Angel's Embrace
by drotuno
Summary: The SECOND in the Angel series. We are continuing in the lives of the Cullens, during their senior year at Dartmouth, when some new things develop in their lives. Will Edward and Bella be able to deal with the changes? AU/slightly-OOC. Rated M...lemons, language, violence. Sequel to Broken Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…I'm taking a deep breath and holding it. LOL I know I told you guys it would be a few days, but my beautiful beta Brits23 sent me the finished chapter this morning. I can't resist. I'm totally looking forward to starting this. LMAO**

**Here's the premise: Angel's Embrace starts at the end of where Broken Angel ended. The Cullens are starting their senior at Dartmouth…well, four of them are. We are diving back into our favorite couples' lives. Edward and Bella have been married for three years, they are closer than ever. Some new things are happening in their lives.**

**I still urge you to read Broken Angel first. There will be characters, events, and happenings that will come back into play in this story. You need to know the events that happened to Bella when Edward was away for two years. You need to know the circumstances that led up to Edward changing Bella. You also need to know all about Bella's shield, considering I went totally OOC on that.**

**Speaking of OOC…prepare yourself. There will be a few things that are a little different to the SM story, but along the lines of mine.**

**As you all know…I don't own anything. The story is Rated M for lemons, language and violence. I'll say that once…you'll have to remember it for the rest of the story. LOL**

**Have fun…**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

BELLA

"I can't believe I have to take an art class," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest and staring out the car window. "Writing is an art…I can barely draw stick figures," I pouted. We were just leaving the Dartmouth campus after signing up for our senior year of classes.

"You'll do fine, love," Edward said, fighting a smile.

"Yeah, Bells," Jasper snickered. "You do a fantastic job with all of those spirals and hearts at the top of your notes in class while you aren't paying attention."

"Shut it, Jasper!" I laughed, shaking my head. "Maybe if you didn't zone out into Lusty-ville during Statistics under my shield…" Edward chuckled from the driver's seat.

"I won't apologize for my imagination…" Jasper smiled, shrugging. "You'll need it in art class!"

"Jackass," I snorted. "Oh, don't forget, Emmett wants that new game while we're out." I looked up at Edward and he nodded.

"Hey Bells…" Alice beamed from the backseat.

"Don't do it, Alice," Edward laughed. "She'll take you up on it…"

"Hush, Edward," she waved her hand at him. "Write my Sociology papers and I'll do your art homework."

"Tempting," I mused. Edward shot me a look of disappointment, his eyebrow rising. "Damn it. No thanks, Alice," I frowned. Alice growled, sticking her tongue out at Edward in the rearview mirror.

"At least go through _one_ college career without cheating, Bells," Jasper snickered. "After that…it's on!"

I turned around to look at him in the backseat, smiling. "I thought high school was next. Portland…" I was actually looking forward to being Bella Swan again, going through high school with Edward by my side. There were a million scenarios that I wanted to relive. As if I had my shield open to him, Edward's head turned to me with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"That's what Carlisle said," Alice shrugged. "So far it's firmly decided."

"Edward, cut it out!" Jasper growled. I bit back a laugh, turning back to the window, knowing my husband just lost himself in high school fantasies.

_I won't be a cheerleader, love,_ I thought to him, fighting my smile. I heard his chuckle, but I didn't look at him. _And if you suggest Catholic school…_

"Not fair, Bella," he laughed, pulling into the parking lot of the mall. I looked over at him as he parked. My happy, sweet, _shameless_ Edward. "Come on, let's get Emmett his game. Though why he couldn't get it himself is beyond me."

"Oh, that's because Rose was…" Alice paused, her face going blank. "Oh…never mind…" She made a gagging sound and we all knew what Rose and Emmett were up to.

"Thanks, Alice," Edward winced, "I'll never get that image out of my head." I laughed as he opened my door. As we walked away, I turned to look at the new Volvo Edward was driving. "I know, love. It's not the same," he whispered, wrapping his arm around me.

Edward's beautiful silver Volvo that he was driving when I met him had met its demise. We had been in Boston on a weekend just the two of us when he had parked it on a corner, taking me for a walk through Harvard. A truck lost control when another car pulled out in front of it and took out my favorite car ever. I had been completely heartbroken.

"I shouldn't care," I sighed. "But still…" He smiled sweetly at me, knowing material things weren't important me. It wasn't the loss of the car itself, but the amazing amount of memories that car held. The new Volvo was beautiful, sleek, a dark charcoal instead of silver. Edward kissed my head and opened the doors to the mall for me and Alice.

Alice saw a sale sign for Victoria's Secret and her body instantly pushed me towards it. "No, Alice," I laughed, turning her around. "You have an addiction…the first step is admitting it." She pouted as I pushed her into the game store the guys had entered.

"It's not an addiction, it's a need," Alice folded her arms across her chest.

"We just went!" I laughed. "Day before yesterday…remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts," I snorted, walking away from her to grab Emmett's game. While the boys played a demo game, I went up and paid for it, ignoring the clerk's ogling. I heard a low growl behind me and I turned to shake my head at Edward.

_Relax, my love,_ I thought to him. _He smells like corn chips and dirty socks._ I raised my eyebrows up and wrinkled my nose. He huffed a laugh, shook his head and turned back to the game. I found Alice outside the store, sitting on a bench staring wistfully at the lingerie store. Edward and Jasper followed me out.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "If you have to, Alice," he snorted.

She hopped up from the bench, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the store again. "Jesus, Ali," I laughed. "Fine, fine…I'm not fighting you on this." We left the laughing boys behind us. It's not that I hadn't developed the same addiction to lingerie that she had, but I just didn't feel the need to go every day. "Alice, wait," I sighed, pulling her arm. "I want to go in the book store," I pointed across the way. "Can you be trusted in here by yourself?" I laughed.

"Yes," she frowned. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Ok," I nodded, walking away from her. As usual, I lost myself surrounded by so many stories. Bookstores are quiet and smell phenomenal. They are comforting and intriguing. I was looking at the shelf of classics when someone called my name.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Joe smiling at me. I groaned internally. His crush on me had only increased since our first year at Dartmouth. He was terrified of Edward, yet he couldn't help but stare at me all the time.

"Hi, Joe," I smiled, turning back to a beautiful copy of _The Count of Monte Cristo_.

"Did you sign up for classes today?" He asked and I closed my eyes in frustration before looking up at him.

"Yes, as I'm sure you did too," I quipped.

"You're alone," he pointed out. It was then that I noticed the changes in Joe. His skin had cleared up, his hair was longer and slightly messy. I forced myself not to roll my eyes at his influence. He was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. He had filled out slightly over the last summer, but it was his eyes that held no emotion that bothered me. I just stared at him, waiting for his point.

"No, she's not," Edward sneered, stepping into the aisle from behind me. I took his hand and set the book back on its shelf. Joe's face paled.

"Come on, love," I sighed. "We have to get Emmett his game." I tugged his hand to make him look at me and he nodded. We walked out of the store, leaving Joe nervously shifting on his feet.

Alice and Jasper were waiting on us and watched as Joe walked by. "Whoa," Jasper frowned. "He's changed. Obsess much?" He asked, looking over at Edward.

Edward's jaw was tight, his breathing was heavy. "I was wrong," he sneered, "it's not a crush anymore." His eyes were black and his fists were clenched when he glanced around at all of us.

"Easy, Eddie," Jasper said, patting Edward's back. "Bells is fine."

"Did he want to hurt me, Edward?" I asked, making him look at me.

"He…" Edward growled low. He could barely contain his hatred. "He wanted to get you alone…where no one could hear you." He would never say the word rape, but I could tell that's what he was insinuating.

Jasper growled. "Ok, everyone calm down…do you really think I would let that happen?" I asked as I looked between the two of them. "Do you think wrestling with Emmett is all for nothing?" I snorted. "I can defend myself and I can make it look human…"

Alice was by my side nodding, but looking between them like I was. "She can, you know."

Edward pulled me close, breathing in the scent of my hair. "You're right, love," he sighed. "It just took me by surprise. I used to hunt minds like that." He looked at me, knowing I would remember the stories of the time he was away from Carlisle. He had hunted bad people, listening in their minds for the violent acts they were committing. I nodded, kissing his cheek.

I held up the game I still had in my hand. "Come on, I want to kick Emmett's ass on this," I smiled. Edward chuckled, kissing my head and squeezing my waist.

"Oh yeah," Jasper smirked and nodded.

"Let's go before something else weird happens in this mall…like losing Alice in Victoria's Secret…" I grabbed Edward's hand and tugged him towards the exit.

"Losing Alice in a store isn't that weird, baby," Edward laughed.

"True," I nodded.

We all walked into the house and Emmett's booming voice echoed from the game room. "Did you get it?" He asked, popping his head around the corner.

"Yes," we all sighed.

"You ready, sniper boy?" I asked, laughing and throwing the game at him.

"Bring it, Bells," he smirked, opening the package.

****

"You know…I think the whole damn island is a time machine," I frowned, looking up at Esme. We were indulging in our favorite show _"Lost"_.

"No," she laughed, shaking her head. "I think it uses the earth's magnetic field."

We were snuggled together on the couch, my head in her lap. She was running her fingers through my hair. "And…I don't care what you say," I giggled. "Kate belongs with Sawyer!"

"Jack!" She argued, snorting. "You just like the bad boy…"

"And you like the doctor…" I sat up, looking at her and smiling.

"Fine," she smiled. "So, I'm biased." She pulled me back down on her lap.

"Besides, Sawyer is a bad boy with a heart of gold underneath," I said wistfully and she just scoffed at me.

"Is that show still on?" Alice plopped down in front of me on the floor.

"Shh!" Esme and I hushed her.

"Holy hell," Alice groaned. "Who's the hottie with the scruffy face and long hair?"

"Sawyer," I laughed, getting pinched by Esme. "See? I'm not the only one."

"Damn," Alice smirked, looking back at us. "No wonder you watch this show."

"Your both wrong," Edward sighed, lifting my feet and sitting down. "The island sits on a worm hole." Esme and I stared down at him, our mouths hanging open.

"What?" He asked, looking between us. "You Tivo it…I got curious," he smirked, shrugging. I poked his stomach with my toe and turned back to the show. He chuckled at us and traced lazy lines on my leg under the blanket I was wrapped in.

Rose walked in sitting in the loveseat. "Oh yeah, Sawyer…" She smirked, nodding her head.

"Yeah, but Sayid is kick ass," Emmett smiled, sitting down with her. "He's like a modern day McGuyver."

"Definitely," Jasper sighed, plopping down next to Alice.

"The military guy?" Esme snorted. "He's scary. I'm telling you, Jack is the man."

"Doctor," I sang, rolling my eyes. Esme laughed, smacking at me playfully. "Kate needs to choose…and soon."

"Yeah, Sawyer," Rose laughed. "She'd be stupid not to."

I was just about to agree with her when Carlisle walked in with Demitri. He was exactly the same, long dark hair framed his handsome Italian face and now golden eyes. His features were sharp until he smiled.

"Demitri!" Alice, Rose and I chimed. The boys sighed, Emmett clearing his throat. We only did that because two things happened: Edward, Jasper and Emmett got jealous and Demitri looked like he would blush if he could. It was way too tempting.

"Ladies," he bowed, fighting a smile.

I sat up and leaned against Edward, feeling his possessive kiss to my head. "Where is she?" I frowned, looking past Carlisle and Demitri. I folded my arms across my chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me on his lap.

"Tanya…" Demitri smiled sadly. "Beautiful Bella, don't worry, she's…how do you say? Mated."

"What?" We all gasped.

"She found her singer," he sighed. "A human."

"Singer?" Alice asked.

"In Italy we call it _la tua cantante_," he smiled. "One who's blood sings for you. Anyway, she found a human in Canada that she can't kill and can't walk away from."

"Sounds familiar," Carlisle smirked, looking over at Edward and me. I laughed, looking back at him. He chuckled, kissing my lips quickly. His face changed instantly as he looked over at Demitri.

"I'm not here about Tanya," he frowned. "I think our trip to Italy has started something." Edward held me closer as he read Demitri's thoughts. "I have a friend in Volterra that I trust and he tells me that Aro has become obsessed with your family. Three in particular."

"Alice, Bella and Edward," Carlisle sighed, frowning.

"Yes, exactly. He wants them. He sees them as a threat against him and power if on his side."

"He hasn't decided to do anything about it," Alice frowned, getting off the floor and sitting next to me and Edward. "I would have seen it."

"And he may not, tiny one," Demitri shook his head.

"Well, if he does," Emmett stood. "He can't have them," he growled.

"Relax, Em," Carlisle smiled. "No one's going anywhere. Besides, the three he wants would be the three that would see him coming and stop him."

"Fight?" Jasper gasped.

"Hell yeah," Emmett smirked, flexing.

"Sit down, fool," Rose snapped. "No one is fighting…yet."

"No!" Edward growled low. "He can't have her!" His lip was peeled back in a snarl as he glared at Demitri.

"Bella is the one he really can't get out of his head," Demitri frowned. "He has shields, but they are nowhere near as powerful as her." I sighed, looking up at Edward's face. At first glance he looked angry, but I knew better. He was terrified something would get to me. A tremor ran through his arms.

_I'm not going anywhere,_ I thought to him. His eyes snapped to mine. _I'll shield the whole house if I have to, baby, but they can't touch me or you…or Alice. Got it?_ He nodded, closing his eyes to relax. He was in better control once he opened them.

"Well, I feel sorry for whoever tries her," Jasper snorted. "Nothing will get past Bells." Emmett gave him a fist bump and nodded.

"Aro must have seen them in our thoughts," Carlisle sighed. "He would have seen everything…every training session with her…" He was quiet for the moment and looked at the three of us. "Alice will let us know if a decision is made." She nodded, looking at the two of us with worry.

****

I took down the large moose, draining it quickly. My thoughts were on the news that Demitri had shared a few days ago. Edward and Carlisle had spoken often about the Volturi, both good things and bad. My family reacted strongly at the mention of anyone from Italy. Demitri and Eleazar had both worked for Aro, the leader of the vampire royal family, telling stories both heroic and scary.

Carlisle said that Aro liked to collect vampires with special talents. He had always had his eyes set on Alice and Edward, now me. I sighed and frowned at that thought. I wasn't being brave for Edward when I told him how I would shield the whole house if I had to. I would and not think twice about it. I hoped it didn't come down to that. Demitri seemed to think that Aro would get distracted soon and move on to something else. I prayed that was true.

I looked up and found myself in our clearing. "The Creek" we called it. We didn't have the heart to call it "Meadow." Edward had found it, claiming it for just us, a place where, like our original meadow, we could come and get away from everyone, talk and be honest.

I smiled when I saw Edward sitting with his back against a boulder. He was about thirty feet from the water, but was tossing small pebbles into the creek. They made soft plunking sounds. His face was thoughtful and beautiful. As he tossed another small rock, I ran forward and caught before it could hit the water. He looked up and chuckled at me. "That stops my record…I was eighty-five for eighty-five," he smirked, tilting his head up to me.

"Fine," I giggled, turning around and tossing the pebble into the water. "There."

"Thanks!" He laughed, opening his arms for me. I stood over him, straddling his legs and sitting down on his lap. We were both in jeans. He was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and I was in a sweater. His long fingers glided up and down my legs as he looked at me.

After three years of marriage and almost a year of living together before that, we still couldn't stop looking at each other like we'd never seen anything so beautiful. I smiled softly at him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Weird few days, huh?" I asked, glad that we were alone and in the place where we could talk about things without interruption.

He nodded, leaning his head back against the rock. "First thing," he sighed. "At school, avoid that Joe kid at all costs." He frowned, his head shaking back and forth.

"Ok," I nodded, running my fingers through his hair. "He's turned crazy, then?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "I wasn't…it was…unexpected."

"Could someone else get hurt in my place, baby?" I asked. Edward smiled, but it was in sadness, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes," he answered firmly. "I want to…stop him…but…"

"No," I shook my head. "Only if you can do it like the man in Port Angeles. He gets justice, Edward, not vengeance." His brow furrowed at my mention of Port Angeles.

"We'll see," he frowned. "But for now, just avoid him." I nodded in agreement. It wasn't that Joe could hurt me, it was the thought of having to defend myself that had Edward worried. If I went too far, used too much strength, Joe could die and we could be exposed. I understood that avoidance was necessary.

"I believe that I have one of you in every class, yes?"

"Yes, love," he smiled. Edward loved going to school with me. He absolutely ate it up. He had been alone for so long and now that he wasn't, he had found a new outlook on education. It wasn't the same thing over and over. I loved that being with me made him happy.

"Then…there you go," I smiled, leaning down to rub his nose with mine. "If he's in my class, I won't be alone." I pulled back, really wanting to kiss him, but his tension under me wasn't going unnoticed. "You have more to talk about?" I asked, tracing my finger from his eyebrow down along his sharp jaw line.

"You're getting good at that," he smiled, taking my hand and kissing it. I shrugged, snickering at him. "The Volturi," he sighed and I nodded. "They can't touch us…not with Alice watching. If they get close enough, you're right…you'll shield us. It's a strange feeling…knowing you could protect us…" He chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed, "I'm not the fragile human anymore."

"Definitely not," he smirked, bringing his legs up behind me. "I hope it doesn't come to that," he mused, his face getting serious.

"Me too," I sighed. "I was thinking about that when I walked up. Maybe he'll forget about us, hmm?"

"I doubt it," he frowned. "He never has…he's always wanted Alice and me. But it cracks me open to think he could get you…" He looked up at me with a pained expression. "I would have to follow…I can't…"

"Stop, love," I frowned, placing my fingers over his mouth. "Of course you would follow…but you won't have to." I raised my eyebrow. Edward and I shared a physical connection and this is what he was hedging towards. When we were apart, the pain in our chests, our hearts was too much to bear. The longest we had ever gone was three days and our reunions were always desperate and needy.

If Aro took me, if he took Edward, one would have to follow the other. It wasn't negotiable. We couldn't be separated.

"I don't want to talk about the Volturi anymore," I sighed, leaning down to kiss Edward's neck. I trailed my lips up to the soft spot behind his ear, placing a long, slow kiss there.

"What _do_ you want to talk about, love?" He asked and I heard the smile in his voice.

"Why you want me to be a cheerleader next year," I giggled, pulling his earlobe in my mouth. Edward chuckled, gripping my hips and pulling me closer.

"Hmm, the skirt, love," he growled, nuzzling my neck. "Your legs, that skirt…" I snorted against his shoulder. Edward had developed a new side of his personality. He was ever so verbal about fantasies that popped into his head. "Not to mention a tight sweater…" I laughed, pulling back to look at him. His eyes danced with happiness. He fought his smile, but lost.

"And Catholic school?"

"Same thing," he smiled.

"Catholic school I get…but cheerleader I don't…I would have to dance in front of people _in that skirt_," I said, my eyebrow rising.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right," he frowned, his eyes darkening.

"What if…" I smirked, placing my hands on each side of his face. I kissed his lips quickly. "What if I promised to just wear short skirts more next year…not that I don't now…Catholic school is so…strict."

"Deal," he nodded.

"You're so easy, Edward," I laughed. I found myself pressed into the tall grass. I giggled as he tickled me relentlessly. He buried his face in my neck, his chuckle causing shivers up and down my spine.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him flush to me. He planted his elbows on each side of my head, his face inches from mine. "I'm easy, huh?" He smirked and I nodded, feeling my eyes turn black. I wanted him. He was too much to resist this close to me. "I love you," he smiled, his face nothing but love and lust.

"I know," I smiled, biting my bottom lip. "Kiss me, Edward, I can't take it anymore."

He leaned down, pressing his lips chastely to mine. Slowly he took my bottom lip, then my top. He pulled back, knowing that wasn't what I meant. "More?" He asked and I nodded, frowning in frustration. I slipped my fingers through his hair, pulling his face back to mine. I turned my head the second that his lips touched mine again. When our tongues touched, electricity bolted through us, causing his hips to buck into me. A moan escaped us both.

"Edward," I breathed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the grass next to us. He slipped his hands under my sweater, bunching it up until I lifted up to let him tug it over my head. A low growl vibrated from him as he removed my bra and kissed the scar over my heart.

He ground into my center over and over, creating delicious friction. He palmed my breasts, leaning in to suck a nipple roughly into his mouth. One of my hands left their place in his hair, slipping smoothly down his back under the waist of his jeans. Lightly I scratched my nails back up and back into his jeans. I gripped his ass, causing another buck into me.

Without words, without saying anything we removed the remainder of our clothes, falling back into the grass and wrapping ourselves around each other. With smiles and gasps, we took advantage of being alone. We were able to cry out, growl and call out each other's names.

Living in the house with everyone else was fantastic. I wouldn't change a thing, but Edward and I were entering what everyone called the intense phase of our relationship and we couldn't stop ourselves. Emmett and Rose bragged about the amount of destruction and damage they caused the first fifteen years they were together. We didn't care about destruction, but we had broken two beds and the shower tiles last year. Edward replaced it all quickly with a smile on his face.

We escaped the family as often as we could just to be able to give them a break and give us privacy. Edward at one point didn't care. "Eighty years, Bella," he snorted. "I heard it all, saw it all in their heads!" I had laughed at his pained expression. "It's my turn," he growled.

"So be the better person," I laughed. "Let's not force it on them," I had told him. Some moments couldn't be helped, but we tried to keep it quiet. We failed more often than not.

"Classes tomorrow," he smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked back home. I smiled up at him, nodding. "Wear a skirt," he laughed.

"Yes, dear," I giggled, leaning into him.

EDWARD

I sat in the cafeteria, flipping through my new Advanced Economics book and ignoring the inane chatter of the large room. First days back to school were always filled with over excited and nervous minds.

A table full of girls chatted with a table full of freshmen boys, both sides flirting aimlessly. When the girls' minds roared with jealousy and the boys' table went silent, I looked up from my book.

Three years of marriage to the most beautiful woman was still something I was not used to. She was breathtaking as she walked across the room, her focus directed to the cell phone in her hand.

The boys' minds exploded and I couldn't help but chuckle.

_Fuck! She's hot…_

_Jesus Christ…_

_God, her fucking legs…_

_Lucky fucking bastard…_

The last statement was entirely true. I was extremely lucky. She smiled at me, stowing her phone in her bag and leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "Hi, baby," she smiled, "what's the smile for?" She sat beside me, crossing her flawless long legs so that her knees brushed against mine.

"You, love, always you." I tilted my head at her. I couldn't resist taunting the boys by running my hand softly up her thigh just under her skirt that she had worn just for me. The whole table moaned in jealousy.

Bella wasn't fooled. She had heard their groan and she smirked at me. "Marking your territory, Edward?" She raised a dangerous eyebrow at me.

"More like…teasing them with what they'll never have," I chuckled.

"The girls are worse, baby," she smiled sweetly, reaching up to trace my bottom lip with her thumb. "Listen to them," she giggled adorably. Leaning forward, she ran her fingers through my hair, bringing me in for another kiss.

"Mmm, you're right," I laughed, hearing the girls scoff at Bella, their minds flooding with jealousy. "Where's Jasper, love?"

"We ran into Alice just outside and they both needed the library. They won't be long," she smiled. She slid my Economics book over and thumbed through it. "Yeah, you can have this," she laughed, shaking her head.

"How was art class?" I teased back.

"Oh," she groaned, "we'll see…life was simpler when I used finger paint."

I laughed, kissing her temple. "Maybe you'll start a new rage in the art world, love."

"Shut it, Edward," she giggled.

Jasper and Alice strolled up to the table, Alice sitting next to Bella. "Hey, Eddie, did Bells tell you they are gonna let her use macaroni in art class?" He laughed as she threw a wadded up piece of paper at him. I fought my laugh and lost.

"Screw you, Jazz," she snorted. "Keep it up…vengeance is best served cold. I'll get you back…"

Alice gasped, looking over at Bella, but before I could see what she had decided, my love had dropped her shield around my sister, who was in hysterics. "There's fifty bucks in it if you do!" Alice laughed, shaking her head.

Bella bit back her laugh. "It's not about the money, but you're on…"

"What?" Jasper asked, looking over at me. His eyes were wide. "What's she planning?"

"No idea, but I would watch your step if I were you," I chuckled.

"Um, Bells…" Jasper smiled sweetly. "I love you, baby sis…have I told you lately?" Alice and I rolled our eyes at him.

"It won't work," she sang, opening her bag and pulling out the text book for our next class. We were all in Physics together, saving it for the last year, because none of us really wanted to take it. She flipped through it, ignoring Jasper.

"You are so screwed," I laughed, shaking my head. She had really learned to handle my brothers well in the years she had been under the same roof with them. Knowing she couldn't resist me, I bent to her ear. "Macaroni or finger paints, love…I'll think it's beautiful." She looked up at me, fighting her smile. Without saying anything, she reached over and slipped her hand in mine, turning my ring and continuing to flip through the book.

"It's time," Alice smiled, standing up. "Come on…"

Bella stowed her book and I took her bag. Jasper took his last opportunity to schmooze her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're my favorite sister…just don't tell Rose, 'kay?"

I shook my head, looking at Alice. "Spill, what's she planning?" I asked, letting them walk ahead. Alice opened her mind for me with a stifled giggle and I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, baby," I begged. "I'll double Alice's wager…"

"Shit," Jasper growled. "I'm so fucked…"

Bella turned in his arm to look at me with a smile. "Next class, then?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Please," I nodded and Alice joined me.

We walked into the classroom, taking two tables in the back. Jasper tried to sit as far away from Bella as possible, but Alice reminded him it wouldn't matter where he sat. Class began and Jasper relaxed as Bella took notes. Jasper had a fantastic habit of leaning back in his chair on two legs. As soon as he was focused into the lecture, Bella looked up at me with a wink and over to him. Biting her lip to keep from laughing, she shot her shield out at the legs of Jasper's chair.

He fell with a loud clatter and a curse escaping his lips. Alice covered her face to hide her laugh and Bella turned into my shoulder, trying to muffle hers. The whole class turned around to watch him right his chair and sit back down. He was smiling as he thought she got him good, but he was already thinking of ways to get her back.

"Brace yourself," I whispered in Bella's ear. "You may have started a war." She shrugged, still laughing quietly. I smiled, kissing her head and getting back into the lecture.

Trig was next, all of us taking that together as well. All the tables were pushed together, making long rows. As usual, we took tables in the back. Bella sat between me and Alice, snatching the fifty dollar bills we were holding for her with a laugh. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Ha ha," Jasper smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "My turn, little sis," he sneered, jerking a thumb towards himself.

Alice laughed, looking at him. "Um, I love you…but she's a shield, baby," she smiled. In her mind, everything Jasper decided was deflected. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Whatever," Jasper smiled. He was purposefully not settling on a decision.

_Should I shield myself? _Bella thought to me, giggling. I nodded, picking up her hand. I frowned when the professor walked in. His mind was full of blackness and sorrow.

_Damn, the depression! _Jasper frowned looking over the girls to me. _What the hell?_

I shrugged, shaking my head. Alice and Bella were oblivious to mine and Jasper's silent conversation. They were still laughing at Jasper's crash in the last class. I looked around and saw that the professor's eyes had fallen on my angel. We were early, the only students in the room so far.

His mind reeled with memories. I saw flashes of a young girl in her mid-teens, laughing in the passenger side of a car. She had a brilliant smile, dark hair and soulful brown eyes. The weather was terrible, snow and sleet pounded the windows. Lights flashed and I saw the twisted remains of a car. "Jesus," I whispered, looking back at Jasper.

"Baby," Bella's head snapped to me. "What is it?"

"You remind him of someone, love," I sighed, pressing my lips to her head. I closed my eyes, breathing her in. His pain was devastating. "Jasper, do something…"

"Ok, bro…" A feeling of calm and contentment filled the room. I sighed, pulling back and looking up at the front of the room. The teacher shook his head, taking a deep breath. He turned towards the black board and wrote his name. Professor Banks.

Jasper sent happiness his way, hoping to help him. A shiver ghosted through the instructor's body. _That should help._ Jasper smiled over at me. It did help. The man's mind relaxed, thinking more pleasant memories of the same girl.

He looked up at us, smiling. "You guys are kind of early." He pulled out papers from his briefcase.

"Yes, sir," I smiled. "Professor Sylvan's class let out early."

"Oh?" He laughed. "Don't get used to it. He'll work you to death." We all snickered, Professor Banks' gaze landed back on my Bella. Her smile filled his mind. He smiled with her in spite of himself. "Where are you guys from?" He asked, thinking that he just wanted to hear her voice.

"The Seattle area, sir," Jasper answered.

"All of you?"

"Yes, sir," Bella answered. His heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. It wasn't close to what he was expecting, it was better.

He looked down at his roster for the class. "Oh, Cullen," he smiled, looking back up at us. "Good students from what I hear…"

"Thank you, sir," Alice beamed. "We try."

"Related?"

"Sort of," Jasper snickered. "Foster kids…Bells and Eddie down there are married." Bella smiled down the table, shaking her head.

_Too young to be married…_ The instructor's thoughts trailed off, imagining Bella in a white dress. He wasn't even close to how beautiful she was on our wedding day. I smiled, looking down. I caught his mind again. He couldn't stop looking at her.

_Love, who is it that I remind him of?_ Bella thought to me, turning my ring slowly.

"His daughter," I whispered to her too quiet for him to hear. Students began piling in the room, noise and shuffling coming with them.

"What happened to her?" She asked, taking advantage of the interruption.

"Car accident."

"Oh," Bella and Alice both sighed, frowning. "Aw shit," Alice growled, looking towards the doorway. I growled low as Joe made his way in the room.

_Eddie, if he touches her…it'll be the last thing he ever does…_ Jasper's gaze was fixated on the boy.

"Ok, I love you all…but you need to calm down," Bella whispered, looking down the table and back up to me. "Please? This isn't the way to handle him."

"What do you suggest?" I asked, my voice tight.

"I don't know, but you can't do anything…it would be harassment, considering that he hasn't done anything to warrant your behavior. _You_ would be in the wrong. Understand?"

I stared at her for a moment, knowing she was right. I couldn't very well condemn the boy based on just his errant thoughts. Thoughts weren't actions. He may want Bella alone…he may think about hurting her, but that didn't mean he would actually follow through with it. "Ok…" I sighed, "Alright. We'll give it time."

Class started and Bella rolled her eyes. _I hate math._ I snickered quietly, squeezing her hand. She could do the work, but she just hated the whole process of it. "I know, love," I smiled over at her. She smirked, shaking her head.

I sat back, really watching her. My angel was everything to me and she meant something to everyone she came in contact with. Jasper's thoughts were still in protective "big brother" mode as he stared at his pencil. Alice was making a mental note to watch for decisions coming from "the jerk" -- as she was choosing to call Joe.

My family loved going back to school with Bella. It was a completely different experience. I couldn't get enough of it. She didn't trudge through the day like we used to. She embraced every experience, every book, every task. She laughed and played as if she didn't know we had to do it all over again in a few years. Every day was fun for her.

I couldn't wait to go back to high school with her. It was a joke between the two of us, but I really was looking forward to it. Oh, I really did want her to be a cheerleader. I knew it wasn't feasible, but that didn't stop me from wanting it. I smiled at myself. I had been through school more times than I could count, but never truly _with _someone. I envied my brothers and sisters for that. They had each other for dances and dates and parties. I was always on the outside. The seventeen year old still within me was craving all of those things with her. When Bella and I were in high school together when we first met, it wasn't long enough and the bloodlust was too much.

I regret every day that I left her our senior year. I only got one prom with her, one date -- if you could call the night in Port Angeles a date. Our lives were chaos after that, which led to my leaving.

As class droned on, I couldn't resist touching her. Under the table, I traced my fingers over her thigh. Bella's eyes flickered to me and she fought a smile. _Behave, Edward,_ she thought to me. I chuckled softly, inching my hand higher, my fingers grazing the skin just under the hem of her short skirt. God, I loved that she wore those just for me.

_Edward, I'm not kidding,_ she thought, gripping my hand. She was smiling as she fought my tickling fingers. _Jasper…that rat bastard, _she growled, looking down at the end of the table. I felt her shield slam around me and I inhaled sharply. Jasper was in silent hysterics at the other end of the table, trying to hide his face from her. I huffed a laugh and she turned back to me. "Sorry, love."

Professor Banks dismissed class and as the students stood, Bella reached over and slapped the back of Jasper's head. "We're even, ok?" He laughed, ducking her smacking hands.

"Fine," she snorted, shoving her books in her bag.

"Blame Eddie…he started it," Jasper stood, gesturing my way.

Bella whirled around with a smirk on her face. "Um…yeah…my fault," I shrugged, standing and taking her bag from the table. She just shook her head, taking my hand.

_Cheerleader, Edward?_ Alice's laughing mind hit me.

"Shut it, Alice," I growled, knowing I will never hear the end of it.

* * *

**A/N…There you go the first chapter…I hope you liked it and will stick around for the rest of the story.**

**I really want to thank Brits23 for attacking this so quickly. I wasn't expecting it, so that's why I hadn't planned on starting this story so soon. But she rocks! I will never doubt her again! LMAO**

**Please review…starting a new story makes me really nervous. I need to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…Ok…just WOW! Your response to this story was insane! I couldn't resist posting early.**

**Ok, so this is just a little bit of fun for me. As you all know by now, I love my classic rock music and lyrics…so this a little taste of that.**

**See me at the bottom…Enjoy…**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

BELLA

The week leveled out into something somewhat normal. As normal as four vampires attending Dartmouth could really be.

All of us were in most classes together, except when Edward was in his music theory classes or Economics and Alice took off to the theatre for costume design. Jasper and I tried to accommodate each other with our class choices. He didn't really need my shield, but I protected him anyway.

"Hmm," Alice smiled, sitting next to me in the cafeteria. "Early start to the weekend," she said wistfully. I looked up from my homework with a raised eyebrow.

"Sunny day tomorrow, then?" I asked, frowning at my European History homework. I would have been done already, but Edward was too much to resist when he wanted my attention.

"Yes," she giggled. I snorted, shaking my head. "Do you think we can get the boys to hit the city?" She asked, her eyebrows rising up and down. She looked like a tiny version of Groucho Marx.

"_You're_ the psychic," I laughed. "Need a rock and roll fix, do you?"

"Rock and roll…country…" she sighed. "Hell, it's been so long…I'll even take one of Edward's boring piano jazz bars."

"They aren't boring…they're sweet," I huffed, pouting slightly. "And besides…Carlisle said we had to keep it to a minimum."

"Minimum," she frowned, "not never."

"Ok, ok," I smiled. I couldn't say that I didn't disagree with her. "Well, what do you suggest. Every time _we_," I pointed between us, "mention it, we get shot down." And for a moment I wondered if it was because Alice and I had no shame in asking just about weekly.

"Rose!" Alice beamed, pulling out her cell phone and texting at top speed. I shook my head. Alice was right. Using Rose to get to Emmett was the only way to get to Jasper and Edward on this particular subject.

I went back to my history homework. I was finishing it up when I heard a teasing, velvet voice in my ear. "Tsk, tsk," Edward whispered. "_Someone_ didn't finish their homework."

"It wasn't for lack of trying," I laughed, closing my book. "But that _someone_ was unfairly distracted last night." I smirked, looking over at him. He was causing quite the disturbance in the cafeteria, but neither one of us paid it any attention. I couldn't blame them. He was wearing khaki pants and a navy blue v-neck sweater with a white t-shirt under it.

"A fine distraction it was, too," he crooned, kissing me softly behind my ear. I giggled, leaning into him as he nuzzled my neck with a chuckle. My husband was unapologetic for any distractions he caused, no matter the consequences.

"Eddie," Jasper called, looking at his phone. "Emmett wants to hit a club tonight. What do you think?"

Alice and I made our faces unreadable and I slid my shield carefully over her. She smirked, looking over her own history homework.

"It's been a while, sure," Edward nodded, resting his chin on my shoulder. Somehow I knew he was all too aware that Alice and I started the whole thing. "Rock or country?"

"Rock," Alice and I blurted out, wincing at the fact that we couldn't help it. They both chuckled at us.

A few years ago, we could barely get Jasper to play the guitar. Edward had returned back into my life playing one and Jasper couldn't stop himself from joining his brother. I had even bought Edward an electric guitar. The two of them would sit and play for hours together, Edward alternating between piano and guitar. Alice and I couldn't get enough of it.

The problem became Emmett. He didn't play an instrument, but he had a fantastic voice. He was able to mimic just about anyone. He loved his rock music, especially the eighties, but he became jealous, feeling left out.

Emmett stopped hanging out with his brothers when they played. He would tune cars, go hunting, or play video games. Rose and I tried to help him by doing these things with him, but he didn't want pity. The solution was so simple.

There wasn't a beat Emmett couldn't pound out on his Jeep steering wheel. Alice looked over at us on the way home from school one day with a raised eyebrow and we all smiled. We took off, shopping and bringing Emmett home a present. Alice, Rose and I dropped a large box in front of him and left him to rummage through it. Inside was an instructional DVD on how to learn drums, two sets of drumsticks, and a practice drum pad. It was never mentioned again.

It didn't take long, weeks maybe, before he showed up at the house with a full set of Pearl drums in metallic, lime green. After several busted drum heads, a few more "how to" videos, and unlimited patience from his brothers, Emmett became quite proficient and was so happy it could barely be contained.

It was Emmett that got Jasper and Edward to play at the first club. They played country clubs for Jasper and Emmett loved retro rock. Edward went along for the fun of it and for me. At first. However, they were just as hooked as we were.

"Rock it is," Jasper snorted and Edward nodded. "Tonight in Boston."

We made our way to European History, sitting in our usual seats at the back table. We took out our homework and sent it to the front, Alice whispering in my ear what we should wear. She really wanted the rock look this time.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman," Professor Graham snapped, bringing everyone's attention to the front. "Last time you were here, we were talking about France…"

I settled in to take notes, but as soon as Paris was mentioned, I was lost to memories.

Edward had always made a huge deal out of our anniversary. For our first, he took me to Chicago, showing me were he was from, the hospital that Carlisle had been working when he found Edward dying of Spanish Influenza, and the house he grew up in.

It was our second anniversary my thoughts drifted off to. Edward wanted to show me Europe. England and Ireland were beautiful, the weather misty, and we were able to stay out during the daytime. But I had loved Paris.

I couldn't say whether it was seeing the city, the people, the flawless French that rolled off of Edward's tongue or the fact that he kept speaking it the whole time we were there just to see my reaction to it.

"_Heights, Edward," I groaned, clinging to his shirt as we climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower._

"_Love, I won't let you fall," he chuckled, guiding me with his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. "Besides, if you fell…nothing would happen except the concrete would shatter," he laughed._

"_Not funny," I growled._

"_You have to see the view…please?" He begged. As always, his face was my undoing. He could have been leading me to the fiery pits of hell and "please" would have made me go on through._

_Edward was right, the view was spectacular, like nothing I had ever seen. It was a late summer night, a warm breeze blowing my hair back as I looked out over the lights of Paris. I'm pretty sure I said, "Wow." But my voice was stuck in my throat._

_He wrapped his arms around me from behind, his voice pure silk in my ear. "I told you, love," he smiled against my shoulder. I looked back to him and his eyes were only on me. It was one of the many moments that he would rather watch my reaction to something than actually take in the sight himself. _

_As Edward pulled me to different spots on the observation deck, I noticed that we were slowly becoming the last ones left. He pointed out different landmarks, his accent pronouncing each place perfectly. At one point, I had to stop myself from turning in his arms and launching myself at him. He knew all about my dilemma by the time "Saint-Germain-des-Pres" came out of his mouth smoothly._

"_Hmm," he mused, tracing his nose up my neck. "Interesting reaction, love," he smiled against my neck when I nodded incoherently. "How about this…" he whispered, gliding his hands flat over my stomach and pulling me flush to him. I moaned at the feel of him. He began singing a song in French ever so softly into my hair and I whimpered._

_I turned in his arms, attacking his mouth with mine. He groaned, pushing me into the rail. Edward's hands roamed my body, causing me to just pull him in closer. One hand slipped under my shirt, cupping my breast while the other was gathering my long skirt._

"_Edward, here?" I breathed, wrapping my leg around his hip. I might have been questioning him, but I couldn't stop myself from trying to get closer. I slid my hand into his hair as his mouth opened, his tongue dragging up my neck._

"_Your scent, baby," he growled, grinding into me and hitting me just where I wanted him to. "It's driving me mad, love…we're alone up here…please…" My head hit his shoulder and nodded. With the quickest moves I had ever seen him use, he ripped my underwear from me and dropped his pants._

_He picked me up, leaning me into a post and entering me with force. "Jesus," I growled, gripping his strong shoulders. I lightly bit into his neck to stop from crying out when he pushed into me again._

"_Fuck, baby…so wet," he moaned. His breath caught has I shifted my hips and met his rhythm. "You have no idea how I've wanted to take you here…everywhere…I want to fuck you all over the world…"_

_My eyes rolled when those words landed in my ear. I pulled my head from his shoulder, capturing his mouth with mine. His tongue caressed mine, making me pull his hair just a little harder. One hand held me firmly while his other slipped to where we were connected. I single brush against my sensitive bundle of nerves and I cried out into his mouth._

"Bella," Edward whispered desperately, "You're killing me, love."

"Sorry," I frowned, realizing I had completely zoned out in class. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was so embarrassing.

Jasper slid a note down to me.

**And how was your trip to Lustyville?**

I flipped him off much to his and Edward's amusement, causing them to laugh silently. Alice had more sympathy.

**Paris?** She wrote on the back of Jasper's paper.

I sighed and nodded. She smiled in understanding. Jasper had taken her to Las Vegas again last year, so when she and I were waiting for a class to start, we caught the tail end of a conversation between some students about the strip and she was lost for the rest of the class.

She had seen most decisions we made and tried to stay out of our business, but even the Eiffel Tower moment had shocked her. She couldn't help but ask me about it when we came home. Sometimes Happy Edward still took them all by surprise. I just prayed that Alice didn't see Dirty Edward. That was all mine.

Emmett was practically bouncing by the time we got home. "I found a new club," he gushed, holding up his laptop. "Retro rock…open mike…" He grinned, raising his eyebrows up and down. Alice and I snickered, leaving them to debate where we were going and joining Rose in her room.

"How was school, kids?" She teased, looking up from her magazine and smiling.

"Brutal," I huffed, flopping down in the chair across from hers. Alice's nose wrinkled and she nodded in agreement as she sat on the bed.

"What are we doing before we go out tonight?" Rose asked, looking between us. "Which is brilliant, by the way…it's been too damn long…"

"It has," I agreed, "but I need to talk to Carlisle before we do anything." They both nodded in understanding. I had been talking to Carlisle for years. Thanks to him, I was able to get over Edward's decision to leave me and Jake's abusive treatment.

Carlisle liked to chat a few times a month to make sure I was still doing ok. I'm sure he will forever worry, considering I was "the baby" of the family. He was worried about my change. Since Edward had to change me after the accident with Victoria, Carlisle had been a huge help with learning everything over again, from simply walking to testing every aspect of my shield.

"He's home…go to it…and we can maybe play pool before we have to get ready," Rose smirked.

"Sure," I sighed, getting up and heading back downstairs. The boys were still debating over the computer at the dining room table. As I walked by, Edward's hands shot out, pulling me onto his lap. I laughed, struggling against him.

"Where are you running off to, love?" He asked, chuckling.

"Carlisle," I breathed, looking into his butterscotch eyes.

"Oh yeah," Emmett said, looking up from the computer. "Sorry Bells…I forgot to tell you…he said to send you to him when you got home. Hurry and we can play pool before we go out tonight."

"That's what Rose said," I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" He laughed.

"Whatever," I smirked. I turned back to Edward, kissing his forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Ok, love," he smiled, letting me stand up.

"Hurry, Bells," Jasper snorted. "Eddie's riddled with curiosity…has been since history class."

Edward growled and I laughed. _Oh, Eiffel Tower, baby, _I thought to him. Edward's growl stopped abruptly and his head snapped around to me, a smirk firmly planted on his face. His eyes darkened slightly. _And Jasper shouldn't tease you._ I raised my eyebrow and shot my shield out, knocking Jasper back in his chair. I held him, teetering him dangerously on two legs.

"Say you're sorry," I growled, rocking the chair slightly.

"Ok, ok," Jasper laughed. "Sorry…" I started to let him back up. "Sorry you can't keep your dirty thoughts under control…"

With a sigh, I pushed hard and he fell to the floor with a crash. Emmett guffawed, shaking his head. "Better you than me, bro," he smiled.

Edward chuckled, pulling me in for a quick kiss. "Thanks," he said against my lips. "Love you, my sweet girl."

"Of course you love her," Jasper snickered, "she's more protective than Rose." He righted his chair and sat back down with a huff.

I rolled my eyes to Edward and he winked. "As she should be," he laughed. "Go, love, hurry back."

"'Kay," I smiled, walking out onto the deck, around the pool, and into Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Bella!" Esme beamed, rushing over to hug me. "He's in his office…"

"Hey, Bells," Carlisle smiled, looking up from the biggest, oldest book I had ever seen.

"Can you not get that in paperback?" I teased, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"I wish, but it's the last of its kind," he chuckled. "It's Demitri's accounts of his time in Volterra."

"Oh, that's cool," I nodded. "What's the topic today?" I asked, smiling. "I have nothing."

Carlisle smiled, knowing that we tried to keep these chats focused only on whatever issue I was having at the time. "I have a few things…what do you hear from Jake?"

"Um, he send a few emails before Edward and I went away to Isle Esme for our anniversary."

"Nothing since?"

"No," I shook my head. "But that's not unusual…with the pack, Anna, plus the kids…he stays pretty busy. I try not to call him…just in case he's overheard."

"Smart," Carlisle mumbled, frowning. "What's the longest time period you've gone without hearing from him?"

"Probably three months…if there's nothing in my email by Monday, I'll send him a quick note."

"Will you let me know?"

"Sure…is there something wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I don't think so, but ever since Demitri's visit, I've been trying to figure out how Aro would try to approach us. I think he would start in Denali and come South through Forks." He paused for a moment, sighing. "If they run into the pack, it could get ugly."

"But you don't want me to stop Jake, do you?"

"I'm conflicted…Jake and the pack can handle themselves…I worry who the Volturi would run into…they still hunt humans. And then there's the part of me that only wants to protect my family…" He shook his head. "No matter the means necessary."

"I get that."

"I know you do…there's not relationships like our family in Italy, Bella. I wonder what they will think if they tried to come between us," he mused, his brow wrinkling.

"Shouldn't this be an Edward and Jasper conversation?" I asked, wondering why he was bringing this whole thing up to me.

"Eventually, it will be a whole family conversation," he sighed. "Edward used to want to protect you, but we can't afford that…you and Alice are our strongest defense. However, your relationship with the pack is helpful…she can't see them…"

"Right, ok…that makes sense," I nodded. "Yeah, it bothers her that she can't see Charlie for me…he lives on the reservation now…"

"Yes, she's complained more than once," he chuckled. "But she's watching for a decision from Aro. You will be here if something slips through…which reminds me…the second thing I want to discuss with you…I want to start larger and harder practices with you."

"Fine," I chuckled, "but if Emmett throws trees and boulders, he's in for it."

"I'll warn him," Carlisle laughed.

"What else?"

"Tonight…I believe you guys are going out?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes," I laughed, unable to stop myself.

"I know you all love it…though I don't see it…"

"Carlisle…" Esme warned from the door. "I have explained…"

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "Rock stars…bad boys…I know."

I snorted, looking over at Esme. She rolled her eyes at him in a very Alice type way. "He doesn't get it," she whispered.

"_Anyway_," he sighed, smirking. "Be careful…shield Jasper just in case…try not to let the boys get into trouble…" By trouble, he meant becoming overly jealous and protective when we were approached by other men.

"Ok," I nodded.

"Will you be out all night?" Carlisle asked, but he was looking over at Edward in the doorway.

"We'll be home by dawn," Edward smiled. "Love, Emmett wants a couples pool tournament before we go."

"Why?" I laughed. "He hates it when you and I are partners."

"I know," Edward chuckled. "He keeps singing a Shakira song in his head…well, not so much as singing as playing the music video…" He grimaced, his nose wrinkling adorably. "I have no idea what he's up to."

"He's a pig," I grimaced. "Anything else?" I asked, turning back to Carlisle.

"No, have fun. And tell them…they can hear it from you."

Edward's brow wrinkled as he listened to Carlisle's thoughts. "Come on, I'll tell you all about it as we school them in pool, baby," I laughed, tugging him out the door by his hand. We walked across the deck, opening the back door and stepping into the game room. Our siblings were already there. "What's the terms, Emmett?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

Emmett smiled, causing Edward to chuckle when his thoughts were finally revealed. "Winner chooses the play list tonight."

"Fine, Em," Edward smiled, shaking his head.

"That's it?" I laughed and Emmett nodded. "Fine."

"Harder practices, Bells?" Alice asked, frowning and pulling her cue from the wall.

"Yeah, that's what Carlisle said," I sighed. "Who's up first?"

"Rosie and I against Jazz and Ali…you and Eddie play the winner since you cheat," Emmett smirked.

"Ok, Pot…Kettle…" I rolled my eyes.

"We don't cheat, Em…we're just that good," Edward laughed.

"Whatever…just play the winner," Emmett snorted.

"Spill it, Bells," Jasper frowned. "Why are you practicing again?"

As they played, Edward pulled me onto his lap in a chair to the side and I told them everything that Carlisle and I discussed. Jasper agreed with his theory that the Volturi would start in Denali and work south.

"Yeah, but wouldn't Aro have seen us here?" Emmett asked, lining up a shot and sinking a solid. "He reads every thought, right?"

"Not necessarily," Edward answered coolly. "Aro _can_ read every thought, but only what he looks for…like rifling through a filing cabinet. They've been around so long that time is different for them…in his mind, we weren't in Forks that long. He may not have thought to check for that." I watched worry flicker over his perfect features and I turned his wedding band slowly.

Emmett cursed loudly, scratching the cue ball. Rose slapped the back of his head. Alice clapped, setting herself up a sweet, easy shot.

_Hmm,_ I thought to Edward, smiling. _What do you want to play tonight, baby?_ Edward chuckled, shrugging. _Retro rock, right?_ I asked him and he smirked and nodded. _Ok, I can work with that…do you trust me?_

"With my life, love," he whispered in my ear. Immediately, Edward and I lost ourselves in our own personal bubble. No words were spoken, just soft touches and nuzzles.

"Bells," Jasper called, breaking us out of our comforting moment. "What are you going to do about Jake?"

"Um, I was going to email him Monday…should I do it sooner?" I asked, watching Rose sink two more balls. So far, the match was even.

"Maybe," Edward sighed, "he might need to put the pack on alert."

"Ok, tomorrow then," I nodded, turning to the sound of Alice growling and Emmett calling the eight ball. I smiled, looking at Edward. "Ready?"

"Definitely," he chuckled, standing up with me still in his arms. He set me on my feet, kissing my neck sweetly. "You break, beautiful."

Emmett really did think Edward and I cheated. Technically, he was wrong, but with my skill and Edward's ability to read everyone's moves, we learned to communicate every shot very well. Only once did we actually _cheat_. I had used my shield to push a ball into the pocket. Emmett had been teasing us relentlessly about the breaking of our second bed frame. The bet was for him to shut up about it. He did.

I broke, sinking two solids. My next shot went in, while the fourth shot missed, leaving Rose with a tricky shot. _She'll scratch,_ I thought to Edward.

He nodded imperceptibly, smiling when Rose cursed under her breath. He pulled the ball out of the pocket and lined up a simple shot, taking out two balls with one shot. Edward took great shots, leaving two balls left on the table.

Emmett had an amazing run of luck, taking out six balls, but he missed his last shot. He left me with a terrible angle.

I looked to Edward and he tucked my hair behind my ear, saying, "Try the angle, love." What he meant was miss, but leave the cue ball in a terrible position.

I missed, leaving Rose wedged against the bumper and the eight ball. "Damn, Bells," she whined. "I like it better when we're on the same side."

"Sorry, Rose…blame Emmett," I laughed. _I've tried teaching her to hop the ball…it won't happen._ Edward chuckled, kissing my head.

She did try to hop it only to leave Edward with an easy shot. He took out the last ball and then lined up for the eight ball. "Eight ball, corner pocket," he smirked, winking at me.

"You have to cheat," Emmett frowned.

"They didn't cheat, Em," Alice rolled her eyes.

I hung my cue, taking Edward's and hanging his too. "You'll have your playlist by the time we're in the car," I laughed, heading towards the stairs.

"Try not to break any tiles," Emmett teased when Edward started to follow me.

"Watch it, Emmett….or it's a Billy Joel-Elton John night," I growled. Edward laughed and Emmett scowled.

"She will too," Jasper laughed.

We made our way upstairs, Edward closing the door behind us. "Are you ok with what Carlisle talked to you about?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the chaise in the corner.

I shrugged, walking over to stand in front of him. "It doesn't matter if I'm ok with it, Edward," I cupped his face. "It's what we have to do…You told me once that protection of the family comes first…"

"Yes, love, but…"

"There's not really a but…" I smiled, brushing his hair from his forehead. "It's what needs to be done. I will shield us all if I have to. It's not that big of strain on me anymore."

Edward nodded, remembering the first year after my change. My shield would drain me completely after only a week of protecting Jasper at school. Carlisle told me to make sure I fed and I did, building up my "muscle" as he called it once.

He pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling his legs. "How strange is it we are still depending on Jacob?" He asked, smirking.

I laughed softly. "I suppose it is…but we have to rely on each other to keep everything a secret, don't we? I mean…and it's not a bad thing to have someone watching our backs clear on the other side of the country…We can't have Kate get hurt."

"I noticed you didn't say Tanya," he chuckled. I just glared at him, my arms folding across my chest. He cupped my face, kissing me quickly. "I know what you're saying, love. I just worry…I'll lose my mind if they try and take you from me."

"Me too, baby," I frowned, pulling myself closer to him. He helped me by wrapping my legs around his waist. I twirled his hair at his neck through my fingers. I leaned in, brushing my lips against his. There was no chaste with us anymore. Not when we were alone like we were. "I know we should get ready, but…" I whispered against his lips.

He smiled, his hands flattening on my back and his eyes turning jet black. "Ready for what?" He chuckled, his breath catching when I rolled my hips against him. "Oh, Bella," he breathed, "how quiet can we be?" He asked, burying his face in my neck and kissing up the side of my neck.

I hated the unending teasing Edward took from his bothers, although we teased right back. No one was really safe from listening ears in a house full of vampires. I hated even more that there was a possibility that they could hear the things Edward said to me. In the house, we tried to be quiet. In the house, the dirty talk came from me. With a smile against his cheek, I thought, _We're never quiet enough when you fuck me, Edward. It's impossible not to want to scream…_ I licked the shell of his ear, feeling the rumble of his growl in my chest. With another roll of my hips, my own breath caught at the feel of his arousal tight against me. _So hard, baby…_ I smiled against his neck. _Is that all for me?_

"Always," he growled and I found myself pinned under him on the chaise. "Show me…show me what you want, love…" he whispered in my ear, grinding into me.

With a smirk, I showed him ripping clothes from us and Edward burying himself in me. Hard. He did exactly what I showed him, capturing my mouth to keep me from crying out. _Keep me quiet, baby…you feel too good._ I wrapped my legs around his hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. I scratched down his back, gripping his ass and I heard a sound escape him.

Edward broke from my mouth, cupping one of my breasts. With just a flick of his tongue, my nipple was a hard pebble. _More…_ I begged and his mouth sucked it in. My head flew back, my back arched up. When his teeth bit down, I shook, trying to keep my sounds in. He saw it all in my mind and I felt him smile against my skin, switching over to the other breast.

_God, Edward…please…I need to come…harder…_ Capturing my mouth once again, he hit me in the sweetest spot. I whimpered against his lips. He twitched inside me, growing a little larger. Knowing I was close, I thought, _I love your cock inside me, baby…my pussy wrapped around you…_

He growled low, hitting me deeper, and I fell over the edge. He kissed me hard, trying to keep my sounds down to a minimum. My whole body vibrated, clenching around him and pulling him in. Edward in orgasm was a sight to behold. Every muscle flexed, a slight gaping smile came across is face, and his breath caught all at the same time.

_Yeah, they so heard that…_ I thought as Edward's head hit my shoulder. He laughed silently against my neck, kissing my collarbone sweetly.

Down the stairs I heard Alice growl, "Jasper Whitlock, if you say one word to them…we'll be in a piano bar before you can say shit…she's already made the decision…"

Edward laughed, pulling back to look at me. I bit my lip, giggling. _Thank God for Alice…_ I shook my head.

"No kidding," Edward snorted, letting me get up.

****

Edward was dressed and ready before me, heading downstairs to load up Emmett's drums and the now multiple collection of guitars that he and Jasper had attained. There was also an electric keyboard, though Edward rarely liked to use it. Most of the places we went had a piano in house.

Alice barged in my room as I was just pulling on my jacket. "Nice," she beamed. "I'm so proud…" She wiped a fake tear away and ducked when I playfully swiped at her.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Just don't plan another wedding for a while…black jeans and leather jackets I can do." She giggled and nodded.

She was too cute in a short denim skirt and knee high black boots, her top a cute black button down. Rose walked in, putting us both to shame. She was wearing a form fitting red dress, looking like she just stepped off the MTV lot.

We walked down the stairs, the boys coming to a complete halt thanks to Emmett. He dropped a cymbal and we all winced at the crash. "Aw, hell, Rosie…" He groaned. "You couldn't wear something that _wouldn't_ get me in a fight?"

"You can't fight," I laughed, "Carlisle said so…in fact, it's part of the rules for this evening. No fighting, I have to shield Jasper…be home by dawn…yada, yada, yada…"

"Carlisle gave us _rules_?" Jasper snorted and I nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something else and Alice stopped him. "Jasper, I am really not kidding when I say shut up!" His head spun around to her, his mouth in a smirk. "If you want to hear the piano man all night…then say it…go ahead." Edward cracked up, shaking his head.

"Bella, love," he snorted. "Give them a playlist so they can stop panicking."

"I can," I smiled. "Jasper, did you have something you wanted to say?"

"Nope, just that I love my little sister…" Jasper reached out for me, but I ducked his grasp and laughed.

"You're sure?" I asked, turning to Emmett and raising my eyebrow. He shook his head no emphatically.

"Hmm," I mused, looking at my brothers and husband. "Well, first…how many songs?"

"Um," Emmett started. "They said Thursdays are pretty cool…we could do up to four."

"Four," I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Everyone but Edward looked so nervous. "How's this…a little Guns and Roses," I smiled, tapping Emmett on the chest. "Maybe some Lynard Skynard," I smirked as Jasper beamed. "And, baby, you can surprise me…I don't care." Edward picked great songs and most of them were for me.

"Not one request, love?" He asked, his head tilting. He walked over to me, setting down the guitar case and wrapping his arms around my waist. He knew there were a few I liked more than others.

"Ooh, I do like that Cheap Trick song…" I laughed, thinking the chorus alone may drive women to the brink of insanity tonight. "I'll leave the last one for you, ok?"

"Fine, love," he smiled, squeezing my waist and kissing the tip of my nose.

The drive from New Hampshire to Boston was just about the same distance as Seattle was from Forks. We took two cars, Emmett's drums loaded up in my SUV and the guitars in Emmett's Jeep. Alice and Jasper rode with us.

The boys let us out at the front doors, pulling around to the back to unload their things. We usually didn't see them until the end of the night. We walked in and I was surprised to see that for a Thursday night the place was pretty busy. We were greeted by a large, beefy man. His name tag said Butch. I smiled, thinking he was appropriately named and that his mother hated him. "Ladies," he smiled and he reminded me of Emmett. His smile was the difference. He went from menacing to sweet in the blink of an eye. "Welcome to Solstice."

"Thanks, Butch," I smiled.

"Sure thing…now, there's two bands playing tonight…have fun and let me know if anyone gives you ladies any trouble."

"We will, Butch," Alice smiled, patting his giant arm.

We picked a table close to the stage, buying drinks that would sit there the rest of the night. We were on the end and to our right was another group of women. They looked to be in their early twenties, pretty. "You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" I asked Rose, looking over at her.

"Hell yeah," she smiled, eying the three women.

"Like you won't," Alice snorted. "I know why you chose the songs you did…I'm not stupid, Bells," she laughed. I laughed with her. I had picked the three songs for a reason. Edward had lead guitar in all of them. I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

"Sue me…when you win the next time…you can pick!"

The first band wasn't bad. The lead singer was a girl and she had an awesome voice, raspy and cutting. We liked them, but it had been months since we had seen our boys play in public -- something I could kiss Emmett for suggesting the first time -- and we were ready for them.

Once they were introduced, our eyes barely left the stage. The haunting few notes of _"Welcome to the Jungle"_ wafted out as the curtain was raised. I had to bite back a groan, seeing Edward in his dark jeans, gray t-shirt and an unbuttoned darker gray shirt. The guitar that I had bought him continued to be the one he used the most no matter how many he and Jasper picked up.

Emmett's voiced boomed, sounding just like Axel Rose. How he could sing and pound out the perfect rhythm was beyond me. Jasper laughed, playing the bass and standing next to Edward.

My eyes slid to behind them and I saw the piano had been moved on stage. I sighed, wondering what Edward had decided to play as the fourth song.

The next song made me smile. I loved Jasper's voice. _"Simple Man"_ was a good song for him. He picked up the acoustic guitar that he had finally bought for himself and he and Edward sat down on two stools behind the mikes. I liked the message in this song. The lyrics meant a lot to me.

_Mama told me when I was young Come sit beside me, my only son And listen closely to what I say. And if you do this It will help you some sunny day. _

Edward's guitar was deep and gritty. His eyes closed, his fingers erotically stroking the strings.

_Take your time... Don't live too fast, Troubles will come and they will pass. Go find a woman and you'll find love, And don't forget son, There is someone up above._

Emmett pounded the cymbals with a huge smile on his face, watching his brothers for any change in the rhythm.

_And be a simple kind of man. Be something you love and understand. Be a simple kind of man. Won't you do this for me son, If you can?_

Edward stood for his guitar solo, walking close to the edge of the stage, his eyes closed and his fingers flying over the strings. I smiled when Alice shoved me with a giggle. He was beautiful and I wouldn't apologize for thinking so.

By now, the girls beside us were staring at them with gaping mouths. _Just wait,_ I thought to myself with a smile. _Edward hasn't sung yet._

When the song finished, Edward looked at me with a wink and smirk. I laughed, shaking my head. He took the guitar off his shoulder, setting it on the stand. He walked around to the piano and lifted the lid. I tilted my head, trying to figure out what song he would do next.

"Oh God, Bells," Alice gasped. "This is for you and me." My brow furrowed, but I looked back at the stage.

Jasper had pulled a stool and a mike over by the piano, setting his guitar on his lap. Edward adjusted his mike and began to play. Emmett kept a soft beat, nodding with him.

_I can't light no more of your darknessAll my pictures seem to fade to black and whiteI'm growing tired and time stands still before meFrozen here on the ladder of my lifeToo late to save myself from fallingI took a chance and changed your way of lifeBut you misread my meaning when I met youClosed the door and left me blinded by the lightDon't let the sun go down on meAlthough I search myself, it's always someone else I seeI'd just allow a fragment of your life to wander freeBut losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

Edward's playing and voice were so full of emotion that I could hardly breathe. Jasper smiled, joining him in harmony for the rest of the song.

_I can't find, oh the right romantic lineBut see me once and see the way I feelDon't discard me just because you think I mean you harmBut these cuts I have they need love to help them heal_

I turned to look at Alice, who had laid her head on my shoulder when the song was over. "Crazy romantics," Rose laughed, winking at the two of us. "You two will eventually stop breathing one day."

I giggled, "You're probably right."

"Everybody on their feet!" Emmett boomed, standing behind his drum set, tapping his sticks together. His beat had everyone clapping their hands. I had to laugh at him. He was never shy. Ever.

Edward slung his guitar back over his shoulder, starting the song I was sure was going to drive the girls beside us crazy.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt…_

I had to laugh. Jasper walked up to Edward, tugging on the collar of his shirt with a smile on his face as Edward sang, trying not to laugh. I even heard Emmett's voice break with a chuckle as he sang back up. They were too cute when they were silly.

I looked over at the girls next to us, elbowing Alice. "They'll rush the stage, watch…"

Rose cracked up as one girl bolted from her seat and tried to touch Edward and Jasper's legs. I laughed as they both took a step back, Edward looking up at me shaking his head and smiling. He knew it was the reason I liked the song. He never believed me when I told him he had groupies a few years ago. It made me laugh to prove him wrong.

Our guys were a big hit with the club, besides us and the girls at the next table. I could hear conversations break out about the boys' talent. I couldn't be prouder of them if I tried. We waited a few moments, knowing they would join us as soon as they got the cars loaded back up.

When they appeared through the side door, the club broke into applause again, the girls next to us the loudest. Emmett's giant arms shot in the air, thanking them, drumsticks still in his hand. Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother, but patted him on his back. They walked passed the girls reaching out for them, Edward reaching me first. "Did you get your fix, love?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me with a chuckle. The girls behind him frowned at us, their hands on their hips.

I giggled, hearing Jasper ask Alice something similar. "I supposed it will have to do for now," I sighed dramatically. "But really…it's never enough, Edward." He laughed and kissed my lips quickly, leading me out into the night.

* * *

**A/N…I told you this chapter was all in good fun. I think it was just because I was getting back into the feel of these characters. They are so fun to play with.**

**Ok, so Carlisle wants Bella to work her shield a little more…and they gotta get a hold of Jake…**

**Song credits… **_**Welcome to the Jungle**_** by Guns and Roses, **_**Simple Man**_** by Lynard Skynard, **_**Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me **_**by Elton John (now…if you really want to know how I heard this in this story…you MUST listen to the live version with George Michael and Elton John…it's the piano that makes the difference. Ok?), and **_**I Want You to Want Me**_** by Cheap Trick.**

**Thanks to Brits23 for trying to help with this chapter…lol.**

**Ok…REVIEW for me…you did so well on the first chapter! I was all warm and fuzzy from the love you sent me! LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N…Here we go…another chapter for you. Just see me at the bottom…**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

EDWARD

"Love?" I called, coming up the steps into our bedroom.

"Right here, baby," she answered from her spot in the window seat. Bella was sitting with her laptop on her knees, typing. I fought my smile at the sunbeam glinting off of her tiny fingers and legs. My wife was stunning when the sunlight glinted off her skin. "I'm emailing Jake a quick note. Maybe he can call me back in the next few days."

"I hope so," I smiled, sitting on the edge of the seat next to her. "When you're done, Carlisle wants to work with you."

"Ok," she sighed, closing her laptop. "What's he plan on throwing at me?" She asked, giggling.

"Um…nothing…you'll like this, I think," I shook my head, taking her computer and setting it on the seat. "We're all helping this time." I couldn't resist kissing her nose.

"Everyone?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yep," I chuckled. "Come on, they're all at the field." I stood, offering her my hand.

We ran, catching up to our family in the clearing where we played baseball. Once we moved from Forks, finding a big enough space for our sports play was almost impossible. But we did. I truly think Emmett makes it his personal goal to find a place every time we relocate.

"Bells," Emmett boomed, "catch!" He threw the football in his hands with all his force. I felt the rush of her shield fall and snap back up as she caught it without even thinking.

"Football?" She asked, laughing.

Carlisle ran up to her with a smile. "Perfect," he beamed. "I think football will help with your speed and control, Bells. How fast can you make a decision or block someone…how fast can you shield a teammate…"

"Ok," she smiled. "It's better than Emmett throwing boulders at me, that's for sure."

I laughed, "He thought about it, but Carlisle told him no."

"Per my request," she giggled, patting Carlisle's arm. "Thanks. So," she turned, looking at us all with a raised eyebrow, "who's on my team?"

"Girls versus boys, Bells," Rose grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Nice," my angel smirked. "Am I to assume that no one is allowed to tackle my teammates…is that the goal for the lesson, Carlisle?" She asked, tossing the ball to Alice.

"That's _exactly _the goal, Bella," he nodded with pride.

"Then, boys kick off," Emmett laughed. "Let's see if I can test my little sister's boundaries."

"Bring it," she laughed, running over to my sisters and Esme.

_I told you she'd like this better,_ Carlisle chuckled. _Your speed will be the test, though. _

I nodded with a smile. Competition has always been a source of fun for us. Always. Bella joined in on that right away even when she was human, playing video games against Jasper and Emmett. She did even more now that she was on equal footing with them. They loved her for it. I adored her for it. To me, it was extremely sexy.

"Let's do this!" Jasper growled. "Oh, baby sis…is that fear I feel?"

"Not from me," she laughed, lining up between Esme and Rose. "Maybe it's Emmett…"

Emmett lifted his arm and smelled his armpit. "The smell of fear is not from me," he laughed. I just shook my head.

"Kick the ball!" Alice growled. "You're so gross, Em…let's go!"

Jasper kicked and we ran towards the girls. Rose caught the ball, taking off in a spin between me and Carlisle. I saw the move she was planning, but even as I reached for her, I couldn't touch her. She was in the end zone before we could blink.

"You mean…like that, Carlisle?" Bella laughed, winking at me.

"Yes, Bella…" he shook his head with a smile. _You…speed…hit her with it…see how fast she can react._

Emmett kicked off again, specifically aiming for Bella. I poured all my speed into the run, catching her at the same time she caught the ball. I wrapped her up, laughing as she giggled into my chest. "Damn," she groaned. "Shit! How the hell am I supposed to let the ball in and keep you out?" She snorted, kissing my cheek.

"Be quicker, love," I smiled, standing and helping her up. "Line it up," I smiled, "right here." I pointed to the ground.

Rose played quarterback for the girls, but before she threw, Carlisle instructed my angel. "Bells, this is tough…you have to control not only your own shield, but all your own teammates, no matter where they are…plus, you have to drop the shield for whoever catches the ball, re-shielding them right away."

"Ok," she frowned, nodding and lining up on the end, opposite Jasper.

"Hike!" Rose snapped, falling back. I aimed for her, but couldn't touch her. She threw the ball with a grunt, smiling. I turned to see Esme catch it and avoid getting tackled by Emmett. He slid right passed her.

I looked to the side and Jasper had Bella on the ground, laughing. "Bells, you have to protect yourself too, silly!" He shook his head as he helped her up.

"Bella, that's really important…" Carlisle frowned, looking up at me. _That's the last thing we need…her unselfishness making her forget to protect herself._ I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, ok…again," she sighed. "Kick it off…"

Emmett kicked off again, this time Alice catching the ball. I took off for her, and she smiled, turning when she saw what I was planning. I couldn't touch her. My hands slipped right by her. She did the same to Carlisle, causing him to run into Emmett. When we looked up, all four women were in the end zone, giving each other high fives. I smiled.

"That's my girl," I laughed.

"Ok, Bells, kick off…" Carlisle smiled. "Let's try something different. How many of us can you stop?" She looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Stand in front of your teammates, don't move. Using just your shield, stop us before the end zone…got it?"

She nodded, stepping up a few steps. "Rose, kick off," she said, turning slightly.

"You can do this, Bella," Esme whispered. "Make them all eat dirt," she laughed.

"Nice, Mom!" Emmett growled. I chuckled, shaking my head. For some reason, Bella brought out a really funny side to our mother. I think it was because, with Bella, the numbers were now even -- four girls and four boys. Not to mention the fact that Esme considered Bella her "baby".

Rose kicked off, the ball landing in Jasper's hands. We all ran right with him. His feet were knocked right out from under him and he tossed the ball to Carlisle. I don't think he was able to take two steps before he was knocked to the ground. Emmett snatched the ball from him, running full force at Bella. With a smile at me, I felt myself being knocked into Emmett, both of us hitting the ground. We fell into a pile, the ball bouncing away.

"Remind me not to piss my wife off," I laughed, flopping over onto my back.

"No shit," Emmett chuckled, helping me up. "She rocks, though."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Love, you want to try the speed thing again?" I laughed as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah," she nodded, tossing the ball to Emmett. "Just me, ok?" She looked at Carlisle, who nodded in agreement. I could see her train of thought. If she could get it down without anyone else to worry about, then she could work on adding others into the mix.

"Come on, baby, you can do this," I said, lining up at the other end of the field. She nodded.

_Don't hold back, Edward…I need to get this._ She thought to me. I nodded at her. As soon as the ball left Emmett's foot, I took off, heading straight for her. She caught the ball, but I was still able to wrap her up. "Shit," she smiled, wriggling underneath me. _I don't know what's worse, _she thought, laughing, _not getting this or wanting you right there. _Her little thigh slapped against my hip.

"Later…get this first," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Again," I said against her skin.

"Fine, but the other is much more fun," she teased, walking away from me.

"Yes…yes it is…" I mumbled, shaking my head to clear the thoughts that flooded my brain. Sometimes it was damn near impossible to think straight around her.

Emmett kicked again, I barely waited for the sound of his foot touching the ball. I was on her just as the ball came into her hands, but her shield shoved me away. "There it is," I smiled, standing up from the ground. "Nice job, love."

"Excellent, Bells," Carlisle smiled. He ran the same thing a few more times, adding the girls. Before long, Bella had them all protected and was able to shield me from tackling her.

"Ok," Bella smiled, glancing behind her once. "Last time…come at me…fast as you can." Her eyes landed on me. "I want to try something."

"Alright, Bells," Carlisle chuckled. _What's she up to?_

"There's no telling," I sighed, smiling over at him. "But I'm sure it will be something."

The four of us lined up at the opposite end from the girls. "She's oozing mischief, Ed," Jasper chuckled quietly.

"I know, I see it in her eyes," I whispered back, shaking my head. "We're going to regret this, I think."

Rose kicked the ball and Carlisle caught it. We all ran straight at Bella. About mid-field, we hit an invisible brick wall, all of us stumbling back. With a giggle from Bella, we suddenly found ourselves smashed together in one big group hug.

"Shit, Bells!" Emmett grunted, struggling in vain. "As cool as that was…I think Carlisle's hand is on my ass."

"No, it's mine," Jasper growled.

"Baby, let us go…there are parts of Emmett I should never be this close to," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"You like it…admit it," Emmett laughed.

The girls were in hysterics. She released us and we separated with a huge exhale. Bella collapsed into Esme on the ground. They were all holding their sides with laughter.

"Actually, as disturbing as that was…it was an excellent job," Carlisle murmured. "She not only stopped all of us, but held us captive…" His mind was filled with pride in her.

"Sorry," Bella gasped, falling back over when Alice shoved her. "It was Esme's idea!"

"Traitor," Esme laughed, kicking at her.

"Figures," Carlisle snorted.

"I have to wash my hand now," Jasper muttered, walking towards the small creek at the other end of the field. Alice and Rose tried to hold back another peel of laughter, but failed miserably.

"Hand? Hell, I think I need a shower," I growled, rolling my eyes at another wave of laughs.

"Oh come on, Eddie," Emmett walked up, wrapping an arm over my shoulder. "It wasn't that bad…I'm mad sexy."

"Em," I growled. "That was the first and last time I will ever be that close to you." Emmett laughed, patting me on the back and walking away.

_You don't think Emmett's sexy, baby?_ Bella teased.

"Hell Fu-…"

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you say the word FUCK in front of the family, you are in deep shit! _Bella's face was in shock.

"Oh, my bad, love…" I laughed. "You sure?" I teased, taking a step back. "I mean…there's so many versatile uses for the term…"

_I really mean it, Edward! _Her eyes were dark fire as she stood up from the ground. She liked that no one knew about our dirty talk. I wouldn't dare take that from her. But I honestly couldn't help myself from teasing her.

"There's the adjective, the adverb, the verb…that's my favorite…" I was ticking them off on my fingers as she stalked towards me. "Oh! And the noun…that's a good one too."

She took off running for me and I headed for the shelter of the trees. I didn't get far. I may be fast, but she can still trap my legs with her shield. Soon, I found myself pressed into a tree.

"You think it's funny, Edward?" Her growl was low.

"No, love," I laughed. "I wouldn't have said it, I promise." I felt the release of her shield and I stepped away from the tree. "God, you're beautiful when you're angry with me." I smiled, cupping her face. Her eyes softened immediately. "I swear I wouldn't have said it, but thank you for stopping me…I was just teasing you."

"You better be…Esme would go into shock if you said that!"

"I know," I chuckled. "Besides, it's much more…_intriguing _to say it to you."

"I am sure I don't know what you're talking about," she sighed dramatically, turning away from me.

"Oh…I think you do," I growled, lining up behind her. "See, love…I think you know exactly what I mean when I say I'm going to fuck you senseless up against this tree." I slid my hand down her arm and brought her hand up to the tree right next to us. She groaned at my words, leaving her hand still touching the trunk. I tugged the hair tie out of her hair, wrapping the dark curls around my hand. Pulling her head to the side, I licked up the side of her neck.

"Edward," she groaned, shaking her head at me. "Are they all still right there?"

"Nope," I smiled against her skin. "Take your shield down…you tell me." She relied on my abilities too much Carlisle noticed one day. Never trusting her own. I heard her inhale, tasting the air for the scents. "Well?"

"Gone," she smirked, turning in my arms. "Your English lesson on the word fuck is interesting, baby…please explain…"

"Later…" I growled, grabbing her by the side of her shirt and pulling her to me. Her eyes were still black, but they smoldered with lust. It will always be a surprise that it was me that did that. She reached up and gripped my neck just as I lifted her up by her bottom. She wrapped her legs around me as I pressed her into the very tree I spoke of a moment earlier.

"Please, baby…adjective," she smiled against my neck as I pulled her shirt away from hers, latching my mouth onto her soft skin.

"You're so _fucking _beautiful…" I bit lightly on her collarbone.

"Noun?" She barely breathed, slipping her warm hands under my shirt.

"There's _nothing_…" I lifted her shirt over her head, growling at the blue lacy thing she wore underneath. "…like you and me and good _fuck._" The scent of her arousal hit me like a freight train.

"And ver..erb?" I smiled when her voice broke as my fingers ghosted between her legs.

"Mmm…my favorite," I whispered in her ear. Her scent was wrecking me, but I couldn't stop. "All I want to do is _fuck_ you, my sweet girl," I crooned into her ear, flicking open her bra and stripping it from her.

"Ugh…" Her head hit my shoulder, but her hands still continued to blaze hotly over my skin, slowly pushing my shirt up. "You forgot one, love…" She smiled against my neck, licking up to my ear. "Interjection…_Fuck!_ Edward, I need you inside me…now!"

Oh, my little writer, she was deadly. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I pulled her from the tree. She dropped her feet to the ground and I pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it next to hers. She gripped the waistband of my jeans, pulling me to her. She unbuckled my belt, sliding it from the loops and dropping it at our feet. As one tiny hand palmed my now excruciating arousal over the material, the other was slipping into the waistband at my ass and forcing my jeans to fall low.

I couldn't take anymore. I flicked open her shorts, shoving them down. She stepped out of them at the same time as my jeans finally set me free. "Tree," she growled. "You promised."

"I did, love," I smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck and lifting her up. I slid her down over me and both of us groaned. "God…just wait…" I growled, holding her still. "You feel so good…I could explode, love." My head fell to her shoulder and I tried to not come just from the feel of her.

"Shit, Edward," Bella said through gritted teeth, "I _will _explode…move, please…" Her legs gripped me, shaking her entire little body.

There was nothing -- absolutely _nothing_ -- like making love to my wife. I had abstained for a century before she had come along and once I had tasted her, there was no going back. A century. But I wouldn't change anything, knowing what I know with her. We had learned everything together about each others' bodies and minds -- not to mention wants and needs. With her, I could be the insatiable seventeen year old, the still practically newly married man, who was forever bound to the most stunning, dangerous creature ever created. It took a while before I realized that she had been put on this earth just for me. Sometimes, I didn't feel like I deserved such a precious gift.

She gasped as I pulled out, thrusting back into her. Her mouth hung open, her forehead pressed to mine. She let out a sound close to a sob, gripping my hair and turning my head. Her kisses were hot and messy. I couldn't help but grind into her harder.

The tree trunk groaned, pieces of bark dropping to the forest floor. I broke from my angel's mouth, cupping her perfect breast and latching on to the nipple. When she arched, the poor sapling we were up against, gave up its fight. A loud crack resounded through the woods and a rumble replaced it as the tree hit the ground.

"My bad," Bella whispered into my ear, licking the shell. "Lay me down…"

I pressed her into our pile of clothes, closing my eyes at the feel of her smooth legs wrapping around me. "Shit, baby…you feel too good…I'm so close."

"I know…come with me…I want to see your face," she gasped.

She reached between us, touching herself. I growled low, pressing my head to hers and watching her hand. Her head flew back as she shattered around me. Leaving her hand where we were connected, the sensation of being inside of her and her fingers around me pushed me over the edge. Her name echoed through the woods from my lips.

She pulled my head to her shoulder, wrapping her arms around me. I was completely enveloped by her. I nuzzled her neck, drinking in the scent of her. "Well, at least it wasn't another bed frame." I chuckled, kissing her sweet skin.

Her soft laugh shook me slightly, her breath warm against my neck. "It might have been one day…we didn't exactly give it a chance…" She giggled, twirling my hair at the back of my head.

"Nah…pine's too soft for us," I laughed, pulling back to look at her.

"Um…yeah…tempered steel is too soft for us, baby," she teased. Her brown pools were sparkling with love and happiness. She kept her shield over her eyes just for me. If she were to lift it, they would have been a beautiful ochre or butterscotch. But the brown was perfect -- just very Bella.

"True, love…very true."

BELLA

Carlisle finally sat down with the whole family, voicing the same concerns he had to me in his office a few days prior. He wanted everyone on the same page. He let us know that he was in contact with Demitri just about every day and they were both hoping to hear that Aro had moved his attention onto something else.

Much to my siblings' excitement, he announced more practices in the future for my shield. They had all enjoyed themselves immensely playing football and couldn't wait to see what Carlisle came up with next. Hockey, Capture the Flag, and soccer were all offered as suggestions. They all sounded like a hell of a lot of fun to me.

It was a drizzly Sunday. Everyone was home, but they were quietly doing their own thing in different parts of the house. Emmett and Rose had been in the garage all morning, tuning everyone's cars. Occasionally, I could hear the sound of a tool hitting the hard floor or the purr of an engine. It was a pastime they really enjoyed. Once in a while, Edward would join them, especially when it came to our bikes or his Vanquish.

Alice and Jasper hadn't really emerged out of their room, but I could hear Jasper picking on his acoustic guitar.

Edward and I were in the living room, reading silently. The TV was on, the volume barely up on an all news station. We were lengthways on the couch. My head and back were on Edward's chest, my hand with the book was resting on his raised knee. My head rose and fell with every slow, deep breath he took.

He played with a curl of my hair ever so softly, probably not even realizing he was doing it. He was reading something for his Economics class; I was reading for my last Modern Lit class. Stephen King was the subject and I chose the fairytale he wrote for his children. _Eyes of the Dragon_ was turning out to be a really good read.

Slipping into such an odd story and sitting so quietly, felt as close to sleeping as I could get. I felt a kiss to my head. "Do you miss sleeping, love?"

"Was my shield up?" I smiled, shaking my head. I left it up for him so often that I sometimes forgot about it.

"Mmhm."

"I don't miss nightmares," I frowned, marking my place in my book and closing it. "Can you hear the story I'm reading if my shield is up?" I asked, turning in his arms and resting my hands and chin on his chest.

"Parts," he smiled. "Not enough to be able to keep up." He closed his own book, setting it on the floor. "What do you miss about sleeping?" He asked, not to be distracted.

"You holding me all night, but you do that anyway," I smiled. "Good dreams…some times they were like watching a movie…or living one, really. Being able to shut down, shut things out…but it's not something I think about, at all."

"What human things do you miss?" He asked. I studied his face and saw nothing but curiosity. This conversation was an iffy one for Edward. Sometimes he would worry that I would come to regret choosing this life with him. That becoming a vampire, immortal and forever, would make me miss something that being human could have given me. If this conversation were at the wrong time in the wrong mood, Edward would fret over it.

"Chocolate," I giggled. "It was all healing…just this plain, perfect, sweet thing. It was good for headaches and sadness…it coped with frustration…all sorts of _frustration_." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Chocolate does all that?" He asked, laughing softly and brushing the hair from my face.

"And then some…"

"What else?"

"I can't think of anything…if I say the sun, I remember our last trip to Isle Esme. If I say human interaction, then I see the mean things people are capable of doing and I don't want to be a part of it." I sighed, thinking for a moment and Edward let me pause. "I'm not lacking anything."

"You don't ask much, either," he smiled, touching the tip of my nose with his finger.

"I don't need anything…you…this," I waved to the house, meaning the family. "The occasional escape…" I laughed.

Something was on his mind, but I saw him breathe deep, shoving it aside. "At one time, I thought maybe your tastes would change and you would…partake…in indulgences like the rest of us," he chuckled. "But you haven't…you're still easy to make happy…"

"Yup," I giggled, pushing myself further up his chest. I kissed his lips softly as he smiled at me. "I can tell you what I _don't _miss," I smiled. He nodded with a smirk on his lips. "Shaving every few days…legs, armpits, bikini area…I hated it. I don't miss plucking my damn eyebrows. Why women have so much hair and we have to get rid of it…" I rambled, loving the chuckle that was coming from it. "I don't miss my period or cramps…for _damn_ sure. I sure as hell don't miss pimples." He was laughing hard, shaking his head.

"I don't miss bruises or falling or stubbing my toe…" I laughed. "I don't miss feeling insecure or fragile…" His gaze softened at that last statement and he touched my cheek with the back of his hand. "And I don't miss how cool your skin was to me…" I took his hand in mine and kissed his palm. His skin was warm to me, not hard like stone, but pliable and soft.

I giggled when his arousal grew against my stomach. _Edward, why did I just get punched in the stomach…can't you control that thing?_ I thought, laughing when his head fell back. He shook his head, laughing and covering his face. _Does it have a mind of its own?_

"Yes," he cracked up. "It's all your fault." Edward laughing was stunningly sexy. When I first met him, he didn't laugh enough. He was sweet and too serious, hating what he was. He was always a gentleman, but never silly around me. It wasn't until he returned to me that he let himself shine through.

_I wasn't doing anything!_ I giggled, shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter," he countered, pulling me up to his face and kissing me fiercely and quickly. "I'll have a talk with it later…" He said, trying to look serious. I laughed, burying my face in his neck.

_Don't bother…it won't work,_ I thought. _It's completely stubborn…just like its male counterpart. _He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head, his body still shaking with laughter.

"You're right…" He sighed, smiling. "There's really nothing I can do about it."

_I just honestly think it won't listen._ I smiled against his neck. I lifted my head when my phone rang. "Jake," I smiled, looking at the screen. Edward smiled, sitting up with me when I answered. "Hey Jake," I said into the phone.

"Bells," he gushed. "How are things?" His voice brought a wave of homesickness that wasn't prepared for. Warm days in his garage and hot sodas flashed through my mind. Watching sports with Charlie and cooking for the two of them, the memory made my breath hitch. Edward saw it all and kissed my head. Then, without warning, fights and punches flickered through my head, Jacob and me nose to nose, yelling and fighting. The last flash was Jake looming over me and asking me who I wanted to be with despite all that he had done for me. "Him" was all I had said, meaning Edward and resulting in Jake backhanding me. I flinched.

Edward sighed, pulling me close. "It's ok, love. It's not like that anymore," he whispered. "You're passed that and you know it."

I drew in a deep breath, closing my eyes and nodding. "It's good, Jake…how's Anna and the kids?"

"They're great," he laughed. He told me all about first steps and colic, rambling on and on about Izzy and Eddie. He had named his children after Edward and me, telling us we were responsible for saving his wife's life years ago. His droning allowed me to straighten my thoughts out and focus on why I needed him to call me in the first place.

"Before you ask," Jake chuckled, "Charlie's fine. He and Sue are in Florida with Renee and Phil, believe it or not." My brow wrinkled, wondering how that was possible. "Happy birthday, by the way…do you still count it?" He laughed.

"No," I snorted. Alice had tried the first few years, but if no one else was going to celebrate theirs, mine was off limits too. "So they all got together for my birthday?" I asked, laughing. I was laughing, but something about that made me a little sad.

"Yeah, it's tradition now," he sighed. "They miss you…I can't say that I blame them, I miss you too." He felt for them. He could call me, but they couldn't. I was dead to them. Edward and I had to fake our death to my parents. They were getting quite suspicious a year or so after we left for Dartmouth. I never came home for visits or holidays and Charlie was starting to get angry.

"Me too. Listen, there's some things you might need to prepare for…" Edward reached for the phone and I nodded. "But, Edward wants to go over it with you, ok?"

"Yeah, sure…is there something wrong, Bells?"

"Maybe…here, let him tell you, 'kay?" He agreed and I handed Edward the phone.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said smoothly into the phone.

"Ed! How's the east coast, dude?" Jake boomed. I had to smile. At one point, the two of them swore to kill each other, but now they actually communicated really well. Without Jake, despite all that had happened in our relationship prior to Edward's return, I wouldn't be around anymore. It was Jake as the Alpha of the pack that gave Edward permission to change me.

"Fine, Jake," Edward snickered. "Listen, I think you need to put the pack on alert…" He began and told Jacob everything we had heard in the last few weeks. He told him who and what the Volturi were and why they were interested in us. Edward explained how Aro felt about the gifted vampires and how he had seen us in the minds of Carlisle and Demitri.

"No problem, dude," Jake said, "we'll expand our perimeter to Canada if we have to."

"Thank you, Jake," Edward sighed. "And I'm sure I don't have to tell you their diet isn't like ours…"

"Ooh! Real bloodsuckers, got it…" Jake chuckled into the phone. Edward smiled, shaking his head. "Can I talk to Bells one more time?"

"Sure, Jake," Edward handed me the phone.

"Yup?" I smiled, taking it from him.

"So…before Anna smacks the shit out of me and steals the phone…are you ok?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, just concerned…" I sighed. "I don't know if they will come your way, but I don't want anyone hurt. We can call you or text you if the Denali family hears or sees anything."

"That's fine, but that's not what I meant and you know it, Bells," he sighed, chuckling a little.

"I'm fine, Jake…better than fine…perfect."

"That's what I needed to hear…" He sighed again and I could almost hear him shaking his head. He wouldn't mention it, ever, but he still had issues with the way he had treated me. His guilt was hard for him to live with sometimes. "I can't have my best friend unhappy…I would have to do something about that…"

I laughed, shaking my head at the thought. "Let me have Anna…I hear her pacing, Jake…" He laughed, mumbling something about the hearing of Superman.

"Bella," Anna sighed into the phone. "Did you get your videos and pictures?"

"Yeah, Anna, thank you so much…I had a feeling it was you sending them," I giggled. Edward kissed my head, leaving me to the girl talk on the phone.

"Are you kidding? Jake's rarely home…I see his sleeping face more than anything," she growled at his laugh in the background. "Not only is he trying to take classes at the community college, but he works with Embry and Quil at a garage fixing cars…not to mention patrols."

"You guys are ok, right? You have everything you need?" I asked, frowning at Jake working so hard.

"We're strapped, honestly, but who isn't these days? Well, you guys aren't, but having a savings account for a hundred years must have some fabulous interest rates." She laughed and I joined her. "Two kids, one with colic…Eddie hasn't slept through the night in weeks," she sighed, sounding exhausted.

I frowned, making a mental note on coming up with a way to help them. Jake wouldn't take help if I handed it to him, his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Oh! Jess had her baby since I sent those emails," Anna gushed. "So pretty…a little girl. Haley Dawn…she's chubby and so sweet!"

"Oh, you have to send those pictures, please," I smiled. She said that she would and continued to catch me up on everyone. Sam and Emily were fine, raising three little ones -- two girls and a boy. Quil made an excellent father, silly and sweet.

"Oh," she groaned. "And Lauren," she laughed, "she married Mike, but you know that. Well, they're divorcing…should be final in the next week or so. He cheated on her." I forgot that Anna would know Lauren through Jessica.

"No!" I gasped. Alice and Rose bolted in the living room from two different directions. I forgot they could hear the conversation anywhere. "Shut up! Spill it, tell us everything," I laughed as Alice and Rose sat on each side of me.

"Not once, not twice, _three times_, Bells!" She guffawed on the other end. Alice was beside herself, laughing. Why the three of us lived for the gossip concerning Lauren and Mike Newton was beyond me. Rose coughed back a laugh.

"Lauren knew about the first one and had forgiven him…they were in therapy about it. _Then, _this girl shows up pregnant, claiming Mike is the daddy." Oh, hell, this couldn't get any juicier. "It wasn't, they did a test, but then that just exposed affair number two. The next one, poor Lauren walked in on…" She took a deep breath and said, "The best part, Bells…they are all brunette with brown eyes."

My sisters collapsed behind me in a fit of laughter. "Shut the hell up, both of you," I growled, smacking at them. "Tell me you're joking, Anna, please."

"Nope…it seems he has a…um, preference…" Anna snorted. "It's a good thing she thinks you're dead, Bells…or I think she'd kill you." Well, hell, that's all it took. Rose and Alice fell to the floor in hysterics.

"I will _never _live this down," I groaned.

"I hear them," Anna laughed. "Sorry, Bells…hey listen, Eddie's crying…I gotta go. Let us know if you hear anything and Jake will watch for you. Give everyone my love."

"Ok, bye Anna," I sighed, rolling my eyes as the laughter exploded again. "Shut. Up." I kicked at my sisters. "It's really not funny."

"Oh yes…it's hilarious," Rose sniffled, trying to sit up.

"Fantastic," I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm glad you two are amused."

"They aren't the only ones," Jasper laughed, bending over against the wall. Emmett was patting him on the back with one hand and holding his side with the other. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Emmett!" I growled. "For some reason, this has to be your fault…it goes back to that going away party…it has to," I fell over on the sofa, sighing.

"No, it doesn't," Edward smiled, "Mike has always felt that way about you." He was kneeling beside me.

"Not helping," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Mike is just so…"

"Gross?" Alice asked.

"Idiotic?" Rose piped in.

"Delusional," I growled, "but those things work too." Edward nodded beside me, a disgusted look on his face that probably matched my own. "Too bad you didn't throw him against the wall before he asked me out," I mumbled and Edward's smile was brilliant. "You could have saved a whole lot of women the trauma."

"I still can," he beamed. "Let's book a flight!" He was excited like a child, I couldn't help but laugh. Even our siblings laughed at that.

****

"Tell me you haven't been sitting alone for long," Alice frowned, sitting next to me at our table in the cafeteria.

"Not really…about a half an hour or so, why?"

"Edward doesn't want you alone at school with Joe around," she shook her head.

"I know, but I'm in a full cafeteria, Ali," I sighed, motioning a finger to the large room.

"Yes, but The Jerk is thinking about talking to you today…don't let him," she growled. "See?" She glared as Joe made his way towards us.

"Shit fire and save matches," I sighed, shaking my head.

"He's got a death wish, really. I say…we give it to him," she laughed.

"Tempting," I nodded, looking at her.

"Hey, Bella," Joe's voice broke. "I was just wondering if you had your Trig book with you. I forgot mine and I need to check my homework."

"Nope," I lied smoothly, "Sorry."

"Are you going to that party at the dorms this Friday?" He asked, looking ever so hopeful.

I turned to Alice -- our true entertainment planner -- with a raised eyebrow. "Are we?" I asked, laughing at the look of nausea on her face.

"Probably not," she sighed. "We have other plans, but you can ask Edward if we can change them…" Her eyes flicked to just behind Joe. My husband was walking in. I winced at the look on his face. His patience with the boy was just about at its end.

"Joe," Edward said in a low, deep voice. Joe's face flinched at the soft tone as if Edward had raised a hand to him. "How is it that you have been told multiple times that those two ladies are off limits and I still find you talking to them when you think I'm not around?"

_Edward, easy…_ I thought to him. _Don't lose your composure, baby. _His eyes flicked to me and they were black with rage. _Please? Just let him walk away. Look at his face, he's looking for an out…_

Joe was fidgeting, his eyes nervously darting around for an exit from Edward's intense stare. "I just was…I need to borrow…Trig book…" His brow broke out into a sweat, his hands shook as he wiped his face. He groaned when Jasper arrived to stand next to Edward. "I don't mean anything by it…I know she's married…" He looked like he was about to cry and I hoped that wasn't Jasper's doing.

"Pal," Jasper shook his head. "It doesn't matter what you know, what you _think _you know, or even what your religion is…we," he motioned to Edward and himself, "don't like you, man. You creep us the fuck out…and when you are around them," he pointed to me and Alice, "it makes us nervous…got it?" I suddenly was very grateful for Jasper, he was able to keep Edward from losing it and handle the situation better than I expected. He glanced over at me with a wink and a smirk, feeling my thankfulness. He took the whole situation and turned it into a great big _guy_ thing -- a pissing contest -- something that happens just about every day at school with guys looking at other guys' girlfriends.

"Ok, got it," he breathed, shaking his head. "I swear I don't mean anything…" Edward's eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't care," Jasper laughed, but it was not in humor. "Just leave them alone. Seriously, man." Joe must have thought something bad, because Edward took a step towards him with clenched fists and his jaw set. Jasper threw his hand up to Edward's chest, stopping him. "Next time, we won't be so kind, Joe. Get out of here."

I looked around the cafeteria and no one was really paying attention to us. There were too many people, too many conversations for it to be of any interest.

Joe nodded, releasing a breath that he must have been holding and walking quickly out the doors. Alice groaned, shaking her head and looking at the two of them. "Edward, sit," she said. "You can't do that." Edward's head snapped away from his gaze of the doorway to her.

_Edward, come sit with me, please._ I thought to him. _Whatever you're thinking, stop…just let it go. Ok?_

Jasper slapped Edward's back and took a seat next to Alice. Edward finally flinched, turning around and walking to sit next to me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, taking his hand in mine. "Do we need to go home, baby?" I asked, pushing his hair from his forehead. He shook his head no, but stayed quiet.

_You're sexy when you're angry,_ I thought to him, giggling quietly. His eyes softened then, flicking to me. _Even more so when you get all possessive and stuff,_ I snickered, biting my lip. His mouth twitched up into my favorite half smile and he shook his head. _Come on, tell me I'm all yours and no one can have me and our day can go on…_ I was in a full on laugh at this point. I apparently cracked myself up.

"Bella," he said, trying not to laugh. "Ok, enough," he chuckled, pulling me on his lap. I tried to force a straight face, but I couldn't. I collapsed into the crook of his neck. "You think you're funny, don't you?" He asked in my ear.

"She must be, because it worked…whatever she did," Alice giggled. "Her laugh is fucking contagious."

"That it is," Edward sighed, chuckling softly. "Thank you, love."

"Come on, class time…" Jasper chuckled, shaking his head and standing.

When they were a few steps away from us, Edward kissed my ear. "Mine," he growled low. "You're fucking mine," he crooned against my neck.

"See? _That's _what I'm saying," I smiled, kissing him softly and rubbing my nose against his. I stood from his lap and he took my bag, carrying it for me. He smirked, shaking his head.

"I just love you," he sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my head.

"I love you too, baby," I smirked, leaning into him. "Now, our day can go on," I laughed when he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N…Ok, so Bella's shield is getting more and more defined. Jake's willing to be helpful and Joe can't control himself…things are building just a little, huh?**

**Oh, and Mike is just gross…LMAO**

**Please review…I need it…like air! LOL PLEASE! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N…Ok…let's see what Halloween brings, shall we?**

**See you at the bottom…**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

BELLA

"It hurts, Carlisle," I growled, holding my chest.

"I know, sweetheart," he sighed, rubbing my arm.

I had been fine with Edward going hunting with his brothers overnight until just about ten hours into it. It was the first week of October and the boys wanted to find bears before they all went into hibernation.

"Let me call him, please," Carlisle begged.

"No, he'll just rush home and never want to leave me…he shouldn't have to do that," I panted, squeezing my eyes closed. "We've gone three days…how come I can't make it twenty four hours?"

"You two…" He shook his head. "Ok…let's do this…let's talk about something else…anything to take your mind off of it." He pulled a chair closer to mine so he didn't have to let go of my hand.

The physical connection that Edward and I shared only reared its head when we were separated. The entire two years that we were apart, we both experienced excruciating pain. It was Carlisle that finally told us what it all meant. The electricity that surrounded us all the time fused us together. He said it was pretty close to what the wolves do when they imprint, only for vampires it was really rare.

"How was your talk with Jake?" Carlisle asked, squeezing my hand.

"Ok…good," I groaned. "He said he's going to expand the patrols to Canada."

"Good…what else did he say?"

"Um…that we should call him if we hear from Kate," I sighed, looking over at him.

"Anything else?" He asked and I shook my head. "Tell me about school, Bells, how's your senior year?"

"Ugh…" I flinched, folding in on myself for a moment. "Good…fine…I hate math."

Carlisle chuckled, "Tell me about this Joe kid I keep hearing about. What's your opinion on him?"

"He's changed…he always had a crush on me…but he's totally scared of Jasper and E-Edward," I stuttered on his name and looked to Carlisle. He nodded for me to continue. "E-d…dammit! _Edward_ says that his thoughts are dark…that he wants to get me alone," I frowned. "He says Joe wants to hurt me…but he hasn't had a chance. The boys chase him off. I think Ed…" I just stopped, looking up at Carlisle with a begging face.

"Poor thing," Carlisle smiled. "Keep going, Bells…it's going to be fine."

"I think E-edward may lose it with him…I worry that he will hurt him. Like that guy in Port Angeles…I need you to make sure Ed…ward," I just snorted, shaking my head. "It's not funny, Carlisle!"

"It's just his name you stick on," he smiled, "I'm sorry, please go on."

"Just make sure he doesn't kill him!" I spat out.

"Carlisle," Esme rushed to my side. "It's not funny," she scolded, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and kissing my temple. "Sweetheart, let us call him…there's no harm in talking to him on the phone."

"I want to…so bad…but it's not fair to him…he should be able to go hunting for God's sakes," I pouted, but leaned into her.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling down at me. "There's a _Lost_ marathon on tonight…that's what I was coming to tell you…"

"Really?" I asked, looking at her. "What season?"

"The last one…they are replaying the whole thing…I thought that might help take your mind off things…" she raised her eyebrow at Carlisle.

"I've been pushed aside by a TV show…I see how it is," he sighed. I laughed, kissing his cheek.

EDWARD

"I'm glad Emmett brought extra clothes," Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "He wrestled that last one until his shirt was in shreds." _Are you ok, bro?_ He shifted to speaking to me with his mind.

"Yeah, fine," I snapped, rubbing my chest. "I just…"

_Miss her…_ He thought to me and I nodded. _How does that physical thing work, anyway?_

I shrugged. "You know probably more than me…you feel us both," I sighed, looking over at him. "We can't be apart very long…I shouldn't be feeling this so soon…we've been able to go days…it's only been hours." I frowned, wondering if my angel was suffering.

"It's ok if you want to call her, man," Jasper smiled. "I understand."

"No, she'll just worry or it will start her reaction…I can't…have that either," I frowned, shaking my head.

"Ali says it started with something like a shock…"

I nodded. "Carlisle told us that's what binds us together," I sighed, feeling the pain ease up slightly. "It's kind of like when the wolves imprint…"

"Oh! Ok, that's interesting," Jasper laughed. I smiled and shook my head at him. "So, it's so much more than mating for life…"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm ok, it'll ease up every now and then."

I never thought that twenty four hours was going to be a problem. Bella and I had been apart for longer periods than that. I had left her for three days to travel with Carlisle to Italy and we were fine. We suffered, but we were fine. Hell, we even survived the two weeks Alice tried to separate us before the wedding. Sort of. I smiled to myself at the antics we all got up to, trying to steal mere minutes with her.

"We aren't going to last a full day…are we, Eddie?" Emmett smiled down at me.

"Put a shirt on," I laughed, throwing a stick at him. He dodged it nicely.

"Not yet…there's more out there…" He smiled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "It's ok if you want to go…"

"That's it," I sighed, standing. "I need to beat you to the next bear."

BELLA

"You know," I smiled, still rubbing my chest, "I would be friends with Hurley…he's too sweet." I sat up as the last episode finished. Edward would be home soon -- my pain was easing up.

"The great big guy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he's honest and kind…he has no other agenda…I can respect that," I nodded.

"You're a good judge on people," Esme noted. "It's something I noticed about you from the beginning." I just shrugged.

"Jasper says the same thing," Alice smiled. "He said that if Bells doesn't like someone, then they aren't worth knowing."

I smiled, shaking my head. Jasper and I have had that conversation more than once. Carlisle and Edward both think it is a part of my shield. It draws people I like in and keeps people I don't like out. When I was human, I just thought I was picky.

"You saw through Edward instantly," Alice laughed. "I saw your face in my mind when you would see through his bullshit." I giggled, nodding. "It scared him…no one…not even other vampires could do that."

"It was all in his eyes…" I snickered quietly. "He would be telling me one thing…like how we shouldn't be friends and that he was this bad guy, but his eyes said the total opposite."

"To see the ice melt on him…" Esme sighed. "I've been with Edward a long time and I watched him build that wall. I worried for years, telling Carlisle he was too young…I've never been so glad to be wrong." She stopped for a moment. "Everyone wanted him…Kate, Irina, _Tanya_," she growled the last name. "He just looked the other way…he was waiting."

"Don't tell her that," Edward chuckled from the doorway.

"Edward," I breathed, launching myself into his arms. _Take me somewhere…anywhere._

"'Kay, love," he smiled, walking upstairs with me. I buried my face in the crook of his shoulder, breathing deep his perfect scent. "Was it bad for you?" He asked softly, sitting on the chaise in our room.

I nodded, pulling back to look at him. "You?"

"Yes," he sighed, smiling slightly and tucking my hair behind my ear. "Such a short time, too…we've gone longer."

"I know," I frowned, "I panicked…poor Carlisle." I sighed, shaking my head.

"What were you guys talking about downstairs?" He smiled, knowing exactly what we were saying.

"Like you don't know, mind reader," I laughed. "You…they were telling me how I know when someone's good or bad. And imagine…_you _came into the conversation." He chuckled, kissing my nose.

"You do…it's strange…I first started really noticing that when we were in New York," he said, pulling me closer.

"Bruce," I laughed. Our waiter in Greenwich Village had been completely enamored by Edward, but was a sweet man.

"Yes, exactly," he laughed, shaking his head. "Lauren's another one…Mike…especially Tanya. Angela was a good one too…Anna…"

I just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm an amazing judge of character," I smiled, kissing his forehead. He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just glad you let me in."

"Me too, love."

****

"Hi, Professor Banks," Alice and I smiled, walking to our table in the back.

"Ladies," he smiled, looking up from his papers. We had taken a liking to him quickly. When Edward explained that I reminded him of his daughter and the sadness that surrounded him, Alice and I couldn't resist trying to make him smile. Edward said that the memory that Professor Banks had was of a car accident on a snowy night. He had been the driver. He survived, but his daughter didn't. Our hearts broke for him.

We were the first ones in the room. Edward and Jasper had gone to the library to grab a few books for our European History class. Alice and I took our normal seats, pulling out our Trig books. Professor Banks appeared in front of us. "Here, guys," he smiled. "The four of you did really well." He handed us our quiz papers back.

"Oh, cool," Alice beamed. "Oh boy," she sighed, looking at the doorway. Joe was walking in alone.

"What?" The professor asked.

I looked up to his face as he studied us and then Joe. "He makes me…nervous," I whispered. "He's had a crush for ages."

"Interesting," Professor Banks frowned. "You're not the first complaint. Stay away from him then, ok?"

"We try," Alice sighed. "The boys scare him…that's helpful."

"Then keep it that way…stay together," Professor Banks raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," we said together, smiling. I watched him eye Joe on his way to the front. Professor Banks had turned out to be a really nice man. He had a receding hairline and sharp blue eyes. He was slightly pear-shaped, but not overweight. When he smiled, the sweetest dimples showed on his face, taking years off of his age.

I turned back to Alice. "If I'm not the first complaint…"

"Yeah, I know…then why hasn't something been done?" She sighed, frowning. "He makes the weirdest decisions," she whispered. "I try not to look unless it concerns you, but he's really strange. He'll decide at like midnight to go for a walk…I really hope no one's getting hurt. Like I said, I try not to look…maybe I don't want to know."

"Me too, but Edward seems to think he could hurt others," I sighed.

"Brace yourself," she sighed. "He's going to stare at you in ten seconds, but the boys will be back in twelve."

I laughed, covering my face. Alice's timing was fantastic. It didn't help that she enjoyed the boys' bullying of Joe.

"Three, two, one," she giggled. Damn, if she wasn't right. "And…_busted_."

Jasper and Edward walked in the door, their eyes scanning the room. As soon as they saw Joe's eyes on me, their eyes blackened. "Joe?" Jasper smiled. "Blackboard's that way, buddy," he sneered, pointing to the front of the room. Joe turned in his seat, his face unreadable.

Even Edward cracked a smile on that one. Professor Banks coughed back a laugh, but straightened his face quickly.

Edward sat down, kissing my head. I handed him his quiz back. "Thanks," he smiled. "You talked to Banks about him?" He asked, tilting his head.

"He said we aren't the only complaint," I frowned, looking over at him and back to Edward.

"Interesting," Edward mused.

"We thought so," Alice and I said together. I turned to her laughing, "Stop that! We've been doing that all day!"

"I cannot help that we're on the same page today, Bells," she defended. Edward and Jasper chuckled at us.

I turned to Alice. "Halloween party next week," I smiled.

"Oh! I know…are we going?" She asked, and the boys shrugged. She gave me a sign to shield her and I did. "I know _exactly_ what you're wearing," she laughed, her eyes sliding passed me to Edward.

"Me too," I smiled, making my decision.

"Holy crap, we _are_ on the same page today!" She beamed, leaning into me.

"You two scare me sometimes," Edward chuckled.

"No kidding," Jasper mumbled.

****

"Please, love?" Edward begged. "Please tell me what you're going as…"

"Oh, Edward," I shook my head. "I can't, Alice will kill me. I want this surprise for you," I pleaded.

He pouted fabulously and my resolve almost cracked. The Halloween party was that night and he had been successfully kept in the dark for a week. His patience had worn out, but I loved him all the more for it. He was too cute trying to pry information out of me.

"Isabella Marie…if you tell him…" Alice rushed up to the table in the cafeteria. "Edward, drop it! She's not going to tell you…"

Edward chuckled, "Damn!"

"And that's why we're leaving school separately today," Alice huffed, folding her tiny arms over her chest. "You," she pointed to Edward, "can't be trusted."

"I won't apologize for that," he laughed, kissing my head. "Going shopping?" He asked, his eyebrow was raised dangerously.

"Yes," I smiled. "And…no, you can't know where we're going."

"There are ways of making you talk," Edward whispered in my ear. His lips lightly brushed against my earlobe and I groaned.

"Shit," I growled. "Edward, if you don't stop…" I giggled and stood up. Alice stood up, switching places with me and sticking out her tongue at him.

"You two are mean," he laughed, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. We both shrugged, pulling out my art homework.

"Ali, fix this for me, please?" I begged. The whole pencil drawing, shading thing just didn't work from my hand. She pulled it to her and added a few touches here and there.

"That's cheating," Jasper accused.

"It's no different than checking your essays, Jazz," I sighed. "You and your run-on sentences…" Alice handed it back to me and it was much better. "Thanks," I sighed.

"My brain works faster than my fingers on the keyboard," he pouted. We all laughed at his put-out face.

The last two classes of the day were slow and torturous. Slow, because Alice and I really wanted to get our costumes. Torturous, because Edward never gave up his pleading or his seduction for information. I finally had to shield myself from him, causing a laugh to escape him in the middle of class.

"Why don't you have a car?" I asked Alice as we drove out of town.

"I never needed one," she shrugged. "I always liked riding with Edward…even when Rose and Emmett would drive separately. We bonded quickly when Jazz and I joined the family. Edward's gift fascinated me."

"Yeah, he told me…but what about now?"

"I don't know," she smiled. "No one complains when we borrow one, so…" Her face went blank. "Jesus…God in heaven," she breathed.

"What?"

Her face was pained when I looked over at her. "They're evil," she gasped. "But they'll be perfect," she said to herself. Her gaze snapped to mine. "Ever seen the movie Grease?" She asked, smiling wryly.

"Yeah…sure…oh hell, the boys are coming as the Thunderbirds, aren't they?" I groaned. I suppressed a shudder at the thought.

"It _is_ movie icons this year…" She sighed, nodding.

"You know what this means, right?" I laughed. "You are totally going as Rizzo!"

"Ooh, you're right…but…" She stopped, raising an eyebrow at me. "You are still doing the same thing…I can't _wait_ to see Edward's face. You may not stay at the party long…that vision keeps changing," she giggled.

"Oh…then, I'm definitely staying the same," I laughed.

EDWARD

"_Grease_?" Jasper asked, gawking at Emmett.

"Hell, yeah," our brother nodded as he rode with us to the costume store. "Girls love that damn movie!"

"You might as well, Jazz," I laughed. "They'll know all about it in a matter of minutes."

"Oh, I don't care…_you're _the one they're holding out on," he chuckled.

"I know," I growled. It wasn't that they were holding out on me and I knew that Bella wanted to surprise me, but I just _really_ wanted to know what my wife was dressing up as for the damn party.

Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "Bells lets you in most of the time…it's the few times she doesn't that drives you bat shit crazy. You're spoiled…do you even remember when you couldn't hear her thoughts at all?"

"Vividly," I smiled, shaking my head. I had grown used to reading my love's face before her mind was open to me. And it was only open now when she chose to let her shield up. Emmett was right. Bella showed me anything I asked of her.

"Let her have her surprise, Eddie," he chuckled as I parked the car. "The girls never make a big deal unless it's totally worth it."

"Fuck, he's right," Jasper gasped. "You know…the world is a twisted place when Emmett starts to make sense…" I laughed, getting out of the car before Emmett's fist flew.

****

**B: Running late…it's Alice's fault. We'll meet you at the dorms.**

"Come on, Jazz," I called, walking down the stairs and pulling on the leather jacket. "The girls are going to meet us there."

"Alright…are you putting that greasy shit in your hair?" He asked from his and Alice's room.

"Definitely not," I frowned. I was pretty sure Bella would kill me if I did. She liked my hair just the way it was.

"Good," he sighed. "That shit smells funny." I had to laugh. This was not the Jasper that followed Alice to my family decades ago. That Jasper had been quiet and was only there because Alice wanted to be. That Jasper would never have gone to college. He barely made it through the high schools we forced upon him. That Jasper would never have played music on stage just because it was all in good fun.

Jasper participated in things with the rest of the family, but it wasn't until Bella came along that he really let his guard down. He saw a beacon of light in her that changed his whole perspective.

"I'm just saying," he said, walking out of his room. "It stinks."

"Fine," I sighed, shaking my head. "Let's go."

The party was something we had always gone to. The girls loved to go, dressing themselves up. Every year had been funny. The first year, my brothers and I had really messed with Alice. We purposefully made strange decisions just to mess with her visions. It was in payback, really. The girls had surprised us then too.

One year -- Emmett and Rose's last year at Dartmouth -- we went as couples. I smiled to myself, remembering that Bella wanted to go as Wesley and Buttercup. The problem with that was her lust had driven poor Jasper insane. He was Peter Pan, Alice was Wendy -- the tights didn't allow him to deal with lust very well that year. We didn't stay long.

The place was chaos when we walked in. In situations like this, I try to ignore the minds. Inebriated thoughts were repetitive and sometimes angry. I looked around and saw a few familiar faces.

"Hey, aren't they the girls from the cafeteria?" Jasper asked, looking in the far back corner of the room.

"Yeah," I nodded. They had changed lunch periods after a few years. We rarely saw them anymore.

"Oh, my God," Jasper laughed. "Hand me the keys to the car…" I did, but stopped when his mind went completely blank. "You are _so_ leaving early tonight, brother."

I turned to the direction he was staring to see a dream standing in the doorway. "I'm a dead man," I groaned, pinching my nose. It was all I could do not to rush at her.

"Yeah…you probably are," Jasper laughed.

Bella was dressed in the smallest, sweetest cheerleader uniform, ever. It was red, black and white, her hair up in a ponytail with matching ribbons. Her minuscule skirt was pleated, her legs going on for days, ending in white socks and sneakers. "What. Movie. Is. That. From?" I barely got out as I stared at her bare midriff.

_Bring It On. _Alice's laughing mind hit me. _And this was her idea…not mine. _I barely registered that she was dressed to match Jasper's costume.

"Oh, I'm sure," I breathed, walking to her.

"Still think I'm mean, Edward?" Bella smirked and I shook my head. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming all over her. "Since my personality won't allow me to be a real one…this is as close as you get, baby." She giggled, cupping my face.

"Oh," I groaned, my brow wrinkling. "We're _so _not staying," I chuckled, still not able to stop ogling her. My hands were aching to touch her. I felt them stiffen into claws at my side.

She smiled, kissing my lips quickly. "You look good, baby. I'm glad you didn't put that stuff in your hair, though." I nodded, thinking I really did know her.

"Thank you, love…but…you," I pointed up and down. "Um…yeah…no words…sorry, baby." I huffed a laugh unable to think straight.

"Wow," Alice laughed. "Edward's fucking speechless." I nodded and shrugged.

"Come here, baby," Bella smiled. "Let's go outside for a moment." _You look like you need to get something out of your system. _She tugged my hand, leading me outside. A few turns and a couple of trees later we were alone. "I wanted to give you this, but if it's too much, Edward…"

I didn't let her finish. My mouth was on hers before I could think, my body pressing her into the tree behind her. Her breath hit my mouth in a rush, making me lean into her all the more. My hands touched every bit of skin I could find, which was a glorious amount I noted. As bad as I wanted to wrap her ponytail around my hand, I didn't want to mess her up. She was perfect. I planted my hands on the tree behind her, afraid that I would ravish her right there. My head hit her shoulder. "Not too much," I growled against her neck. "You're fucking perfect. When we leave here…I'm going to eat you alive, Bella." My fingers dug into bark, trying not to shred her tiny outfit.

"Jesus," she panted. Her hands were on my chest, pushing me back. "I don't want to leave just yet, baby…" Her eyes met mine and a smile played on her lips. "Let me help you…let me take the edge off, Edward." Her warm hand glided over the zipper of my jeans. I squeezed my eyes shut, breathing heavily. "Mouth or hands, love?" She whispered, leaning closer to me and skimming her lips across my jaw.

"Hands…I'll ruin you if you're mouth comes anywhere near me," I leaned into her temple, kissing her cheekbone as my jeans came undone.

"Ok," she said soothingly. When her warm hands wrapped around my aching arousal -- that had been firmly in place since she walked in the door -- a sound escaped me that I didn't even recognize. "Keep your hands on that tree, baby," she smiled, kissing my neck while her hands gripped me hard. I nodded, feeling the bark crumble beneath my hands. "Did you know I would give you anything, Edward?" She asked against my jaw. "I did this for you…you wanted it so bad, love," she smiled, taking my earlobe in her mouth.

"I did…don't stop…I need more," I breathed, feeling the sap from the tree sticking to my fingers as I gripped harder. If I let go, we wouldn't make it back to the party.

It didn't take much, just the feel of her tongue on my neck and the firm grip she had on my erection and I was done. "Oh, fuck…" I growled, ripping two fistfuls of the tree out of the trunk. I dropped them to the grass. When I could see again, she had already zipped my jeans back up. "Damn, I want to touch you…"

"Not with that on your hands," she giggled. "Better?" I nodded, leaning my forehead to hers. "Is it too much, Edward?"

"No…no, you're stunning," I smiled crookedly. "I can't remember my name, but you're flawless."

She giggled, "It's Edward Cullen and you need to wash your hands."

"Right…ok," I chuckled.

Bella pulled me back towards the dorms. Just before the door to the main house, I stopped her. "Thank you, love. I'll be right back. See if you can hunt down Alice and Jasper."

"Ok," she smiled, walking on in. I groaned at the sight of her legs, shaking my head at the perfection of her skin that showed on her lower back.

"Dangerous creature," I mumbled.

_I heard that,_ she thought to me, laughing as she walked to the other side of the building. I chuckled as I found the bathroom. Once I cleaned up, I went in search for Bella, Alice and Jasper.

I found them all outside, Jasper gripping my jacket. I couldn't stop the growl that burst forth from me. "Easy, Eddie…Bells just snapped," he laughed. "She came out and was talking to Alice and a girl from History class and Joe walked right up to her. Her patience with him just ran completely out."

I watched as she pulled him aside. Her eyes were black pools of rage. "What do you want from me, Joe?" She snapped. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No…you look…" He started and I felt my lip curl in hatred.

"I am _married,_ Joe," she sneered. "That will _never_ change. So, what do you want? Because I am getting tired of stopping them from ripping you limb from limb…"

"I just want to be friends, Bella…"

"No. You. Don't." She glared at him. "And even if you did…it'll never happen."

"You don't know that…"

"Christ," she growled. "Look, Edward will kill you…don't you get it? And I don't want that to happen."

"See? There is friendship there…" The fool smiled.

"I don't want that to happen, because you aren't worth it…not because I care for you in _any _way, shape or form. You aren't worth what that will do to him or his soul…I won't allow it," she sighed. "Joe…this is the last time…I am telling you…not asking you…not begging you…_telling you…_Leave. Me. Alone." She meant every word.

"I can't," he whined. And in his mind, I saw that he couldn't. His obsession with her had moved way beyond what he could control. He had a mind like a criminal, canny and evil. He was already working out a way to get her alone. She had pissed him off.

"Bella," I called. I turned to Jasper, "He's insane. If I get near him, he's done. I'll end him."

"Yup," Jasper nodded. "It's not lust I feel from him…it's control…I don't know when that changed. There's lust there…but it's under the surface."

Alice tugged on Bella's arm. "Joe, I would listen to her if I were you. Look," she pointed to us. "All they want is a word from her…they'll do it, I swear." Joe's head jerked up, his eyes widening when he saw that we had been there the whole time. His face paled, his fists clenched at his sides. I took a step forward and he flinched. I wasn't worried for Bella, if he touched her she'd knock him flat out. She could also kill him and that I couldn't have.

"Bella, come here, please," I called softly. With one last glare at the boy, she turned with a huff, her long, thick ponytail swinging back and forth behind her.

"I'm sorry, Edward," my angel frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "He just made me mad."

"I see that," I sighed, "but don't apologize to me, love. Ever."

Alice's mind flashed with the violence that was coming from Joe. He was deciding to get even with her and us. Alice's eyes locked with mine. "Damn," she growled. "He's angry now…"

"Not angry…he's been slapped with reality. He had an imaginary relationship with her in his mind…she just caused that to disintegrate. Publicly." I looked down at my sweet angel. Her beautiful face held a scowl as she bit her bottom lip. She was staring in the direction that Joe had run off. I couldn't help but reach out to smooth the crease between her brows. "Let it go," I said, pulling her to me. "Do we need to leave?" I asked and kissed her forehead.

"No!" Both girls protested. Jasper snickered, rolling his eyes. "Not yet," Alice pleaded.

"Ok, ok," Jasper sighed. "Come on, then," he smirked, "let's see how they did on that haunted house they've been building for a week."

"Useless," I laughed. The four of us walking through a haunted house was ridiculously ineffective. If Alice couldn't see what was about to happen, then I read the mind of the person in costume. But it was all about Jasper. He lived to scare the humans, sending waves upon waves of fear through the darkened maze. Bella shielded us from him, laughing as our classmates ran screaming through the exit.

We stayed for a few hours. As Alice and Jasper danced, I pulled Bella to my lap. We were in a chair in a secluded corner of one of the dorm's main rooms. She sat sideways on my lap, her feet on the arm of the chair.

Her beautiful mind was open to me and I wondered if she was aware of it. Her focus was on my hand and fingers as I lightly touched the smooth skin of her ankle, gliding to her knee cap. Her breathing hitched and she bit her bottom lip when the pads of my fingers met her thigh.

_We should go, baby,_ she thought to me.

"Not yet," I whispered, looking back at her legs. "We will…I just…I need this," I finally was able to say.

_It's why I did it, Edward,_ she smiled so sweetly at me, reaching up to run her fingers though my hair. _I love seeing you like this._

"Speechless and incompetent?" I asked, chuckling.

_Yes,_ she laughed. _Unable to stop yourself…to want me so much that you lose control._

"Always," I frowned, my focus on her other thigh, my palm flat.

_Not always, baby,_ she smirked, thinking of our first kiss. How her passion as consumed her and it felt to her that I could so easily push her away.

"Baby, _no_…you know why." I looked up at her. My heart broke if she thought that I didn't share her passion. I just didn't know what I was doing then.

_Yes, of course, my sweet, silly man,_ she rolled her eyes, picking up my hand to turn my ring. _You resisted for so long, Edward…waiting for me. _I nodded, leaning in to kiss her neck, still caressing her thighs. _I was lucky…I came into this relationship with new and ready hormones…you had to learn to use yours again…I love that you are. I see the changes in you. I'm yours to play with…I love that you have fantasies about me. _

"Do you?" I asked, pulling back.

"Yes," she laughed, finally giving me her sweet voice and laugh. "Last Halloween was a big one for me." I smirked, pulling her closer. "Oh…you made a good Wesley," she groaned, her brow wrinkling. "That's what I'm telling you, baby," she leaned into my neck kissing me just below my ear. "If I told you I wanted something…you'd give it to me…please know I would do the same for you."

"You have," I smiled, sliding my hands up her small skirt. "Oh," I groaned. "What's under there?" My voice sounded whiny, but I didn't care.

She giggled softly into my neck. "Some sort of bloomer situation…it gets better."

"Ok…_now_ we have to go," I fought my smile, but her laugh was too adorable. "Creek?"

"Mmhm," she smiled and nodded.

BELLA

We left the keys to the Volvo with Jasper and Alice. They had planned on staying a little while longer. We walked away from the school, heading towards the trees. Once out of sight in the woods, we ran to our special place.

Edward was quiet on the run to the creek. I really did wonder if the cheerleader thing had been too much. The fact that he voiced his fantasies was very important to me. He had suppressed everything remotely erotic or sexual for so long that he felt wrong allowing the thoughts. It wasn't that he didn't want me. God knows, he did. But his mind wasn't free to wish for something, to dream of different things. Edward was a gentleman and it was deeply ingrained in him. As his wife, he had nothing but love and respect for me. He still thought some things were inappropriate.

When Edward first came back to me, he allowed himself to be with me in a sexual way even though I was human at the time. He's an extremely loving, passionate and giving man. He would give me anything I wished for. I loved the dirty talk and he was so good at it that it was scary. I remember passing notes with him in class when I was human, discussing fantasies. His were tame then -- fabulous, but tame. I knew he had more in him, but held back.

So when talk of going back to high school in Portland came up and he mentioned the cheerleader thing, I was thrilled to be able to give him something. He presented it as a joke, but I saw his eyes darken when he said it. I knew then that he meant every word.

I felt myself being lifted up and set on the boulder in the far corner of our clearing. It was flat like a table and just the right height. We loved that damn rock. His eyes were pained as he took me in, his fingers lightly touching me everywhere. "Tell me what you're thinking, baby," I said, cupping his face.

"That I don't know where to start," he chuckled nervously, his eyes barely meeting mine. "There's so many things I want to do to you, but I can't decide what's first," he smiled.

I smiled, biting my lip as his fingers traced the edge of my top, caressing the skin of my stomach. "Let me help," I said, pulling him closer. He was still standing and I pulled him between my legs. I slipped my fingers into his hair, bringing his lips to mine. It was a slow, languid kiss, relaxing him slightly. A sigh escaped him as he deepened the kiss, suckling my tongue and bottom lip. His hands slid smoothly up my thighs to my bottom, pulling me closer. My stomach twisted at the same time that our tongues did. I turned my head, drinking him in. The taste of Edward was something I don't think I could ever live without.

I felt his hands grip the bottoms of the underwear that came with the uniform. I leaned back to allow him to pull them off. "The rest stays on, love," he growled into my neck as I wrapped him back up. I smiled, nodding against his shoulder. This was all about him.

A pain-filled, breathy laugh broke from his lips as he looked at me -- all of me. "Oh Bella," he practically shook with anticipation. He picked up my leg from under my knee, kissing it lightly. "Do you know why a cheerleader?" He asked, his brow furrowed. I shook my head no. Who was I to judge? I preferred Edward with a guitar on his lap or sitting at a piano. I loved Possessive Edward, telling me over and over that I was his -- that he owned me. Yeah, that was just sexy.

"Me either," he chuckled darkly, "but you're fucking perfect." He picked my leg up higher, inhaling my scent from my knee to the hem of my short skirt. "Tell me another fantasy, baby…" He placed a sweet kiss at the top of my thigh, picking up my other leg and starting over.

"The piano again," I groaned, feeling his tongue on my skin. "It's been too long…we're never home alone."

"Hmm…true," he whispered as he lifted my skirt. "I want another storm," he rumbled, slipping his fingers through my wetness. Edward and I couldn't even begin to control ourselves during a thunder storm. We had experienced one on our honeymoon and one other when we went away on a weekend a year ago.

"Hell yes," I squirmed under his touch. "We'll have to go away for that…I th-think," I gasped the last word as his tongue followed what his fingers had done. My head fell back and air stuck in my lungs.

"Most definitely," he crooned into me. Edward was relaxing a little more.

"I want to hunt lions in Africa," I growled, knowing that carnivores drove us way beyond our animal instincts. Seeing Edward hunt a _real_ lion -- mane and all -- was something that I had to see. I had thought about it more than once since the panther on our honeymoon.

The growl that he let loose shook the whole boulder as he broke from his ministrations to my wet center and looked up at me. "Damn," he growled again, vibrating me to my very core. His eyes studied my face. "We are really doing that…I'm not kidding." I can't believe he had never thought of it.

I nodded vigorously. "Please," I begged.

"Anything, love," he smiled, going back to my now throbbing core. "God, Bella…you're so wet."

"More…tell me more, Edward," I collapsed back as his tongue twisted inside of me. His thumb rubbed roughly over my clit and my legs jerked. He needed to do something, I was so close.

"I want you to ride my cock at a drive-in movie…where you can't make a sound," he smiled against my skin.

"That's a car thing and a public thing…" I smiled, but then gasped when he slipped a finger inside me. I felt his chuckle more than heard it. Yeah, Edward was definitely more at ease now, because he didn't wait for mine.

"I want to fuck your perfect tits, Bella," he growled, adding another finger and lightly biting down on my swollen bundle. I cried out at what he said and what he was doing to me. "I want to fuck you in the desert of Arizona under the stars…you said it was stunning…I'm willing to bet that you outshine them all."

I shattered. Edward had never once mentioned Arizona to me. A growl ripped from me that I couldn't control, my hips ground into his face. When I had calmed down, I sat up feeling almost feral with desire for him. He caught up instantly, yanking me from the boulder. "It's yours," I growled, wrapping my legs around him. I tugged at his jacket, pushing at it to drop it to the grass at our feet. His face was that of surprise and total lust as he shrugged out of it. "More," I snarled into his neck, biting him roughly.

"I want a hand job in public," he growled, slamming me down into the grass. I tugged his shirt off over his head. My fingers were clawing at the button of his jeans. "Like in class or at a football game…" His lip was curled menacingly, but I could tell he was letting go.

Once I had his jeans undone, I rolled us over, straddling his thighs. I pulled the jeans down and he lifted for me to strip them from him. I settled over his throbbing arousal, grinding on him roughly. His hands gripped me, grinding me against him again. "I want to watch you dance with another woman," he smiled, biting his bottom lip.

Interesting. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm too selfish to share you, Edward," I said, leaning over him and taking his nipple in my mouth.

"Dance _only_," he snarled. "_No one _touches you but me," he sneered. "You're so fucking sexy…it drives me wild that you turn everyone on." With that, he lifted my hips, slipping swiftly into me, my tiny skirt settling over him. My breath caught and I gripped his sides. "They can't have you," he frowned, his hips rising up to meet my rhythm.

_There it is,_ I thought, smiling. _Tell me I'm yours, Edward._

"You _are_ fucking mine…you've _been _mine," he growled. His eyes were black, fiery pools of lust. "You were mine the day you were fucking born, Bella."

He didn't stop. "You were fucking made for me," he breathed and I swiveled my hips, causing his eyes to roll back.

"Yes," I practically screamed. When he sat up, I gripped his shoulders, my mouth attacking his. He wrapped my legs around him, lifting me up and down and bringing us closer to release. One of his hands cupped my breast over the top of my small shirt. His thumb roughly pushed against my nipple. I whined into his mouth, trying to pull myself closer to him. "Yours," I bit back a sob, shaking to try keep my orgasm from coming. I wanted the moment to last.

It was all for nothing. As soon as his smooth, velvet voice whispered, "All mine," in my ear, I fell apart. He pulled my head back so he could watch my face as I unraveled in his arms. Edward stilled my hips, his mouth slightly open as he came with a roaring rumble. His head hit my shoulder and we both gasped for air we really didn't need, but our bodies panted anyway. I buried my face in his neck, my fingers tracing lines up and down his spine. I felt his head turn and he placed light kisses to my cheek and jaw. My sweet Edward, the gentleman, was back. I loved him more than all of my other Edwards combined.

"I love you," I smiled against his neck. He pulled back slightly, his smirk in place.

"Even after all that I just confessed," he chuckled.

"_Because _of all that you just confessed," I giggled. "Never stop." He smiled against my skin and nodded.

****

The next morning, I rumbled down the stairs to find everyone, including Carlisle, sitting at the table. I frowned at the sight. Everyone's face was so serious. "What's wrong?" I asked and Edward pulled me to his lap, turning my wedding ring. He only did that when he was upset about something.

Carlisle slid a newspaper over to me and I read a headline. _Young Girl Attacked at Ivy League School During Halloween Function._ "Shit," I breathed. I looked at the picture of a girl about eighteen or nineteen and growled. "He did this…didn't he?" I looked back at Edward. His face was filled with anger. "Joe did this…"

"I don't know, love," he sighed, leaning back in the chair.

I looked at the picture of the young girl again. I had unleashed something in Joe when I got mad at him at the party. The girl was my height, weight and a brunette. I shook my head, hoping that somehow Joe would be caught. From the looks on my family's faces, I was sure they were going to intervene. I almost felt sorry for him.

* * *

**A/N…Oh boy…Joe shows his true colors after Bella hands him his ass…interesting…**

**Oh and fantasies…I love Edward's new hormonal issues…**

**Thanks to Brits23 for this…I appreciate her a lot.**

**Ok review for me…last chapter was pretty quiet…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N…So, it's Christmas week…I want to wish everyone a safe and happy holiday…no matter what you celebrate. RL has me in more of a Bah-Humbug sort of mood…but whatever! LOL**

**This is a little roller coaster chapter of emotion…but have at it…**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

BELLA

I sat on the sofa in the living room, gazing out the large front window. It was almost Thanksgiving and school was out for a week. I watched light flutters of snow descend to the ground, making the front yard look like it was a snow globe and I had just given it a good shake.

I was outlining my next few chapters. I hadn't written anything since Edward and I had returned from Isle Esme. I had been writing Carlisle and Esme's story, but in traditional vampire lore. But with the start of school, I hadn't really had time to write anything.

"It's snowing," Esme beamed when she sat back down next to me. I looked up at her and nodded. "Are you really going to submit that for publication?" She smiled at me with a raised eyebrow. She had been sitting with me for a few hours giving me details for the next few chapters. I found her and Carlisle's story very sweet.

"Jasper is," I snickered. "For some reason he wants to be my 'manager'…he swears I'm going to get published." Jasper was really funny when it came to my writing. I think it was all the years he just went along with everyone else's wants and having nothing to show for it. As much as we "fought", Jasper was as much my best friend as Alice was. He was determined to make sure I never got to the point that he had, hating what he was and thinking there was no purpose in living forever.

"Knowing you…" she giggled, "you probably will. Have you heard from them?" I shook my head no. "I hope they can find him," she sighed, "before he hurts someone else.

"Me too," I sighed. Carlisle had taken all the boys in search for Joe. The girl he attacked the night of Halloween woke up in the hospital. She woke up pissed, knowing exactly who Joe was. The best part was that she had scratched the hell out of him and DNA was now on file.

What Carlisle was hoping to do was similar to the incident in Port Angeles. He was going to knock him out, depositing him on the steps of the police department. The problem was that Joe was gone. He never showed back up in school. Edward feared that he would seek revenge on me for my show of temper at the Halloween party, but that fear proved needless when we didn't see him at school.

Emmett, the computer geek that he truly was, discovered that Joe's father was a park ranger. Joe's Facebook page was filled with pictures of camping and roughing it in the woods with his dad. Jasper theorized, after tracking his scent from the dorms, that Joe was probably in hiding and most likely in the national park. Who better to hunt for a human in the middle of the deep, dark forest? Four male vampires determined to keep said human from ever reaching their daughter, baby sister and wife. They all gave nervous explanations of not wanting him to hurt anyone else, but in reality they were protecting me from having to defend myself.

"Oh," Esme groaned. "I do not envy Joe."

"Me either," I laughed. "Protective fools."

"Good deeds, Bella," she smiled. "Carlisle loves a good deed."

"Edward too," I nodded, remembering a night we had gone to a summer festival and he had helped the mothers of two small kids. They were being harassed by some teenage boys. Edward, his brothers, Jake and Quil put an end to it quickly.

"That comes from years of living with Carlisle," she smiled. "They are a lot alike in many ways."

"I see that," I nodded. Edward truly admired Carlisle and vice versa. There couldn't be a better person for my husband to trade ideas or theories with. Carlisle was calm, wise and loving. In six hundred years, Edward would probably be exactly the same.

"But different," she giggled. "You have brought the teenager back into my son. He's so free." I smiled at her. Esme had always called me the sunshine to Edward's dark night.

She kissed my head, saying, "Oh, I have a few prospects for houses in Portland. Want to see?" I nodded and she took my laptop from me. She pulled up a few websites, showing me the houses that had peaked her interest. She also brought up websites for the high school we would be attending and pictures of the Portland area.

"Are you ok with being Isabella Swan again?" She asked, closing the computer.

"Yeah, foster kid story and all," I snickered. Edward and Emmett were going to use Cullen again as their last name, claiming to be brothers. Everyone else would be using their real given names. Hale, Swan, Brandon, and Whitlock. "Is Alice ok with using Brandon?" I asked, looking over at Esme. Alice had only recently discovered her true identity after James had attacked me in Phoenix.

"She said she was."

So the old story was the same, but new with me in the mix. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were well off and couldn't have children of their own. They opted to take in foster kids without anyplace else to go. Emmett and Rosalie were going to be juniors. Jasper put up a fight about staying in the same grade as the rest of us. He had always been a year ahead, but he was determined to stay with my shield. Carlisle finally gave in, allowing him to join us as sophomores, but warned him that he looked older. A story was concocted that he was held back. Emmett laughed way too hard over that one and they ended up wrestling on the living room floor.

They wanted to start earlier for the move this time, getting the place, stories and mind sets ready for the change. They were trying to make this as easy for me as possible. I was ready. I had chosen life with Edward with the complete knowledge that things would be this way. I had no problem with any of it. We were leaving as soon as we graduated.

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow," she smirked. "Are you guys still carrying on the tradition of Truth or Dare?"

"Of course _I_ wanted to," Alice huffed, coming down the stairs, "but Carlisle wants to work with Bells tomorrow…" She paused for a moment and a smile crept over her face. "Ooh, and Demitri's coming for a visit."

"Now, that's the best reason for missing Truth or Dare," Rose laughed, joining us on the couch.

****

**E: Did I tell you I love you today?**

I smiled down at Edward's text, replying immediately.

**B: Yes, baby, 3 times before you left. Any luck?**

**E: Not yet. We're on our way back. And 3 times is not enough.**

"They're on their way back," Alice and I happened to say at the same time. I just looked over at her and shook my head. "That really has to stop," I snorted. Alice just smiled and shrugged at me.

Rose barked a laugh without looking up from her cards. We were in the game room, bored with the poker that we had been playing for hours. Night had fallen and it still continued to snow.

"I don't know why we play with Alice," Esme smirked. "She kills us every time."

"Because if we don't, she pouts," Rose sighed, throwing her cards down. "I'm out." She looked out the window into the back yard. "Yeah, that's just all kinds of hot right there."

I looked out with her, seeing five stunning men walking towards the house. They had met up with Demitri while they were out. They walked like a dream as the snowflakes clung to their hair and clothes. Demitri was in a long black leather coat and it flowed around him like a cape. The boys were all in dark or black jeans, sweaters and jackets. Carlisle was in black pants and parka. "Damn," I groaned, watching Edward walk across the yard, a large smile on his face as he laughed at whatever Emmett was talking animatedly about. Jasper was nodding in agreement. I held back a groan as I watched Edward walk. Every muscle in his thighs flexed with every step he took.

"God…and why can't we play Truth or Dare?" Alice whined. "Demitri would make a fun addition."

"Girls," Esme scolded, but a smile played on her lips. "We should find someone for him…he's too handsome to be alone."

"Funny," Alice chuckled, "you used to say that about Edward." I laughed, throwing my cards down.

The door opened and they all walked in, shaking the snow from their hair. "Hey Demitri," we all sang.

"Ladies," he laughed, shaking his head. "Don't bother with your matchmaking skills, I'll survive."

"Yeah, Edward said that too," Rose laughed.

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes, but held his arms out. I snickered, burying my face in his shirt. He smelled like snow and trees, leather and me. I smiled at the last one. I felt a kiss to the top of my head. We didn't say anything, just followed everyone in the living room. Our reunion was a comfortable, quiet one.

"Yes," Demitri smiled. "And Edward was a smart man to be patient."

Edward pulled off his jacket with the rest of the boys and hung it by the front door, sitting on the floor and pulling me in his lap. _Yes, you were, baby,_ I smiled, thinking to him. His chuckle was sweet as he squeezed me closer.

"Genius," he whispered, giving me his hand so that I could play with his ring.

"Carlisle, any news?" Esme asked, sitting next to him on the sofa. Everyone joined us, Alice and Jasper on the floor with us.

"We found his camp," Jasper answered instead. "It looked like he had been there a few days and moved on. Demitri came along at the right time…"

"Yes, I'll help you look for him," Demitri nodded.

"You can track humans?" I asked.

"I can track anything, Bella," he laughed. "It would be easier if I had met the boy, but it's not necessary."

"Demitri's gift works like mine a little," Edward explained. "He can sense their mind…he catches the flavor of it."

"That's pretty close, Edward," Demitri smiled. "So are we going out tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, dude," Emmett smiled. "It's a holiday. Maybe the kid will freeze while we're playing Truth or Dare."

I giggled, covering my mouth. "Oh God, Em," I shook my head. "How many disgusting snowmen do you have to build before you move on?" I asked, feeling Edward's chuckle behind me.

"Until Jasper stops daring him to build them," Edward said in my ear.

"Sucker," Jasper snorted, giving Edward a fist bump.

_Mmm, but snow angels on the other hand…_I laughed, squealing when Edward pinched my butt. My first Thanksgiving with the Cullens I had still been human. I had dared Edward to make as many snow angels as he could completely naked.

"Careful, love, or it's you this year," he growled low in my ear, chuckling when my laugh stopped abruptly.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Demitri smiled, looking around. Carlisle sighed, shaking his head.

"It's a game," Alice piped in. "You ask someone if they want to tell the truth about something or submit to a dare. You must tell the truth or you must complete the dare. But we aren't playing this year, are we, Carlisle?"

"No," he smiled. "First of all, I'm not playing that game with you crazy people and second, the lake is frozen…how about hockey?"

"Um…" I started. "Yeah…never skated."

"Ever?" Edward asked, turning me in his lap. His face was an adorable mix of surprise and sweet concern.

"I grew up in the desert," I reminded him sarcastically. He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Oh yeah," Jasper frowned. "Ok, so hockey's out for now…at least until we can teach her."

"Capture the Flag?" Carlisle asked, looking hopeful and smiling when we all agreed.

"So no Truth or Dare?" Emmett frowned, looking so disappointed. My big brother was the biggest kid of us all.

Esme must have been thinking the same thing, because she ruffled his curls, shaking her head at him. "You could play tonight, Emmett, but if you touch my closet and dress one more snowman to look like me…I will wrench your ear from your head."

I laughed, burying my face in Edward's shoulder.

"Tonight!" Alice beamed. She looked over at Demitri, Carlisle and Esme. "Wanna play?"

"Not a chance," Carlisle laughed and Esme shook her head no.

"Sure," Demitri shrugged. His face was a little nervous as he watched our parents leave for the night, wishing him luck.

"Don't worry, Demitri," Edward laughed. "Alice will take it easy on you the first few rounds."

"I go first," Alice said with a hand over her heart. "Bella."

"Why do you pick me first every year?" I laughed, shaking my head. "Truth."

"What else have you two broken lately having sex?" She asked laughing.

I turned to Edward. "Does she mean in the house?" I smirked.

"She doesn't care," he answered, chuckling.

"Ok…a poor pine tree met its demise the other day," I laughed. Jasper and Emmett snorted into laughter, nodding in approval. I felt Edward shake with a silent chuckle.

"Nice," Rose laughed.

"Um…Jasper," I smiled.

"Aw hell," he sighed. "Dare."

"Go to your room and put on the one thing that irritates Alice the most and wear it for two rounds," I laughed. Edward snorted behind me.

"Bella!" Alice growled. In less than thirty seconds, Jasper had returned in a complete disco outfit -- gold medallions around his neck, white suit and black shirt open to his navel. Rose and Emmett fell off the couch, laughing. Alice looked mortified. Demitri shook his head in awe.

"What's sad…that's really his from the seventies," Edward laughed, avoiding Jasper's fist to his arm.

We all cracked up when Emmett burst into _"Staying Alive"_. Even Alice fought a smile as Emmett did the dance that went with it.

"Emmett," Jasper smiled.

"Dare," Emmett beamed.

"Drop 'em, Emmett…all your clothes and streak through the parental unit's house…every room," Jasper chuckled.

Emmett stood up and Edward stopped him. He turned to Jasper, asking, "You do know what they're doing, right?" Jasper laughed and nodded, falling over on the floor. If Emmett cared, he didn't show it. He was naked in a flash and out the back door.

A booming, "Emmett!" rang through the night from the other house and the living room exploded in laughter.

"Aw guys!" Emmett growled, getting dressed. "Not funny." Edward's head fell back as he laughed. Jasper beat the floor, but he stood, running upstairs to change back into his regular clothes. "Bells," Emmett smiled as Jasper joined us instantly.

"Again?" I asked. "Truth…I'm not taking dares from you."

"Ok…so you married the hundred year old virgin mind reader…what's something we don't know about Eddikins?" He asked, smiling and folding his arms across his chest.

_Holy hell, _I thought to Edward groaning. _Does he have any ideas in his mind?_

"More than you can even comprehend," Edward chuckled.

I couldn't divulge anything in betrayal of my husband and I wasn't giving up anything that I held dear, so I went for vague. "Edward has…a very _active_ imagination," I smiled in triumph, leaning back to his chest. He chuckled, kissing my head. _By the way, my love, there's a football game at home next week…you want to go?_ I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes flashed black and he nodded. _Good._

"That's it?!" Emmett gawked at me. "That's all you're saying?"

Alice smirked at me. "You're getting nothing more and she didn't lie, Em."

"Damn," he growled.

"Demitri," I smiled, thinking I would go easy if he chose dare.

"I'm no fool…" He laughed. "Truth."

"Do you miss Italy…your life there?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

"And I thought for sure you would ask about Tanya…" He chuckled.

"No, that would have been me," Rose laughed.

"Yes, Beautiful Bella…I miss my country. I don't miss the Volturi or what they do or how they treat others. I miss Rome and Tuscany and Venice…I miss the Mediterranean and the smell of a vineyard. I left a part of me there too." He sighed, suddenly looking very sad. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. He must have seen something more in Demitri's thoughts. "I looked at her the way Edward looks at you…"

"What happened?" Emmett asked, sounding like a child asking for a story. The game was forgotten.

"I had to leave her behind…"

"You left her?" I breathed, "Why didn't you bring her?" I knew my reaction was from my own experience and Edward rocked me back and forth.

"She couldn't come, Bella…there's a woman in the higher rankings…Aro uses her quite effectively. Chelsea can…manipulate relationships…" He frowned for a moment, watching my fingers grip Edward's hand. "Another man wanted my Carina and bribed Chelsea to use her gift, taking her love away from me."

Rose growled, frowning down at her hands.

"But if you got her away from them…wouldn't that break it?" I could feel the panic that couldn't be stopped. "You shouldn't have left her behind!" I started to shake, my hands balling into fists.

"Bella," Edward crooned. "It's ok."

"She's right, Edward, I shouldn't have left her. Even though I knew it was forced…jealousy can make a man crazy. To see her looking at someone else…someone I hate…it drove me away." He smiled down at me. "One day…I have hope."

"You shouldn't wait," I growled. "You never know what could happen while you're away from her…when you can't be there to protect her!" I fought a sob, standing from Edward's lap. He tried to hold me, but I jerked from his grasp. I ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind me.

EDWARD

I sat stunned, flinching at the sound of the bedroom door slamming. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Damn," Jasper frowned. "I didn't feel that coming…shit."

I started to stand and Alice's mind stopped me. _Give her a minute, Edward._ I nodded, putting my face in my hands.

"Edward," Rose's voice barked. "It's not you…it was Jake. You know this."

I heard Demitri's mind question what had just happened. So I started the story. "I left her once." My voice sounded small to me. "She was human then…I stayed away for two years," I breathed, looking up at him. "I thought I was wrong for her…when I came back once…she was with someone and I couldn't see past the jealousy…so I let her be, thinking she was happy without me. What I didn't know…she was in hell…_I had left her in hell_," I growled, staring at the floor. I bit my lip, fighting my self-loathing.

"Her reaction is for the love and time lost, Demitri," Alice said solemnly. "Bella was abused when Edward was gone. She gets a little protective when women are hurt."

"She loves you still, I see it," Demitri growled. "Her love for you fills this house and overflows into the forest. Can't that give me hope?" The question was to my sister.

Alice's mind went blank and suddenly a flood of visions filled her mind. "Who's Felix?" She asked.

"That's who has my Carina…" His eyes blackened. "He's Aro's personal guard…an enforcer." In his mind a pretty Italian girl's face smiled up at him. Another memory was his Carina in the arms of who I could only assume was Felix. He was a large vampire, menacing. Felix wore a taunting smile as he wrapped an arm around Demitri's love.

"She's beautiful, Demitri," I sighed. "Don't leave her long. Bella does love me…but I will be spending an eternity making up for the mistake I made. And I'll do it, because I don't deserve her. I swore I was doing the right thing…what was best for her. I was arrogant and naïve, thinking that she would get over me and live a normal life. She didn't and she was punished for it. Every day I am grateful she allows me in her life. Every day with her is a gift…" I stood up, looking around at my family. "Tell Carlisle we'll meet at the field in the morning."

Emmett nodded, his eyes sad. He hated when Bella was upset. He liked her laughing and shoving back at him. She was a ray of sunshine in the house. It made them all nervous when she was not happy.

I walked out of the living room and up the stairs. I opened the door to our bedroom to see my beautiful girl sitting in her window seat, her arms wrapped around her knees. She was watching the snow fall. My still heart twisted with the love I had for her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not looking away from the window.

Her apology was heavy with meaning. She was apologizing for her reaction, her rudeness, her inability to not let the past go sometimes. I didn't want it; it wasn't needed. I walked over and sat the opposite way than she was, facing her. "Is Demitri upset with me…it's not my place…" She started, placing a hand on the window pane.

"No." I could still hear Demitri's mind. If anything, she had forced him to think about Carina. Something he had not allowed himself in a very long time.

"His pain…his face…so familiar," she mused. I was letting her lead this. I knew what I had done and as happy as we were, occasionally I still had to pay for it. It was a price I was willing to pay. "His face looked like yours when you came back to me." Her mind opened, showing me sitting on the steps of our house in Forks, the pain and relief were mixed on my face as I talked to her. "I suppose it's my romantic heart that hates the thought that there can't be a happily ever after for everyone," she smiled slightly. I couldn't help but smile with her. "I got mine. Demitri should have his. He's a good person."

"Did you? Get yours?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"Yes, Edward," she sighed, finally meeting my gaze. "I heard what you said…you owe me nothing. You paid your debt just by loving me."

"That's an easy payment," I teased, reaching up to brush a stray strand of her hair away from her face.

She smiled, leaning into my hand. "I know why you left, Edward. It made sense. If I was anyone else…it might have worked." She smirked, her eyes studying my face. "But I'm not. I'm yours and have been since we met. I was young and insecure…I accepted your dismissal instantly. I shouldn't have. There was one moment when you weren't lying to me that day in the forest. I should have forced that, but…I didn't…" She sighed, picking up my hand and studying my palm. "I let you go too, Edward. I could have fought…"

"I wish you had…" I sighed. "I wish you hadn't allowed me to negate everything with one word…to accept my lie so quickly. My heart was screaming for me not to leave you. You have to know…"

"I do," she nodded. "Hindsight, love," she smiled. "I wouldn't change the last four years, though. Not one minute…" she frowned, shaking her head. "To have you more open and honest when you came back than you were before you left…marrying you…my change…nothing."

"I see your face, baby," she frowned, crawling into my lap. "Don't you _dare_ apologize to me." She grabbed my face and straddled my legs. "I don't need an apology…it was just a shock…so familiar."

I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her, sighing and burying my face into her neck. She leaned into me, her hands slipping up my neck into my hair. I felt her lips drag lightly across my ear and jaw.

She sat up on her knees, leaning over me and pressing her forehead to mine. Her thick curls fell around our faces like a curtain. It smelled like strawberries and me. Our breathing was heavy, the crackle of electricity around us was thick, making it hard to inhale.

I slipped my hands to her face, pulling her hair up and holding it in fistfuls at the sides of her head. "Look at me," I whispered and her eyes snapped open, locking onto mine. "You feel that?" I asked.

"Yes…always."

"That's us, love…it's what brought me home to you. It's what makes everything else insignificant, but what is in my hands…_right now._ Tell me you know that."

"Yes, baby," she whimpered. "I don't doubt it. _Ever._ You don't have to prove it to me."

I studied her face, taking in every feature. Her mind was closed, but I still could tell when she was truthful and when she wasn't. Nothing but honesty was looking back at me. How this beautiful angel could forgive me and still love me was something that I will never take for granted. It wasn't the memory or the abuse that had bothered her. It was the thought of someone else making the same mistakes we had.

I brought her face to mine, my fists still in her hair. With sighs and tender caresses, we kissed. It was soft, quiet. Her mouth was lazy against mine and I let her lead. She broke from my mouth and her mind opened at the same time.

_Would you have really made me make snow angels naked? _She smiled against my neck as I chuckled.

"Absolutely," I smiled, releasing her hair with one hand and grinding her into me.

_Note to self…never pick dare with you…_ She giggled into my neck.

"Are we really going to a football game?" I asked, nuzzling her neck and slipping my hand up her shirt.

_Oh hell yes, _she snickered, gripping my sweater and lifting it over my head. _Anything you want, baby…_

"Just you," I whispered, groaning as she rolled her hips over me. "All night, please."

"Your wish…my command," she smirked, her eyes flicking to our bed behind us. I didn't need to even read her mind for that one.

We spent the night alone. We tried to be quiet, but I'm sure my family knew all about it. Their minds were of relief, though, not humor. They wanted Bella happy and they wanted me happy. They knew how we healed ourselves.

BELLA

There are times when my human memories are an all out assault and sometimes I can't remember some of the names of the people I graduated high school with. When Demitri had said that he had left Carina behind, I saw the forest and the lies. But I saw them as mistakes he was making, not something that Edward needed to apologize for. Edward apologized anyway. He will always feel responsible.

I came downstairs the next morning to Edward at the piano. He was picking out Christmas carols while Emmett set up the tree in the living room. "Ok, I love you all, but you do know that you're not supposed to do anything Christmas related until Santa shows up at the end of the parade today…"

"Really?" Emmett frowned. "Shit…well Eddie, stop." I smiled, shaking my head.

"Decorations, Em," I laughed. "Hell, the carols have been playing since Halloween."

"Ha!" Edward teased, winking at me and going back to his music. He started _"Carol of the Bells"_ with a smirk and I shook my head.

"Eddie, no!" Jasper smiled. "Let's do the other version of that song!"

Edward stopped and turned around, pulling the keyboards next to him. Emmett hissed a "yes" and dove for his drum set in the corner. Jasper grinned, turning on one of the amps. He started with an electric guitar version of the same song. I smiled. Trans Siberian Orchestra. Instantly, the house was filled with drums and guitar. Edward had the keyboard sounding like stringed instruments he had prerecorded and then turned to the piano.

"Whoa," Alice whispered, coming to stand by me. I turned to her and saw that even Carlisle, Esme and Demitri were watching from behind us.

It was massive, the sound coming from them. It was heavy and powerful. "Damn," Rose breathed, shaking her head.

When the song finished, they didn't realize that they had an audience. "Impressive," Demitri chuckled, nodding in approval. The boys shared fist bumps amongst each other.

"Bells," Carlisle called. "I think we can teach you to skate anyway…let's try hockey."

"Oh ok," I laughed sarcastically. "Whatever, Carlisle." Esme was offering me a pair of skates and I took them. "This should be interesting."

"Come on, Bells," Emmett laughed, "I'll teach you." He took the skates, carrying them for me with a huge grin.

As we all walked out the back door, Jasper smashed Emmett in the back of the head with a snowball, exploding and hitting Edward in the face. The snowball fight was on. Demitri caught up to me and we walked around the now wrestling boys at a human pace.

"Bella, I'm sorry about…"

"Oh no," I laughed. "I was rude, Demitri…it's none of my business," I sighed.

"You couldn't be rude if you tried," he chuckled. "You're right…I shouldn't have left her."

"They must have told you the story, huh?" I asked, looking up into his handsome face. He nodded, smiling slightly. "You love Carina…" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes," he nodded. "You're going to ask me about Tanya…"

"Yeah," I frowned. "I mean…I assumed you two…"

"I tried," he sighed, staring off into the trees of the snowy forest. "I enjoyed Tanya's companionship, but she preferred humans and I missed my Carina…it was like therapy," he chuckled. "We talked and traveled. No more. Oh and I kept her from you."

"That was probably best," I growled and he laughed. "You said she mated."

"Yes…Mark. He's from Toronto."

I sneered. "Sorry, I can't imagine…"

"It took some time…but she finally accepted facts." He chuckled, shaking his head.

A snowball hit my back and I whirled around to see all three boys looking in different directions. "Jackasses," I laughed, wrapping my shield around their knees. They hit the ground with a groan.

"Cheater," Emmett called out.

"You taught me," I laughed still walking with Demitri. "Do you want up?"

"Yes," they all laughed. Edward adding, "Baby, it wasn't me." I released them much to Demitri's entertainment.

"Actually," Alice laughed from up ahead, "Edward thought about it, but it was Emmett that did it."

"That doesn't surprise me," I mumbled.

"Tattle tale," Emmett growled. "Um, Bells…I was aiming for something else."

We came out of the trees to a small lake, frozen completely. "Are you going to let them check you and everything?" Demitri asked with a chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure the goal is to not allow my team to get checked, but I'm telling you…anything is better than having a baseball thrown at me at five hundred miles an hour." I reached up to Emmett's shoulder taking the skates that were hanging. "Right, Emmett?" Emmett just laughed, ruffling my hair. I found a rock and changed from boots to the skates. "I can't believe I'm skating."

"Come on, Bells," Jasper laughed. "It will be fine." He picked me up and set me on the ice. "I damn sure wouldn't have attempted this when you were human."

"Funny," I sneered. "Next you're going to tell me if I fall, my tail bone will crack the ice, right?" Edward laughed behind me.

"Well…now that you know…" Jasper chuckled.

Vampire grace is fantastic. My balance and awareness helped make the learning pretty simple. I wasn't spinning like Alice and Rose, but it wasn't long when I didn't need to hold on to someone.

Carlisle skated to me, skidding to a stop. "Show off," I mumbled. Smiling at his chuckle.

"Ok, you know the rules of the game…_surely _Charlie watched it." I nodded and took the stick he was handing me.

"And don't call me Shirley!" Emmett, Jasper and Edward guffawed from the other side of the lake.

"They're mentally challenged today, forgive them."

"_Airplane_ is funny," Carlisle laughed. I rolled my eyes, waving for him to go on. "Anyway, this will work like football…shield your teammates…Emmett is goalie on this end…Alice the other." Normally, you wouldn't think that Alice could play goalie being as small as she was, but she was perfect. She could predict the shots.

"Girls versus boys again?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm thinking your talent with pool will help you with this…look at the ice…see it as a pool table, but only one ball." I studied the ice, noticing where the goals were. The sides of the lake had been lined with logs to keep the puck from getting lodged in the snow banks. I saw the angles that I used in pool and nodded.

"And they aren't mentally challenged," Carlisle whispered. "I heard about last night…they just want you happy."

"I know," I snorted as Jasper and Edward rushed Emmett in the goal. He ended up in the net. "Silly asses."

Carlisle played referee, Demitri taking his place as a player for the boy's team. Edward and Rose faced off in the middle of the ice. The difficulty of playing any sport against my husband was his speed and sometimes he didn't want to play as hard against me as he would everyone else. He had a tendency to take it easy on me. With my shield, his speed was intimidating.

It took a few plays and a number of goals for each side before I got the hang of it.

"She's got it now," Edward chuckled, pulling himself up out of the snow after Esme had checked him with the help of my shield.

"Real game…play to five," Jasper grinned. "We should put something on the line…"

"Oh Demitri," Carlisle chuckled. "Get out of there before you wind up in something you aren't prepared for…never underestimate the girls…" Alice, Rose and I laughed, leaning into each other.

"Hey," Emmett frowned indignantly. "We'll destroy them."

"What's the bet?" Demitri chuckled.

"Karaoke," Alice whispered. "Watch…"

"If we win," Edward smirked, "the girls sing at the karaoke club tonight."

"Same bet, every time," Rose snorted quietly. "I suppose it's only fair…they sing for us all the time."

"True…but I don't sing," I growled low.

"How many songs?" Rose asked, laughing when Alice answered with Edward, "Two."

"And the opposing bet?" Jasper asked with a smug look on his face.

Esme looked at us as we huddled up to discuss our options. "I'm out of here…but kick their butts, girls."

"You know…I think I'm out too," Demitri chuckled. "Good luck, gentlemen."

"What will they hate?" I asked, laughing.

"Christmas shopping on Black Friday," Alice and Rose said together with a smirk.

"And there it is," I laughed. "Ok, boys…Christmas shopping tomorrow…"

"Screw that!" Jasper grimaced.

"Hell no," Edward shook his head. His face was wrinkled up adorably. "We aren't losing."

"Bells shouldn't be able to use her shield…" Emmett pouted.

"You wish!" I growled. "That's like asking Edward not to hear your thoughts or Alice not to predict something…not a chance…may the Force be with you…"

"Mmm," Edward purred. "That's my girl." His eyes were black as we faced each other on the side of the face off. Rose and Jasper were waiting for Carlisle to drop the puck.

"Easy, baby," I laughed, licking my bottom lip and knowing it was just going to spur him on. I watched his hands twitch as he held his hockey stick.

"Edward!" Jasper snarled. "Cut it out…focus! I don't want to freaking go shopping."

I snickered, looking back at Edward. "You got in trouble," I sang, smiling when Edward just shrugged. I slammed my shield around Rose as soon as the puck was dropped. He tried to rush me, but my shield stopped him.

The game was brutal. Edward had zero shame in trying to distract me. Alice was our only savior at one point, seeing every shot the boys were going to make. However, Jasper proved deadly, catching Rose and me without shields. I wasn't able to shield fast enough. Lust hit us like a brick wall and I found myself checked into the snow. Edward chuckled as his body collided with mine.

"Shit," I growled. "Get off of me…Jasper's killing me."

"I know," Edward rumbled. "I can," he inhaled the air, "tell."

"Oh hell no," I whined, pushing Edward up. "Evil man."

We were done for. I shook my head as they celebrated a five to four victory. "Well, shit," Rose frowned. Alice's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Shield, now," she whispered. "They'll never ask this of us again after tonight. It will drive them crazy." She looked over my shoulder, asking, "What decades, boys?"

"Sixties and current…" Edward smirked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Perfect," Alice smiled evilly. She told us the plan and Rose and I nodded in agreement. When she told us the songs, we smiled along with her.

****

"Are you sure?" I asked Alice as we pulled into the club.

"Yes," she laughed. "After this, karaoke is officially off the betting list." She turned in her seat to look at me. "The smug bastards are already here and in the front row, we're going to use that."

"Ok," Rose snickered.

We walked into the club, staying away from the front row. "Hey Danny," we smiled.

"Ladies," he smiled. Danny owned the karaoke club on Newberry Street in Boston. "Did those boys lose another bet again?"

"No, we did," I sighed. "It's our turn, Danny."

"Aw hell," he snickered. "Sorry, beautiful…what decades?" When we told him the songs he just shook his head. "Man oh man," he grinned. "You will drive my male customers out of their minds tonight." He clicked a few things on the computer system. "Come on, I'll put you up next so you can get it over with…ok?"

"Thanks, Danny," Rose snickered.

We watched as he walked onto the stage, addressing Edward, Jasper and Emmett. "You're gonna regret this, pals," he chuckled and I shielded him quickly. Edward's head snapped around with a smirk planted on his face.

The music started and it was one of my favorite older songs. Alice had dressed us in mini-skirts and high boots for a reason. Singing _"Then He Kissed Me"_ was sweet and the boys ate it up. They leaned back in their chairs watching us with smug looks on their faces.

When the song was over, I opened my thoughts to Edward. _Are you sure you want this?_ He nodded, a smile playing on his lips. _Ok,_ I laughed.

The music started again, Danny shaking his head on the side of the stage.

_Sweet sugar candy man_, we whispered.

We walked to the edge of the stage, coming just out of reach of the boys and a few gentlemen that were sitting at the next table. A few more steps and we were standing right between our boys' legs._I met him out for dinner on a Friday nightHe really had me working up an appetiteHe had tattoos up and down his armThere's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

With that last lyric, we poked them in their chests. Their eyes were black, Jasper sat up burying his face in his hands. The lust in the room kicked up ten-fold. It actually made the whole thing easier for me. I hated singing.

_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties dropHe's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy manA sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

I heard Edward and Emmett growl, "Shit," under their breaths. Alice and I had to fight our laughs as we continued to sing. It was the third verse where the boys almost lost their fight.

_Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hotWhen he kissed my mouth he really hit the spotHe had lips like sugar caneGood things come to boys who wait_

We touched their lips and then shook our fingers at them with the last line, turning around and walking back on stage. I glanced around the club and men were shifting in their seats. Jasper was losing it. He was radiating lust throughout the whole club.

_Sweet sugar candy man He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties dropSweet sugar candy man _

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh popSweet sugar candy man He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stopSweet sugar He got those lips like sugar caneGood things come for boys who waitHe's a one stop shop with a real big…uh_

Their eyes popped on that one. I laughed, barely able to continue.

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman _

By the end of the song, the boys' faces were in their hands. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, his hair disheveled from running his hands through it so many times. Emmett was glaring at the men at the next table, his arms flexing with whatever they were talking about. Jasper was practically shaking.

"We better get them out of here," I snickered, handing Danny back the microphones.

"Thanks, Danny," Alice smiled.

"Sure thing, ladies," he smirked, looking over at the boys walking our way. "Bet they don't do this again."

"Lesson learned," Rose sighed, turning to Alice. "It's a good thing everyone drove separately…thanks Alice. See you ladies at home," she cracked up as Emmett pulled her away without a word.

Edward's breathing was heavy behind me. He was silent when I turned around, his eyes as black as I'd ever seen them. "Come on, let's take a walk…" I smiled in sympathy, taking his hand. He gripped mine hard.

We hit the cold air and we walked a few blocks down. Commonwealth Avenue in Boston was just about my favorite street. Brownstone houses lined each side of the street, a tree filled park running down between the east and west bound lanes. In the spring and summer it was pretty, green and you could smell the bay just a few blocks away. In the fall it was stunning, the colors were so many that they couldn't be described. In the winter, it looked like a portrait -- something straight from Norman Rockwell or Thomas Kincade.

Being a vampire meant that the winter was no longer painfully cold anymore. We could have been walking in the spring or summer and it wouldn't have felt much different. We found a secluded bench in the corner by a fountain they had emptied for the cold season. "Never again," Edward mumbled, pulling me onto his lap. I fought my laugh as he looked at me with a painful expression. "You can't even imagine what that whole club full of men was thinking," he growled, pulling me flush to his hips. My skirt rode up slightly.

"Probably the same things that the girls do when you guys play," I sighed, kissing his neck just below his ear. My tongue snaked out, tasting the sweet flavor of him.

He stopped, took a deep breath and smirked up at me. "Yeah, you're right," he said, his voice smooth, but filled with something else. "What does it do to you? Does it make you want to claim me in front of them all?" His hand slipped between us, snaking up my skirt. "Hmm…so wet," he smiled, licking his lips. His brilliant fingers slipped my underwear to the side, my hips jerking with the lightest touch from him. "Does it, love? Do you want to mark what's yours?"

"Yes," I squeaked, grinding down on his hand. I gripped his leather coat, my breath catching in my throat.

"You were so fucking sexy, Bella," he growled, pulling me closer and trapping his hand between my legs. He bit at my neck. "Did you know what you were doing to me?"

"Oh, shit…yes," I barely breathed as two of his fingers slipped into me. "More, baby," I begged, grunting as I thrust against his hand.

"Was it just for me?" He licked up my neck, sucking hard at the spot below my ear. His thumb teasingly brushed against my clit. I groaned when he took it away.

"Always…you…Edward…right there," I pleaded.

"Here?" He asked, his long fingers gliding across the sweet spot inside me. "Or here?" He growled as his thumb circled my nub tightly.

"Both…fuck…all of it, please," I whispered, my head hitting his shoulder. My hips swiveled with the pace his hand was setting. Just when I was about to come, he pulled his hand away. "Edward," I cried out.

He slid me back, unzipping his pants. I growled as he slammed me down over him. I came instantly. "Shit!" I sobbed as he continued to guide me up and down over him. He didn't stop and another wave of ecstasy hit me hard.

"I need _more_," he growled, pulling open my shirt. He palmed my breasts, lifting them out of my bra. His light touch caused my nipples to ache. He kissed the scar over my heart. Without removing his eyes from mine, his tongue circled my nipple, flicking, biting and sucking at it. His other hand pinched and rolled. He moaned against my skin as a shudder ran through me. Just the sight of his perfect mouth was twisting me inside.

I was so wet as I ground against him, there was barely any friction. "Jesus," he gasped, his head falling back. "Bella…my God," he panted. His neck was irresistible, the tendons straining against his skin. I bit and licked at them, reaching back to the bench and pulling hard against him. "Oh fuck, I need to come…fucking hard, baby," he growled, gripping my hips. "Come with me, I can't…I won't stop…"

His thumb brushed against my apex, barely touching me and I cried out at the sensitivity. "Jesus," I stopped, my body ceasing listening to my commands. I shattered over him, unable to stop the cry that left my lips. Edward pulled me close, crashing his lips into mine to stifle the sounds. His mouth opened against mine, sucking air in as his own release hit him fiercely.

Edward stifled a chuckle, helping me right my clothes. "I think we scared the neighbors," he smirked, looking at a light that turned on just across the street. I giggled, burying my face in his hair. "Come on, love," he smiled, setting me on my feet. "They've called the police."

"Oops," I laughed as he stood up. I fixed his pants and we took off at a brisk human walk. When we were far enough away, he wrapped an arm across my shoulders. "So, no more karaoke?" I teased.

"You almost incited a riot, love," he smirked. "And poor Jasper," he laughed, shaking his head. "He had us all in a frenzy."

"I know," I laughed, "it was a vicious cycle. He affected us too."

"No more karaoke," he growled with a nod.

"Good," I laughed, thinking Alice was a genius.

* * *

**A/N…Ok…so just a little glimpse into Demitri's situation…a little more to come…my girls taught the boys quite the lesson. LOL **

**Thanks to Brits23 for her help…always great to hear another's opinion…and if you haven't checked out her story Laid Bare…oh my, you're missing out…trust me.**

**Last thing…I may get another chapter out before Christmas, but I won't promise anything… But Merry Christmas anyway!**

**Please review…I've been told that a lump of coal is all I'm getting this year, so since reviews are free and you don't have to hit the mall…give me some love…LMAO**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N…So, it's Christmas Eve Day…I figure since RL is kicking my ass, that it's better to give than receive. So, here's Chapter 6. Enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

BELLA

"Hey, Rose," I called from the top of the step ladder. "Hand me the star."

"Ok, here," she smiled, handing me the crystal and gold piece of art. "Don't forget, it plugs into the lights."

"Don't fucking talk about the lights!" Alice growled from outside. She had been fighting the gigantic knot for an hour. I covered my mouth, but it was Esme that barked out a laugh. Alice just glared at us through the window.

We were decorating the Christmas tree. The boys had all gone out hunting for Joe again, Demitri in the lead. He was determined as well as everyone else not to let him escape.

"You know…it never matters how we store those lights…they always end up that way," Esme snickered. "Any longer and I guarantee you she runs out for new ones."

"I can't say that I blame her," I sighed, watching my sister through the window. "They're a mess, honestly."

"Fuck it," Alice growled, throwing them down. "And you think you're smart…" She pointed to all of us. "I'm smarter…look." She held up two bags of new lights.

"God, I love her," Rose laughed. Alice wadded up the old ones and tossed them into the garbage, joining us back in the house.

"God, Esme, I know you don't want us to throw shit away…but damn," she frowned, ripping open the new packages.

Esme was beside herself in hysterics. An angry pixie was too funny to take seriously sometimes. "I wasn't going to say anything. Carlisle threw that same tantrum last year."

"Oh yeah!" I laughed. "Emmett ran from him."

"Stupid fool kept tugging on the end…" Rose doubled over with laughter. "All it did was tighten the knot."

Once the lights were on, we decorated the tree with ease. We had the stereo on, but were listening to a CD that Edward had recorded while playing Christmas carols on the piano. It couldn't have been more beautiful.

The sun was setting as we put the last few touches on the rest of the house. We sat down, lit a fire in the fireplace and turned on the lights of the tree. When all was said and done, the place was perfect. Alice was setting a holly ring and candle on Edward's piano when she gasped. "News!" She breathed. "Turn on the news!"

Rose bolted for the stereo and turned it off. Esme grabbed the TV remote, turning to an all news station. The report caused all of our mouths to drop open.

"_The walled city of Volterra, Italy went up in flames today. Several tourists and residents were trapped inside. The flames were so hot, firefighters couldn't get inside to save them."_

"Call them…call the boys now," Esme breathed.

I stood, pulling my phone out and dialing Edward's number. "Bella?" He asked and I could hear the wind around him. He was running.

"Stop what you're doing…we need all of you home."

"Love, what's wrong…Carlisle…" He called and I could hear them all gather around him.

"Just…get here…we're fine, but there's something you guys need to see…and bring Demitri," I frowned, looking at the TV as my friend's home city burned.

"Ok, baby…" His voice was pure concern and caution. "We'll be home in thirty minutes, ok?"

"Yeah…ok."

They were home in twenty, the five of them flying through the door looking windblown and nervous. "No," Demitri breathed as he caught a glimpse of the news report.

"Jasper," Edward murmured. My brother nodded and sent Demitri a calm wave, but it didn't do any good.

"Carina," his face crumbled. Dry sobs surged from a man that normally stood proud and strong.

I leaned into Esme on the sofa and covered my face, his cries were breaking me. Edward sat beside me, pulling me to him. I gripped his shirt, squeezing my eyes to the pain that was wracking our friend's body.

Carlisle pulled out his phone. "Eleazar," he spoke softly into the phone.

"Carlisle…do you see?"

"Yes, have you heard from anyone you know?"

"No…my friend, what happens if they're all gone?" Eleazar asked.

"I don't know…call me if you hear from anyone," Carlisle said and Eleazar agreed before the call was disconnected.

Alice gasped from her seat in the corner of the room. "Felix…he's alive…" A ripping, snarling growl tore from Demitri and Carlisle tried to comfort him. He knocked his hands away and Jasper sent another calming wave. Nothing was working. Demitri was losing it. His eyes turned black with rage and grief. His whole body shook violently, his fingers stiffened into claws.

"Let me up," I whispered to Edward. He nodded and let me go. Emmett had stepped forward and I shook my head at him. I carefully wrapped my shield around Demitri, pushing him into the chair at the dining room table.

"Bella, stop," he growled, fighting me. His eyes were filled with pain and anger. "Please," he snarled, trying to lunge at me. I couldn't be angry at him. The situation was just plain awful.

"No, relax first, Demitri," I begged. "Wait, Alice isn't done."

"There are people with Felix," Alice said, her eyes glazed over. "They are deciding to go into hiding."

"Demitri," Edward breathed. "She's with him…she's ok…I saw her." He jumped up and knelt beside the arm of the chair. "She's alive…Carina…Alice can't see people who are dead, Demitri…trust me on this."

He stopped fighting my shield and relaxed, a breath whooshing from his body. "Ok?" I asked and he nodded. I released him and he buried his face in his hands.

Edward and I locked eyes over Demitri. _Is she really alive, baby?_ I thought to him. He nodded with a sigh. I let out a breath of relief, looking around at the rest of the family. They were frozen in sadness for him.

"You're so right, Bella," Demitri mumbled. "I shouldn't have left her."

****

Carlisle took Demitri into his office for several hours to try and calm him. They also tried many times to reach people that Demitri still spoke to in Italy. No answer from any of them.

To take our minds off of Italy, Jasper told us how the hunt for Joe went up until my phone call to Edward.

"It looks like he's heading further and further north," Jasper sighed. I was listening, but was watching Edward's face as he played the piano softly. Something about the incident with Demitri was still bothering him. His brow was furrowed, his jaw tight. His playing was dark and moody.

"Canada?" Rose asked.

"I think so," Jasper nodded. "I'm just wondering if it's worth hunting him. He's a speck on the whole life spectrum."

I snorted and nodded. I couldn't have agreed more. Joe was a waste of human flesh.

"Maybe we should just forget him for now," Emmett mused. "He'll get spotted sooner or later. They've got everyone looking for him."

"For now," Edward growled softly. No one argued. He had been pretty quiet for some time. They had been cautious around him. I had let him stew long enough.

_Play something for me, baby,_ I thought to him. His eyes softened when he looked up at me. He nodded and started with Mozart. I sighed and smiled. He merged into my old lullaby and I couldn't resist getting up to sit next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling a light kiss to my head. _Is something about Demitri bothering you?_ I asked.

"Yes," he whispered, still playing. "When he thought he lost her…" He sighed, kissing my head again. "All he wanted was death…I could understand…"

_Oh, Edward…no._ I turned my face into his arm. _Please don't ever say that…we've had this discussion…_

His hands left the piano abruptly. "I know…" He sighed deeply and started playing Chopin's Nocturnes. I always found them a little morose and macabre. They were fitting his mood.

_You've felt that way before…_I thought in more of a question than statement. He nodded, frowning. _Twice?_

"Three times," he grunted. I could hear our siblings carrying on a conversation about Joe, trying to give us a moment. "James…you know that. Victoria…and the time Alice saw you jump from the cliff…"

My eyes stung with unshed venomous tears. I had forgotten that he had checked on me when I had jumped. He must have thought the worst.

"I did," he sighed, hearing my thoughts. "I thought…suicide." He swallowed hard. "I can't…"

_Live without me…baby, I know…I understand._ His head snapped around to me, his beautiful ochre eyes boring into mine. _I get it, really. I couldn't live without you either, Edward. _I frowned, watching his hands skim over the keys of the piano. He was just lightly touching them. I could tell he was resisting the urge to just bury them in my hair.

"You know, we all feel that way, Eddie," Emmett sighed from the other side of the room. "It goes with that whole _mating for life _thing," he smirked. "It's just worse for you…Bells has faced death a few times. But she's a tough one…" My big brother winked at me, his grin completely adorable.

I fought my smile and looked up at Edward. He stared at his brother like he was from another planet. I could feel the tension melt from him a little. "Jasper," Edward huffed a laugh, "you're right…the world is twisted when Emmett starts to make sense."

Jasper laughed, pulling a pillow up to cover his face. Rose chuckled, leaning in to kiss Emmett's head as he shrugged. Alice smirked and nodded.

"Bells, Eddie…look up," Emmett laughed. We did and hanging above us was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Esme," I giggled as Edward's eyes lightened. A smile played on his lips.

"Like she needs to encourage you two," Jasper chuckled.

"True," Edward smirked, leaning towards me. It was a beautiful kiss, sweet and full of love. It seared my lips, my tongue barely touching his.

_Easy, _I smiled against his lips. He broke from me, kissing my nose. His eyes were a little darker when he pulled back. His gaze flickered to the piano and back to me, his eyebrow raised up sexily. _How bad do you want to be home alone right now?_ I asked, laughing when he rolled his eyes and groaned.

EDWARD

I could hardly explain the feelings I felt when Bella helped Demitri from losing control. She was patient and kind, holding him to the chair. For a split second he hated her for it, his mind in chaos when he thought his Carina was gone.

When I saw his thoughts, the visions of his need for death, my heart ached for him. I was intimate with that feeling. When Alice's mind brought Carina's face into the forefront, relief washed through me. For Demitri. _No one_ should feel the loss of their mate.

I sat by a small creek, waiting for everyone to finish hunting. For some reason, we all went. I think it was because the emotions that were running through the house over the last few days were so very draining. I chuckled as I heard Bella and Emmett laughing and wrestling. He had apparently stolen the bear she was hunting. I heard a large crash and knew she had pinned him. I just shook my head.

"I didn't get to thank you…" Demitri sighed, sitting across from me. "I think I might have destroyed the house…"

"Esme would have hurt you," I chuckled. "You don't have to thank me. My…gift…it's helpful and a curse sometimes. Alice and I have worked in sync for a very long time."

"Felix and I used to be that way," he sighed. His mind flashed to the two of them laughing.

"You were friends?"

"We're enemies now…" he frowned. "We worked side by side for Aro…keeping the laws protected. I would track, Felix would…well, he's all muscle. At least I thought so…but, he's cunning. Aro went through phases where he would favor one follower over others. He liked my skill…used it, honed it. Felix became jealous…"

The fact that Demitri was using past tense with Aro was not lost on me. It was a strange feeling to think that the royal family, the law in vampires was gone.

"When Carina was human, she worked at Volterra…when the time came, I begged to change her. Aro granted me this…" His mind was filled with pride that he didn't drain her. I smiled, thinking I knew that feeling well. "Felix had showed interest in her, but she didn't return it. When Carlisle called a few years ago and needed me, that's when Felix made his move. He bribed Chelsea to manipulate Carina's feelings."

"When I went back for her," he continued, "her eyes had no emotion for me."

He was quiet for a while, thinking about Tanya and how they had talked. There was no intimacy there -- just friendship. That actually surprised me. His memories with Carina flooded his mind. Some sad, some pleasant.

Bella's squealing laugh fell over us like a blanket and we both smiled. Emmett strolled up, carrying her upside down. She was writhing in his strong grasp. "Does this belong to you?" He chuckled as she tried kicking him.

"Very much," I laughed as he set her in my arms. "Love, did you anger the giant?"

"He stole my bear," she growled, but her eyes were alight with happiness as she stayed cradled in my arms. "It sucks that I lost my newborn strength," she pouted, sticking her tongue out at Emmett. He sat down across from me and Bella, next to Demitri.

Demitri chuckled, thinking she had to be the favorite in the house. That her personality kept everyone young in mind and heart. "Yes," I smiled over at him. "That's exactly right." He nodded, looking at her with a smile.

"Any word, dude?" Emmett asked, looking at Demitri.

"Not yet," he sighed. Demitri had tried calling everyone. Carlisle tried as well. There was no answer from anyone. Alice's vision showed a few people -- besides Felix and Carina -- that had survived, but they were in hiding.

Bella leaned her head to my shoulder, picking up my hand and playing with my ring. Her mind was shielded, so I had no idea what she was thinking. I kissed her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Alice, Rose and Jasper joined us, followed by Carlisle and Esme. We were all sitting together quietly. Jasper got up and gathered firewood, starting a fire in the center of us all. _If we're sitting out here…_ he thought to me with a smile, _we might as well enjoy it._

"Carlisle," Jasper started with a frown, "what happens if the Volturi are completely gone?"

Carlisle's mind went into quick motion. "It could go many ways…you've seen the Southern Wars, Jasper. You know what desire for power can do." He frowned and the images of Caius, Marcus and Aro flashed in his mind. He had known them for centuries prior and there was a sense of loss in his mind. "Or…a new way of thinking could come about…where vampires could live without worrying about which coven is bigger than the other."

"Will they look to you for leadership?" I asked, seeing that he was almost the next in age.

"I don't know, Edward," he sighed. "I worked for them many years ago, but they never could see my way of thinking."

"Aro told stories," Demitri added. "He respected you, Carlisle. He didn't understand the diet, but he respected your conviction to it."

"At one point the three of them were live and let live…" Carlisle sighed, "but the more gifted vampires that came their way, the more power hungry they became. I've seen them kill for no other reason than just to kill and I have seen them save villages from newborn attacks." He paused and looked at me and Bella. "I've seen them kill each other's mates."

"Marcus and Didyme?" Bella asked.

"You know about that?" Demitri asked, looking at us all. "I heard the story from a servant vampire. She was around at the time. You wouldn't even know it…she hardly ever said a word. She said the brothers hated that Marcus was so attached to someone…that it clouded his mind."

"They, of course, didn't do the job themselves," Demitri frowned. "They let newborns do it. Marcus and his mate had a house outside the walled city…"

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, "I heard it that way too. They punished the newborns, making themselves look like heroes. I often assumed Marcus knew."

"Up until the day I left, Marcus would go through fits of rage and then days of listlessness," Demitri sighed. "Aro would post a guard to make sure he didn't do anything like set his room on fire."

I looked down at Bella. Her brow was furrowed as she stared into the fire. Carlisle had mentioned this story before to us. We were trying to figure out why we were in pain when we separated. He had told us that Marcus and Didyme had the same pull and connection that Bella and I had. She sighed and looked up at me, feeling my stare. We locked eyes, not saying anything. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I suspect it's not over," Carlisle frowned. "There will be vampires that will test the fact that there isn't any threat to govern them. That can prove to be quite destructive."

"You mean," Emmett started, his mouth open a little, "that one of us could just go around, revealing ourselves. That's crazy."

"Imagine what that would do," Bella mused. She laughed once, but it wasn't in humor. "Imagine finding out that every story you've ever read is true…vampires…werewolves. I accepted it, but someone like Charlie would have a heart attack."

"You accepted it, because you had no choice," Carlisle smiled, his eyes flicking up to me. "You were meant for this life…I'm totally convinced." The family chuckled with him, all nodding in agreement. My angel shrugged adorably. "But, yes, you're right…humans will question everything at that point. It could very well knock us back to the witch trials. Pitchforks and torches would make a comeback."

"All we need is Frankenstein's monster and we're set," Rose said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Witches," Bella snickered.

"Don't forget Godzilla and King Kong," Jasper snorted.

"Ahhh, and the Creature from the Black Lagoon," Emmett smirked.

"Why can't we have the sweet legends…like unicorns?" Alice laughed, shaking her head at her own silliness.

"Dragons would rock!" Emmett boomed. "I could slay dragons…"

"Emmett," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "Dragons breathe _fire_…fire's bad, ok?"

"Oh yeah…damn," Emmett frowned, his mind sad that his new dream was shot down. I had to laugh and I buried my face into Bella's neck.

****

"Thank God," Bella sighed, collapsing into the Volvo's car seat. "Christmas break…"

"No kidding," Alice growled from the back seat. Jasper and I nodded as I pulled out of the school towards home. It was a few days before Christmas Eve.

Midterms had been tough with all that had been going on in the house, which was saying something considering we really didn't have to study. We were still looking for Joe. Demitri insisted upon it. I can't blame him. Demitri wasn't seeing what I had in Joe's mind -- constant primal and sexual violence against my wife. Joe could think of nothing but taking her from me. I thanked Jasper for stopping me on many occasions from just tearing the boy to shreds. Demitri said the search for the boy gave him something to do. He was still waiting to hear from anyone he knew from Volterra.

Alice was keeping an eye out for any decision that Felix would make. He was the only one she could focus in on. She had seen nothing from Aro, Marcus or Caius. So far, no decision had been made. Carlisle's guess that they were all gone was becoming more and more apparent.

"Is Esme _really_ throwing that Christmas party?" Jasper whined, laying his head in Alice's lap.

"Yes," Alice beamed. She seemed to be the only one looking forward to it.

"Who's coming again?" I asked.

"Kate, Irina and Ghianna…" Bella ticked off on her fingers. "Um…Eleazar and Carmen…Brandon and Catherine…"

"Demitri, of course," Alice added. "And I think he will try to bring Tanya and her human…"

"Fuck me," Bella growled.

"Love!" I laughed. I didn't know if it was in admonition or in agreement that I looked over at her with my mouth open.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking out the window.

"Bella, feel free to torture her human," Jasper laughed.

"Don't encourage her…she'll get with Catherine or something," I chuckled.

"Ooh, good idea!" My love and Alice beamed. Bella added, "Why is she coming? I mean, didn't Demitri say she wasn't allowed…"

"Well, now that she's mated…" Jasper shrugged. "Besides, I think this is more about Carlisle wanting to get the Denalis all together because of Italy."

"Oh," Bella nodded. "Good, Carlisle can deal with her." I chuckled, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Actually," I smirked, "if you _really_ want to get back at her…use Jasper."

"Yeah," they all smiled. Every one of them thinking that lust aimed at the poor unsuspecting human would be hysterical.

"Edward, stop at the store," Alice bounced in the back seat. "We need more mistletoe if that's going to work." I saw the plan in her mind and couldn't help, but laugh. It was so wrong on many levels. "Oh," Alice stopped, her eyes glazing. "And we're going dancing?"

"With who?" Bella asked, turning in her seat.

"Ghianna, Kate and Irina," Alice and I said together. Alice added, "They want to hit the clubs in Boston."

"_Really_…" Bella mused. "Huh…" A smiled played on her lips as I pulled into the store. Her mind opened up to me. _Dancing with Ghianna, huh?_ She raised her perfect eyebrow at me. _Didn't you say…_her thoughts started.

"Bella," I groaned, "just…forget it…" I was well aware of what I had said. It seemed so wrong to admit the things I wanted lately. Bella was nothing but encouraging. She would give me anything. I knew that. She was right when she told me on Halloween that I was learning to use my hormones again. It was a slow awakening, but they were hitting me full force. She had been human when I returned and all I wanted was to prove to her that she was it -- everything. We got married a year later and moved to New Hampshire. Bella took time to heal from all that had happened to her while I was away. As she healed, we threw out the past and the present was a constant want, need.

When I had spoken to Carlisle in private about it, he assured me that it was normal, considering that I had repressed so much for so long. He said that the slow build we were feeling was because we had to take a different road than others -- that it was, in fact, _normal._ Normal or not, I wanted Bella every minute of every day. I couldn't stop wanting her. I would feel disgusted by my ravenous mental state if I didn't know she felt the same way.

"Not a chance," she laughed, getting out of the car with Alice.

As I watched her walk towards the store, I pulled out my phone and texted her quickly.

**E: Not Ghianna. Human.**

She pulled her phone from her pocket, reading the message and looking back at me. Her eyes were black. I chuckled, shaking my head. The power we had over one another was indescribable.

In the doors she walked, her fingers texting me back.

**B: It's yours, love.**

I groaned internally, pocketing my phone.

"You two are killing me today," Jasper chuckled, sending me a wave of calm. It was like a bucket of ice water.

"Sorry, Jazz," I snickered.

"I can't complain, bro," he smiled, shaking his head. He thumbed mindlessly through one of Alice's magazines. "She's…Bells is…so _good_…in all senses of the word. Such a short time…and you'd think she'd always been with us." He was quiet for a moment. "And _you_…I never have to send cheerfulness anymore," he laughed. "I barely recognize you."

"I could say the same of you," I said, turning in the seat and looking at him.

"I see what you and Ali have now," he nodded. "It's nice to…bond with someone else in the family."

"Yes," I agreed. "Are you still sending her book off?"

"Hells yes!" Jasper laughed. "I'm gonna use Jenks to find an editor and make sure to lose her identity through a paper trail…but yes, it's really good. Have you even skimmed through it?" J. Jenks was the human we hired under the table to acquire all of our identities each time we had to start over. He was completely trustworthy, but only because he was scared to death of Jasper.

I had gone with Jasper once to see what Jenks thought of us. He had strange ideas of our appearance and constant moving, but he was simply not concerned with it. He only wanted payment for a job well done.

"No," I sighed. "I should. I've seen the outlines and rough drafts, but not the finished chapters." I left that one thing for her…alone time to escape from everyone, including me. I could understand. I used music for the very same reason.

"Ask her," he smiled. "She wants you to read it, but she won't force it."

"Ok," I nodded.

BELLA

**E: Not Ghianna. Human.**

I growled in wonton need as I read the text Edward sent from the car. Alice stared up at me as I slowly turned around to stare at my husband. He had no idea why he would want a human, but I did. I saw it in his face -- a slight touch of innocence. I knew him better than he knew himself.

A human would be anonymous. A human would be as close to me again as he could get. A human would be enraptured by our looks. He didn't want the human. He wanted to watch someone want me -- touch me in a provocative way. All he wanted was me _after _the dance.

**B: It's yours, love.**

I texted him back as Alice pushed me into the store.

"He's really pushing your buttons lately," Alice giggled.

"Do you have any idea?" I laughed in frustration. We turned down the aisle for the Christmas decorations, grabbing a few more sprigs of mistletoe.

"Yes, but it's none of my concern," she smiled. "He really can't make up his mind anyway," she laughed. "Edward's so…shit, there's not a word…_all over the place_…that works…"

"It's new…"

"Yes, but _really_ new to him," she sighed, looking up at me. "He'll shake some things off…thinking it's disrespectful."

"I know," I smiled, "and I love him for it, but there's nothing like…"

"Don't I know it!" She squealed with a laugh, shaking her head. "We've all gone through it, Edward will catch up eventually."

When Edward parked the car in the garage, he was practically vibrating with need, but there wasn't time. We were all pulled in different directions by Esme. Guests were due to arrive that night from all over. She sent the boys to shovel the snow, hang lights on the outside of the house and clean the fireplace. Alice, Rose and I snickered as we hung more mistletoe in the most random parts of the house.

Catherine and Brandon were the first to arrive. They were still living in Montana. Brandon had become quite good at controlling his gift. He could negate anyone's talent. When he was first changed, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all stopped being able to do anything. Brandon could turn it off now, allowing us to behave as we normally would.

Catherine was as beautiful as ever, her long auburn locks pulled away from her stunning face. She and Brandon were quite happy together. They were about to move to Maine for the next few years and were upset to learn we were about to move back to the other side of the country the next year.

Emmett went to the airport to pick up Kate, Ghianna and Irina. I had to fight my laugh when all they did was gush about Boston and how much they wanted to go out. Poor Edward had to leave the room for a moment. Apparently, the rave club they heard about was too much for my sweet husband to deal with. The plans were made without him.

"Wow," Jasper chuckled quietly in my ear. "He's out of control these days…poor Eddie. What are you doing to him?"

"Shut it," I growled, but smiled. "Nothing…direct it all towards Tanya…she'll be here in a little while."

"Oh, I will," he chuckled. "As much lust as Edward's spinning out, I have to send it somewhere." I just looked at him, begging for sympathy. Jasper smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, little sis. I'll keep him calm."

I felt for Edward. I knew what it was like just to look at him and lose it. His mind must have been a cacophony of erotica.

Carmen and Eleazar followed Emmett from the airport in a rental car. They were going to drive back to Alaska when they left. Eleazar was going to look for some old associates that he knew.

"Bella," Eleazar gushed. "Carlisle's really been working with you. That's quite a shield you're working with these days." He could sense the gifts of a vampire. "No wonder Aro was interested in you." That statement caused the room to go silent. Edward walked up and took my hand. "I meant no disrespect. I just know how…he is…was…damn, Carlisle," Eleazar grimaced. "What the hell are we going to do? There are attacks in the south again."

"No," Jasper growled. My laptop was in the living room and he snatched it up and opened it. "Maria wouldn't…"

As Jasper scanned the news websites, Carlisle sat down in the dining room. Everyone found a place to listen. "I don't know…that's the honest truth. I've always believed that the Volturi was right in maintaining the utmost secrecy. I agreed with the policing newborn activity. I even had no problem with their feeding habits…though I could never find it in myself to participate." He sighed, looking very worried and a little weary. "I've thought of moving sooner…back to the Pacific Northwest earlier than we planned."

"Do your wolf friends know?" Catherine asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "They've expanded their patrols to keep a better lookout. Jake will call if anything starts to change." I had emailed him the article on the fire in Italy. The message I sent him was to stay sharp and watch for attacks. He emailed back a winking emoticon.

"Alice, any more visions concerning Felix?" Carlisle asked, looking over at her. She was sitting by Jasper reading over his shoulder.

"They haven't come out of hiding yet."

"The problem we face with Alice is if they decide to start in Forks," Edward frowned. "She won't see anything if they come in contact with Jake."

"Cool thing is…Jake can deal with it," Emmett nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "He may be a…" I raised my eyebrow at Emmett and he nodded. "He may not be my best friend," he smirked, "but the wolves have the capability to take care of things." Emmett will never forgive Jake for what he had done to me. He tolerated Jake for my benefit only.

"Large," Edward chuckled, "huge, really." His answer was to Eleazar's mental question. "Over seven feet when in wolf form. Jake in human form is six foot seven inches."

"No kidding?" Eleazar chuckled.

"He was at the wedding, Eleazar," Edward smiled.

"All those American Indians?"

"Yes, sir," I laughed. Eleazar looked like Carlisle did when something piqued his interest.

"Damn," he shook his head, a slight smile played on his lips.

"It looks like Maria," Jasper mumbled to himself as Edward and I joined him on the sofa. "I can't say for sure. I would have to contact Peter and Charlotte to find out, but…later," he smiled, looking up at the doorway. Tanya and Demitri had just arrived.

"Yeah, he's human," Rose snorted, walking into the room with us.

The heartbeat was the first thing I caught, the scent was the other. He was sensationally strong. "You know," I looked over at Jasper. "Just for peace of mind…you and I will stay under the shield," I laughed. Edward chuckled, kissing my head.

"I have zero problem with that," Jasper snickered. I shielded us both, completely blocking the scent of the human that was being introduced to Carlisle.

"She's extremely uncomfortable," Edward murmured. He laughed quietly, turning away from her. "She realizes now that the entire room could drain him in less than a second…not that we would…but it's a scary thought to her." He rolled his eyes, his face radiated "Welcome to my world."

I looked over at Mark. He was handsome with dark features. His eyes were hazel, blue edges around green. If he was nervous, he didn't show it. His heart beat never changed. "Does he know?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Mmhm," Edward nodded with a smirk. "He guessed just like you did."

"Wow, really?" Alice snorted. "Maybe when you mate…the human becomes more aware."

"Interesting," I mused, looking over at her. "I didn't even bother to try to figure anything out until…huh…after we talked…"

"I love you," Edward smiled, kissing my ear.

"Save it," Alice smirked, "she's heading this way in fifteen seconds."

I looked over at Brandon, having forgotten all about him. The sneer that was on his face was menacing. _Oh shit,_ I thought to Edward. _I forgot about Brandon. He's pissed._ Edward's head snapped around.

"The hatred," Jasper frowned.

_Has he not seen her since…his change?_ I asked Edward and he shook his head no, keeping an eye on the boy as Tanya got closer._ And so it begins…_ Edward turned and winked at me.

It was sad to watch Tanya ignore the boy she used. She walked right by him, stepping in front of me and Edward. I felt all of my siblings tense up. Jasper I felt more than anyone, because he was under my shield. I looked past the couple and saw Demitri, keeping an eye on the situation.

"Hey guys," Tanya beamed, but I could see her nerves. "I want you to meet Mark Pruett…this is Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice…" She gestured to all of us on the sofa. "And Emmett and Rosalie." She pointed to the loveseat. We all waved and smiled. It wasn't Mark's fault that she was a lunatic.

"You forgot Brandon and Catherine," I smirked, pointing behind her to two chairs. There wasn't a chance I was letting her ignore what she had done. "And it's nice to meet you Mark."

Tanya finally turned to face Brandon, but he wouldn't look at her. "Um, Tanya," Catherine frowned. "Maybe you should step away from him."

"Mischief, Bells?" Jasper chuckled.

Edward looked at me and I opened my mind. _I was just wondering what she would do if I flipped the hell out and lunged for her man's throat._ Edward caught his laugh before it got out of control.

"You wouldn't," he smirked, but his eyes said he wasn't sure. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Emmett," I smiled. "Let's teach Brandon that new game."

"Sweet," Emmett beamed. "Come on, bud."

It was rude, but it was necessary to get everyone away from Tanya. Brandon was barely holding his temper. We all made our way to the game room, flopping down into different chairs. Edward pulled me to his lap. I turned to him. _Anything from her? No dirty pictures…no wishful thinking…_

"Nothing, thank _God,_" he laughed, pulling me back to him.

We played video games for some time. Mark even joined us. My brothers took it easy on him, his reflexes were nothing compared to ours.

Tanya and Kate leaned in the doorway to watch us, they were chatting away. Alice whispered in my ear to look up. Edward and I grinned, looking up to the mistletoe above us. "It's time," she said, giggling. "Shield yourselves only." She meant Jasper as well. He needed to feel what we were doing in order to push it out towards Mark and Tanya.

"Ok," I smirked, turning to Edward. _Shielding you, handsome._ He nodded, his tongue gliding along his bottom lip. Jasper snickered ever so softly to my right.I took my shield and incorporated it around Edward. _This is so I can control the lust, not Jasper._

"Just kiss me," he whispered. Never did Edward have to tell me that more than one time. As soon as my lips touched Edward's, I could hear Jasper snort as he pushed everything Edward and I felt out to Mark. I wanted to moan at the contact, but I was all too aware that we were in a room full of people. Edward's finger traced circles on my wrist over and over. With barely a flick of my tongue to his bottom lip, I pulled away.

Mark was writhing in his chair, trying to stay comfortable. His heart rate had tripled. Emmett was really trying not to laugh as his eyes would flick to Mark's movements. But it was Tanya that was funny to watch. _Did she just…press her legs together?!_ Edward nodded, not even able to look up. Jasper was focusing only on the TV in front of him. Rose and Alice were in silent hysterics.

"Sweetie?" Tanya's voice cracked. I had to bite my lip painfully in order not to lose it. "Let's…go for a walk."

Edward shook with silent laughter. Jasper's nostrils flared as he still focused on the game, fighting his smile. As soon as they were out the back door, the room cracked wide open.

"No, she didn't!" Rose guffawed.

"Yes, she did," Jasper, Edward and I all laughed.

Brandon chortled. "That rocked! Did you plan that?"

"Yes," Alice smiled with pride.

"Good," he smirked. "Keep doing it…"

"Shameless," Esme smirked from the doorway, her arms folded across her chest.

"Can you blame them, Esme?" Kate snickered. "I love my sister, but she was wrong for a long time." Tanya and Mark didn't return for hours. The party was quite comfortable without them.

****

I noticed that as vampires, we really have no sense of time. Unless we are in school or have plans or work, time really ceases to mean anything. Where a human party could last well into the early morning hours, a vampire party could last _days_.

It was early morning as I watched Esme make breakfast for Mark. He had slept at her and Carlisle's house in the guest room. Tanya went with him. For a split second, I wondered if she watched him sleep like Edward used to do with me.

"For while," Edward answered my thoughts. "But she's not as patient as I was." He smiled proudly. "She left him, went hunting and came back."

"You're too cute," I snickered, leaning against him on the sofa.

"I'm more than that," he whined in a whisper. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. There were too many people and too many ears in the house for us. There were also the constant conversations that arose concerning Italy. I couldn't even imagine the mental assault Edward was feeling.

"I know, love," I sighed. _I say we stay in Boston overnight,_ I thought to him. _Just the two of us._

"Done," he growled, getting up from his seat and running upstairs. He was probably booking the hotel room as I sat giggling at him. "I am," he laughed from upstairs.

They all wanted to go dancing tonight. I shielded my thoughts from Edward as I tried to figure out what I should wear. I shook my head with thoughts of being alone. I needed it as much as he did. We hadn't been away since our anniversary. One night would do us good.

"Carlisle said I should talk to you," Mark smiled down at me. He was holding a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and bacon. I smiled back at him, remembering the many breakfasts Esme had cooked for me.

"Esme's a good cook," I nodded to his plate.

"She is," he laughed, sitting next to me. "It's kind of shocking, actually."

"Oh, she was a mother first…some things don't go away." I watched him sip his coffee and set it on a coaster. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Carlisle told me to ask you about…" He blushed slightly, pausing a moment. "You…when you became a…"

"Vampire," I laughed. "It's ok, you can say it." I heard a few snickers throughout the house. Mark didn't.

"Sorry," he chuckled, taking a bite of bacon. "Look, I know you and Tanya…well, you aren't friends…I know that much."

"No, no we aren't," I frowned, tilting my head at him. "How old are you?" I asked, thinking he looked about twenty two.

"Twenty three," he answered, looking up at me. He was handsome. I could give Tanya that much credit. His dark hair was still slightly damp from his shower. He had long eyelashes and a strong jaw line. She had to be around the same age at the time of her change.

"And you want to know what about me? Specifically," I asked, hearing Edward come down the stairs. He didn't join us. He could hear what we were talking about.

"Carlisle said you were human when you met Edward," he started. "I just wanted to know…did you know…immediately…"

"Did I know he was it? No one else?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes. Human and all. I'm not saying I knew what to do with all of that emotion…but I knew that he was all I would ever need."

"Exactly," he sighed, looking relieved. "And you two wanted the change…"

"Well, Mark…" I shook my head. "This is where the story gets complicated…and there are things I won't talk to you about. If you're asking me if I wanted it, yes. If you're asking me if I regret it, no…not at all. But, you'll have to talk to Edward for his side of that decision. I won't speak for him. Our road wasn't easy."

"I understand…" Mark nodded, sipping more coffee. "I know some of it…but I'm not asking for personal details…just your input. Tanya seems…hesitant."

"No," I sighed, smiling at him. "This is your decision…and Tanya's too. See, she has to live with it as well. You _must_ be in agreement…it's really important." I bit my lip, my brow furrowing in thought. "You need to ask yourself if you are willing to lose it all, Mark. I can't answer that. Do you have family…friends…that you are willing to say goodbye to forever? Because it's hard…ask any of them in there…" I jerked my thumb behind me. "Better yet…ask Brandon…he's just as new as me. We both have family still alive and out there. We can't see them. You don't know how hard it is to restrain that. You can't have both worlds…"

"I have family…I'm not close to them. I see what you're saying…I do. I just can't imagine…"

"Life without her…" I answered for him.

"Yeah," he sighed, setting his plate down. "And the change itself?" He looked up at me.

"It's different for everyone," I sighed. "I was lucky…Brandon was lucky…the rest of them…probably not so much. Brandon and I adapted well…but there can be a time of…mania," I looked at him. "Carlisle has a theory on choosing this life over having it thrust upon you…did he tell you?"

"Yes," Mark nodded. "In detail…was he trying to scare me?"

"Maybe," I chuckled and heard more snickers through the house. "Carlisle has seen it all…trust what he tells you…" I heard murmurs of agreement, again too low for Mark's ears. "Did it hurt? Yes. Was I scared? Considering I was going to die unless Edward changed me, yes. He can no more be left behind than I can. Do I enjoy my life…and I am well aware that's why Carlisle sent you to me to begin with…Absolutely." Again laughs came to me.

"Should I talk to Edward?" He asked, looking nervous.

"You can," I nodded. "He may give you a little insight on what Tanya may be feeling."

He was quiet for a moment, looking at his hands. Emotions played over his face. "Thanks," he smiled, starting to stand. "Oh, one more thing…Carlisle also said you were quite the pool shark…want to prove it?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Emmett's booming laugh came from the kitchen. "Bring it all to the table, Bells!"

"You sure?" I laughed, standing up.

"Yeah, what the hell…" Mark laughed. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"We feed you to Emmett if you lose," I said, looking up at him. Mark's face paled, but Emmett's laugh gave it all away. I smiled as he let out a nervous breath. "Relax, he prefers bears."

* * *

**A/N…Ok…so this is a transition chapter…lots to get it, lots to contemplate. Volterra burned. We learned a little more about Demitri…who I have gone completely OOC on and developed a slight crush on…lol…anyway… Tanya and Mark are interesting. Mark is wanting to change…sounds familiar, huh? You give me all your theories, I wanna hear them! LOL**

**Thanks to Brits23 who beta'ed this for me on the fly just cuz I asked. **

**Oh, and a little preview…Dancing is next, does Edward get another fantasy fulfilled? **

**Alright…Review for me…I need it…it's been a tough week! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N…I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas. I am posting this a little earlier than I expected, but I had a moment to sit down at do it…so there you go.**

**I know I said that I wouldn't say it but once, but something about this chapter makes me want to remind you that it is rated M for a reason…that's never been more evident than in this chapter…LOL**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

EDWARD

_I'm sorry, Edward…she's the perfect one for him to talk to,_ Carlisle thought to me as Bella took Mark into the game room to play pool. We had all sat, listening to her answers. I was not surprised by any of them, but everyone else was. Eleazar found her calm and comfortable with what she had become. Brandon agreed with her on every point. Kate found her happiness to be quite charming. But it was Tanya I was actually interested in.

She wouldn't meet my eyes as Bella and Mark talked. She was of two minds when it came to Mark. She wanted him indestructible and forever, but she knew what this life could bring. Tanya's thoughts turned to guilt when Bella treated her Mark so kind. In her eyes, Bella had every right to snap the man in two for revenge's sake alone.

"Bella wouldn't do that, Tanya," I whispered, looking at her, but she still wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I know," she frowned, looking out the kitchen window. The fact that Bella was not vengeful made Tanya all the angrier with herself with her own behavior. When the pool game started, Tanya left the house. She needed time. Bella's answers had given her something to think about.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Carlisle asked. I was aware that everyone was listening.

"Probably," I sighed. "But he hasn't decided if he wants to approach me." Mark found me intimidating for many reasons. For one, Tanya had been honest about the feelings she once had for me. The fact that I could read his thoughts bothered him a little as well.

"Scare him, do you?" Jasper snickered, walking towards the game room.

"I suppose," I smirked.

I left them to their game, walking into the piano room. I sat down and played, letting my mind wander. Everything that Bella had told Mark was true and I was shocked that none of it upset me anymore. She was mine and she was mine forever. I felt a smile cross my face as I switched from Beethoven to my own new project. Bella didn't need a lullaby anymore. She deserved to be worshipped.

"What are you smiling at, handsome?" Bella asked, leaning in the doorway.

"You, love, always you," I answered my always honest response.

She switched to her thoughts. _I'd come sit by you, but the mistletoe is way too tempting._ She giggled, biting her bottom lip.

"Believe me, I understand," I snickered.

_I'm due back for another game…I just…I really love you, Edward. I haven't told you that today._

"Damn the mistletoe, get over here," I growled, smirking when she was in front of me in an instant. "You're everything to me," I whispered, my brow furrowing. She rubbed it away. She stood between my legs and leaned down, kissing me sweetly.

"I'm not sure you guys need all this mistletoe," Esme giggled, heading upstairs. Bella smiled against my lips.

"Nope," she sighed. "I don't think we need it either." She kissed my cheek at the same time they all bellowed for her from the game room.

I went back to the piano, still working on Bella's new song. It was going to be a Christmas present. She hated expensive gifts, though sometimes I just couldn't help myself.

"Who is that you're playing?" Mark asked, looking worried at the doorway. "I don't recognize it."

"Um," I frowned. "It's mine, actually."

"Oh…" His eyebrows shot up. "Impressive." His mind was quiet as he listened to me play. I switched to classical and watched as a smile flit across his face. His mind immediately went to Tanya. He was wondering where she was, but didn't ask. He was aware of the tension in the house.

"There's no tension anymore, Mark," I answered him. His breath caught, but he nodded. "She has you now."

"I don't think she wants to keep me," he snorted, trying to make light of something that clearly bothered him.

"It's not easy," I frowned. I stopped playing and looked up at him. "Making that decision was the hardest thing I ever did." He moved in closer, leaning on the piano. I looked down at the keys and ran my fingers over them. "Bella and Brandon chose this…the rest of us didn't. We hated it…hated what we were. I used to feel…" I sighed, trying to find the right words, "soulless…like a walking demon…a monster."

"Used to?" He probed.

"Bella…" I smiled. "There's no way I can clearly explain to you…everything. As a human, she pulled me in…she smelled like the one meal I had to have…but her eyes…I could drown in them." I huffed a laugh. "You are aware of our diet…so when I tell you that I almost threw my convictions away just to taste her…" I shook my head. "But it was more…I couldn't hurt her, because in no time at all, with barely a few words said between us…I would have died for her."

"So there's the dilemma," I continued. "I hated what I was…I loved her…but how do I keep her and still not hurt her? And I damn well wasn't going to take her soul away."

"What changed your mind?"

"Not so fast…" I chuckled. "I was a coward…I ran from her…the whole thing completely. In order to keep her safe, I removed myself."

"I know this part…" He smiled. "You don't have to tell me. Esme tells your story better than she probably would _Cinderella_."

I smiled. "All the women in this house are romantics…my wife is their leader."

_I heard that!_ Bella laughed from the other room. I fought my chuckle.

"Ok, fine," I sighed. "So once I had her back…I couldn't let go…couldn't tell her no…and couldn't live without her. She got hurt…terribly hurt…she wasn't lying to you when she said that it was either change her or watch her die." I shook my head and frowned at the memory. "It's Bella that makes this life infinitely better. She made me realize that we aren't soulless or monsters. That we can take it all and make it good or it can be really tough. Ask any of them."

His mind wondered if I regretted any of it.

"Not one damn minute," I answered. He nodded and smiled. "But give Tanya a chance to see it, Mark. She's been around a very long time. She's seen terrible things."

"She's done terrible things," he sighed. He liked Bella and he respected my honesty. He was a good man and took Tanya for all her faults. I, in turn, respected him for that.

"We all have," I nodded and began to play again.

BELLA

I smiled as I watched Edward walk in to the hotel to check us in. It was easier to do it before we went out, so we could go straight up to the room later.

I watched the girls at the counter, their eyes glazed over at first glance at him. The one at the computer could at least speak. I wasn't so sure about the other one. Poor thing. Her mouth hung slightly open as Edward handed his credit card to her. I fought a laugh. He was mouth watering to look at and his velvet voice did nothing to help. You could feel its tenor all the way to your toes.

He looked quite handsome in the black jeans, black v-neck sweater with a charcoal gray t-shirt underneath. He topped it off with a black sport coat. He radiated sexy, money and with the poor girls, aloofness. As he walked back to me, his thighs caught my attention again. The way they filled the legs of his jeans made my breath hitch. My husband was sinful.

"What are you thinking?" He smirked as he got back in the car.

"Did she finally breathe?" I teased, looking up at the girl at the counter as she fanned herself.

"She has a heart murmur," he chuckled. "I wonder if she knows."

"She does now," I laughed, shaking my head.

I remembered a time when something like that would make me jealous, but there was no fear of loss anymore. He was mine. I belonged to him. Which made me ask the next question as he turned the corner and pulled in front of the club. "Before we get out, baby…let's talk," I touched his arm. He nodded and pulled into a space in the back of the lot.

"Bella…" he frowned. "You don't…have to."

"Do you want it?" I asked, reading his face for any flicker of doubt.

"Yes," he shook his head. The answer was barely a whisper, but I heard his need loud and clear.

I studied him for a moment. "If it were me asking this of you…would you do it? If I wanted to see you dance with another woman…would you do it?"

"Yes, of course," he said, his gaze meeting mine.

"This is yours…what I need to know is ground rules, love," I tilted my head at him. "I won't share you…I won't be shared. It goes no further than the dance floor. I need to know what is ok with you and what isn't." He shook his head, unable to answer. "It's ok if I dance with someone like I would Rose or Alice…"

"Yes," he nodded, a slight smile on his face.

"Touch this person, let them touch me…"

"Yes." His eyes closed and he clenched his fists lightly.

"This is a rave club, Edward…it is possible that they will try to kiss…"

"No!"

"Ok, good to know…" I nodded. "It might be difficult…Ecstasy makes people feel funny things."

"It affects the sense of touch," Edward sighed, sounding like the doctor that he has been two times over. "The skin feels warm to the touch and when touched, the person feels something close to orgasm."

"Yes," I smirked, having seen the affects first hand once when my sisters and I went out. Girl's nights out were rare, but we had been shopping and took the whole day to ourselves. "No one will approach me with you around, baby…so you will have to leave me alone."

"I know," he smirked, licking his lips. I fought the urge to just forgo the whole thing and hit the hotel room like a whirlwind, but he wanted this and I wanted it for him. He needed to know that he was normal. That just because he hadn't voiced something didn't mean it was gross or dirty. Dirty could be very fun. I should know, Edward could give me dirty like no one on earth. He just couldn't want it for himself.

I just huffed a laugh, shaking my head. "Come on, then…" I opened my door, but he was there to help me out. As we walked through the parking lot, I asked one more question. "Do you have a preference?"

"No," he sighed. "They won't be who I'm looking at."

"Good answer," I laughed and he squeezed me closer, a chuckle nervously leaving him.

Rave clubs are loud and pounding. A continuous thumping. It's almost an audible assault on our all too sensitive hearing. When we walked in, I could see all of the family was already there. Ghianna and Irina were already dancing. Kate was at the bar, flirting with an unsuspecting human man. She winked at us when she saw us arrive. Kate and Tanya were the original succubae. They loved their human men.

Our siblings waved us over, having claimed a table big enough for everyone that was with us. They had pushed a few together. Demitri was with them, watching Tanya and Mark on the dance floor. He leaned over to me and said, "I want to thank you for talking to him."

"He should know it all," I frowned. "Tanya and I will never be friends, but she makes him happy." Edward kissed the back of my head, leaving his lips there.

"She does," Demitri nodded. "I envy them. I envy you all."

"One day, Demitri," I smiled. "Hope, remember?"

"Hope," he sighed, picking up my hand and kissing it. I could see women eying him all over the club. He was exceptionally handsome, but his heart belonged to Carina. He paid them no attention. In some ways, he reminded me of Edward. He was strong, loyal, but sensitive and sweet.

It took an hour before things got really heavy in the club. It filled with warm human bodies. They smelled of alcohol and sweat and lust. I saw that Jasper wasn't able to contain any of it. His black eyes were only on Alice and it was hitting the rest of the club. Hard. Rose dragged me out onto the dance floor and I stayed. I had to avoid Edward's gaze, his eyes alone would draw me to him like a moth to a flame.

Plenty of men pushed against me, but I moved away. The heat from the bodies around me was almost stifling. I turned away from Rose to see a girl pop a pill in her mouth. Her eyes were glassy, but a brilliant blue. She was a tiny thing, like Alice. Her hair was dark brown, slightly blue under the lights of the club, like a raven's wings. She caught my stare and slid to me past a couple that I recognized as Kate and the man she had been flirting with at the bar.

Without a word, the girl smiled. The heat coming off of her warmed me all over. My breath caught as she touched me. She gasped at the contact with my cool skin. She was pretty and insecure about stepping up to me. But the drugs she was using helped her push the fear aside. I could read all of these things in her young, round face. She wore her emotions just like I used to. Her scent was floral mixed with arousal.

She put her hands on my hips and we stepped into each other. Using my peripheral vision, I could see our table. Edward was watching, but Jasper's eyes were black onyx, pushing everything out to the dance floor. I felt it instantly. I had purposefully left my shield down.

The girl's hands were all over me, trying to cool herself as well as increase the feeling. When my eyes glanced passed Edward and I saw his hand glide down to his pants for one long adjustment, I moaned, my eyes rolling back in my head. I pulled the girl to me and she ground her hips up my thigh. Her heat was searing.

I brushed her hair from her shoulders as she gripped mine at the base of my neck. It was almost too much. I felt wetness cover the tops of my thighs. I watched her lick her lips and stare at my mouth. I was almost done with her. I couldn't kiss her. I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted Edward.

My breath caught as I felt Edward's body line up with mine from behind me, taking my attention from her to him instantly. He must have seen what she wanted. I heard him inhale, smelling how turned on I was. His growl was low and soft in my ear.

The girl's face never changed as they both sandwiched me. His deep voice in my ear made my core throb. "Do you want to come, love?" He asked, his hands pulling me back to his steel hard arousal. "Right here…in front of everyone…"

"Fuck yes," I gasped as his hand slipped between us from behind and up my short skirt. I reached behind me, gripping his hair as the girl continued to caress my stomach and hips.

"She wants you," Edward growled, his fingers slipping my thong aside. "But who do you want to make you come?"

"You…fuck, only you…" I was shaking with need. The girl was oblivious to our conversation. She wouldn't have been able to hear it anyway. His fingers teased me, circling my entrance, but never allowing me to have what I wanted.

The dance floor was a throbbing, grinding single unit. Not one person looked at us. They were all hips against hips, hands on skin.

My hips arched back against him, begging him, pleading with him. "I'm so fucking hard, love…you have _no _idea." I had _every _idea. His arousal was grinding between the cheeks of my ass. It was taunting me, telling me everything. He had pulled his hand away to make his point, but he went back, teasing me again.

"Edward," I growled, turning my head to him. He did two things that pushed me over the edge. He wrapped my hair around his right hand, pulling my head to the side, and his left hand buried two fingers into my core. When his mouth attached to my neck, the girl's attached to my collarbone, both licking and sucking on my skin. I came so hard, but not a soul in the place knew it but me and Edward.

I gripped them both, one hand in Edward's hair and the other on the girl's hip. She would most likely have bruises the next morning. My breath caught in a high pitched moan, my mouth hung open as their mouths continued to suck on my skin. Edward's hand rode out my spasms that didn't seem to want to stop. He bit my neck, feeling me twitch around his fingers again. "Who makes you come?"

"You."

"Kiss me…now…_prove it_," he growled. I turned my head, latching my mouth to his. The rumble in his chest vibrated through me to the girl in front of me. She gasped at the sensation, grinding on me harder.

I felt her leave us as the song changed. The front of my body felt cold when she took the heat away. I turned in Edward's arms, my tongue and mouth still being assaulted by his. He let go of my hair and his hands palmed my bottom, pulling me flush to him. His erection was twitching against my stomach.

"Make me come, love…" he begged, breaking from my mouth. His head hit my shoulder, his breathing heavy in my ear.

"But," I touched the waist of his jeans. "Just like this?" I breathed, gliding my hand over the shape of him on the outside of his jeans. He nodded, his hips pushing against me.

"I assure you…I'm already there," he gasped, his head tilting back slightly. I leaned up and kissed his neck, laving my tongue over his Adam's apple in slow open mouth kisses. With one long stroke of my hand, he fell apart right there in my arms and in his jeans.

Again, no one saw a thing. Too many distractions, too many bodies.

The air, the sensations, trembling from the both of us -- it was all too much. "Air, Edward," I gasped. "Someone smells too…take me outside, please."

He took my hand, tugging lightly. "You can't shield?"

"Not yet, just…" I shook my head, unable to even finish the sentence.

As soon as the wintry night air hit me, my head cleared. I leaned against the wall, putting up the shield that stopped the smell of tempting human blood from reaching me. Edward leaned next to me, his forehead to my temple. I reached up, cupping his face and bringing his face closer. "You ok, love?" Edward whispered against my lips. I nodded, ghosting my bottom lip along his, kissing it and gliding my tongue over it.

Edward braced his hand on the wall beside my head, positioning himself in front of me. "I need more of you," I breathed into his mouth. I grabbed his belt loop and pulled him in closer. I felt restrained, yet out of control. I gave him slow licking kisses, sighing as he returned them.

"Hotel, love…" he groaned, kissing the corner of my mouth, his tongue trailing across my lips.

"'Kay," I whimpered, looking up at his eyes finally. They were black, probably matching my own. His breathing was calming now that we had been outside a moment.

"I…leave the car," he stuttered. "I'll text Emmett to drop it off." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me through the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. It was a short walk to the hotel. Smart planning on Edward's part, I was sure of it.

The same girls were at the front desk when we walked through the lobby towards the elevators. I felt their eyes on me as he pushed the button on the wall. Just as the car arrived, Edward picked up my hand, kissing my ring. I barely registered the girls' fallen faces as the doors closed.

Edward turned to me in the elevator, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Too much?" He asked, kissing my forehead and nose, skipping my mouth to kiss down my cheek.

"No…God no…" I groaned, still shaking from one of the most intense orgasms I had ever experienced. I felt his smile against my neck.

"She really wanted you," he breathed against my skin, "she wanted to kiss you."

"I know," I nodded, running my fingers through his hair and keeping his face at my neck. I could feel him hard against my hip when he pressed into me. The elevator doors opened with a sounding bell.

With a speed we only used when no one was around, we were inside the hotel room. I barely had a moment to register that it was a beautiful room with a fantastic view of the city. Edward walked me backwards, his mouth assaulting mine.

"Finally…fucking alone," he growled against my lips. "I plan on taking advantage of every minute."

"Good," I growled, feeling my back pressed into the cold glass of the window. I wrapped a leg around his waist. He pushed into me again, his hands gripping my shirt and shoving it up into a bunched mess just over my breasts. He ripped my black lace bra completely from my body, my shirt shredding with it.

I gasped when I felt the cold of the glass touch my skin. I didn't know what was more overwhelming -- the feel of Edward's hands on me or the frozen glass.

"Cold?" He asked, a smile played on his lips as he knelt before me.

"Fuck the cold, Edward…fuck me, now!" I growled, needing him to finish what he so plainly started.

"Patience, love," he crooned, smirking at my frantic behavior. "There are…things I'm going to do…mmm, love," he shook his head, ogling my body and biting his bottom lip. His hands caressed my bare upper torso, coming to rest on the waistband of my skirt. With one swift tug, it was ripped from me and tossed in a tattered heap by his feet.

I stood before him in a black lace thong. His thumbs rubbed the wetness between my legs. My underwear was saturated. "_Who_ makes you this wet?" He whispered, sucking his thumb in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and taking in my taste.

"You," I panted, watching his tongue flatten against his other thumb. With an impatient growl, I gripped his shirt and tore it from his body. "I need you, please, Edward!"

A deep rumble pulsed in the air around us as my underwear barely made a sound when he tore it from me. He picked up one of my legs and then the other, lifting me up completely off the ground. My skin squeaked against the glass as he lifted me up, his hot breath gusting into my throbbing center. I groaned a soft sob of relief when his mouth finally touched me, when his tongue finally twisted into me.

I reached up, gripping the curtain rod and knowing it wouldn't hold me. I ground against his face for release. Any release. "The things you do to me, Bella," his deep voice growled into me. His tongue made a slow circle around my entrance and flattened over my now hyper sensitive nub.

"Shit," I gasped, my eyes rolling back. I felt the metal of the curtain rod collapse in on itself in my grip.

"Tear it all to hell, baby," he looked up at my hands. "Any destruction is worth what I watched tonight." He nibbled, licked and sucked my clit into his mouth. Just when I was about to come, he spoke again. "I saw you, love…I saw your face when I touched myself. For me? All of it?"

"Ye-es," I groaned, writhing against his face. "Just you…" He bit down on my clit and I exploded. I let go of the curtain rod, realizing I was about to rip it out of the wall. I gripped his hair instead, throbbing in his face.

He pulled me from the window and we both landed on the bed in a pile of arms and legs. I forced Edward onto his back, crawling up his body until I could attack his mouth. He sighed and I moaned, delving our tongues into each other. His hands slipped down my back, gripping my bottom and grinding me against him. I broke away from his mouth, sliding down his body, leaving biting kisses on my way to his stomach. I palmed his erection, smiling against his skin when the most delicious sound escaped his beautiful mouth.

I sat up slightly, looking up at him as I carefully flicked open his jeans. "Love…" he growled as I teasingly shimmied them off of him.

"Mmm," I licked my lips. My husband was always commando. Something I had to force myself to forget at times in order to live a halfway normal existence. I tossed his jeans away, reaching up and gripping his cock fiercely. "So hard, baby," I whispered, twirling my tongue around the tip of him. "Hard for me…or for her?"

"You!" He growled, frowning, his hips bucking up and his hands gripping the bed covers as I took him completely in my mouth. I dragged my teeth slowly along his ridge. "Oh fuck, baby…" He moaned, meeting my eyes. "You came so hard on that dance floor…"

"I did," I smirked, taking him into both my hands and pumping him hard. "Your fault…did you know when I was wet?"

"Yes," he gasped. "Two hundred and thirteen people in the club…only your scent called to me…" He bucked his hips again and I heard the fabric of the bed linens tear. I sank my mouth back over him, feeling him hit the back of my throat. "Love…I'm…" He didn't need to finish. He came hard in my mouth, his sweet flavor hitting my mouth.

I was pinned under him instantly, my arms and legs wrapped around him. The bed groaned with our wrestling. "This room may not survive until check out," Edward smirked. I bit my bottom lip, giggling softly.

"I could care less," I smiled as he playfully nipped at my collarbone. He palmed my left breast, licking slowly around the nipple of my right. I arched up and he wrapped his arm under my waist, pulling me closer.

"Me either," he smiled, biting my other nipple. I whimpered, grinding against his stomach. "I'll buy the damn hotel if they give me shit about it," he chuckled as I laughed under him.

"At least we would have somewhere to be alone," I smiled, tugging him up to my face. He pressed me back into the bed with his heavy kiss. I wriggled under him, causing him to slip just into my entrance. I dragged my nails down his back to his ass, pushing him into me. "Yes," I growled, my eyes rolling back and my neck arching. Edward attacked the exposed skin, licking up to my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, love," he whispered, reaching down and picking up one of my legs. "I've needed you alone…" He thrust into me with a soft purring growl.

"It's never enough…"

"I know, love…" He planted his free arm by my head. He knew exactly how to touch me to cause me to fall apart. A swivel of his hips made him glide against my sweet spot, causing a gasping cry to fall from my lips. His sweet torturing tongue licked just below my ear, whispering words of adoration.

"My sweet girl," he breathed, letting my leg go and taking my hands into his. He planted him above my head, pressing his forehead to mine. I gripped his hands hard and wrapped my legs high on his waist as he continued to drive into me. My breath caught as his pelvic bone hit me just right and his cock slipped over my sweet spot again. He read me like a book, doing it over and over until I shattered around him.

I pushed him on his back again, the bed giving another groan. I planted my feet on his shoulders, my hands on his thighs as I rode him in the most incredible position. "Jesus, baby," he growled, gripping my thighs, but never taking his eyes from where we were connected. I felt him twitch in me, getting close to his release.

He rubbed his thumb over my nub and my head fell back, my voice gone. He pulled his hand away. "Use me, love…make yourself come…" He grabbed my legs and pulled them to his sides, sitting up.

I gripped his shoulders, burying my face at the crook of his shoulder as I rose up and down over him. I gyrated on him and my body began to shudder. "Edward…"

"Please, love…" he gasped, pulling me to him. "Come with me…" I did and he gripped my hips as his orgasm pumped into me. We collapsed over onto our sides, settling under the covers, our eyes never breaking from each other.

Edward pulled me on top of him, kissing the top of my head. I sighed in contentment at the feel of just skin. I couldn't help but move over him, taste him. "Did you bring the bags up, baby?" I asked, thinking he was getting one more thing tonight.

"Mmhm," he nodded, "bathroom."

"There's something I want to do," I smirked.

"Whatever you want," he smiled, looking more relaxed than I had seen him in days. I scrambled off of him, hopping off the bed. "Except that!" He laughed as I went in the bathroom.

"I didn't say I wasn't coming back," I snorted, rummaging through my bag. I found what I was looking for and walked back into the room. "You can wait," I growled, watching his muscles flex as he wrapped a hand around himself.

"No, get over here," he smirked. "What did you bring?"

I held up the lube I had packed, tilting my head at the sexiest thing I had ever seen. "God, that's just…" I shivered, watching him keep his erection. His hand, his arm muscles flexing -- just so damn hot.

"And we need this, why?" He asked, raising a perfect eyebrow at me.

I took his hand and placed it between my breasts. "Wasn't there something else you wanted, love?"

"Oh, fuck," he growled, pinning me on my back. He continued to run his hand between my breasts as he straddled my stomach. He took the tube from me, squeezing a little in his hands and over his erection. "Push them together, baby," he breathed, his eyes rolling back as he pushed between them. "Jesus…"

Ok, Edward's sexy, sweet, romantic…but nothing was as erotic as his whole body pumping above me. Every muscle flexed and rolled, every thrust ended with a soft grunting growl. I felt the wetness hit my legs from just watching him. "Fuck," I looked up at him, my brow furrowed. "And you call me dangerous…Jesus Christ…" I growled.

"You feel so good, love…everywhere…"

"I need to touch you, Edward," I begged. I couldn't push my breasts together and touch him at the same time.

"I'm close, baby…"

I arched my head back, changing the angle and he fell apart over me. I made sure to lick everything he gave up. He planted his hands on each side of my head and the bed gave another groan. We both smirked at the sound.

Edward kissed me hard, unable to say anything. He wove his fingers into my hair and settled in half on top of me. His whole body shuddered, a little more tension leaving his frame. "Baby, are you ready?"

"For what, love?" I asked.

"It's going to be a long night…" He chuckled, burying his face in my neck and rolling back on top of me.

EDWARD

"We have to go soon, love," I whispered into my angel's neck. It was just about time to check out.

"I know," she sighed, pulling the covers over our heads with a giggle. I chuckled at her, settling back on top of her.

I couldn't get enough alone time with her. To just have her mind, her body, her thoughts the center of my attention was peaceful and comfortable. To not have to worry about who was listening or who I could hear -- it was heaven to have her wrapped around me.

If I thought she was a dangerous creature before -- nothing prepared me for her dancing with the young girl at the club. To see someone else want her and not have her was just about my undoing.

I stared down at her, unable to not smile with her as she kissed my cheek, chin and neck. She knew what she was doing and a giggle escaped her again as I grew hard against her stomach. "Shameless, Edward," she snorted adorably, running her fingers over the small of my back. She tangled her legs with mine.

"Who's shameless?" I chuckled, playfully biting at her neck. "Who knows exactly what they're doing right now?"

"Me," she laughed, pulling my earlobe into her mouth. "Sue me…I know it's Christmas Eve…and I know they want us home…but damn, I can't stop, baby," she growled, pulling back to look at me.

"We could run away," I teased, kissing the scar over her heart. "A thought I've had for months now…"

"Alice would find us," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "There's no escape…"

"I know," I sighed dramatically. "Plus, your present is at home, baby."

"Yeah, yours too," she smirked. "_Fine,_" she sighed, frowning, "we can go…just…a little more…please."

I could deny her nothing and we lost ourselves again. Finally able to break away, we showered and dressed. We laughed hysterically when I paid for the damages in the room, which included the curtain rod, a bent bed frame, a cracked headboard, a few shattered shower tiles and the bathroom door. I was just glad it wasn't the same two girls from the night shift.

Bella's phone alerted as we got to the car. "Damn," she whispered as she looked at the message. She looked up at me. "Jake," she frowned, handing me the phone.

**J: Bells, just to update you…attacks in Seattle and campers gone missing on the Olympic Trail. Charlie investigating 'animal attacks'**

"Let's get home," I nodded, handing the phone back to her. "Tell him thank you and to shadow Charlie in the woods."

She nodded, texting him back quickly. She looked up at me. "Carlisle may move soon, huh?"

"He might," I sighed. "He's been considering it. Getting closer to Jake is not a bad idea love. Teaming up with the pack would be safer."

Her phone went off again with an answer from Jacob.

**J: Well, duh! But just so you know…there are new scents around the old Cullen house. **

"They're looking for us," I sighed when she read the message to me.

Alice met us in the garage with a worried look on her face. "They're out of hiding, Demitri is about to go insane."

"Yes and they're stateside," I nodded, walking into the house to see Demitri pacing a path in the living room carpet.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Alice asked.

"Jake," Bella and I answered. She nodded, giving Demitri a pat on his back as he paced by her.

"I have to find them," Demitri growled. His thoughts were everywhere.

"Not yet," Carlisle said from the dining room table. "We don't know how many and we don't know what they want…Patience, friend."

"I know, but…"

"They're in Forks, Carlisle," I said, interrupting Demitri. "Jake just messaged Bella. Attacks and disappearances."

"Family meeting…that includes you, Demitri," Carlisle sighed. Emmett, Jasper and Rose emerged from the game room. Esme took her place next to Carlisle at the table. "Now, Eleazar and Carmen left trying to find a few friends on their way back. Kate, Ghianna and Irina flew out this morning. Ghianna hasn't heard from anyone either, but she knows Felix," Carlisle paused as Demitri growled, shaking his head. "She said when she left Volterra, she overheard Felix. He was on the phone to someone in the courtyard, telling them how he could do a better job than Aro…this whole thing may have been a plot to begin with."

"With what you've told me about him," Carlisle said to Demitri, "it wouldn't surprise me."

"Felix is arrogant," Demitri frowned. "I can't imagine who he could have gotten to go along with him."

"Eleazar mentioned twins…Alec and Jane. He said another shield…Renata."

"Renata has nothing on Bella," Demitri laughed, winking at my angel. "She had to touch someone in order to shield them." Emmett playfully punched Bella's arm and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Chelsea was another name mentioned…" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "The problem is…we don't know who is alive, who's with Felix and who's dead. Alice sees faces, but doesn't know them."

"And Carina," Demitri's pained face looked up at me.

"Demitri, I saw her…I know what she looks like in your mind…and she is still with Felix as of the vision that Alice showed to me. I wouldn't lie about this…" I sighed, feeling Bella's hand in mine under the table.

_He reminds me of you so much…_she thought to me. _We need to get her back for him, baby._ I nodded to her, squeezing her hand. He was intense like I was when I couldn't be with my Bella. I felt for him.

"What I need to know is…" Carlisle started. "Do we stay here or move to Portland early? Jake may need help soon."

"I vote stay here just a little while longer," Jasper answered, frowning. "Here's my reasoning…if they can't find us on the west coast, maybe we can draw them this way."

"What about the south, Jazz?" Carlisle asked. "You spoke to Peter…he said that Maria has started making newborns…"

"No…" Bella gasped. "Without rules…humans will suffer…they'll be turned against their will."

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "Maria could very well take a place like Atlanta or New Orleans and turn it into a war zone. I've seen it. The police, the news…they'll blame it all on crime or serial killers…but it won't be."

"I'm ready to move," Esme frowned, shocking us. "I have a place…I worked a little faster this time once the fire happened in Italy. I just have to close on it."

"Close on it," Carlisle sighed. "We may need to head that way soon. But…" I frowned. "I vote we wait for Jake…see if he can handle it." I watched as his mind was trying to organize his thoughts. "They will reveal themselves shortly. But I think…I think that they are going for the biggest coven first. That's us, including the Denali's."

"Why?" I asked. "What would be the point? We have always been under Aro's protection even though we were different…"

"Aro may be dead, Edward," Carlisle sighed. "As well as Marcus and Caius…though Caius never really had any patience for us. If they get rid of us…"

"Then the vampires that don't want to be under Italy's rule any longer will have nowhere to go…" Bella answered, frowning.

"Exactly," Demitri nodded. "I bet you hear from Europe soon…"

"But they won't know where we are," Emmett sighed. "So _should _we move?"

"No," Alice breathed, her eyes glazing over. "Not yet." Her vision was of Felix, but everything went black." She looked to me and we both said, "Wolves."

* * *

**A/N…Ok, so we got to hear Edward's side of the conversation with Mark…Edward got not one, but two fantasies…whew…that was…well, anyway… Now, Jake's starting to see some changes…what do you think?**

**Brits23...God, girl, I love you…thank you, thank you…yes, the smoke alarm went off…LMAO**

**Ok, review for me…I need it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N…I hope everyone has a safe New Year's! I'm not a party person, so to me going out with the deviants and the drunk drivers is a horror story waiting to happen! LMAO**

**Huge response from the last chapter…I apparently owe several cold showers and I melted a Mac…*shrugs* I can't help it! LOL I think you love it anyway. Though, I find I can't make everyone happy. So, I make myself happy and those of you that wish to follow are more than welcome! **

**I want to thank those of you that just joined this story…I know that there are some of you that read all of Broken Angel just to catch up here…that means a lot, trust me.**

**Ok, here you go…see you at the bottom…**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

BELLA

Christmas Eve was a subdued affair. To my surprise, Tanya and Mark spent it with us. They kept mainly to themselves, but I could feel she was relaxing around us. I watched them talk quietly together, his insecurity quite prominent on his face. I remembered that feeling. To know they love you and would die for you -- so much that they wouldn't wish anything bad to happen to you and that included the endless life they had.

I leaned into Edward as we sat on the piano bench. He had given me a new song for Christmas and it was unbelievably beautiful. If I closed my eyes, I could see our story, our love flow through with each crescendo. I could even feel the intensity of making love with him coming through. _Baby, that's just…perfect…thank you._

I looked up at him and his smile was sweet, humble. He kissed my forehead. "I have something else, but it can wait…"

"Ok," I nodded. I handed him his present. I had a leather bound journal made, his initials embossed on the front. The pages weren't lined, so that he could use it for whatever he wanted. He could write, sketch or write music.

"You're the writer," he smirked, "but it's beautiful, love."

_I enjoyed reading the way you wrote, baby,_ I thought to him, thinking about his journal he was keeping before we met. _Sometimes…it's good to get it on paper._

I tried to encourage the family to keep presents simple. Esme agreed with me. We bought whatever we wanted throughout the year, so I told them to make the holiday more meaningful.

Carlisle and Esme had retired to their house. Mark was tired and Tanya led him from the living room to the back door. All that was left were my siblings, Edward and Demitri. I watched Tanya and Mark leave for the night and I turned to Demitri. "You don't care that he knows…" I smirked.

Demitri chuckled, shrugging as I sat next to him. Edward continued to play Christmas carols in the background. "She's mated with him…she's repentant for all that she did to Brandon, though she has yet to apologize to him. Plus, I don't follow the rules of the Volturi anymore."

"Think she will change him?" I asked, looking up at him.

But it was Alice that answered, "She keeps changing her mind." Alice's smile was funny as her eyes flickered to Edward at the piano.

"Ha, ha, Alice," Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "It's not an easy decision anyway…but worse for Tanya. She likes the human men." I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

Rose laughed, leaning into me. "Yeah, Bells, I know…you didn't like human boys when you were human." I laughed, nodding.

"Really?" Demitri chuckled.

"No," I snorted. "Not at all. I saw them as over-excited dogs." Edward chuckled from the piano. "Everywhere I turned, there was one panting in my face. I was just glad they didn't hump my leg."

"Mike wanted to," Edward laughed.

"Shut up, Edward," I snorted. I rolled my eyes as Alice and Rose broke into hysterics.

"Speaking of human boys," Jasper looked up from the book on the Civil War he had received from Carlisle. Edward growled behind me and I knew this was about Joe. "What do we do about Joe?"

"We can still track him," Demitri nodded. "It's up to you. I don't mind something to do until we know what Felix decides."

Emmett was way ahead of us. "He's been spotted just outside of Boston. But he lost them in the woods. I bet he hid in those caves up there," he was on his laptop at the dining room table. The piano stopped suddenly and we all turned to look at Edward.

"Alice," he looked at her. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she frowned. "He still wants her. He still thinks he can get to her. I think that's why he hasn't decided to go on into Canada."

"Joe?" I asked, looking between them. Sometimes the way they communicated drove me crazy.

"See?" Jasper chuckled. "Annoying, isn't it?" I bit back a laugh, shushing him. "Then I say let him try…Bells will rip out his spine and hand it to him." I slapped my head, knowing that was exactly the thing Edward _didn't_ want to hear.

"Bet he tries when you head back to school," Emmett frowned not looking up from his computer. "I should take classes again…" He mused, taking a deep breath.

"Em, it's not necessary," Edward sighed. "Bella, it's up to you, love…what do you want to do about him?"

"Drop it for now," I looked over at him. "If he tries to touch me…which I can't even imagine the level of stupidity he would have to reach in order to do that, considering you and Jasper are with me all day…" Jasper and Edward chuckled. "I won't kill him…and you can't either…but he will certainly suffer before I turn him in."

"Fine," Edward smiled. "Then we'll let it go. There are more pressing matters than Joe anyway." He got up from the piano, walked to me and offered me his hand. From the look on his face, we were done for the evening.

He closed the door behind him when we reached our room. "Here, love," he smiled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a long velvet box. "She doth protest," he chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "This you will need when we move, baby."

I opened the box, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was a long white gold chain. Simple, plain, beautiful. I looked up at him with a curious face as he sat beside me.

"You can't wear your ring in high school, love," he frowned at the thought, but picked up my hand and turned my ring. "But I don't want it off of you."

"What about yours?" I asked, suddenly a little upset that he wouldn't wear his ring. My habit of turning it was ingrained in me.

"I can switch hands…or you can wear both…"

"Switch hands," I blurted out, crawling onto his lap. Edward's smile was of understanding and sympathy. Our rings meant a lot to us -- a symbol of our commitment. My ring was once his mother's wedding ring. To me, it symbolized everything about him -- where he came from, who he was, not the vampire, but the man. I had his ring made to match and he loved everything about it. I knew taking it off would be hard for him as well as for me.

I took his arms and wrapped them around me, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Merry Christmas, Edward," I smiled against his skin.

"I love you," he answered simply. No other words were needed.

****

"Edward!" Jasper growled softly and I felt him fight the lust. We were in History class and Africa was mentioned.

Alice snorted, shaking her head. I looked up at Edward, smiling as he chuckled softly and shrugged. _Soon, love…we'll go, _I thought to him. We both shared a fantasy of hunting lions in Africa, but with all that was going on, we couldn't leave the family.

Jake had called a few days after Christmas to let us in on a few things.

"_They came through here, Bells," he growled. I could tell he was outside and I heard a few of the boys chatting around him. Seth was begging to talk to me, but Jake told him to wait. "We chased them to the water, but they'll be back…if only for revenge. We took out a female."_

"_Oh shit, Jake," I gasped. "Which one? Did you transform and talk to her?"_

"_Sure, sure," he sighed. "Her name was…what the hell was her name?" I heard him ask the boys around him. Edward was a pacing mess. Luckily, Demitri was not in the house or he would be losing his mind._

"_Bree…Breanna," Seth guessed. I could almost see my step brother shrugging in indifference. "She was a newborn…that's all I know…and she was American…they're picking up strays along the way. She didn't say much, she could barely contain herself."_

"_Ok," I sighed, sitting down hard on the chair with relief. Edward sighed with me. He and Alice had seen Felix's future go black and we had been waiting for an update for two days. "Jake, there's one…a girl…her name is Carina…you can't touch her. Promise me."_

"_Bells," he whined in protest._

"_Promise me!"_

"_Fine," he growled. "Can I ask why?"_

"_Yeah, she's…important, ok?"_

_I could hear him sigh in frustration. "Now we have to fucking interview them?" Edward chuckled if only in understanding of Jake's stress._

"_Charlie?"_

"_Oh yeah," Jake sighed again. He sounded exhausted, because they were on constant patrols. "Ok, so he's deputized a few men and they are scouring the forest, Bells. It's a pain in the ass to watch him. They camp out sometimes, thinking they can catch them."_

_I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Don't let him get hurt Jake, but don't let him see you…"_

"_It's cool," he chuckled. "Seth and Sam are on the force now."_

"_Stop it," I snickered. "Perfect."_

"_Yeah, undercover werewolves," Jake snorted. "Sounds like a cheesy TV show."_

_Edward laughed, covering his mouth. It did sound like a TV show. I elbowed Edward and he shrugged. "Whatever keeps Charlie safe, Jake, please."_

"_You know…I should just tell him, but my dad said no…that you guys had rules and we have rules…Rules-schmoolz…"_

"_Tempting," Edward mused. _

"_Ok, so…maybe," I sighed. "But until then…"_

"_I won't let you down, Bells," Jake vowed and the boys in the background all yelled, "Love you, Bells!" My silly over-confident wolves._

The discussion for allowing Jake to tell Charlie all about the world that was around him was a huge deal. Carlisle was adamant that we keep things the same. His reasoning was if the Volturi were still around and things finally settled, then Charlie would be in danger.

Edward and Demitri were of the same mind, thinking that he would benefit from knowing and that even if the Volturi were still around, so many rules had been broken already that my dad knowing would be insignificant. Esme, Alice and Rose loved Charlie, they just wanted to be able to see him again.

I was torn. I loved my dad, but he would be hurt and shocked to know I was still alive. Even worse, he would be heartbroken to know that I had chosen this life. I also just couldn't imagine how he would take it, finding out that his whole life he had been surrounded by myths and legends.

I snapped back to reality when Alice barked my name. "What?" I growled, looking at her in the backseat of the car. She had broken me out of my train of thought.

"Are you really going with Esme to Portland?" Alice asked, looking hurt.

"Oh, sorry," I frowned. "I don't know…Esme wants me to. She wants me to call Anna to have her meet us there. We're going to pay her to do a whole bunch of stuff before we move."

"Figured out a way to help them, did you?" Jasper smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded. "They could use it. Jake can't work if he's on constant patrol. I can't have them struggle with two kids."

Edward picked up my hand and kissed it. He had already set up college funds for Izzy and Eddie. Jake and Anna just didn't know it. Charlie and Renee had received a large life insurance policy when we had "died", so they were set. Renee was comfortable, Charlie worked, because he knew nothing else. When it came to money, I tried not to get involved, but Edward made me pay attention. I barely spent anything and most of the time it was on someone else. So when I expressed my concern for Jake and Anna, the whole family tried to come up with something, knowing that it would be a pride thing if we just handed it to them.

"You haven't decided," Alice stated firmly.

"No, I haven't," I sighed, looking out the window. I didn't want to go. I didn't want the pain that came with the separation of Edward. Carlisle wanted Edward at home. He would end up staying behind to protect the house if something should happen.

Edward's eyes were on me when I looked over at him. "You should hunt, love. I hear it…it's been too long." I nodded and sighed when he pulled into the garage. "I'll come with you." My eyes didn't show my hunger like everyone else's. My hunger came through in crankiness.

Jasper and Alice went on inside and we walked through the backyard into the woods. We were not in a hurry. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders, kissing my head. "Do you not want to go with Esme?"

"It's not that I don't want to go…"

"We have to try," he sighed, but I could hear it in his voice that he wasn't looking forward to it anymore than I was. The last time we couldn't even go twenty four hours before the pain set in. "Alice wants to go with you…"

I looked up at him. "She does?" I asked and he nodded.

"She's waiting for you to decide. She thinks she can help you get through it," he tilted his head at me. "And there's moose to the north," he smirked. "Lift your shield, baby."

"Oh," I laughed, "habit."

We hunted and my head felt much clearer afterwards. Edward and I made our way to our creek and talked the trip over. "You're my wife," he smiled in pride. "You can sign in my place." I nodded, smiling with him. "Is it better when you hear my voice?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "You?"

"Yes…why don't we call when it gets to be…too much?" He looked up at me as I sat on his lap.

"I need to go, don't I?" I asked, grimacing. "You wouldn't push if I didn't."

He smiled sadly, kissing my nose. "Esme needs you. Alice wants to help and you all want to see Anna…the only one that's losing is me, baby." He chuckled, looking embarrassed. "I'll go crazy, but you're an important member of this family…" I sighed, rubbing my chest. Just making the decision to go hurt like hell. "I know," he sighed, taking over rubbing my chest for me. "Me too."

There was an aching desperation between us as we made love in the clearing. It was quiet and frantic at the same time. Snow or not, we couldn't get close enough. If we could have absorbed each other into our skin, we would have.

****

"You hanging in there?" Esme asked as the plane landed in Portland. I nodded. I had been pretty quiet the whole flight. We were only supposed to be gone for the weekend. I hated it already.

"She's fine and she'll call him as soon as we get outside," Alice giggled.

"Yes I will," I laughed as she shoved me a little.

As we got into the rental car, I pulled my phone out and turned it on. "Hey, love," he answered before it could ring twice. He was right, the pain eased slightly at the sound of his voice. "Just land?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to meet the realtor…I just…"

"I know," he chuckled. "Call me if you need me…I love you."

The houses that Esme chose never ceased to astound me. They were always a perfect size, layout and location. It was a true talent. The house was located just outside of Mt. Hood National Forest. It wasn't a long drive from Portland, so Carlisle wouldn't have a bad commute. There were two high schools in the area: Hood River Valley High School and Columbia High School. We were going to be attending the latter. It was bigger and we were hoping to get lost in the swarm of students, but it never happened that way. When Emmett, Jasper and Edward looked as good as they did, it just drew attention to them.

The house was stunning. Another three story home, but gray block this time with a red Spanish tile roof. There wasn't a pool or spa this time around. There definitely wasn't a pool house either, so Carlisle and Esme would be living under the same roof as us again.

Alice and I walked through the home. Like last time, I could see where everyone was going. Carlisle and Esme's room was on the first floor like the house in Forks as well as Alice and Jasper's. The second floor was perfect for Emmett and Rose and I staked claim to the third floor again.

"And that's exactly how I saw it," Esme snickered when we came back down.

The living room area was really large and open. One end would fit the piano and Emmett's drums, the other end had a huge fireplace and was perfect for the TV and sofas. I looked around one more time and realized that there wasn't a place for the pool table. As soon as I thought it, Alice frowned. "Damn," she growled. "And I liked the game room."

"Oh well," I sighed, shrugging. "Just be glad we can hit Portland for open mike."

"Mmm, yeah," she beamed. "New places…new crowds…"

When it came time, Esme called me to sign the papers. We had to take the house. There wasn't much option. We needed to be able to move on the fly if Jake needed us sooner than our graduation in May. I've never signed my name so many times.

"The good thing is," Esme laughed as the realtor left, "the house doesn't need much redecorating." Alice and I nodded, looking around. It was going to be an easy move. "Call Anna and see if she is on her way."

"She's about five minutes away," Alice said from the room that was going to be hers.

"And there you go," I laughed, rubbing my chest out of habit. I didn't realize I was doing it until Alice appeared in front of me. She took my hand to stop me.

"He's playing video games with Emmett," she smiled. "Jasper decided to send him calm waves about ten minutes ago." I smiled, shaking my head. "What does it feel like?" She asked, her face nothing but curiosity. Esme appeared in the doorway, listening.

"Um," I sighed, blinking back the venom of dry tears. "Like there's a hole…like it's been punched through my chest…like half of me is missing."

"Would you trade it for less connection?" Esme asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Our connection is everything…I just…"

"Would rather not be apart?" Alice asked, smirking.

"Right," I smiled, hearing a car pull into the driveway. Anna had arrived.

We all rushed to the door, eager to see the friend we had missed for three years. She emerged from the backseat with a baby carrier. "Eddie," I smiled.

"Hey guys," Anna smiled. She looked amazing. Motherhood had given her a glow about her features. She was always very pretty with light russet skin and flowing dark brown hair, but she was a little older and she looked stunning. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring Izzy, but she's got a big mouth like her dad. She'd tell the whole rez about you before I could stop her."

Instantly, Esme took little Eddie from Anna and Alice and I hugged her fiercely. We led her in the house to find Esme already loving and kissing all over the baby. "You may not get him back," I chuckled.

"At least you guys don't need sleep," she snorted. "Wow, this place is perfect for you guys…" She smiled looking around.

I watched Esme hold the infant like he was the most precious thing ever. I noted that her skin barely came in contact with his, but when it did he would jump at the coolness of it. I looked at him, smiling widely. "God, he looks just like Jake…"

"He does," Anna laughed. "So, what am I here for, Esme?"

"I need your help…and I can't do it from the other side of the country, Anna," Esme sighed, but smiled. "I need you to meet the furniture people and set up the rooms…"

"Done," Anna smiled.

"We're going to take care of you for doing this…Esme's a detail queen, so it may get tedious and the drive…" I looked at her, hoping she wouldn't refuse.

"I said, done," Anna laughed. "It's just going to be nice to have you back on this side of the world…oh, and your step brother…he just has to see you. How long are you here?"

"We leave Monday," Alice smiled, taking Eddie from Esme. "So two more days. He's so freakin' cute!" Anna smiled, looking over at her son with a fierce love radiating from her.

When Alice said Monday, my hand went to my chest again. I was itching to call Edward, but it was too soon. I knew myself well enough to know that by the same time the next day I would be a mess. "Bella," Esme smiled, pulling my hand away. "He's fine, sweetie. It's all fine."

"I know, I know…" I sighed. "Just ignore it."

"Still can't be apart?" Anna frowned, looking up at me. She was all too aware of mine and Edward's past and present. I just shook my head.

Eddie started to fuss and Alice's eyes got wide. "Ok, this is where I bail…" She giggled.

"Here," I smiled. "Let me hold him." Alice set him in my arms and his fussing stuttered slightly as he looked up at me. His eyes were the same shape and color as Jake's, but he had his mother's coloring. For a split second, I wanted one -- until he released the loudest scream. "Yup…I'm done," I laughed, handing him over to his mother.

We sat and caught up as Anna fed Eddie. It was all about who had a new baby or was getting married. Seth had imprinted which made me smile. She was from Forks and had run into him on First Beach. Lexi. She was the daughter of the doctor that took Carlisle's place. "And Jake caught you up about Charlie, right?" She looked up at me and I nodded. "Ok, so Sam and Seth are doing their best to keep him out of trouble. He insists on camping out to hunt for the animal that's attacking campers," she sighed. "Billy stays with him sometimes, but it's a real pain to have to wheel him through the woods…Jake's words, not mine," she laughed. "It came close one night…there was a vampire in the woods and Jake was just outside the camp. Sam and Seth had to stay in their human form and let the rest of the pack get her."

"Was that the newborn he was telling me about?" I asked, letting Eddie take my finger as he slowly fell asleep.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Sounds like they sent her in as bait," Alice frowned.

"It does," Esme nodded. "It sounds like they knew what would happen."

"Did anything else happen that night outside of that?" I asked, looking over at Anna. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"Nothing I can think of…"

"What night was that?" I asked, pulling out my phone. "Christmas Eve, right?" She nodded and I dialed Edward.

"Love?" He answered instantly.

"Hey, can you guys look up anything weird that happened on Christmas Eve…Forks, the rez…Seattle maybe?"

"Yes, ma'am…Jasper…what's that news website you use?" I heard Jasper take the computer from him, typing rapidly. "Why, baby?" I gave him the detailed story and he and Jasper agreed that the girl was used as bait.

"I don't see anything, Bells, but I'll keep looking…it could be something small…" Jasper mumbled in the background.

"Tell him thanks…I love you…" I sighed, frowning and getting up from the folding table the realtor left behind.

"I will, baby…and I love you too…we can do this."

I laughed, "Ok, but you know what? I don't want to…"

Edward's chuckle warmed my whole body. "Me either…I was just trying to sound positive, love."

"Well, stop it and whine like me, damn it," I pouted. It felt good to hear his voice. My pain eased just a little.

"No, no whining…just…yeah…damn, I miss you."

"That's better," I huffed and he chuckled again. "You should see little Eddie, baby…he's cute…but loud." We didn't stay on long, but he let me whine just a little more. He told me he would call if they found anything out.

The night was long without him. We had booked a hotel room and watched chick flicks all night. Alice insisted on the pajamas. By early morning, Edward was texting dirty messages.

"Oh, he's killing me," I growled, pulling a pillow over my head. Esme and Alice just laughed, Alice stealing my phone and sending a few herself, which caused him to call.

"That wasn't you," he laughed.

"No, Alice stole my phone," I growled, kicking her off the bed.

"Good, because I was going to worry."

"Shit, Alice, what the hell did you text?" That question alone caused another wave of laughter.

"Just something involving whips and chains," Alice smiled with pride. Esme fell over on the bed.

"Ew…" I gasped. "Ok, I want to be home…" Edward chuckled at us and let us get ready to meet Anna and one of the first deliveries of furniture.

We arrived first, but before we could walk into the house, Anna flew up in her car. Her face was in a panic. Seth was in the passenger seat and jumped out before the car came to a complete stop. "Bells!" He rushed to me, picking me up in his usual bear hug. He set me down on my feet and I heard Anna groan. "I need you to stay calm, 'kay?" I nodded, my heart sinking. "There's been a fight, Bells…"

My first thought was the pack, but when I looked at Anna, I knew it wasn't. It was Charlie.

"No," I shook my head. "Charlie…"

"Bells," Seth knelt in front of me, but I felt my shield snap. He fell backwards when I lost control.

"No!"

EDWARD

"Jasper, I don't think that wedding announcements was what Bella meant," I sighed, rubbing my chest.

"I know that!" He laughed. "I was looking for the obituaries." My phone rang from the table and we both looked at it. "That was fast…she was doing good this morning."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Love?" I answered.

"No, Edward, it's Alice." She sounded worried. Jasper's head shot up from the computer.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…there's been an attack…" Alice paused and I could hear nothing but commotion in the background.

"Alice!" Jasper and I yelled.

"Ok, they came through the woods Charlie was camped in. They sent another decoy in…Jake, Sam, and Seth had to transform in front of Charlie, Edward…and they didn't see the other vampire…when they did it was too late."

"Shit," Jasper growled.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, closing my eyes to calm down.

"She's…fuck, Edward, Charlie's in a coma…I can't get her to put her shield down…"

"She will, Ali…you have to stay calm with her…put me on speaker phone." I heard Bella's snarls in the background and Seth and Esme pleading with her. "Bella," I said, trying to stay calm, but I knew this was what she feared most.

"Edward…my dad…" The pain in her voice was killing me.

"I know, love, but you need to calm down…I want to talk to you…please."

"Give me a minute," she growled. It might have been to me, but it could have been to everyone's pleas around her.

I looked over at Jasper and he was already on the phone with Carlisle. "I don't know where they took him, Carlisle, but I'll let you know…" Jasper spoke quickly and quietly into the phone.

"Edward," I heard in my ear. She had taken me off speaker, and she was a little calmer. "Charlie's in a coma…he hit his head when the pack shoved him out of the way. He was trying to shoot everything."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry…"

"I need you here," her breath hitched. "I can't do _this_ without you…"

I spun the computer around to book at flight. I heard Jasper tell Carlisle I was going. He must have felt the determination. I don't think anyone could have stopped me.

"Love…Carlisle is asking where Charlie is…he needs to know, love."

"'Kay," she sighed. My heart was breaking for her.

I looked up at Jasper and we locked eyes. "She'll go to him…I can't stop her…let him know that…" Jasper nodded and relayed the message.

"Port Angeles, baby," my angel answered. Jasper nodded and told Carlisle.

"Bella, listen to me…" I wanted to touch her, hold her. "I'm coming, but you know how long it takes. I'll have to fly into Seattle…that's the earliest flight."

Her sobs took over and Esme was on the phone. "Oh, Edward…she's breaking me."

"I know," I sighed. "Keep her calm…try to keep her from Charlie until I can get there. If you can't…I know her…she'll sneak out…then just follow her, make sure she's not seen." I didn't know if Charlie would awaken and see her or how that reaction would be. If he saw Jake transform, then everything was coming out in the open.

"Seattle?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, just…I'll be there, I promise…you might as well move hotels to Port Angeles." I ran upstairs and packed a bag.

"It's done, Edward, just hurry, son," my mother sighed.

"Tell her I love her…I know she can hear me, but…" I shook my head when I heard Bella's sobs.

"We'll meet you…just hurry," Alice had taken the phone. "And leave Jasper…he has to stay."

"Ok," I said, disconnecting the phone call.

Jasper met me in front of the garage door. "Keep in mind…the Volturi may know all about Charlie…this may be their way of bringing us all there…ok?"

"Well, I feel sorry for them if they run into my wife right this second…" It wasn't meant to be funny, but Jasper snickered.

"No shit, bro."

"Call Emmett, bring him home…I hate to interrupt their hunt, but he needs to be _here_," I frowned, opening the garage. I threw my bag in the Vanquish, cranked up and peeled out.

BELLA

I heard the conversation that Anna was staying at the house. I even saw the delivery truck arrive. Seth kept me close, whispering in my ear that it was going to be fine, but I stopped interacting with them all.

"I'll let her know, hon," Esme sighed. "She's hanging in there." Esme turned around in from the front seat and held her phone out to me. "Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"'Kay," I took the phone from her.

"Bells, I called Port Angeles and took over his care. Charlie's being moved to the _first floor_, sweetie. Ok?"

First floor. "Oh, so I can…ok…thanks, Carlisle."

"That's long term care…they will report to me with his progress. Edward's on his way, Bells, just…hang in there. He has a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, but it's the head contusion that's the problem."

"Ok," I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning on my step brother. His warmth was almost searing, but comforting like a warm blanket.

****

I stared at the window from the line of buildings across the street. I knew that Alice was behind me somewhere, but I didn't pay her any attention. I had heard Edward tell them to follow me if I came to see Charlie. I couldn't _not_ see my father. Guilt flowed through every pore of my being. I knew that it wasn't my fault, but no matter how hard we all tried to keep him safe, something got to him anyway. I guess I understood what Edward had tried to tell me all those years ago. Danger surrounds humans every day, especially when the human is surrounded by overly strong monsters.

I walked up to the window to his hospital room. I could pick my father's scent out anywhere. With a flick of my fingers, the lock shattered with minimal noise. _Thank you, Alice, for showing me how to break and enter. _I snorted to myself dryly, shaking my head.

Before I could open the window all the way, a nurse entered the room, giving Charlie the routine once over. She noted his chart after checking his temperature, blood pressure, and one last look at a bandage on his arm. Once she walked out of the room, I scanned through the darkness around me and stepped through the window.

The pungent odor of cleaning products and a sterile environment assaulted my senses. A low beeping and steady hollow breathing pulled me to the man on the bed. Without thinking, I reached down and brushed my father's hair from his forehead. "Oh Dad, I'm so sorry…" My breath hitched and I gritted my teeth to maintain my control. "I love you," I whispered. We didn't say that enough to each other when I was living with him, I realized, watching his brow furrow.

I sat in the chair next to the bed just watching him for almost an hour. I didn't know if he could hear me or feel my presence in the room. Charlie's face would flicker with different emotions. Was it pain? Was it anger? I wished Edward was there, maybe he could have told me what he was dreaming of.

Almost as an answer to my prayer I felt my chest relax and the scent of sunshine and honey wafted over me. "He thinks you're an angel…but he can't decide if it's a good thing, love. He also can't wake up…he's frustrated."

I didn't say anything, but fell into Edward's arms. He lifted me up and leaned against the wall. "I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered over and over. I buried my face into his neck, my whole body trembling with a combination of stress and relief.

The calming affect that Edward had on me was unexplainable. I breathed his scent in deeply, welcoming the smell of home and love. "Thank you…" I sighed, gripping him to me. He pulled back and gave me a look that clearly stated that nothing could have stopped him from getting to me once I asked for him. I set my feet on the floor and walked silently to my dad's bedside. Edward walked to his chart and flipped through it.

"They're keeping him under…he will heal easier, love," Edward sighed softly. "It's possible he will come out of this." He read some more, surely to report it back to Carlisle. I looked down at the man that usually was larger than life -- or maybe that's how little girls always saw their dads. I touched his hand, putting mine in his for a moment.

"He really does think you're an angel, love," Edward smiled. "That you're here to take him. He's not ready…just as stubborn as always."

"No, Dad," I smiled. "Just get better…"

Edward came to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Do you feel better now that you've seen him?" I nodded, leaning back into him. "Jake's outside…he knew you'd come…he wants to talk to you."

"Ok," I frowned, touching my dad's brow one more time. Charlie frowned again, but then a calming, relaxed expression filled his features.

Edward chuckled softly. "He wants you to stay…"

"Dad, I'll be back…" I looked up to Edward to make sure I wasn't lying and he nodded.

We stepped through the window of the hospital into the shadows. I smelled Jake and my head turned sharply to the cluster of trees in the parking lot. Leaning as tall as ever, shirtless and worried was my old friend. "Jake," I sighed with conflicting emotions.

"Bells," he sobbed, rushing to me and picking me up. "I'm sorry…they…and he flipped out…and we lost two of the pack…"

"Who?" Edward and I asked.

"You didn't know them…they were young…they didn't know the newborns' strength could crush them if they got their arms around them…Colin and Brady…they were thirteen." Jake set me on my feet with a sigh.

"Jesus, Jake…" Edward growled, looking around the parking lot and running a hand through his hair.

"We didn't have a choice but to transform in front of Charlie. They hit us from both sides…" Jake stood tall in front of me. "Fuck this shit! If your dad makes it out of this…I'm fucking coming clean…all of it…these Italian bastards are done."

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Now that Charlie's out of the forest, we can handle this," Jake looked at the both of us. "We had to accommodate him…now…not so much," he growled.

"Please don't forget the girl, Jake…Carina…she can't be hurt," I begged.

"I won't…I promise…who is she?"

"A friend's mate…and Jake, there are talents among these vampires that are very powerful, very strange…just be careful," Edward warned. Jake nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Are you back now?" He asked, aiming the question to Edward.

"Not yet…do you need us, Jake…that's the question…"

"I don't know!" Jake laughed bitterly. "I really don't…normally, I would tell you hell no and we got this, but they seem to know how to hit us at our weakest time."

Jake's face changed into the young face I knew years ago -- before fights and before bruises, when warm soda was all it took to make us happy. "Bells, I'm so sorry," he sobbed, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I promised to keep him safe…"

"He is a Swan, Jake," I sighed, ruffling his sweaty hair. "We can't help it." Both Edward and Jake snickered silently. Edward leaned over and kissed my head, mumbling something about truer words had never been said. Jake looked at me. Even on his knees he was just about my same height.

"How's he look?" Jake asked.

Edward answered, "They're keeping him sedated…it will help with the pain. His chart looks good. No internal bleeding, considering what he's been through. Just the broken ribs, the bump to his head…punctured lung…it may be awhile before they try to wake him up." He spoke this last sentence to the both of us.

"Ok," I nodded, frowning.

"When were you planning on moving?" Jake asking standing to his feet.

"I was hoping to let Bella finish school, but now…it's up to Carlisle," Edward frowned, taking my hand. "May was the goal, but if you need us…"

"I don't know yet…" Jake started. "We scared them pretty good this time, taking two out…no, not girls…both guys," he rolled his eyes before I could say anything. "One of them…_did_ something to Brady…he was howling," Jake cringed.

"Jane," Edward growled. "I've seen her talent in Demitri's head. She can inflict pain…"

"Little thing? Looks like a kid?" Jake verified and Edward nodded. "Yeah, well I almost had her as she was doing whatever to Brady…and the big fucker…he's calling the shots. He told them when to hit the water."

"Felix," Edward sighed. "So he is running this…" Edward walked away, pulling out his phone. His conversations were fast with Carlisle and Demitri.

"Who's Demitri?" Jake asked me as Edward was on the phone.

"A good friend…he's the mate of the girl you can't hurt, Jake…she's under someone else's control…I'll have to shield her to break it," I sighed. "They haven't asked, but I know it's the only way." I frowned, looking back at the hospital and wishing I could sit and watch Charlie all night. "Demitri used to work in Italy," I raised my eyebrow. "He's lost everyone since the fire."

"Oh, can he be trusted?"

"Yeah, definitely," I nodded.

"It's good to see you—it sucks that it's under such fucked up circumstances, but still…I've missed you," Jake sighed, smiling his big grin.

"Me too…soon, we'll be closer…" I smiled. "Oh, Jake…Eddie…he's too cute!"

"My mini me?" Jake laughed. I nodded and laughed with him. "Oh, and don't think I don't know what you're doing by _hiring_ my wife…" I started to protest, but he stopped me. "Stop, I would do the same thing, Bells…" Edward walked up and Jake turned to him. "Ok, I gotta run…we're watching the water tonight."

"Jake, we'll see you before we leave Monday," I said, tugging on his arm.

"The treaty…" Jake frowned, looking over at Edward. "It's over. You call if you're coming into the rez…but if we need you, we're going to have to erase the lines."

"Jake…" Edward said, his face in shock. "You don't have to…your people…they…"

"They trust me…and I trust you," Jake nodded. "We'll talk more tomorrow." Jake held out his hand, shaking Edward's and giving me a hug before he disappeared into the darkness. I heard a soft howl get carried off into the night.

* * *

**A/N…Let's recap…Esme's found a place…Jake's getting his ass kicked and Charlie wasn't helping and got in the way by accident. But at least Edward showed up, huh? **

**This was a lot of drama to write, but it was all necessary. **

**Again, I hope everyone is safe for New Year's…but have fun and best wishes to everyone. **

**Review for me please…I love hearing them. Huge thanks to those that do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N...I hope everyone had an awesome New Year's Eve. **

**I know that last chapter was a whole lot of drama...it continues, but I mixed a little fun in along the way. LOL**

**Anyway, see you at the bottom....**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

EDWARD

"Do you want to go back to the hotel, love?" I asked my angel as she stared in shock at the open space where Jake once was standing. I couldn't even think about the dissolution of the treaty until I knew my wife was ok.

She shook her head, "Um, no…I need to hunt…today has been…hard."

"I know, sweetheart," I sighed, pulling her to me. It was then that she truly lost it, a dry wracking sob bursting from her. Scooping her up, I took her to the rental car. For the first time since her change, she felt fragile, breakable.

Her mind was still open to me just like it was when I found her in her father's hospital room. Guilty thoughts upon guilty thoughts flooded my mind. She blamed herself, Jake, she even blamed her dad for being stubborn.

_It's time, Edward,_ Alice's thoughts hit me from somewhere behind me. _Take her home. Tell her it's still home. _In an instant, her mental voice was gone.

I opened the car door, gently set her down and knelt in the doorway. She leaned her head back to the headrest and looked sadly over at me. "Let's hunt, love…then there's something you need to see."

"I'm so glad you're here," she breathed, cupping my face. "If he hadn't been…ok…I just don't know…" I nodded, knowing nothing would help if her father hadn't made it. I leaned in and kissed her lips, rubbing my nose with hers.

Bella hunted fast and fierce in the woods just outside of Port Angeles. Once we were back in the car, she was slightly calmer. "Where are we going…Forks?" She asked as we drove through the small town.

"Yes," I sighed. "I've kept something from you…it's time you know. And I think it will help you." She looked at me curiously, almost allowing a flutter of irritation to cross her features.

We pulled into the driveway of her old home. "Baby," she protested when I opened her door. "We can't be here…Charlie sold it…just after he got married."

"I know," I sighed, pulling the key out of my pocket.

"You bought it?" She gasped, staring at the open door.

"Technically, Carlisle and Esme did," I smiled, ushering her through the door. "For me…for you, love."

"Why?" She turned on me, her face confused and a little hurt.

"They wanted…_we_ wanted you to keep it…to never lose it."

"But, it's not like I can come back here, Edward," she frowned, unable to stop herself from looking around. "Everything's exactly the same," she whispered, walking away from me.

It was the same. The deal for closing on the house was all contents had to stay in it. "And you can come back here, love. You're still new to this life. Enough time will go by that you will be able to come back, I promise you."

"Why bring me here tonight?" She asked from the living room. I hadn't moved from the doorway, afraid she was angry with me. When I didn't answer right away, she appeared in front of me. "Why?"

"This is your home…where you started…it can be…healing to come here. I just…" I sighed, unable to form the right words.

"Don't want me to regret anything…to remember everything?" She finished for me. "Because what happened to Charlie was expected…whether by monster or by nature? And you think I may regret it…that this was the first incident to the changing of my mind, to hating this life…"

"Yes," I frowned, looking out the kitchen window. So many memories from the house, they were smothering me. Even her human scent lingered, I closed my eyes trying to inhale the extremely faint smell of her.

She studied my face, but I couldn't meet her eyes. "Is _everything_ still in this house?" She asked.

"Yes, love," I nodded.

"Come on, then," she said, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

Her old bedroom was eerily familiar. Charlie had taken the personal items, but the furniture and curtains, the bed and rocking chair, all were the same and in their same old spots. "Wow," she chuckled lightly. "Scary…déjà vu." She pushed me into the rocker. "Sit. Sit where you used to and tell me you don't feel it…" I sat down and my breath caught as I looked around the room. Flashes of coming in through her window, holding her through the night, reading to each other…it was stifling. I winced, looking at the loose floorboard where I had hidden her things just before I left her.

"Look at me," she frowned, coming to stand between my legs. "I'm very grateful that you did this…but you need to understand something…home, Edward…it's where you are…not a building or a town or even a tent in the forest. I needed _you _tonight…although, this _is_ freaking awesome…" she snickered, her eyes darting around the room. "You made me feel better…ok?"

"My dad," she sighed, "will die eventually, baby. I know this…Renee will too. I have come to terms with that. I don't have to like it, but it doesn't mean that I hate what I am…or this life. I made a choice. I know you, love," she interrupted me as I opened my mouth. "You like to sulk and wallow in certain things. I don't. My dad is hurt…and before anyone else can be hurt, we need to fix this."

"I don't sulk," I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. She snorted, raising an eyebrow at me. "Ok, fine, maybe I do…I just want you to be happy."

"I am," she smirked, matching my body language with her arms across her chest. "With you, it's all I know…" She reached for me, cupping my face. "This is really freaking cool." She laughed, her brow furrowing. "And to think, Jake and I joked about some other clumsy kid growing up here."

I chuckled, shaking my head and leaning my forehead on her stomach. She ran her fingers through my hair and my body shuddered, letting the stress go for a moment. "In thirty years, I want to live here," she giggled. "Just the two of us."

"Really?" I laughed, pulling back to look at her.

"Really, is that stupid?"

"No…I did that…I went home to Chicago," I smiled, tilting my head up at her. "It was after I left Carlisle…"

"And you don't sulk," she teased, but I could see her mind flicker back to Charlie.

"I think he'll be ok, love," I sighed, pulling her to my lap. "Wow, this really is déjà vu," I chuckled. She smiled and nodded. "Charlie's tough…just like his daughter. He'll fight."

She looked in my eyes, searching for something. "I'll have a hard time leaving him tomorrow, but I suppose it's for the best. They can keep me posted." I nodded, pulling her closer. "Should we tell him when he wakes up?"

I was glad she sounded positive about him. "Maybe we should let Jake do it…they may let him have his guns in his hospital room," I teased.

"True," she snickered. "Not that he could hurt us, but the noise…" I chuckled unable to stop from kissing her. She stopped me though. "He'll hate me," she breathed.

"No he won't," I frowned. "No one that knows you can hate you, baby. It's impossible."

"He will…he'll think the worst of me," she gripped my jacket at the shoulders. "He'll be mad at the lies, the hurt I caused."

"I promise you, we don't have to tell him if you don't want to," I traced her bottom lip. "Jake can come clean…we can stay gone. The power lies with you."

"Ok," she sighed. She was just about to lean in for a kiss when her phone went off. She pulled it out. "Jake?"

"How fast can you get to the old Cullen place, Bells?" He breathed. I could hear him running. "I think we trapped two of them."

"Tell him we're on our way," I said and we both jumped up from the chair. I pulled out my phone, dialing Alice.

"Edward, we'll meet you there," she gushed. "We all disappeared at the old house, I figured something was up. We were already leaving."

"Ok." I closed my phone and we bolted down the stairs. "It's quicker if we run." Bella nodded, pocketing her phone. We took off through the woods next to the house. Within minutes, we were surrounded by wolves on the pathway to the old house.

"Sam," Bella smiled. A giant black wolf nodded and led us in.

The thoughts from the members of the pack were everywhere, but still focused on the situation at hand. There were many more than there used to be. The house was surrounded and yet four wolves escorted us to the house. I could hear Alice's mind, she wasn't far. "Sam," I turned to the black wolf, "There are two more with us, let them in." He nodded and trotted off, his mind telling me he would take care of it.

"Where's Jake?" Bella asked, looking at another wolf. "Seth, tell me."

Seth nuzzled Bella's hand, and looked towards the house. Jake's huge russet form was snapping at two women. "Carina," I breathed. Bella's head shot up and her eyes locked with mine. "The other one is Chelsea, love," I growled.

"If that's the case," Alice growled, running up behind us with Esme. "Bells, shield us all, she'll try to break our bond, our relationship." Before we could react, Bella folded in on herself, holding her chest.

"Now, Bella," I growled. She nodded and my thoughts were only those of my family and a few wolves that happened to get wrapped up.

"Of course she would try for you first," Esme frowned. "Bella, can you get Carina in your shield?"

"Yeah," my love sighed, recovering quickly.

"Ah, the Cullens," Chelsea sneered. "Felix said you would come after we got to that human…huh, he's always right," she smiled.

"I can't read her thoughts," I whispered, "but don't let that shield up." Bella nodded, walking slightly away from me with Seth at her side. Bella's shield was strong. Once she had it in place, there was no moving it.

"Chelsea," I smiled, "what does Felix want?"

"The same thing Aro wanted…you three," she smiled. I looked to Carina and there was no expression on her face. No emotion.

"We aren't available," I smiled condescendingly. "What else?"

"The death of Carlisle Cullen," Chelsea answered, her eyes darting to Esme when she growled low.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella frown. Her thoughts were of how to get her shield around Carina without touching Chelsea. They were too close together, Chelsea was keeping her hand on the girl.

"Is Aro dead?"

"Yeah, they're all dead, Felix is the leader of the Volturi now," Chelsea laughed. "And first order of business is to destroy the biggest covens first."

_Damn, Carlisle was right,_ Alice thought to me. I nodded slightly.

"Jake, stop," I called, as he took a step closer.

"Do these beasts belong to you?" Chelsea asked, grimacing at Jake.

"They aren't pets, Chelsea," I laughed icily. "They are the Quileute Indian Tribe. They are here to make sure you don't leave. They exist because we exist. They won't let you kill anymore humans in this area."

"Felix said the Cullens were freaks…why Aro liked you is beyond me," she growled. She made her first mistake by releasing Carina's arm. Bella saw it and reacted instantly. She wrapped her shield around Carina, quietly pulling her away and pressing her against the wall of the house.

"As much as I don't want to, Jake," I smiled. "Chelsea needs to take a message to Felix."

Jake looked up at me, growled low and nodded. "Tell Felix that the Cullens and the Denalis don't want a war…we've always lived in peace with Aro."

"He doesn't care…but he has a message for Demitri," she laughed. "Tell him that his love is dead," Chelsea turned to grab Carina, but couldn't touch her. Bella chuckled, shaking her head. I fought my smile.

"Demitri?" Carina asked, her eyes lighting up. Her thoughts were clear under my love's shield. She was confused and wanted to know where Demitri was. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing there.

"He's fine," Bella smiled. "We'll take you to him." Carina nodded, observing the strange situation around her. Alice and Esme rushed to her, bringing her closer.

Chelsea growled loudly, taking a step. Jake snapped at her face and several wolves stepped closer. "Don't test them," I growled. "They will kill you."

"Why not you?" She sneered, but there was fear all over her face.

"Our diet makes the difference," I sighed, looking at my family and back to her. "You are a threat, we aren't." She stared at me for a moment. "Jake, escort her to the water…see that she doesn't turn back. If she even flinches, she's all yours." Jake huffed a deep chuckle, nodding. "You tell Felix we don't want to fight, but we can give him one. All we want is to be left alone…the wolves will protect this land. He should realize that by now."

"He'll come back for her," Chelsea growled. "He'll come back for Demitri…for all of you." She pointed and Jake snapped again. She drew her hand back quickly.

"Then, we'll stop him…" I sighed. "If the Volturi is truly gone, like you said, then there are no holds barred, Chelsea. We'll fight to survive, we'll fight for the right to live the way we choose…no matter how many of us there are." I turned to Bella. "Lift your shield," I whispered. "I need to hear her. If anything changes, you know what to do."

BELLA

"Ok," I nodded, bracing myself for Chelsea to rip Edward from me. I slowly pulled my shield from him. There was nothing at first.

"Jake," Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Go ahead and take her…"

Chelsea glared at Edward and there was a punch to my chest. I growled low, my knees giving out just a little, my arms folding across myself. "Shit!" Alice gasped. "Bells, put it back…he's leaving with her…"

"Bella, focus," Esme wrapped her arms around me. "Remember…he loves you, sweetie…put it up."

I glanced up in a haze of pain, flinching when I saw him take a step. Jake realized what was happening and rushed to Edward, growling and snarling. Jake shook his large head back and forth, pushing at Edward to keep him away from Chelsea.

Chelsea's attention wavered and I was able to take one deep breath before wrapping my shield around my husband. "Edward," I groaned, leaning into Esme. Alice rushed to her brother's side and tugged him back.

"Get her out of here!" Edward snarled. The wolves obeyed quickly, snapping at Chelsea. They marched her off encircled by six wolves. She wouldn't stand a chance if she attempted to escape. "Bella?" Edward sighed, walking up to me and cupping my face. I watched as a smile flickered slightly on his features. I let out a breath and stood up. "Thanks, love."

"Ok, I'm never letting that happen again…that could have gone all wrong," I shook my head.

"Esme," Edward frowned, "Carina is about to break down."

"Oh, don't cry," Esme sighed, "It's over." My heart broke for her as I watched her cling to Esme. Italian tumbled out of her mouth with gushing emotion. I caught "Thank you" and "Demitri" a number of times, but didn't understand much of anything else. Esme conversed with her flawlessly, as did Edward and Alice. She was much calmer as we made our way back to the hotel.

She was absolutely stunning. Even with bright red eyes and dirt smudges on her face and arms, she was beautiful. Her olive tone showed through even with her vampire complexion. Her long dark brown hair hung in waves down her shoulders and back. She had a sweet smile full of worry that showed two dimples in her cheeks, making her look almost child-like.

Jake called as we walked and let us know that Chelsea was gone and in the water. That she didn't try to escape once. Anna called and said that Charlie's status had changed to stable and that he was still in a drug induced coma, but that the doctors seemed positive.

** **

"I know we need to get home, but I want to see Charlie one more time," I sighed, lying back on our hotel bed. Alice and Esme had taken Carina to their room to get her cleaned up.

"I know, love," Edward smiled, stretching out beside me. "I had planned on it. We'll go later. Our flight doesn't leave until just before dawn."

I bit my lip, my brow furrowing. I was trying not to let everything build up on me, but I was failing. With Charlie in the hospital, Edward's arrival, finding Carina and Chelsea's threats, I was slowly losing it. "Thank you for coming to me…I know I said it before…"

"There was no stopping me," he chuckled, but looked at me with so much love that I could feel it pressing in on me.

"I was handling the being apart…everything else…" I just looked up at him.

"I know, baby," he sighed, covering my body with his. It was like he was trying to hold me together. "Quit worrying and kiss me," he chuckled. "Everything else can wait."

I smiled, threading my fingers in his hair. "Come here, then," I sighed. What started as something sweet, turned heated in mere seconds. We went from light chaste kisses to long, deep, groping explorations. I whimpered as his hand fisted in my hair, turning my head. His other hand couldn't find a place to settle, gripping my shirt and finally slipping up under it.

I released Edward's hair, grabbing his hips and grinding him into me. "God, Bella…I want…" He growled, his head falling to my shoulder. "You feel so good…"

"I need this…" I begged, my frustration almost palpable. "Please touch me, Edward…"

If there was something else we needed to be doing, it was forgotten. With grunts and playful tugging, our clothes were removed, allowing us to tumble back into each other.

"Touch you where, love?" Edward asked, his voice husky.

"Everywhere," I sighed, touching as much skin on him as possible. I felt him smile against my neck as my body jerked, his hands covering every inch of me.

"Don't move," he smiled, getting up from the bed. He walked into the bathroom, coming back with a small bottle in his hands. Watching Edward walk naked across the room was grace and beauty incarnate. His arousal made me lick my lips. "Patience, baby…it's yours, but let me give you what you wanted," he smirked, catching my blatant stare. "Turn over."

Beginning at my feet, my arches, he began a massage with the lotion. He worked his way up one leg, sparking desire deep within me. He chuckled when I grunted in frustration as he started over with the other leg. His nimble fingers dug deep into the flesh of my shoulders, back and bottom. A purr from me vibrated the whole bed. My mouth hung open as wetness hit the tops of my thighs. "Mmm…and I'm so not done yet," Edward breathed, urging me to turn onto my back.

This position was even more erotic, watching his hands work my skin and muscles. His eyes were black, never leaving mine. When he reached the tops of my thighs and met my breasts, my body was shaking for him. "Edward, please," I begged, unable to stop my hips from rising. The feel of his hands and the silky feeling of the lotion was pushing me closer to the edge. My soaked core was throbbing. "It hurts…I need you inside, baby…"

I felt his arousal twitch against my hip as he leaned over me and kissed me, pressing me into the bed. He needed this as much as I did. He settled between my legs and thrust into me before I could even take a breath. "Fuck," I breathed, my body arching at him as he filled me completely.

"As you wish," he smiled, thrusting into me with a delicious grind. My body was already goo after the massage that he had given me. There was nothing I could do, but writhe under him.

With biting kisses to my neck and long slow licks to the scar over my heart, Edward took me away from everything. He allowed me to drown myself in the essence of him, the world and its problems around us ceasing to exist for just the moment that he was inside me.

"Look at me," he growled sexily. "I need to see your stunning face when you come for me." I locked my eyes on his as his cock slipped over the sweet spot deep inside me. I fisted his hair again as my body exploded under and around him. "I will always be here for you," he breathed, pressing his head to mine. "You're all that matters."

He sat back, lifting my hips and driving into me. "Damn, I can't hold out much longer, baby…" He brushed his thumb over my clit and my body shivered with its over sensitivity. He growled low, pulling my hips tight to his as we both fell over the edge.

Edward's body fell onto mine, his entire weight feeling amazing as he pressed into me. We kissed slowly and lazily, continuing to touch and caress. "Shit," Edward sighed, his head falling to my shoulder. "Alice needs you…"

"Ok," I whimpered as he pulled out of me. I pulled on Edward's shirt, hearing him growl behind me. I didn't say anything, but turned around and lifted an eyebrow at him. He chuckled, ogling my entire frame and shrugging. "Pants, silly…" I laughed just as Alice knocked on the door.

Alice was feigning ignorance when I opened the door. "Yes, Alice?" I snickered as she rolled her eyes.

"I know that you're not busy," Alice sighed and Edward chuckled in the background. "You're more Carina's size…I need some clothes for her."

"Oh! Sure, come grab what you want…the bag's in the bathroom." I pointed behind me, but she was already pushing through the door. I just rolled my eyes and sat on the bed.

"Alice," Edward's voice warned, sitting on the bed next to me in just his black jeans. "He'll have a heart attack if you surprise him."

"Don't you dare call Demitri!" Alice growled from the bathroom.

"Oh, poor thing," I snickered. "You'd really do that to him?"

"Yes," Edward sighed and Alice beamed. She added, "A good surprise during all this shit…hell yes…"

"I'm out of this one," I raised my hands. I turned to Edward, "What would you have done if Alice surprised you with me?"

"Thought you were a dream," Edward chuckled, leaning back against the headboard. "And that's the vision Alice sees…"

"Please don't ruin it, Edward," Alice begged, walking to the side of the bed with a stack of my clothes. "I know you have sympathy towards him…let me have this…"

"Fine, Alice," Edward smirked, shaking his head. "Did you leave my wife any clothes?" I laughed as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Your wife packs brilliantly now…so, yes," she huffed. "You made a fine student, Bells."

"Thank you, thank you…now, get out, Alice," I laughed. "I need a shower and I want to go see Charlie one more time."

Alice walked to the door. "Oh, Sue will be there…she wants to talk to you two."

I looked up at Edward. "She knows?"

"She's revered by the pack…I saw it in their minds…so she might have known all along," Edward shrugged.

"Damn," I frowned. "Charlie will really be pissed if even his wife knew about us and he didn't."

"You have to decide, Bells, and I can answer that," Alice smiled. "But I doubt he'd stay mad for long."

"That's what I tried to tell you, love," Edward smiled from the bed.

"Ok! I'm going!" Alice growled, slamming the door behind her. I turned around to ask Edward what that was all about and he shot up from the bed and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Shower, baby," he chuckled as I squirmed in his arms.

****

"Guess we don't have to go through the window this time," I sighed as Edward led me through the doors of the hospital.

"No, Alice said it would be fine…that Charlie stays asleep," he smiled, taking my hand, bringing it up and kissing my fingers.

We walked to the door of Charlie's room to see Sue humming to herself as she fussed over my dad's hair. She looked up and her smile was warm and watery. "Bella," she breathed, walking over and wrapping me in a hug. "Stubborn man," she sighed, looking over at the bed. "I tried to tell him to stay out of the woods…I tried to tell him that there was something bigger here…but he didn't listen."

"How's he doing?" I asked, leaning over and kissing my father's forehead.

"He's breathing on his own already…" Sue smiled. "They are thinking a few more days and they can allow him to wake up." I looked up at Edward who was flipping through the chart again and he nodded in agreement.

"Jake feels awful," Sue sighed, sitting down in the chair, "but there wasn't anything he could do. He would have died otherwise…and I heard about the Cullen house…" She looked up at Edward. "The boys are really…how did they put it…stoked," she chuckled, "with how you handled that."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "They did a fine job themselves," he smiled. "I worry that it will get worse."

"Jake too," Sue sighed. "That boy barely sleeps as it is…the safety of the whole tribe…hell, the whole northern part of the state…rests on his shoulders."

"He promised us that he would tell us if he needed us," I said, turning from Charlie's bed and looking at her.

"And he will…" Sue sighed.

"We'll be back, Sue," Edward frowned. "I need to see what Carlisle wants to do…but I fear it won't be long. One more attack and Jake may not be able to handle it."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I hope that he won't need your help, but…" Her face was tired and sad. "What's the story behind all this?"

Edward sat down beside her and gave her the history of the Volturi -- well, as much as he could in one sitting. He also let her know about the fire and the loss of the royal brothers. He asked Sue to please relay the history and tell Jake to call immediately if there are any problems. He also assured her that when we came, there would be more than just the Cullens. We told her we were leaving that morning, but to please keep us posted on Charlie's condition.

"Charlie absorbed that whole conversation," Edward said as we got in the car. "He recognized our voices instantly," he sighed, looking over at me. "His meds had worn off just a little. Love…we're going to have to tell him."

"I figured," I nodded. "Let's go home…let's get Carina back to Demitri…at least some good can come of this…"

"So right, sweet girl," Edward smiled, leaning over and kissing me.

We went back to the hotel, loading up both rental cars. Carina looked amazing after Alice was finished with her. She was wearing my long, black skirt and sweater.

We turned in the rental cars and checked in on the plane. "Does Carina have ID?" I asked as we walked towards the terminal.

"Jasper called in a huge favor," Alice smiled, pulling out a brand new passport. "Jenks never worked so fast or complained so much, but he was brilliant."

"The two of you," Esme smirked, "will have to sit in coach." She pointed to me and Edward.

"Fine," I said, snorting when Edward groaned. "Don't be a brat…you'll survive," I frowned, poking him in the chest. He bit back his smile and rolled his eyes. "Spoiled ass vampire," I mumbled, walking to a magazine rack. Esme's giggle lilted around me as she and Alice laughed at us.

"You think I'm spoiled?" He asked as we finally sat down in the back of the plane.

"Oh yeah," I laughed, looking over at him. "You spoiled yourself before me…now I just make it worse." His smile was childlike and beautiful as he tilted his head slightly and looked at me through his long eyelashes. It was the smile he used when trying to stay out of trouble. It had almost taken over as my favorite -- not quite, but really close. I honestly had no idea if he was consciously aware that he was doing it.

"Define spoiled," he smirked, his voice was low and deadly sexy.

"Oh here we go," I sighed, shaking my head at his quiet laugh. "You didn't _need_ the Vanquish _and_ the Volvo…you could have lived with just one of them. You don't need the best suites at hotels, the most expensive electronics or even another guitar. Spoiled is getting everything you want even though you don't need it."

"I wanted you…"

"Don't bring me into this…that's a need…you need me," I giggled as his laugh barked out of him. He touched my face lightly and kissed my temple. "Without me, you'd still be cranky and mean."

"True," he smirked, his eyes sparkling with humor and love. He loved it when I pointed out his shortcomings. I think he felt a little human when I did it.

"Now," I sighed, my face pure innocence, "what is so bad about these seats?"

He fought his smile and made his face serious. "My legs are too long for this space," he whined, pointing to his knees touching the back of the seat in front of him. "The flight attendants are right there, making noise…thinking dirty things about the captain and each other and me as they walk by." I really had to fight not to roll my eyes.

"And that's any different than school, how?" I snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. I picked up one of the magazines that I had bought and flipped through it. I put it down and looked over at him. "Your knees touched the bottom of the desk in Forks…no complaints…and love, we all think dirty thoughts about you," I laughed, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Yes, but I was thoroughly distracted in Forks," he chuckled.

"Um…and that same distraction is still sitting next to you…shut it, you'll survive."

"Again, true," he smiled, shaking his head.

I switched to thoughts. _Plus, handsome, you are totally missing the benefits of being back here._ I sighed, looking around and back to him. He raised an eyebrow sexily in question. _It's no football game…but…_

His growl cut me off and his eyes were dark instantly. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Here?" He asked, looking around at the fact that there were people in front of us and across the aisle beside us.

_Well, I was going to give you a choice,_ I shrugged, thumbing through my magazine again. _The bathrooms are right behind us…or I can ask for a blanket._ I didn't need to read his thoughts to see that the Mile High Club just flitted through his mind. My magazine was ripped from my fingers and I couldn't help but laugh, my head falling back.

"I can't choose," he growled.

"Oh yes you can, I have faith in you," I smirked, snatching my magazine back. "You have until the seat belt sign goes off." Edward had wanted a hand job in public, but I just offered him something so much more tempting.

To watch Edward pout over something like this was just too adorable. It was one thing when he let dark thoughts overcome him. It was another when it was all in fun. He folded his arms across his chest, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. It was all I could do to ignore him. Edward was so used to giving me everything I wanted, that making a decision for himself was nearly impossible.

The plane taxied down the runway and we were in the air. I left him to his decision and read my magazine with no idea what I was looking at. He hadn't moved -- even after the seat belt light went off and the flight attendants walked up and down the aisle two times. I gasped when the magazine was ripped from my hands for the second time.

I looked over at my husband to find him practically shaking. He didn't let me speak. "Go into the bathroom and I'll be there in four minutes," he growled so low that I knew I was the only one that could hear him. His gaze was so intense that I could barely nod in acquiescence.

As I stood, I could feel his hands ghost down my body when I stepped past him. I bit back a groan. To say it was the longest four minutes of my life -- human or vampire -- would be an understatement. I leaned against the sink, looking at the tight space and wondering how my tall Edward was going to deal with it. He didn't have to knock, I could smell his heavenly scent just as he was standing outside the door.

"You're evil," he growled low, locking the door behind him. His body pressed against mine and I was forced to sit on the edge of the tiny vanity.

"No…I'm not," I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward's hands fisted my shirt at my hips and pulled me with vigor. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, my short skirt riding up.

"I want you, right here," he growled.

"Shh," I put my hand to his lips. "You can have anything you want, but you have to be quiet."

The most beautiful combination of a moan and growl escaped his lips as he crashed into me. His hands slipped under my shirt as his tongue assaulted mine. He roughly rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, causing me to squirm on the vanity. Keeping one hand under my shirt, the other snaked under my skirt. His breath caught when he felt how wet I was, his mouth hanging open as he pressed his forehead to mine. He didn't say anything, just locked his eyes to mine. His thumb rubbed me through my panties and my eyes rolled back. I gripped his neck, shaking with need. He ripped my underwear from my body, pocketing them with a smirk. I smiled back, shaking my head.

I let go of his neck, pulling open his jeans and forcing them down with my feet. Again, I licked my lips at the sight of him. Nothing turned me on more than knowing he was commando. A fact that I was certain would have driven me out of my mind when we were at school in Forks. I reached around to his perfect ass and pulled him to me. He moaned as his tip slid through my wetness. "Love, please," he whispered into my ear as he bent to my neck. My mouth hung open as he trailed open mouthed, biting kisses up and down my throat.

My fingers dug into his ass, trying to maintain the silence that was in the tiny room. His hands slid down my sides, under my thighs to the backs of my knees. With a swift tug, he tilted me perfectly, his tip lining up with my now soaked core. I dove for his mouth as he plunged into me, knowing the sound that would escape him. He growled low, taking my breath away.

My head fell back, breaking my mouth from his. A sound close to a sob erupted from Edward as he buried his face in my neck and continued to pound into me. His hands groped me and gripped at my hips. He was trying to stay quiet and ground himself at the same time.

His mouth attached to my neck as my muscles tensed around him. "Don't make a sound, love," he smiled against my skin. My body shook violently as I shattered around him. I was panting, my eyes squeezed shut in order not to let out a sound. Edward continued to thrust into me, my spasms only increasing as my body threatened to come again.

"So fucking gorgeous," he growled, pulling back to watch what he was doing to me. My heels constricted in on him. My arms wrapped around his shoulders. I anchored myself to him. I felt him twitch and I locked eyes with him. We both knew he was close. We both knew he was just about to come undone.

He dove for my mouth, pushing his desperate sounds into me instead of allowing them out in the open. I swallowed them, giving him a better fantasy than even he wished for. He stilled my hips, pulsing into me with a shudder throughout his entire frame. He broke from my mouth, pressing his temple to mine, his breath escaping him in heavy bursts. His warm breath on my neck gave me goose bumps.

I reached up and cupped his face. "Another four minutes…I'll join you back out there," I whispered, kissing his forehead, cheek, and chin. He nodded, squeezing his eyes closed as he pulled out of me. I helped him right his clothes. With a quick hand through his always unruly hair, he left the bathroom, giving me a smirk and a wink on the way out. I bit back a laugh, hopping down from the vanity.

I counted out the four minutes and headed back out to my seat. _Did anyone even notice?_ I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Alice," he laughed, shaking his head. "I can hear her laughing from here," he chuckled, looking over at me.

"She doesn't count," I laughed, knowing she could hear me. I studied his face, reveling in the freedom I saw there. "You ok?" I smirked, cupping his face.

He nodded, leaning in to lay his head on my shoulder. He placed a sweet kiss to my neck, nuzzling me, inhaling me. "Mine," he whispered, kissing my neck again.

"Yes, love, yours," I smiled, playing with his hair.

****

EDWARD

The flight could have been long and tedious, considering that we were sitting in the back, but my angel made me forget where we were. She took my simple wish of one thing and turned it into so much more. I was practically putty when she was done with me.

I looked over at her as we drove home from the airport. Alice, Esme and Carina were in the car behind us. "It's not that shocking, baby," my love snickered from the seat beside me. I chuckled at her, shaking my head. "There's a reason there's a club," she laughed, looking up at me. "It's the thrill of it."

"You hang out with Rose too much," I teased, picking up her hand and kissing her fingers.

"Esme," she corrected and laughed at my horrified expression.

"I could have gone centuries without knowing that," I growled, but unable to not join her laughing. "Please…never mention Mom again after sex," I pleaded.

Her head fell back to the headrest as she laughed at me. She squealed when I grabbed her exposed thigh and tickled her relentlessly. "Ok, I promise!" She gasped, fighting my hand.

I was relishing this brief moment of joy with her. With everything that was going on around us, we needed it. As we pulled into the driveway, I saw that Demitri was there. Bella had loaned him her motorcycle and he took great care of it as he traveled between here, Montana to see Catherine, and Toronto to visit Tanya.

Alice had been correct in stating that I had sympathy for the man. I knew what it felt like to leave the one I loved behind. I knew the agony that accompanied that absence. And I knew the minute to minute fear that something could happen when I wasn't looking -- the desperation that came with that, knowing that even if something did, I couldn't be there to stop it. Stupid decisions had terrible consequences.

So when he met us in the driveway, joined by the rest of the family, I knew this would be a reunion worth remembering. "We should leave them alone, you know…" Bella sighed, smiling in happiness and sympathy for our friend.

"He hasn't seen her yet," I smirked. Just as I said that, his mind exploded. "He has now," I laughed, getting out of the car and opening her door.

We all watched as his face, clouded with confusion at first, turned into something not even joy could describe. Carina ran at him and he caught her into his arms, walking away with her. Italian words of love and apology spilled from both of them.

I looked at my family. Esme was a mess, my wife and sisters were completely entranced and my brothers were nodding. "Nice," Emmett smiled. "How the hell…when the fuck…spill it!" He finally barked.

"You know…I couldn't have said it better," Carlisle laughed, looking up at me.

"There's a lot to discuss," I frowned. "At least that's the best thing to come out of it."

We walked into the house and sat down. I would have liked Demitri to hear it all, but I had a feeling we wouldn't be seeing him for awhile. We caught everyone up with all that had gone on with Jake and Charlie. We told him about the wolves cornering the two women and how Bella had shielded Carina. Carlisle beamed with pride. I forwarded the warning and the threats given and let him know that Chelsea had admitted that Aro, Caius and Marcus were all, indeed, dead.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, his mind saddened by that news. It turned to protectiveness for his family and familial extensions, and mixed with anger towards Felix and his threats.

"We're going to have to help," he sighed, looking around at all of us. "And we're going to have to pull in everyone we know."

"Do we wait for Jake?" Jasper asked, frowning.

"Bells, Edward…do you think he'll call or suffer out of obligation?" Carlisle asked.

"He'll call, Sue said she would make him," Bella nodded. "I know him. I've never seen him so frustrated…but a lot of that had to do with Charlie in the way…he'll call if he needs us."

"He lost two?" Emmett frowned and we all nodded. "Damn…thirteen years old," he growled. "That alone deserves some ass kickin'…they aren't my favorite people, but they can't help what they are…anymore than we can."

Bella's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She and Alice exchanged shocked glances.

Jasper's mind turned to military thinking. I sighed at his thoughts, but knew he was right. "We don't have a choice, Edward," he frowned. "We've taught her everything, but that…"

"I know," I growled, "but I was hoping that we wouldn't get that far."

"Bells," Jasper smiled. "Now you need to learn how to fight."

"Sweet!" Emmett beamed, snatching her up off the sofa. "Let's do this!"

"Emmett!" The whole room yelled, including my angel who was pinching his side.

"Ouch, ok," he frowned, setting her back down.

With an eye roll at Emmett she turned to Jasper. "What do you mean…fight?"

"Defense, offense…evasion…" Jasper ticked off on his fingers. "Maybe a little covert action…your shield covering a whole battle zone where no one can see you."

"Interesting, Jasper," Carlisle smiled.

"You don't want this?" Bella turned to me. She reached up and rubbed the wrinkle between my brows.

"It's not that," I said, taking her hand. "Just the thought of something going wrong…"

"That's why we're here," Jasper smiled, giving Emmett a fist bump.

"We need Demitri," Carlisle nodded. "We also need Ghianna and Eleazar…I need as much information as I can get about who we're going up against."

"You need to talk to Carina…she can tell you exactly who's with Felix," Alice smiled.

"What about moving?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"We wait…we wait for Jacob…until then, let's get to work," he said standing and offering his hand to Bella. "I think it's finally time for Capture the Flag."

* * *

**A/N....Ok, so it's time to get to work with Bella. Demitri has his love back. Edward got his moment of exhibitionism...the Mile High Club. And according to Chelsea, the royal brothers are all gone...Talk to me...what do you think?**

**I want to thank Brits23 for this one...it needed work, that's for sure. Thanks for your help.**

**Ok, Reviews, please!!! Let me know what you think....**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N...Hey guys, hope you've had a good few days...an update for you...**

**I won't keep this long, just see me at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

BELLA

"Come on, Bells," Jasper smiled, as we all left the house. "You are coming with me. Eddie pick."

"Emmett," Edward smiled, pulling on a black jacket.

"Fabulous, they get speed and strength," I sighed, looking over at Jasper. I smiled when Edward smacked my butt while running by to catch up to Emmett. They were already in planning mode.

"Which you can stop both…so what are you worried about?" He asked, shoving me with his shoulder. "Pick someone else."

"Alice," I smiled, hearing Edward groan.

"Rose," Edward called out.

"Why Rose?" I whispered.

"She's wicked at this game," Alice frowned. "Call Carlisle quick."

"Carlisle!" I laughed hearing another groan and a curse from Emmett.

"Why am I always last?" Esme pouted, running by us with a scowl.

"Because you hate this game," Jasper laughed.

We all got to the baseball clearing and Carlisle handed Edward and I each a flag. Mine was bright blue, his was bright green. We were all dressed in black and it was the middle of the night. Demitri was still gone with Carina, but none of us expected them back anytime soon.

"There's no jail in this game," Edward smiled, folding his arms across his chest. "If you're tagged, then you're out. You come back here." He pointed to the ground.

"All talents are allowed," Jasper said, matching Edward's body language. "Territories…"

"I'll take the ten square miles to the east…you the west," Edward pointed.

"The flag at face level…Edward!" Jasper rolled his eyes. He turned to me. "Jackass thought he'd be funny one year and put it up a tree." I laughed, getting a wink from Edward.

"You weren't specific," Edward defended.

"Now, I am," Jasper chuckled. "Face height…_accessible_!"

"Fine," Edward rolled his eyes. "End of game?"

"When the opposing team's flag is taken across the territory line," Carlisle smiled. "That could be right here…" He laughed, drawing a line in the dirt with his shoe.

I turned to the east and studied our territory. We had large amounts of thick forest and a few high rock formations. Carlisle followed my gaze. "Exactly," he smiled and I shielded him quickly.

"Damn," Edward cracked up, walking away. "Good job, baby. That blue's gonna look good wrapped around my hand."

_I'll wear nothing but that green flag if I win._ I thought to him and he turned around holding it out.

"Go Edward," Jasper laughed, pointing east. "What the hell did you just think to him? He just surrendered."

"Bye, baby," I sang, watching him shake his head. "And I'm not telling you…I may need it later," I laughed, following my team into our territory.

We went deep into the woods and Carlisle and Jasper turned to me. "Edward will put Emmett and Rose in defense of their flag. He'll trust his speed only to try and take ours," Carlisle smiled.

"Esme's in the middle…she's playing offense and defense," Alice smiled.

"Shield us, Bells," Jasper smiled. "Edward will also try to hear our thoughts."

"Done," I nodded.

"Where do you want us?" Carlisle asked. I knew this was a part of the whole training so I looked at all of them.

"Alice, you're with me…wherever we put the flag…defense. Jasper…you head into their territory…if it's Rose and Emmett…well, that's so easy for you…" Jasper laughed and nodded. "Carlisle you stay in between…"

"Perfect," Carlisle smiled. "I couldn't have set it up better myself."

"Ok, let's set up this flag," Alice smiled. "Jasper, go! They've already set up."

Jasper took off, staying low and quiet. Carlisle did the same as soon as he saw where our flag was going to be. Alice and I found a perfect spot, hanging it in the middle of a very small clearing.

The two of us split up. I took a position at the top of a rock that looked down over my flag. Alice shot up a tree at the opposite end, but I could still see her. She mouthed, "Esme's out!" I nodded, still listening for Edward.

"Jasper's close," she mouthed and then, "Edward!" She smiled, climbing down the tree quietly, taking off in the opposite direction. She was going to try and lead him away from the flag. It worked. I smelled his scent come close and then move away.

Alice appeared at my side, whispering. "Carlisle's out, Edward got him." I nodded, inhaling deeply.

"He's here," I smiled. I wrapped my shield around the clearing, my flag included. I heard a deep chuckle. Alice hid her face on my shoulder.

"So, I have to break your shield, baby?" Edward's voice was velvet coming from the dark woods. Alice put a finger to her lips.

"Move," she smiled and we got down from the rock. I kept the shield around the flag as we made our way to the opposite side than he was. She made the motion that she was going to try and tag him out. I nodded, walking into a shadow to keep an eye out.

In reality, I knew he could get the flag. He just couldn't be allowed to cross the territory line. I heard the forest explode with curses from Alice and Edward's laugh. "Shit," I whispered. I really hoped Jasper was doing better than I was.

I saw a flash just inside the edge of the trees. I made the split decision to leave the flag but not let Edward make it to the line. "Yes!" Alice laughed from a few yards away.

I shielded myself only, bolting across the clearing and into the woods. As the baseball field came into view, I climbed a nearby tree. I smelled Edward before I heard him. He was stealthily quiet, flying through the trees with my flag. With a smile, I shot my shield out, trapping his legs. He fell with a curse and a laugh. At least my man was a good sport. I landed next to him, walking over and tagging him out.

He smirked up at me as I kept him pinned to the ground. "You're out, baby," I smiled, standing over him, my feet on each side of his chest. I snatched my blue flag from his hands.

"Damn," he laughed, trying to reach up and touch me.

"Not so fast," I giggled, sitting on his chest. A deep growl erupted from him, his eyes going black. "I think I deserve a job well done kiss."

"Mmm, please," he smiled, licking his bottom lip. As soon as I lifted my shield, he pinned me under him. "Job. Well. Done," he crooned, kissing me deeply after each word. He sat up from me, helping me up.

"Go sit with the others," I laughed, slapping his ass.

"No way," Emmett growled, watching Edward join Alice, Esme and Carlisle.

Jasper walked up with the green flag in his hands. "Nice, baby sis," he beamed, giving me a fist bump.

I looked at Edward's team and Emmett and Rose had scowls on their faces. "Lust?" I asked.

"No, irritation," he laughed, standing proudly. "They tried to beat the piss out of each other." Emmett growled, jumping up from the ground. I ducked just as he dove for Jasper, who hit the ground with a laugh and couldn't stop.

"Boys," Esme scolded, but they weren't listening.

I wrapped my shield around the closest one, which happened to be Emmett and pulled hard. "Esme said stop," I sighed as I looked down at him. "Now, I have homework due tomorrow." I looked up at Carlisle.

"Go on, Bells," he smiled. "Excellent job…next time…single attacks."

"Great," I sighed, rolling my eyes and hearing Carlisle's chuckle.

****

I looked down at my cell phone, begging for a word about Charlie or more attacks or anything, but it stayed quiet. It had been a few weeks since we had brought Carina home to Demitri and even though I got updates, there just weren't as many as I would have liked.

"Nothing?" Jasper asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Um, no," I sighed, sitting down at our usual table in the cafeteria. I opened my bag for my History book and it wasn't there. "Damn, I bet it's in the car…I'll be right back." I had been crashing for the quiz we were supposed to have today. There wasn't such a thing as pop-quizzes when my husband could read the mind of the professor. I smiled slightly at that thought as I made my way through the campus to the parking lot.

I opened the passenger side door of the Volvo and picked my book up off the floorboard. I tucked it in my bag and shut the door. I turned around to see Joe standing at the front of the car. "Bella," he sneered. He looked like shit. He was dirty and his hair was a greasy mess. His hands were flexing from open to fists over and over.

There were a few thoughts that flashed through my brain all at once. The first was Alice would see us right at that moment. The second was Joe was being hunted. Not by just my family, but the police as well. And third? He wanted to hurt me. Really hurt me. I saw it in his face. However, I wasn't worried. I had been hunted by the worst of the worst. An angry little human wasn't an issue.

"Joe…there are people looking for you…" I said, tilting my head at him. I leaned casually on the Volvo. The fact that I wasn't nervous seemed to make him angrier.

"It's your fault…if you would have just done what I told you…but," he shook his head, "you're alone now…" He took a step towards me.

"Stop, Joe," I sighed, holding up my hand. "I am the daughter of a police chief…I _can_ hurt you…I _can_ defend myself. If you come near me, you will regret it. If you _touch_ me, you will hurt. I guarantee you."

"You're five-four…barely a hundred pounds soaking wet…what can you do?" He laughed and I laughed with him. He took another step and was on the same side of the car that I was. "You will come with me."

"Nope." I smiled, taking a deep breath. Edward was near. _Edward, _I thought to him, _stay wherever you are. _It was then that I saw him step out from behind an SUV.

"Yes, you are," Joe growled and lunged. He made his first mistake by leaving his body open. The first thing I grabbed was his crotch. Hard. Vampire hard. "Fuck," he breathed, sinking to the concrete. I knelt in front of him, holding on to him.

"No. I'm. Not." I sneered. Joe tried to struggle. "Don't move, Joe. I'll rip them off. You'll be a eunuch in less than thirty seconds." I bent to his ear. "I know what you did to that girl, Joe." His eyes widened. "Stand up." I didn't give him a choice. A sob left his mouth as I raised him up by his meager manly bits. "You can't have me. You won't touch me that way…"

"I will," he whispered, his dead eyes looking back at me. "You'll pay for this."

I started to laugh, shaking my head. Carefully, I slapped him, but his nose started to bleed anyway. I watched the beautiful liquid roll down his face. I must have left my mind open, because Edward moved when my thoughts focused on Joe's blood.

Jasper joined him, standing on the other side of Joe. My hands shook as I gripped the boy. I licked my lips, imagining the taste, the feel of it sliding down my throat. I leaned in, inhaling him. Venom flooded my mouth and I had to swallow to clear my throat.

"Bells," Jasper's voice warned.

"Bella, let him go," Edward said, prying my hands from the boy's clothes. "Security?" Edward asked, turning to Jasper and he nodded. "Love, let him go."

Alice appeared on my side and whispered in my ear. "He won't taste good." My head snapped around to her and she had a playful smile on her face. I released my grip and Joe fell to his knees between Edward and Jasper with a whimper and a sob. He held his groin, rocking back and forth.

"Get me out of here," I growled, looking at Alice. She nodded and grabbed my hand, tugging me through the parking lot to the edge of campus.

"Sit," she smiled, sitting next to me. We were on a bench just off a sidewalk in a little park area. "Breathe, Bells." She ran her fingers through my hair, bringing me back down from the slight bloodlust that I was in. "It's a good thing you had hunted." I nodded, leaning into her touch.

We sat quietly, Alice just running her hand through my hair, my head on her shoulder. "No class today, huh?" She teased and I snorted, nodding into her shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo, you ok?" Jasper sat beside me, kissing the top of my head. Edward wasn't with him. "Edward's filling out the report," he answered before I could ask him.

I took a deep breath, feeling the calm that Jasper was sending my way. I looked up at him and smiled. "That's better, thanks," I sighed. He pulled me into a hug.

"Damn, I almost let you do it," he chuckled. "If anyone deserved it…"

I snorted, shaking my head. "I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't have my shield up."

"Eddie, of course said no…Mr. Self-Control," Jasper shook my shoulder. I laughed, looking up at my brother. "You'd have hated yourself in the morning," he whispered, kissing my head again.

"I should talk to Carlisle today," I sighed. "I haven't sat down with him in a while."

"Good idea, love," Edward smiled, kneeling in front of me. "Hey, sweet girl," he sighed, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Close one, hmm?" I nodded, losing myself in his fathomless ochre eyes. "Security wants a statement from you, but I told them tomorrow."

I nodded, "I'm ok, I can do it now."

Edward stood and offered me his hand. I took it, standing. He took my bag in one hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Are you sure? They said it could wait."

"Yeah, it's fine," I nodded, leaning into him. I inhaled his shirt, letting his scent fill my lungs, my heart. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

Edward walked me to security, holding the door open. The New Hampshire sheriff was already loading Joe in the car. "Bella?" I heard a voice to my right and felt Edward nod.

"Yeah," I said, turning to see a very large man in uniform. He was menacing, but I realized that probably worked in his favor working on a college campus. He chuckled at me as I craned my neck up to look at him. Damn. I thought Emmett was big.

"Here," he smiled, sitting down. "Better?"

"Thanks," I snickered. With a shiny, bald head and goatee, he looked like a wrestler from TV. All scary one minute and sweet the next. If I were human, he would be the man I would want next to me in a dark alley. Edward chuckled silently at my side, hearing my thoughts.

"I'm Officer Reese Dover…why don't you tell me what happened?" He pulled out a pen and took notes as I told him the story. Once it was all typed up, he had me sign the bottom of it. "Here's what you need to know…" He sighed and I felt Edward tense beside me. "I've been on this campus for ten years and have seen this type of thing happen before. No offense, but rich kids can get away with just about anything. Don't be surprised if Joe's daddy gets a real expensive lawyer and in forty eight hours…Joe's back out on the street."

"Warning?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Warning," he nodded. "Keep her close…he's not right, that one."

"Thank you, sir," Edward nodded. "Will they tell you if he's released?"

"Yeah, they have to…I can call you if you'd like if I hear anything," Officer Reese smiled.

"Please," Edward and I said at the same time.

As we walked out of the office, Edward chuckled. "A wrestler?"

"What? He was huge…he's totally missed his calling," I laughed, stopping in front of him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "I almost killed him."

"I know," Edward snickered, pulling my face back to look up at him. "I wouldn't have let you. I want your record clean…no humans."

I smiled, stood up on my toes and kissed him. "No humans, got it…let's go."

"No class?" He asked and I shook my head no.

Edward drove us all home and I walked straight through the house, across the deck and into Carlisle and Esme's house. Esme saw my face and nodded. "He's in there with Carina and Demitri."

I walked to the door and heard, "Come in, Bells."

I opened the door and Carlisle jumped up. "What happened?"

"Joe…I…Carlisle…I almost killed him," I breathed, looking up at my adopted father. "I made him bleed…I could have drained him…right there."

"Bella, sit," Demitri frowned, getting up to stand behind the chair. I nodded and took a seat.

Carlisle didn't leave my side, but knelt beside the chair. "Tell me…he approached you?" I nodded, telling him the story.

He looked to Carina, who I just noticed was in the chair beside mine. "See? We all struggle."

"What stopped you?" She asked me in her beautiful accent.

"A few things…" I sighed, smiling. "I had hunted yesterday. That was a huge factor. And Edward…he and Jasper were right there." I sighed, looking at Carlisle as he smiled proudly at me. "Edward said I had to keep my record clean."

"Of course he did," Carlisle chuckled.

"I don't know why my shield wasn't up…I hadn't needed it until that moment."

"It's ok…you eventually will be able to go in public without it," Carlisle nodded. "I was thinking you could work with Carina."

"I can," I nodded and smiled. "I can shield you in public. I did it for Jasper for a long time."

"Ok," she smiled, nodding vigorously. I felt Demitri kiss the top of my head and whisper thank you. "It's a hard change…but I want to try."

"I don't know any different, but I know Demitri struggled. Jasper struggled…Edward's brilliant at control," I smiled. "Any of us will help you."

"All true, Carina," Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"I told you," Demitri chuckled. "This family is special."

She smiled, looking up at him, and I could feel her love for him fill the room. "We can try it if you want…we could go somewhere tonight," I offered.

Alice appeared in the doorway. "Why does Edward want the drive-in?" She asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Oh, Jesus," I sighed. "No. Just not this time. Let's do something else."

"Ok, I'll get with everyone and see what they come up with," she laughed, winking at me. I laughed, biting my lip.

"You two scare me sometimes," Carlisle chuckled.

"Yeah, Jazz and Edward say the same thing," I laughed, standing up. "Thanks," I sighed, kissing his cheek. "We'll let you know what the majority vote is for tonight," I smiled at Carina and Demitri. "And I have clothes for you…but trust me when I tell you that Alice will be taking you shopping soon," I giggled at Carina. She smiled sweetly at me and nodded.

EDWARD

"Ok, so Carina wants to go to an American movie," Emmett smiled. "Bells, can you handle that?"

"Yes," my love sighed, looking up from her laptop. "If I can handle Jazz every day at school, then I can handle a night at the movies." I chuckled, going back to the piano.

"We could go into the city," Rose suggested. "You can handle that music festival."

"Yeah," my love nodded, not bothering to look up. "Hey," she smiled, looking at me. "We haven't been to a music festival since Seattle."

"True, love," I smiled. "It was the drive home I remember most," I teased. We weren't able to make it home before I pulled the car over.

"Edward!" Bella and Jasper growled.

"Sorry," I laughed. Bella's eyes locked on mine and she smiled and shook her head.

"Ok," Emmett frowned, ignoring us all. "A festival cannot be classified as a festival without rides."

"You're thinking a fair," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but still…" Emmett pouted.

"Then what, Emmett?" Rose asked impatiently. "What would you suggest?" She raised a dangerous eyebrow at my brother, looking up from painting Bella's toenails.

"Movie's fine," he sighed, practicing a drum roll on the snare drum. His mind really wanted to play somewhere. He was itching for open mike night.

"Say it, if that's what you want, Em," I smiled, turning around. "Like they'd argue."

"Really?" He beamed. I snorted and nodded. "Open mike?"

"Hell, yes!" The girls smiled. He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet!" Jasper smiled. "Which kind?"

"I got what I wanted last time," Bella laughed. "Fight it out amongst yourselves," she giggled, waving her hand over her computer. "I can play fair."

I laughed, getting up to sit next to her on the sofa. She was writing again. As our siblings went to battle it out over a game of darts, we stayed in the living room. "How's it going?" I asked, kissing her head.

"Good," she smiled, leaning her head into my lips. "Do you want to read it?" She asked, looking nervous. Jasper had been right. She would never force it on me. In fact, it seemed like she thought I wouldn't want to.

"If it's ok with you…Jasper speaks quite highly of it," I nodded, kissing her head again.

"Well, here," she smiled, opening a different file. "This is what's finished…edited. It's like ten chapters. Tell me if it's awful," she snorted, handing the computer over to me.

"Love…" I frowned. "I can't imagine that's possible."

"Whatever, Edward," she giggled. "You're biased." I chuckled at the old joke. It was true. I was completely biased when it came to her. She was perfect to me -- in every way. "I tell you what…you read. I'll go tell everyone what we're up to. Maybe Carlisle and Esme will join us this time…since I'll be shielding Carina and all."

"Sure, baby," I nodded, looking back to the story.

"Oh," she grimaced, "let me know the outcome of the big showdown in there," she laughed, pointing over her shoulder.

"Ok," I laughed.

To say the story was good would be doing it an injustice. Bella had taken the feel of her old English novels and brought it to the twenty first century. It was dark in some places, smart in others. And filled with a love and respect for Carlisle and Esme that took my breath away. Romances were not my favorite, though I read them when she was human just to get an idea of her mind. In the story of my parents, she had done an amazing job, capturing their faults and love for one another. There were events in the story that I had forgotten and things I didn't know about at all.

I heard her come and go, taking Carina upstairs to get her something to wear. But I was completely enraptured in the story. At the end of the last finished chapter, I wanted more. I chuckled to myself, thinking she was more amazing than I ever gave her credit for. I closed the computer and Jasper called out, "Yes!"

"Country it is," I smiled to myself, heading upstairs to find my love just coming out of the shower. She was wrapped in a robe, using a towel to dry her hair.

"Finished?" She bit her bottom lip, her brow was furrowed.

"Yes, it's really good." I smiled, leaning in the door of the bathroom. "Am I Edwin?" I chuckled.

"Yep," she laughed. "Sorry, I had to change names…"

"I get it," I chuckled. "You let Jasper send that off…" I growled into her wet hair, kissing her neck. "And I want more…"

"Yes, sir," she giggled. "What's the outcome for tonight?"

"Country," I smiled, turning on the water for my own shower. "Jasper's pleased."

"I bet," she smiled, watching me undress. I laughed as she grabbed my ass when I turned to get in.

****

It took a few cars to get everyone into the city. Jasper and Alice rode with us in the Volvo with the guitars. We were followed by Emmett and Rose in Bella's SUV with the drums. Carlisle, Esme, Carina and Demitri brought up the rear in the Mercedes.

Jasper started to laugh about halfway to the club and as I read his mind, I joined him. Bella looked at Alice in the backseat and they both shrugged.

"I wonder if Joe can see straight yet," Jasper gasped.

"Oh hell," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes and looking out the window.

"Seriously," Jasper continued. "You did threaten to make him a eunuch, Bells."

Alice snorted and burst into laughter. "I bet it's bruised," she added.

"Well, good…he won't threaten anyone with it for a while," Bella huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"You didn't seem threatened, love," I smirked. "You did think the words 'meager manly bits'…" Jasper fell over in the back and Alice covered her face.

"Oh shit, I did," she laughed, looking up at me. "Yeah, it's sad," she snorted. "I might have broken one…" She grimaced.

"Oh!" Jasper and I groaned, shaking our heads.

"Did it pop?" Alice gasped, leaning forward.

"I don't know!" Bella laughed. "You mean like a grape?"

"Yeah," Alice nodded. Jasper hissed, holding himself, his brow furrowed.

"I think so," my love said, her mouth hanging open. "Damn…sucks to be him," she shrugged. "You know…" she started, shaking her finger. "If he hadn't been such a pill…he wouldn't be holding a very small ice pack on his groin right now."

"How small?" Alice snorted.

"Two…three cubes at most…" Bella laughed.

"Damn," I shook my head.

"Yeah, but like home ice cube trays or like McDonald's dispenser ice?" Alice giggled.

"McDonald's," Bella giggled. "No wonder he forced women…"

"Damn…that's small…" Jasper frowned. "What's the point?"

"There isn't one," Alice and Bella laughed at the same time. Alice added, "Well, there's a point…just not much else." Bella covered her mouth, laughing quietly, her face towards the window.

"Ruthless," I snickered.

_Spoiled,_ Bella thought to me, looking down at my lap and back up. _That's mine…there's nothing meager about you, Mr. Cullen. Spoiled doesn't even begin to cover it._

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," I chuckled.

"Never forget it," she smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. "What are you singing tonight?" She asked, turning to look at Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, a little of this…a little of that," Jasper chuckled.

"Besides, _Raining on Sunday_," Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "We have to get you a new song."

"No!" Alice pouted. "Never."

"Fine," my love raised her hands in surrender. "I don't care. I was just curious."

BELLA

"Here you go, love," Edward smiled, pulling up at the front door. Once again, the boys dropped us off before they took off to the back to unload their instruments.

"Thanks, baby," I smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

"You'll do fine with Carina," he said, nodding to himself. "She likes you."

"She's really sweet," I smiled. I had liked Carina instantly. I didn't know if it was because our friend loved her or that her personality had started to shine once she was in a much calmer environment. "Have fun, baby," I smirked. "I'm your only groupie."

"Yes, indeed," he chuckled, pinching my butt as I got out.

I met everyone at the front door. I turned to Carina before we got up to the bouncer. "Jasper says it feels a little strange when I shield him. It not only cuts off the scent of humans, but other scents as well, ok?"

"Ok," Carina nodded. Her eyes were wary as we were around her, but there were humans everywhere. I shielded her and her breath hitched slightly. She smiled, "Nothing!"

"Good," I beamed, feeling Carlisle pat my back. We turned around in line and saw our favorite bouncer.

"Randy!" Alice, Rose and I squealed.

"My girls!" Randy drawled. He was straight from Georgia. What he was doing in Boston, we had no idea. He was tall and lean with a thick mustache. He was strawberry blonde and covered in freckles. He kept all the undesirables at bay for us when it was just the three of us. "You brought your own protection tonight, I see," he chuckled, looking at Demitri and Carlisle.

"Yes, but we will always need you, Randy," Rose smirked. We all leaned in and kissed his cheek when he let us in.

"Tell those boys good luck…they're talented little shits," Randy laughed.

"We will," I waved.

Demitri and Carlisle pulled two tables together, the waitress watching them with her mouth wide open. I couldn't tell who she was ogling more. Carina made sure to sit next to me and Alice was on my other side.

"Do they do this a lot?" Carina asked, looking around the table and then around the whole club.

"Yes," we all answered, laughing.

"They will tell you that they do it for us," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Don't believe a word of it. Watch the big hams and you'll see they are having a blast."

Just as she spoke, Randy walked up to the stage and introduced the "Cullen Boys". The lights dropped and I could see Edward had set up his keyboards this time. He didn't normally use them unless he needed to bring in the sound of strings. He had three. Two stacked and the other one to the side. I knew the one on the side was actually an electric piano. Jasper was sitting on a stool in front of the mike near him with an acoustic guitar on his lap.

Edward began a sweet melody and the words Jasper sang had to have been really close to his heart, because our whole table felt his love and emotion. Edward added the strings and it was perfect.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on  
_

Jasper had finally come to terms with his life. He had finally found the focus he needed to be a member of the family and not just someone that they dragged along. Alice looked at me and her tears were intended, though not there.

The main part of the song took our breath away. Edward and Jasper harmonized perfectly and Emmett filled in the background. It was flawless.

_I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  
_

The last verse made me love my brother all the more. He, like Edward, will always be searching for the illusive forgiveness they seemed to crave. Little did they know, they didn't need it. Their souls were firmly intact and beautiful. I absolutely believed that.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on  
_

"Wow," Esme smiled. "It's different here than at home."

"We tried to tell you!" Alice and I laughed.

Our conversation was cut short, because the boys decided to rock the house. Edward strapped the guitar I had bought him over his shoulder. Emmett was pounding out a bass beat and smacking his sticks together. Jasper had the biggest smile on his face, still playing the acoustic guitar.

Jasper started and Edward joined him with a deep, dirty sound. It was fantastic and it was all in fun.

_I got no money in my pockets  
I got a hole in my jeans  
I had a job and I lost it  
But it won't get to me_

'Cause I'm ridin' with my baby  
and it's a brand new day  
We're on the wheels of an angel  
Flyin' away

I snickered as the boys harmonized in the same mike. I let my eyes travel the stage. Edward was in all black, a tight t-shirt making my mouth water. Jasper was in dark blue jeans and gray t-shirt with a plaid shirt unbuttoned over it. Emmett was similar to Edward only with a white t-shirt.

_And the sun is shinin'  
This road keeps windin'  
Through the prettiest country  
From Georgia to Tennessee  
And I got the one I love beside me  
My troubles behind me  
I'm alive and I'm free  
Who wouldn't wanna be me  
_

Edward winked at me at the end of the song and I blew him a kiss. Rose threw a napkin at me and eyed the table behind us. Alice and I turned and saw two girls trying to get closer to the stage.

"They won't make it," Alice giggled. And sure enough, Randy came by to push them back from the stage. He shot us a wink and a smile. "I love Randy," Alice laughed.

"Me too," I nodded.

"Fine, but hush!" Alice scolded me and I heard Carina snicker beside me.

"This is their song," I explained. I loved the song myself. It reminded me of Forks and rainy days and -- God help me -- thunder storms. If I felt that way about the song, I couldn't imagine what the story behind it was with Alice and Jasper.

_It ticks just like a Timex  
It never lets up on you  
Who said life was easy  
The job is never through  
It'll run us 'til we're ragged  
It'll harden our hearts  
And love could use a day of rest  
Before we both start falling apart_

I Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we've got better things that we can do  
When it's raining on Sunday

Your love is like religion  
A cross in Mexico  
And your kiss is like the innocence  
Of a prayer nailed to a door  
Oh surrender is much sweeter  
When we both let it go  
Let the water wash our bodies clean  
And love wash our souls

When the boys were done, they got a huge response from the patrons in the club. Even bigger when they came from the back to join us. I hopped down from my stool and Edward sat, pulling me into his lap. "Good job, baby," I smiled, kissing his face.

"Thank you," he smirked.

"I see why you do that," Demitri chuckled. "That looks fun as hell."

"It is," Edward nodded, smiling.

We watched the next band and got up to go. As we walked out Randy and the bartender were huddled around Randy's iPhone. He looked up and smiled. "Great job tonight, guys…bye, my girls." His attention was taken away from us by his phone. "Holy shit, did you see that?"

Edward's breath inhaled sharply. "Randy, what you got there?" He asked, but his voice was tight, stressed.

"Ed, check this out, man," Randy said, handing him is phone. He played a video and we all watched over and around Edward. "My sister sends me news from home…"

It was a news broadcast from Atlanta.

_Caught on camera tonight…a group of people attacked a young woman at a street concert. From what we can tell, the attackers are actually _biting_ the victim._

We all froze as we watched in horror. Someone had caught on camera, or camera phone, three vampires draining a young woman while humans and more vampires watched. It had made it to the news.

"Holy fuck," Emmett whispered.

"Home," Carlisle said so low only we could hear it. "All of us, now."

* * *

**A/N...WOW...big one, huh? We'll see how this pans out....**

**Music credits... _I'm Movin' On_ by Rascal Flatts... _Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me_ by Keith Urban... and _Raining on Sunday_ by Keith Urban. In that order, mind you. I don't listen to a lot of country, so I tend to be quite picky...most of the country I listen to is more pop or rock oriented.**

**Ok, big thanks to Brits23 for helping with this chap...since getting my computer back, I lost all of my programs...so it took us a whole night to try and coordinate. LMAO**

**Oh...and Joe...little jackass that he is...Bella almost lost it on him...hmmm.**

**So, review...talk to me...give me your theories...let me hear 'em. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N...I think I spoil you...I update pretty fast...but I know what it's like to be so engrossed in a story and want more...now! LOL**

**Ok...so the video is out in the world...let's see how that goes...I'll chat with you at the bottom...**

**Oh yeah...and M for a reason...just had to have a little fun just because...LMAO!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

BELLA

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jasper growled as we all tore into the house. Emmett grabbed a computer and Edward flipped on the television. "The whole world will know about us by tomorrow," Jasper was practically shaking as he stood behind Emmett.

"Yep…Youtube…MSN…Yahoo…shit, that video's everywhere!" Emmett growled.

"But, listen," Edward said softly from in front of the television. "They think it's a hoax." I went and sat down on the floor in front of him and he rested his chin on my head.

_Men and women dressed as vampires put on a show at the street concert in Atlanta, Georgia today. _

"_It was awesome," a young girl beamed, pushing her sweaty hair from her face. "I've been to New Orleans, but these guys are better."_

The story went on to tell about a cult of "vampires" in New Orleans. They wear all black and drink red wine. They even cut each other and lick the blood.

"You know," Carlisle grimaced, "for humans…that's damn dangerous. The diseases…"

Edward snorted, looking over at him. "_That's _what you got out of this?" He asked. "We can't be the only real vampires that are going to see this."

"All hell will break loose," Demitri growled from the sofa. Carina rubbed his arm to try and calm him. "It's fine that humans think it's for show...but real vampires will want to test these new boundaries..." He was mumbling to himself, but we heard every word.

"No, Edward, of course not," Carlisle frowned, looking at his hands. "I just…"

"Leave it to humans to have proof right in front of their noses and not believe a word of it," I mused. Rose snorted and nodded. Edward kissed my head.

My phone went off, interrupting him. "Jake?" I answered and the whole house stilled, waiting to hear.

"Bells," Jake breathed. "They all just took off on us…it's like it was a sudden thing."

"Jake, Edward's sending a video to Seth's phone…you have to watch…they may have left for this…" Edward pulled out his phone, his fingers flying over the screen.

"Seth! Get over here…lemme see that," Jake growled and I could hear the video playing in the background. "Jesus," Jake gasped.

"I saw one of them with a phone…" I heard Sam growl in the background.

Carlisle was the first to think straight. "Carina," he turned to her. "Did Felix plan on keeping the same rules as Aro?"

"Secret first," she nodded. "That's what he kept telling us. He had heard about the south, but was determined to get to you first. He messed up…he let it go too long. Jane warned him."

"Jane warned him to leave us and handle the problem in the south?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but he wouldn't listen."

"Bells, tell Jake that he may have a little break…but not to let his guard down." I nodded to Carlisle and relayed the message.

"Thanks for the heads up…oh and Charlie is going into a rehab facility, Bells," Jake sighed. "He's got to learn to use his arm again, but he looks good. He hates the hospital food. _And _he's telling everyone that will listen that your angel-self visited him in the hospital."

"Oh God," I groaned, hearing Edward chuckle.

"Told you," he snickered, kissing my cheek.

"He won't look me in the eye, but pretty soon I have to sit him down, Bells…what do I tell him?" Jake asked and I could hear the worry.

"Keep us out of it for now," I sighed, looking at my family. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"He's going to put two and two together…he's not stupid. He's going to remember what they looked like and your family will come to mind."

"I know…just…wait…ok?"

"Whatever you want, Bells," Jake chuckled. "You know, he can't hurt you…" My family laughed quietly at that statement.

"Shut it, Jake…he'll be heartbroken…just wait…if I decide…then I will do it myself," I growled.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. "Chicken." Emmett snorted, shaking his head, not looking up from the computer.

"Bite me," I sneered. "Go kiss your kids…call if you hear anything."

****

EDWARD

"Bells! Let me up!" Jasper begged, laughing hysterically.

"Bella, try not to use your shield when fighting," Carlisle chuckled. "I know you will…and you should, but just in case, you should know how to handle hand to hand…"

"Ok, ok," she sighed. "I can't help it. It's a habit."

"Here…watch me and Emmett," Jasper smiled. Emmett smirked, standing taller. They flew at each other, ducking at weaving.

"It's better for you to watch those two," Carlisle smiled. "I'll show you why in a moment." I chuckled, shaking my head and Alice nodded. "Ok, boys call it a draw," he said just as Jasper pinned Emmett to the ground.

"Alice, Edward…show her how your talents work in a fight," Jasper laughed.

Fighting Alice was all in prediction and mind reading. She saw my decisions and I saw her thought process. We barely touched each other. Finally, I grabbed her shoulders, but she was perched on mine. Bella giggled at the both of us.

"If I shield one of you, does that change things?" She asked. And we tried it with Alice under the shield. She was on my back in a flash. "Guess so," Bella laughed.

"Come on, Bells," Emmett smiled. "Fight me like God intended." Bella rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Actually," Demitri chuckled, "that's not a bad idea…Emmett and Felix are about the same size, Bells."

Bella looked at Emmett, sizing him up. "Ok," she sighed.

"No shield," Emmett growled.

"I know…I can hear Carlisle too, you know," she sneered back. I chuckled, shaking my head as Demitri and Jasper joined me.

Jasper held up a fifty dollar bill. "She bests him…shield or no shield…she's a force to be reckoned with."

"Hmm," I eyed the money. "She's spoiled with that shield. Emmett wins."

"You're both wrong," Demitri snickered. "It's a draw…she's quick and smart…he's strong…"

"Are you done yet?" Emmett and Bella asked together. Emmett adding, "All bets down now?" Jasper laughed, nodding.

"Eddie bet against you," Emmett taunted as they circled each other.

"That's ok," she laughed. "He's next."

"Oh hell," I groaned.

Carlisle chuckled, thinking, _you're in for it now._ I just nodded, shrugging at the inevitable.

The match exploded in front of us. We could hear them taunting and teasing each other, laughing as one would slip out of the grasp of the other. At one point, Bella was perched on Emmett's chest with a smirk, but his giant arms wrapped her up and tossed her. She landed on her feet, spinning and pouncing. She landed on his back, her mouth at his neck.

"Nice," Carlisle laughed.

"Sweet," Jasper grinned as he took the money from me and Demitri. "Thank you…it was nice doing business with you…oh, and I wish you luck."

"Good job, little sis," Emmett chuckled as he pulled her off his shoulders. He ruffled her hair, saying, "Kick his ass for betting against you."

"No doubt," she growled, looking over at me. She started walking towards me and my family cleared away. Traitors.

"It was only in the interest of the bet, love," I smiled, backing away from her. Every step she took forward, I took one back. "It was only mathematics…I took your previous matches and…"

"Mmhm," she sneered. "I got your math, Edward," she mumbled. She wasn't mad. In fact, she looked amused.

"Love, you know I can pin you…we all remember the football game…"

I was cut off, she dove for me with a growl and I barely escaped her. Jasper exploded into laughter. "Can't read her thoughts, though, can you?" He teased.

It took all the speed I had to avoid her attacks. I couldn't read her mind -- Jasper was right. But wrestling with Emmett had taught her a thing or two. Soon she had help. They were all yelling suggestions.

"Traitors," I growled as Alice told her to aim high.

"Ok, ok," Carlisle laughed. "It's a draw…"

Bella walked over to Alice and Rose and took money from them. "You bet a draw?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yep," she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. _I know every inch of you, baby._ She giggled against my skin. _I knew I wouldn't win, but I can read your body better than you can._

"I'd accuse you of cheating," I chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "But…yeah…I just can't find it in me to complain about that." She laughed, pulling back to kiss my cheek.

****

"Edward?" My love called from the bed. I had been avoiding looking at her. She was stretched out on her stomach in nothing but one of my t-shirts. I had been fighting my erection for an hour as she innocently typed on her laptop.

"Yes, love," I smiled, shaking my head. My fingers gripped the neck of the guitar in my hands in order not to dive on her.

"Are we going anywhere for Valentine's Day?"

I sighed, knowing we always went somewhere. "I don't know…I hadn't planned anything, I'm sorry…just with everything that's been going on…"

"Oh, baby, that's not what I meant" she smiled. "Jasper and Alice are going to the Blue Ridge Mountains…Carlisle said if we wanted to, that it would be fine. He's been studying the progress of the south."

"Yes, it seems to be a bigger issue than even Felix probably anticipated. Alice said she sees him staying there for a while," I nodded. "Ok, so where do you want to go?" I asked, hoping for a list of places.

"Nope, not this time, Mr. Cullen," she giggled. "I'll plan this one." I growled, frustrated that she had her mind closed to me. "It's next weekend and this one is my idea. And I see that face you're making…first, no, you can't know…and second, it's stateside," she sighed, clearly disappointed that we couldn't make the Africa trip.

"Oh, love…when we go to Africa…I want to take my time…not just a weekend," I chuckled. "So, where are we going?" I laughed as she shook her head at me. She groaned, her brow furrowing, when I stood up. I set my guitar down and laid down beside her, matching her position on my stomach.

"Please, baby…" She begged, closing her computer. "Let me have this…you plan stuff all the time…" I studied her face and she was bracing herself to be interrogated. I couldn't resist brushing her hair from her face. I raked my fingers through the thick locks, resting my hand on the small of her back.

"Fine," I smirked. "Not another question."

"Really?" She asked, looking skeptical.

"Honestly," I smiled. "It's yours…I'd follow you anywhere…" I slid my hand to her bottom where my shirt had ridden slightly up. My fingers grazed the bottom of her cheeks.

"Thanks, baby," she beamed. It was so easy to make her happy. And all that made her happy was me. I had lived with Alice and Rose for many years and as much as I loved them, they could be high maintenance. Bella wasn't. At all. I tried to spoil her, but time with me and fun with the family was all she wanted. Ever.

"You're killing me in this shirt, love," I snickered, finally able to repent for the thoughts that I had been having for the last hour.

"I can take it off," she teased, rolling to her side to face me.

"Maybe that would be best," I frowned, slipping my hand under the material and gliding up her hip. She giggled, lifting up and pulling the shirt over her head. She tossed it away and it landed on our pillows.

"Better?" She asked and smiled, hearing the air rush out of me.

Her skin was maddeningly smooth. I watched my own hand slide to her back, over her perfect ass and down her thigh. I repeated this path over and over. I rolled to my side, facing her. She hitched her leg over mine, allowing me to continue touching her. Sometimes, my mind would reel with the idea that she was my personal plaything forever. I'm sure she felt the same way as she reached out and dragged her warm palms over my bare chest.

Her eyes blackened as I gripped her bottom, my fingers just barely touching the wetness between her folds. Her breath caught and she pulled me to her by my neck. As if she could read my mind, she thought, _I can't believe I can keep you forever…_

"Mind blowing, isn't it?" I whispered, pulling her flush to me and finally leaning in to taste her lips. I couldn't stop touching her. Where our mouths were hot and messy, our touches were light and teasing. I cupped her ass again and my fingers met with more wetness. Her hips bucked into me and I moaned into her.

For the first time in a long time, we didn't care that we weren't home alone. We didn't care that everyone could hear us. She rolled, pulling me on top of her. Settling between her legs, I continued to kiss her, touch her. _God, baby, don't stop,_ she thought to me. _Your hands…_

I sat back on my knees still between her legs, running my fingers all over her. My thumbs rubbed her nipples and she arched as my palms glided down her sides. Gripping her knees, I yanked her closer to me so that her legs were wrapped around me. Her hips lifted, trying to find the friction that she needed.

"This, love," I smiled, hearing a soft mewl escape her as I lightly slipped my fingers through her wetness. "Mine, forever…"

"I know…" she breathed, her legs squeezing against my sides. Knowing how badly it can hurt to want to come, I stopped torturing her.

Slipping a finger into her elicited the most beautiful sound. I watched my own hand as I slipped a second finger in, my thumb pressing against the most sensitive part. Her hips rose off the bed, her mouth hanging open. I worked my fingers in and out, her hips meeting my rhythm and her hands gripping the covers. My other hand continued to touch her, ghosting up her stomach and between her breasts and down again.

"Edward," she moaned and my eyes rolled back with the way my name escaped her lips. That _never _got old. I felt her muscles contract once and knew she was close to the edge. I leaned back over her, planting my hand next to her head.

I kissed her hard, trailing my lips to her ear. "Come for me, my gorgeous girl," I whispered in her ear. "I could watch you come all day." That was the truth, but I also knew my voice did things to her even she couldn't explain. It worked both ways.

My angel gripped my shoulders, her whole body arching as she shattered under me. She was stunning as her thoughts left her and her body's natural reactions took over. I couldn't help but smile down at her. "I love you," I sighed against her neck as her breathing slowed down.

She smiled back, bringing me in for a kiss. "I love you too, but we are so not done," she whispered against my lips.

She reached between us, flicking open my jeans and shoving them down. I kicked out of them, rolling her over on to her stomach again. She looked over her shoulder at me as I pressed against her, slipping my tip over her heat. "Please, Edward," she begged.

I slipped into her, both of us growling at the feel wet heat surrounding me, drawing me in and holding me. Instead of pulling her hips to mine, I laid my entire weight on her, entwining our fingers at her head. I could feel every part of her. Every muscle twitch, every inch of skin inside and out. "Jesus," I moaned, biting her shoulder and leaving a licking kiss. Her tiny fingers gripped mine harder as her body writhed under me.

We didn't usually make love in this position. We preferred face to face. It was just how we were and there no complaints, so when her walls constricted on me, I was just about to come undone. _Harder, Edward,_ she thought to me. I sat back, slamming her hips to mine and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm close…" I growled low. "Don't you dare come without me." I felt her body tense trying to hold it back. I smiled, swiveling my hips and hitting her in the spot that made her cry out. "I said wait, love," I growled. I reached around her hip, finding her clit and pressed it hard. "Now, baby…come for me."

She exploded, a cry leaving her lips that I knew the whole house heard. I pulled her hips to mine a few more times and I couldn't hold back anymore. I emptied into her with a deep growl I couldn't stop.

We collapsed together onto the bed and I rolled her to me. As much as I knew we wanted to stay in bed all day, she had promised to go with my sisters and Carina shopping. "What time are you leaving, love?"

"In an hour or so," she sighed, crawling up on top of me and burying her face in my neck. "Carina needs her own stuff if they are going to stay with us for awhile." I nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Not that I mind sharing…but it's nice to have something to call your own."

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed. At this point, I was so relaxed she could have gotten me to agree to anything.

She lifted her head, smirking at me. "Can you even function, my love?" She giggled.

"Barely," I chuckled, tracing lazy lines on her back. "I have to stop touching you though, or that shopping thing will never happen."

She smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Do whatever it is you feel you need to do," she laughed.

"I _feel_ like ravishing you all day," I snickered, grinding her into me. "But it's not possible. Alice is already frantic that you will change your mind." I could hear my sister's thoughts and they were screaming at me to let Bella get ready.

"Oh," Bella nodded. "Relax, Ali," she laughed. "A few minutes won't kill you." Alice calmed down, realizing that Bella wouldn't lie to her and that we rarely got alone time with everyone in the house. "Need anything while we're out?"

"Just for you to hurry back to me, beautiful girl," I smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Done," she smiled, kissing me quickly and heading into the bathroom to get ready.

BELLA

"Does Carlisle really believe that this diet can make relationships stronger?" Carina asked as we were heading out of town.

Rose was driving and Alice and I were in the backseat. Carina had turned around to ask her question.

"Believe?" Rose clarified and Carina nodded. "No…we're _proof_. We are and so are the Denalis. It's a family, not a coven."

"I know…I feel it." Carina smiled.

"If you're worried about today," Alice frowned, "Bells has got you covered. You won't have any problems."

"I'm not worried about that," Carina smiled at me. "This is the first time that Demitri hasn't been around…I wanted female advice."

"Oh, well…hell, you're in the right car, now," I laughed and Rose nodded, laughing with me. "What is it, Carina?"

"Demitri's…so…_different_ now," Carina said, her brow furrowing. "I was wondering if that was the diet or what…"

"We only know Demitri as you see him right now, Carina," Rose smiled, looking at her. "When we first met him he was a little different, but we've gotten to know him in the last few years. What was he like before?"

"I hated him," Carina laughed. "So arrogant." Alice and I laughed. "He was so gorgeous…and it seemed like he knew it."

She was quiet for a moment and continued. "For a human to work at Volterra, it's a huge honor. There are so many interviews and background checks…" She huffed a laugh, shaking her head. "You can figure out why. If you have a spouse or a family…you're out. If you're alone and no one can miss you…you stand a good chance. It's easier that way…if they decided…not to keep you…then you wouldn't be missed."

"I needed the job," she went on. "I was alone, no money and Volterra paid really well. The first time I saw Demitri, he was coming through the lobby with Felix. They were bringing in another vampire to stand trial before the brothers. He had been feeding without care, causing problems in Germany. Aro destroyed him. Anyway, Demitri stopped in his tracks when he saw me, introduced himself, and winked at me." Alice and I giggled. "I told myself he was a pig…in reality…he was perfect. Felix was the pig. More than one time did Demitri walk up to my desk to shoo Felix away from me. He would say the most disturbing things…always trying to get me to talk to him…go out with him."

"It didn't take long…I fell in love with Demitri. Aro saw it, Felix saw it…when Demitri finally saw it, Aro told him that he could keep me." She snorted, shaking her head. "I wanted Demitri, we were in love. Felix was jealous of him and they fought more than once. Aro finally sent Felix out of the country for long periods of time to keep them from fighting. At the time, Aro favored Demitri. He and Felix used to be best friends, but when I entered the picture, they became enemies."

"Demitri was fiercely protective of me when Felix would return. He was intense and almost hard to be around. Even worse once he changed me. But we noticed that the last time Felix returned, just before Demitri came to the states, that Felix was avoiding us. We should have known then what he was planning. He clung to Chelsea, whispering, smiling."

"You know," Rose growled, parking the car in the mall parking lot, "I can't wait to get my hands on this Felix. The more I hear about him, the more he sounds like a worthless…"

"He is, but don't underestimate him," Carina warned. "He's smart and strong and cunning."

"We're smart too…" Alice growled.

"I don't want to talk about him…Demitri and Carlisle talk about him enough," Carina smiled, looking at all of us as we walked to the doors of the mall. "I want to know how you guys met those boys…"

I chuckled, looking at Alice. "Of course she does," Alice snickered. "Save Bella's for the ride home…" I laughed, shoving my sister just a little. "Better yet, ask Esme…she lives to tell Bella and Edward's story."

"No, let Bells tell it," Rose winked.

"On the way home…" I sighed.

As we shopped, Carina was told all the stories. Rose explained her story, starting vaguely with her human time and skimmed over the rape. Royce was the lowest of the low. She explained how Carlisle had found her after the attack and thought she would be perfect for Edward.

"How old is Edward?" Carina asked me.

"A hundred and twelve," I smirked.

"He waited?"

"Yes," Alice, Rose and I all sighed. "Just wait," Rose smiled, "her story…in the car."

"Ok, ok," Carina laughed.

Rose continued as we gathered clothes, building Carina's wardrobe. "I was hunting when I found Emmett. He was being attacked by a bear…after I killed the bear, I looked at his sweet curls and his almost child-like face. I was done," she laughed. "I took him straight home to Carlisle."

We walked down the mall. "Oh," I smiled. "I need to go in here." We all turned into Victoria's Secret.

"Oh yeah…Valentine's Day…" Alice smirked. "Why isn't he curious?"

"No idea," I laughed. "He said he'd follow me anywhere…he's letting me plan this one."

"He'll approve," she laughed, leaning into me.

"Oh, I _know_ he'll approve."

Carina smiled, watching us. "Jasper…" She pressed, waving Alice on to tell her story.

"Oh Jasper…in order to understand how we met, you have to hear how we were apart," Alice smiled sweetly. She explained the war in the south and how Jasper was turned during the Civil War. She tried to remember some details of being in an asylum and not knowing anything. "All I knew after my change was that I was supposed to be at a certain place to meet Jasper and I was supposed to end up with Carlisle's family." Alice smiled sadly. "My visions didn't give me much more than that."

"When he finally walked up," she giggled. "I said, 'you're late'…and he said, 'sorry, ma'am'." I will always laugh about that. It was that one moment, their _first moment_, that would define their relationship for eternity.

Laden with packages and bags, we loaded the car several hours later. My phone beeped a text message just as we all piled into the car.

**E: Is girl time over yet?**

I smiled, biting my bottom lip. Alice laughed, looking over my shoulder. "Pathetic thing," she laughed.

"Shut it!" I growled and laughed at the same time. "Like Jasper hasn't texted you all day."

"Touché," she smiled.

**B: Yes, baby. We're on our way now. Have I told you how handsome you are today?**

I got a response almost immediately.

**E: It doesn't matter…just hurry home. I need to steal you away to the creek.**

I sighed, smiling.

**B: I can't imagine what you would want to do there…**

**E: I can list it out if you would like.**

**B: No! Just show me when we get there, baby.**

If Edward listed what he wanted to do, I would be a mess by the time we pulled in the driveway. That was a fact.

"Stop texting him and tell Carina your story…" Rose cracked up.

"Oh, my bad," I laughed, snapping out of my little Edward bubble. So I told her, everything. From the first day in Biology, to the meadow, to our first kiss, to his leaving. I told her about Prom and Jasper on my birthday and Edward coming through my window night after night.

Alice and Rose reacted like they didn't live through the story, but I realized they had never heard my side in my words. "You have to understand," Alice smiled sweetly. "We never thought Edward would find someone."

"He was alone so long," Rose nodded. "Esme used to say he was turned too young."

"Anyway," I smiled, "he wasn't too young and there's nothing wrong with him…he waited. He told me once he was looking for perfection…and he found it the day I walked into his life."

The "aws" were too much, I rolled my eyes. If they knew half the things he had said to me, they'd lose their minds. "So, apparently, he watched over me while we were apart. I've been told by him and Alice that he guarded me the last week just before Victoria caught up to me."

"He did," Alice sighed, laying her head on my shoulder. "Oh, Bells, when he thought you loved someone else…I saw his decision to wait for you…to watch over you…"

I could smile about it now. I had him. We were husband and wife. "My guardian vampire," I whispered, smiling to myself. I continued the story, telling her how Edward had stumbled back into my life. He found me a mess and covered in bruises from Jake.

"That's why Demitri said that you got angry with him," Carina gasped, turning to look at me. "He said you yelled at him for leaving me behind."

"I did," I nodded. "I'm so sorry about that…sometimes, I have a problem with my past. Edward feels needlessly guilty, of course. He thinks his decision to leave was a mistake. It wasn't the leaving…it was the way he did it…lying to me. He's never lied to me since. He thinks he has to make it up to me. He doesn't," I smiled, looking at my hands. "I've never blamed him," I sighed as we pulled into the garage. "He is my other half."

"Shield, Bells," Alice gasped. "They're playing new stuff."

I snickered, wrapping my shield around them all. We crept out the garage and around to the kitchen door, so they wouldn't see us come in.

We looked into the music room, seeing Edward at the piano, Jasper with his electric guitar and Emmett at the drums. "Come on, Jazz…you can do this one," Emmett laughed. "Hit it, Eddie." Demitri was sitting on the side, snickering at all of them.

Edward pounded out a fast melody with Emmett hitting the drums hard and Jasper smiled as he sang.

_Baby here I am  
I'm the man on the scene  
I can give you what you want  
But you gotta' come home with me__'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle, now,  
Gets around_They smiled as they sang, having a good time. Alice bit back her giggle. Rose helped by wrapped her hand around her mouth. My attention was snapped back to the music room as Edward said, getting up from the piano, "Get your acoustic, Jazz. We'll try that one you wanted."

I have got some good old lovin'  
And I got some more in store  
When I get through throwin' it on you  
You gotta' come back for more

Boys and things that come by the dozen  
That ain't nothin' but drugstore lovin'  
Hey little thing let me light your candle

Edward picked up his own acoustic and sat back down on the piano bench, facing Jasper. "Light and easy, Em…it's a Spanish feel," Edward smiled and Emmett nodded. Edward began with a sweet sound, the words and harmony were breathtaking.

_To really love a woman  
to understand her  
you've got to know what deep inside  
hear every thought see every dream  
and give her wings when she wants to fly  
and when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman_

When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's really woman  
When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's the one  
She needs somebody  
to tell her that its gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
really, really  
ever loved a woman?

"Jasper, skip to the reprise…" Edward smiled. By now, all we wanted was to rush to them. If they knew we were here, they didn't look up. To be honest, I think they were having way too much fun to pay attention to their surroundings.

_You've got to give her some faith  
hold her tight  
a little tenderness  
you've gotta treat her right  
she will be there for you  
taking good care of you  
(you've really gotta love your woman) (yeah)  
and when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
you know you really love a woman  
_  
"Eddie…do that Phil Collins one," Emmett smiled.

"Damn, Ed, I don't know…that's damn sad song," Jasper frowned. "Bells will kick my ass…"

Edward chuckled, shaking his head and I had to bury my face in Rose's shoulder to stay silent. "It's fine, Jazz," Edward said, still laughing. "Demitri wanted to hear it anyway. I promise to keep Bella from beating you to death." I had to walk back into the kitchen to keep from being heard. I stopped laughing when Edward whispered to Jasper. "Besides, it doesn't bother me anymore…"

I popped back into the doorway, my breath catching. I looked to Alice and she smiled, mouthing, "It will be fine." I nodded, focusing back to Edward, who was now sitting back down to the piano.

The first few notes and I knew the song immediately. Renee had played over and over with one of her breakups when I was young. It was on my iPod upstairs. Emmett had downloaded it for me ages ago.

When Edward began to sing, just the piano accompanied him.

_How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you,  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
_

With that last line, Edward looked up, seeing all of us in the doorway. A sweet smile flickered over his features, but he continued to sing. It was then that I realized the song wasn't about us, it was about Carina and Demitri. She was practically sobbing in Alice's arms and Demitri hadn't seen her yet. His gaze was concentrated on his hands in his lap.

_So take a look at me now,  
Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,  
Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me  
is against all odds and that's what I've got to face  
_

With the next verse, it was Emmett that harmonized with him.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
__There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

So take a look at me now,  
Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now,  
Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you,  
well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now,  
Cause I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
Its the chance I've got to take

As the song ended, Demitri finally looked up from his hands. His face was sad until he saw Carina bolting across the room. His hard features melted into the sweetest face of happiness. With a soft conversation in Italian, they left the house.

My feet carried me to Edward at the piano without my permission. "Hey beautiful," he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me between his legs. "Sneaking up on us again, I see," he chuckled. I leaned in, kissing his forehead and running my fingers through his hair.

I bit my lip, fighting my laugh. "Alice's idea."

"At least I'm not in trouble," Jasper snickered, ruffling my hair as he walked by. Suddenly, I wanted the whole house to ourselves.

"Ok, Bells," Alice laughed. "Fine!" I looked over at her and shrugged. "You'll owe me." She smirked as she shoved Emmett, Rose and Jasper towards the back door.

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled, looking back to Edward. I must have left my shield over them, because he had an adorable look of confusion on his face. I lifted it, letting him hear Alice's mind. His eyes darkened as he realized they were leaving us. "Still want the creek?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

"What creek?" He chuckled, pulling me onto his lap so that my legs straddled his. "Did that song bother you, love?"

"No," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It was beautiful. Better than the original."

"Now, _that's _biased," he smiled, kissing my neck. I giggled, nuzzling his jaw.

"You're very talented, Edward, you know this," I pulled back and looked at him. "It's on a very long list of things I love about you…"

"Can we compare lists, baby?" He smirked, pulling me closer. "Because body parts have a list all to themselves."

"Oh, yes, they do," I laughed, nodding. He chuckled with me, his eyes growing blacker by the second. "For example," I said, forcing a serious face. "This spot right here…" I pulled his button down shirt to the side, leaning in a kissing the spot just above his collarbone. "That's way high on the list."

"Hmm, interesting," he sighed, forcing a serious face of his own. "This spot…" He breathed, running his nose up my neck to the soft spot just below my ear. His kiss was searing, his tongue flicking out to taste my skin. "Definitely one of my favorites."

I smiled leaning my head against his, my hands snaking between us to unbutton his shirt. Once it was open, I left it on, gliding my palms against the smooth skin of his chest and dipping my fingers in every valley of his muscles. "I would say all of this, but…no…I need to be specific, don't I?" He nodded against my shoulder, pulling back as I got down off of his lap, my hands never leaving his torso. I knelt between his legs. "Lean back," I commanded and he did, frowning that he had to let go of me. "These, right here…" I traced my fingers over and around the V at the top of his jeans. "These have been on the list a very long time, Edward." I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and leaned in to kiss each side of his abs, dragging my tongue up each one.

"How long?" He asked, smirking and pulling me back to his lap.

"Since you came back to me…on this very piano bench, I believe," I sighed, fighting my smile. We were not going to be staying in control for much longer.

His fingers gripped my thighs, roughly rubbing up and down my jeans. "Lift your arms," he whispered and he pulled my sweater off over my head, dropping it behind him next to where his had pooled. "Do I even have to say it, love?" He chuckled darkly, releasing the clasp of my bra.

"Um, no," I giggled. "I am well aware these are high on your list."

"God yes," he smiled, inhaling my skin between each breast, his lips barely touching the skin. "They were the first thing I ever touched on you, besides your hands and face…again, this very piano bench…" His eyes looked up into mine with a wicked gleam.

"Apparently, that was a memorable night…oh, _shit_…for both of us," I said, my voice barely there. His tongue was circling my nipple with an achingly light touch. His hand planted on my back as I arched up to his mouth.

"Obviously so, love…the first time we _really _made out? I could barely contain myself…" He smiled against my scar.

"I know…you said so," I smiled, "Oh, Jesus, baby…" I growled, as his palms cupped both of my breasts. "Ok, so your hands…definitely top five."

He snickered softly, continuing to rub his thumbs over my now painful nipples. "Oh I know _that_," he laughed. "Stand up," he commanded and I did. He flicked open my jeans and pushed them to the floor, helping me to step out of them. He growled low when he saw I was not wearing underwear.

"The jeans were too low, love," I giggled, falling into him as he settled me back on his lap.

"You should warn a man, Bella," he growled, palming my ass. "I can barely think straight around you as it is…on second thought, maybe you should keep that to yourself." He smiled as I laughed, pressing my forehead to his. "I'm sure you know all about my addiction to your legs," he confessed.

"Oh yes," I nodded, leaning in to kiss his neck and taking his earlobe in my mouth. "I have my own addiction…" I scooted back on his lap, gripping his thighs. "I can't even explain my love for your thighs, Edward."

"That's new…"

"Yes and I think I need help…when you walk…" I laughed, my brow furrowing.

"Is there a group therapy for leg addiction?" He chuckled, grinding me into his now throbbing arousal.

"No idea," I breathed, bracing my hands on his shoulders and meeting the delicious rhythm he was setting. "These lists are longer than I thought…" I moaned, my lips just centimeters from his.

"I guarantee what's coming next is high on both our lists," he whispered, his breath pushing into my mouth. He tasted like honey and home. It was an overpowering taste, one I could never resist. "Your mouth, love…" His lips lightly brushed against mine as I nodded slowly. "I thought so…" He kissed me. Slowly and lazily his tongue twisted with mine. It was in complete contrast to how we were still grinding together roughly.

My body shivered hard. "Baby, please…" I begged, tugging at the waistband of his jeans. He let me lower the zipper and stood, letting them fall to the floor. He kicked out of them, all while holding me firmly. I grasped his cock in my hands, circling my thumb over the tip and spreading the slick liquid over him.

"Is that your favorite, baby?" He gasped, his head falling back slightly.

"No," I smiled. "This…" I kissed his forehead. "And this," I leaned down and kissed where his still heart was, "those are my favorite. I love _you_…the rest is icing on the cake."

He stopped all motion, looking at me with an unreadable expression. "I don't deserve you," he whispered, his brow wrinkling.

"Don't say that, Edward…ever."

"I want you, Bella, now…please," he begged and I nodded as he lifted me up. I slipped over him, both of us holding on to each other with a fierce grip. We both shook as he filled me. Before I could move, his mouth crashed into mine and his hands roamed all over me, finally settling on my hips to lift me up and down. He broke from my mouth, allowing my head to drop to his shoulder. "I just fucking love you…so much," he whispered low in my ear.

The feel of my nipples brushing against his chest was electrifying. My breath caught in my throat as his mouth attached to my neck. He whispered soft words of love and forever. I pulled back, my fingers threading into his hair as his did the same to mine at the base of my neck. Our eyes locked and we smiled as another favorite body part just coincided on our lists. Edward's hair was definitely on my list.

"We never finished on this bench, baby," Edward breathed, pressing his forehead to mine. My body gave a shudder as I realized he planned to take us full circle. "Come for me, my sweet girl…show me what I do to you," he crooned. Edward's voice was tied with his heart and mind on my list, I was certain of it -- it may have been the number one thing. My body reacted to it without my permission. Every. Time. I shattered over him, pulling his face to my shoulder and calling his name.

He lifted my hips once, twice and by the third time, he growled, gripping me to him. I felt his whole body jerk as he spilled into me. A breathy, "Bella," leaving his perfect mouth. We held each other quietly for a moment. "I missed you today," he whispered against my neck, placing a sweet, soft kiss on my shoulder. Finally, he looked up at me.

"Me too," I smiled.

"Did you at least have a good time with them, baby?" He smiled, kissing my nose.

"Yes, but enough talk, my beautiful husband, this house is empty…take me upstairs…we are so taking advantage of this…" I giggled into his neck as he launched himself from the piano bench and up the stairs.

We tumbled onto the bed, both of us laughing as we lost ourselves again. I had a feeling we both knew we wouldn't get alone time until Valentine's Day. Apparently, my mind was open to him. "_Where_ are we going?" He teased, kissing my cheek.

"Shut up, Edward," I laughed, closing my mind to him. "Just kiss me." He chuckled, kissing me fiercely. We stayed in our room the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N...Ok...so Felix is running to Atlanta to try and take care of a few things...humans think the video isn't real...oh, it's real... Bella is still training and doing a damn good job. She is also planning a trip...any guesses? And we got to hear a little of Carina's story... You have theories...throw them at me.**

**Thanks to Brits23 for this one...apparently, I was all over the place...not paying attention... You rock....**

**Music credits... **_**Hard to Handle**_** by the Black Crows... **_**Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman**_** by Bryan Adams. And my favorite... **_**Against All Odds**_** by Phil Collins. In that order...**

**Please review...I need them...I want to hear it all! You've been kinda quiet lately. PLEASE?!?! LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N...Ok...this is one of those chapters that I call a "Transitional Chapter"...I have to write it in order to get you from one moment to the next...see me at the bottom...It'll make more sense then...**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

EDWARD

"Yes, sir," I said into the phone, frowning. "It took longer than I expected, but I expected it all the same."

"Mr. Cullen," Officer Dover sighed. "Just be careful. This kid isn't right…he's even fighting to take classes again…the dean is denying him, of course."

"Thank you, but between me and my brother, Bella couldn't be better protected."

"Oh, I can see that," the man chuckled. "Let me know if he bothers you."

"I will, sir," I sighed, ending the phone call.

"So…he's out, huh?" Bella asked, leaning in the doorway of our bedroom. "Joe did exactly what Officer Dover said…he got a lawyer and got out…"

"Yes, love," I frowned. "He's out on bond...his father paid it this morning."

"Damn it," I heard Jasper growl from his room. He had been dreading the boy's release. We had hoped that since it had been so long it wouldn't happen, but we were mistaken.

"It's ok, Jazz," my angel smiled, walking to the bed and sitting down beside me. "School is almost over…we're moving. Plus, we're leaving for the weekend. After that, only a few more months."

"I know," I frowned. She reached up at rubbed the wrinkle between my brow.

"I know you're upset…you aren't even asking where we're going," she chuckled.

"I don't care," I sighed, a smirk playing on my lips. "I told you…I'd follow you anywhere."

"Ok," she smiled. "You just lost your one opportunity, Mr. Cullen," she giggled, getting up from the bed. I heard my brothers chuckle downstairs.

"Damn," I groaned, feigning disappointment. I really didn't care, though I had an idea of what she was planning. To be honest, she could have rented a hotel room in the next town and I would have been happy.

Her face got serious for a moment and she said, "The only thing that bothers me is that Joe could hurt someone else."

"I know, sweetheart."

"Let me have him!" Emmett begged for the umpteenth time.

"Tempting," Bella and I mused together. Emmett chuckled and Jasper joined him.

"You know you want to," Emmett smiled from our doorway. I smiled and shrugged, agreeing with him slightly.

"I tell you what, Em," my angel smiled up at Emmett. "If he shows up here…at the house…he's all yours."

"Sweet, but what are the odds?" He complained.

"No idea," she snickered, "but ask the Economics man." She giggled, poking me in the side and I chuckled, shaking my head. She started to leave the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked as she passed my brother.

"I have a few things I need to do before we leave, Edward," she smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "First, homework…which you have due as well…second, I need to pick up a few more things…and third, pack…"

I frowned at how busy her day had just become. We had just got home from class and we were leaving on Friday -- two days away. We would be back on Sunday. And that would be all the information she had given me.

"Oh…and fourth…I have to talk to Carlisle today."

"When you say pick up a few things…" Emmett turned to her. "Do you mean the mall?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Can I come? I have to get a Valentine's gift too…" He sighed. She nodded and laughed when Jasper begged to come too.

I pouted, knowing I was being left out. Bella saw it and her beautiful eyes softened. _Oh, baby, please don't…I promise you it will be worth it. Two more days and I have you all to myself for the whole weekend. _Her thoughts were soft and sweet as was the kiss she gave me before heading downstairs.

I nodded and sighed, slightly mollified for the moment. I didn't have to like being kept in the dark, considering whenever my love did it, it was totally worth it, but it bothered me all the same. "Ok, fine," I sighed, needing to do my own shopping for a gift, but I decided to go into the city for that one. I watched as my brothers and Bella piled into Emmett's Jeep and left the house.

Once they were gone, I got into the Volvo and started to back out. Alice rushed to the door and begged me to take her with. She hopped in, turning to look at me. Her thoughts were a mess, but she smiled. "Don't be upset, Edward," she smirked. "She's trying to give you everything…"

I stared at her for a moment before shifting into gear. She continued with, "If I told you that you two will have an amazing time, would you lighten up?"

I chuckled, shaking my head and trying like hell to see what my sister was thinking. Her thoughts were on the shopping we were about to do, not my Bella. "Yeah, Ali," I sighed, "let's go." She smiled widely and clapped, causing me to laugh at her.

BELLA

"Ok, Bells," Jasper smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Spill it…where are you going?"

"I'll tell you, but if you think about it around him, you're in deep shit!" I growled, glaring at them both as we stood in front of the mall doors.

"We swear!" They both vowed, holding up their hands in a pledge. I snorted, not sure if this was the right thing.

"Arizona…the desert."

"Where you grew up before Forks?" Jasper beamed. "Aw, hell, he's wanted that for ages."

"Really?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Hell, yeah," Emmett nodded. "He's mentioned it a few times, but thought that the whole James thing would have deterred you from going."

"James," I sneered. "Well, we aren't going there…anywhere near there, actually." I frowned at the fact that Edward wanted something and didn't want to ask. I was a little sad, to be honest.

"But you'll show him the house…your school…right?" Emmett asked, apparently knowing that these things were important to his brother.

I smiled up at him. "I can, but I really wanted to show him the desert."

"And the fact that there are panthers indigenous to that area…has nothing to do with it," Jasper laughed.

"Hmm, not at all," I smiled, raising my eyebrows up and down, opening the door to the mall and walking in. My brothers followed me practically doubled over in laughter.

Taking my brothers anywhere was like taking two six year olds to a theme park. It was impossible to keep them in order, impossible to get them to behave. If Emmett wasn't trying on hats, Jasper was playing with people's emotions. I smacked Jasper in the back of the head when he made a woman cry in the Hallmark store.

"Stop it," I growled. He shamelessly laughed, sitting down on a bench. We were waiting for Emmett to finish in the video game store, though I had my suspicions that he was just playing in there.

"You know," he breathed, "I never did this type of shit until you came along, Bells."

"So I've heard," I sighed, watching the poor woman pull a tissue from her purse. "I also heard you made a teacher orgasm in class once."

"Eddie told you, did he?" He smiled, nodding. "Yeah, too much power behind that one." I giggled, leaning into him. "Still planning on an Africa trip?" Jasper asked, changing the subject suddenly.

"Yeah," I frowned, looking over at him.

"Alice," he shrugged. "She blurted it out when you guys decided. You should get Em to help you with that one…Eddie set his and Rosie's trip up."

"I will when it's time…I can't see leaving the country just yet…too much going on."

"True," Jasper sighed. "I heard from Peter the other day. He and Charlotte are hiding out in Savannah, Georgia for now…avoiding the chaos in Atlanta. Apparently, Maria made a _lot_ of new friends."

"She thought she could get away with it because of the fire in Italy…thought there weren't rules anymore, huh?" I asked and he nodded, watching a couple walk past us. "Ali says the new Volturi are still there…does Peter agree?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "They are all still there. If you read the headlines, there are disappearances all over the Atlanta area. They can stay as long as they want. It delays our move and gives the wolves a break, that's for sure."

"Come on, Emmett," I sighed, knowing he could hear me. "You've got what you needed and I need to get home."

"Are you really packing?" Emmett smiled, coming out of the store with a bag full of new games.

"Technically, yes," I laughed. "In reality, I had someone leave what I need at the cabin I rented."

Jasper wiped a fake tear, sniffling dramatically. "You learned so quickly, my young apprentice."

"Whatever," I snorted. "Let's go. Keep it up…and I'll take my shield off of you so that Alice knows what she's getting for Valentine's Day."

"Ok, ok," he laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. "Let's go pick it up…and get you back."

EDWARD

"Damn it!" Alice growled, but a smile played on her lips. I listened to her thoughts and snorted at her.

"He's finally found a way to stop you from peeking!" I laughed and she flipped me off. "_That's _why he wanted to go with Bella to the mall."

"Yes," she laughed, shaking her head. "Years of knowing and now I can't…"

"Frustrating, isn't it?" I asked, smirking.

"I know, I know…not hearing Bella's thoughts drove you mad…"

"Not really," I shrugged. "I learned to read her face, her eyes. But there were times…" I chuckled. "I would have given anything to know her thoughts."

"Like what?" Alice smiled, looking over at me.

I sighed, thinking back to when my angel was human and her thoughts were closed to me. "Definitely when she first saw us," I nodded, "but she told me later. Beautiful was the word she used."

"Yeah, she told me that one…"

"Oh and when I first came back to her…all the emotion and hate and anger that she bottled up," I sighed, looking at Alice. I knew that anything that I said between us, stayed between us. It was just how we worked. "One moment she was fine and the next she was angry…I never blamed her…I just would have given anything to hear her."

"She kept that to herself…I'm sure Carlisle has an idea…I do know that you needed each other and she was frustrated. She kept making the decision to let you go again…"

"It would have killed us," I said quietly, staring back at the road.

"Yeah, it would have," Alice sighed, smiling sadly. "What other time?"

I laughed. Alice and I hadn't been alone together in some time. It felt good. We had always been close. "That fight we had…when she snapped over my thoughtless mention of her age…"

"You mean when you first _did it_," Alice guffawed and I laughed nervously. Yes, maybe that was what I meant. "And trust me, I tried prying info out of her on that one…she never budged." Alice giggled, but sighed looking over at me. "But most girls keep that to themselves, Edward. It's theirs alone to cherish."

"Really?"

"Yes, silly…you want to shout to the world that you're loved, but every touch, kiss, word whispered…it's special…no one can take it away," she smiled, looking out the window. "I stopped asking questions…she made the decision to never say a word."

We rode in silence for a while until we arrived at the shops we wanted. I parked the car and opened my sister's door. "What was it like? Hearing her mind for the first time? Your face…it was priceless," Alice smirked. She was referring to the night Bella awoke from her change. The whole family and Jacob and Anna had been waiting for us to return from her first hunt. Carlisle had theorized that Bella's shield was what was keeping her thoughts from me. When she opened her mind to me for the first time, letting me see the memory of the first night she invited me to stay in her room, my breathing had stopped. "I am your prisoner," she had remembered hearing me say.

I wrapped my arm around Alice's tiny shoulders and kissed her head like Bella always did. "Like finally hearing what an angel sounded like…but better…because all of her wit and sarcasm and feeling poured out of her. Amazing…I had always wanted it, but had come to terms with the fact that I may never get it…"

Alice stared up at me, her thoughts blank. "I missed this…"

"Me too," I chuckled.

"But we have to hurry, they're heading home soon," she smiled.

We walked to the jewelry store that I frequented for Bella and Alice snorted. "She hates expensive gifts, Edward."

"I know," I laughed. "But she was a little upset that she can't wear her wedding ring when we start school in Portland. I had something made." I smiled proudly as Alice patted my back, waving me forward and rolling her eyes.

_It's scary how good you are at this, _she thought to me, laughing. _A hundred years of nothing…and suddenly you outshine every male in the house. _I shoved her slightly and went over to the counter. She giggled and walked away from me to look around the small boutique.

I handed the cashier my ticket and she went into the back of the shop. "It's not hard," I laughed as she threw a stuffed cupid at me. I caught it quickly and set it back down just as the girl came back out. "Bella likes meaning…" I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice smiled, but her thoughts were approving as we looked at what I was buying. "Damn…" She snickered. _She'll love it, of course._

"Good," I smirked, handing my credit card over. "Now, if I only knew where I was going…" I teased, smiling as Alice's mind fluttered for a moment and then froze. "There it is," I laughed.

"Oh shit, oh shit…" She chanted over and over. "Ohh," she groaned, "Bells is gonna kill me!"

"Probably," I chuckled, holding the door for her. "But you're secret's safe with me…I had an idea…I just wasn't sure until now."

We got into the car and Alice's mind was sad. "Oh, Edward…please don't say anything…she wanted to surprise you."

Guilt suddenly filled my mind. It was all fun and games until Bella was disappointed. "Damn, that was wrong of me…" I sighed, frowning at my selfishness. "Will she be mad?"

"No," Alice's face glazed over, her vision of Bella flowing through her. "She won't be mad…" A picture of my love cleared to the forefront of Alice's mind and I smiled at the wry smile on her face. "She assumes you have an idea anyway," Alice said, letting out a breath of relief.

"Good," I sighed. "She so rarely asks for anything…to take that away from her…just stupid."

"We all know you, Edward," Alice laughed. "We all know you can't help but hear everything, every thought. Relax…there isn't anything she won't forgive you for."

"True…and has," I smiled. Never had truer words been stated than those. It proved to be a prediction as well. As soon as we walked back into the house, my Bella knew. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"You look…guilty," she smirked, looking between us. Alice tried sneaking past her, but she yelled, "Freeze, pixie."

Jasper looked up from the homework they had both been working on at the dining room table. "You're right…guilt…" Jasper chuckled.

"You know!" Bella gasped. "Alice, why?" I cringed, shaking my head. Alice hid behind me, groaning.

"No, it's my fault," I begged, kneeling beside her. "I tricked Alice…I'm sorry."

"Dead man," Rose snorted from the end of the table, raising an eyebrow at Bella.

"So," she growled, folding her arms across her chest. Alice stepped away again and without looking at her, Bella wrapped her shield around my sister, pushing her to the wall. "You know the destination…you _don't_ know everything, Mr. Cullen. Do you want to know how I know that?"

"Sure, love," I winced, giving a dark look to Jasper, who was laughing in silent hysterics.

"Because I shielded every decision I made other than the destination," she sneered, looking back at Alice. "There isn't a soul in this house that knows a single detail…_other_ than the fact that we are landing in Phoenix, Edward."

"Damn, Eddie," Emmett chuckled from the game room, "you're in deep shit."

"No he isn't," Bella corrected. "I expected it," she smiled the wry smile I saw in Alice's mind.

I chuckled, "Um, can you let Alice go?"

"Oh, shit! Sorry, Ali," Bella giggled.

"No worries," Alice smiled. "Don't kill him…if you kill him, he won't learn anything."

"Aw, hell, Alice," Emmett growled, "if you're gonna steal from the Riddler, at least say it right! He won't learn _nothin'!"_

"But it's grammatically incorrect," Alice and Bella bellowed.

"It doesn't matter!" He argued, folding his arms across his chest like a petulant child.

The fear that I was still in trouble with my angel filled my mind. Jasper snapped his head up, thinking, _She really did bet on you finding out. Relax, bro. She's messing with you._ I let out a breath, sitting in the chair beside Bella's.

Bella had brought my books down and I pulled them to me, not saying anything. _Hey,_ she thought to me. I turned to look at her. _It's ok, I'm just playing, baby. It's ok that you know. I was planning on it anyway. You just can't know everything._ She smiled, raising an eyebrow at me and shutting her shield down around her. "Where did you two run off to anyway?" She asked aloud.

"The city," Alice and I answered.

Jasper and Bella stared at us. "Hmm," he smiled. "Yet more secrets."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Rose laughed. "It's fucking Valentine's…there are secrets running rampant around this place."

"Yet no one has a bigger secret than you, Jazz," I chuckled and his eyes got wide.

"You're shielded, Jasper," Bella smirked, "don't sweat it."

"Jasper, sweetie," Alice crooned, running a finger down his arm. "What did you get?"

"Jesus," Bella laughed, looking between Alice and I. "And I thought Emmett and I acted like children…drop it, Ali…you'll get it when you get it."

Alice pouted and the whole room exploded in hysterics. She eyed Bella for a moment and I growled when she said, "If you tell me what he got…I will tell you where we went in the city…"

"Ah…" Bella nodded. "But see, unlike the two of you…I can wait!" Jasper smiled smugly, giving Bella a fist bump. "Now, Jasper, I have to go talk to Carlisle, will you need my shield or…"

"No, go…if I need you, I'll run to you," he cracked up.

"'Kay," she smiled and stood up, closing her homework and kissing my head. "Spoiled ass vampire," she mumbled, walking away from the table. I chuckled, remembering that conversation on the plane home from Seattle.

"Just taken care of," I corrected as she opened the back door. She snorted into laughter and slammed the door behind her.

BELLA

"What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Jasper asked as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"We'll leave from here after the last class," I smiled. "Are you heading to the library?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "want me to grab that book for you?"

"Please. And I'll see you inside."

"Ok," he waved, turning down the hall. I walked into the cafeteria and took a seat at our usual table. I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes at the whispers from the boys at the table next to me. I pulled out my phone, checked my email and saw that the elderly lady I was renting the cabin in Arizona from had sent pictures. I smiled, thinking it was perfect.

She also let me know that everything was ready and waiting for us. The keys would be under the mat at the door. When I explained to her on the phone that it was a Valentine's surprise for my husband, she was enamored with the romantic possibility and ate the whole thing up. She had been accommodating ever since.

"Hmm," I heard silkily to my right. "And just what makes my wife smile like that?"

"You, love, always you," I threw back the answer he always gave me, fighting my smile.

I pocketed my phone and looked up at his chuckling face. I reached up and cupped his jaw, pulling him closer. I rolled my eyes for real when the groans and sighs reached my ears. Edward pressed his lips to mine and pulled back. "If you think they're bad…wait until high school."

"Mmm," I smirked, "I am." I felt my eyes darken briefly with the prospect of high school with Edward, but I fought to keep my thoughts at bay.

"Someone has…_ideas_…" He purred, leaning closer. "Please, share with the class."

I giggled, shaking my head. "I will…but it will not be in the middle of this crowded lunchroom just before class."

"Promise?" He asked in my ear, lightly dragging his lips over my earlobe. "I want to know them all."

"I bet you do…a little turnabout is fair play?" I asked, twirling the hair at the base of his neck as he did naughty things to my earlobe that no one could see.

"It's only fair, my love," he crooned. "You've given me…fucking everything…it's my turn now…"

"But I'm not done yet, handsome," I breathed, not able to focus when he dropped f-bombs out of nowhere. No matter how long he had been doing it, it still sounded like velvet -- sexy, dirty velvet.

"Good, I hope not," he chuckled, pulling back to wink at me. He must have heard Jasper and Alice's minds, because he turned a little in his chair when they joined us.

"Here, Bells," Jasper smiled, raising an eyebrow at us. He handed me the book I had asked for, saying, "What conversation did we miss?"

"Bella and I were just discussing the differences between high school and college," Edward answered innocently, but his hand gripped my thigh lightly.

"Riiight," Alice laughed. "High school…do you still want…"

I shielded Alice with a growl, saying, "Alice…you are already on thin ice…if you say one more thing before we get on that plane tomorrow…I will set your closet on fire."

"Holy fucking hell!" Jasper laughed. "Just let me get my shit out first, little sis!"

"Fine," I sighed, waving him away.

"That's hitting where it hurts, love," Edward laughed.

"Fine!" Alice smiled. "I swear, I'll behave." She crossed her heart in an adorable child-like manner.

"I swear to God…I'm going to have to wear my shield twenty-four-seven from now on," I mumbled, opening the book Jasper had brought to me.

"No!" Alice and Edward protested. I looked up at Jasper with a deadpanned look. He snorted and shrugged, a look on his face that clearly stated "what can you do?"

"I should!" I growled, glaring at the two of them. "I have come to terms with the fact that everyone in the house can hear everything…that _I_ can hear everything," I suppressed a shudder. "Emmett and Rose alone make me want to throw up."

"Ain't that the truth," Jasper mumbled.

"But I should be allowed to keep some things to myself," I sighed, folding my arms across my chest. The fact that Edward's surprise could be revealed at any moment bothered me to no end. It was a constant vigilance that I maintain my shield.

"You can, love," Edward frowned, looking at his hands. "Yesterday was wrong, Bella…we're sorry." I looked at Alice and she was nodding.

"I'm not asking for an apology," I said, looking between them. "You can't help what you can do…I'm asking for twenty four hours. Where you don't blurt out every decision I make…" I pointed to Alice. "And you aren't badgering everyone in the house about what they know." I looked at Edward and stood up. I grabbed my bag and left the cafeteria.

I wasn't alone for long as I walked to the next class. I expected Edward, but Jasper ran up at wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You and that shield. It's time to hunt, baby girl."

"I know," I sighed. "I feel it." As soon as I blurted out everything in the cafeteria, I knew it. It had been too long.

"Are you really mad at them?" He asked, a smirk playing on his face. "'Cause they hate life right now."

"No…" I frowned. "You know how badly you wanted to surprise Alice this year?" I asked, looking up at my brother and he was nodding. "Edward does that all the time for me…I just wanted one thing." I could feel Jasper trying to send me calming waves, but it wasn't working. My shield was firmly in place.

"Why don't you go hunt…we'll see you at home, 'kay?" He suggested and I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Yeah," I sighed, handing him my bag. "Maybe you're right…"

I walked to the edge of campus and slipped into the woods when no one was looking. Once concealed by the trees, I took off at a fast run, hoping to hell I could calm down.

I ran for miles, tracking a bear. I found him at the edge of a small lake, pulling a fish out of the water. I let him have his last meal, hitting him hard just as he threw the remains of the fish to the ground. A few more miles and I took down two moose, sating my thirst completely.

I knew Edward. He wouldn't let me stay mad and alone for long. But I saw Jasper's face and knew that I had at least until the end of the school day. I wandered along the edge of the creek, finding myself in our clearing.

EDWARD

"No, Eddie," Jasper growled, holding my shirt. "You're gonna go to class and let her have a minute." Fighting him was useless when he kept sending waves of calm my way.

"Stop that," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I screwed up…I should've let her have her surprise…now she's angry."

"No she's not," Jasper smiled. "She's disappointed and she needed to hunt…it's a bad combo, dude. But she's right about one thing…you don't know all the details…she's worked really hard to set this up for you."

"I know," I frowned, sitting down in the classroom.

"How would you like it if she could figure out every surprise before you did it…it would suck, right?" Jasper asked, looking between me and Alice. "We love you…but it's hard trying to give back what you give us. We never complain…but every once in awhile, we like to hide shit."

I stared at my brother for a moment, seeing the friend he had now become to my Bella. They had bonded, because they saw something in each other that they needed. I looked at Alice and she looked truly upset.

Jasper sighed, "She's not mad, I promise…"

"Ok," Alice and I said together.

Class was numbingly boring without Bella at my side. Even Professor Banks' mind registered her absence. I barely heard anything in either of the last two classes, my mind frantic with getting to my angel. She may have not been mad according to Jasper, but I still wanted to see it for myself.

Jasper's phone alerted him to a text and he chuckled as he read it. Bella flashed across his mind as well as something bright yellow. He changed his thoughts quickly and opened the car door for Alice. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

_You'll see what it means to us in a moment, bro,_ he thought to me with a smile. _We were successful when it came to Alice's gift._

His mind filled with thoughts of military war heroes and I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I chuckled, thinking that soon I wouldn't be allowed to read anyone's mind.

We pulled into the driveway and there was a bright yellow Porsche sitting out front. Bella was leaning against it, twirling the keys around her tiny finger. Jasper turned to Alice and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

With a piercing squeal, she bolted from the car, catching the keys from Bella.

"She likes it, then?" Rose asked sarcastically, leaning next to Bella. "Nice choice, Jazz," she smiled. "A nine eleven turbo at that."

"Sweet," Emmett and I smiled, walking around the car as Alice dove into the front seat. Emmett added, "And you pulled one over on the pixie…how fucking cool is that?" Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"It's about time someone figured out how to do that," Rose murmured to her.

When Alice cranked the car all of us groaned with appreciation. We did love our fast cars. Bella smiled, but headed inside, leaving everyone to gawk over the present. I looked at Alice's face and then Jasper's. We could have taken Alice car shopping for whatever she wanted, but the fact that he got it past her meant so much more.

"Damn," I sighed, running into the house. I found Bella upstairs, sitting on the bed, the book that Jasper had checked out for her was in her hands.

"I'm not mad, Edward," she sighed, not looking up from the book. "And I don't want apologies…"

"Well, then I don't know how to start this conversation, love…because I get it…and I screwed up."

She stared up at me for a fraction of a moment and said, "Baby, come sit down with me." She patted the bed next to her. I took my jacket off and threw it on the chaise, kicking out of my shoes and sitting next to her. She took my face in her hands. "I needed to hunt, love...that's all...I overreacted and I'm sorry."

She wasn't lying to me – I could see that in her eyes. "You didn't screw up, Edward," she smiled wryly, "you still don't know anything."

"You're right," I chuckled. "But I know what it means to you," I sighed.

"A lot," she nodded, kissing my forehead.

"I promise not to badger anyone for the next twenty four hours," I smirked.

"That was wrong of me to say," she frowned. "I didn't mean that..."

I cut her off, kissing her fiercely. I felt the tension between us leave instantly. My thumb caressed her cheekbone as her hands slid slowly into my hair. I didn't care what was said or overheard or anything. I couldn't have her upset. Period. End of story.

I heard Alice's mind at the door. She was giving me fair warning that she was coming in to talk to Bella, but I ignored her.

I drank Bella in, her tongue gliding in next to mine. The sweetest sound escaped her as I wove my fingers into her hair, turning her head. I knew Alice wouldn't wait much longer, so with a sigh of regret, I pulled back. "Alice is at the door, love..." I whispered against her lips.

I watched my love's eyes lighten a little, her tongue licking along her bottom lip. She nodded, saying, "Ok." I kissed her forehead, chuckling at my sister's impatience, but she was afraid to push Bella any further.

"Alice," I laughed, "it's fine..."

The door opened slowly. Her mind was fighting two ways. She wanted so badly to make sure that Bella wasn't mad at her and she wanted to play with her new car. I sat back, smiling at her dilemma.

"Laugh it up, Edward," Alice snorted. "Bells, I'm sorry..."

Bella sighed, "It's fine really. Jasper noticed I needed to hunt. I shouldn't have exploded on you." Alice nodded and smiled. Everything was fine between them and that's all she needed.

"The boys are fighting over who gets to test drive my car," Alice smirked at me. My instinct was to jump up and join them. Bella saw it, laughing hysterically.

"Go," she smiled, shoving me off the bed. "I've driven it..."

"You have?" Alice and I asked, staring at her with open mouths.

"Uh, yeah!" She chuckled. "Someone had to pick it up while you were all in class. We hid it overnight." She stopped for a second. "It's fabulous by the way...I may need an upgrade."

"Really?" I smirked, thinking that was just about the sexiest thing I had heard in a long time. Bella never talked about fast cars.

She eyed my reaction, biting back a smile. _Really, Edward? Cars?_ She thought to me and I nodded slowly. _Ok, we'll talk about it. Go play._

I threw my shoes back on, kissed a giggling Bella and bolted down the stairs.

BELLA

I laughed as they all fought over who would drive the car. Rose leaned in my doorway, smiling. "Upgrade?" She smirked.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. "I like the Mercedes, but Alice's car was fun to drive. So is the Vanquish...I just never thought of one for me."

"That Vanquish is sweet," Rose nodded. "You might like an old muscle car...it would fit you."

"You mean like take an old one and redo it?" I smiled, thinking back to when Jake and I had taken two piles of scrap metal and turned them into functioning motorcycles. "Huh...I never thought of that."

"Think about it...I'd be glad to have a new project," she nodded.

"I'd be absolutely no help," I laughed.

"No worries," she smiled. "I promise you...you bring something like an old Mustang up into the garage, you won't be needed...the boys will be all over it."

"Ok..." I smiled, biting my bottom lip. "Let's see what we can find once we get back from Phoenix."

With that being said, Rose was going full steam ahead. The next day at school I got countless pictures sent to my phone from her. By lunch, I was laughing hysterically. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore.

"What the hell?" Jasper snorted, looking up from his homework.

"I give up," I giggled, tossing my phone on the table. Edward was the first to grab it.

"Rose is looking at muscle cars for you?" He smiled, looking through each picture. Jasper shot up from his chair to stand behind him.

"She apparently heard our conversation..." I suddenly realized if he kept scrolling through my mail he would see the pictures of the cabin. "Shit, give me that." I snatched my phone back and sighed. He was two emails away from seeing them. I saved the mail to another folder and handed it back. "Hiding stuff from you is a pain...I'm glad it's almost over."

Edward laughed and winked at me, leaning back in his chair and going back through the pictures.

"Is that a sixty eight Mustang?" Jasper gasped.

"Yeah...and a sixty seven Camaro SS," Edward groaned.

"And shit! Is that the sixty one Ferrari...like from Ferris Beuller?" Jasper growled. "Where the hell is she finding these?"

I looked over at Alice, who shrugged. "The Ferris car rocked."

"Yeah, it did," I nodded. "But I wouldn't want red."

"No," Alice smirked, "Black...definitely black."

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed, going back to my homework.

"That sixty nine Corvette is in really good shape," Edward noted. I tried to ignore them, but it was impossible. They were adorable. Rose had been right, they were excited like children and I hadn't even decided whether I wanted it or not.

"Do you have any idea how easy that would be to fix up?" Jasper pointed to the screen.

"It would be perfect in blue," Edward chuckled, looking up from my phone.

"And yet I haven't decided if that's what I want..." I teased. "I could decide to get that brand new Camaro..."

"Oooh! Bumblebee from _Transformers_..." Alice beamed.

"Exactly," I nodded, "or I could keep what I have..." Both boys groaned, handing my phone back.

"Wow, that was like popping a child's balloon in his face, right there," Alice laughed. I smiled over at her, deciding that this conversation was on hold, not over. "Excellent." She smiled as I shielded her mind.

"Quit that," Jasper and Edward growled.

"Class time," I snickered, standing and ignoring them. "Give me a break, guys," I sighed, taking in their pouting faces. "I promise you can torture me with all the pros and cons of every single car when we get back."

"Sweet," Jasper beamed, grabbing Alice's hand.

"You don't have to get a new car, love," Edward chuckled, taking my bag and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know that," I chuckled, leaning into him. "Sounds like fun though...taking something old and making it new again."

"Didn't you do that already?" Alice laughed, looking back at us.

"What? The motorcycles?"

"No, with Edward," she guffawed. I fought my laugh and lost, miserably.

"That's very true," he chuckled, kissing my head.

****

Edward let me have the window seat and I sat down with a sigh. Finally, I didn't have to shield myself much longer. "There's a rumor going around," I smirked, looking over at him.

He smiled, his brow furrowing. "What about?"

"That you wanted to come here with me..."

"I did," he nodded. "But I want to go everywhere with you."

"Yes, I know," I smiled. "But you wanted to specifically see my life before Forks."

"Yes." His face was curious. "Emmett?"

"I will not rat anyone out," I laughed and he chuckled with me. "Why didn't you mention it?" He didn't answer, just cupped my face with one hand and traced the half moon scar on my wrist with the other. "James?" I asked and he nodded slowly. "There's more to my life than that ballet studio," I chuckled. "I was there for all of like four lessons and a recital."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Fine, then show me."

"Oh, I plan on it." I smiled, leaning into his palm that was still on my face. I turned and kissed it, reaching up and pulling it into my lap. I turned his ring over and over. "We will have to be true creatures of the night here...too much sun. But I must warn you...my life was nothing, empty before I moved to Forks, baby."

"Mine too," he sighed, fighting his smile. "What were you like?"

"Alone," I smiled, knowing his answer would be the same. "Huge school...and I was a bookworm, you do the math."

"With no patience for boys," he smiled, "you must have driven them crazy."

"I don't know about that," I laughed, "but I didn't pay them much attention. I had to take care of Renee most of the time. Before Phil, it was a daily job. I would come home, start dinner and do my homework. Only to do it all over again the next day."

"There wasn't anyone?" He asked, frowning as our plane taxied down the runway.

"We had this conversation years ago in my room, Edward. No. Not one person."

"I know, but I can't imagine you didn't find someone attractive..."

"Attractive?" I laughed. "Sure...drawn to? No. You?"

"Maybe attractive is the wrong word," he backpedaled when I turned it around on him.

"Answer," I laughed.

"Yes, attractive...sure. But hearing people's thoughts, I can truly attest to the fact that beauty is only skin deep," he chuckled.

"Oh, I bet," I groaned, wrinkling my nose. "That must be disappointing."

"I wouldn't know," he laughed. "I didn't care."

"That's not what I meant," I snorted. "I mean...take Grace Kelly for instance...clearly the prettiest woman ever and what if she was like totally foul, abusive?"

"I don't think she was," Edward mused.

"Abusive?"

"The prettiest woman ever," he smiled. I sighed, shaking my head. "Ok, ok," he laughed. "So I'm biased...you tell me every day. Yes, I suppose that would be disappointing. I never met her, so I wouldn't know."

"You've told me about Andre the Giant and Winston Churchill, but didn't you meet any famous women?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

I felt a kiss to my head. "Princess Diana," he chuckled when I gasped.

"No," I pulled back and looked at him. He put my head back on his shoulder, still chuckling.

"Yes...and she was every bit as nice as you saw on TV," he said, running his fingers down my arm. "It was just before she got engaged. I was traveling through England alone."

"Who else?" I asked, trying not to dwell on the vision I had in my head of a lonely Edward.

"Judy Garland," he said, entwining our fingers. "I didn't actually meet her, but saw her on the streets of New York."

"Dorothy..." I chuckled. "And?"

"Her mind was a mess...as Alice would say a _hot mess_," he sighed. "Addictions and paranoia."

"That's a shame, she was really talented."

"She was...stunning voice, really." I felt him nod, his cheek on my head.

"Anyone else?"

"Yes," he sighed and I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Oh boy, who?" I snickered.

"Demi Moore," he barely said audibly. I pulled back to look at him.

"When?" I asked, but he wouldn't answer. I put my hands on each side of his face and made him look at me. "When?"

"Mid-eighties," he frowned.

"She liked you...didn't she?" He growled low, his eyes rolling. "How did you meet her?"

"A charity event Carlisle was invited to in Chicago," he sighed. "She was there..."

"Spill it, Cullen," I laughed.

"Oh, Bella, it isn't funny..."

"Oh yes it is," I snorted, "because she hasn't lost her taste for young handsome boys...she's with Ashton Kutcher now..."

"She tried buying me drinks, though I wasn't sure she was of age then..." He sighed, his eyes begging me not to make him tell this story.

"You don't have to, Edward," I smiled. "It's alright if you don't want to."

"There's not much to tell...she tried following me around and her mind was full of things she wanted from me...eventually, I left her alone...I found Esme and sat with her for a while."

"That's it?"

"Idancedwithher," he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just one dance...that's it."

"Did she try anything?"

"Bella..." He protested, his face scrunched as if he were in pain. I waited patiently. "Yes, she tried to kiss me, but I backed away. I left the ball shortly after."

"Too sexy for your own good," I giggled, kissing his forehead. He chuckled with me. "Well, Demi's shit out of luck now," I sighed, laying my head back onto his shoulder. "You're mine."

"Thank God," he laughed.

* * *

**A/N...Ok, so obviously, Edward and Bella are landing in Phoenix next chapter...and it's all that and more...I promise! Heehee Joe's out on bail...and Bella might be getting a new (ish) car... **

**Someone asked me a chapter or two back if Edward and Bella fight...I had to laugh, because this was already written...this really wasn't a fight, but the timing was funny to me.**

**Thanks to Brits23...for always giving be the best tips... And if you aren't reading her story Laid Bare...wow...just wow...you should. There aren't words to express how addicted I am to that story...LOL**

**Reviews...please...they are lacking these days...I'm hurt...heartbroken, really. Cheer me up and I promise, Phoenix will be well worth the wait.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N...This is Phoenix...period...it's rated M for obvious reasons...the intent for writing this chapter was exactly what you think...LEMON...Our fave couple FINALLY get some alone time...**

**Edward gets to see a little of Bella's life before Forks...Bella can stop shielding her mind...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

BELLA

"Ok," I smiled, parking the car on the street of my old neighborhood. "This is a walking tour...and not much of one at that," I laughed. "At least my timing is good," I mused as the sun slipped down past the houses. It was twilight, allowing us a small amount of light to see. Not that we needed it.

"Why now, love?" Edward asked, taking my hand as we walked up the sidewalk.

"Because I hadn't really planned on doing this," I smirked. "I was told I needed to, so I had to squeeze it in."

"Jasper?" He guessed again, chuckling.

"I will not reveal my sources," I sighed dramatically. "Although," I raised my eyebrow at him, "it's evident that you've told everyone but me." He started to protest, but I squeezed his hand. "Shut it...it's not a big deal, Edward."

We walked a little further and I stopped, biting on my lip. I hadn't been prepared for the feelings that filled me when I saw the house that Renee and I had lived in for the last few years I was with her. "That's it," I pointed. As he looked at the house, I turned in the spot, trying to remember my hazy human experiences. I chuckled as a few hit me. "I think I've bled on every spot in this cul-de-sac."

"Hey," he chuckled at my musings. "Isn't that the hill you skateboarded down?"

"Yes," I cracked up, having forgotten that he had seen that memory in my mind. "This scar right here," I pointed to my elbow. Edward leaned down and kissed it softly. "And Troy lived right there," I smiled, pulling him down the street a little further. "Shit, his mom's still there."

"That's to be expected, it hasn't been that long," Edward smiled, looking around.

"Seems like another lifetime," I frowned. "Come on," I tugged his hand.

We walked further and I showed him the store I would shop at and the McDonald's I rarely could afford. "You're right," he said, staring through a fence, "that's a really big school."

"Yeah," I nodded. "I was a ghost...I had a friend or two, but I never..." I shrugged.

There was a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he looked down at me. With a flick of his long fingers, the chain link fence snapped just enough that he could pull us through. "Show me," he chuckled as he pushed me ahead of him.

"I can't believe you just broke into my old school," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Don't you get enough of schools, Edward?" I teased as we quietly ran through the grounds.

"I can't get enough of you...so show me."

We were now cloaked by the night and I showed him everything. Why he enjoyed the small details of my previous life, I will never know, but he did. He drank it in. He broke us into the actual school buildings after disengaging the alarm. He wanted to see classrooms and lockers, the cafeteria and football field.

He smiled at the place I read alone. My little bench off to the side was my haven from the nonsense that was high school. It was where I ate my lunch, reading or listening to music. "By yourself?" He clarified, sitting down in my old spot. There was a weird feeling that came with seeing him there.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I think that's why the lunchroom at Forks freaked me out a little...not to mention the attention. I wasn't used to it." I stared at him sitting there, my old and new lives colliding. "I wish you had been here," I whispered, unable to stop myself from voicing my feelings. Coming to my old home reminded me of just how empty my life had been without him, without my other half. My soul had been begging for him for as long as I could remember.

"Me too, baby," he smiled, holding his arms out for me. I stood between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my nose in his hair as he pressed his face into my stomach. His head shot up with a smirk, "Police," he whispered.

He stood and ran, tugging me along with him. "That seems to be a frequent occurrence with us lately," I giggled, ducking back through the fence to the safety of the sidewalk.

"Indeed," he laughed.

We walked along, both of us coming to a standstill. There it was. The ballet studio. Edward's breath caught and a low growl escaped him briefly. "They rebuilt it," I noted, remembering that they had set it on fire. "You know," I sighed, looking up at my husband's slightly tortured face, "it's not James that I remember here. It's you...and our family...saving me." He looked down at me, an unreadable expression covering his face. "I remember being proud of you...after...for being able to take just enough to stop my change. I can't imagine how hard that must have been."

"Carlisle was there," he said flatly.

"Yes," I nodded. "But there was more to it. I'm glad I wasn't changed then."

Edward's eyes locked onto mine. "You asked for it, begged really...after."

"Yes, but I wasn't ready." He was quiet as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "I don't think I thanked you...I complained, but didn't thank you." I smiled.

"You were in the hospital, love," he smiled sweetly. "You didn't have to thank me. I would have died to get to you."

"I know," I nodded, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you," he said simply, wrapping his arms completely around me and lifting me off the ground.

I pressed my forehead to his, kissing his nose. "Ok, tell me this was enough..."

"Yes, ma'am, lead on..." He chuckled, setting me down.

We got back to the car and he smiled, "Nice choice, by the way."

"Don't start with the cars..." I scolded. "And don't give me too much credit...they upgraded me for free." He laughed, holding his hands up. "What the hell is this thing, anyway?"

"A Saab," he chuckled, getting in.

"Whatever," I sighed, causing his laugh to deepen. Yeah, he was way too sexy when he laughed. I needed to get us out of town soon.

I drove us out of the city, following the directions the elderly woman, Mrs. Culp, had given me. I remembered most of them from before, but they were a nice guideline. I turned off the two-lane highway onto a dirt road, the gravel popping pleasantly under the tires of the car.

I had chosen Mrs. Culp's cabin for two reasons. The first being that it was completely secluded in the middle of nowhere. The second, it was within hiking distance of where I really wanted to go.

Phil had taken us camping the first year he had moved in with us, trying to do the whole bonding thing with me. I liked Phil well enough, but he and my mother were so in love in the beginning that I always felt like a tag-along. But it was to that very camp site that I was heading after a pit stop at the cabin.

It was close to midnight when I pulled in front of the tiny shack – for lack of a better word. I started to get out, but Edward was at my door. "Forty five minutes ago," he snickered, "we were in one of the largest cities in the US. Now we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Nowhere is exactly right," I smiled, walking to the front door. There was a note on the door from Mrs. Culp and the key was under the mat where she said it would be. The cabin was small, just one room, a bathroom and a tiny kitchen and living area. Sitting in the middle of the kitchen was two back packs and a sleeping bag. "She's good," I laughed. I turned to Edward, saying, "We aren't staying here...change into jeans, love." He was dressed the way he liked to travel: dress pants, a button down and a sports coat. Where we were going, that wouldn't do.

"You're the boss," he smirked, setting down the one bag I had packed.

"Not really," I smiled. "I'm just pointing you in the right direction."

"You always do," he chuckled, pulling out a pair of jeans for each of us. I had to refrain from watching him change clothes. Otherwise, we wouldn't leave.

I turned around after tugging my jeans on, pulling my hair into a ponytail and sitting in a chair to tie my sneakers. I bit back a groan as Edward pulled a light blue, long-sleeved, hooded t-shirt over his head. His muscles flexed with every motion.

"Are we taking these?" He asked, pointing to the bags and the sleeping bag. I nodded and stood, taking one while he took the other.

After locking the door and pocketing the key, we took off at a run into the desert. The place I was aiming for was easy enough to find. It was a small cave just beside a fairly tall, pyramid shaped rock formation. "Here," I smiled, stopping. "Look up, Edward," I pointed, dropping my bag and the sleeping bag at the entrance of the cave.

Every star in the sky was shining brightly, the moon glowing like a beacon. His smile was beautiful, my favorite. I sat down on a rock to watch him, but he was looking at me. "I was right," he chuckled. "You still outshine them."

I rolled my eyes as he laughed, coming to sit behind me. His chest pressed against my back and his legs were on either side of mine. "Thank you," he whispered, burying his face in my neck. I wrapped his arms around me, tilting my head for him.

"Thank me tomorrow," I smiled.

"More?" He smiled against my skin.

"Hmm," I nodded, "you have no idea."

His thumbs grazed the underside of my breasts and my breath caught. "I want you," he growled softly. "I've been fighting it since the plane, love."

"Me too," I sighed, closing my eyes as his hands cupped my breasts over my shirt. My nipples rose immediately to his touch. I groaned, reaching back to cup his face. He licked slowly up my neck, his hands slipping under my shirt. "Sleeping bag, baby," I breathed.

"We don't sleep," he smiled against my ear.

"I know...but I don't want scorpions crawling on me," I smiled at his chuckle. "And if you talk to me about impervious skin, I'll only remind you that I'm a girl, so just humor me..."

"Anything, baby," he sighed and we stood, Edward grabbing the bag and unrolling it with a flick of his wrist just inside the cave. "I want to see you naked in this moonlight," he breathed, his fingers tracing the edge of my shirt. I nodded, slipping my hands under his own shirt, my palms flat as I ran them all over his chest.

He removed every item of my clothing with a deliberate slowness. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head, tossing it aside. "God, you're fucking stunning," he breathed, kneeling before me. "And wet," he noted, looking up at me through his long eyelashes with lust filled eyes.

"God, yes," I gasped as his thumbs caressed the inside of my thighs. "It doesn't take much with you," I breathed as his tongue met my belly button, twirling and twisting inside, his hands palming my bottom.

"What did it?" He whispered against my mound, placing a soft kiss. "Tonight, love...what did it?"

"Your laugh," I gasped as his fingers slipped through my wetness. "It's the best sound," I groaned, gripping his hair as his tongue met my heated flesh. "Edward, please..." It seemed like forever since his mouth was on me.

"Lay down," he crooned, settling me on the sleeping bag. He loomed over me, every muscle highlighted in the moonlight. His broad shoulders, his arms all flexed as he bent down to kiss me. He was still in his jeans, holding himself away from me. My hips rose, trying to find some sort of friction as his tongue slipped in with mine. He tasted like me, filling me with a want that I could barely control. I shook under him, my hands gripping at his shoulders.

"Baby, let me help," he whispered against my neck, palming my mound. I whimpered in relief as he pressed a finger into me. My hips bucked slightly when the heel of his hand applied pressure just where I needed it most.

To see Edward above me, the stars of what seemed like the entire universe behind him was almost too much to look at. He pulled away from me, his fingers moving in and out of me. He slipped down my body, bringing my leg over his shoulder. I cried out when his mouth replaced his hand.

"Let me hear you, love," he growled into my core. "Those stars are the only thing that can see you, my beautiful girl." He sucked my throbbing nub into his mouth, his tongue slipping over and over it in long torturous licks.

"Edward," I growled, my hips rising as his mouth worked me into a frenzy. I fisted the sleeping bag, feeling the sand give way under it. His thumb replaced his mouth on my clit. His tongue circled my entrance and I shattered completely as he dove into me, twisting and sucking. "Fuck," I sobbed, my leg pulling him in closer and my hips grinding against him.

"That's next," he smiled, trailing his wet lips up my body. I sat up, tugging at his jeans. He kicked out of them and loomed back over me.

"So fucking hard," I growled as his hips bucked into me. I wrapped my legs around him as he teased me against my renewed wetness. "I want all of it, Edward," I moaned, digging my fingers into his ass and pulled him closer to me.

"Every fucking inch of my cock is yours, Bella," he growled, teasing me again. "Tell me to fuck you..."

"Yes...please..."

"Don't beg..._tell me_..." He sneered, saying it through gritted teeth.

"Fuck me, Edward...now...I have to have you..."

"Fucking hell," he growled, thrusting into me. "Say that again," he breathed, his mouth latching on to my nipple.

"Fuck me hard, baby." My body arched up to him, my hips meeting his fierce rhythm.

"Oh, I am," he said against my skin, biting down on my aching nipple. My grip on his shoulders pulled him in closer and I shook as I bit down on his skin. I sucked his neck, my tongue dragging over his collarbone. There was nothing like the flavor of Edward, be it his cock or his mouth. It was something I needed to have.

"Come again for me," he growled, his hand slithering between us. He circled my now hyper sensitive nub, finally pressing on it hard enough for me to see stars behind my lids. He didn't stop and I didn't let him. I forced him on his back, pressing him into the sand under the sleeping bag.

"Jesus," he gasped, seeing the same thing I had moments before: me with the stars as our backdrop. His hands gripped my hips grinding me forward with every rise and fall. I leaned back, my hands gripping his thighs, and my eyes rolled at the strength that I felt at my fingertips. When he saw what just one part of his body did to me, I felt him twitch inside me.

I had to see them. I had to watch the muscles of those powerful thighs move under my hand. Quickly I rose, turning around with my back to him. He sat up, pressing his chest into my back. His hands guiding me and covering my breast. He growled low, his mouth latching onto my shoulder as my hands palmed his thighs.

The movement under my hand was my undoing. "Shit, baby..." I breathed, my head falling back to his shoulder. I couldn't take much more of it. His hand glided down my stomach to my apex at the same time his mouth was at my ear. I exploded around him, gripping his thighs and milking his own orgasm. "My God, Bella," he gasped, his arms holding me still as he spilled into me.

EDWARD

I watched the sunrise wrapped in the sleeping bag we had brought with us. We were still naked, Bella straddling me, her arms around me. "Happy Valentine's, love," I smiled, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled softly, tracing soft lazy lines over my back. We were still connected in the most intimate of ways. There were no words for having her all night in the middle of nowhere. Not one other mind to hear, just hers. She was now open to me, all secrets and plotting over. I listened to her mind with vigor. She had hidden from me for a week and I couldn't believe how much I had missed it, lived for it.

"Hunting?" I asked, seeing the thought cross her mind.

"Eating up every thought, Edward?" She teased, placing a kiss on my neck.

"You have no idea," I chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I missed it so much."

"Me too," she sighed. "I missed that connection with you...that privacy." I nodded in agreement, kissing her lips softly.

"I have something for you," I smiled and she pulled back to look at me.

"You better be able to reach it, because I'm not moving," she giggled.

"Maybe," I chuckled, reaching for my jeans. She snagged them for me, handing them over. I found the little box and held it out for her.

"Edward," she frowned, her voice a warning.

"I don't know why you try, it won't stop me," I laughed, kissing her temple. "I have to spoil you...it's as important as air, hunting...kissing you." I smiled, pressing my lips to hers.

She pressed her head to my cheek and opened the box. "Soon I'll have one for every finger," she smiled. "It's beautiful, baby."

"Eternity ring," I whispered, knowing the meaning would not be lost on her. It was a platinum ring with the same vine design as our wedding band with small diamonds all the way around. "It's for this finger," I tapped her right ring finger. I want you to keep the wedding ring on the chain, but if I switch hands, so can you."

"Oh, Edward," she sighed with relief, "that's exactly perfect. Thank you."

"Was it bothering you?"

"A bit," she nodded. "Not enough to fret over, but yes...I still have you...but this means a lot."

"Good," I smiled, proud that I had read her correctly.

"Smug, aren't you?" She teased, digging her fingers into my sides and causing me to jump.

"Well, it was something Alice said when we were in the shop picking that up," I smirked. "She said that I was good at gifts, outshining every male in the house."

"Oh, that's very true," my angel sighed, kissing my cheek. "I know why..."

"Do tell, sweet girl," I chuckled.

"You remember everything...the little things," she smiled, looking at the ring I had just slipped on her finger. "You're sensitive to every thought around you...especially mine. And you're a gentleman above all things, so you are always want to impress." Her eyes locked with mine. "Am I close?" She smirked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Dead on, actually."

"See?" She laughed, burying her face in my neck. "That's not to say Emmett isn't sweet, because he is and Jasper would do anything for Alice...that's for sure. And we won't talk about Carlisle...I just got lucky."

"Literally," I snickered, breaking into a laugh when her giggle shook me.

"Mmm, that too," she smirked, her eyes darkening for a second. "It's going to be sunny today," she noted, looking around us. "But there's no one to see us." From a distance I heard a soft howling, slightly similar to the sound Jake's pack made. "Coyotes," she smiled. "Interesting, but not what I was hoping for," she smiled.

"Tired of moose, love?" I asked, knowing what she wanted to hunt.

"Yes," she nodded, licking her bottom lip. It was more than the hunt for mountain lions she wanted. She wanted our instincts to kick in, to feel the carnivore blood coursing through us. I could see it in her eyes and I grew hard inside of her, growling low in my chest. She groaned, her eyes rolling back and her hips rolling over me.

"You brought me here to hunt, love?" I whispered against her lips.

"Yes, I need it," she growled, her eyes blackening. "I need to see it, feel it..."

Something happened when we hunted carnivores – a raging lust would explode out of us. It was just as powerful, but slightly different than a thunder storm. It had been months since we had hunted the lions I loved so much. The last time was our anniversary on Isle Esme.

"Mmm, thank you, baby," I purred, guiding her over me. I felt my own eyes darken to pitch.

She rose up, planting her elbows on my shoulders, the sleeping bag falling away from us. "It's selfish of me...don't thank me," she breathed, a slight smile on her face.

The sun glinted off of our skin, casting rainbows on the sandy ground around us. My head fell back as she fisted my hair, kissing my neck with long, slow open mouthed tastes.

"I want to see you hunt...taste you afterward," she purred in my ear. "We hunt at home to live...we'll hunt here because I fucking _want_ to," she growled low.

Her words, her acceptance of who she was, of me – threw me over an edge I wasn't ready for. "Fuck, yes, Bella," I gasped, coming harder than I had in a long time. I gripped her hard, crashing my mouth into hers. Her breath caught as my orgasm triggered hers.

"Jesus," I sighed, collapsing onto my back and pulling her with me. I could feel her smile against my neck as she nuzzled closer. "That was..."

"Yeah," she sighed, pushing herself up. "Come on, handsome," she smiled. "It's a walk to where we need to go."

"'Kay," I nodded, feeling like a wet blanket. "I love you," I breathed, smiling when she laughed at me for my lack of movement and coherency.

"Me too, love," she leaned over and kissed where my still heart was. "Me too."

** **

"I don't like that," my love sighed, looking at her phone. "It didn't even occur to me that there wouldn't be a signal. Alice will be the only one that can see us."

"She'll watch out for us," I said, trying to console her.

"Maybe there will be one when we get back to the cabin...it's closer to civilization," she smirked.

We were walking towards a huge rock formation surrounded by a few scraggly trees. The air was hot and dry, the sun gleaming off of our hands and faces, warming our cool skin. It truly was beautiful. "You don't want to run, love?" I smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"No," she snickered. "I think I want every minute of my alone time with you to last."

I kissed her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. It smelled like sunshine, sand and me. The light strawberry essence was gone for the moment.

Her thoughts trailed from home to Joe and she looked up at me. "Do you think I will have to testify against Joe?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe the girl he attacked will be all they need. Or..." I smirked, "we can let Emmett have him."

She smiled, shaking her head. "It is tempting, isn't it?" We walked quietly for a moment, her body instinctively leaning into mine. "How did you do it?" She whispered. "How did you hunt minds like that?"

"It was easy at first," I sighed, sitting down on a rock and pulling her onto my lap. "I was fighting against Carlisle, thinking he was wrong, that we could be...what we truly are and still be...good." She nodded for me to continue. Nothing I told her anymore made me worry. She just wanted to know me and she could have it all. "I thought that I could use my skill reading minds to hear what the bad guys were about to do. I started in Chicago, ending up in New York."

I sighed, looking around at the open space around us. "I was wrong, love...let me say that first. Ok?"

"Sure, baby," she smiled, kissing my forehead.

"To see what someone fantasized about was one thing. To see what humans can do to each other is another." I looked down and she was turning my wedding band. It was comforting and grounding. "It became...an obsession...to see it in their minds, to stop them. I would stalk the night, finding them in alleys outside of bars and clubs. It really bothered me when I started hearing husbands beating wives, parents hurting their own children...and I couldn't shut it out. It was a futile mission. I heard it all and it almost drove me mad."

Bella reached up and traced my eyes, her brow furrowed in concentration. "I can't imagine you with red eyes," she whispered. "These are so warm..."

I smiled at her, tilting my head up at her. "I had them, though. In fact, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror was what made me go home to Carlisle."

"Why?"

"He represented all that was good in this life for me at the time. When I no longer looked like him, well...you understand."

"What did he say...did you just show up on the doorstep?" She smiled, running her fingers through my hair.

"Yes, exactly and he didn't say anything but welcome home," I smiled. "Esme was a little more verbal."

"Oh I bet," my love giggled. "_'You'll never leave us again',_" she imitated perfectly.

"Almost verbatim," I laughed. "How did you know?"

"Because that's what I wanted to yell at you when you came back to me," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest. A slight smile played on her lips. "You're very important to a lot of people. Don't ever forget that, handsome."

"I won't, love," I sighed, "I can't...you won't let me," I chuckled, resting my forehead on her shoulder. I could tell that both of us needed this time away.

"True," she snickered. "Was it hard to go back to animals?"

"Yes," I nodded, pulling back to look at her. "But I liked that their minds were silent."

"Oh," she frowned. "I couldn't...I don't think..."

I gazed into her beautiful brown pools, loving that she shielded them that way for me. "_That's_ the part of this life before you that made me feel like a monster, baby."

She was just about to say something when a high pitched scream echoed around us. Her face fought her smile, because I know my eyes blackened instantly. "Go, love, this is all for you," she purred. "Happy Valentine's Day." She got up slowly from my lap, her hand on my face.

"I smell two, baby," I said through gritted teeth.

"I know," she nodded, stepping slowly away from me. We were already feeling the instinct for the hunt. "Where, Edward?"

"You go left, love..." I smiled, heading towards the right.

Bella took off to the left and I ran to the right. The rock formation was in a horseshoe shape, large enough to fit a house inside. I watched as my love climbed up instead of running around. For a moment, my instinct was to protect her. I smiled to myself. She wasn't my fragile human anymore.

I decided to follow her lead, climbing over the rough terrain. Her mind closed off to me as she opened up the rest of her senses to find her prey. It was erotic to watch her. I imagine it was the same for her to watch me.

I had told her once that lions were my favorite, that my hunting technique was similar to a cat – Emmett's being closer to a bear. My beautiful predator had developed her own feline quality. I didn't know if it was because she had developed a taste for my lions or because she was with me. But it was amazing to watch.

The two pumas were lazing about in the sun, soaking up the warmth. With Bella being closer, they shot up from their spot, sensing her as a threat. It was the female that started after my Bella. I stalked forward, catching the attention of the male. He was slightly larger, but not by much. I inhaled the scent of my prey deeply. The smell caused a shudder to run through my entire being.

Keeping an eye on the male, I still was able to watch Bella launch herself at the female. I bit back a groan, adjusting myself at the site of her. My male swiped at me and I focused my attention back to him, catching his paw and pulling him to me. My teeth sliced through his neck as smoothly as warm butter. With a last kick with his back leg towards me, he stopped fighting.

The liquid heaven hit the back of my throat and slid down. I could feel the power, the essence of him filling me with a need that blood couldn't fulfill. I was rock hard in my jeans as I stood up, looking for my wife. She stood up from her own, her breathing heavy, her eyes black.

"Is this what you wanted, love?" I asked, my own voice unrecognizable. It was husky and deep.

She nodded slowly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in the most unladylike and sexiest gesture I had ever seen. I stalked towards her and she took a few steps back. I could barely even think from the need that was building within me. "Fuck, Bella," I growled. "You're so fucking sexy, do you even know?"

She shrugged, a sneer playing on her beautiful face.

"Should I fucking prove it to you, then?" I growled, a rough laugh escaping me. "Do you have any idea how goddamn hard I am?" I snarled, adjusting myself again, still walking towards her. Her eyes darted low, her tongue snaking out to drag across her bottom lip. It was something she couldn't stop herself from doing. I palmed myself again, asking, "How bad to do you want it, my love?"

A huffy, sexy laugh shot out of her. Her mouth twitched slightly. "So bad I can taste it," she answered. "I want to fuck you until you forget who you are," she smiled, her eyes traveling all over me.

"Mmm," I breathed, "that's my girl. But why are you backing away?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"How bad do you want _this_?" she asked, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the ground. A growl ripped loose from me as I eyed her perfect and bare chest, the sun just adding to her flawlessness. "Tell me, baby," she smiled so sexily.

"Oh, Bella," I chuckled darkly, shaking my head back and forth. "You just don't know what you do to me."

"Clue me in, Edward," she snarled and it was all I could take. I launched myself at her and she let loose a sound that was a mix between a growl and a squeal. It was utterly adorable.

We skidded in the sand, coming to rest in the shade of a tired-looking desert plant. "You want me to clue you in, is that it?" I growled, palming the breasts she so easily teased me with moments before. "You want to hear that just looking at your hands," I purred, picking up one of her warm, now sandy hands, "makes me hard, because I know what they look like wrapped around my cock?"

"Yes," she breathed as I took two of her fingers into my mouth, swirling my tongue over and around them.

"That when you're biting that unbelievably delicious bottom lip...like you're doing right now...all I want to do is bite it for you?" Her lip left her teeth with an audible pop and if I didn't need to be inside her so fiercely, I would have laughed. I dove for her mouth, pinning her under me, suckling that beautiful lip of hers. She reached for the bottom of my shirt, and I stopped her. "You wanted to hear this, baby, let me tell you," I corrected, my voice deep at her throat.

She groaned, her brow furrowing – in frustration and arousal. She didn't realize what she started. "Edward, please..." She begged, grinding against my thigh. The heat of her combined with the heat of the sun was intense. "Let me touch you, please..."

I reached to my collar at the back of my shirt and tugged it off over my head, tossing it away. I knew as soon as she touched me, I would lose control. She ghosted her hands down my back, bringing me in closer and holding me still as she found more friction against my thigh. "Is _this_ what I do, baby?" She purred, palming me on the outside of my jeans.

"Yeah," I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut to keep from shaking. "Did you know what you were fucking getting into when you married me, love?" I whispered in her ear. "I want you all day, every day."

"Fuck, yes...I want it all day, every day..."

My leg was meeting the rhythm of her hips. "You want to come, baby?" I asked, flicking open her jeans.

"Please..." She was writhing underneath me, her breathing was coming in short bursts.

"I live to see you come...it's fucking breathtaking." I licked down her neck and sat back, tugging her jeans off of her. "What part of me, Bella?"

"Anything!"

"You have to be more specific than that...I'm not sure..."

The growl she let loose shook the ground around us. "Your cock...Edward, now...please..." She reached for my belt, snapping it off of me and throwing it away. She unbuttoned my jeans, shoving them down in a frenzy.

I slipped into her swiftly and I swore I heard her sob. Her whole body arched under mine, rising up to meet me. "Jesus, love...so fucking wet," I gasped, burying my face in her neck. She wrapped her legs around me and I held her as I stood up with her. She pressed her forehead to mine, everything about her pulling me in closer, tighter.

I slammed her into the closest boulder, the air rushing out of both of us. I was stunned for a moment at what I had done, but the look on her face was the opposite. "I won't fucking break, baby...I want to feel it all..."

"All of this?" I asked, pulling out and thrusting back into her. Her head flew back and I couldn't resist licking up her neck.

"Hell, yes," she gasped. "More..." Her fingers were digging into my shoulders and it was almost painful.

"Yes," I hissed, pounding into her. One of her hands gripped my hair, pulling my mouth to hers.

"God, your taste," she breathed against my lips. "So fucking good..." She dove for my mouth again, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her moan went straight to my groin.

"Baby, I'm so close," I panted, pressing my forehead to hers. "Come with me..." With a slight smirk, her hand snaked between us to touch herself. "Oh, fuck," I moaned, watching her fingers circle tightly over her clit.

Her whole body, inside and out, pulled me in with a shaking throb. With one last thrust, I released a guttural snarl, coming hard.

I sank to the sand, still holding her. She looked up at me, pushing my hair from my brow. "Yeah, that's why I planned this trip..." She smirked, kissing my nose as a breathy laugh escaped me.

BELLA

"Hey, Edward, look," I smiled. "There's a record player and a whole bunch of records..."

"Well, pick something, love," he chuckled from the bathroom. He was running us a warm bath to wash the sand and heat of the day away. We were back at the cabin for the last night before we went back home.

"Ok...that's kinda your expertise..." I laughed, not recognizing any of the songs or singers. Mrs. Culp was an elderly woman, so it wasn't surprising that her tastes were from another time.

"Let me guess," he sighed, coming into the room with the funniest smirk on his face. "All _too old_ for you..."

"Sue me, old man," I teased, squealing when he slapped my ass. "And you didn't have to guess...my shield is up, silly."

"True..." he smiled, winking at me. A happy Edward was a sexy Edward. "Keep thinking that way and that bath won't happen...the water will get cold." I bit back a groan when he raised that damn sexy ass eyebrow at me.

I walked out of the room, snickering. "I can't help it...pick something and get in here."

An instrumental started as I dropped my towel, getting in the tub. It wasn't classical, but it was beautiful. "Nice," I smiled as he came in and dropped his jeans.

"It's called _Love in Blue_. Let me behind you, baby," he smiled.

"No chance," I smiled. "Give me another _Pretty Woman_ moment, get in." He chuckled, shaking his head at me, but got in and leaned back against my chest. "My legs aren't as long as Julia Roberts, but..."

"They're better...shut it," he snickered, picking up my legs and wrapping them around him.

"Biased," I sighed dramatically and he tickled the bottom of my feet, causing me to squirm behind him. I took the loofah and poured a little body wash on it. "Give me your arm..." I whispered and he did. I proceeded to scrub him everywhere I could reach.

"You promised to tell me something, love..." he said after a few minutes of my hands scrubbing his chest. Not that it was particularly dirty. It was just because I could.

"What's that?"

"Your..._ideas_...for high school."

"Oh," I groaned, pressing my forehead to the back of his head. I felt him shake with laughter. "You have them too, don't lie," I accused, poking his chest.

"I do...you first," he sighed, laying his head back to my shoulder. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Are we taking turns? Tit for tat?" I asked, immediately regretting my choice of words, because he reached up with a laugh to pinch my nipple and I smacked his hand away with a giggle.

"Sure...yes...fine," he smirked as I kissed his shoulder.

"I want biology again..." I whispered.

"Me too," he nodded.

"I want Prom and Homecoming...I want you to dance with me all night," I breathed.

"Yes, exactly," he gasped, turning in my arms to look at me.

"I want parties and football games...meeting people at the movies and the mall...I want you there, holding my hand, making out with me."

"Yes, baby, all of it..." He nodded like these were his exact same thoughts.

"I don't want any Mike Newton moments...just us...solidly together," I frowned. I wanted high school with my true love.

"No Laurens or Jessicas..." He chuckled, but his eyes were serious.

"I want to kiss you on the back of the bus to and from field trips," I smiled.

"I want to make out with you in the back of the auditorium during the class play," he smirked.

"I want to ride on the back of your motorcycle to school every now and then...with you in that leather jacket," I smiled, biting my lip.

"I want you in short skirts...because if I decide to drag you into the janitor's closet...I want to be able to fuck you hard without restraint..." He grinned, hearing my breathing stop.

"If you ever buy underwear, I'll sell the Vanquish," I teased back.

He growled on that one, looming over me. "I don't think so, Mrs. Cullen...besides, you shop for me."

"Hmm, true...which means I get to redo your wardrobe again soon."

"Ok..." He shrugged, smiling. Alice had done Edward's shopping for years. Now that he was married, I did it. My own live Ken doll.

"_What_ did I tell you about Ken?" He smirked.

"Sure, sure...you're way better than Ken...but we're not done yet."

"What else do you want, sweet girl?" He smiled, tracing his finger down my face.

"If we aren't in class together...I want you to write me love notes," I smiled.

He stopped, looking at me sweetly. "Gladly. I wanted to before..." I kissed his lips hard for that one.

"I want you to write my name all over your notebooks and book covers," he chuckled.

"Edward," I laughed. "I do that now!"

"I know...don't ever stop." He sighed, his sweet breath engulfing me. "I want high school with my true love too, Bella." He said, echoing my thoughts from a moment before.

"I wish you could get a letterman jacket..." I smirked, "I'd _so_ wear that thing..."

He laughed, kissing my forehead. "What do you suggest? Go out for track?"

"You would win..." I giggled. His face was an adorable mixture of amusement and incredulity.

"Then you would _definitely_ be trying out for the cheerleader squad!" He laughed at my mouth falling open.

"That's so cliché, Edward...the cheerleader with the jock..."

"I got your _jock_, right here..." He growled, diving for my neck and grinding into me.

"I want to skip lunch and make love in the back seat of the Volvo, steaming up the windows," I breathed as he kissed the water from my neck.

"Mmm, I like that one," he smiled against my skin. "I want to see how much you're going to drive the boys crazy...knowing it's me that you feel, smell, hear."

"That's every day," I breathed, tilting my head as he licked slowly across my throat. "On that same note...I want to watch the girls' faces when they first see you...even more when they can't have you."

"Again, every day," he chuckled softly. "I want to take you in the girls' bathroom, knowing you can't make a sound."

"Boys' locker room," I corrected with a smile. "I want to catch you in the shower."

"Naughty, Bella," he crooned with a deadly sexy voice. "I like it. I want to feel you up in class."

"What's the whole thing about keeping me quiet?" I laughed, burying my face in his neck and tasting the water mixed with the essence of Edward.

"I don't know...it's erotic," he shrugged, gliding his hands under my bottom and slipping into me.

"I understand that," I groaned, reveling in the feel of him slowly burying himself to the hilt. "The plane...watching you stay quiet...very hot, baby."

"Mmhm," he nodded, his mouth slightly open. "Exactly. I still want my drive-in."

"It's yours...we just haven't gone yet."

"I know, love," he whispered, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. "God, you're fucking perfect, love...wrapped around me."

"I feel whole when you're inside me," I whispered, pulling his face to mine for a long, deep kiss. I pressed my forehead to his. "And don't forget..."

"Africa," we both said with reverence. "Yes, please," I added.

"I would hand you the world if you asked for it, my beautiful girl," he growled, his thrusts getting faster, deeper.

"Just you...always...that's all I need," my body jerked, my orgasm hitting me softly and unexpectedly.

"I will always be yours..."

The whole night went that way – joking, teasing and making love. Sometimes it was in the bed, the living room and once on the kitchen table. We took advantage of our alone time, surrendering to the side of us that had become insatiable. With no family to hear us, no school to deal with and no Volturi to bother us at the moment, we wrapped around each other and gave in. All too soon, it was time to get on a plane for home.

"Thank you, love," Edward smiled sweetly as we landed in Boston. "Thank you for setting that up."

"It won't be my last...but the next one you'll know about...I can't hide my thoughts from you...that was..."

"I don't want you to...welcome home, baby." He stood, offering his hand. "Let's finish this silly college thing, so we can do what we really want," he chuckled, his eyes full of mischief.

"You got it," I giggled, kissing his cheek and walking with him off the plane.

* * *

**A/N...Like I said...Lemon. LOL Anyway...a few sweet and fluffy fantasies for high school...I got to thinking the other day and decided that they had both missed out on the things that make HS memories so good....SO, I could imagine that they both wanted them. That's not to say they don't have the dirty ones. LMAO**

**Now...thanks to Brits23 for her fab beta skills...letting me know where I get confusing...LOL Thanks...tons of thanks...**

**I need the reviews! The last chapter you came through, cheering me up quite a bit...let's keep it up! LOL REVIEWS, Please.....**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N...Yes, yes...the last chapter was just an excuse in lemony goodness...LOL Ok, so the main concern is that we get to see them go back to HS...the answer to that...and I'm sure that you'll be happy...is YES...I will (and have, because I'm a few chapters ahead of myself) skirt around time and work my way to high school. I wanted you to know...I am looking forward to it...and according to your last reviews, you are too.**

**I will see you at the bottom...yeah, I have more to say. Too much coffee and I get damn well chatty...**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

BELLA

"Stop looking at me like that...all of you!" I cracked up, staring at the three boys in front of me. I turned to Rose and said, "I just want to thank you for planting this little seed, Rose."

"You're welcome...which one, Bells?" She smirked.

"I don't care! I shouldn't have said anything," I sighed, looking at the pictures Rose had laid out in front of me. Ever since Rose mentioned the idea of refurbishing a classic car, every male in the house turned into a child.

"Come on, Bells," Emmett whined, "Spring Break is the perfect week to do it."

"Yeah...you might be able to drive it on the move..." Jasper urged, his eyebrows rising up and down.

"You're awful quiet, Edward," I teased, not even looking up.

"No pressure, love," he chuckled, but I saw him eying the pictures. I had at least narrowed it down to three. The Ferrari, the Mustang and the Camaro.

"Big help," I rolled my eyes. "Rose," I whined. I looked at her as she scooted the Ferrari's picture closer to me. "Fine! Fine...do it...Go...get out of my face..." I laughed and they all took off. "And not red!" I yelled after them. I liked the thing, but I really didn't want a carbon copy of Ferris Beuller's car.

Esme came in with a giggle. "You finally got them out of your hair, I see," she smiled, sitting next to me.

"Thank God," I sighed, leaning against her. "I should really start packing. I hate leaving it for the last minute. Maybe I'll just box up the stuff we don't use every day."

"That's what I've been doing," she nodded, "I'm just taking a break."

"I'll help," Alice said, bounding down the stairs. "Let's start in here. Bells, kick that stereo on."

Esme ran out to get us some boxes and newspaper. Alice and I started in the kitchen like we always did, packing it up. There weren't any humans staying with us, so the kitchen was officially out of commission. By the time the last box was stacked in that room, Esme, Alice and I were completely focused on the job at hand. We moved on to the living room, dancing, laughing and singing along to the radio station I had turned on.

We were totally busted by Edward and Jasper. They tried to sneak into the room to catch us singing _I Love Rock and Roll_ by Pat Benetar. I turned on the ladder I was standing on to fall into Edward's arms as I sang about a seventeen year old standing in front of a jukebox. He threw me over his shoulder with a chuckle, smacking my behind as I squeaked and writhed in in grasp.

"Come see your car, love," Edward said, still laughing as he set me down. "Emmett and Rose are already taking it apart."

"Ok," I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye and rubbing the spot that he popped me. "Just for that...you're packing our room alone."

"Damn, baby," he chuckled. "I couldn't resist," he whispered, scooping me up into his arms again. "You were too cute."

"Whatever...cute..." I pouted as he carried me to the garage. He chuckled harder, kissing my forehead.

He set me on my feet in the doorway and I looked at the poor car. I would have guessed that someone had started to fix it up, but had stopped for some reason. Part of the car was primer gray and the other red. It was a mess, but like the old motorcycles that Jake and I had worked on, I could see the potential it had. "Wow," I snickered. "Good luck with that," I laughed.

"Are you doubting our skills?" Edward gasped, feigning shock. I laughed and turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Clearly my face showed Edward was not lacking in the skills department. His eyes grew dark for a moment and he spun me around back to the car. "The car...beautiful," he growled low.

"No...just...it looks like an awful lot of work...but have fun...really," I smiled. "And again...I'll be no help whatsoever..." Emmett laughed from under the car and Rose looked up from under the hood to smile. Half of the engine was already on the floor.

"What color, Bells?" Rose asked, diving back under the hood.

"Black," I smirked, turning around, ignoring Edward's growl and going back to my packing.

"But, Bella," he whined, "blue's better," he urged.

"Black," Alice and I said together, Alice suddenly appearing at my side. "My car," I added with a nod.

He turned around muttering, "Too cute," under his breath. Alice and I exchanged a high five.

With the living room and kitchen packed, Esme went back to her house, stating that Carlisle would be home from the hospital soon. I pulled out my laptop to check my emails.

Jake had sent a quick note saying all was quiet on his side of the world. Anna added a line informing us the house was finished, sending a few pictures of the kids visiting Charlie.

Charlie had been released from the rehab facility and sent home. He was still not back on duty as of yet. Jake was stalling his talk with my father, for my sake I was sure of it. After sending them a thank you back, I closed my laptop and pulled out Edward's old journal.

It was easy to get wrapped up into his emotions and feelings. I was oblivious to the world around me as I curled up on the sofa reading. I was reading about the month we didn't speak after the accident with the van. I forgot how much that had bothered me, our silence. And we hardly knew each other.

"Sweet girl," Edward smiled from my side. He was kneeling on the floor next to the couch. "Doesn't that get old?" He asked, the sweetest expression on his face.

"No, never," I smiled, shaking my head. "When did you shower?" I giggled, running my fingers through his still damp hair.

"You've ignored us all for a little while now," he smiled, kissing my nose.

"Sorry, baby," I said, starting to get up.

"Stay, read," he smiled, kissing my lips before heading to the piano.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I couldn't stop my eyes from locking back onto his words. Edward began playing softly, adding a soundtrack to his writings.

For a moment, I wondered exactly what Edward thought and did for the month that we didn't speak. He didn't really write down what he had gone through, only explaining how he had watched me through other people—people who were almost unbearable to endure. But otherwise he ignored me, thinking he could walk away. Impossible. As I listened to him play, I wondered if music helped or hurt him. Did he use it to cope or was he forbidding himself the pleasure?

"I didn't play, love," he sighed, hearing my thoughts. "I listened to a lot of music, though."

"Me too," I said quietly, nodding. "I listened to songs that...had things I wanted to say...but I didn't tell you...does that make sense?"

"Yes," he smiled softly. "Like this..."

He began a sweet slow song, singing with it.

_I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello!_

Emmett smiled as he walked by, ruffling my hair on his way to the drums. Jasper was right behind him. Alice and Rose plopped down on each side of me. The boys joined Edward in a really beautiful song.

_Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
'cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you  
_

Thinking back on the long road that led us to where we are now, mixed with the overwhelming sensation of feeling so much more as a vampire made me sympathize with Edward. I could just feel the struggle he went through in the words he was singing. He had mated with me instantly, but didn't have any idea what to do about it. He cared too much to hurt me.

_  
I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello!  
I've just got to let you know  
'cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you_

_God, Edward,_ I thought to him. He looked up from the piano with a tilted head. _That was perfect. I love you too, did you know? Did you know then as well? Tell me it was on my face...that I wore it every day..._

"Looking back, love, yes," he smiled.

_Play something else, baby,_ I smirked, _before I attack you in front of the entire family._ He chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

Rose turned to me. "Do you like it that he can hear you now?" She asked, tapping a long slender finger to her temple.

"He can when I let him," I nodded. "I know the rest of you wish you could spare him...but yes...I really do."

Emmett begged for a Metallica song, so the noise in the room increased. Alice smiled and said, "We do wish we could shelter him from everything. I can't imagine hearing six minds all at one time...it must be tiring."

"I don't know...he doesn't complain..." I shrugged.

"He loves when you go away together," Rose nodded. "That must be nice to be able to escape all of our thoughts."

"Yes," I nodded and saw that Carlisle had come into the room followed by Catherine, Brandon, Carina and Demitri. My sisters and I jumped up from the sofa and hugged them all. We hadn't seen Brandon and Catherine since Christmas, and Demitri and Carina had been away for a week just the two of them.

The music stopped and the boys walked over and welcomed everyone in. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me into the living room. Carlisle rarely called family meetings.

"Everyone, sit down for a moment," he sighed, looking frustrated. "Jasper...what have you heard from Peter and Charlotte?" He asked, sitting next to Esme on the sofa. Demitri and Carina sat with them. Jasper had taken the loveseat with Alice. Brandon and Catherine sat next to me and Edward on the floor, Brandon giving me a smile and fist bump. Emmett and Rose pulled Edward's piano bench over and sat with us.

"In their email this morning, they said that Felix has almost cleaned up Atlanta...that it's possible Maria is dead," Jasper frowned, looking at his hands and back up at the rest of us. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. He didn't project it out to the rest of us. Maria changed him and there was no love lost between them, but the thought of her dead bothered him for some reason. Edward squeezed my hand in agreement.

"He said Felix is determined to get to you, Carlisle...and Carina...he wants revenge for Bella taking her away," Jasper winced when Edward growled low. "Easy, brother..." Jasper raised his hands. "Not a chance will he touch her."

"Definitely not," Emmett frowned. I wanted to smile at the protectiveness that my boys had for me. Having a baby sister brought out a completely different side to them.

"Peter's theory is that as soon as the south is cleared up, they will head back west," Jasper continued.

"Ok," Carlisle nodded. "I received a bit of my own news today," he sighed, looking tired. "Kate called and said that they caught someone sneaking around the Denali lands."

"Who?" We all asked, even Carina.

"Ghianna didn't know them, so they must be new...were new...they are...no longer," Carlisle said darkly and sighed again. "I hate all of this...but we have the right to live the way we want."

"We should go...move already," Emmett growled. "I know everyone wants Bells..."

"Do _not_ wait on my account," I interrupted, shaking my head. "If we need to go, we go. School is the last thing on the list," I said, folding my arms across my chest. Edward kissed the back of my head with a whispered, "I love you."

"You can finish online," Jasper nodded once. "You _will_ finish..." He pointed to me. "I will send off that book too." I laughed quietly at my brother and my friend.

"Yes, dear Jasper," I saluted. Edward chuckled behind me, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Bells," Carlisle smiled slightly. "I'll write you a medical note...you can finish online. We need to go."

"Ok," I nodded. "No problem."

"I sent the Denalis to the old house in Forks," Carlisle started again. "Bells, call Jake and let them know that they will be arriving tomorrow." I nodded, pulling out my phone.

"And Tanya?" Demitri asked. I stopped, waiting for that answer so I could know how many would be in Forks.

"And Mark..." Carlisle frowned. "She hasn't changed him yet."

"We're protecting the human?" Rose asked, her brow furrowed.

"We have no choice," Edward sighed. "He knows about everything and Tanya won't leave him...I understand that."

"Yes, Edward," Carlisle smiled, "I'm sure you do."

"Déjà vu," I smirked, looking back at my husband and hearing the chuckles throughout the room.

"Hardly," he smiled, rolling his eyes. "Mark is the Denali's responsibility...you were ours."

"Indeed," Alice clapped with a giggle.

"Ok, so what do I tell Jake?" I asked, standing.

"A few weeks and we'll be home...tell him to watch the Forks house."

I walked out onto the deck, dialing Jake. We stopped trying to hide the phone calls anymore. Charlie will know everything soon enough. A thought that still made my stomach twist with nerves.

"Bells," Jake boomed, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, Jake, we're heading home," I sighed.

"Aw, hell, what's the news?"

I caught him up on everything we knew. He was not too happy about the Denali's, but would be at the house when they arrived. "One red eye and their done," he chuckled.

"No worries," I laughed, "they are like us, Jake. And a human...so be kind."

"Ok and remind Edward, the treaty is over...we will roam the whole state if we have to...together. These bastards need to go."

"I will..."

"Anything on the video you sent me?" Jake asked.

"Nothing...the news reported it as real at first, but by the next day it was just a viral video...a planned hoax, something like those people in New Orleans who dress up..."

Jake laughed. Hard. "Show them the real thing and they still don't believe it."

"Exactly, but real vampires saw it...I hope they don't plan to follow suit..." Jake agreed with me.

"Oh! And you're telling Charlie when you get here. Sue would rather he know everything than berate himself for thinking your angel form almost took him. He's been moping around the house...it was all too much for him, Bells...I think Charlie can handle it." My old friend sounded tired and sad.

"Damn...I know, I know," I sighed. "I promise."

"I'll go with you, Bells...you can't do it alone..."

"Thanks, Jake," I smiled.

So began the packing, the loading of the cars on transport and the planning. We all pitched in, Emmett and Rose still finding time to work on my car. It wouldn't be drivable for the move, but it would at least be able to go with the cars that were being shipped. Unlike the first move, where we had plenty of time, this was a hurried job.

Alice, Rose and I had gone back out for more boxes. The truck would be arriving in a few days and we were packing as fast as we could. I was pulling boxes out of the back of my truck when a hand landed on my shoulder, spinning me around. A foul stench assaulting my senses. Foul to me, because I knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Oh, Joe," I laughed icily. "You really are as dumb as you look. How did you find my house?"

"Followed you from school the other day," he sneered. He looked infinitely better than last time, but his eyes were still empty, dead. He started to tug me away from my car, but I held firm, using my strength against him. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me." He raised his hand to slap my face and I caught his arm in mid-swing. His face was in shock at the strength I was using. I wanted to crush his wrist. I wanted to rip his arm from his body, but I didn't.

Without raising my voice, I said, "You have no idea what's about to happen, do you?" He grunted, pulling me again. I knew my mind was open, so it was no surprise when Edward, Emmett and Jasper filed out of the front door. Not only did those three appear, but Brandon, Demitri and Carlisle surrounded us. All the girls appeared at my side.

"Joe, is it?" Carlisle frowned, walking up to him and placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. Joe's face paled, all the blood leaving his features. "Here's what is going to happen, son," Carlisle smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. When they all wanted to, my family could look truly menacing. "You've threatened the wrong young lady...I'm going to give you a choice, Joe," Carlisle turned Joe around to face the men. "I can hand you over to them..."

"Yes," Emmett sneered, flexing his arms and stepping closer. Edward reached out a hand to stop him.

"He's _mine_," my guardian angel snarled.

"Or?" Joe's voice cracked, a sweat breaking out on his face.

"Or...I'm calling the police...you just violated an order of protection I had put on my youngest child." My still heart twinged at what Carlisle had called me.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Brandon asked, pointing to him. His face was angry, but confused.

Alice whispered in Brandon's ear, quickly bringing him up to date.

"Don't I know you?" Joe asked, looking at Brandon. I could feel the panic around us. It was quite possible that Joe would remember Brandon from Dartmouth.

"No, do you want to?" Brandon growled, stepping closer with clenched fists after hearing the story. Joe shook his head profusely.

"Easy, buddy," I smiled, holding him back. Joe glared at me, licking his lips, his hands balling into fists.

"Don't look at her, Joe," Edward growled. "Make your choice, I have no more patience with you." No one stopped Edward from stepping up into Joe's face. No one stopped Edward from lifting Joe off the ground by his shirt. "Choose, now!" Edward's eyes were black and full of death and hatred. Joe wouldn't live to see another day if he had his way. Bloodlust was something my husband never really struggled with until now.

"P-police," Joe whispered, barely able to take a breath.

"Fine," Carlisle nodded, pulling out his phone. "Edward, drop him."

Edward dropped him alright – practically on his head. He really threw him to the ground, the sound of his body hitting the dirt vibrated through my feet. "Move and I'll rip your head off," Edward growled quietly. "Look at her and you lose your eyes. Stay. Right. There."

"You said he was mine if he came to the house," Emmett growled, a smile slightly playing on his face. Nothing ever rattled my brother. I fought my smile and just shook my head. Now was not the time to test Edward.

There are times when I forget that my husband could see everything in a person's mind. Everything that flits through the brain at the moment, anyway. I have no idea what Joe was thinking about, but it took his brothers, Demitri, Brandon and Carlisle to hold him back. Joe suddenly found himself pressed into the ground and a looming, snarling Edward above him, everyone trying to tug him back..

_Edward, stop!_ I thought to him. _You can't let him know that you can see his thoughts._

He had forgotten for a split second. Edward's eyes flickered to mine and he turned back to Joe. "I said don't look at her!" He stood back up, glaring at the boy.

"I wasn't...I didn't!" Joe stuttered, his breathing coming out in gusts.

I walked over to Edward, placing my hand in his and turning his ring slowly. I needed to give him a reminder of who he was. _You'll never forgive yourself, my love._ _Come over here._ I pulled him away and let Emmett take over the guarding of Joe.

"I would find a way," Edward answered so quietly, still staring at Joe sprawled on the ground. "It would be worth it to see his head separated from his body."

"Easy, baby," I crooned, brushing his hair from his face. "What he thinks and what he can do are totally different things," I whispered in his ear, leaning him against my car.

"Bella," Joe called and Edward flinched to move towards him.

"Don't you move," I growled, poking Edward in the chest. "Or you'll be in trouble with me. Weigh it out...which is worth it?" Edward frowned and nodded, but he made no effort to move from the car.

"What?" I glared, coming to stand beside Emmett, who threw a heavy arm across my shoulders for Edward's benefit, I was sure of it.

Whatever Joe was going to say was cut off by a growl from Edward. _Edward, I swear to God...if you move from that spot..._ I thought to him, turning to see that he was still at my car. His face was stone, frozen in pure ire. He was shaking in bloodlust. I wasn't sure if he had needed to hunt prior to Joe's arrival or if Joe triggered it, but he was barely keeping it together.

A police cruiser pulled in the driveway, saving Joe from an ugly fate. I fought my smile when I saw Officer Dover get out. "Transfer?" I asked him, seeing he was in a sheriff's uniform instead of the school security uniform.

"Yeah," he smirked, "This kid's dumber than he looks."

"That's what I said," I chuckled. "You better get him out of here."

"Huh," Officer Dover mused, looking at the entire family. "I'd say so. That husband of yours looks like he's barely under control."

Office Dover was a large man, and he used it to his advantage. He snatched Joe up off the ground, pinning him to the cruiser and handcuffing him. He was exceptionally rough with him, but I didn't have the heart to tell Joe that he was getting off easy. As Carlisle filled out the report, I went to the window of the cruiser.

"You need help, Joe," I sighed. "I'm not what you think...I'm not as perfect as you think I am," I fought my smile when I heard Edward scoff somewhere behind me. I could hear him pacing like a caged animal. Oh, my lion loved me too much sometimes. I heard his chuckle and finally turned slightly to see him crack a smile. Jasper was calming him down for me a bit.

"I'm supposed to be on meds," he admitted, staring at the back of the seat in front of him.

"Get back on them," I nodded. "Therapy wouldn't hurt either."

"No," he growled. "I'm not crazy...I'll be back for you."

"Then you belong to them," I sighed, pointing to the row of angry men behind me. "And I won't stop them next time." I didn't bother to tell him that we would be long gone if he ever got out of jail.

Jasper beat Edward to my side and started to tug me away. "All it takes is one phone call, Joe," Jasper sneered, "Your fellow inmates will find out what you are. I promise you. Only," he smiled evilly, "I may just get my facts wrong. She may be a child when they find out."

"Scary," Officer Dover chuckled darkly. "They hate baby killers in jail, Joe."

With that joke, Joe snapped. He went from the scared boy to a lunatic. His head hit the window as he tried to get to me. I backed away and found myself in Edward's shaking arms. Alice gasped, seeing something in a vision.

"Suicide," Edward whispered to Carlisle.

"Um, Officer..."

"Dover..."

"Officer Dover," Carlisle smiled. "As a doctor, I really suggest putting this boy on suicide watch..."

"Sure thing, Doc," the officer nodded, getting in the car. "Good luck, Miss Bella." I waved, watching them drive away.

EDWARD

I could barely see straight. There was bloodlust raging within me for the boy. Bella was _mine_, damn it. Jasper tried and mostly succeeded to calm me, but I still needed to see him die. I was shaking when the boy snapped in the car, losing the last bit of control he had.

When Alice saw Joe make the decision to kill himself, a part of me rejoiced. A part that I could neither stop nor explain.

Bella turned in my arms. "Edward, you need to hunt, baby...now...I see it."

All I could do is nod. Through her eyes and mind, I saw myself. My eyes were black, my face white – anger raging through me. All Joe wanted was my Bella's blood on his hands and to take her like an animal. He wanted to control her, make her submit. Something that, if I had been thinking straight, she would never let happen. But the mere idea of it...

"Now, Edward," she growled, pushing me towards the woods. "Go, baby...please..."

I nodded and took off, finding anything I could get my hands on. A moose, a bear and an unfortunate beaver later, I was breathing easier. I found my love sitting at the edge of our creek, tossing stones into the water. Her feet were bare, her adorable toes wiggling in the water.

"Glad it's spring, love?" I teased and she nodded, giggling.

"Better?" She asked as I took my own shoes off and joined her. She rolled my pants legs up for me.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," I sighed, laying my head on her shoulder. She cupped my face, turning to kiss my head. The comfortable silence enveloped us, neither of us bothering to break it. Bella understood my need for silence, always. She never filled it with light chatter. She and I had always worked that way.

Without saying anything, she pushed me off her shoulder, her face serious. Our feet were still in the water when she laid down with me in the grass, her face nuzzling my neck. "He didn't get me, baby," she whispered, kissing my neck. "I'm still yours. Always," she crooned.

"I know..." I started, but she put her tiny hand to my mouth and shook her head at me.

"Just feel, Edward," she sighed, smiling sweetly at me.

With warm, careful hands, she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it open. She loomed over me, her hair falling around her face. I reached up and wove my fingers into it. She kissed me deeply, a sigh from her ghosting into my mouth.

"I know what it's like..." she smiled, leaning down to kiss my chest. "To watch someone else want what's yours." Her lips ensnared my nipple and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. Her fingers and tongue tortured the skin of my torso.

I started to beg her to let me kiss her, touch her – _anything_ – but she stopped me with a sexily raised eyebrow. "Speak, Edward...and I won't let you come, baby."

My whole body shuddered at her words. My beautiful, dangerous creature was in control of the moment.

"It made me crazy to think someone could touch you..." she frowned, licking her bottom lip. Her hands lightly traced around the waistband of my jeans. "You're mine, Edward," she growled. "Don't forget it...I'm yours..." I nodded, my breathing in bursts as she flicked my jeans open with a quickness.

She palmed my cock in her tiny hands and I moaned despite myself, my head falling back to the grass. I couldn't help it when my hips rose up, her mouth taking me completely. One of her hands rubbed my stomach while the other pumped along with her mouth. I wanted to growl, I wanted to bury myself deep within her, but she felt so damn good.

"Edward, look at me," she said, circling my tip with her tongue. "It's just us, forever. We were made for each other. I want to see your handsome face when you come for me."

Her deep, almost black pools locked with mine when she sank back down on me. Seeing her perfect lips wrapped around me, smelling her arousal that was now filling my senses, I was losing control. "Now I want to hear you, my love," she growled, pumping me hard.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!" I bellowed, coming hard and shaking all over.

She sat back with a sexy smirk, trying hard not to truly smile. She was quite proud of herself. "Hmm..." I growled, sitting up and suddenly feeling very possessive of my angel. "You would have wanted to kill him too, my love," I breathed, gripping her shirt and ripping from her body.

"No," she gasped, shaking her head. "He's not worth the price our souls would have paid."

"True," I nodded, "but I couldn't help it, baby." I pulled her to my lap. "Sometimes you are still my fragile human...sometimes it's hard to set that aside." My hands glided over her, palming her breasts. "My whole life...I waited. No one will take from you what you have so willingly given to me," I said the last sentence through gritted teeth.

"No," she agreed. "They won't. And no one will take what you have given to me, Edward."

"Say my name again, beautiful," I begged, wrapping my lips around one of her nipples, my other hand pinching the neglected breast.

"Edward," she moaned, arching up to me. Her little body trembled in my arms and I pulled back to look at her. The situation with Joe had scared her. Not because he could have hurt her, but because of what it would have done to me. I would have become the monster I put away almost five years ago, seeking revenge on a human that in all respects just didn't fucking matter.

"Please," she begged, a frown on her lips. "I know how scary it is, Edward...please..."

"Nothing will come between us, baby," I shook my head. "Only you can send me away from your side."

"Never," she sobbed, "Edward...." she growled, her hips rolling over me. She gripped my hair, forcing me to kiss her, claim her.

"God, my name out of those lips," I growled, flipping us over and pressing her into the fresh spring grass. "It makes me ravenous, love," I gasped as she ground her wet heat up my thigh. We disturbed a few butterflies and they fluttered away. I kicked the rest of the way out of my jeans and sat back, pulling hers off and tossing them aside. I looked down at my sweet girl. I could see that she would be crying if she were able to. "Shh, baby," I said, covering her body with mine. She was still trembling when I entered her, grounding us both.

"Oh," she sobbed, her head flying back. Her fingers gripped my shoulders, pulling me closer to her.

Our breaths caught as I pulled out and thrust back into her. Our love making was slow, determined, rolling in the grass around us. Our lips never left each other as we shared breath for breath. Her arms were around my neck and mine were under her shoulders. We couldn't get close enough.

Everything about us revolved around our history, our past. It was why she couldn't get enough of my journal. We were fiercely protective of each other. We were each other's firsts and were dead set on keeping it that way. What Joe wanted was to destroy that. It would not be allowed.

We both climaxed quietly and unexpectedly, our faces buried in each other's necks. I felt a shudder through my love and pulled back to look at her.

"What would you have done?" I asked softly, brushing her hair from her face. "You said I would have been in trouble."

She smiled, shaking her head. "I don't know...I just knew you couldn't do it..._shouldn't_ do it," she sighed, frowning slightly. "I'm here to protect you too, you know..."

I nodded, nuzzling her neck again, unable to stop from taking in the best scent, my wife's scent.

"You were in bloodlust...you would have killed him, baby," she said, her breath hitching.

"Yes," I nodded against her skin.

"We have to get back," she whispered, tracing her fingers down my spine. "We have to pack, Edward."

"'Kay," I smiled, hearing her chuckle when I made no move to get up. "You know..." I pulled back and looked at her. "I could stay right here...forever...no complaints."

"Me too," she giggled, wriggling under me. "But they would hunt us down...and what a way to find us." She laughed, slapping my bare ass with her hand.

"Fuck 'em," I laughed, hearing her groan at my choice of words.

She pushed me up with a wry smirk on her face. "Give up your shirt, big guy," she snickered. "Some brute ripped mine." I fought my smile and lost, wretchedly. I couldn't be sorry for something I enjoyed wholeheartedly. "Try not to act too proud, Edward," she teased, slipping her arms through my shirt, standing up and pulling her jeans on.

"Yeah," I sighed dramatically, folding my arms behind my head to watch her dress. With a laugh, she threw my jeans at me.

"Let's go, you have a room to pack." She giggled when I growled low, rolling my eyes.

** **

"Bells, take the damn test," Jasper snorted, shoving the computer at my angel. "I'll help Eddie with your room."

"Ok, ok," she pouted adorably. "I just don't think it's fair..."

"Love, finish school...it's important to all of us that you complete a full four years...after that, it doesn't matter," I smiled, kissing her head. We had all enjoyed watching her bloom in college and we hated that it was being cut short.

The truck was waiting outside and we were loading up. Bella had worked really hard to finish every course, every test. She would still have a little bit left once we got to Portland, but Jasper was more determined than I to have her graduate from college.

"I see I'm outnumbered," she mumbled, pulling the computer closer to her. "I should be helping."

"Bells," Jasper smiled, but his voice was a warning.

"Fine," she growled, a smile playing on her lips, "I'm doing it..." She stuck her tongue out at him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stubborn woman," Jasper laughed as we went upstairs to empty every room of boxes and suitcases.

"You have no idea," I sighed, chuckling as he laughed harder.

"You love me anyway," Bella laughed from downstairs.

"Unconditionally," I smirked, shaking my head.

Carlisle had already given notice to the hospital and left for the west coast. He wanted a few days in Forks to talk to Kate and Jake. We were left with Demitri and Carina, who would be following us in Bella's SUV, to load everything up and follow the next day. He would meet us at the house in Portland, trusting Alice and Bella to get us there. I hadn't seen the house this time, they had.

"So," Jasper smirked, picking up three boxes and handing them to me, "Em wants to race cross country."

"Does he? Or do you want to test Alice's car?" I teased.

"He wants to bet on it," Jasper chuckled, not answering my question, but I saw in his mind that my guess was correct.

"Hell yeah," Emmett boomed from downstairs.

"The terms, Em?" I asked, grateful I chose the Vanquish to drive again. They followed me with their arms full of their own boxes and out to the truck.

"I don't know yet," Emmett smiled.

Alice gasped and I felt her drop the boxes in her hands. "Damn," I growled, shaking my head.

"What?!" Emmett and Jasper asked, looking between us.

"Joe," Alice and I said together. "He just hung himself in his cell," we continued in unison. Joe had apparently waited out his suicide watch with patience and a plan. The first night they left him alone, he took his own life.

"Really?" I heard from the door of the house. Bella's face was unreadable. She had tried really hard to make sure he sought help instead of letting his illness get to him. She had placed herself in front of him as a barrier to keep him from getting killed by me. And it was all for nothing.

"He was sick, love," I whispered, picking her up and taking her back into the house to the table she had been working at.

"I know...but his family..." She frowned, looking at her hands. She sighed deeply, not saying anything and her mind was closed to me.

"Baby, tell me what you're thinking," I whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I...am trying really hard to feel bad...and I don't."

"Bella," Rose growled. "You shouldn't! He wanted to rape you...do not feel for him...he did the world a favor." Rose having been raped just before her change had given her intense feelings on the subject. I remembered what she had looked like when Carlisle had brought Rose into the house the night of her attack. She had been a broken, bloody mess.

"And that's what I'm feeling," she sighed. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it makes you a woman..." Rose sighed, sitting next to us at the table. My sister's face was softer when she looked at my Bella. "He takes what he cannot have, Bells. It's the worst kind of theft." I flinched, hating that there were true monsters in the world besides the mythical ones we all were. We were harmless compared to them. It took having an angel in my arms to realize that.

"Sorry, Edward," Rose sighed, squeezing my arm. "I know this was hard for you." Bella nodded for me and I kissed her head.

"Don't think less of yourself," Rose smiled. "It's ok to hate the evil in the world."

"'Kay," Bella nodded, looking up at me. "I should finish my test before Professor Jasper kicks my ass." I chuckled, standing up with her and putting her gently back in her chair.

"That's right!" Jasper laughed from outside.

"Oh and the bet should be..." Bella smirked, looking up at me. "A weekend home alone of the winner's choosing – to be announced at anytime. The car to come in last has to wash every car by hand, sing a duet at karaoke and..."

"And?!" They all laughed, coming into the dining room.

"Ok..._but_ if anyone gets caught for speeding, you're disqualified...and must sing as well...all songs to be chosen by the victor," she nodded once. "Second place has laundry duty for a week and third place is on housekeeping for a week." Oh, I loved her madly. All of us hated tedious housework. And karaoke had been used for bets for years. No one really liked it, finding it cheesy. It was the perfect punishment.

I chuckled, looking around at them all, even Demitri was intrigued with this bet.

"Deal!" We all said with a laugh. Emmett put his hand in the middle and we all followed suit, shaking on the whole thing.

"May the best team win," he grinned, finally getting the race he wanted. Without Carlisle to stop us, there's no telling how this trip was going to go.

"Don't wreck my car," Bella pointed to Demitri with a smile. "Rose has done things to it that I don't understand, but don't wreck it." Rose gave Bella a fist bump for that one.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted. We had officially turned him into an honorary brother.

BELLA

I looked around our bedroom one last time, my stuffed lion in my hands. I was making it a tradition that he ride with us with every move. The furniture was all covered and every drawer had been emptied. Everything that we had been through suddenly flashed before my eyes. The first year had been hard, my emotions still raw from the abuse Jake had done. I saw every kiss and fight, every sigh and smile. I wasn't sad to be leaving, just thoughtful.

"Bella," Edward said quietly from the door, "you ready, love?" I nodded, looking around the room one more time. He smiled as he looked at the lion in my hands. "He's going to help us win," he chuckled, giving me a wink and the lion's mane a ruffle.

I smiled, smoothing the fur back. "I'm ready."

"Ok," he said, holding out his hand for mine. I took it and we walked down the stairs together.

As we got outside, Emmett had a few rules for the race. "The race is only on open highways...we all stop for gas at the same time...either partner can drive." Which meant he would let Rose race without shame. I laughed, thinking Edward was crazy to let me drive.

"Not true," he whispered, a smile playing on his face. "I have a plan," he said and I shielded him quickly. Alice laughed as I did it.

"Shit!" She snorted, shaking her head. "And here I wanted to see that decision...Edward lives for these races. It's time he finally gets beaten."

"You should warn me," I laughed, "Alice could have heard that one."

"Sorry, love," he laughed, opening my door for me. "Keep that shield up for now."

"You've never lost?" I snickered as he sat down and closed his door.

"Perfect record," he smirked proudly. "A stat that Emmett hates," he chuckled.

"Hmm, let's keep it that way..." I laughed as he revved the engine.

"Your shield..." he started as we pulled out last in line onto the street. "Do you think you could stop a car from passing?"

"Oh...you're evil," I laughed, biting my lip.

"It wasn't in the rules," he shrugged. True.

"Probably," I nodded. "We'll test it soon enough."

We didn't speak much as we drove through small towns and cities, making our way to the interstate. I watched the world go by out the window, running my fingers through my lion's mane. Edward had put on some music, playing it low in the background. His long fingers played along on the steering wheel.

"You're so quiet, my Bella," he smiled at me. "Are you sad to be leaving?"

"Not at all...you?"

"I couldn't care where we were going," he smiled, one shoulder shrugged up.

"Yeah, maybe that's what I'm feeling...that as long as you're there..."

"Hold on," he chuckled, shifting gears and accelerating. As we passed Jasper, he flipped us off with a laugh.

"You know, if they were smart, they'd let you lead...considering you can hear the mind of the police," I snickered.

"You would think so," he smirked. "Try that shield now, love...Demitri is coming up." I shot my shield out, pushing Demitri back so that Edward could get in front of him. "Nice," my evil husband smiled.

His phone rang immediately. He answered with a laugh. "You didn't say we couldn't use every resource."

"You rat bastard," Emmett growled, but I could hear the laugh in his voice.

The first five hundred miles went that way, Edward staying in the lead. The first stop for gas looked like something straight out of NASCAR. They all tried so hard to move at a human pace, that Rose, Alice, Carina and I were in hysterics. Luckily, wherever we stopped it was deserted. I couldn't imagine what the clerks inside the store were thinking.

The second stop for gas – a thousand miles into the trip – Edward turned the car over to me. We were in a fair lead, pulling out of the gas station as everyone else pulled in. Edward laughed, turning in his seat to watch them all scramble. Jasper was the first to finish and pull back out.

I shifted gears and got back onto the highway. "Mmm," he groaned and I could feel his eyes on me. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you drive...so fucking sexy," he growled low.

"Jesus, baby...don't start..." I bit my lip and looked over at him in his seat. His eyes were dark as my hand wound around the gear shift. He shifted in his seat, his tongue snaking out across his bottom lip. "Edward," I laughed, "please, don't do this...I can't tell you no...ever. Think of winning...think of a whole weekend...the piano," I pleaded, looking back at him.

"Not helping, love," he whined, shifting himself again.

"A. Whole. Weekend, baby..." I laughed, but it was in sympathy. "Two days and we could do it anywhere...you haven't seen the house...versus this one moment...Oh, Edward...you're killing me," I groaned as his hand caressed my thigh, slipping under the edge of my skirt. There was a flash of yellow in my peripheral vision. "Jasper," I growled, shielding my poor husband immediately.

"Oh," Edward gasped, looking out the window at a laughing Jasper. Alice was covering her face she was laughing so hard. "Damn, sorry, love," he sighed, sitting straight in his seat. I pushed my shield out to block Jasper from passing me and shot in front of him to take the lead again.

"That's what you get for cheating," I said, taking a deep breath to clear my head. "Now they will stop at nothing."

"I know," he smiled, his face beautiful. He did enjoy these bets with his brothers. "We won't either, love. Show them what you can do, baby..."

I drove until the next and last stop for gas. Edward took over from there with an evil, sexy grin. "We have an advantage over Demitri and Emmett," he chuckled, keeping an eye on Alice and Jasper behind us.

"What's that?"

"You and Alice know the way already..." He laughed, looking at me.

"Don't think Emmett didn't print out directions," I warned him. "I watched him do it."

It got brutal towards the end, the four cars flying down the interstate. It looked like a scene from _The Fast and the Furious_. Vampire street racing – yet another cheesy TV show. Edward laughed from the driver's seat, shaking his head.

"Is that back to back with _Undercover Werewolves_, love?"

"Sure, a can't-miss night of TV," I laughed, looking out the window.

"Sci-Fi Channel's programming has never been so bad," he chuckled.

"It would be if they listened to us," I laughed, my head falling back. "I tell you, though...I'll be damned glad to be out of the car." I had been slowly getting restless for the last few hours.

"Tell me about the house, love," Edward smiled and I knew he was trying to distract me. "I've seen bits and pieces in your minds, but..."

"Ok," I smiled. "You'll love where it's at...just outside of a preserve. I picked the top floor for us again...I liked the room." He smiled, nodding for me to continue. "Not really enough room for a game room, but the living room is nice...big enough for the piano, drums and still not invading the living area." I sighed, looking over at him. "Since we're this close...can we visit our meadow?"

"I certainly hope so, love," he smiled, reaching for my leg. "I miss it too."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Though, I know you...you'll find us something close and stunning as usual."

"You think so," he smirked. His long, warm fingers traced circles around my kneecap. It was soothing and one of those simple gestures that meant the world to me.

"Oh I know so," I giggled. "Next exit...this is it," I said, turning in my seat to see who was near us. I shot my shield out around us to prevent anyone from getting closer.

I called Emmett on the phone. "Don't you dare kill anyone by running them over," I growled low. "You're driving like a fool back there."

"It's three in the morning," he snorted, "there's no one up. Lift that shield, baby sis, and we'll fight this out to the end."

"Not a chance, Em," Edward laughed, pulling into the driveway. I turned around to see Jasper pull in next, followed by Demitri and Carina. Emmett slid into the last space with a scowl on his face.

"How did Emmett lose to Demitri?" I asked Edward quietly.

"Carina was on the phone with Alice the whole time," he chuckled. "Apparently, they didn't want to sing, love."

"Imagine that," I laughed. "But..." I raised an eyebrow at him, "we get a weekend all to ourselves."

"Mmm, soon I hope," he smirked, getting out of the car and opening my door.

"I'm sure the opportunity will present itself nicely," I chuckled, squealing when Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He set me down at the front door, everyone following us. _Welcome home, love,_ I thought to him and opened the door to the place we would all call home for the next few years.

* * *

**A/N...Ok let's review...Joe's gone...whew...he was a creepy character...and I'm glad. I came really close to letting Edward and Emmett have him, but you know...sometimes characters don't always behave the way I want them to. LOL Next...they are officially moved. Felix is sending scouts? Hmm... Oh...the car...now, most of you had an opinion on the car...and while I agreed with most of you...I couldn't see a Cullen owning a domestic car...classic or not. So, the Ferrari it was. Plus, I have a sick love for that particular car. Lastly, Edward and Bella won the race...nice...a weekend home alone...I just know you'll hate that, right? LMAO**

**I just want to thank Brits23...this chapter was hard to write for some weird reason and was a hot mess to beta...so sorry Brit...LOL I think it took me longer to fix it than it did to write it! LMAO**

**Ok, review...please...I want to hear opinions...go on....get to it! LOL**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N...I am really glad that you are looking forward to HS...me too. Hee hee... Anyhoo...some of you expressed your deep disappointment that Joe wasn't ripped to shreds by our boys...as much as I appreciate that and quite agree with you...Bella would have never allowed it. Carlisle either, I'm pretty sure. LOL **

**I'll answer some more issues at the end...enjoy....**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

BELLA

"Damn it, Emmett," Jasper growled from downstairs. "Could your underwear get any more disgusting? Why the fuck are they stiff?" I rolled over and buried my face in Edward's chest to smother my laughter. Edward's whole body shook with his. "And I'm not even going to talk about the fact that Edward doesn't wear underwear..."

I gasped and sat up, a growl ripping through me. "Easy, love," Edward chuckled, pulling me back down on the bed. "He's just egging you on...sore losers," he laughed.

We hadn't been in the house for twenty four hours before the torture began. Because Jasper and Alice had come in second, they were responsible for laundry for a week. We all tossed clothes at him the second he began whining about losing. We threw things at him that weren't even dirty, telling him he better keep them separated by couple. Alice growled at that one.

Emmett had been smart to keep his mouth shut. He had to wash every car by hand, but we were waiting until _every_ car was there. He and Rose also had to sing a duet in the future. The song was mine and Edward's choice.

Edward and I were reveling in our victory, hanging out in our new room. It was similar to our old one with high ceilings and a view of the forest outside the back door. The furniture was dark this time, an almost black cherry color. The bedding and curtains were soft white. There wasn't a window seat this time, but a beautiful bay window that a white chair and ottoman had been placed in. There were bookshelves on each side of the window from floor to ceiling. Esme always thought of a place for me to read.

"They don't need to be talking about your lack of underwear," I grumbled really low, pouting fabulously.

"I know, love," he chuckled, smoothing my hair and my nerves. "Heaven forbid..."

I snorted, hearing his sarcasm loud and clear.

"And could Bella wear any other bra than blue?" Alice whined loudly.

Edward growled low, vibrating the bed around me. "Oh ho! It's not so funny now, right?" I laughed quietly and he couldn't help but join me.

"Say it with me, love," he smirked. "Sore losers," we said together with a laugh. "They should take a lesson from Carina and Demitri, they aren't complaining," he smiled.

"They walked into a clean house, baby," I smiled, "this place is practically sparkling."

"True," he sighed, pulling me closer. "Esme's giving them the guest room for as long as they want," he said softly, tracing a finger over my bottom lip.

"Maybe if I pour bleach on all these black jeans of Eddie's, he'll quit calling me a sore loser," Jasper guffawed.

"That's it," I growled. I put Edward in black for a reason. He looked fuck hot in black jeans, by God. I had no plans to go shopping anytime soon.

"I heard that, baby," he chuckled, trying to stop me from getting up.

"Good," I smirked, slipping off the bed. I bolted down the stairs to find four giant piles of clothes just outside of the laundry room. "You will do the laundry correctly, Jasper...because you didn't win. However, you can switch punishments with Emmett if you like," I growled. "I'm pretty sure Rose would rather do laundry than sing in front of half-drunk humans."

"Hell yeah," they yelled from their room on the second floor.

"Fine!" Alice growled. "Jasper not one word more."

"I see Bella is keeping everyone under control in my absence," Esme chuckled, walking in the door.

"Yes, but thank God you can take over," I sighed, falling into her arms.

"Who won the race?" She smirked, an eyebrow raised.

"We did," Edward beamed, coming off the stairway and kissing Esme on her forehead.

"There's a surprise," she snickered sarcastically. "What did you win?" She asked me.

"An empty house for a weekend," I smirked, "but watching my brothers do menial tasks is proving to be almost as much fun." Edward raised an eyebrow. "I said almost."

"Jasper's doing laundry?" She laughed. Carlisle snorted as he joined us. "Hide the bleach," she whispered.

"No kidding," I growled, watching him pick up our clothes and carry them with a smirk. "Emmett!" I bellowed. "Come make sure Jasper doesn't erode all of our clothes...one wrong move and he's washing cars and singing instead."

"Done, baby girl," Emmett laughed, flying down the stairs to lean in the doorway.

"Damn, I should have had brothers growing up," I smiled and nodded to myself. Edward laughed, kissing my head. "They are way too much fun to mess with."

"Demitri, Carina," Esme smiled, "is the room ok?" She asked them as they walked into the room.

"Perfect, thank you," Carina beamed. She, like Demitri, had really taken to the energy of our family.

"Tell me they didn't drag you along on the race," Carlisle snickered.

"Of course, they would have left us otherwise," Demitri chuckled. "I think we got off easy..."

"You did," Edward and I smirked. I added, "By the time the house needs cleaning, the week will be over."

"Wait," Esme beamed. "No laundry or housecleaning for a week?" Edward and I laughed at her happy face. "I could kiss you both!" And she did.

"Don't forget," Edward smiled. "Emmett and Rose will be cleaning all the cars once they arrive."

"Nice," Carlisle nodded. "Finally, a bet I can live with."

"There have been worse punishments?" Demitri asked, chuckling.

"I almost got arrested once," Emmett grinned proudly from the laundry room door.

"For what?" Carina giggled.

"Streaking," we all groaned.

"We try to keep it to money, but public humiliation is hard to resist sometimes," Edward smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"What's the worst one you lost?" Carina asked me.

"Dancing with Mike Newton," I grimaced with a shudder.

"Oh!" Alice growled, popping out of the kitchen. "Don't start...at least it was Mike..._you_ didn't have to dance with an ancient man in a leisure suit..._right, Edward_?!"

Edward covered his face, laughing silently.

"Oh no, sister," Rose joined us. "How about the seventies porn star that rode my leg like a horse! His mustache was so bushy...all I could hear was bow-chicka-wow-wow..." The whole house exploded.

"Was he a porn star?" Demitri gasped, laughing so hard.

"He looked like one," Rose, Alice and I shivered, lost in the awful memories of my going away party at the Blue Moon in Port Angeles.

"Yeah, he did," Jasper smiled proudly. He had been the one to pick Rose's dance partner.

"Don't play them in pool...whatever you do," Esme warned with a smirk. "It's a brutal beating..."

"I cannot help it if you can't keep up," I sighed, looking out the window and hearing the chuckles. "Oh, the truck's here."

With all of us helping, the truck took no time at all. Of course, there was _nothing_ like watching the boys unload the piano. Carina got her first glance and couldn't look away.

"God," she breathed, as the three boys lifted the piano up so that Edward could slide underneath to remove the legs. Muscles flexed, shirts rode up and jeans hung low. God Bless America. We leaned shamelessly against the wall of the front of the house to watch them work.

"Don't you have boxes..." Esme started, but stopped and barked a laugh. "Every time we move..." She muttered, shaking her head and walking back into the house.

The boys took their time, knowing we were watching. When Edward and Demitri shirked their shirts off, Carina and I groaned, "Fuck me," to ourselves. Edward heard my mind, his face feigning innocence.

"Jackass," I laughed, "does that shit on purpose." I heard his laugh as I walked back into the house.

"Get enough?" Esme giggled.

"Hell no," I mouthed, shaking my head profusely and taking the box she was handing me. "Never," I sang as she guffawed and I walked the box into its appropriate room.

EDWARD

"Bella?" I called, finding my love in our room.

"Hmm?" She smiled, looking up from her computer. She looked so adorable, she was almost edible. Her hair was twisted up and held with a pencil. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of my t-shirts. Curled up in the chair in the window, a rare sunny day in the Pacific Northwest, her glittering skin glinted off the walls. "Tell Jazz I'm taking the damn test," she snorted.

"No, love," I chuckled. "I wanted to tell you that Jake is on his way, Alice just saw the house go black and Anna called almost at the same time."

"Cool," she smiled. To see her happy about seeing Jake was healing for me, as I was sure it was for her. For some time, she hated him, hated what he had done to her when I was not in her life.

"Yeah, they want you to talk to Charlie, baby," I sighed, sitting on the ottoman and pulling her feet into my lap. "Are you ready for that?"

"Is he coming with them?"

"No...they want us to go back..."

"Yeah," she frowned, "he needs to know...all hell is going to break loose, I think."

"With Charlie? Or everything else?"

"Everything else...Charlie is just going to be mad at me," she sighed, taking her eyes from mine and focusing back on the computer.

"Hey," I whispered, lifting her chin with my finger. "He's going to be happy to see you...I guarantee you...he'll take you any way he can." I didn't tell her that I was worried just as much as she was. I didn't want her to think Charlie could hate us – hate what we were. Bella was still the sweet, smart, beautiful Bella that she always was. I hoped that Charlie saw it.

"You don't know that...even Alice can't see that," she breathed. "But he deserves to know since he's seen Jake...he's seen Felix...Sue said that he's already touched on the way Felix and the others looked...mentioning Carlisle. There's no choice anymore."

"No, baby, there isn't." I sighed, feeling her pain. It was the same worry that I had when she had figured out what I was all those years ago. "I'll be with you...Jake will be with you...you're not telling him alone." Charlie had seen Bella after her change. She was worried how he would react to knowing why we had to fake our death.

"Thanks, Edward," she smiled. "He'll be upset with you and the whole family..."

"Oh, don't I know it," I smirked. "But I promise you...he'd be a fool to not take advantage of the fact that his beautiful daughter is still around. He can be mad at me all he wants...but not you, love."

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Mark's here?" She asked and I laughed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Tanya is talking to Carlisle about changing him. She's not sure she can handle it...but she's so stubborn...she won't ask me or you anything."

Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged. There would never be a friendship between those two women. "Her loss...he could get hurt...she may not have a choice one day...then she'll be screwed." I snorted, knowing that my Bella was saying this loud enough that Tanya could hear her.

"Shameless, baby," I whispered, kissing her lips. She smirked and kissed me again.

_Try to take my husband..._she thought with a snort. _I don't think so...mated or not, she's a pain in the ass. And what she did to Brandon and _still_ hasn't apologized for it...unforgivable._

"God, I love you," I sighed, getting up to leave her to her test. "That's timed, love...don't forget."

"Oh, shit...well, get out and stop distracting me!" She giggled, shooing me away.

** **

"Holy crap," Rose laughed, "Little Eddie is like a Jake clone!" I looked at the chubby infant in Anna's arms and agreed. He had a fistful of her hair, babbling happily at us all. But when he saw Esme, he reached for her.

"He remembers you," Anna smiled, handing the child over to our mother.

"Well done, Jake," I smiled, shaking his hand. I felt a breeze fly by my legs and watched as a dark haired little girl flew into Jake's arms.

"Izzy...this is Edward," Jake smiled.

Izzy blushed crimson when she looked at me, then Jasper who was standing by my side.

"Yeah, I felt the same way the first time I looked at him," Bella walked up, giving me a wink.

"Bells," Jake beamed, hugging her as best he could with Izzy in his arms. "Izzy, this is who you were named after."

My heart ached when Bella took Izzy from Jake. I knew that Bella had never wanted children and couldn't have them prior to her change. But it didn't stop the fact that it would have made an amazing addition to the perfection we already had.

"You look like your mom," Bella chuckled, sitting on the couch with the little girl on her lap.

"I've seen pictures of you," Izzy smiled, reaching up and touching Bella's hair. "Daddy said you weren't around anymore. But you're back..."

"I am," Bella giggled.

"Grandpa Charlie talks about you all the time," Izzy whispered like it was a secret.

"Oh boy, does he tell stories about me?"

"Yes!" The little girl nodded.

"You should hear the stories Charlie tells her..." Jake chuckled. "He and Billy have made it their life's mission to relive every clumsy moment of Bells' life." I chuckled, hardly able to stop watching my wife.

"Oh no," Bella groaned. "Well...maybe...we should get Grandpa Charlie back and tell some stories about him..."

"Really?!" Izzy squealed, turning in her lap to look at Jake.

"Oh now you've done it," Jake chuckled. "Later, Iz...ok?"

"Yes, Daddy," she smiled and hopped down from Bella's lap to investigate where her little brother had been taken off to. Her mind was full of questions and awe. It was refreshing to hear the mind of a child instead of the mundane thoughts of adults.

"What's she thinking?" Bella smiled, seeing the look on my face.

"That we're all really nice...she wants to know where her brother is and found him in the kitchen with Esme and Anna...she thinks you are beautiful," I smirked, looking at her. "And that she can't wait to hear stories about Charlie. Her mind is constant curiosity..." I laughed, "And she just met Alice and thinks she's a fairy."

The whole room cracked up. Even Alice giggled, unable to not adore the child.

"Well, she is," Bella and Emmett murmured. Jake chuckled, shaking his head.

We sat around, catching up and trying to decide which way was the best to approach Charlie.

"Bells, why don't you let me just go in and bring you two into the room after I've told him...he's almost figured it out."

"Ok, fine," Bella snickered, watching Emmett teach Izzy how to fight like a bear. She was standing and Emmett was on his knees, still towering above her. She roared, charging him and he fell over as she smacked his belly. She had officially started calling him "Teddy Bear". A name we were certainly going to tease him about later.

She practically bounced on him like a trampoline and he loved every second of it. Rose was pushing out enough lust to fill the house. Jasper was having a hard time controlling it. "Um, Teddy Bear?" Jasper snickered. "Give it a rest, dude."

"'Kay," he chuckled, sitting up with the little girl on his broad shoulders. She squealed as he swung her down to the floor. She wobbled with dizziness and we all laughed. She smiled, running over to me. She pulled my hand.

"Mommy says you play," she beamed, pointing to the piano. She was so full of energy that we could all barely keep up. "Please?" She begged. If our cool skin bothered her, she didn't say or think anything about it.

"You can't say no to that face, Edward," Esme teased.

"Apparently, not," I sighed, getting up from the sofa. Suddenly her brother wailed from the other room. I allowed Izzy to push me to the piano.

"Wait!" She commanded with a serious face. "I have to check on my brother."

Bella was in near hysterics. _Play my lullaby, Edward...that should help._ I chuckled and nodded. I began Bella's old lullaby and heard Little Eddie hiccup in the other room, but begin to settle down. Anna brought him in as she fed him a bottle and his eyes slipped closed. Izzy crawled up in Bella's lap, twirling her hair and quietly watched me.

_Mine next, son,_ Esme begged and I nodded to her. Before long, both children were sound asleep. Izzy was cradled in my wife's arms.

"Ok, can you do that at night?" Jake laughed softly, coming to lean against the piano. "Every night?" He smirked, looking at his kids.

"Jake, I have a CD," Bella smiled, "It's yours."

"Sweet," he sighed. He looked at Bella holding his daughter and sadness swept over him. His thoughts went back to the fight they had. It resulted in Bella's inability to have children. He had pushed her too hard and she had fallen into the rail of the stairs at Charlie's house. He was filled, overflowing almost, with remorse.

"She's not sorry," I sighed, looking at him. "You would think she would be...but...no."

"I was a shit," he frowned.

"Yes," I snickered when his eyes locked on mine. "We all have...made mistakes."

He nodded, thinking that she had come along way with him. He didn't deserve her friendship.

"You can thank Carlisle," I smiled and shrugged.

"And you," he nodded. "You had every right to kill me."

"And what would that have done?" I asked.

_Bella must have stopped him...saving my ass again._ I chuckled and nodded, my eyebrows raised.

"Indeed," I smirked.

He mentally noted a change for the good in me since he had first met me, but I let it slide. "We should go," I sighed. "Bella's worried about talking to Charlie as it is, best not to make her suffer any longer."

"Ok...follow us in...the treaty is dissolved," Jake started and saw that the whole room was listening to us, "but I want to be with you the first time you step on Quileute lands. I want them to know I allowed it." He frowned, his mind telling me that he resented his leadership status at times. "We're going straight to Sue's. She's waiting for us. Charlie knows I'm coming to talk to him, but not that I'm bringing someone with me." He said the last line to Bella, who nodded and stood up, cradling Izzy gently.

BELLA

"I can't do this," I breathed, shaking my head as we passed into La Push.

"You can, love," Edward urged, picking up my hand and kissing it. He turned down a quiet street, following Jake's small car. "You're braver than all of us...you can."

I half snorted and half huffed, looking out the window. "I don't know..."

"If I think for a moment that he's too angry to talk to you, I'll pull you away," Edward said, turning to look at me. "Deal?"

"Deal," I sighed, nodding.

He parked the car a few houses down. Jake had suggested this, so that Edward and I could still hear the conversation, but not be seen from the window. We had stopped once on the way to drop off the kids and Anna. Jake didn't want them there if this meeting were to go badly.

"Hey, Jake," Sue smiled, answering the door. She spotted our car immediately and gave a quick nod.

"She's sharp," I snickered. "My dad did well when he married her."

"She is," Edward chuckled. "And he did."

"Hey, Jake," Charlie's voice was terse. "Sue said you had some things you want to talk about, but...the game's on soon, son," he sighed.

"Yeah, Charlie," Jake sighed and I could hear springs of a sofa creak, informing me that Jake had sat down. "I need to know what you remember from the night you got hurt."

"Um, nothing, kid."

"Charlie, Swans aren't good at lying," Jake chuckled and I smiled, shaking my head.

"What do you want me to tell you? The docs think that I'm nuts..."

"Tell me what you saw and I'll tell you whether you're nuts or not," Jake sighed and suddenly I heard my old friend as the strong leader and adult he had grown into.

"Got a degree in crazy people, do you?" Charlie huffed. "Fine...we were all sitting around the fire in those woods. You, Seth, Sam...me...my deputy had gone home to be with his kids for Christmas...you three were laughing and joking as usual, but Seth started to shake." My father paused for a moment, the sound of a can hitting a table met my ears.

"Two..._people_...I remember two anyway...wandered up and suddenly you guys were gone and three of the biggest damn dogs? Bears? Flew off in every direction. Before I could load my gun, one of the people...she was pretty...started towards me. Everything went black after that."

"Ok, fair enough," Jake sighed. "Did Billy or Sue ever tell you the legend of the Quileute tribe, Charlie?"

I sighed, putting my hands over my face. Life has a funny way of repeating itself. I listened as Jake told the old story again. The same story I had heard over five years prior while walking on First Beach.

"What the hell are cold ones?" Charlie asked. "Wait...stop...kid, are you telling me that those dogs were you, Sam and Seth?"

"Yeah, I am...listen, it's important that some things are kept secret. Sue wanted to let you in on all of this when you got married, but...I had a secret of my own, Charlie. There are rules. The reason the docs look at you funny is because they don't know. And cold ones...are vampires..."

"Sure, sure," Charlie snorted. I would have laughed at my dad using my old comeback if the situation wasn't so strained. "So that girl in the woods...v-vampire?"

"Yeah."

"But she was beautiful...kinda reminded me of Esme Cullen."

"Jesus," I groaned. Edward sighed, pulling my hand up to his lips again and left them there.

"Well, funny you should mention the Cullens...look things are different since the first wolves started protecting these lands...there are vampires that kill humans and those are the ones we vow to stop...and then there are the ones that feed off of animals, Charlie...they are good...they can be trusted." Jake was laying the perfect foundation for us. I just hoped it worked.

"What do the Cullens have to do with...no!"

I flinched when Charlie put it all together. I looked over at Edward and he was sitting very still, a sign of his stress. "He's almost put it together in his mind," Edward whispered. "He's almost got it."

"So the vampire in the woods...bad...and the Cullens?" Charlie asked, his voice shaking.

"Good, very good..." Jake chuckled.

"What happened, Jake...what happened to Bella?" It was the first time he must have said my name in a while. It sounded forced and full of sadness. "And Edward..._Tell me, Jake._"

"It wasn't my secret to tell, Charlie...what do you know about vampires?" Jake asked, switching directions.

"They come out at night...they drink blood...they live for...ever..." There it was. Charlie got there just fine on his own. "She's alive..." He whispered and a sob tore from my throat at the happiness that I heard. Edward quickly pushed his seat back and pulled me to him, cradling me.

"Jake's telling me to come on, love," Edward whispered into my hair. "He's thinking he can't prove it to Charlie any other way."

I nodded, sitting back as Edward opened the door. He held my face, locking his eyes with mine. "I love you..." He whispered. "It will be ok."

"I love you too," I kissed his lips firmly, pushing away all my nerves and feelings of guilt.

We walked to the door and knocked. Sue answered with a soft smile. "He'll be fine," she whispered. "I'll help him adjust, Bells...trust me." I nodded and a shiver ran through my body. Edward lightly rubbed my back.

"Charlie," Sue smiled, winking at me before she turned to him. "I think you need to see this..."

"Come on, Charlie," Jake stood, "I brought you something."

I hadn't seen my father since just before we left for Dartmouth over three years prior. He had aged just slightly. I hadn't. Something about that bothered me just a bit for his sake.

"Bells?" Charlie gasped, closing his eyes and opened them again.

"Yeah, Dad...it's me," I sighed, biting my bottom lip.

"You...you _were_ in my hospital room..." He nodded to himself.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You look exactly the same," he mused, taking a step closer. His eyes flickered to Edward. "What did you do?" He boomed. Edward flinched and I stepped between them.

"Don't," I begged, "don't you dare blame him. You can blame me...it was my choice, Dad."

"You _wanted _this?"

"I wanted Edward...and whatever came with that...Dad, look at me," I frowned as my father glared at my husband. "You can blame me...there are things in this world that have to stay hidden...they are all around you. It's time you knew."

"So, this whole time...I've got werewolves and vampires all around me and no one bothers to tell me?" Charlie growled. "My daughter...my wife...you all knew?"

"Charlie, stop," Sue frowned. "You have to understand the secrecy of this. If you don't know about it...then you're safe...but things are changing...and you need to know."

"These legends...these secrets are thousands of years old, Charlie," Edward spoke calmly.

"You took her from me," Charlie whispered.

"No, I left on my own," I sighed, still standing between them. "If you want us to leave again, we can..."

"No...I just got you back..." Charlie panicked.

"Then you need to know...I'm happy...it was my choice...and it was a good one..." I held my dad's gaze. "I'm sorry we lied...I'm sorry we had to tell you we were dead...we couldn't tell you the truth...it was against the rules."

"So, why tell me now?"

"The rules have kinda flown out the window, Charlie," Jake snorted, shaking his head. "You saw me transform...you saw the vampires I was trying to keep out of Washington."

"What do they want?" Charlie asked, looking around the room for anyone to answer the question.

"Control," Edward said and my dad's head snapped around. "They killed the oldest of vampire rulers and they want to destroy us...and the way we live."

"You're bringing a mythical war down on our front doorstep?" Charlie gawked.

"We can stop them," Jake growled, looking at Edward, who nodded in agreement.

"I can't...no more..." Charlie shook his head.

"I understand, Dad," I sighed, turning slightly.

"No...I just can't take anymore legends coming to life...to reality..." He chuckled slightly.

"I get that too," I smiled and nodded. "My best friend is a werewolf and my high school sweetheart is a vampire...it surrounded me every day." Jake laughed and Edward joined him, kissing my head.

"How did you keep this from me?"

"Oh, well, I was busy," I chuckled.

"But happy?" He asked, looking between us. "You look...amazing."

"Thanks...and yeah...really happy."

"No regrets? You'll look like this forever?" Charlie asked, a slight smirk.

"No regrets and that's a perk." Edward chuckled again.

"Ok, so how old are _you_ really?" Charlie asked Edward, his face filled with almost a childlike curiosity.

"A hundred and twelve," Edward smirked.

"Damn," my dad smiled. "But wait...garlic?"

"Myth," Edward and I answered together.

"Holy water...crucifixes?"

"Myth."

"Coffins?"

"Myth." I started to laugh and turned to Edward. "Sounds like our first date." Edward laughed, nodding. Jake guffawed, covering his mouth.

"Sunlight?"

"Myth." And I added, "We can't show ourselves in sunlight, but it doesn't hurt us."

"Wha...never mind," Charlie sighed. "Just tell me later...so, blood?"

"Animals only," I said. Charlie seemed to accept this and turned to Jake.

"Silver bullets?" He chuckled.

"They aren't that kind of werewolf," Edward answered. "Technically they are shape shifters. They just take the form of a wolf. There are legends of Children of the Moon in Europe..." Both Jake and I stared at Edward for just a moment, having never heard that bit of information.

"Ok...no more legends!" Charlie huffed a laugh. "I can barely handle the ones standing in my own house."

"Yes, sir," Edward smirked.

"God," Charlie sighed. "I missed you." He took a tentative step towards me and suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "I'll keep whatever secret you want...just don't disappear again." A dry sob escaped me and I tried really hard not to hold my father too tightly.

"We can't stay in one place for too long, Dad," I said, pulling back to look at him.

"Where are you now?"

"Portland," I smiled, knowing he would be happy that we were close again. A glimmer of hope flitted across his face.

"For how long...and did you finish college?"

"Um, a few years and almost...Edward and Jasper are making me finish my courses," I smiled.

"Good," he nodded once. "Where's Alice?" He smiled, causing Edward and I to laugh.

"You can see her soon enough. It's a wonder she didn't stow away in the trunk of the car," I giggled.

"Charlie," Edward started. "We need you to keep everyone out of the surrounding woods. That means law enforcement and campers. Can you get a bulletin out for that?"

"Yeah, no problem, consider it done. Are they coming back?"

"Most certainly," Edward nodded, his face grim. "But for everyone's safety, please..."

"It's done," Dad nodded. "Anything...just keep me in the loop this time. Um, Bells?" He paused, turning to me. I heard Edward chuckle softly, something Charlie would have missed. "I think...maybe...your mother shouldn't know this stuff..."

"Perhaps you're right," I laughed at his worried expression. "She seems happy now...even with..."

"You've seen her?"

"Nope," I smiled, my eyes flicking to Jake. "I've had my eye on you two even though you couldn't see me."

"Thanks, Bells," Dad sighed. "Thanks for coming to the hospital...I thought you were an angel coming to take me." I turned to Edward, who looked away smugly. "But you sounded so worried..."

There was a scuffling of shoes on the front doorstep and Seth walked in. "Bells!" He beamed, picking me up and swinging me around just like he always did. "I told you he'd be ok," he whispered.

We spent the afternoon with my family, my heart healing with every word spoken, every lie that I came clean with. Dad said that he would come to Portland, he wanted to see Alice, Esme and Rose. What I really think is that he wanted to talk to Carlisle.

As we pulled out of La Push, Edward turned the car in a different direction than towards our new home. "Baby, where are..." He didn't have to tell me. I knew immediately when he parked at the end of the road. We were going to our meadow.

With a chuckle, Edward scooped me onto his back and took off. I didn't complain, but just buried my face in his neck. When he finally stopped, I looked up and my breath caught. There are things that mean more to me than I could possibly put into words. The feelings that came with seeing the meadow was one of them.

It was stunning and I had missed it terribly. I slid down from Edward's back and looked around. Edward was quiet, either listening to my thoughts or lost in his own. Butterflies and dragonflies scattered into the air as I walked through the tall grasses and wildflowers As I scanned the area, I could see every conversation, every kiss, every moment of passion that we allowed free into the world. My memories flooded me, drowning me in happiness.

My foot kicked something free from the grass and I looked down. A flash of blue caught my eye and I bent down to pick it up. It was a hair tie of mine. My scent had been washed away from it by rain and snow for three and a half years, but it was mine. From what I could tell no other scents were in this place. It was still ours, still secret.

A line of trees caught my eye and I sighed, remembering the first time I saw Edward step out into the sun. I was awed by him and yet, a little intimidated.

"You were scared," Edward whispered, hearing my train of thought. "The first time you saw me..."

"Not scared...not of you..." I shook my head. "You made me feel small, fragile...I wanted answers as to why you meant so much to me so fast..." I turned around and Edward was right behind me. "I wanted to know you...but you were determined to hide from me."

I placed my hand on his heart, meaning the real him, not what he was.

"You were right about one thing..." I smirked, Edward taking my hand and kissing my fingers. "And wrong about others..."

"What's that, love?" He smiled.

"Everything about you drew me in..." I leaned closer to him and inhaled, waves of honey and sunshine and clean linen washed over me, settling my mind, my heart. "Your face, your smell...especially your voice," I chuckled.

"You still can't outrun me," he chuckled, kissing my head.

"And I don't want to fight you off," I laughed, pressing my forehead to his chest. "But I could..."

"Oh, yes you could," he sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "There's so _much_ here..." He mused, his voice soft and sweet.

I pulled back to look at him. I could see that it was affecting him as well. He looked at the hair tie in my hands. "The last time we were here," he noted, tugging on it.

"I think so," I sighed, hanging it from a tree nearby. I sat down in the midst of some tall grass and flowers. Edward joined me, lying on his side much like he did the first time we had come out here. Suddenly, I realized this was the first gift he had ever given me.

"Not just for you," he smiled. "Until we came here, I didn't know...I wasn't sure I could be with you..."

"I know..." I smiled, taking his hand and turning his ring. "Sometimes, I wish I could go back in time and tell ourselves a few things..."

"Really?" His face was amused, but sad as well. It was an adorable mixture.

"Yeah," I nodded. "That it turns out perfect...that what we were feeling right then was nothing compared to what it turns into...to tell you that your soul is flawless, untouched and sweet...that despite what you were feeling, you could never hurt me. We were so serious...we should have relaxed."

"You're right...all of it," he sighed. "I would have told you that you were just as stunning then...that changing you just enhanced that beauty...I would have warned you that I was going to turn into an idiot and try and leave you...to try and stop me at all costs."

"Edward," I frowned. He just shook his head. That one mistake would haunt him forever. "Well, if that's the case, I should sit down for a long chat with myself...tell her that if or when you leave, to wait...that the reunion will be better than she could imagine. That the Edward that leaves and the one that comes back are two completely different men," I smiled, tilting my head at him.

"To be upfront with Jake," I nodded. "To keep it as a friendship only and if he pushes, to push back. Hard."

Edward smiled. It was a stunning smile. I couldn't resist him. I leaned over, my lips just barely touching his. "I would also tell her...that kissing you...really kissing you is heart stopping...that making love to you is as close to heaven as two creatures on earth can get."

He wove his fingers into my hair. "Bella," he whispered, his brow wrinkling slightly. I kissed him softly, deeply, pulling back to let my eyes travel over his whole body.

"I would tell her that the Edward that comes back will make her feel loved and safe and beautiful...that he worships the ground she walks on...that he's really sweet and silly underneath the serious wall he tried to put up. That he doesn't wear underwear and it's sexy as hell," I snickered. Edward smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," he chuckled, "if that's the case, I really need to let him in on a few things."

"Like what?" I snorted at my husband's raised eyebrow.

"That despite how...enticing your blood was...that you taste amazing everywhere. That if he thought blue blouses and tight jeans were a draw, just wait until she puts on one of his own t-shirts," he growled, his eyes filling with a wicked gleam. I giggled, shaking my head.

Edward rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. He ran his fingers through my hair with one hand while the other ghosted along my side and bottom. "He should know that he should trust himself more...that a bruise heals in days where a broken heart takes years..."

"Baby, no..."

"He should know that she would fight tigers for him as a human and even more as a vampire. He should know he's absolutely clueless as to how perfect she truly is...that the feel of her wrapped around him, wanting him, loving him...is the perfection he always wanted, waited for. I would tell him that the first time she lets him touch her will be proof angels exist on earth," he whispered the last line. I pressed my forehead to his, closing my eyes.

"And that she looks amazingly sexy in short skirts," he chuckled, squeezing my bottom.

"Oh...he needs to find that out on his own, I think," I laughed, sitting up, my legs straddling Edward's stomach.

"Unfair!" He laughed. "You're telling her about my lack of underwear..."

"A girl should know these things," I smirked, folding my arms across my chest.

"What if," he started, fighting his smile, "I just tell him about the cheerleader thing?" His hands snaked up my shirt, pulling my arms away. He lifted it over my head and slung it to the side.

"Absolutely not," I gasped in mock shock. I scooted back onto his hips and pulled his shirt from his pants. "Your face was totally worth it...but she should be warned about your hands...they are deadly weapons..." I giggled, just as he cupped my breasts over my bra.

"No way," he countered, his voice husky as I unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged out of it. "Weapons," he scoffed, flicking my bra open without even trying. He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. I raised an eyebrow for him to even argue that point. "He should definitely know about Dirty Edward...that's a must, love..."

"I don't think so," I growled, tugging his belt off and unzipping his pants. "He learned just fine without help."

"He did," Edward chuckled. "Ok, perhaps they only get _some_ help...like...let them figure out that making love is heaven, but fucking in the middle of this meadow is a religious experience..."

"God," I growled as his thumb rubbed roughly over the seam of my jeans.

"Let him figure out that every sound she makes goes straight to his painfully...hard cock..." He raised his hips, finding friction against my now saturated core.

"Edward," I purred, tugging his pants down as he pushed at mine. I kicked out of them, his hands guiding my hips. He thrust up into me at the same time he pulled me down. My heat surrounded him, pulling him in.

"Oh and hearing his name from her sweet lips, he'll figure that out instantly..." Edward sat up, his lips searing mine. His tongue delved into my mouth, fighting for dominance that I willingly surrendered. I rolled my hips, taking him in further and hearing a beautiful half moan, half growl escape him.

He gave my neck soft bites and long licking kisses, his teeth grazing my shoulder. My back arched and his hand held me, capturing my nipple in his mouth. I gripped his shoulders, lifting my head back up to watch his mouth on my skin, his tongue drag flat across my hardened nipple. His mouth was deadly as he turned his attention to the other breast, my hand slipping into his hair to keep him right there.

I felt our rhythm increase, our pulling and pushing on each other becoming fierce. "Fuck me back, baby," he growled, guiding my hips with an amazing swivel.

"Fuck, Edward..." I breathed, pulling his chest to mine as he gripped my ass hard. "God, you feel so fucking good..."

"Tell me...how good does it feel when I fuck you, Bella?" He purred in my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth.

"So...damn...good..." I gasped as my muscles contracted around him. "I need to come, baby...please..." I begged, burying my head into his neck. I gave him licking kisses up his jaw, taking as much of his taste in as I could.

He rolled us over and sat back on his knees driving himself into me harder by holding my hips. I screamed his name, coming hard around him and causing a deep growl to erupt from him. "Fuck...that was beautiful..." He gasped. "One more, love...come for me one more fucking time, baby," he urged, his thumb dragging roughly over my clit as he watched our connection.

My spasms never had a chance to calm from the first one, so the second one made me see stars behind my eyelids. "Fucking hell," I growled, my whole body arching towards him.

Edward stilled my hips, spilling into me, a blaze of curses leaving his perfect mouth. Collapsing over me, his elbows planted at my head, he smiled sweetly. "I really missed this place," he said, breathing heavy.

I giggled, biting my bottom lip. "Me too," I sighed, pulling his face in to kiss him.

A sweet moan escaped him as he allowed his whole weight to press in on me. We laid in the tall, cool grass for hours, kissing and teasing. We talked about the past, the present and the future. We talked about Charlie and he told me that my father was thrilled to see me and just happy to know I was happy. That Charlie could barely register how calm and collected I had been. That when I had stepped between him and my father, Charlie's mind was proud and a little nervous at the same time.

We were getting dressed when both of our phones started ringing. "Uh oh," I frowned. "This can't be good...it's Alice..."

"Carlisle," Edward frowned, holding up his phone, and we both answered.

Both of us got the same command," Get home...now."

* * *

**A/N...For those that asked for Charlie...there you go. I think he handled it pretty well. I am of the opinion that since he witnessed so much, he could handle the realities that surround him. Ok, so I have a sickness for moving that damn piano...however, the meadow is a whole different addiction. LOL **

**And yes...a cliffie...sorry about that, but it had to be done. I really do try not to do that to you guys very often. Honestly.**

**Oh...Tanya and Mark...lol I really like how Bella has zero patience for that woman. LMAO mated or not.**

**Thanks to Brits23 again...she went easier on me this time. Love ya!**

**Oh, and to answer a question...no, they won't start HS at the end of the term. It will be a new term. I told you time will fly...but don't worry, you'll enjoy the trip. I promise. **

**I little preview...you'll see why the emergency phone calls...and you'll see Tanya talk to Bella about her side of wanting to be changed...hmmm...just how do you think THAT will go? LOL**

**Review for me...please...I really love reading them. I may not answer you personally, but I try to address concerns in my A/N's...thanks....**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N...I'm posting this sooner than I expected. I'm pretty sure you won't complain. But, like what happened with Broken Angel, I am way further along than this and I'm eager for you to catch up. SO...you lucked out! LOL**

**We'll chat at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

BELLA

Neither Alice nor Carlisle gave details as to why the emergency, but we hurried anyway. We left our meadow without so much as a look back and that saddened me greatly.

"We'll go back, love..." Edward promised, but I heard the worry in his voice.

"I know," I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

We raced home, finding a full house. Not only was our entire family there, including Demitri and Carina, but Tanya, Mark, Kate, Irina, Ghianna, Eleazar and Carmen. Everyone was hovering around the TV.

"Another video," Carlisle frowned, pointing to the TV.

This time, the video was from somewhere in Europe. The victim was different as well as the vampires, but the result was exactly the same. I had to shut my eyes to the sight. It was too much, too enticing. Two tall, lean vampires were looming over what looked to be two young girls, tourists. The sounds were muffled, but the screams and whimpers were still heard loud and clear.

"Felix is leaving the country," Alice sighed almost in relief. "I saw it...when I turned on the TV..." she pointed, "this was the news. They still think it's fake. Even worse now, because it's what they are calling a copy cat..."

"Peter called, Eddie...it's true, they are going back overseas for now..." Jasper started. The news played the video over and over. "Shit, Bells!" Jasper growled. "Mark...shield Mark!"

Without even looking or asking why, I wrapped my shield around Mark and pulled him to the wall behind me. When I knew he couldn't be touched, I looked up to see Tanya shaking as she watched the video. Her eyes were black, unfocused. I could see her eying Mark and fighting it.

"Damn it, get her out of here...she needs to hunt!" I growled as she pushed against my shield.

Edward was faster, catching her in the middle of the room as she threw herself at me and Mark. "No, Tanya," he growled as he and Emmett dragged her from the room. "You'll kill yourself if you hurt him..." Everyone followed them outside, leaving me with Mark, Jasper and Alice.

"Fuck," I frowned, looking over at Mark. He was visibly shaken. "You ok?" I asked, looking him over and guiding him to the sofa. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Is that what your birthday looked like?" Jasper snorted dryly.

"Yes," I growled, shoving him as he sat next to me. Mark looked between us, but didn't say anything. I studied him for a moment, wondering if he could handle the story.

"He can," Alice nodded, "so tell him."

"Mark, relax..." I sighed, seeing he was still tense. "Jasper," I turned to look at my brother, lifting the shield, "help him just a little." Jasper nodded, the whole room calming down instantly.

Mark frowned, but heaved a sigh. "Right...empath," he nodded. "T-Tanya told me...I'm so sick of this shit!" He huffed. "Why won't she just stop the torture?"

"Is she struggling with her control?" Jasper asked, leaning past me to look at him. Mark nodded, folding his arms over his chest. It went deeper than just frustration. His face radiated hurt and sorrow.

"It's not that she doesn't love you...you must know this," I urged him to look at me. "She loves you too much and what happened right there is the worst part."

"True," Alice sighed, taking a seat on the other side of Mark. "Bells, tell him about your birthday..."

"Oh geez, Ali...that's not a good example," I sighed. "Edward left after that..."

"I will," Jasper grunted. "He should know. When Bells was still human, we were celebrating her birthday...eighteenth. One paper cut and I snapped. Edward launched me across the room to keep me from her. A fucking paper cut...no one saw it coming, not one of us could stop it. And Edward...Jesus, I never felt so bad...he had finally found something good, something just for him after a hundred years...and decided to protect that something the only way he knew how...he evaporated from her life. He was miserable...and I guarantee he's talking to Tanya right now..." Alice nodded in confirmation.

"I hope so," I sighed, looking out the window and pushing the old human memory away as best I could. Mark eyed me for a moment.

"You know what it feels like..."

"Yes...hell, yes," I frowned. "But it's not easy, Mark. It's not easy to control the thirst...it's not easy for some of them to allow this for a human. They have had violent pasts, sad pasts...some don't even remember who they were when they were human..." Alice nodded, but didn't elaborate on the latter being her. "When Carlisle was changed, they were hunting vampires with torches and pitchforks, burning the innocent, because the guilty couldn't be caught by human hands. What we are was considered evil...That's not something that is easily forgotten."

I paused for a moment. "On the flip side, I get it and I hope you get what you want. If you're mated, then all Tanya's doing is dragging out the inevitable," I sighed. "But...I'm telling you not to force it. It's like fighting a typhoon...she'll just push back harder. The only thing that will change her mind is if you get hurt, I'm afraid."

EDWARD

Tanya struggled against Emmett's steel grip as we guided her out to the forest. Carlisle took the Denali's to the deck to talk. Demitri walked with us, his mind worried for Tanya, the friend he'd come to care for.

"Hunt, Tanya," I frowned, standing between her and the way back to the house. "Then we'll talk...you won't come to me...so you'll listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not." Tanya's eyes narrowed on me, her mind not quite focused due to the bloodlust she was experiencing.

"Go," I pointed. "Emmett...find her a bear or something," I sighed, sitting down in a small clearing.

"Come on, T...let's go," Emmett smiled, tugging her along with him. If she fought him, it would have done no good. His grip was like a vice.

Demitri sat beside me, asking, "You see yourself there..."

"In a way," I nodded. "This may wake her up...I don't know."

"Bella is still mad at her?"

"No...yes...it's not anger my wife feels," I said, picking up a rock and rolling it around in my hands. "Tanya committed a terrible sin in Bella's eyes when she used Brandon like a pawn and hasn't owned up to it."

"So it's not that Tanya tried to kill Bella...or take you away...it's the cruelty in the way she treated Brandon..."

"Bella and I can't be separated...that's not a worry," I smiled. "Bella doesn't use people...so to take away Brandon's life because Tanya needed him...it was wrong."

We sat quietly, Demitri lost in his own thoughts and I let him have them. After about thirty minutes, there was a commotion just outside the clearing.

"If Eddie wants to talk to you...then you're gonna fucking listen," Emmett growled, shoving Tanya slightly in our direction. I couldn't help but snicker. "You may not like Bells, but you're making the same mistakes they did. Sit. Down." He commanded and she pouted in front of me, her mind filled with embarrassment over the way she used to feel about me and what she had just done.

"I need to see Mark," she growled. "He's probably angry."

"He's probably with Bella," I corrected. "You don't see what you're doing, do you?" I asked, continuing without an answer, "You're going to be too late, Tanya...with all that's going on, he's going to get hurt. I'm not saying the timing is perfect, but if you lose him...death is the only thing you'll beg for..."

"Isn't that the truth," Demitri nodded, looking at the forest floor. "You should talk to Bella...Carina...either one will tell you..."

Tanya growled, her mind filled with hatred for my wife. I stood quickly, a snarl escaping me. "You only hate her because she has proved to you time and time again that she's the better person. She still continues to do so." Tanya flinched at my words. "Don't sit there and act like you're the only one that's been through this. And don't bring him into our house when you can't control yourself around him. You're older than me. I sat in a classroom full of children the first time I met Bella...and never lunged at her. Oh, I thought about it...planned it..."

"You did?" Emmett gasped. He was still standing behind Tanya as if she would run.

"Yes," I frowned. "I thought out every scenario of how to get to her...kill every child in the room...lure her out to the parking lot...follow her home..."

"What stopped you?" Emmett asked. I smiled at him. My brother loved stories.

"Curiosity...once I came back..." I chuckled. "I couldn't hear her thoughts and her eyes...Em, you know this story..." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I know...Bells tells it better," he grinned.

"I'm sure she does," I snorted.

Demitri chuckled, shaking his head and his mind loving my family. "Tanya...we can't tell you what to do...but if you love him...wouldn't it be easier?"

Tanya shrugged, her belligerence the only thing she was clinging to.

"You don't know what you're missing," Emmett nudged her, making her look up at him. "How Eddie didn't break Bells is a mystery to me, but it's so much more fun...without restraint..."

I bit my lip, holding back my laughter and turning to look at Demitri. "It's true," he shrugged, an eyebrow rising slightly.

"When you can shatter a bed," Emmett smirked. "Geez, Eddie, how much was that hotel bill?"

"Shut up, Emmett," I laughed, shaking my head. Bella would kill me if she knew Emmett had found the receipt. "If you say anything..." I warned.

"Relax, bro..." He chuckled, looking back to Tanya. "T...think about it...you're wasting time...you're torturing yourself. Talk to Bells..." Tanya growled at him.

"Do what you want, Tanya," I sighed, "but what if we hadn't been there? What if Jasper hadn't felt your bloodlust and Bella hadn't been able to stand between you and the one you love?"

With that, I walked into the forest. I needed to hunt. It had been a long day, talking to Charlie and hanging out in the meadow. I felt weary with stress. The video on TV was disturbing at best, but it was good to know that the new Volturi would be leaving the country. I shut my mind to the racing thoughts behind me and took off at a run.

BELLA

Mark fell asleep on the sofa. Jasper, Alice and I didn't disturb him, but covered him up with a blanket. We talked quietly for a few moments, but I needed space from this situation. I was working on the outline for my book when there was a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I said, frowning when I saw it was Tanya.

"I know...you don't want to talk to me...but..." Her voice trailed off and she looked around the room instead of at me.

"I have no problem talking to you," I sighed, closing my computer and setting it on the ottoman in front of me.

"Of course not," she whispered to herself, but I let it go. Her eyes locked on the pictures on our wall. Wedding photos and silly family moments hung in black and white. She studied two pictures. One was of Edward and me before my change in Charlie's living room, the other was from our wedding as we danced, kissing softly. "I never understood what he was waiting for..." Tanya said softly. "I think I wanted him then because he pushed us all away...not just us...every woman." I stayed quiet, she seemed to need to say these things and I let her. "It's that whole _want what you can't have_ thing...and he exudes sexual prowess." I fought a smile and my eyebrows rose up. Edward did do that.

"What was it like?" She asked, still looking at the pictures. "What did you feel when he fought against changing you?"

"Inadequate," I answered. "Like I wasn't good enough...that he didn't love me enough to want forever..." I was honest with her if only for Mark's sake. "I felt he could so easily spend fifty years with me and just move on."

"Mating isn't like that," she sighed.

"I know."

"What did he tell you the reason was?"

"My soul...he didn't want to throw it away...that he didn't want me to miss human experiences like having children...but when he came back, I _couldn't_ have them..." She turned to look at me then. The question was all over her face, but she didn't ask it. "There was an...accident," I sighed, "and I lost the ability." There was not a chance in hell I was telling Tanya my whole story with Jake.

"What happened to make him change his mind?"

"I don't know if anything...happened...we fought about it...I was upset once when he mentioned my age...but we became so much..._more_. He wanted it, he just didn't think he was worthy of it. I didn't push, but told him that if something were to happen...he needed to know it was ok..."

"And you did get hurt...badly," Tanya added and I nodded. "He said he had to change you...or lose you...you told Mark the same thing."

"I did...and I would have died," I said, standing up. "It's hard...looking at the immortal beauty when you're human. To know that they will go on and you won't..." I smiled, looking at a photo from my wedding. "It's like being with a ghost...that at any moment they could disappear."

"He shouldn't live like us," she frowned. "He's too good for it."

"Edward said the same thing." I stopped and focused on the wall of photos and not Tanya. "You'll lose him...he won't leave you...but something could happen. Car accident, illness, this whole war we are on the edge of..."

"Illness," she gasped.

"Have you not thought about it? Cancer, pneumonia...he could fall down the stairs and break his neck...he could be in the bank and it gets robbed...you could snap again and drain him before you had a chance to realize what you had done..." I was getting a little angry with her.

"I'll kill him if I change him...I won't stop..."

"You will stop, but have Carlisle there..." I sighed, folding my arms across my chest.

"What was it like to get what you wanted?"

"I have no words for that..." I shrugged. "Happy, blissful...those words don't come close." I looked over at her and she met my gaze. "What are you afraid of?"

"Losing him..._him_...that he won't be the same," she whispered. There it was. The real reason. She was afraid that Mark wouldn't be the warm, sweet human he was.

"I am _so_ the same person...just more durable...stronger, faster. Aren't you the same? I'm sure there are some things that are different, but in essence we stay the same. You know this," I growled. "You're copping out...is his humanity that much of a turn on?"

"Was Edward's vampirism?" She shot back, stepping closer to me. "Did his strength, beauty turn you on?"

"Not as much as his heart and mind...and don't stand there and pretend I don't know what you are...if you love Mark, then change him or don't... but don't hide behind years of your succubus behavior! It's him you're hurting...not me, not you...not anyone, but Mark. The only person that matters is the one you are breaking...next time we may not be there to stop it."

"Self righteous bitch," Tanya growled.

"Look!" I snapped. "You came to me...for what? If you didn't plan on listening, then why did you waste my time?" I snarled, stepping closer.

Edward and Jasper appeared in the door, as Tanya took another step. We were face to face. "Everyone has told you the same fucking thing, Tanya...you don't want to listen and we're tired of explaining it to you..." A lethargic feeling came over me and my eyes shot to Jasper. "Stop that," I growled, shielding myself from him. "Do what you want, Tanya...no one gives a shit...he's just another human you're using for your own petty needs," I sneered, knowing it wasn't the truth, but well aware of the reaction I would get.

"Bella," Edward said softly.

"No!" I turned to him. "She came to me..._here_," I pointed to the floor. "But she didn't listen and she insults me...I don't fucking think so."

"I'm not using him," she growled.

"Bullshit," I spat, glaring at her. "You use everyone..."

"I'm not," she whispered. "Edward, tell her..."

"Don't bother..." I sighed. "I don't care...I just feel sorry for Mark...for some strange reason he loves you."

"You think you know everything..." Tanya whispered and Edward growled at her.

"I know _this_," I sneered. "I'm an expert on this experience and you know it. It's why you came to me. You don't like me...fine. I've told you before it doesn't matter to me."

"I'm not using him," she said again, trying to force the issue.

"Sell your lies to someone else," I sighed, sitting back down in my chair and picking my laptop back up. "And be quiet when you go back downstairs, Mark's sleeping."

Tanya left our room, Jasper following her. Edward sat on the ottoman, facing me. "You know what you just did, sweet girl," he smirked.

"Yeah, reverse psychology," I whispered, grinning. He chuckled, pulling my computer away and setting it on the floor. He braced his hands on each side of the chair, looming over me. He kissed my forehead, skimming his nose down my cheek to my ear.

"You're fucking brilliant," he whispered so softly, licking the shell of my ear. A shudder ran through me.

_There are too many people in this house for Dirty Edward to emerge,_ I thought to him with a smirk.

"Don't I know it," he chuckled, sitting back down with a sigh. "I want our weekend...soon," he growled low.

** **

Time seemed to fly by in spurts and slow down to a crawl, alternating between the two. With people in and out of the house, arriving at random times and staying for days, I was frustrated. The quiet life we knew in New Hampshire was over, it seemed.

Carlisle would spend most of his time talking with everyone we knew, keeping up with the situation in Europe. Even Jake joined in, giving updates and learning about the enemy he was guarding against.

As I sat in the darkest part of the forest, I thought back on the last conversation between Demitri, Eleazar and Carlisle that I had accidentally overheard.

"_Felix will find out soon enough that he needs more people. He can't keep traveling all over the world to stop this madness," Eleazar pointed out._

"_He started this, I'm afraid," Demitri sighed. "He wanted control, but he can't trust those around him to do his bidding...he's going to fail."_

"_Alice recently saw him trying to decide whether to go back to Italy...to rebuild...in more ways than one...if that's the case, we have some time..." Carlisle frowned._

"_Jane would be more than willing to travel for him...she and her brother Alec live to torture, to kill..." Demitri growled. "Her power makes her arrogant."_

"_Time would be beneficial," Eleazar nodded. "You have every power you need...right here...to stop Felix." He paused for a moment, probably thinking the whole situation out. "With Bella's shield, Alice's visions...Edward and Jasper...not to mention that fantastic Brandon..."_

"_Brandon worries me," Demitri said, running a hand through his long dark hair. He had been hanging out with Edward too much. The gesture almost made me smile. "If Chelsea gets a hold of Brandon, he could negate every last one of them."_

"_Don't I know it," Carlisle sighed. "In reality we need him and Catherine...but there's a part of me that wants to keep him far away from it all. He'll be angry, he wants to help...he adores Bella..."_

_I sighed. I wasn't really supposed to be listening, but it was impossible when they were downstairs from my bedroom window and I could hear everything in the house._

"_Who doesn't adore Bella?" Demitri chuckled._

"_Tanya," Eleazar snorted. "Can't be in the same room, those two..."_

"_Tanya is as stubborn as a mule and egotistical enough not to admit when she's wrong..." Demitri sighed. "I'm afraid the history between those two will never heal."_

"_Perhaps you're right," Carlisle snickered. "Bella has an unbelievable sense of right and wrong...she will fight and fight hard to back it up."_

_I smiled, shaking my head._

"_She's your strength here," Eleazar said firmly. "She's the one that has to pull it all together. You've been working with her, yes?"_

"_Yes, but she needs more training, Carlisle," Demitri added, "you know this..."_

"_I do," Carlisle sighed. "She needs to separate that shield...protect individuals..."_

I had stopped listening after that. I was well aware that more training was in my future. Alice had told me and Jasper had mentioned it as well. The thought made me tired, weary.

I took a deep breath, taking in the warm dampness of the forest with summer almost upon us. I smiled as honey and sunshine met my heart. "Hey, baby," I smirked as he came around the tree to my left.

"Sweet girl," he smiled, kneeling in front of me. "Did you hunt?" He asked, tucking my hair back. I nodded, leaning into his hand. Just a simple touch was like coming home. "What has you all alone and closed to me?"

"It's quiet here," I smiled. "Sit with me." I sat forward slightly, so that Edward could sit behind me, leaning against the tree. "How do you stand all those minds, Edward?"

"I'm used to it, but the one I listen for was not there..." He chuckled, wrapping his arms all the way around me. He buried his nose in my hair, breathing deep.

"Sorry...I didn't say anything when I left..."

"Shh, you want quiet...we'll stay out here all night if you want..."

Edward would truly give me anything. My tastes ran simple – a few hours of just us – but if I mentioned that I wanted the Taj Mahal, he'd probably buy it. Edward chuckled behind me.

"There it is," he smiled against my neck. "That's the random thoughts I've been searching for. Do you want the Taj Mahal, my love?" There was amusement in his silken voice.

"No!" I laughed, leaning my temple against his jaw. Edward lifted a leg up beside me, setting his foot flat on the ground, and I picked at the fabric of his jeans, tracing my finger over his knee cap.

"Just say the word..." he snickered, squeezing me tighter. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"What the hell would I do with it?" I laughed. "No, this is good," I sighed, linking my fingers with his and rubbing his thigh.

"What a project for Esme though..." He mused, chuckling when my head fell back as I laughed. We were quiet for a while, just sitting in the comfortable silence that we both enjoyed. "Come here, love," he whispered, hooking my knees with his arm and setting me on his lap sideways. I looked into his honey eyes and watched them darken. "I need a kiss," he smirked. "Holding you like this..." He chuckled, tracing a finger down my face lightly.

I leaned in, kissed his nose and rubbed it with mine. "How bad, Edward?" I teased his mouth with barely a brush of my lips.

"Bad..." he breathed, palming my thigh over my jeans and squeezing slightly. His breath ghosted over my face, sweet and tempting. "Just a taste, love..."

Poor Edward and poor me – never alone, even in the forest. There were too many people around. We needed release soon or we were going to explode. "We're not alone out here, baby," I said, licking my bottom lip. We were so close that my tongue just barely grazed against his mouth. I felt more than heard the groan from him.

"I know," he breathed. "Please," he said, touching his lips to mine. This was the frustration I was dealing with. I knew that no more than a hundred yards away Tanya, Irina and Kate were hunting. I knew that in the house there were people everywhere, talking strategy and planning. "I know, baby," Edward growled, gripping my hair, his tongue delving into my mouth. A whimper of wonton need surged from me, making me turn my head and grip his hair.

"Bella," he growled, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip. It was breathless and desperate the way Edward practically made love to my eager mouth with his tongue. I gripped his hair harder, my other hand tracing the line of his jaw. I was trying with all my might to take as much of him in as I could. Edward's hand left my leg and cupped my breast over my shirt. "Give me anything, love...before we're interrupted," he pleaded.

"I don't want to be on display, baby," I moaned, nipping at his jaw and licking to his earlobe. "But we need this...please."

He pulled his head back, pressing his forehead to mine. His eyes quickly scanned around us. "Clothes stay on," he smirked with a naughty gleam in his eye. "They aren't far, baby..."

"That's just wrong, love," I teased, kissing his lips with nipping licks. Top lip, bottom lip. Over and over – and his taste was wrecking me. "A heavy make-out session, then?" I breathed as his hand squeezed my breast.

"Anything," he growled between my kisses, roughly brushing his thumb over my nipple.

Our breathing was heavy as I found myself straddling his lap. "Oh, God, I need you..." He sighed, unable to keep his mouth from my skin. He licked a blazing trail down my neck and up the shell of my ear.

"Ugh...shit," I gasped as his tongue dove into my ear, causing a shock-wave of need all the way down to my core. My thighs squeezed together against his, wanting friction anyway I could find it. I rolled my hips and we both moaned at the other's dilemma. He was rock hard and I was on fire.

Edward's hands left my hair and breast and grabbed my ass. Hard. He pressed me down onto him as our mouths met wet and needy. _Jesus, Edward..._ I thought to him. Speaking would have been way too loud. _I could come...and soon..._

"Like this?" He gasped quietly, looking into my eyes. His breathing was heavy, his cock twitching beneath me.

_You have no idea..._

"Oh, damn..." His eyes rolled back as our jeans rubbed together. "I really do, love..."

_Fuck, right there, baby..._ I shook as the coil in my stomach tightened. I fisted his shirt at the shoulders, whimpering against his lips. _When we are finally alone...I'm going to fuck you so hard, Edward...I swear..._ Flickering thoughts of dirty things wafted through my mind against my will. Edward saw them all.

A vibrating low growl erupted from him when he heard my thoughts. His left hand gripped my ass as his right snaked between us to press against my mound. Pressing the seam of my jeans in the perfect spot, Edward made my breath catch. I leaned my head into his cheek as I shattered as quietly as I could. With one more roll of my hips, my spasms still shaking me, Edward buried his face in my neck. His groan broke, a silent but vibrating growl rumbled through my whole body as I felt his release.

We stayed that way, our heads on shoulders, shaking violently from the bliss we were trying to come down from. Edward sighed, a deep breath rushing from him. He was trying to find patience. He had heard the thoughts before I had smelled their scent. We weren't alone anymore. _The world would be a better place without Tanya in it...she found us on purpose...I promise you that._

Edward chuckled. "Just our world, love...and yes, you might be right." His eyes met mine as we tried to ignore the approaching women. "I came out here to tell you Jasper has something for you...I was to bring you back," he smiled, unapologetic for getting us both distracted.

_And now you need a shower,_ I giggled. He laughed, nodding slowly.

"There they are!" Irina smiled. "We thought we heard someone out here."

_I'm sure, _I sighed. Edward stood up, setting me on my feet. "Ladies," he smiled. Always my polite gentleman even though I wanted to poke out Tanya's narrowing eyes. He pinched my side for my thoughts and I fought my laugh. "We were just heading back to the house...let's go, love," he smirked, shaking his head at me as I couldn't decide whether to rip Tanya's smirking lips off or tug her hair out. "Behave," he chuckled so softly in my ear.

"Oh, we'll join you," Tanya smiled.

_Of course you will,_ I rolled my eyes. "So what's Jasper up to?" I asked, trying with everything that I had to ignore the ladies' conversation behind me. Words like "scent", "newlyweds", and "insatiable".

"It's a surprise, sweet girl," Edward smiled down, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my head. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Oh hell," I groaned. "I'm in no mood for fighting, wrestling, or training today...it's all I could do not to run away."

"Well, maybe we can get out for a while...bookstore?" He asked, smiling when I nodded happily. "Ok...good...we haven't been there in awhile and not at all since we've moved here."

We walked into the house, the ladies wandering off to find Esme. Alice greeted us in the doorway of the living room. "You are _so_ taking us with you...this house is chaos...I'll suffer the bookstore to get out!" I laughed, looking up at Edward.

"Yes, Alice," Edward chuckled, patting her on the head.

Carina was sitting at the table and giggled at the whole exchange. "Me too?" She asked. "I really need something to read."

"Ok, no one should suffer...lacking reading material is a sin...I'm sure of it," I frowned. "Sibling outing it is..." I bent to her ear. "Next time check my shelves. There's too many up there to mention."

"True," Edward sighed dramatically, squirming away from me when I pinched his ass. "Hey!" He growled.

"Bells!" Jasper beamed, handing me a manila envelope. "Here...open this."

I gasped when my Dartmouth diploma slipped out into my hand. "Nice," I smiled, getting kisses on my head and cheeks from everyone.

"That deserves celebration, love," Edward smiled proudly.

_The only celebrating I want is this fucking house empty,_ I laughed. _And that's not happening any time soon. _"I'd be happy with the damn bookstore," I smirked, watching Edward's eyes grow slightly darker and back to honey.

Alice and Jasper looked anxious to get out of the house. Carina and Demitri were practically pacing. "Em...Rose?" Edward called out. They popped in from the garage. "Take a break from Bella's car and let's get out of here."

"Sweet!" Emmett beamed.

"Thank God!" Rose sighed. "I can't take anymore..." I knew they were just as frustrated as the rest of us when they didn't even ask where we were going.

"Exactly," Edward interrupted before she could say "guests".

** **

We found a bookstore in Portland on a street with a bunch of different types of shops. It was quaint and appealed to everyone. We all separated to the four winds. Alice and Rose found a shoe store and I threatened them with their lives if they even thought to ask me to go into it. Emmett, Edward and Jasper found a music store. Carina and I lost ourselves in the bookstore and Demitri followed us.

"Are you guarding us or do you read?" I teased him as he held the door open.

"Both," he growled back with a smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes at him. As soon as one of the clerks saw him, her mouth fell open. I tried to imagine what she saw. Demitri was like another brother to me, but his beauty couldn't be denied. Long dark hair framed his face, not quite touching his shoulders. He wore a black leather jacket, dark jeans and deep maroon sweater with a white t-shirt under it. Of all of us, he looked the most like what we were. True vampire. He looked like he belonged in another time period.

Carina kissed him sweetly before walking away with me. In all reality, I could have stayed in there forever. It was quiet, it smelled fantastic and every book was at my fingertips. I found a few books and ran into Carina in the romance section. She had found a few books as well.

"I guess we should find Demitri," I said, walking down the aisle. When we turned down the next row, we saw two girls huddled together, staring across the way. They had to be high school age. One was blonde, the other a light brown.

"Fucking hell, that's the best ass I've ever seen," the blonde groaned in a whisper. I looked past her to see Demitri and Edward leaning at the end of the magazine racks. They were facing each other, chatting as if they couldn't hear the girls. Edward looked delectable, wearing dark blue jeans, a black sweater and a white t-shirt underneath.

I had Carina under my shield already, so I turned to her. "Edward's ass or Demitri's?" I whispered in her ear.

She giggled, shrugging. "Wait," she stopped me. "Let's see what they do."

"Oh, you make a fine addition to the family," I snorted, pretending to look at the books in front of me. "Alice will be proud." Carina bit back a laugh, joining me at the shelf.

The girl with the light brown hair sighed when Demitri laughed, carrying its masculine sound all the way over to us. When Edward ran a hand through his hair, the blonde groaned again. Why was it always blondes?

"He looks young enough for high school," the blonde said to her friend. "Wonder what school he goes to. What I wouldn't give for him to show up at Columbia High next year."

I had to laugh, burying my face in Carina's shoulder. The poor girl would be getting her wish.

"I don't know, Pamela," her friend sighed, looking skeptical.

"Shut it, Ariel," Pamela growled. "A girl can dream...mine will be filled with images of that ass..."

"Now," I smirked, tugging Carina behind me. I felt the eyes of Pamela and Ariel on us as we walked up to Edward and Demitri.

"Hey, beautiful girl," Edward smiled, kissing my forehead. "You found something..."

"Always," I nodded, a smirk playing on my face. Without shame, I reached into Edward's back pocket, taking his wallet. "I left mine at home," I smiled, biting my bottom lip and giving his ass one extra long squeezing caress. He fought his smile.

"You've met the new classmates, have you?" He asked quietly in my ear, his lips brushing against my skin. "Marking your territory, my Bella?" He asked, his voice silken, but filled with pride.

"Mmhm," I nodded, walking away. _So it begins...and we haven't even started school yet,_ I giggled, looking back at him. As I got to the line, Alice and Rose walked through the door, giving me a wink on the way by.

"Edward," Alice smirked. "What's the name of that high school we start next year?"

"Columbia," he sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew exactly what she was doing – giving the girls something to gossip about for the next few months.

"Oh yeah," Rose nodded, smirking sarcastically. "That's it...couldn't remember."

"Of course not," Edward said wryly. "We've only showed you a dozen times."

Carina joined me in the line, fighting her laugh. "Look at the girls, Bells," she snorted, her eyes gliding past me. I glanced over and their mouths were hanging open and they were walking away from us all.

"For the first time in their lives...those two can't wait for school to start," I laughed.

"Don't lie, love, you can't either," Edward crooned from behind me.

"Your point is?" I laughed, setting my books on the counter so the clerk could ring them up. Edward chuckled, shrugging. It took a moment for the young girl to realize I was handing her the money. Her eyes were glazed as I handed Edward back his wallet. "Thank you, baby," I smiled.

"If only you would let me really spoil you..." Edward smiled, taking the bag from the clerk. She about fell over the counter, watching him walk away.

"If you're talking the Taj Mahal again..." I laughed, "no way." He sighed, holding the door for me. We leaned against the wall of the store, waiting for the others. "You do spoil me..." I smiled, standing in front of him. I leaned into his body, kissing him softly. "Cars...jewelry...trips...books...books are important!" I laughed, watching a smile spread over his beautiful face. "All I want is you..." I shrugged. "Naked and calling my name...but you." I squealed as he switched positions on me, pressing me into the wall.

"Bella," he growled into my neck, smiling against my skin as I laughed. "Somehow we share the same desire, love," he chuckled, kissing up my neck to my cheek.

I gripped his ass, pulling him to me. "Mm, she's right though," I purred, smiling when he chuckled. My hands were in his back pockets when the girls walked out. Pamela stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us, Ariel running into her as Demitri and Carina came out behind them.

"Ready?" Edward asked, standing straight. I nodded up at him, taking his hand. Jasper and Emmett crossed the street and joined us. Suddenly, the girls found themselves surrounded by us.

Rose, who looked like she was feeling particularly evil, turned to the girls. "Do you guys live here?"

"Yeah," Ariel nodded, her eyes wide and her mouth open as she looked around at all of us.

"What school do you go to?" She asked, looking between both girls. I shook my head at Rose and Edward snickered behind me.

"Columbia High," they both answered.

"Sweet!" Emmett beamed. "We start there next year. Football? Baseball?" The girls nodded, smiling with him. You couldn't _not_ smile with Emmett. He put you at ease despite his giant posture.

_Track?_ I thought, causing Edward to laugh into my hair. _Biology? _I snickered and he fought another laugh, messing with Edward was too much fun. _What are they thinking, love?_

"That they can't wait to get home and online...every friend they know will hear about us by midnight tonight," he whispered in my ear.

"All of you?" Pamela asked, her eyes landing on Demitri.

"Um...no," Emmett smiled, shaking his head. "Edward, Bella...Jasper, Alice...all sophomores...Rose and I...juniors." The girls waved at all of us. "You?"

"Tenth grade," Pamela breathed, trying not to let her eyes stray to Edward, but failing miserably.

"Pam...Ariel," a boy called from across the street. "Let's go...Mom wants us home soon."

"'Kay, Drew," both girls sighed. I looked at Drew. He had to be Ariel's brother. They looked too much alike not to be related. With a slightly shade of darker hair and a sweet smile, he walked towards the girls. "Come on...I'm not getting grounded because you made new friends."

"Shut it, Drew," Ariel growled, turning crimson with embarrassment. "These guys will be at Columbia next year."

"Oh, hey!" He smiled, tugging at his sister's hand. "I'm not kidding, Ari...let's go."

"We should go too," I smiled. I felt Edward tense behind me as Drew's eyes landed on me. I felt rather than heard his possessive growl. I turned slightly, raising up on my toes and kissed Edward's cheek. "_My night_, remember, baby?" It was exactly what Edward needed, knowing Drew was watching the whole exchange.

"Yes, love," Edward smiled. "What's next then?"

"Oh, yeah, celebrate," Jasper smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Let's go...I think it's time for Emmett and Rose to pay the rest of their racing debt." Emmett and Rose still had a karaoke song to sing. They had washed every car by hand once they all came in from transport.

"Aw, hell," Rose growled. "Fine."

We waved to Pam, Ariel and Drew and made our way up the street.

"There's a karaoke club up here," Jasper chuckled as Rose growled. "I meant to tell you guys." Jasper looked way too excited at the prospect of humiliating our siblings. "Here," he smiled, pointing across the street. He held the door for all of us, the sound of drunken singing flooding our ears.

"Hey, guys!" A short girl with a sweet raspy voice welcomed us. "Who's singing for me?" Her name was Liza according to her name tag. She had short dark hair and a wry smirk firmly planted on her face.

"Those two are," Edward smirked, pointing to Rose and Emmett.

"Cool," Liza smiled. "Come on...I'll get you a book so you can pick."

"We're picking, they're singing," I smiled as she laughed, showing us to a table. Liza was instantly likable. Outgoing and a quick wit only added to the evil smirk she gave Emmett.

"What did you do, big guy?"

"Lost a race...don't encourage them," he chuckled.

"Here guys," she smiled, handing the list over to me and Edward. "Duets are on the second page," she winked and walked away.

"Oh, I like her," Alice laughed, clapping.

"Me too," Edward chuckled, pointing to a song.

"No...you know exactly what will happen if you pick that," I laughed. "This...he'll hate it."

"Hmm, true," Edward smirked.

"Bells," Rose whined. "Be kind...will you?"

"This is kind," Edward and I laughed. Edward added, "You're singing _Don't Go Breaking My Heart..._" I giggled as Emmett snarled at us.

"Nice choice," Liza snorted. "You could have been so much meaner though," she laughed. "No Kenny Rogers...no Celine Dion?"

"Kenny Rogers' Jack Ass," Emmett guffawed in a drunken slur. Jasper slapped the back of his head and threatened to beat him with a baseball bat. MadTV was a big deal to Emmett.

"He would enjoy it too much," I pointed out, my eyebrow rising.

"Oh...perhaps you're right," Liza sighed, shrugging with sympathy. "What can you do but pick a cheesy disco song, then...right?"

"Exactly," Edward nodded, laughing as Emmett flipped him off.

Oh, but it was hilarious! With every _woo hoo_ that they sang, the table fell apart in hysterics. Even Rose started to laugh towards the end of the song. The whole bar chuckled along with us. To them, we must have looked as drunk as they were.

It was a fun night, everyone getting out of a stress-filled house. We walked and played until almost everything had closed.

"I can't believe I graduated from Dartmouth," I snorted, squeezing Edward's hand as we walked slowly back to the car.

"I can," he smiled, bringing up our hands and kissing my fingers. "I told you that you could do it, love," he smiled and stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk.

"It just seems weird...it went by fast," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. I gripped his ass one more time. "Damn, she was right..." I chuckled.

"Tease," he growled. "It was fast...but the best college experience I have ever had."

"Mmm...and now high school, Edward," I purred, my eyes darkening without my permission.

"They won't know what hit them," he chuckled. "Poor Drew was stunned at the sight of you."

"Yes...and Pam was drooling over you...it's a shame that they will both be ignored," I sighed.

"Yes, shame," Edward smirked, leaning in to kiss me. We both sighed as we heard the others bellowing for us from the car. "_I want our weekend...soon..._" Edward growled through gritted teeth, his forehead pressed to mine.

"Soon, love...I promise."

* * *

**A/N...they do get their weekend soon...sooner than you may think. Ah, and another video, pulling Felix and company out of the country. Is that a good thing or bad? Tanya...sigh...she's a hard-headed woman, I swear. Will she change Mark? Or keep things the way they are? **

**And you caught a glimpse of a few new characters from their up and coming high school experience. I told you I'd get you to high school sooner than expected. **

**Some of you want more Charlie...he will be around, I promise. He's taken his new responsibilities very seriously. You'll see. **

**Oh and thanks for reassuring me that my addiction to the meadow and piano are, in fact...NORMAL! LOL You can put down cold hard cash that both will make another appearance. Oh...that damn piano more than anything. It doesn't help, I'm sure, that Rob Pattinson has had multiple photo shoots on one... Damn...LMAO**

**And thanks to Brits23 who helped me with this one...didn't mean to leave ya hanging...I've fixed that though...LOL**

**Ok...reviews, please...not very many this last time. It breaks the heart, it does. ;) Let me hear ya...I want to know what you're thinking...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N...Here you go...the weekend our two have needed for some time now... This chapter is so lemony, you could open a lemonade stand with it. LOL So...it's rated M...duh!**

**Ok, have at it...and yes, I'm posting early...like I said, I want you caught up...**

**See you at the bottom...**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

BELLA

"She's really decided to change him?" I asked again for the hundredth time, looking up at Demitri as we made our way to the baseball field.

"Yes," he chuckled at my skeptical face. "In Denali, actually...Carlisle is going to be there...tonight."

"What changed her mind?" I asked, shoving him for laughing at me.

"You...I can only guess, but she says it's because he caught the flu..." He laughed again when I snorted. "Give her a break, beautiful Bella." He smiled, ruffling my hair. "Tanya's intimidated by you...your sense of value is strong...unwavering, really."

"Whatever...it's not that hard to judge right and wrong," I growled. "She obviously can't...that's not my problem."

"If she apologized to Brandon...would you let it go?" Demitri asked, tugging my arm to stop us.

"If she meant it...if he accepted it..._maybe_," I sneered, my eyes narrowing at him.

"Now..." He sighed, looking around. "What the hell are we doing with you out here?"

"Soccer," I sighed. "Something about protection from afar...shielding a whole battlefield and individuals."

"Bells," Carlisle called. He was standing on a ledge overlooking the entire field. I ran and joined him. "You know what to do," he smiled, pointing to the field. Edward and Jasper were kicking the ball back and forth. It didn't sound like much, but it was from one end of the field to the other with one kick. "You're going to pick a team and protect it. I want you to try and split that shield of yours...so that you can protect each member by themselves. Ok?"

"Yup...got it," I nodded. "Which team?"

"The boys this time. I need you to work with Edward's speed, Bells. As fast as he moves, I need you with him."

"Makes sense," I sighed, thinking it was harder to keep up with Edward than it sounded. Edward heard my thoughts and laughed, turning to wink at me. _Smug, sexy bastard,_ I took a bow with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

He was ever so happy to hear that we would be home alone for the weekend. About fucking time. Carlisle had promised Tanya that he would be there for Mark's change – to stop her from going too far. Kate, Irina and Ghianna had suggested doing it in Denali to make the whole thing more comfortable. Carlisle agreed, saying Denali was outside of Jake's area and out of the way in case Mark's change was difficult.

Once we heard they would be going to Alaska, Edward and I forced our winning rights and told our siblings they were going too. They couldn't argue and Carlisle was happy someone would be coming along just in case. Carlisle could use Emmett's strength and Jasper's calming ability for any emergencies that would arise.

This new training was difficult, to say the least. I hadn't tried splitting up my shield and Edward broke from it through most of the game. "Damn it," I growled. There was no goalie. My shield was the goalie. Having to keep that in place and shield everyone else was wearing me out. Quickly. The easy part was being able to see everyone all at one time. If we ever got into a real fight, then this would be the way I would want to protect my family.

"Excellent, Bells!" Carlisle smiled from the field. Not one ball had gone in the boys' goal and with the last play, I kept up with Edward completely. "Now...distract her." He smiled evilly.

"Oh shit," I sighed, watching Edward walk away from the field. I would have thought Jasper, but no Carlisle was sending the one person that I couldn't ignore. I groaned at Edward's chuckle.

"Sorry, love," he smiled, "I only do what I'm told."

"Right," I smirked, turning away from him and back to the field.

Eleazar took Edward's place on the team, his speed making the game seem just a tad bit slower. I locked my shield around the goal again. I didn't know what I was expecting from Edward, but it wasn't his smooth, dangerous voice.

"Hmm," he crooned, lining up behind me. "All weekend, baby," he breathed, pushing my hair from my neck. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?"

"Oh Jesus," I moaned, shaking my head. His lips didn't touch me. At least he gave me that much, but his finger traced my ear, my neck, my collarbone. I had to squeeze my eyes shut to force myself to concentrate.

"Bells, focus," Emmett growled as Alice got a ball into the goal. Emmett took his sports very seriously.

"Sorry, Em," I breathed, knowing he couldn't hear me. Edward snickered sexily behind me.

The game took off again, the boys fighting hard against Alice's ability to see what they were planning. Rose's strength was her long legs, turning and twisting around the men with ease.

Edward started again, "There's not a room I don't want to take you in, love. Our room...that chair. The bathroom...I'm gonna fuck you hard against those tiles..." His voice was low. Only I heard Dirty Edward appear out of nowhere. I sighed, trying not to sound defeated and balling up my hands. My fingernails dug into my flesh.

"Shit," I growled, losing another goal. Edward chuckled again behind me, loving the affect he had on me.

"The kitchen, Bella," he continued, his mouth right at my ear. "I'm going to bend you over the counter, love," he growled, his hips just barely thrusting forward.

"Edward," I growled through gritted teeth. I couldn't decide what I wanted more – for him to keep telling me what he wanted or to shield my teammates. And there was my problem. The whole field started breaking down on me.

"Bells!" Jasper growled as Alice took his feet out from under him and stole the ball.

"Concentrate, love..." Edward's voice changed from deadly to encouraging. Taking a deep breath, I focused on the game. I even gave them an advantage by stealing the ball back. "Good, baby," he crooned in my ear again. His voice would have made me break out into a sweat if I was capable of it.

The score was tied, nine to nine – we were playing to ten. Jasper and Emmett were dominating the field, until Edward said the one thing he knew I couldn't resist. "Oh, and my piano, sweet girl," he purred, placing his hands on my hips and gently pressing his arousal against me from behind. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Bella...you'll forget who you are..." My knees just about gave out, my breath whooshing out of me. Rose stole the ball from Carlisle. It took all I had to focus.

With a sob, I wrapped another shield around Edward and pushed him to the ground, holding him there. I was shaking with need and stress. He smirked as he laid on the grass, struggling against me. I turned back to the game, stealing the ball right into Demitri's path so he could kick it into the girls' goal, winning the game.

"Perfect, Bella," Edward smiled. "It's what Carlisle wanted you to do..."

"Edward," I closed my eyes, because I knew that they were pitch black, "walk away...please..." I was shuddering, visibly shaking with desire for him and the whole family was walking up the hill to join us. I heard him take a step towards me.

"Love...I'm sorry..."

"I'm not...just...please, Edward," I growled, opening my eyes and glancing at them all getting closer. I begged Alice with my eyes and she shoved Jasper my way. The calm that came over me was like a warm blanket, enveloping me in comfort.

"Too much?" Carlisle rushed to me as I sat down on a tree stump, covering my face with shaky hands. I nodded, taking a deep breath to clear my head. "This will take time, Bells..."

"I'm fine," I sighed, running my hand through my hair to hold it away from my face. Emmett came to kneel in front of me.

"Hunt, Bells...I see it...come on," he grabbed my hand, tugging softly. "Let's go...we're back in grizzly country..." He grinned, causing a tired, huffing laugh to escape me. "You can take all that....um, _frustration_...out on a big ole bear," he chuckled, tugging my hand again.

_Frustration is right,_ I thought, finally able to look at my husband. He looked worried until he heard my mind. _I'm ok...just keep a lid on all that sexiness until every last one of them are out of the house!_ He barked a laugh, turning away from me and covering his mouth. I fought my smile, shaking my head.

I really did need to hunt. "I haven't felt this drained since my first year at Dartmouth," I sighed, taking Emmett's hand. I was still a little shaky. "Splitting my shield isn't easy," I frowned at Carlisle.

"You did really well," Eleazar nodded in approval.

"Practice, Bella," Carlisle smiled. I groaned, giving him a pleading look. "Go, hunt," he laughed, shooing us away.

Emmett grabbed me up, tossing me over his shoulders with a booming laugh. For once, I didn't fight him. I didn't think I could walk anyway.

EDWARD

"I got this, Esme," my love smiled. "I still remember how," she giggled, taking the pan off the stove. They were cooking dinner for Mark. Really I think that Bella wanted to soothe Mark's nerves. Her mind had been closed to me since she and Emmett had returned from hunting.

I had pushed too far. She was already straining when I was told to distract her. My angel assured me that she was fine, but eagerly awaiting our weekend. We were impatiently urging our family's departure.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme smiled, her mind filled with the things she needed to pack.

"You know," Mark smiled wryly, "you don't _have_ to cook for me. I was surviving bachelorhood just fine before..."

"Oh, don't even go there," Bella smiled, setting his plate in front of him and sitting down with him. "Esme and Edward cooked every meal of mine...we can't help it." I smiled, remembering every breakfast I brought to her.

"Who am I to argue?" He chuckled. His mind was slightly nervous about his change and wanted to ask Bella everything.

As if she was reading his mind, she said, "Ask your questions, Mark...I can see your nerves...hear your heartbeat, you know..." I smiled again, shaking my head. I looked at the guitar in my hands, realizing it was the one I had bought when I was alone. I was restringing it.

"Did it hurt?" He whispered.

"Yes, very much...try to find something to focus on..." She encouraged. "Sounds and scents helped me a lot." I nodded to myself. My angel had told me that my laugh and scent had gotten her through.

"And after?"

Bella smiled sweetly at him, picking up his glass and filling it back up with water. "A little disorienting...you can _see_ everything, _hear_ everything...no one told me that you could hear a spider walk on the wall..." She giggled. "They didn't tell me there's another color in the rainbow," she snorted. "But there is..." He gaped at her for a moment. "Carlisle will help you...um, focus. Make sure that you recognize everyone and everything."

"Oh!" Alice laughed and I snorted. "Make sure you look in the mirror afterwards," she called out from the living room.

"For God's sakes, Ali," Bella sighed. "Do you care about your looks?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Um...not really," he chuckled. "Girl thing?"

"Girl thing..." My love nodded. I laughed, shaking my head. _Shut it, Edward!_ She thought to me, looking up from the table. I winked at her and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Anything else?" He smiled.

"Your eyes, Mark...don't be shocked. They will be red...but only for awhile."

"Your eyes are still brown...why?"

"My shield, I can make them the color they were before I was changed," she smiled. She must have taken her shield down, because Mark chuckled.

My head shot up. I hadn't seen Bella's golden eyes in some time. She kept the brown for me. "Love, let me see..." She smiled, laughing quietly. She got up from the table to come to stand before me.

They were darker than I remembered, like a deep sunset. "Beautiful, baby," I whispered in awe of her. There were flecks of her original brown that stayed hidden in the swirls of gold.

"Do you want these? Or brown?" She asked, smiling wryly. I traced my fingers under one eye and across her eyebrow. Sometimes I forgot that she was like me. That I could keep her forever. "Edward, what is it?" She frowned, taking my face in her hands.

"Nothing...just...nothing...brown, though...to answer your question," I smiled, feeling a little silly at my reaction.

"You sure?" She asked, brushing my hair from my forehead. Her eyes changed in a blink and I fell into their warmth, their familiarity.

"Yeah, definitely sure," I sighed. Bella eyed me for a moment, leaned in and kissed my forehead.

_This conversation isn't over...I want to know what that was about._ Her thoughts were like a caress, telling me that when we were alone, I could tell her about it. That it was ok no matter what.

"Ok, love," I nodded, going back to my guitar.

Mark continued with his questions. "I won't know how to hunt," he snorted.

"I'm sure Tanya will take you first thing," Bella nodded, taking his plate away and setting it in the sink. She turned the water on, but continued, "It's instinct...and you'll feel better once you have hunted." Once the dishes were clean, she turned back to him and leaned against the counter. "You're choosing this life...I have a feeling Carlisle is right...you will probably have no problems other than the actual change itself. Try to relax..."

"Alice," Emmett smiled, coming down the stairs. "Will Mark have a gift?"

We all chuckled and Bella came to lean in the doorway. Mark joined her, curiosity filling his mind.

"Alice," I warned, seeing that she wanted to tease Emmett. "That won't help. Tell it or keep it secret...but don't make things up!" I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ali!" Bella scolded.

"Ok, ok," Alice laughed, holding her hands up. "Well, Bells forgot to tell you about your strength...you'll be strong...newborn strength will last about a year."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," my love giggled, walking to me. She took the guitar out of my hands and set it aside. "Hold me," she whispered, sitting on my lap.

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled, pulling her back to my chest. We turned our attention back to Alice.

"Do you want to know?" Alice smiled, raising an eyebrow at Mark.

"You told Brandon," Emmett urged.

"You _didn't_ tell Bells," Jasper countered with a smirk, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Bella's didn't make sense!" Alice defended. I chuckled, nuzzling my angel's hair. We were so close to having the place to ourselves. They were suppose be leaving soon after Mark had eaten. I needed her alone and soon.

"Bella's still doesn't make sense," Bella laughed, shaking her head. Jasper's head snapped around to her and he chuckled.

"Aw, Bells," Emmett grinned, "you do ok!"

"Better than ok," I whispered.

"Biased," she smiled, turning to the side and kissing my cheek. She looked back at Mark. "So...do you want to know?"

"Um, no!" He laughed. "Let's leave something for surprise." We all laughed, appreciating his attempt at trying to relax.

"You'll be fine, Mark," Alice sighed. "If you really want it, then you won't have any problems. I think Carlisle's right about that too." She stopped, a vision of Mark coming back into this house filling her mind. "You're back here pretty quick..."

"Well, that's something," Emmett drawled, rolling his eyes. He was quite disappointed.

Demitri and Carina emerged from their room, a small bag in tow. "Wow...and I was really hoping to hear about it before Tanya," Demitri chuckled. "Watch Mark have some crazy talent."

"They are all crazy," Jasper laughed.

"True," Rose chuckled, coming down with her own bag and handing it to Emmett. Her mind somewhat grateful she didn't have a gift.

Carina walked up to Mark and Bella stiffened. Bella took it upon herself to protect Carina…she didn't want her taking any chances by being so close to a human this early in her vegetarian lifestyle. "You'll be fine," Carina smiled, placing a small hand on Mark's shoulder. "Don't let this lot scare you."

"I'm not..." He snickered.

"When all is said and done, you'll be...really...um, _satisfied_," Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett!" The girls all scolded, but every mind in the room was agreeing with him. I chuckled and Bella looked at me.

_He's right...he just shouldn't say it,_ she smirked, burying her face in my neck. _They need to go! _She giggled, her fingers slipping just under the edge of my shirt. She traced lazy lines across my stomach.

"I know, sweet girl," I sighed, taking her hand and kissing it. Just her being on my lap was driving me mad.

Like an answer to our prayers, Carlisle came in the back door with Esme. "Let's go, guys...Mark, Tanya's waiting for you in the car." Mark nodded and gave a nervous wave to Bella and me.

"Mark," Bella called. "We'll see you soon...relax..."

"Ok, ok," he sighed, walking out the door.

Esme walked up to us. "Call us if you need us and we will see you soon...if all goes according to plan."

"Ok," we both said, getting kisses on our heads from her.

"Love you both," she smiled, walking to the door where Carlisle was waiting and waving goodbye.

"Love you..." Bella and I answered.

Our eyes locked as the sound of car doors slamming and engines revving floated in from outside. When silence echoed through the house, my love smiled. "Listen," she chuckled. "That's fan-fucking-tastic!"

I couldn't help but laugh with her, thinking she had grown accustomed to my personality. She required the quiet, the serenity. One thing about my wife that didn't change when she became a vampire was that she enjoyed our privacy. I leaned in to kiss her and she launched off my lap.

"Last one upstairs," she giggled, bolting for the stairway.

"Oh, I don't think so," I growled, running after her. I didn't take two steps in the door of our bedroom before she wrapped her shield around me and forced me into the chair. I struggled in vain, chuckling at her mischievous face.

"Do you know what you did to me this morning?" she laughed, shaking her head.

"Love, I didn't know you were drained..."

"Don't apologize to me," she smirked. "And don't you _ever_ stop telling me what you want." She came to stand between my legs and my whole body ached to touch her. "But it's my turn." I groaned, knowing this was payback. "It was all I could do, baby...not to launch myself at you this morning." She smiled, gripping the front of my t-shirt and tugging swiftly. "You won't be needing that," she sighed, biting her delicious bottom lip. "Or these," she sneered, ripping my jeans from my body.

"Bella," I groaned, fighting her shield.

"Shh..." She breathed, leaning in to kiss my lips with just the softest of kisses and leaving me wanting so much more. "Don't you want to hear what I thought about your ideas?"

"God, yes," I whined, begging her with my eyes to hurry. I was throbbing and she saw it, licking her lips and kneeling between my legs. Her hands wrapped around my cock and I hissed at the contact.

"While I agree with you on everything you mentioned, Edward," she said, sounding like she was giving a dissertation, but her tongue flattened over the tip, relishing the flavor of the juices that were already there. "There are a few things you failed to acknowledge."

"What's that?" I growled as she licked the underside of my erection. "More, love...please," I begged, my hands were balled into fists. My eyes rolled back as she sank her mouth completely down on me, slowly drawing back out. Her teeth grazed lightly over my skin and if she hadn't been holding me with her shield I would have jack-knifed out of the chair. "Fuck," I groaned, "so good, baby..."

"Mmhm," she smiled, both of her hands wrapping around my twitching shaft and slipping over my skin with a twist of her wrists. "Let's see...you mentioned...this chair," she gripped me hard and slid up with her hands and back down. I was writhing with need. "And the bathroom...oh, and the kitchen..." She smirked, her eyes never leaving mine when she bent to place long, licking kisses down my cock. When her tongue flicked over my balls, I growled.

"Bella," I panted, "Please...love...so close..." Just her words were killing me, her touch pushing me slowly over the edge. "At least let me touch you..."

She eyed me softly for a moment. "Patience, love...oh and the piano..." She dragged out the last word with relish and an erotic growl. She lathed her tongue over the vein on my cock from base to tip. "Fuck...you taste so good," she crooned, sinking her mouth back over me. I felt her shield dissipate from around me.

My hands went immediately to her hair, holding it away from her face. "Is there somewhere I missed, love?" I asked, my eyelids feeling heavy with lust as I watched her perfect lips wrapped around me. "Perhaps the rug in front of the fireplace?" She hummed around me and I gasped at the vibration I felt all over. "Dining room table?" I growled, twitching in her mouth. I was so close and lost it when her mind opened to me, showing me taking her against our bedroom door and then the stairs. "God, baby..." I growled, my hips rocking forward. I came hard with a snarl leaving my lips.

"Where do you want me, Edward?" She asked, standing up and pushing me softly back. She reached down to the edge of her shirt and lifted it off, tossing it aside. She shimmied out of the shorts she was wearing.

"God, you're so beautiful, baby..." I groaned, looking at the angel standing in front of me. "I'm the luckiest bastard on the planet," I chuckled darkly. She smiled a sweet smile, standing there in a deep purple underwear set. The boy shorts hugged her sinfully, the bra just enhancing her perfect breasts. "I want to touch you," I sighed, leaning forward, my hands lightly gripping her hips.

I stood in front of her, gliding my hands over her everywhere. She returned the favor, pressing her palms on my stomach and sliding up my chest to my neck and into my hair. "What do you want, my love...I'd give you anything..."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted herself up into my arms, her legs securing themselves around my waist. I gripped her bottom as she pressed her forehead to mine. "I know you would," she smiled, kissing my cheek, nose and the corner of my mouth. "Shower...I want to feel you everywhere..."

I didn't have to be told twice. We had been surrounded by so many people in the last few weeks that finding alone time had been scarce. I set her down in the bathroom and turned around to start the water. I turned back to her to see she was reaching around to take her bra off. "Stop that," I playfully smacked at her hands. "Mine," I growled, pulling her close as she giggled at me. "Only I get to unwrap the present that you've given me..." I smirked, flicking the bra open swiftly.

I took the straps in my fingers and pulled them slowly down, kissing every inch of her skin along the way. I set the bra aside and knelt before my stunning wife. "You know, my sweet girl...my beautiful wife...I have to retrain myself soon..." I leaned forward, kissing her smooth, flat, strong stomach.

"How's that, baby?" Her tiny fingers slipped through my hair over and over.

I traced the edge of her underwear, slipping my finger just inside to tug down. I swirled my tongue in her bellybutton, tasting the perfection that was Bella. Her arousal hit me like a brick wall. "I have to learn to use the word girlfriend again soon," I smiled as she groaned, her hips bucking slightly against me as I tugged her underwear all the way off. She stepped out of them, her legs stepping apart as I slipped my finger through her moist heat.

"Just as long as you always call me Mrs. Cullen when it's just us," she frowned.

"Like I could stop..." I smiled up at her, placing a long chaste kiss to her mound. The steam started to surround us, fogging the mirror and causing her scent to waft around me. "Get in, love," I smiled, opening the door for her.

Esme had an evil mind, I was sure of it. The way our stand-up shower was designed was perfect. With a tile bench in the corner and multiple shower heads, the glass door closed us off to everything else.

"Sit," I whispered, settling her down on the bench. I knelt again before her, pulling her hips to the very edge.

"Edward, please," she breathed as I placed a kiss on her inner thigh.

"You made me feel good, baby...let me do the same," I smiled, running my hands under her legs and hooking her just under her knees. With a swift tug, she was open for me. Her whole body swiveled when my tongue met her sweet, hot folds. Her hips rose up, her hands weaving into my hair.

There was nothing like the taste of her. The sounds she made, the grinding against my face – it all made me want more. I brushed my thumb across her clit, twisting my tongue inside her as far as I could go, her walls pulling against me. With long slow licks and presses to her nub, Bella was vibrating against me.

"Let go, baby," I looked up at her.

"You feel so good..." She breathed, her hips undulating under my hands. I wanted to watch her come undone, wanted to see what I did to her. Licking her again from her sweet entrance to her clit, biting her lightly, she gasped. Her eyes rolled as she cried out my name. "Shit," she gasped as I continued to lick all over her, sucking her flesh into my mouth. Violently her tiny body shook with the orgasm that shattered her.

She panted as she sat forward, her feet touching back down onto the shower floor. Her eyes were almost feral as she looked at me and stood. She backed me up until I was standing under the flow of hot water. I wanted to bury myself in her. I was painfully hard against her stomach as she leaned in to kiss my chest.

The love that radiated from her eyes took my breath away. She didn't even need to say it, her mind was overflowing with it. "I love you too, baby," I sighed as she smiled at me.

She looked me over with a raised eyebrow. "You tell me all day, every day how beautiful I am, Edward...have you looked in the mirror lately?" She smirked, grabbing the body wash off the shelf. She poured some in her hands and starting at my shoulders, she washed down my arms and over each finger. I groaned as her ministrations continued until she was kneeling in front of me, kneading the muscles of my legs. "Turn around," she whispered, helping me with a giggle when I didn't move.

I felt her lips in the middle of my back, her hands leaving only to add more soap. I saw myself in her mind, touching me was driving her just as crazy as it was me. "Bella," I moaned, turning in front of her.

"Please..." she groaned, her brow furrowed. "Take me, please...I can't take anymore..."

"Come here," I growled, picking her up and pressing her into the cold tile. "Does touching me do that to you, baby?"

"Yes," she nodded and pressed her forehead to mine, her eyes closing as I slid into her. "You're mine," she growled, "and sometimes I don't believe it." Her head flew back as I pulled back and thrust back into her.

"I know, love..." I nipped at her lips and she crashed hers into mine. Our tongues sought each other out, fighting for dominance. I felt the same way about her. We lost ourselves in the steam of the large shower, with gasps and smiles, cries and groans, we came undone in each other's arms.

BELLA

"God, love...this is really good," Edward smiled, looking up from my computer. "Promise me you'll let Jasper send this off..."

"Ok," I chuckled, "though...I don't think I could stop him." He was reading the last few chapters I had added. We were just lazing about in the living room, enjoying the fact that we were all alone. He was in just a pair of dark blue jeans and I was in his t-shirt and boyshorts.

"Probably not," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair – probably one of my favorite habits of his. Our hair was almost dry from the shower we had lost ourselves in. He closed my computer and set it on the floor. He laid down on his side and opened his arms for me. I joined him, my back to his chest, turning my attention back to the movie I was watching.

If there were simple things in life that made me happy, it was right then. Edward wrapped us in a blanket, never saying a word. His fingers twirled a lock of my hair as I giggled at the silliness of _Arsenic and Old Lace_. Cary Grant, as handsome as he was, had a really funny side. But it was the two old ladies that stole the movie.

"Cary Grant could have been a vampire," I giggled and Edward chuckled behind me.

"He wasn't," he said, kissing my head. "Though, don't tell Esme...I think she still has a crush."

"No!" I gasped, turning in his arms to face him.

"Mmhm," he smiled and nodded. "She says he had class and dignity. That stars today have no idea how to act...though she says George Clooney comes close." Edward's hand rested on my hip, his thumb making circles over and over my skin.

"You know...Renee said something close to that..." I thought for a moment. "So...who had the crush on Elvis?"

"They all did," Edward laughed. "Rose allowed room for Frank Sinatra...Emmett went through a Farah Fawcett phase...as did the whole world it seemed..." He sighed, rolling his eyes. He grimaced, saying, "Blonde."

I laughed, "Oh...so brunettes...right...Audrey Hepburn? Jacklyn Smith?"

"They were ok..." He shrugged. "I liked them...but no crushes...remember?" I nodded, kissing him for just being Edward. "You?"

"Well, my hair fetish..." I sighed dramatically. "Johnny Depp...when I was like fourteen." He chuckled, his head falling back. I couldn't resist kissing his neck. "Robert Smith from the Cure...good hair..." I laughed. "Orlando Bloom..."

"Pirates?" He laughed.

"Hot movies," I teased back, getting tickled for my punishment. I squealed, writhing under him. "Stop, baby," I begged breathlessly.

With a chuckle, he rolled, pulling me on top of him. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the deep, even breaths he drew in and pushed out. He rubbed my back gently, both of us lost in thought. "Do you think Mark will be ok?" I asked, tracing Edward's collarbone to his shoulder with a single finger.

"Alice sees him getting through everything fine," Edward sighed. "I'm glad Tanya made a decision..."

"Me too," I nodded, lifting my head and resting my chin on my hands. "Mark said she'd been struggling with control."

"Which didn't make sense to me..." he frowned. "The more I was around you, the more acclimated to your scent I became...not the other way around."

"And now look..." I laughed, "you married me and I'm addicted to you."

"And I you..." he chuckled.

"What was that reaction today about my eyes, baby?"

He smiled, tracing a finger down my nose. "I hadn't seen them without the shield in a while...they're beautiful...and a reminder that I get to keep you..."

"Always," I whispered, pulling the blanket over our heads.

** **

"Do you think one day this will level out?" I giggled, lifting my head from Edward's shoulder.

"God, I hope not," he snickered, pulling me closer. "I worry that I need you, want you all the time...but never want it to end...or _level out_."

"You know, we should clean before they come home," I laughed, my head falling back. We had just ravaged each other in the kitchen, pots and pans were everywhere. Our family had only been gone a mere twenty four hours.

"I have every intention," Edward chuckled, looking around us. "Damn...we knocked the pot rack down?" I laughed even harder then, burying my face in his neck. He couldn't help but join me.

"_So_ my fault," I giggled, pulling back to look at him.

"You weren't alone, Bella," he chuckled, still surveying the room. "Is there a knife sticking out of the wall?"

"Stop it!" I gasped, turning around to look. "Holy hell...there is...ok, new rule," I sighed. "Clean as we ruin," I groaned as we separated and I slipped down off the counter. I pulled my shorts back on and pulled my tank top over my head. Underwear was a waste of time when we were behaving like nymphos.

"Nymphos? Really?" Edward laughed, pulling his jeans up. I stood, folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, right...you're right!" He laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we had time to ourselves...but so many people around lately..." I sighed, tugging the knife out of the wall with a snort. "I miss just the family...just us."

"I know, baby," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Things will hopefully settle down soon." He picked up the pot rack with the funniest smile on his face. "You did this?"

"Shut it," I said, fighting my laugh and brandishing the knife. "It was loud as hell, you didn't hear it?"

"Um...no?" He smiled, hanging everything back up. "But your thighs were..."

"I _know_ where they were," I laughed, cleaning the knife and putting it back in its holder on the wall. "You _are_ a vampire...super hearing and all."

"Preoccupied," he sang, walking out of the kitchen with a hearty laugh.

I bit my lip, shaking my head as I wiped down the counter. Who knew what went on when we weren't home, so it was best to keep everyone else just as blissfully ignorant as I was.

"Do you want me to tell you what goes on when we aren't home?" Edward laughed from upstairs.

"Absolutely not!"

"Good...it's quite disturbing, really," he chuckled.

"Is it disturbing because it's vile or because they are family?" I asked, meeting him as he came back down the stairs.

"Both, trust me," he grimaced. "The things Mom and Dad get up to..."

"Oh stop it!" I yelled, putting my hands over my ears.

"Exactly," he nodded, his nose still wrinkled. "And Emmett and Rose...you can't help but notice them...it's Alice and Jasper that are sneaky..." He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"I can imagine...she sees when the house will be empty...or he fills our head with a distracting emotion...I'm not crazy when I can't sit still..." I chortled. "He's shameless..."

"He is now," Edward nodded, smiling sweetly, "you bring it out in him." I didn't know what to say to that. Jasper had been through a very rough patch – decades long at that. He just went along with everything the family decided. "You see something in each other...like Alice and I." Edward picked up his acoustic guitar and picked up where he left off with restringing.

"I know..." I frowned. "I can't explain it. I love Emmett...he's the big dopey brother I always wanted. But Jasper...he needed me."

"He did..." Edward smiled, not looking up from his work. "His protectiveness for you rivals mine," he chuckled, glancing up. "Valentine's Day he thought about hitting me."

"No!" I gasped, sitting down on the sofa and picking up my laptop.

"Yes, ma'am...he knew what it felt like to have surprises ruined..."

"It wasn't ruined, Edward," I frowned. "I needed to hunt," I mumbled, suddenly feeling terrible about how I had acted.

"Look at me," Edward was instantly kneeling in front of me. "Sweetheart, please..." I looked up at his sweet face. "It's not easy being able to see and hear everything and worse for those we love...I saw that in Jasper's mind when he forced me into class that day."

"I won't do it again," I vowed. "I hated hiding stuff from you...I hated even more that I was closed off..."

"Don't say that..." Edward sighed. "Next time I won't act like a child and trick Alice..."

"It's not worth it," I said, setting my computer aside. "I rely on our honesty and openness...when it wasn't there...I felt lost. Even though it was something as innocent as a gift..."

"I can certainly understand that, love, but if you change your mind...I will behave...I swear it." I looked at his face and saw that he was disappointed in himself for what he had done, even though it was months ago. I hated it. I wanted Edward the way he was – the way he had always been. He listened to thoughts and had selfish moments and I loved him for it.

"I don't want you behaved!" I smiled, causing him to chuckle. "I prefer you naughty..." I purred, leaning in to kiss him.

"I know you do," he whispered against my lips.

EDWARD

"Hey, Ali," my angel smiled as she answered her phone. We were sitting outside in the sunshine and I was shamelessly stealing glances at my stunning, glittering wife. "How's it going?"

"Fine," I heard Alice say through the phone. "Tanya stopped...just in time with the help of Carlisle. Mark's quiet like you were, Bells."

"Oh...good...I guess," she snickered, looking at me.

"It was torture for me either way," I shrugged.

"Yeah, Edward wouldn't have handled the screaming...but he was losing his mind with the quiet...there's no pleasing him," Alice laughed. I chuckled, shaking my head.

Bella got a dark look on her face, her thoughts hitting me hard. _I don't find it hard to please you at all, Mr. Cullen._

"You're perfect, my sweet girl," I whispered.

"Eww...shut up until you get off the fucking phone!" Alice growled. Bella's head fell back with her laugh.

"By all means, Alice...please continue..." Bella giggled.

"Ok, so here's the update... The Denalis and Demitri and Carina are staying here until Mark shows what he's capable of...but I don't see a problem with him...he's like you and Brandon. Carlisle and Esme will stay with them for a little of that. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I will be home tomorrow night. And you better have cleaned up the kitchen!"

"We did," Bella and I said at the same time.

"Good...who threw the fucking knife?"

"Don't know," we both answered, laughing.

"Freaks," Alice sighed and Bella rolled her beautiful eyes. "But I love you both. School starts in a month, guys. Carlisle wanted me to remind you. Which means your anniversary is coming up...he's kindly requesting that you stay close...not overseas like you want to..."

"Damn," I growled and Bella looked over at me, mouthing, "Sorry, baby."

"Alice...are you waiting until Mark wakes up?" My angel asked.

"Yeah...Carlisle wants me here for at least a day just to see how it goes. I'll tell him, Bells..."

"Thanks," she sighed. Bella's mind was closed at the moment, so I looked up at her when she hung up the phone. "She saw me decide to wish him luck...the first time out is disorienting."

"What do we do, love?" I sighed, getting up from my chair and sitting on the side of her chaise. "I want to...take you somewhere...always...it's important to me..."

"I know," she nodded, sighing and cupping my face. "It's important to me too..." Her mind opened to me like a flower to the sun. "I have an idea..." Her smile was sweet, but laced with evil.

"Seriously?" I growled, leaning in to kiss her hard. "It's done, baby..."

"See?" She smiled, kissing me roughly. "Any weird fantasy I come up with you are all for it...don't be afraid to tell me more, Edward...there's more up there, love." She smiled, tapping my temple with her finger.

** **

"Give me that," I teased, snatching the remote control from Bella and plopping down next to her on the sofa.

"Hey!" She growled as I turned the channel from her talk show.

"Bella, this is an incredibly sensitive piece of technology," I feigned sincerity. "You can't handle it." I only wanted to see what she would do. I got my answer.

"Oh I don't think so," she snarled, diving for it. "Did you turn into Emmett in the last thirty seconds?" She asked, crawling over me with a laugh. "I can take it back from him, so I know I can take it back from you!"

"You seem sure, love," I chuckled, holding it out of her reach as she crawled up my body. As she reached for it, I switched hands with a laugh. A huff of frustration escaped her as I wrapped my legs around her to hold her back.

"I think you're underestimating me, baby," she smiled, her face even with mine. I wasn't. I had her where I wanted her. Or so I thought.

"Please, Edward," she crooned, her breath tickling my ear. Her warm body lined up with mine and she knew it, her hips ground into my groin. "You wouldn't want me to miss my show..._would you_?" She asked, licking the shell of my ear. Just as I was about to give in, she snatched the remote from my hand.

With a laugh, she popped up off the sofa. "Get it back if you think you can..." She giggled as I sat up with a growl. The chase was on – all over the house. She vaulted over the sofa and I was right on her heels with a laugh. Just when I would reach for her she would dart out of my way, using her shield for protection.

Up the stairs we went. I just about had her in our bedroom, but she dove over the bed and slipped out the door again, her mind shielded against me. With a chuckle, I headed back downstairs. "Love...you're in trouble when I get my hands on you..."

"Mmm, promises...promises..." She teased from the living room, tossing the remote from one hand to another.

I jumped the stair rail, landing in front of her. She spun with a laugh and shot under the piano at the other end of the room. She popped up on the opposite side from me with a smirk. "How bad do you want it, Edward?" She asked, shaking the remote between two fingers.

I looked at the piano and back to her. "Bad..." I breathed, knowing that the remote was a non-issue now. Her eyes blackened instantly, tossing the remote at me. I caught it and dropped it to the floor.

With a wicked look in her eye, she hopped up on my piano, crawling on all fours to the edge. "So what's my punishment, Mr. Cullen?" She asked, innocently looking up through her dark lashes.

"Fuck me..." I groaned. She was fucking deadly. For a split second, I saw the predator that was my wife. And I was the meal.

"Gladly," she smirked, fighting the laugh that wanted to escape her at my reaction. "But that doesn't seem like punishment..."

I could barely move towards her, my face level with hers. "No punishment," I breathed. "You're so fucking sexy up there...do you even realize?"

"Not as sexy as you are playing it," she purred, leaning towards me. "It's all I could think about the first time I saw you play...it haunted my dreams...especially my daydreams..."

"Why?" I asked, our lips barely touching, our eyes devouring each other. Her breathing was just as heavy as mine. The electricity that was always around us practically crackled.

"You caressed the keys with a lovers' touch," my angel groaned, her bottom lip barely grazing mine. "You had a talent straight from the hands of God..." Her brow furrowed. "But you played...you played..._for me_," she whispered the last two words. "And now it's always for me."

"When I first met you," she continued, lightly kissing my upper lip, and I noticed she didn't say "before you left". "I imagined you touching me...caressing me...like you did those keys."

"I wanted to..." I panted. I wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment. I was almost shaking.

"I wanted you to as well...I imagined that you would be overcome with playing something emotional, beautiful...that you couldn't stop yourself," she said, her breath hitching. "I thought about what you would look like under me, what it would feel like when you were over me..." She looked down, tracing a finger slowly along the edge of the piano.

"Bella," I moaned, kissing her and breaking away. "I've always wanted you." I kissed her again, a breathy, wet kiss. "I didn't know...baby...I didn't know it would be like this..." I pressed my forehead to hers, closing my eyes. I just fucking loved this woman.

"Like what?" She asked, but I could hear the light sob in her tone.

"Fucking perfect..." I grabbed her by the face, finally losing my battle fighting the urge to just ravish her lips. She reached out with one hand, cupping my jaw and still bracing herself on the piano. Our tongues twisted through our moans for more.

"Edward," Bella gasped, breaking away for a second and crashing back into me with a sweet whimper. She nipped at my bottom lip, suckling it and broke away again. "Baby...take me down or get up here...please."

I pulled back from her, my hands reaching for her shirt. She was right, without underwear, it made things so much easier. I whipped her tank top off of her, throwing it behind me. I stepped to the side and hopped up on the piano. Staying on our knees, we crashed into each other again.

"What did you think..." I growled, biting at her neck, my hands cupping her bare breasts. "How did you feel the first time we were up here, baby? During that storm, love..."

"Like I was dreaming..." she whimpered, her hands clawing at my chest and stomach. "Worse...it made it worse, Edward...I can't look at this thing without wanting you up here..."

I sat back on my heels, my hands on Bella's hips. "Off, baby..." I begged, tugging at her shorts. I couldn't even help her, my hands were shaking so bad with need. She unsnapped them, shoving them down and kicking them over the side. I wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her to my lap.

We both groaned when our skin made contact. It was like an electric shock surged through the both of us. My angel arched in my arms, her breasts there for the taking, her legs wrapping around me. "God, Edward..." She moaned, gripping my neck as my tongue circled her nipple. She was stunning as her body shivered at my touch, my mouth on her. Her neck arched back as I ran my palm flat from her neck between her breasts to the slight hairs at her apex.

"What, Bella, tell me..." I growled, barely touching her mound and feeling more wetness than I ever have. "God, love...you're so fucking wet..." Her head snapped up, latching her mouth to mine and her hips pushing against my hand. My wife wanted Dirty Edward and I was only too happy to oblige her. "That's it, beautiful...fuck my hand..."

Bella sat up straighter, her hips gyrating against my hand and her juices dripped into my palm. "More, Edward...harder," she groaned, her brow pressed to mine. Her hands gripped my shoulders, trying to get closer, deeper. I moved my thumb to her clit and her breath caught.

"Come for me, Bella...come as hard as you fucking want to," I growled, nipping her jaw and sucking her skin to her ear. "Come now!" I snarled, grabbing her hip and pressing deep within her.

"Fuck, yes!" She screamed, her head flying back. Her whole body stilled on the outside, but her insides were contracting all around my hand. She pressed her face into my neck, clinging to me for dear life and breathing in panting gasps.

My hand was dripping, begging for me to taste her. I groaned, my eyes closing as I licked her flavor from my hand. Her head shot up, watching me clean my hand. "You taste so fucking good..." I growled, my nostrils flaring.

"You do that to me, Edward," she growled, pushing me back gently. Her mind determined not to break the piano – she would have considered it a sin. "Fuck," she breathed, once she had me on my back. She leaned over me, kissing me fiercely and straddling my waist. My jeans had become unbearably tight.

"Feel what you do to me," I panted, grabbing her by the hips and grinding my arousal into her. "All the time...every fucking day..."

"Mmm," she growled low, closing her eyes. Her mouth hung open as she pressed against me. "I need that...inside me...now, baby," she whimpered.

"It's yours," I groaned as she slipped slowly down my body to unbutton my jeans. She pulled them off and they fell to the floor with a soft thump. Her tiny hand wrapped around my cock and both of us stopped breathing as she sank slowly down onto me. "So fucking tight...so hot..." I breathed, guiding her even further down.

"So good, Edward..." she smiled through her heavy breaths, rolling her hips and taking me even deeper into her heavenly warmth. Her mind flooded with possessive thoughts as I writhed under her.

"Yes, love...I'm yours...you own me..."

"Tell me...forever, Edward...tell me this doesn't end."

"It gets _stronger_," I growled the last word through gritted teeth. "You'll want me inside of you every minute of every day...a hundred years from now!" I lifted my legs, planting my feet flat and holding her hips as I pumped into her. Watching her pleasure herself using my body would never get old.

She fell forward, planting her hands on each side of my head. She slipped over me, the change in position causing my cock to twitch. "You're close..." she smiled when I nodded, "me too...come with me, Edward..."

I grabbed her ass, grinding my pelvic bone just where she needed it, her muscles contracting around me. "That's it, baby....right there," I smiled when she fell apart above me. Her spasms were intense, milking me until I couldn't hold out anymore.

"Damn," she sighed, her forehead against my lips. "I can't move."

I chuckled, running my fingers lightly down her spine. "You know we have to...they'll be home soon," I sighed sadly.

She sat up, resting her arms on my chest. "We need another race or something...this weekend was entirely too short."

"I'll remember that for the next bet, baby," I snickered, brushing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ears. "You're so beautiful," I smiled, unable to take my eyes from her face.

"And you look...mmm," she giggled, "on this thing...I didn't get this perspective the last time."

"Heaven forbid we break it," I teased.

"You saw that?" She laughed and I nodded. "Sorry...a new piano is not allowed...it must be this one until it turns to dust!" She nodded once with an authority she didn't have to wield.

"As you wish," I chuckled, "however, we need to find the furniture polish." I grimaced, causing another round of giggles from her.

"Right, right," she smiled, sitting up just after she kissed me sweetly. "Clean as we ruin...got it..."

Our siblings poured through the door just as we sat down innocently on the sofa, each of their minds hoping to hell that they had caught us. I chuckled, shaking my head. "Nice try," I laughed as they sighed in disappointment.

"_Sooo_..." Emmett grinned, plopping next to Bella and wrapping an arm over her shoulders, "what did you two do while we were gone?" Bella laughed, elbowing him hard in the stomach.

I sighed. Our weekend alone was officially over.

* * *

**A/N...Ok, so our couple can't go away for the anniversary...any idea as to what Bella came up with? Tanya is changing Mark...'bout damn time, if you ask me... *Sigh* and that damn piano...gets me every time! LOL**

**Here's a little preview...next chapter is the anniversary and a glimpse of high school...something I know you're all waiting ever so patiently for.**

**Thanks to Brits23...always guiding me in the right direction...**

**Ok, review for me...Please?!?!?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N...Here's a little glimpse into high school...orientation...not to mention Edward and Bella's anniversary. **

**See you at the bottom...**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

BELLA

"Bells!" Alice whispered, poking her head in my bedroom door. Rose's popped in above hers. "Shield, please..."

"'Kay, get in here then," I chuckled, my brow wrinkling. "Edward's hunting with Em and Jazz...what are you worried about?"

"Because they will be back any minute and we don't want to take a chance," Alice smiled knowingly.

"Ok, so we feel bad that you don't get go to Africa for your anniversary like you planned..." Rose smiled. "And the little psychic here saw what you wanted...so we want to help." She set a box down on my bed.

"Go ahead," Alice beamed, bouncing on the bed. With a raised eyebrow, I opened the box.

"Shit...how did you get this?" I gasped.

"Charlie," Alice smiled proudly. "He sent it to me when you 'died'...said you would want me to have it."

"Oh, that's so wrong...I just can't tell you how many ways it's wrong..." I laughed. Although I had talked to my father on the phone several times since he had seen us again, my lies to him still bothered me. "But it's perfect..."

"Yeah," they both said dreamily. Rose adding, "And...this is yours." She held out a set of car keys.

"Shut. Up!" I growled. "It's done?!"

"Yes," she laughed, "but if you don't wait for the boys, they'll kill me."

"Well, they better catch up," I laughed, snatching the keys out of her hand and we all raced downstairs and into the garage.

"Isabella Marie," Emmett growled coming out of the forest at a dead run, "you better wait!" Edward and Jasper right on his tail and was Edward closing in fast.

"Did you just middle name me?" I laughed, looking at him like he was crazy. He smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

"Please...wait, Bells," Jasper begged.

"Told you they'd better catch up," I laughed, looking at my sisters. I turned my attention to my car. It was perfectly salvaged. Metallic black, sporty – it looked fast just fucking sitting there.

"It'll be faster out of the garage, love," Edward purred in my ear, knowing he got to ride with me first. A deep growling chuckle escaped him. "Then let's go..."

Edward opened my door and I slipped into the seat. The interior was tan leather and soft, perfectly restored with modern upgrades to the stereo. When I started it up, we all groaned in appreciation. It didn't rev, it purred. Once Edward jumped into the passenger side, we were out of there. "Where?" I smirked, tearing out of the driveway.

"Anywhere," he chuckled.

"Let's go see Jake," I smiled. "He'll hate me for this..."

"I'll text him and let him know..." Edward smiled, pulling out his phone. He got a response instantly. "They're at Charlie's, baby...he said go straight there."

When Ferris Beuller said that the Ferrari was "so choice", he wasn't kidding. Rose and Emmett had done an amazing job. About halfway to La Push, I looked over at Edward. He was fidgeting, staring at the gear shift. I pulled over. "Drive," I smiled, hopping out.

"Really?" He beamed, licking his bottom lip.

"Yes," I giggled, "look at you...you're salivating on my seats!" He laughed, getting out and kissing me as we pulled a Chinese fire drill out on the highway.

"Chinese fire drill?" He asked, looking at me, his brow wrinkled.

"You don't know what that is?" I smiled. He shook his head. "Ok, so normally a whole bunch of people are in the car, but when you stop at a red light, everyone jumps out, runs around to the other side of the car and hops back in before the light changes. It's stupid, but fun..." He started to say something, but I knew my Edward. "No, there's no point to it...completely pointless, actually...and probably politically incorrect in title..." I sighed, smirking at him.

Edward laughed again, leaned over and kissed me quickly. "Love you," he said against my lips. He really took my car for the test drive it deserved, shifting gears and flying down the highway. We were at Charlie's in no time.

"Well?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Trade you for the Volvo," he smirked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Not a chance," I growled, laughing when he tickled me on the way to Charlie's door.

"Bella!" Izzy squealed as Sue opened the door. The little girl launched herself into my arms. "Grandpa Charlie's here and you have stories to tell," she beamed, kissing my cheek. If she thought my skin was too cool or too hard, she didn't act like it.

"She doesn't," Edward smiled. "It never occurs to her."

We spent a few hours hanging out with my dad and Jake's family. Jake was drooling when Edward took him out to my car. Charlie chuckled shamelessly when I told Izzy how her Grandpa struggled to get dressed for dates with Grandma Sue.

For once, nothing sad from the past popped up in conversation. No dooming fears about the New Volturi came up. It was just my family and my love. It was a good time.

By the time we got back home, Jasper and Emmett were just about to kill each other to try and drive my car. "Wreck it...and die," I growled, "but have fun." I tossed the keys to them and they wrestled for thirty minutes before Jasper finally won by making Emmett cry.

EDWARD

"She said she'd meet you there, Edward," Alice smiled, pushing me out the door. "Enjoy it...Mark will be here tomorrow and Carlisle wants you and Bells here." She paused for a moment, looking at me sadly. "We're sorry you can't celebrate like you wanted..."

"It's fine, Alice," I smiled. And it was fine, just slightly disappointing. Emmett had been looking forward to helping us set up our trip to Africa, but when Carlisle said to stay close, everyone was upset. Again it surprised me how much a happy Bella meant to the whole household.

"Yes, yes...fine," she smirked. "Now...school starts soon. Esme is taking us to orientation this week. You know...sign up...pick classes...explain the whole foster kid thing..."

"Right...ok, I'll remind Bella," I snickered.

"Oh, she knows," Alice giggled.

"I bet she does," I chuckled, getting in the Volvo. Bella and I were really looking forward to high school for reasons Alice was probably all too aware of. "Ok, we'll be back tomorrow."

I pulled up a few houses down and got out of the car. I chuckled to myself, thinking I hadn't done this in so long, but Bella wanted it. I can't say that I blamed her. It was a sweet, yet sexy fantasy.

I looked up at the window I had crawled through more times than I could count and there was a soft glow in the room. I scaled the tree, stepping into Bella's old room. The scent just about knocked me over. It smelled just like she used to and when I turned to the bed, I saw her same old comforter spread out.

Candles were lit everywhere. Sitting on the bed, her arms around her knees was my wife of now four years. "That brings back memories," she smiled, pointing to the window.

"Imagine what it felt like doing it," I chuckled, sitting down on the bed and pulling her to me so that her back was to my chest. I leaned back against the headboard. "Happy Anniversary, love," I sighed, just reveling in the feel of her in my arms.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." She was content in my arms and quiet for a moment. "What did you feel the first time you came in here?" She asked, leaning her head back to my shoulder.

"You know this, baby," I smiled, "you've read my journal."

"Tell me..." She giggled, turning in my arms. "With what you know now..."

"The time you asked me to stay or the first time ever?" I asked, unable to say no to her.

"Ever."

I sighed, smirking at her. She cupped my face, smiling sweetly, her face begging me. "You want me to tell you that I thought I woke you?" I chuckled and she nodded. "First with the window and then later..." I sighed, smiling at the memory. "That window squealed when I opened it the first time...and I scared myself when I thought _next time_...I'll just bring oil. You didn't know me...and I was already planning on a next time." I snorted. "God, love, you were so beautiful..." I sighed, running my fingers through her hair. "As you slept, I thought about what I was...a true monster standing in your room...I berated myself and thought about leaving altogether...and then your voice stopped me." I swallowed back the emotion. I could have never had what was in my arms had I listened to myself.

"You called my name, baby," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "I thought I had woken you up, but you rolled over and said 'stay...don't go'...thinking on it now, I think we were connected even then." She smiled, kissing my nose. "What were you dreaming? Do you remember?"

"Mmhm," she nodded. "Your face...I wanted to talk to you...find out why you were angry with me. But every time I got close to ask you, you would disappear." She sighed and crawled up onto my lap, placing her hands at my neck. "I know now why you had to run...I know now that you could have hurt me that first day...but I knew had you really gone...left when you wanted to...I would have never forgotten you..."

** **

"What do you remember most about this room?" I asked, holding her close. We were under the covers, her naked body wrapped around mine. All the candles had burned down, the sun starting to rise slowly.

"So many things," she laughed softly, placing a kiss on my neck. "The first time I held you prisoner," she giggled, her fingers linking with mine. "Every night we talked too late...you proposing to me...thank you, Tanya," she sneered, rolling her eyes. I laughed, pulling her closer. "You sneaking in when Alice tried to separate us before the wedding...making love to you here..." She thought for a moment. "But seeing you step through that window after two years..." Her breath hitched. "And seeing the love...the same love on your face...I think that will mean the most."

"How did you feel?" I asked, kissing her lips softly. "I know you were hurt...confused..."

"Whole again...and suddenly protected...I knew that even if you didn't still love me the same, that you would stop Jake...I was so tired, so depressed...I had been hurting in all senses of the word, but I knew if I asked you...you would have helped. I don't know how I knew that, but I did."

"Yes, love..." I sighed, closing my eyes. "Does it still bother you?"

"Nope," she giggled, popping the "p" harshly. "Look what I have," she chuckled, "all this nakedness in my arms."

"Mm, you do," I growled, rolling her over. She wrapped her arms and legs around me.

"Make love to me, Edward," she sighed, pulling me closer. And I did with a reverence that only my wife could bring out in me.

We relished every touch, every caress. With smiles and soft sighs, we celebrated all of our history – both beautiful and ugly – for all of it meant something. There was skin and grasps, hands and lips. Tongues licked flesh, teeth nipped teasingly and muscles flexed as we told each other in the best way that there was nothing more important than the moment we were in. There was no frenzy, no Dirty Edward, no growling. We were one in all definitions of the word.

BELLA

"Mrs. Cullen," Edward purred softly in my ear. "We have to go...our presence is requested at home...Carlisle wants us there when he brings Mark to the house."

"I know," I sighed, turning to look at him. "Call me that again...I'm well aware that school starts soon..."

"Mm, Mrs. Cullen," he growled, smiling against my neck.

"Ok, we'll go," I sighed, loving the sound of my name coming out of his lips. He cupped my breast with a chuckle. "Don't start!" I laughed. "You just told me we had to go..."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, but he knew I was right. "And not giving you a gift, love...it goes against everything I believe..." He looked at me so lovingly that I leaned in and kissed him. "Not giving you something on the day we got married...it's wrong."

"Day after," I corrected, pointing out the window to the sun rising to a typical Forks cloudy day.

"Fine...day after..." He smiled an appeasing smile and shrugged.

"You gave me this," I said, circling my finger around my old room. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, love...but I'm still protesting..." He chuckled, tracing my face with a finger gently.

I laughed, standing up from the bed. "Africa will be our gift to each other...it will just have to wait, baby..."

"Somehow that's not making me feel any better," he smirked, his own words causing his mind to fall into the gutter.

"If you ask me if I want to help make you feel better, then we're late getting home," I teased and he chuckled, nodding nervously and looking down at his hands. God, he was stunning just lying in my old bed, my old purple comforter just barely covering his hips. My thoughts were heard loud and clear. He rolled onto his back with a half smile planted on his knowing face, the covers slipped down just a little more. He tucked his hands behind his head, stretching his whole body out.

"You're evil," I laughed, pulling my shirt over my head and trying not to lick my lips at the sight of his delicious abs. "Fucking tease," I groaned, pulling my hair into a ponytail for the ride home with the top down.

"Welcome to my world," he chuckled. "Where did you find these covers again?"

"Alice had them," I shrugged. "Apparently, Charlie sent them to her a while back." He raised an eyebrow sexily in question. "I don't know!" I giggled. "It's Alice, for God's sake. I just do what I'm told."

"Huh, true," he nodded in surrender. "Fighting her is like going against a Tasmanian Devil." And that was the fucking truth.

He stretched again, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip. "Edward Cullen, get out of that bed...you said we had to go home!" I growled, unable to stop staring at him.

He jumped slightly, his laugh escaping him. He threw back the covers and got dressed. I dropped him off at the Volvo. "I love you...see you at home," I smiled. "Happy Anniversary, baby," I sighed.

"Day after," he mimicked me from earlier.

"Mature, Edward..." I laughed, shaking my head and taking off.

** **

"Bells, Edward," Carlisle smiled, meeting us in the garage. "I want to talk to you before you meet Mark...again." We followed him into his office, sitting down in the chairs in front of his desk. I looked at Edward and I could see him trying to read Carlisle's thoughts, but his expression was unreadable.

"Mark," Carlisle sighed, "is hunting with Tanya. He needs more feedings because he's a newborn. He's doing really well. There's no bloodlust, just an irritated throat like you complained about, Bells."

"Even in public?" Edward asked, frowning. He must have heard something in Carlisle's mind.

"Yeah," Carlisle chuckled. "As far as his gift, Eleazar says Mark is hard to read, so as of right now, we don't see anything...and it's possible that he won't have anything. Bella...you were easy...we knew Edward couldn't read your thoughts. I knew _something_ would carry over," he smiled, shaking his head.

I smiled, looking up at Edward, who just picked up my hand and kissed it. "Glad that's over," he whispered with a wink. "Pesky shield," he teased.

"And yet just another way you're spoiled," I teased back with a laugh.

"Anyway," Carlisle snickered, "Here's the problem. He's here...and Alice has seen Charlie and Sue coming for a visit within the hour."

"Oh...damn...shield him from their scent?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Carlisle nodded. "Please. She's also seen that your father wanted to talk to me...that he knows everything now, correct?"

"Yes," Edward nodded. "His mind is full of questions for you."

"Why doesn't he ask me?" I frowned, looking between them.

"He wants to know about helping us...preventing more attacks...it's not personal, love..." Edward smiled.

"Oh," I sighed, "well, it's good that he didn't ask," I snorted.

There was a knock at the door and Mark opened it slowly. "Carlisle, you wanted to see me? Bella, Edward," he smiled, stepping through the door.

"Wow, look at you," I laughed. "How do you feel?"

"Um, weird," he snickered, shrugging. "I crushed a doorknob by accident."

"It happens," Edward chuckled. "Move slower, concentrate...soon you won't have to think about it."

"Mark, Bella here is going to shield you...we have two humans coming to the house today."

"Oh," he grimaced, looking nervous.

"No...you don't have to leave," Edward smiled. "Her shield will help...you won't even know they're in the room. Ok?"

"Here...test it..." I smiled, standing in front of him. "Tell me what you smell right now."

"Um," he breathed deep. "Freesia, strawberries..." Edward chuckled. "Honey...old paper, ink, cinnamon...something that smells like it's been in the sun." I smiled, slowly wrapping a shield around him.

"How about now?"

"Whoa," he said, his mouth hanging open. "That's so odd...I don't smell anything but the strawberries and freesia..."

"That's what Jasper says," I smiled.

"Do I have to stay next to you?" He asked, motioning between us.

"No, you can move around the room..." I shook my head. _Heaven forbid he get Tanya too close to me._ Edward chuckled, poking my side.

By the time that Charlie walked in the house, Mark was completely comfortable under my shield, playing video games with Emmett and Jasper with Tanya watching on. After Alice, Rose and Esme had kissed Charlie into a crimson blush, Charlie joined Edward, Carlisle and Demitri in Carlisle's office to talk.

"Little one," Esme smiled, sitting down next to me at the dining room table and setting a cup of coffee down for Sue.

"Hmm?" I smiled, looking up from the photo album of Jake's family that Sue had brought.

"School, Bells...we have orientation this week..."

"School again?" Sue asked.

"If we stay somewhere long enough, people notice that our 'kids' don't go to school," Esme explained. "It helps if they start young and we can stay in one place for awhile."

"It's about blending in," Alice smiled, sitting next to Sue.

"What about sunny days?"

"Hookie!" We all laughed.

"And with a doctor as a foster parent..." I smiled. "No one gets into trouble."

"Bells...you are trouble!" Jasper chuckled from the other room, getting a fist bump from Emmett.

"That's rich coming from the guy who makes ladies cry in the Hallmark store!" I growled.

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice gasped.

"Snitch," he sneered from the couch.

"Bully," I chuckled.

"Oh right...emotions?" Sue asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled, nodding his head politely.

"Does everyone..." She started to ask, but blushed slightly, maybe thinking it was rude.

"No, not everyone," Esme chuckled. "Alice can see the future...Edward, as you know, reads minds. Emmett, he's very strong. Bella is a shield...a form of protection."

"Yes," I grinned, "but sometimes I use it for offense too," I giggled, shooting my shield out to Emmett's chair and he fell backwards.

"Bells!" He growled as he lost the game he was playing against Mark.

"Thanks, Bells," Mark laughed.

"See?" I smiled, looking at Esme, who was hiding her laugh behind her hand. "Anyway, I'm well aware of school," I frowned at Alice as she snorted at me. "Story and all...Rose said she'd help me."

"I will, Bells," she sighed, sliding the photo album over to look through it. "It's easy this time...Edward and Emmett are adopted...the rest of us are foster kids." I nodded, having heard the story for this time.

A slight sadness fell over me at losing my Cullen last name, but I took a deep breath and tried to shake it off. Maybe it was because our anniversary was just the day before. Jasper got up from the sofa and walked by me, ruffling my hair and sending me a brotherly wave of love. He winked when I looked up at him and I accepted one more part of being in this family.

** **

"Here," I sighed, taking off my ring. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was standing between his legs. He took my wedding ring and slipped it onto the chain he had given me for Christmas. He picked up my hand and kissed my ring finger with a slow, reverent kiss.

I picked up his hand, taking his ring off of one hand and putting it on the other. I gave it a test turn and he chuckled, turning me around. He stood behind me and fastened the chain around my neck. The only ring I had on was the eternity ring he gave me for Valentine's Day on my right hand.

We were supposed to be getting ready to head to the school. But I pushed Edward back down, crawling in his lap and burying my face in his neck. Without a word, we sat in each other's arms. Edward picked up the ring hanging around my neck and gave his own test turn. I snickered softly against his jaw. As much as we were willing to attend school and as much as we were ready to fulfill our high school fantasy, the removal of our rings was an emotional moment. They meant too much, symbolized a great deal of things to us.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered, kissing my cheek. "This doesn't change that. Ever."

"I know...just have to get used to it, baby," I sighed, pulling back to kiss his forehead. He nodded against my lips.

There was a soft knock at the door and Rose cracked the door open. "Edward, Em wants the guys to ride together...he's waiting for you," she smiled sweetly.

Edward nodded, taking my face in his hands and locking his eyes with mine. "Nothing changes," he whispered.

_As strong as the symbolism is, Edward, the rings do not sum up what we have. They don't even come close... _I thought to him, leaning into kiss him.

"That's my girl," he smiled against my lips. "See you there, love." I nodded and climbed down off of his lap, straightening my skirt.

We were riding with our "older" siblings to school in order to fit the ages we were claiming. Esme was already in the school office registering six kids. We were to come along later and sign up for our classes. Edward promised me that he would try to get us in as many classes together as possible. Emmett promised that he would try and get us out of Phys. Ed. Trying to play games as a human was torture for my big brother.

"You know why that means a lot, don't you?" Rose asked watching me stow my ring down my shirt. I shook my head. "You have been wearing that ring since you were human, Bells. When we change...some things are so permanent that it almost hurts to try and alter them. Taking that ring off must be killing you...especially with what you two have been through."

"Oh," I smiled slightly, finally getting it. "Yeah...it was bugging me...a lot."

"You'll be fine...a few days and you'll be used to it," she nodded. She eyed me for a moment and said, "It's a good thing you don't look twenty." She smirked, shaking her head.

"Hell no, she doesn't look twenty...that is if she wore what I told her to," Alice laughed, popping in the door. "And she did...good." I laughed, loving my sisters like crazy.

Rose parked her BMW not far from Emmett's Jeep. She turned to me and Alice sat forward from the backseat. "Look," Rose smiled. "You've developed...a magnetism for human boys...high school will be hell. If you ignore them, they go away."

"Gee, thanks," I laughed.

"You and Edward...always with the admirers," Alice giggled. "Stay together and people get the hint...got it?"

"That was the plan," I smiled wryly. "Let's go...before those two girls from the bookstore find out they are on campus."

"They haven't yet," Alice smirked. "Oh...but when they do..." Rose and I chuckled, opening our doors.

"Come on, Esme wanted us in the office as soon as we got here," I sighed, preparing myself for this next stage. I was looking forward to being with my family in school. Of that there was no doubt. What I wasn't looking forward to was the stares and whispers that went along with all of it.

I couldn't forget the rumors and stares that the Forks students gave the Cullens when I was human. To be foster children and obvious couples living under the same roof was unusual and strange. It didn't matter where you were. That being said and despite how comfortable I was in my vampire body, staring was still rude and it made me anxious.

Esme smiled at us when we walked in to join her. "Ah, there are my girls," she beamed. "This is Mr. Fuller, the principal..." she smiled and we all waved. "This is Bella, Rosalie and Alice," she introduced, pointing each of us out.

Mr. Fuller was a tall, slightly overweight man with the worst comb-over. Ever. It was stringy and draped over his balding scalp like dying seaweed. He had a sweaty upper lip and seemed to be quite taken with our mother. Rose's eyebrows rose as she looked at me, a smirk firmly planted on her face. I had to bite my lip in order not to laugh.

He clarified that we were indeed foster children, Esme presenting the paperwork to him thanks to J. Jenks. Once everything was in order, he turned to us. "Girls, everything is set here. Why don't you go on down to the gym and sign up for your classes. There are tables set up for you...it's pretty self explanatory."

"Yes, sir," we all said, kissing Esme and telling her we would see her later at home.

"Send the boys in when you see them," she instructed as we left. We didn't see them, but Alice assured us they were in with the principal and Esme just as we walked into the gym.

The first table had a sign in sheet. An older woman sat checking names with files and transcripts – ours were, again, thanks to J. Jenks. As sophomores, Alice and I weren't given much choice. Our schedules were pretty much laid out for us – English, Spanish, Algebra, History, and Biology. The last class made me smile. I wasn't expecting that one until the next year. I was really happy to see no PE class. We also were allowed an elective. I chose the school paper.

Rose was talking to a teacher at a table as Alice and I decided to sit down on one of the bleachers. I was wondering where Edward was when Alice spoke. "It takes longer with Edward and Emmett. Proving their adoption is more detailed than proving foster children," she whispered and then snorted when a boy walking by tripped over his own shoes as he stared at us.

"And so it begins," I laughed, taking her schedule from her. We were in Algebra together. That was a plus for me, because if Edward wasn't with us, at least I would have Alice. "There are those two girls," I smirked, looking to our left.

"Pam and Ariel?" Alice clarified and I nodded. They were standing in a huddle with a handful of other girls ranging in size and hair color. The whispers had already begun.

"If you think they're pretty..." Ariel snorted, "just wait...watch Pam lose it when the guys get here..."

"Shut up, Ariel," Pam growled, folding her arms across her chest. "You know...they had this friend with them," she smirked.

"Oh, he was straight out of a dirty novel," Ariel groaned, her face turning crimson.

"Demitri," Alice and I laughed, leaning into each other. Alice adding, "We'll have to bring him up here some time...make him pick us up or something," she giggled.

"You wish it was a dir...ty..." Pam's voice trailed off her eyes locked on the doors. Every girl she was talking to turned to follow her blank stare.

I fought my smile as I watched Edward and my brothers walk into the gym. I sat back, crossing my legs as I took in the sight walking towards us. My husband was fucking gorgeous. They were completely oblivious to the stares aimed at them from all sides. Emmett was talking as Edward and Jasper walked on each side of him, smiling and nodding.

Girls' heads turned, boys' faces scowled as most conversations stopped. One poor girl hadn't seen them as she read a sheet of paper. She finally looked up, but forgot to look where she was going. She ran smack into an open side door face first, ripping the paper she was holding in half. Alice cracked the hell up.

I shielded my thoughts as I dragged my tongue over my bottom lip. Immediately, Edward's head snapped around. Apparently he had been listening to me quite intently. I giggled, raising an eyebrow at him and watching his leg muscles flex with each step. I could practically feel what those muscles were capable of doing when I was wrapped around them. The thought caused my breath to catch and I barely bit back my groan.

I had dressed him superbly. Black jeans and a hugging gray hooded, long sleeved shirt just accented everything about him that made my mouth water. Thank you, American Eagle. When he ran a hand through his hair and whispered something to Emmett, they all laughed, causing hearts to beat faster all around me.

Pam groaned, her eyes locked on him. All her friends just breathed, "Wow." She nodded silently, agreeing with them.

I pasted a look of innocence on my face when Edward walked up, smiling his beautiful crooked smile. He sat down next to me. "Beautiful girl," he crooned, taking my schedule from me. "And what thoughts did you just hide from me?" He chuckled, looking up at me through his long eyelashes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I snickered, shrugging. "Go get your schedule," I laughed as he nodded with an exaggerated sigh. He looked at my schedule again and his head shot up, a smirk playing on his face. "Yes, Biology...thought we would have to wait for that one," I chuckled at his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Hmm, me too," he said, fighting his smile. "That _is_ good news," he whispered in my ear, brushing his lips along the shell. "I'll be right back," he smiled, breaking about a hundred hearts in the gym by kissing my temple. He stood, handing me back my schedule. My eyes glazed over as I watched him walk away from me.

"She's _so_ hitting that," one of Pam's friends muttered as he walked by. There was no way I could stop my laugh. He heard it too, turning towards me once he reached the line at the check-in table. With a chuckle and a wink my way, I laughed again.

_Hell, yeah, I'm hitting that...as often as possible,_ I thought to him, smiling as he nodded slowly, his eyes darkening just a little. _Is tenth grade too early for sex, Edward?_ He fought his smile and shook his head.

"Bells," Jasper smiled, taking the spot Edward had just vacated. "Let me see yours," he smiled, comparing schedules. "Cool, we still have a few classes together...History and the school paper."

"Think you'll need the shield this time?" I asked quietly.

"Nah," he smirked, bumping my shoulder with his. "But I'll tell you if I do."

"'Kay," I nodded, watching Edward finally get up to the table after waiting in line.

"This is kinda big for you two, isn't it?" Jasper asked, following my gaze.

"Yeah," I frowned, nodding. "We...missed out on some things..."

"Me too," he chuckled. "New outlook." He tapped his head when I looked up at him.

"Well, well," I teased, folding my arms across my chest. "This will definitely be an interesting year."

"So very true," he laughed, giving me a fist bump. "We can act like the immature fools you accuse us of being."

"Sweet!" Emmett laughed, hopping up to the bleachers behind us.

"Like you need encouragement," I laughed, my hair getting ruffled by him.

"True, but...now I have reason," he guffawed.

"How'd you do, baby?" I asked as Edward, followed by Alice and Rose, joined us. I took his schedule and smiled, looking up at him. The only classes he didn't have with me was Algebra and the school paper. "How much flirting did you have to do?" I teased.

"An ungodly amount," he sighed, smirking. "Mrs. Richardson is fighting herself...I'm only sixteen. She's thinking of registering herself as a sex offender." Emmett snorted into a huge laugh and we couldn't help but join him.

"Poor baby," I teased. "Do I need to speak with her?"

"Please," he laughed, kissing my head again. "She's scaring me..." We all chuckled until he stopped in mid-sentence, his gaze locking onto Drew. He was walking by with a group of friends, his stare blatant.

"Foster kids," his friend said. "My mom was in the office when they came in...The parents have money...takes in older kids...she overheard Mr. Fuller. But they all look..._together_...."

"They were when we ran into them in the city," Drew nodded.

"How fast will it get around this time, Ali?" Jasper chuckled.

"By tomorrow," she smirked, holding out her hand for his. "Come on...the girls and I have shopping to do..."

"Aw, hell," I growled, putting my face in my hands. I felt a warm hand on my leg. I looked up to see Drew still staring. I turned to Edward and watched his eyes darkening. _Hey,_ I thought and his head snapped to mine. _We aren't doing that...mark your territory, handsome. No Mike Newtons...no Joes..._ I raised an eyebrow at him. _I could really use a kiss, you know. _He chuckled, leaning in and kissing my lips sweetly at first. His talented tongue raked across my bottom lip before he pulled away. "Better," I smiled, sighing at his happy expression.

"Can I do that every time someone stares at you?" He smirked, offering me his hand when he stood.

"Um...yeah?" I teased. "Come on...Ken needs new clothes," I laughed as he growled at me.

"What did I tell you..." He said, trying to sneer, but failed. I laughed, taking off at a human pace out of the gym to catch up with our siblings. He caught me in the hallway and lifted me into his arms with a chuckle.

EDWARD

"I found it!" Emmett boomed, busting into the living room. I chuckled, shaking my head at his thoughts.

"Every time, Em," I laughed. "It's impressive."

"Found what?" Rose, Jasper and Bella asked, looking between us.

"A new and better baseball field," he grinned. "And what's cool...it's completely isolated...we don't have to wait for thunder."

"You know..." Jasper smirked. "I don't think Bells has played baseball with us...not counting that fiasco with James..." My love's eyebrows shot up as she looked at him.

"Come on," Emmett whined, "let's go...everyone...Carlisle, I know you're home...Demitri..."

"He won't shut up unless we go, will he?" Bella mumbled, leaning towards Rose.

"Not likely," she chuckled.

Carlisle came out of his office, his mind wondering if he could use this as a lesson for Bella. "Bells..." he started.

"Oh no!" She frowned, getting up from the couch and turning to him. He chuckled at her annoyed expression. "Let's just play the game...no lessons...no 'let's see how far we can push the youngest child'...no training...nothing." She pouted adorably, folding her arms across her chest. I had to cover my mouth to hide my smile.

"But, Bella..." He smiled, holding his hands palms out.

"Aw, come on..." She pleaded. "I still haven't recovered from soccer," she growled, looking over at me with a dangerously raised eyebrow. "A game, Carlisle...without a hidden agenda..."

"Carlisle...enough..." Esme frowned, tugging the Bella's hand and starting to lead her out of the room. "She's brilliant...and she's got it all down...school's starting...let them play."

Jasper chuckled, looking over at me, our video game paused for the moment. _You would think she was their own child..._

"She is," I chuckled. In all respects, they viewed her that way. The baby of the family. The one that held us all together.

"Oh, I see," Carlisle sighed, but I could see him fighting his smile, his thoughts amused at the two of them, "we should just slack off..." He was planning on giving in, but wanted to see if he could push her. I wanted to warn him that Bella couldn't be pushed, but decided to let him learn on his own.

"It's not slacking," Esme and Bella argued together. My love, added, "One game...where the boys try to cheat like always and the girls hand them their ass...period..._no training._"

"Hell, yeah," Rose smiled, standing up and joining in.

"Oh, here we go," I groaned. Jasper chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll get the equipment," Emmett laughed, heading into the garage.

"Baseball, huh?" Demitri asked, drawn to the room by Bella's shield I was sure of it. On more than one occasion did that shield of hers pull the entire family into the room and she never really noticed it. "Not all boys cheat, Bells," he smirked.

"Demitri, don't lie," Carina chuckled, coming out to stand beside him. "Mr. Ace-Up-His-Sleeve." The whole room chuckled as he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Carlisle eyed the room, his thoughts were in line with mine. She had pulled the whole family in against him. "Fine..." He sighed dramatically. "Baseball."

"Yes!" Emmett boomed, coming in with his hands full of balls and bats.

I snickered softly when my mother and my wife gave each other a fist bump when they thought no one was looking.

We followed Emmett out several miles into the preserve. He had found a large clearing perfect for the sports we liked to play. I felt a soft hand in mine and I looked down to see Bella looking up at me.

"How does he find this every time?" She smirked, looking around and back to me.

"When he goes hunting in a new place...Emmett likes to learn his new surroundings quickly. It's for hunting and protection...so he looks for places like this and places that he could use in defense," I said, tapping the bill of her baseball cap. She was too cute for words.

"Defense?" She asked, reaching up to wrap her arms around my neck. I reached down, cupped her bottom and picked her up just to feel her warmth wrapped around me.

"Yeah, Bells," Jasper smiled, taking a test swing with a bat. It vibrated the air as it cut through it at vampire speed. "He looks for a place he can hide the family for safety...or hide for attack if they don't know we're around."

"Why would we hide?" She frowned. "We can defend ourselves."

"Yes, but sometimes...it isn't a bad idea to hide...if we're out numbered or if it's humans looking for us...which hasn't happened in ages...we can hide until they're gone and then move away," he said. "Not everyone has a built-in defense like you do..."

"Right..." I nodded and her brown pools locked back onto mine. "Esme, Rose, Carlisle...even Emmett and Jasper...can't always see what's coming if Alice and I aren't here. They can't stop some vampires' powers like...say Chelsea, for example. You can...they can't...hiding isn't always cowardly, but a way to give us time to either escape or plan an attack."

"Emmett," she frowned and he walked up to us. "You show me these places you've found. I want to know where they are."

"Sure, little one," he smiled, pulling her hat over her eyes.

"Why, Bells?" Jasper frowned, suddenly feeling something along the lines of fear from her.

"I need to know..." She growled. "I need to know where to go if it's just the girls at home and something stupid happens...I can shield the entrance to a cave better than a three story house."

We all stopped and looked at her for a moment. Jasper was the first to speak. "How far can you hear her mind?" He asked, looking at me.

"Pretty far, but we've never tested it," I replied, "but maybe we should. Soon. I hear hers louder and clearer than anyone else's."

"I figured, that's why we should find out," Jasper nodded.

"Soon," she smiled, taking off my baseball hat and kissing my forehead. "Not today..."

"You're determined that there will be no training today, sweet girl," I chuckled.

"That's right," she said smugly and kissed my head again.

"Let's go, Bells!" Alice growled, stepping onto the pitcher's mound.

"'Kay," she sighed, but squeezed me tighter. She leaned in, pressing her lips to mine. "Bring your worst, Mr. Cullen," she whispered, wriggling down when I tickled her. She threw my hat back at me with a smile.

Playing baseball with my family used to be a large event. Home runs and pop flies were not uncommon, but playing with Bella in the outfield was completely different. Her shield could stop anything from escaping passed her.

"She shouldn't use her shield," Emmett whined and not for the first time.

"If you can climb a damn tree, then Bells can use her shield," Rose growled from first base. "It's the same thing."

It was a tied game and everyone wanted to win. "What's the bet again?" Jasper chuckled.

"Slaves for a weekend," I chuckled. "The winner gets to sit around and order the losers to do anything they want."

"Nice," Carlisle chuckled, getting a look from Esme that could have turned him into stone. He stepped up to the plate.

"Tied score, Carlisle," Emmett encouraged from behind him. "Demitri is on third...bring him in...two outs...let's go...last inning."

"Not last inning if you tie us!" Alice laughed. "Extra innings...come on, Jazz...I feel like a pedicure."

"Shit," he growled. "That stuff stinks...nail polish."

"Is it that or sitting and painting her toes?" I chuckled.

"That too."

I felt Bella's thoughts caress my mind in a way that had the blood rushing to my cock. _Mmm, Edward...what would you order me to do?_ My head shot up to see her chuckling at me from left field. _Would you make me take you in my mouth? Bend over for you? How about bathe you from head to toe? _A breathy laugh huffed from me. I hadn't thought about it. At all. Now that I was, I couldn't stop.

"Ball!" Esme called as she caught the stray pitch.

I looked back at my dangerous girl and she was tapping her foot, waiting for my answer. _Tell me, baby...and it's yours. Suddenly, Carlisle will get a home run._ My mouth fell open at her offering to cheat to give me the win just for me to dominate her for two days.

Dominate. It sounded wrong, but intriguing. I nodded slowly.

_Mmm, good boy...I'll make you feel so good, baby...of course we'll have to keep it quiet, but what the hell, _she thought, shrugging with one shoulder. I took a sideways glance at Jasper, wondering how he wasn't feeling the lust that I was sure was oozing from every fiber of my being. _I'm shielding you...he can't feel it._ She smiled, dragging her tongue along her bottom lip.

I fought my smile and turned my attention to Carlisle, thinking that she better make this look good or they will all know. _You better tell Demitri to steal home, love._ There it was.

I saw in her mind that she meant to use her shield to make sure that Carlisle's hit was a ground ball, thus ensuring that Demitri got to home plate untouched. As soon as his ball was skimming over the grass to right field, I waved Demitri in. Bella caught up the ball, threw to Rose, getting Carlisle out. But the game was over.

The girls growled, hating the thought of losing. All the girls but my angel. I chuckled when she faked a scowl, but shot me a wink. _How about a drive-in movie, Edward?_ I growled low, wanting that so bad I could hardly see straight.

"It's about time," Emmett beamed. "Come on, Rosie, have I got something for you to do..." We all groaned. "What?" He asked, looking confused. "I've got a slave for the weekend." Rose slapped the back of his head.

"It's Friday, idiot...weekend starts at midnight...then you can tell me what to do...until then," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest, "shut it."

_No...the weekend starts now, baby_. Bella said, walking towards me. "I need to hunt, Edward," she sighed. "Come on...before this _stupid_ weekend starts." She pouted fantastically, a growl erupting from her.

"You're just mad you lost, love," I chuckled, scooping her up into my arms. "Let's hunt and then..._you're mine._" I took off into the forest at a run, Bella giggling into my neck.

She reached up, taking my hat off and turning it backwards. She wrapped her arms around my neck. _So...what movie are we...um, _not_ seeing?_ I growled low, thinking this was going to be one interesting weekend.

* * *

**A/N...First let me say...I know nothing about orientation or the registering of foster/adopted children...anything I've written is for the story purpose only and I don't mean anything by it. There...whew...**

**Now...so, Bella wants a little domination aimed her way...hmmm...we'll see how that goes. Pam still has her eyes on Edward...and we'll meet all her little friends eventually. Drew's too. Not to mention all the teachers...ahhh...and Biology.**

**Thanks to Brits23 for kicking out this and chapter 19 so fast before she disappears on me for a week...but I hope she has a blast. That being said...chap 19 will be posted around Thursday or Friday. **

**Ok, review for me...I love hearing your theories...they rock...every last one of them! Some of you are so close, while others have me laughing...please don't stop giving me your ideas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N...Ok...I held off as long as I could. Dominate Edward...here we go. First, I don't live the lifestyle...and the first time someone told me to kiss their feet, they'd probably get slapped, but...hey...that's me. However...heehee...when it comes to Edward...a whole-nother-story! LMAO**

**Anyway...rated M...obviously.**

**I'll address a few things at the end....**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

BELLA

"Love, we should talk about this." Edward's voice was nervous as he gently pressed me into a tree still holding onto me. Once we got away from the baseball field, I had a feeling this would happen.

I looked up into his eyes and saw what I expected – pure, unwavering respect, love and a touch of fear. "You won the bet, Edward," I smiled softly, looking up at him through my lashes.

"With your cheating..." He chuckled lightly. I raised an eyebrow up at him. "You want this..." He whispered, his brow furrowing. I nodded slowly. "I can't order you around, love...I just can't. It's wrong...it's demeaning."

"You used to feel that way about blow jobs," I stated, tilting my head at him.

"How did you..."

"We have the same brothers and sisters, Edward," I snickered. "They talk...a lot."

"Too much, apparently," he growled to himself.

"I know you can do this...you've come really close once or twice," I smiled, taking his face in my hands. I pulled up a human memory and let him see for himself. I had awoken from a dream of Edward taking me from behind. His voice was deep and commanding, his demeanor was strong, in control. He didn't let me feel him until I had answered his questions. He didn't let me come until he was satisfied with the answers. I was shocked as a human, but aroused. As a vampire, I craved it.

His eyes were black when he locked his sight back to me. "Rules," he growled. "I won't do this without rules, Bella. If we...if _I_ get lost in the moment...you have to be the one to stop it. I won't order you to do menial tasks...don't expect it...I don't care what they do at home, love."

"Ok," I nodded. The bet only carried over to the spouse of the loser and no one else. I was glad. Emmett had threatened to make me rub his feet.

He groaned, his face pained. "I've seen this in people's minds...unusual instincts take over, baby...I never want to lose myself...I never want to hurt you...to make you submit." He frowned at the thought like it disgusted him.

"If we had won...if I were commanding you, telling you everything I wanted you to do to me...how would you like it?" I asked, trying to rub the worry from his brow.

"It would make me wild," he growled. "And I would do it all...to the letter."

"Exactly, baby," I smiled. "I want it."

I saw the moment he gave in. It flickered across his face. "Pick a safe word, Bella. I'm not joking," he frowned when I laughed.

"Meadow," I smiled. "And I was laughing because I knew you would say that."

"Meadow?" He smirked.

"It's that or Esme," I chuckled. "Pick." I knew those two words would bring my sweet Edward back to me if he lost himself like he was afraid he would. But I had complete faith in him.

He growled, "Meadow...got it." I laughed, my head falling back. He couldn't help but chuckle with me.

"The only request I have is that you tell me when you start..." It was a simple request that I knew he would grant me. I didn't want for him to start if I wasn't ready and then both of us getting upset. We needed to be in sync for this or not do it at all.

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed. His whole body was tense around mine. I was still pressed into the tree. He studied me for a moment, quiet and thoughtful. "I think...we should hunt...if we do this, I don't want bloodlust to surprise either of us."

"Smart man," I smiled, leaning in and kissing him sweetly.

"Another request?" He stopped me before I could hop down from his embrace. I nodded for him to continue. "Not at home. At all. In private...period."

"Yeah, I can definitely agree to that," I said, thinking if we gave ourselves over to our basic needs, then things could get loud. Even disturbing. No one needed to see or hear that but us.

"I found us a place," he smiled, squeezing me closer. "Go hunt and then find me. I need to think, baby..."

I smiled, pulling his backwards baseball cap off and running my fingers through his hair. "I knew you would find us a place," I sighed, bringing him closer. "It will be fine, my love," I whispered against his lips. "I won't let you lose yourself." With a last kiss, I put his cap back on and slipped out of his arms.

I over-hunted. I felt almost sloshy when I started narrowing Edward's trail down. I followed his wonderful scent through a dense part of the woods, breaking into a clearing. I looked around and smiled. It was dark and green – very green. It reminded me of the forest just outside Charlie's house in Forks. Moss covered logs, wild flowers and tall ferns covered most of the area. On the north side of the clearing was a tall rock with water trickling down into a small pond. I snickered. My husband was really good at finding a place to call our own.

I inhaled deeply, catching the flavor of him somewhere near me. His scent lingered in the area. He had found this recently. The little sneak was holding out on me.

I heard the deep tenor of his chuckle echo around me. "Not holding out, love...waiting."

"It's beautiful, Edward," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

"I'm glad you like it...close your eyes, love."

I did and the rest of my senses kicked into overdrive. I could hear the trickle of water as if it was next to me. I could smell Edward moving around from my left to my right in front of me at first and then behind me. In the distance, a woodpecker pounded away, coaxing out his meal. I could hear the slither of a snake through the tall grasses. And then I could feel Edward right behind me.

"Keep them closed, baby," he whispered. "I'm going to ask one more time. Do you want this?"

"Yes," I breathed, already drawn to his presence behind me. I wanted to lean into it, drink it in.

"Then it starts now, love," he whispered in my ear and I shivered at how close he was. "You aren't to speak...only when spoken to...yes or no answers only, unless I ask you a direct question. You will call me 'sir'...and if you were expecting 'Master'...it won't happen. I won't play Dracula to your Lucy, understand?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, my arousal already hitting me and it was just his voice.

"Good girl," he crooned. There was a small amount of shuffling behind me. "Turn around." I did, his scent hitting me full force. The sound of his breathing was really close. "Don't open your eyes, but take off everything. Start with your hat."

I tugged my hat off, dropping it to the clearing floor. I reached down, pulling my shirt over my head and then shimmying out of my shorts. A deep, evil chuckle met my ears from right in front of me. "Mmm, that's new." I knew he was talking about my underwear – a deep aqua, all-lace set. "Would that be for me?"

"Yes, sir," I fought my smile. Every set I bought was for him. I reached back to unsnap the bra and let it fall to my feet. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my thong and tugged them off.

I gasped when the sound of ripping fabric met my ears. "Not that I don't trust you, but I'm going to blindfold you." What I just noticed was my name and his terms of endearment for me were gone. No 'love', no 'baby' – not even Bella. It's like he had flipped a switch.

His bare chest met mine as he reached around and placed the blindfold on me. I couldn't help but groan when our skin met. I wanted his skin. I wanted it on me, in me, around me.

"Not yet," he growled. I bit my lip in order not to groan again. "Can you see anything?" He asked, backing away from me.

I tried looking around, but my vision was completely covered. "No, sir," I shook my head.

"Good. I'm going to touch you, but you aren't to reciprocate. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I felt his hands on my shoulders, turning me and guiding over a few paces. My feet met what felt like a blanket.

"Lay down...on your back." It wasn't an easy feat when you couldn't see where you were sitting, but I tried. I almost smiled at the gentleman that returned as he held my elbow to settle me down onto the blanket. "Now...don't move." I felt him loom over me, taking my wrists in his hands. He pulled them up over my head and gently wrapped my fingers around a small tree. "Those stay there...it's a test in restraint. You have every bit of strength to snap that in half," he said, but I could hear a touch of amusement in his voice.

I felt his breath in my ear. "I could do anything to you like this...so fucking stunning, open and waiting for me." My eyes rolled back at his words and instinctively my thighs pressed together. Big mistake.

"You won't find relief without me," he snarled and it was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard. "Spread your legs and keep them apart." With a single finger I felt him touch me, starting at my collarbone and tracing around the scar over my heart. My body arched in a wave, trying to get closer to his touch. Around each nipple and down to my bellybutton, his finger glided.

I jumped slightly when his finger caressed my inner thigh. "Nervous?" He asked, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, sir," I answered, but my breathing had picked up. I wanted him – hard and fast. But I was interested in what would happen before I got that result.

"I'm going to ask you questions...you're to focus only on my voice...not what my touch is doing to you...you _won't_ come until I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I groaned, gripping the tree a little harder.

His finger slipped through the moisture between my legs and I whimpered at just how sensitive and wet I was. I almost cried out his name when I felt his lips encircle my nipple. More – I needed fucking _more_.

"What's your favorite thing to hunt?" He asked against my breast, his fingers sinking deep within me at the same time.

"C-carnivores," I answered, not able to keep my head from arching back.

"Nothing specific?" He asked, twirling his tongue around each peak.

Fuck. How could I ignore his touch when I wanted it so badly? "P-panthers," I growled when his thumb pressed my clit hard.

"Why?" He asked and I could taste his breath on my tongue as he licked my chin.

Fucking hell! "They taste..." I moaned, my hips rising as his fingers curled inside of me. "The taste is better..." My body clenched and feral snarl escaped me when his fingers were removed.

"You won't come until I say," he replied simply, his voice commanding but calm.

"Fuck," I growled out loud.

"You weren't to speak," he snarled, tugging my fingers from the sapling and pulling me up into a kneeling position. "Maybe I need to put something in your mouth to remind you."

_Yes, please_.

I felt his thumb tug at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, licking it. I shuddered at how much more of him I wanted. I sucked his thumb into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. A deep guttural moan escaped him, making my core throb. I lived to hear that sound come from him.

"Enough," he growled, pulling his thumb from my mouth with a soft pop. I felt him shift in front of me, the sound of his zipper rang loud in my ears. "Open," he commanded and I had to resist squeezing my legs together again as his beautiful cock slipped into my mouth. I couldn't stop my thoughts.

_This will never be punishment, _Sir_. _My inner voice came off just a tad bit snarky.

"It is when you can't touch me when I fuck your sweet mouth." He chuckled darkly. I moaned around him. I took him all the way in over and over, his hands gripping my hair to guide me. He was right. Not touching him, not holding his thick base or caressing his balls was utter torture. My hands were balled into tight fists at my side, shaking with the need to reach out to him.

"You will take everything I give you..." I whimpered at his voice. He was fucking killing me. "Do you have any idea how glorious those lips are wrapped around my cock?" He groaned. We may have been playing, but I knew my husband. He was close. His cock twitched, growing slightly bigger and his breathing changed to heavy gasps. If I could have seen him, I knew he would have been biting down on his bottom lip and his brow would have been furrowed. I practically came with him just thinking about it.

I felt him shift from in front of me. "On your stomach," he whispered, grazing his lips across my ear. His voice was sweeter, the edge gone for the moment. I laid down, feeling him straddle my thighs. His hands were tender but firm, gliding all over me. His fingers dug into my flesh, massaging every muscle until I was moaning underneath him. I bit my lip, pressing my forehead into the blanket in order not to cry out his name.

He leaned over me, placing biting kisses to my shoulder blades. My hips rose up, begging him to take me. I could feel the wetness at the top of my thighs. My core was throbbing for him.

I purred when his hands cupped my ass. Edward's hands were fucking magic. I was convinced. Another chuckle escaped him as he heard my nonsensical thoughts. He pulled my hips up and scooted away from me. His tongue was now doing what his fingers had done before. He licked me from one end to the other, sucking my hot, wet flesh into his mouth. He nipped me with his teeth and I snarled, trying to press closer to him.

"Tell me a secret," he crooned, his fingers sliding into me. He placed open mouthed, licking kisses to each of my ass cheeks and it felt phenomenal. I gasped aloud when his teeth bit down into my skin, his tongue swirling over the same spot.

"I don't have any," I growled into the blanket. "Nothing. I tell you...oh God...everything." I was so close. I wanted to come so bad that my knees were shaking. They threatened to stop holding me up.

"Soon...tell me your fears..."

"No." I growled, not wanting this sweet, deadly moment to end. If I voiced my fear, he would stop everything.

"Tell me," he growled, pinching my clit. "Don't you dare come....say it."

"Please, don't make me..." I sobbed from the need to come and fear of saying what he wanted to hear.

"Say it and you can come...I'll let you come so hard..." His tongue twisted into me, my body clenching once around it. I was so close. I squeezed my eyes closed to stave it off, but it was for nothing. I gave in.

"I don't want to fucking lose you," I growled, coming without his permission. It couldn't be stopped; it was like a freight train. I gripped the blanket under me, my entire body shattering.

Edward's hands were gentle when he turned me over and crawled up my body. He didn't take the blindfold off, but settled himself between my legs. "Does it feel like I'm going anywhere?" His cock slipped through my wetness as he ground into me.

"No, sir," I panted, trying to get myself under control when all I wanted was to kiss him.

"You've been such a good girl...I'll grant you that one," he crooned at my lips. A sigh of ecstasy rushed from me when he kissed me. His tongue, tasting of me, swept into my mouth with long, slow caresses along mine. I lost myself in his kiss, suckling his bottom lip and grazing my teeth over it. He reached down and picked up my leg, entering me with a swiftness that cause my head to fly back with a gasp.

His teeth nipped at my neck, his voice soft, but still in complete control. "Do you think someone could take me from you?" He asked, fucking my ear with his tongue in the same rhythm his hips were making. My eyes rolled again and I could barely think straight, much less answer him. I gripped the blanket, hearing it tear just a little.

"N-no, sir," I whispered.

"Do you think I would be so fucking stupid as to leave you again?" He growled low, vibrating my whole body and driving his cock as deep as he could go. His sweet breath engulfed me, making me want to pull him in closer.

"No!" I sobbed, barely remembering my role and adding, "Sir." I was well aware the fear was irrational. It had always been irrational, but it was still there. Maybe it was the thought of the New Volturi that wanted a war so badly. Or the fact that my beautiful angel was just too fucking good to be true. He was my life and without him I didn't exist.

"I know it doesn't make sense," I breathed, unable to stop myself from touching him anymore. My hands glided up his arms, gripping his shoulders just make sure he was there.

"Put your hands down," he whispered, kissing up my neck. I groaned and growled at the same time, slapping them back to the blanket. "You'll touch me when I say you can touch me..." He growled, sitting back and pulling my hips to him. He was slamming into me and I wanted more. I arched up, trying bring him in deeper. "You'll come when I say you can come..."

Fuck me! He was good at this shit.

"But you'll listen to what I say _first_," he ordered. "You _won't_ lose me...you're fucking mine!" He snarled, raking his thumb roughly over my swollen clit. I gasped, arching against him again.

Possessive _and_ Dominate Edward? God, help me. How in the blue hell was I supposed to _not_ come when I had both of them at the same time?

"I'm not leaving...I'm not going _anywhere_," he snarled viciously, the last word he spoke sounded out roughly through his gritted teeth . My body writhed with desperation. His cock was hitting places that made my breathing stop altogether.

My mind was begging him to let me come; my body was coiling tight and fast.

"Not fucking yet..." He commanded, laying back over me, but holding my hips high and still driving into me. I heard and felt his other hand brace by my head. "I won't disappear...and I want no one but you...tell me you know this..."

"Yes...sir..." I almost lost the role right then.

"Tell me you're mine..."

"I'm yours...always," I gasped, my head falling back. The blanket stopped fighting and ripped into shreds under my hands. _Please let me come...I can't hold off..._

"Who lets you come?"

"You do..."

"Good girl...come now...let me hear you!"

Expletives exploded out of my mouth as my body seized around him. It felt like my bones actually rattled with the violent trembling that overtook me.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Edward growled, burying his face in my neck. He recovered quicker than I did, asking, "And who loves you, my sweet girl?" He pulled off my blindfold, my Sweet Edward coming back to me with a soft smile.

"You," I shivered, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt like I was falling apart. I needed all of his weight to hold me together.

"That's right...me," he whispered, laying all of his body on mine. He brushed the hair from my face as my spasms took forever to calm down. He planted sweet, soft kisses on my nose, forehead and lips. I sighed deeply when my body was under my control again.

"Dangerous creature," I teased weakly, cupping his face.

"Me?" He chuckled. "You're one to talk." He kissed me softly, letting our tongues meet briefly before pulling back. "I'm glad you left your shield up..."

"I bet," I laughed.

"No, it helped me gauge what I could and couldn't do." He nodded, pressing his forehead to mine. "I'm never leaving you," he whispered.

"It's still a fear," I breathed, looking away from him. "Not that you could be taken from me or would leave...but that you just suddenly won't be there."

"Look at me, beautiful," he sighed, waiting until my eyes locked with his. "I understand. I will always be there. Forever, remember?"

I nodded, venom stinging my eyes. "What do you mean gauge what you couldn't do? What did you think about doing that you didn't?"

He fought his smile, shaking his head. "A more severe punishment for speaking when not spoken to," he teased, raising a sexy eyebrow.

"Mmm, spanking?" I cracked up.

"Saving that for next time you get belligerent."

"Sweet!" I laughed, causing his chuckle to shake my body. "Oooh, wait! Next time?"

"You owe me a whole weekend, love." He snickered, his eyes full of mischief. So, he liked it, did he? "Yes, he did." He chuckled, answering my internal question.

"Mm, me too."

** **

"Quit fucking around, Emmett!" Alice growled. "Bells is right...we need to know these places you've found."

"You don't get to order me around," he said haughtily with a smug smile.

"Neither do you, jackass," I growled, shoving him forward. "Spouses only...Go!"

"Yeah...what did Eddie make you do?" He chuckled, walking further into the forest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes," they both laughed.

"Tough shit," I teased. There was no way in fucking hell they would hear about my evening in our new clearing. I had never been so aroused or come so hard. Edward had said he liked it, but I heard the hesitation in his voice. I knew we needed to talk about it. But not with the family around, it was none of their business. "Come on, Em...this is important."

"Ok," he sighed, giving in. "Well, you were right about one thing. It's a cave." He stopped, gesturing to a moss covered rock in front of him. I could barely see the opening due to the angle it was positioned in. "What I figure...you girls could hide here for a day or two...if you needed. Bells, that shield will cover this entrance just fine."

I walked in and looked around. It was tight quarters, but it would work.

"Bells, why did you need to know?" Alice asked, her brow furrowed. "I haven't seen anything new."

"I know, Ali," I sighed, stepping back into the shaded light of the forest. "I just...want options." To be honest, I didn't know why it was so important to me. With all the training that Carlisle and Demitri had put me through, maybe I was just feeling paranoid.

Emmett studied my face, the big brother in him rising to the surface. "They've freaked you out a little, haven't they? That's why you were determined not to train with the baseball game."

"I can't...yes," I sighed, sitting down on a tree stump. I was going to say that I couldn't lose any of them, but to voice it aloud scared the shit out of me.

"I won't let anything happen to him," Alice whispered, sitting with me.

"Eddie?" Emmett asked, sounding shocked. I nodded, putting my head in my hands.

"This no-news-is-good-news stuff is crap..." I sighed.

"You're starting to sound like him," Emmett chuckled, but it didn't quite meet his eyes. "Worry, worry, worry..." Again the tease didn't meet his eyes. "They'll play hell trying to get to our family, Bells," he growled. "I promise you."

"I know," I nodded. I was quite comfortable with my shield and all I could do with it. "But things rarely play out the way we think they will."

"Understatement," Alice sang, rolling her eyes. I giggled, leaning into her. "I'm watching for any decision that concerns us...any decision that sends someone back our way."

"Come on," Emmett smiled. "I have lists of things that Rosie needs to do for me."

"Ew," Alice and I grimaced. I asked, "And what does Jasper have planned for you?"

"Donating clothes," she growled.

"Oh, damn," I said, trying not to laugh.

"And you?" They both asked.

"No idea," I shrugged. "He mentioned a movie. We may go out." I was making this up as I went along. We hadn't discussed any such thing since the baseball field.

"Really?" Alice smirked.

"Don't start," I laughed, shaking my head at her and standing. "I just do what I'm told...at least this weekend," I snorted.

"Yeah, but when school starts Monday, it's a whole new world," Emmett chuckled.

"True," Alice and I giggled.

When we got back to the house, Edward was just stepping out of the shower. "Damn, sorry I missed that..." I smiled, licking my lips at him standing there in just a towel.

"How did it go?" He chuckled, ignoring my blatant ogling.

"Fine," I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's small, but I can shield it in an emergency."

"I could hear your mind from here, love," he frowned. "Paranoid? Are you?"

"Yes," I sighed, shaking my head. He knelt in front of me, cupping my face. "That was pretty far...Did you really hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled sweetly. "Jasper wanted to see how far we could go...it was open so I listened. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Just practice."

"I don't care what you hear, Edward," I smirked. "It's nothing I wouldn't talk to you about."

"Good, because the movie starts in an hour and a half," he chuckled, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes, _sir_," I growled, fighting my smile. His eyes blackened instantly. "What movie?" I teased.

"Does it matter?" He whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

"Nope," I giggled, leaning my head away so that he had more access.

"Good, get ready, love."

"'Kay," I sighed, pushing him back. I placed my hands on both sides of his face and kissed his forehead. "We should take my Mercedes," I smirked.

"Yeah, tinted windows and the seats go down." He chuckled.

"Good boy," I snickered, kissing his lips. "Handsome, sexy _and_ smart...damn, what more could a girl ask for?" He laughed, his tongue dragging along his bottom lip.

"Well hung," he teased in a whisper.

"Yeah...got that covered too...shit...pure perfection right in my hands," I sighed dramatically.

"Get ready," he growled, rolling his eyes, "or we won't make it."

"Ok, ok," I giggled.

EDWARD

"We're early," my angel smiled, looking around as I parked the car in front of the screen.

"Yes, sweet girl," I smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "I wanted to talk...about last night. Did any of it bother you?"

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "No." I studied her face and she was being honest.

"Even when I didn't stop when you expected me to?"

"No," she smiled. "I'm glad you kept going, forcing me to forget my fear. Did anything bother you?"

"Only when I thought you were upset...but I listened to your mind, saw what you were thinking...it's not..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I don't want it like that often, love."

"Me either," she shook her head. "I like naughty and dirty and sweet...I can imagine that it would bother you if we took it further than we did. We don't have to..."

"I want what you want...always, but...do you know what hard limits are?" I asked.

"Something you absolutely won't do..." She nodded.

"Precisely...my hard limit is making you submit to me. Kneeling before me...making you less than what you are. I want you on a pedestal. Not at my feet, baby."

"I understand, Edward," she smiled at me. "So what are we saying? Not much more than what we did last night or not at all?" She giggled at the thought of a spanking.

"Only if you misbehave," I growled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tempt me," she smirked, cupping my face. "Ok...more rules...no feet kissing, no bowing down...I can imagine the rule here is to keep silent?"

As I looked up and watched cars pulling in around us, I nodded.

She tilted her gorgeous head at me, tracing my eyebrow. "Maybe it's just the commanding sound of your voice," she started. "I certainly wouldn't want to be flogged or strapped to anything...toys aren't really us, so that's out...I know that it was...more intense when you wouldn't let me come..." She paused, her brow furrowing in thought. "How do humans live that lifestyle?" She laughed softly. "It seems dangerous for them."

"It can be," I chuckled at her train of thought. "S and M can be deadly if not practiced safely...for us it's a moot point. I won't even pretend to hurt you even though you can't be hurt."

"True," she giggled. "Bondage doesn't hold."

"Right," I laughed. "That leaves dominance and submission...and I can't push that too far, Bella. You mean everything to me...you are what keeps me on this planet."

"You too," she sighed, smiling and leaning in to kiss my lips. "Ok, so no more than last night...sexy ass demanding voice." She smirked. "And the 'sir' thing?"

"Keep it..." I sighed. "If you lose that, I know you're out...another form of a safe word, ok?"

"Good, because that was kind of a turn on," she sighed, shaking her head like she was afraid to admit it. "Like a teacher and a delinquent student," she cracked up, looking out the window.

"Only if you wear the Catholic school uniform," I teased.

"Oh, shit," she groaned, "will you wear fucking glasses?" Her arousal hit me like a slap in the face. Her mind was trying like mad to imagine me in a dress shirt, tie and glasses – with little round wire-rimmed glasses.

The flicker of the movie caught my attention. I turned back to her. "We start now," I growled and she nodded. "Backseat and wait for me, understand?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed, still a little distracted about the teacher/student fantasy. I could see it playing out in her mind and I wanted it.

She crawled into the backseat onto the flat surface. We had laid all the seats down, leaving a fair amount of room for the two of us. I could hear the speakers blasting the sound of the movie all around us. I was glad that the humans wouldn't hear much. The things I wanted to do to her would not keep her quiet.

I turned around to look at her. "Lay down...on your stomach," I told her, trying like hell not to just pounce on her. Bella's head lay towards the back door, her beautiful bottom facing me. "So fucking perfect," I growled, climbing over to sit beside her. I slipped my hand under her skirt, snapping the strap of her thong against her skin. She jumped and I couldn't help but smile.

"No crying out, no screaming. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," she said, a smile tugging at the edge of her voice. Her mind was happy that she could see my face this time.

She had noticed last night that I didn't use her name. I couldn't say such commanding words while using the name of my sweet, loving wife. She had guessed correctly, I had to switch that part of myself off.

I noticed the zipper to her skirt was on the side, so I slowly tugged it down and pulled it off of her. She lifted her hips to help me. "Take your shirt off."

She sat up slightly, unbuttoning her shirt and shirking out of it. I groaned at the underwear she was left in. All feminine blush pink with satin and lace. "Let me see that...roll over," I said, urging her with my hands. "Who do you wear this for?"

"You, sir," she whispered, watching my hands caress her stomach. I cupped her breasts and her eyes rolled back. I was glad that I wasn't the only one that lost control with just a touch.

"Do you know what it does to me?" I asked, shifting slightly due to my painful erection that arrived almost at first sight of her.

"No, sir," she smiled innocently. I almost laughed, but instead took her hand and pressed it to the outside of my pants.

"Feel that?" I growled, my breath hitching as she palmed me over my jeans. Her mind asked if I wanted more. "Fuck, yes," I grunted, my eyes squeezing closed as she lowered my zipper. "Hands only. Clear?"

"Yes, sir," she purred, leaning forward slightly and lifting my cock out of my pants. Her small, warm hands wrapped around my shaft and squeezed, pumping upwards swiftly over and over. I watched as the pearl of liquid at my tip made her lick her lips. She wanted it, but she wasn't going to ask.

I rubbed my thumb over it, gathering it up, and rubbed it across her bottom lip. Between her strong hands, her tongue snaking out to lick my flavor off of her lip, and her black, almost feral eyes, I was getting close. "Make me come. Now." With a twist of her wrists and a bite to her bottom lip, I exploded into her hand. "Good girl," I crooned, watching her clean me up, but not putting it in her mouth where she so wanted it. "Go ahead."

She licked her hand, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Lay back down," I commanded, leaning over her. I was unable to resist the smooth skin of her stomach. I twirled my tongue in her bellybutton and she moaned, her hips rising slightly. I wanted her naked. "Take that bra off," I growled, gripping her thong at the waist. She lifted up and unhooked it, pulling it away from her body. I tugged her underwear down and took in the beauty before me. Surrounded by the black interior of her car, she was stunning. She was also writhing. Her mind couldn't settle on what she wanted. It kept flicking from my mouth to my hands and then to riding me.

I leaned against the back of the front seat, stretching my legs out. "Undress me."

_Hell, fuck, yes._ I heard her mind and it was all I could do not to laugh. She straddled my thighs, unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it over my shoulders. Her little body scooted back and tugged my jeans down.

"Come here," I growled, pulling her back to me and trapping my erection between us. I palmed one of her perfect breasts, bringing my mouth to the other one. I pinched and rolled her nipple, hearing her breathing coming in pants. I pulled back, slipping my hand between her legs and she purred, her head falling back. "Look at me." Her head snapped back, her eyes locking with mine. "I want you to fuck me. Hard. Understand?"

She nodded, her mind convinced she couldn't speak. I lifted her up and guided her down over me. Both of us let out a growl. I gripped her ass, grinding her over me with every rise and fall she made. Her hands were braced on my shoulders, twitching with the need to touch me, to push them into my hair.

"You won't come until I tell you, right?"

"Y-yes, sir," she gasped, swiveling her hips for her own pleasure. My head fell back to the head rest behind me.

"Does fucking me feel good?"

"God, yes..." she growled, adding, "sir."

"What if I added this?" I growled, reaching between us to rub her clit teasingly.

"Shit," she gasped, pressing her forehead to mine, her fingers digging into my shoulder. Her mind was filled with the need to kiss me. She was shaking with it.

"You can kiss me when you answer the question," I snapped.

I pushed her too far. I could almost see her fall out of character, feel her shake it off like an old coat. "Fuck yes, Edward, please more," she whimpered, pulling me closer and weaving her fingers into my hair.

"Yes, love, anything..." I groaned, sitting up slightly and crashing my lips into hers. My name on her sweet lips will always sound infinitely better than 'sir'. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her to oblivion. "God, baby, you feel so good," I groaned, happy I could say what I really wanted her to hear.

"Touch me, Edward...everywhere," she begged, licking down the side of my neck. "Yes, like that, please," she growled as I cupped her breasts and roughly ran my thumbs across her nipples, taking one in my mouth and grazing my teeth over it. Her head fell back and I couldn't resist biting her neck and licking to take the sting away. I did the same thing all the way to her shoulder.

"Baby," she sobbed, pressing her forehead to mine. "I need to come, please...I'm so close." Her elbows were on my shoulders, her body trying to melt with mine.

"Kiss me, love...you're going to scream when I make you come."

Her mouth crashed into mine as my thumb pressed her clit. Her breath caught, her mouth hung open as she shattered around me, my name exploding from her lips. "That's it, baby, give me all of it," I crooned, licking at her mouth. "Come all over me."

She still continued to ride me. "Your turn, love," she breathed, "you're close, I feel it." I nodded, guiding her over me. "Kiss me, Edward..." I latched my mouth to hers, biting her bottom lip as I came with a muffled growl.

Her body relaxed against mine, her kiss was slow and languid. I traced my fingers up and down her spine. As she kissed me, her thoughts caressed my mind. _Here's how the last day of this commanding thing will go...You're gonna order me to bathe you and that's the end of it._

I chuckled against her lips, pulling back to look at her. "Yes, ma'am," I smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"The sexy voice stays...the rules go," she giggled, twirling the hair at the base of my neck. I listened as her internal dialogue told me that it wasn't worth trying to change us.

"Too true, love," I smiled, kissing her nose.

** **

"Ok, Jazz, how does this work?" Bella asked, tying her sneakers.

"Eddie and I are going to stay here...you, Em and Alice are all going to take off. Every now and then, I want you to think a question and Edward will text you if he can hear it," Jasper smiled, looking between us all.

"So, if you don't text me back, you can't hear me..." Bella clarified, looking at me.

"Yes, love," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Ok, we're out of here," Emmett smiled.

I watched them walk away, unable to stop myself from letting my gaze fall on Bella's tight jeans.

_You're watching my ass, aren't you, Edward?_ She thought to me. A laugh huffed out of me and I immediately answered her with a text.

**E: Without a doubt. As if you could stop me.**

Her laughter rang out loud and clear from the forest. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"We're going to test Emmett and Alice on you too," Jasper said. "So listen for them as well. As soon as you can't hear them, they stop...Carlisle wants to know the range you have for everyone."

"Alice and Bella will most likely be the strongest," I sighed, now understanding Bella's frustration with training. I didn't remember all the stress that went into putting my talent to the test.

"That's our guess too," Jasper nodded.

_Ok, Eddie, two miles out...who can you hear?_ Emmett's booming mind hit me.

**E: Everyone...keep going. **I sent my text off, telling Jasper how far they were.

I noticed as she ran, Bella let her mind wander. I smiled as she relived our weekend. It wasn't that my commands turned her on, it was my voice. Deep and husky were the words she used to describe it. But as much as it was erotic, she still liked _us_ better.

**E: Me too, love.**

_Now _that's_ eavesdropping! _I heard her laughing mind hit me.

**E: It's hard to ignore seeing myself naked in your mind, Bella.**

_Mm, true...it's hard to ignore seeing you naked in person, baby._ _We're four miles out, who can you hear?_

**E: Emmett is fading, but I still hear him...You and Alice are still clear.**

I was only getting flashes of Emmett's mind at this point. "It's like the stronger the thought, the better I can hear him," I turned to Jasper.

"So if he's just letting his mind wander...you can't hear much, but if he's aiming a thought at you, it's more clear?" He asked.

"Yeah...exactly."

"That's good to know," Jasper nodded. "We'll try that with me and Carlisle later. I bet you can hear Carlisle pretty far too." He was thinking that the stronger the relationship I had with someone the further away I could hear them.

"Maybe," I sighed, thinking this was going to be a long day.

_Edward, Demitri and Carina are almost home...send them out too. _Alice's mind was still perfectly clear.

**E: Ok, I'll send them out...tell Emmett to stop, he's completely out of my range.**

_Ok, tell Jasper that Emmett was six miles out,_ Bella thought to me. Her mind was the strongest. It was as if she was still standing next to me. I told Jasper Emmett was out.

At around eight miles away, Alice's mind started to fade. At ten miles, Bella left my mind completely and my chest constricted.

**E: Bella, that's it, stop.**

I sat down, rubbing my chest. "She's too far!" I growled, looking up at my brother.

When I didn't hear her, Jasper tried calling her cell. No answer. "Shit, Eddie," he frowned, looking down at me.

"Edward...what's wrong?" Demitri asked as he and Carina came out onto the deck. I could barely breathe at the loss of Bella's connection.

_Edward! _Alice's mind hit me. _There's someone here._

"Alice," I gripped Jasper's shirt. "Call Alice...now!"

He didn't hesitate. "Alice, sweetie..." He started, frowning. "Let's go...all of us."

As we got closer to Alice and Emmett, I could hear the panic in my sister's mind. _Edward, she decided to shield herself and I can't see anything from her!_

I relayed the message to Jasper, Carina and Demitri, who were struggling to keep up with me. I could tell Bella's mind was shielded. I was closer to her, so the pain had subsided slightly and I was able to concentrate. Now there was just raw fear coursing through my body. Nothing could happen to her. I wouldn't survive without her.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Alice sobbed, meeting up with us. "I didn't see...they didn't _decide_ to do _anything_...I can't see them, because the wolves must be close...they must have tracked whoever is with her."

"Just get me to her, Alice," I begged.

Jasper pulled out his phone. "No!" Alice barked. "She's not answering for a reason..."

"Where's Emmett?" Jasper asked, a worried look on his face.

"He took off for her when you couldn't hear her," Alice sobbed again.

"Felix?" Demitri growled.

"I don't know!" Alice snarled between gritted teeth. "I can't see a fucking thing!"

"Focus, Alice," I snapped. "Just do the best you can." I forced myself to go faster, willing my angel to be ok. I just hoped Emmett got to her soon. I knew my brother would do anything it took to keep her safe for me. I just prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N...I know, I know, I KNOW! A freakin' cliffy...my beta had a heart attack! It could not be helped or avoided...**

**Ok...so Dominate Edward and Possessive Edward came out to play together at one point...that was just...wow...seriously. And...his reasoning for not going overboard was understandable. Oh...and Edward got his drive-in...finally. And Bella wants Professor/Teacher Edward, huh?**

**So, who's in the woods with Bella? Will Emmett help? Will the wolves? We'll see.**

**Now, I promise...I SWEAR...high school is so close you can almost touch it. Mmm'kay?**

**Thanks to my beta Brits23...hope you had a good time...and you'll have email soon. LOL**

**Please review...I live for them and try to address anything you have questions on. Trust me when I tell you I read them ALL! So...please...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N...ok, ok...you yelled at me over the cliffy! My bad...sometimes it's just how the chapter works out. I honestly try not to do it too often. But, here we are...Let's see how Bella handles herself.**

**Anyway...go ahead...and guess what??!?!?!? First day of school...you guys enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

BELLA

I knew the second I was out of Edward's range. It wasn't when he didn't answer me, but when I felt pain hit my chest like someone had cracked it wide open with an ax. I started to turn back, but that was when an unfamiliar scent hit my senses like a slap.

I silenced my phone and pocketed it quickly. I made a specific decision to shield myself so that Alice would know something was up. Someone was in the forest with me and my family was miles back.

My phone vibrated over and over, but I had to ignore it. The scent of another vampire was too close for me to answer. I finally reached in my pocket and shut the damn thing off. I backed slowly towards home, but thought better of it and turned towards the cave that Emmett had shown me the day before. No need to bring this shit straight to our front door.

When my path was being followed step for step, I stopped. I could see the cave from where I was standing, but two vampires stepped out to block my path.

"Well, what have we here?" A huge vampire with crimson eyes, smirked at me. "Look Arty...and you said there weren't any more of us this far north."

Arty was smaller, looking a little bit like a weasel. His filthy hair and unkempt clothes gave me the indication that they were nomads, traveling together for convenience instead of friendship. "So small," Arty grinned. "Look at her eyes, Levi..."

Levi was every bit as big as Emmett and he stepped towards me. I took a step back at the same time. "Fuck...they're brown," he growled. "Are you by yourself, sweet cheeks?"

"As far as you know," I sneered. I heard the Southern accent drip off of Levi's tongue and knew I had to be facing one of Maria's creations. "How's Atlanta?" I asked, tilting my head at them. I spread my shield out just a little wider. I didn't want them anywhere near me. Arty kept licking his lips, his eyes traveling all over me in a way that made me quite nervous.

"Wouldn't know...that bitch Maria is dead and we're here on a mission..." Levi growled. "But we ran into some trouble in Washington."

I smirked, thinking trouble had to have been a bunch of angry werewolves. "I bet you did," I chuckled. "Well, good luck on that mission..." I started to walk away and Levi stepped into my path. I could well imagine Felix had sent these two as scouts to this area.

"Not so fast, sweetness," Arty growled. "It's not that I don't like Levi here...but you're certainly better looking."

"Yes, but you'll probably get further with him than you will me," I said sarcastically. I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut one day, because they both tried launching themselves at me. My shield held firm.

"The fuck?" Arty snapped, lunging at me again and stopping about ten feet away.

"She's the shield," Levi snarled. "She's the one Felix wants."

"I'm a shield too," Arty growled. "I can't do that shit!"

"Aw, hell," I sighed, shaking my head. "Guys, I don't want trouble...I just want to go..."

"Too bad," Arty sneered. "Felix is paying us to find you and that weird ass family of yours...and now we have," he smiled.

"Yes, but I can stand here all day and you can't touch me, boys," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Two scents hit me at once. A woodsy, canine smell and the sweet vanilla of my big brother. Emmett. I took a breath of relief and yet prepared myself for the fight that was about to come. The two vampires panicked when the same scents hit them. They looked all around them for where they could possibly be coming from.

I knew we needed questions answered before Jake and Emmett tore these two to shreds, so I launched my shield out to trap them both. Two things happened at one time: Arty's own shield deflected mine and Levi smashed into a large fir tree, my big brother planted firmly on his chest. Arty pinned me to the ground, his snarling teeth just inches from my face.

The sound of Emmett and Levi fighting sounded like the forest was being cleared. I grunted, trying to shove Arty off of me. My shield wouldn't work against him when he was pushing his own against me. I growled low, hearing the sounds of paws ripping through the ferns.

Arty's eyes grew wide when he realized he was surrounded by four of the biggest dogs known to man. "What the fuck are they?" He snarled, his hand around my neck.

"Werewolves," I gasped, kicking at him.

"I'll snap her neck," he sneered, standing up with me and slamming me into a tree. "I'll rip her apart...I'll burn her alive...fuck what Felix says. I'm not dying for this bitch."

I looked at Jake and could see the worry in his deep, brown eyes. I shook my head at him. I couldn't die. If I died, Edward died. "Help Emmett," I gasped. "Now!" Jake nodded slightly, turning to Seth. My step brother took off, following the path of destruction that Emmett and Levi had left in their wake.

Jake snarled, snapping at the air when Arty pulled me away from the tree. It gave me just enough distraction to kick out at Arty's legs. My shield still wouldn't work on him. And I couldn't make a connection to him. Lying was going to be my only hope. "Ok," I gasped as he landed on me again, his teeth at my throat. "I'll go with you...just get the fuck off of me."

Jake growled at my words, but I shot him a glance to shut up.

"That's better, bitch, stand the fuck up," Arty growled, breathing hard and still casting worried glances around him. We could still hear the battle waging through the forest. I could hear my brother's booming laugh and hoped that was a good sign.

Arty stood us up and I sighed when his grip loosened up on my throat. The most heavenly scent wrapped around me – honey, sunshine, linen. _Edward, stop! My shield doesn't work on him...wait for it..._ I thought to him in a panic. If Arty felt even more ganged up on, he could possibly lose it.

I took a few steps with him, feeling his grip relax just a little more. I took one last chance and shot my shield out around him. Feeling it catch hold, I slammed Arty into the ground with a growl. I landed on his chest, my hands now at his throat. Jake was in his face, his teeth snapping. My shield still held firm. The only person that could touch him was me.

Jake snorted in my face with frustration. He looked at me and then to Arty, begging me to let him go. "I can't, Jake," I growled. "He's a shield too. As soon as I release him he can protect himself."

"Shield us all, love," Edward growled from behind me. "Do it, now!"

I widened my shield, enveloping Jake and Edward. "No, wait!" Arty begged.

"What?" I growled. "Make it good. Smell that?" I asked, sniffing the air, the stench of Levi was gone and vanilla hung heavily in the air. Emmett had won the fight. "That's your buddy Levi...he just finished his conversation with my brother."

"Fuck," Arty winced. "It's nothing personal...I didn't want to do this...but Felix saved us from the clean up he did in Atlanta...he promised us a permanent place...a place where we didn't have to hide what we are." Italy I guessed, but didn't bother to ask.

Jake snarled in his face, long tendrils of saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Let me up, please," Arty begged. "And get that _thing_ away from me."

I stood up and smiled as Jake pushed at him with his giant head. I knew my best friend; he was just checking to make sure he could still touch him if need be.

"Stupid bitch," Arty mumbled, standing.

Well, that did it. If there was any hope for Arty, he just threw it out the window. Edward landed on him in a blur of movement and the sounds of feral, guttural snarls, Jake right there with him. I closed my eyes to the sound of tearing, growling and screaming. I sat down hard at the base of a tree, leaning my head back with a sigh.

"Bells," Jasper ran to me. "You ok, little one?" I nodded, rubbing my neck.

When the sweet smell of smoke hit my nose, I opened my eyes. Edward was walking with Jake in human form back towards me, smug smiles on their faces. I hauled myself up from the ground, launching into Edward's arms and wrapping myself around him completely.

"Bells, are you alright?" Jake asked, sighing with relief.

"I am now," I mumbled into Edward's neck and he gripped me tighter.

"Let me see you," Edward whispered, pulling me off of his shoulder. His fingers were so tender, so soft as he traced my neck and face.

_I'm ok, baby_. I sighed, drowning myself in his eyes.

"Nice job, Bells!" Emmett boomed, laughing loudly.

"You too, Em," I chuckled, still not able to look away from the person that mattered most.

"Matters most, is right, love," Edward sighed, drinking in my features like he was making sure I was real.

The sweet smell of roasting vampire wafted around my face and I grimaced. "Was killing him necessary?"

"Did you hear what he called you?" Both Edward and Jake raged.

I looked between the two of them and sighed. "It wasn't the first time someone has called me that and it most certainly won't be the last. A woman can wear that title with pride occasionally."

"Amen, Bells," Alice giggled. Edward looked at her like she had three heads. I couldn't help the laugh that barked out of me. Even Jake chuckled.

"Never mind the murderous thoughts he had of selling you to Felix," Edward said dryly.

"No...that was a different story...but the name calling..." I stuttered. "Screw it...thank you both."

"What did they say before we got here?" Demitri asked, walking closer. He was a little wary of Jake and the pack.

Despite the fact that I held my own, I was still a little shaken with how close a call it had all been. Edward hearing my thoughts, tilted his head at me and let me think in silence. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, snuggling my face into his shirt.

"Home first, please," I begged into Edward's neck. "I'll tell it all...but at home."

"Ok, baby," Edward sighed, not even bothering to set me down. "Come on, Jake...round them all up."

"Sure, sure," Jake nodded, his voice still filled with worry.

** **

I had to smile at my La Push boys laughing and stuffing their faces on our back deck. Jake had left Sam in charge back on the reservation, but Quil, Embry, and Seth had joined him in the pursuit of the two vampires that were now smoldering ashes in the middle of the forest.

"Maria's _really_ dead," Jasper frowned, shaking his head. For the second time, I saw my brother struggle with what to feel. It was strange seeing an empath at a loss for the correct emotion. I'm sure I could trace his circular thinking. He hated what Maria had done to him, made him do to others, and yet without her, he would never have met Alice.

"Exactly," Edward whispered in my ear. "Though his pride in you is overshadowing most of that." I sighed, leaning back against him. He had not let me go since the forest. "Nor do I intend to," he chuckled, squeezing me closer.

"Did you feel it?" I asked, turning to face him. "When I got too far?"

"Feel it?" Jasper snorted. "If he were human, I would have thought he was having a heart attack."

"He's right," Edward sighed. "Yes, instantly. I tried to contact you..."

"I had to shut the phone off. I thought I could avoid them, but it was too late. I'm sorry if I scared you guys." I frowned, looking at my family.

"You _rocked_!" Emmett boomed, grinning like a fool. "You did what any of us would have."

"Geez, Bells...if I had known we were pushing them right at you..." Jake started, sitting down after calling Anna. "I hadn't intended to follow them so far, but we didn't stop to think. What were you doing so far out? Hunting?"

"Testing Edward's range," I sighed.

"What was that verdict?" Carlisle asked, sitting forward. We had filled him in as soon as he got home from the hospital. He was highly upset with the New Volturi's tactics aimed towards us. Me in particular.

"Ten miles," Edward and I said in unison, our grimaces matching.

"You can hear her ten miles away?" Esme chuckled. Edward nodded with a smile filled with unabashed pride. "Amazing," she whispered.

_There's that smug look again_, I teased, raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Sue me," he smiled.

_Is it the fact that you can hear me so far? Or that, as your _mate_, I'm the loudest and clearest? _I thought to him. Upon the word "mate", he smiled widely.

"Yes," he laughed, apparently answering both questions.

I looked around at my family, both vampire and wolf. As much as I would have liked to stay and play. I wanted Edward alone. I didn't care what had to be done to get that result.

Alice, upon hearing that decision, helped us without pause. "Bells, can you finish up the last of the shopping? I never picked up the school supplies for tomorrow," she smirked.

_God, I just freaking love her! _I bit back a laugh. Edward nodded into my shoulder, fighting his own chuckles.

"Yeah, I'll go...come on, Edward...I'll let you drive my car," I laughed as he shot up out of the chair and set me on my feet. "School supplies for six people. Fabulous," I sighed dramatically.

We didn't get two miles towards the store before he pulled the car over. I was in his lap in a heartbeat. "I panicked, love," he growled, shoving his fingers into my hair on each side of my head. "I didn't know what to think when you got too far."

"I know," was all I could say, falling against his lips. It was an all out assault on each other. Gasps and moans, whimpers from me – tongues twisting. All in order to get closer.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward growled, licking kisses down my neck. "As soon as I saw you were ok..." He dove for my mouth again, tangling his tongue with mine, and then back to my neck. His hands moved from my hair to my ass, pulling me against him. "You looked so fucking ravishing...so fucking sexy holding your own...it was all I could do to hold back," he purred.

I could help the giggle that burst forth from me. "My, my...Mr. Cullen, you find your angry wife to be sexy when she was about to rip someone's head off for threatening her family and happy bubble?"

He saw the humor then, snorting into laughter. "Mmm," he smiled, pulling back to look at me and licking his lips. "You have absolutely no idea..."

"Apparently not," I teased. With a roll of my hips over his arousal, I smirked, "Though I think I might have a clue."

To hear the groaning growl and see his mouth hang open was my reward. His eyes fluttered closed and his grip on my ass tightened. "Bella," he whined. "As much as I want you...it's almost rush hour...this street won't stay deserted."

A car flew by just as the words left his mouth. "Damn," I sighed, pressing my forehead to his. "You owe me, Mr. Cullen...seriously."

"More than I could list for you," he chuckled, kissing my nose. "However, I do recall the promise of a bath, Mrs. Cullen."

"Nice," I beamed. "That's right. Ok," I sighed, crawling off his lap and into my seat. "Let's get this done...I owe Alice a thank you for at least letting me make out with you."

"Yes, she does deserve one," he chuckled, starting my car and pulling back onto the street.

We walked into the local chain drug store, deciding to split up to get the task done quickly. Edward knew what type of pens his siblings liked and I grabbed the necessities of notebooks and paper. To buy in bulk was the only way to go.

I pushed the cart down the aisle, my head turning at the sound of a familiar voice. "Jesus Christ," Pam groaned. "Could he get any hotter...seriously?"

_Edward, stop flaunting your hotness and get over here_, I thought to him with a snort.

"It's not on purpose," he pouted in an insanely adorable manner, which caused me to just about double over with laughter.

"I'm well aware you can't help it, baby," I giggled, trying to get my laugh under control.

He set a few things into the cart with a disgruntled sigh and a flicker of his eyes passed me. _She's staring?_ I asked and he nodded. _She's thinking dirty thoughts about what's _mine_? _I growled low and he nodded again with a smirk. _What's your opinion on PDA, Edward?_

"We're sixteen...isn't it par for the course?" He asked, stepping closer to me. "Mark what's yours, baby," he whispered, "take it all if you want."

_No need to give her a lesson in dirty, drug store sex, love,_ I snorted. _Just kiss me._ Something in that joke caused his eyes to blacken, his mouth to twitch into a deadly smirk.

"You mean I can't take you against these shelves like I want?" He crooned, again stepping closer. "Bend you over that display over there and make you scream my name...because my body is begging for it," he growled low.

_Fuck, Edward...don't do this...I can barely handle it in private, much less in the middle of a store._

"How about if I wanted to lay you out on that checkout counter and devour your sweet pussy until you were writhing under me?" Edward's body was now flush with the front of mine.

"You're the fucking devil," I growled, squeezing my eyes closed as my underwear flooded.

"How about pulling you onto my throbbing cock in that chair over there and let you ride me for an hour?" Edward said almost snarling.

_Just fucking kiss me, Edward!_ I screamed in my head, barely able to get my breathing under control. _I want all of those things, however no one gets to see your naked perfect ass but me!_

"That's right," he chuckled darkly. After all of that, he places the sweetest of kisses on my lips, leaving me aching for more. His hands pulled me flush to him, cupping my ass.

"One day..." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "One day I'll just melt into a puddle of goo...then what will you do?"

He had no answer, nor did I expect one. He just laughed, wrapping his arm around me – another form of PDA for the girls behind us.

EDWARD

I watched as my angel bid farewell to Jake and Seth, standing on her toes to kiss their cheeks. "Thanks, boys," she smiled, ruffling Seth's hair. "Tell everyone hello from us, ok?"

"Sure, sure," Jake smirked. "Good job today, Bells...thought you were going to take the chore away from me and Edward," he chuckled.

"Almost," she sighed, shaking her head. I truly believe she would have if the rogue vampire had made one more threat against her. In all the training we had done with her, she was never in so much control, never so aware of everything around her. She had sensed my presence immediately, telling me to wait. As sexy as I found her, I had never been more proud.

With waves and calls goodbye, Jake and the pack ran off into the forest lining the backyard.

"Come on, Rosie," Emmett snickered. "I have feet that need rubbing."

"Yuck," Jasper and Bella cringed.

"Be grateful that's all you hear," I shuddered, tapping my temple and causing their laughter.

"I'm glad this shit ends at midnight," Rose growled. "Your ass is grass at school tomorrow," she sneered, glaring at Emmett. He wasn't worried at all, but just chuckled and led her into the house.

Bella's tiny, warm hand slipped into mine and tugged me behind her. She led us upstairs into our room. Silently, even her mind shut to me, she pulled me into the bathroom. She started the water, turning to me with a serious expression on her face.

She smacked my hands playfully when I tried to remove clothes, so I let her do what she wanted. Slowly, with a concentration that was almost unnerving, she undressed us both, pushing me into the tub.

With a finger to my lips, she crawled in, straddling my thighs. She washed every inch of me until I was practically shaking. "Bella, please," I whispered, knowing she wanted the quiet.

She lifted over me, kissing me deeply, slowly. As she slipped down over me, we both groaned softly. It was perfect and messy, causing both of us to laugh. We lost ourselves in each other, healing the emotional wounds of the day.

** **

"Were you scared, love?" I asked, pulling her on top of me. We were buried in the covers of our bed.

"When my shield was deflected, yes, just a little," she frowned and I couldn't help but rub at the wrinkle between her eyebrows. "All I could think was to not bring it to the house and to make sure that I made it." Her mind flooded with how neither of us could exist without the other. She had made it a point to survive for me.

It was something we hardly touched on anymore. Even though I thought about it just about every day, we hardly mentioned that one couldn't live without the other. It was a fact of our lives, a constant.

"You did a damn fine job, baby," I smiled, wrapping my arms all the way around her.

"I think I freaked out a little when I couldn't let him up," she sighed, crawling up on top of me. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and traced lazy lines across my shoulder. "I kind of froze."

"It's ok...we all work as a team, love." I let my fingers follow vertebrae down to her tailbone and back. "Everyone plays a part. That's why we all like to train with you."

"You mean it's not to torture me?" She giggled and then sat up, her legs on each side of my stomach. God, she was beautiful as the hazy morning glow seeped in through the window. "Wow, you just disappeared on me..." She snorted, placing her hands on my face to make me focus.

"You're so beautiful," I breathed, taking in every inch of her body.

_And yours...tell me,_ she thought, leaning over to kiss my lips softly.

"All mine," I whispered. "Is that reassurance for school today?" I smirked.

"No, just for me," she smiled into my cheek. Her hands were everywhere, sliding up my torso and neck into my hair. "How much time do we have?"

"Not enough!" Alice boomed from downstairs. "Get your asses out of bed!"

"Damn it," Bella groaned, her forehead hitting my chest. Both of our bodies shook with my laughter. My angel's head shot up, her gaze locking with mine. _Ok...this is for school...tell me again._

I sat up with her, the covers falling away from us. "You're mine, love." I kissed her forehead, "Every inch of you. From your nose," I chuckled, kissing it softly, and she wrinkled it adorably, "to your toes." I laughed, picking up her foot. She giggled, trying to squirm away from me. She squealed as I bit her big toe, rolling me on top of her.

"Did you think I was fucking kidding?" Alice squawked from just outside our door. "Get the hell out of bed. It's the fucking first day!"

We tried to muffle our laughter, but failed miserably. "God, Alice..." Bella chuckled. "When did the tiny dictator come out in you?"

"Shut it...just get moving." Alice huffed, walking away from the door.

"Fine," we both groaned when our touch separated.

Trying to fit in again at the average high school, I drove the Volvo with Alice and Jasper. Emmett drove the Jeep. We parked together at the edge of the parking lot.

Emmett hopped out of his Jeep, stopping us all. "Lunch after third period?"

We all nodded. Emmett lived to sit together at school. He suffered through the facade of eating, just to watch the humans. He wanted to know who was threatened by us, who had admirers. He enjoyed the way Alice and I could work the cafeteria the first day.

First days for me are always difficult, my mind assaulted with the thoughts and daydreams of people staring at us. It usually takes most of the day before I can acclimate myself to the minds of teenagers with raging hormones. I sighed as we walked down the hallway.

"Too much?" Bella looked up at me, taking my hand.

"At first," I nodded. "I can focus on my favorite mind, though," I smiled, kissing her head.

"If it helps, though..." She paused, her eyebrow rising. "It might be best to shelter you from my own daydreams today. I dressed you quite...hmm...well." She smirked, biting her bottom lip.

"Then suffer the consequences," I teased, leading her to our first class. She chuckled and shrugged, sitting down at the table in the chair next to mine.

BELLA

English class with Edward again. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. The last time we took this class together, it was _Romeo and Juliet_. It was my senior year at Forks and I was still human.

Mrs. Harris, according to her name on the blackboard, stood up once all the students were in their seats. She passed out the syllabus for the year. I snorted when I saw Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

_I wonder if the lion be to speak_, I chuckled, looking at Edward. He fought his smile.

"No wonder, my lord: one lion may, when many asses do." He answered perfectly and almost silently in my ear.

Testing him, I thought, picking another part entirely, _My love! Thou art my love, I think._

"Think what thou wilt, I am thy lover's grace."He smirked, folding his arms across his chest in triumph.

"Shakespeare's too easy...that's like Jasper studying the Civil War," I snickered softly.

Edward smiled, shaking his head. He took my hand quietly under the table we were sharing. "Yet you seem to find something new in it every time," he whispered.

Spanish was next and I was well aware that Edward was fluent. As we left the classroom, I wondered if I could ever catch up with him. "You're getting there," he smiled, squeezing my hand. We had been working on it. The more we traveled to Isle Esme, the more I picked up. It was amazing how the vampire mind could retain something when only heard once.

"Writing it is a whole different story," I sighed. "Algebra," I grimaced, pointing to my classroom. No matter the level of the subject, I still hated math.

"Alice will protect you from x and y," he chuckled, handing me my bag. "See you at lunch, sweetheart," he sighed, kissing my forehead. Edward and Jasper were taking a Current Events class together. They felt it helped with keeping an eye on things. They could search newspapers and internet sites and still be at school.

"Love you," I mumbled, scowling at our parting of ways.

I sighed as I walked in, heading to the table where Alice was already sitting. At the table next to hers, Pam and Ariel were huddled together whispering. Behind them, two more of her friends were listening in.

Alice giggled, looking at me as I sat down. "You made out in the drug store?"

A laugh barked out of me before I could stop it. "I kissed him," I whispered back, leaving out the sudden verbal attack of Dirty Edward that Pam would have never even heard. "Is that what they are gossiping about?" I asked and she nodded.

"And he grabbed your ass," she chuckled.

"Yeah, he did," I laughed shamelessly, Alice joining me.

"They hate you for it," she smirked.

"They can build a bridge and get over it," I chuckled, shrugging.

"True, but be prepared, they will test him soon," she frowned, looking passed me and back. "Pam's made a decision to see if he's...and I quote...'a cheater'."

"Seriously?" I frowned and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"She's been in this town a long time...he's fresh meat...her friend behind her is crushing on Emmett," Alice chuckled. I looked over and it was a short girl with dark hair and glasses, freckles covered her nose. She looked really sweet.

"Poor thing," I sighed, looking at Alice with sympathy. If she tried Rose, it wouldn't be pretty.

Mr. Thompson stood up and called the roll. Alice had to poke me when the name _Isabella Swan_ was called. "Here," I sighed. "Damn," I snorted, looking over at her. "That will take some getting used to."

** **

The cafeteria was similar to the one in Forks. Tables scattered about the large room. On one side was the food line and the other side was the salad bar. "Where?" I asked Alice as we followed a crowd of students through the double doors.

"Em's here," she pointed.

We joined Emmett and Rose at a large round table at the back of the room. "This is the best part of first days," Emmett chuckled. "Watching the humans try to figure us out," he snorted.

"I was one of those once," I scolded.

"Yeah, well...you scared the shit out of us instead," he smiled, ruffling my hair.

The tray full of food sat untouched in the middle of our table. I pulled out _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and started to read. I discovered in college that it was easier to ignore the stares if I lost myself in something else.

Alice started to giggle, shaking her head. "Strike out," she mumbled, turning to me. "Pam thought she would be all slick and talk to Edward...but he intimidates her to hell and back."

"Yeah?" Emmett laughed. "That's the chick from the bookstore, right?"

"Yes...and don't tease...she has a friend that's eying you," I snorted, looking up to see Pam's friend from Algebra catch her foot on the table leg and just about hit the floor face first. She hadn't watched where she was going, but stared at Emmett instead. She was now suffering her friends' laughter and a deep crimson blush covered her face.

"Serves you right," Rose snorted, poking Emmett's arm.

"Aw, damn," he frowned. "I hate that shit...I'll never understand how Eddie deals with it." Poor Emmett had explained to me once that he felt sorry for the girls that crushed on him. That he hated hurting anyone's feelings, but he couldn't help that he was mated for life. A fact that he couldn't exactly explain to them. My big brother, the teddy bear.

"With style and grace," Rose chuckled. "He ignores it."

"Not completely..." I corrected, going back to my book. In all reality, he had learned to ignore it. Before I came along, I truly believed it had started to make my angel bitter, angry. All those broken hearts and not one appealed to him.

"One did," Edward chuckled, sitting next to me. "And that's the only one that counts," he winked. "Did you succumb to the tortures of x and y?"

"I survived," I sighed, "I forgot my last name, but I survived." I snickered, shaking my head.

"Roll call?" Jasper asked and I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that shit gets me the first day when we switch up."

Looking at Jasper, I just realized he was in my next class. "What are you doing for the paper?"

"Photography," he smirked, leaning back in his chair smugly. Apparently, his habit couldn't be broken no matter how many times I tipped him over.

"Never, love," Edward chuckled, hearing my thoughts. "But feel free to keep trying."

"Not on the first day!" Alice and I laughed. She must have seen me flicker over the decision quickly.

"How is it when you two are in school, your brains sync up?" Emmett laughed, his head tipping back.

"Don't know," we both answered. I sighed, rolling my eyes and adding, "But it goes way back."

"It's scary," Jasper snorted. "That's all I'm sayin'...it's just scary."

"I imagine it is," I sighed, laying my head on Edward's shoulder and going back to my book. I felt the lightest of kisses to my head and I slipped my hand into his, finding his wedding band. I turned it slowly, tuning out the loud chatter of the lunchroom and the teasing Emmett was taking about the poor girl with the crush. I wondered for a split second if the poor thing even had a name. I had missed it in Algebra.

"Wendy," Edward whispered. "She reminds me of Angela...too nice to hang around with that group of girls."

"They are..._interesting_," I snorted.

"Yeah, Edward, watch out for Pam," Alice growled. "She's making some strange decisions."

"Mind reader," he sang, rolling his eyes. I huffed a laugh and went back to my book. "Besides, she tried find the courage...but ran off."

"Coward," I sighed. "You're perfectly harmless." _And fucking mine_, I thought, causing him to laugh and bury his face in my hair.

"Amen," he growled low. I felt something at my hip and watched as Edward slipped a folded up piece of paper into my pocket. He never forgot anything. "Not when you ask for something I don't," he smirked, kissing my temple.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. "Come on, Jazz," I sighed, stowing my book in my bag and standing. I turned to Edward. "See you in Biology," I smirked.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. "Maybe the teacher will show a film." I groaned, watching him walk away laughing at me. Knowing him, he already had read the mind of the teacher. He turned around one more time with a smug smile. Damn it.

As Jasper and I made our way to our classroom, I pulled out Edward's note.

_My Sweet Girl,_

_Do you know how much I love you? Sometimes it seems like I can't say it enough. Other times I feel the words will cheapen the sentiment. _

_You are, by definitions, my life, heart and soul. Just being away from you for one class makes me ravenous for you. Makes me want to tear doors down and steal you away, planting kisses anywhere my lips can touch._

_There's nothing I'm looking forward to more than sitting in Biology with you again. Our beginning, our start was rough, but it was ours. To relive it again with you as my mate, my partner, my wife means more than I can put on one sheet of paper._

_My love, always,_

_Edward_

Jasper leaned over my shoulder as I read Edward's beautiful note while walking to class. I shoved his face out of my space with a laugh.

"Passing notes?" Jasper gasped, feigning shock. "Wow, it must have been a good one," he chuckled, fanning himself. "You're radiating warm and fuzzies."

"Shut it, Jazz," I smiled, tucking the note back into my pocket.

"My brother is making up for lost time...he came from the letter writing generation," he smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I sighed, unable to wipe the goofy grin off of my face. "He beats Mr. Darcy all to hell," I laughed.

"Tsk, tsk," my brother chuckled, holding the classroom door open for me. "Still...passing notes...shame, shame."

The school paper classroom was filled with copy equipment and computers. The teacher was a good looking young man. According to the blackboard, he was Mr. Morgan.

Jasper and I sat down at a table, our heads turning as the door flew open. "Pam, I said _no_," Wendy growled, slamming the door behind her. She saw us and blushed again, pushing her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose.

"Wendy," Mr. Morgan chuckled. "Those friends of yours are going to give you ulcers."

"Don't I know it," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"We have a new staff this year, I see," Mr. Morgan smiled, picking up a sheet of paper. "Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan...welcome guys...we lost the others to graduation last year. Where's Drew?" He turned to Wendy.

"He's coming," she sighed, sitting at the table in front of ours. "He's just slow, but he was at lunch."

"Ok, no biggie."

Mr. Morgan seemed like a truly nice man, straight out of college. In fact, I would be willing to bet he was close to my true age of twenty four. His dark hair was swept back from his face, his smile unassuming and quick. His eyes told everything. They were deep chocolate, like my own, filled with happiness and a carefree gleam.

"Well, Drew knows the routine," he sighed. "Let's catch you two up." He spent the next few minutes explaining the schedule for the paper. We printed once a month and were graded on content and layout. He liked the class small due to the fact that it wasn't a big paper to begin with. There would only be four of us.

Once Drew finally walked into the door, Mr. Morgan gave out the list of assignments. Jasper and I were supposed to cover the first football game of the season. The rest of the remaining half hour, was filled with getting to know each other.

"Weren't you guys in the city...bookstore, right?" Drew asked, turning around to Jasper and me.

"Yeah, we saw you there," Jasper nodded.

"You're new in the area?" Wendy smiled. Edward was right, she was really nice. Nervous, but nice. Her heart was beating like crazy.

"Yeah, we moved from the east coast," I smiled, nodding.

"Is it true? You're all one family?" Drew asked.

"Drew...that's just freakin' rude!" Wendy snapped, smacking his shoulder.

"It's complicated," Jasper chuckled. "We're all foster kids. We are really lucky...some kids aren't. Edward and Emmett are adopted."

"Do you want to be adopted?" Drew asked, getting another slap from Wendy. "What? I wanna know!"

"No," I laughed. "And it's fine," I told Wendy, "don't leave bruises." She smirked, but rolled her eyes at the back of Drew's head. "My father's still around, so I can't be adopted...but he can't take me back either." I recited the story that Rose made me commit to memory.

We avoided the next barrage of questions, thanks to the bell. I knew that Drew would ask about the obvious coupling among us. As we stood, Wendy asked, "What do you have next?"

"Biology."

"Me too, come on," she smiled, "I'll show you where the lab is." We walked in silence for a few minutes. "Don't let Drew bug you," she sighed, looking over at me.

"He's curious...it's understandable," I smiled, shrugging. "It's a big family and Carlisle and Esme have more patience than I've ever seen dealing with us all."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, they can't have children of their own...so she brings home strays," I laughed, causing Wendy to laugh with me. "Actually, it's Edward that brought me home, Esme just decided to keep me."

Wendy smiled, her eyebrows rising. "So you're..." She blushed and stopped.

There it was.

"Together..." I finished with a giggle and she nodded. "Yes, Edward has saved me more than one time...and would have continued to do it, but once Esme saw how much we loved each other and depended on each other...she helped me emancipate myself from my father. If we hadn't started dating, I don't know where I'd be." The whole story made it sound like Charlie was abusive and Edward, as my boyfriend, took me away from it all for my safety. And his parents sheltered me from it. It was an easy story and aside from the Charlie part of it, was pretty damn close to the truth.

"Well, then adoption is definitely out," she snickered. I laughed, liking her dry humor instantly. "But how did Edward and Emmett get adopted?"

"Carlisle is a doctor," I started, thinking this was the easiest part, because this was all truth. "He was taking care of Edward in the hospital, both he and his mom had pneumonia...and Edward's mother died. He had no other family. Emmett was close to the same thing. Only he was abandoned at the hospital, the parents weren't ever found."

"How can people do that?" She growled, shaking her head. "Just drop off their kids like a dog at the pound?" The reaction from her seemed like more than I was expecting from an average sixteen year old. Her expression changed, showing an age old grief that she hid well.

"It's ok," I smiled. "We have it better than we can explain."

"Oh," she frowned, placing her mask back on. It was subtle but there. "My friend likes Edward...I want to warn you..."

"I know...I met her before school started." We stopped at a locker and Wendy traded out books.

"No...you don't get it...Pam usually gets what she wants."

"She can _try_," I snickered. "But she will be sorely disappointed."

Wendy eyed me for a moment, a smile playing on her lips. "Hmm...should be interesting. I might enjoy her being told no for a change."

"Aren't you friends?" I laughed.

"Our parents were...like forever, but I rarely have time for the things Pam gets up to," she sighed, again a dark sadness fell over her features. "She's spoiled and uses it. She can get most of our friends to do just about anything." She stopped in front of a classroom door. "This is it," she smiled, opening the door.

To say the words déjà vu would be a far cry from describing my feelings. Even though the classroom was completely different in layout and size, not to mention I was met with warm honey eyes instead of black ones, the slow turn of Edward's head with a slight tilt of innocent sexiness was exactly the same. As I walked across the classroom to join him, I thought, _Should I shield my thoughts? Make you suffer like the first day?_ I chuckled when he frowned, pouting like a child and shaking his head just once.

I sat down beside him, stowing my bag under our table. "Hey, sweet girl," he smiled. "I see you made friends with Wendy."

"She's really sweet...and she's on the paper too," I nodded. "Which reminds me, Jasper and I have to cover the game on Friday. Mr. Morgan made us partners."

"Ok," he smiled, his eyes traveling around the room and back. His long fingers played with a pen in a restless gesture that he saved for school. "This is..." He started, chuckling softly.

"I know," I smiled. _It's all I can do not to kiss you. _I thought, watching his eyes grow dark._ Thank you for the note, by the way. Jasper said I radiated warm and fuzzy feelings all over the place._ His head tilted again as he looked at me through his long eyelashes. A sweet, stunning smile spread over his features. Had I been human, my heart would have stopped altogether. In fact, I heard several heartbeats sputter behind me.

"You're welcome, love," he sighed, his eyes flicking passed me. "It seems you've won the loyalty of Wendy, she's determined not to go along with her friends."

"I don't think that loyalty was too strong to begin with," I smiled, taking his hand and turning his ring. I noticed he sat on my left lately, so that I could have access to it. "I get the impression they drive her crazy."

"I can see why," he growled low. I didn't have to look to know they were staring at him. However, his body language changed. Instead of sitting forward, facing the board, he placed his foot on my stool, his knee touching my thigh. He just marked his own territory, removing any doubt that he wasn't available. I placed my hand on his thigh, rubbing my thumb over the fabric of his black jeans.

Mr. Carter came in pulling a television cart behind him. I sighed, fighting my smile and shaking my head. With a glance over at Edward, I could see him laughing silently.

"Welcome to Biology," Mr. Carter started. "This first semester we'll be dissecting frogs...and soon, so I want you to see this film first. We will be covering a lot this year, so prepare yourselves."

I knew it would happen. As soon as the movie started and the lights went out, my body ached for Edward. If we thought it was bad the first time we watched a film in Biology, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling this time. This time we knew. This time we were well aware of our electric current and what it meant. This time we could practically feel the wonton need blazing off of each other. Even worse, we knew what it would take to scratch the itch we were both suffering from.

Edward hooked his foot under the rung of my stool and slowly and silently pulled me closer. He picked up my hand, kissing it softly, his tongue flicking out to taste my skin. My breathing picked up and I squeezed my eyes closed, fighting the urge to straddle his lap. A low groan escaped him when he heard my thoughts, his head turning slightly my way. I was ever so grateful he had picked the table in the back. There was no one behind us to read our body language.

Mr. Carter had sat down at his desk in the front, the rest of the class watching the film with glazed over expressions on their faces. As the film showed the slicing open of the unfortunate frog, most of them groaned in disgust.

Keeping my fingers at his mouth with his left hand, his right settled onto my thigh, snaking up to the hem of my denim skirt. "Edward," I breathed, grateful that our hearing was better than the humans that surrounded us.

"I can't, love," he looked over at me. "I can't stop." His face was pained. "I wanted to touch you then. Just like this," he whispered, his hand slipping further up my skirt. I put my hand over his, trying to comfort his distress, but all it did was kick the electricity up a notch. He sunk his beautiful mouth over two of my fingers and sucked them softly. His tongue swirled against them, eliciting a stifled moan from me.

"Shh," Edward chastised with a slight smirk, leaning to my ear. "Stay quiet, beautiful girl..."

My hips jerked as his fingers slipped over my now soaking underwear. I couldn't help but reach out and grip his thigh. As his fingers pushed my underwear aside, my mind reeled. _Fuck, Edward...don't __stop...please..._

"Never," he growled in my ear, his body closer to mine and picking up my other hand. I palmed the outside of his jeans under the table, unable to stop myself from sliding the zipper down. Two barely audible sounds escaped us as I released him from his jeans and his finger slipped inside of me.

The movie and ignorance went on around us as we lost it in the back of the classroom. We were purging the insatiable need we had, reliving the past the way we really wanted to. We were rewriting history.

I was writhing under his touch, my hips working with his hand to meet the same rhythm. He licked between my fingers at the same time that his thumb brushed across my clit, shattering me completely. I gripped his cock hard when I came, causing him to inhale swiftly. His mouth hung open as he tried not to make a sound as he lost his control, my hand catching his release.

I licked the essence of Edward off my hand just as the lights came back on and the bell rang. We took our time gathering our things, Edward taking my bag from me. When I looked up, the room was empty. Mr. Carter had taken the TV cart out of the room. I spun in front of Edward, pulling him to me by the front of his shirt. My lips crashed into his and we were both able to moan with abandon. He cupped my face, turning my head to deepen the kiss.

I opened my mouth to his, massaging his tongue with mine. Our two flavors mixed, sending a shiver down my spine. "Baby," he breathed against my mouth. "One more class...we'll be late."

"Ok," I sighed, resting my forehead to his lips. "No offense, but I would have never been able to be that quiet if we had behaved like that the first time the movie was played in Mr. Banner's class."

"No offense taken," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around me and guiding me down the hall.

Jasper met us in History class, his eyes looking between us. "My, my," he chuckled. "And just how was Biology?"

"Sit down and shut up, Jazz," I laughed, Edward chuckling beside me.

"I guess warm and fuzzy escalated to something else entirely," he teased.

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that comment," I growled, fighting my smile.

Edward groaned beside me, staring up at the front of the classroom. A dowdy, angry looking woman walked up to the blackboard and started writing her name. Mrs. Richardson.

"Oh, hell," Jasper laughed, looking around me to his brother. "Her name should be Robinson...right, Richard Gere?"

"Shut up," Edward growled, shaking his head.

"Wonder if she's registered herself as a pedophile yet?" I mused, watching her with a tilted head. Her eyes landed on Edward and she looked at him like he was her next meal. And she was large enough to probably eat him whole. I watched as she fought it, shaking her head and sighing.

"Not funny, Bella," Edward said, but he couldn't stop the huffy laugh that escaped him. "And the answer is no," he sneered.

Jasper and I laughed, trying to hide it behind our hands.

_You can't stop your sexiness, my sweet man, _I thought to him with a smile. _It oozes from your very pores. Do you want me to shield her thoughts, love?_

He stared at me for a moment, obviously debating. "Not yet...she's moved on." I nodded, letting him handle it the way he was used to. "However, she's looking for any reason to keep me after class."

Jasper snorted again, shaking his head. "Then pay attention, bro. You better be on your best behavior in here."

I bit my lip in order not to laugh. _It's good she doesn't teach Biology then._ Edward snorted, trying to turn it into a cough. He turned to me with a wink as Mrs. Richardson started class. Her eyes landed on him again and I sighed, feeling for him. It was going to be a long last hour.

* * *

**A/N...So Felix is still sending scouts. The wolves are doing their best to keep up with it. And Bella handled herself just fine. Not to mention Dirty Edward in a drug store...dayum!**

**Now...high school...something you've all been so patient for... So, you've met new students and teachers...Oh, and the poor Biology class...will they ever behave themselves in there? LOL **

**Coming up...more school...the football game...and a surprise visit at the Cullen house....**

**Thanks to Brits23 for getting me caught up so soon...thanks!!!**

**Review...let me hear what you thought of the first day of school...the fight...anything...Thanks!! I read them all.....**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N...Ok...more school...**

**I want to thank Alliesmom07 for pointing out in Chapter 14 that _I Love Rock n Roll _is by Joan Jett not Pat Benetar...my bad...you would think I could have caught that, but damn...anyway, thanks for pointing that out. I am totally willing to say...OOPS! LOL**

**Ok, so school...football game...a visitor to the house...see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

BELLA

"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Richardson snapped. "If I wanted the book's opinion, I would read it. I wanted yours." Jasper and I flinched, fighting with everything that we had not to throw ourselves at the old crone. For most of the week, she had focused her attention on Edward in class.

We weren't sure if her attraction to him was the problem or if she just singled him out. Whatever it was, she was a fucking bully. And nothing he did could stop it.

"Fine," he sighed, fighting the sneer on his face. "If Hitler hadn't spread himself so thin, he wouldn't have lost. If half of his forces hadn't been in Russia, Europe would have been no problem. Not to mention the fact that his assistant wouldn't allow anyone to contact him the day the Allied Forces landed on the beaches of Normandy."

Now, you would think that his answer would have shut her up. He gave an _opinion_. But no.

"Too much History Channel, Mr. Cullen," she scoffed. I rolled my eyes – Edward _was_ the History Channel. "You are watching too much TV. Good looks alone won't carry you through the harsh reality of life." She turned and I started to stand. Jasper grabbed my hand to stop me.

"No, but my parents' bank account will," Edward answered snidely. He won the students' loyalty instantly, but she turned on him like a badger. I gaped at him, unwilling to believe he just sank to her level.

"Detention, Edward."

"You asked his opinion," Jasper sneered. "An opinion can't be wrong."

I slapped my head. Why at this point in their lives they were becoming rebellious, I had no idea. Both of them could have gone on through this class and never batted an eye, but for some reason she pulled out the worst in both of them. With a combined experience well over two hundred years old, they were allowing this one old shrew to get to them.

"You can join him, Mr. Whitlock," she smiled.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I sighed, shaking my head. It was Friday and the football game was that night. I looked at the both of them. "I may have Rose cut her brake line," I mumbled to myself. They turned to me in shock. "What?" I asked as the bell rang.

"Edward, Jasper, stay behind," Mrs. Richardson said, sitting down at her desk.

"You...both of you," I growled. "Do what she says and shut up...she's doing it to get a rise out of you...Edward, you should know this," I whispered. He nodded, too angry to speak. "I'll wait for you two outside. We'll have to rush to get to the game, Jazz," I sighed.

He nodded, focusing his efforts to calm Edward down. I walked out of the room and ran into a seething Alice. "Don't bother," I sighed, catching her before she could get through the door. "Neither will listen...and the old bat is eating it up."

"I see her...she specifically picks them...Edward especially...every-fucking-day..." She sneered, her tiny fists clenched at her side.

"I know...it's worse when you watch it in person," I sighed, leaning up against the wall.

"What the hell?" Emmett frowned, walking up to us with Rose.

"Detention," Alice and I sighed, rolling our eyes.

"You know, this is like that principal thing again," Rose sighed. "If it keeps up, Esme can come down and read her the riot act."

Emmett and Jasper had told me a story once about a principal that kept sending Edward to detention. She was enamored with him and just wanted to keep him close.

"It's the pride of it now...they'll fight her until the end," Alice growled.

"That's just great," I sighed. I turned my head to listen to Mrs. Richardson speak condescendingly to Edward and Jasper. Thankfully, they kept their mouths shut as she told them to write, "I will not speak out in class" a hundred times.

"Lines?" Rose scoffed. "What is this...the third grade?"

We all groaned. It wasn't that they couldn't do them. It was having to do them at a human pace. Knowing Edward, he hated it. He took notes at wicked speed, so writing a mundane line over and over would be torture. I heard his soft chuckle at my thoughts.

_Edward, just write the damn thing...and don't let her catch you laughing._ I thought to him with exasperation.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled too low for the crabby old banshee to hear him.

It took a good hour for them to finish and we all waited just outside the classroom. When she came out, she eyed us all. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for them," I answered, pointing to Edward and Jasper emerging from the room.

"All of you?" She snapped.

"We're family," Rose said, standing taller and locking eyes with the teacher. I forgot how intimidating Rose can be. She went from looking like a beauty queen to a predator in mere seconds. And don't mess with family.

"Right...foster kids," she sneered and turned to walk away. "Parents only want the pretty ones, probably leaves the ugly ones to someone else..." She mumbled to herself and turned the corner.

With a growl I started towards her, Alice and Edward catching me. "She's...." I pointed, my lip twisted in hatred, "She's....going to start having accidents."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "No, love...it's ok."

"No!" Alice laughed. "That's perfect..."

"What?" Jasper growled, his eyes still locked where Mrs. Richardson disappeared around the corner. "You mean...she'll fall down, drop stuff...spill her food?" A slow smile spread over his face.

"Karma," I nodded. "Only I'll help it along," I growled.

"Sweet," Emmett grinned. "A lesson in humility." He nodded once.

Edward sighed, looking slightly guilty. "No, I'll let it go..."

"You can't," I shook my head, "I've watched you try and she picks on you until you give in...no, she deserves this..."

"Maybe she'll be at the game tonight," Emmett beamed.

"She will," Alice smiled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nice," Rose laughed.

"It's not necessary," Edward growled, turning to head towards the parking lot. I looked at Alice and she frowned.

"Edward," she sighed. "If it was Bella she was picking on..."

"She would be _unemployed_," he sneered, turning to face us. I got the impression that the word "unemployed" was putting it mildly. His eyes flicked to mine for a second at my thoughts.

"Exactly," we all answered.

He ran a hand through his hair. "What is it, baby? Why does she get to you?" I sighed, cupping his face.

"She hates her job, her life and every child she's teaching. She is ignorant to the point of being handicapped. What's in the text book is all she knows. She hates attractive people because her husband left her for his secretary...who, by the way, looks like Rose." Edward stopped, his fists balled up at his sides.

Rose snorted, fighting a chuckle.

"She's attracted..." He sighed, with a roll of his eyes, "to me...and hates herself for it. She thinks liking me is a weakness...she doesn't like to make mistakes," he finished, pausing to think about his own words.

We all waited for him to catch up. "So let's educate her about mistakes," Emmett smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Edward looked away, shaking his head.

"Normally," I sighed, brushing his hair from his forehead, "I would say you're right...to let it go...kill her with your _good-boy_ manners, but it isn't working, baby. For some reason, when you're nice to her...it makes her all the worse." He leaned into my touch, sighing and nodding. "It's this...or I let Rose cut her brakes," I growled. No one picks on my family, especially Edward.

He huffed a laugh. "Fine," he sighed, shrugging. "Fifty bucks says she doesn't learn a thing."

"You're on!" We all laughed.

** **

"Here," I said, tossing the keys to the Volvo at Jasper. "We'll meet you there."

"You sure?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. I nodded and handed Edward his leather jacket.

"I want to ride the bike," I smiled, looking up at my husband. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"As you wish," he smiled, picking up my hand and kissing it. He walked over to his bike and straddled it with a sexy gracefulness that was breathtaking. "Front or back, love?" He asked, pulling on his jacket.

"Back," I smiled, pulling my own jacket on. I got on behind him and pressed myself to his back, inhaling the delicious combination of leather and Edward. "And take your time getting there," I chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be reporting the game?" He smirked, looking back at me.

"Yes, but it's nothing that Emmett can't catch me up on," I laughed, squeezing closer as he started his bike.

He took a scenic route to the school. I closed my thoughts off to him and just enjoyed the feel of him in my arms and the wind pushing against us. I wanted him alone. I wanted to talk about the true reason he allowed Mrs. Richardson to get under his skin. He had never allowed such a thing before and I wanted to know why.

He pulled into the parking lot, turning off the engine. I got off and moved to sit in front of him, straddling the bike again. I ran my fingers through his windblown hair, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. "Tell me the real reason she bothers you, Edward," I sighed, drinking in his sweet, love-filled eyes and opening my mind back up to him.

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes traveling over my face. He reached up and tugged the tie out of my hair, letting my hair fall loose around my shoulders. "I feel..._different_," he started, "this time around." He frowned slightly and tilted his head at me. "Freer and more content with my life than ever," he smiled, leaning into kiss me. "Her thoughts are poisonous and she's around children...every day. She hates everyone...especially us. Normally, I wouldn't care, but it's not only us she focuses on. I want to...stop her...she doesn't deserve her position."

"We can, baby, just not in the way you want. Why can't you stop mouthing off to her?"

"She's a bully and her thoughts make me feel negative...there is nothing negative about my life anymore," he sighed, pulling me closer.

"Then, may I have a little fun with her?" I chuckled, laying my legs over his. "No one picks on you and gets away with it."

He chuckled, gliding his hands over my jean clad legs. "Like I could stop you," he laughed. "Like I would ever tell you no to something you wanted."

"True!" I beamed, kissing him roughly.

"Besides, if the tables were turned and it was you she was picking on, our siblings would eat her alive...figuratively speaking, that is," he smiled. "Emmett is practically giddy with the prospect of you teaching her a lesson."

"I won't hurt her...but she should be humbled."

"Just so you know...you've opened Pandora's box...the whole family is planning on participating. I can't be left out," he laughed.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" I stood from the bike and he helped me off.

The stands were fairly full when we reached the high school stadium. I saw Edward grimace for a split second with that many minds assaulting him. "I can shield you..." I suggested, frowning. Not for a moment would I want him to suffer just because I had to be somewhere. For the first time in a long time, he acquiesced. I wrapped my shield around him, keeping it as close to us as possible. "Better?"

"Much," he sighed, taking my hand and starting up the stands towards Emmett. He was saving us some seats.

"Geez, Bells, could you have taken longer?" Emmett smirked. "Jasper's on the sideline with Alice, taking pictures."

"'Kay," I nodded, sitting between him and Edward.

"Oh, and I picked these seats for a reason, little one," Emmett grinned, his eyes glancing to my right. In the row in front of us, sat Mrs. Richardson herself. I felt the smile creep up my face. Edward chuckled at my evil grin.

"You'll have to watch the game, Em," I said, pointing to the field. "I can't watch her and remember what I need to write for the paper."

"No prob!"

Watching Mrs. Richardson was amazing. She really was angry at the whole world. She snapped at students around her. For people bumping into her, for couples that were too close or kissing. If they were happy, she wanted to put an end to it. And I finally figured out why she picked on my husband and Jasper. They radiated happiness as of late. It irritated her to no end.

"You're my happiness," Edward chuckled in my ear, kissing me quickly.

"Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Richardson growled. "Tone it down," she sneered, looking back at us with a hotdog in her hand. A low snarling growl escaped me as I watched her bite into her snack. Edward gripped my hand, but watched as I carefully shot my shield out to smash that relish-smeared, ketchup covered dog right into her face.

She could blame no one except her own heavy hand. I had wrapped my shield over it and squeezed. Emmett snorted into a guffawing laugh, leaning into me. I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was contagious. I turned my face into Edward's chest and giggled.

"Yeah, this will be too fun for words," Rose snickered, giving me a fist bump behind Emmett's still laughing back.

My phone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Alice. She was down on the field with Jasper.

**A: That was fucking perfect! ;) But she's pissed everyone around her is laughing.**

Edward and I looked around and realized who we were sitting near. Pam and her crew were wiping tears from their faces as they laughed. Drew and his few friends were barely keeping their glances covert. Even Mr. Morgan was hiding his smile behind his hand. There were a few faces I recognized, but didn't know them – they were all roaring with laughter.

"Wendy!" Mrs. Richardson snapped. "Get me something to clean this up!"

"Oh hell no!" I frowned, watching Wendy bolt from her seat in pure fear and barely make it down the bleachers to the snack bar without tripping. She returned almost as fast with a handful of napkins. A cool almost fall breeze blew through the stands and I shot my shield out again, blowing the floral skirt up around the old woman when she stood.

"Bella," Edward cracked up, burying his face in my neck. Emmett was practically on the floor.

"Damn," Rose laughed. "That's the biggest girdle I've ever seen."

My phone went off again.

**A: Get the hell out of there, she's going to turn on Edward next!!**

"Oh, shit," I grimaced. I grabbed Edward's hand, telling Emmett that I was heading down to the field to help Jasper. We went out the opposite way of Mrs. Richardson, ignoring her screeching at everyone around her.

Alice met us at the bottom of the stands. "All those people and she would have taken it out on you!" She growled, pointing to her brother. "I don't fucking get it."

"I do," I nodded. "Monday is a whole new beginning. She's going to stop picking on people." Jasper waved me over from the fence and I joined him.

EDWARD

"Is Bells shielding you?" Alice growled. "I've been talking to you for twenty minutes!"

"Yeah," I snorted, "sorry." I tore my gaze away from my angel who was surrounded by football players to look down at my sister.

"Damn," she huffed. "Never knew how spoiled I was until it's taken away...anyway," she glared at me as I chuckled at her, "Carlisle is calling a family meeting when we get home...no emergency."

"Ok," I sighed, looking back up from our sideline seats to check on Bella. She was dwarfed by the players and I frowned at how vulnerable she looked. I snorted when I realized she wasn't. My instinct to protect her went beyond her immortality.

When the game was over, my eyes stayed glued to the players that watched her walk away from them towards me. "Take the shield off of me, sweet girl," I smiled, but it was not in humor. Alice snorted and got up to join Jasper with the players.

"I don't know," she frowned, standing between my legs and turning to look at what I was glaring at. "Edward, no," she begged. "It's not worth it...and I can well imagine what they're thinking. It will only make you mad."

"They need to know you're mine," I growled, smirking when her arousal hit me. She did love it when I staked my claim. I gripped her ass with both hands, not caring who was watching. I pulled her in closer as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Mine, Bella," I sneered.

"Mm," she smirked. "Say my name, baby."

"Mrs. Cullen," I chuckled into her ear, licking the sweet shell of it. "My wife," I smiled as she groaned into my hair.

"Lucky ass pretty boy," one of the players growled.

"You _are_ pretty," my angel teased, cupping my face.

"And very fucking lucky," I snickered, turning my head to kiss her palm. More arousal hit me when I cursed, gripping her ass again. "Hmm...no underwear, my beautiful?" I asked, purring despite myself.

"Uh huh," she giggled, shaking her head no. "These jeans...it just won't..." I cut her off with a wet, sloppy kiss. "Edward," she breathed, twirling my hair at the back of my head, "let's go to the pond. Please?" As if I could deny her. I could see her mind and she needed to hunt.

"Oh, my Bella, whatever will we do at that pond?" I crooned, nuzzling her neck and placing a long kiss on the soft spot below my angel's ear. My fingers slipped slightly up her sweater, tracing the edge of her jeans.

"Mr. Cullen," I heard behind me.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Bella growled, pulling back to look behind me.

"Bella," I warned. "Let her keep her verbal venom aimed towards me. If she turns it to you, there's no telling what I'll do." Bella frowned for a moment, but nodded, biting her lip.

"Yes, Mrs. Richardson?" I smiled politely standing up and turning towards her. "Love, pull that shield now, I need to hear her." Bella nodded and it was a slight shock at some of the minds that hit me. The stands were almost empty, people heading out to the parking lot. The teacher in front of me was filled with foul and mean thoughts.

"Mr. Cullen, if you can't keep your hands to yourself, you'll find yourself in my detention many, many more times," she huffed, an evil smile creeping up her face. "Miss Swan, do you have a _problem_ with that?"

"No, ma'am," my love sighed, her hand gripping mine for control.

"That's good...you'll thank me when you don't end up pregnant and alone...when he leaves you for it," she said, laughing slightly.

"Right," Bella scoffed, unable to stop herself. My sweet wife debated on blurting out that she couldn't have children, but finally decided that Mrs. Richardson didn't deserve such personal information.

"Mrs. Richardson...as much as we appreciate your concern, your jurisdiction does not cover outside school events," I sighed, trying my best to keep my temper.

"Reading the school rules, Mr. Cullen?" She growled, clearly upset that I had her cornered.

"Do I need to, Mrs. Richardson?" I countered, causing her mouth to gape like a fish. Her mind reeled, knowing I was right and fighting every second of it. "I could have my father come down to Mr. Fuller's office and verify whether or not I am in the wrong. Come on, Bella, Dad wants us home soon." I tugged her hand, pulling her away from our teacher.

"See you Monday, Mr. Cullen," she sneered, watching us walk away.

"Looking forward to it," I smiled, waving back at her.

"That's my man," Bella smiled, leaning into me. I chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

When we got to my bike, I straddled it, leaving room for her in front of me. "As much as I want to take you straight to our pond, Alice informed me that Carlisle is calling a family meeting. So we have to stop at home first, sweet girl," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her when she sat in front of me.

"Ok," she frowned, turning to look at me.

"She's telling me it's not an emergency, love," I smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Good," my angel sighed in relief. "I would love for there to be no emergencies for awhile."

"Me too," I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Home?" Emmett asked, walking by us towards the Jeep. "Short stuff says Carlisle needs us."

"Yeah, let's go," I sighed, starting my bike.

** **

"Dad!" My Bella beamed when we walked into the house and saw him sitting at the dining room table with Sue by his side. Carlisle, Esme, Demitri and Carina were with him.

"Bells, I've missed you!" Charlie chuckled as she accidentally squeezed him too hard. I smiled at the thoughts in his mind. She was no longer vulnerable and he took comfort in that fact instead of dwelling on the horror of _why_ she was indestructible.

Carlisle smiled at the both of them, thinking it had turned out a good idea to let Charlie in on everything. He was becoming quite the ally.

"Edward," Charlie smiled, gripping my hand. "Sit down, son, we have news."

"Yes, sir," I smiled, taking the chair next to Bella.

"It seems," Carlisle smiled, "that Charlie here has done us a huge favor and stopped all the camping and hiking in the Forks area. So far, no one has been hurt...even with the two rogues that came through here last weekend."

"Excellent," Bella smiled.

"Now, I've called some of the local sheriff's offices and let them know there were some bear attacks...you guys are now covered from here to the Canadian border. The announcement was made today to avoid all campsites and forested areas," Charlie smiled.

"Good, that will make it harder for a human to get cornered alone," Demitri sighed, leaning back in his seat. "If Felix sends anymore scouts, they will have to risk exposure in order to hunt."

If any of this shocked Charlie and Sue, neither their faces nor their minds reflected it. Jake must have been working with them, explaining things to them. They just nodded in agreement.

"Charlie!" Alice and Rose squealed, coming in from the garage and rushing to him. The whole room chuckled.

"There are my girls!" Charlie laughed as they both planted kisses on his cheeks. Bella smiled, shaking her head. Her father had always had a soft spot for my sisters.

"Charlie," Emmett smiled, slapping his back. "How are the old stomping grounds?"

"Completely safe," Charlie nodded with pride, catching them up quickly on what he had done.

"I'm sure there's no doubt," Jasper chuckled. "Charlie is a force all on his own," he winked at Bella.

"This is true," my love snickered, shrugging.

"Charlie, Sue? Can I get you anything?" Esme offered, standing to head into the kitchen.

"And eat in front of you all?" Sue snickered, shaking her head.

"It is unnerving," Bella giggled, "but we promise not to stare." I chuckled, kissing her head.

"Yeah, the game is on, Charlie!" Emmett beamed, turning on the TV.

"Ok, big guy," Charlie smiled. "I'll be in there..." His mind filled with questions for his daughter. But he only asked one. "How's school?"

"Besides Mrs. Richardson?" Bella snorted and my sisters growled. "Fine...we'll survive."

"Gladys Richardson?" Sue frowned. "Used to be Gladys Bellows...she was a teacher on the res for a while. Nasty woman..."

"Uh..._yeah_!" We all laughed.

"Who's she picking on?" Sue's eyes narrowed.

"Edward," Bella and Alice growled.

"No!" Esme snarled, coming in from the kitchen. Her mind was racing with thoughts of someone picking on her first child.

"Don't you start," I pointed to my mother, unable not to laugh. "It's bad enough that I can barely keep these two from slicing her tires." I gestured towards my sister and wife.

"Brake lines," Alice and Bella corrected, shaking their heads.

Charlie laughed. Hard. "Oh hell, son...you're lucky she's still alive..." He shook his head. "Bella's protection of you is downright scary! I saw that firsthand. You get her, Bells," he laughed, getting up from the table to join my brothers in front of the game. My love laughed as she watched him settle in on the sofa.

"I'll go down there," Esme growled.

"No," I sighed. "We're...handling it."

Esme's eyebrows shot up. Carlisle chuckled, "Oh boy. Am I going to get a call?"

"Probably," Bella giggled. "Just prepare yourself."

"Oh, Bells..." He shook his head. "And you were supposed to be the well-behaved one."

"I am!" She gasped, folding her arms across her chest in the most adorable pout. I couldn't resist her. I pulled her onto my lap, kissing her head.

"She is, Carlisle," I chuckled. "It's me, apparently, that can't keep my mouth shut."

"And who could blame you?" Alice grunted, her brow furrowed. "That crazy bat seeks you out!"

"She was removed from the res school," Sue sighed. "She was there a few years ago. Jake and Seth both had her...of the two, it was Seth she picked on."

"The sweet, well-mannered one!" Esme frowned, eying me for a moment. "What's her problem?" Her mind was just about made up to go down Monday morning to have a chat with the principle.

"Mom, no..." I warned, raising an eyebrow at her. "We'll let you...but only as a last resort."

"Pride," she scoffed, going back into the kitchen to finish Sue and Charlie's meal.

"The only thing I can think of," Sue shrugged, "is that she was going through a divorce at the time. Her husband was the assistant principle then and left with this blonde office woman. He was quite handsome, if I remember correctly."

"Wow," Bella snorted. "Bitter much?"

I laughed, hugging her close. "Ok, enough angry old shrew talk," I chuckled. "Let's watch the game, love." The way that everyone was rallying around me for protection was new and made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Bells!" Esme growled. "If you can't handle it...you call me!"

"Yes, ma'am," Bella giggled as I rushed her from the room.

"Silly, over-protective girl," I growled in her ear, sitting down on the couch with her.

"That's me," she sighed, leaning back against my chest.

BELLA

By the time that Charlie and Sue left, I really needed to hunt. I had needed to go prior to getting home from the game, but shielding myself from them drained me.

"Bells," Jasper smiled, "let's get this done." He pointed to the computer he was pulling up the game pictures on.

"I...I can't, Jazz," I sighed. "I need to hunt..."

"Come on, sweet girl," Edward stood, offering me his hand. "We should have gone after the game." I nodded, unable to argue.

We made our way deep into the forest, taking out a small family of deer together. By the time we had raced each other to the pond – yet another place we could call our own – I was feeling ever so much better.

"Hey!" I laughed as Edward tackled me into a soft section of ferns. He playfully bit at my neck with a chuckle. "Happy we're alone, are you?" I teased.

"Hell yes," he laughed, biting at the other side of my neck and shoving his tickling fingers under my sweater. I squealed under him, trying to push his hands away, but all he would do was tickle that much more.

"Baby, please!" I gasped, writhing under him. "Uncle, mercy, anything!"

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, rolling over and pulling me on top of him. "You're no fun," he smirked, flinching when I smacked at his arm.

"That's _not_ what you said the last time we were out here," I laughed.

"Hmm," he smirked, his eyes darkening. He rolled us back over and said, "I believe I said that you were stunning when you were open and ready for me..." He pushed up my sweater, tossing it aside. "Is that right?"

"Among other things," I groaned as his tongue traced my collarbone up to my neck and his hands cupped my breasts. "But I don't want a repeat of last time, Edward...tell me you love me," I sighed, pulling his face to mine. I wanted Sweet, Slow, Sexy Edward. I wanted him to know he was loved and protected. The same feelings that he gave me.

To watch his eyes soften at my thoughts was too much. "Oh, baby...I know..." He whispered against my lips. "I know more than you think I do, sweetheart. And I love you so much..."

With each item of clothing we removed he told me he loved me. That the only thing in the world that mattered was me. He kissed every inch of body, telling me our story and how he had loved me from the minute he saw me. He gripped my hair, kissing me as deep and passionate as he ever had, it seemed. He settled between my legs, telling me that being with me as a human made him feel strong and protective, but being with me as a vampire made him respect me as an equal. But when Edward told me that there was nothing like making love to his wife, I shattered around him, pulling him into me as close as I could get him.

** **

"Stop running!" Mrs. Richardson snapped at two boys chasing each other down the hall. "Delinquents," she muttered when she thought no one could hear her. "Abortion should be retroactive." Alice's mouth fell open, turning to me in shock.

"Edward's not fucking kidding, she has no right to teach kids," she growled low in my ear as we walked behind the old bat towards the cafeteria. She was carrying an armful of books, waddling quickly with huffing breaths escaping her. There was a discarded spiral notebook in the hallway up ahead and I smirked at Alice. "Oh shit," she giggled.

Just as Mrs. Richardson stepped over the notebook, I shot my shield out to make her stumble. Her books went everywhere, papers fluttering all around her feet. I didn't want her to fall, just cause her a little trouble.

"This way, now!" Alice snorted, tugging me down a different hallway. "She would have made you help her and then you would not have held your tongue," she told me as we got around the corner to the other side entrance.

We were still giggling as I fell into the seat beside Edward at our table. "What did you do?" He chuckled, looking up as Mrs. Richardson huffed and puffed her way into the lunchroom. "Never mind, I don't want to know..." He laughed, kissing my head.

"I do!" Emmett boomed, watching her leer at students on her way through the food line.

"She just dropped a bunch of stuff in the hallway," Alice said innocently, shrugging.

"Nice," Jasper chuckled, giving Emmett a fist bump.

We all watched as she sat down with a few other teachers, most of them avoiding her gaze. She pulled out a stack of papers and started to grade them with a red felt-tipped pen at the same time she began shoving an ungodly amount of food into her mouth. "Mr. Russo," she barked with her mouth full, looking at Drew with a raised eyebrow. "Detention...you don't throw food...period."

"I was just tossing a roll to Todd," he tried to explain.

"That's two detentions, Andrew," she sighed, not even bothering to look up from her papers.

"Foul beast," I growled, wrapping my shield around her hand again. Her pen exploded, red ink splattering everywhere. "Karma's a bitch," I sighed, smiling as Emmett could barely keep his laughter down to a dull roar at the sight of her red dotted face. It looked like she had the chicken pox.

"Karma has a new name, my sweet girl," Edward chuckled. "And it's not bitch."

"She's going to look this way in five seconds," Alice warned. We all focused our attention to Emmett who was handing me a sheet of paper.

"Here's the basic rundown on the game, Bells...you type it up, ok?" I nodded, still trying not to laugh. There was nothing she could do about the laughter that surrounded her. Even her coworkers had to bite their lips in order not to lose it.

"God," Rose grimaced. "Watching her eat is worse than actually _eating_ human food."

"I don't know," Edward smirked, his eyes flicking over to watch her. "Damn, you may be right..."

"Hell, you would think she was starving, the way she wolfs that down," I gagged.

"She's not starving," Jasper chuckled. "Just look at her."

"Wonder if she wants this," Emmett mused, the wickedness in his eyes practically glowed. He shifted the tray of food on our table.

"Fifty bucks if you take it to her," Edward and Jasper chimed, pulling out the money and slapping it on the table.

"Emmett," Rose warned, but she couldn't help but smile. It was way too easy.

"Hundred bucks?" He asked, grinning and looking back and forth from his brothers to Mrs. Richardson. Edward and Jasper nodded fervently, almost holding their breath with anticipation. "Shorty...what's the outcome? Detention?" He asked, looking over at Alice.

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling. "Today...after school."

"Done!" He beamed, grabbing the tray and standing.

"Holy hell," I gasped, "he's really going to do it."

"Yes," Edward and Jasper cheered in a hiss. I was pretty sure that they could get Emmett to do just about anything.

"He would have done it for you...for free," Edward laughed, winking and kissing me quickly.

We watched as he walked with a slight bounce in his step towards the large, cranky woman. "Mrs. Richardson?" He smiled politely.

"Ah, the _other_ Mr. Cullen," she sneered, her eyes flicking over his giant posture. "What is it? I'm on my lunch..."

"Yes, ma'am, I see that," he chuckled. "You looked so hungry, I thought maybe you needed more..." Two of the teachers at the table had to get up, their laughter barely muffled. "You see, my little sister doesn't feel well...hate to have it go to waste." Alice bit back a laugh as she put her head down.

"Did you spit in it, Cullen?" She growled. "You think I would fall for something you've obviously thrown on the floor first?"

"No, ma'am," he shook his head vehemently. "I'll just leave this for you...I know you want it...you ate yours so..._quickly_."

Our whole table snorted into laughter, leaning on one another to keep from truly exploding.

"I don't think so," she sneered, but eyed the tray of food. "Detention, Mr. Cullen...my room after school. Maybe you'll learn not to play nasty tricks..."

"Whatever you say," he smiled, slowly backing away from her. She got up from the table, leaving Emmett's delivered tray right where he left it. As soon as the door closed behind her, we all lost it. He picked up his money, kissing it softly. "Thank you!" He laughed, waving it in the air.

"Christ, that's worth waiting for you after school," Rose snorted, kissing his cheek.

"Come on, Bells," Jasper smiled. "Paper time."

"'Kay," I smiled, still shaking my head at what I had just witnessed. "Later, baby," I leaned in kissing Edward softly. I felt another note being slipped into my pocket. "Should I read this around Jasper?" I asked, my eyebrow rising.

"No," he laughed, "probably not." He shrugged like his dirty notes couldn't be helped. He alternated between sweet and dangerous. I never knew what I was going to get. He winked at that thought from me and walked away.

"Holy crap!" Drew smiled when we got to the class room. "Was that your brother?"

"Yeah," Jasper and I snorted. Jasper added, "That was a bet, dude."

"Excellent," Drew beamed as Wendy giggled at the corner computer.

We heard a muffled laugh from behind and we turned to see Mr. Morgan fighting his amusement. "I know nothing!" He chuckled, holding up his hands.

I took the class time to type up Emmett's notes and start the layout with Jasper. Our article was looking really good. When the bell rang, I was surprised to see Edward standing in the doorway. _Hellooo, handsome,_ I chuckled. He smirked, shaking his head.

"No Biology...per Alice," he said softly in my ear. "Someone cuts themselves...she can't see the outcome, so we are to skip our next class, love."

"Ok," I nodded. "Have you met Wendy, Edward?" I smiled, feeling her stare from my side.

"No," he smiled, bowing his head politely at her, "nice to meet you, Wendy." Her heart fluttered at his voice, his sweet smile. I myself could be rendered speechless by him. He fought his smile as he looked to me.

"You too, Edward," she smiled, "see you in Biology."

"Actually, Wendy, Bella has an appointment...we'll be back for History," he smiled.

"Ah, that's why the fabulous escort," she smirked, walking out the door. "See ya!"

"I really like her," I chuckled, taking his hand as we left the room. "So what will we do for an hour and twenty minutes?"

"Come with me," he smiled, tugging my hand. He led me down to the auditorium, opening the door quietly. "No one's here this time of day," he smirked, stepping up on stage.

Behind the curtain was an upright piano sitting in the darkness. For that hour and twenty minutes, Edward played softly just for me. Everything from my new song, to my old lullaby. From classical favorites of ours, to things he was writing brand new and hadn't finished.

I shifted closer to him, pulling out his note and he snatched it from me with a laugh. "Let me tell you what it says," he smiled, wrapping an arm around me. My mouth fell open at the dirty things he whispered in my ear on our way to history.

"Mm, that's a date," I laughed, kissing him just before he opened the door.

Jasper was frowning, watching Mrs. Richardson belittle a boy sitting in the second row. "Kenny, I don't care that you didn't mean to...no homework should be handed to me looking like this," she sneered, holding up a page that had clearly fallen into the water at some point. It was wrinkled and smeared, rustling as she shook it in his face.

Poor Kenny didn't look like he had much and paper probably was not the first thing on his mind. He also looked scared to death.

We took our seats next to Jasper as quietly as we could, but her eyes locked on us anyway. "You're late," she growled.

"No, we're not," Edward smiled, pointing to the door as the bell rang.

Jasper squeezed his eyes closed, turning his head away from our nasty teacher. He was trying not to laugh. Snickers rang out softly through the room. "You can join your brother in detention, Mr. Cullen," she snapped, glaring at him to say anything. "Open your books and read chapter three," she huffed, heading towards her desk.

Jasper's eyes widened when he felt my mischievous emotions rise to the surface. I wrapped my shield around her chair, tugging it just as she was about to sit down. It looked like her fat legs had pushed it back and it rolled. She hit the floor, vibrating the entire room. "Oomph," was the sound that escaped her.

Edward covered his face, opening his book and shaking his head. The room was so quiet, that you could have heard a pin drop even with human ears. It was Jasper that was keeping the room calm. She looked like she could kill someone at this point. When she was finally able to sit down, she glared at all of us.

It was the quietest hour I have ever sat in a class. What I was truly afraid of was how she would be treating Edward and Emmett after school.

Edward shook his pen to get my attention. He had been taking his own notes, but I saw that he had something written for me.

**Don't worry, love. There's only so much she can do.** **She can't hurt me.**

_I know, baby, but she's so mean...no one should be mean to my family,_ I thought to him, frowning and turning a page in my book.

**I know, but she's already wondering why bad things are happening to her...**

I couldn't stop from looking over at him. He fought his smile, flicking his eyes up to see if she was aware we were communicating. She wasn't. In fact, it looked like she was asleep.

_Can Jasper influence dreams?_ I bit my lip to stop my smile.

Edward smiled, writing again.

**Ask him.**

I wrote a quick note and Jasper nodded, barely trying to stop his smile. He focused his attention to Mrs. Richardson and then back to me. He jotted something down.

**Which emotion?**

I told him to go with his gut. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. I sat back in my chair, folding my arms across my chest. Edward matched my pose, crossing his long legs out in front of him.

With a soft snort, Jasper looked up at Mrs. Richardson. She twitched slightly in her sleep, her hand opening and closing.

"Oh hell," Edward barely made a sound in my ear. "Lust...shield us, love." I nodded with a smile, doing as he asked.

"Mmm," she sighed, her legs shifting under her table. I had to bury my face in my hands. "Yeah, like that," she murmured, her hands flexing again. Her pen fell from her grip and rolled onto the floor. "No...I need...more," she groaned. Jasper was starting to look quite proud of himself. And by now, the whole class was watching her in shocked and amazed silence.

"With your tongue...those long fingers...mmm, that hair," she urged. Suddenly I stopped laughing and looked over at Edward.

"It's you...she's dreaming about you..." I growled and he nodded, a disgusted look on his face. "Wake her."

"No," he laughed, looking past me to Jasper. "Fear...nail her with it." Jasper covered his mouth to stop from cracking up. He nodded, looking intently back at her.

"What?" She groaned, frowning in her sleep. "No...Aaaaugggh!" She screamed, slapping her hands down on the desk. "What the...Jesus," she breathed. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

She had scared the room more than anything. The students bolted from their seats when the bell rang. She looked at Edward and flinched slightly. I had to get out of the room.

"I'll wait outside for you," I smiled, shoving a chuckling Jasper towards the door.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward smirked.

"I'm here!" Emmett boomed, grinning widely. "The party can officially start!" He chuckled, slapping a laughing Edward's back. "Hey, Eddie, what did _you_ try to feed her?" Drew was right behind him, shaking his head at my big brother.

Jasper and I chuckled as we sat down on a bench at the end of the hallway. Alice and Rose joined us as we all waited patiently.

"What a damn start to a new school year," Rose snorted into laughter.

"No shit!" We all laughed. I couldn't imagine what the rest of the year was going to be like.

* * *

**A/N...Oh, damn...a teacher picking on Edward, huh? Not cool. And the whole family wants in on it! LOL How long til you think Bella snaps? Charlie's becoming a big help, right? **

**Ok, so one of you asked if I thought of writing stuff outside Twilight...it was an anonymous post, so I will answer here instead. Yes, I have...but right now, this is practice and so much fun that I will do this a little while longer. I was considering a one shot here or there, but not sure...then maybe something of my own. But right now Angel's Embrace is my top story and focus.**

**Thanks to Brits23 for being an awesome beta...thank you.**

**Ok...review for me...the more you review...the more I will answer....thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N...So, apparently, Mrs. Richardson is quite hated, but deserved every bit of her trauma. One of you asked if I wrote one of my own teachers as her...sort of...my tormentor was a man, not a woman...and he was let go the very next year. LOL And yeah...I kind of misbehaved as vengeance. **

**Anyway...here ya go...lot's happenin' here...so pay attention.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

BELLA

"_Family meeting!" Alice gasped, her mouth hanging open. We all stopped what we were doing, giving our complete attention to her. Carlisle and Esme came into the room. "Felix..." she breathed. "He's going back to Italy...he's rebuilding..."_

"_Damn," Demitri growled, shaking his head. "I guess he put it off as long as he could."_

"_This is good news, Alice," Carlisle sighed, looking around as we all gaped at him. "This gives us time, gives us a chance to breathe."_

"_Gives us a chance to work with Bells more," Jasper nodded. I sighed, looking out the window. I was so tired of training that I could barely express it in words. Edward looked at me in sympathy, taking my hand and kissing it._

"_But there is a problem," Alice growled. "He's debating on sending someone out here again...out to the wolves to try and get information on where we really are."_

"_It's ok, Alice," I sighed, pulling out my phone. "I'll warn Jake...he can start patrols...reinforce the no camping warning that Charlie has put out." I sent a rapid text to my best friend, telling him just that._

"_Yeah, but it's _Jane!_" She snarled. "He'll want to send Jane. Only you can stop her...it's pain she uses..."_

"_Damn," I sighed, feeling more tired than ever. _

"_Jane uses the illusion of pain," Demitri corrected. "You only feel like you're on fire..." He shook his head, frowning. "She's a little coward, though...she'll bring people with her."_

"_Good, the more she brings, the more we can get rid of," Emmett growled._

_To be honest, I agreed with Emmett on this point. It would take most of a year to get newborns ready to be any good. If Felix kept sending his veterans, he would soon be alone. It was almost worth traveling to Italy to destroy him._

"_No, Bella," Edward growled, "absolutely not. You let them come to us. If they want a war, they can start it...not the other way around."_

"_It was just a thought...not something I wanted, Edward," I frowned. "I don't want any of it!" I snapped._

"Bells, say the letter n!" Alice whispered, elbowing me in class.

"N," I sighed, getting a nod from Mr. Thompson. He turned back to the board to finish writing out the next problem. I copied it down, avoiding Alice's stare. She had been poking me through most of Algebra. She had had that vision a month into the school year. We were well into October, a slow routine settling around us.

The bell rang and we got up to head to lunch. We passed by the teacher's lounge, catching the sound of Mr. Fuller's voice. The principal rarely yelled, but he was doing it now.

"Mrs. Richardson, do you like staying after class every day? Because I'm getting calls left and right about students in your detentions that feel that they were undeserving." Alice and I stopped, unable to walk by such a wonderful conversation.

"These kids," she growled, "they're disrespectful and foul creatures. Of course they feel it's undeserving!"

"The Cullens?" He yelled. "Gladys, you are the only teacher that has a problem with that family. Every other member of my staff says they are brilliant students and totally respectful. Dr. Cullen and his wife have done an amazing job with them. Yet, I see you've put one or more of them in detention at least once a week since the start of the school year."

"Respectful," she scoffed. I could just imagine her waving her portly hand in the air to blow him off.

"Do you even know their history?" He growled. "The Swan girl was abused by her father...the Cullen boy saved her. The little Brandon girl...they say she doesn't even remember being institutionalized." I sighed, looking over at Alice. I kissed the top of her head. "Rosalie Hale...assaulted...Gladys, I'm warning you...give them a chance. So far, the parents haven't complained, but I am willing to bet it's just a matter of time."

"Yes, sir," she sighed.

"And why have you ordered another chair? The request came across my desk again this morning," he asked, his voice sounding exasperated. I had to chuckle. I had broken her chair three times in the last month. "This is the third chair, Gladys."

"They keep breaking, Mr. Fuller," she defended.

"Fine," he sighed, opening the door. We plastered ourselves against the lockers, trying to not be seen. "Try a diet," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Ha!" Alice grinned, tugging me away towards the lunchroom.

"I guarantee one of the calls was Drew's parents," I sighed, sitting down at our table. "He's been in detention just about every week." Edward picked up my hand and kissed it, barely looking away from his book. I had thoroughly distracted him from his homework the night before. He smirked, looking up slightly and laughing to himself.

"He has," Jasper frowned. "And you're probably right, he was talking about it in class yesterday. His parents are willing to believe he may deserve one or two...he's a normal boy, but not once a week. And _not_ by the same teacher. Why? What did you hear?"

We caught them up on the berating that Mrs. Richardson just took from Mr. Fuller. Emmett was ever so pleased.

"Nice...one more and I may send Mom down here," he beamed.

"I agree," I huffed.

"Not yet," Edward sighed. I looked over at him. It was a battle of wills with him and Mrs. Richardson. I didn't know how much more I could take. I sighed in frustration, folding my arms across my chest. "Bella," he started.

"Just stop, Edward," I frowned, rolling my eyes. "You don't know what it's like watching her with you...don't..." I growled, grabbing my bag and leaving the lunchroom. I walked straight to the school paper classroom. We were starting our second printing today and I flipped the switch on to get started.

I pulled up all the files, set the margins and loaded the paper. I hit start and sat on the table next to the machine with a sigh. I smelled him immediately and looked up to see him leaning in the doorway. "I hate it, Edward...it makes me murderous," I frowned, looking down at my swinging feet.

"Tell me what to do then," he sighed, appearing in front of me.

"One more," I growled, looking up at him. "One more detention, one more foul word from that hag and I'm calling Esme. I'm not kidding." I looked back at my feet and he placed his hands on each side of my legs. "I love you too much to let this continue...if it were me..."

"I would have snapped her neck," he growled, nudging my forehead with his own. "Hey, look at me, Bella." I looked up at his beautiful face. "It bothers you that much?" I nodded against him.

"I want to hurt her for the way she talks to you...crush her skull," I growled, shaking my head. "It's amazing she can't read it on my face."

"She can," he chuckled. "She's just waiting for you to come to my defense."

"I will eventually...and _that_ will be ugly," I sighed, looking out the window. The machine beside me beeped and I added more paper, hitting start again.

"That's most certain," Edward chuckled again, stepping between my legs. When he was that close, nothing else seemed to matter. "Ok...one more and you can call Mom," he smirked.

"Thank you," I sighed, leaning my forehead on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him, cupping his face and tracing his bottom lip with my thumb. "Come here," I whispered, squeezing him closer with my legs.

Our kiss started with slow licking nips. Edward slipped his hand into my hair at the base of my neck and turned my head. With a moan from both of us, we quickly forgot where we were. My stomach twisted with the things Edward was doing with his tongue. Suckling my bottom lip, my tongue, my top lip, he was rapidly sending me into a frenzy. I wanted his mouth on other places. Lots of other places.

"Mm, me too," he whispered against my mouth before delving his tongue in again. I groaned, slipping my hands inside his back pockets to grip his ass and causing him to press his hips into me. With a sigh and hand through his hair, he pulled away from me. "Wendy," he smirked, licking his lips just as she opened the door.

"Oooh, you started," Wendy smiled. "Hey, Edward."

"Hello, Wendy," he smiled, his eyes still not leaving mine. "See you in Biology, love."

"'Kay," I smiled, licking my own lips. _Damn, that was cut way too short._ Edward nodded and chuckled, backing out the door.

"Holy crap," Wendy giggled, waving a hand in front of her face. "My bad for interrupting."

"Forget it," I laughed, pulling the finished pages off the printer. We sat down and started to fold them.

EDWARD

In all honesty, I tried to keep my mouth shut in History. After seeing Bella so upset and knowing that if it were her in my place, I knew I needed to let my vendetta against Mrs. Richardson go. That is, until I realized that the conversation my sister and angel had overheard made the nasty woman that much angrier.

"Mr. Cullen," she snapped, "while your homework is fine, I feel I don't have your complete attention." I sighed, hearing Bella's and Jasper's frustrated growls.

"I apologize that you feel that way, Mrs. Richardson. I assure you that I am enraptured by your every word." Yes, it was sarcastic and yes, she was well aware I didn't mean a word of it.

"Humph," she squeaked, her mind wanting to find something wrong with my statement, but realizing she couldn't, she moved on. "Chapter 8...read it...no talking."

Bella sighed, watching the woman sit down at her desk. She rubbed her pen over the top of my hand, the only gesture she thought she could get away with. My angel's mind was thankful to me for not losing it on the "hag" as she kept calling her.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Richardson saw the whole interaction. "As romantic as I'm sure your story is, Miss Swan," she drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Try to keep it out of my classroom. Mr. Cullen may have saved you from your father, but he can't save you from me."

Son of a Bitch! She had finally turned her attention to Bella and in a flash, Jasper and I were on our feet. "I don't think so," Jasper snapped, glaring at her.

"You _won't_ bring this up in front of a classroom full of people," I growled, my fists clenching at my sides. This woman may not live to see the weekend.

"Sit down," Bella and Mrs. Richardson said, Bella tugging on our shirts. When we didn't listen, Bella turned her attention to our teacher. _Here it comes,_ I thought, bracing myself. "Mrs. Richardson, I imagine what you know about me could fit inside a thimble and still have room to roll around. And while I'll respect your request, I will not have my personal business aired in public. As a minor, my records are private...and you just violated the law." Bella stood, grabbed her bag and stalked out the door

_I'll be in the office waiting for Esme,_ she snapped. She was on the phone before she even left the hallway.

"Mom?" Jasper smirked, still standing.

"Yeah," I laughed, nodding.

We both sat down, looking back at Mrs. Richardson. She was stunned, her mouth hanging open. She fucked up and she knew it. I smirked, folding my arms across my chest, waiting out the rest of the hour.

Jasper and I walked straight to the office when the bell rang. We flinched at the sound of our mother's raised voice.

"The kids told me they could handle it, Mr. Fuller, but obviously she's more abusive than I realized," Esme huffed. "You let a woman like that deal with children every day? Bella's records are sealed and this..._woman_ just blurted it out in the middle of a class, because she has some problem with Edward. _No one_ has ever had a problem with Edward. He's quiet and polite and a brilliant student."

"Mrs. Cullen, I assure you that I have spoken to Mrs. Richardson about your kids," the man backpedaled.

"Well, a lot of good that did!" She snapped. Jasper winced, fighting his laugh. "All you did was hand her ammunition against my daughter. She's frantic at the way your teacher treats Edward and Jasper. I won't have it. Edward saved her life...I won't have this woman come in and broadcast that all over the damn school."

"Oh hell," I sighed. "She's on a roll now." The receptionist snorted, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Where is she?" Emmett growled, bursting into the office. "Alice said..." He stopped short, when I gave him a warning stare.

"What would you have me do, Mrs. Cullen?" Mr. Fuller sounded desperate now.

"I want her dismissed...or at the least...suspended. She has a problem, Mr. Fuller. I hear the stories my children come home with. I've heard stories from other schools. I can do homework too, you know?"

The receptionist's phone beeped. "Yes, Mr. Fuller?" She answered.

"Tara, please page Mrs. Richardson to my office."

"Yes, sir," she smirked, looking up at all of us. "You're loving this, aren't you?" She giggled, turning to the PA system. Her page sounded just a little too amused. Jasper and Emmett chuckled, nodding their heads. I hadn't reached amused. I wanted to see Bella and soon.

"Easy, bro," Jasper smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. We all sat down, Alice and Rose joining us in the waiting room.

When Mrs. Richardson barreled her way into the office, she stopped at the sight of all of us. "What is it, Tara?" She sighed, breaking her gaze from us to glare at the receptionist.

"Mr. Fuller?" Tara asked into the phone. "Mrs. Richardson is here...ok...he said to go on in," she smirked.

"Bells, sweetheart, go wait in the waiting room. I'm pretty sure your siblings and Edward are frantic to see you," Esme sighed. "I'd be willing to bet they are pacing out front."

"Ok." Bella passed Mrs. Richardson without so much as a glance. She fell into my arms with a sigh.

"Bells, you ok?" Emmett whispered. Bella nodded, pulling back to look at him. "Did she really say that in class?" We all nodded. "Damn," he growled.

Rose shushed us, wanting to hear the next stage of this whole thing.

"She's my youngest...I'm allowed to baby her...After what she's been through, I'm allowed to cushion some things...her siblings are allowed to defend her...though I would have never thought they would have to do so against a teacher!" Esme growled. "And just what problem do you have with Edward?"

Bella giggled softly into my neck.

"Your _son_," Mrs. Richardson drawled the word out, "thinks he can skate by on his good looks, charm and bank account...he's sarcastic and snide."

"Now, Gladys, you're the only teacher..." Mr. Fuller started.

"My _son_ can do whatever he chooses to do...his looks have nothing to do with it. His grades should prove it...and yes, we are fortunate to be able to hand all of our children whatever they want, but they've never had it held against them."

"He's too _familiar_ with the Swan girl..." Mrs. Richardson sneered. "She's going to find herself in a bad way..."

"Bella...her name is Bella...Isabella if you want..." Esme said, barely under control. "And she can't have children...so their relationship is none of your business." Bella sighed, she hadn't really wanted that information out there, but she was trusting Esme to do the right thing. I kissed her forehead.

"It's ok, baby," I sighed, "Mom's got it all under control." Jasper chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Jealousy is rolling off of you, Mrs. Richardson...is my son _too_ attractive to you? Do we have a problem here?" Esme growled.

Tara squeaked in shock, covering her mouth and we all laughed. We just couldn't help it.

"I would never!" Mrs. Richardson gasped. "He's too much like my ex-husband...all fluff and no sustenance." The fact that she compared me to food was too much for my brothers, who laughed in silent hysterics. Bella smacked them both on their arms.

"Sounds like he was a smart man," Esme sighed. "Are we done here?"

The whole waiting room snorted into laughter, Tara included.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen...Gladys, I'm afraid...due to your actions, I'm going to have to suspend you without pay for a month. In reality, I should fire you...allowing the personal information to be announced in class...I can't have it again. When you come back, all of your detentions will go through me first for verification...you'll be on a probationary period for the rest of the school year. Is that clear?" Mr. Fuller was done.

"Yes, sir," she sighed.

"Mrs. Richardson," Esme started, "when you return, if you so much as breathe wrong around any of my children or even their friends, I will personally see to it that you never teach again. I will come down here, straight to your classroom and haul you off of this campus. Mr. Fuller won't even know about it until you are packed and out of this state. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Yes," Mrs. Richardson mumbled.

"Go, Mama Bear!" Emmett laughed, shaking his head.

Esme appeared in front of us, fighting a smirk and her temper. The smirk was winning. "Let's go kids...your father's due home soon."

BELLA

"Come on, Demitri, please?" Alice begged. "You _have _to go to the game with us..."

I fought my laugh. The only reason Alice wanted him there was to flaunt him in front of Pam and her clones. Ariel had been continuously talking about him.

"Really?" Edward smirked, his head shooting up from the computer. I laughed and nodded. "This is really good, Bella." He smiled, kissing my head. I was finally finished with Carlisle and Esme's story. Jasper was contacting J. Jenks to send it off under Marie Anthony. "What's next?" He asked, tilting his head at me.

"Ours...or Alice and Jasper's, I can't decide." His smile was brilliant, pride for me just radiated off of him. I sighed, hearing Alice still pleading. "Oh for crying out loud...Alice, does he say yes or not?"

"Yes!" She beamed, pulling him up from the couch. Demitri chuckled the whole way into his room as Alice pushed and shoved him. Carina just followed with a sigh and a smile.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head at the two of us. "Anyway," I sighed, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to sit down to either one, to be honest." Alice and Jasper's story, while simple, had some missing pieces. Mine and Edward's had huge areas of heartbreak. I would need Carlisle for counseling through most of it.

"I would help you," Edward frowned. "With ours, love."

"I know...I just...let me think about it?" I sighed, leaning in to kiss him. "Maybe I don't want to share it with the whole world. Maybe it's just for us...I don't know yet." I had originally thought about writing ours first, but it was raw and emotional.

"When and if you decide," he smiled, kissing my nose, "I _want_ to help, ok?" There was more behind his pleas, his gaze.

"That..." I smiled, "sounds like a plan, baby." He studied my face for a moment. "It's not about the leaving, Edward...it's about reliving the abuse...I've forgiven Jacob. I've worked really hard to forget it."

"Don't write that part," Edward sighed, pulling me onto his lap. "Conclude it just after James...Prom!" He smiled.

"Oh, God, I love you." I couldn't stop myself from saying it, wrinkling my brow. He was too sweet, too cute. I had no resistance. "I don't know, Edward, seriously."

"Write it for me," he begged. "Your side...let me hear it. We won't send it off...we'll keep it just between us...please, Bella?"

"You never ask for anything," I breathed, "and this is what you want?"

"Please?" He sounded like he was in pain, he wanted it so badly.

"Is this what you've been waiting on?" I asked and he nodded, kissing me softly just to emphasize his point. He was killing me.

"Please, love?" He sighed, his palms on each side of my face. He rubbed my cheeks with this thumbs. "_Please?_" How could I possibly tell him no? After everything he'd given me, including the life that surrounded us, how could I deny him? All he ever asked of me was my love – nothing more. And with that last thought, I gave in.

"Ok," I sobbed, cupped his face and pressed my lips hard to his. "Ok, I'll do it...for you only." I closed my eyes, the venom burning and stinging. "Is this because you couldn't hear me?"

"Yes," he whispered, his own voice thick with emotion. "You've told me some things...I want to hear it all."

"You...you have to give me time, baby...to plan it," I sighed.

"Time we have," he smiled, kissing my forehead. "Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to mine.

** **

For the next few weeks, I would find myself lost in a daze, trying to gather my thoughts. Flashes of our beginning would fly through my mind, catching me off guard. I kept a notebook with me, jotting down feelings and events. Some human memories were just too damn stubborn to come to the forefront of my brain.

My move from Phoenix, my truck, the first day of school, all the attention, black eyes, Mike, Jessica, Angela – the list was endless. I struggled to get the timeline correct.

"You can do this," Alice whispered in Algebra. I nodded at her and sighed. "But relax about it...Edward's starting to worry that he shouldn't have asked you..." She frowned, tilting her head. "Oh!" She smiled. "And enjoy your lunch," she winked as the bell went off.

My eyebrows shot up at her, but she just left the room. I shook my head and followed after her only to see Edward leaning against the lockers waiting for me. I ignored the admiring looks he received, looking like a statue – a perfect, beautiful statue.

"Hey," I smiled. "You're walking me to lunch?"

"Something like that," he snickered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He kissed my head, his lips lingering longer than usual against my hair as he led me not to the cafeteria, but to the parking lot. A light misty rain fell on us. The sky was so overcast, it seemed like dusk in the middle of the day.

"Are we leaving?" I smirked, thinking the answer was no.

He chuckled, shaking his head and unlocking the Volvo. "Get in," he smiled, opening the backseat door. He glanced around the parking lot before joining me in the backseat. He slid forward, slipping the key into the ignition. He put a CD on and gracefully sat back down. It was darker inside the car, thanks to the dark tinted windows and the weather outside.

"Come here," he whispered, his brow wrinkling. I crawled up into his lap. "I just...wanted you alone," he smiled, tilting his head and looking at me through his long eyelashes. "If you are having a hard time...with our story..."

"No...I'm not, Edward," I stopped him, placing my fingers on his lips. "I want it right...I want it perfect...I want to remember it all..." I sighed when he kissed my fingers. "It's important to me...for you...to get it right." His smile was so sweet as he listened to me. "I'm having a hard time remembering some things...human memories. Is that why I'm out here?" I smiled, giggling when he shook his head no.

He reached up and ran his fingers lovingly through my hair, his head back against the headrest. "I need you," he sighed. "I've been thinking about you all day," he smiled, a huffed laugh escaping him.

"All day?" I teased, kissing his nose when all he would do was nod. "Anything specific?"

With a smirk, he let his eyes wander around the car and back to me. "I need your touch, love. I'm craving it," he frowned, his hands gliding up and down my arms.

"Tell me," I sighed, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll give you anything," I whispered against his lips.

"I want your beautiful naked form wrapped around me, over me, coming on me...Bella, I love you so much," he groaned when I crashed into him. My Edward was having a moment. I hadn't seen one of these from either one of us since we first moved away from Forks. Our love becomes too much for one of us to bear and spills over, making us ache and beg for each other.

The music he was playing didn't help, causing me to practically rip his shirt open. _"Two is Better Than One"_ started and I moaned at the lyrics. The rain started to pick up, tapping the roof and windows of the car. It felt like we were cut off from the rest of the world.

Edward's hands ghosted under my shirt, lifting it up over my head. Finally releasing the last button, I pushed his shirt over his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his chest, laving my tongue from his nipple to his collarbone. I nipped at his neck. "God, your taste," I sighed, sucking the spot just below his ear.

My bra fell away, Edward gliding his hands all over my bare back, pushing my chest to his face. I fisted his hair as he licked each nipple, blowing cool breaths just to watch them harden even further. "You taste better," he growled, palming both breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples. My hips were rolling over him as he licked up my neck to my chin, crashing back into my mouth. "Lay back," he whispered against my lips, laying me on the seat.

He tugged my skirt open, pulling it off of me along with my underwear. "I need to taste you," he said, his voice husky. "This will only work one way in here," he panted, pulling me forward so that he could lie down. He practically dragged me up his body to kneel over his face.

"Oh fuck, yes," I gasped, my eyes rolling back as his tongue delved into me, twisting, taking everything I had. He licked, sucked at my flesh, his fingers joining in the delicious torture. He moaned into my core as I bucked against him. I had to brace my hands against the back window and the headrest of the front seat when his tongue slowly, smoothly dragged from one entrance to another.

"Holy shit," I gasped when he sucked my clit into his mouth, his fingers curling against my now clenching walls.

"You definitely taste better," he smiled, sitting up, only to wrap his arms around me again.

"It's not up for debate," I breathed, licking up his neck, along his jaw line and across his lips that now tasted like me. "That's good, but pure Edward is better," I smirked, reaching between us to flick open his jeans. His chuckle was just damn sexy and I could barely see straight as he brushed his thumbs roughly across my nipples.

He was so hard, so ready for me that his cock slapped his stomach once it was free from the confines of the denim. "Fuck," I panted, "that's the best sound I've ever heard." It was erotic and dirty, a fucking mouthwatering sound.

He guided me over him, a gasp escaping me as I took him all the way in. I watched as one side of his mouth twitched, trying to control himself. "Damn, baby," he breathed, "I've needed this all day..."

I reached behind him, using the back of the seat for leverage to ride him hard. He needed it, I wanted it. "I'm yours for the taking, Edward," I growled into his ear, taking his earlobe between my teeth.

"Mine," he groaned, his head falling to the back of the seat. He played my body better than he played any instrument, his long, strong fingers grasping and caressing, gripping and pulling. I was slowly coming undone over him. He gripped my ass, grinding me against his pelvic bone and I could hold back no longer.

I held onto his neck, pressing my forehead to his as my body lost control, our eyes never breaking our gaze. "I love you," I gasped, shaking all over as my orgasm sent him over his own edge.

Our breathing was heavy, but we didn't say a word. I tilted my head, pressing my chest to his and suckling his bottom lip. He took my top, his tongue snaking out to touch mine. I kissed his cheek burying my face in the crook of his neck.

His fingers traced my spine as mine twirled his hair. "We're going to be late, sweetheart," Edward smiled against my shoulder, placing a sweet kiss there.

"'Kay," I smiled as he chuckled at me. I made no effort to move from where I was. I could stay in his arms all day.

"Me too, love, but we have a test in Biology and you have an article to write," he sighed.

"Fine," I groaned, pushing back from him. "We're dissecting that frog today, aren't we?" I asked, my nose wrinkling.

"Yes," he laughed. "You'll survive, I'm your partner..."

"In every way," I smiled, kissing him quickly for just being him.

I barely made it to the school paper on time, the bell ringing just as I opened the door.

"How was lunch?" Jasper chuckled.

"Delicious," I bit back my laugh, flicking on the computer and pulling out my notes.

"Hmm, I bet..." He smirked. Leaning to my ear, "It's still coming off of you in waves...and I'm not talking warm and fuzzy."

"Damn," I laughed, hiding my face in my hands. "Shut it," I growled, smacking his arm.

"I understand," he chuckled, kissing my head. "He had been driving me crazy all day...perhaps, I should be thanking you."

"Perhaps," I snorted into laughter.

I typed my article on school food complaints – what the students wanted changed and what could be changed – adding it to Jasper's fantastic, although disgusting pictures. It was complete by the time the bell rang.

Wendy waited patiently as I shut everything down and grabbed my bag. We had developed a nice habit of walking to Biology together.

"I really, _really_ don't want to operate on Kermit, can I confide that in you?" She chuckled, looking up at me with a pained expression.

"Me either," I sighed, shaking my head. "Though Emmett was telling me he has to do a pig or a cat in Physiology...that's just..._wrong_. Of course, he could be lying," I mused, shrugging to myself.

"Does he do that often?" She laughed, stopping at her locker.

"Lie?" I snickered. "No, but he does like playing tricks...and you can bet him to do just about anything...well, you saw that with the whole Mrs. Richardson thing."

She stopped in mid-stride, doubling over with laughter. "That was...really freaking funny...we had been making fun of the way she ate forever...like a pig at a trough. Oh..." She rummaged through her bag, pulling out a few envelopes. "Which reminds me," she rolled her eyes. "Pam's parents throw a Halloween party every year. I'm supposed to give these to you guys..." Her expression showed a slight touch of trepidation.

"She's planning something..." I guessed.

"Yes," she sighed, gripping my shirt. "Don't let her..."

"Wendy," I smiled. "I don't have to do anything...Edward isn't going anywhere."

"God, I wish I could find someone that looks at me...the way he looks at you," she sighed, pushing up her glasses. "It's different...it's deep and sweet. All those things he calls you...sweetheart, beautiful..."

"Love," I sighed.

"Yes," she whined, laughing at herself. "It's nice to see that it's real...that it does exist."

"Come on, you silly romantic," I snickered, opening the door. "Time to kill Kermit." She groaned. "And I'll pass these on," I shook the envelopes and she nodded.

"Hi, beautiful girl," Edward smiled, his eyes flicking to Wendy and back to me.

"Eavesdropping?" I teased, setting my bag under the table and sitting down next to him.

"Not really," he sighed, a feigned look of boredom on his face. He picked up one of the envelopes. "Are we going?" He smirked.

"We'll put it to a vote," I shrugged. "I can't imagine what Pam will try."

"It doesn't matter...like you said, I'm not going anywhere," he smiled.

"Eavesdropper!" I laughed, leaning into him.

Mr. Carter came in, unlocked the refrigerated cabinet behind his desk and took out several trays. "This is gross," I sighed.

"Killing Kermit?" He laughed, his tongue licking his bottom lip. "He was just a puppet."

"_Muppet_...there's a difference," I pointed at him. "Ask Emmett," I huffed. More than once had my big brother and I lounged on the sofa, watching the Muppets. They were hysterically funny.

"How about this...I cut, you identify, hmm?" He asked, sitting up and taking the tray from Mr. Carter. I peered into the tray, shaking my head at the poor, pale thing lying there lifeless.

"Deal," I sighed.

I watched him make the first cut flawlessly, with a precision that only a surgeon's hands could make. Once he pinned the poor thing open, it no longer looked as nightmarish as I had assumed, but exactly like the illustration in the book. We got through the test without one mistake.

Mr. Morgan was our substitute teacher when we walked into History, Mrs. Richardson was still out on suspension.

"Bella, that article was perfect...I looked at it when you left," he smiled, looking up from the book on the desk.

"Thanks."

"Of course..._my_ pictures made the whole thing," Jasper bragged, leaning back in his chair.

Edward chuckled as I debated on whether to tip him over or not.

"Yes, Jasper, try not to break your arm patting yourself on the back," Mr. Morgan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll try," he smirked.

"Edward," Mr. Morgan smiled. "You're the only one in the family I don't teach...I hear good things."

He must be trying to make up for all of Mrs. Richardson's mistakes. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, sir."

As students trickled in, Mr. Morgan stood. He was an easy teacher to deal with. He wasn't stern, but his patience was endless. "Ok, ok...settle down...you all know you need to read chapter fourteen and answer the questions. You don't need me to enforce it, just keep the noise down to a dull roar, ok?" He chuckled, taking his seat again and opening a laptop.

"Oh, Jasper, Bella...I want you to cover the track team tryouts for our next issue," he said, looking up quickly.

The laugh escaped me before I could help it. "Not a chance," Edward chuckled in my ear.

"Come on, Ed, you're kinda fast," Jasper chuckled.

"Enough," Edward snorted.

"Yes, enough...otherwise he'll enact the other part of that...and _it's not happening_," I teased. Edward's smirk was firmly planted on his face, his eyes growing a touch darker. "No way," I laughed, biting my lip. If he tried out for track, I had to try out for the cheerleading squad. _I'll dress up for you anytime, but not in front of the whole school!_

"What's the other part?" Jasper asked, a smiled spreading over his face. When I didn't answer, he just kept asking. "What is it? Huh? Huh?"

I finally slapped my hand over his mouth. "Get used to disappointment." I raised an eyebrow, ignoring Edward's laugh. Jasper licked my palm. "Ew!" I gasped, wiping his venom on his own shirt. "Now...you'll never know!" I growled, sitting back in my seat and pulling my notebook to me.

** **

"I don't know, Carlisle," I sighed, stepping over a fallen tree. "I want to write this for him, but some memories just aren't coming to me...they aren't clear."

"You're fighting it," he sighed. "What are you afraid of?" I shrugged and Carlisle waited patiently.

I needed his help. We were out hunting, a rare moment where I got him alone. I was willing to write the story of Edward and I, but my mind would lock up when I would try to organize my thoughts. I debated on letting it go for a while.

"That he'll hate the things I was thinking then," I sighed. "That he'll hate himself for leaving again once he sees I was just as attached. It isn't an issue anymore and I don't want it to rise to the surface."

Carlisle stopped me and turned me to face him. "He's got what he always needed, wanted. The past won't change that. My son is happy...and that's thanks to you." He paused, looking up into the canopy. There was a slight breeze, causing a soothing rustling sound. "I'm not a writer...I leave the arts to you and Edward...and Esme," he smiled, "but I think...and this is just a guess...that if you start at the very beginning and just start _writing_, it will all come to you."

"You mean...no notes, no outline...just start with what I remember. Like the day I moved into Charlie's..." I was speaking to myself mostly.

"If that's where you want to start...but it's your story...no one will know it better than you...just let go when you start with the first sentence. Let your mind relax. Forget that Edward will be reading it, forget that there are some unpleasant things."

"Thanks," I sighed, smiling up at him.

"I so rarely get you alone..." He chuckled. "You've come so far..." He looked around, a smile spreading over his face. "Bears," he snickered. "Poor Emmett will be very disappointed."

We each took down a bear, sitting down by the edge of a clearing. I sniffed the air, taking in the smell of fall, crisp and clean. "Carlisle...there's someone out here," I whispered.

"I know," he frowned, standing. "Unshield your thoughts from Edward, now...get him out here. Tell him to bring Demitri and your brothers."

I nodded, lifting my shield. _Edward, you need to follow our scents. Now. There's someone out here with us. Carlisle said to bring all the guys...hurry, baby._

"North," Carlisle whispered. I turned my head to the right, scanning the edge of the trees and movement caught my eyes.

"Just one?" I asked, verifying that I wasn't crazy.

"Seems that way," he sighed, looking at me. "Shield us both...all of us when the boys get here. Until I know who we're facing, we need to use the utmost caution." I nodded, tucking my hair behind my ear.

We weren't too far from the house, so I knew it wouldn't be long before the guys would meet up with us. Carlisle and I stood motionless as the newcomer approached us.

"No," Carlisle breathed. "But, he's supposed to be dead..."

I looked at him and back to the man walking at a human pace. He seemed weak and uncertain in his steps.

"Marcus?" Carlisle squinted, taking a step closer. We matched step for step with the man heading towards us. When we were within yards from him, he stopped and swayed on his feet. "Marcus...it is you."

"Carlisle," he gasped, his voice raspy, thick. I took a look at the man. Marcus was injured, venom leaked from open wounds. There were places on his arms that were black, burnt. "Aro, Caius...Carlisle, they're gone..." With that, he sank to his knees.

"Marcus, how did you get here?"

"Stowed away...on a boat..."

"He needs blood...and venom to heal these wounds, Bells," he said, kneeling next to Marcus and looking up at me. His eyes traveled passed me as the guys ran up. "Boys, let's get him back to the house."

"Marcus?" Demitri knelt before his old superior. "He needs to feed first. Marcus, you won't like it...but we have no choice."

"Emmett, Jasper...go get...anything..." Carlisle pointed back to the woods. They both nodded, taking off in a sprint for the trees.

"Demitri...Felix...he killed them all," Marcus gasped, gripping Demitri's sleeves. "You were right, he was plotting the whole time...we should have listened."

"Not now, Marcus...let us help you," Demitri said, rubbing the injured vampire's tense hand.

"Let me die..." He begged.

"No," Demitri and Carlisle said in unison.

Edward walked up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders and kissing the top of my head. We stepped back together when Emmett and Jasper returned with a female deer. It was a struggle for him to drain it. Marcus hated every draw that touched the back of his throat.

"Better?" Carlisle asked, helping him stand.

"That would take a long time to get used to," Marcus shuddered, grimacing. We all chuckled, seeing he was slightly of better mind. He looked at who was standing around him.

"Marcus, this is some of my family," Carlisle smiled. "Emmett, Jasper, Edward...and Bella."

His eyes locked on Edward and me. "That's the strongest connection I've ever seen." He stumbled towards us with Carlisle's help. "Does it hurt...ache to be apart?"

"Yes," Edward frowned and I nodded.

"_Completi l'anima_," Marcus breathed, the words rolling beautifully off of his tongue.

"Complete soul," Carlisle smiled. "Is that what they call it?"

"Yes, nowhere have I seen one so strong...not even mine with Didyme," he sighed, shaking his head. He wiped his face, venom dripping along his temple.

"Come on, Marcus, let's get you cleaned up and healed," Carlisle said, walking with him back towards our house. "Then you've got some talking to do," he chuckled.

I turned in Edward's arms, looking up at him. "Marcus sees the connections between relationships," he started, watching them all walk away. "I can't believe he's alive."

"What's he thinking?"

"He's happy he found Carlisle...surprised that Demitri's here. He's been out of touch, so he wants an update on what we know. But he really wants to talk to us," he smiled, looking down at me. "Apparently, c_ompleti l'anima_ is as rare as Carlisle said."

"Complete soul, huh?" I smirked. "And you thought you didn't have one."

"I do," he chuckled, "you." He lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder, running to catch up with everyone else.

All of us poured into the house, taking Marcus straight to Carlisle's office and laying him down on the couch. "Who hurt you?" Demitri asked, helping Marcus with his shoes and shirt.

"Felix," Marcus sighed. "And then wolves..."

"Oh hell," Carlisle sighed. "Sorry about that, Marcus, they are our allies. They help with protection from Felix."

"He's been here?" Marcus winced when he tugged his arm from his sleeve. He was covered in burns and gouges.

"Yes, his new goal is to take down the largest of the covens."

"You?" Marcus growled. "We've never intruded on what you do, Carlisle. Aro respected your conviction. I envied your family."

"I know," Carlisle smiled. "But Felix has a new vision for the Volturi, it seems."

Marcus turned back to Demitri. "Sweet Carina, he has her," he frowned.

"No, he doesn't," Carina smiled from the doorway. Demitri chuckled as she rushed to Marcus' side.

"Sweet child," he smiled, gripping her hand. "I tried to stop him, I swear."

"Shh," she smiled, "let Carlisle take care of you." Carlisle came back in with a bowl and some gauze.

"Everyone out," he instructed.

"Demitri, stay," Marcus begged. "We must talk. I fear we must go to war."

We all looked at each other, not in surprise, but almost in confirmation. We knew it would happen, that it would only have been a matter of time. But what we didn't know was if we were ready.

* * *

**A/N...Esme "Mama Bear" Cullen brought hell down, huh? LOL Mrs. Richardson is suspended at least. Hope she behaves when she comes back. Edward wants Bella's side of the story (that would be the book Twilight, of course)...oh...and "lunch" in the Volvo...that alone deserves a moment of silence...LOL Ok, so Marcus is still alive...and he's really the last true leader of the Volturi...so what happens now?**

**The song credit..._Two is Better Than One_ is by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift. Not my normal genre...not that I really have one that you can see...but the WORDS!!! My God...they couldn't get any closer to the truth for Edward and Bella...seriously! Now, I'm addicted to the damn song. If you haven't heard it...give it a listen.**

**Thanks again to Brits23 for getting this out quick...I'm posting ahead of my own schedule...I will not have internet tomorrow...which sucks. I may actually go into a seizure or something. **

**But please review...I'll see them all on Friday...I hope you like this one as much as the last one...Later...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N...I'll have you know that my seizure never happened. I maintained internet connection. Whew...it was a close one though! LOL**

**So this is how I'm seeing your overall opinions...Lunch in the Volvo should occur once a week..._at least_. Marcus was your fave Volturi brother and you can't stand not knowing what I'm about to do with him. LOL And Mama Bear Esme rocks...**

**Ok...have at it...this is a little touch of angst, but I can't say that I wouldn't react the same...**

* * *

CHAPTER 23

BELLA

"Here you go, Marcus," I smiled, setting towels and fresh clothes beside him on the sofa in Carlisle's office. "You're closer to Carlisle's size, so there are a few things that should fit you."

"Thank you, Bella," he sighed. He looked ever so much better after Carlisle had healed his wounds with venom. The burns had faded away from black, and he was no longer oozing. "Are you Italian?"

"No, my mother just liked the name Isabella," I chuckled.

"It suits you," he smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded. "There's a bathroom through that door, but let us know if you need anything."

"You're a shield," he said, looking at my eyes.

"Yes," I nodded. It was odd looking at the last of the royal Volturi. He wasn't what I expected. Although he was used to people catering to him, he didn't exactly demand it. He was polite with a slightly dry sense of humor. But it was his crimson eyes – it was like they could see everything.

"How did you connect with Edward if you're a shield?" He sat up, looking at me intently.

"I was human when we met," I snickered. "Not quite the shield at that point."

Marcus chuckled, shaking his head. "Now that's a story I must hear," he groaned when he stood. "I think Carlisle wants us to all sit down. You need to hear what happened in Italy," he sighed, picking up the things I had brought him. "Thank you again...I won't be long." I left him, closing the door quietly behind me.

I joined the rest of the family in the living room. Edward opened his arms for me and I sat between his legs on the floor. "He looks better," I nodded, looking to Carlisle.

"He needs to hunt, but we'll have to send him south...out of the wolves area," Carlisle nodded. "I doubt he'll change his diet," he chuckled.

"Probably not," Demitri smiled, sliding his phone into his pocket. "Eleazar is on his way. We will try to surround Marcus with protection. We can't have Felix find out he's still alive."

"Are you taking him back to Denali?" Edward asked, linking his fingers with mine.

"I can't think of another place that could hide him," he nodded.

"Montana," Jasper suggested. "Catherine and Brandon still have a house there."

"True," Carlisle looked to Demitri, "but let him decide."

"He'll want to stay close to you," Demitri smiled, looking at Carlisle. "Alaska will be where he chooses."

"Yes, yes, Alaska's fine," Marcus sighed, smirking slightly as he sat down next to Carlisle. "Have to stay in hiding...play dead," he chuckled.

One who couldn't wait for a story, Emmett blurted out, "What happened?" I giggled softly at my big brother. I felt Edward's smile against my neck.

"Heavens, he's as big as Felix..." Marcus shook his head. "Felix," he sighed. "Where should I start?"

"How about when I left?" Demitri suggested.

"I supposed that's as good a place as any," Marcus nodded. "I liked to walk the castle alone at night. Most everyone is out or shut away in their rooms. Once you left, Demitri, I noticed Felix and Jane would walk the perimeters of the grounds together. Soon, they were joined by Chelsea, Renata and Alec...there were others here and there," he waved. "But those were the ones I noticed, because those few happened to be favorites of my brother, Aro. I saw the relationships start to shift. They were becoming more and more loyal to Felix than Aro. I warned my brothers, but they told me it was because Felix was taking your position," he sighed, rolling his eyes at Demitri.

"The night of the fire, we had had a celebration...one thing or another...it's not important, but what is...Felix had planted flash bombs in the throne room. They burn hot and fast when they explode. I saw vampires disintegrate in front of my eyes. I saw humans melt...it was awful. I saw my brothers' faces when they realized it was Felix fanning the flames, so to speak. Jane turned on them, made them lose their minds with pain, only to send them walking straight into the flames."

Demitri growled, shaking his head and staring at his hands.

"You couldn't have stopped him, Demitri," Marcus sighed. "The only reason I escaped was because I just happened to be by a window...I hid for weeks...trying to catch as much information as I could, but everyone I knew was gone. I was weak, but able to make it to the docks. I knew I had to get to you, Carlisle. You're the oldest ally I have left...and a damned good friend."

"So I stowed away on a boat...yet another fire broke out in the engine room just as we were about to dock," he chuckled, rolling his eyes again. "It wasn't an easy trip to you...let me tell you."

"Here's where we stand...first Marcus, you should know the powers that sit around you," Demitri smiled. "Meet Emmett...all strength and no shame," he chuckled. "Jasper...he's the strongest empath I've ever met...his sweet wife, Alice can see the future..."

"Decided futures, Demitri," Alice corrected, smiling.

"Yes, ok," he chuckled. "Edward...mind reader...and you've already noticed Bells is a shield. There's more...you'll meet them eventually, but later."

"Felix is back in Italy," Alice stated. "And he's sent Jane already...she's not alone, but that part isn't clear...she hasn't decided who she will bring with her."

"Yes, Marcus," Edward chuckled. "The wolves will join us as well. They are guarding the land from the Canada border almost to where we are now." Marcus' eyes widened at either hearing his mental question answered or the news of the pack. I couldn't tell which.

"And all Felix has is Alec and Jane...Chelsea of course?" He smiled, looking at us all.

"He's added to his forces," Alice sighed. "He did that here and took them back with him...I don't know what powers they have..."

"Bella's is stronger," Edward answered an unheard question, squeezing me closer. "Marcus wanted to know if your shield was as strong as Renata's."

"Definitely stronger," Demitri chuckled. Marcus focused his attention on me, his eyebrows raised. "Eleazar is convinced she's the weapon that will stop them."

I sighed, pressing myself closer to Edward. I turned his ring with my fingers. I didn't want to be a weapon, I didn't want to fight, and I damn well didn't want to go to war. But I would if I had to. Edward immediately whispered words of love and comfort.

"Relax, Bells," Jasper frowned, pushing calm my way.

"You won't fight?" Marcus asked.

"I will," I sighed. "I don't want to...but I will...the thought of losing any one person in this room scares me."

"Especially Edward," Marcus noted, his brow wrinkling.

"I won't survive it," I whispered, feeling Edward kiss the back of my head and telling me he loved me.

"No, you won't," Marcus agreed. "Your connection is too strong. One can't live without the other. In fact, this whole room is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"You've heard my theories on that Marcus," Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, diet...I'm wondering if you might not be right," he smiled, shrugging. "Bella, when were you changed?"

"Almost five years ago."

"Have you tasted human blood?

"No, sir." I shook my head with my nose wrinkled and he chuckled at me. "Do you struggle with bloodlust?"

"Not anymore, my shield helped at the beginning."

"Not one drop of the natural food source and no complaints..." Marcus looked at Carlisle. "We need to talk about this more, but I have to hunt. Where am I allowed to go?"

"I'll take you," Demitri nodded and stood up. "We'll head south."

EDWARD

_I won't survive it._

_No, you won't._

_One can't live without the other._

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Those were the only thoughts running through my wife's mind in a frightening circular pattern as she showered upstairs.

_Damn, Ed, she's scared to death._ Jasper's thoughts were filled with concern.

"I know," I sighed, sitting forward on the couch, my elbows on my knees. The pattern started again and I covered my face. She was breaking my heart.

Alice came in to stand in front of the both of us. "No school...we're out of here today. I don't care what we do."

Carlisle came in, wondering where Bella was. "Where's Bells...I want to..."

"No!" The three of us growled. Jasper and I stood quickly.

"She's finished with training," Jasper frowned.

"She's scared, Carlisle," Alice pleaded.

"She's _done_," I snarled, turning to Alice. "Figure out what we're doing. I want her out of here for the day."

"Ok," Alice nodded, looking at Carlisle like she was daring him to argue.

"Edward, we need to be prepared. Marcus wants to see..." Carlisle started, but stopped when Esme came to stand in front of him.

"No, honey," she said softly. "She just found out that we're going to war...on top of that, we are depending on her almost completely...and if that wasn't enough...if something happens to Edward, she won't live through it...and the other way around. They are leaving...they are getting her out of here. I don't care if they take her to fucking Disneyland, she's not training today." Esme raised an eyebrow at him. "Marcus can see her another time...she needs a break. With the move, Charlie, Joe, fighting those two nomads, and that awful teacher at school...she's done...she's fried. I won't allow it today, Carlisle. I understand where we stand, but she's going to burn out."

_Holy shit, did Esme just drop an f-bomb?_ Jasper thought to me in shock. I nodded, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. Esme never said anything harsher than "damn".

She also didn't stop. "She's an almost five year old vampire...a twenty four year old woman, barely married. She's amazing and brilliant and listened to everything we've taught her...any of us. She's leaving..." Esme turned to the three of us who were still shocked into utter stillness. "There's a beautiful little fair in Portland," she smirked, "but it's up to you...it's just a suggestion." Emmett's mind exploded with hope from his room upstairs.

The shower from our room upstairs shut off and all sounds ceased. I frowned, looking up at the ceiling.

"I didn't think about it that way," Carlisle mumbled. "Of course, take her..."

I nodded, but I didn't need his permission. I was getting my angel out of the house. Period.

_Take your time, Edward...we'll figure out something, but we are all going. She needs to play...have fun. She's too stressed out._ Alice was adamant about getting Bella out of the house. Visions from my sister's mind of Bella snapping, losing control if she trained today flooded my mind. No, we were definitely leaving.

I went upstairs and quietly opened the door. Bella was still wrapped in a towel from her shower, lying length ways across our bed. Her legs were dangling off the side of the bed at the knee. She didn't move when I entered the room and shut the door.

"Hey, sweet girl," I whispered, lying down beside her. A sob escaped her and she rolled to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh, baby, please don't cry."

_I can't lose you...I just can't...it seems like I just got you..._ Her mind was overflowing with fear and love and panic.

"Please, calm down, love," I begged, burying my face in her neck. God, she smelled so good – like soap, strawberries and just Bella. She was still warm from the shower, her hair still damp. I brushed it away from her face, disentangling the wet strands as I went. She took a shuddering deep breath, trying to let what I was doing unwind her. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked, a smile playing on my face.

She sighed and nodded. I saw her mind. She was afraid to speak, afraid that all that would come out of her was wracking sobs. She was fighting it. For me.

"Nope, I don't think you do," I snickered, pulling back and planting a kiss on her forehead, nose and chin. "I love this spot right here," I smiled, kissing her just below her ear. "But you know that...we've compared that list, haven't we?" She fought another sob, nodding. "I love the scent of you just out of the shower," I whispered, kissing that same spot again, flicking my tongue over it and letting my lips linger there. "You smell sweet, clean...and so warm."

"Hmm, what else?" I asked, frowning in mock concentration and tugging the towel open. She gasped when she was deliciously naked beside me. "So beautiful," I sighed, letting my eyes take every inch of her in. "I'm so lucky," I chuckled, shaking my head. "I have everything I could ever wish for right here," I sighed, leaning down to kiss her flat stomach. Her breath caught, her eyes watching my every move. I let my hand replace my lips, rubbing her stomach softly. "I love the way you love me...the way you protect me...the way you believe in me," I frowned, running my hand up her stomach between her breasts. My finger traced the scar over her heart where I had made her mine for eternity.

"And I love that you'll do it forever," I smiled. "And we will have our forever, baby. This, right here," I tapped her scar, "proves it." A small whimper burst forth from her and she turned her head away from me. "No, you look at me," I sighed, tilting her chin back my way. "You need to hear this. We belong to each other, Bella. I won't let anyone take that from us. If I have to tie you to me, we'll be together."

"Edward," she whispered, her breath hitching.

I bent down and kissed her scar, inhaling her skin. "I love that you would do anything for me," I said, unable to not kiss the nipple that was right there, hardening just from my words, my touch. I took it into my mouth, her whole body arching closer. I traced my fingers just under her breasts, eliciting a wonderful moan from her. I swirled my tongue around the peak, doing the same to the other one.

"What else?" I asked, running my nose around each nipple again, kissing the skin between her perfect breasts. "I love your brilliant mind and your giving heart," I sighed, tracing my finger over each hip bone. To know her body as well as I did was a gift I would never take for granted. Her arousal hit me, wafting around me, enveloping me in the scent that was only ever meant for me. I breathed it in, relished it.

She reached for me, but I stopped her. "Let me...this is all for you, love," I smiled, kissing each finger of each hand. I got up and knelt between her legs that were still hanging over the side of the bed. I kissed each knee, every scar that she had from her childhood, setting each foot on my shoulders. "I loved that sweet, charming, clumsy girl I first met," I chuckled as she snorted and rolled her eyes. "I love even more the strong, graceful woman that's hungry for me right now," I growled, looking at the wetness at the top of her thighs.

"Please," she sighed, her head falling back.

I kissed her feminine lips, letting my tongue lick the perfect flavor of her. Her hips rose from the bed, a sweet growl vibrating around me. I put my hands on each thigh, rubbing lightly as I leaned into the essence of her. I couldn't help the growl that left me as I swiped my tongue from one end to the other, twirling around the little nerve bundle.

I purred at her taste, resting my head on her thigh. "I love that your body recognizes me," I said, sinking a finger deep within her. "It pulls me in, begs for me," I growled, adding another finger. I kissed her clit, sucking it into my mouth and letting my teeth graze it lightly.

_Edward, please...more..._ her mind begged. My voice was sending her closer to the edge than my ministrations.

I smiled against her wet flesh, licking her again. "I love that no one..._no one_," I growled low, "has touched you but me. I love that it's _my_ hands, _my_ body that you crave."

_Yes...only yours, _she panted. Why she was remaining silent, I had no idea. Maybe she was aware that we weren't home alone. Or just maybe she was still upset, but I would take whatever communication she wanted.

Her body constricted once and I knew she was close as my fingers curled inside of her. I said the one word I knew would cause her to come undone. "_Mine_," I growled, twisting my fingers and laving my tongue flat over her oversensitive nub.

"Shit," she gasped, her body arching up off the bed, her feet on my shoulders. She was grinding against me as her body shattered. _Edward, I need you...please. Inside._

I shed my clothes, crawling up her body and dragging her to the center of the bed. I planted my elbows at her head, her legs wrapping around me out of instinct. "And I love _you_...just you, all of you," I smiled.

"I love you," she gasped, gripping my hair and pulling my face to hers. I ravished her mouth, slipping into her. Her body melted to mine, her warmth and wetness surrounding me. I nipped at her bottom lip as her mouth hung open. Her eyes rolled back as I pulled back out and thrust back in with a torturing slowness. She was stunning as her breath caught and her little hands locked onto my shoulders. Her fingers dug into my flesh, pulling me in closer.

"Your love means everything to me," I whispered in her ear as I kissed down her neck, dragging my tongue over her skin. I reached down and picked up her leg, bringing it between us. I kissed the inside of her knee, driving into her a little harder.

I couldn't get her close enough. I wanted to take away her fears, her panic. The danger that was hanging over our heads was nothing. It didn't matter. All that mattered was her. She needed to know that, feel it.

"Harder," she groaned, her head flying back. "I need to feel you, please." Another sob escaped her and I silenced it with my lips, delving my tongue into her sweet mouth. She took it, suckling it, her mind wanting more.

"No more crying," I growled. "I'm here, baby. We'll get through all of it...together."

She pulled my forehead to hers, her little body shaking with the need to come again. "Together...promise me," she growled, her eyes heavy with lust and sadness. A touch of fear still lingered there.

"I promise," I breathed. "I can't lose you either, Bella."

A gasping, high whimper burst from her. She came with a fierceness I had never seen. Her trembling form clinging to every inch of me, she cried, "Edward...I love you so much."

"I know, love...I do," I panted, letting go of her leg and burying myself as deep inside her as I could, coming right along with her. My head hit her shoulder, my whole weight bearing down upon her. She nuzzled against my neck, her breathing still heavy.

Her mind thought of getting ready for school, which surprised me. I would have thought for sure that she could have heard the argument downstairs. She must have been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear.

"Nope, no school today," I smiled against her shoulder. "We're getting out of here for the day."

"Ok," she sighed, running her fingers through my hair. Her face still buried in the crook of my shoulder. She rubbed her legs over my ass and back up, reveling in the feel of our skin touching. "Where are we going?"

I pulled back to look at her. "I'm not sure," I smiled. "But somewhere fun. Alice is in charge of it all." I heard Alice's laughing mind hit me and couldn't stop my chuckle.

Bella smiled, shaking her head. "Should I be scared?" She teased, kissing my cheek.

"Terrified," I laughed. "There's a rumor it's a fair...Emmett will drag you on every ride," I sighed.

"Sweet!" Our brother boomed from somewhere downstairs. "No school!"

Bella snorted into laughter, shaking her head and looking away from me again. "How long can we stay away?"

"However long you want."

She nodded, still not meeting my gaze. She stared towards the wall that we had covered in black and white photos. Our wedding, family outings, Charlie, Jake and his family. I watched her face, fascinated as her eyes changed from the black lust to the beautiful chocolate I so loved.

"I want to stay overnight somewhere," she sighed, still staring at the frames. "Just us...later tonight."

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded. "Consider it done."

She smiled, turning back to me. "Thank you," she sighed, looking at my mouth and back to my eyes. "You spoil me," she snickered.

"Now, she gets it!" I laughed, shaking my head and squeezing her close.

My sweet angel burst into a giggle, burying her face back into my neck. "Yeah, yeah, I get it," she mumbled.

BELLA

"And we should ride Gravitron and the Ferris Wheel...don't forget the Zipper," Emmett rambled in the backseat like a twelve year old. I just snorted, looking out the window.

"Maybe there's a game room," Jasper added. "Air hockey!"

I knew this whole day was for me. I knew that they were all worried. I wasn't stupid. I was fucking scared – that's what I was. I couldn't shake the feeling either. Jasper tried multiple times to send me cheery waves. I finally shielded myself from him and my thoughts from Edward. What I wanted more than anything was the night alone with Edward. I could be quiet, letting his presence soothe me. If there was any way I could have forgone the fair, I would have.

"Not a chance, Bells," Alice sighed from the backseat. "Get over it...you're going."

I rolled my eyes, still staring out the window as Edward parked the car. Before I could blink, Emmett had snatched my door open, tossing me over his shoulder. "Emmett," I growled. "Put me down!" I heard Edward sigh, but the rest of my siblings laughed.

"Nope, you're with me for a little while," he chuckled. "You didn't ride anything with me the last time we went to a fair."

"I didn't want to vomit," I huffed. "You ride things forty times!"

"Four...not forty," he corrected, setting me on my feet so he could pay our admission. "It's on me, Bells. The rest of them can figure out their own way to get in," he grinned, keeping a hand on me. "Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me down the main thoroughfare.

Sweet smells assaulted my senses. I looked around and saw cotton candy and candy apples. Who the hell ate deep fried Twinkies? I shuddered at the thought.

"We'll ride this first...start you off slow," he snickered as we got in line for the Ferris Wheel.

"Emmett," I groaned. The last time I was in a Ferris Wheel was with Edward and we didn't exactly behave ourselves.

"Get in," he laughed. "I'm well aware of what you did on this ride the last time." I groaned again and gave in.

As we lifted up off the ground, I stared out at the view. The fair wasn't crowded and the day was cloudy. "Hey," my brother growled, slapping my knee. "What's got you upset?"

"Is that why you brought me up here? A heart to heart?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup!" He beamed. I stared at him, debating on just bottling everything up or not. But Emmett's sweet open face just stared back at me. If anyone could take it, he could. I exploded.

"All of it," I frowned. "All of it is upsetting. Between a war that's coming...and guess what? I'm the secret fucking weapon...surprise!" I growled, folding my arms across my chest. "And the one fear...the one fucking thing that I know all about...that I live with everyday...I die...Edward dies...I can't have it!" I looked out at the fair, catching a glimpse of bronze hair and sighed. I looked back to Emmett. "I feel it...every time we're too far apart. It's excruciating, agonizing _pain_. I feel it when someone tries to take him from me. I feel it when I'm going to the fucking store. He feels it when he leaves to go hunting with you."

"I know." Emmett sighed, sympathy filling his sweet face. "I watched my brother for years. He's everything I can't be. He's quiet and controlled...but he was sad. And hard to live with sometimes. He taught me everything about this life. Hunting, control of my thirst, money. He gave in when I felt like being silly or crazy. And when you came along...boy, did he change...not for the better at first, because he was just a little freaked out, but I saw it. I saw that he needed you." Emmett looked down at his hands. "You know, you and I didn't talk about things when he left. I begged him not to go...we almost fought over it."

I sighed, trying to figure out where my big, normally goofy brother was going with such a serious topic.

"I really like my brother now. I loved him and respected him before. But I really _like_ him now. I owe you a thank you for giving me a new _friend,_ not just a brother. And if you think for one second that I would let something happen to either of you...well, you've got another thing coming."

I dove into his arms with a sob and he wrapped me up, placing kisses on the top of my head. "Don't you worry about anything," he sighed. "And you'll see...this war? It's nothing. So don't sweat it. We'll all be there...Big Em's got your back."

Leave it to my not so serious brother to make everything ok.

"Look at me," he growled, setting me back in my seat. "You...you've got this awesome thing that you can do. I know they've scared you. But you use it like a champ. And you're so protective...of Eddie especially, that when it comes down to the nuts and bolts of the situation..." He huffed a laugh. "Well, let's just say...I feel fucking sorry for the bastards."

I snorted a laugh, shaking my head. I looked down at my jeans, picking at a piece of lint stuck there. "For the first time in my life, I'm happy, Emmett. Whole. I can't lose it. I can't handle the pain of even the thought of it."

Emmett looked out over the fair as we reached the top again and sighed. "I had a baby sister when I was human, Virginia...Ginny, we called her. She was the only thing I regretted leaving behind. The only thing..." He smiled to himself and looked back at me. "But I got my little sister back. I won't let anything happen. I'll fight the demons of hell...I promise. Could be fun, you know?"

I laughed, my head falling back. "Only you would think so."

"True," he shrugged. "You told Marcus you would fight...did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"If Felix was waiting for us after this ride...could you handle it?"

"Yes," I growled, frowning.

"Then fuck it...you've got this...it's just a waiting game. You're letting the 'what-ifs' get to you. Eddie used to do the same thing." Emmett raised an eyebrow at me.

I took a deep breath and let his words flit around in my mind, absorbing them at their basic essence. The ride came to an end and we got off. I locked eyes with Edward who was shaking his head at the two of us. _You know...the world is a twisted place when Emmett starts to make sense, _I thought to him with a sigh. He chuckled and turned away from us all.

"Hey," Jasper grinned. "They got one of those bouncy things with all the balls...come on!"

"Shit," I sighed as I was tugged away again.

Vampires that can't behave shouldn't really go out in public. Honestly. Since the fair wasn't that busy, the operators of each ride weren't really paying attention. When Jasper tossed me into the blow up thing, the wrestling match began. Emmett pelted us with balls and I shielded myself from them. It was when Edward tackled me with a chuckle that I finally let go of my fear and paranoia. The first true laugh escaped me as I buried my face in his chest.

"There she is," Edward smiled, kissing my cheek. "You're beautiful when you smile."

"Biased," I sighed with a smirk. He laughed, shoving me further down into the balls.

** **

"Holy fucking hell!" A girl screamed, running out of the haunted house.

"You really shouldn't do that," I chuckled, looking up at Jasper. "Honestly. One day someone is just going to pass the hell out."

"God, you think so?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"That's so wrong, Jasper," Alice giggled. Neither one of us could stop from laughing at the idea.

"Just wait until Mrs. Richardson comes back," he chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh hell," Edward chuckled, taking my hand and linking our fingers together. With one swift move, he twisted us around into a deep, dark corner of the haunted maze. My back was against a wall, his body pressing in on me. His mouth was on mine before I could think another thought. I couldn't help the wonton moan that rumbled through me. He reached down hitching my leg up around his waist. His tongue slid against mine, sweet and possessive, gloriously erotic.

"Edward," I breathed, smiling into his neck as his tongue did things to my ear that was causing me to grind against him. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled, pressing into me more.

"Unh, yes," I gasped, nipping at his neck.

"_I_ thought so," he laughed, setting my leg down. "I just needed to kiss you, love."

"Ironic place you chose," I laughed, my head hitting his chest. We were in a room with a coffin and Dracula, bats and cobwebs fluttering above us. Edward's laugh was deep and sexy.

"I wasn't paying attention," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I had my eyes on other things," he crooned, his hand ghosting down to my ass and settling there as we walked.

"We won't make it the rest of this day if you keep misbehaving," I groaned.

"I can't help it," he sighed, a beautiful smile playing on his face. "I was worried about you."

"I know," I said, leaning into his side. "I'm ok." With Edward, I didn't have to elaborate. He could see my thoughts, judge my face for whether or not I was lying. I wasn't. A deeper conversation could wait until we were alone or not at all. He would deal with it either way. We both felt the same way about our connection. Most of the time we didn't think about it, but he knew I had just gotten a little overwhelmed.

"Good," he smiled, scooping me up onto his back and walking out of the haunted house.

** **

"I'm not riding that again," Alice and I snapped, sitting down with Rose on a bench.

"No shit," Rose winced. "I hate rides that go upside down."

"Party poopers," Emmett grunted, grabbing his brothers and running off again.

"No," Alice gasped. "There's no fucking way..."

"What?" Rose and I growled, looking at her.

"It seems we weren't the only ones ditching school today," she smirked, looking off into the distance. Rose and I followed her gaze and chuckled. Walking in a large group was Pam, Ariel and a few other girls, Drew and his two friends, Todd and Austin.

"You would think..." Rose started with a laugh, "that when Edward ignores someone...they could take a hint. I heard about this Halloween party coming up. Are we going?"

"Yes," Alice laughed. "She thinks she can slip you something in your drink..." Her eyes rolled at the thought.

"Oh! Is that her plan?" I laughed. "I was wondering..." My eyes followed Edward and my brothers as they walked away from the ride, heading towards the games.

Pam caught sight of him and stopped in mid-step, causing Drew to run into her. She turned, grabbed Ariel and followed my husband.

_Edward,_ I thought with a chuckle. His posture stiffened slightly and he turned towards me. _You have someone following you. _I couldn't stop my laugh as he rolled his eyes. _Hmm, makes me want to mark what's mine, baby..._ I purred, fighting my smile.

Even from the distance, I could see his eyes darken. He crooked his finger, calling me to him. Alice and Rose laughed as I got up from the bench almost too fast. They followed me. I was almost to him when Drew stopped me.

"Well, well," he laughed. "Looks like half the school skipped today."

"Hey, Drew," I smiled, "yeah...we couldn't resist." My eyes slid past him just to make sure that Edward wasn't mad. He was trying his best to ignore Pam and her clones.

Drew followed my gaze, frowning at the sight. I tilted my head at him. "You like her."

"Who?" He snapped, his face in a panic.

"Pam," I whispered.

"Yeah...but she likes _him_."

"She can't have him," I laughed. "She'll figure it out."

"You would think so," he sighed, shaking his head. "I know she can be shallow...but you don't see the girl that spends the night with my sister."

"It doesn't matter to me," I shrugged, watching Alice and Rose drag Jasper, Emmett and Edward to play a basket ball game. Pam hung back, watching them all.

"She is trying to take Edward. She's done it before, taken another girl's boyfriend. Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Yeah, I heard about that...Mrs. Richardson is a bitch," he growled. "She shouldn't have done what she did to you in class."

"Come on, Drew..." Todd whined.

"Go fucking play something!" Drew snapped, waving his friends away. I chuckled, when Todd flipped him off. "Ass..." He smiled. "Anyway, I don't know how to...deal with it." We sat down on a bench, letting everyone else play games.

"Edward's tried to ignore her...he's too...kind...to just tell her to go away...that's not his style."

"Yeah, he seems cool...it's not his fault, really..." Drew put his elbows on his knees and studied his sneakers. "I was so close last year...we had gone out once..."

"You have to make her focus on you," I said, smiling as Alice joined us.

"You know, that party coming up...that's a good opportunity," she beamed.

Drew looked at her like she was crazy for knowing what we were talking about. "Eavesdropping, Ali?" I chuckled.

"Can't help it," she shrugged with an adorable smile. Drew snorted into a rough laugh and then got quiet.

"He really saved your life?" He asked, looking up at me.

"A few times," I smiled. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"Ain't that the truth," Alice sighed, leaning against me.

"Maybe that's what it takes," Drew mumbled. "What the hell do girls want?"

Alice and I laughed, looking over at him. "You can't just ignore what she's doing...you have to fight for her," Alice smiled.

"Girls want..." I paused, thinking for a moment and biting my bottom lip. "They want to be protected and yet free and independent. They want to be told they are beautiful _and_ smart. They want to be taken care of and needed. We're complicated," I snickered. "And we want to be kissed like you just can't stop yourself."

"Yeah," Alice sighed with a dreamy expression on her face. "What she said." I looked at her and huffed a laugh.

"Damn," Drew laughed. "And I could have done flowers and candy..."

"Well, that's a start," I shrugged. A little white lamb appeared over my shoulder and I laughed, taking it. I looked back, upside down to see Edward chuckling over me. "The set is complete," I teased. He had won me a lion the last time.

"They must be together," he smirked with a raised eyebrow. The statement meant more than just my stuffed animal collection.

"Yeah, they do," I sighed as he leaned over to kiss me.

"Hello, Drew," Edward smiled, "I see we aren't the only ones skipping."

"Hell yeah," Drew nodded, standing up. "Here...take it," he said, offering his seat. "I was just getting girl advice."

"Oh," Edward chuckled. "These two would have given it whether you wanted it or not."

"Hey!" Alice and I growled. Both boys laughed at our indignation.

Drew's thoughts must have been decent. Edward was genuinely nice to him. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and gave a slight nod. "Good," I sighed to myself. I didn't want to deal with anymore human crushes for a while. Edward sat next to me, kissing my head with a chuckle.

"So you're coming to the party tomorrow night?" Drew asked us.

"Definitely,"Alice nodded.

"Cool, see you then," he smiled, walking away.

I looked down at the lamb in my hands. "Thank you," I smiled, looking up at him and losing myself in his sweet expression. He sighed, fighting to find patience. In my peripheral vision, I saw Pam watching us. It was all I could do not to touch him to prove a point.

He chuckled at my smirk. "Shameless, Bella," he laughed, leaning in to kiss me sweetly. "Are you about ready?" He asked, kissing my forehead. Pam huffed, walking away, her friends following her.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I know you guys are dropping us off," Alice smirked, "but get home early. We have to talk about this party...it's not a costume thing...so no worries there, but she's planning something...I want us to have our own plan."

"Fine, Alice," Edward and I sighed.

EDWARD

"Edward, wait," my angel moaned as I pressed her into the hotel elevator wall.

"I can't, love," I growled, kissing her neck roughly. The doors opened to our floor, a bell sounding. I pulled her away from the wall and walked her down the hallway. Her mouth attacked mine and I could barely open the door.

"We really need more alone time," she growled, weaving her hands in my hair, her breathing heavy against my lips. "We wouldn't be this way if we did..."

"Yes, we would," I chuckled, tossing her on the bed and landing on top of her.

"Ok," she laughed, her head tilting back, "you're probably right."

"I know I'm right," I sighed, biting her neck playfully. "I want you all the damn time, love."

"Me too," she groaned, her hands snaking up my shirt. Her warm hands slid up and down my back and into the waistband of my jeans. "All the time," she growled. She pulled my shirt up over my head, tossing it away.

"Tell me," I breathed, dragging my lips along her cheek.

She pushed me onto my back, straddling my waist. "In class, I watch your hands and want them touching me," she groaned, leaning over to kiss my mouth roughly. She took my hands, linking our fingers together and pushing them above my head. "I want them all over me..." She whispered, kissing down my neck. "I watch you walk and I want to wrap my legs around yours, feeling your muscles flex."

"Bella," I growled, writhing under her, but she held my hands firmly.

"You'll turn your head just right and I want to lick your neck, taste you on my tongue," she said, dragging her tongue up my neck and licking the shell of my ear. I growled low, my hips bucking under her. "Your shoulders," she sighed, biting lightly on my collarbone, "I want them looming above me...they're so strong, I want to hold onto them when your inside me."

"Bella, please," I growled and she let go of my hands. I tugged her shirt off, tearing her bra away. I cupped her breasts and she arched into my hands. I pulled her slightly up so that I could latch on to her peaks.

"Oh, fuck...and that mouth," she moaned, her hips grinding against me, "I want it on me all the time...everywhere." I bit down on her nipple sucking hard. I left one, a soft pop escaping as I latched onto the other one.

At the same time, we reached for each other's jeans. They tore from our bodies, flying through the room. "Fuck me, Edward...please..." She growled, tearing her own underwear off.

I pounced with a feral snarl, flipping her back over. I rolled her onto her stomach, lifting her hips to mine. In one swift move, I plunged myself into her. "Like this?" I growled, bending over her, swiveling my hips as she took me in to the hilt.

"More, baby," she grunted, her hands gripping the covers of the bed. I wrapped her hair around my hand, pulling her head to the side and biting her neck. The sound of our skin slapping together filled the hotel room.

"Oh, I'll give you more," I sneered, sitting back and gripping her hips. I pulled her to me over and over, palming her perfect ass. I reached around her, pressing her clit hard and she came so quickly that I don't think either one of us was expecting it.

I leaned back over her, still grinding into her. "I see that we have the same problem, my beautiful girl. I watch you walk and all I want is your legs wrapped around me. I want my hands on your ass at all times. When your hand is wrapped around a pen...all I can think of is what it looks like stroking my hard cock," I licked her from her shoulder to her ear. "And your lips...I want them everywhere..."

"Yes," she growled, arching her hips up to me, coming again with a scream. I growled, sucking her neck hard as she pushed me over the edge.

We collapsed on the bed and I pulled her to me. "Where the hell did that come from?" She giggled as we rolled to face each other.

"No idea," I smirked. She reached up, running her fingers through my hair, her expression soft.

"Thank you for today," she smiled, kissing my lips softly.

"I would do anything for you," I sighed, letting my mouth linger close to hers. "Things have gotten overwhelming..."

"Yes," she sighed, her sweet breath engulfing me. "And I panicked."

"It's ok," I smiled, kissing her again. "It happens to the best of us." She giggled, snuggling closer to me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, holding her as close as I could. Her mind was calm, filling with contentment. She was happy we were alone. "Me too, love."

** **

"You have one hour with her," Alice growled at Carlisle and Marcus. Bella laughed, shaking her head. "We have a party to get to...and, by God, we're not gonna miss it because you two want to test her limits."

I chuckled at the nervous faces of the two men. "She's small...but scary," I laughed, shaking my head.

"I see that," Marcus smiled, his eyes still wide. "Bella...please let me apologize for scaring you the other night...I meant no harm. Your connection with Edward is so strong...I have never seen anything like it."

"It's fine, Marcus," she smiled, standing off to the side. "Go ahead, Emmett," she sighed, shielding herself. Emmett tried to tackle her, but couldn't touch her.

We had to work quickly to show off Bella's shield. Alice wasn't kidding that we only had one hour. She sat impatiently on the side, tapping her tiny foot as we tested Bella's limits.

"Hold still, Bells," Jasper laughed, throwing baseballs at her as hard as he could, catching them as they shot back to him. Emmett joined in, pelting her in a rain of baseballs. She rolled her eyes, launching her shield out trapping them and knocking them to the ground.

"Bells!" They growled, fighting her shield and losing quite ungracefully. She giggled, letting them up.

_They're too easy,_ she thought to me. I shook my head at her, glad she was feeling a little better today.

"Impressive," Marcus chuckled.

"She can shield us all," Carlisle beamed with pride. "I've watched her control her own bloodlust and others. She protected Edward from Chelsea, taking Carina away from her. She can split that shield up. She can stop Jane..."

"Can she fight?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, yes...Bells rocks," Emmett chuckled. "But can she stop Pam from touching Edward?"

Before anyone could blink, Bella landed flat on Emmett's chest, a deep growl vibrating from her. Emmett laughed, rolling with her, but it was too late. She shoved her shield back at him, pinning him to the tree behind him. They both looked up with smiles on their faces as a large branch fell to the forest floor beside them. "Damn," they both laughed.

"Fifty bucks says that hundred year old tree bites it," Jasper chuckled, holding up the money.

"No...but it won't be the same when they're finished. I bet it's majorly damaged," Demitri piped in, holding up his ante.

"They forget the tree," Rose sighed, "the boulder cracks wide open."

"I'm with Jasper," Carlisle chuckled. "That tree doesn't stand a chance."

"Bella bests him...a straight forward win," I smirked, adding to the pot. "Trees and rocks unscathed."

"I'm with Edward," Esme chuckled.

"Alice?" Marcus laughed.

"I'm not allowed to bet," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know who wins."

"Are you guys done?" Emmett and Bella asked, laughing.

"Yes, ma'am...good luck, love," I chuckled.

The match was fierce and fast, laughs and growls escaping them both. They would tease and taunt, the ground vibrating with every pin and fall. Bella shot her shield out with force, smashing Emmett into the tree, more limbs falling around them. Half the bark crumbled to the ground. Emmett groaned into a chuckle, rushing Bella towards the boulder, but she jumped up landing on it with a laugh.

She hopped off the boulder, landing on his back, her teeth at his neck. He scowled, but chuckled when she ruffled his hair.

"Demitri with the win," Alice sighed, rolling her eyes at the groans and the grumbles. "It's time," she smiled. "Bells lets go."

"Here, Eddie, there's a growth on my back," Emmett grinned, carrying my wife on his shoulders. "You want it?"

"Absolutely," I smiled, reaching for her. "Good job, baby," I said, kissing her forehead.

She wrapped her arms and legs around me, just barely brushing her lips to mine. _Come on, Edward...I have some territory to mark tonight. _

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled, setting her down. Pam's party was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N...Sigh...big brother, Emmett, is the bomb! LOL So Drew likes Pam...and Pam doesn't know what she wants. Marcus is going into hiding in Denali to keep his return a secret. And the whole fire in Volterra was planned. Felix deserves quite the comeuppance, I believe.**

**So...the Halloween party is next...I know you're all speculating that whole thing. It will not be what you expect.**

**Thanks to my beta Brits23...as always, she keeps me in line.**

**Ok...reviews...let me hear what you think...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N...My, my, my...aren't you guys spoiled? LMAO Or maybe I am due to my super-fast beta...who knows...I won't keep you here...I'll address lots of things at the end...but I will say this now...you're getting this early because I really, really need you guys caught up...LOL**

* * *

CHAPTER 24

BELLA

Pam's parents had money. That much was obvious as we drove down their long driveway. No wonder she was spoiled. Some children don't fare well if they are handed everything they ever wanted. They begin to expect it in all aspects of their lives.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts, picking up my hand and kissing it. "Wendy's words, not mine," I smiled at him. "At least she and Drew will be here...they're really nice."

"They are," he agreed.

We pulled up in front of a large, red brick Colonial style house. White columns and shutters accented the front, making it look like something out of _Gone with the Wind._ Edward fought his smile as he opened my door. "Do my thoughts ever drive you crazy?" I asked, giggling softly and taking his hand.

"Never," he growled, pulling me to him. "I find your mind fascinating. Sometimes you get a better read on people than I do," he smirked, wrapping his arms around me, his hands settling on my waist. "If I could clear out every mind but yours, I would. Everything about you comes through this beautiful head," he sighed and kissed my forehead. "Even if you're quiet, the tenor of your thoughts still tells me whether you're happy or upset. Your sarcasm lets me know your patience is running thin."

"And when I find myself daydreaming about you?" I teased.

"Well," he chuckled, a deadly sexy smirk planted on his face. "That just tells me I'm not alone when _I_ can't think a straight thought around _you_." I smiled and kissed his chin. "I wanted to hear your mind for so long. It will never get old or 'drive me crazy'. Does it bother you I can hear everything?"

"If it did, I'd shield it," I huffed, pinching his side. I looked at the house, the sound of dance music wafted out into the crisp October night. I had hoped Alice's plan worked. "You sure this won't bother you? I mean, we're telling Drew what we're doing..."

"I know who you really belong to," he purred, leaning down to kiss my neck.

My eyes rolled, whether at his voice or his kiss, I had no idea. "Say my name...I miss it," I whispered.

"Mrs. Cullen, have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" He crooned, his lips lightly brushing my earlobe. I closed my eyes, letting my husband's voice float over me.

"Yes," I smiled, tilting my head to feel more of his kisses. "Three times before I even got dressed," I snickered.

"Sue me, my beautiful wife...sometimes, I cannot tell a lie." He sighed, pulling back slightly. "Alice says if we're going to continue to make out, we should do it inside the house. It would make a better impression."

I snorted into laughter. "That sounds like a better plan than the original. Let's just find a corner..."

"She's yelling at me now for putting the idea in your mind," he laughed. "Come on, sweet girl. Maybe we can alter the plan slightly." He raised his eyebrow at me, guiding me towards the house.

"Took you long enough," Jasper huffed, walking up to us. "Do you have any idea what Alice is like when you mess with her _plans_?" Edward and I chuckled. It was a rhetorical question if I had ever heard one. Altering Alice's plans turned her from a pixie to a she-devil almost instantly. We had all experienced her wrath at one time or another. And poor Jasper – he probably took the brunt of it most of the time.

The house was full of students from school. Every grade was represented. As soon as we walked into the main room, the female whispers started. I couldn't say that I blamed them. Edward was dressed very well – black dress pants, a charcoal gray sweater with a matching t-shirt underneath. Their envy of me hit my ears as well.

I remembered a time when I didn't think I was worthy to stand next to Edward. Whether that was the case, I couldn't deny the fact that we owned each other. Other women's jealousy be-damned.

Wendy's face lit up when she saw us. "Bella, Edward..." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Don't eat or drink anything unless you made it yourself," she whispered. "I think Todd spiked the punch."

"Duly noted," Edward chuckled.

"I'm not kidding...I think Pam and Ariel are drunk," she growled. "They are beyond their normally pushy selves. Bella, come...let me show you around." She tugged me off, a laugh escaping me.

"Why do you deal with them if they bug you?" I whispered as we walked through the house.

"Look at me," she huffed, her face turning a soft shade of pink. "I don't exactly radiate popular...so, while Drew would continue to be kind, others...well, wouldn't."

"Give Alice a few hours with you," I chuckled.

"Ooh!" Alice beamed, running up to us. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping. "A makeover! Please, please, please?!"

"She's fantastic," I shrugged. "I can't fault her that." Wendy looked skeptical, but couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her as she watched Alice beg. "You won't recognize yourself," I smirked.

"Maybe," Wendy's eyes narrowed. "It's awful tempting."

"You will," Alice said smugly. "And you'll look perfect...trust me."

"She's been bored since I don't require her services anymore," I laughed, wrapping my arm around Alice and kissing her head. "You can come over one weekend."

"Ok," Wendy smirked, shaking her head. "Now, where's Drew..." She sighed, looking around. "Probably playing pool."

My eyes lit up. "Don't you dare," Alice warned. "They won't know what hit them."

"Hell yes," Rose smirked, walking up to us. "Come on, Bells...this may work better than that original plan. You're with me."

The original plan was to talk about Drew in front of Pam – make her jealous. Then I was to flirt with him just slightly. But playing a game of pool against him sounded a hell of a lot more fun. I looked to Alice to see if it would turn out the same.

"Yes," she whispered. "Better, actually."

We walked into the game room, ignoring the envious stares when Drew smiled. "Bella...you made it," he smiled, chalking his cue. "Wanna play?" He was a fairly good looking boy. I had never really bothered to notice. Of course, I could barely see past Edward. I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned to wink at him.

"Rack 'em up," I smiled, grabbing a stick from the rack. "Two on two. Call the eight ball."

"Yup, Todd...you're with me."

Todd, on the other hand, was all awkward teenage boy with flaming orange hair. He had a carefree laugh and a face covered in freckles.

"What's on the line?" Rose asked, studying her cue. Her cool demeanor always made boys uneasy. Tonight was no exception. Todd wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans as he looked at her.

"Hmm," Drew thought, a smirk on his face. Heartbeats picked up all around me. It was then that I noticed Pam and Ariel had come to watch. "Winners buy the losers' movie tickets next weekend."

"Deal," Rose and I smiled. "Boys break," I added, stepping back to lean against the wall.

Drew bent over the table, again eliciting heartbreaking sighs. "Do they really find him that handsome?" I whispered in Rose's ear.

"I guess," she shrugged. "They certainly seem to think so. But he's popular, that may add to it." He was tall with dark hair and broad shoulders. I could almost see the man that he would grow into. When he laughed at a joke his friends had made, I saw what the girls liked about him. His eyes were always full of laughter, his smile pretty with dimples on each smooth cheek. He could have had any girl in the room. Why he liked Pam, I had no idea.

"Maybe," I sighed, smiling when Drew's break didn't earn him anything. "He breaks like Emmett," I chuckled.

"Only not as hard," she smiled. "Go first," she smirked. "Maybe you can end this in one swoop." I laughed, shaking my head.

I studied the table, lining up my first shot. From the corner of my eye, I saw black pants leaning in the doorway. I let my eyes slowly travel up Edward's body, locking eyes with his. I shot without looking, sending the solid ball into the corner pocket. His eyes blackened as I licked my bottom lip.

_Did you come in here just to watch me?_ I thought with a smirk. He nodded just once, crossing his arms across his chest. Leaning there, he was oozing sexiness. I couldn't resist teasing him. I lined up another shot, bending over right in front of him. Only I could hear the deep rumble of his growl. _It's your own fault for requesting short skirts, baby._ I fought my smile when I heard his groan, sinking another shot.

"Damn," Drew chuckled. "We've been had, Todd."

I laughed, shaking my head. "It's anyone's game..." I sank two more balls, accidentally scratching.

It stayed a pretty even game, both sides talking a little trash. Pam was huffing and pouting, her face slightly pink. She couldn't decide who to keep her eyes on. Edward, who was still leaning quietly in the corner watching my every move, or Drew, who was right in front of her, trying to get her attention. He wasn't trying hard enough.

I caught the tail end of one comment from Ariel. "My brother likes you...forget the other one..."

"We're losing this game to them," I told Rose. "Let them win. He needs to be the hero...ok?"

She nodded, walking up to the table. Alice flew to my side. "She so hates you right now. You have every eye in the room on you two and it's her party. It doesn't help that she's a little buzzed. Letting Drew win will help take the focus off of you." I nodded, knowing this already. "He'll look to her for approval."

"Good," I smiled, looking over at my husband. We still needed to find that corner. He was looking more and more tempting by the minute. He raised an eyebrow at me, his eyes traveling all over me and back to my face, telling me we were even. I laughed quietly, shaking my head at our insatiability. He winked at me as he chuckled softly.

Rose made her missed shot look good, sighing and backing back up to stand next to me. "Good game, by the way," she smiled. "We would have won it for real."

"True," I nodded. Drew finished off the table, calling the side pocket for the eight ball. "Movies on me next weekend," I said, putting my cue back on the rack.

"Another game?" Drew begged.

"Nah," I smiled, "someone else should take my place," I raised an eyebrow at him, my eyes flicking to Pam, who was frowning at him for asking. His eyes lit up.

"Pam, play a game with me...we can take Todd..." He beamed adorably. There it was. She couldn't resist that face as I backed into Edward's arms. Again grumbles of jealousy hit my ears, but this time they were directed towards Pam.

Edward pulled me from the room just as Emmett's booming laugh met our ears. "My turn, Drew...I'll play you...come on, Jazz."

We walked towards the room where the music seemed to generate. It must have been the living room under normal circumstances, because all of the furniture had been moved to the edges of the room, allowing a decent sized dance floor. We weren't alone. A few other people sat on the sofas and two couples swayed to a song I didn't recognize.

Edward pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me and bending his head to mine. With a smile, I linked my fingers behind his neck. "Who is this singing?" I asked, closing my eyes and rubbing my nose with his.

"Luther Vandross."

I had heard of him. He had died a few years back. His voice was smooth and soothing, a voice that reminded you of love, loss and romance. It was an older song and for a moment, I wondered if Edward had picked it. From his smile against my cheek, I would say he'd heard my thought. And the answer was yes.

_Don't you remember you told me you loved me, baby,_

_Said you'd be coming back this way again_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby._

_I love you, I really do._

My fingers unlinked themselves, and I began playing with Edward's hair at his neck. We stole soft quick kisses on lips, noses and cheeks. He bent to my ear. "Every male was staring at you, my beautiful girl."

"I only saw you," I smiled, leaning my temple to his jaw.

"And they saw that," he chuckled softly, his breath tickling my ear. "You broke hearts all over the room."

"There's only one heart that matters," I smirked, placing my hand on his chest.

We both turned when the front door slammed open. "Wendy!" A man that could only be her father boomed, swaying on his feet. He was a tall, beefy man, dark haired like her. "Wendy...get your ass out here!"

As if they sensed him as a threat, Emmett and Jasper emerged from the back room, locking eyes with us for a brief moment.

Wendy came in from the kitchen, her eyes already starting to shine with tears. "Dad, what are you doing here? I told you I was staying overnight."

"Not anymore...I changed my mind...get your shit and let's go...I have an early shift and you didn't do laundry..."

"He's fucking drunk," I growled. Edward put his hands on my shoulders, they were twitching with a sign of his stress.

Wendy's dad started to grab her arm and Emmett stepped up, grinning. My brother hated a bully. "Aw now, you look like a smart guy...laundry's easy...whites with whites...colors with colors..." That comment earned him a few laughs around the room, which I noticed was starting to fill with everyone from the party.

"Who the fuck are you, smart ass?" He slurred, stepping up to my brother. That was when Edward moved to stand beside Emmett as a barrier in front of Wendy. I locked eyes with Alice. She must have seen something coming.

"I might have a suggestion, sir," Edward said with a forced calm that always seemed to make people flinch like they'd been slapped. "Since you seem incapable of taking care of your own clothes...there's an all night dry cleaner right around the corner. My treat," he sneered.

Wendy's father looked between Edward and Emmett and chose to ignore them. "Wendy, I said let's go, now..." He swayed on his feet, staring at her. Tears were coursing down her face in embarrassment and fear. Her heart was about to explode out of her chest. "Worthless bitch...just like your mother," the man mumbled. "You'll be sorry for making me wait..." He reached for her again. Big mistake.

Emmett grabbed one wrist at the same time Edward grabbed the other, stopping his hands within inches of touching his daughter. "I don't think so, _sir_," Edward growled. "You aren't thinking clearly at the moment."

"Carl!" We heard from the stairway. "What did I tell you about coming to my house drunk?" A round woman with blonde hair rumbled down the stairs, her face livid. "When Wendy is at my house, she's off limits to you. Thank you, boys," she sighed, looking at Edward and Emmett. "Out, Carl...I'm not kidding. You're interrupting my daughter's party. I'll have Wendy back home before the weekend is out."

"She's never fucking home...she's grounded...as of right now!"

"Why would she want to be, Carl? Honestly...you're pushing her away...boys, do you mind showing Mr. Graham here the door?"

"Not at all," Emmett smiled menacingly, tugging Carl slightly.

Carl relaxed in their grip. "Ok, Ok," he said, ripping his arms out of their grasp. They must have allowed it, because otherwise he would have never been strong enough. He backed towards the door.

"Dad," Wendy sobbed. "I'll be home on Sunday," she sighed, stepping closer to him. Before anyone could blink, he backhanded her across the face, sending her glasses skidding to my feet. I bent down and picked them up.

"Don't bother," he growled, finding himself pressed into the door frame, Edward and Emmett holding him firm, their faces pure ire. Wendy picked herself up off the floor and ran passed me into another room.

Suddenly the room went eerily calm and I looked to Jasper. The sneer on his face explained everything, he was bringing an end to the drama. Carl slumped to the floor, passing out in a drunken sleep as Pam's mother called 911. "That's the last straw," she frowned. "Come in my house...abusive bastard...no wonder Paula left..." She mumbled.

What struck me as odd is that not one of her "friends" went to check on Wendy. I could hear her heartbreaking sobs from the next room. That pissed me the fuck off. I walked softly to the door, cracking it open. She was sitting in a chair, her knees drawn up, her face buried in her arms.

This was the cause of sadness that I occasionally caught on her face. This was the reason she was a timid thing. It was also the reason she hung out at Pam's. She was safe here.

"Hey," I sighed, sitting on the ottoman in front of her.

She gasped, looking up at me, her cheek flaming red. She was going to need ice. It had already begun to swell. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she frowned, messily wiping at her face. "I thought for sure he'd leave me alone here."

"You live with him alone?"

"Yeah," she hiccupped, "my mom left when I was five."

I handed her glasses over. She took them, but didn't put them on. I studied her cheek and realized it looked exactly like mine did when Jake had hit me.

_Where is EDWARD now?! Who picked you up and dusted you off? Who put you back together? And who is it that you want to be with, huh?! Jake had screamed in my face._

_Him. I breathed, my heart cracking open that much wider._

I flinched, squeezing my eyes closed. Why that was the scene that always came to mind when I thought of Jake's abuse, I had no idea. It seemed to be the epitome of our entire relationship.

"You, ok?" Wendy asked and I nodded. "Reminder?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I think I had that same bruise." I gently traced her cheek, the heat from it almost burning my hand.

"Is that why they stopped him...Edward and Emmett?" She asked, looking down at her glasses.

"I suppose," I smiled sadly. "Though, they have no patience for people who pick on those weaker than themselves."

The door cracked open again and Edward entered the room quietly, an icepack in his hand. "This should help," he said softly, sitting down behind me on the ottoman. "You ok, love?" He asked. He must have seen the flashback in my mind. "I did," he whispered against my head, kissing me softly. I nodded, leaning into him.

"Thanks," she sighed, placing the cool gel pack to her face. She winced at the pain and chill.

"Wendy, Mrs. Warren said to tell you that you're going to be staying here awhile," Edward said, taking my hand, his thumb tracing circles over the back of it.

"She called the cops, didn't she?" Wendy asked, fresh tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry," he sighed.

"She'd been threatening to for years," she sobbed. "She was best friends with my mother." She shifted the pack to a different position. "Now what do I do? The whole world will hear about this come Monday. And it's not like they can't see this!"

"You'll find that in the big picture," Edward sighed, "their opinions don't matter."

"Is that how you guys survive the stares and whispers?" She laughed, but it was not in humor.

"What stares and whispers?" I asked and she sniffled a laugh. Edward chuckled behind me. "Yes," I smiled, "but if you're truly worried about it, Alice can cover that up." I pointed to her cheek.

"Speaking from experience it sounds like," she huffed bitterly.

"Yes," I nodded, her gaze snapped to mine. "I had bruises everywhere...my face, my arms, my legs...an almost crushed wrist..." Edward took a deep sigh and I turned to kiss his cheek. "But not anymore," I smiled.

"You saved her," Wendy said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"She saved me," Edward smiled so sweetly. When Wendy rolled her eyes, he chuckled, kissing my head.

"Thank you for stopping him...thank Emmett too," she sighed, frowning.

"You're welcome. I'm sure I can speak for him when I say that we'd do it again. Though I hope not anytime soon..." His voice trailed off as he turned to stare at the door.

"Get out...all of you...this isn't a fucking reality show...come on, Austin," Drew sighed, bursting through the door. "Fucking tools..." He sneered. "They haven't even fucking checked on her...Oh, Bella...Edward...good. At least someone has a heart..." Drew and Austin knelt by her chair on each side of her.

"Wen, you ok?" Austin sighed, searching her face. Edward and I stood to leave the room.

"I'm ok. Bella and Edward stayed with me," she sighed, smiling up at us in a thank you.

"Guys, don't go..." Drew stood. He stuck out his hand to Edward. "Thanks man...Mr. Graham's always been an asshole to her. No one has ever stood up to him." Edward took his hand and shook it with a nod. "This was the first time he did it in front of so many people...you beat me to him." Drew smirked. Edward nodded again, his face set. Maybe it was better he had gotten to Mr. Graham first and not young Drew.

"You don't have to go," Wendy begged. My eyes slid passed her to Austin, who was still studying her. I didn't know Austin as well as I knew Drew and Todd. He was the quietest of the three. With sandy brown hair and green eyes, he stood a little shorter than his friends. He had full lips of which he was gnawing on the bottom one, his brow furrowed. He looked like he was making sure she wasn't broken.

"We promised Esme we wouldn't be out late," Edward sighed, giving an excuse that anyone would accept.

"That will be pretty dark on Monday...meet us a little early in the parking lot. Alice will cover it up, ok?" I said, taking Edward's hand and linking our fingers together.

"Ok, I will." She sighed, pulling the icepack off and touching her cheek lightly with a wince.

EDWARD

"Bella," I chuckled as she pushed me down on the edge of our bed. She lifted my leg, taking my shoe and sock off, picking my other leg up to do the same. She lifted off my sweater and shirt, tossing them on the floor. Crawling up my body, she snuggled into my embrace with a sigh of contentment. "Are you quite finished?" I chuckled again.

"Mmhm," she nodded into my neck. Her mind was closed to me, causing me to think that the situation at the party was bothering her a bit.

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes and no," she sighed, her tiny finger tracing my chin down my jaw line. "I do, but I don't want the same old reactions...I really need to know why _that_ scene with Jake is the one that I have flashbacks of the most. But in order to have this conversation, I don't want guilt in this room, Edward."

"Ok," I nodded, turning us over onto our sides so that we were face to face. "I promise...no guilt...we'll figure it out. Carlisle had a theory...want to hear it?"

"Is it the one where he thinks that was my lowest point?" She asked, frowning slightly. I reached up to brush her hair from her face and nodded.

"Yes...but I have my own theory," I sighed, brushing my lips lightly over the tip of her nose. "I think that you had tried many, many times to be honest with Jake...I think that was your mind's way of one last try." I cupped her face, my thumb caressing her cheekbone. "And seeing the same bruise tonight triggered that..."

"Maybe," she sighed, running her fingers through my hair and resting her palm on my chest. "I don't get it...it's not the worst thing he did to me."

"But from what I've seen of both of your memories, it was the last time you tried to move on from me..." I frowned. "Your honesty earned your punishment. That's not the fight that bothers Jake the most."

"The stairs, I know," she sighed, rolling onto her stomach. I rubbed her back and pushed her hair away from her face so I could see her expressions. "He thinks he took something from me...I don't feel that way. I never thought I could move on..." She looked up at me. "I just never thought it possible. I would have continued to try...but my heart would have always been with you."

"I know, sweetheart," I sighed.

"Does it bother you...to see that memory?"

"No," I smiled. "It bothers me for you to relive it...I can almost feel the slap myself through your mind. And I hate seeing you hurt. But it represents something else to me."

"What, baby?"

"I had asked you when you got that bruise...you told me two days _before_ I came back to you. You declared your love for me...despite the fact that I was gone...despite the reaction you received...you fought for me when I didn't deserve it." She started to frown. "That's not guilt speaking, love...it's fact."

She sighed, looking at her own hands. "Deserve it or not, it's what happened...I wouldn't have cared why you left," she snorted adorably. "You could have gone on a murdering spree or found another woman..." I growled low, shaking my head. "I would have welcomed you back no matter what. I fell in love with you the second you said, '_Hello, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself...my name is Edward Cullen'_," she snickered. "We were mated as soon as we shocked one another with our touch...there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it."

I chuckled, kissing her head roughly. "So...are you saying that what happened with Jake was unavoidable? Because I'm not sure I agree..."

"I don't have to explain the emptiness or pain, Edward...but you have to understand that everyone...and I mean _everyone_ that I knew needed me to move on. I shut down...making them all feel helpless. It was...try to act normal or get shipped off to Florida or maybe even an institution...meds were discussed when they thought I wasn't listening..." She sat up, folding her legs and leaning her elbows on them. "It was hang out with Jake or stay in my room...despite the fact that my heart, mind and soul were weeping." She frowned, taking a deep breath. "With him, I could fake normal and no one questioned it. But I would come home to Charlie's and just die every night."

I fought hard to keep my guilt in check. I broke her heart, but Jake tried to break her spirit. Hours upon hours of talking to Carlisle had gotten me that far.

She watched me struggle with my emotions. "I think," she smiled, cupping my face, "that my mind tried to be smart...but my heart fought it. I couldn't change who I was...and as soon as I met you, I _was_ someone else."

"Mine," I whispered in awe of her.

"Yes," she smiled. "I guess that flashback was my last effort to shed the mask that I had been wearing. I was not who they thought I was. Being someone else for so long...it was miserable and exhausting."

"At least you tried," I mumbled, frowning.

"Vampire," she sang, giggling sweetly. "You felt all of it a thousand times harsher than I did."

"True," I sighed. "I took comfort in the fact that your humanity made you a little more resilient. It was the only comfort I had."

"Thank you," she whispered, lying back down beside me.

"For what, beautiful girl?" I sighed, drowning in her sweet brown eyes.

"For letting me sort that out," she whispered, snuggling closer and burying her face in my neck. "Do you think Wendy will be ok?"

"Physically, yes," I nodded, pressing my lips to the top of my angel's head. "Emotionally, she's pretty strong. Monday will be hard for her."

"We'll have to help her," Bella mumbled. "Why didn't Pam go to her...aren't they supposed to be friends?"

"Pam's young and immature, love...she didn't know what to say. She's not aware enough to know that in situations like that just being there is helpful."

"Is that why you came in the room?"

"Wendy likes us together," I snickered. "She takes comfort in our relationship. She sees something in us that she needs. I gave her that."

"I love you," Bella smiled against my neck. "She's looking for her white knight...is that what she sees in you?"

"A little," I smiled. "She sees that you survived whatever you went through because I was there. She sees that you've escaped a terrible life and you've found happiness. She wants that. We give her hope."

"Good," she sighed contentedly. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you hum my lullaby for me? Hold me for awhile?"

"Let's do this properly," I smiled, sitting her up and stripping her down to just her underwear. "Put this on," I chuckled as she smirked at me. I handed her my t-shirt and she tugged it over her head. I pulled back the covers of our bed. "Get in," I whispered, settling in behind her.

She linked my fingers with hers, turning my ring. My sweet girl needed comfort tonight. I would have given her anything she asked of me. Watching someone else get punished for no other reason than just being weaker had awakened the old memories that she had tried to push away.

I found the chain around her neck, pulling out her ring – my mother's ring – and playing with it as I began to hum softly. I could feel her relax muscle by muscle, staying quiet. The only part of her body that moved was her fingers on my ring.

BELLA

"Wow, Alice," Wendy beamed, looking in the hand mirror, "you're amazing."

"I know," Alice smiled, stowing all her make-up back in her bag.

"And modest," Edward snorted, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him. Wendy and I chuckled at the both of them. Edward locked the Volvo once they were done, taking my hand.

Drew, Ariel and Austin had waited patiently for us to finish. They joined us on our walk up to the school. "Where's Pam?" Alice asked, frowning. She was asking the question I refused to touch. I found it ridiculous that Wendy's oldest friend couldn't be there for her.

"She said something about a forgotten homework assignment and ran into the school," Ariel sighed, rolling her eyes. Drew frowned, shaking his head.

"Cop out," Austin growled, following behind Wendy with a scowl on his face. It seemed all her friends were upset with Pam except Wendy. Edward squeezed my hand, shaking his head.

_She's hiding the disappointment?_ I asked and he nodded. _Well, hell...with everything she's going through, what's one more added stress..._ I huffed a sigh.

We all split in the hallway, heading off to our respective classes. Edward and I sat at our table in English. We had moved on from Shakespeare, touching on Tolkien.

My face must have screamed the word daydream, because Mrs. Harris called on me more than once. "Bella, tell me...why would Elrond be upset that his daughter didn't make it to the ships..." She sighed, clearly frustrated that I wasn't hanging on her every word.

"Because he thought it a waste that she was choosing to give up immortality for Aragorn," I sighed, frowning down at my hands.

"Did Arwen feel it was a waste?"

"Clearly not," I shook my head. "In her mind, one short period of happiness was worth giving up everything...her people, her endless life, even her father...but she couldn't give up the man she loved."

"Excellent, Bella." Mrs. Harris moved on to someone else. I found Edward staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

_What? It's a 'Happily Ever After'...you can't possibly think I don't know that story by heart! _I snickered. He chuckled, tilting his head and mouthing, "I love you." I smiled and shook my head.

** **

"Do I have a sign on my forehead that says _Pick on me_?" I grumbled as we left Spanish.

"No," Edward laughed. "Maybe you're just too beautiful to ignore today," he crooned in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Ok, first of all...eww! Because Mr. Aquila is like eighty. And Mrs. Harris...are you kidding me?" My indignation was massive. Edward was in near hysterics, his face buried in my hair.

"I'm over a hundred and I find you sexy as hell," he chuckled in my ear.

"Hmm, yes... but..." I was about to explain to him why that was perfectly fine when we walked up on an argument.

"Fuck, Pam..." Ariel snapped. "What is your problem with her? She's staying at your house, because she needs you. And you haven't said hardly a word to her since the party."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pam huffed, slamming open her locker and trading a few books out.

"Her father's in fucking jail for beating her," Ariel sneered through gritted teeth. "I'm not asking you to understand...just be there for her. She'd do it for you!" With that said, Ariel turned on her heel and walked away.

Pam stood still for a moment, slammed her locker and stormed into the girls' restroom. I looked up at Edward. He shrugged, "You can try, love...only you would be able to explain it."

"Ok," I sighed, kissing his cheek. "See you at lunch." He handed me my bag and turned down the hallway.

I walked into the restroom, hearing the sounds of sniffles coming from one of the stalls. I leaned against the sinks, waiting for her to come out. She emerged, wiping tears from her face. "What do you want?" She sighed, clearly tired of having everyone tell her off.

"I'm pretty sure that you've never had all your friends mad at you at one time," I stated, folding my arms across my chest.

"No shit," she sighed, leaning against the wall opposite of me. "Are the rumors true? Edward saved you from an abusive father?" It wasn't curiosity that had her asking. She needed to know how to deal with her friend and wasn't going to figure it out any other way.

"He did save me," I nodded. "More times than I can count."

"I want to talk to Wendy...I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. She needs normal...she needs laughter...she needs her friends telling her it will be ok. She needs someone that has her back." I sighed, looking down at my sneakers. "I'll give you a glimpse of what she went through. Imagine...someone that is supposed to care for you, love you...turning on you in a split second. And they are so much bigger than you, so fucking strong, that you couldn't stop it if you tried. And it didn't matter if you did everything just right, you know the hit will come anyway. It feels like your being punished for just existing."

"No," she gasped, shaking her head.

"Yes," I nodded. "She'll tell you what she needs. She'll talk to you...all you need to do is listen." I walked out of the bathroom, leaving her to her thoughts. I was late for Algebra and had no desire to go. I walked to the back of the school, sitting down on a bench and pulling my jean clad legs up so that my chin was resting on my knees.

"Bells?"

I turned to see my big brother coming out of the hallway. "Hey, Em," I smiled.

"Are you skipping?" He chuckled, plopping down next to me.

"Sort of," I smirked. "I was late and just didn't feel like dealing with it."

"What's wrong, little one?" He sighed, taking in my body language. "Is it the whole Wendy thing...is it too much?" I nodded rather than go into detail. "Yeah, I told Rosie that it would bug you...but you're ok, right? We got you!" He beamed, draping a heavy arm around my neck. "Hey! How'd we do on that song yesterday?" He grinned smugly.

"Really good," I smiled, knowing he was trying to distract me. And damned if it wasn't working. "I'd like to see that one on stage."

"Me, too!" He laughed. "It's my turn to pick the songs...I've earned it."

"You have, Em," I nodded. "The next open mike night is all yours...you tell everyone I said so," I laughed at his proud face.

We argued back and forth about his song choices, laughing hysterically by the time the bell rang for lunch. "Holy shit!" He laughed. "I was supposed to just go to the car and back."

"Oh hell," I smiled, linking my arm through his. "I smell detention."

"Yeah...well, fuck it," he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

We joined everyone in the lunch room. "When are we going to open mike night?" Alice smirked, sitting between me and Jasper.

"It's Em's choice," I shrugged.

"Aw hell," Jasper shook his head. "We'll be in spandex in the blink of an eye."

"I said he could pick the songs! Not dress you! Besides, it's his turn, so play fair!" I laughed, throwing a cookie at him. "Spandex?" I asked, turning to Edward.

"You'd have to remove my appendages before I wore it," he sighed, flipping through his notebook and smirking when I broke into laughter.

"Not one member of my family will ever own anything with spandex!" Alice huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Heaven forbid," we all sighed.

"Damn," Jasper growled, looking at the teacher's table. "She's back."

We all turned to see Mrs. Richardson sitting down with her tray of food. She was ignoring everyone around her, including her co-workers. "Wonder how Karma's treating her these days," I mused, my eyes catching Drew and his friends scowling at her. No matter how rowdy they got, she never said a word to them. "Huh, History will be interesting."

"True, love," he smiled, looking up from his notes, his eyes darkening slightly as he studied me.

_What are _you_ thinking about, naughty boy? _I chuckled at him. He shrugged, fighting his smile. _Tsk, Tsk, Edward..._ I giggled, shaking my head. _Is it something specific or just random dirty things flitting through your mind?_

"Random," he chuckled, turning another page of his notes. "Well, now...specific," he laughed.

_Is there another film in Biology?_ I asked, sighing.

"Not Biology," he smirked.

_History?!_ I gasped, shaking my head at his nod and laugh.

"Cut it out!" Jasper laughed. "You two are killing me today!"

"Sorry, Jazz," we both mumbled, still snickering. Poor Jasper. He had no idea. Edward and I locked eyes as we realized our brother would be subjected to us during a film.

"Shield," we both cracked up, standing as the bell rang.

"Here, freak," Alice snickered, handing me the make-up bag. "She'll need it."

"Oh, ok," I sighed, tucking it into my bag. "Freak!" I scoffed, sticking my tongue out at her. She laughed and led us out into the hallway.

"One word," she smirked. "Knife...how the hell did it get in the wall again?"

"Shut it," Edward and I laughed. I turned to him, "See you next class." I kissed his lips quickly and walked with Jasper to our room.

We walked into the classroom to find a scowling Mr. Morgan. He was watching Wendy from the corner of his eye. Her make-up definitely needed touching up.

"What did you say to her, Drew?" Wendy smacked his arm.

"Nothing! I haven't really spoken to her all day," he pouted.

"Now, she's treating me like a dying person," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Wendy," I sighed, holding up the make-up, "sit." I sat in front of her, pulling her glasses off her face. "I said something to Pam." I raised an eyebrow at her not to argue. "She cares, she just doesn't know how to show it." I took my time applying her make-up. We were printing today, so Jasper and Drew were handling it.

"Why would you say something?" Wendy asked, looking down at her hands. I pulled her face back up to add more foundation.

"She asked...I told her what it felt like..." I sighed, tilting my head at her. "It's not easy for anyone...the person going through it or the people that have to stand by and watch. Everyone feels helpless." Wendy nodded, but stayed quiet. "Kids like Pam...even Drew and Ariel are really lucky...they are safe and protected. Loved. They have no idea what it's like. You have to be patient and honest with them. Tell them what you need. If you need to yell, do it. If you need alone time, explain that. If you don't want to be treated like an invalid...you have to guide them."

"There," I smiled, "good as new." I handed her the mirror.

"Thanks," she smiled sadly.

"It won't hurt to find someone to talk to...a professional."

"Did you?" She asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Carlisle," I nodded. "He's a doctor, so he could handle it. He let me rage and cry. Edward could sit in sometimes. It was good for me." I smiled and sighed. "If you would like, I could see if he suggests anyone."

"Ok," she whispered.

"You know what else helps?" I chuckled, looking at Jasper. "Violent video games."

"Hell yeah," he beamed, ruffling my hair. "She used to cuss the hell out of the TV."

Mr. Morgan snorted behind us, shaking his head. "Amazing family..." He muttered. "Do you still go to therapy?"

"Sometimes," I nodded. "In fact, I'll probably sit down with him tonight."

"Would you be willing to write about this?" Mr. Morgan asked, frowning.

"No," I shook my head. Jasper's head shot up from the machine he was dealing with, a frown on his face.

"Bells," he sighed, kneeling in front of me. "Wendy can't possibly be the only one going through this. You could help them. You're so strong. Eddie and I...we'll help you. I promise."

"Jazz..." I groaned. "I'm having enough trouble with that other thing I'm trying to write...I'll be in Carlisle's office everyday with this..."

"What if we wrote it together?" Wendy whispered. "Anonymously?"

"I'll take anonymous..." Mr. Morgan nodded. "We'll say it was turned into my inbox...no name, nothing."

"It would help her," Jasper urged. "Purge it out of your systems."

"Fine. Come over this weekend," I sighed in defeat. "We'll go to the movies afterwards."

"What movie are you treating me to?" Drew teased, winking when I looked up at him.

"Shut it...I don't care," I laughed, standing as the bell rang.

"Bells, Wendy, hang back a moment," Mr. Morgan smiled. He had taken on the habit of calling me the same thing Jasper did. It made me smile. We walked to his desk as everyone left us. "No details, no names...just straight reporting. You want to encourage others to get help. Ok? Not scare them with all the gory stuff." I nodded. "This will be hard. If at any time you change your minds...either of you...I'll understand and there will be no hard feelings."

"Ok," we both sighed, walking out of the classroom to see Edward waiting.

"Hi, handsome," I smiled. Just seeing his face could make all my worries disappear. He smiled back. Wendy snickered at the both of us.

"I thought you two could use an escort," he chuckled, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Are there monsters from here to the lab?" I teased.

"Absolutely," he nodded, feigning a stern face. "Hormones can turn any boy into something unrecognizable...even Austin," he chuckled.

"Damn," Wendy groaned, turning crimson. "That's not funny," she snorted. "I thought I was imagining it."

"Oh, I don't think so," I laughed, shaking my head. Edward chuckled as Wendy's blush deepened even more.

"Drop it," she growled, fighting her smile. "Both of you."

Edward started to say something else and I put my hand over his mouth. "Fine, it's dropped," I chuckled. "Right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded, kissing my fingers.

Biology flew by as we worked with the microscopes. The whole class was busy, looking at one celled creatures and writing them down.

The TV was already set up when we walked into History. Mrs. Richardson eyed us, but didn't say anything as we took our usual seats in the back. "Jasper's skipping," Edward chuckled. "Alice told him to."

"Are we that bad?" I giggled, knowing we really were.

Mrs. Richardson stood, watching us all get settled in our seats. "You'll want to take notes on this video, there will be a quiz," she sighed, her voice subdued. Good, maybe the woman had learned her lesson. Lord knows, Esme tore her up.

I tried to pay attention, I really did. My husband, on the other hand, did not. What started as just playing with a lock of my hair – a habit of his I loved – changed to a caress to my neck down my back. It was being in the dark. It just had to be.

When his fingertips grazed the skin at my back that was just above my jeans, I moaned softly. I grabbed his hand, linking his fingers with mine to keep him under control. It didn't work. The more I played with his ring, the more I stroked his long, knowing fingers, the more I wanted those fingers everywhere on my skin.

He sat closer to me, his other hand snaking underneath my shirt. I couldn't help but arch slightly into his hand as he cupped my breast over my bra. He pulled the cup down, taking me fully into his hand, my eyes rolling as he lightly brought my nipple to a painful point. Thank God, I was leaning on the table. His hands were hidden.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He whispered in my ear so low only I could hear it. I nodded, my body begging for more, my mind thinking we should stop. He pinched and rolled my nipple until I was practically hyperventilating. "I want my mouth on you, love," he crooned softly, "right here." He circled my nipple with his finger and I squeezed my eyes shut. "And here," he said, taking my other breast out of the cup. "Mmm, and here," he growled so low, palming me softly between my legs. I had to be soaked through my jeans.

He inhaled deeply, a purr coming out on his exhale. "I love that you want me."

_Oh God, I do, _I thought. _How about you?_ I growled low, letting go of his hand and rubbing the outside of his jeans. He twitched hot and hard under my hand, straining against the zipper. _I promise to take care of that situation, love. _I finally locked eyes with him, pitch black to pitch black. _After class...can you wait for me? _He nodded, biting on his bottom lip lightly as he continued to touch my skin anywhere he could reach under my shirt. _There better be a closet or an empty classroom...very close, Edward..._I breathed, unable to refrain from touching his skin. I slipped my hand under his shirt, ghosting my nails over his stomach muscles. They clenched as he groaned in my ear.

His eyes shot to the clock, closing our books quickly and shoving them in our bags. We were out of the classroom and down the hall when the bell rang probably a little too quickly, but we were too far gone to care. He tugged me into a storage closet and locked the door before I could blink. "Too bad you didn't wear a skirt," he teased as I kicked my shoes off. My jeans were in a puddle next to us instantly. I flicked open his jeans, his cock springing out hard and ready.

"Fuck the foreplay," I growled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Mm, that's my girl," he sneered, cupping my ass and picking me up. He slid me down over him and we both groaned with relief and the need for more.

I fisted his hair, bringing my mouth to his, wet and needy. He pressed me back into the door, driving as deep into me as he could go and gripping my ass with each thrust.

He broke from my mouth. "Pull that shirt up, baby," he begged, attaching his mouth to one of my nipples as soon as they were revealed. They were still out of my bra from his touches in class. My head fell back against the door as I arched into him and swiveled my hips. I was completely owned by him and I was falling apart in his arms. We had pushed our boundaries way too far in class. We both were going to come – and come fast.

"Edward," I breathed, my body already starting to tighten around him. He twitched hard inside me.

"I know," he whispered. "Keep it quiet, sweet girl."

I crashed into his mouth, a squeak and a low growl was the only thing that was heard from the two of us as we exploded as silently as we could. I continued to kiss him as he held me against the door. Breaking away, I pressed my forehead to his. "We can't keep doing that," I smiled, shaking my head at his sexy ass chuckle. "Maybe we should skip when there are movies."

"Perhaps," he smirked, kissing my nose. "One day we may not contain ourselves."

"Exactly," I giggled softly. "But God, I love that we can't."

"Me, too, love..." He smiled, setting me on my feet. "Come on, my beautiful girl," he sighed, handing my jeans over, "let's go home. I know you want to talk to Carlisle."

"Yeah," I nodded. "Say my name," I begged, walking into his arms.

"My sweet, gorgeous Mrs. Cullen," he crooned, kissing the top of my head. "Anytime...just tell me."

"Thank you," I sighed, kissing him quickly and getting dressed. Taking him by the hand, we headed out. It was time to talk to Carlisle about my project and Wendy.

* * *

**A/N...So now we know all about Wendy, huh? You guys liked her instantly...and this chapter was already written. I knew I would be in trouble...I'll just duck behind my desk. And I warned you the party wouldn't be what you expected. Pam's sending mixed signals all over the place. So Bella and Wendy are going to work this stuff through together. Wendy loves seeing Edward and her together...yeah, who the hell doesn't? LOL**

**Coming next chapter...Bella's talk with Carlisle...time for the movies...and be sure to wear your seat belt...it's a bumpy ride next chap...**

**Brits23 is my awesome beta...who puts up with me like no one else.**

**I wanted to answer an anonymous post from "Andrea"...I can't reply any other way but this...you asked where my inspiration came from and if it came naturally from the beginning. Here goes...I've been writing "lemons" since I was sixteen...I'm over twice that now. LOL I majored in English Comp in college, but never finished. I had stopped writing altogether until I finally read the Twilight series. Now if Edward isn't enough inspiration, Robert Pattinson just sealed the deal. WOW...could he be any hotter? Seriously?! LMAO But as far as _Broken Angel _and _Angel's Embrace _goes...well, let's just say I was unsatisfied with some things in New Moon...not to mention all that fade-to-black shit...that drove me crazy! I write what I would want to read myself. It's pure escape and entertainment for ME first...I just chose to start sharing it. How I write is how I speak...snarky and extremely sarcastic...my mind is naughty and yet, I get nervous with every post...so there you go. (I should start a blog or thread, but I don't have the time...I'd rather sit and write...but I'll answer most any question you have...)**

**Now...a few other answers to some questions...I'm sorry I didn't warn you that you needed tissues...I'm sorry that you want to throw your monitor (though, I truly understand, I feel this way about _University of Edward Masen_ by SebastienRobichaud...honestly, I wish that would post faster!) I know some of you have asked how long this will be...not that you would complain if it went on and on...I don't know the answer to that yet. I am currently writing chapter 33 and the end isn't quite in sight yet. I don't know if that is good news or bad news for some you.**

**Oh...and shameless begging..._Broken Angel_ and my AH story _Island in the Sun_ have both been nominated for Indy Twi Fic awards...yay me! :) Go vote if you want...I just had to smile and pat myself on the back.**

**Thanks again for reading...please review...I love your reviews...I read them all and try to answer them as best I can. Ok...this A/N is long enough....Later.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N...Alrighty...strap in...hold on tight. I don't have much to say this time around...you guys were pretty quiet...but I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 25

BELLA

I got home and walked straight to Carlisle's office. "Bells," he smiled. I looked over at Demitri, who was sitting on the other side of his desk.

"I can come back...I just..."

"No, he's all yours, little one," Demitri smiled, standing. "I've monopolized his time enough. I'll see you when I get back from Denali."

"'Kay," I sighed, "thanks." I watched as Demitri closed the door behind him on his way out.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle frowned. "School's ok, right?"

"Yeah. Did you hear about that Halloween party?"

"Yes, I believe Mr. Graham is in jail...how's his daughter?" Carlisle sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, I just was wondering if you could suggest someone for her to talk to...I think she could use it."

"You talked to her about your experience?"

"Not in the way you mean...I don't mention Jake...but the rumor got around that I was abused and Edward saved me. Thanks to Mrs. Richardson," I growled.

"Ah, the one Esme chatted with," Carlisle chuckled.

"That was not a _chat_," I snorted. "Anyway, Wendy...sees something in me...and I told her today that I used to and still do talk to you. She seemed receptive. If you know someone...maybe you could call Mrs. Warren...that's who Wendy's staying with."

"I'd be glad to," he smiled. "In fact, I'll call Dr. Davis when we are done to see if she has time." I nodded, sighing with one subject down. "What else, Bells?"

"Mr. Morgan wants us to write about our experiences...to help others. It would be anonymous and he said we didn't have to, but..." I looked at the floor.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for," Carlisle sighed. "You can do this. I understand if you don't, but you could."

"She's coming over this weekend," I frowned. "Alice promised her a makeover," I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, "and we planned on starting this article then." I sighed, looking into his eyes to try to find strength. I found more than I could possibly describe. "I don't know..._how_...to write this and not be angry. I don't know how to encourage someone to seek help. I would be a hypocrite. I put up with it for over a year."

"Is Wendy a hypocrite?" He countered, his face nothing but serene patience.

"No, she was five when her mother left. She knows nothing different," I shook my head. "I was eighteen when Jake first hit me. An adult. I knew I should have left or told or whatever...my father was a cop for God's sake..."

"Bella, your depression was so thick, you couldn't have made a rational decision if you tried. I'm not telling you that to upset you, it's a fact. So in turn, _you_ didn't know better," he said, focusing on his hands and then back to me. "I spoke to Charlie when we returned. He said you were catatonic, immobile with grief. And Edward quit pacing outside my door!" He chuckled, shaking his head.

I snorted into a laugh. "Get in here, baby."

"Sorry," he mumbled and opened the door, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Can't separate you for ten minutes," Carlisle teased.

"You want to hear this?" I asked Edward as he knelt beside my chair.

"Yes," he nodded. "I want to help."

"You help her more than you think," Carlisle smiled. "You two have an uncanny ability to know exactly what the other needs in times of distress."

"What should I do? Should I write it?" I asked, cupping my husband's worried face.

"Yes," he nodded. "Imagine how helpful it would have been to have met someone like Wendy before I returned. You might have put an end to it earlier."

"Edward," Carlisle frowned, "if you bring guilt in here..."

"I'm not!" Edward defended. "Just redemption," he sighed, turning back to me. "I can give the side of watching you go through it. You wouldn't believe the minds at school. Wendy's not the only one." His face was pained at the thought of someone else's friend, girlfriend, daughter going through what Wendy and I had.

"Please, don't say that," I growled, putting my face in my hands. Suddenly, I went from scared to pissed. "Fine," I nodded. "Maybe if one person gets help..."

"Good girl," Edward smiled, pulling my hands away from my face. He stopped, looking to Carlisle. "She won't accept it, but you can say it anyway."

"Bells, I owe you an apology. I realize that we have put a ton of pressure on you. I forget that you have only been with us a few short years. It feels like you've always been there...but...this was only your second move," Carlisle sighed. "It seems everything is getting to you these days. I'm terribly sorry."

"He's right, no apology necessary," I shook my head. "I'll get the hang of this silly ass family eventually." I laughed, squealing as Edward gripped my knee.

"You tell him, little one!" Emmett boomed from the living room.

** **

"We have to stop," I growled, "I can't think about this shit anymore today," I sighed, shoving my fingers into my hair as Wendy abruptly quit typing. We had tried to get most of the article's outline done through the school week, but as we sat actually typing it, we were both messes. Jasper had tried repeatedly to keep us calm. Without him, I don't think we would have gotten as far as we had.

"We're almost done," Wendy sighed, pushing the computer back. "What I wouldn't give for chocolate," she chuckled.

"Hold still," I laughed, walking into the kitchen. There were things in our kitchen that would boggle the normal vampire's mind, but Esme kept them there anyway. I heard Edward chuckle from the living room at my thoughts. We had picked his brain already for the article, but he and Jasper stayed close by just to keep an eye on us.

I reached into the jar on the counter, grabbing a handful of Hershey's kisses. "Here," I smiled, laying the whole lot at her fingertips.

"It's the perfect pick-me-up," she laughed, tossing one in her mouth. "I don't care what they say." I wanted to tell her real kisses were a better pick-me-up, but thought better of it. Again, Edward's chuckle met my ears.

"What's left?" I sighed, turning the computer towards me. "Contacts and closing...not bad for an emotional rollercoaster of a day." I skimmed through it one more time. "You know, it's not bad," I nodded, turning the computer back to her. Since Mr. Morgan had given us permission to turn it in anonymously, we decided to write it as a letter to the paper.

"Yeah, we can finish it Monday at school," she smiled, popping another kiss into her mouth and saving our work to a thumb drive. She ate one more piece of candy, pushing her glasses up on her nose, pride overflowing from her. It was good work and mission accomplished. We both felt better about it.

"My turn!" Alice beamed, bouncing out of her room. "Makeover."

"Um...here," I winced, "you'll need all of these while you're in there." I shoved the rest of the chocolate into Wendy's hand.

"Shut it, Bells, just because it was torture to you..."

"Means it's torture to everyone...just go..." I laughed.

"Now, tell me about this Austin I keep hearing about..." Alice teased and Wendy groaned, the door shutting behind them.

Edward appeared, kneeling before me, his hands on my jean clad thighs. I cupped his face, drowning in his too deep bronze eyes. "You need to hunt," I sighed, leaning down to kiss him. "Do we have time?"

"Alice says yes," he smiled, tilting his head as I traced his features. "Come on, you look drained," he sighed, but I didn't let him up.

"I love you," I sighed, brushing the hair from his forehead.

"As I love you," he smirked, taking my hand and kissing each finger. He stood, offering me his hand and I took it.

We both hunted quickly – a bear for me and two stags for Edward. We walked back hand in hand, feeling a little better. "Last one to the shower," I laughed, shoving off of him and bolting into the house. I was tackled onto our bed with a deep growl and a playful bite at my neck. I squirmed under his tickling fingers, burying my face in his shirt. The tickling turned into groping and laughs turned into moaning kisses.

"Bells!" Alice growled from outside our door. "Get ready, damn it."

"Go away, Alice," we both mumbled against each other's lips.

"I'll get the hose," she warned.

"Damn, she will too," Edward sighed, his head hitting my shoulder.

"Esme will be pissed!" I laughed when his head nodded and a chuckle shook my body. "Ok, ok...getting ready...go away, pixie!"

Edward was dressed and ready before me as usual, heading downstairs to greet Demitri, who had just come back from Denali. Carina was staying with Marcus to keep him company and catch up. I think she looked to him like a father figure – like we did to Carlisle.

Instead of going on into the living room, I knocked on Alice's door, cracking it open slowly. "Wow, look at you!" I smirked, folding my arms across my chest. Wendy rolled her eyes, but fought her smile. "Austin will lose his mind."

"Not you too!" She growled, causing laughs to escape my sisters. "How do you know he likes me?"

"Oh, we know," we all snickered.

"The way he looks at you...come on," I smiled.

"I don't know..." She blushed, shaking her head slowly.

"Be still," Alice giggled, trying to curl her hair. "Well, he'll definitely look at you tonight. Who's coming?"

"Um," she sighed, "Pam, Ariel, Drew, Todd, Austin...I think even Britney and Rachel...but I'm not sure." Britney and Rachel were the other two girls that followed Pam around. I had remembered seeing them in the gym the day we registered for classes. They weren't in very many of my classes and never really talked much around us.

"We should bring Demitri," Alice smirked.

Rose and I chuckled, shaking our heads. "Why do you insist on flaunting him in front of Ariel?" I snorted.

"Is that the one she babbles on and on about?" Wendy laughed.

"You haven't met him?" Rose smiled and she shook her head no. "Well, we'll just have to fix that. You look good, by the way," she pointed up and down.

"Take a peek," Alice beamed.

"Whoa," Wendy smirked at herself in the mirror. "Damn, Bella, you were right."

"Told you," I sang, opening the door. "Come on...we should go soon."

"Demitri," Alice, Rose and I smiled when we came out of the room. Wendy's mouth hung open as his extremely handsome, tall form stood up from the dining room table to greet us. He had been sitting with Esme, who rolled her eyes at us. She knew exactly what we were doing. We couldn't help it; he was sweet eye candy.

"Ladies," he smiled, lowering his head in the slight bow he saved just for us. "And where are you beautiful girls off to this evening?"

"Movies, wanna come?" Rose asked, winking at Wendy. I bit back my laugh at the fact that her mouth still hung open.

"I have to decline this time, perhaps another time," he sighed, his Italian accent just rolling off his tongue like warm honey. When he turned to sit back down, I closed Wendy's mouth for her. She shook her head as if to clear it. I understood. Occasionally, Edward did that to me. I heard a deep chuckle from the other room and the piano playing softly.

"Now, I get it," Wendy breathed, following us into the living room. Rose chuckled a deep, evil laugh.

"Edward," I smiled, walking behind him sitting on the piano bench. "We should go, love."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked, leaning his head backwards. I snickered, kissing his nose. He stopped playing and closed the lid to the keys.

"Do all of those belong to you?" Wendy asked, gesturing to every instrument that the boys had on display.

"The drums are mine!" Emmett grinned.

"Yes, the drums belong to Emmett," Edward chuckled. "The guitars are mine and Jasper's...we share them and the piano is mine. Do you play?" He asked, watching her eyes glaze over as she stared at the piano.

"My mother taught lessons," she whispered, frowning. "I tried, but I liked hearing her play more than trying to learn."

I could see that he was hearing her thoughts, but had to ask the questions anyway.

"What songs did she play?" Edward smiled, trying to not let her get sad.

"She played classical to calm me down or put me to sleep...sixties rock to make me laugh...you know...like from Top Gun...Jerry..."

"Jerry Lee Lewis," Jasper smiled, picking up his guitar and flipping on the amp. A huge wave of cheerfulness floated around me. "Come on, Ed... _Great Balls of Fire._" Edward chuckled, opening the piano back up.

"Sweet!" Emmett beamed, hopping up from the sofa.

"Oooh, girl, my man's gonna sing," Alice smirked, tugging us all back to the sofa.

To see my boys just set the room on fire with music was rare, but they did it for Wendy. They fed off of each other, watching for key changes. When it came time for Jasper's guitar solo, Esme, Demitri and Carlisle all came to watch. Edward's hands flew over the keys, not one mistake that I could tell. He kept his eye on Emmett, because their rhythm was pretty similar.

I couldn't love any of them more in that moment if I tried. It was all to make someone feel better. A human. Someone that, in the past, they may have never put much effort towards. Esme had once told me that Carlisle enjoyed a good cause. I now saw it carry over to his sons. They cared because it meant something to me.

"Bravo," Demitri clapped. My silly ass boys stood and took a bow giving each other fist bumps.

"Nice," Wendy laughed, the sadness completely gone from her eyes.

"Now, we do have to go," I chuckled. "Come on, boys..." I held my hand out for Edward and he took it.

EDWARD

As I watched my wife laugh and joke with my sisters and the girls from school while we waited outside for the movie to start, I wondered if I would ever get used to the thoughts, the stares of other men. Aside from Drew and his friends, the thoughts around me were vile towards all of the ladies standing in the group. Bella had guessed correctly. I did like Drew. He had been polite and kind since we first saw him. He wasn't blind, I smirked, remembering how her smile had caused him to stop all coherent thoughts, but he didn't have a crude mind.

"Emmett's gonna wait in line for the tickets," Jasper sighed, sitting next to me. I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was enjoying one of the rare moments of being able to show my angel off. She was in safe company and looked absolutely stunning. And she was mine.

"Pride?" Jasper chuckled, looking over at me. "That's something you rarely exude in public. Normally, it's jealousy..." He chuckled and I nodded, laughing with him.

"It's been a rough week for her...reliving everything. I think it's helped her," I sighed. "I've watched her heal a little bit more."

"You like that Wendy girl...you feel protective of her?"

"Only for Bella's sake," I frowned, swallowing hard. "She's an innocent and they are good for each other through this."

"Yeah, but she overflows with hope when she watches the two of you." Jasper smirked, his eyes falling onto the group of girls laughing.

"I know...she needs something to hold onto...something that's not dark. Bella will never be dark," I chuckled.

"Definitely not," he laughed. "And now you aren't dark anymore." He smirked and I nodded. It was true. Bella was my sunshine, hardly allowing a dark thought to creep in.

"Is it trouble to get too close?"

"No," I smiled. "I listened to Bella's thoughts when we were playing music. She was remembering what we used to be like...ignoring all the humans. She saw us as slightly cold in personality. We acted like we didn't care."

"We didn't," he shrugged. "We can't save them all from each other. But we do interact more with humans with Bells around. She still acts like one of them. And her shield, she pulls the ones she likes to her."

"I know," I smiled. "The only thing changing her did was make her stronger...her personality is the same."

"And immortal." He smiled, but snorted into laughter again. "There's that pride again, my brother."

"Sue me," I chuckled. "How long have you been with Alice?" I asked, thinking I was allowed pride. I had only recently found what I needed in this life, and he had been with Alice for decades.

"Touché," he laughed, slapping my back.

Emmett walked up and joined us, the pile of tickets in his shirt pocket. "What's the deal with Demitri...why do the girls flaunt him?"

I chuckled, shaking my head, but it was Jasper that answered. "I'm pretty sure that it's the Italian in him. Alice told me it gives Edward a break from the crushes."

I rolled my eyes at their laughs. "It's true," I smiled. "Ariel," I pointed, "thinks he reminds her of a book character. Wendy...a movie star. In fact, that's the debate they are all having right now."

"Nice," Emmett chuckled. "And Pam?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well she can't decide what she wants," I sighed. "She's always liked Drew...and vice versa, but she sees me as the unattainable."

_You are the unattainable_, my wife's thoughts hit me. I looked up to see her sweet smile. She shot me a wink and turned back to the conversation. I snickered, nodding to myself.

"What happened to..._If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with_...huh?" Emmett chuckled.

"I hate that song," I sighed. "It's a terrible concept. And it never works out for anyone involved."

"We'll just scratch that one off the playlist," Jasper chuckled, pretending to mark something off on his palm. "You would know..."

"Speaking of playlists," Emmett smirked.

"Yes, we are all aware that it's your turn, when?" Jasper chuckled.

"Soon, I think Bells wants it," he smiled.

"Doting on the baby sister, are we?" Jasper laughed.

"Like you don't," I smiled. Jasper was ten times worse than Emmett when it came to the baby of the family. It was the friendship they had developed ever since she had been living under our roof. Hell, I think it started while she was still human.

"Yes," Emmett pouted. "She deserves it. She's been run ragged the last few months. With training and this whole Wendy thing...yeah, hell, yeah...I want to see her happy."

"She does, Em," I smiled. "And it's a good idea...you let us know when."

"I'll have to find a new place," Emmett nodded, "but maybe this weekend. Alice says no school Monday or Tuesday...sunny," he sighed.

"Ok," I nodded, opening my arms when my angel was walking towards me. "Hey, sweet girl," I smiled, receiving a kiss to my forehead.

"Everyone's heading down to the game store...just so you know," she smirked at my brothers, who immediately jumped up. "Forty five minutes," she reminded, stepping between my legs.

"You don't want to go?" I asked, unable to resist touching her perfect legs.

"No," she shook her head. "I just want to be with you," she smiled so sweetly, sitting down sideways on my lap.

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her. In one of those common moments, we lost ourselves in each other. Just being together created a bubble around us. I barely heard the thoughts of the middle aged man on the next bench wishing she was on his lap instead of mine.

What I did hear were the thoughts of my angel. She was overflowing with love and need. She was grateful for everything that we had done for her friend. And she thought I was irresistibly handsome. I couldn't help but chuckle, kissing her softly. "Thank you, but you dress me."

"To my own undoing," she giggled, running her fingers through my hair.

"And mine," I teased. "Between how stunning you are and your thoughts, this movie won't happen."

"I'm ok with that," she laughed, her head tilting back.

"They'll all be disappointed...they so want you here," I smiled, kissing her neck.

"I know," her brow furrowed slightly. "Is it wrong to want to run away with you?" She smirked.

"I should hope not," I smiled, "because I think about it all the time. Where would you steal me away to?"

"Someplace where we could be alone," she smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Where there wasn't someone that wanted to hurt us...no impending wars...no hate...no mean teachers...someplace where I could stay wrapped around you all day..."

"Neverland, then?" I teased, squeezing her close as she laughed. She buried her face in my neck, breathing deep.

"I certainly hope you mean Peter Pan's home and not Michael Jackson's," she cracked up.

"James Barrie was definitely on to something," I smiled, relishing her laugh. If my heart still thumped, it would have sputtered every time that beautiful sound escaped her.

"Where would _you_ steal _me_ away to?" She asked, still smiling.

"Hmm," I thought, feigning a serious face. She read through me instantly, folding her arms across her chest. "As tempting as Peter's home in the trees is...there's that whole Captain Hook situation..." She giggled, shaking her head at me. "I think I would like to take you somewhere I can only hear your mind, no one else's. Where I can shamelessly ogle you all day without getting caught by family or teachers. I, too, want no one to hurt you...some place safe where they can't find us."

"Neverland it is, then...Captain Hook would be nothing for you," she sighed, and I chuckled at her false despair. "If only we had some of Tinkerbelle's fairy dust..._second star to the right and follow 'til morning_," she quoted with a smile, cupping my face.

"If only," I sighed, losing myself in her eyes. She loved me more and more each day, a thought that made my whole body grow warm.

"Kiss me, Edward...I don't care who sees us," she breathed. My hand slid up her back and underneath her hair, weaving into her soft locks. I couldn't resist that request from her, ever. I cupped the back of her head as she tilted it, leaning into me. I took her bottom lip, allowing my tongue a teasing taste of her and doing the same to her top. She didn't want chaste. With a soft moan from the both of us, she opened her mouth to mine, her sweet tongue sliding along mine. There was no fight for dominance in this kiss – just the relish of taste, of love that completely sealed us off from everyone else.

Our lips brushed together over and around, gliding together wetly. I lost myself and where we were – something I normally didn't do, but my beautiful wife made it easy to forget everything but her.

"Forgive them, for they know not what they do," Jasper chuckled. Bella smiled against my lips, pulling back a little.

"Did he just quote Jesus?" She laughed, licking her bottom lip.

"I'm afraid so," I chuckled, shaking my head. Croons of the teenage girls met my ears and I sighed, meeting Bella's eyes.

"They can't help it," she giggled. "You're incredibly handsome...and they die with every sweet thing you say to me. By the time we graduate, their expectations will be so high no man will be able to meet them," she smiled, poking my stomach when I rolled my eyes. She sighed dramatically, "And I can't help it if you're all mine."

"Completely," I chuckled, setting her on her feet and standing. "Come on, love...let's see this movie before I get Demitri to track Tinkerbelle down." She smiled, shaking her head at me. We followed everyone else into the theater, her fingers linked with mine.

** **

I stood in the doorway of our room, just taking in the sight of my Bella. Her mind was closed off to me as she frowned at the computer in front of her. She was stretched out on her stomach, again torturing me in one of my own black t-shirts, her sweet bottom barely peeking out from the edge. She was wearing a sweatshirt-gray cotton pair of boy shorts and I could hardly stop from just ravishing her.

"Hey, baby," she beamed up at me.

"My sweet girl," I smiled sitting next to her as she closed the computer. "I know you girls are going shopping today...Emmett wants to check out a club in the city and then go hunting on the coast, do you mind?"

"Why would I mind? The next few days will be sunny, we'll be trapped in this house." She laughed adorably. "I don't own you, Edward...well," she giggled, "I _own_ you, but you don't answer to me."

I chuckled at her phrasing. "Oh, you own me, but I just want to make sure, love."

She crawled up into my lap. "Yes, I miss you terribly when we're apart...see where I am right now?" She giggled when I nodded, swallowing hard at our closeness, "this is where I always want to be...but it's not reality," she sighed.

"Will you please keep your phone on?" I begged, wrapping my arms around her. "Just in case..."

"Always," she smiled. "I promise not to panic if you won't..."

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled, burying my face in her neck, "I promise."

We were both well aware that once we reached a certain distance, the pain would kick in. Bella on more than one occasion had allowed that to cause her distress. Jasper had learned to deal with my pain, feeling it almost as strong himself. Alice tried to keep Bella occupied with something else. Our family was learning to cope with what Marcus called c_ompleti l'anima_. They knew we were connected, but wanted us to be able to function normally. They were ever so patient and willing to help. All of them.

"Edward?" My love whispered, pulling my face up so she could look at me. "Tell me you love me and go have fun with your brothers."

"I love you," I smiled, kissing her nose. "Wear that shirt...all day," I winked, setting her on the bed as she laughed at me.

"Only if you promise to remove it tonight," she teased, leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs.

"Mrs. Cullen, you just made a deal," I laughed, heading back downstairs.

BELLA

"You're shitting me with the t-shirt and jeans, right?" Alice growled as we got in her car.

"Shut it, Alice," Rose laughed. "Leave her alone...it's hard enough they are separating today..."

"Oh shit, sorry," Alice winced, "I forgot."

"Wish I could forget...hurts like hell," I mumbled, settling into the backseat.

"I know, sweetie," Rose sighed. "Jasper explained the feeling..."

"He said Edward's pain is different than yours," Alice said, backing out of the driveway. "His is a dull throbbing pain...while yours is a sharp, hollow pain."

"It's definitely hollow," I sighed.

It didn't take long, the boys had left before us to head into Washington. They were checking out Olympia and then running west to the coast to hunt. I felt it coming and fought it for awhile, but suddenly I knew Edward was far away. The breath whooshed out of me and a whimpering sob escaped me before I could stop it. I clutched my hands to my chest, squeezing my eyes shut. Alice parked the car at the mall, diving into the backseat with me.

"He's fine, Bells, I promise," she crooned, pulling me into her tiny arms. "He's feeling it too...but Jasper's helping, ok? They just got out of the car in Olympia...they were walking to the club to see if they had openings tomorrow night."

"Ok," I groaned, trying to take the deepest breath I could. I closed my eyes and could almost see my husband running a frustrated hand through his hair. The vision of him behind my eyelids helped relieve some of the pressure.

"You promised him you wouldn't panic," Rose said, taking my hand. "Let's get out of the car, maybe walking will help." I nodded, letting them guide me inside the mall.

Alice started babbling away about all the things she needed and I let her sweet voice soothe me. I knew she was trying to distract me, so I let her. While the pain was a constant throughout the day, I made a determined effort to ignore it.

We were about to head home, when Edward called me. I smiled not only in gratitude, but sympathy. "Edward," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," he sighed, sounding just as frustrated. "We're about to head to the coast, I just needed..."

"Yeah...me too," I smiled, my chest loosening just a bit at his chuckle. "We'll be home in a little while."

"Done with shopping so soon?" He teased, and I could hear my brothers gasp in shock in the background.

"Tell them to shut up," I laughed. "Yeah, we're done. Hurry home, baby."

"I will," he said, ending the call.

I missed his voice instantly, but pocketed my phone and walked back into the store that Alice and Rose were in. I hung back, not really feeling like trying anything on. Alice had said that this was the last store. I was glad, hoping to be home surrounded by Edward's scent in our room to ease the pain until he walked in, hair windblown and eyes on fire.

It was on the way through the parking lot, back to Alice's car, that a vision struck her so hard that she dropped everything in her hands. "Fuck," she sobbed, packages falling at her feet. "The boys," she breathed, her eyes squeezing shut. She said the one thing that kicked Rose and I into action. "Jane," she groaned.

"Shit," Rose growled, grabbing up bags and throwing them in the backseat. "Keys, Ali...let's go..." I shoved everything over, letting Alice have the front seat. "Talk to me, Alice, where are they?" Rose asked, peeling out of the parking space.

"Take the five to the twelve west...that's where they were heading," I said, leaning forward to see Alice's face. Her eyes were closed, willing the visions to come to her.

"Jane's not alone," she frowned.

"Call Carlisle, Bells...now." Rose sighed, pushing the little yellow car to its limits. "And Jake...may not be a bad idea...." She mumbled.

I called Jake first. He was closer to the guys.

"Bells..." Jake sang.

"Jake! Where are you?"

"Bells, what's wrong? We're just outside Forks, why? Where do we need to be?"

"Further south down the coastline, Jake, please. Head towards Aberdeen...Edward and my brothers went hunting, but Alice just saw them with Jane."

"We're gone...Sam, Paul, Seth...let's go!" He yelled to them, covering the phone. "I got him, Bells, don't worry. How far are you?"

"Just now leaving Portland," I said, rubbing my chest.

"We'll call you when we know more. Let me know if the vision changes, 'kay?"

"Yeah, Jake." I hung up and dialed Carlisle only to get his secretary. "Carlisle's in surgery," I groaned.

"Demitri," Alice and Rose both said. I nodded, glad that they could think straighter than me. My chest felt like it was bleeding under the pressure.

"Bella?" Demitri answered.

"Demitri, Jane...she's here...Alice just saw her with the guys..."

"Weren't they hunting today...towards the coast?"

"Yes!" I growled, my breath hitching. "Take my bike...head that way, ok?"

I actually heard it start in the background. He had the same thought I did. Mine and Edward's bikes could go almost two hundred miles per hour. In all reality, he could catch up to us. "Already on it, Bells..." He hung up.

Sending Demitri was actually the smartest thing. He could track anyone. If he set his sights on Edward or my brothers, he could catch the "flavor of their mind" – as Edward once put it – and find them faster than we could using their scent.

EDWARD

"Come on, Eddie," Jasper smiled, slapping my back. "We can head back."

"I'm ok," I sighed, watching the water roll into the rocks down below. "Bella sounded ok when I called. They were heading home." I was sitting on a cliff, reliving the memory of falling back into Bella's life. She had sat, staring out into the water just like this. She had said that if she emptied her mind of everything, the pain didn't go away, but dulled slightly. She was right.

"Does it work?" Jasper chuckled.

"A little," I shrugged, smiling. "Where's Emmett?"

"Changing shirts," he laughed at my eye roll.

I stood up from the cliff, dusting off my jeans. We had been the only ones in the area for miles. I had tried to ignore my brothers' minds, but a new mind entered the picture. "We need to find Emmett...now," I frowned. "There's someone out here."

_Felix said to avoid the wolves...come in further south...use Chelsea to get Carina back...my brother..._

The rambling thoughts hit me. "Jane," I turned, looking for her. "She's got Chelsea with her."

"What?" Jasper growled.

"If Chelsea gets us, we can't fight her, Jazz...without Bella, we'll follow her where ever she tells us. She warps the mind, changes your loyalty," I growled.

"Let's go," Jasper frowned, his eyes widening when we heard Emmett growl in pain.

BELLA

"Edward knows..." Alice gasped. "He's heard their minds..."

"Who's with Jane?" I asked, willing the car to go faster.

"I..." She started, her face petrified with fear. "Bells...Chelsea's with her..."

"Fuck," I sobbed. "They can fight Jane, they can't fight her!"

"I know, sweetie," Alice cried with me. "Only you can stop Chelsea..."

"Is that the one that can make you switch sides?" Rose growled.

"Yes," Alice and I both answered.

Rose took the exit for the twelve almost a little too fast, the tires squealing on the pavement below us. She almost wrecked the car when Alice breathed, "Shit Emmett!"

EDWARD

From the distance, I could see Emmett in a heap and a small figure standing over him. Jane was small like a child, almost frail looking. I held Jasper back from running to our brother. His instinct, like my own, was to save him. Demitri explained that Jane doesn't actually hurt someone physically, but sends the illusion of pain into your mind. As much as I wanted to stop her, we needed to stay hidden.

I scanned the area. It was Chelsea I was worried about more than Jane. Pain I could handle; I could fight it, survive it. Leaving Bella behind without an explanation was not an option. She wouldn't be ok. She wouldn't handle it at all. In protecting myself, I was protecting her.

I inhaled, trying to take in as many scents as possible. Jasper's mind was begging me to help Emmett, but I shook my head no. I pointed to the north. Moving silently through the brush was the pack. They were yards away but I could hear the pack mind working in sync to stay downwind from Jane. She was aware we were out there. Our scents were clearly identifiable, but she couldn't quite figure out what the wolves scent was. She was baiting us by hurting our brother.

_Fuckin'-A! _Jasper's smile met mine. _My wife rocks, you know that? They probably saw this coming a mile away._

I saw Jake's russet head lift up, sniffing the air. _Edward! Bells is coming...she said there's more than one...that tiny one...Jane?_ I nodded, knowing he could see me. _And the one that was here before...at your house. She said to stay away from her if you can._

The pack mind reported back mine, Jasper's and Emmett's scents as an all-clear. They also reported back that to the northeast, two young male vampires were sitting in wait. I heard Emmett growl in pain again. Jane wanted to know where Carlisle was. He didn't answer her, just writhed in pain on the forest floor.

_We have to help him,_ Jasper growled low.

I nodded, hoping to hear through the pack mind where Chelsea was. I waved Jake to me, pointing towards the clearing that Jane and my brother occupied. He sent part of the pack in a wide circle formation around us as we walked forward. I saw in Jake's mind that the two male vampires just off to the northeast were completely covered and they had no idea. One word from Jake and they were done.

When we came into the clearing, Jane turned to us, an evil smile playing on her lips. "Edward Cullen," she sighed, her voice just as childlike as her body. "Maybe _you_ can answer a few questions for me..."

I heard the growls snarling around me from my brothers and the pack, but all I could feel was blinding pain – sharp, molten fire pin pricks all over me. I found myself in the fetal position on the ground, but I would not give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

BELLA

I'd never been so glad to see the Volvo in my entire life. I bolted from the car, hearing my bike engine rev behind me. It skidded to a stop as Demitri launched himself from it.

"North, Bella...girls, let's go," he growled low. We followed him, knowing he was picking up everything with the tracking talent he carried. We crested a hill overlooking a small clearing and the cliffs. I inhaled, smelling the pack instantly.

A huffing snort sounded from my left. "Seth," I sighed, closing my eyes as he nuzzled my hand in his wolf form.

Demitri turned to me. "Bella, look...to the right of the clearing...the pack has those two covered." Seth nodded with him. "It's the clearing, Bells..."

A childlike voice met my ears. "Tell me, Edward...and the pain stops..."

I couldn't help the feral snarl that escaped me. Hands grabbed me, Seth's head was against my stomach – all trying to hold me back. "Slow and quiet, Bella," Demitri begged. "The pain's not real," he whispered in my ear. "He only thinks it's hurting." I nodded, trying to cling to that thought.

Demitri turned to Seth. "Get rid of the two...take them out." Seth nodded and an almost wolfy grin spread over his face. As we moved silently towards Jane, screams and shrieks rang through the misty afternoon. All movement stopped in the clearing.

I shielded my thoughts from Edward, separating myself from the rest of my family. Demitri nodded, seeing what I was planning and leading them away. He pointed to where he wanted them and Rose and Alice obeyed instantly.

Seth stayed with me. Whether out of fear or protection, I had no idea. We moved around the edge of the clearing, staying just out of sight. Not that they were paying any attention to us. The screaming of her friends had set Jane a little on edge.

"Harris? Barton?" She growled, calling for the friends that were no more.

"I think your friends met an untimely demise," Edward snarled, standing to his feet. He looked shaky and wary of her, but not scared. Never scared. Emmett shifted on his feet and Edward shook his head as Jasper growled low.

"They aren't my only friends, Edward," Jane sneered. "Come on out, boys," she sang.

Over a dozen vampires came in from the south side of the clearing, spreading out around my husband and brothers. "Shit," I breathed, moving to a safer location. I shouldn't be seen. I wanted Jane, but I wanted Chelsea more. The thought made my hands twitch and my venom flow. I could feel my instincts kicking in.

I had to smile when Edward's chuckle met my ears. It wasn't in humor, but in a smug way that made Jane growl. "I have my own friends, Jane," he smiled, again not in humor. "Jake...."

Seth snorted softly as his whole pack showed themselves. He shifted on his feet, but held his ground with me. I tried to count how many, but lost track at twelve. I recognized Sam, Quil and Embry.

"All I want is Carlisle," Jane sneered and Edward hit the ground. "Move and he dies," she snapped when all the wolves and my brothers flinched. My heart caught in my throat watching my beautiful, strong guardian angel writhe in the dry grasses.

_It's only the illusion of pain_, Demitri had said.

Seth growled, leaning into me and trying to give me support the best way he knew how.

Walking slowly, as if none of this made any difference, Chelsea strolled into the clearing. I noticed she avoided coming anywhere near the wolves, skirting around them.

I turned to Seth. "Tell Jake...if Edward's loyalty shifts...the pack answers to me. Got it?" He nodded, a shiver shaking through him. He was itching to get in there.

"Call them off, Edward," Chelsea crooned, helping him stand up. My chest shattered, he was hers for the moment.

"Jake, it's fine...back off..." he said, sighing. When he rubbed his chest, I knew it was time. Even through the hold Chelsea had over him, he was still connected to me.

"Now, Seth..." I said, bolting through the trees. I shot my shield out at Jane, pinning her to a tree. But I landed on Chelsea with a snarl, wrapping my shield around her and severing her connection to my husband. I felt a kick to my midsection, sending me tumbling through the grass. Snarls and growls surrounded me. I barely registered Edward landing on the man that had kicked me.

I lost my hold on Jane and lost sight of her, but Chelsea was running away. With a smirk, I shot my shield around her legs, dropping her to the ground. All hell had opened up around me. There was nothing but screams and growls, ripping and tearing. Somewhere to my left, Emmett's laughter reached my ears.

I walked up to her, picking her up by her shirt and slamming her into a tree. "That's the second fucking time I've had to stop you...I promise you it's the last," I growled, practically choking on my venom. I felt someone coming up behind me and I wrapped my shield tight. They bounced off, landing right into the jaws of Sam.

I smiled at Chelsea. She had to die – there was no other alternative. My bloodlust was all consuming. "Run," I chuckled, letting her go.

"Please..." She begged. She was about my size and age, but she had caused more trouble for my family than I cared to remember. Killing her would be for Carina, for Demitri...for Edward. No one interferes with my family.

"_Run,_" I snarled. She took two backwards steps from the tree and turned. She wasn't worth getting my hands dirty. My shield was still around her and I twisted it. Hard. Chelsea snapped like a dry twig into five pieces. Her scream echoed through my ears.

"Eddie!" Jasper growled, sending me calming waves. I couldn't feel a thing as I watched him start a fire through a hazy vision. "Get every piece," my brother told one of the wolves.

I turned, looking for Edward and finding him in a battle with a large male vampire, a few wolves wanting in on the action were circling around them.

With a thick English accent, the vampire taunted my husband, "You're whole family, mate...we'll end them all. No coven can be bigger than us," he chuckled.

From the corner of my eye I saw Demitri and Alice tear apart another vampire. There was some part of me that was slightly shocked at seeing Alice's tiny hands tear the head off of the man. I launched my shield around the Englishman, wrenching him to me. "I don't think so," I growled, twisting my shield again. He sounded like tearing metal, a car wreck as he snapped apart at my feet. He never uttered a sound.

Honey, sunshine and linen hit my senses like a slap, knocking me out of my bloodlust almost in the blink of an eye. I looked up to see Edward watching me carefully.

"Edward," I breathed, running to him. He caught me with a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?" I sobbed, pulling back and brushing his hair from his forehead.

"I am now," he sighed.

"I lost Jane," I gasped, twisting in his arms, but he held me firm.

"She's gone, baby," he crooned, tucking my hair behind my ear. "We got the rest, though," he smiled, looking around us.

I refused to leave his arms, but turned, taking in the sight. I watched as Rose and Emmett snapped apart the last vampire. Jasper and Demitri were working with the wolves to carry every piece to the fires. Sweet, thick smoke met my nose and I wrinkled it.

"There she is!" Emmett boomed, tugging me from Edward's embrace. I squealed as I was tossed up on his shoulder. "I told you that you could do it," he chuckled, setting me on my feet. Demitri, Jasper and Jake walked up followed by my sisters.

"I lost Jane," I frowned, leaning back into Edward. "When someone kicked me..." I sighed.

"I tried to catch her, Bella," Demitri shrugged, "but she hit the water." He pointed to the cliffs.

"Wow, Bells..." Jake smirked, walking up in his human form. "Remind me never...and I mean _never_...to piss you off."

I snorted, shaking my head. Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "It is terrifying," he teased, tickling my sides.

"No shit," Emmett and Jasper sighed together.

I rolled my eyes at them all, walking to the cliffs. I stared out over the water, willing my eyes to see her, but I didn't. For a moment, I wondered when she would be back and if she would be bringing Felix with her.

* * *

**A/N...Damn...Jane got away...but Bella rocked! ;) And Chelsea is ashes...can I get an amen?! Ok, so I couldn't resist a little Jerry Lee Lewis...or my hot Demitri coming in to help everyone. He's pretty...I wish you could see into my head in order to visualize why I have a crush on Demitri...LMAO Maybe one day I can find a pic of someone similar.**

**The next chapter is a little more lemony and lighter...I'm sure you'll have no probs with that. LOL**

**Thanks to Brits23...she's the best for keeping me in check and finding those little mistakes that make me go.... "Oh, yeah..." LOL**

**Review...you guys were so quiet last time...let me hear you...I need it...feed off of it. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N...I want to say again, this chapter is a little lighter and a touch more lemony than the last one. ;) Enjoy it. I'll talk more at the end. Remember, we were at the cliff after the big fight with Jane and Chelsea.**

**It's M for a reason. If ya can't vote, ya probably shouldn't be peeking at this. LOL**

* * *

CHAPTER 26

EDWARD

"What a mess," I heard Alice sigh behind me.

"Don't shift until that heals," I told Quil, setting his arm. It had been a clean break, but he would be fine in a few hours. The wolves healed so quickly that you could almost watch it happen.

"'Kay, Edward," Quil sighed, wriggling his fingers just outside the makeshift splint. "Is she ok?" He pointed to my Bella still sitting by the cliffs.

"She will be...it's her first real fight," I sighed, watching my love tuck her hair behind her ears.

"She kicked ass," he chuckled, his eyebrows high.

"That she did," I smiled, standing.

I pulled out my phone, seeing Carlisle had called multiple times. I really wanted to wrap my angel in my arms, but he needed to know everyone was ok. I hit send and he answered immediately. "Edward, thank God..."

"Everyone's ok, Carlisle," I sighed, turning in my spot. I was basically doing a head count. All wolves and family were accounted for. "Jane was the only one that got away," I growled. "Bella's quite upset about that fact," I chuckled.

I walked to Jake, who was shaking his hand. It looked like two fingers were dislocated. He held out his hand and I raised an eyebrow to make sure he was ready. He nodded, grunting a curse when I popped the fingers back in place.

"How is she, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"In shock, I think...we're going to take our time coming home," I said just loud enough my brothers and sisters could hear. Alice nodded, taking the keys to Bella's bike from Demitri and bringing them to me.

"I'm so proud of her...you take your time, but stay in touch," he pleaded.

"We will," I sighed, my eyes falling back to the cliffs. I was drawn to her and needed her soon. I knew she had been worried, but I didn't know what reaction she was having to her own actions.

With a few more details given to my father, I ended the call. "Go to her," Alice smiled knowingly. "Demitri said he would ride with the boys. You two can ride the bike back."

"Thanks, Alice," I smiled.

Demitri walked to the edge of the cliff to sit next to my Bella. His mind was worried that the events of the day were bothering her. Demitri was a fighter, a warrior and had trained many vampires in his long life. The first time you take a life, vampire or human, can change you. He didn't want that for her, especially someone as bright a spark as he considered Bella. He feared that she was dwelling on the darkest parts of the day. I couldn't have told him. She was closed to me.

"Beautiful Bella," he said softly before sitting next to her. "You know that's redundant," he chuckled. "Bella in Italian means beautiful."

"Yeah," she smiled, biting her bottom lip, "Edward told me." I smiled, shaking my head.

"I've seen many fights, you know," he sighed in a weary manner. "Newborn wars, covens out of control...it's hard killing someone for the first time."

"You would think so," Bella sighed, "but I'm not sorry, believe it or not. I can't...have them hurt my family, Demitri...I just can't. I would do it again, only this time I wouldn't drop my shield from Jane."

"Your instincts kicked in, that didn't scare you?"

"No," she snorted. "What scared me was seeing Edward in pain." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I was worried about Chelsea more than anything." She smiled slightly. "My brothers and sisters can handle a fight...I've seen it...even when I was human...but I knew only I could stop Chelsea..." My sweet girl was remembering the night Victoria had taken her.

"I'm glad you didn't panic," Demitri smiled, ruffling her hair. She playfully smacked his hand away. She treated him just like Jasper and Emmett.

"I didn't say I didn't panic," she laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. She was always so honest. "But when Edward stood up, and he was ok...then I knew what to do...if he hadn't been ok...well..." Her voice dropped off, but he nodded, knowing what she meant.

I couldn't be away from her any longer. It had been a hard day and I needed her warmth, her touch. As if she could read my mind, she turned. "Hey, baby," she smiled, looking tired.

"Edward, we'll see you at home," Demitri smiled, standing and patting my back.

I sat down behind my wife, pulling her back to my chest. "Is everyone ok, Edward?" She asked, laying her head back on my shoulder.

"Hmm...yes, after one broken arm, two dislocated fingers, and a dislocated shoulder, everyone should be fine. Oh, and Jasper was bit...again," I chuckled. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Just what he needs...another scar," she teased, giggling when she heard him laugh as he got into the Volvo. I heard the engines start and pull away. Even the wolves had left us.

"What are you thinking, love? Your mind is closed to me," I sighed, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, sorry...I did that to protect you earlier." She lifted the shield. I smiled at the pride she had in herself, in the comfort she was finding just sitting in my arms.

"You did an amazing job too," I smiled, "but I knew when you got here. I could hear the command you gave Seth through the pack mind."

"I'm sure," she smiled, turning her head to nuzzle my jaw. "I shielded you from my personal thoughts, Edward...it would only have caused you to worry about me..."

"Oh," I nodded. All her training had paid off. She knew exactly what she had needed to do and exactly which vampire was the bigger threat. Even though Jane was the more intimidating, it was Chelsea that could have caused the most damage.

She leaned forward, watching the water crash against the rocks. Her mind was drifting back to the same memory that I had had when I was sitting in the very same spot earlier. Victoria's face swirled in her mind, but a vision of me quickly overshadowed that memory.

"I was thinking about that very same thing before..." I smiled, leaning forward to look down at the shoreline.

"Were you?" She giggled.

"Yes, I was trying to ease the pain," I smiled, kissing her head.

"This is really high," she chuckled, her brow furrowing.

"You want to jump?" I teased.

She gasped, pushing me back. "Edward Cullen, that's not funny!" Her growl turned into a laugh as she crawled on top of me.

As she hovered above me, the fact that she was still in my t-shirt did not go unnoticed. I fingered the sleeve and she chuckled. "You told me to wear it," she smirked. I nodded, suddenly ravenous for her. I could barely catch my breath, I wanted her so badly. She watched my eyes darken, hers right along with mine. "I need you, baby," she groaned. "Take the ugliness away..." She frowned, leaning further over me. Her hair fell around us like a curtain.

I knew what she meant. It was ugly – the separation from each other for the day, the visions that I'm sure Alice kept relaying, seeing me writhing in pain, Chelsea trying to take me from her for the second time, her own bloodlust that kicked in for the survival of her family. Ugly. All of it. My sweet wife was beautiful, stunning. She should never see these things. Even though it was there and would possibly return, it was my job to cushion it. Or at the least, make it better once it was over.

I reached up, slipping one hand into her hair while the other wrapped around her waist. "Not here," I breathed, sitting up with her. "Too close to the edge," I panted. I was shaking I needed her so badly. I shifted back away from the edge and stood up, keeping her in my arms. Her strong legs wrapped around my waist, a groan escaping me as she pressed against the bulge in my pants. It was all I could do to walk her towards a small cluster of trees and tall grasses and not bury myself deep within her right there. My steps faltered and I paused, pressing my forehead to her shoulder. "God, Bella...I need...I want..." I could barely think much less speak.

She placed a sweet kiss to my neck. "I know, baby..." She unwrapped herself from me and slid down my front, but didn't step away. Instead, she rose up on her toes to kiss me. I wanted to maintain control, to take my time. That didn't happen.

As soon as her lips touched mine, all control left me. Flashes of the many different ways we could have lost each other flew through my mind, wrecking me. I fisted her hair, walking her backwards to press her into a tree, my mouth assaulting her. "I love you...so much," I growled, lifting her leg to my hip and pressing closer.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she breathed into my mouth.

"Me too," I smiled against her neck. "I'm better than ok, now," I whispered, slipping my hands under the t-shirt that had started this whole thing.

"More," she groaned, her head falling back to the tree as my hands kneaded everything under that t-shirt. She reached down, gripping the hem of it and tugging it off over her head. She was still in the sweatshirt-gray cotton set from that morning. I've seen my Bella in lace and silk, but the simplicity of the cotton just rocked me. "Fuck," I groaned, "you're just perfect..."

"It's just..." She started with a smirk, but I didn't let her finish. My mouth was back on hers. A wonton whimper from her hit my throat as she rolled her hips against mine. Her mind was begging for skin, my skin – and _more._ I could deny her nothing and I was right there with her.

I stepped back, yanking my shirt over my head and tossing it next to hers. I realized for a split second that it was stiff with venom from the three vampires I had ripped apart. Not including the one that Bella had crushed in front of me with the fiercest of feline strength. And the first one being the unfortunate bastard that had dared to plant a kick to my wife.

My love was impatient, launching back into my arms once my shirt had hit the ground. I pressed her back into the tree, my eyes rolling as her hands roamed all over my body. In her mind, she was making sure I was real, there, and ok. "I'm right here, love," I breathed, pulling back to look at her. "Look at me." Her eyes snapped to mine. "We're both ok..."

"Edward," she sobbed, her hands slipping up my chest and neck to the sides of my face. "Please...I need to feel you..."

I pulled her away from the tree, keeping her pressed to me as I lowered her to the soft, wheat-smelling grasses. A sigh of relief came from her as I pressed a little of my weight into her. She needed me to hold her together. "I've got you now," I smiled, leaning in to kiss her shoulder, collarbone.

"Good," she moaned, gripping my shoulders. I pulled back again to watch the expectant smile I was hoping to see, to relish her sweet tongue glide across her bottom lip. I was not disappointed. She slipped her fingers into my hair bringing me back to her face. I moaned with the flavor of her, with how much I really needed her. Her tongue slipped along mine, causing me to grind into her.

I laid to the side of her, reaching around to flick open the bra I loved her in. I watched as just my touch caused my wife to writhe. I cupped her breasts, leaning down to take her sweet nipple into my mouth, smiling when a graze of my teeth sent my name bursting from her lips.

I kissed the scar above her heart, my hand gliding over her navel to the button of her jeans. No longer could I bear to see her luscious skin covered. I wanted all of her. She kicked off her sneakers, letting me free her from the confines of the denim. As much as I wanted to taste her, swirl my tongue all over her, my touch was more important. I wanted to watch her unravel underneath me. And she needed to feel me.

I cupped her sex, claiming it as mine, and her hips rose up off the ground. She was hot, wet and so ready for me she was practically shaking. "I want to see you come, sweetheart...I need it," I begged, answering her whimpering cries for me to hurry.

Her body rolled in a wave when my finger slipped through her wetness. Her head flew back and her legs opened wider. For me. I moaned, a smile creeping up my face. I did this to her. No one else, but me. Just watching her want me made me so incredibly hard—it never failed to amaze me.

She was close already, her walls clenching hard around my fingers as I slipped them inside her. "Forget everything, love...just feel me. Let it go...none of it matters but what's right here," I whispered, leaning in to lick the sweet skin just below her ear.

"Edward," she growled, her hips rising again, meeting the rhythm of my hand. "Fuck...yes..." She grunted, her body losing all control. I could watch her come all day, every day. Her face relaxed just beautifully, flawlessly, her eyes onyx in lust.

Her tiny hands gripped at my torso to bring me closer. "You have way too many clothes on, Edward," she growled, and I couldn't help but chuckle. When my wife truly wanted something, she took it. I found myself naked before I could blink as she shoved my pants down.

"Better, sweet girl?" I growled, biting at her neck and settling between her perfect legs.

BELLA

"Yes," I sobbed, pulling Edward as close to me as possible. I didn't want one inch of space between us. He listened to my thoughts, letting every bit of his weight down on me and giving me exactly what I needed. He linked our fingers together, pressing them above my head. The sweetest feeling of heaven came over me as he slipped inside of me. I had him back.

"You never lost me, love, I promise you," he whispered, skimming his soft lips down my cheek to my neck. My mind shut down as his tongue swirled against my skin, sucking and licking. We were so close. I could feel every muscle in his stomach flex as he drove into me. His every exhale was my inhale.

Suddenly I needed to look at him, feel him. I released his grip, rolling him onto his back. "They tried to take you from me..." I cried, touching every bit of his torso I could get my hands on. "They can't have you," I sobbed, leaning down to brush his lips with mine. "You're mine," I whispered.

"Exclusively," he gasped, his beautiful head arching back as I sat up, grinding against him. He was stunning as his hands guided me over him, his bottom lip captured in his teeth. His eyes were black fire, but filled with more than just lust. They were filled with love, worry and relief.

Edward sat up, cupping my breast with one hand and holding my arching back with the other. "Oh God," I moaned as his mouth captured my nipple, rolling it on his teeth and the roof of his mouth. I felt my whole body jerk when his flattened tongue glided over my sensitive peaks, every nerve ending lighting on fire.

"That's it, baby," he crooned against my sensitive skin. "Just feel me...feel me taste you," he said, twirling his tongue again around the areola and nibbling on the nipple. "Feel me fuck you..." he growled, grinding me down over his twitching cock. "And feel us come together, love..." He breathed, his hand slipping between us. My forehead bumped into his as his touch felt like a lightning bolt had surged between us. "Feel what you do to me, Bella," he groaned.

Gripping his neck was the only thing that stopped me from losing complete control of my limbs. I came completely undone, shuddering as my spasms wouldn't stop.

"Shit, Bella," he gasped, his eyes rolling back as my muscles clenched in a way they never have before. He came, stilling my hips, but there wasn't any calming my insides. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, my body still twitching. He wrapped his arms completely around me, grounding me, stabilizing me. "Shh," he whispered, placing the sweetest of kisses on my cheek and shoulder. "I've got you..."

"I know," I mumbled into his skin. I wound my arms around his strong back. I traced a lazy line up and down his spine, taking as many lung-filling breaths as I could. I had fought all day to breathe and now I could. Finally, I sighed in contentment.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled against my shoulder. "Let me see your face." I lifted my head and he tucked my hair behind my ear. His eyes were a deep gold again, searching mine for any sign of distress. "Not distress," he chuckled. "I was going to give you a choice...we could stay in Olympia tonight...meet everyone at the club tomorrow...it's selfish, but..." He smirked, shrugging adorably. "Or we go home."

"They'll want us home...Carlisle and Esme especially...they'll want to see us," I sighed, rolling my eyes at the pout that was already forming on his face. "When did I become the responsible one?" I murmured, smiling as he chuckled.

"When you married me," he laughed, his head falling back.

"Great," I sighed dramatically. "So you're maturity reverses with age...that's fantastic." I chuckled as his laughter started all over. "I'll make a deal with you..." I smirked, raising my eyebrow.

"Ok," he smiled, raising his own.

"We go home now...let them fawn all over us...but we stay in Olympia tomorrow night...hmm?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair, picking out pieces of grass.

"Hmm...I think those are terms I can live with, Mrs. Cullen," he smiled, kissing my nose.

We extricated ourselves from each other's embrace, getting dressed at our leisure. When we got to my bike, Edward turned to me. "You did an amazing job today, love. Really."

"Thanks," I sighed. "Let's hope it's awhile before they come back, huh?" He nodded, kissed my forehead and straddled the bike.

"Front or back, baby?" He asked, starting the engine.

"Front," I smiled. "You can hold me all the way home."

"Yes, ma'am," he snickered.

** **

"We're ok, Mom," Edward sighed as Esme squished his face, planting kisses on it. She had already spent five minutes doing the same thing to me.

"You're not to be apart anymore," she scolded, her face was terrified. "Carlisle..._no more_," she insisted.

I really had no problem with that. Neither did Edward from the look on his face.

"Honey, it's irrational to think they could be together at all times..." He started, biting his tongue when she snapped at him.

"No more!" She growled and then set her eyes on us. "Not until this Felix is ashes under my feet. This was too close a call." She took a deep breath and we knew we were in for it. "It's one thing to go to the store or hunting in the same town...it's another to be an entire state apart."

When the "mother bear" came out in Esme, it was best to just smile and nod.

"Yes, ma'am," we all mumbled, giving her wary glances, but loving her for just being Esme.

"And to think..." Edward sighed, "we could be in a hotel room...right now..."

_Hey! _I laughed, my thoughts betraying me. _As much as I agree with you...she needed to do that. Imagine how bad she would be if we waited until tomorrow night to stroll in here._ I raised an eyebrow at him. He was chuckling, his hands raised in surrender.

"Don't sweat it," Emmett sighed from the sofa as we made our way into the living room, "we got the same thing when we got home." He shrugged, his face clearly saying, "What can you do?" We all loved Esme, but she really did make us feel like the children we were in her mind. And we wouldn't change it for the world.

I picked up my laptop, shielding my thoughts and sitting down to write. I had finally taken Carlisle's advice and just started writing. I had gotten pretty far, but struggled around the time of the van incident.

I loved that his first instinct was to save me, but I hated that it led to an argument. His cold demeanor at the hospital and his cold shoulder for weeks after would always bother me. I know that he was trying to keep his distance. I know that at the time he believed he was a horrid monster that just wanted the fragile human's blood, but it seemed like time wasted to me.

Upon looking back, he was only mine for six months before he made the decision to remove himself from my life entirely. Again, I understood why he did it, but it didn't make reliving the memory any easier.

Jasper plopped down next to me, reading over my shoulder. For some reason, he was the only person I allowed to read my writing so far. He made a fantastic editor. "Can I send this one off too?" He teased.

"No," I snapped. "You haven't even heard back about the first one."

"True, but I bet this one gets a response..." He chuckled, his eyebrow raised.

"This is for Edward," I sighed. "Period."

"We'll see," he smiled, kissing the top of my head. "And for the record..." He pointed to the screen. "He fought every second of every day not to fall at your feet during that time." I heard Edward chuckle from the piano room. He and Emmett were getting things ready to pack into the cars to take to the club tomorrow night. "I should know," he tapped his temple, "because _that_ man invented the warm and fuzzies..." I laughed, leaning into my brother. "The problem was..." He chuckled at my laugh and the fact that Edward was leaning in the doorway to listen. "We had no clue as to how to handle the once angry, stern, sexually frustrated, bitter...well, you get the picture...once he _started_ with the warm and fuzzies..."

"Damn," I shook my head.

"I'm not sure that was warm and fuzzy," Emmett chuckled from the other room. "But Jasper spread it _all_ over the house..."

"Yeah, not warm and fuzzy," Rose chuckled. "More like hard and blue."

"Aw," I groaned. Edward sighed, shaking his head. Knowing my husband like I did, he must have suffered terribly. Wanting me and unable to give in.

"Sympathy?" Jasper cracked up. "Don't feel too sorry for him...at the time he didn't know what he was missing. Deny him now...the whole house would explode."

"True," Edward sighed, turning with a laugh to go back to packing guitars. I couldn't even laugh about that. I would be just as responsible for fanning the flames as he would.

The worst part, the part I couldn't tell him, was that I would have given in to him. Seventeen and inexperienced – I would have given him anything he asked of me. My heart and body was his. I knew it the day we went to the meadow, the moment his lips met mine for the first time. It was heartbreaking that he didn't trust himself then – too long he had been the monster.

"What are you guys singing tomorrow night?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Don't tell her!" Emmett growled from the next room.

I sighed, begging Jasper with my eyes. "He actually hasn't made up his mind," Jasper whispered with a smirk. "So I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

"Damn," Rose and I smiled, shaking our heads.

** **

I walked upstairs, setting my laptop down on the ottoman in our room. The sun was setting outside and I was supposed to be getting ready to go. I had written most of the sunny day away, pausing to play a video game here and there with my brothers. The boys had loaded the cars with their instruments while I got lost in memories.

Carlisle had been right. Sitting down and just letting the moment to moment memories flow from my fingers made starting my and Edward's story a hell of a lot easier. As I would scan through what was written, it began to sound like diary entries. It seemed fitting in a way. Edward wanted our story from my point of view and he was getting it in the same form as I had read his.

I heard the shower shut off and couldn't stop myself from turning to see the artful, chiseled beauty that was my husband. His face was one thing – sweet, handsome, perfect – but his body was another completely different thing. It was like looking at the angel Gabriel without wings. He was the definition of ethereal, tantalizing, pure sex on two flawlessly strong legs.

His back was to me as he dried his hair roughly with a towel, every muscle in his back flexing. I couldn't stop from allowing my eyes to caress every inch of him. Beads of water clung to his back like they too loved him. From his wide shoulders and strong arms to the tapering of his rib cage to his waist, my eyes drank him in. My gaze fell to his perfect ass, wincing with want when he shifted his position to dry his chest and back. I clenched my fists in order to restrain myself from not reaching out to touch. I didn't want the delicious sight before me to end.

"If you keep staring, sweet girl, we won't be leaving," he finally chuckled, busting me completely.

"And?" I giggled, raising an eyebrow when he turned to me. I leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, my hands jealous of a mere towel as he secured it around his waist. This was one of those times that I was grateful for my shield, glad I could keep some things to myself. "I lost track of time writing," I sighed, finally giving in to my desire to touch him. I reached up and ran my fingers through his wet hair.

"It happens," he smiled sweetly. "You had such a hard time starting, that I didn't want to stop you."

"And the fact that I'm writing it just for you....hmm, that's not selfish at all," I teased, tracing my finger down his chest and around the towel that was sitting low on his hips. He smelled so damn good – soap and shampoo mixed with honey and sandalwood. And it was all intensified with the wet heat of the foggy room. My mouth watered.

"Completely selfish," he smirked, leaning into me. "About as selfish as the thoughts you're shielding from me."

I bit my lip in order not to laugh. "Thoughts that could keep us from making it tonight," I chuckled. "Thoughts that will keep my mind occupied until we graduate from the next college."

"I have a few of those," he chuckled, pulling me by my waist flush to his warm, damp body. I moaned, unable to stop myself, turning my head as he pressed kisses to my neck. Sometimes, he knew exactly what he was doing to me – other times, not so much. At that moment, he knew precisely what he was doing. "You should get ready," he whispered, pressing my back into the door frame.

My eyes rolled, and I squeezed them shut in order not to rip that towel from him as his lips ghosted around the shell of my ear. My head hit his shoulder as soon as I felt what the poor towel could not hide. "Edward," I groaned, my arms snaking around him, my palms slowly gliding down to the small of his back. "I'll have to take a cold shower," I sighed, "because we don't have time for what I want to do to you."

I felt him smile against my ear. "It seems I need one too," he snickered, grinding into me. "Can you wait, my Bella?" He asked, pulling me back to press his forehead to mine. "We'll stay tonight in the city."

"'Kay," I sighed, closing my eyes and inhaling the scent that was just about to drive me mad. I leaned in and traced my nose along his collarbone to his neck and across his jaw. "Can I have a kiss to tide me over?" I breathed against his lips.

He turned his head just slightly, pressing his lips to mine. I could taste his breath on my tongue as the air rushed out of us. "Ugh," was the only thing that my brain could muster as I drank him in, his tongue slipping along my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I tried to maintain, but I failed. My hands had a mind of their own as they pushed under the towel at his waist. It pooled at his feet and I gripped his ass, pulling him closer.

He smiled against my mouth, breaking from me to kiss along my cheek. "Dangerous, my girl," he chuckled. "You're teasing me." I could feel every inch of him against me, his warm, wet skin under my fingers. His arousal pressed into my stomach and my whole body ached for the want of it. He chuckled sexily as my fingers dug into his back and my forehead pressed to his. I was panting to try and get control. His confident smirk was hard to miss.

"God, Edward...back away," I laughed. "Go...get dressed!"

He stepped back, licking his lips. "Yes, ma'am..._this_," he motioned between us with a sexily raised eyebrow, "we finish later."

"Oh, yeah," I sighed, pushing him out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. I rolled my eyes at his laugh on the other side of the door. Patience was not going to be easy to find.

** **

As I looked around the club, I noticed there were people of all ages. I was totally aware of the table full of guys on the other side of the room ogling us. I could very well imagine what we looked like from their perspective: three very young girls – a blond, a brunette, and one raven's black – sitting alone in a club with drinks in front of them. Did we look like we were waiting to be picked up? Absolutely not, if you looked at the face Rose maintained in these situations. She radiated unapproachable, and thankfully, it carried over to me and Alice.

"Not a chance! You talk to them," I heard one tell the other. I smiled down at the drink in front of me, stirring it slightly with the tiny straw.

"You know, that's the only drawback to coming to these places," Rose sighed, a smirk playing on her face.

"True," Alice nodded. "But, fuck...if it's not worth it," she giggled, shaking her head. Alice and I had a serious addiction to watching Edward and Jasper play live in front of an audience. We had passed that addiction to our sister without shame or delay.

"Yeah," Rose said, the smile creeping up on her face. "What is it? Is it watching everyone want them?"

"Yes," Alice and I said, smiling and nodding.

"Or the fact that every word they sing is to us?"

"Yup, that too," Alice and I collapsed into hysterics.

"Maybe it's because they're just damn good at it," she mused, her eyes traveling over the stage.

"Probably," Alice and I cracked up. We just couldn't help it.

"How about...maybe it's because we spent decades hiding amongst the humans, not wanting to stand out...but this lets them do just that..." Rose frowned. She seemed to almost make that comment to herself, but her words caught our attention. Alice and I froze, our mouths dropping open. "What?" She asked, looking between us.

"That may be it," Alice shrugged. "They are extraordinarily talented. They enjoy playing, but it gets old playing at home for just the family. And they can't exactly sign up for the school talent show."

"Although, how funny would that be?" I chuckled, my sisters joining me. Our conversation was cut off when the lights went down. Our boys were up first.

I watched as Edward picked up the guitar I had bought for him, Jasper grabbing the bass next to it. They pulled them over their shoulders almost in sync. Emmett made a big show out of sitting down behind his drums, a set that I noticed kept getting bigger. Soon, we would have to lower him down into them.

They were heartbreaking to look at. Edward ran a hand through his hair, causing heartbeats to pick up all over the club. Emmett smiled, tapping his sticks together and swooning sighs met my ears. Jasper stepped up to the mike and girls all over the club groaned in want of them.

Edward started with a bluesy sound, Emmett and Jasper joining him. But Jasper sang the beginning.

_Well you've heard about love givin sight to the blind  
My baby's lovin cause the sun to shine  
Shes my sweet little thang....shes my pride and joy  
Shes my sweet little baby....I'm her little lover boy  
_

Edward sang the next verse, fighting a smile ten miles wide, but he failed. He so enjoyed this with his brothers. They were picky about what they sang to us, picky about getting it just right. The meticulous side of Edward was proud of perfecting a song, but the romantic in him had a hard time containing the happiness that being with me brought out in him.

_  
Yeah I love my baby....heart and soul  
Love like ours wont never grow old  
Shes my sweet little thang....shes my pride and joy  
Shes my sweet little baby....I'm her little lover boy  
_

It was Emmett's turn for the next verse and it was really, truly fitting. Rose cracked up when he sang it, practically growling about getting mean.

_  
Yeah I love my lady....shes long and lean  
You mess with her....you'll see a man get mean  
Shes my sweet little thang....shes my pride and joy  
Shes my sweet little baby....I'm her little lover boy_

Well I love my baby....like the finest wine  
Stick with her until the end of time  
Shes my sweet little thang....shes my pride and joy  
Shes my sweet little baby....I'm her little lover boy

Yeah I love my baby....heart and soul  
Love like ours wont never grow old  
Shes my sweet little thang....shes my pride and joy  
Shes my sweet little baby....I'm her little lover boy

Edward's guitar solo had everyone on their feet. I shook my head, fighting my own swoon and desire to rush the stage. And he was mine. I got to take him with me! It was funny that under normal circumstances, all three boys could be really still. It wasn't the case when they were on stage. Edward would walk from one end of the stage to the other, his fingers flying over the strings. Jasper would walk to the front, just out of hands reach.

The round of applause was deafening. They had done an amazing job, but my heart jumped into my throat when Edward took his guitar off and walked to the piano. He sat down, waiting until Jasper had changed guitars. I sighed, again fighting my desire to run to him, to sit with him on the bench like I did at home. He took every opportunity to tell the world he loved me.

The song started with just piano and Edward's beautiful voice.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Jasper and Emmett kicked in with a heavy sound, making the song sound bigger, thicker.

_  
Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
Just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

I groaned at the end of the song, Alice laying her head on my shoulder. It was her way of holding me back, keeping me from launching myself into Edward's arms. Of all the thoughts, he heard that one, his head snapping up to meet my gaze. His brow furrowed and he fought his smile as he strapped my guitar back on. I sent him thoughts of love and need, chuckling when his head tilted in warning. His eyes scanned the room and back to mine. He just told me that there wasn't anything we could do about it right that second.

Edward took the front of the stage with a wink my way, but this was Emmett's song. No doubt about it. It still amazed me how he could play drums and sing, but he did. And they had a blast with it.

_Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah _

_  
Oh Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me _

_  
Please, don't ever let me be  
I only wanna be by your side  
Please, don't ever let me be  
I only wanna be by your side _

_  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin', yeah  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
Got me so I can't sleep at night  
You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me _

_  
Oh no, no, ah  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'  
Ah girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so I don't know where I'm goin', yeah _

_  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
Got me so I can't sleep at night  
You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me  
Oh Oh Oh  
_

As far as I was concerned, they couldn't pack up quick enough. I was already impatient to finish what we had started in our bathroom, but after Edward's song, I was almost sick with need.

My favorite part of the night came when they emerged from the back of the club. While Emmett reveled in the applause, Edward made a bee-line straight to me, ignoring the hands that reached for him. He walked into my arms, his forehead pressing to mine. "I think my sweet girl's patience has just run out," he smirked, his arms wrapping around my waist. I nodded with a whimper, closing my eyes as he planted soft kisses to my cheek and lips. I barely heard the hisses of envy or registered him guiding me out of the building.

It would always amaze me that when one of us couldn't think straight, the other one took over. I suppose that was the connection we had, filling in the spaces where the other lacked, but Edward was calm while I was not. I was in a frenzy for him as we watched the doors close on the elevator of the hotel. I pulled him roughly to me by his long sleeves. His hands were gentle, soothing. Mine were everywhere.

"Easy, baby," he crooned into my ear, placing a sweet kiss there. "I promise to take care of you...of _everything_," he whispered. "We aren't due home until school on Wednesday morning. I am taking every minute until then to make sure you feel so good, love."

"Not helping," I practically vibrated in his embrace, pleading with my eyes to take the edge off. His voice was more caressing than if his hands were on me.

With a wicked gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face, he shed his jacket, hanging it on the camera in the corner of the elevator. He reached behind him and flipped a switch, the car coming to a dead standstill. I groaned when I realized he was giving me a fantasy from my human days.

"We won't have much time, love," he whispered, pressing me into the wall. "I imagine security will notice soon..." His hands ghosted down my sides, hitching one of my legs up around his waist. I was in a short skirt and it rode up as he pressed into me. The only barrier between us was his jeans and the thin fabric of my underwear. "But I want to take that edge off, baby. Once we're in our room, it's my time...I want to take you slow and deep, love," he crooned, dragging his tongue up my neck as his hand slipped underneath my skirt.

He set my leg down, putting my hands on the rail. He knelt before me, his eyes never leaving mine as his hands massaged my thighs. Up my skirt they went, gripping the top of my underwear and dragging them down. I stepped out of them, smirking as he stuffed them in his back pocket. He pushed my skirt up around my hips, trailing his nose up my thigh and lifting one of my legs over his shoulder.

"Hmm," he whispered, "you _have_ lost patience..." He licked my wet heat and my eyes rolled.

"Yes, ages ago, Edward..."

He used one hand to spread me before him and the other to reach around to grasp my bottom. He wanted me to grind against him, wanted me to come quickly. My hands gripped the rail as I lost myself in the feel of his mouth on me. I felt the metal bend in my grasp, form to my hands as his tongue delved into my throbbing center and then sucked my clit hard into his mouth.

I couldn't stop the noises I was making, the grinding I was doing against his face and he encouraged it all.

"Let me hear you," he growled against my flesh. I was so needy and so close that one word from Dirty Edward was all it took. "Does it feel good when I devour your sweet pussy, my beautiful girl?"

"Oh God, yes," I gasped, my head hitting the wall of the elevator and my hips pressing hard against his face as his teeth grazed my nerves. My knees gave out and I slid down the wall. Edward gathered me into his arms, rocking me as I came down from the sweet high he just gave me.

"Now, you're mine," he smiled against my neck.

EDWARD

"Hey, Dad," my sweet girl answered the phone, rolling onto her back. We were in the shape of a T on the hotel bed. We had been watching a movie just enjoying the fact that we were alone. Her head was on my bare stomach, her dark locks sweeping over my skin. I reached out, unable to resist running my fingers through it.

"No, Jake's right...we're fine. And no one was hurt," she sighed. "It's a good thing no one was camping, Dad, they had quite a few with them."

"That's good, Bells," he sighed. "At least I can do something. Jake is reminding me every day just how easily I could get hurt again."

"I don't doubt that," she giggled. "He was convinced I would kill him when you were in the hospital the last time."

"Oh!" He chuckled. "So, it's _your_ order of protection I'm under?"

"Absolutely," she smiled, tugging my t-shirt that she was wearing down a little further over her underwear. I snickered, tugging it back up. She smacked my hand away with a hushing sound.

"Why aren't you in school, Bells?" Charlie asked, unable to hear his daughter now wrestling with my tickling fingers.

"It's sunny, Dad...can't go out...we go back tomorrow," she grunted, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder and gripping my hand tightly with both of hers. I laughed as quietly as I could. She sat up with an evil smile, grabbing a pillow and smacking me with it. She got off the bed to stand in front of the sliding glass doors.

"Well, come up, then."

"We're kind of stuck where we are, Dad...how about this weekend?" She asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair in the window. Her legs glinted with the sunbeam that shone through the glass in front of her. I rolled onto my side just to look at her, my head resting on my hand. I loved my wife in the sunlight.

"That would be great, Bells," he said, sounding excited. I was never so happy for her. Having Charlie back in her life was a big deal to her. "Call us when you know for sure what time you'll be here."

"'Kay...love you, Dad," she smiled, ending the call. She turned to me with a smirk. "You're rotten," she snickered.

"_You_ shouldn't cover up," I shrugged, chuckling. "And we're not stuck, baby...if you want to go see Charlie..."

"_We're stuck_," she insisted, with a raised eyebrow. I smirked, shaking my head. "I'm not leaving this room until we absolutely have to," she smiled, getting up and walking to the side of the bed. "You're cute in pajamas," she giggled, pointing to the navy blue lounge pants I was wearing.

"And you're cute in my shirt," I growled, grabbing her and slinging her onto the bed. She squealed and giggled, her legs squirming and kicking at me as I loomed over her. As much as we needed this release, this time to let go, I wanted to talk to her about the incident on the cliff. I stopped tickling her and she stopped fighting me. I brushed her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Should we talk, love?" I sighed, leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She teased, giggling.

"Not funny, Bella," I growled. She was too cute as she bit her bottom lip to stop from teasing me more. I saw it in her mind. "I'm not ever getting rid of you," I snarled, biting at her neck.

"I know, Edward," she giggled. "But isn't that what they say when someone wants to break up? _We need to talk_," She said in a deep voice. My silly girl, my sunshine. I couldn't help but chuckle at her, shaking my head. "Ok, ok," she sighed. "What are we talking about?"

"What happened the day before yesterday...do we need to talk about it?"

"I suppose," she sighed, cupping my face. "You're worried about me...about what I'm feeling after I killed two vampires..." She stated it as a fact and I nodded.

"Yes...Demitri was right...it can change a person," I frowned. She reached up and rubbed my furrowed brow with her thumb.

"It didn't occur to me that way," she shrugged. "I saw my family in need. You in need. It was something that had to be done without question. You are still the same after killing James, Victoria...and however many you did on the cliff...what makes that different for me? You were defending me...I did the same."

"I don't know..." I shook my head. "I guess it seemed different."

"Is this a girl versus boy thing?" She growled. I laughed and shook my head no.

"No...it's a 'my wife' thing," I smiled. "I just want to make sure that you're ok...it's my job, Bella..."

"And you're really good at it," she smiled. "There will never be a complaint."

"I want to be...good at it," I sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'll mess up...that I'll do or say the wrong thing."

"As long as you're honest, baby...the rest we can work through." Her eyes softened, filled with love and understanding. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You told me once that you had forgotten some of your human instincts. That might have been the case, but because they came back to you, you're more human than a real human _is_. You feel everything so deeply...you care so much...and you say it all. It's a good thing, Edward."

"You taught me that...all of it," I frowned, tilting my head at her.

"It was there before me, love," she smiled, lifting her head from the bed to kiss my cheek. "I was just the lucky one that you chose to give it to." I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger against her skin. Her words warmed me, filled me with a contentment that I couldn't begin to express.

"So, you're ok?" I whispered, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I'm ok," she smiled. "As long as I have you...I'll always be better than ok."

"Good," I smirked.

"Good," she snickered, slipping her hands down my back and under the waistband of my pajamas. "Now, about these pants..."

** **

"Are we leaving from here and going straight to school?" My sweet girl whispered, crawling up on top of me.

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed as her lips traced my jaw line. She pulled the covers over our heads with a giggle.

"There's a part of me that could stay right here forever," she sighed, pressing her lips to mine. I chuckled at her, my hands caressing every bit of her skin that I could touch, starting with her thighs, over her bottom and up her back.

"We could," I smirked. "But we would have to leave eventually."

"You mean room service doesn't have mountain lions and deer on the menu?" She laughed into my neck.

"There is that point," I smiled, my hands still traveling all over her. "There's Alice...and Esme...they wouldn't let us."

"True," she sighed, "and the fact that you have part of Emmett's drum kit in the car."

"Yes, that too...he would be upset. Jasper would miss you at school."

"School..." she groaned, peeking out to look at the clock and sitting up with a sigh. "Is camping still the excuse?"

"Yes, it works...it always has," I sighed, sitting up. "Come on, we need to get ready and then check out."

We stood up and my Bella snickered as she looked around the room. "Not too much damage this time."

"Well, the towel bar in the bathroom..." I chuckled.

"The table in the corner," she winced.

"Is the bed sitting crooked?"

"Hmm...maybe..." She smirked.

"Not to mention the rail inside the elevator," I teased.

"Damn..." She frowned. "I'll pay for that myself....that was...wow!" Her eyes were wide as a smile crept up her face.

"Shameless girl!" I laughed, picking her up and tossing her over my shoulder. She giggled as I set her in the shower and turned the water on her. She squealed, pulling me in with her.

Despite our best efforts, we just barely made it to class on time. I could hear Alice's laughing mind all the way to English class. I couldn't even find it in me to feel embarrassed. I sat back in my chair, my eyes on Bella, already planning our next alone time together.

* * *

**A/N.... Ok, so Bella is ok with defending her family. Bloodlust be damned. LOL **

**Ok, so back to school next chapter...and a visit with Charlie.**

**Music credits: _Pride and Joy_ by Stevie Ray Vaughn, _Heaven _by Bryan Adams, and _You Really Got Me_...originally by the Kinks, but the Van Halen version seems so much sexier as I imagine Edward playing like Eddie Van Halen. LMAO**

**Thanks to my beta Brits23...without her I don't think I could keep my sentences straight! LMAO**

**Please review...I can't live without them. I'm posting as quickly for you as possible, so humor me with the reviews, ok?**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N...Back to school...and a visit to Charlie...enjoy...and boy do I have things to talk to you about...**

**See you at the bottom....**

* * *

CHAPTER 27

EDWARD

"Hmm," Alice mused as we walked to the school. New faces flashed through her mind. "New students..." She looked up to me.

"Students...as in more than one," I clarified, linking my fingers with Bella's. She had an amazing ability to walk and read at the same time. It didn't fail to make me still want to guide her along.

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "The last time a new student came into school, we kept her," she teased. Bella snorted, looked at the both of us and went back to her book. I chuckled, kissing her head softly.

"All positions in the Cullen family have been filled," my love said, wearing a sweet smile and still reading her book. "So no more interviews." Alice and I laughed.

"We won't even accept applications, Bells," Jasper chuckled from behind us. She nodded with a chuckle. In the hallway, he turned to Alice and me. "Guess you two will have your jobs cut out if it's more than one, huh?"

I nodded, tugging Bella's hand to English class. It was up to me and Alice to make sure anyone new that came in saw us as just students. Nothing more. It was like that the day that Bella literally stumbled into our lives. I still remember every mind of every male in Forks High thinking he had died and gone to heaven when he looked at the angel with deep brown eyes. But it was me she chose to wrap her wings around. And I will forever be grateful.

I looked over at her as she stowed her book in her bag and took out her notes for class. _I love you too, Edward,_ she smirked, finally meeting my gaze. _It's rolling off you in waves, and I can practically feel it._

I smiled, chuckling quietly, relaxing instantly when her jean clad leg twisted with mine. She always knew when I needed a touch or a word. Though, she told me I always did the same for her. I suppose it was just the way we worked.

_Twins..._

_New kids...a guy and a girl..._

_Sophomores...starting today._

_Matthew...Erika..._

I leaned to Bella. "The new students are twins," I said, looking at her. "That novelty alone will take months to wear off."

She giggled, looking up from her text book. "Fabulous, maybe the novelty of us will fade into the background."

"Exactly," I chuckled.

"Class," Mrs. Harris called from the front. Standing next to her was a tiny young girl with dark red hair. She hated that she was new, hated that she was standing in front of us. "This is Erika Simmons...she's come to us from California."

Just as always, no one said anything to the poor thing as she quickly took a seat. In her mind she wished she was invisible. "That is the worst," Bella shook her head. "Being put on display for every damn class the first day."

"She agrees with you," I laughed quietly.

"Mr. Cullen, where did we leave off yesterday?" Mrs. Harris asked. She literally couldn't remember and knew that Bella and I carried the highest marks in the class. She relied on us constantly. I felt the new girl's stare immediately.

We were still studying Tolkien, and would be until Thanksgiving break in two weeks. "Frodo and Sam have reached Mordor...Gollum just tricked Sam into leaving."

"Right," she sighed, "Thank you, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded, wincing at the thoughts around me.

_Already drooling over the Cullen kid._

_What do girls see in that guy?_

_Good luck, girl, he's so taken he practically has a ring on his finger._

With that last thought, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the laugh. The thoughts this time around were so very different from when Bella walked into my life. Mrs. Harris drew their attention back to her and I was able to shut them all out.

I was glad to see Spanish class was absent of the new students and soon found myself walking my love to her Algebra class. "Ok, baby," she smiled, kissing my cheek. "See you at lunch."

"Love you..." I smiled, smacking her bottom and laughing as she walked away from me with a giggle.

I walked into the Current Events classroom, joining Jasper in front of the computer we always used. "Met one yet?" He smiled.

"Yeah...twins...the girl was in English with me and Bella."

"Twins?" He chuckled, his mind thinking along the same lines as Bella and me. That the students around us will focus on them for a while instead of us.

"Though..." I stopped, picking up my angel's thoughts. "The boy is in Bella's class now." The fact that I could hear my love was one thing, but she was so clear to me, that I could practically see the world through her eyes. I saw Mr. Thompson introduce Matthew Simmons to her class. He was tall and lean with hair the same color as his sister's. By current standards, I suppose he would have been considered handsome. When his eyes locked on my wife and sister, his eyes widened. "Well, he just saw Bella and Alice," I sighed.

"Oh hell," Jasper chuckled. "That kid has no idea how closely he's about to be monitored." I smiled and nodded. "You watch him...I'll get this done," he pointed to the assignment on the board.

I had to fight my amusement at my wife's hatred for all things mathematical as I wrote my daily note to her. Her mind wandered so far away that Alice was constantly poking her. What I loved and could completely understand was that her mind always wandered to me, reliving moments in our lives both new and past.

"Bells," Alice growled to her, "the new kid is going to stare in five seconds."

I sighed, thinking this was going to be a long day. Bella's mind filled with uneasiness of being stared at. I turned to Jasper. "We should meet them after class. Matthew Simmons has a staring problem."

"Sure, Eddie," Jasper nodded, shutting down our computer. "Lunch should be interesting." He smirked, handing me a printout of what we were supposed to turn in.

The bell rang and we made our way down the hall to wait for the girls. "Hi, handsome," my love beamed gloriously at me when they emerged from the room. My eyes slid passed her to Matthew. I couldn't help the low growl that rumbled through me as he stared at her ass. "Easy," she warned quietly in my ear. When he locked gazes with me, he quickly looked to Alice. The same growl emanated from Jasper.

The kid was overflowing with lustful thoughts and feelings too, according to Jasper's mind. "Damn," I frowned.

"Hey," Bella snapped. "What's that all about?"

"Sorry, love," I sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "His thoughts are shockingly vile."

"Oh," my love winced, her eyebrows shooting up. "Well, then...let's get the worst part over with..." She smiled reassuringly and led us all to the cafeteria.

Matthew and Erika had been taken in by Pam and her friends. I sighed, waiting for the next barrage of questions concerning us.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Alice growled. "Drew is a perfectly nice boy and Pam is all over the new guy..."

"You're asking me?" Bella laughed, sitting down at our table with Emmett and Rose. "I like Drew...he's sweet...she can't figure out what she wants."

"Oh here we go," Emmett chuckled. "New kids...go on Eddie...let us in on the fun."

We all chuckled at our brother. He did love to see how people viewed us. I didn't have to say anything. They were having the conversation loud enough that my whole family could hear it.

"Who are they?" Erika asked to no one in particular.

"The Cullens..." Pam sighed.

"Technically," Wendy said, rolling her eyes, "only two of them are Cullens, Pam. The rest are foster kids. And you shouldn't stare...you know they are really nice."

"Shut it," Ariel laughed. "They are nice to you...they ignore everyone else."

"We do not!" Alice growled. Bella snorted, turning the page of her book that she had taken out. Lunch would always be unnerving to her, I feared. But she handled it well.

"Ok, ok," Wendy sighed. "Clearly you're wrong...but the big guy...that's Emmett Cullen and the blond that's Rosalie Hale. The tall guy...that's Jasper Whitlock and the little dark haired girl is Alice Brandon." Wendy truly liked us – adored Bella. So her respect carried through in her demeanor towards her friends.

"The brunette?" Matthew asked, causing Pam to frown at him.

"Bella Swan."

"And then...there's..." Pam sighed. "Edward," they all groaned together.

"Jesus," Bella laughed. "That was the single saddest thing I have ever heard. Lauren and Jessica didn't sound that pathetic talking about you on _my_ first day."

Rose and Alice cracked up and I shook my head. "It really is going to be a long day," I groaned, leaning back in my chair. That only made my family laugh harder. Again my girl knew exactly what I needed, slipping her hand in mine and turning my ring. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. It was a reminder of who we were, bringing me back to the fact that she was my wife. That this high school charade was nothing compared to our reality.

"Relax, Edward," Rose chuckled. "They're explaining just how unavailable you are..."

"Bella is with Edward," Drew growled, his mind filled with jealousy as he watched the girl he liked stare at the new guy. He was fighting the urge to steal Pam from the room and lay his poor heart on the line, but instead he said, "So don't even bother, dude." Matthew nodded, his eyes on us. "Edward will tear you up."

That statement made me laugh and Bella giggle. "Smart man," I chuckled. Drew's mind filled with the night Wendy's dad had interrupted the Halloween party. My face was livid. He matched that with how he viewed mine and Bella's relationship: close, always laughing and touching. Together, with the knowledge of what he knew of Bella's past abuse, he assumed my protectiveness knew no bounds. It didn't.

Matthew snorted, but his sister sighed longingly as Bella rested her head on my shoulder, continuing to read.

"He'll be in Biology with you," Alice sighed.

"And?" Bella laughed, lifting her head from my arm and standing as the bell rang. I stood with her, handing her backpack to her.

"It's amazing they learn anything in Biology," Jasper teased, laughing as Bella flipped him off. "Come on, Bells, we have an article to lay out."

"I know," she sighed, looking up at me. _Give them time, _she thought to me. _He'll get over it._ I nodded, kissing her forehead and rolling my eyes at the sounds of the girls' heartbeats picking up._ They can't help it, _Bella's laughing mind resounded like bells in mine. _You're so freakin' cute!_ She thought and I chuckled, shaking my head and sticking a note into her pocket.

"Thank you, love," I snickered. "As long as you think so..."

"Always," she laughed, walking with Jasper out of the cafeteria.

BELLA

_My beautiful girl,_

_I get lost in my own mind sometimes, relishing memories of the two of us. Did I ever tell you what I saw as I watched over you the week before I fell back into your arms? I don't think I did._

My still heart clenched as I read Edward's note.

_Jealousy was what kept me from you, my love. It seemed to me that you had moved on. I saw you with Jake and I vowed to watch over you. I knew that he had a choice when it came to loving you, where as I did not. I hoped, though at the time I shouldn't have, that he would find someone else, leaving you to me. It was selfish...everything about me then was selfish. I waited in the wings, hoping, praying that I could find the strength to stay away from you, but my heart begged me to give in._

_I watched you, missing you like mad. I watched as you went to school, worked in the bookstore, and cared for Charlie. I watched as your eyes would glaze over, lost in thought. Oh, to have heard your mind then! Was it me you were thinking of? I wanted to know, I needed to know, but my punishment was ignorance._

_I listened to the people around you, ignoring the worry in their voices. I followed your routine until the day Victoria brought us back together. For however much I hated her, I cannot deny that she was the reason we are here today. _

_I ached for you, my love. I ached for your voice, your lips, your touch. I ached for things I knew nothing about. I ached in ways that had nothing to do with your blood. I can never tell you that enough. The mistake will haunt me for eternity. However noble my reasons might have been, hurting you the way I did was an unforgivable sin. You are precious to me. I will forever want you._

_Fate may have brought us together, but your forgiving heart gave me life when I thought I wasn't alive. Your touches, your caresses, your kisses soothed the soul I thought I lost. Please believe me when I tell you that your love for me warms me more completely than the rays of the mid-day sun._

_I love you, Mrs. Cullen._

_Always,_

_Edward_

"How does he write this stuff in Current Events?" I whined, my head falling to my desk in Mr. Morgan's classroom. I was fighting not to run from the room and take off whatever classroom door separated me from Edward.

Jasper cracked up, ruffling my hair. "That good, huh?" He chuckled, turning on our computer. All I could do was nod against the wood of the table. "I suppose it's to be expected," he sighed. "With all that Ed's held back, fought against...it's bound to escape somehow." I smiled, sitting up from the desk and pocketing my note like it was made of gold.

"I really hate that new kid," Drew growled, slamming the door behind him. Jasper and I looked up at him.

"Relax, Drew," Wendy sighed, pushing her glasses up. "The newness will wear off."

"I don't like him either," Jasper frowned.

"Drew," I sighed, "will you just tell her how you feel?" His shyness would be his undoing if he didn't take action with Pam. "The Holiday Ball is coming up...ask her!"

"I will," he whined. "Maybe," he mumbled. As popular and outgoing as he was, he was tentative when it came to his feelings.

Wendy chuckled. "She's so..." She struggled for the words.

"Malcontent?" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Wendy snorted. "It drives me crazy." She smirked, sitting down next to me. "Hey, thank Carlisle for me. Dr. Davis is great."

"Good," I smiled, "I'm glad. What's the update with you?"

"The courts won't release my dad, so they granted Pam's mother temporary custody. You know, they're trying to find my mom?"

"What?" We all gasped.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'm not sure how I feel about that." Mr. Morgan huffed from his desk and we all turned to look at him.

"Let her have her say, Wen," he sighed. "You may not know the whole truth."

"Right," she nodded. "Pam's mom said that my dad threatened my mother...so it's possible she didn't have a choice. We'll see if they even can locate her."

"That's kind of what I was thinking," Mr. Morgan nodded. "By the way, that article from you two was fantastic...I'm putting it in the next printing."

"Ok," Wendy and I both sighed. We had been nervous about printing it, but it had been healing for both of us to write it. I felt a kiss on my head from Jasper and a wave of brotherly love enveloped me.

As class got closer to the end, Jasper, Drew and Wendy talked with Mr. Morgan about the last football game. I pulled out Edward's note again, rereading it. Big mistake. By the time the bell rang, all I wanted was to feel Edward's lips on mine. I wanted to show him that mistakes were forgotten, that every thought of every minute was about him.

Edward must have heard my mind, because he was waiting for me after class, his eyes dark, but filled with understanding. "Walk with me," he rasped, taking my hand. He walked us quickly to a deserted classroom, locking the door behind us. I pressed him into the wall, my mouth on his. His hands threaded into my hair, tilting my head and covering my mouth with his. Groans emanated from both of us as I practically climbed his lean body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting myself up. My feet locked around his waist and he took the opportunity to turn and press me into the wall. His hands caressed and squeezed my thighs and bottom. His sweet tongue caressed mine even as we both turned our heads to the opposite sides. "I'll always want you," he growled into my mouth. "I want you now..."

"I know, Edward," I breathed, nipping at his lips. "You're forever forgiven, love."

"We're going to be late," he growled against my neck, leaving sweet kisses up to my ear.

"We shouldn't, baby," I groaned, closing my eyes and burying my face into his shirt. "We missed earlier this week due to the sun...we shouldn't..."

"I know," he said, sucking deeply the skin just behind my jaw. My mouth fell open and my eyes rolled with the things his mouth did to me.

"Edward," I growled wantonly.

"God, Bella," he breathed, his lips crashing back into mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth one more time, causing everything about me to pull him closer. "Baby, you can't say my name like that and expect me to stop," he pleaded, his faced pained as he took deep breaths.

"Put..." I groaned, weaving my hands in his hair and pulling his lips to mine for one more taste. "Put me down, or we won't stop..."

"'Kay," he sighed, setting me on my feet. I pushed him back with a smirk, trying to catch my breath. He huffed a laugh, running his fingers through his now disheveled hair. "We'll have to hurry."

"I know," I sighed, grabbing his hand and opening the door. We ran as humanly slow as we could, just barely making the bell. We settled into our seats in the back, fighting our smiles.

My eyes locked with his as whispers met our ears. Edward's eyes were a soft honey again, a smirk playing on his face. I'm sure he couldn't stop himself when he reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. Heartbeats picked up around us. I bit my lip in order not to laugh.

Ariel turned to Pam and asked, "Boxers or briefs?"

"Oh for Christ's sake," I growled low, rolling my eyes. "Has this always been a debate with you?" Two girls in my Port Angeles classes once had this same argument.

"Yes," Edward laughed, shrugging. He was amused at my reaction more than the question itself.

I sighed, frowning and shaking my head. As if to add to my torture, Mr. Carter came in, leading Matthew Simmons behind him. "Here's your textbook, Matthew, just have a seat anywhere that's open," he gestured to the class.

"Boxers," Pam finally answered.

"Wrong," I sang to myself as I took out my notes, causing Edward to just about fall off of his stool in hysterics.

"Edward," Mr. Carter started, walking to the cabinet behind us. "Give me a hand passing out these slides," he said, handing Edward a few boxes.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, still chuckling. He stood up and took the boxes, walking to the front of the class to set them on each table. Even I couldn't stop from staring at his ass, how could I fault them for doing the same?

_Oh that's just great,_ I teased. _Give them a better view in order to completely figure it out!_

Edward winked, shaking his head. When he sat back down with me, he set his foot on my stool. My eyes traveled up his thigh to his crotch and finally up to his face. _Mine_, I thought possessively.

"Yes, my love," he purred, nodding slowly.

The whole class was busy, chatting to each other as we worked with the microscopes again. I knew when Matthew would stare at me, because Edward would become so still. A sigh escaped him at one point and he braced his hands on the table as we stood over our microscopes. I had no desire to know what that kid was thinking.

"Hey," I smiled, ducking under Edward's arms and coming up in front of him. "So you got a date for that Holiday thing, or what?" I asked.

He fought his smile, shrugging with a feigned look of nonchalance. "Maybe," he sighed, "there was this _one_ girl..."

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling him step slightly closer. "What's she like?"

"Stunning...perfect, really," he shrugged. "Brunette, brown eyes. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know," I sighed, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "I was hoping this one guy would ask me...otherwise, I probably won't go..."

"This guy, is he worthy of you?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "he's unlike anyone I've ever met...polite, thoughtful...so hot," I giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"He sounds too good to be true...are you sure that's not all in your head?" He teased, folding his arms across his chest.

"I often think he's too good to be true," I mused, looking around the room and back. "But he's always there when I need him. And this girl...does she treat you right?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

Again I watched him struggle not to smile. "Better than I expect and more than I deserve," he crooned. "Well," he smiled as the bell rang, "I hope he asks you..."

"He better!" I laughed, stowing my book in my bag. "Otherwise, he's in deep trouble."

Edward chuckled, taking my bag from me. "Hmm, what type of trouble?" He whispered in my ear, wrapping his arm around my neck.

"Cold, lonely trouble," I lied.

"Oh, my Bella," he growled. "You couldn't deny yourself anymore than me." I groaned, knowing he was so damn right. He laughed softly, his lips pressed to my hair. "And I would love to show you off at the Holiday Ball, my beautiful girl." I sighed, letting his silken voice just wash over me as we walked to History. I bit my lip and looked up at him. Sometimes, he made me feel like he did when we first met – shy, unsure and completely enraptured by him. "Was there any doubt?" He chuckled.

"No," I shook my head, unable to say anything else. He held the door open to our last class of the day. Bracing myself for the steel stares of Mrs. Richardson, I walked in. I was not disappointed. Her eyes followed us as we sat down next to Jasper in our usual seats.

Mrs. Richardson had taken on a whole different outlook since her return from suspension. Instead of barking at every living creature, she ignored us all. It made for a tense but easier classroom. Her voice didn't even sound the same. She sounded defeated and lost.

Edward picked up on my thoughts and leaned over. "Her ex husband is getting remarried," he answered. "She's a little....hmmm, forlorn," he sighed.

"Oh," I nodded. "You mean depressed." I looked up to see him nod. "You know...meds would be good for her...might change her whole personality."

"Um," Jasper smirked, jerking a thumb towards himself, "walking, talking Xanex," he chuckled. I just rolled my eyes at their chuckles.

"You can't be with her at her house, Jazz," I chided. "But, go ahead...see what happens. And if you give _her_ an orgasm...I'll be scarred for eternity!" I growled, my eyebrow rising.

Edward snorted, shaking his head. Jasper beamed, and I worried for a moment if he didn't consider it. After all, a good orgasm could do wonders. Edward moaned quietly next to me, hearing my thoughts. I smirked at him, giving him a wink.

"Stop it," Jasper growled, "both of you."

"She started it," Edward huffed.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," I sighed innocently.

"Right," Jasper smirked. "I'm not stupid..." He mumbled and turned his attention to the large woman at the front of the room. He sent a small boost of happiness her way, tilting his head when she took a deep breath. A slight shudder went through her heavy frame.

The class fell quiet as she stood from her desk. "Ok, class...we need to review for the test coming up before you leave for Thanksgiving break..." Her voice was lighter, more composed. The rest of the hour was spent in review. At one point, I think she was actually starting to relax. She wasn't kind or jovial, but she wasn't mean either. It was a vast improvement.

"Impressive," Edward nodded, his eyebrows rising up as we met our siblings in the parking lot. "And only once did you send her happiness."

"Yeah," Jasper snorted. "Just one time. She took over from there."

"She's completely miserable," I growled. "Seriously, think about it. Let's just say she married her high school sweetheart – only to have him leave her for something younger, prettier. She teaches because that's all she knows, but she obviously hates it." I sat down in the passenger seat of the Volvo with a sigh. "Just looking around her, everything is better than where she is...right now. Every student, every life is going to turn out better than hers...no wonder she's bitter. No wonder when she looks at us," I motioned to Edward, "she sees herself ages ago..."

"You really scare me sometimes," Jasper snorted.

"Bella, you're right...for the most part..." Edward shrugged. "You'll never guess what she really wants to do."

"Oh God," Jasper cringed.

"Design lingerie for large women," Alice giggled.

"Oh stop!" Jasper shuddered as Edward nodded with a laugh. He started the car and backed out.

"Um...yeah, I have nothing for that," I shook my head. "No words...nothing. In fact, don't ever mention it again in my presence. Mm'kay?" The whole car exploded into laughter and I just stared out the window. It wasn't what she wanted to do that disturbed me, it was just visualizing Mrs. Richardson herself doing it.

EDWARD

"Bells, cut it out!" All the boys yelled from the field as she pinned them down with her shield.

"Well, if you wouldn't cheat!" She growled at them, my sisters nodding beside her with their hands on their hips.

I had to hide my laugh behind my hand. We were in La Push on First Beach. Since we were coming, Charlie had taken the opportunity to arrange a cookout. Both sides of the family were there. The wolves, my brothers and my sisters started a football game. It wasn't long before they tried her.

"Don't make me get my dad to referee this whole game..." She warned.

"I'm not going anywhere near that field," Charlie chortled, "I don't care what they do." I chuckled as he sat next to me and Carlisle. "Get myself crushed," he mumbled.

"Not quite," Carlisle laughed, "Bella would shield you and still be able to function in the game."

"I don't care," Charlie chuckled, opening his beer and sitting back to watch a vampires versus werewolves football game. The sounds of tackles, pounding feet and the girls' teasing laughter met all of our ears. Charlie's mind flickered through Bella's childhood, trying to recollect if he'd ever heard her sound so happy. He hadn't. Her whole life, he thought her a well-behaved child, content, but never as giddy has he saw her now.

He met my gaze. "Sorry, I forget that you can hear that," he smiled. "I bet that gets trying...hearing everything anyone is thinking..."

"It can," I nodded, feeling a little strange finally talking to Charlie so frankly about something we had always hidden from him. "Though it's helpful when determining how people view us."

"Bells said that you couldn't hear her when you first met..."

"No, sir," I smiled, "I couldn't. Her mind was closed to me. We know now that it was her shield that blocked her thoughts from me."

"So you can hear her now?"

"Yes, sir...when she lets me," I chuckled.

He sipped his beer, quiet for a few minutes. We both laughed as Bella tackled Jake, causing Anna to chuckle. "Bells, don't break him...he has diapers to change!"

"Fine," my love sighed, shoving her best friend over as he laughed. "That alone is punishment," she teased. "Line it up, boys," she said, standing and getting into a huddle with our siblings.

Carlisle got up to join Esme on a walk up the beach we used to never be allowed on, leaving me and Charlie alone. "You've given her everything I couldn't," Charlie sighed, a slight smile on his face. "It's not the life I would have chosen, but I can't deny she's happy...hell, beyond happy. I always wanted to give her siblings..."

"I didn't want this for her at first either," I confessed. "Some of us...we had tough lives."

"Is that why you left? The real reason?"

"Yes, sir," I sighed. "I loved her...instantly. And it was new for me. I panicked...thinking I never wanted anything to happen to her, yet I was the most dangerous of all."

"Bells can find trouble without you," he smirked and took a sip of his beer. "Jake is a prime example of that..." In his mind, he had seen the bruises, the marks, but had chosen to push the idea aside. He still wasn't sure he forgave Jake for the way he had abused his daughter, but he saw the change Anna had brought out in him.

"It's the imprinting," I clarified to his train of thought. "He is bound to her now. To hurt Anna would destroy Jake."

"Is it that way with you and Bells?"

"A little," I nodded. "It's like finding the other half of you...the part that's always missing."

"I see that," he sighed, "because I see how you interact with each other...it's always been there."

"Yes, sir," I said, sitting forward and resting my elbows on my knees. "Leaving her...it was the biggest mistake in my long life. I will never be able to properly make it up to her."

"You have," he laughed, pointing to the field. "Look at her, Edward. She didn't look this happy on Christmas morning when she was five...she's like this every day!"

"I suppose," I chuckled, unable to take my eyes from her as she ran the play Emmett called.

"Listen, son," he turned to me, "I may not be able to wrap my head around some of this...and I may not want to. I also can't fathom living forever, but I know that when you came back...that girl was healed. Something none of us could do. I can't blame you for wanting to protect her...the way you did it may not have been ideal, but we all make mistakes...whether we're five, fifty or a hundred," he sighed, gesturing to me. "Her forgiveness is in that laugh, son." We both turned as she squealed into laughter. Emmett was holding her upside down to drop the ball.

"Thank you, sir," I sighed, sitting back.

"Grandpa Charlie!" Izzy huffed, running up to him.

"What, pumpkin?"

"Have you seen Eddie?"

Little Eddie was mobile and a wobbly terror these days. My eyes scanned the area, hoping he hadn't gone near the water. "Shit," I gasped as I saw him waddling towards the heavy hitting on the field. "Bella, Jake...." I yelled, taking off.

"Crap!" Bella gasped, wrapping her shield around the baby just as Paul and Jasper came down within inches of him. They landed hard, sounding like the crashing of boulders. "Damn," she growled, meeting me at the child the same time Jake ran over. She scooped him up, stepping over her brother and Paul.

"You need a leash like your dad," Bella chuckled, smoothing back the giggling boy's hair.

"Funny, Bells," Jake sighed, clearly shaken that his son had wandered so close to the action.

Little Eddie squealed with delight as she kissed his neck. He squirmed in her arms, grabbing her face with two little chubby hands. And not for the first time, did I yearn for our own. It was a pang that I had to put away.

"Oh, God...thanks Bella," Anna breathed, taking Eddie from her arms. "He's like trying to nail Jell-o to the wall." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Good job, love," I sighed, kissing her head.

"Bells!" They all yelled.

"Ok," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Last game..."

As they continued to play, I wandered up the shore. I found the tide pools that Bella had mentioned when we first met. I watched in fascination the little world that lived in seclusion from the rest of the sea. Starfish and anemones thrived in a space that was smaller than Carlisle's desk.

My mind wandered back to when she had come here with Mike Newton. I had seen her hand where she had fallen, the light scrape on her palm.

Freesia and strawberries wafted around me and I turned to see my wife leaning against a rock, her arms folded across her chest. "Hey, handsome," she smiled. "Why are you alone, baby?"

"It wasn't planned," I smiled. "I haven't ever been here...I was just looking around." I shrugged, tilting my head at her.

"Then let me show _you_ a few things," she said, reaching for my hand. "So rarely do I know something you don't," she giggled. "I invited you here once," she smirked.

"Yes, I was remembering that just now," I nodded. "Mike Newton would have had a meltdown."

"Mike Newton was a pill," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "At least I ran into Jake here that day."

"Yes, using your dangerous flirting techniques to squeeze information about me out of him," I teased.

She laughed, shaking her head. "You weren't spilling...I had to get my info somewhere." She tugged my hand and I followed her up a trail to another part of the beach. "I like this spot," she sighed, looking around. "I like the tide pools...and the fact that it's secluded out here. I used to come here to think." Her voice was thoughtful, quiet. Her mind was closed to me, but I didn't say anything.

"Do you still have that lighter from starting the grill?" She asked suddenly. I nodded, handing it over to her. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire, Edward?"

"Do you like the colors, love?" I smiled. She smiled softly and nodded. "It's the salt."

"Yeah, that's the first and last bit of information that I ever found useful from Mike," she chuckled, starting a small fire in front of a fallen tree. I laughed, sitting down on the log and pulling her to my lap.

She was quiet as she nuzzled my neck. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you," I smiled, pulling her back to kiss her. "What has you so pensive?"

"It seems strange to be with you here..." Her head turned, scanning the area and then her gaze landed on a cliff face at the very far end of the beach. "That was the last place I heard your voice," she sighed, looking back to me.

"What did I say?" I asked, tilting my head.

"_Don't do this,_" she said, her breath hitching. "_Please. For me._" Her eyes were locked onto the cliff, her mind still closed. From the look on her face, she was protecting me from her thoughts.

"That sounds like me," I smiled. "What else, love?"

She smiled, cupping my face. "Of course I argued with you," she smirked. "I told you that you wanted me to be human...to watch me. I jumped anyway...telling you it was the only way you'd stay with me." I fought the sob that was building in me. "Then, you got pissed," she chuckled, "once I hit the water."

"No wonder it looked like suicide in Alice's mind," I breathed, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, Bella...I will forever be sorry. I'll always stay with you, baby...I swear."

"I didn't want an apology, Edward," she frowned. "Look at me," she snapped and I locked eyes with her. "We didn't know, baby...we didn't know then what we know now..."

She paused for a moment. "Think back, Edward. I was seventeen...human...you were brand new to love and mating...we could barely think straight around each other. Factor in my sweet blood," she winked, "and it was chaos, love. Just madness. Neither of us knew what to do, expect or even say..."

"When did you get so smart?" I teased.

"The smartest thing I did was marry you, Mr. Cullen," she chuckled. "Someone has to keep you in line."

"And you do an amazing job, Mrs. Cullen," I sighed, reaching up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. It had come loose from her ponytail. She leaned forward, her hands on my neck and shoulder. She pressed her lips to mine, taking my bottom lip. With a sweet sigh, she deepened the kiss, turning her head and swirling her tongue with mine. Something in her came undone, unglued. I didn't know if it was the conversation or where we were, but she stood up, pressing between my legs and leaning into me. She gasped, breaking from my mouth to leave biting kisses down my jaw.

Her fingers frantically tugged at my shirt, pulling it from my jeans. I was catching up with her quickly. I gripped her ass, growling into her neck. "Bella..." I moaned, as her mouth met mine again.

"I need to touch you," she begged, "I want you...here. I need the real you _here_, not the apparition." Her tiny fingers dug into my back under my shirt. I started to protest, considering where we were and who was nearby, but her pleas stopped me. "Please, Edward," she growled, diving for my mouth again. I couldn't help the wonton moan that I pushed into her mouth as her hand palmed the outside of my jeans.

If I thought she was on fire before, my next unwitting statement practically sent her over the edge. "Fuck, baby...that feels good," I gasped, my head pulling back a little.

Her growl against my neck was feral and slightly feline as she flicked open my jeans, taking me out into her hands. "I need this here," she breathed, barely able to speak through her panting. Before I could even form an opinion, she dropped to her knees.

"Bella," I gasped, my eyes rolling back as her mouth sank over me. "Jesus, baby," I groaned, unable to stop my hand from threading into her hair, tugging it loose from her band. Her tongue and mouth were doing things to me that caused my mind to freeze. And I wanted more. Her teeth grazed my sensitive skin and she took me in all the way. I looked down, locking with her gaze. She was watching me unravel. "Do you have any idea how beautiful those lips are around my cock, love?" I asked, tracing her bottom lip. My breath caught as she moaned against me. My wife did love her dirty talk.

"Do you want me to fuck your mouth, my sweet girl?" I asked, threading my other hand into her hair.

She pulled off of me, causing a growl to escape from me. "Fuck, yes," she pleaded, pulling me up to stand before her. A snarl burst from me when she wrapped her lips around me and I slipped slowly back into her mouth.

I was close, twitching on her tongue as her hand caressed my balls. I wasn't going to last much longer. The sight in front of me was just about to shatter me. It wasn't until I saw the heel of her hand press to the apex of her jeans that I lost my control. "Oh, shit," I growled, my eyes rolling back as I came with a roar.

I released her hair, sitting down on the log and pulling her up to stand between my legs. She was breathing heavy, her legs pressing together. She was so aroused, I could taste it in the air. Her fists gripped my shirt as she tried to control herself. "Sweet girl, let me..."

"Ok," she nodded, her face almost pained. I had seen my love turned on, aroused, but never frantic. "Edward," she whined as I slipped my hand between her legs on the outside of her jeans. She was hot, her moisture almost seeping through. I didn't want to undress her on that beach, but I needed to give my girl relief. I felt her throb and clench at my touch even through the fabric.

"Damn, love," I growled, diving for her mouth and tasting myself on her tongue. I opened her jeans, sliding down the zipper and slipping my hand inside. She cried out into my mouth, her hips bucking to me. "Mm, that's right, Bella," I purred, licking up her neck and slipping my fingers through her wetness. She pressed against my hand, her body claiming my fingers, wanting more. "Let me help you. You're so close...so fucking wet..."

"Shit," she gasped, bucking against me again. "Kiss me, Edward...I'm coming..."

I covered her mouth with mine, suckling her tongue at the same time my thumb pressed against her clit. She sucked the air from my mouth, everything about her clenching around me. She was stunning as her mouth was slightly open, her eyes black with want. She pressed her forehead to my temple, trying to calm down. She didn't say anything as she pulled back, locking eyes with me.

Her lips captured mine again a groan vibrating my tongue as I slipped my hand from her jeans. I cupped her bottom, straddling her over my legs, my now painful erection trapped between us amongst the denim we were wearing. She kissed me long, passionately, seemingly never getting enough.

She smiled against my lips when I twitched between us. "Ignore it, my love," I chuckled, pulling back to look at her. "I want you always," I smirked. "It will never end."

"Me too," she breathed, finally finding her voice. "And I hope it never does," she sighed, placing a sweet kisses on my cheek, nose and down to my neck. Her mind was open to me now, grateful that I had changed a memory from one thing to another.

"Hey," I whispered, pulling her gaze to mine. "It's not a bad memory," I frowned. "It's how you survived. I want to take it all back, but I see your forgiveness. I feel it."

"No," she giggled, grinding into me. "_I_ feel it," she snorted when I growled, playfully biting her neck.

"Behave, beautiful, or I may not be able to restrain from ravishing you out here."

"I don't want to behave," she huffed, nuzzling my neck again and leaving her own biting kiss.

"You don't have a choice, sweet girl," I chuckled, "They're all looking for us...and they aren't far." I heard Alice's mind warn us they were heading our way. She did try her best to leave us alone for as long as she could, but everyone wanted to see us.

"Damn it," she whined, pulling back to look at me with pleading eyes. "No fair," she grumped.

"I know, baby," I sighed, rubbing her back. "Never enough, huh?"

"No," she sighed, reaching between us to straighten our clothing. I slipped down to the sand closer to the fire and turned her around, pulling her back to my chest.

Just like so many times before, Bella's shield pulled just about everyone to her. Everyone, but the "adults". Our siblings, plus Anna, Jake and all the rest of the pack and their mates trudged up the beach to join us around the fire. The pack dropped down a cooler and a stereo, adding more driftwood to the blaze.

"I could kiss Esme for babysitting," Anna snorted, plopping down in the sand.

"No, shit," Jessica chuckled, sipping a beer that Quil had handed her.

"I'm sure she'd kiss you for letting her," Bella teased, leaning her head back to my shoulder. Her mind drifted, soaking in the setting sun, the colors of the fire, the love of family around her and the feel of my body behind hers. She was content, almost lazy with the feel it. A part of it was post-coital, but it didn't end there. I couldn't help but smile and nuzzle the side of her neck.

"Jake," Anna sighed, "put the music on." He nodded and reached over with his long arm, flipping the switch on. Rap music blared from the thing, causing most of us to groan.

"What the hell?" Emmett snorted.

"Quil and Embry think they can dance," Jake laughed, watching them both get up and start to dance. Under normal circumstances, the wolves could be quite graceful. Not in this case.

"Jesus," Jessica rolled her eyes. "And to think that talent may have passed on to our daughter." We all chuckled as she just glared at her husband to stop. Jake finally changed the station, finding something a little easier to tolerate.

"Did we tell you?" Anna smirked, looking at Bella and my sisters. "There's an update on Mike Newton," she snorted as all of them leaned forward with expectant looks on their faces. They lived for the dirt on Mike and Lauren. "So...Mike and Lauren are trying to get back together...he's in therapy."

"Oh, stop it," Bella groaned.

"They will forever be twisted around each other," Alice mused, her eyes glazing. "They can't help it."

"Did she dye her hair brown?" Emmett guffawed.

"Jackass!" Bella growled, throwing a clod of sand at him. He let it hit him in the arm, because there was no way for him to stop laughing. I couldn't help but join him. "Think it's funny? Emmett's a real riot!" She smirked at me and poked me in the stomach.

"No, you're just too beautiful...you've scarred the boy for life," I smirked, fighting her hands. With that statement, I got groans from the men and "awws" from the girls.

My love chuckled, "See? That's the stuff that drives them crazy at school."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, standing and tugging her up with me. "Dance with me." I wasn't the only one that had stood for the slow song that drifted softly out of the speakers. Coupled with the sounds of the water, it was a soothing sound. "I can't help saying those things to you," I whispered in her ear. "I'm honest to a fault when it comes to you."

"That's all I ever ask, Edward," she sighed, burying her face into my neck. All the girls sighed into a swoon when Aretha Franklin's _Natural Woman_ floated around us.

According to Jasper's mind, every woman around us just melted into a lustful puddle. He fought hard to block it, but gave up. If possible, Bella stepped further into my embrace, her tiny hands playing with my hair. I closed my eyes at the feel of her lips on my neck.

I couldn't stop myself from touching the soft curves of my wife. My hands skimmed down her back, over her bottom to her thighs and back up. I'm sure that Jasper was pushing out this lust, but he couldn't help it. Alice was just as affected by the song as everyone else.

Bella lifted her head up to lock eyes with me. _I'd shield Jasper, but you feel too good to let go. We should leave soon. _

"Not yet," I whispered, brushing my lips along hers. "When we go, I want to stay at Charlie's old house tonight. In your old room, love." Why we continued to call it Charlie's when we owned it, I didn't know. All I did know was that I would not have made it back to the house in Portland without wanting to pull the car over and ravish her on the side of a road somewhere.

"And I was thinking your old room at the Forks house," she giggled quietly. "Why my old room, baby?" I shrugged, not wanting the super-sensitive ears around us hear the fantasy that I had rattling around in my head. She quirked an eyebrow up at me as she watched my eyes blacken.

_Hmm...someone has...an idea,_ she thought to me, her inner voice sounding sultry and sexy, like a mental caress to my cock. I nodded, letting my hands rest back onto her firm bottom and pulling her against my straining erection. _It must be a _very_ good idea,_ she groaned, a slight smile playing on her face.

"Not so much an idea as a question," I hinted, tilting my head at her.

_Fuck it, let's go_, she growled, her mind frantic with what I could possibly want to know that I didn't already. We bid goodbye to our families, rushing to her car. As I exited La Push, I reached over and brushed the back of my hand along Bella's cheek, unable to keep my hands off of her.

"Faster, Edward," she chuckled, "my curiosity is just about to kill me."

"Yes, ma'am," I laughed, shifting gears and accelerating. I couldn't get her there quickly enough.

* * *

**A/N...Ok...new students, twins at that. Not to mention the Holiday Ball coming up...ahh...and the slight cliffie I left you. It's a harmless cliffie, but Edward and his fantasies take up a lot of pages...lmao!**

**Oh...and a side note: I saw _Remember Me_ last night. **Sigh** There really aren't words. Fair warning...take tissues with you. Seeing Rob play something outside of Edward and Cedric was a treat and he was fantastic and sexy and funny. I have read and written a million words and nothing ever described Rob's face in mid-passion as beautiful as it really was. Ever. Not even SM could capture that, I don't think. So, it was a thumbs up for me for that movie. Something I'd buy when it comes out on DVD. **

**Thanks to Brits23 for her mad beta skills...always a huge help at smoothing out the rough patches in my writing.**

**Coming up next is the fantasy that Edward had and we learn a little more about Matthew.**

**OK...REVIEW, please?!?!? I could really use the pick-me-up...So, let me hear you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N...so here we are again. I'm sure that this little cliffie had you wondering. Edward asks his question now...**

**I'll let you get on with it...**

* * *

CHAPTER 28

BELLA

"Edward," I whined, "the suspense is killing me. Just ask your question!"

"I will, love..." he sighed, sitting down in my old rocker in the corner of the room. "Just sit on the bed for a moment, please?"

"Too far away," I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

"It's not without restraint, my beautiful girl, I assure you," he smirked.

"This room's seen a lot of that," I snorted, my eyes locking with his. Something shifted in his eyes, something that I seemed to have just touched on. "I was just teasing..."

"Tell me what it was like for you when we first met...not when I came back, love," he added when I started to speak. "The beginning."

"Which part, baby?"

"The part..." he sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees. "When I would push you away..."

"Edward, I know why you did that..." I frowned, tilting my head at him. My blood had been too much. Everything about us was restrained. His eyes were black when he looked up at me. Suddenly, it clicked. "You mean...did you frustrate me to the point of handling things myself..." I almost smiled if it weren't for the fact that we had never touched on this subject. I imagined that Edward had wondered this for years.

I shifted on the bed, making myself comfortable. I picked at my old comforter. "I have every intention of answering you, but can I ask a question first?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"What triggered this?"

"Tonight, on the beach," he whispered. "You were...touching yourself and you didn't even know it."

I nodded. I had done exactly that. I suddenly found myself wondering if, even after an infinite amount of years together, we would learn everything there was to know about sex. For a moment, I wondered if we would ever learn everything. Restraint was the key word in this soon-to-be conversation. When Edward came back, I was human and he restrained not to break me. When my past with Jacob had my emotions reeling for years, Edward restrained not to push me too far. Here we were completely open and he wanted to know about the beginning.

"You have to see my side before I tell you that yes, in fact, I touched myself..." I said firmly. He nodded, a strangled noise escaping him. "We were all hormones at seventeen...both of us," I raised an eyebrow at him. "You were my first and last love...my heart was yours instantly. I would have given you anything. You were so handsome,but it was so much more than that...you have no idea," I smiled, "and the sweet things you would say, Edward...your honesty, your professions of love...they were and still are a huge turn on."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Oh," I sighed, my brow furrowing at the memory, "and that electricity that we share...yeah, that didn't help. So, you would kiss me and I would come undone. You know that, because you had to be the one to stop it. You stopped us and would have to make an exit from this room or walk away from me in the meadow, but you put distance between us." He nodded, turning his head toward the window and back to me. "I would wait. You always gave me time before school. And the shower was the best place. I was well aware you could smell me – smell and hear everything."

"What did you think about, baby?" He breathed.

There it was. There was the reason for this whole conversation.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "First, I thought how big of a tease you were," I smirked as he huffed a laugh. "All of that," I gestured to him, "telling me I was yours, you were mine, but I couldn't claim it." I snorted into laughter.

"Bella, please tell me..."

"Simple things at first," I started, unable to deny him anything. "We were just starting. I wanted your hands on me...touching me somewhere other than my face, my hands. I wanted groping and squeezing," I shrugged. "My whole body ached for you to _really _kiss me. As things progressed, as we got closer, I wanted more. I wanted your body over me. And my dreams...Jesus," I groaned, shaking my head. "I would wake up needing release."

"I know," he growled. "You drove me mad."

"Good," I laughed softly. "Lord knows, you drove me crazy." He chuckled, nodding in agreement. "So...yes, love. I did. I thought about my dreams or the last time you held my face in your hands or the feel of your sweet lips on my neck...it didn't matter. I stayed in want of you." His eyes landed on my hands and I knew what he wanted. "Hold that thought...your turn...did you?"

"Oh, God, love..." He practically growled, putting his face in his hands. "Yes, more than I'd care to admit. You were so beautiful, and I was too strong physically. I was absolutely terrified of hurting you. Can you understand that?"

"Of course," I nodded, feeling my eyes go pitch black with the idea that he pleasured himself with thoughts of me. "Tell me...what did you think about?"

"Don't ask, baby," he begged. "A hundred years of porn and erotic thoughts...they came crashing down around me. It was disrespectful and vile." I groaned, my eyes rolling behind my closed lids. Suddenly he was looming over me, inhaling deeply. "The idea is..._good_...to you?"

"More than good," I growled, my eyes on his arms as his muscles flexed over me. "Please tell me. You have to understand that I saw it as rejection...that you didn't feel the lust..."

"Lust?" He asked, a growling laugh pushing his sweet breath over my face. "I was riddled with it...I had the whole house in an uproar thanks to Jasper." His voice was deep, husky, causing a shiver to crawl over me. "I wanted it all and yet, I was afraid..."

"Oh Edward, of what?"

"I was scared you didn't feel the same...that you could never understand what I truly was...if I was terrified of hurting you...then I was petrified that I would scare you off. And my human side couldn't bear to let you see how you affected me. I was embarrassed of that part."

"Hmm," I smirked, "you shouldn't be." I giggled as he chuckled deeply, burying his face in my neck, but he held the rest of himself away from me. "That _part_ of you is nothing to be embarrassed about. Please tell me what you thought about..."

"Everything," he whispered, reaching up to unbutton my shirt. "I wanted to see you naked...I was obsessed with it. My imagination is not as good as the reality, my love," he chuckled, parting my shirt and exposing my bra and bare stomach. His eyes softened at his permanent mark over my heart, his finger tracing its shape. "I wanted to feel your skin on mine...you were so warm and my skin so sensitive. I craved it." He traced my bottom lip with the same finger he had been tracing my scar. "I wanted your mouth on me. You have no idea what watching your sensual lips did to me."

I cupped his face with both of my hands, slipping down to the buttons of his shirt. I slowly pulled his shirt apart and yet, he still kept his weight away from me. "Show me?" I asked, meeting his black gaze. "Show me what I did to you..."

He shrugged the rest of the way out of his dress shirt, tossing it aside. He flicked open his jeans, kicking them off the end of the bed. To see Edward's naked, perfect form above me was breathtaking. He was rock hard as he planted a hand next to my head, looming over me again. He reached down with his other hand, tugging on my jeans. I shimmied out of them and my underwear, sprawling bare beneath him.

"To have seen you like this..." He breathed, his eyes traveling all over me. "I would not have held back." I watched with unbridled lustful fascination as his long fingers wrapped around his cock. His biceps and forearms flexed with the movement, causing my breath to catch in my throat.

I couldn't stop my own hand from cupping my breast, my legs squirming for friction. We were watching each other, sharing moans of wonton need. "Fuck," I breathed as his thumb circled his tip, spreading the moisture that had already seeped out. Watching his hand take care of his own desire was beyond anything I could possibly explain. I had no words, just a throbbing need as his hand gripped his shaft.

My whole body arched towards him, my hand slipping between my legs. "That's it, baby..." He purred, watching my hand slide through my own wetness. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," I growled, my head flying back, my hips rising off the bed as my own finger brushed against my most sensitive area. But I couldn't keep my eyes from him for long. I strained to watch him.

His strokes over himself became quicker, harder, his breathing heavy and in short bursts. I was so close to coming hard with the sight that braced over me, but there was one thing I needed to know. "D-did you do t-this...back then...did you lose yourself when I was asleep?"

"Yes, Bella."

"Oh, fuck," I sobbed at the thought that he couldn't stop himself in my room, that his need was too great, his desire too large. I slipped a finger into my own core, writhing under my own touch.

"Come, love...let me see..." He begged, his voice strained. "I can't hold back, Bella. So fucking sexy underneath me."

My orgasm hit me with a force I wasn't expecting as his words, along with the slight twist of his strong arm, tossed me over the edge. "Edward," I gasped, my eyes rolling back, my hips trying to reach him. "Please..." I pleaded, my hands itching to take the place of his own. I had to grip the bed linens in order to stop from taking over. "On my stomach, baby," I crooned, "mark me as yours."

Of all the things I could have said to him, that was the one thing that caused him to lose control. "Bella," he growled, his eyes deep ebony, filled with lust, "you _are _mine!" The snarl that he let loose vibrated the whole bed, my body and I could have sworn it rattled the window pane. I felt his hot seed spill on my skin, but it was his face I couldn't take my eyes off of. It was feral, but beautiful – my Edward was all vampire at the moment he came across my skin.

Without pause, he reached down and lifted my leg. His perfect cock never softened as he buried himself into me to the hilt. "Fuck, baby," he breathed, his body melting to mine. "There will never be anything that feels as good as this..."

My breath caught at the feeling of him inside me, deep and twitching. I felt his come between our stomachs and I moaned at the erotic feel of it. "Never," I growled, gripping his shoulders as my body instinctively opened for him and wrapped around him.

We didn't say anything, our bodies speaking for us. He let out a moan as his lips met mine, his tongue begging for entrance that he never needed to ask for. I drank him in, my own moans sounding foreign to me as he drove into me with a controlled slowness. For every lick, kiss and taste he was administering against the skin of my neck and breasts, I was losing myself further from the feel of him.

I whimpered when his eyes locked with mine, his tongue circling my nipple. "Come for me again, baby," he said, placing a soft kiss to the tip. As his teeth scraped the sensitive skin, he snaked his arms under my back and held onto my shoulders. His pelvic bone brushed against my clit with every thrust his hips made.

My eyes never left his as he did the same to my other nipple. "God, Edward..." I writhed, his mouth causing a memory to flood me. The night he first stayed with me – his lips traveling the length of my neck, his nose inhaling my scent. If I would have known then what his mouth could do, he would have stood zero chance. Vampire strength and discipline or not, I would have made him mine. I watched his mouth twitch into a slight smile against my breast at my thoughts. I shattered underneath him, no longer able to stave off the burn that he was creating inside of me.

My muscles clenched around his hardened shaft. His head flew back in ecstasy as he buried himself deep inside of me, coming with a purr this time instead of a snarl. He rolled us to our sides, pulling me closer, but keeping us connected in the most intimate of ways. I pulled his forehead to mine, closing my eyes to the feel of his hands ghosting up and down my back.

I kissed him softly, my breathing starting to even out. "Tell me, handsome," I smiled. "Just when did you defile my bedroom?"

He chuckled, his face looking as if he would be blushing if he could. He pressed his lips against my neck, leaving them there as he spoke. "After prom..." He whispered. "You were stunningly gorgeous...I had held you all night. Feeling your body so close for so long...Love, I was wrong...."

"No, not wrong, Edward," I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "Just old-fashioned," I teased, laughing when his chuckle shook my body. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep in my arms," he smiled, pulling back to look me in the eye. He reached up, lovingly brushing my hair from my face. "Your dreams were instant. My name from your lips...it did things to me after dancing with you all night." He paused, leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly. "I told myself to leave, to give you a minute...I got up from your unbelievably strong embrace to give myself...distance...but when I got to the window, you called out for me. You begged me not to leave. It was like you knew when I wasn't touching you."

I traced his eyebrow as he continued his story. "I sat in the chair, losing my mind," he chuckled. "You were quite..._verbal_...that night. And detailed."

"Oh hell," I groaned, unable to not laugh with him.

"I wanted to give you what you wanted...I just...I couldn't..." He sighed, looking forlorn and leaning into my hand on his face. "I didn't know what I was doing or what I wanted. I just knew I wanted _you_..." He shrugged adorably, a sweet, almost innocent smile playing on his lips. "Before I knew it, I couldn't stop myself..."

"My chair?!" I laughed, my head falling back. "God, Edward, I love you!"

"As I love you." He laughed with me, wrapping his arms all the way around me.

"Can I ask you something?" I chuckled, still shaking the image of Edward pleasuring himself in my old rocker out of my head.

"Anything," he smirked knowingly, my thoughts were no secret to him.

"Is it being back in high school that has us reminiscing? I've noticed it more and more lately. With La Push tonight and, well here now..."

"Probably," he nodded, kissing my forehead. "I like it."

"Me too," I smiled.

"How's my story coming along?" He teased, grunting as I gripped his sides.

"You'll get it when I decide you can have it!" I growled, squirming and squealing as his long, slow strokes along my back turned into tickles. I felt him harden inside of me, causing a growl to escape me. I pushed him onto his back, taking him all the way in again. "It's going to be a long night, baby," I purred, licking up his neck.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm afraid so," he breathed, gripping my hips. I smiled against his skin, reveling in our power over each other and the fact that we were alone.

** **

"It's Bella, right?" I heard behind me in Algebra class. I rolled my eyes at Alice's restrained giggle. I turned to face Matthew.

"Yes," I nodded, my side vision catching Pam in a sneer. We didn't really have class that day. Mr. Thompson was out and the substitute gave us a free period as long as we kept the noise down.

Matthew leaned forward. He smelled like cigarettes and the smell of a closed off room, musty. There was a hint of beer in there too. "There's a bunch of us going to hang out down by the coast this weekend. My cousin's getting us beer, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"I don't drink..._beer_," I smirked, hearing Alice snort behind me at the joke. "I also wouldn't join you because I have a boyfriend, Matthew." Pam sighed with a little relief from behind him. She really needed to figure out what she wanted.

"I could show you a good time," he said, ignoring my statement. Something about the boy's innuendo was disturbing. "That pretty boy of yours couldn't have a clue what to do with that body..." He muttered to himself, his eyes traveling all over me. I fought my growl, my urge to hit him. I wasn't meant to hear what he said, but my sharp hearing caught it anyway.

What bothered me the most was that I knew Edward was watching this through my thoughts right that very minute. Alice huffed a laugh and I turned to her. "We have plans," she stated, her chin jutting out just slightly. "Family commitment."

"Matthew," I sighed, turning back to him, "as flattering as the invitation is...no thank you." Suddenly, I remembered it was a holiday weekend. "Aren't you going to be with family? It's Thanksgiving."

"Hell, no," he scoffed. "My definition of family doesn't necessarily have to be blood related. You should get that."

"I do. I was just curious," I sighed, standing when the bell rang.

"Oh, hell," Alice sighed. "Brace yourself. He just made a really stupid decision." I groaned, staring at her, but she didn't elaborate.

We all walked out the door together and I smiled when Edward and Jasper were waiting for us. My smile faded at the looks on their faces. Alice linked her arm in mine just as Matthew whispered in my ear.

"Let me know if you change your mind." His hot breath in my ear wasn't as shocking as the feel of his lips brushing my earlobe. I saw Edward move, but it was me that snapped.

I gripped the front of his shirt in my hand, shoving him into the lockers behind us. "You can stare...you can drool...and you can talk all the trash you want, but _don't_ fucking touch me!"

"Shit," he gasped, his eyes wide.

Alice's quick and low words of warning were in my ear. "Let him go. You have to stop Edward...now. Mr. Fuller's walking around the corner in thirty seconds."

I turned to look at Edward, watching as it was all Jasper could do to hold him back. Drew wandered into the circle that was gathering around us. "Edward, man, what the fuck?" His eyes locked onto me still with Matthew pinned to the lockers. "What did I tell you, dude?" He strode to Matthew. "He will kill you, dude." He sighed with an eye roll. "Bells...you ok?"

"Yeah..." I sighed, releasing Matthew's shirt.

_Edward,_ I thought, making him lock eyes with me. _Calm down. It's my fault that I overreacted. _Once he was focused on me, I knew he would settle down.

A wave of serenity enveloped the entire group of people in the hallway, causing some to even lose interest and walk away. I let out a breath of relief, locking eyes with Jasper, who was finally able to let Edward go. My brother gave me a quick nod.

Edward walked to me, cupping my face. "Sorry, love...you ok?" I nodded, rolling my eyes. He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm certainly glad you like it when I touch you," he whispered. He turned his attention to Matthew. "Touch her again...and I'll finish where she left off," he said, his voice pure control and menace.

"Told you, jackass," Drew chuckled, tugging Matthew from the lockers. "Fucking moron."

"Do you fight all of her battles?" Matthew sneered as he turned to head down the hall.

"Not all...only the ones that would give me the greatest pleasure," Edward replied in a bored voice, "but as you can see, she can defend herself. Though, I prefer it if she sheds no blood...she leaves that _to me_." The last two words were said in a deep threatening tone that caused Matthew to flinch. I had to fight my smile, because Jasper and Drew snorted in appreciation. Even Alice bit back a giggle at my side as Matthew rolled his eyes and walked away, passing Mr. Fuller as he made his way down the hall just as Alice had predicted.

Drew turned to Pam, Ariel and Wendy. "Stay away from that kid...he's trouble."

"That he is," Edward agreed, wrapping an arm around me. "He's hiding something," he said to Drew and the girls.

"I'm glad it's not just me," Wendy frowned.

"Yeah, Pam," Ariel sighed, her brow furrowed. "He's kind of a jerk, but his sister's sweet though." Pam looked discouraged, but didn't argue. I hoped that if she didn't take Drew's advice, she would at least listen to Edward.

"Ok, ok," Alice sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes. "There's nothing to see here," she chuckled. Wendy and Ariel giggled, even Pam smirked.

"Yes, pixie," I laughed, "lunch time..."

"Spill it, handsome," I smirked, sitting next to him at our table, "what's 'touchy-feely' hiding?"

"Who the fuck is 'Touchy-Feely'?" Emmett growled, looking at me.

"Matthew..." Alice sighed. "He thinks he's the next Romeo..."

"Romeo committed suicide," I laughed.

"The same thing can be arranged for Matthew," Edward smirked. I chuckled softly, shaking my head.

"His feelings are twisted," Jasper frowned. "Is he high?"

"Yes," Edward nodded. "And he's looking to make everyone else that way. He's a pusher...a dealer. That _family_ he told you about is a group of kids that consider themselves a gang."

Emmett snorted, looking between us all. "An angry, suburban, SUV driving, Xbox playing, Nike wearing, mall shopping...real and for true gang?" The whole table cracked up.

"Yes," Edward chuckled, "but that doesn't make him any less dangerous or stupid."

"You mean for them," Rose frowned, her eyes locked on the tables that Pam's and Drew's friends sat. Wendy and Ariel looked uncomfortable as Matthew came to join them.

I turned to Jasper. "Time for a drug article, don't you think?"

"Hmm, let's call Carlisle..." He chuckled. "How many gross pictures can he get us? Ooh! You think he'll let us visit the morgue?"

"Ew!" I gasped. "And you call me a freak," I turned to Alice, who just shrugged.

"That party he invited you to is a rave...underage kids drinking, doing drugs," Edward sighed. "He wanted you there so he could give you Ecstasy."

_Mmm, but you do that without drugs,_ I thought, smirking at him. He fought his smile and caressed my thigh under the table. "I could send Charlie..." I shrugged.

"Smart girl," Edward crooned, his hand slipping just a little higher. "You'll have to find out where it is."

"I guarantee Wendy knows," Jasper nodded, his eyes on the table as they all whispered around Matthew.

"She will," Alice added. Matthew didn't matter to me, just my friends. I needed to make sure none of them showed up at the party he was talking about.

EDWARD

"It has to be an anonymous tip, Dad," my love said, lying back on our bed. She had finally found the exact location of the party that Matthew had invited her to. It was early, but she had left a message at the station for him to call her when he got in.

"Sure, sure, Bells," her father sighed on the other line. "And I know...I can't be there. My last name will give you away..."

"Right...exactly," she sighed.

"This Simmons family is a little screwed up, honey," Charlie started and my head shot up from my guitar. "I ran a background check on this kid. He's trouble. Nothing that you guys can't handle, but the kids at the school..." I could hear him rustling papers around on the other end of the line. "Matthew has been arrested for underage drinking, drunk and disorderly, B and E, resisting arrest without violence, and assault...that last one was in his own house. He blew up on his mother and sister."

"Damn," I growled, frowning. "Why isn't he in a detention center?"

Bella passed my question on and Charlie answered, "He was...he just got out. Parents moved, thinking it was a fresh start, but apparently the kid still sees his old friends from Los Angeles. All of that was when he was sixteen. He's seventeen now. If they arrest him this time, he'll be treated as an adult...I can almost guarantee it. His record will haunt him."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella sighed, sitting up and pulling a pillow to her. She wrapped her arm around it, hugging it.

"How will you keep those kids away from this party, Bells? You said he was inviting people..."

"Alice..." Bella snorted, "she's planning an _everyone at the mall_ thing to entice them to stay with us. A few won't be a problem, there's one or two that were tempted according to Edward."

I nodded, turning the tuner on my guitar. Todd and Pam were really leaning towards going. They lived for their popularity and their curiosity of Matthew was making them want to go.

"If there's one thing I've learned being a cop, you can't save them all, sweetie. Just do your best, but don't mention it to anyone," Charlie sighed, sounding tired. "You can't let them know this was your call."

"Ok, Dad, call me when it's over," she frowned.

"I will. Are you guys coming up for Thanksgiving?"

Bella's eyes locked with mine. I nodded and shrugged. "We can go if you want, love. Maybe we can get out of Truth or Dare," I chuckled.

"Oh yeah," she said, her eyes lighting up. "That's a yes...we'll be there."

"Bring everyone, honey. The boys need another football lesson. They say the last one was a fluke," Charlie chuckled.

"Whatever," she snorted. "See you then, love you, Dad." She ended the call and tossed her phone on the bed.

"For the first time, Emmett's happy we're not playing Truth or Dare," I chuckled, hearing his booming mind downstairs. He was looking forward to another hard hitting football game. He and Jasper had liked being able to tackle as hard as they wanted without fear of hurting someone. Not to mention, it was more than just family they were playing against.

"What about you?" She smiled, slipping off the bed and kneeling behind me on the ottoman. "Will you play this time?"

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded, leaning into her as she wrapped her arms around my chest from behind. She planted the sweetest of kisses on my shoulder. "I didn't play last time, because Charlie wanted to talk to me." The conversation we had concerning Bella's happiness was something he had needed to get off of his chest.

"And what did you talk about?" She smiled against my skin.

"You, sweet girl," I said, closing my eyes as her lips traveled up my neck. Warm tiny fingers ghosted over the skin of my chest and stomach. "He thanked me for making you happy."

"Really?" She gasped softly, her lips coming up off my neck.

"Mhm," I nodded, turning my head just slightly to look at her. "We talked about why I left," I frowned and she kissed my cheek. "He hasn't quite forgiven Jake...so I explained how imprinting works."

"He may never forgive him," my love whispered, pressing her forehead to my temple. "That's just my dad."

"True, love."

"Play for me before we go to school. It's the last day before Thanksgiving break and we'll be busy all weekend...we rarely get this chance," she requested, nuzzling my jaw.

It was still dark outside, the sun hadn't risen yet. I was going to ask her if she wanted something specific, but her mind was open and she didn't care. She just liked it when I sat in our room, playing softly, even if it was just practice. She liked even more that I didn't wear a shirt when I did it. I bit back a smile and played softly for her.

I started with a Spanish style song and then some songs she would recognize. I could deny her nothing. Had she asked me to stay home and play for her all day, I would have done it without question. She stayed wrapped around me from behind, occasionally placing kisses to my shoulder, neck and hair. Her sweet mind was fascinated by the muscles in my forearms, unable to stop a finger from tracing them as they moved.

Without thinking, I played _Wild Horses_ and she moaned wantonly behind me. "I will never hear that song and not think of our first night back together at your house," she whispered against my ear. Her tongue flicked out just slightly, tasting the skin of my earlobe.

She was right. It was just after my return. She had come to stay the weekend and had fallen asleep. Her nightmare had filled me with guilt to overflowing amounts. She had found me playing this song, apologizing to _me_ for causing _my_ sadness. I will never deserve the forgiveness that she constantly gave me.

It was the first time I truly let go with her. I dropped every restraint, every gentlemanly thought, touching her for the first time. At the time, I just craved her touch. I had been without it so long that there wasn't a part of me that could have stopped. Two years of missing her to the point of agony and twenty four hours of her complete forgiveness, she could have done anything to me and I would have taken it without complaint. Had she asked me to make love to her that night, I would have. I wanted to be owned by her. No more running, no more pain, no more separation. I gave in to the fact that she had been my mate, my true love – _mine_. Even though she had been human and I could have broken her physically, it was an impossibility. There wasn't anything about me that could have hurt her and I had finally come to terms with it.

In her hazy human memory, she let that night come back to her as well. Our tentative touches, our kisses – all on my piano bench at the Forks house and then up to my bedroom. In her mind, I watched as she thought I was a dream. A sad dream. Something about us couldn't be stopped that night. When she remembered that I picked her up and set her on my lap, friction urging us for more, I couldn't play any longer.

I set my guitar down and she crawled around to my lap. "Come here," I whispered as she straddled my lap. Her fingers slipped into my hair, her eyes filling with a love that was breathtaking. "It was a dream for me too," I breathed against her lips, wrapping my arms all the way around her. "Touching you like that...seeing you, really seeing you for the first time...you were beyond stunning."

"I wanted you to be real," she whispered, her voice barely there. "I was glad you didn't stop."

"Me too, sweetheart," I nodded. "I don't think I could have anyway," I smiled.

"Me either," she giggled, brushing her lips against mine. "You wouldn't let me touch you," she giggled again.

I cupped her sweet face in my hands. "Control, baby. I was barely clinging to it. Don't think for a second I didn't want you to. It was new. All of it. And we were...healing, my sweet girl. It was better that night was all about you."

"It was perfect," she smiled sweetly. "You swore to me you would never leave me, and you've kept that promise."

"I always will," I sighed, bringing her in to kiss her. I could hear Alice's mind become restless, but trying to give us privacy. She was aware of Bella's complaint that someone was always home, but we would need to leave for school soon. Emmett and Rosalie weren't all that concerned about school, but Jasper was. He was looking forward to the article on drug abuse that he and Bella were writing. He was quite proud of it.

As we kissed, taking our time with every brush of our lips, every lick of our tongues, I could smell my wife's heady arousal. "My Bella," I groaned, my eyes rolling back as her tongue did things to my ear that had to be illegal. "School, baby...I don't ever want to stop you, but we should get ready." I couldn't help but grip her bottom and pull her closer – my actions betraying the words I was saying.

"Edward," she growled, scooting closer to me so that our bodies were flush. She sounded so much like a threatened kitten at the moment, that I couldn't stop my chuckle. "Don't laugh," she smiled against my neck.

"Sorry, love," I sighed, pulling her back so that I could stare into her delicious brown pools. "If it were my choice, this is where we would stay all day..."

"Then what's the problem?" She teased, licking her bottom lip as a smile crept over her beautiful features.

"Never a problem, just poor timing, Mrs. Cullen."

She sighed and nodded, knowing we were unable to stop ourselves most of the time. She knew, like I did, that our love created a selfish bubble around us, making us forget everything but each other. She tilted her head at me, sighing again, but this time in defeat.

"Ok, ok, you're right," she shrugged. "I'm getting dressed," she pouted, and it was so cute that I couldn't resist one more kiss.

"Don't," I begged, pressing her lips to mine. "I want you, always. Don't ever think that I'm rejecting you."

"Oh, Edward," she chuckled menacingly, "if I didn't think you were right, I'm well aware of what buttons to push to get my way."

"I know you do, my shameless girl," I smirked.

"I know rejection and this..." She growled low, rolling her hips over my arousal and eliciting a wonton groan from me. "That's not _rejection_."

"Evil, Bella," I said, my voice sounding pained as my head hit her shoulder.

"Welcome to my world," she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing the top of my head. "And sometimes it's just your voice that does it."

"Maybe I should apologize for that, then," I chuckled into her neck. If I could be sweating, it would be rolling down my face with the restraint I was using not to toss her onto our bed and have my way with her.

"Don't you dare," she laughed, bringing my face up. "I love every second of it."

I stared at her sweet face, wanting to say anything, but I was lost in her beauty. "Can we...I need..."

"A few days of getting away?" She finished for me.

"Yes, please..."

"I would really like that," she whispered, smiling so softly. "Surprise me," she giggled, slipping off my lap. "It really doesn't matter where – just a night or two."

"Really?" I smiled, unable to hide my shock. "You hate surprises." Though I loved to plan them, I usually didn't. Even as a human, she didn't like me to surprise her. Our honeymoon to Isle Esme was a surprise as well as a trip to New York for Valentine's Day. My mind reeled with the possibilities of what I could do.

"Normally," she smiled, leaving me with only that answer as she went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Instantly, my mind went to work. I knew better than to go far – Carlisle was still concerned with the threat of the New Volturi, but that didn't mean we couldn't go _somewhere_. Anywhere my love had never been.

My family wanted in on the action immediately. Their suggestions hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Vegas_

_Los Angeles_

_Toronto_

But it was Esme's suggestion that hit home. _Redwood Forest, Edward. It's beautiful. Carlisle rented a cabin down there once by the ocean._

"Perfect, Esme, thank you."

_You deserve it, son,_ her sweet mind hit me. _Take that girl away for a few days. There's never privacy around here. Why do you think I visit your father's office so much?_

"Aw, Mom!" I growled, shaking my head at her laughter. As I got dressed for the day, I wracked my brain to figure out how to set up our trip and make arrangements without Bella finding out.

_I'll handle that,_ Alice's mind jerked me out of my own thoughts. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway. _I'll give you just enough time to make your plans, but I won't separate you for long. She doesn't fight the shopping thing anymore...so we'll go after school._

"Thanks," I nodded, turning when the shower shut off in the bathroom. "I won't need long," I mouthed and my little sister nodded, knowing that we didn't want to be apart any longer than we had to. Esme's request that we stay together was something neither of us bothered to argue with.

I waved Alice from the door, closing it softly just as my wife came out of the bathroom wrapped in just a towel. _Yeah, _I thought to myself as my eyes traveled over every inch of her, _we definitely needed to get away._

** **

"We're going shopping with everyone tomorrow," Bella growled, "but fine, Alice."

"That's not shopping. We'll end up at the movies anyway," Alice pouted. "It's not like you couldn't use a trip, Bells." Bella rolled her eyes at our sister's urging, but didn't fight her.

My instinct to defend her was huge, but I really needed a few minutes to set up our time away. I took Bella's hand as we walked through the school parking lot, picking it up and kissing it.

"Who's going with us tomorrow?" Jasper asked, looking over at Alice. My brothers and I weren't particularly fond of shopping with the girls and normally they didn't force it upon us, but all three had pleaded with us to come along. Emmett and Jasper were no better at denying their mates than I was. We knew it wasn't about shopping as much as being together in public with friends.

"Pam and Todd are still undecided. I'm not sure about Britney and Rachel...they usually will follow Pam anywhere, but they are undecided with this." Alice paused, her eyes unfocused. "They actually want to go with us...they are trying to convince them to forget about the party."

"Good," Bella and I sighed, walking the opposite direction as Alice and Jasper and making our way to our first class.

"Today is a worthless school day," I chuckled, sitting next to my love in English. "No one learns a thing the day before a holiday break." Most of the teachers were planning on taking it easy today. In their minds, they were just as ready for the break as the students were.

Bella looked up from her book and smiled at me. "Yes, I know, but it won't hurt to be here." I flinched when Erika's mind traveled into territory I had no desire to witness. "Uh oh," Bella sighed, looking around. "Poor thing," she smirked. "I don't have to read minds to tell you what she's thinking," she teased.

"Do tell, smart girl," I chuckled, leaning on my elbow to focus on my wife and not the thoughts around me.

"Hmm," she mused, fighting her smile and letting her eyes travel over me, "let's see...I'm sure that the way you looked at me just a moment ago was what started it. She is probably fantasizing about you looking at her that way."

"Good, what else?" My amusement could hardly be contained.

"Your hair...she wants to know what it feels like," Bella snorted. "It's always deliciously rumpled, my own hands can barely stay out of it." With that said, she reached up and brushed it from my forehead.

"Are you _sure_ you can't read minds?" I teased, fighting my laugh. Those were indeed Erika's thoughts so far.

"No, not my talent," my angel sighed dramatically. "Next...your hands. You've slowed your movements to a graceful pace – decades of practice, I'm sure. Everything about them is deliberate in action. Here's where I _could_ get jealous...she wants to know what they feel like touching her, tucking her hair back like you do mine." She let her finger trace each of my fingers that had been playing with an ink pen.

"Keep going," I whispered, my smile slipping. It was like Bella was making love to me verbally as the actions progressed in the mind of Erika.

"Oh, well...I'm not sure where her experience lies at this point, but my own thoughts would be focused on your lips, your mouth next." She smiled as I nodded slowly in awe. I was sure my eyes were darkening. "Which would then lead to what it would feel like to kiss you, taste you. How it would feel if your tongue met hers, twisting in the most intimate of kisses. How would you taste? Sweet? Warm? She doesn't know, so her thoughts have to be running every scenario."

"Bella," I groaned, her voice was killing me. "How did you know this?"

"Because I've been there," she laughed softly, biting at her lip. "The last thought before she snaps out of it will be when you can't restrain yourself and press into her – be it a wall or door, you kiss her into oblivion, because every girl wants to be kissed like you can't stop, like it can be avoided no longer."

"That was...impressive," I chuckled, shaking my head to clear it. I glanced up at Erika, who gasped and turned away. "Really impressive. Did you really..."

"Yes," my love nodded, looking like she could be blushing like she did when she was human. She looked back at her book, fighting a smile, my shy human reemerging before me.

"When, beautiful?" I whispered into her hair.

"All the time," she giggled. "From the very beginning to when you came back...to now. I can't stop it," she sighed, looking up at me. There was an embarrassment there – a plea for me to not tease her over this. How could I? When my own mental images concerning Bella had traveled down the exact same path so many times that there was no way to count them.

"I hope you never do," I sighed, drowning in her eyes.

BELLA

"Tell me again why we're going shopping after school?" I whined as Alice and I plopped down in our seats in Algebra.

She studied me for a moment, a smirk playing on her lips. "Shield."

"Oh hell," I laughed, shielding our thoughts from Edward. He would not be pleased, especially in the class I shared with Matthew.

"You need to shop like a _wife_ shops for her _husband_," she said so low that only I could hear her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, our weekend...so he's planning something. Good, I wanted him to," I smiled.

"Yes, he's very excited that you've granted him a surprise," Alice laughed. "And you'll love it."

"Say no more." I held my hand up. "Let him have his fun." I eyed her again. "Just tell me...will I need to go crazy at Victoria's Secret?"

"Hell yes," Alice squealed and clapped. "Some things will not survive the trip."

"Nice," I chuckled. "Ok, I'm taking the shield up...Edward will get nervous about this class."

"Oh right," Alice nodded, her eyes slipping past me to Matthew. He was chatting softly with Pam, but she seemed to be brushing him off. "She's pissed," Alice chuckled, "Ariel went over her head and told Pam's mom about the party...she's not allowed to go. She can go to the mall with Ariel and us, but not to the party."

"The end justifies the means," I sighed. "As long as they stay away from him."

"The bad boy will always be attractive," Alice shrugged. "I don't get it."

"Me either," I shook my head and turned back to her. "You realize we just agreed on that and we're married as vampires to vampires. Wouldn't that by definition _make_ them bad boys?" I laughed.

"Only if they weren't vegetarians," she guffawed, leaning into me.

"This is the dumbest conversation we've ever had," I snorted, shaking my head.

"I doubt it," she giggled. "It most certainly won't be the last."

"True."

As we walked out of Algebra, we looked out over the school. "It's snowing," Alice smiled. "That's fun." She turned her attention to Edward and Jasper, who were leaning against the lockers waiting for us. "Stop, Edward...it wasn't for long."

"Yeah, but," he frowned, looking between us and then glared at Matthew as he walked by.

"We kept it short," I smiled. "I promise nothing happened during that five minute conversation."

"He was nervous as a cat with a long tail in a room full of rocking chairs," Jasper laughed, slapping an eye rolling Edward on the back. "I told him you two would keep it short."

"I didn't like it," he pouted sweetly, taking my hand and leading us to the lunch room.

"You're so spoiled," I laughed, poking his side.

"It's your fault," he smirked, sitting down at our table with Emmett and Rose.

"I will not assume full credit for that," I said, shaking my head. "I will admit to making it worse, but not your spoiled ass in its entirety. I don't know who started it before me, but that's not my fault."

"Esme," the whole table cracked up.

"Remind me to have a word with Mom when we get home," I sighed, my eyes narrowing at him as he laughed shamelessly.

"It won't do any good," Emmett chuckled. "He was the _first_," he teased in a whiny voice.

"Then, it didn't help that she fawned all over him when he was always alone...she gave him everything," Rose laughed, catching the roll that Edward threw at her and setting it down.

"It got worse when Alice and Jasper came along," Emmett continued, laughing when Edward flipped him off. "Esme felt bad about another couple making him feel left out."

"So," Jasper chuckled, "Mom encouraged him to do things that made him happy...so there you have it."

Oh, but his face! I was getting the saddest puppy face I had ever seen on human, vampire or puppy. "Aw, poor baby," I laughed, taking his face in my hands. "This face was what did it," I chuckled, running my fingers through his hair. He was fighting a smile for changing the whole thing around.

"Exactly," my whole family sighed.

"And you're just as susceptible to it as our mother," Rose laughed. "There's no hope for him now."

"I can't help it," I smiled at his chuckle. "But I'm still talking to Mom when I get home," I growled, raising my eyebrow at him.

"She'll deny it," Edward smirked.

"She can try, but apparently...I have witnesses," I giggled as the family laughed at us.

"Actually, she can shop with us," Alice beamed, pulling out her phone.

"Nice," Rose smiled, "it's been a while that we've had a true ladies day."

"Even better. Maybe she can tell me a few stories as we get pedicures," I teased, laughing when Edward groaned.

With snowball fights in the hallways and hardly a teacher that felt like teaching, the rest of the day flashed by. We made our final plans with Drew for the next day, and I turned with a pout to Edward.

"I know, love," he sighed, trying to rub the worry from my forehead. "It won't be long and if it's too much, call me. I'll come to you."

"It won't be necessary," I sighed, lifting up on my toes to kiss him. "I hate being away from you, but it's just a few hours." I didn't know if I was saying that for his benefit or mine.

"Mine," he chuckled against my lips. "I need to hear it too."

"'Kay," I smiled, kissing him again and taking the keys to the Volvo he was holding out for me.

"Come on, Esme's meeting us there!" Alice giggled from the backseat. With one more kiss, I got in, starting the car. "When I talked to her, she said she had lots of stories to tell..." Alice beamed, looking up at Edward through the window.

"Love you, baby," I laughed, backing out as he growled at all of us.

"Love you too," he sighed, a smile playing on his lips as he shook his head.

Alice cranked the volume of the radio as we pulled out of school, heading to the mall. It was really going to be a girl's day out.

* * *

**A/N...A little reminiscing...a little drama concerning Matthew...yeah, he's a jerk. So, girl's day coming up with Esme and maybe some stories? I will clue you in...Esme isn't the only one that tells some stories. Thanksgiving with Charlie and the pack coming up. And Edward's trip.**

**Some of you have asked about Marcus and Felix...no news is good news, right? LOL Never...but have patience, he'll be back. Trust me.**

**Special...HUGE thanks to my beta Brits23. She should just know I'm working on it and I can't promise anything!!! LMAO**

**Oh...and if you've forgotten, the _Wild Horses _moment was in Chap. 6 of _Broken Angel_. Just FYI. A friend was reading this and she couldn't remember, so I thought she couldn't be the only one. So just being helpful. ;)**

**I know you'll all be out at midnight to by _New Moon_ on DVD...so you can stay up and review, right? LOL I love every review...so say it all. I love your theories and fave lines. They are the best to read ever! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N...Ok, ok...you can't wait for Esme and stories. Like I said, she's not going to be the main story teller from this point on. You'll see AND I think you'll like it.**

**Have fun. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 29

BELLA

"It is not my fault Edward's spoiled," Esme gasped. "It's Carlisle's."

"Right," Alice and Rose sighed together. I bit my lip in order not to laugh.

"Ok," she sighed, "so _maybe_ I paid him a little more attention than the others." She shrugged, smirking shamelessly. "You have to understand, Bella...he was with Carlisle before I was. He was so strong when he helped me through my first years. He was calm, reading my mind to predict when my thirst was too much. And he could barely determine if it was mind or voice that he was hearing. Sometimes that talent just about drove him mad, little one."

She sighed, pausing the conversation as we passed a couple holding onto each other. Her eyes softened as she looked at them and stopped us in front of a store we all wanted to shop in. "Edward was kind, smart, and so sweet. I wanted him to find love so badly that I encouraged him to the point of annoyance. I just knew he would be exactly what he is now. Loving, caring and tender. But as time went on, he watched the couples around him and he became bitter."

"Oh, Bells," Rose sighed, "as much as we tease Edward...that part is true. I don't think he was jealous exactly, because he removed himself so far from us most of the time. But he tried so hard to be...._ok_...with being alone."

"You guys are killing me," I sighed, my soul aching to just go back home.

"So here's where the spoiling came in," Esme giggled. "It started with just watching my son. I tried to see what brought him the briefest moment of happiness and I would exploit it. The piano was the biggest one...I would make him play for me for hours, because his face would relax. He would lose that tension that he carried."

"Cars were another," Rose smiled. "Edward and I share a love for fast, expensive cars. I couldn't help it either...I suppose we are all responsible. He and Emmett loved any new technology that would come out...just imagine that for eighty years." I laughed, trying to even conceive a technological timeline.

"It was different with me," Alice smiled sweetly. "By the time Jasper and I came along, every one of them had already had their addictions or whatever. With me, I gave him someone to talk to...we bonded really fast."

"I tried so hard to make him happy," Esme said, her voice trembling with emotion. "I knew it wasn't the same as what a mate could do, but I love him as if he were my own...just like the rest of you. It broke my heart to see him build the wall around himself. And when he left us for those ten years to try to live on his own...I missed him so."

"But he didn't ask for much, Bells," Alice smiled. "He was used to doing things for himself. If he wanted something...he got it. If he wanted to see someplace, he'd go. But there was no joy in it. It was a thirst for knowledge more than anything."

"So if he wanted something, even if it was as small as a new radio or some new CD..." Rose sighed. "We encouraged him to go get it, because we lived for that one bright flash of happiness."

"So if that constitutes spoiled, then Mrs. Cullen," Esme laughed, "you are _indeed_ responsible for it...because you caused the biggest, brightest flash of happiness we've ever seen."

"I know," I laughed. "I can't deny him of _anything_."

"She fell for the face today," Rose chuckled, elbowing Esme.

"Not the puppy face!" Our mother gasped and then shattered into her beautiful laughter. "He has no shame..."

"No, no, he doesn't," I giggled. "Come on, let's get this done."

As our shopping excursion progressed, we found ourselves in hysterical laughter, talking about our men. For some reason, nothing was sacred. Almost nothing.

"Come on, Esme," Rose laughed as we all sat in a row getting our toenails done, "spill...what's the most romantic thing Carlisle's done?"

"There's not one specific thing. Each wedding or renewal of vows was bigger and better than the one before, but the first was too sweet. He recruited Edward, I'm sure." She smiled, her eyes glazing over. "He led me out to a small field where they had set up an entire outdoor bedroom and there were candles everywhere. How the two of them didn't start a fire is beyond me." We all laughed at the thought of the two of them lugging furniture out to the middle of nowhere.

"And you?" I asked Alice.

"I think..." She sighed sadly. "I think Jasper trying to help me find my past was the sweetest thing ever. We traveled all over the South and he never got bored or impatient."

"What about you, little one?" Esme smirked. "What does Edward do that just pushes your buttons?"

"Um..." I laughed, struggling to hide the one true thing. Nothing pushed me closer to the edge than Dirty Edward. But Esme would cringe at the language. "There's not one thing," I chuckled. "His voice is deadly. And he says some of the sweetest things."

_And naughty_, I thought to myself with a smirk.

"There's more to that..." Rose laughed. "Tell us, Bells...come on."

"Holy crap!" Alice gasped. "You _so_ aren't spilling. What does my brother do?"

"Do?" I asked, feigning confusion. "He plays the piano..." I laughed at their groans. "And the guitar..." I sighed when their pleading faces wouldn't go away. "Ok, fine. I won't spill on everything, but I'll tell you this...I don't know if it's our connection or what, but there are times when we don't even have to speak. Everything around us just disappears. The look in his eyes...it makes me feel like we're the only thing that exists."

"Carlisle thinks that's your shield," Alice smiled, patting my leg. "And that's not the juicy stuff."

"Damn," I whined. "I don't spill juicy stuff...gimme a break, will ya?"

"I bet Edward has a wicked dirty mouth," Rose guffawed as I fought hard to keep my face passive. "I've heard him wrestling with Emmett. They thought they were away from us women, but they weren't. I heard him..."

"Edward would never!" Esme gasped and I thanked God, the stars above and anything else up in the sky that she didn't know just how fucking sexy Edward's dirty mouth was.

"Dirty talk is hot," Alice chuckled, shaking her head. It took everything in me not to agree with her.

"Yeah," Rose sighed, a dreamy expression taking over her face.

"You would know," Esme smirked at her. "Emmett's mouth doesn't get any dirtier. I've threatened him on more than one occasion to wash his mouth out with soap."

"Come on, Bells...anything," Rose begged.

"Ok, fine," I growled. "He writes me letters everyday at school. Did you know?"

"No!" Rose and Esme gasped, smiling, but Alice nodded with a smile. She would know, because Jasper watched me melt every day when I read them.

"Oh, I bet those are _good_," Esme giggled, leaning into me. "Does he give Mr. Darcy a run for his money?"

"He must," Alice giggled, answering for me. "Jazz says she drives him crazy when she's reading them." I laughed, nodding.

"Jasper says I radiate warm and fuzzy feelings," I chuckled.

"Oh, no...that's not all he says you give off," Alice cracked up.

"No, I imagine not," Esme smirked, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. My face must have been cringing in fear of revealing anything else to them. Her gaze softened. "Can you blame him?" She sighed, a beautiful smile playing on her face. "He waited so long for you, sweetie...I can imagine he would tell you every minute of every day just how much he loves you." Suddenly, I just really wanted to be home. I nodded, absently rubbing my chest. "Ok, that's what I was waiting for," she smiled, taking my hand in hers. "We'll go home, Bells."

As we walked out of the salon, Rose leaned over to me. "There's nothing wrong with keeping the good shit to yourself. Edward doesn't spill to his brothers either." I smiled, looking up at her.

I pulled out my phone, unable to keep my emotions from bursting from me. I texted Edward quickly.

**B: I love you so very much, do you know this?**

Edward's reply was almost instant.

**E: Yes, my sweet girl. And I love you...What stories did Mom tell you?**

**B: Nothing I didn't already know. ;)**

**E: Good! Come home to me...there's not a spot on you I don't want to kiss.**

I groaned, shaking my head to clear it. Before I could react, Esme grabbed the phone from me. "Ooh, damn," she laughed, waving her hand in front of her face, "he _is_ good."

"Give me that!" I snorted, snatching my phone back. "There are some things a mother shouldn't know," I huffed, which only caused her to laugh harder.

EDWARD

With one last check on my reservations, I closed my computer and went back upstairs to our room. I glanced around, thinking my life used to be so clean, neat, organized. Boring. I fought my smile as I took in the chaos surrounding me. Bella's shopping from the day before was tossed carelessly into the chair by the window, our clothes were everywhere. She had come home and we had never joined the family back downstairs, choosing to lose ourselves in each other. The result of that was evident all over our room. I wouldn't go back to neat and organized for anything in the world.

"I'll pick it all up in a minute," my wife giggled from our bed.

"That's not what I was looking at," I smiled, tilting my head at her. She was lying across the twisted sheets, typing away on her computer. All she was wearing was underwear – a sea green set that just added to her perfection. It was a rainy, cold morning, a bluish haze drifted in through our window, caressing her bare legs. She rolled to her side to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"And just what, Mr. Cullen, were you looking at?"

"Bella, you're laying across our bed in...well...just that," I breathed, gesturing from her head to her toes. "It's kind of hard to ignore. Not to mention the evidence of last night all around you," I mumbled.

"I do love your honesty," she giggled, shaking her head. "I was getting dressed, but a memory hit me and I needed to get it down. Your story is almost done, baby," she sighed, typing a quick sentence and shutting the computer.

"Really?" I couldn't hide my excitement for her version of our beginning if I tried. She had read mine so much that the binding of my old journal flopped open flat. I wanted it, needed it. And I couldn't exactly explain why. "Which memory?" I asked, lying down on my side facing her.

"Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to wait and read the whole thing?" It was an innocent question and I couldn't be more conflicted about answering it.

"I'll wait," I finally answered, wrapping my arm around her waist and bringing her body flush to mine. "This is...hmm," I smiled, licking my bottom lip as my hand slipped into the back of her boy shorts to palm her ass, "very pretty...and I'd hate to ruin it, love."

"Then don't," she smirked. "I kind of like it...that's why I bought it."

"Oh, but you're so tempting," I sighed, rolling onto my back and pulling her on top of me. Both my hands slipped into her panties, gripping her bottom a little harder. Her hands braced on each side of my face, her legs on each side of my stomach.

"I have more," she teased, sitting up straight.

"Really? What colors?" I grinned, my hands unable to stop themselves from caressing her thighs, hips and up her sides.

"I shouldn't tell you...some of them are a surprise," she shrugged adorably, fighting her smile. Her fingers traced my face and jaw, running her thumb across my bottom lip.

"Just tell me the colors," I countered, smiling her favorite smile. She saw right through me, laughing at my terrible attempt to charm her.

"Are we still going away for a few days?"

"Yes, ma'am...right after we leave La Push on Thanksgiving Day."

"I'll make a deal with you, handsome," she purred, leaning down over me to softly kiss my lips. She left a trail of warm, wet kisses down my jaw to my ear. "Tell me something you've never told me before about yourself and I'll not only tell you the color, but for every new story, you'll see a new set."

A breathy, wonton laugh escaped me. "How much shopping did you do yesterday?"

"Plenty," she giggled, probably at my reaction more than the question.

"And the subject matter of these stories?"

"Edward Cullen...there's no loophole." She chuckled into my neck and I laughed, thinking she knew me too well. "Tell me a story and you'll see a new set, new style. We can carry this game all the way through our weekend. I don't care what story you tell me. It just has to be something you or a member of our family hasn't told me before."

She sat back up. "This," she gestured up and down her glorious body, "is a freebie. Tell me something before we leave today for the mall and you'll see what else I have."

"Dangerous, sexy girl," I growled, sitting up. "Why stories, my love?" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips quickly before she answered.

"You have been around a long time...share it with me. I want to hear it all. You've seen and done so much...I just want to catch up."

"Ok," I smiled, liking the idea. A lot. A whole hell of a lot. "So," I cleared my throat, swallowing hard, "you'll ask for a story when you have...hmm, oh God...something new on?"

"Yes," she laughed, "exactly. Are you game?"

"Oh, yeah, Mrs. Cullen," I nodded vehemently. "And since you were so sweet and kind as to give me this fantastic freebie...which, I might add may just get me through the shopping today, I'll tell you one now." Her sweet laugh was my reward. "So," I frowned dramatically, shifting her on my lap a little, leaning up against the headboard and bringing my legs up behind her, "get comfortable, love."

I reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Let's see...I've told you before that I wanted to go off to war when I was human– the first World War – but did I tell you that desire didn't change once Emmett joined us? We wanted to join the Allied Forces in World War II."

"Yeah, but..."

"Who's telling the story?" I laughed, picking up her hand as she bit her bottom lip, fighting her smile. "Of course we couldn't – which Carlisle was so kind to remind us. They did physicals for entry into the service. So, Emmett and I came up with a plan to pose as officers and hide during sunny days. We thought ourselves the perfect soldiers...we couldn't be hurt or shot and our strength, hearing and stealthy hunting capabilities were outstanding for fighting the Nazis."

"We weren't wrong!" Emmett boomed from somewhere in the house. Bella giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Carlisle wouldn't let us, saying we would come back changed men. That the temptation of human blood surrounding us would be too much – it would be everywhere, you see. On some level, we knew he was right, but the news reports we saw at the movies and heard over the radio would just push us to lose our tempers about doing something, anything to help."

"You went," she whispered, her mouth falling open.

"Yes, ma'am. Reports of the concentration camps finally met our ears and despite the begging of our family, we went. We couldn't stand the thought of it," I sighed, shaking my head. "Eleven million people..._million_, Bella...they died in the most gruesome and horrible ways all because they were 'different' – and that didn't include the loss of soldiers on either side. Emmett just about lost his mind. He wanted to go straight for Hitler," I chuckled, remembering the outlandish ways we would imagine killing the most hideous creature to ever walk the earth. And not one of them was a quick and easy death.

"I'll tell you, we didn't stay in Europe long. We worked with the French Resistance to liberate one camp and stop a German supply train, but that's all we could handle. Carlisle was right. Both of us experienced bloodlust more than once before we admitted that we couldn't do it, that it was so much bigger than we were."

"Killing Hitler would have been easier," she frowned. "I've seen pictures of those camps, Edward. All that pain, misery. How did you handle hearing those thoughts...all of them?"

"I didn't, at least not very well anyway," I sighed, picking up her hand and kissing her fingers. "The camp we went to was small, but it was a cacophony of different languages in my mind. It was pure terror, nothing but noise. They were convinced we were angels sent from God. I couldn't see that, considering how many necks we broke just to open the gates."

"I do," she smiled sadly, reaching up to brush my hair from my face. "But I wouldn't have let you go," she sighed, tilting her head at me. In her mind, she called me her "Guardian Vampire". I had to chuckle, but I loved that she thought of me that way.

"You never have to worry about that," I smiled, pulling her close. "With all of this," I smirked, running my hands all over her, "I don't need to go _anywhere_, my beautiful girl."

"See, Emmett?!" Rose growled. "Why didn't you say that back then?"

Bella gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "He's going to say something stupid," I whispered in her ear.

"I told you that you were welcome to come along, Rosie," Emmett defended. A loud smack resounded through the house and Bella and I both winced. "Ow! What? What did I say?"

** **

"God," Drew growled, plopping down beside me, "I don't fucking get it. She looks at everyone but me." He frowned, watching Pam and Ariel flirt with some older boys in the food court. Emmett and Jasper were in the shoe store with Todd and Austin, trying on new sneakers. My wife and sisters were with Wendy, picking out new eyeglasses.

"Give her time," I sighed, leaning back and crossing my arms across my chest. "Bella says she likes you...maybe she just doesn't know how to show it." All of that was true, but I had heard it straight from Pam's own mind. "Have you actually asked her out?"

"Last year, but I haven't had the guts to ask her again."

"What?" Emmett chuckled as he and Jasper joined us. "Aw, Drew...man, you have to fight for what you want. You really like her?"

"Hell yeah, since we were kids." Drew nodded, looking from Emmett, to Jasper and back to me.

"You have to tell her, man," Jasper smiled, his talent registering Drew's complete and utter fear at the idea of laying his heart on the line.

"It's scary, telling her everything...you need to show her," I urged.

"Compliment her," Jasper added.

"Kiss her!" Emmett laughed. "Screw the other stuff."

"You sound like Bella," Drew laughed. "She told me girls like to be kissed like you just can't control yourself." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I bet she did," I chuckled. "Scary that she agrees with Emmett," I sighed, ducking his punch.

"Shy is one thing," Jasper smiled, "but you're totally missing opportunities. For example...where will you sit at the movies tonight?"

Drew was a quick kid; with a smirk he answered, "I'm supposed to say _next to her_, right?"

"Way to keep up," Emmett chuckled. "And we're seeing that scary movie...what will you do when she jumps at some creepy part?"

"Hold her hand?" Drew asked.

"That's good, but an arm around her is better," I said, getting agreements from my brothers. "She'll feel safe, protected, even though it's just a movie."

"What if she shrugs me off?" Drew frowned, looking at his hands.

"She won't," we all said.

"But that," Emmett growled, pointing to Pam still flirting, "should _never_ happen."

"Yeah, she's doing it make you jealous," Jasper nodded, "don't let her."

"I can't go all Neanderthal on her and drag her away," Drew gasped.

"No, but you can call her attention to something else," I chuckled. "Distract her. Go."

I sat up, resting my elbows on my knees, and Jasper sat down next to me. "Fifty bucks says she gets pissed," Jasper chuckled.

"Fifty says it works," I smiled, unable to look away from what we just started.

"Fifty says he tries to kiss her during the movie," Emmett laughed.

Drew faltered just a moment, his mind flying to try and come up with something to distract her from the boy that was now touching his love's shoulder. He only needed something simple. His eyes locked on a kiosk in the middle of the walkway and he made his decision.

"Pam," he called, "come help me pick out a new cell case."

Her eyes widened, her heartbeat sputtered. She looked at the boy in front of her and back to Drew.

"Will she?" Jasper cracked up.

"Hell yeah," I laughed as she immediately walked to Drew. "Thank you," I smiled, pocketing my winnings. "And you're on for the kiss...he's too shy to do it," I smirked, pointing at Emmett.

Emmett and I both turned to Jasper. He was picking up heavy lust vibes from Pam, but nervousness from Drew. "Hmm...fifty says _she_ kisses _him_."

"Interesting," I nodded.

"I can tell you exactly who kisses who in the movie tonight," Alice chuckled, walking up with Rose and Bella. Wendy had walked over to grab something to eat at one of the restaurants.

"Normally, I would be able to pass that information on, but it seems someone is shielded," I smirked.

"Cheater," my wife smiled, winking at me.

"Only hedging my odds, beautiful," I smiled.

"Sure you are," Rose laughed. "I'm with Jasper...she kisses him."

"I'm with Emmett," Bella smirked, giving her biggest brother a fist bump, "and don't think I didn't hear you!" She pointed at me, raising her eyebrow.

"Alone again," I sighed, shaking my head. "Alice can't cast a bet." My little sister just shrugged, looking at us all knowingly.

_You're alone in the bet, my handsome...not for anything else._ My wife thought to me with a serious expression on her face. "Let's head to the theater," she smiled, holding out a hand for me. "Round everyone up."

Emmett put is two fingers to his mouth, letting a shrill whistle echo through the mall.

"Well, that was subtle," Jasper snorted. "But it worked." The large group of us made our way towards the theater.

"I'm glad everyone came," Bella sighed as we sat down in our seats.

"When do you think you'll hear from Charlie?" I asked, lifting the armrest between us and pulling her to my side.

"Maybe after the movie," she smiled, laying her head on my shoulder. "Why are we seeing a vampire movie?" She snorted adorably.

"Because you and I were outvoted," I laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"Figures," she smiled, tilting her head back to look up at me. I kissed her nose, unable to resist her lips. I took her bottom lip, my tongue lightly tracing it.

"Yeah..._not_ sitting next to you two," Jasper chuckled, walking past us with Alice. Bella smiled against my lips, pulling back.

"But you're _so_ not sitting next to them," she pointed, her eyebrow rising. Drew had taken his seat a few rows down next to Pam. "You won't cheat on this bet, Jazz," she laughed as he flipped her off.

"Um, my love?" I chuckled, catching a sight I wasn't expecting.

"Hmm?"

"We didn't plan on them," I smiled, jerking my chin towards Wendy and Austin. He took her by the hand, entwining their fingers and sitting on the same row as Pam and Drew, just further down.

"That's a bet I wouldn't have taken...they're both so shy," my love sighed. "So sweet."

"Another _Happily Ever After_, Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered in her ear as the lights went down for the previews to start.

"You'll have to ask Alice," my angel shrugged. "Happy for now, maybe. The only _Ever After_ I believe in is ours," she smiled.

"Smart girl," I chuckled against her lips.

BELLA

The movie was just gross. And Edward and I spent most of the two hours making fun of it. I knew Emmett could hear us, because occasionally he had to hide his laugh. Rose was no better.

What we kept our eye on the most was how things were progressing between Pam and Drew. He had followed Edward's advice and wrapped an arm around her. Neither one of them would make eye contact, but they also couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces.

I chuckled at the same time Edward groaned when Drew finally took his chance to lean in for the kiss. "Fork it over, Cullen," I whispered, kissing his cheek as he pressed the fifty dollar bill into my hand.

As we bid farewell to everyone in the parking lot, my phone went off. "Charlie," I said, looking up at Edward. "Hey, Dad," I answered.

"Ok, Bells...the raid went down. We got some of the boys, but not Matthew Simmons," he growled. "He slipped through a grate in the wall of an apartment complex and disappeared. But his friends," he chuckled, "they couldn't turn on him quick enough."

"So much for that family he spoke of," Edward said dryly.

"So what happens now?" I asked, sitting down in the car as my husband held the door for me.

"Well, if he denies being there and we can't put him at the scene, then he got away. A good lawyer will get him off, Bells, so keep your friends away from him."

"Thanks, Dad," I sighed. "We'll see you tomorrow...love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

** **

As I pulled one of Edward's long t-shirts over my head to cover the next set of underwear, I had to smile at myself in the mirror of our bathroom. The stories that Esme and my sisters had told me weren't enough and I had suddenly realized that Edward had lived over a hundred years, the entire twentieth century, and I wanted to hear everything.

His reaction to my lingerie was all the inspiration I needed to make this whole thing just a little bit more fun. A game. But he looked like he enjoyed the idea of sharing with me.

To watch his eyes darken shamelessly when I walked out of the bathroom was all the encouragement I needed. He was sitting on the side of the bed, picking softly at his guitar, wearing just his jeans that he had worn to the movies.

I walked over to him, taking his guitar from his hands and setting it against the wall. I stood between his legs. "No music, sweet girl?" He asked, fighting his smile.

"Nope...it's story time, baby," I sighed, cupping his face and leaning in to kiss his forehead.

"Hmm," he smirked, reaching to the hem of my shirt, "so there's something new under there..."

"Yes," I laughed, smacking his hands away. "It's all yours after the story."

"Ok," he chuckled, swiftly scooping me up and settling us in our chair. "Not one peek?"

"No," I huffed, "talk first...reward later." He laughed, kissing my neck sweetly.

I was sideways on his lap, one of his arms on my back, playing with my hair. The other picked up my wedding ring that was hanging on the chain and kissed it sweetly. He studied my face for a moment, and I could imagine the plethora of stories he was trying to decide on.

"Did you know that for every school we enroll, we request a student and faculty list?" He asked, continuing to play with my ring.

"No, but I can maybe guess why," I said. "To see if you know someone or they've taught before and transferred."

"Exactly," he smiled, "we found that out the hard way."

"Oh boy," I sighed, a smile playing on my lips.

"When Jasper finally took to our diet, Alice wanted to try going to school with the rest of us," he started. "He struggled, but he's explained that to you." I nodded, knowing that for many, many years Jasper was only with the Cullens for Alice's sake. "So, when he was ready, Carlisle enrolled us all. We were living in Chicago at the time. With such a large city and the fact that we had been in school in Alaska the year before, it never occurred to us that we would run into someone we knew."

"You did," I gasped.

"Yes...she was a teacher at that point, but we had gone to school with her in Boston. Apparently, she had won a scholarship to NIU and stayed. It was fine until I walked into her classroom. She recognized me immediately...she had a crush..." He rolled his eyes adorably.

"Of course she did," I chuckled. "How could she not?" I teased, squeaking when he poked my stomach.

"Hush," he smirked. "Anyway, there I was...looking exactly the same...walking into an eleventh grade class. We had been in the same grade together before, but over ten years prior. She froze. She wasn't sure if she trusted her eyes or her mind at that point."

"What did you do?"

"Left the classroom. Alice had seen my decision, but not as to why. Hazel...that was her name. She couldn't even decide whether she was crazy or not." He sighed and I could see remorse written all over his face. "We had to move."

"Why do I think that's not the end of that story?"

"Because it's not, smart girl," he chuckled. "I went back...to check on her."

"Was she ok or did your handsome face push her over the edge?" I laughed.

"Listen," he growled, a smirk on his face. "If you can't behave...no story."

"No story...no prize," I purred in his ear, toying with the bottom of my t-shirt.

"I could just take what's mine," he whispered against my neck, his hand at my back slowly creeping up my shirt.

"You could, but you won't. Finish...please?" I begged.

"I let a year go by and I went back," he started, looking at me out of the corner of his eye like I would interrupt again. I bit my lip in order not to laugh. "She was still teaching, but her mind was unsure...confused. She thought about me...a lot." He sighed. "I watched her at the school, following her home to her apartment. From the fire escape across the street I watched as she would talk to herself." I sighed in sympathy.

"She wrote letters back home, asking about us. Her desk was filled with correspondence," he frowned. "Our lives had to remain secret, so I wired Carlisle. My first reaction was to get rid of her. Jasper and Emmett agreed."

"Edward, no!"

"Your reaction was like Carlisle's. No one should die, no human should die at our hands." I nodded and he cupped my face, slipping his hand into my hair. With long sweeps, he ran his fingers through it. He was grounding himself. "Rose came up with the best plan. She told me to dress up to make myself look older to purposefully run into Hazel. She said to mention my 'younger brother' that was still in school. To make it sound like he looked just like me."

"Did it work?"

"Yes," he sighed, "to a degree. But her crush never went away. She tried coming on to me." He rolled his eyes again.

"She has good taste," I smiled.

"And you taste good," he chuckled, kissing my neck with an open mouthed kiss.

"So what happened?"

"I declined her advances in a gentlemanly fashion and came home," he smirked.

Edward pulled back and I lost myself in his golden eyes. I reached up, running my fingers through his hair. There was a question I always wanted to ask, but never had the courage. This story opened that curiosity back up for me.

"Can I ask you something?" I sighed, turning in his lap to straddle his legs. His hands immediately went to my hips to pull me in closer.

"Of course, but I really want my prize," he pouted.

"And you'll get it," I smiled. "Why did you wait...why did you stay virtuous for so long? How did you resist temptation? It would have been easy for you...beautiful women find you attractive every day."

"You mean have sex just for the sake of curiosity? Or are you asking if there was someone that tempted me?" He frowned, but his face was open and honest.

"Yes, both," I sighed. "I mean any number of women, human or vampire, would have been eager."

"First of all," he smiled, "no one was as tempting as you. It's important to start there, Bella. You have no idea what happened to me when you walked into my life. Did I find women pretty before you? Sure. Did hearing erotic thoughts around me for a hundred years create a need for knowledge? I suppose." He stopped for a moment and picked up my wedding ring. "But I also know what one night stands and empty sex does to someone. I hear it. We will never know that feeling, love, because this," he held up my ring, "is really important. And it means so much." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"A vampire was out of the question...talk about empty. Unless you're mated, it's just feral and animalistic, " he chuckled when my nose wrinkled. He knew I was thinking about Tanya. "Jasper and Emmett suggested on more than one occasion to just get it over with...they told me that it was as close to drinking blood as feeling good could get." He smirked, shaking his head. "I was trapped in a seventeen year old body and confused as to why everyone around me had someone and I didn't. It crossed my mind to just 'get it over with' and find out what everyone was going on about, but every time I would consider it, I felt sick."

I gasped, staring at him with my mouth open.

"Yes, sweet girl, you've said the same thing...about Jake." He sighed, warm eyes staring at me. "I wanted what I saw around me. A connection more than just sex. If I asked you the same question..."

"Love and sex," I said, picking up his hand and linking our fingers together, "were never important until I met you. They came together as a package deal all wrapped up in you."

"Exactly," he nodded. "I feel the same way. I was never tempted further than a pretty face. I can appreciate beauty, but there was always something wrong. I was waiting for you, love. So they were too tall or not intelligent or their mind was as shallow as a puddle. I wouldn't like their voice or whatever – the list was endless. My whole family complained I was picky. Everyone but Esme," he smiled softly. "She told me to take my time. She said that all of it was worth waiting for and that I was a better man than to allow a one night stand. She said I was so much _more_ than that."

"She's a smart woman," I laughed, hearing our mother chuckle somewhere in the house. "And I'm very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one, sweetheart," he smiled. "Everything I could have ever wanted and some things I didn't know I needed...is sitting right here. I waited a long time for you, but it was really, really well worth the wait."

God, I just couldn't resist him any longer. My mouth crashed into his, catching him by surprise, but he caught up quickly. I let out a whimper when his tongue collided with mine, swirling together. I sat up on my knees – to hover over him, to deepen the kiss, my stomach pressing against his chest. He growled low into my mouth when his hands slipped up my shirt to discover a thong.

"Baby...I really need to see what's under here," he breathed against my mouth, his hands caressing my back and ass underneath my shirt.

"'Kay," I smiled, reaching down and tugging his t-shirt over my head.

"Oh, f..." I kissed him hard in order to not let his breathy curse out into the open.

_Easy, tiger,_ I thought to him, smiling against his lips. _As much I appreciate all that Dirty Edward says and does, we are home...in a full house. However, he better come with us on our weekend._ I pulled back with a raised eyebrow. _They already have suspicions on whether you talk dirty._ He chuckled, looking me in the eye. He had such a wicked, naughty gleam in his eyes that I almost laughed.

"Really?" He smiled.

_Yes...but I have neither confirmed nor denied anything._

"Jesus," he growled, his eyes traveling all over me. It was an orange set. Not a color I would normally buy, but it was too pretty to resist. It was a beautiful combination of lace and satin. "God, you look like a tangerine I need to peel," he smirked, licking his bottom lip.

I was still on my knees slightly over him, my hands braced on his shoulders. I laughed softly, pressing my forehead to his. "I don't care what you do to it...just kiss me."

He didn't have to be told twice. His hands slipped up my back to pull me in closer, our mouths met again, wet and hungry. I moaned, arching into his hands as they cupped my breasts over my bra. I gripped his hair, my forehead back to his as I watched him pull the material down and latch onto my nipple. My eyes rolled back as he sucked hard on one painful nub while his hand was cupping the other, pinching and rolling. I arched again, forcing them into his face.

_Harder, Edward...more please..._ I let my thoughts beg him. He smiled against my skin, reaching around to pop the offending garment off of me. As he slipped it off, he kissed every inch of my skin across my shoulders, sucking hard on my neck. My knees could no longer hold me and I sat back down on his lap, grinding against him.

"Bella," he gasped, covering my mouth with his again, his hips meeting a rhythm that I didn't even realize I had set.

Edward's hands were everywhere, cupping and squeezing my breast, up my back, gripping my hip and pulling me against him hard.

"Love, I need you..._now._" He growled low against my lips. His hands gripped the sides of my thong, shaking slightly. He wanted to rip them, tear them from me.

"Rip them," I growled, biting roughly at his neck and slipping my hands between us to rip open his jeans. "Now, baby." The button popped off and the teeth of the zipper completely stripped open.

My head fell back with a gasp as he tore my underwear off my body. His jeans shredded in my hands and I tossed them aside.

My breath caught in my throat, a moan escaping from Edward as he palmed me between my legs. "So wet, baby...for me? I make you this wet, love?" He whispered so softly in my ear, his fingers teasing my entrance. I nodded, gripping his shoulders, my fingers digging into his muscles as the heel of his hand applied pressure just where I needed it.

_I don't trust my voice, Edward. Fuck me, please..._ I grunted in frustration, pressing down on his hand a little more. _I want to scream it... _He nodded in understanding, lifting me up and guiding me back down over his rock hard shaft. A shudder ran through me, my muscles twitching at the complete feel of him filling me, of becoming one with him.

I rolled my hips, taking him in further, deeper. "Mm, like that, love," he whispered, helping me to grind on him. His eyes rolled back, his breath caught as I continued to gyrate over him. "Don't stop," he panted, pressing his forehead to mine, our gaze never breaking.

I nipped at his lips, my eyes closing when I was unable to keep my mouth from his. A deep moan rumbled from Edward as my tongue met his at the same time my walls clenched hard around him. "Damn, you feel so..."

_Fucking perfect, _I finished for him, pulling his earlobe into my mouth.

"Yes," he growled. "More love. Let me hear that mind."

I smiled against his neck, knowing I hadn't done this in a while. _You want me to tell you how good your cock feels, baby? How wet you make me? How when you're so hard...all I want is you in my pussy?_

"Yes," he growled, picking me up and laying us down on our bed. "More."

For Edward to beg for dirty talk was rare. But I was only too happy to oblige. I gripped his ass, pulling him in deeper and causing a feral snarl to escape him. He lifted up my leg, leaving it in the crook of his arm as my other leg hitched around his waist.

_I can't wait to come all over you, Edward..._ I growled, my whole body arching as he hit the spot deep inside me to make me unravel. _There...don't stop...you feel so good...like your cock was made for me..._

"It was," he growled, leaning down to capture my mouth in a searing kiss. He dragged his tongue down to my ear. "You're so close...do you want to come, sweet girl?" He crooned ever so softly in my ear.

_Yes...fuck, yes...come with me. _I reached between us, circling my finger around my sensitive nub. If possible, Edward's eyes darkened even more. _Do you like it when I touch myself, baby?_

"God, yes," he breathed, squeezing his eyes closed. "Come all over me, Bella...I want to feel what I do to you..." His voice was rich, soft velvet in my ear. And it was all I could take. I arched like a bow under him, my toes curling in the ecstasy that overtook me.

His erection grew larger, his breathing coming out in pants as he came undone above me. He let my leg drop as he buried himself to the hilt, coming with a low, rumbling growl. God, I loved the feral side of him. The side that, as a human, I rarely saw.

I tangled my legs with his as he pressed sweet kisses to my shoulder and neck. He pulled back the covers to our bed and we crawled under them, Edward tugging my back to his chest. A small breathy laugh escaped me when I realized everyone was preoccupied in the house.

"We started something," Edward chuckled, kissing my bare shoulder.

"Oops," I laughed softly. "I feel sorry for Jasper sometimes. Never an emotion of his own."

"Don't feel sorry for him now," Edward laughed, burying his face in the crook of my neck and breathing deep. I could tell that it was affecting us as well. Our breathing changed as our touches became less comforting and more exploratory. Edward grew hard against my ass. "Do you want me to shield it?" I breathed, trying to stop myself from ravaging him again. The lust that Jasper was emitting was intense.

"No," Edward smiled against my skin as he dragged his lips down my shoulder. "Enjoy it...for once they won't care what we say," he snickered, cupping my breasts with both hands.

My hips arched back, causing him to slip between my cheeks, hard and ready. He groaned in appreciation, moving closer to me and slipping between my hot folds. I shifted again as he skimmed his hand down my thigh to pull my leg back over his.

"Hmm, baby, right there," Edward crooned, his tip meeting my entrance. His teeth lightly latched onto the skin of my neck as he pushed all the way inside.

We lost ourselves again, the whole house in an uproar. The others' sounds were drowned out by our own quiet murmurs of pleasure. A secret language that only we knew. Whispers for more and harder met smiles and teasing hands. At one point, I wasn't sure where I ended and Edward began.

We rolled and wrestled, our lust just feeding the rest of the house. Not anyone bothered to stop or care. Our bed was a twisted mass of sheets, covers, arms and legs all night long.

I watched the sun rise as I rode atop Edward. His hands were gripped in mine and pressed into our mattress above his head. As he came hard inside me, his neck arched back, exposing a slight sparkle to his skin. Leaning down, I swirled my tongue over the shimmer. "Mine," I growled possessively. He was just beautiful.

"Yes, love...always..." He smirked, pulling his hands free from mine so that he could wrap his arms around me.

In reality, the circular process of lust could have gone on forever. If I hadn't shielded us and Jasper hadn't found his control, the rest of the couples would have started the whole thing over again.

It was Thanksgiving Day and we were due in La Push later that afternoon. After we had straightened the room and showered, I went down to the table to type for a few minutes until everyone else was ready. Edward played softly on his guitar in the seat next to mine.

As couples drifted into the room with us, getting their own stuff together, I noticed with a smirk that no one said a word. Esme started to cook a few dishes in the kitchen to take with us, but otherwise stayed quiet. It was only when Emmett came down that something was said.

"I just want to thank my little sister for last night," he smirked, wiping a fake tear away.

"Right, because it was all about you, Em," I said, rolling my eyes, but never looking up from my computer. "Glad I could be of assistance." Edward chuckled and a laugh barked from Esme in the kitchen. "Though it's Jasper you should thank."

"Not true, Bells," Jasper laughed from upstairs. "You two started it. There was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Yeah, can't find it me to apologize for that," I mumbled, receiving a laugh and kiss on the head from Edward. "I'm sure you'll all get over it."

"We'll find a way, Bells," Esme cracked up from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N...Ah, brilliant Bella...going for the man's lingerie weakness. LMAO Edward's telling some of his history (which are complete figments of my imagination, I might add) Matthew isn't quite caught...but we'll see what we can do about him.**

**Thanksgiving at La Push is coming up. And Edward's surprise trip. More stories, I promise.**

**Thanks to Brits23. My lazy-self will fix my conversations one day! LMAO**

**Ok, REVIEW...let me hear your theories. I love them...so, review, review....**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N...Ok, so Edward's stories were a big hit. I'm glad you like them. I like 20th century history for the most part, so he's perfect for me to play with in that sense. **

**I'll answer a few questions all of you seemed to have at the bottom...**

**Enjoy... ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 30

BELLA

"I'm going to kill him," I growled to Alice, who was laughing hysterically. "Rose, say goodbye to that big dork."

"Bye, Emmett," Rose cackled.

"Damn, Rosie," Emmett frowned, sounding affronted. "You can't defend me?"

"No...I told you to shut the fuck up!" She laughed.

"All I'm saying is that between Jazz and Bells...it was a damn good night..." Emmett defended.

"Together," Jasper sighed, with a smirk. I laughed as Jasper and I both landed on Emmett, causing a grunt to escape him.

"That was sweet!" Jake laughed, tossing the football up in the air and catching it.

"Em, shut the fuck up!" Jasper growled. "First, there are human ladies present. Second, I'm damn sure Bells doesn't need her father to hear all the details of the undergarments that his daughter wears! One more word and I will make you eat an entire pumpkin pie!" Jasper and I had heard enough concerning the previous night. Our biggest brother didn't know when to quit. Jasper, being the Southern gentleman that he was, had finally reached his limit.

"With whipped cream," I sneered.

"Make me!" He scoffed.

"You don't think I can't trap you and force your mouth open?" I growled, gripping the front of his shirt. I heard Edward's chuckle behind me.

"Em, not only will they do it...they'll enjoy it," my husband laughed.

"And we'll help," Alice snorted, pointing to herself and Rose, who was nodding.

"What happens if you guys eat real food?" Jake mumbled to Edward.

"It sits uncomfortably in our stomachs until we get rid of it," Edward replied calmly.

"Throw up?" Jake laughed.

"Yes, Jake," Jasper chuckled. "What do you say, Em?"

"Ok, ok," Emmett sighed, as we finally let him up. "No pie...ok? Anything..."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, get over here!" Esme growled, pointing to the ground in front of her feet.

"Aw, damn," Emmett whined, walking to her with his head hung low. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"I will rip the lips off of your face if one more word about last night comes out of them. Do you understand me?" She growled.

"God," Jasper sighed wistfully. "I just love when she tears into him. It's better than reality TV."

"Wow, Esme rocks," Seth chuckled.

"You have no idea," we all smiled, watching her describe to Emmett all the ways she could make his life miserable. When he mumbled something about me being the "baby" and her "favorite", she smacked the back of his head.

"I love you all!" She growled, glaring at him. "Behave, Em...I'm not kidding."

By now we were all on the ground laughing. Esme and I were about the same height and weight, but to see her wield her power over Emmett, the wolves were beside themselves.

Once he finally conceded to her, he plopped down next to Rose on the grass. She patted his head in sympathy, but her face was still showing her amusement. She loved him, but he got himself in trouble most of the time.

"So," Jake started, giving Emmett one last look and a shake of his head, "how's that Marcus guy?" For the moment, the football game was over.

"He's in Alaska," Edward answered, "in hiding. We can't let anyone know he's alive." He bent his knees and I leaned my back against his shins. His long fingers played with my ponytail.

"We didn't know he was important, dude," Jake sighed.

"Hell, we didn't know he was _alive_," Jasper shrugged. "He escaped Italy...but he may be able to help stop Felix. He's working on a plan. He's been trying to find others that may have run after the fire in Volterra."

"Isn't that dangerous...if he's trying to stay hidden?" Sam asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Yes," Edward said, "but he's being careful. Eleazar is helping him. Demitri too."

Demitri and Carina had left for Italy to help find vampires in hiding just that morning. So far, they hadn't found very many by phone and thought that maybe going could help. Felix had scared or destroyed most of them, it seemed, so they were going to make sure. The two of them had moved to Denali to start planning a few months prior. We hadn't seen them in weeks and they were missed greatly. And we were worried to death about their trip.

Carlisle had worried about the two of them returning to Italy, especially Carina, but Demitri wouldn't hear of it. He wasn't letting her out of his sight ever again. It had resulted into a conversation that had the whole house on edge. I had forced the meeting out of my mind. I hated fighting with Edward.

Just before we left for La Push that morning, Demitri and Carina had stopped by to let us in on their plans before they left the country.

"_Carlisle, it's the smartest decision," Edward urged. _

"_Edward, it's dangerous," our father sighed in frustration. "Carina, you barely have taken to this diet, plus Felix or Jane could see you. You too, Demitri, for that matter."_

"_I have to help," Carina pleaded. "We'll be sticking to the underground. Nowhere near the castle. Only I know where that is, Carlisle. I promise...I swear, we'll be careful."_

"_Yes, Carlisle," Edward smiled, "I'm sure they're aware that you feel that way. But in order to protect and help Marcus, they have to go. We can't stop Felix from here. We've tried. Someone has to go over there. I could go..." My ire flared. Only just months ago did he say that the war had to come to us. Of course, that was before Marcus had returned._

"_Don't you even think about it," I growled, pointing to Edward. "I don't care if they land here in forty spaceships...we'll deal with that _here..._there's no way you're leaving this country."_

"_Easy, little one," Demitri chuckled, putting hands on my shoulders. "I pretty much told him the same thing."_

"_Edward, you're needed here," Carlisle said firmly. "I won't allow it. Plus, I don't think my authority is as deadly as the five foot four ball of fury over there." He had pointed to me, a smirk playing on his face. My fists were balled at my sides._

"_Love...I," Edward started._

"_Please." I shook my head slowly. I blinked at the sting of venomous tears. "You promised," I whispered. "You _swore_ you wouldn't leave me again."_

"_It's not like that, Bella...I'm fluent...I can..."_

"_You could get killed, Edward!" Alice and I yelled. I was shaking from head to toe._

"_Edward," Alice sighed. "I can't see you coming back."_

_My husband sighed in defeat as I bolted from the room. He caught me in the garage just as I was about to get into my car. "Bella, wait."_

"_No," I growled. "You'll listen to Alice, but not me?" He squirmed, his eyes casting down. "I know you want to help...I know you want it over. But you promised me we would be together. Italy is not _together_."_

"_I know, baby, I'm sorry," he pleaded, his hands raised in surrender. "I didn't think...I just want to help, love. That's all."_

"_You'll help here," I sobbed, leaning my back against the Volvo. I folded my arms across my chest and looked away from him. _

"Come on, boys...let's eat!" Sue called from the back porch. Everyone got up and headed towards the house. We weren't eating, but we were going to sit and enjoy just being with family – no matter how mythically dysfunctional it may be.

"Hey," Edward stopped me before I could get up. "I'm not going, love," he frowned. He must have heard my mind thinking of the fight from that very morning.

"We can't be apart, Edward. And I can't live without you."

"It was rash...that decision to want to go, love...I didn't think it through. I would have never gone through with it. Please, believe me."

"I do, baby," I sighed, tilting my head at him. "Always wanting to be a soldier. No more, Edward. You're my _husband_ now...the word _soldier_ has officially left your vocabulary."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked. "For the record, love?" He started and I nodded. "I would have realized my mistake before I even got on the plane, my beautiful girl."

"You wouldn't have made it to the airport," I growled, smiling when he laughed. "Alice was planning on beating you into submission with me."

"I bet," he smiled, helping me to my feet. "Come on, baby. Let's get this holiday over with. Then you're mine for two days. I'll show you how many ways I can apologize for my stupidity in private."

"Hmm...the list is endless," I teased.

"Make some things up...I'll _apologize_ for those too," he laughed, his eyes darkening as he raked his tongue across his bottom lip.

** **

"You're so quiet, love," Edward frowned, looking at me from the driver's side of my car. "Are you still upset with me? Even your mind is closed."

"No," I lied. Technically, it wasn't a lie. I wasn't upset with Edward, but just the whole situation that had occurred that morning. I stared out the window and watched as everything slowed down. He was pulling the car over.

"Bella," he growled. "You've never lied to me before."

I looked back out the window and stared at the trees surrounding us. I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm not lying...I just...could you have left so easily?" I asked, leaning my forehead to the glass.

"No, Bella. I would have wanted you with me," he said quietly.

"And leave our family unprotected?" I turned to look at him. "Edward, what were you thinking? Honestly?"

"I wasn't," He chuckled darkly, running a nervous hand through his hair. My temper dissipated with that one gesture. I sighed, feeling my face soften as I looked at my strong-willed husband. "I knew I would mess up eventually," he muttered, looking out the windshield.

"A disagreement isn't messing up," I smiled, picking up his hand and turning his ring. "Scoot that seat back," I said, crawling into his lap. "Look at me," I growled when he wouldn't meet my eyes. His gaze snapped to mine. "It's ok to want to help. It's ok that we don't agree on everything," I laughed, shaking my head. "And it's really ok if you mess up. I've realized you're not perfect, Mr. Cullen." He fought his smile, rested his head back in the seat and tilted his head at me. Yeah, so he was really close to perfection. He was so handsome right then, I could barely concentrate.

"If it wouldn't have left our family unprotected, I would have considered it," I continued, making myself focus. "If you hadn't thrown it out there so quickly, I wouldn't have panicked."

"I know, love," he sighed, reaching up to tug my ponytail down. My hair fell to my shoulders in waves. He ran his long fingers through it in slow sweeps, disentangling it as he went. The act seemed to calm him, give him focus. "I'm definitely not perfect, but I didn't mean it the way you thought. They were talking about doing something. I'm worried about how the next attack will go. I wish there was a way to put an end to it."

"It's always something with us, huh?" I smirked, tracing his jaw line with the tips of my fingers. "Life was quiet for you before I came along," I chuckled.

"And boring," he smirked. "I wouldn't go back for anything."

"Well, then...we just have to deal with it, baby," I sighed, pressing my forehead to his. "But they have to come here."

"I won't leave you again," he whispered, frowning. "It was not my intention to make you feel that way. I did promise you that once. I will never go back on that promise, Bella," he vowed.

"I know and I'm sorry I threw that in your face."

"Don't," he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "It made me realize that I was getting wrapped up in the moment. Don't apologize to me for that. You never need to apologize to me for the way you feel, love. Ever."

"You're allowed mistakes, Edward. You're just not allowed to put yourself in a situation I can't help. This is a team effort..._us first_. Our family is a close second."

"I'll make more mistakes," he sighed, tucking my hair back. His eyes were a sweet, warm honey color, filling with liquid remorse. "Of that you can be sure."

"Yeah?" I laughed. "Me too...imagine that." He chuckled, shaking his head as if he didn't believe it. He believed it, but he didn't care. Nothing I could ever do would change his love for me, and vice versa, so there was no point in continuing the conversation. "So," I smirked, "you're fluent in Italian..."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. "I' amore del ll voi fino alla conclusione di tempo," he crooned, his hands slipping to the back of my head and pulling my neck closer to his mouth. The accent that dripped from his mouth was like nothing I'd ever heard before. And it was nothing but sexy. My eyes closed as his mouth ghosted across the flesh of my neck. "La vostra esistenza mi dà il motivo vivere."

Before I could stop myself, my hands slipped into his hair. "Jesus," I growled softly. "Tell me..." I panted, nipping at his lips. "What did you say?" Not that I cared. He could have been ordering from an Italian menu for all I cared.

"I will love you until the end of time," he smiled against my cheek, dragging his lips to my ear. I was barely keeping it together. "And the second one," he whispered, licking up the shell of my ear. "Your existence gives me reason to live."

I'm so sure he could tell what he was doing to me, because he didn't stop. "Le stelle nei cieli non possono confrontare alla vostra bellezza," he sighed lustfully. "The stars in the heavens cannot compare to your beauty."

Yeah, that was it – that was all I could take. With a whimper from me, I pulled his mouth to mine. I turned my head, drinking him in. With growls, our mouths met with a wet need. I leaned into him, trying to get as close as possible.

He broke from my mouth, breathing heavily down my jaw. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered.

"You're forgiven," I laughed softly. "What were we talking about?" He chuckled silently and looked up at me.

"How beautiful you are and how I should not always speak without thinking," he smiled.

"Oh yeah," I said wistfully.

"Can we get where we're going?" He smirked. "There's not enough room in this car for what I want to do to you."

"Where are we going?" I giggled, feeling myself being removed from his lap. He laughed, picking up my hand and kissing it.

"Patience, my sweet girl," he sighed. "Patience."

** **

"Wow, Edward. This is really pretty," I gushed as he led me through the door of the cabin.

I gave up asking where we were going once we left Oregon and entered California; it didn't pay to question him when all he would do was turn up the radio and smiled secretively. He simply said, "You asked for a surprise, I'm giving you one." He chuckled at my huff and pout, but couldn't be swayed into telling me.

The cabin was mostly glass facing the beaches of Northern California. It was November, so the weather was chilly and somewhat misty, making the beaches look like England's coasts. From what I could tell, we had an hour or two before the sun set.

"I'm glad you approve, love. Esme said you would."

I turned to look at my husband. "This was her idea?" I smiled, walking to stand beside him at the backdoor. It led out to a deck and I could see a hot tub steaming at the far corner. He nodded and smiled. "Yes, ma'am, she said Carlisle brought her here. Everyone had ideas the minute you told me to surprise you." He laughed, putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer.

"Let me guess...Alice said Vegas," I chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Actually, yes," he laughed. "Come on, sweet girl, let me show you around. We only have two nights and we'll be out most of tomorrow." He took me by the hand and led me into a very spacious bedroom; the entire west wall was made of glass, giving us a glorious view of the ocean. It was stunning and I couldn't wait to see it once the sun went down.

I found myself standing on the deck, letting the sound of the ocean and the smell of the sea air drown my senses as Edward brought our stuff in. His warm, strong arms wrapped around me from behind. "Do you want to go down there and watch the sunset?"

"Yeah," I smiled, tugging his hand.

We found a nice spot and I settled between Edward's legs, my back to his chest. We let the sounds of waves and sea birds do our talking as the sun set slowly. Once again we were happy to just be. As the stars started to peek through the occasional cloud break, I wanted to hear more stories from Edward.

"Is it that time, Bella?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. A rumble vibrated against my chest. "Mmm, does that mean you've been wearing my prize all day?"

"Yes," I laughed, laying my head back to his shoulder. He chuckled sweetly, kissing my neck. "But I had questions..." And I shielded my mind from him so he couldn't answer preemptively.

"Guarded questions?" He laughed, tickling my knee. "This must be serious."

"Not serious. I just wasn't sure which one to ask first," I sighed dramatically, "best to not confuse you."

"Just ask, silly girl," he chuckled.

"Ok, so what decade was your favorite?"

"Hmm...for music, probably the fifties. For history...definitely the sixties," he said, kissing my head. Before I could ask why to the latter he had an answer for me. "Everything seemed to happen in the sixties. The Bay of Pigs, The Cuban Missile Crisis, Muhammad Ali was champ," he chuckled. "The Beatles, Woodstock, the first Super Bowl...and the _deaths_...JFK, Marilyn Monroe, Malcolm X, Martin Luther King, Robert Kennedy...not to mention the arrest of Charles Manson...and the first man to walk on the moon. It was amazing to watch and a little strange. It was an intense era."

"We were in New York at the time," he continued. "There was the blackout. Which, by the way, caused a baby boom nine months later."

"No!" I laughed, turning to look at him.

"Yes," he nodded, turning me back to his chest, "and I can attest that most of the people in our area...were...taking advantage of the loss of power." He huffed a laugh and I could feel him shake his head. "I couldn't escape it. Even my own family couldn't find anything better to do," he snorted. "So I took off into Central Park. Anywhere that didn't involve open windows or rampant minds."

"It was 1965 and the US finally decided to go to Vietnam," he sighed. "We kind of expected it after President Kennedy's death. And it wasn't long after that Lyndon Johnson gave the go ahead. The reason I say that is...being the ages we were at the time, they started the draft. It was scary times for human men over the age of eighteen, especially since it was the protesting era. _Make Love Not War_..."

"I bet that was hard," I sighed, entwining our fingers together. "Staying in school to avoid the draft and I heard they defected to Canada too."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed and was quiet for a moment. "I walked as deep as I could into the park to try and drown out the minds around me. It was next to impossible, really, with a city that large, but I tried. I found a bench and sat down." He paused, and then turned me to sit in his lap, completely facing him. "I've never told our whole family. Only Carlisle knows what I'm about to tell you."

"Ok." I stared up into his nervous eyes.

"Love, do you remember when we went to that fair and the two children thought we were angels?"

"Yeah," I nodded, resisting the urge to rub away the worry between his brows.

"That's not the first time that's happened. As I was sitting on that bench, a little girl wandered up to me alone. Her mind was filled with questions. I could barely grasp one before her mind would think of another. She couldn't have been more than six or seven. She was dirty and not taken care of...alone...but stopped cold when she saw me. I thought for sure that she would be scared of me, but she wasn't. She should have been." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Without fear, she ran up to me. Her mind filled with images of golden angels with wings," he snorted. "I didn't feel like an angel. I was a killer, but she had no idea. She begged me to help her mother."

"She grabbed my hand, taking me through to the other side of the park and into a small apartment. Her mother was sick, Bella. Sick, during a blackout, and the little girl was alone."

"Oh, Edward," I frowned. "What did you do?"

"Her mother was begging for death and for someone to take care of her daughter...every other breath was one of those requests, pleas." He frowned at the memory. "I did what I could only think of. I told her to stay there, that I would be back and I ran for Carlisle."

"Since the lights were out and it was the dead of night, I was able to run back to our brownstone. When Carlisle came back with me, he sent me and little Diana from the room. I could hear his mind as he looked her over. Bella, there was nothing _physically_ wrong with her." He sighed, his face full of despair. "The little girl sat in the corner of her sofa...so small and sad. She picked up a piece of paper and handed to me."

"'Daddy's gone' was what she said. I looked at the paper and it was from the War Department. Her father had been killed in active duty. Her mother was dying of a broken heart, love."

I took a deep, ragged breath. "What did Carlisle say?"

"The same thing...that she had grieved herself to the point of sickness. Carlisle looked around the woman's apartment. We could see pictures of the man and woman everywhere. The woman died that night. Carlisle made her comfortable, but couldn't do anything else. The little girl never shed a tear. She told Carlisle that her mother didn't love her."

"That can't be true," I gasped.

"That's what Carlisle said," he smiled sweetly, tucking my hair back. "He told her that her mother's heart was broken, sick. He told her about a kind of love that was so deep, so strong that to live without it was next to impossible." He huffed a laugh. "I found myself listening to him just as intently as she was." I smiled, cupping his face.

"You didn't know, Edward," I sighed, kissing his forehead. "You weren't ready for it yet."

"You're right, sweet girl." He nodded, seeming to snap out of his temporary sadness from telling the story. He pressed his forehead to mine, sighing contentedly. "You weren't born yet," he chuckled.

"That's right," I snickered. "What happened to Diana?"

"Her mother's sister lived in the next building. Carlisle took her there. He told her what had happened and her aunt took her in. We left before they came to get Diana's mother, to take the body away."

"I'm so proud of you," I smiled, kissing his lips softly.

"Carlisle said that too," he chuckled, pulling me closer.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of the family?"

"Oh, well," he shrugged, frowning slightly, "It didn't seem like I needed to let them in on it. Carlisle didn't say anything, so I just followed his example. I'm sure Esme knew."

I studied his face. He had pride in himself for doing the right thing with the little girl. But what I noticed most was the look of understanding at what Carlisle had told little Diana. He now knew, was now holding in his arms the kind of love Carlisle had talked about so many years ago in that tiny apartment in New York. Edward had wanted it for so long and it eluded him, confused him.

"You need to know, Edward...you were never a monster..." I sighed, making him look at me. "Even in your time away...hunting criminals...you still made a specific decision to leave the innocent alone. A monster can't do that."

"I know," he smiled sweetly. "You've told me."

"And I'll keep telling you." I stood up, reaching for his hand. "Come on, that hot tub's calling our names."

Stepping up onto the deck of the cabin, we stopped at the foot of the bubbling, steamy hot tub. Without letting him speak, I removed his clothes. "Get in," I whispered, watching the glorious perfection of his naked body sink into the water. I took off my t-shirt and jeans, leaving them in a pile next to his.

"Wait," he rasped, "let me see my prize before you remove it." He patted the side of the tub and I sat down, sticking my feet into the hot water. He stepped between my knees that were about level with his ribcage. "Mm...I think this is my favorite."

"So far," I teased. "I have one I'm holding out on."

"Do you now, my beautiful wife?" He chuckled, rubbing his warm, wet hands over my thighs.

"Mmhm," I nodded, smirking.

"She spoils me," he crooned, leaning in to trace his nose across my collar bone and up my neck.

"She tries," I giggled as he roughly bit at my neck with a chuckle. "However, your love for me in all things blue, Edward...that's no secret."

"True," he smiled against my skin, "but such a rich, deep shade, my love. You look good enough to eat."

"_Midnight_ blue," I sighed, my eyes rolling as he licked the shell of my ear. "Alice would be appalled that you didn't know that."

"Whatever," he sighed, pulling me closer to the edge of the hot tub. "Are you attached to this set?"

"Nope," I laughed as they were roughly ripped from me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso, pulling myself as close to the edge as possible. A low appreciative growl escaped him as my heated core came in contact with his stomach. We moved with a shared slowness. Light touches, soft smiles. With palms flat on each other's backs and shoulders, we felt the build of desire increase. I sighed, staring up into his perfect face.

"What?" He asked, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand ever so softly.

"I want you...to the point of madness," I frowned. "Did you think it would feel like this? So completely consuming?"

"Never," He growled, crashing his mouth into mine. My whole being arched towards him, melting with his wet skin. My hand snaked up to Edward's neck, gripping him with a fierceness that I couldn't explain. I wanted to crawl inside of him, drink him in, be surrounded by him.

"Edward," I breathed, as he slowly pushed me back until I was laying flat on the deck, my feet still in the water. My voice must have sounded desperate, because he pulled back to look at me. "I...please, baby..." I panted, my eyes begging him. "I need you so badly," I gasped, my brow wrinkling.

"You have me," he smiled, "I'm yours for the taking, my sweet girl." He cupped my face, kissing my lips, cheek, dragging his tongue to my shoulder. "Tell me what you want and it's yours, Bella," he whispered against the swell of my breast, placing a long, wet kiss to my nipple. His hand palmed one breast as he laved his tongue on the underside of the other. I grunted in a strange combination of ecstasy and frustration. I wanted more, but I never wanted him to stop what he was doing at that moment.

"Tell me," he urged, placing open mouthed kisses to my stomach until he reached my bellybutton. I huffed a laugh and a growl at the same time as his tongue twirled into my navel. I felt him smile against my skin. "I'll torture this spot all night, love, if you don't tell me," he chuckled sexily, swirling his tongue again.

"Anything, Edward...please," I half-laughed, half-begged, trying to grind against him, but he stilled my hips with his hands.

"That's awful vague," he mused. When his warm breath blew against the apex between my thighs, I just about jackknifed off of the deck. His strong hands pushed my legs further apart and I whimpered. "Hmm...perhaps some suggestions, love?" He chuckled. "You seem to be speechless at the moment." He sank a little lower into the water, wrapping an arm across my hips. "What about if I tasted this sweet pussy of yours? Would that help?"

And Dirty Edward had just arrived in California. Roll out the fucking red carpet.

"Fuck," I growled, unable to say much else as my hips fought against the strength of his arm. My fingers were in claws at my sides.

"Oh, I plan on that, love. I can't wait until you're riding my cock in this water. To hear you call my name out to the stars, come all over me. And then...I'm just going to do it all over again in the bedroom, my sexy girl," he said. His voice was dirty silk, caressing against the skin of my mound. "So tell me...can I have my taste first?"

"Holy hell, Edward, please!"

His mouth seared my flesh as his tongue swiped through my folds. "God...so fucking good," he purred into my core as my hands slid into his hair. I felt him open me up as he devoured me, sucking at my clit briefly only to bury his tongue in my entrance. He lifted his arm from across my hips in order to slip two fingers into me as his mouth met my swollen nub again.

I couldn't stop the sounds I was making, the writhing I was doing. His thumb traced tight circles over my nerves. "Your sounds, baby," He growled, leaning over me, and I could hear the water cascade off of him as he shot up out of the hot tub. Warm drops of water dripped on my upper legs as he pumped his hand in and out of me with long, deep curls of his fingers. "They make me so fucking _hard_," he growled, taking my nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, God," I gasped, my head flying back. I shattered completely, my fingers gouging into the wood of the deck. Edward's name flew from my mouth in a repetitive, breathy prayer. My whole body shook with the last of my spasms as Edward sat me up.

I moaned when his mouth met mine in a deep kiss. He tasted like me and I growled against his lips, pushing him back into the water. I held onto his shoulders as he grabbed my hips to pull me to his lap. The water was warm, swirling around us as I shifted my hips just right to glide over his arousal. "God, Bella," he gasped, pulling away from my mouth, his eyes squeezing closed.

I smirked, lining him up with my entrance. "Now, what was that you wanted me to do in here, Edward?" His chuckle was cut off as I slipped slowly down over him.

EDWARD

"Why didn't we do that in the hot tub in New Hampshire?" I snorted, rolling onto my stomach, mirroring my angel's position on the bed. She was still gloriously naked, lying across the bed as we looked out the bedroom windows. The sun had yet to rise and there wasn't a light on in the house. It was like looking into a painting.

"Because...we live with six other people?" She giggled adorably.

"Oh yeah," I nodded, smiling as she giggled again. "Do you ever think about living alone? Just the two of us?"

She shifted on the bed, rolling to her side. Her mind was set in deep thought as she ran a hand through my hair and down my bare back. "I suppose I have," she said softly. "I would miss them, but the privacy would be nice. Is this something you want to talk about?"

"We can, love," I sighed, starting to turn to my side.

"Uh uh," she smiled, stopping me, "don't hide this from me," she giggled, patting my ass. "Keep talking." I chuckled, shaking my head at her.

She straddled my thighs, her hands running flat up my back only to dig her fingers into the muscles of my shoulders. "Oh, God...that feels..."

"Should we live alone, baby?" She laughed softly, reminding me of what we were supposed to be talking about.

"Um," I growled low as her thumbs massaged along each side of my spine. "I want whatever...damn, Bella...you want. I would miss them too. But there's a side of me that thinks I should provide you with a house of your own."

"Which side?" She teased, a chuckle escaping her as she gripped my ass.

"Bella," I growled, wanting to turn over, but she wouldn't let me.

"Ok," she sighed, running her hands back up my skin to plant herself on each side of my shoulders. She spoke so softly in my ear. "Here's my opinion...I love our family. I didn't have that growing up. I didn't have two parents that loved each other and lived together. And I love even more that the time we do get to escape is just for us. It means more than I think it would if we were alone all the time." My eyes rolled back as her tongue swirled over my shoulder, ending in a biting kiss on my shoulder blade.

"I love that you want to give me my own house and at one time I would have balked at the idea," she continued, slipping down as she trailed kisses down my back. "We have Charlie's and yes, at some point, living together would be heaven." Her own voice was faltering at what she was doing to me. I was rock hard, pressing into the mattress.

"Love...let me roll over."

"Not yet," she sighed. "God, Michelangelo's _David_ doesn't have a more beautiful back," she muttered. I felt her teeth against my lower spine, her hands palming my cheeks. I pressed into the bed for friction, any kind of friction.

"My turn," I growled and flipped her, unable to take not touching her. She squealed, laughing as she found herself in my previous position. "If we're talking art, my Bella, then we should discuss you. Venus can't compare, beautiful girl." I straddled her thighs, bracing my hands on each side of her head. "It's like someone went into my mind, making you exactly for me." I purred into her ear, licking down her neck.

"Who says they didn't?" She grunted, reversing my hold on her and pushing me onto my back. "Who says that someone didn't just make you wait, picking your brain for every detail until I was born?" She leaned over me, kissing me roughly. She pulled away with a gasp, pressing her forehead to mind. "Don't discount answered prayers, Edward. I didn't know what I wanted, but I'm thankful for it nonetheless."

"God, baby," I sighed, cupping her face and bringing her lips to mine. "I love you so damn much. Have I said that since the sun has come up?"

"It's not up all the way. Say it as much as you wish," she smiled against my lips, pulling back to sit up straight. I grasped her hips, guiding her over me, and we both let out a moan of pleasure. As I watched her rise and fall over me, I wondered if I would ever be worthy of her.

** **

"You know," my angel laughed, "I've seen these in pictures. They're bigger than I thought." She pointed to one of the trees. "It would take like ten people to reach all the way around."

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled. I loved watching her experience things she had never seen before. It was like seeing it myself for the first time – only through her eyes. And her eyes were more open, carefree.

"I bet we couldn't break one of these," she mused, biting her bottom lip to stop her laugh.

"We could _try_," I growled in her ear. She shoved me away with a laugh and took off deeper into the forest. "Oh...Bella," I chuckled. "I can find you," I warned, letting her take the lead.

I listened as she ran a little more and stopped suddenly. I caught up to her as she stood on the edge of a small clearing. A pair of elk grazed lazily in the dewy, overcast morning. Her mind was open and she was debating on hunting in the preserve.

"There are plenty of those. Take what you want," I smiled, kissing her head. "Unfortunately, panthers are rare here, so we have to leave them alone until their numbers rise."

"'Kay," she nodded, her predatory eyes locked on the buck. Her whole body hummed with her strength, her readiness. I could almost see it flow beneath the surface of her sweet, milky skin. I almost felt sorry for the thing. He never knew what hit him. She was at his throat before he could smell her or take one step.

The ground vibrated as the large animal collapsed at her feet. I shook my head to clear it. She had no idea what she did to me. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow as the doe started to run. I smiled, realizing she was letting me have her.

After we disposed of our kills, we began a slow walk back to the cabin. I was listening to her mind decide that she needed a shower and another story, but it was suddenly cut off from me. I turned to look at her. She was worrying her lip, her brow furrowed.

"Just ask, my girl," I frowned, wondering what question she could possibly have. I loved telling her the stories, both fun and sad. It meant so much to me that she just wanted to know me that well.

"I don't know if I can, Edward," she sighed, looking up at me. Her phone went off at that very moment. "Alice," she snorted, holding the phone up so I could see the message.

**A: Ask the damn question...he needs to tell it just as much as you need to hear it!**

I stopped her. "What is it, Bella? I'll tell you anything."

"Where were you? For the two years you were away from me? Where did you go? What did you do?" She asked, her breathing a little ragged.

I sighed, looking around us, my still heart sinking. "Let's get back...it's going to rain soon." I looked down at her and she wouldn't meet my eyes. "Hey," I frowned, pulling her chin up with my fingers, "I'll tell you, but let's get back."

As we ran back to the cabin, I worried about what I was about to tell her. We had never really discussed it more than my attempt to track Victoria. Bella never asked and my behavior while I was away shamed me. I was never more the monster than I was the day I walked away from her in the forest by Charlie's house.

"Sit, love," I sighed, pointing to the sofa. I sat down and faced her. She mirrored my position, and I couldn't resist touching her face, tucking her hair back. "What did I do when I left?" I asked and she nodded. "I fell apart, my love. The minute I turned away from you that day, I broke into a million pieces. I couldn't watch you...I heard you...just about the whole way to my car." I shook my head. "I could hear you start to follow me, calling for me. I bent the Volvo's steering wheel as you cried out for me."

I sighed, sitting forward and resting my elbows on my knees. I stared at my shoes, gripping my hair. "I was fighting with everything that I had not to turn around with every mile that took me further away from you. I was supposed to meet the family in Denali and make a decision with them as to where to go next." I shifted my feet, but didn't look at her. "I went south instead."

"Alice called me," I sighed, "telling me it was all a stupid decision and to go back for you, that you had disappeared from her vision. I snapped, love...blew up at her...told her not to watch for you at all. Ever again." I sighed, leaning back to face her again. She was picking at a fray of the pillow in her arms. "Of course, you disappeared because Sam found you."

"Right," she sighed, her voice sounding dead.

"She told me I was an asshole and that I was making the biggest mistake of my entire existence, that it was unfair of me to take her best friend away. She was livid. Emmett was in the background threatening to pound me when he saw me again. The whole family was pissed. I couldn't face them and I couldn't go back, so I ran."

I met her eyes. "Please don't hate me," I begged.

"An impossibility, Edward," she frowned, rubbing my cheek softly. "Nothing you can say will change my love for you. You're already forgiven. I just want to know where you were." I studied her face, hating that her mind was closed, but I didn't dare ask anything of her. She was being honest, but I could tell she was bracing herself.

"The first thing I did was put the Volvo in storage. Your scent saturated that car. I bought a used late model car...I couldn't even tell you what it was...and I continued south. I crossed the Mexico border and kept going south."

"How far?"

"Brazil. I drove as far as I could and then swam to South America. I stayed there for months, love. I rented a small apartment, only coming out at night. I barely moved from the chair in the living room. I rarely hunted – months would go by. I was to the point of insanity. I began to have conversations with you in my mind. I would run scenarios in my head of what could happen if I crawled back to you."

She gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at me.

"Carlisle took sympathy on me, coming down with Alice to make me hunt. She told him I was losing it. That she saw me attack my landlady, a sweet little old Brazilian woman."

"Oh, Edward..."

"While she was there, she saw the vision of you jumping from the cliff. I practically broke her in half, telling her to stop looking for you. Carlisle had to pin me to the floor. She cried, telling me she couldn't help what she saw...that being close to me brought visions of you back without pause. She said you had made the decision for later that day."

"You came."

"Yes, I told Alice she was wrong, that you had promised me you wouldn't do anything foolish. I told her I would prove it. I was an idiot. I never wanted you back more than when I saw you. Carlisle wanted no part of it, heading back home. He missed you completely and Esme was grieving over the loss of you. He said he had been mistaken to let me coax him into leaving you." I sighed, frowning as she got up and went to the window.

"Alice and I were in the woods by your house when Jake brought you home, carrying you. He kissed your cheek and I wanted to snap his neck, but you looked..._happy_."

A sob escaped her as her forehead hit the glass in front of her. "I was blinded by jealousy, baby." I pleaded. "You had moved on and it was what I thought I wanted for you. If anything, it made it all the worse. I left Alice right there and took off for the woods. I waited until she had left and I went back. I crawled through your window one more time. I needed to see you."

"It was all I could do not to fall to my knees beside your bed and beg for you," I continued, resuming my position with my elbows on my knees. Staring at my shoes was far better than watching my wife turn her back to me. "It was as I was leaving that I caught Victoria's scent. I couldn't have you, but I could at least stop her," I growled, shaking my head.

"I followed her for months after that, losing myself in memories of you and then catching her scent again. She never really left the Northwest. She did go up into Canada once or twice, but she liked cities so she could hunt." I glanced up and Bella was leaning on the glass watching me. "Occasionally, I would just shut down and let the memory of you consume me. I writhed in agony without you." She nodded, knowing why. We shared a connection. "For most of the year before you so kindly let me back in, I followed her. She was in Port Angeles the week prior and I stayed around, but Alice kept warning me. She told me that I would screw up. That my mind was making the decision to go back to you without my control."

"I know the rest," she said, suddenly on her knees in front of me. She knelt between my legs, her hands on each side of my face. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes filled with love and overflowing with forgiveness.

"If I had known...Bella, I'm sorry...I should have been there to protect you...I didn't know he was hurting you..." I was rambling even though we had been through this already and had healed from it.

"Shh," she whispered against my lips. "I love you."

"One stupid decision...it snowballed into something completely dangerous in your life...more dangerous than me," I growled.

"I _said_...I love you," she smiled against my lips again, pushing me back and crawling into my lap. "Say the words, Edward, and stop apologizing for what doesn't matter anymore."

"I love you," I breathed, gripping her waist as her mouth met mine. She knelt on the couch, straddling me, looming her perfect face above me. Her tiny fingers traced my jaw line, keeping my face to hers as our tongues twisted desperately.

"There it is," she smiled against my cheek. "I didn't want sorrow...just to know where you went, love," she crooned in my ear.

"I died without you," I said, hearing a sob tear through me.

"So don't you think that's punishment enough?" She asked, tugging my shirt up over my head. She threw it behind her and met my gaze, waiting for an answer.

I studied her face, reveling in the love that she had for me. It radiated from her, almost casting a heat against my skin. "Yes," I whined, meeting her mouth again. She gripped my hair, turning her head. Her tongue slipped languidly along mine. Whereas I was in a frenzy, she was controlled.

She pulled back and pushed my hands from her. "Don't move," she smirked, her hands reaching for the bottom of her shirt. "Your reward, handsome," she chuckled, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Jesus," I panted, staring at the most beautiful thing in this world. Without thinking, I ripped her jeans from her body. She was in stark white, nothing but intricate white lace. She looked like she did on our honeymoon. I couldn't stop as I lunged at her, crashing us to the floor. She looked stunning, innocent, perfect. "Fuck, if you aren't fucking gorgeous," I growled, kneeling between her legs, taking in the sight underneath me.

"I'm glad you think so," she giggled, hitting my thigh with hers.

"Oh, I do, love," I chuckled at her reaction. "Is this what you were withholding from me?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked, flicking open my jeans. "You may think you like blue, Edward, but I remembered your reaction on our honeymoon."

"I'll love you forever," I whispered the same words to her I had that night on the island.

"I know, baby," she smiled, reaching for me. I melted into her, feeling her wrap around me physically and mentally. I sighed into her mouth as her legs hitched up around my waist.

With slow, deliberate hands, we removed the rest of our clothes. A cry of ecstasy left my wife's lips as I sheathed myself deep inside her. I was received with warmth and wetness, surrounded by her slick walls that pulled me in. Her hands gripped my ass, pulling me even deeper, as I buried my face in my angel's neck. I braced my hands on each side of her head, trying to find the leverage to go deeper, closer still.

Her body arched up, her head flying back as I bit roughly at her neck. Reaching down, I picked up her leg, bringing it up between us. I felt desperate and out of control. My Bella's mind registered it instantly.

She rolled me over, taking control. She braced her hands on my shoulders to lean down over me. Kissing along my jaw, she said, "Do you love me?" She growled, nipping at my skin.

"Yes, Bella. Always."

"Do you think there's anything I wouldn't do for you?"

"No," I growled, gripping her hips and thrusting up. She gasped in my ear, biting down on my earlobe.

She sat up, pulling me with her so that I surrounded her. Pressing her forehead to mine, she whispered, "Then trust me when I tell you that you're forgiven." She crashed into my mouth, swirling her tongue with mine. "Forgive yourself, Edward," she gasped, gripping my shoulders as her muscles contracted around me.

I lost all thought as her orgasm milked my own. I buried my face in her neck, completely letting it all go.

** **

"Sweet girl, the car's loaded...we should go," I said from the door to the deck. She was sitting on the steps typing on her laptop.

"Ok," she smiled, closing it and tucking it under her arm. "Thank you for this." She said, waving her hand around.

"You're so very welcome, but school..."

"I'm going, I'm going," she giggled, walking away from me and out the front door. I shook my head, locking the door behind me as I followed her.

I cranked the car and backed out of the driveway. My angel looked up at me, a curious expression on her face. "Did you ever apologize to Alice?"

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled. "The day she came back to you...she forgave me instantly just like you did. So did Carlisle."

"Because we love you." She rolled her eyes adorably as if I couldn't believe it and it was silly that I didn't get it.

As we pulled into the parking lot of the school next to Emmett's Jeep, I noticed the school was decorated for the holidays. The Holiday Ball was in two weeks. "Hey, Bella?" I said, stopping her just as she opened her door. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the Holiday dance?"

She giggled, biting her lip and shaking her head. "I thought you'd _never_ ask!" She was still smiling when I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her up to the school. "You know what this means, right?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yes!" Alice beamed, linking arms with her and coming out of nowhere. "More shopping!"

I heard Jasper groan and then chuckle, mumbling something about, "'Tis the season."

"'Tis the season, indeed," I whispered against Bella's temple and then bent to her ear. "You know...shopping isn't a bad idea...I have _tons_ of stories to tell you."

Bella laughed, looking up at me tenderly. "I'm sure you do, Edward...I'm sure you do..."

* * *

**A/N...ok, so two more Edward stories for you. Hope that you liked those. The time away needed to be addressed. Bella had never really asked the questions. Ok, and yes, they had a little fight. A small one. Mmm, and Italian accents rolling off of Edward's tongue...THERE'S something I couldn't resist. LOL Ah and they got their time away...AND he finally asked her to the dance. Silly Edward.**

**I want to thank Brits23 for her mad beta skills...thanks for helping to point out when shit just doesn't make any damn sense! LOL**

**Ok review for me. Let me hear your theories, your fave lines...all of it. REVIEW, please! ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N...I hope that everyone has a Happy Easter, whether it's just for the Cadbury Eggs you crave or religious connotations. **

**I wanted to thank all that have reviewed this story and pushed me over the 1000 mark. Sweet! ;)**

**Now...I really need to let you know that this chapter is more NC-17 than M. I went a little...um, what's the best word? Um, _feral_...yeah, that works. If savage Edward and Bella bother you or wild unrestricted vampy sex while _hunting _bugs ya...then I suggest only reading until the STORM is mentioned, mmm'kay? I hate to blow it for the rest of you, but I figure that the warning is necessary.**

**Enjoy and you have been warned.**

* * *

CHAPTER 31

EDWARD

_Must be nice...money and good looks..._

_Wonder what the sleeping arrangements are at their house..._

_Wish my hair could do that..._

_God...those legs..._

I looked up from my phone to see my sister and wife walking across the cafeteria. For once, I could see what Bella used to talk about. We didn't fit in. Collective breaths held from just about every male in the room as the girls laughed with each other, making their way towards our table. Female minds registered my wife and sister's looks, clothes, bodies and, of course, their interaction with Jasper and I as they sat down with us.

"Hi, baby," my love beamed, plopping down in the chair beside mine.

"Hi, my beautiful girl," I chuckled at her happy face. "You're in a good mood after Algebra."

"It wasn't the class," she giggled.

"It was the lack of Matthew," Alice snorted, kissing Jasper's cheek.

"Well, that makes _me_ happy," I growled and Jasper nodded. "According to his sister, Erika," I said, my eyes flicking to Pam's table, "Matthew is in deep trouble. Not only with the law, but at home. She had thoughts of military school brochures that their father brought home."

"Yes, but Matthew is rallying to stay here...he's using therapy as his bargaining chip." Alice sighed. "Rehab or something."

"Where's Em and Rose?" Bella asked.

"Thankfully, taking their lunch..._elsewhere_," I chuckled.

"Oh," my love giggled. "Your influence, big brother?" She asked Jasper with a smirk, pulling out a book that she was currently reading.

"They were working their way to it anyway. I just pushed their asses out the door," he laughed, leaning back in the chair.

"And we thank you, Jazz," Alice snorted. "Bells, we _must_ go shopping soon. That dance is next week."

"'Kay," my love sighed, not looking up from her book. "Today?"

"We can," Alice nodded, "but we'll ask Rose later."

My wife nodded, continuing to try and shut out the noise around her. It wasn't just noise, it was the stares, gossip and curiosity that continued to follow us. I bent to her ear. "If it bothers you, love, we can take a walk instead."

"I'm ok, Edward," she smiled sweetly, slipping her hand in mine to turn my ring.

"You let me know," I said, kissing her head as she nodded.

"I thought Drew finally won Pam over," Jasper frowned, looking over at their table. "Austin manned up and asked Wendy out."

"Yes, Austin asked Wendy to the dance, but Drew," Bella snorted, "he's upset Pam still flounders around."

"They had a big fight not long after we went to the movies," Alice nodded, flipping through a magazine. "He's too good for her." My sister huffed, a scowl on her face. She and Bella liked Drew. They found him to be sweet and polite. Alice had imagined more than once that he was a little like me when I was human.

"He loves her," I stated simply. "He can't let it go. When no one's looking, they get along just fine. It's when she worries about what other people may think that the problem starts."

"Wendy told me they all grew up together, so it's hard to forget training wheels and crying over the monster in the closet," Bella sighed. "I think she still sees a little boy. Which is a shame, really. He's nice."

"Pam has a romantic view on love," I said, linking my fingers with my angel's. "She wants the fairy tale."

"Really?" Bella and Alice squealed at the same time, their heads snapping up.

"Oh hell," Jasper laughed. "I sense meddling."

"Not meddling," Alice grumped. "Help." Her grin was huge as she folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at my wife.

Bella huffed a laugh. "Ok, ok...I'll talk to him next period." She was quiet for a moment and mumbled, "He should her write a letter." I chuckled softly in her ear.

"That's a fine idea, Bella," I said, tucking the newest note I had written into her pocket. My love laughed, shaking her head. "What?" I smirked. "Some people feel more powerful and honest behind a pen than they do trying to speak the same words aloud."

_You, Edward, have no problems either way,_ my love's sarcastic mind laughed. I shrugged, tracing her palm with my finger. _In fact, _she continued as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye, _I'm not so sure which one is more...deadly...your voice or your written word._ I fought my smile, shaking my head.

"Why, love...I have no idea what you could possibly mean," I feigned shock.

_Riiiight_, she snorted, biting her bottom lip.

The bell rang and she slipped her hand out of mine. I missed the contact instantly. A discontented sigh left me before I could stop it. My angel turned around in front of me, a look of worry on her face. I shook my head, told her I loved her and kissed her forehead. "I could touch you all day, love, that's all."

"Me too," she smiled. "See you soon, baby."

BELLA

"So, Bells," Drew smiled, walking with me to deliver stacks of the school paper around the campus, "are you going to the Holiday Ball?"

"Yes," I laughed, looking up at him, "which, I might add, you should have already asked _someone_."

"Aw, damn," he whined, looking away from me. "I don't know, I think she still sees me as the boy that used to pull her hair." He laughed, but it wasn't in humor.

"You really need to prove that you're not," I said, raising my eyebrow at him as he set a stack of papers down in the gym. "You know, you should write her a letter. I've seen your work in here," I sighed, tapping the stack in my arms, "you have a way with words."

"That seems so," he shrugged, grimacing. "Junior High...check yes or no if you like me."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I didn't say to give her a multiple choice quiz, but tell her how you feel."

He was quiet as we stopped at the cafeteria and then the office. "A letter? Really?" He asked, looking like he was ready to grasp at straws in order to come up with the right choice of action.

I sighed, biting my lip. "Drew, you'll be a senior next year and college after that. How much time will you waste? If you like her, tell her...make her listen. If she rejects you, then it's her loss and not yours. You need to make sure you did everything on your part. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," he groaned, a pained look on his face. "I'll ask her. What's the worst that she could say? No?" He huffed, shrugging.

** **

"Marcus," Alice, Rose and I smiled, coming in from the garage.

"Ladies," he smiled, standing up from the sofa to greet us. Every man in the room followed suit. We laid our shopping on the table and joined what apparently was an impromptu meeting. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at the sight of Tanya sitting in the love seat with Mark. The two of us had finally come to terms. The terms were we both pretended that the other did not exist.

Edward's chuckle at my thoughts did not go unnoticed. _Shut it,_ I thought with a wink, sitting down on his lap next to Esme. Alice and Rose joined Jasper and Emmett on the floor. The room was full. Besides Tanya and Mark, Kate, Irina and Ghianna were standing on the far wall. Eleazar and Carmen sat in the chairs next to Marcus. I sighed a worried sigh when I didn't see Demitri and Carina. They must have still been away in Italy.

Edward squeezed my hand at that last thought, nodding as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I guess we can start," Carlisle sighed.

"Not yet," Alice smiled. "Let Catherine and Brandon in first. They'll be at the door in ten seconds."

"Thank you, Alice," Carlisle chuckled, standing up to open the door just as Brandon raised his fist to knock.

After they were welcomed in, Brandon shot Tanya an icy stare. She missed it or chose to ignore it, directing her attention to Marcus.

"We've heard from Demitri," he started, his soft voice commanding the attention of the room. "Felix has indeed been rebuilding. Carina reached the underground, hoping to find more than she did, but still was able to retrieve information for us. Demitri's old servant was in hiding and told them she had made her escape once Jane came back without Chelsea."

"She compared Felix's reaction to the news to that of an atomic bomb going off. He's livid. The servant said that the last rumor she heard was Felix's decision to move the Volturi to America." He paused, looking at Alice. "Are you picking up anything from him?"

"It's easier to pick up Jane since I've seen her in person," Alice sighed. "I haven't seen anything that is bringing them our way yet."

"Good," Marcus nodded. "Like I said, Felix is rebuilding. According to what Demitri could see, there is a newborn army being made." He shook his head.

"Who's still left from the old days?" Ghianna asked, frowning. She had originally worked for the Volturi when Marcus and his brothers, Aro and Caius were still running it.

"Renata, which surprises me," Marcus said, turning to her. "She hated Felix, but she and Jane were close. Alec, of course...he goes anywhere his sister goes. Stefan and Vladimir..."

"What?" Carlisle growled. "They hated to be under Volturi rule to begin with."

"Yes, but apparently Felix has promised them some..._freedoms_...in return for their loyalty." Carlisle scowled, but said nothing more. "And Garrett."

"The nomad?" Kate frowned and Marcus nodded. "What the hell is Felix promising them?"

"Their own domains, I imagine," Marcus guessed. "Power can prove very tempting and an even bigger ally."

"Yeah, but what powers are we looking at here?" Emmett growled, looking around the room like he was taking inventory. He frowned, but set his gaze back to Marcus.

"Felix has no talent to speak of. You are aware of Jane's. Alec's is similar to hers only on a bigger scale. Renata is a shield, but nowhere near the power of Isabella. The only way she can shield is to touch the one she's protecting."

"What the hell good is that?" Emmett snorted, winking at me. I smiled, shaking my head.

Brandon chuckled, giving my brother a fist bump.

"I understand what you're saying, Emmett," Marcus smiled, "but what we don't know is if Felix's newborns have any talents. My brothers liked to collect powerful vampires. Aro wanted to meet Edward and Alice for ages." He sighed, a slight moment of sadness passing over his features. "And I can certainly understand why..." He smiled at the both of them. "Though Aro...his arrogance wouldn't have handled the c_ompleti l'anima _that envelopes you and Isabella," he said to Edward.

With that one statement, I knew. Marcus was well aware that his brother was responsible for the death of Didyme, Marcus' wife and mate. Edward squeezed my hand again, this time, leaving it tightened in his grip. I turned his ring on his other hand until he relaxed.

"Without Chelsea," Marcus continued, "and the addition of the wolf pack, we should have no problem."

"What are we talking about numbers-wise?" Jasper asked. "I mean, this room alone could take down a newborn army. And how would he get them here?"

"Boat...it would be the only way. He would charter it or buy it...sailing over with them. And you know as well as I do that newborns are volatile and could attack each other on their way here."

"They keep trying the Washington area. Eventually they will try Alaska," Tanya finally spoke up. "Could we get everyone there in time if that's where they chose to land?"

"I don't know, Tanya," Carlisle sighed. "We've barely made it the last few times they've tried to get to us." His eyes landed on me. It had been a close call getting to Edward and my brothers when Jane attacked. "I, for one, want more information from Demitri before we make a decision. If an emergency should arise, we could move you back to our house in Forks...letting the wolves know, of course."

"I agree," Marcus sighed, sitting back down. "I'm not worried about the war. I just don't want them to catch us unawares."

The discussion continued for a little while longer, but no more information was given and no other decision was made other than to wait. Everyone from Denali but Tanya and Mark took Marcus back to Alaska.

"How was shopping, sweet girl?" Edward asked in my ear.

"Fine," I smiled, knowing what information he was fishing for.

"Don't worry, Bells," Alice laughed. "It's going in my room for the moment. He just decided to peek."

"Oh did he?" I laughed, turning to face him. Esme snorted, looking at the two of us.

He tilted his head, looking at me through his long eyelashes. "I did not," he pouted.

"Yes, he did...look at that face," Esme cracked up.

Edward sighed and shrugged, smirking when my thoughts hit him. _You'll find out soon enough. _He chuckled, nuzzling my neck.

We were laughing when a snarl exploded from Tanya. "I fucking heard that!" She scowled, staring at Brandon.

"Good," he smiled, "hear it again. _You're a fucking whore_." Mark got up with a growl and Catherine stood up.

"Oh shit," I breathed, standing. "Jasper!"

"On it," he sighed, sending a wave of calm over everyone, but it wasn't working. I shot my shield around Brandon just as he stepped forward.

"No, not in this house. Esme will kick your ass," I sighed, pulling him to the wall. "Outside, Brandon."

"Fine, Bells," he sneered, his eyes never leaving Tanya.

"I said...let's go!" I shoved him as he fought me.

"I don't think so, Mark," Edward growled, catching him before he could launch at us. "Bella...get him outside, please, love," he grunted, holding Mark back.

"Come on, Brandon," I sighed, shaking my head as I followed him through the kitchen and out the back door.

"You know," he growled, turning to face me, "it's not that I had to be changed. I love my life...I love Catherine...but the fact that the bitch used me and never fucking acknowledges my presence. It fucking pisses me off!"

"I know," I sighed, walking with him. A light rain had started to fall. "It's not worth it. She'll drive you insane if you let her."

"You would know," he snorted, realizing what I meant.

"Right?" I smiled. "Look, Demitri's tried and tried to get her to apologize and it doesn't happen. You just have to be the bigger person. She's well aware of what she did, Brandon."

"She tried to kill you, Bells..."

"Yeah...and take my husband...and stole your humanity...and...and...and..." I laughed, shrugging. "I never see her. She's mated. We ignore each other. If you're expecting her to step up and take ownership of her mistakes, it won't happen."

"Well, well, well," Emmett snorted, joining us outside. "Always fun and games when Tanya's around. You ok, dude?"

Brandon nodded, unable to keep a smile off of his face when Emmett was nearby. "Yeah, sorry. I shut Jasper down in there. I wanted to be mad."

"He'll get over it," Emmett chuckled, slapping Brandon's back. Brandon's talent was strange. He was able to shut down someone else's gift, rendering them powerless. Eleazar called it the Black Hole effect.

"Yeah, well, thanks for leaving mine. I'm not kidding when I said Esme would have hurt you," I smiled, frowning as I saw Mark burst through the backdoor, everyone else hot on his tracks. "Oh, shit," I sighed. "Mark...don't...it's not your fight," I growled, wrapping a shield around him. He came to a dead standstill.

"Bella," he frowned, struggling as I held him firm. "Did you hear him?"

"Yeah...I heard him. It's still not your fight. She did him wrong, Mark, and you know it."

"It figures you would take Brandon's side," Tanya sneered from the front door.

I sighed, looking over at my brother. Emmett frowned, shaking his head. "Maybe you should just let everyone go...may the best vamp win," he smirked.

I huffed a laugh, coming really close to doing just that. "Really?" I asked, my eyebrow rising.

"No, Bells," Mark sighed. "I'm fine...you can let me go."

Before I could take my shield down, Tanya was in my face. "Let him go."

"Get out of my face," I snarled. "Or it may be you I decide to toss into that tree over there," I growled, pointing to the fir at the far end of the yard.

"Try it." She growled, lunging for me, but my shield stopped her. There was a part of me that just wanted to snap her apart just like I did Chelsea.

"Bella, stop," Edward said, stepping between us. "You can't do that, love."

"I know," I frowned.

"No matter what decision you make, Tanya," Alice sighed, "Bells will win."

I looked over at Alice, trying not to laugh at the smugness in which she just delivered that latest vision. I shook my head. "Fine...you can all kill each other." I scoffed, walking away towards the house and hearing Emmett's laugh.

I smelled Tanya before she got too close. Without thinking twice, I wrapped my shield around her and slammed her to the damp ground.

_I walked away,_ I frowned, looking at my husband as Tanya writhed on the ground. _Tell me what her problem is!_

"You." He sighed, fighting his smile as he walked up to me. "I told you once...she's jealous in more ways than you could possibly imagine."

"Shut up, Edward," Tanya snarled. I smiled, biting my lip.

_I fucking love that you can read minds...have I ever told you that?_ I thought to him, fighting my laugh.

"Do tell, my love," he feigned innocence, "I don't believe you have." He wrapped an arm around me. "Let her go," he whispered in my ear.

"'Kay," I sighed, taking my shield from her. Her face was in full pout as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yes, Bella will still win if she didn't use her shield," Alice and Edward said in unison, both with a bored tone to their voice. Emmett guffawed, Brandon giving him a fist bump.

"Is that what you want, Tanya? To fight me?" I asked calmly. "Is all of this my fault according to you?"

"She doesn't understand how you can walk away, love," he sighed.

"Edward, get the fuck out of my head," Tanya sneered.

"It's like looking into a clear glass of water," he smirked, shrugging. "You're so transparent." He rolled his eyes. "And no, you can't beat me either." She scoffed, but knew he was right.

I snorted, shaking my head. "I can walk away because you aren't worth it. In fact, I was just telling Brandon the same thing. See, for some reason, he needs an apology from you. I've heard plenty of them and know you never mean them. It's a waste of time for everyone involved."

"Tanya," Mark sighed, tentatively touching her hand, "sweetie, just let it go. Bells has been really good to me. And you did do Brandon a disservice."

"Yeah, but Mark," Brandon snorted, opening his arms for Catherine as she walked to him. "I've changed my mind...I need nothing from her." I watched as Tanya closed her eyes, fighting her temper.

"Yo, T?" Emmett smiled, wrapping a heavy arm across her shoulders. "Look around you. There's a war coming. If you can't trust the person next to you, then we'll lose. You're gonna need every one of us and we need you...you have to understand that."

"Yeah," she sighed, finally taking Mark's hand.

"Wow...the world is scary when Emmett makes sense," Alice mumbled, walking past us and into the house. Edward and I laughed, following behind her.

EDWARD

"Shit," Alice growled, "I'm watching for too much at the same time. How the hell did I miss a storm?"

"Sweet!" Emmett beamed, his eyebrows rising up and down.

"Not sweet," Rose growled. "We have tests today...we can't skip."

"Oh, today's gonna be hell," Jasper groaned. "I can't even get Bells to shield me from all the lust."

"What time, Alice?" I sighed. "Are you certain we can't skip?"

"Around mid-day."

"No, we can't skip," my love sighed, setting her bag down on the dining room table. "Alice and I have a test in Algebra and we have one in English and Biology." Her eyes met mine and I didn't have to read her mind as to know what she was thinking. It had been a really long time since we hunted during a thunderstorm. Suddenly, it was all that I wanted.

"Oh, shit...I'm staying home," Jasper whined. "It's already starting."

"Sorry, Jazz," Bella sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh, little one," he chuckled, "it's not just you."

"Ok, so the plan?" Rose sighed. "Because, Emmett, we have three tests of our own. First, second and fifth periods."

"No one makes it to fifth period," Alice chuckled. "So...we'll all meet at home tonight?"

"Got it," Emmett laughed. "Come on, Jazz...you'll survive until lunch, right?"

** **

They say that the anticipation of something to come makes it better once you actually get what you want. Whoever said that never had to listen to my wife's thoughts in the middle of a tenth grade English test.

Her eyes glazed over, staring out the window as the rain began to fall. It was a soft, light rain, the heavier weather not due to start until later. She had absolutely no idea how sexy she was with her pen resting on her bottom lip.

Visions of our honeymoon flashed through her mind. I closed my eyes, seeing lightning bolt across the sky over Isle Esme. I heard the ripping of my t-shirt and the wet slap it made as Bella had dropped it on the sand of the beach. I could practically taste the essence of my angel, rain water, and her arousal as she remembered me licking up her neck and pressing her onto the beach sand. I could almost feel the electrical current that charged around us as her hard nipples rubbed against my bare, wet chest.

"Bella," I breathed as quietly as I could, my hands fisted in my hair.

_I'm so sorry, baby,_ she thought to me, fidgeting in her chair. I chanced a look at her and immediately felt remorse for saying anything. She felt terrible that she couldn't stop. She could no more stop the memories than I could. We had experienced a storm after Isle Esme, but it wasn't as strong as our honeymoon. We both ached for it.

"Soon, love," I sighed, tangling her leg with mine. She asked if she should shield her mind from me, and I shook my head no. I'd rather hear her mind than anyone else's in the world. Between her thoughts and my own it was going to be a long day, though. We had decided to skip the Biology test, leaving after her and Alice's Algebra test. Alice had said the storm would really open up around lunch time anyway.

Spanish class, however, was all my fault. There was no excuse for my behavior, except for the fact that I loved Bella's reaction when I spoke dirty, especially when there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

We were supposed to have paired off and translated a paragraph into Spanish. I had done that immediately, the rest of the class translating noisily around us. I leaned into her ear, whispering, "No puedo esperar hasta que usted sea mojado para mí literalmente."

_I cannot wait until you are wet for me in every way._

"Edward," my angel's voice warned. Her Spanish had improved quite a bit. It helped that I was fluent as well as every member of my family. We had all caught her up.

"Voy a tomarle tan difícilmente. No podemos llegar a nuestra charca aprisa bastante," I breathed, meaning every word. _I am going to take you so hard. We cannot get to our pond quick enough._

"Edward, please..._please_, be quiet," she begged, her head hitting her hands. "One more test..." She muttered to herself.

"Usted es tan hermoso. Puedo refrenarme apenas de tocarle," I sighed in frustration, my hand caressing her thigh under our table. _You are so beautiful. I can barely refrain from touching you._

"Baby," she growled through her teeth, looking up at me, her eyes ebony with lust. She grasped my hand in hers. _I can't hold back...please! _Her eyes closed as a small rumble of thunder rolled some distance away. The humans in the classroom wouldn't have heard it, but we did.

My Bella began to shake, her eyes still closed. Her mind was frantic with a way to make it through her Algebra test. "Oh, God, Bella...I'm sorry," I sighed, running a frustrated hand through my hair. I wanted her so fucking badly. I could hardly see straight. Her arousal was all around her, emanating from every pore. I felt my own eyes darken at the smell of it. "Sweetheart...really. I'm so sorry." As much as the selfish part of me loved her reaction to mere words, I was truly pushing her to a breaking point.

"Just..." She huffed a laugh, shaking her head. "Have patience," she smiled, her eyes begging me. As the bell rang, she turned to me and said, "Confíe en que cuando le digo… nuestra charca no sabrá qué la golpeó."

_Trust me when I tell you...our pond will not know what hit it._

"That's my girl," I growled, kissing her head as we parted for what was to be our last class of the day.

Jasper was in his own personal hell by the time I made it to Current Events. I tried to calm my lust down, but his own need was not helping. He, in turn, tried to keep his thoughts clean, but it was useless. It was the longest hour and fifteen minutes I had ever spent.

"Where?" He asked as the bell rang and we made our way to the girls' classroom.

"Northwest, you?"

"The northeast part of the preserve..." He sighed, leaning against the lockers.

I nodded. We all had to separate. Emmett and Rose barely made it through their second test before they left. Not one of us would drive, leaving our cars to be picked up later. Lightning flashed across the sky as the Algebra class let out. The deep, rolling thunder vibrated the lockers around us.

Bella could barely look me in the eye as she walked out of the classroom, handing her backpack over to me. Her breathing picked up, causing my own to falter. I never saw Jasper and Alice leave us as we stepped out into the parking lot. I unlocked the Volvo, setting our things inside.

The sky completely opened up and we lost it. I slammed the car door, pressing my beautiful, now panting, wife into my car. "Not here," she breathed, staring more at my mouth than anywhere else.

"Just a taste, love," I begged, bracing my hands on each side of her head, our lips mere centimeters apart. The rain was keeping everyone away from the parking lot. We were, for the moment, alone.

"We won't stop...you know this." Her words were contradictory to her actions as her leg hitched up around my hip. I couldn't help the deep growl that escaped me as she started to grind against me. "But one kiss couldn't hurt," she whispered to herself, her hands slipping into my now damp hair.

That's all I needed to hear. With a whimper from her and a grunt from me, our mouths finally collided. Her other leg wrapped around me and I found myself holding her entire weight as I pressed her into the side of my car. Our tongues in constant contact, we turned our heads to deepen the kiss. The only thing that separated us was clothing – my jeans and the thin fabric of her underwear. Her skirt had ridden up just high enough that I could feel her warmth.

I fisted her wet hair to get it out of her face as I licked the rain water from her neck. "Edward...let's go." She begged, bracing her hands against my chest, yet her head tilted, so I could have more access.

"Ok," I sighed, unable to stop sucking at her flesh. "Let me carry you...I need your touch, baby."

"I don't care what you do, just get us into the woods," she growled, gripping at my shirt as I tongued her ear.

I smiled against the soft spot on her neck. Thunder caused us both to jump, Bella setting her feet down on the ground. I turned in front of her, and she climbed up on my back like she did when she was human.

I ran as fast as I could, skirting the edge of the school. Once in the shelter of the trees, I poured my speed on, trying to get us to our pond as quickly as possible. As Bella's teeth grazed against my neck, I didn't know how much farther I could go without spinning her to my front and pressing her into the closest tree.

The problem was that neither one of us had control. We had made love countless times – in rain, snow, oceans and fields. We had allowed instincts to kick in when hunting carnivores, but we had only experienced this feeling two times and had no way of knowing how we would react. We only knew that we craved it.

My angel's tiny hands slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt, tugging it so that my left shoulder was exposed. My running faltered when her lips met my wet skin in an open-mouthed, biting kiss. I felt her smile against the crook of my shoulder, her mind enjoying what she was doing to me.

"You mean I can't do this," she crooned, licking up my neck, "to the mighty Edward Cullen without him faltering as he runs. I thought running was like second nature to you."

I growled low, "I'll show you second nature, my sweet girl." I spun her around to my front as we finally arrived at our pond. Her mouth crashed into mine as I pressed her into a mossy boulder. Bella had described to me that it felt like being plugged into an electrical outlet during our first storm. She couldn't be more right. Lightning forked across the sky, causing both of us to growl.

Bella shoved my shirt over my shoulders and it fell to the ground in a wet heap. Her touch was like fire to my skin, branding every inch of my torso. My own hands couldn't stop from slipping through the beads of water on her smooth, strong legs under her skirt to grip her ass. "Skin, Bella...take that shirt off!" I begged, grinding into her.

She reached between us and tugged her rain-soaked shirt over her head and threw it down. Her bra didn't stand a chance as I bit through the fabric just to get to her. I couldn't even remember what color it was once it was gone from my sight. My angel's head fell back as the cold rain fell on her now exposed breasts. I licked the drops from the tips of her nipples as her hands threaded into my wet hair to hold me closer to where she wanted.

"Edward," she breathed, her voice so wanton that I twitched between us.

"Oh, God! Fucking say that again," I growled, my hand finally gripping her underwear and ripping them off. All that she was wearing was her skirt. And it had to go.

I pulled her away from the boulder, setting her on her feet. Our hands fumbled, trying to remove the last of the offending clothes. Thunder boomed again as we crashed back into one another, completely free of clothing.

"Shit," Bella gasped as what felt like an electric shock jolted through the both of us. She gripped my face, pressing her forehead to mine. "Edward, I'm going to explode...please do something."

I pressed her back into the boulder, lining myself up with her entrance. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I buried myself deep within her. "Fuck," I gasped, squeezing my eyes closed as she immediately came around me, pulling me in even more.

BELLA

"Damn, baby," Edward growled into my neck as a shudder ran through him. "Do you smell what I do?"

I lifted my head from his shoulder, inhaling everything around me. The rain was coming down heavy, the thunder rumbling around us. We had been in our little clearing for less than an hour and we couldn't get enough. "Mountain lions." I growled, my eyes locking with his. He nodded, a menacing smile spreading across his perfect face.

"Come with me, and we'll share them." He sneered beautifully. He bit his lip as he slammed into me with a swivel of his hips. And not for the first time since the storm started, did I come unraveled in his arms.

The scent of the panthers was close. Two of them. And they were just outside our clearing. They never stood a chance. Edward and I were so overcome with lust that we moved as fast as the lightening that sparked across the Oregon sky.

"Take him, love," he growled, "and I'll make you feel even better as you drain him."

We tackled the big cat together, my teeth at its neck. My eyes rolled back as I felt Edward's hands on my ass as I leaned over my kill. When his tongue slipped through my slit, I sucked harder, drinking my meal down with a fervor I'd never felt before.

It was sensory overload. The warmth and strength from the blood filling me, the coil tightening in my belly, and Edward's unbelievably erotic, lust-filled growls into my core – it was all too much. I came with snarl, gasping as I pulled my mouth away.

"You taste like the both of us," Edward purred, licking up to one of my buttocks and leaving a biting kiss. "We fucking taste amazing."

"Your turn," I said, sneering over my shoulder. My eyes flickered to the other lion that was pacing around us. She wasn't quite sure what to make of us. Water dripped down Edward's bare skin as he stood up. He shook in anticipation as he stalked her. Since my change, I've seen Edward hunt an innumerable amount of times. But never naked. My mouth hung open, my breathing coming in short bursts as I watched every muscle flex under the surface of his smooth, marble skin.

My nipples hardened to even harder points as he wrapped his strong arms around his kill, taking her down neatly. He held her in his grip as he drained her and I fell to my knees in front of him. I sank my mouth over his twitching erection, his whole body vibrating with the rumbling growl he let loose.

I looked up at him, watching as he gripped the lion hard and hearing a bone crack from inside her. He pulled his mouth away from its neck, blood staining his mouth as his head fell back. He tossed her aside, gripping my hair as he came hard in my mouth with a roar. "You're right...we do taste good," I growled, licking my lips of blood, Edward and the taste of myself that was left from when he was last inside me.

"I told you," he chuckled darkly. He fell to his knees in front of me, his mouth meeting mine. "God, Bella," he growled, biting my bottom lip. "I fucking need _more_."

All I could do is nod as I pushed him onto his back and crawled up his body. "Let me hear it," I sneered, needing Dirty Edward more than I could possibly explain.

"Is that sweet, tight pussy ready for me again, my beautiful girl," he purred, his hand snaking between us as I leaned over him nodding. "Mmm, it is," he crooned. "I want to fuck you until the sun comes out, until walking tomorrow is an impossibility for you." I smiled, dragging my tongue across my bottom lip and nodding in agreement. "I want my cock so deep inside you, that you can taste me in the back of your throat."

"Yes," I growled, diving for his neck as he gripped my ass hard. With one quick thrust, he sheathed himself inside me. A whimpering cry left my lips right at his ear, causing him to grip me harder, twitching inside me.

** **

We were beyond words as the rain finally started to let up. The sun had long since set, the stars starting to peek out through the rain clouds. Edward was leaning against the boulder as I sat in his lap. We were still connected intimately, our kissing was never ending.

I broke from his mouth, dragging my lips down his jaw and burying my face in his neck. Edward wrapped his arms around me completely, nuzzling my ear. "Let's go home, sweet girl."

"'Kay," I sighed, sitting up. "I could really use a shower," I chuckled, kissing his lips softly. He smiled and nodded, a carefree laugh escaping him.

Tugging on wet, dirty clothes was uncomfortable, but necessary as we redressed in silence. I carried my shoes as we walked home. The house was quiet and empty when we walked in, everyone still out.

After a long, hot shower, I took our wet clothes down to the laundry room. The soft sounds of Edward at the piano filled my ears as I came back into the living room. I leaned in the entryway, watching as my Sweet Edward lost himself to his music. The lights of the Christmas tree caught my eye and I realized I only had a few weeks to get done what I needed. Shielding my thoughts, the piano stopped abruptly.

"What was that, my love?" He chuckled.

"Shut it, Edward," I laughed, running up to our room. "You'll find out when I'm damn good and ready," I squealed as he tackled me onto the bed.

"Please?" He begged.

"No...don't," I shook my head. "It's really important."

He studied my face, brushing my still damp hair back. "Ok," he smirked. "Just know this...I could torture the information out of you."

"Please?" I begged, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Is that the face you fall for?" Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes, every damn time," I giggled with a nod.

"Ok, keep your secret," he chuckled, kissing my head.

"Thank you," I smiled, kissing his cheek, "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I never am," he sighed with a smile, standing up and pulling me up with him.

I sat at the dining room table, letting Edward's music soothe me as I did research for what I wanted. I fought my laugh as the rest of our family dragged themselves in through the door, looking the worse for wear. Emmett's clothes were completely caked in mud and torn in some places. Rose's usually perfect blonde hair was soaking wet.

Jasper and Alice came in looking like they had been through a shredder, laughing as they raced to their room. "Damn," I chuckled. Thinking I truly needed Jasper's help, I decided to ask him later.

"Yes, he'll do it!" Alice yelled from their room.

"Thanks, Jazz!" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," I heard him sigh and Alice and Edward chuckle.

** **

"I'll need a printed copy, Bells," Jasper whispered as he dragged me from the lunch room to the school paper room. "And you better shield us or he's gonna know, for real."

"Been there, been doing that all damn day," I sighed. "He hates it, too...though he'd never say anything."

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, "not much longer. Let's print it, and I'll take Em's Jeep to drop it off. I'll be back before our last class."

"Ok," I sat down to the computer, popping in my thumb drive. "How long did they say it would take?" I asked, clicking the print button.

"A few days, why?"

"Because he may get it at the dance, or at least in the hotel room after the dance." I smiled, unable to wait to give Edward his Christmas present. Not only was he getting my completed version of our beginning, but he was getting it published and leather-bound.

"He'd really like that," my brother chuckled. I looked up at him as the pages started printing, my expression and emotions must have been crystal clear. "Really, Bells...he'll love that you couldn't wait. He'll love even more that it's not just a computer file. Seriously."

"I hope so," I sighed, leaning back in the chair and crossing my arms over my chest. "This was...hard to write in some places."

"I know, little one," he smiled, sitting next to me. "I wish things had been different for you two...easier."

"Oh no!" I shook my head. "I love everything about our beginning. It's just some things wouldn't come out clearly."

"You think he underestimated your feelings?"

"I know he did...he told me he did," I smiled sadly. "I was human. He wasn't, and hadn't been for a very long time."

"That part is true," Jasper nodded, adding more paper to the printer for me. "Alice tried to warn him. Carlisle and Esme knew it immediately. You mated. It was instant...human or not."

"We were clueless," I laughed, shaking my head. "You guys had never seen anything like it and I was only seventeen. I hope he can see it that way now."

"Oh, he does," my brother chuckled, ruffling my hair.

EDWARD

I sighed as Bella left the lunchroom early with Jasper. I knew they were planning something for me, and it was driving me crazy.

"Edward," Alice growled. "Don't start. You mess _this _up and you'll break her heart, I swear to God! This isn't like that trip..."

"I'm not, I swear."

"Eddie," Emmett laughed, "don't peek, don't pry...nothing."

"I won't! Damn," I frowned. "I promised I wouldn't do that again."

"Yes, but this is really, super important," Rose sighed, her head tilting at me.

They all were blocking their minds from me. I smiled, shaking my head. They protected my wife, their little sister, with a fierceness that had slowly increased over the few years we had been married.

"Jasper's borrowing the Jeep for an hour," Alice smiled at Emmett.

"Sure, yeah," he nodded. "Just as long as he's back before last class."

"He will be."

"So what's left to do before the dance, Alice?" Rose asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Pedicures, that's for sure...and hotel reservations."

"Done," Emmett and I both said.

"Horny bastards," Rose laughed, shaking her head.

"Let he...or _she_...who is without sin, cast the first stone," I chuckled, my eyebrow raised.

"Hell yeah," Emmett boomed, giving me a fist bump.

Alice laughed, "Absolutely."

My phone rang. I pulled it out and answered it quickly. "Carlisle?" I frowned. He never called us at school.

"Edward, Marcus called...Demitri and Carina had to go underground. He lost contact with them." Our father spoke quickly and quietly, but we heard every word. I looked up to see Emmett, Rose and Alice listening intently. "He seems to think that they will head back to the states."

"Good," I sighed. "We can protect them better here. What happens now?"

"We're going to move everyone from Denali to Forks...just to be on the safe side. We need to call Jake and let him know."

"Yes, sir," I nodded, standing. "I'll let Bella do it. They love talking to her."

"We should let Charlie know as well."

"She should call him too," I nodded, walking out of the cafeteria and heading to Bella's classroom. My siblings walked with me, still listening.

"Edward, have Alice watch for Demitri. I was afraid this would happen. If she didn't know he was going to make this decision, then the two of them had to do things quickly," he sighed, sounding frustrated and tired. He had kept quiet about the New Volturi's hatred of our family, but now it affected us on a true personal level. Carlisle and Esme had taken to Demitri and Carina as their own. It was the real reason he didn't want them to go to Italy in the first place.

The bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. I hung up with Carlisle, promising him that we would call everyone we needed to. I knocked quietly on Bella's classroom door.

Mr. Morgan, who I had come to respect and like simply for his kindness to my wife, opened the door. He smiled, looking behind me to see my siblings, and his smile fell.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morgan. I was wondering if I might speak with Bella. It's a family emergency."

"Sure, Edward...Bella," he said, turning to allow her to step outside. "Bells, if you need to go, just let me know. I'll write your excuse."

"Thanks, Mr. Morgan," she said, but her eyes were wary as she looked at each one of us. When the doors closed, she asked, "What happened?"

"Demitri and Carina went underground, love," I sighed, pulling her away from the door. "Marcus lost contact with them today. Baby, call Jake and Charlie, let them know that the Denali's will be coming to stay in Forks at the old house, ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, pulling out her phone. "Jake..."

"Hey, Bells...what's new?"

"We're sending the Denali's to the Forks house. You should know."

"Ok, so we'll keep an eye out. What's the problem?" Jake sighed. I could hear both of his children in the background laughing.

"We lost contact with Demitri. I don't have all the details, but we need to keep Marcus safe."

"Wait...he isn't a...vegetarian, Bells."

"I know, but he'll respect your land, Jake. You won't have to worry. Eleazar takes him hunting, he's never alone," Bella cringed, waiting for what Jake may say.

"Ok, but he can't cross the old lines, Bells...I hate to do that....but," Jake paused.

"No, really, we understand and he will too," she sighed and started pacing. A habit on the phone I realized she had picked up from me.

"Sure, sure, Bells...send them on."

"Ok, let me call Charlie...I gotta go." She hung up with Jake and immediately dialed her father.

"Bell..."

"Dad, we have some news..." Bella stopped as I reached for the phone. I wanted to discuss this situation with him.

"Charlie," I said when she handed over her phone.

"Hey, son, what's wrong?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, Demitri and Carina had gone to Italy, but we recently lost contact with them. I wanted to make you aware that we would be sending some of our extended family to our old house in Forks for their safety..."

"That's a shame," Charlie sighed, "I like Demitri...he would have made a good cop." I smiled and agreed.

"Yes, sir," I chuckled, thinking he had no idea. I couldn't think of a single criminal running from the law that could escape Demitri's talent.

"And that Carina is as sweet as they come. You'll keep me posted, Edward, right?"

"Absolutely, sir, but you might want to rein in the campers and hikers in the area...just to be safe, Charlie."

"Is Jake aware of this?" He asked as his cruiser roared to life in the background.

"Yes, Bella just called him."

"Ok, son...we'll handle it. I hope you hear from them soon...I'd hate to think they got themselves into something terrible. I know your father cares for them."

"He does. We'll let you know," I sighed, ending the call after he said to tell Bella he loved her.

"Greece," Alice gasped, causing us all to turn around. "Demitri just made a decision to sneak into Greece."

"Good," Emmett frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "Maybe that means they are trying to get back home where they belong." We all nodded, Bella sighing and leaning into me.

"Alice..." I started.

"Yeah, I'll call Jazz and catch him up," she smiled and pulled out her phone. "He should be just about finished with what he's doing." Her closet inventory began in her head and I chuckled.

"I get it...mission impossible." I laughed, causing Bella to giggle into my chest. "Do you want to finish the day or go home, sweetheart?"

"We can finish." She shrugged, standing on her toes to kiss my lips. "We only have this week before Christmas break and this coming Saturday is the dance," she smirked adorably.

"Yeah, it is," Rose smiled. "Ok...see you guys after school." She took Emmett's hand and led him away. Alice was already walking to her class, her conversation with Jasper coming to an end.

"See you in Biology," Bella smiled and started for her door. "I hope they're ok, Edward." She frowned, pocketing her phone when I handed it back.

"Me too, love." I kissed her forehead, heading to my Algebra II class. Suddenly, I was very grateful for my strong opinionated wife and sister. If I had gone to Italy with Demitri, would I have been able to escape? The thought that I had come so close to going – a stupid and rash decision on my part – made me wonder if Alice's vision would have come true. I suppressed a shudder as I realized I could have left not only my family unprotected, but it would have been the end of Bella.

I vowed at that moment to never make that mistake again. And I prayed that our most recent additions to the family would make it home safe.

* * *

**A/N...Um, yeah, the storm kinda got away from me, but I thought...What the hell...and went with it. Sorry if I offended. And if I didn't, well, let me know. LMAO **

**So we know Demitri and Carina are trying to get home. We know what vamps are looking to head our way. Oh and Tanya...sigh...I swear she's lost her mind. Hmm, maybe because I wrote her that way...lol**

**Edward's getting a sweet Christmas present. And before you ask...yeah, more stories are coming...just not yet. K? I know you love them, I do, but give him time.**

**Oh! And if any of the Spanish translations are wrong, blame babelfish(dot)com. It's a translator I use all the time, but I was assured that it sounded correct.**

**Thanks to Brits23 for beta'ing so fast...I love her for it. Seriously.**

**REVIEW...you can review for me. I post fast for you...you can review for me! LOL Later.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N...Ok, see? You guys surprise me some times, cuz just when I think _maybe_ a naked, hunting, dirty-talking, licking while draining a panther Edward is just too much, I realize you all are just as twisted as I am! LMAO And I couldn't love you more. ;) Welcome to my world. **rubs hands together evilly****

**Now, I hope the Easter Bunny treated you well or you ate lots of ham...or whatever **shrugs**. Because now you get some things you've been asking for...the dance, Edward's gift, will Pam and Drew ever get their shit together? This chapter is pure lemony fluff and fun. Hardly any nutritional value whatsoever! And you love it. **

**So, have at it...**

* * *

CHAPTER 32

BELLA

"Where is he?" I growled, pacing back and forth in Alice's room.

"Jasper is on his way back now. Would you relax?" Alice chuckled. "Oh, Bella...he'll love it, I promise."

Tonight was the Holiday dance, but the publisher had called to let my brother know that my book was done. There was to be only one copy – printed, bound and embossed. I was already nervous about writing the damn story. I feared that actually giving it to Edward could cause me to meltdown completely.

"Bells, stop," Rose sighed, grabbing me by the arms. "Damn, I'm glad Emmett took Edward hunting," she mumbled, looking over at Alice, who was nodding. "Sweetie, relax, please?"

"I can't," I whined, shaking my head. "Writing this was important to him...what if he hates it?"

"He won't hate it," they both sighed, exasperated with my panic attack.

"Isabella Marie," Esme sighed from the door. "Come with me, little one." Feeling like I was in trouble, I groaned and followed her into Carlisle's office. "You're not in trouble," she smirked, gesturing for me to sit with her on the small sofa. "Sweetie, there's nothing that you can do that Edward would disapprove of...please believe that."

"I know," I sighed, looking at my hands. "I can't help it. It was so important to him that I write this, and now that it's time for him to actually read it..."

"I understand, Bells, I really do," she smiled sweetly, cupping my face. "He loves you so much. Just focus on that. Can you at least try?" I nodded, my face still in her hands. "Good," she chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Now...if I'm not mistaken, don't you girls have to get ready?" I nodded again, hearing the door open.

"Come on," Alice smiled, taking my hand. "Let me dress you up like old times." I rolled my eyes, much to Esme's entertainment.

Emmett and Edward were still out by the time I was showered and in a chair for Alice to do my hair. "I'm not even considering putting it up...Edward takes the shit down no matter what," she sighed. I chuckled, looking up at her as she took out the hair dryer. "But I can straighten it," she smiled evilly.

"Whatever you want, Ali," I smiled, shaking my head. There was a soft knock on the door.

"It's ok, Jazz," she said, not looking up from her work on my hair. "Everyone's decent."

The door opened slowly to reveal my brother peeking in. "Em and Eddie are still out."

"Yes, they're waiting on you to hunt," she smiled, leaning into the kiss that he was pressing to her spiky head and turning off the dryer. "So, show Bells...and get the hell out."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed, holding out a bag for me. "I made a decision, Bells...I just hope it's ok."

I took the bag, looking up at him warily. When I pulled out the book, a sob left my chest. "Oh God...it's perfect," I breathed, thumbing through it. After worrying about it for ages, after finally getting it into my hands, I sighed with relief. Jasper's final touch on it was by far greater than I could have ever done. "Thank you," I cried softly.

"Hey," he smiled, kneeling in front of me. "Now that you have it, ease up, ok?" I nodded, thumbing through the book again. "He'll love it," Jasper whispered, ruffling my still damp hair and sending me a wave of calm.

"Yes, that's what we've been trying to tell her," Alice snorted, turning the hair dryer back on and pointing at him like a gun. "Out...hunt...and bring them back to start getting ready."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," he smirked at her, saluting her like the soldier he was. I chuckled at the both of them.

Once I was actually in my dress, I started to focus more on the dance than the gift Edward was getting afterwards. My dress was knee length, a royal blue. It was fitted at the top and strapless, so a bra would not be needed, and a free flowing material that fell in a graceful way around me. It made my legs look a mile long. A fact that I was sure would not go unnoticed by my husband.

Rose walked in carrying a box and Christmas wrapping paper. "Let me have it," she smiled softly. I handed the book over to her, watching it disappear into the festive box and then paper. "I'll tuck this in your bag," she smiled, unzipping my case and slipping it in along the side of the clothes that were in there. "I don't think a bow is necessary," She muttered to herself. "Nor do you need a card...I saw that inscription." She winked, picking up foundation and starting in on my make-up.

"The boys are back and they're hopping in the shower now," Alice smiled, stepping out of her bathroom in a cute little red dress. Rose was in black this time. Normally, she was the one in red.

"It's not fair that they can dress in a half an hour and still be fucking perfect," Rose growled. I laughed, biting my lip and closing my eyes as she started with shadow.

"No kidding," Alice smirked.

By the time that I did one final check in Alice's full-length mirror, Edward began playing softly at the piano. My hair wasn't straight, but fell around my shoulders and down my back in soft waves. My shoes matched my dress, a royal blue with heels that would make me slightly taller. A brief moment of thankfulness passed through me. I would have never been able to walk in shoes like that as a human. My vampiric grace was something I cherished.

"Wait," Alice stopped me, eying the chain around my neck with my wedding ring, "wear it." I gasped, looking at her like she was crazy. "No one will notice what hand it's on and the sapphires match your dress." Before I could make a decision either way, she had the chain unhooked from my neck and was slipping the ring on my left hand.

"Oh, God...I missed it," I frowned, looking at it glimmer in the light.

For a brief moment, the fashion director face melted from Alice and she gazed at my hand. She smiled up at me, a ton of emotions playing over her face. "If anyone asks, just tell them Esme loaned it to you. Or it's a promise ring...but I don't think anyone will notice." She was well aware of what the ring symbolized to me. My wedding ring had been Edward's mother's ring, making it over a hundred years old. To me, it represented the creation of Edward – the man, the human. Without that ring, he wouldn't have existed. Even more, it's current history meant I was his wife, his mate – bound to him for all time. Such a heavy load that little ring carried.

I didn't say anything for a moment, and Alice let me be. "Come on," she smiled, tugging my hand. "I'll slip the chain in your bag." I nodded, watching her unzip a side pocket and drop the necklace in. She handed the bag over, leading me out to the dining room.

Edward is beautiful, excruciatingly handsome actually. And that's on a daily basis. Put him in a black suit and blue tie, he was drop-dead gorgeous. The piano stopped playing abruptly at the sight of me walking down the stairs, followed by my sisters. Every set of eyes in the room darkened as they landed on their mate.

He reached for my bag with one hand and set it down, taking my left hand to turn me around. "You look stunning," he smiled, his eyes landing on my ring. He stared a moment and looked back at me, the question all over his face.

"Alice said it would be ok," I smiled as he kissed it with reverence and pride. "And thank you."

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen," he chuckled, his eyes growing a shade darker, "it's me that should be thanking you." He took my hand and turned me around in front of him again. I laughed softly, suddenly feeling very loved, but _very_ warm. Everywhere.

"Eddie! Quit ogling my baby sister and let's get on the road." Emmett laughed, causing both of us to turn in his direction. Emmett was impressive in a suit as well. Large, handsome with a boyish smile.

"We're taking the Vanquish," Edward smiled, his eyebrow rising. "You look too beautiful to ride in anything else." I laughed, shaking my head. Only the Cullen boys would accessorize with motor vehicles. Edward wasn't the only one. Jasper insisted on taking Alice's Porsche and Emmett didn't even think twice about getting behind the wheel of the BMW. It was a good thing the dance was at a hotel in Portland and not at the school. I couldn't even imagine the rumors that would fly if we arrived in the Vanquish.

With everyone's bags loaded and kisses and forced pictures by Esme, we drove away.

"Sweet, beautiful girl, I miss your mind," Edward sighed as he shifted gears and then picked up my hand to kiss my ring again.

"I know, baby, but can you have a little more patience?" I frowned, hating that I had to shut my mind to him.

"I just want to know what you're thinking." I chuckled as he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm thinking you look awfully handsome," I laughed, squeezing his hand as he rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you everything on my mind, but I can come close." I smirked as he nodded. "Ok, I want lots of dances with you and I can't wait to see Wendy all dressed up...and I hope Drew can finally take his opportunity to win over Pam," I giggled. "Not to mention that now that I have my ring back on, I don't want to take it off." My brow wrinkled as I looked at our entwined hands.

"Wow," he chuckled, "all of that and you're still hiding something." I laughed and nodded.

"Did I mention dancing?" I teased, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I better hold onto you all night." He smirked, his eyes landing on my legs. "Someone may try and steal you away, because you look so amazing."

"Whatever excuse you use that will justify holding me all night," I sighed dramatically, waving a hand at him, "that's fine by me."

** **

I bit back a smile as all three cars pulled up in a line in front of the valet stand. The poor boys in their uniforms eyed each car, their mouths falling open. Emmett was the first out of his car. "It would be in your best interest," he frowned, "to make sure that nothing happens to any of these cars." He gestured to the Vanquish and then the Porsche. A heavy tip was handed over, the young man nodding vehemently.

"I'll check us in later, love," Edward smiled, offering his hand to help me out of the car. "I'll come back down and get everything."

"Ok," I smiled, taking my wrap from him and draping it over my shoulders.

The dance was on the top floor of the hotel and was decorated beautifully. It was all white with twinkling lights. The dance floor was large and centered in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by many large tables. I had forgotten that it was a dinner as well. I jerked slightly. I had never mastered the art of eating in front of humans.

"It's ok, sweet girl," Edward whispered in my ear. "You don't have to even try."

I had tried once a few years ago and Edward never made me try again. Human food stuck in my throat. It felt like dry sand and it tasted foul. Not to mention the fact that I had to get rid of it later. He made sure from that moment on that we were never in a situation where I needed to fake eating.

I looked up at him nervously. He smiled reassuringly and kissed my forehead. "We'll say you're too nervous to eat or something, love."

"Ok," I breathed, nodding. I trusted him completely.

Drew waved us all over. He had reserved a huge table for his friends and us. "Don't you clean up well?" I teased him as Edward chuckled and held my chair.

"Yeah...don't tell my mother," Drew laughed. "She'd put me in a suit everyday if she could get away with it." He looked quite handsome, a navy blue suit and a tie with red designs all over it making him look older, taller. I chuckled, taking Edward's hand under the table. I didn't have to know what Pam, Ariel, Britney and Rachel were thinking as he sat down. It was all over their faces. Their mouths hung open and I think Britney broke out into a sweat. Wendy, who looked absolutely adorable in purple, snickered as she watched them all.

"Damn," I laughed so softly only he could hear me, looking over at him. His face was unreadable until he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Then a soft chuckle escaped from him as he shook his head.

Their expressions didn't change when our siblings showed up either. I leaned over to Alice. "They'd fall out of their chairs if Demitri was here." She laughed, leaning into me.

"I can't even imagine Demitri in a suit," she murmured, her eyebrow rising. I laughed, shaking my head.

I turned out that I didn't even have to fake eating. No one stayed at the table long enough to see me push away the plate of food. The dance floor was too tempting and the music was too good.

They played slow and fast, festive and contemporary. It was fun when they played the Black Eyed Peas, Beyonce, Pitbull, but when Ludacris' _How Low_ came on, we all hit the floor. Every time the woman sang "Go Low", Alice, Rose and I would bend our knees, grinding our butts up into the boys' groins, dancing with our backs to them. Yeah, we may have practiced that song once or twice when they weren't looking.

Edward would grip my hips, pulling me closer and closer each time I would grind against him. Occasionally, I would feel his lips press to my bare shoulder. I could also start to feel something else entirely pressing in from behind me. When the song was over, I turned to him, fighting my smile.

"Don't," he chuckled darkly, guiding me back to the table. "Too sexy for your own good," he whispered in my ear.

It was all I could do not to laugh. The only thing that stopped me was knowing that I could just as easily be in the same situation. Only he had behaved so far. That was the case until _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ by the Carpenters played and he took me out for a slow dance.

His eyes darkened; his hands swept my hair from my bare shoulders. Leaning in slightly, he brushed his soft lips over my collarbone and then ever so lightly against my lips as his hands traveled over me. Resting my hands on his strong shoulders, I twirled the hair at his neck through my fingers.

"Bella," he sighed, "I need..." He groaned, kissing my lips quickly. "I need to step away for a moment. Otherwise, I'll forget where we are." His smile was crooked and beautiful – and fucking sexy as hell.

"That may be a good idea," I said, fighting my laugh. "Go check us in. I'm going to step out onto the balcony."

"Ok, love," he sighed, handing me my wrap when we got to the table. He took Jasper and Emmett with him.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out into the cold night air. I had learned to control my thirst ages ago with the help of my shield. That didn't mean that the burn didn't still hit the back of my throat when I tried to go without it. Wendy and Ariel were in a heated conversation with Pam when I made it to the railing.

"Bella, tell her!" Wendy growled, pulling me over. "Tell her she's crazy if she doesn't know Drew loves her." Wendy was a bigger romantic than me.

I looked at Pam, who had tears pooling in her eyes. "He does," I stated firmly. I tilted my head at her. "Why do you fight it?"

"I don't know," she sighed, looking up at me. "Maybe because he's known me for so long or that I know there's a possibility that another prettier girl could come along."

"If you spend your life protecting yourself like that..." I sighed, looking out over the Portland skyline. "Then you'll miss out on a lot of stuff."

"If you give me the same line Wendy did..._it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all_...I'll scream."

"I can't give you that line, Pam," I laughed, "because I don't believe it." She smiled, thanking me with her eyes.

I decided to tell her a little story, changing some things to make it fit. "Edward felt the way you did once," I sighed, my still heart clenching a little. "He thought I deserved better..._more_. He thought that I would find someone, that we were young and I would move on."

The girls gasped, staring at me with their mouths open. I nodded sadly. "Yeah, so we broke up for a little while." I sighed, turning my own ring without looking at it. "He took away my choice to love him. That's what you're doing...taking away Drew's choice to be with you."

"What happened?" They all begged.

"Oh, um...we were miserable." I shrugged. "It wasn't for long," I lied. "Pam, don't do it. Let him in. It hurts when the wall is up." I sighed, hoping she understood. "I can't promise you it will be forever. But I know you are all he talks about."

"Ok," Ariel smirked, "I have to ask...I have no filter..."

"Ok?" I snorted.

"Does it bother you that we stare at Edward. I mean, come _on_," she cracked up.

"Um...no?" I laughed. "First of all, I'm used to it. Second," I inhaled, smelling linen and honey, "he knows who he belongs to," I teased without looking at him. The girls all laughed.

"Indeed," he chuckled so softly that only I could hear him. I knew he was somewhere behind me, but still I didn't turn. The girls hadn't seen him yet either.

"It doesn't make you feel insecure?" Pam asked, and I knew that she was asking for her own benefit. I was shaking my head no before she finished the sentence.

"It used to...I'm aware of his looks," I chuckled as they giggled with me. "I used to think I was not pretty enough to stand next to him." I heard Edward growl low behind me. "But it was _all in my head_," I said to Pam, raising my eyebrow.

"Whatever," Ariel scoffed, waving her hand at me. "You're gorgeous, he's gorgeous...you're the perfect couple. Sorry we stare...he's like movie star hot."

"That he is," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well, him and your friend," she blushed.

"Ah, Demitri," I smiled, biting my lip. "Yes...he does turn heads. However, he's just like a big dorky brother to me. I can hardly see past that. And I'm sorry to say he's married."

"Dorky! I don't think so," Ariel huffed. "He's married, really?" I nodded, smirking at her.

Her eyes glazed over, shifting passed me. Pam's eyes followed hers.

"Ladies," Edward crooned from right behind me, dazzling them even more. "Love," he started and the girls sighed, "come in before you get too cold."

"Ok," I smiled, finally turning to face him. His tie was slightly crooked as was his smile. I reached up to straightened the tie, my eyes meeting his. They were liquid honey, warm and sweet.

"Pam, I was told that Drew was looking for you," Edward said as I continued to primp him. We all turned to look at her.

"Damn," she growled. "Ok, ok...I'll think about it." I could tell she didn't want to say anything in front of Edward.

"Edward, I'll meet you inside...give me just a minute, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked at me and then leaned in to kiss my forehead. He bent to my ear. "You owe me more dances, Mrs. Cullen." I huffed a laugh, knowing he said my name on purpose just low enough to grab my attention.

"I know, but this will only take a second." He nodded and went inside.

I turned around to see them all staring after him.

"I would fucking melt," Ariel murmured.

"Hey!" Wendy and I laughed as I snapped my fingers at them.

"My bad," Ariel blushed.

"Pam, what are you going to do?" I sighed, making her focus. "I mean, do you like Drew?" She nodded. "Care about him a lot?" She nodded again, tears pooling in her eyes. "Love him?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"Yes," she sobbed. "I don't know how to do this." She groaned, fidgeting in her spot.

"You don't have to do anything," Ariel growled. "Just go be with him. He's already told you how he feels. That letter took him days to write."

"He wrote you a letter?" I asked, smiling and trying not to pat myself on the back.

"Yes, it was so sweet," Pam nodded, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Come on," Ariel tugged Pam's hand, pulling her inside.

"You didn't have anything to do with that letter at all, did you?" Wendy chuckled.

"I might have mentioned something," I laughed, walking inside with her.

** **

The night was truly fun. My brothers and Edward eventually shed their jackets along with most of the remaining male student body. I danced with Alice and Rose. I fought Emmett with everything I had not to dance the Macarena. Unfortunately, he won.

"It's almost time, you know," Jasper chuckled, pulling me out to the dance floor. "Shield me."

I did, looking up with a nervous tremor shuddering through my body. I hadn't realized that the dance was almost over and I would be giving Edward his present. My brother didn't say anything, just enveloped me in a calm, relaxed emotion.

"Thanks," I sighed. "I know, I shouldn't be nervous. He asked for the story."

"Here's what I know," Jasper smiled, dipping me so that I squealed into laughter. "You get nervous no matter what you write. Whether it was Carlisle and Esme's story or an article for the school paper. But _this_..." he chuckled, shaking his head. "This just happens to be a little closer to home."

"I guess," I nodded.

"All you artsy-fartsy people are like that," he laughed. "Alice with her designs for clothes, Edward with his music...even Esme with her homes. It's has something to do with pouring your heart and soul into something and then setting it out for others to look at."

"Alice gets that way?"

"Yes...and I should know," he nodded smugly.

If someone were to ask me to describe my relationship with Jasper, I wouldn't be able to do it. On more than one occasion, Edward had mentioned that we saw something in each other that we both needed. I could be silly with Emmett, but Jasper was a crutch for me to lean on. I often thought it was because he was the last to join the family before me and wanted to make sure I stayed happy and comfortable.

"Thanks again, Jazz," I sighed, turning as Wendy rushed up to us.

"Look, look, look," she beamed, pointing out the long glass doors that led out to the balcony.

"Hell, yeah," Jasper chuckled as we all watched as Pam and Drew lost themselves in one hell of a kiss. "I'm so teasing him when we get back to school."

Wendy and I snorted, looking up at him and back to the door.

"Well, it's about damn time," Austin laughed, joining us and taking Wendy's hand.

"Ew...that's my brother!" Ariel gagged, but smirked and rolled her eyes when we all scoffed at her.

As we all laughed and teased them when they came back in, the song changed. My heart caught in my throat as I remembered the last time I had heard the song. My eyes scanned the crowded ballroom for Edward, finally locking eyes with his as he completely lost focus on the conversation he was having with Emmett and Todd.

I don't think I could have kept away from him if I tried.

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey, _

_this could be something_

_Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

As the lyrics floated over me, flashes of the Volvo on a rainy day during a lunch period caused my breathing to falter. Hand prints on the windows, clothes in piles on the floorboards, fingers threaded in hair, lips on skin, heads thrown back in gasps of pleasure.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you,_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking that two is better than one..._

Faintly I heard someone call my name, but everything faded away as Edward took my hand and pulled me into his arms, his lips pressing to my forehead. His hands sank into my hair, mine slipped up his chest to his shoulders.

"Do you know I remember every song we've made love to?" He breathed, his lips ghosting down my cheek to my ear. "Every song we've danced to?"

"Me too," I sighed, nuzzling my nose against his cheek. "Even our first Prom," I smiled, slowly stepping up onto his toes like I did for our first dance.

"Bella," he chuckled against my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I suddenly forgot how to dance, Edward," I smirked, pulling back to look into his warm, honey eyes.

"It's all in the leading," he smiled sweetly, taking one of my hands in his and wrapping the other around my waist.

"Right," I sighed, pressing my lips to his chin. I turned my head and laid it on his shoulder, my forehead touching his cheek. I watched as our hands entwined together, lacing fingers and straightening back out only to glide softly against each other. "This song, Edward."

"I know, sweet girl," he sighed ever so softly, his sweet breath causing me to pull him in tighter. "I can't even bear to clean your hand print off of the window."

"Edward," I groaned, shaking my head. I pulled back and stared at my sweet husband. "We should go soon. I have something for you, Mr. Cullen," I smiled, tilting my head at him.

"And just what is that, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Your Christmas present," I smiled.

"It's too early, love," he frowned. "I don't have yours with me."

"I don't care...I can't wait."

EDWARD

"Bella," I sighed, feeling slightly guilty, "it's not right."

"Edward, please?" My love begged, stepping off of the tops of my feet. "This is..._important_. Plus, I can't go another week shielding my thoughts from you."

If any argument could have won, it was that one. It had been a torturous few days as she hid from me. But I let her be, knowing that she liked trying to surprise me.

"Please? Or I'll chicken out," she pouted, worry all over her beautiful features. "You can give me mine any time..." She continued to ramble in the most adorable way that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok, lead on, beautiful. Let's tell everyone goodbye," I smiled, guiding her with my hand at the small of her back.

Most everyone was still on the dance floor as we waved, gathered our things and headed for the elevators. Bella was quiet as we descended from the top floor to the next one down for our room. She was biting her bottom lip, her brow wrinkled. I reached over and dragged my thumb across her mouth until her bottom lip popped from between her teeth. "Why are you so nervous, baby?"

"You'll see," she sighed, taking my hand as the elevator doors opened.

I couldn't help but study her perfection as she walked around the room. Her purse and wrap landed haphazardly on the table by the window as she immediately kicked out of her shoes. The dress she was wearing flowed with every step she took, fluttering around her like curtains in a summer breeze. She picked up our bag and tossed it onto the bed, unzipping it and reaching in.

"Edward, please sit...I'm nervous enough without you watching my every move," she sighed, turning to look at me as she pulled a small package out of the bag. I huffed a laugh at being busted and sat down in a chair at the table.

"I can't help it," I smiled, making her stand between my legs. "You look...amazing tonight, love."

"Thank you," she giggled nervously. She looked away from me out the window over the Portland skyline. "You asked me to do something for you and I did," she sighed, looking back at me. "But as I finished, I wanted it to be _more_ for you..."

She handed over the package. I took it without looking at it, only at her. "Is this..." I started, but she was already nodding. We were getting really good at knowing what the other was about to say, with or without her shield.

"I need you to know before you open it..." She started, her eyes intensely staring into mine. "I had to write this as if you weren't reading it, so it's really honest. It was the only way the memories would resurface."

Once again, I saw her anxiety when it came to reading something that she had written. I'm not sure if she was worried about it's content or if she thought I wouldn't like it. "Bella, you know no matter what's in here...it won't change anything," I said, tilting my head up at her.

"Yeah, that's what Carlisle said," she smiled, shaking her head. "Open it, baby, before I lose my nerve and snatch it back."

I tucked it under my arm dramatically which resulted in the laugh I wanted. "Not a chance," I growled, smiling as she laughed again. She sat down in the chair opposite mine and waited as I ripped the paper off.

I don't know what I was expecting when I asked her to write our story. I had assumed that I would have read it like the other one, on her computer. I certainly wasn't expecting what was resting in my hands.

It was a book bound in the softest of leather, a shiny black. It was soft like an over used Bible. On the cover, embossed in gold was the Cullen crest, a roaring lion. In the bottom left corner was my initials: _EAMC. _The edges of the pages were also gilded in gold, with a satin black ribbon as a bookmark. The spine was blank, except for another smaller crest at the very top.

To say it was beautiful would be doing it a disservice. And it was so very..._me._ It looked new and old at the same time. It was heavy and begged to be read.

"You had it published?" I asked, my voice sounded incredulous.

"That..." She pointed, huffing a laugh. "That would be the only copy. Mind you, I had to copyright it in order to hand it over to someone else to do that." Her voice trailed off as I opened it to the first page.

The dedication was to me.

_My Edward,_

_As difficult as this was for me to write, I realized that there was something beautiful, ethereal about our beginning. People say that love is magic. They know nothing. What we had then was special and unequivocally perfect, despite our lack of knowledge as to what to do with such a special kind of love._

_From the first time I laid eyes on you until now, I have loved you, and will continue to love you until the end of time. _

_This story is for you, my one true love, my Guardian Vampire...Not only did you save me from monsters, but from myself as well. My life was empty, a half-life until you, and I couldn't be more grateful. _

_As I wrote this, I could not find any regrets. Not one. What I did find was the foundation to what we have now. And that is something I will never be able to find words for, Edward. What we have now is so far beyond what is in these pages, that it would take volumes for me to explain how your love for me lifts me up, carries me, makes me feel whole._

_You told me once that I was your life. I realize what you meant by that. I see it every day. I feel your love every day. Do not let what happened after the end of this part of our lives make you feel guilty. See our whole story for what it is...just us. _

_I love you._

_Yours forever, _

_Bella _

My angel was quiet as I flipped through the book one more time before setting it down on the table. "Bella," I said, my emotions choking my voice. "Come here," I sighed, pulling her onto my lap. "It's beautiful, sweetheart. Really. Thank you." In reality, I just didn't have words for what she had done for me. It was too much and so perfect, that I was unable to form a true and complete thank you. Combine all of that with how stunning she looked and I was useless.

"You're welcome," she smiled as I tucked her hair behind her ear, my fingers gliding over her bare shoulders. She reached for my tie, tugging it and slipping it off of me. "You're not gonna read it?" She chuckled, running her fingers through my hair.

"Oh I will," I smirked, pulling her closer as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt. "In fact, I can't wait to sit down to it. Just not..._now_." I raised an eyebrow at her, licking my bottom lip.

She bit her lip adorably, fighting her smile. "What could you possibly have in mind, Mr. Cullen?" She teased, standing up from my lap quickly. I gripped her hips and pulled her back between my legs.

"I'm determined to find out exactly what you're wearing under this dress, Mrs. Cullen," I chuckled, sliding my hands all over her.

"Tsk, tsk, Edward," she giggled. "You ought to know better...in order to see the prize you have to tell a story," she said, her hands on her hips.

"Once upon a time," I growled, standing in front of her, "there was a beautiful princess."

"Edward," she sighed, rolling her eyes as she backed away from me. I just kept stalking towards her with a chuckle.

"What? Isn't that how all stories start, my love?" I asked innocently. "This princess had no idea she possessed the strongest of magical powers..." She giggled again, shaking her head as the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. "She could tame the most savage of beasts with just her smile."

"Edward, come _on_," she laughed as I slid the zipper to her dress down, letting the fabric pool around her feet. I bit back a groan, seeing my gorgeous wife standing in front of me in just a pair of black lacy underwear.

"She could bring the most heinous of creatures...to their knees," I whispered, dropping in front of her. "One day, she met the most terrible of monsters. He was arrogant and stubborn. A snarling, growling beast." Her head fell back with her laugh, her whole body shaking. I had to fight my own laugh to continue to tease her. "He was ancient and set in his ways, but couldn't fight the power of the princess." By now, she was covering her face she was laughing so hard.

"He tried to fight her, but it was of no use...for her beauty alone stunned him." I leaned in, pressing a kiss to her stomach. Inhaling her sweet scent of freesia and strawberries, my nose trailed from one hip bone to the other. "Her scent was so strong that it caused his mind to shut down." I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow as she continued to laugh at me. I dipped a finger just inside the waistband of her underwear, tugging it slightly. "Everything about the princess drove the monster mad with desire. He tried using his gruff demeanor to push her away, but he was a fool. She was way too powerful." I pulled the lace down over her hips, and she stepped out of them. "The monster was fighting with all that he had to keep her safe from dragons and evil witches, but at arms length at the same time." Bella snorted into laughter again as I looked up at her with a smile.

"Edward," she whispered, her brow furrowed. She cupped my face, pressing her lips to mine.

I smirked, continuing my story. "Finally, after fighting it and fighting it, the monster succumbed to the magic spell that the princess cast over him." I leaned in again, kissing the soft curls at her apex, my palms flat as they caressed her thighs and around to her bottom. "It was useless to fight her, he realized. She was too beautiful, too smart...she knew exactly what to say and do to make the monster hers forever." I lifted her leg, setting it on my shoulder. I kissed the inside of her now wet thigh, allowing the scent of her arousal to waft over me.

"Her spell was three simple words, and it worked," I smiled as she giggled again. I trailed my nose up her thigh to her mound, whispering, "Just like that she had him. Owned him."

"I love you," she sighed, caressing my face.

"That's the spell," I nodded, finding it hard to resist her much longer. I needed to taste her. "Those simple words kept the monster by her side forever. He fought for her, protected her, loved her. And she in turn taught him that _monster_ is only a state of mind. She taught him that the spell worked both ways...that he owned her too. Together they slayed many dragons, had many adventures...and they lived..._happily ever after_."

The most beautiful of wanton sounds met my ears as my mouth met her sweet core. Her tiny fingers slipped into my hair as she tried to hold me to her. As if I would run. I gripped her ass, pushing my tongue as deep inside her as I could go. Her taste, her smell, it flooded my senses, causing a feral growl to escape me. She gasped at the vibration it caused, bucking into me. Suckling her warm, wet flesh, I licked up to her clit, my teeth grazing against it. I looked up at her to see the most stunning of visions, my wife with her head thrown back as she slowly started to unravel. Slipping two fingers into her and feeling her walls constrict around them, I sucked harder, flicking my tongue over her sensitive nerve.

"Jesus, Edward," she growled, grinding into my face as she was so close. Curling my fingers just right to hit that sweet spot inside her and twirling my tongue over her nub, I watched with selfish satisfaction as my angel fell apart above me.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head when her heady flavor met my tongue. I couldn't help but moan in the taste of her, the feel of her sex clenching and throbbing against my mouth. I tried to let her calm down from her spasms, but her body jerked again when my nose brushed against her swollen bundle of nerves.

"Baby," she growled, one hand tugging at my hair, the other gripping my shirt as another wave of ecstasy rolled over her.

Her knees gave out and I caught her, depositing her on the bed. She ripped the shirt off of me as we both crawled to the center of the hotel bed. She was scooting back on her bottom and I was stalking her, crawling on all fours to get to her. She licked her lips at the feral look in my eye. Her mind was wide open and everything about me was pushing her limits.

My pants were half undone, slipping low on my hips, her fingers gripping at my shoulders to bring me closer. A low, growling purr rumbled through me as I loomed over her. Her perfect mouth hung open in expectation and want. Her breathing was in pants and her arousal increased as she tried to push my pants down the rest of the way with her feet.

I chuckled darkly at her. "Get rid of them, my Bella," I growled, chuckling again as she grabbed the waist of my dress pants and tugged hard. They shredded under the strength of her hand.

"Better?" She purred, dragging her tongue along her bottom lip. I nodded, growling again as she opened her legs for me and settled me between them.

Fire ignited between us as our skin touched. My erection slipped through her folds as we both writhed in just the feel of one another. We used to gasp in shock when the electricity surged through us when we connected. Now we relished it, basked in it. For we knew what it meant.

"You look so..." I smiled evilly, licking my lips. "So fucking tasty," I growled, leaning down to circle each of her hardened peaks with my nose, denying myself another mouth watering taste of her.

She arched under me, making her breasts loom in my face. Changing her position like that made them seem fuller, tighter underneath her skin. "Touch them, baby," I whispered, "show me what you want done to them."

I was still holding myself away from her, hovering over her on all fours. Her eyes darkened, a feline-like purr meeting my ears. Both of her hands slipped up her ribcage to cup her own breasts, her palms bringing her nipples to puckered points. My fingers dug into the bedding that was under my hands. I could barely refrain from pushing her hands away and growling, "_Mine_."

"Is that all you want, my angel?" I crooned, watching as her eyes rolled back when she pinched and rolled her own peaks. "You just want them touched?"

"No," she growled, her gaze locking with mine. "I want that filthy mouth of yours on them!"

I smiled, a dark snicker escaping me. "I just made you come twice with this filthy mouth on that delicious pussy, baby. Is that not enough?"

"Oh God, Edward..."

She writhed under me, her mind filled with the need for my mouth on her skin, the need to close the space between us. "Oh, I'm too far away, am I?" I asked, leaning over her and taking one of her nipples into my mouth. I lost myself in her eyes as she watched my tongue on her.

Everything else left her mind, except for the need to kiss me. It was an explosion of thoughts all centered around my mouth on hers, our tongues slipping together. I pulled away from her nipple with a pop, her need suddenly becoming my own.

I inhaled the skin from her collar bone to her neck. Laving my tongue up to her chin, I lapped at her mouth. In her mind, I was teasing her, taunting her with the one thing that she truly wanted. "Say it," I growled against her cheek. "Say it and it's all fucking yours," I stopped, pulling back to look at her.

"Just fucking _kiss_ me, damn it!"

"That's my girl," I breathed, finally giving in. Our mouths were hot, wet, tongues fighting for dominance. Her warm hands slipped under my arms to my ribs, pulling me closer. With open eyes and her mouth suckling my bottom lip, she watched as my mouth fell open when her fingers wrapped around my shaft.

Pressing our foreheads together, we looked between us to watch her hand glide up and down my erection. "Harder, sweet girl," I begged, my eyes squeezing closed. Her thumb circled the tip gathering my juices and slid back down with a twist and grip. I gasped, my hips bucking into her hand.

"Bring it to me," she growled, licking her lips. "I want it."

I straddled her torso, gripping the headboard that I knew was just about to meet it's demise, and growled as she sank her mouth down upon me.

_Fuck my mouth, Edward,_ she thought to me. Wood splintered beneath my hands as I pulled out of her and pushed back in over and over. We could have _never_ done this when she was human. One of her hands cupped my balls while the other gripped my ass and I was losing it. And losing it quickly. I was already throbbing for her in the elevator on the way to our room. Everything else between that time and now was just pushing me over the precipice that I was teetering on.

"Shit, Bella," I growled, my forehead hitting the wall and cracking the plaster. "Oh, baby...I'm so fucking close." I shook my head, trying to deny it, but it was all for nothing. As soon as her moan vibrated around me, I shattered. She licked all of me, smiling against my skin as I shuddered, growled and hardened again instantly. "Oh the things you do to me, love," I breathed, moving back down to lay to the side of her.

She giggled low and sexy, burying her face in my neck. Her lips pressed to my skin, her tongue gliding up the tendon up behind my ear. "I want more of you," she whispered, pulling me on top of her. I planted one elbow at her head, gripping her hair and the other traveled down her side to her thigh, hitching her leg up around my hip.

"What do you want, love?" I asked, caressing her thigh and biting at her neck.

"Make love to me, Edward," she sighed, her body undulating under me in a slow, tormented way. It was like she couldn't stay still for the want that was coursing through her.

It wasn't _Fuck me, Edward_ or _I need you inside. _She wanted what she had labeled Sweet Edward. Her labels of my different moods will always make me smile. Not because she differentiated them all with a name or a title, but that she loved every last one of them unconditionally.

"Look at me, Bella," I sighed, pulling back to gaze into her lust-filled pools. With a shift of my hips, I lined up at her entrance. "I want your eyes on me when I thank you for your present, beautiful," I smiled, brushing the hair away from her face. The most amazing, stunning expression crossed her face as I slipped into her. Her breath caught and her eyes widened as she took me all the way in, surrounding me in her wet warmth.

"You'll never know what it means to me, love," I smiled, pressing my forehead to hers as I pulled out most of the way and drove back in her. "I don't have words to express it."

She cupped my face, her breath hitching as she pulled me in for a kiss. Her mind told me everything. She was worried that I wouldn't like it, that I would regret some of our past, that I would see things through her eyes that I may not have known. But most of all she had poured all of herself into it, only to hand it over to me for keeping. She was feeling naked emotionally.

"Oh, baby," I whispered, kissing down her cheek to her ear. "There isn't anything that you haven't given me that I won't guard with my life. Especially, your heart and soul."

"How you saw us is important to me...without it, we wouldn't be right here," I sighed, pulling back to look her in the eye. She nodded, a small adorable whimper meeting my ears. Her hips rose up to meet mine, matching a rhythm that only the two of us created. Her body twitched violently around me, and I knew my wife was close. "Come for me, Bella..." I pleaded, driving into her with a little more force. "Give me everything."

She dove for my mouth, her teeth nibbling roughly on my bottom lip as her orgasm washed over her. My thrusts continued as she shuddered around me. She hitched her leg higher, her head flying back as I hooked my arm under her knee. She came again as I brought it between us, hitting her at a completely different angle.

"Edward...shit," she growled, her whole body seizing up on her. I could hold back no longer. Thrusting deep with a snarl, I came hard inside of her, my head hitting her shoulder.

"Ok, that would have killed me as a human," Bella chuckled, nuzzling my neck. I huffed a laughed into her shoulder, nodding. "My heart would have stopped after four orgasms."

I lifted my head with a smirk. Kissing her knee, I let it down. It hit the bed as dead weight. "Then we should celebrate your indestructibility." I raised my eyebrows up and down, causing a hearty laugh to burst from her.

"We need to restrict your time with Emmett," she giggled, cupping my face.

"Maybe," I laughed, shrugging.

My sweet, insecure wife returned immediately. "You really like the book, Edward?" She asked, her eyes slipping passed me to the table on which said book was sitting.

"I think it's perfect," I nodded. "I can't wait to read it, love. Thank you...for all the hard work and stress I know you put into it...only because I wanted it."

"I had to force myself to forget you were reading it," she smiled, rolling her eyes. "There were thoughts and memories that," she huffed a laugh, shaking her head, "well, they probably ranked me up there with Lauren or Jessica back then."

"Oh, really?" I chuckled. "I have to read it now," I teased, starting to get up.

"Oh, hell no," she laughed, holding me to her. "Not yet. Wait until I take a shower or something to start it. Just hold me for a little while."

"Until you tell me to stop, baby," I sighed, rolling to my side and pulling her back to my chest. "For as long as you want."

* * *

**A/N...Leave it to Edward to give an unbelievable thank you, huh? ;) This chapter was just all in fun. Really...It was fun to write anyway. Lol**

**Anyway, back to reality and a sneak peek...Edward actually reads the book and his reactions to some things. A little touch of Christmas too. The next chapter has a roller coaster of emotions. Just FYI.**

**Music credit again goes to _Two is Better than One_ by Boys like Girls and Taylor Swift.**

**Ok, thanks again to Brits23...she was fast with this one. And apparently, I behaved, because I didn't have much to fix. Yay me!**

**Reviews please. Let me hear it. I love to hear it all so hit me with it. REVIEW! At least tell me you love me for posting so quickly! Hmm? Mm'kay? :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N...As I've said before, this will be an emotional rollercoaster. So, brace yourselves. And if you liked Thankful Edward...please, have a blast with this one...lol**

**Go on...I'll see you at the bottom...**

* * *

CHAPTER 33

EDWARD

"We should get going soon, Edward," Bella sighed, snuggling closer to me. I nodded silently.

I picked up her hand, kissing her wedding ring. I knew it needed to go back onto the necklace, but I wasn't ready for her to take it off again. She watched, a smirk playing on her face as, not for the first time, my gaze fell on the stunning present she had given me the night before. I wanted to read it. It had been calling to me.

"Here," she laughed, slipping out of my embrace and grabbing the book off of the table. She handed it to me, kissed my forehead, telling me she was going to take a shower.

I chuckled, looking up at her. "Thank you, love."

"I had to give it to you. It was like watching a child on Christmas wanting to play with a toy that no one bought batteries for," she teased, kissing my head again. Despite how badly I wanted to read, my wife walking to the bathroom completely bare was too much for me to resist. "Read!" She growled, not even bothering to look my way.

My head fell back with my laughter. So busted.

I didn't just read, I tumbled into it. Her writing had the same tenor that her mind did. It was honest, unsure, and snarky at times. But utterly brilliant. And I was trapped from the first line.

"_I'd never given much thought as to how I would die..."_

I realized she started at the end, only to go back. The end meaning the fight with James. I had asked her to end it at Prom, never wanting to push her passed that point. Even I wasn't so sure I wanted to know all of her thoughts when I left her.

I read how she left her mother, trying to convince herself and everyone that it was fine. That she wanted it. Renee had needed Bella to go, but would have never said so. I felt her concern with being with her father again. They were similar people, quiet. She was unsure as to what to say to him. Even surprised when he presented her with the truck.

Finally I understood her love for that truck, minus our personal history with it. She had been planning to buy her own means of transportation, but he gave it to her, handing her a taste of freedom and hoping it would make her happy she had chose to come to stay with him.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath as I read about her first day. How she hated the attention and just wanted to fit in. I had told her once that she was observant, but I never knew what an understatement that was until she described seeing me and my siblings for the first time. She noted we weren't eating, that Emmett, Jasper and Rose looked much older than what they were claiming. She noticed our black eyes and lack of movement. She noticed my frustration as I tried in vain to read her thoughts.

My mouth gaped when she had sympathy for us, thinking she wasn't the only one that was new and felt she stood out. And I chuckled as she completely heard Jessica's disdain when she claimed no one was "good enough" for me. "Sour grapes" she called it. She couldn't be more spot on.

Cringing, I shook my head as she described our first meeting. She thought I was mean and unfair, scaring her. Only to do it again as we ran into each other in the school office. I _was_ mean and unfair. I wanted to take it all back, knowing the life I ended up with.

"Edward," my Bella's voice jerked me back to the present. "We need to check out, love." Her face was soft and slightly amused at my losing track of time. "I'll drive...you can read in the car."

"I love you," I chuckled, pushing the covers back from me and kissing her head. "I'll be right out," I growled as she slapped my naked ass. "Tease," I muttered, causing a giggle to follow me into the bathroom.

BELLA

I don't think Edward Cullen had ever been as quiet as he was on the way home from Portland. He read like he was studying for a final exam. Every few miles, I'd glance over to see where he was and cringe. Tyler's van and our fight at the hospital gave way to Mike asking me to the dance.

"Did you really think of Mike as a faithful Labrador?" Edward snorted.

"Did you really consider slamming him into a wall just to hear his bones snap when he asked me to the dance?" I countered with a laugh.

We stared at each other for a moment, both laughing, "Yes."

"All he needed was a tail," I mumbled, rolling my eyes at Edward's beautiful laugh.

He was quiet the rest of the way home. Just about the time I parked the car in our garage, he came to the part where he asked me if he could drive me to Seattle.

"_Stupid, shiny Volvo owner_?" He gasped, a smile spreading over his face. His mouth hung open in shock, but a laugh huffed from him.

"I was mad, Edward!" I laughed, hiding my face. "You didn't speak to me for a month...then you make fun of my truck! That was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Oh, you were mad, love," he chuckled, marking his place in the book and pulling my hands away from my face. "I deserved much harsher names than that."

I rolled my eyes, opening the car door. "That may be the harshest thing I called you," I chuckled. "The rest are glowing realizations of how handsome you are..." I teased, knowing without looking at him that he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Edward read that book almost in one sitting once we got home. I expected a running commentary from him, but he stayed quiet as Alice, Rose and I touched up the Christmas decorations or Jasper, Emmett and I played video games. They, too, seemed to know he just wanted to be left alone. I could tell when something I said bothered him. His hand would run through his hair, leaving it messier than when I got my own hands in it.

I could imagine that the night in Port Angeles stirred up some feelings in my husband that he spent many years pushing back. As he read of our first moment in our meadow, I caught him staring at me. The only reason I knew what part he was reading was I happened to glance over his shoulder.

"When I offered to take you home...you weren't scared." He sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, looking at me with a strange expression. "When we first started walking," he clarified, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Um, no...that wasn't fear." I chuckled, mirroring his position.

He tilted his head, looking up at me through his eyelashes. The sweetest, sexiest smile lit up his features. "But you froze...your heartbeat..."

"You took your sweater off," I countered with a smirk. "My brain shut down."

He laughed, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip. I tilted my head back at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for a response, but as long as we had been together, he now realized the reaction I had after parking my truck at the end of the one-oh-one was pure lust. Nothing more.

And just like that, he went back to reading. I watched as a smile played on his face, but he said nothing. I leaned in and kissed his messy hair, placing a pillow on his lap and laying down. His long fingers immediately picked up a tendril of my hair, twirling it ever so softly as he read.

He finished the next morning. As I was matching socks up and putting them away, I felt his eyes on me. I had a feeling guilt was about to enter our bedroom. In fact, Alice and Jasper dragged Emmett and Rose from the house.

I glanced up at my husband just in time to see a nervous hand run through his hair. I dug back into the laundry basket, pulling out more socks onto the bed. This was the reaction I was afraid of.

"You had more faith in me than I did," he sighed, stopping my hands and sitting on the bed next to my laundry. I looked at his face as he positioned me between his legs. "More faith in _us_."

"Yes. I did." I sighed, looking out the window. "But I don't know," I frowned, looking back at him. There were so many emotions crossing over his perfect face. "I pushed too hard...panicked too much. I was young...in more ways than one."

"You loved me...the same as I loved you," he whispered, shaking his head. "I saw humans go through love...especially seventeen year old girls. I just never thought it was the same for you."

"Don't," I growled, jerking my hands from his grasp and backing away. "We're not doing this. We're not reliving mistakes. I won't do it." He stood up from the bed, holding his hands up. I backed away, shaking my head. "I wrote that for you to see the beginning, not to zero in on shit that doesn't matter now."

"We've spent countless hours talking to Carlisle about this," I continued, my hands balling into fists at my side. "I have to be the only vampire in fucking history that needed therapy!"

"Apparently, I needed it too," Edward sighed. "You accused me more than once of having multiple personality disorder." I huffed a laugh, but it sounded bitter. And I hated it.

"There's not a word in that book I regret, Edward," I said, my breath hitching. "Not one _I love you..._not one kiss...not one snarky remark. Nothing meant more to me than getting to know you."

"Nor I you," he said quietly, his brow wrinkling. "I saw our connection in there when you left with Alice to hide from James...the pain."

"I did too," I nodded, "as I was writing it...even when you told me to go to Florida I felt it...please, baby," I broke, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry," he groaned, wrapping his arms around me. "It was perfect...brilliant, love." He turned me around, cupping my face. "I still wish you had waited for me before running off to James."

I rolled my eyes. "Me too," I sighed. "He knew exactly what to say."

"I saw that," he frowned, brushing my hair from my face. "Did you get what you wanted?" He asked, a slight tilt to his head. I looked at him, confused. "When you were in the hospital...begging for this," he motioned between us and then around the room. "Is this all that you thought it would be? Is this what you imagined?"

"Are you kidding me with this, Edward?" I chuckled, trying my damnedest not to roll my eyes. "This isn't what I thought at all," I smirked, folding my arms across my chest. My heart broke as I watched his face fall. "It's better. I don't have words for this, sweetheart."

My favorite crooked smile broke out over his face, and he looked every bit of seventeen. He looked so sweet, so vulnerable at the moment that I couldn't see straight. "Me either, love." He started towards me and I side stepped him, walking back to my laundry.

"Bella," he growled, "please let me kiss you. Let me thank you for this," he sighed, holding up my book.

"This will never get done," I laughed, throwing a balled up pair of his socks at him. He caught them deftly, an evil smile spreading over his face. Suddenly, I found myself underneath him, laundry fluttering down all around us. "I have things to do, you know," I teased. "_You_ wanted a wife. A wife has duties."

"Her first duty is to her husband," he growled into the crook of my neck, biting my skin roughly. "Laundry is so far down on that list, that it practically doesn't count." I laughed, unable to stop myself. He was right, but I didn't feel like giving in.

"Well, considering I don't have to cook, laundry has to move up the list," I argued dramatically, but my voice broke when his tongue met my ear.

"Still...not important," he smiled against my earlobe, his breath hot and sweet. He pulled back, locking gazes with me. I started to say something and he stopped me with a kiss. "Be quiet, my sweet girl," he whispered against my lips with a soft, sexy chuckle. "Thank you..." He sighed, pulling back again. "I know it wasn't easy, but you wrote it anyway. For me. It was...so beyond perfect, love. With every page, I felt your love surround me."

"How we met is what makes us what we are today, Edward," I smiled, closing my eyes as his lips met my forehead lightly. "I love you more now."

"Yes, me too," he nodded, trailing his lips to my temple and pressing another kiss. "You know what my favorite part was?" He asked, sitting up completely and pulling me onto his lap. I shook my head, running my fingers through his hair.

"I only know my own favorites," I smiled, realizing my mind was shut to him, but I decided to leave it that way for the moment.

"Perhaps we share the same ones, tell me," he smiled, shifting me around on his lap until my legs were wrapped around him, and his arms were around my waist.

"Besides the three times you saved my life?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "Hearing your voice for the first time when you introduced yourself, that's really high up on my list." He smiled, kissed my cheek, and told me to go on. "The meadow is obvious. The first time you stayed overnight. Meeting your family. Hearing you play the piano for the first time, baby," my brow wrinkled as I leaned in for a quick kiss, "that was overwhelmingly important to me. You'll never know," I sighed, looking at my hands pressed against his chest. "But I think that the first time you said 'I love you' will hold first place...you didn't even know you said it." I giggled, looking up at him. "We were bickering as usual. _Bella, you'll be the death of me..._" I teased in a low voice.

He laughed, pulling me closer. "I'm still not sure that isn't true," he growled, feigning a stern face. "I didn't realize it was the first time until I read that part. I think I had professed my love in every way but the simplest." I smiled and nodded. "If I had known, I definitely wouldn't have said it while we were arguing," he chuckled, tucking my hair back. "My favorite part?" He asked, picking up the book. I took it from him, flipping through the pages and closing it again. He tapped the front cover and said, "My favorite part is knowing that this man doesn't exist anymore. He's not scared or angry...or defensive anymore. You've made me a better man, Bella," he said, his voice filled with emotion.

I couldn't stop myself if I tried. My lips crashed into his with a whimper. Edward's hands caressed my back, locking themselves into my hair. Turning my head, he deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding along mine. I gripped his neck with one hand, the other pulling him closer with a fistful of his shirt. We kissed with no hurry. It was long, slow, languid kisses, tongues teasing and lips nibbling. It was how I wished we could have kissed when we first professed our love.

Breaking away from his mouth, I kissed his cheek. "And this whole time," I whispered against his jaw, "I thought you'd tell me your favorite part was when I called you a stupid, shiny Volvo owner," I giggled, squirming when his fingers dug into my sides.

"I loved that," he laughed, his head hitting my shoulder. "I think if you had said that out loud, I'd have kissed you right there."

"What?" I cracked up, pulling his face up so I could see it. "Damn...what a missed opportunity."

"You're so beautiful when you're angry," he shrugged. "I used to tease you just to see it. I used to compare you to an angry kitten." I rolled my eyes, my head falling back with a laugh. "Now when you get angry with me, it's all I can do not to ravish you...so fucking stunning," he growled into my neck. I gasped, my head snapping up. "We're alone," he chuckled.

"Mm," I smirked, licking my lips. "Then let's hear it." I found myself with my head on my pillow as a dark-eyed Edward loomed over me. Our clothes were shredded and tossed to the floor, the laundry completely forgotten.

He braced his arms on each side of my head, kissing me hard. I couldn't help the growl that vibrated from me when he settled between my legs. He was hard and ready, twitching when his name left my mouth.

"Feel what you do to me, my Bella," he crooned, grinding his hips just right so that his tip brushed against my clit. My whole body arched up to him, wanting more. "You make me so fucking hard, love." His mouth opened against the side of my neck, sucking and biting.

If I would have thought my writing would have brought Dirty Edward out, I would have written it a hell of a lot sooner.

He continued those same open-mouthed, biting kisses down my shoulder to my scar. He traced the edge of it with the tip of his tongue, his eyes locking with mine. His cock brushed against my clit again with delicious pressure and I gasped, my hands gripping his shoulders. "You like that?" He purred, doing it again. His steel hard shaft teased through my folds and I writhed underneath him. My core twitched as he did it again.

"Edward...I'm so close..." I groaned, my head arching back. He pressed against me again at the same time as his mouth took one of my nipples. He sucked hard, pulling his hips back when I tried to grind against him. "More, baby, fuck....please don't tease..."

He slipped his hand between us, palming my mound. "No more teasing...I want you to come for me. Now." Two fingers delved into me, and my whole body reacted, constricting all around him. My hips rose up, my toes curled and when his thumb pressed my clit hard, I screamed his name. He waited until my eyes opened to take his own fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, humming appreciatively and licking them clean. "You taste fucking phenomenal. Like the sweetest nectar." His eyes were locked onto mine, black onyx and filled with lust.

I pushed at him until he finally relented and rolled onto his back. I straddled his stomach, running my hands all over him. "Jesus, Bella, you're so fucking wet," he groaned, cupping my ass and grinding me against him.

I was throbbing for him as I looked him over. From his heaving chest to his tense stomach muscles. From his teeth biting down on his sweet bottom lip to his flexed biceps. "I want you," I breathed, my eyes taking in every bit of the beautiful sight before me.

"Then fucking take me," he growled, gripping my hips again. "I'm yours, love."

"_Mine_," I snarled, lifting up and taking him inside me with one swift motion.

"Damn," he breathed, his head flying back. "Fuck me, baby...please."

"Gladly," I purred, riding him hard. His head snapped up, our moods finally meshing. "Tell me...do you like it when I ride your cock, Edward?"

His growl vibrated the whole bed. "I like it even more when you come all over it...when your sweet pussy pulls me in," he said, his voice deadly sexy, venomous. I watched with a touch of envy as his tongue glided along his bottom lip. Grinding against him and leaning over, I licked his sweet mouth, taking that bottom lip and suckling it.

He sat us up, my legs gripping tighter against his thighs. He held my back with one hand as he attacked my neck and the soft spot behind my ear. His other hand cupped my breast, taking it fully into his hand and squeezing.

"More," I growled, putting my hand over his and showing just how much more I wanted. He arched me back, trailing his tongue around my nipple while his hand twisted the other one. I gripped his hair, holding him there. "Oh God..." I cried out when he pinched and bit down at the same time, sending a direct shock to my core.

I buried my face into the crook of his shoulder, my tongue flicking out to taste him, to lick all the way from his collar bone to his ear. "You feel so fucking good..." I whispered, biting down on his earlobe and sucking it into my mouth.

"Who makes you feel this good, baby?" He breathed, and I found myself at the foot of my bed, Edward driving into me. My legs locked around his waist as my hips rose up, meeting his rhythm.

"You...only you..."

"Who makes you this...fuck, love...wet?" He growled, pressing his forehead to mine, his sweet breath ghosting over my face. "Hell, yes...I love it when you clench like that." His beautiful, but feral eyes rolled back, his mouth hanging open slightly.

I clenched my walls around him again, saying, "You make me this wet...everything about you."

"Who's cock do you crave? Who is it that fucks you until you can't walk?" He growled, slamming into me. The sounds of our skin meeting filled our room, the smell of our combined arousal was so thick it was all I could smell. "Who's name do you fucking scream?"

"Fuck, yours...Edward...please, I'm..."

"That's right..._mine_," he snarled, latching his teeth to my shoulder as I bucked underneath him, coming with the force of a freight train. He rode out my spasms, causing another orgasm to rip through me until he buried himself deep within me, shattering. I gripped his ass, pressing him to me as my final orgasm took over. I shook around him, pulling him closer, nuzzling his hair as he buried his face into my neck.

"Edward," I shuddered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm here, love," he said, kissing my neck, cheek and then chin.

I trembled again, a small sound escaping me. I looked into his sweet eyes and watch them lighten to the warm honey I fell in love with. "You've done it now," I accused, narrowing my eyes in a teasing manner. He smirked, raising his sexy eyebrow for me to elaborate. "Now you have to help me finish chores," I giggled, writhing as his fingers tickled me.

"I would do anything for you...even laundry."

EDWARD

"So, how was it?" Jasper smirked, leaning against a boulder as we waited for Emmett to come back from hunting.

"Really good," I smiled. "She's...I don't have words." Not only was my wife beautiful, she was just damn brilliant – and a hopeless romantic.

"Bells won't let me send that book off." He chuckled, shaking his head. "And that story is better than the first one."

"No, probably not," I shook my head. "Too personal, I imagine." I looked up at him when something strange flashed through his mind. "Have you heard back about her first one?"

"Yeah," he snorted, pride radiating from him. "Don't tell her. I was saving it for Christmas. They sent her an offer for a deal."

"God, I think I just fell a little harder for her," I chuckled, shaking my head with, not disbelief, but awe.

"I feel that," he laughed. "Promise you won't say anything?"

"You have my word," I sighed, leaning back on the log I was sitting on and stretching my legs out. "What did they say?" I asked, knowing Jasper would know how to handle not only what secrecy we would need, but would protect her from corporate wolves.

"They have given her an offer of twenty five thousand...with hopes of another book...I promised them nothing," he sighed, sitting next to me. "And then, they are well aware she will not make appearances. I told them she's a recluse." He laughed, shaking his head. "Agoraphobic."

"Nice," I laughed. "Jenks did all of this?"

"Mostly," he chuckled. "I created an identity for her...she insisted on Marie Anthony." I nodded. She wanted our names tied together at all costs. "But there are no pictures of her, no trail. He hid her well. She'll be a mystery if the book takes off. Like Richard Bachman was Stephen King." He grinned, shaking his head.

"So you created a completely false identity?" Emmett asked, joining us.

"Yeah," Jasper smiled. "When the time comes, if you look her up, there's a picture of Bells that I aged, changed hair color, added weight. Marie is a fifty year old, over weight woman from Iowa."

"Shut up!" Emmett guffawed. My head fell back with my laugh. As funny as it was, he was protecting her – all of us, really – and I was very grateful.

"Again, it's up to her...she can say no." Jasper said, still chuckling.

"Oh hell," Emmett laughed, rubbing his hands together. "I can't wait for Christmas...it truly is better to give than receive."

** **

As we walked at a human pace back to the house, Emmett's mind drifted to music. He wanted to play. It had been too long.

"Yeah," I nodded. "We can, Em. Meet in the music room."

"Won't we disturb the girls?" Jasper asked.

"You know they don't care," Emmett chuckled. "Besides, I think they're just wrapping presents for the kids at the hospital."

Emmett ran upstairs to shower and change clothes. Why he still continued to play with his food was beyond me, but it was the simple things that made my largest brother happy.

I walked in to see my sisters and Bella on the floor, piles of presents and rolls of festive wrapping paper all around them. I chuckled, "I'd kiss you, but I can't get to you."

"Consider me kissed," she laughed, cutting a piece of ribbon. I shook my head and sat down at the piano. I started a Christmas carol only to be stopped.

"Oh, Edward," Rose laughed, shaking her head.

"No carols," Bella sighed. "They're beautiful, but if I hear one more today..."

"The store Alice dragged us to played the same shit over and over," Rose laughed, slapping a bow on a box and adding it to the growing pile.

"I thought I would snap," Alice growled. "Was it because we were in line so damn long or because they only had four fucking songs?"

"Yes," Rose and Bella laughed, leaning into each other.

"Contemporary it is," I chuckled, "no carols, got it...heaven forbid you girls go postal." I played around with a few songs, hearing them relax a little.

My wife was feeling sentimental, according to her mind. She was remembering our first Christmas – the debacle with Tanya, my proposal, Alice figuring it all out and wanting to help with the wedding. That led to thoughts of the return from our honeymoon – Jasper finally playing music with me.

My head snapped up to watch her as she thought about the time that I got upset. We had been playing around with songs and Emmett wanted to hear _Desperado_. At the time, the song really bothered me. Bella and I had been apart the last time I had heard the song and it meant far more than it did when my brothers had made a joke about it.

Bella had taken control then, pulling me out of a moment that just about shut me down. She had played a song for me, telling me to listen to the words. That she needed me to hear them. I still listened to the song to remind myself that my world was no longer dark. That Bella would always be there.

I started to play the song – _Feels Like Home._

My brothers hadn't joined me yet, so I played the beginning of the song on the piano. I was only practicing, falling into my wife's train of thought. What I wasn't expecting was for the girls to start singing.

I listened to each of them. Not one realized they were singing out loud. I smiled, continuing to play, but my heart swelled when my sweet girl's voice sang the words that she had told me to listen to.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
_

Jasper and Emmett crept into the room, staying just out of the girls' vision. I shook my head for them not to say anything and continued to play. They walked quietly into the room with me, Emmett sitting down behind his drum set and Jasper picking up his Gibson guitar, flipping on his amp.

_  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done  
_

The girls harmonized, slight smiles playing on their faces. And still their minds did not register that we were playing along with them as their hands stayed busy wrapping gifts. Jasper bit back a chuckle and Emmett smiled, shaking his head.

_  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

With that last line, my love looked up, meeting my now hungry gaze. The sweetest of shy, soft smiles caressed my wife's face. It was all I could do to finish the song and not steal her away to our room. Hearing her sing, hearing the words she told me to keep with me forever, and hearing her voice as I played the piano with her was almost too much for me to contain.

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

As if sensing my struggle, Bella set aside the gift she was wrapping and stood behind me as I sat on the piano bench.

_Easy, handsome,_ she sighed, kissing my neck and wrapping her arms around my shoulders from behind. I leaned into her, unable to be separated from her. _We have to visit the hospital, baby. _I nodded, turning my head to look at her. _We have to take those presents to the kids today. Do you remember what I told you when I played that song for you?_ Her mind asked, her gaze soft and comforting. I nodded, my eyes closing as she brushed my hair from my forehead. _Good._ She chuckled against my skin. _I thought I saw that on your playlist_, she teased with a smirk.

"You did," I smiled, leaning into the soft touches to my face.

"Come on, Esme's expecting us to meet her there," Rose sighed as she started to put the presents into two large, red drawstring bags. "Here, Em, take these out to the car and...God help me...go put on your Santa suit."

Bella and I laughed, watching Emmett beam and jump up from his drums.

"We don't have a choice," Alice giggled. "The guy that was supposed to do it," she sighed, handing Jasper a bag, "called out. Emmett got to the phone before I could."

Esme sighed with relief when she met us at the entrance to the children's wing at the hospital. She giggled when she got a good look at Emmett, but her face softened immediately. Esme had always tried to help when it came to the children at Christmas. This year was no different. "They are all in there...thank you for doing this," she smiled, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

"No problem," Emmett chuckled, tugging on his beard and straightening his hat. Jasper and I followed behind a _Ho, Ho, Ho_' ing Emmett, shaking our heads and carrying the bags.

I braced myself for what I was about to see. I had worked in the hospital before, opting to work with children instead of adults. They were easier on my mind, hearing their thoughts was simpler, full of hope. It still didn't take away the sight of a child in a wheelchair or an infant hooked up to an IV. In a fair world, the innocence of children should never be tainted by disease or illness. If it were up to me, only deserving adults would have cancer, HIV, or heart disease. No child should have to suffer through chemotherapy.

If anything, Emmett and Jasper were the best equipped to handle this situation. Jasper would stand to the side, sending wave upon wave of cheer just adding to Emmett's already jovial mood. He just loved being silly with the kids.

"Come on, pixie. Be my elf," Emmett chuckled as we reached the door. Alice snorted, shaking her head, but joined him as we all walked in.

It was a large playroom decorated festively. It looked like every decoration was made by the children. A few beds had been rolled in for the ones that couldn't get up. The rest milled about or played games on the floor. But they all hopped up at the sight of my brother. I couldn't help but chuckle at their excitement.

After all the presents were handed out and the trash picked up, Carlisle entered the room. "Edward, thank you for this. Esme wasn't sure what she was going to do," he sighed. In his arms was a little girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes rimmed with the longest, darkest eyelashes I had ever seen. She was quiet and clung to Carlisle like he was a life raft in the middle of the sea. She looked to be about five or six.

"Come on, Maggie," he smiled, "I have someone I want you to meet." He wanted Bella to meet her. My heart broke when his mind told me why. After another assessment of the little girl, I realized she was too small, undernourished. There were bruises along her arms, along with burns that looked to be about the size of the end of a cigarette. My eyes closed, my breathing deepened as I tried to maintain my temper for whoever could have laid their hands on someone so small, so defenseless.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled, walking up to her and Esme, "this is Maggie...Maggie...can you say hello?"

It was instant. Whether it was Bella's shield drawing her in or just my angel's beautiful smile, Maggie lit up at the sight of her. Carlisle whispered in Bella's ear that Maggie had been reluctant to join and why. The looks on my mother's and wife's faces was nothing but heartbreak for the sweet little girl in front of them.

"Well, you missed presents," Bella smiled, taking her from Carlisle's embrace and walking over to Emmett. "Let's see if Santa has one more..."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett smiled, but winced when Alice smacked him in the back of the head. "I mean, absolutely." Jasper and I snorted, shaking our heads. Our brother picked up the bag that contained the girl presents and came up with a teddy bear with a big red bow on it.

Maggie giggled softly, shyly as Santa got in trouble from one of the "elves". She took the bear, clutching it to her chest, her hand still gripping my wife's. She thought my Bella and Rose were the prettiest ladies she had ever seen, but she wouldn't talk.

"Perfect," Bella winked at Emmett.

"Easy, Eddie, you ok?" Jasper frowned, looking over at me. "It's her shield, man."

"I know," I said, my voice slightly raspy. I didn't look at him. I watched as Maggie grabbed a book off of the closest table and handed it to Bella.

"Do you want me to read this?" She chuckled as Maggie nodded and pointed silently to the chair next to "Santa".

"She hasn't spoken since she was brought in," Carlisle sighed, suddenly at mine and Jasper's side.

"How bad?" Jasper frowned.

"She's healing fine. Nothing broken, but she's covered in bruises and," Carlisle sneered, shaking his head, "burns." Jasper let loose a soft, low growl as his eyes shot back to Bella pulling Maggie into her lap. "I was hoping that with Bells' shield, something would happen, but that happy face is more than I thought I would see." Carlisle looked at me. "Can you tell why she won't speak?"

"She got in trouble for it. She was told to stay quiet...noise from her resulted in pain," I sighed, looking over at him. "That's going to take time."

"I figured it was something along those lines," my father sighed, "she flinches if a sound escapes her and she thinks someone hears her."

"Damn," Jasper and I growled.

_Edward, _Esme's mind hit me from across the room. _Look at her pull them all in._

I glanced over at Bella sitting in a chair with Maggie on her lap. With one line from the book in her hands, every child's attention turned to her. They gathered around her, quietly sitting at her feet.

"_'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house...not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."_

The room was silent except for my angel's sweet voice and the whirring of a few machines. Nurses worked quickly and quietly, enjoying a few minutes that they didn't have to worry or cajole a young patient into bed.

When the story was over, all the nurses came in to herd them all back to their rooms. When someone tried to take Maggie from Bella, the tears fell silently from the little girl's sad eyes. I ran a hand through my hair, hoping I could refrain from snapping at the nurse that was causing those tears.

Maggie vehemently shook her head, gripping my wife's shirt and pointing to the book again. "Again?" Bella laughed. "I tell you what, let's get you in bed and I'll tell you a different story." That placated Maggie immediately. Bella looked up at Carlisle to make sure that it was ok and he nodded.

"Miss Maggie, show Bella where your room is," Carlisle chuckled as Maggie hopped down and tugged my wife's hand.

Alice and Emmett helped clean up the room. Rose was at my side. "I recognize that face," she smiled, nudging me with her shoulder. Her mind was filled with the images of Emmett playing with the kids and even Jake's children. "Is this why you don't practice medicine anymore? You were just as good as Carlisle."

"Look around you," I whispered, gesturing to the children making their way out of the playroom. Kids on crutches, with bandages, in wheelchairs, bald heads – they surrounded us. "I preferred to work with them, try to help, but it can be so frustrating, because it doesn't end. There's no reason for the innocent to suffer like this. Sometimes I helped, but it's the ones I couldn't save that bothered me the most."

"You were sadder then," she smiled, "but not now. You should think about medicine again."

"We'll see," I smiled, turning to find out where Bella went.

I wandered down the hall, finding Carlisle in a room with Maggie and Bella. She was tucking the little girl in bed, trying to calm her down.

"It won't hurt, you won't even feel it," Bella smiled sweetly. Before Maggie could protest to the antibiotic shot that Carlisle just stuck her with, it was over. I fought my smile as Maggie folded her arms across her chest in a pout. She felt she'd been tricked. The pout faded when Bella said, "Ok, I promised another story, huh?"

Maggie nodded, smiling slightly. She wrapped her arms around her new teddy bear and sunk down into the sheets as Bella pulled them up around her. "Ok," my wife smirked. "Once upon a time there was a little lamb. She was clumsy and stubborn," she chuckled. "One day, the lamb was grazing in a _meadow_," I bit back my laugh, leaning just outside the door. "And she came upon an angry lion...he was handsome and smart, but alone and sad. She should have been afraid of him. For he could have eaten her right then without a second thought, but instead she sat down, talked to him, kept him company."

"She's too much," Esme giggled, leaning next to me. I smirked and nodded.

"They would talk everyday, teasing each other about how different they were. All the other lambs told her she was crazy, but she didn't care," Bella sighed. "The lamb found herself looking forward to every word, every laugh. The lion liked it too, despite what he told his pride." I snorted, shaking my head. Esme giggled, laying her head on my shoulder. "The lion eventually had to go hunting. So in order to keep the lamb safe, he went to another meadow to do it. The lamb was lonely and missed their chats, but she waited for him. While she waited in their meadow, she grazed on wildflowers and sweet grasses. She was all alone, thinking about what she was going to talk to her lion about. For she considered him to be hers – her best friend."

"The lion was gone when a hungry wolf showed up in the meadow," Bella gasped and so did Maggie. I smiled, looking down at my mother. She was in silent hysterics. "He stalked her, told her that she looked like she tasted delicious. Just as he pounced on her," Maggie gasped again, "The lamb's lion showed up, running off the wolf and saving her life."

The unthinkable happened – Maggie spoke. "What happened?" She whispered so quietly that even we were hardly able to hear her. Esme gasped and Carlisle chuckled softly.

"What happened to the lion and lamb?" Bella asked and I saw through her mind that Maggie nodded. "Well, the lion insisted that the lamb needed constant watching over." My head fell back with my silent laugh and Esme snorted into my sleeve. "He felt she was always running into trouble. I mean, what kind of lamb becomes best friends with a lion, you know?" Maggie giggled quietly, nodding. "The lamb told the lion that if he was going to watch over her, then he had to relax, not be so gruff."

"Are they still friends?" Maggie asked so, so softly. In her mind, she saw that talking to Bella was safe. That she wouldn't get in trouble with her. My wife put her at ease. Plus, she was enraptured by the story.

"Yes!" Bella laughed, poking Maggie softly in the belly. "The best of friends. No one can separate them. She made him happy and he protects her. They still live in their meadow. They stay up late and talk about everything."

"And the wolf?" Maggie asked, getting a little bolder, but yawning widely.

"Oh, he's around," Bella sighed, "but he's scared of the lion, so he doesn't bother them anymore. You should get some sleep, Maggie." I peeked in the room, watching as Bella ran her fingers softly through Maggie's hair. Soon the child was completely asleep.

Esme looked up at my face and stood up on her toes to kiss my cheek. _You look like you're about to explode, son,_ her thoughts hit me. _Like you just swelled with more love for her._

I nodded, looking at my mother. "Yes," I breathed, not able to say anything else.

"I can't believe you got her to speak," Carlisle smiled, shaking his head as my Bella joined us in the hall. "Stories," he sighed, "I'll have to tell the nurses." He walked off, still muttering to himself.

I stared at my angel, for truly that's what I had to be looking at.

"What?" She smiled, reaching up to brush my hair from my forehead.

"I...I love you," was all I could say, picking up a lock of her hair and twirling it through my fingers. I leaned down to kiss her forehead. I couldn't say much else.

"I love you, too, baby," she sighed, leaning into me. "I should tell silly stories more often," she teased. I chuckled nervously, nodding. _Are you ok?_ She thought to me as a nurse walked by. I nodded again, but sighed, my hands twitching at her waist. _Uh oh,_ she smiled softly. _Do you need me alone, love?_ I nodded again, pressing my forehead to hers and closing my eyes.

I lost it once we were in the dark, quiet parking lot of the hospital. "Please," I begged, pressing her into the side of the Ferrari. My mouth covered hers before she could even speak. I wanted to consume her, drink her in. She pulled me to her, gripping the sides of my jacket and turning her head to deepen the kiss. Our tongues collided, causing a low growl to rush from me into her mouth. She gripped me harder. Her mind caressed mine, telling me it was ok, to ground my reality into her. She told me I could talk to her about it, but understood.

"It's ok," she crooned, kissing down my jaw to my neck. "I'm here, Edward."

"I'm sorry," I breathed, my head landing on her shoulder.

"For what, baby?"

"For attacking you."

"I'm not," she giggled, wriggling against me and the car. I snorted, turning my head to kiss her neck. Inhaling the sweet scent of her, I slowly calmed down.

"Seeing you with her..."

"I know," She sighed, her mind showing me that the same thing happens to her when I play the piano for Izzy. "I'm sorry I can't..."

"Don't you dare," I growled, my head snapping up. "You will never let that darkness in, Bella...promise me."

She studied my face and nodded. "I promise. I've never asked..."

"I would've loved children, but only if they were from us...nothing else would do, my sweet girl."

"Yeah," she sighed, smiling and cupping my face to press her lips to mine, "that's pretty much how I see things. But we're ok, right?"

"Better than ok," I smiled, kissing her nose. "We're perfect. I don't think I could get any better, my Bella."

"Good, because I love you too much sometimes, my lion," she giggled, pulling me in for another kiss as I chuckled against her lips.

** **

"What was your favorite Christmas?" Emmett asked, laying his head in Rose's lap. She smiled, twirling one of his short curls. We were all sitting in the living room, the only light was from the lights of the Christmas tree and the fireplace. Esme and Carlisle were at the home of one of his colleagues from the hospital.

"That year we spent it in England was nice...they're more traditional than we are," she smiled.

"That was beautiful," Alice nodded. "Our first Christmas would be mine. We hadn't found Carlisle yet, but we were traveling through the Smoky Mountains. We were running through the woods..."

"Oh yeah," Jasper smiled, "that little cabin. A little old man and woman were playing old Christmas records, dancing."

"You asked me to dance in the snow under the stars," Alice giggled.

"Sweet," Bella smiled and I pulled her back to my chest, my legs on both side of hers.

"And yours, sweet girl?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Easy, the one you proposed."

"Even with that whole Tanya thing?" Emmett snorted.

"I've mentally blocked that, thank you very much," Bella said, throwing a pillow at him. "Besides, Edward proposed on Christmas Eve...she was before and...doesn't count." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her.

"That's mine too," I sighed, twirling a lock of her hair through my fingers. "What about before me?" Bella was still able to remember most of her human memories, and we loved hearing them.

"Um," she sighed, her mind flipping through different years, "maybe the one I spent with my grandmother. Charlie's mom."

"Where were Charlie and Renee?" Rose asked.

"Well, I was nine or ten, I think," she sighed. "Renee was seeing someone new and they wanted to travel to his family. Charlie said he had to work through the entire holiday and that he had no one to watch me. Anyway, Grandma Swan was determined to give me a traditional Christmas. Renee was always going through phases...Christian, atheist, Jehovah's Witness...and she didn't have much money to make it big like she wanted. I sometimes thought that she would cancel Christmas when she couldn't afford it." Bella frowned. "Charlie didn't really get me during the holidays, so Grandma wanted me to have the whole thing...cookies, caroling, mass, gifts the next morning and eggnog, which is, by far, the grossest beverage ever created." We all laughed, everyone's mind trying to remember what the substance tasted like.

"That was the first time I had tasted wine..."

"At nine?" I chuckled.

"Well, it was at Mass," she giggled, turning in my arms to look at me. "Grandma let me taste it."

"That must have really sucked," Jasper frowned. "Getting passed from parent to parent."

"You would think." Bella smiled, turning back around. "But they were terrible together...way too different. I never felt unloved. I just never felt settled. Renee moved constantly, trying to find herself."

"What else did Grandma do?" Emmett asked, looking at her. He adored Bella's stories.

"Um, she had a neighbor," she chuckled. "A single mom with a little boy. Matthias. He was about my age, maybe older. They spent most of the holiday together. Even went so far as a sleepover...in order to make Christmas morning better."

"What did he look like?" Alice asked.

"Matthias?" Bella clarified and she nodded. "I may have a picture somewhere in one of those albums my mom sent to me just before we moved from Forks, but he was sweet...too cute with little glasses that he had to keep pushing up his nose. He was painfully shy and I was no better. He had dark, brown hair and dark brown eyes."

"He sounds like Harry Potter," Emmett guffawed.

"You laugh. He kinda did. When I saw the first movie, I about died...he looked just like him."

"What happened to him, love?" I frowned as her mind flickered to something I didn't recognize.

"We got along really well and exchanged addresses. We wrote letters for a few years until we were about twelve, but I lost track of him. One day my last letter to him came back." She sighed, snuggling into me further. "Grandma had already passed, so it was impossible for me to find out. Charlie told me he had moved away."

"So did you ever hear from him?" Rose asked, clearly frustrated that this story may not have a happy ending.

"Yeah," my love smiled. "I know I'm going to regret telling this story. He wrote me one last letter. He told me he couldn't write to me anymore, that it was too hard to...God help me...love me from so far away." The room exploded into laughter.

"That's as good as you punching that kid for kissing you," Emmett chuckled.

"Shut it," Bella growled, pointing at him. "He had it coming...I had told him no."

"He deserved it, love," I chuckled. "No means no."

"That's right," she huffed. "Anyway, I was heartbroken...and kinda pissed," she laughed and we joined her. "It wasn't long before we moved to Phoenix and I met Troy. We were a little more stable then."

"Ah, skateboard boy," I teased.

"Turned gay...yes," she laughed. "I wouldn't have survived middle school without him. Anyway..." I saw that she was about to tell us that Renee really didn't have a choice – that she planned the holiday dinners herself, but Alice's gasp took all of our attention.

"Demitri," she breathed, her face blank.

"Where is he?" Emmett asked, sitting up.

"Close," Alice and I said at the same time. I saw that both Demitri and Carina were running through the forests of the preserve nearby.

"Is Carina..." Bella started, but Alice nodded.

"I'll call Carlisle, he'll want to be here," Jasper said, standing and pulling out his phone.

"Maybe call Marcus, too," I said and Jasper nodded.

It didn't take them long before Alice jumped from the sofa to open the door for them. We had been so worried about them. When they had to go underground, we had continued to hope for the best, but expected the worst. It was nice to see the extended part of our family walk back through the door.

Hugs and kisses were all around. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down. Demitri turned to us. "We need to talk."

"Carlisle and Marcus are on their way," I nodded.

"Good, because I fear that Felix won't be long behind us," he sighed, shaking his head as we all looked at each other, bracing ourselves for the conversation that was about to come.

* * *

**A/N...Ok, so yeah, it was a little bit of a transitional chapter and a little fluffy and a touch sad, but that's life, right? So, Edward was grateful...again...for the book. The trip to the hospital was something I had been thinking about forever. Carlisle being a doctor and all that money, I couldn't imagine that they didn't help. OH! And the _stupid, shiny Volvo owner_ comment was my favorite since I read the book the very first time. So, I just had to have him read it. It was snarky, a personality trait SM should have let Bella voice more often. **

**Ok, so for all of you that were worried, and I know who you are, Demitri is home. Like I've said before...I've developed a crush on him, so I can't let him go. If I ever spoil anything, it's in telling you that! LOL I solemnly swear to protect our sexy Italian vampire! LMAO Besides Edward and Bella, he's become my fave character in this series.**

**Ok, so here's some news...you have asked more than once how long this story will be. Right now I'm estimating around 45 chaps...that's give or take. And I have left this with an opening for a third, though you may not see it as of yet, but maybe in the next couple of chaps or so. So a trilogy...hmmm...BUT, before that happens, I'll be writing a few one shots for you. Maybe some outtakes from some past stories. (And for that person that keeps asking about Edward's condom shopping trip from Broken Angel...patience is a virtue! I have not forgotten!) There's also something I've been thinking about for Eclipse...just a one-shot, purely fluff and lemon...so we'll see, but not until AE is over.**

**Music credit goes to Chantal Kreviazuk for _Feels Like Home_. I have no idea why I love that song so much. And no idea where it came from either.**

**Thanks to Brits23 for this...and yeah...the Cullens should leave the house more often! LMAO**

**Ok, reviews are like air...so come on...let me hear it...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N...Ok, first thing...yeah, there will be a third installment. I just don't know when. Like I said, there's a few one-shots I would like to write first. Ok? **

**Now...hmmm...this is one of my fave chapters. It's got a little of everything, sort of...lol...anyway, enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER 34

BELLA

Worry was etched into my husband's face as he paced while talking to Marcus on the phone. With the sweet relief of seeing our friends' return came the realization that no matter what, danger still hung over our heads. Felix still wanted to end the Cullen family.

"Why us?" I snapped, looking at Alice. Edward's nervous behavior was starting to rub off on me.

"Partly due to Demitri's loyalty to Carlisle now and partly because Aro had never let him come steal Edward and me away like he wanted to...Aro was interested in us, yes, but Felix didn't understand why Aro and Caius would not take action on it," she sighed, glancing up at Edward and back to me.

"Yeah, but Marcus said Aro respected Carlisle," Emmett frowned, plopping down next to me on the couch. He draped a heavy arm over my shoulders, giving me a soft noogie. I smiled, shaking my head. Emmett knew when the spirit of the room needed lifting.

"He did," Alice nodded. "Otherwise, he could have taken us."

Demitri and Carina were in their room cleaning up after their long journey. Carlisle and Esme were on their way home, and Marcus and Eleazar were already on the road heading our way. Demitri had called him before arriving at the house. They would be here soon.

Edward knew the things that Demitri wanted to discuss. It was evident in the way he paced. He kept them to himself, telling Marcus we would wait for him before continuing.

"Not to mention that Demitri got Carina back. That must have pissed Felix off something fierce," Jasper added, frowning as he looked up at Edward.

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "That revenge is aimed directly at Bells. Chelsea reported back that it was her that was responsible for taking Carina back."

The snarl that ripped from Edward caused us all to stop and look at him.

"Edward, please," I sighed, "that's not helping. Come sit down." I sat forward, resting my elbows on my knees and burying my hands in my hair. I knew he was worried, but he was driving me crazy. As if I wasn't anxious enough already.

Before he took two steps towards me, Carlisle and Esme walked in from the garage. Esme sat on my opposite side, asking the room, "How are they?"

"Fine," I sighed, looking over at her. "They're cleaning up. They had been running for awhile." She nodded, her gaze shifting passed me to watch Edward's frustrated body language. He was shaking his head at whatever question Carlisle was silently asking him.

"Edward, sweetie, stop wearing out my carpet," she smirked, when his head shot up to look at her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, running a frustrated hand through his hair. I sighed again.

_Edward Cullen, sit down,_ I thought to him, finally getting his complete attention. I pointed to the floor in front of me. _Now, baby...I know you're worried, but so am I. Please?_ He acquiesced with a slight nod and planted himself at my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and kissed the top of his head. _Whatever it is, love, we'll get through it. Together. Ok?_

He nodded, a tremor running through him as my fingers grazed against his scalp as I tried to soothe him the best way I could. He linked our fingers together, pressing the back of my hand to his lips and let it linger there.

"Alice," he pleaded, looking over at her.

"I can't help it," she sighed, "no one can make a straightforward decision. The whole family is all over the place – visually speaking."

"That's because we don't know anything," Carlisle sighed, a slight calming smile playing on his face. "Everyone needs to relax. We'll figure it all out. We always do."

"Marcus will be here any minute. It's a good thing they called him," Alice added.

"Just Eleazar," Edward sighed, answering a silent question from who I assumed was Carlisle because he nodded.

Edward kissed my hand again. I could practically see the tension rolling under his smooth skin. I pressed my lips to his hair again. _Can you try to relax? Is it that bad?_ He nodded against my lips. _Are we talking really, really soon?_ He shook his head no. _Is it the army Felix is building?_ He nodded, squeezing my hand._ Is it the fact that he's mad because I took Carina?_ An odd sound escaped my husband – like he was choking off his growl. My fiercely protective Edward was back. He would stop the world from touching me if he thought it posed a threat.

_Can you promise me something?_ I asked, ignoring the fact that Marcus had arrived and Demitri and Carina had emerged from their room cleaner looking a little more comfortable. No one paid us any attention. They were used to the way we had learned to communicate.

"Anything," he sighed, laying his head back in my lap. I smiled at his upside down face.

_Just promise me...no matter what, _I thought to him with a sigh, _that all decisions are a team effort. No rash judgments. No putting yourself in harms way to protect me. We'll be ok together._ The last statement came out of my mind sounding like a question. My brow furrowed as I waited for him to answer.

"I promise, love," he sighed, reaching up to cup my face. His thumb caressed my cheekbone, his eyes softening slightly.

"Thank you," I sighed. _You're kinda cute upside down_, I teased, raising my eyebrow. He smirked, shaking his head. He knew I was just trying to lighten him up. The situation was tense enough without Edward's brooding to add to it. We didn't need his brooding; we needed his brilliant mind.

"I heard that," he smiled, "but you're right." I nodded, looking up at Marcus and Demitri as they joined us in the living room.

Demitri took over Edward's pacing. His tall, handsome form stalked from the dining room to the living room and back again.

"Demitri, perhaps if you just get it off your chest..." Eleazar suggested, frowning at his agitated state.

Demitri stopped and sighed deeply. "The army that Felix created is not only fairly large, but talented. Not as talented as the ones sitting in this room, but..." He waved his hand, motioning that we understood what he meant. "Marcus," he turned to his superior, "your secret is still safe. How, I have no idea. They have someone like Alice, but the person needs to be close in order for him to get read on them. Alice is infinitely more controlled and more attuned to using her gift. This newborn is still struggling."

"How many newborns?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Over thirty," Demitri sighed.

"Yeah, but that could change almost daily," Jasper said, looking around the room. "They would attack each other. They are completely unstable."

"Normally, I would agree with you, Jasper," Demitri nodded, "but they are keeping them in small groups, training them to work together. They are feeding them on a regular basis – almost over feeding in order to keep them calm."

"What other talents?" Marcus asked.

"Chelsea has been replaced," Demitri growled. "But this newborn's talent is also unrefined and unstable. It works more like Catherine."

"So a magnet," Edward mused.

"For lack of a better term, yes," Demitri nodded. "There's one that worries me." Edward growled low, shaking his head. I squeezed his hand. "He's huge, really strong. But his talent...he can control the elements around him. Water, fire, earth – I saw him manipulate them all. If there is a spark, he can turn it into a raging forest fire."

"No shit?" Emmett's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes," Demitri nodded. "I watched as he lost control. He reduced another newborn to ashes in a matter of minutes."

"Fabulous," Emmett growled sarcastically. "What else can Firestarter do?"

"Not think for himself," Demitri smirked. "Dumbest thing I've ever seen."

"So, with Catherine," I started, "we could possibly stop him and draw him to us?"

"Maybe," Eleazar nodded. "Pull him in to end him or use him, Bella?"

"Just remove him from the situation," I shrugged. "Negate his abilities altogether with Brandon's help." Jasper's head shot up and Emmett turned my way. Even Edward turned around. "What?"

Carlisle chuckled, "Excellent, Bells."

"You know," Jasper smirked. "Catch him in your shield as he's dealing with fire..."

"Nice," Emmett nodded.

"Pressure cook him?" I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Do they know about the wolves?" I asked, trying to get the attention off of me.

"Yes," Demitri frowned. "They have no idea that they aren't true werewolves. They are confused as to how they are coming out in the day light and not around a full moon."

"That's one thing that will play to our advantage," Edward said, nodding. "The newborns will be confused and will underestimate the pack's strength. No matter the number of newborns, the pack will still be a step ahead. What else, Demitri?"

"There are two telekinetics – siblings like Alec and Jane," Demitri sighed. "They work together, syncing up every thought. They can mentally lift objects as heavy as cars or boulders."

I sighed. Now I understood Edward's frustration. It was one thing for my shield to block someone like Jane or Chelsea, but to add fire and flying cars into the assault, hitting my shield repeatedly, I wasn't sure if I could hold up. Add the worry I felt over my family and friends into the mix, and I was in trouble. I was unsure if I could handle the pressure of trying to fight, in addition to splitting my shield to protect everyone. "Damn," I sighed again, "their whole objective is to wear me down." I was strong, but not that strong. Edward turned in front of me, every emotion playing over his face as he rubbed my leg.

"Yes," Demitri nodded. "If they can take your shield down, then Felix feels he can get to you. The whole goal is to get to Carlisle. If they remove him, then they hope the whole family falls apart."

"Won't happen," Rose snarled. I shook my head in agreement. If I had to keep Carlisle at my side and under my shield for weeks on end – it wouldn't happen.

"What happens when they finally realize that Marcus is alive?" Esme asked, causing all of us to turn to her.

"Excuse my language, Esme," Demitri smirked, "but it will _fuck_ Felix up." Emmett and Jasper snorted.

"Felix was in charge of leading the team of newborns that killed my Didyme," Marcus said quietly. His eyes were on the floor. "Aro didn't think I knew, but I did. Felix is scared of my vengeance."

"Good," Edward growled. "Then we'll continue to hide you."

"Nope, you can't," Alice sighed. "It's time he knew. Leak Marcus' whereabouts and we can get this all over with. Felix will come with his army just to prove a point and to verify for his own state of mind."

"Do we want to do that?" Rose asked. "Start this shit early?"

"And where are his whereabouts?" I asked. "Here? Or Forks?" My sneer did not go unnoticed. "We're bringing this down on my father's head?"

"Easy, love," Edward said, pulling me from the couch into his arms. "Nothing will happen to Charlie...if I have to personally see to it." His vow was solemn and nothing but the truth.

"Her father knows?" Marcus asked Carlisle. The whole household froze. We were aware that humans weren't supposed to know about us. We were aware that telling Charlie may have been a mistake. My breathing picked up and I gripped Edward's shirtsleeves.

"Yeah, he knows," Emmett frowned. "And he lives in the middle of the pack's territory." He folded his arms across his chest almost in a belligerent manner.

"He's quite the ally, Marcus," Carlisle frowned. "He lives surrounded by creatures that require their own secrets to be kept. He's trustworthy, I assure you."

"Peace, Isabella," Marcus frowned, holding up his hands. "We had humans in the castle. They were aware of what we were. I imagine if you are anything like your father, he's a force to be reckoned with."

"He is that," Edward smirked, but his grip never loosened nor did his eyes leave mine. "He's the Chief of Police, Marcus, he's been extremely helpful. And there's not anything he wouldn't do for Bella." His eyebrows furrowed, asking me silently if I was alright. I nodded, relaxing in his arms.

"So, how do we do this? And more importantly – where?" Jasper asked, sending a wave of calm over me.

"Forks would be ideal," Demitri sighed. "I'm sorry, Bells, but it's close and the pack can get there quickly. The forests would keep them all away from society." I said nothing. They were right, but I wondered how we were to keep not only my father and Sue safe, but the pack's mates and children as well. Not to mention the entire reservation.

"We'll figure it out," Edward whispered against my head. "I'm sure we need to sit down with Jake." He pulled back to look at me. "We're going there tomorrow, right?" I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Dad wanted us for Christmas," I frowned, my eyes only on Edward.

"We'll speak with Jake, Bells," Carlisle nodded. "Work out a plan. And as far as when?"

"After the first of the year, I think," Demitri answered.

Two weeks. In two weeks, we were leaking the biggest secret we had back to the vampire that was trying to kill us. That secret would without a doubt be what finally brought the fight to us. No more training, no more surprise visits, no more wondering. The war was coming soon. I wasn't convinced we were ready.

** **

"Bells?" I heard from behind me. I didn't bother to turn around. It was Jake. "Edward was looking for you, but I told him that I'd come find you." He sighed, plopping his large body down next to me. "Damn, what the hell are you doing here?"

I shrugged, swinging my legs over the edge of the cliff. From where I was sitting, I could see just about the entire reservation, including the gathering of my two families at the rec center. A strong winter breeze blew my hair back and I closed my eyes, inhaling the sea air.

"You weren't at the meeting," Jake's husky voice said. "You know we can handle this, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "So what was the decision? Here or Portland?"

"Here, but I have a feeling you knew that," he chuckled. "Is that why you didn't come?"

"I wasn't able to hold my tongue the other night, what makes you think I still can?" I snorted, finally turning to look at him. He grinned his happy smile, shaking his head.

"Edward mentioned something about holding you back," he laughed.

"He did," I smiled, biting my lip. "It was right after the whole house went into shock when the last leader of the Volturi figured out that Charlie knows everything. Yeah, my internal filter shredded."

"I bet," he laughed again, his head falling back. "Emmett said you had to leave, go hunting." I nodded, sighing. "But why are you _here_?"

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything," I sighed, looking at him. "I'm wondering when it ends."

"When what ends?"

"The sword over our heads. I think back and there was always _something_," I sighed, a slight smile on my face. "At first it was Edward himself, but he reined that side in pretty quickly. I never saw him as a threat. That's just how he saw himself. Then it was James," I sighed, shaking my head. "And Victoria!" I growled. "And not to mention you...sorry."

"Oh, no, I deserve that," he sighed, wrapping his warm arm around my shoulders. "I could have really hurt you, or worse, Bells. I will forever be sorry."

"You're forgiven, Jake," I smiled. "It took me a long time to be able to say that, but..." I looked up at him and he kissed my head, whispering his thanks. "And then Victoria again..."

"Tanya," he added with a snorting laugh.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "she's still around. I haven't killed her yet."

"Too bad," he chuckled.

"Don't tempt me," I sighed, meaning every word. He laughed, leaning into me. "And now this...it seems to have lasted a really long time."

"It has," he nodded. "A year to be precise. Aren't you ready for it to end? They seem to think that you're worried about it."

"If they aren't worried," I growled, "then they're fooling themselves. That goes for the pack too. Any number of things could go wrong and you know it. Felix's sole purpose is to make sure that my shield wears down." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Alice can't see a thing while the pack is near. But we can't do it without you, so we are going into this plan a little blind, don't you think?"

"You're pissed," he smiled, "but you've given this some thought." I nodded, looking down at the water and watching it crash into the rocks below. "We did ok against that Jane chick."

"We did," I smiled. "I just...Jake," I shook my head, "I can't lose them."

"I know." We were quiet for a moment, just listening to the sounds of the sea. "What's this _Complete Soul_ thing they were babbling about?"

I groaned, "Is that why they think I'm not at the meeting?"

"Yeah, they seem to think that you're scared."

"I am, but that's not why I didn't attend. I just didn't need to hear it again," I sighed, standing up from the edge of the cliff and walking towards the woods. "_Completi l'anima. _It's like Edward and I share a connection. It's not just emotional. It's physical."

"The pain in your chest?" Jacob frowned, obviously remembering when Edward and I were separated. I nodded. "So, what does that mean?"

"If something happens to him," I sighed, "I won't survive without him. Marcus said it doesn't happen right away, but that I will basically lose the will to live. The pain becomes too much to bear."

"And if something happens to you?"

"Same thing...Edward dies," I sighed. "I know that you're going to be communicating with him during this. I need you to make sure that if I can't help him that you will."

"Bells, this will be a piece of cake," he floundered. "We've done this before..."

"You fucking owe me, Jake, just promise me!" I snarled, stepping up to him quicker than he expected.

"Anything, you know that!" He snapped. "We'll have Charlie protected as well. You don't even have to ask."

"Thanks," I breathed.

"Sure, sure," he smirked. He reached for my hand and I took it. He was alarmingly warm. "Come on, they'll think we ran away together." He laughed as I scoffed. "I was supposed to bring you right back. It's time for presents and then the guys want to play basketball at the rec center."

"Really?" I laughed. "Well, hell...that should be...mmm, something to see." Flashes of a shirtless Edward reaching for a rebound flew through my mind.

We walked back down the side of the cliff and wandered back to our families.

"There she is," Charlie beamed. "Bells, here," he smirked, handing me a wrapped present. We both turned to see all of my boys, vampires and werewolves, in a heated debate. I turned back to my dad with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably, but it can wait," Dad chuckled. "Open."

"Ok, you too," I smiled, handing a wrapped box to him.

I unwrapped my box to see a beautiful leather bound journal and exquisite ink pen. "Oh, Dad, it's so pretty," I sighed, taking out the book.

"Well, you can't always have your computer with you." He shrugged, turning slightly pink. As he opened his box, he huffed.

"Don't complain. Sue said you needed it," I chuckled.

"I have a service kit for my gun."

"Not anymore," I laughed. "You've got forces working against you I'm afraid. You're old one...which, by the way is as old as I am, is no longer with us."

"Damn," he growled, but it spread into a smile. "They threw it away, didn't they?"

"Yes, but they didn't tell me until after they had already done it," I giggled. "Sue prompted your officers to do it. Take it up with your wife," I smiled.

"Jasper, now!" Emmett begged. Charlie and I turned to watch Emmett and Jasper struggling with a flat present.

"Jasper, not now...later," Edward urged, stepping between them.

"I say give it to her," Jake chuckled, folding his arms across his chest as he stood off to the side with Seth and Sam.

"Me too," Emmett pouted when Edward moved the package away from the both of them.

"What the hell?" I huffed a laugh.

"I don't know," Jasper frowned, wincing when he saw me approaching.

My brothers and husband were now in a full on wrestling match.

"Stop!" I growled. "What are you fighting over?"

"You," Jake laughed. "Apparently there's a gift, but they aren't sure you if you should get it yet or not."

"Are you kidding me with this?" I laughed as they all stood up, looking extremely guilty. "Who's giving the present?"

"Jasper," Emmett and Edward said together.

"Yeah, me," he added, sneering at the both of them.

"Did you want to wait, Jazz?"

"Um, no?" He said, but it sounded like a question, which only caused me to laugh harder as they shoved each other again.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but Emmett reached for the damn thing again. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, come stand right here..." I growled pointing to the ground beside me.

"Aw, Bells, make him give it to you," Emmett whined, coming to stand beside me.

"And why would we wait, Edward?" I asked, making his chuckle at Emmett getting into trouble stop short.

"I just thought maybe it wasn't the right time, love, that's all," he sighed. Charlie's snicker behind me did not go unnoticed.

"Jazz, it's your gift to give," I sighed, "you tell me when you're ready, ok?" He nodded, smiling smugly.

"Damn," Jake chuckled, "I was hoping she was going to kick all of your asses."

I rolled my eyes, sitting back down next to Charlie, who was wiping tears from his eyes. "Think it's funny?" I snorted as he shrugged.

"I think Edward is worried because you weren't at the meeting," my dad sighed.

"Oh..." I frowned, biting my lip. I turned in my chair, finding him still debating with Jasper. "I'll be right back."

_Edward,_ I thought to him and his head immediately shot up._ Come for a walk with me, please._ He nodded, taking my hand. We walked outside of the rec center's doors. It was the only building in La Push that would hold us all on a wintry day.

"Bella, I wasn't..." He started, but I turned in front of him with a smile.

"I'm ok, love," I sighed. "I'm not upset. You don't have to protect me from a Christmas present," I chuckled. "I didn't go to the meeting simply because I didn't want to hear it again. It's stressful enough to hear once, to worry about the 'what-ifs'."

Edward leaned against the wall, pulling me so that my body was flush to his. "Good," he sighed, a slow, sweet smile spreading over his beautiful face. "You're right, I was protecting you."

"Well, save it for the big things," I giggled as he tickled my sides. I stretched up on my toes to kiss him softly. "I have a request," I smiled, raising my eyebrow at him.

"It's yours," he smirked.

"Really?" I cracked up. "It could be anything. I'm shielding my thoughts from you." He shrugged, chuckling at me. "I want to stay in your old room tonight."

"Like I said, it's yours," he smiled, cupping my face and kissing my nose. "Now, Jasper has something very important to give you." There was a look on his face that I couldn't quite place. There was love and...was that pride?

"Ok," I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Trust me?"

"Without a doubt," I nodded.

"Then, let's let him give it to you," he chuckled, "before Emmett splits open at the seams."

I let him lead me back in. He nodded to Jasper as we made our way back to the tables. Instead of sitting next to Charlie, I was pulled into Edward's lap. All eyes seemed to be on me.

"Bells," Jasper knelt in front of me, holding out the flat present that they had been fighting over only minutes before. "I'd tell you Merry Christmas, but in all honesty, you earned this," he smiled. I took the flat package from him with a wary glance his way.

Edward chuckled. "It won't explode, love."

I unwrapped the package to find a manila envelope inside. I looked around and back to Edward. "It's too quiet in here," I smirked.

"Just open it," he sighed, tapping the envelope and rolling his eyes. Everyone laughed softly at us.

I ripped the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. My eyes scanned the words, not believing what I was reading. "Is this what I think it is?" I breathed, flipping to the next page. "They're publishing me?"

"Yes, my brilliant girl," Edward crooned so softly in my ear.

"Really?" I asked, looking at Jasper who was nodding vehemently. "No!"

"Yes!" Emmett, Demitri and Jake boomed.

"How?" I asked Jasper. "I mean..." I huffed, shaking my head. I wasn't sure how it would work.

"It's complicated and I promise to explain it all," Jasper snickered, "but it will work. It's a contract if you want it."

"Wow," I huffed a laugh. I turned to look at Edward, who squeezed me closer and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so _very_ proud of you," he whispered in my ear so low that only I could hear it. "You've earned it, my sweet girl." I pulled back, venom burning my eyes from tears that were unable to fall. My eyes closed when his lips pressed to my cheek. The only opinion that really mattered was bringing me so close to sobbing that I could barely breathe.

"Thank you," I whispered, squeezing my eyes closed and nuzzling his cheek.

"Um, Bells," Jasper interrupted softly, "you should know if you agree to that contract, they want another book from you."

"Can I think about it?" I breathed, finally breaking my gaze from my biggest fan.

"Yes, of course," Jasper nodded. "I want to tell you all the details anyway, but not now."

"Thank you, Jazz," I smiled, still feeling the emotions of the moment coursing through me. I leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"So, I did a good thing?" He smirked

"Yes," I laughed, "you did a very good thing."

"Way to go, Bells," Emmett beamed and started clapping. He was joined by everyone in the room. I shook my head, hating the attention, but I was still in shock.

Congratulations swarmed around me, pulling me from one person's embrace to the next. More gifts were exchanged, all the kids running around with new toys. But the possibility that his daughter may or may not become a published author was a pride that Charlie couldn't contain.

** **

"So, who's playing?" Jake smiled, spinning the basketball on one finger.

Dinner was over, most of the kids had been put down in front of the TV to watch _The Grinch That Stole Christmas – _the cartoon, not the Jim Carrey version. Some of the older residents of the reservation had gone home.

"I'm in," Emmett stood from the table.

"Yeah, me too," Jasper smiled.

"Absolutely," Edward nodded, turning to Demitri, "you too."

"Dear God," Rose breathed in my ear, "let them be skins." I had to bury my face in her shoulder in order to muffle the laugh and my own version of the same prayer.

Alice covered her face, finally looking up with a raised eyebrow and a nod. "This is definitely going to require a shield."

"Too late," I sang, tugging her up from her chair. We sat down on the bleachers and watched them hash out their rules.

"Street ball," Jake smirked, bouncing the ball once. "Four on Four, call your own fouls."

"Fouls," Emmett scoffed.

"Yes, fouls," Jake laughed. "Ok, half court or full?"

"Full," everyone agreed.

Seth, Quil and Embry were the other players on Jake's team. Rose, Alice, Carina and I were joined by Anna, Jessica and a few other younger ladies from the reservation.

"What are we playing to?" Jasper asked.

"We can play with a timer – full quarters if you want," Quil smiled pointing to the scoreboard. "Billy is excellent at running that thing. I'll run and get him."

"Perfect," Emmett nodded, reaching to the back of his tan sweater and yanking it off over his head. "We're skins."

"Thank God and all that's holy," Rose breathed. I laughed when I looked over at her. She raised her eyebrows up and down.

Jasper followed suit, along with Edward. Demitri peeled off his jacket, tossing it onto the bleachers and adding his sweatshirt to the pile.

"Jesus," Jessica and Anna breathed at the same time.

"Yeah," my sisters and I sighed.

I shielded all the ladies. I had a feeling the girl talk and thoughts were going to get slightly out of hand.

"My God, was that under his clothes at school the whole time?" Jessica giggled.

"Oh yeah," I smirked, licking my lips at the sight of my husband in just jeans and sneakers. If I could have cried, his ass alone would have brought tears to my eyes. Never mind the fact that his chest and abs were flexing as he dribbled the ball for practice. I found myself holding my breath as every damn muscle in his back rippled when he took a jump shot around Jasper.

"How in the holy hell can you keep a straight thought with that around?" Anna turned to Carina. They had hit it off very well.

"I can't," she laughed. "I stopped trying ages ago."

Demitri was, to say the least, insanely well built. He looked like one of those models for boxer brief underwear. As he stood in the middle of the court in nothing but black jeans, I could barely refrain from counting the fact that he had not a six pack, but _eight_. His underwear peeked just above the waistband of his jeans.

"Yeah, I surrendered as well," I laughed, looking over at Carina. We both shrugged, knowing it was useless to even try and pretend. Our men were just damn hot.

Once Billy was rolled to the score keeper position, Esme and Carlisle joined us. Charlie joined Billy to help him.

"Ladies, you should be ashamed," Esme chuckled.

"Yeah, but we're not," Alice laughed.

"Do they need a ref?" Jessica asked, looking to Carlisle.

"Probably, but it's not going to be me," he chuckled. "It's bad enough with just my boys' egos, add the others and it's totally out of control."

"No ref," Emmett growled, passing the ball to Edward, who turned with a shake of his head. "Street ball."

"Oh Lord," Carlisle snorted. "I hope the court floor holds up."

"I'll replace it," I mumbled, my eyes glazing over as Edward positioned himself for the jump ball. I ignored the laughs behind me.

Edward played Forward, hearing every thought from Emmett, Jasper and Demitri. They were so used to playing games together that they barely had to speak. The game was aggressive and fast-paced. There wasn't a man out there that couldn't slam dunk the ball thanks to their enhanced strength. Chests hit chests as they ran for lay ups under the hoops.

And did they ever use their strengths. Edward had no shame using his speed to race to the other end of the court or listening to the thoughts of his opposing team. Emmett could guard both Jake and Seth at the same time as they shot the ball, knocking it away from the hoop. The score stayed close the first two quarters.

But the trash talk – it was endless. More than once did Esme scold them. She finally gave up and laughed with the rest of us.

"Come on, Ed," Jake laughed, "if you can see in my head, then you know I'll still score." He caught on quickly that making decisions at the very last second kept Edward on his toes.

"Yes, Jake, but can you keep up?" Edward mocked, spinning so fast that he was a blur. Emmett doubled over with laughter as Edward slam dunked the ball, hanging from the hoop. I licked my lips again as his thighs flexed when he landed back on the court.

Jasper was no better.

"Come on, emo-boy," Quil teased, bumping chests with my brother. "Shoot the damn ball."

Before Quil could blink, he hit the ground, cowering in fear. Jasper spun, jumped and hit the hoop with a swish. Edward and Emmett were laughing so hard, they had to brace their hands on their knees. Jake and Seth were in hysterics.

"That freakin' rocked," Jessica cracked up. "Quil, you should know better." He shrugged with a smile, taking the ball from Jake. Alice and I leaned into each other as we laughed.

"Out of bounds," Seth called as the ball landed in my hands. "You guys take it."

I knew my eyes were black with lust. I didn't need Edward's smirk to prove it. He stood in front of me, chest heaving, hair windblown from running, holding his hands out for the ball. Purposefully, I let my eyes travel from his feet to his eyes, holding the ball back.

"Say please," I smirked, barely able to keep my eyes away from the sweet V above his waistband.

He leaned over to my ear, his scent rolling off of him in waves of linen and honey. "Please, my beautiful Bella...may I have the ball back?" He asked, his voice rich, thick velvet, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear. His eyes were smoldering when he pulled back. I handed the ball over, speechless. "Thanks, love," he chuckled, passing the ball and getting back into the game.

"He's shameless," Esme chuckled.

"Mmhm," I nodded, laughing when Alice and Rose shoved me. "What?" I asked innocently. In reality, I needed all of that muscle, all of that smug sexiness, and I needed it soon.

"You're going to the old house?" Alice asked, looking over to me. I nodded, fighting my smile.

"You are?" Esme clarified. I nodded again. "Can you two get it ready? We'll need it for after the new year."

"Yeah, sure," I frowned, "but weren't the Denalis staying there?"

"They were, but they didn't really use anything other than the living room. You'll have to uncover everything." Esme smiled when I nodded in agreement.

"In the attic is some stored clothes, can you pull them out?" Alice smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it," I chuckled. "Don't sweat it."

"How long has it been since you've been to the house?" Anna asked.

"Inside? A few years actually," I smiled. "Outside, not long..."

"Yeah, that's where we found Carina," Alice smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

We all turned our attention back to the game when grunting and laughter met our ears, skin and muscle collided. With one last slam dunk, the buzzer went off. Jake and Edward hit the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. I looked up to see the score was tied. One hundred and fifty five all around.

"Damn, over time?" Jake asked, helping Edward up. Both of them were smiling. They had enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

"Edward?" Carlisle smiled. "Free throws for the tie breaker, son. It's much more even that way."

"He's right," Jake smiled as Edward and Emmett nodded.

"Each take three shots," Carlisle suggested. "Jake first...Edward, you had the ball last." Carlisle would always be the diplomat.

Jake stepped up to the free throw line and bounced the ball a few times. He aimed his shot – nothing but net. A point was added to the score. Edward stepped up, his eyes intense as he aimed and shot. Again, it swished into the hoop. The score tied again.

"Come on, Jake," Anna cheered, clapping her hands.

"Miss it, Jake," I laughed and stomped my feet to make him lose focus, Alice and Rose joined me.

"Good job, baby," Anna clapped as he made the shot. Jake flipped me off with a smirk.

"Two more, Edward," Rose cheered.

"Come on, baby," I urged, sitting forward. I snickered when he looked up at me with a wink. Edward didn't miss.

The game was still tied.

The noise escalated for Jake as he took his place at the line again. He shook his head with a chuckle as he lined up his aim and took the shot. It bounced wildly off the rim, Jasper catching it and tossing it to Edward.

"One more, Edward," I said.

If the noise for Jake was loud, then this was chaos. Whistles and whoops hit the air to make my Edward lose focus.

"He misses," Anna smirked.

"He makes it," Esme countered.

"Bells?" Rose chuckled, holding up a fifty dollar bill. "He misses."

"My man makes it," I laughed, "you're on."

As soon as the ball left his hands, you could have heard a pin drop. It arched perfectly in the air with a slight spin to it. Off the backboard and into the net. Edward won the game by one point.

"Thank you," I smirked, snatching the money out of Rose's hands and jumping down from the bleachers. "Nice job, baby," I smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around me to lift me into the air.

"You bet on me?" He chuckled, eying the money in my hand.

"Just that very last shot," I smiled, pressing my forehead to his and trying my damnedest not to molest his naked torso in front of my family. "You...mmm, really need to put a shirt on," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"What do you say to getting out of here?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his jaw. "You still have a present from me, sweet girl."

"Edward," I warned, but there was nothing I could say. He would always spoil me. Trying to stop him was like trying to hold back a tsunami.

"Please, my Bella," he pouted.

"Don't put on the face," I sighed and then mumbled, "like I could stop you."

"That's right," he chuckled, setting me on my feet.

EDWARD

"It's been too long," my lovely wife sighed when the old house came into view. It was true. Despite the fact that we both had wonderful rooms in other houses, this house would be and would remain the beginning of us.

It was in this house that I lived when I met her. It was in this house where she fell back into my arms sobbing when I came back to her. And it was in this house that we gave each other everything – our virginity, our wedding vows, and our solemn promise to love each other forever. It was in this house that I had made her eternally mine. To us, this house represented so much more than bricks and mortar.

"I know, sweetheart," I said, the emotion thick in my throat. Her mind was open to me and every thought she just had matched my own.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," she smiled, her sweet face turning to me. "We've been asked to clean up this place and get it ready if we need to come here for awhile."

"Ok," I nodded, swallowing thickly. "That won't take us long."

As she made quick work of uncovering the furniture of the living room and our sibling's bedrooms, I went into the garage to turn the power on. Even though the Denalis were using this house for a temporary place, they didn't really stay inside the house.

I found her at the bottom of the attic stairs, carrying three boxes, only to go back up to bring three more down. Each box had names on them. I set each box in the room in which it belonged.

I found her leaning in the doorway to our room. She had saved that room for last. In her hands was a box with our names on it. "Bella, love?"

She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes, allowing the memories to consume her. "It still smells like us," she said, her breathing hitching. I took the box from her and set it on the bed. She walked slowly through the room, pulling the covers off the dressers, chest and nightstands.

"I got you back...right here," she breathed. I looked at her curiously, but her mind answered my question. It was a kiss she remembered. One simple kiss. It represented so much to her.

Alice had brought her over for the first time since my return. We had taken her things upstairs to this very room, and I had pulled her in for a kiss. At the time, I just hadn't been able to stop myself, but to her, she felt everything. She felt my surrender to all things physical, bringing her body flush to mine. Her heart had exploded as I was unable to keep the kiss chaste, but instead slipped my tongue in for a sweet languid taste of her.

"_Why didn't we kiss like that before?"_ I had teased her.

"_I don't know, I think you were too busy trying not to kill me."_ She had teased back without pause.

I chuckled at her memory, pulling her to me. "Is that what you remember?" I asked, cupping her face.

"Well," she chuckled, "it's not the only thing." She wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face into my shirt. "Edward, I love you, but you smell like Jake," she laughed.

"Shower, got it," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'll finish up the rest of the house," she sighed, watching me walk to our bathroom.

I showered quickly and walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to find fresh clothes laid out for me, but Bella was not in the room. However, I could hear her on the phone.

"Yes, Alice," she sighed, "I pulled the boxes down from the attic. What else do you need from up here?" She sounded patient, yet amused at our sister.

"Esme says all the bed linens are up there," Alice answered. "Ask Edward. He stored them."

I climbed the steps up to the attic to see my love with an adorable look of confusion on her face as she looked around the over crowded space. "The vacuum sealed bags, Bella," I pointed to the pile of clear bags in the corner by the small round window.

"Oh, thanks," she smiled. "Got 'em, Ali, what else?"

"Well, if you're feeling industrious, you can make all the beds for us," Alice teased. "But if you don't...and I can well imagine that you'll be...hmm, _busy_, then you can just set them in each room." I heard Emmett's booming laugh through the phone.

"Can you please try not to hand Emmett more ammunition than he already has, Alice?" I sighed and Bella laughed, biting her bottom lip. She shook her head at Alice's maniacal laugh on the other end.

"Apparently not," she sighed, looking at me with a wry smile. I chuckled, dragging the pile of bags towards the stairs and tossing them down to the hallway. "Just for that, you're washing and putting away your own clothes..._and_ you're making your own bed," my wife stated.

I laughed, sitting down on an old trunk, pulling her onto my lap. "Bye, Alice," I sang into the phone, taking it from my wife and setting it aside. Alice was still laughing when we ended the call.

"What is all this stuff?" Bella asked, looking around the room.

"Stuff we don't use, but don't want to throw away," I answered, nuzzling her neck.

"What's yours?" She smirked, an evil look in her eye.

"Bella..."

"Which one?" She asked, giggling and gesturing to all the trunks.

"That one," I sighed, chuckling when she launched from my lap.

"May I?"

"Of course, but let's get it out of here," I sighed, picking up the trunk and taking it down the stairs. I took it into our room, setting it down on the floor. In the blink of an eye, Bella was sitting crossed legged in front of it, cracking it open.

"Is there anything I shouldn't see, baby?" She teased, her eyebrow raised. "Pictures of old girlfriends, old porn magazines, diaries..."

"_Journals..._men have journals," I corrected with a growl, which only caused her to laugh. "And no, I can't imagine there's anything in there that you can't see."

"Yet, he didn't answer the porn question," she murmured to herself, lifting the lid completely. She truly was adorable as she peered inside. Her childlike curiosity was just one of the many things I loved about her, especially when it came to her interest in me and my long history.

"That's because there may be," I teased.

She gasped, her eyes locking to mine. "Porn from nineteen eighteen. That I have to see..."

"Fabulous, antique erotica," I sighed, sitting down next to her. "That would make the models a hundred and ten...give or take. Think they're still around?" I laughed, ducking when she swatted at me.

"If they are, they wouldn't even know their own names," she smiled, "and they probably don't look as good as you do for their age."

There were old journals in the trunk and Bella took them out with sweet care, pausing long enough for a quick flip through the pages. She stacked them neatly to the side, saying, "Can I read those?"

"Sweet girl, all that I am and have is yours," I chuckled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I won't lie to you. They will be...dark. I'm not the same person now as I was then," I sighed.

"And I'm ever so grateful," she smirked.

She found small boxes full of baseball cards, presidential election buttons from decades back and pictures of my real parents. "Oh wow," she smiled. "You look like your mother."

"Carlisle said the same thing," I smiled, leaning over her shoulder to look at the photo that I hadn't seen in years. Even though it was a black and white picture, I knew that my hair color came from my mother and my build from my father.

She flipped through the stack of pictures as I peered back into the trunk. "Who's she?" She asked, holding up a picture I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Um, I...I don't remember," I stuttered, averting my gaze and looking back into the trunk. I felt her small hand on my chin, pulling my face up so that she could look in my eyes.

"Who?" She smirked. "Somehow, I think you do remember." Her face went from teasing, softening at my silence. "You don't have to tell me, Edward. But always know, nothing from your past will scare me or change my love for you."

"I know," I frowned, taking the picture from her and looking down at it. "I honestly had forgotten, love." I sighed, reaching for the stack of pictures in her hand. "There's more of her." I said, my voice cracking. I searched through the stack, pulling out two more pictures of the same young girl.

Sensing my change in mood, my angel sat up on her knees in front of me. "Look at me," she said firmly, "you really don't have to tell me."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I do. You see..." I sighed, shaking my head. "I killed her."

* * *

**A/N...Ok, cliffie...I know, I know...look, Edward's explanation is coming, I promise. Any idea as to what went wrong? ;) **

**So...Demitri and Carina are back from spying on Felix. There are quite a few intimidating characters heading our way. Protective Edward is panicking a little. The whole war will end up in Forks with them "leaking Marcus' whereabouts". But, the wolves are willing to help. And Bella got her contract, will she sign it?**

**Oh...**suppresses a shiver**...Basketball...can I just tell you? I couldn't resist that AT ALL! How pretty was that to imagine, huh? LMAO And I will say again, my slight crush on Demitri will truly keep him safe, I promise!!! :) I will never spoil anything like that promise right there. **

**Thanks to my awesome Beta Brits23...thanks to her speed, you're getting this pretty damn quick.**

**Now, review!!! I just gotta know what you think! I can take it...so, let me hear it.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N...Ok so this first part is one of my favorite moments between them. You will get your answers...**

**Go ahead...I'll see you at the bottom...**

* * *

CHAPTER 35

_Sensing my change in mood, my angel sat up on her knees in front of me. "Look at me," she said firmly, "you really don't have to tell me."_

"_Yeah," I nodded, "I do. You see..." I sighed, shaking my head. "I killed her."_

_** **_

BELLA

"Oh God, Edward," I breathed, looking down at the picture and back to his guilty face. "What happened? You didn't..." I immediately assumed that as a young vampire, he drained her by mistake, but he shook his head from side to side.

"No," he sighed, "I was human. It was just before Carlisle changed me, just before me and my family became ill." He frowned, staring at the photos again, his gaze far, far away.

"I thought you didn't remember many of your human memories," I said, cupping his tortured face. He was killing me. Nothing he could say would change the way I felt about him. Ever. I didn't care what he did, but I would have done anything to take away the expression on his face.

"I don't think this will ever escape my mind," Edward huffed a laugh, but there was no humor in it. "Amelia Watson," he smiled sadly, holding up one of the pictures. "Everyone called her Amy. Her mother and my mother were friends. We lived in the same neighborhood in Chicago." He sighed, clearing his throat and swallowing hard. His brow furrowed and his beautiful hands shook slightly.

"I don't have to explain to you," he continued, "what it was like to look at someone and know deep...way deep down that you can't love them. Not they way they want you to. We," he said, motioning between us, "were meant to be." I leaned forward to kiss him quickly, to give him courage and to let him know I understood. "But Amy...I'm sure if things had turned out differently, our mothers would have succeeded in binding us together," he smirked at the memory, but he didn't look me in the eye. "I liked her, she was fun and a really good person. A good friend. But I didn't love her." He said the last sentence with a finality that I completely identified with. Had Edward never come into my life, Billy and Charlie would have worked relentlessly to push me to Jake.

"I see you understand," he nodded, a slight smile on his face. He was listening to my thoughts. When he told stories, fun or not, I always left my mind open. "And I thank you for that," he snickered, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Anyway, she was in school with me. I would walk her to and from school, and I knew how she felt," he sighed. I could tell that this went deeper than his frustrations with girls that crushed on him. Deeper than women that found him attractive. "I would have never wanted to hurt her. She felt like family to me," he said, looking out the window into the now darkened sky. "Her mother was one of the first to become ill."

"Edward," I groaned, almost sensing how this was going to turn out.

"Instead of grieving, Amy turned to me when her mother died. She needed...um, _more _than comfort or a shoulder to cry on. God, Bella, I was _sixteen_. A foolish boy with dreams of becoming a soldier – with no idea what I was doing, especially with someone I didn't love. The gentleman in me would have never done anything to steal Amy's virtue. Never."

"I know, love," I sighed, wincing when his hands shook.

"But instead of explaining that, I laughed at her," he said, his voice sounding shocked at himself. "Laughed," he growled. "As delicate as the situation was...the loss of her mother had wrecked her...and I _laughed_." His whole body shuddered. "She tried to kiss me and I shoved her away with a heartless laugh," he whispered almost to himself.

I groaned, shaking my head. Not in admonition, but sympathy for the obtuse boy that Edward was. He shattered her.

"I did," he nodded, his pain-filled eyes locking with mine. His voice was barely a whisper, his breath hitching. "She stopped talking to me, stopped walking with me to school. She would stay inside her apartment and wouldn't answer when I tried to apologize."

Edward was quiet for a moment and I took a minute to look at her. Really look at her. She was stunning. Petite with dark features. Italian bloodlines maybe.

"Her mother was Sicilian," he nodded, running a frustrated hand through his hair. It was still slightly damp from his recent shower, and it stuck up in every direction.

"Looking back," he sighed, another hand through his hair, "she was probably in a seriously deep depression. Her father continued to work and once she stopped talking to me, she was alone all the time. Her father wasn't exactly a nice man. Not once do I remember him showing any...kindness or compassion towards his daughter."

"She killed herself," I guessed, groaning when he nodded. A sob escaped him, but he reined it in.

"Not long after that, my father contract the same illness," he frowned, stacking the pictures together. "The whole city was in chaos soon after, people were dying left and right..." His soft voice trailed off and he looked down in shame.

I scooted closer to him so that our knees were touching. "Edward," I sighed, taking his face gently in my hands, "sweetheart, I know it's in your nature to shoulder these things, and while you were unaware of how Amy would react, her death is not your fault." He nodded, his gaze not quite meeting mine. "The blame rests with her father," I stated firmly. I brushed his hair from his forehead, leaning in to place a soft kiss there.

"Her father should have paid attention, taken a few minutes to really look at her. Maybe he would have seen that her heart break went deeper than she let on." I took a deep breath, stating, "Because I promise you, she hid it. He would have seen it was more than a boy at school who broke her heart with unrequited love."

"Hid it?"

"Absolutely," I nodded. "It's hard enough being a sixteen or seventeen year old girl to begin with. Not to mention being in love with a handsome boy that doesn't feel the same. Add the loss of her mother, who she probably would have talked to about you and her feelings for you. But instead, she had to assume the responsibilities of the house. I bet you that her father expected it of her."

"I will always be responsible for my actions, Bella. She needed a friend..."

"Hmm, maybe." I studied his face, regretting finding the picture and teasing him, but I continued. "You should know better than anyone that there's not a sixteen year old boy that could have handled that situation correctly. Some would have even taken advantage of her. You didn't. How long was it after she told you how she felt?"

"I don't know, weeks maybe," he shrugged. "Why?"

"Because I wonder, as cold as you made her father sound, if he contributed to her depression," I sighed in frustration when he looked at me in confusion. "Edward, you don't know what happened in her house, what he said or did to Amy. Lack of compassion would have left her feeling very alone. Despite her feelings for you, she needed a parent first."

He nodded and quietly set the pictures aside, pulling me onto his lap.

"She would have forgiven you," I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"You don't know that," he frowned, almost sounding petulant.

"Yeah...yeah, I do," I smiled, placing my hand on his neck. "Do you know why she hid from you? Why she couldn't talk to you?" I asked, tilting my head at him. He shook his head no. "She knew that even though you rejected her...um, advances, one look at you and she would have caved, given in. I imagine she was trying to stay strong, not be embarrassed, but would have taken you back in any type of relationship she could get."

"You seem so sure..."

"I am," I nodded. "If she loved you even a fraction of what I do, then she would have never been able to stay away. And she definitely wouldn't have been able to resist your face when you're sincerely sorry for something. _Ever_." I chuckled, kissing him when he snorted. "You're _very_ hard to ignore, Mr. Cullen."

I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his neck and placing a kiss to his skin. "Oh, baby, I'm really sorry."

"What are _you_ sorry for?" His voice sounded incredulous as he cradled me in his arms, brushing my hair back and studying my face.

"I'm sorry you went through that. Sorry that you lost your friend."

"I don't deserve you," he whispered, wincing when I shot up out of his arms. "I know...I'm not supposed to say that," he pouted.

"Don't move," I ordered, walking to our box of clothes. After rummaging around for a moment, I found what I needed. I knelt behind him. "Do you trust me?" I asked, not letting him turn to face me.

"Yes?" It sounded like a question.

"Are you sure?" I giggled.

"Yes, love, with my life," he chuckled.

"Good," I smiled, kissing the back of his head and wrapping a scarf around his eyes. "I'm going to teach you exactly what you deserve."

"Bella..."

"Hush," I chided, "now, can you see anything?"

"No."

I moved around him, pushing all the pictures and boxes we had pulled out of his trunk out of the way. We hadn't made the bed, so this little experiment was going to happen on the floor. I shielded my mind from him.

"No, love," he huffed.

"Peeking into my head is not allowed," I sighed, kneeling next to him. "Lay back," I whispered and he complied. "Rules, Edward. No touching until I say and you'll answer the questions that I ask of you." I got up, stripping to my underwear. He had told a story, but he didn't know that he still got a prize. I smiled to myself. "Palms flat on the floor, no matter what you feel, got it?" He groaned, nodding his head.

I straddled his thighs, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. "Lift up," I said, helping him take it all the way off. I tossed it over to the bed. There was a freedom that came with being able to stare at him without his knowledge or embarrassment at being caught. He had blindfolded me before, and I understood why he liked it. I skimmed my hands up his chest, my face looming over his. "Why did you laugh when she told you she loved you?" I asked, brushing my lips lightly over his.

"It seemed silly," he frowned, "we were friends. I didn't see her that way. I couldn't possibly understand how she could feel that way about me."

"Don't quite see yourself clearly, do you?" I teased, placing soft kisses down his jaw to his ear. "Do you know what I see? What Amy saw?"

"No."

"I didn't know you as a human, and I'm sorry for that," I smiled, laving my tongue across his Adam's apple and placing a long, slow kiss there. He tasted sweet, clean – fresh out of the shower. He tasted like my Edward. "But I imagine you the same...maybe less intense," I chuckled, biting my lip as I watched him fight his smile. "Carlisle said you had green eyes. Did you know that there are still flecks of green in there?" He nodded, a light purr rumbling from him as my nose traced his collar bone.

"Outside...huh," I shook my head, ogling my husband's magnificent physique, "you are just perfect, Edward." I sighed, licking my lips. "But it's inside that we fall in love with. I'm not talking the Laurens and Pams of the world. I'm talking about those of us that really get to know you. The choice few that you've let in." My nose traveled lower to one of his nipples, circling it before I flattened my tongue against it. His hands flinched. "No touching, baby." He growled and grunted at the same time – a deliciously sexy sound. His abs flexed under me, and I fought with all that I had not to grind against him.

I began to speak slowly, my mouth traveling all over his torso.

"With every politely held door, every kind word, every sweet laugh at something stupid we say, we fall that much harder. For every time you protect us from something as silly as a bug or as big as an immortal threat, we can't help but love you," I said, sucking hard on his nipple just to hear the rumble of his growl through his chest as my teeth grazed it. "Did you know? Do you do it on purpose to make us feel that way?" I asked, pushing up to watch his face.

"No," he shook his head, "it's just me...I need to do what's right." I smiled at his answer, the answer that I had been looking for.

"Every time you listen to us," I said, licking across his chest to his other nipple, "just listen...without having a solution to whatever problem...we love you that much more." I bit down on his sensitive nipple, my body rising slightly as his hips bucked. "Easy, Edward. With every sweet, encouraging smile, every hello, we love you more." I sighed, sitting up slightly. I slipped off of him, to unbutton his pants. "Here's where Amy and I differ..." I smiled, tugging his jeans off and tossing them on the bed with his shirt. My eyes rolled in the back of my head at the sight before me. Edward was hard and ready, a perfect specimen of sexual prowess laying on the floor in front of me.

"While you thought you were just saving _her_ virtue, you were really saving yours...for me," I growled, licking my lips as I straddled his thighs again. His cock twitched slightly when I leaned over to lick the V of his stomach that I had been ogling throughout the entire basketball game.

"Bella," he groaned, writhing under me. "It's painful, baby, please..."

"Not yet," I whispered, kissing his lips softly, "patience, handsome. You'll get the prize at the end." With that statement, the growl he let loose vibrated my body, as well as the floor, causing the trunk lid to slam shut. I fought my laugh, but at least I didn't have to hide my smile. His fists were balled up, his jaw was clenched as his hips rose from the floor. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I can take that edge off, baby. But I have more questions."

"Ok, anything, Bella, please."

My palms were flat as they glided down his torso and wrapped around his hardened shaft. I knew Edward. I had pushed a little too hard. This wouldn't take long. I sank my mouth over him, relishing the flavor of the juices that had already seeped out. I took him completely in, my hands gripping his beautiful thighs hard. I sank down again, flattening my tongue to the underside of his shaft and grazing my teeth lightly as I came back up. With a lick around his tip, my core clenched at the sound of his erotic moan. I watched in fascination as his beautiful mouth hung open with with every lick of my tongue, every grip of my hand. With every scrape of my teeth, his head would fly by, the tendons stretching behind his perfect skin. When I sank back down quickly with a moan, he hardened further, exploding in my mouth with a feral growl. I kissed the tip, smiling when he sighed with a slight relief. "Better, baby?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, smiling when I couldn't contain my giggle at his lack of vocalization.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"So badly," he begged, "you have no idea."

"Just a few more questions, love, ok?"

"Ok," he sighed and I smiled. He would let me do anything to him.

"Why do you spoil me?" I asked, crawling back up, so that our bodies were flush.

"I want you happy," he frowned as if the question was ridiculous. "I'd give you anything."

"Why do you protect me?"

"Because I need you safe and sound...I can't live without you. No one touches you but me." Again the look of confusion on his face was hard to miss. "You're perfect and sweet. I need you to stay that way." I felt the burn of venom in my eyes and I had to look away from him to gather my thoughts.

"And why do you love me?"

"You're everything to me. My other half, love. My heart and soul, my wife and mate. You're beautiful and brilliant...you're the ray of light in my dark sky, Bella," he sighed, his breath hitching slightly.

"So don't you think I deserve to feel the same way about you?" I asked, my hand itching to yank the blindfold off of him. I was ready to see the warmth and love in my sweet husband's eyes. The love that he had waited a century to express.

He was quiet for a minute, his breathing picking up. His chest rose and fell, me along with it as I waited for his answer. "Yes, Bella," he nodded.

I reached up, pushing the blindfold off of his face. "Everything that you do is sweet and gentle...by your own choice and nature, Edward. You deserve more than I can give you. Understand?" I said, my breathing erratic.

"Yes, sweet girl," he smiled, his eyes filling with the warmth I was hoping to see. "Please let me touch you now." I nodded and found myself rolled over onto my back with Edward looming over me.

His kiss was consuming as he settled between my legs. His hands were everywhere, gliding down to the back of my knee to hitch it up around his waist. We both groaned, our heads turning to deepen the kiss. "Baby, you're so wet," he whispered against my neck as he broke with a gasp from my mouth. "And what are you wearing?" He growled, pulling back to look at me, a slight smile on his face.

"It's Christmas," I teased, giggling when he lunged for my neck with a laugh and a growl.

"So you figured you'd dress like a candy cane?" He chuckled, pulling all the way back and sitting on his heels. My underwear set was red and white striped with an edging in green. "Santa would be jealous of me right now," he smirked, his eyes darkening.

"Ew! A beard," I grimaced, writhing and squealing when he tickled me.

He braced his hands by my head, leaning in to kiss me so softly, so sweetly that it almost took my breath away. "I love you," he sighed, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I love you," I smiled nuzzling his nose with my own. "And I'm sorry about finding that picture. I would have never..."

"I'm not sorry, love," he frowned, kissing my lips to shut me up. "There's nothing I won't tell you...nothing I won't share with you." With soft, gentle hands, he removed the last of my clothing. We came together as one with a whimpering sigh from me and a gush of sweet breath from Edward. He made love to me like he was worshiping my heart, soul and body. Every caress and kiss was languid and reverent. Every sweet adoration was meant to remind me that only we existed in that one moment, that I was everything to him.

He fed off of every one of my twitching muscles, every orgasm, every cry of his name, only to do something else to hear and feel it over and over. He was stunning as he came inside me. We clung to each other, relishing our connection both physical and emotional. There was nothing in the world but the two of us.

EDWARD

"What do you think you're doing?" My sweet wife teased as I eased out of her to get up.

"Before Christmas is over, I wanted to give you your present," I chuckled, kissing her quickly. I stood, pulling on my jeans and walking down to the car. By the time I came back, Bella had pulled my shirt on and rolled up the sleeves. "That beats lingerie any day," I growled, scooping her up and setting her on my lap.

"And cheaper when you aren't ripping my underwear off," she mumbled. I laughed, kissing her neck.

"I own stock, so it doesn't matter," I smirked.

"In La Perla or Victoria's Secret?"

"Yes."

"That's a damn shame," she cracked up.

"It is, but I can't help it," I laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about Jasper's present."

"Oh," she frowned, resting her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her bare legs. "I can't believe they want to publish me."

"I can," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "But, yes, I'm biased, I know," I sighed, rolling my eyes as she sat up to say something. She snorted and laid her head back down. "Jasper will go over the details with you, but I want you to know he's worked it out so that you can do it and stay...um, anonymous...as the case may be."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled as she sat up again to look at me. "He's developed some sort of alter ego for you. But he wants to tell you."

"Ok," she said, sounding wary. She leaned into my touch as I tucked her hair back.

"My gift isn't really a gift, but an offer that kind of goes along with that," I smiled at her confused face. "_If_ you decide to take the offer and you want to write full time, I propose we...instead of going to college this time...that we move someplace where you can do what you really love."

"Where?" She asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Well, really anywhere you want, but I was thinking London," I smiled. "You liked Europe and Carlisle was thinking the next move would be overseas."

"We wouldn't live with the family?"

"Well, again, we can do whatever you'd like, but I was thinking of a little flat in the city, just ours, just for us," I smiled. "We would be near them. Alice would lose her mind without us, Esme and Jasper too."

"What about you? I mean, you can't possibly want to sit around and watch me type all day," she said, her mind flickering with curiosity.

"I was thinking about medicine again," I sighed, looking at her for approval.

"Oh, Edward," she smiled, kissing my cheek. "That's a great idea. Would you work with Carlisle?"

"I assume so," I nodded, "I haven't even talked to him about it yet. I wanted to see what you thought first." Her eyebrows shot up, a little laugh huffing from her. "I want you happy and I want a break from high school, even college."

"I think you've given this some thought," she smiled, cupping my face. "And I think if I decide to write full time, that it all sounds perfect. Would it upset you if I waited to give you an answer until I hear from Jasper?"

"No, not at all," I chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any different. But your present...if you choose to accept it," I teased, "is this." I handed her a folder. "It's some of the available flats in London. I really want you to pick it, make it yours. I've lived everywhere and nowhere was home until I found you, love. So whichever one you decide, it's yours. A done deal."

"You'd give me a house?" She chuckled, taking the folder.

"I already told you that," I smirked. "When we were in California, I said I felt the need to give you a place of your own. Can I do that?"

"Will you help me?" She giggled. "Because...yeah, not a clue as to what I'm looking for."

I laughed, pulling her closer. "Of course, but all of those are good choices, baby. You should recruit Esme to help you pick. In reality, she's amazing at it."

"Ok," she whispered, flipping through the folder. "And what if I decide not to write? I mean, what if I decide to take classes in London, or volunteer for the hospital like Esme..."

"You'd do that?"

"Life with you gives me so many options, Edward," she smiled, "I tried to tell you that from the beginning. I want to try new things," she nodded.

"Love, you could paint houses for a living for all I care...as long as you are happy."

"Yeah, that won't be happening," she snickered, looking at the folder one more time. "Thank you," she said, her brow wrinkling.

"No, thank you," I sighed, pressing my lips to hers. "It's you that makes this life amazing, thank you for that." She smiled, pressing her forehead to mine. Her breathing picked up as I caressed her bare thigh.

"Mm," she growled, "you in doctor's scrubs...that's wickedly sexy, Edward."

"Remind me to change at the hospital," I chuckled, biting at her neck roughly. "You'd never let me out of the house."

"Nope, never."

** **

"You made me a fat recluse from Iowa, Jasper?" My love gasped, the whole house exploding in laughter. "That's freakin' hilarious!"

"I'm glad you think so," Jasper chuckled. "It was the only way. Marie Anthony can't be seen."

"I know, but damn," she snickered, shaking her head.

"Ok, so here's the thing, besides what you are supposed to look like," he sighed, pulling her down in the chair beside him at the dining room table. "The contract is for _Eternity_, which is what they want to publish. And another story...after that, they will decide if they want more from you. Your contract will be up for renewal at that point. You will _never_ talk with them. Only me." He raised his eyebrow at her. It was his way of protecting her at all costs.

"Ok."

"And you know my feelings on the story you wrote for Edward..."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't think so. I'd have to rewrite it...completely. Different names, different places. I'd have to remove so much, Jazz," she sighed. "That was his only."

"Thank you, love," I smiled, "but it's _really_ good. Even better than the first."

"Hey!" Esme growled. "I liked our story." I laughed, shaking my head. Bella's first story was based on Carlisle and Esme.

"You didn't read the second one," Jasper and I said together. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"How long do I have to make this decision?" She asked, making us turn towards her.

"A month," Jasper answered, pointing it out to her in the letter of intent.

"You really don't know, do you?" Alice piped up from the living room. "I can't see a decision one way or the other."

"No," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know."

"It's a big decision, Alice," Jasper smiled, pulling her to his lap when she joined us. "If she decides to do this she's stuck. She has to write another book."

"That's not all," Bella smiled, "but yeah, that's most of it."

Neither one of us had mentioned our discussion at the old house concerning our future. And neither one of us was in any hurry. However, the deadline on the contract was pushing that boundary. "Take as long as you want, love," I said, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Ok," she smiled. "Thanks again, Jasper." She ruffled his hair as she rose from the table.

BELLA

"We're doing _what_?" Rose laughed. "With all that's going on, Esme, you want to throw a last minute New Year's Eve party?" I groaned, my head falling back against the couch. Emmett chuckled quietly next to me.

"Shut up and play," I growled, shooting an enemy on the screen that had sneaked up on us.

"Ignoring it won't make it any less likely to happen," he teased, opening fire on our game.

"Shut up!" I laughed, "Let me have my 'head in the sand' moment." He laughed, nodding and punching buttons quickly on his controller.

"It's just for Carlisle's staff and a few others," Esme defended.

"Move over in that sand," Alice frowned, "just wait for this next part."

"And a few of your friends from school," Esme murmured. I laughed and groaned at the same time. Alice killed me sometimes with her predictions.

"Pam's mother works at the hospital," Esme continued, "so why not invite a few others?"

"I just hope Wendy and Drew come," Emmett laughed, shrugging. "Anyone else I could care less about."

"Exactly," I agreed. "Go, Em...sniper one o'clock!"

"Got him, got him, got him," Emmett growled, furiously working his controller.

Esme sighed in frustration, stood up and shut off the TV.

"Hey!" Emmett and I protested. My brother adding, "The Nazi's will win now. Are you happy?" I laughed, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Pay attention, both of you," she frowned, but I could see a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "We need to get this place ready. New Year's Eve is tomorrow night."

"Ok," we whined. Occasionally, Emmett and I drove everyone crazy with our immature moments. He was the one person that I could completely let loose with, be unbelievably silly.

"Now, Carlisle has taken Jasper and Edward to rent a few tables. They'll be back any minute. We need to move things around in here to allow people to move freely. Bella, I need your help with food. You're the only one that remembers how to cook."

"Ok, got it," I sighed, getting up and handing my controller over. "Anything in particular you want, or do you want me to plan a full dinner?"

"Not a full course meal, sweetie, just finger foods."

"Who's going to the store with me?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to grab a cookbook.

"I will," Esme nodded. "Call Edward and have the boys stop to pick up some wine and champagne."

"Yup," I sighed, pulling out my phone and dialing Edward.

"Hi, sweet girl," he answered immediately, "did the Nazis win?"

"Yes," I growled, "because Esme shut the TV off!" His chuckle was like smooth, thick velvet. "She's put us to work." I teased her as she shook her head at me. "Some party nonsense. And now she's sticking her tongue out at me. I shouldn't have to put up with this abuse, Edward." I laughed, as she walked over and shoved me.

"You're right, let's run away," he chuckled sexily.

"Sweet," I sighed, thinking it sounded like a really good plan. At least until after the party.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Esme growled, "I will hunt the both of you down!"

"Damn," he sighed. "What can I do for you, love?"

"She needs wine and champagne," I chuckled. "Can you guys please pick that up?"

"We got it!" Jasper boomed in the background.

"We stopped already," Edward said, "Carlisle wanted something specific anyway."

"Ok. Esme and I are heading to the store for the food," I sighed, "we'll probably just miss each other."

"Ok, beautiful, I'll see you soon," he sighed, ending the call with, "Love you."

** **

"So are you going to talk to me about London, Bells?" Esme smirked, grabbing two jars of olives, one green and one black.

"Alice?"

"Edward."

"Oh," I nodded. "I suppose I should. When are we going?"

"Carlisle was thinking after Rose and Emmett 'graduate'...but nothing is set in stone."

"So, a year," I mused, "at most?" I was really thinking out loud. _If _I took the contract that the publisher offered me and _if_ I decided to write another book, I could very well start that once we moved. Jasper had told me once the contract was signed, that it would take a year for the first book to be printed, shipped and promoted. During that time, I could either write another book or rewrite the story of me and Edward. The latter was being pushed by everyone in the house, including my husband.

We stopped at the deli and handed over a list of meats and cheeses, waiting for the clerk to slice them for us. "You do what you want, Isabella," Esme whispered. "No one is forcing you to do anything." I must have been too quiet. I turned to her with a smile.

"What's it like being married to a doctor?" I asked suddenly.

"Edward's thinking of going back into medicine, isn't he?" She beamed with pride over her son. I smiled and nodded. "It's hard sometimes. I won't lie. He'll get calls in the middle of the night, stay late at work. Edward is a lot like Carlisle, so he'll be dedicated once he sets his mind to it. You'll find him studying late, trying to fix something no one else can. Edward has done this before, you know," she smiled, taking the packages from the deli clerk.

"He wants a place of our own when we go," I said quietly.

"Good," she smiled with a sigh. "It's about time you separated from us – take a little time for the two of you. You can live like a newlywed couple should."

"We've been married for almost five years," I chuckled.

"And you'll live a very long time, that's still newlywed," she whispered with a teasing tone to her voice. "And you're so private, it has to drive you crazy."

"It does," I laughed, "but we're ok." We grabbed bags of every chip imaginable, throwing them in the basket. "He's giving me the responsibility of choosing the house," I sighed, picking up three different types of bread and putting them in the cart.

"Want help?"

"Oh God, please," I begged, "with all of it."

"Ok," she smiled, wrapping her arm around me. "Show me what you're working with when we're done with this party and we'll see what we can do."

"What was he like as a doctor?" I asked, looking at her. "I know how Carlisle is..."

"Oh Bells," she giggled, her brow furrowing. "Edward is amazing. First of all, he'd rather work with children. Something about their minds draws him in. I want to say it's the innocence of them or the pure honesty, but I really think he just wants to save them all. He's calm and decisive, quiet and unassuming." She smiled with unabashed pride. "He has every bit of the same control that Carlisle does – he's worked very hard on it over the years. Though he holds Carlisle in such high regard that he doesn't agree with me."

"Oh, but," she gasped, pausing to stare at me, a smile playing on her lips. "Bells, you'll absolutely have to visit him often. The nurses will be on him like white on rice."

"I don't doubt it," I sighed. "Won't he look too young?"

"Um, no," Esme shook her head. "Carlisle brings him in as a prodigy during his internship. Pretty soon his youthful appearance isn't an issue."

"Prodigy," I snorted. "He is that."

My phone chirped, signaling a text message.

**E: Are you done picking our mother's brain?**

I laughed, holding up the phone so Esme could read it.

"Alice," we said together.

**B: Tell Alice to quit being a tattle tale.**

Alice decided to put her two cents worth sent a picture of herself sticking her tongue out at Edward. I laughed shaking my head.

**E: I'll never understand how someone so tiny can be so annoying. Hurry home to me and save me from her.**

**B: I'm afraid you're on your own for a little while longer. Threaten her closet.**

"You're mean," Esme laughed. "But it will work."

"Exactly," I sighed, continuing to wander up and down the aisles.

The next message was from Emmett. It was a picture of Edward with Alice on his back as she tried to stop him from going into her room. Jasper and Rose were in the background laughing their asses off.

"You know," Esme smirked, "that's just proof they aren't getting anything done." She smirked as she called Carlisle to tell him. The next picture was everyone back to moving furniture and cleaning. That one was from Carlisle. They were all children, honestly.

About an hour later, we pulled back into the garage, Edward and Jasper running out to help us bring everything in.

"You didn't have to tell her," Jasper pouted.

"I was laughing in the middle of the store," I growled with a laugh, smacking his arm. "It's not like she wouldn't have found out once we got home and you slackers hadn't done anything."

"Slackers," Edward scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Like shopping is getting anything done."

"Shut it," I huffed, "Or you'll be putting the trays together. I know how you just love the smell of cheese, baby."

His nose wrinkled adorably. "It smells foul," he grumbled, pouting like a child as he set everything in the kitchen. "Who can eat bacteria like that?" He mumbled to himself, but I had to bite my lip in order not to laugh at him.

In reality, human food smelled terrible to everyone in the house. Some things were more potent than others. Not to mention just about all of us had something we just couldn't stand to deal with. Edward hated cheese, Emmett fish. Esme had to leave the room if raw chicken was involved. The only thing that was tolerable was fresh fruit. The sweetness of it was actually nice.

"I'll make the fruit tray, but the meat thing is all yours," Jasper grimaced.

"Just..." I sighed, shaking my head. "Everyone out," I barked, knowing that years of taking care of Charlie and Renee was the only thing saving me in this moment. I shooed them all out, unable to resist smacking Edward's muscular ass on his way out of the kitchen. "I got this."

"Ugh, shrimp!" Emmett growled from the other room. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, hoping to find patience and speed for getting this done.

It was early in the morning as I worked on the last tray. I saved the fruit for last, hoping the sweet scent would clear the other smells out. Edward was sitting on the center island, flipping through a magazine and waiting for me to finish. Everyone else decided to go hunting since so many humans would be at the house that evening. "I'm almost done, baby," I sighed, peeling kiwis. "Then we can go too."

"Take your time, love," he said softly. "A quiet house is a good house," he chuckled.

"So very true," I nodded.

I pulled the strawberries out of the sink where they had been draining and began to cut the stems off of them. I heard Edward inhale deeply beside me. "Those smell like you."

"So you've told me," I smiled, looking up at him. He reached down and picked one up, holding it to his nose and inhaling again. He set his magazine aside.

"Should I find some freesia for you too?" I teased and smiled at his chuckle, continuing to place the finished berries in a bowl. I picked up an almost over-ripe one, holding my hand over the bowl as the juice ran down my hand. Before I could reach for the towel that I kept on my shoulder, he grabbed my wrist. He caught the droplet of liquid on his finger before it reached my elbow, bringing it up to his mouth. My eyes widened and my brows shot up as he licked his finger clean.

If that wasn't enough to get my attention, his eyes instantly blackened at the taste of it. "Really?" I asked, a smile on my face. All he did was nod, pulling me to stand between his legs. He split open the berry he still had in his hands, squeezing it slightly in order to bring forth more juice. With a quick swipe of his finger, he dragged it across my lips.

I couldn't resist pulling his finger into my mouth. I heard a low purr come from him, but my attention was on the explosion of flavor in my mouth. Unlike solid food, the juice mixed with the taste of Edward's skin was amazing. It was sweet, a touch tangy. I felt my own eyes blacken. "Hmm," Edward mused. I could see his mind working feverishly. He hopped down from the counter to grab a storage bag from under the sink. He walked to my tray, taking a few pieces of everything and a handful of strawberries. "Finish that tray," he crooned. "This," he smirked, holding up the bag of mixed fruit, "is coming with us to the pond."

"Indeed," I giggled.

"You know..." He sighed, leaning against the counter, "Alice mentioned something about mangoes at our wedding. We never tried it."

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "I totally forgot about that. And you know there were mangoes on Isle Esme."

"Fruit was not on my mind there," he smiled, licking his bottom lip.

"Mine either," I laughed, arranging all the fruit on the tray and leaving the center open for the dip. I covered it up, slipping it off the counter and sliding it in the refrigerator. By the time I turned around the counters were clean and the garbage was disposed of. "In a hurry?" I teased, laughing as he shoved me out the back door with a deadly sexy smirk.

Hunting was quick and easy. There weren't any bears or cougars, but there were plenty of deer. I was a little clearer headed after I finished, the human food had made me aware that I hadn't hunted in quite some time. My mind was a jumble of decisions I needed to make as I walked slowly to our pond to wait for Edward.

For the first time, Edward wanted something that depended on my decision. I knew in my heart of hearts that if I had said I wanted college in Canada, he would go, but I couldn't do that to him. He seemed to really want to practice medicine again. He had gone through medical school twice, and with his perfect memory, he could probably step right back into it without question. I also knew that I had a little over two weeks left to sign my contract for my book and I still hadn't decided whether I wanted to do that or not.

It wasn't that I didn't love to write. Or that I couldn't do it. I could. I had graduated from Dartmouth with a degree in English Lit, but did I want to pour my soul onto pages and let the world pick it apart? It was one thing to let my family read it, but a completely different thing to hand it over to critics and women hunting for something to read off of a grocery store shelf. The only tempting part was the anonymity that Jasper had created for me. That alone gave me a slight sense of freedom.

And then there was the house in London. I sighed, stepping over a fallen tree just outside our pond. That, above all else, I wanted. And I wanted it badly. I never gave living alone with Edward much thought. We had always been with our family and I assumed we always would. When he handed me the folder for Christmas, I was shocked, but the more I looked through it, the more I imagined it, the more I truly wanted it. Just picking one had become a daunting task. I definitely needed Esme for this one, because all of them were beautiful – not too big, not too small, just perfect. Edward knew me so well.

I paused at the edge of our pond. I hadn't been out here since the winter started. It looked like something out of a fairytale. Untouched and pristine, the snow covered the entire area. The little pond was mostly frozen over, except for the soft trickle of water that came down the rocks. I leaned against a tree just taking it all in. Edward wasn't far, I could smell his scent above the smell of snow and evergreens and the rabbit that was foraging for food a few yards to my right.

The complete and utter sense of _home_ came over me just as I felt a kiss to the back of my head. I smiled, turned and wrapped my arms around my husband's waist. He pulled me close, both of us just enjoying being alone.

"Your mind is so full, my love," Edward smiled, kissing my forehead. "Would it help to talk about it?"

"Yeah," I sighed, nodding with my face buried in his chest.

Before I could blink, he reached down and picked me up, only to deposit me on the blanket of snow in the middle of our clearing. "Talk to me, Bella," he said, pulling me so that we were face to face, my legs draped over his. He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You want the house," he stated, a smile playing on his face.

"Most definitely," I nodded. "That was the easiest decision to make."

"Good, I'm glad," he sighed, kissing my nose. "So you're ok with the move...and me going back to medicine?"

"I can't deny you that, Edward," I smiled, cupping his face. "You've given me everything. It's my turn to give you what you want."

"Thank you," he whispered against my lips. "I just want to try one more time, love," he said, sitting back with a frown on his face. "Rose mentioned something about it when we were at the children's hospital and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since."

"And you should...if you want it, it's yours. Rose is smart," I smiled, leaning forward to rest my forehead on his shoulder. "So, the book thing is the only decision that I'm having difficulty with..." I felt my body relax under Edward's touch. He rubbed my back slowly, softly with the flat of his hands.

"What do you see yourself doing when we get to London?" He asked softly.

"Beating nurses off of you," I laughed, placing a kiss to his neck as he chuckled.

"I never paid them any attention before...what makes you think I will now that I have the most beautiful woman in the world to come home to?" He crooned, kissing the top of my head.

"And you should wear a sign that says that very thing," I teased, wiggling closer when his fingers dug into my sides. "I don't know what I see," I sighed, pulling back to look up at him. "I can't see past this...this _thing_...with the Volturi, Edward."

"Oh," he nodded, "yes, Demitri's leaking Marcus' whereabouts in the next few days," he sighed, frowning in worry. "I can't say that I'm not concerned, love. I am, but we can't let it control us." He smiled, tilting his head at me. "You were right when you told Jake that we were going into it blind. Alice can't see anything past Felix making a decision once he hears where Marcus is. The fight is blank. But, Bella," he said, taking my face in his hands, "we are more than what they are expecting. Despite the fact that you are what they plan to target, they have no idea what awaits them when they try."

I nodded, closing my eyes when he kissed my temple. There wasn't a member of my family, vampire, human or werewolf, that wouldn't fight until the end. "Then to answer your question...I see myself writing, maybe taking another class or two," I sighed, looking up at him. "I really need your opinion on this, baby. Should I sign that contract?"

He studied my face for a moment. "I'm biased, remember?" He smirked, chuckling when I rolled my eyes. "I think you're so very smart," he sighed, love filling his eyes and radiating from his entire being, "and I think that writing makes you happy. I say sign it, but when it comes time for renewal, if you don't want to do it anymore, then don't. You can hide behind the identity that Jasper's created for you and no one would be the wiser. You have plenty of time to write the other one...or rewrite our story," he hinted with a smile.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Ok," I nodded. "I'll sign it."

"Then you have my full support, my sweet girl."

I pulled him in for a kiss, cupping his face. I couldn't resist his sweet bottom lip. My favorite sound emitted from him as I dragged my tongue over it. Turning his head and slipping his hands into my hair, the kiss became so much more. There was too much space between us. I sat up on my knees and he shifted positions for me to straddle his lap.

We broke apart, breathing heavily, but Edward's mouth never left my skin until he said, "Baby, I really want to try something."

"Ok," I breathed, frowning when he pushed me back a little. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out the bag of fruit he'd taken earlier. I smirked, shaking my head as he opened it.

He reached in taking out another strawberry, breaking it in half. I watched as the juice dripped onto the snow, staining it the softest color of pink. I took half and he took the other, running it over my bottom lip.

I couldn't help the sound that escaped me when his tongue licked across my mouth. And the _taste_. When he swirled his tongue again over my lips, I moaned, opening my mouth to him just to try and take as much of that flavor in as possible.

"Hmm," he smirked, licking his lips when he broke away, "that's not bad...at all."

"What else did you take?" I snickered, feeling my eyes go completely black. I reached in the bag to pull out a light orange cube of cantaloupe. "Jacket, off."

He shrugged out of his coat, leaving it in a heap behind him. Unbuttoning his shirt, I dripped the syrupy liquid from his collar bone to his sternum. Flattening my tongue, I licked up the same path, unable to stop the purr from escaping me. "Let me try," he whispered, taking the chunk from me and tossing it away. He pulled my fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them from knuckle to tip. "I still like the strawberry better," he growled low.

"Ok," I smirked, "something else..." I reached in the bag again, pulling out a slice of kiwi.

"Uh-uh," he shook his head. "My turn." I smiled and handed the slice of bright green fruit over to him. I shrugged out of my own jacket, giggling when he tugged on the hem of my sweater. I reached down and lifted that off as well. With a raised eyebrow at my bra, I took that off too.

"You know," I teased, my eyes narrowing at him. "A simple, 'Bella, I want to drip this on your nipples' would have worked." He snorted, shaking his head.

"I always want your nipples, you should just assume from now on, alright?"

I laughed, my head falling back as he held my back with one hand, dripping juice on one. I arched up to him when his mouth sucked my hardened peak into his mouth. My eyes rolled back as he twirled his tongue around it, making it that much harder and more sensitive. He did the same to the other side, my body instinctively grinding against his.

"Still like the strawberries," he smiled against my skin, placing a sweet kiss to my scar.

"My turn," I smiled, sitting up a little and reaching in for a piece of pineapple. I pushed his shirt the rest of the way off, saying, "Lie back." I squeezed all of the juice I could into his navel, smiling as he laughed. "Hush," I chuckled, leaning over to dip my tongue in. It was tart, almost too much so. "Definitely not," I sighed, throwing the chunk away. "So far strawberries are winning," I sighed, still continuing to lave my tongue over his abs.

"Well, we should make sure that's the winner," he smirked, taking another strawberry out of the bag. He pushed me until I was on my back. His deft fingers flicked open my jeans, handing me the berry he said, "Hold that."

I laughed as he quickly removed my shoes, socks and jeans. I was naked in the snow, handing him his berry back. "Oh hell," I whimpered as the juice dripped into the soft hairs of my apex. "Edward," I gasped when the juice trickled through my now heated folds.

"Spread those perfect legs, my love," he sighed, his eyes roaming all over me. "You're beautiful just laying there in the snow," he said, his voice caressed my inner thigh just before his tongue licked up my slit. My body was now on fire, despite the snow that I really couldn't feel. His eyes were black fire when he looked up at me. "It's good, but I like the taste of you better," he growled, licking his lips and throwing the strawberry away. I cried out when his tongue met my flesh again. I gripped his hair, grinding myself against him and begging to come as his mouth and fingers played my body.

His mouth sucked my clit, his fingers curling into me. Continuing to suck, Edward swirled his flattened tongue over my nub and my whole body shattered.

"More," I growled, reaching for his jeans and tugging them down. "I need more, Edward. Please."

"You taste ever so much better than anything else," he growled, hovering above me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, crying out as he slipped slowly into me. "You _feel_ better than anything else," he moaned, his eyes rolling back. "Hold still, baby. I can't move yet."

"Edward," I whimpered. "Please...move...something...anything," I gasped when his hips pulled away from me, only to slam back in. "Yes," I hissed, my neck arching with the feel of him filling me.

His lips crashed into mine as we made our own rhythm. Slowly, we sank into the snow, but neither one of us could care less. When he bit roughly at my neck only to swirl his tongue over my skin, I gasped. "You're close, love. Come for me, let me feel it."

He reached between us, his eyes never leaving mine as his finger brushed across my swollen nub. My whole body undulated under him, writhing with the coil that was tightening in my stomach. "Who makes you come, Bella?"

"Oh God," I growled, arching up to him and pushing my hips harder against his. "You...you do..."

"That's right," he crooned, biting at my neck and pinching my clit at the same time. "Mine," he snarled in my ear and I snapped, coming completely undone underneath him.

I gripped his ass, feeling every muscle contract under my fingers as he twitched inside me. His angelic face froze in a sensual face of pleasure as he spilled into me, calling my name like a prayer.

I didn't let him up, but pulled him closer, loving the feeling of his breath against my neck. "Yeah, those nurses won't even have a clue what they're missing out on," I smiled, giggling when he tickled my waist.

"I love you," he sighed, pulling back to press soft kisses all over my face.

"Love you," I smiled, running my fingers through his hair.

We spent as much time as we could away from the house before the party. We talked out most of the concerns I had about the move, the contract, and the Volturi. I voiced my fears, telling him to be separated would scare me. Edward agreed that we would stay together no matter what happened during the fight.

"We should go, love," Edward smiled, kissing my cheek. As we got dressed and headed back to the house, I finally realized this was how my life with Edward would always be. A series of decisions, endless options for the future and a feeling of being loved completely. My only concern was the fight that I knew was coming and I swore to myself that I would do everything in my power to keep my little slice of heaven untouched.

* * *

**A/N...Well now you know, Edward really didn't kill the girl, but he assumed he did it. Or was at least responsible. So, London...and he gave her a house for Christmas. Very typical Edward...when jewelry just won't do...how about property overseas? lol And he's going back into medicine...**

**Yeah, you'll see the party...no need to ask. And a little more school, and an update on Marcus...and some fluff...**

**Thanks to Brits23...always the best beta ever!!!**

**Ok, review...let me hear you...I could use the pep talk...RL is kicking my ass.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N...This is a transitional chapter...I needed to get a few things in, some ends needed to close. There's some angst, I won't lie. And some fluff and lemons...**

**I have announcements...see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 36

BELLA

"That sounds fascinating," Rose smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and squeezing. We had been listening to Carlisle's medical assistant for the past twenty minutes describe how he felt the first time he saw a prostate exam.

It really took everything in me not to laugh in the poor socially inept man's face. Rose was _not_ helping. Leslie, which he was unfortunately named, was completely enamored by her and couldn't control his verbal diarrhea or his thick glasses as he had to push them up several times. She just continued to egg him on, asking questions and ooh'ing and ahh'ing in all the right places.

"Oh, God, Rose," I murmured so low only she could hear it. "Please make him go away."

"Not a chance," she mumbled back with a laugh. "He needs the practice with talking to girls."

"Oh, I'm in hell," I groaned, shaking my head as Leslie moved on to lancing boils. "Can't we just find him a girl?" I asked, totally enjoying the fact that he couldn't tell we were having a conversation, because he couldn't look us in the eyes long enough to notice.

"Nope," she snorted, popping the "p". She turned to me with a gleam in her eye, "Besides, Emmett and Jasper are betting how long you'll last."

"Fuckers," I growled, stealthily flipping them both off while they watched in silent hysterics from across the room. "What's the bet?" I laughed, turning back to her, but her attention was on Leslie.

"And what happened the first time you had to stitch someone up?" She asked with a pleasant smile on her face. She turned back to me as Leslie launched into what seemed to be his favorite memory. "Jasper says you'll wait it out. Em says you'll lose patience in less than..." She looked at her watch, "eight minutes."

"I hate you all," I sighed, rolling my eyes as she laughed and placed a kiss on my head.

"No you don't," she chuckled. "Watch this," she smiled. "Leslie, have you met our mother, Esme Cullen?"

"Yes!" He beamed, pushing his glasses up and making an awful noise through his nose. "Mrs. Cullen, how are you?" If looks could kill, Rose and I would be ashes, and I had a feeling we may be grounded.

"She's going to kill you," I laughed, falling onto the sofa, "you know that, right?"

"Nah, she won't," she laughed, laying her head on my shoulder. "Esme feels sorry for him." We turned our heads when Alice's voice met our ears. She was trying to settle the bet that we just screwed up.

"Neither one of you won!" She laughed, shaking her head as Emmett and Jasper stared at her in confusion. "Honestly, she didn't leave Rose standing there before the half hour and she didn't stay politely."

My eyes drifted around the room. We really didn't care for these things, so my siblings and I tried to make the most of it. I watched as Drew, Pam, Wendy and Austin hung around Edward's piano and played _Heart and Soul_. Poor Esme was trapped with Leslie, who was now joined by an older nurse, Pearl, who I recognized from the night we took Christmas presents to the kids and a few doctor's wives. Carlisle was sitting with two other gentleman at the dining room table, who were doctors as well.

And then there was poor Edward. I sighed as I watched two teenage girls, the daughters of one of the doctors, surround him, cornering him by one of the tables of food. I tapped Rose on the leg and pointed. Jasper's head shot up at the feeling of mischief that coursed through me. Reading his brother's thoughts, Edward's head looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled, biting my lip.

_I can't mark my territory, Edward,_ I thought to him, glancing around the room and back to him. _It would be...mmm, quite inappropriate._ I smiled as I watched him take a deep breath. _What are they? Thirteen? Fourteen?_ I chuckled. _Ohh! I know what they are...groupies._ I snorted as his hand shot to his hair, causing it to stick up everywhere. It only added to his attractiveness.

"What the hell are you saying to him?" Rose chortled. I just shook my head with a hushing sound.

_There's nothing you can do, baby,_ I smirked, letting my tongue drag across my bottom lip. _You're so fucking sexy just leaning there and you don't even know it._ I watched as he fought his smile, his eyes closing for just a moment. He folded his arms across his chest and stood up straight. _Nope, that didn't help...still damn hot,_ I laughed, my head falling back.

He continued to listen to the girls, answering their questions politely, but his quick glare to me did not go unnoticed.

Alice joined Rose and me on the sofa. "He's trying so hard to figure out a way to leave them, but they won't let him," she smirked, turning to watch him again.

_You want an out, my love?_ I asked, feeling sorry for him, because the girls were starting to crowd him. One even went as far as to touch his arm lightly. _Yeah, don't answer that,_ I sighed, standing up and walking to him.

"Edward?" I asked, reaching for his hand.

"Yes, my love?" He sneered, but a smile couldn't be helped.

"We need more firewood. Would you be so kind as to help me bring some in?" I asked, biting my lip as his hand gripped mine hard in retaliation.

"I'd be glad to," he sighed, pulling me to his side and kissing my head. "Bella, have you met Haley and Jennifer? They are Dr. Norton's daughters."

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled, but I was met with sighs and mumbled hellos.

"Come on," Edward grinned, "let's get that fire going again."

"'Kay," I smirked, tugging him towards the back door. I found myself pressed into the wall of the house, my head falling back as I laughed. "Sorry, sorry, sorry," I chanted as his fingers tickled my sides relentlessly.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He growled into my neck, biting it roughly. I shook my head vigorously, still giggling into his shirt.

"All they want is a kiss at midnight," I laughed, his rumbling growl vibrating my body.

"You don't know how right you are," he sighed, pulling back to press a kiss to my forehead. He rolled his eyes, his hands at my waist. He pulled my hips to his.

"If I told you," I smiled, snaking my arms up around his neck, "that these lips," I pressed mine to his, "were only meant for me, every day, not just New Year's, would you forgive me for teasing you?"

"Mmhm," he smirked and nodded, pressing his lips to mine again. "Firewood, love," he chuckled, reminding me that we needed to bring some in for the facade that I created. "I'm not sure I can wait until midnight, beautiful."

"You have to try, handsome," I smiled, nuzzling his nose.

** **

"You know," I sighed, leaning back against Edward, but turning to Rose, "if Ryan Seacrest was just four inches taller, he'd be devastatingly handsome, but instead...he looks like a hobbit." She snorted at me, but agreed.

"I'm glad we've moved on from Tolkien," Edward sighed with a slight chuckle.

All of the kids were in the living room watching Times Square on TV. All of the adults were in the dining room partaking in champagne. The ball was about to drop.

"I think you're right," Pam giggled, shifting in front of Drew. They were on the floor, her back to his chest. "He's funny, that alone is attractive, but he's so damn short."

"Right?" I laughed.

"Sense of humor can over come a lot of shortcomings," Alice nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett chuckled, his smile wavering when Rose whispered something in his ear.

"I don't even want to know," I sighed, though I could imagine a great many things she could have said.

"No, you don't," Edward snorted, linking our fingers together.

"Explain," Jasper said, looking at Alice.

"Humor?" She asked. "It's a sexy quality." Every girl's head in the room nodded in agreement.

"Example?" Wendy asked, looking up at Jasper and he nodded. "Ok...best example is the movie _Ghostbusters_."

"That movie rocks," Drew nodded with a big smile.

"Yeah, but wait," she giggled, holding up her hand. "Bill Murray...we can all agree he isn't attractive, but because he's funny, there's something quite charming about him."

"Dan Aykroyd too," I smiled. "He's like a child in that role."

"Exactly," Wendy nodded.

"So, if we go with this theory," Jasper smirked, folding his arms across his chest, "you're saying that an ugly man stands a chance _if_ he has a decent sense of humor?"

"Yes," every girl laughed, including Dr. Norton's daughters.

"I am a stud," Emmett sighed, leaning back with his arms behind his head. "Funny and all of this," he sighed, smiling with his eyes closed. I could practically hear Rose rolling her eyes.

"Mentally challenged doesn't count," Edward chuckled, ducking when a pillow flew our way. I buried my face in Edward's chest, laughing with the rest of the room. "They are laughing at you, Em."

"Oh, damn," Jasper snorted. "Cold, dude, very cold. But sadly true," he sighed in mock sympathy.

"Fuck you both," Emmett snorted. Only my largest brother can take such a cruel ribbing.

"Emmett Cullen," Esme hissed from the doorway.

"Oops, sorry, Mom," Emmett winced. "Hey! It's time..."

Everyone joined in as we counted down. _3, 2, 1_.

I knew it was shameless. I knew that the Norton girls were watching, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I didn't even let Edward say the words before my mouth was on his. I felt his smile and the grip of his hands as he kissed me back. With one last suckle to his bottom lip, I pulled away, whispering, "Happy New Year."

"Indeed," he chuckled, his eyes flickering just passed me. "Marking your territory, sweet girl?" He asked, my favorite crooked smile planted on his face. I fought my smile, shrugging.

"Mine," I whispered, nuzzling his nose with mine. "All mine."

EDWARD

_I'd give anything to know if those legs end as perfectly as I think they do..._

_I really need to find out what shampoo Bella uses..._

_Love her shoes..._

_Her thighs...each side of my head..._

My head shot up with a growl that I couldn't stop. I zeroed my glare straight to Matthew Simmons. I was used to high school boys and their fantasies about my angel, but sometimes he took it too far. Jealous boys were one thing, Matthew was a completely different level of daydreams. It was all I could do to remain in my seat at our lunchroom table. I wanted to...

"Easy, Ed," Jasper breathed. "What the hell?"

I couldn't stop the boiling rage that was building within me as my beautiful wife walked towards me and Matthew took in every step.

"Jasper," Bella sighed, walking into my line of sight. She cupped my face, forcing me to look up at her. I felt the calm pour over me like a glass of cool water. Her thoughts caressed me just as gently as her fingers ran through my hair. _Whatever he's thinking, replace him with you...because you're all I'll ever want._

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thanks," I shot to Jasper who waved it all away and went back to his camera, flipping through the pictures.

"I'm proud of you, Edward," Alice smirked, sitting down next to Jasper. "Matthew still has his eyeballs."

"Thank Jasper and Bella," I growled, but smiled when they all laughed. "Otherwise, he wouldn't."

"Edward," Bella smiled, linking her fingers with mine. "Do I want to know what he was just thinking?"

"No," I huffed, frowning.

_Do I like it when you do it to me? _She thought with a giggle.

"Yes," I smirked, leaning back in my chair. How she could turn any situation around for the better, I will never know. How I ever lived so long without her, was incomprehensible to me.

"Get out," Jasper snorted. "And don't be late for the paper," he pointed to Bella.

"Come on," she smiled, "a walk wouldn't hurt us."

She took my hand and led me out of the cafeteria, turning left at the end of the corridor. She opened the door to the auditorium, tugging me up on stage. "Play for me, baby," she smiled, sitting on the bench and patting the spot next to her.

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled. "Anything specific?"

"Yes," she nodded, "_Claire de Lune._"

"Your wish, my command, love." I leaned in and kissed her softly before beginning to play. She laid her head on my shoulder, her mind closed to me. "What are you thinking, sweet girl?"

"A lot of things," she sighed, her smile was tentative, but still so beautiful. I stopped playing and straddled the bench so that I could face her. I tucked her hair behind her ear and waited patiently for the answer. She always told me, but in her own sweet time.

"I'm thinking that Felix will hear the news about Marcus any day now," she began and took a deep breath. "I'm nervous, Edward," she frowned, her worry-filled eyes meeting mine. "I feel like I should train more, but then again, I really don't need it. I'm absolutely terrified we'll lose someone and even more, each other. I really want that future you've painted in London. So much so that I ache for it. But I can't even pick a house, because I can't think passed this...this...whatever the hell it is," she sighed, frustrated. "And I really hate that Matthew thinks gross thoughts about me. That's just...ew."

"Come here," I snickered. I couldn't help it, she was adorable when frustrated. "All of this is bugging you?" I asked, amazed she hadn't exploded. I pulled her to my lap so that she was straddling my thighs. Her skirt rose up just a little and I rubbed her legs to calm her down. "I'm feeling every one of those very same things, Bella." She pressed her forehead to mine, gripping my shirt at the shoulders. "Except the Matthew part...he really almost lost his vision today," I growled. She smiled, a tiny laugh escaping her. "Do you remember the night we first made love?" I asked her, pulling back to watch her face.

"Are you purposely trying to drive me crazy, Edward?"

"No," I laughed, shaking my head. "You were so angry with me, remember?"

"Yes, but..."

"Do you know what Carlisle said to me after you slammed the bedroom door in my face?" I asked and she shook her head no. "He told me his theory about you. That you were right, you deserved to be by my side as an equal. That you were the missing puzzle piece to our family. I knew he was right, but I just couldn't harm you in any way, do you understand?" She nodded again, her mind open to me now. She was patiently waiting for my point. "I love you more than my own life, but I really didn't see the whole picture until the fight with Jane. You fit me like a second skin, but you also fit the family like you've always been there. The fight with Jane helped me see that nothing will get passed us, love. You will be by my side, you are the key to the family, and we will get through this," I sighed. "You and I will work out our own plan alongside everyone else's. If something should happen, we...meaning you and I...will have a plan B, ok?"

"Ok," she breathed, nodding and relaxing slightly. "That seems selfish, baby."

"If you don't think Jasper doesn't make a plan B for Alice, then ask him," I said, raising my eyebrow at her. "Emmett and Carlisle too. Trust me, love."

"I do," she sighed, kissing my cheek. "Why would they do that?"

"Come on, I'll tell you while I walk you to class," I smiled, setting her on her feet. "There will be the main plan, Bella. The one that we, meaning the wolves, Marcus, the Denalis and our family will agree upon. Where the fight will take place and when. There will also be a Cullen plan," I said looking down at her. "If one of us gets hurt...and yes we can get hurt...then we'll need healing time, just like Marcus did. The Cullen plan will be where to meet afterwards if something were to go wrong – whether we have to move or not. Mine and your plan will coincide with that one. If we don't win, but can get away, then we will have to go into hiding," I sighed, hating the thought of it, but would do anything to keep Bella and my family safe.

"Before you," I smiled, stopping in front her classroom, "we were strong and powerful. _With you_, we could stop them all...and I don't just mean just your shield. You bind us all together, baby," I sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, no pressure, Edward," she said sarcastically, but her mind was a little more at ease.

"See you in biology, love," I laughed and kissed her quickly, stuffing a new note into her pocket and heading for my Algebra II class.

BELLA

I huffed a laugh at the note I felt being slipped into my pocket. I pulled it out as I sat down at the computer next to Jasper.

"Alice wanted me to tell you three things," he smirked, holding up three fingers. "And since I know Edward is listening, I won't have to repeat myself," he chuckled. "Number one...yes, we absolutely will have a plan B. Two...you don't need anymore training. And three...Marcus will be at the house, so we are all leaving before the last period."

"Ok," I sighed. "It's Alice's world, she just let's us live here."

"Truer words have never been spoken," he nodded, his face in an expression of complete surrender and acceptance. I snorted at him, shaking my head.

Jasper and I began to edit our article just as Wendy and Drew joined the classroom. Wendy's face was nothing but stress.

"You ok?" Jasper asked. He must have been feeling something strange from her.

"They..." She frowned, shaking her head and sitting down. "They found my mom," she said, sounding incredulous.

"Really?" I gasped, sitting forward. "What are you going to do?"

"They want me to meet her," she sighed.

"Wen, you really should give her the opportunity to give her side of the events," Mr. Morgan piped in.

"She's supposed to give a deposition against my dad," Wendy whispered. "He's still in jail, no bond. The judge said he won't get out before the hearing."

"That's a good thing, Wendy," Drew growled. "He needs to stay in there. If your mom can help keep him there, then even better."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm nervous about meeting her. She's supposed to be here in a few days." She looked up and her eyes were filled with tears. "Austin said he'd be there, but..."

"Have you talked to Dr. Davis?" I asked, knowing that her therapist would help her through this.

"Yeah!" She smiled. "She's going to be there too. Courts orders, actually."

"Good," I sighed.

"You know what I found out?" Wendy frowned. We all shook our heads but Drew. He frowned, folded his arms across his chest, looking down at the floor. "My dad was married before. His wife and child went missing."

"Damn," Mr. Morgan growled. He got up from his chair and sat next to her in one of the desks. "Look, Wendy, listen to your mom. Hear her out. Things will get better."

"They can't possibly get worse, right?" She snorted, looking up at him. "Thanks, Mr. Morgan." He nodded, ruffled her hair and stood up. "You know, she was in Olympia the whole time. She started at a woman's shelter and they helped her start over."

"Then you definitely need to hear her side," I sighed, "because there's more to the story than what your father told you."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "If you need more support, let us know, ok? We'll be there. Eddie and Alice too, ok?"

"Really?" She gasped, looking up through tear laden eyes. We nodded, both of us saying, "Yes," at the same time.

I turned to Jasper when Wendy got to work on her own computer. "You think we're needed?" I whispered so low only he could hear me.

"Yeah, but Edward more than me, I think," he sighed. "I want to know if her mother is telling the truth. If she's fit to take Wendy back."

"Why do you care?" I smirked, thinking Jasper used to avoid getting involved with humans on mere principle alone.

"She loves you, really respects us...more than any human I've ever met, besides you, of course," he chuckled, leaning into me. "Edward is very protective of her for your sake, so it's only fair that I follow suit."

"You're the best, big brother," I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. I felt a light kiss to the top of my head. Picking up Edward's latest note, I sat back and read.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_I know that you tell me how biased I am, but I cannot stop from telling you how beautiful you are to me._

_It's so much more than your fathomless warm eyes I could stare into forever or your amazing lips that I love to feel against my skin. It goes so much deeper than your silky hair that I cannot for the life of me keep my hands out of. __The feel of your legs around me, your arms pulling me close, your sweet voice calling my name – those things are so perfect, so breathtaking that I barely have words, my love._

_But your heart, your brilliant mind, your selflessness – those are the things that make you so stunning that I can barely take a breath for the want of you. The way that you love me, care for me no matter the stupid decisions or statements I've made is what keeps me on this earth. I live for you. My entire being is for you._

_You keep me calm and make me so very happy, Bella. The strength that you give me is indescribable. I love you so very, very much, my sweet girl. Please never doubt it, never question it. _

_Mrs. Cullen, there is nothing in this life that means more to me than you._

_My love, always,_

_Edward_

"You know," I said, my breath hitching, "I really don't understand how he can write something like this every day." I was saying it for Edward's benefit as well as Jasper's. "Just when I think he can't top it..."

"Ah...warm and fuzzy today," Jasper chuckled, standing when the bell rang. "Yesterday was not anywhere near warm and fuzzy."

"No, it wasn't," I growled, fighting my smile. Edward had written an entire note dedicated to my skin. I had almost melted in my chair.

Wendy and I walked into the biology lab, hanging our coats in the corner. Edward's sweet crooked smile was firmly planted on his face. I couldn't help but shake my head at him. _Proud of yourself, are you? _I thought, pulling my stool closer to his. He smiled and shrugged, he eyes flickering to the front of the room as class started. _I really, really need to kiss you, baby,_ I sighed, my brow wrinkling.

My husband glanced around the room, making sure everyone's attention was on the teacher before leaning in closer to me. "Don't make a sound," he whispered. With one last look at the teacher turning his back to the class, his lips met mine. I wanted to grip his hair, but instead I gripped his shirt by his waist. It was short, but deep kiss, unable to come close to expressing what I was feeling.

_I love you,_ I thought, breaking away from him.

He kissed my nose quickly. "Me too, love."

** **

Alice's eyes stayed glazed over just about the whole way home. Edward didn't say anything, but gripped the steering wheel with startling force. I was not looking forward to seeing Marcus. It wasn't that I didn't like him, but he seemed to be a reminder of everything I feared. A reminder of everything I dreaded.

Once we were home, Edward took to pacing. I took a seat between Rose and Esme. Alice settled quietly on the floor, her face set in concentration. I could imagine she was having a really hard time focusing on the what ifs. All the decisions for Italy would be crystal clear until the destination brought them in range of the pack. At that point, all would disappear.

Demitri and Carina sat quietly at the dining room table. Marcus was at the window, his arms folded as he stared unwaveringly into the front yard. Everyone but Edward was completely still as we waited for Carlisle.

Emmett was the one that broke the silence. "Who else besides Carlisle are we waiting on?"

"Jake and Charlie," Demitri answered. "They're on their way."

"Charlie's coming here?" I growled. "Why? What is Jake thinking?" I refused to let my eyes dart to Marcus, but he was where my worry centered. Edward stopped in mid-stride, but he kept silent as he looked over at Demitri.

"We need Charlie," Esme sighed, but her worried expression probably matched my own. "He's going to need updates. He's going to need to know the whens and wheres..." Her voice trailed off. She was stating the truth, and it didn't really need to be vocalized. However, she picked up my hand and squeezed it.

"Well now everything just went fucking blank," Alice huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Jasper winced, wrapping her in his embrace and whispering to her that it would all be ok.

It wasn't only Jake and Charlie that showed from La Push, but Sam as well. Carlisle joined us and the meeting started.

"Felix knows about me," Marcus said softly, still staring out the window. He sighed and turned to us. "It's time to start planning, to start paying attention to Alice every second. What were you seeing?" He asked her.

"I saw twenty-eight newborns, but they are far more in control than the typical newborn," she sighed. "You were right about the boat. He'll charter one, load everyone on it and depart from the shores of Spain. He's already made the decision to move them soon. I saw melted snow, so we're probably looking at spring." She frowned, looking up at Marcus. "They won't leave anyone behind," she said, her face confused. "They are overly confident."

"Good," Jake smiled, shifting his position against the wall. "The more they bring, the more we can exterminate." Sam nodded in agreement as well as Emmett and Jasper.

"Twenty-eight," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head. I knew him well enough to know he was feeling terrible about the loss of life that was to come. As far as Carlisle was concerned, just because Felix had fed them lies, didn't mean that they didn't have a right to live. "Is that just the number of newborns?" He asked Alice and she nodded. "So with Felix, Jane, Alec, Renata, and Garrett..." He stopped, his mind working overtime.

"You're forgetting the Russians," Marcus nodded.

So thirty five on their side – give or take. I started doing my own calculations. With twelve wolves, eight Cullens, the Denalis and a few others, we were slightly outnumbered.

Edward was listening to every thought in the room, but it was mine he chose to voice. "If we can get the timing right," he sighed, looking at Alice, "numbers won't matter." He raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded, knowing he was right.

"That's true, Edward," Marcus nodded.

"Charlie," Carlisle started, and my dad looked up from the dining room table. "We'll need all humans out of the area. With that many newborns and Felix's...diet...it will be an unstable situation."

"If Alice is right," my dad frowned, "and it's spring when they come, I'll post a bear warning. But what about the town? I can't force people to stay in their houses."

"Actually, you can," Jake smiled, turning to look at my dad. "A few wolf sightings here and there, you can make a curfew, Charlie," he chuckled. Sam smiled, nodding. "We can use one of the younger members of the pack, send him out to just barely be seen."

"Excellent," Carlisle smiled.

"Nice, Jake," Jasper nodded. "Keep everyone in at night. Post the curfew for sunset every day."

"I can't keep them all in, but at least they'll be cautious," Charlie smiled. "Just let me know when you plan on scaring my townsfolk, Jacob," he laughed.

"And who," I added with a laugh.

"I could scare Mike Newton for you," Jake beamed.

"Oh my God, that's so tempting," I chuckled. Even Edward barked a laugh.

"Please?" Rose snorted. "I'll personally tune up every car of the packs, if you do that," she laughed, her head falling back. Alice's giggle joined her and she clapped excitedly.

"Done," Jake nodded once.

"You guys," Esme warned, but her smile couldn't be hidden.

"Bells," Charlie snorted, "the Newton boy just moved back from Seattle with um..."

"Lauren," Alice, Rose and I laughed.

"Yeah," my dad nodded. He eyed us all for a moment. "There's more to that than I want to know, isn't there?"

"Yes, Charlie," Edward smirked, shaking his head at us.

Marcus watched us all from the front of the room with an amused expression on his face. It must have been a shock to see us all so different, but still getting along. Edward always tried to tell me that it was my shield that drew people together because I wanted it. But I wasn't so sure.

But as I looked around the room and thought about who wasn't there, I began to see the confidence that everyone had for this upcoming fight. I wasn't there yet. A host of things could go wrong without Alice's visions. It was that blind spot that worried me the most.

EDWARD

"I would pay fucking money to see the look on Mike's face," Alice snorted, shaking her head. We were on our way to Pam's house to be there when Wendy met her mother for the first time in over ten years.

I laughed, nodding. "Even the smallest of the wolves can be intimidating. I wonder if he would pass out," I mused.

Bella's laugh filled the car, her head falling back. "Maybe Jake will video tape it," she snorted.

"Sweet," Jasper beamed. "Then we could watch it over and over." The car exploded in laughter. Mike was too easy of a target for us, and a wonderful distraction from what we were about to witness.

I sighed, hoping that Wendy's mother would be all that she needed. Jasper was right in telling Bella I was protective of her. Wendy really liked us. There was a blindness there like Bella had when we first met. No fear, but respect and hope. I couldn't fault anyone for loving my Bella, and for that, I wanted to guard Wendy and keep her safe.

"Alice, what do you see with Wendy?" I frowned, parking the car in Pam's front yard.

"It's up to her. I can't see anything really until she meets her mom and makes a decision," she sighed, "but I see her dad going to prison. That's firm."

"Good," Bella growled, looking out the window. I picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Sweet girl, are you ready?" I asked, lifting her chin. She sighed and nodded.

We were greeted like we always were at Pam's house, with warm smiles and friendliness. Wendy was instantly relaxed once she saw Bella and me. As we joined everyone in the living room, I could see it was all in support for her. Wendy's mind couldn't wrap around the fact that she had so much "back-up" as she called it.

Pam's mother was there as well as Austin. I recognized Dr. Davis from Carlisle's office. She was professionally dressed, her hair in a tight bun, but her eyes were very warm. "Ah, Carlisle's kids," she smirked, standing up to shake our hands. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Dr. Davis," I nodded, smiling politely. "You've met everyone, I think. Jasper, Alice and Bella."

"Yes," she nodded. "Bella, you're the one that told Carlisle about Wendy."

"Yes, ma'am," my love nodded.

"Good girl," she whispered with a wink. "Wendy really needed someone to take control."

Bella nodded, her mind flashing back to one of her own talks with Carlisle about control. He told her that she had to relinquish her hold on what was not her fault. I leaned in an kissed her head.

"Hey kids," Mrs. Warren smiled. Pam's mom had been very grateful that Emmett and I had been there at the party the night that Wendy's dad hit her. "Have a seat. We're just waiting on Paula."

"Ok," Bella nodded, tugging me to the sofa in front of the window. Jasper and Alice took the loveseat on the side.

Wendy was a nervous wreck. Her knee bounced as she bit frantically at her nails. I shot Jasper a look and he smiled softly and nodded, sending her a small wave of calm and a boost of confidence for good measure. She took a deep breath and sighed just as the doorbell rang.

Paula Graham, or Sawyer, as she was introduced, was a thin woman with the same bright eyes as Wendy's. She looked just as nervous as her daughter. Her mind was completely full of details she wasn't sure she wanted Wendy to know. I flinched at the threats Mr. Graham had made, causing Paula to run away in the first place. He had told her that if she didn't get out, he'd kill them both. He had accused her of cheating, of Wendy not being his, of her plotting to steal his daughter away – all in a drunken rage.

"She had no choice," I sighed, looking over at Bella. I spoke quietly enough that only my family heard me. "He threatened Wendy's life." Bella nodded, her mind telling me that she had pretty much had come to that same conclusion.

We were also introduced to Jackie, the therapist from the women's shelter that Paula had resided in for months after she had left Carl. Jackie was not her real name and she was no nonsense when it came to the protection of the women in her care. She maintained high secrecy when it came to battered women and their whereabouts. She was a large woman, carrying a notebook and a file folder. She looked like she would have been able to handle Mr. Graham had he been in the room. A thought that made me want to smile. I liked her instantly.

Despite all the nerves, when Paula saw Wendy, she wrapped her in a hug so tight that poor Wendy's face turned red. Tears were shed and the past was ready to be explained.

"I'm so sorry," Paula whispered over and over. "Wendy, you have to understand, if I didn't leave, he said he would kill you. It was me he hated, baby."

"I know," Wendy sniffled. "He grew to hate me too."

"It's the only emotion he knows when he's drunk," Paula said sadly. "I'm sorry. I left to save you."

I heard my Bella take in a ragged breath, and I squeezed her hand. "If you need to, we can go outside, love." She shook her head.

Mr. Davis took a little control by asking, "How'd the deposition go?"

"Good," Paula sighed, unable to take her eyes and hands off of her daughter. "He didn't know that I knew about his first wife. He didn't know that I knew what he had done. The idiot spoke in his sleep. When I told them what I knew, they found the bodies." Wendy flinched, pulling away from her mother only to be wrapped up by Austin.

"It's ok," he whispered, pulling her to the sofa. "He can't get you. Do you think anyone in this room would let him?" He smiled sweetly, gesturing around the room. She looked at all of us, not really seeing us, but shook her head in agreement.

Austin was good for her. He truly loved her. Once they started really talking, he let every emotion, every feeling he had come to the surface. He wasn't afraid to be compassionate with her. He could care less what other boys his age thought. His world revolved around her. They had grown up together, so caring for her was easy, but now so much stronger.

"He's now charged with two counts of murder," Jackie added, pulling out her notebook. "He sees the judge for those on Monday. He's already in without bail, so this will just secure that fact."

"You knew?" Wendy frowned, looking at her mother, "And you stayed with him anyway?"

"Oh God, Wendy," Paula cried, falling at her daughter's feet. "I didn't know. I swear! I heard him talk in his sleep and confronted him about it. That's why I had to leave. It was the worst fight we ever had. He blocked your bedroom door, he wouldn't let me near you, sweetheart."

"Can I show her?" Jackie sighed, opening the file folder that she carried with her. Paula nodded and Jackie sat down next to Wendy. "When your mother showed up at my shelter, Wendy, she was the worst battered case I had ever seen."

I growled low at the pictures that Jackie showed Wendy. I wasn't sure seeing those were necessary. I saw them through the eyes of Wendy, Austin, and Jackie. Jackie's face was blank, having seen them before, but Wendy and Austin flinched.

Bella pulled my hand into her lap, her tiny fingers spinning my wedding band. I tried to concentrate on that feeling alone, but the sight of Paula's battered face was almost as bad as what Rose had looked like when Carlisle had brought her home.

Her lips were busted open, both eyes black and blue. There was a cut above her left eye and a patch of hair missing from the side of her head. Jackie had taken pictures of Paula's hands as well to show defensive wounds. Two fingers looked like they could have been broken, and several nails were broken down to bloody nubs. Perfect fist prints were all over her abdomen. I shook my head.

I caught snippets of the medical report – phrases like: ruptured spleen, broken ribs, fractured skull. The cruelty at the hands of Mr. Graham was the worst of any I had ever seen. There was a part of me that wanted to end him – sneak into the jail and finish him in the same manner in which he liked to treat women.

"Easy, Edward," Jasper sighed, sending me a wave of calm.

_Look at me,_ Bella's mind hit me. _Your face looks murderous, love. You have to relax. You can't do anything about it. They are handling it the best way they can._ _As much as I agree with whatever it is your thinking, we can't._ She smirked, but the smile didn't meet her eyes. I nodded, taking a deep breath. I let the scent of my wife's hair wrap around me, and I closed my eyes to clear my head.

"I can't...love, shield the images, please," I sighed, and instantly the only mind I heard was hers. It was rare that I used her shield like that, but considering the delicacy of the situation, I needed to remain ignorant.

Large, sorrowful tears slipped down Wendy's face as she looked at her mom. I couldn't read her thoughts at this point, but there was a glimmer of understanding that settled across her face. Wendy's dad could have killed them both, but her mom chose to take away herself instead of continuing to add to the fire.

"Wendy," Dr. Davis said calmly. "You know your mother wants you back, we've discussed that already. How do you feel about taking the next step? That hearing is set for next Tuesday."

"I don't want to move," Wendy said, suddenly obstinate, and her eyes flickered to Austin. Her arms folded across her chest.

"We won't, baby," Paula smiled. "Your father never removed my name from the deed to the house, Wendy. And I've already looked into a transfer at my job."

"Really?" Wendy beamed. "I can go home?"

"It will take some time, Wendy," Dr. Davis nodded, "but yes. We just have a few legal matters to clear up. Would you like to move back home, with your mom?" Wendy was nodding before the question was even out of her mouth.

Even though the meeting was an emotional one, everyone agreed that Paula had been well received by Wendy. They even began making plans to get together just the two of them to get reacquainted.

As we made our way out to the car, Jasper chuckled. "Eddie, should I find out what Carl's cell block number is?"

"Don't tempt me," I sighed. Bella's shocked face shot up.

"Edward, no," she growled.

"He should suffer," I sneered, holding her door for her as she sat down.

"And he will, but not at your hands," she frowned.

"She could have died," I growled, falling into the driver's seat. "One bad night and that could have been Wendy. Since when did the human become the monster?" I asked, not expecting an answer. And they didn't have one. In fact, everyone let me stew all the way home.

By the time I closed the door to our bedroom, I was in quite a state. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I leaned against the door, my breathing hard, my fists clenched.

"Hey," Bella said softly in front of me. "Look at me, baby," she sighed, cupping my face. "Talk to me. Get it out of you," she urged, trying to pull me from the door, but I held my place.

"He had it all," I growled, but my voice was barely above a whisper. "And he had it _twice_! And he destroyed it, threw it away."

"I know, Edward," she crooned, leaning her body into mine. She was trying to ground me, keep me focused. It was barely working. "Humans can be stupid, filled with addictions, baby. You know this. Chemicals can turn Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde in an instant."

"You're giving him an excuse, Bella, he doesn't deserve one," I growled, turning away from her. I knew she was right, but my temper was in control, not my mind. "The first time he hurt someone when he was drunk he should have stopped."

"It doesn't work that way," she said, maintaining an even tone. "Hey," she grabbed my face, pulling my forehead to hers. "You've always had it wrong, my love. There are monsters, but you were never one of them. They exist. Not everyone has the benefit of being frozen at their best. Humans experience shit and change and change, becoming more and more disgruntled with their lives. Most are lucky, but some...just aren't."

"I need to..." I growled, my head falling back to the door, my fists clenching again. "I want to..."

"Let me have it instead," she growled, gripping my neck. "I'll take it, Edward. Get rid of it!"

Her command made me snap, my hands shot to her hair, gripping her at the base of her neck. I crashed my mouth into hers, wanting to be gentle, but really grateful that I didn't have to be. She could take it. I spun her around and pressed her into the door, hearing a slight moan from her. Her arousal flooded the air of our room.

I reached down, grabbing her ass and slamming her back into the door. The most insanely erotic sound escaped her when the air rushed out of her. My mouth was on hers, licking and biting, finally my tongue delving in. I fought for dominance and she let me have it. Her hands frantically ripped my shirt from me. I heard buttons scatter into the far corners of our room. All she did was add fuel to the fire. Her clothes were shredded in the blink of an eye.

My mouth couldn't stay away from her skin, biting and nipping from her neck to the swell of her breast. She arched, gripping my hair, and I held her back as I attacked her chest. I could feel her heat, wet and ready, grinding against me. A feral growl snarled from me as I pulled back to watch her writhe in my arms against the door.

She pulled my face to hers, her eyes pitch black. "Let it fucking go!"

I yanked her from the door, falling on the bed with her without restraint. I kicked out of my shoes and socks, a rumbling growl emanating from my chest as she tore my pants from my body. In one swift movement, I was sheathed inside her. It was there I found peace. It was there I was home.

My head fell to her chest, my heart swelling with the love I had for my angel. Knowing more of what I needed than even I did, Bella rolled us, sitting me up so that she was wrapped around me. With a roll of her hips, she took me in deeper. Her warm, strong hands were at my neck as she created a slow torturing rhythm. All I could do was hold on and let her take me. It was then her mind opened again.

_Edward,_ she thought, keeping her hands on my neck, but using her thumbs to force my face up. _The only thing that matters is this right here. Nothing else. You control what's in this room. Let the rest go. _

I gripped her hips, my gaze never leaving hers, grinding her over me. I watched as she brought herself close to climax. Her breathing faltered, her muscles twitched, her hands pulling me even closer.

_God, baby, you feel so fucking good._ Her head fell back, her sweet moan filling the room.

I licked her from the hollow of her neck to her ear. "Please, look at me," I begged, "I need to see your face when you come for me." Her head shot up. She pressed her forehead to mine. For that one moment, she truly looked like an angel. With heavy breaths and open mouths, our eyes never left the other's gaze. "You're so beautiful," I whispered.

"Come with me, Edward, you're so close," she said through light nips to my mouth.

I was close, barely holding back my own impending orgasm, but I wanted her to come with me. I reached between us, finding her sensitive nub. With tight circles, I rubbed it hard. Her whole body clenched me in closer. My love took a gasping breath, stilling above me as her little body quivered and shattered. Watching the beauty of my wife's orgasm triggered my own. And with it, my anger and frustration fell away in the bliss in which only she could bring to me.

Our heads fell to each other's shoulders, our breathing heavy. "You always know what I need," I sighed, wrapping my arms all the way around her. I wasn't quite ready to let her go yet.

"Of course I do," she giggled softly. "I'm your wife."

"And thank God for that," I sighed, placing kisses on her shoulder.

** **

"Are Rose and Emmett going to be gone all weekend?" I asked Alice as we walked across the yard back towards the house. We had gone hunting, leaving Bella and Jasper to work on an article for the school paper. They were way too involved in it and wanted to finish.

"Yeah," Alice nodded, "they'll be back Sunday. Emmett wanted to hunt in Yellowstone National park."

"Bears," we both laughed, stopping when Alice gasped, but a smile played over her face.

_But she rarely sings..._ Alice's mind trailed off. _Come on,_ she grabbed my hand. _And be quiet._

Instead of going through the backdoor like I thought, Alice took us through the open garage to peer into the open door. Bella was sitting at the dining room table in front of her computer and Jasper had grabbed his acoustic guitar. He sat next to her, picking out chords quietly to himself, finally settling on a country tune.

"No, Jazz," Bella frowned, "that shit's too sad. Play that other one."

"What? Tim McGraw and Jodee Messina?"

"Yeah," she smiled, looking over at him. "We could use it." She still continued to type, occasionally clicking with the mouse.

"You have to sing it, though," Jasper smirked, chuckling when she rolled her beautiful eyes. _Stand still, Eddie, she's so good at this song and she won't admit it._ I fought my smile as he took a quick glance up at me with a wink.

"Fine," she sighed, not looking up from the computer.

Jasper smiled, nodded and began to pick a slow melody. But it was my wife's sweet voice that made my mouth fall open. I had heard her sing before, her vampire change gave her an unbelievable voice, but she hated to do it in public. This song was different. She liked the words.

_Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war ('cause)_

Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain

Her smile was glorious as she turned to Jasper with a small chuckle.

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead

When they sang together, poor Alice sighed, laying her head on my shoulder. It was beautiful. 

Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain

I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight

_Cause tomorrow's another day_

_And I am not afraid_

_So bring on the rain_

They harmonized with soft smiles playing on their faces. Both of their minds liked the play on words. It was poetic to them and slightly uplifting. And I think I fell in love with her all over again.

_Now do you see why we like seeing you on stage?_ Alice smirked, nudging me with her shoulder. All I could do was nod, making a decision that only she could see. She laughed quietly, shaking her head.

We walked into the room and Bella's head shot up as she muttered, "Damn." She knew she'd just been caught.

"That's _my_ request the next time we go to open mike," I smiled her favorite grin, folding my arms across my chest.

"We'll see," she chuckled. "I'm making no promises." Her eyes rolled, focusing back on her computer, but it was Alice's fervent nod that gave me my answer. Jasper chuckled, ruffling her hair, but she just shook her head. For once, I was truly looking forward to the next time we went to the club.

* * *

**A/N...ok, so everyone is working together. Everyone is preparing the best they can. And they're scaring Mike in the process. LOL Wendy met her mom...her dad will stay in jail...that's good news.**

**Edward explained his Plan B...the Cullens are getting ready to take care of all angles of the possible futures. **

**Ok, so just so you know, there will be 44 chapters in this story and it's done. It's actually all written, so it's up to my beta and I to get them checked and posted. I told you there would be a third...but I'm saying it again...I don't know when it will start. There's a few one shots and a short story I may work on first. My awesome beta has agreed to work with me on all of these future projects. I can't imagine how messed up they would be without her.**

**Ok, and I rarely do this, but I'm gonna pimp a story that's not getting much attention. _How Do I Live?_ By Bethesda Gray... It's a take on New Moon and what occurs when they get home from Italy. She's done an amazing job, but seems like she doesn't have a lot of reviews. She uses a few different POV's but mainly Edward and Bella. It's different and a little OOC and a touch lemony...give a glance if you can.**

**Music credits...just the one song... _Bring on the Rain_ by Tim McGraw and Jodee Messina...again it seemed fitting for a Jasper moment. And the play on words was too cute for me.**

**Ok, hit me with the reviews...I'll try and keep posting as quick as possible. Let me hear you! Later....**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N...I didn't realize you guys were rooting for Wendy so much. That's good to see. She is one of the characters that I've created that I really like. **

**Ok, how about some training?**

**Enjoy, see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 37

BELLA

"And then, she moved her piano back into the house," Wendy said breathlessly as Edward walked us both from the school paper to the biology lab. His smile was sweet and patient. He was happy that Wendy had found her mom. "I told her about hearing you play," she pointed to Edward, "and she wants to hear you."

I giggled, looking up at my husband. I could see him fighting his laugh. Wendy's happiness was overflowing and quite contagious. "Perhaps she can come over. Esme wanted to meet her." My eyebrows shot up. Edward rarely invited anyone over. That was always me and Alice. He nudged my shoulder, telling me to shut up.

It had taken about a month for the legal issues surrounding Wendy and her mother to clear up. Carl, once he realized that his ex-wife had testified against him, pleaded guilty to all charges and was currently awaiting sentencing. All lawyers were asking for the maximum. Alice, Rose and I took Wendy shopping in celebration.

We reached the lab and I sighed. "I'm so sick of bugs," I growled. "It seems cruel and nasty to pin them to the board and watch them struggle." Visions of an old-school vampire staking flashed through my mind and Edward chuckled.

"They have no nervous system, Bella," he laughed, tugging me to our table. "They don't feel a thing. They only sense something is wrong."

"I know this," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest like a pouting child. "It doesn't make it any less disturbing. Wasps and roaches are one thing, but butterflies and dragonflies should be free. Not to mention ladybugs."

"I see you picked beauty before usefulness."

"Don't go there," I pointed. He was enjoying this way too much from the look on his face. "They all move pollen around or act as some kind of exterminator. Some are just easier on the eyes than others. And those fat, round bumble bees are kinda cute – like flying teddy bears in yellow and black sweaters."

Well, that did it. Edward just about fell out of the chair laughing. I didn't know which he enjoyed more, my little rants or the fact that he could egg them on. I pulled out my board, groaning in frustration. My giant water bug must not have been completely dead. He had proceeded to kick everything in his reach off the board overnight. "Fabulous," I growled, picking him up by his pin and tossing him back in the jar with the formaldehyde.

I screwed the top back on, setting it on the table. I shook my head as I watched him still continue to struggle. "He doesn't feel a thing," Edward whispered against my head as I sighed.

"Yeah," I groaned, resting my chin on my hands as my water bug kicked his legs.

By the time we made it to history, I was in no mood for Mrs. Richardson. She had not taken to abusing students again, but she wasn't exactly pleasant. She enjoyed, more than most teachers, I'm sure, picking on the student that wasn't paying attention. Her voice still took a condescending tone to it. Thankfully, Edward could hear the answer in her head if I wasn't listening. Ah, the benefits of a mind reading husband.

"Castro," Edward whispered without looking up. Damn, I was caught again. I gave her the answer she wanted and she moved on to another student.

Jasper decided to help and sent her a wave of cheerfulness. She lightened up, focusing more on taking notes than making us answer. I sighed with relief when the bell rang for the last time of the day.

Alice met us in the hallway, her face blank of expression, but I heard Edward sigh. "Today?" He growled, rolling his eyes as she nodded.

"What?" Jasper and I asked, looking between them.

"Carlisle wanted to work with the Denalis and Catherine and Brandon. They'll all be at the clearing. He'll want us to join them," Alice sighed.

"Marcus and Demitri?" Jasper asked and they both nodded.

"Everyone," Edward said, opening the car door for me and relaying the message to Emmett and Rose as they walked up.

"Tanya?" I asked, turning to Alice, who was nodding with a grimace on her face. "Fan-fucking-tastic," I sighed.

We found them all in our baseball clearing. They were paired off, fighting or practicing different maneuvers. I found Brandon sitting off to the side and I plopped down next to him.

"They won't let me practice," he chuckled. "Apparently, I take everyone's powers away."

"I thought you could control it," I smiled.

"I can," he laughed, winking at me, "but that doesn't mean I want to when it comes to Tanya and her sisters," he whispered, leaning into me.

"You want to practice?" I laughed, looking at him, and he nodded. "I'll practice with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I smiled, standing up and offering my hand, "come on."

"Should I take it easy on you?" He teased, a smile playing on his face. "You are, after all, a _girl_."

"If you take it easy on me, you'll regret it," I threatened. "Now, there's another shield, some big oaf that can start fires and play with water, and twins that can move buildings. You will be important with that. Can you zero in on just one person?"

"Yup," he nodded, taking a crouching stance. "Let's see what you got, Bells," he laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my family's practice come to a standstill. Marcus, Carlisle and Demitri stood together, and I knew that they would watch every second of the fight that was about to take place. Brandon and I were the two they were concerned with the most.

Then the cheerleading started. Catherine called out encouragement to Brandon. Alice and Esme to me. I heard the betting begin between Edward and my brothers, but I ignored it.

"How do you want to start this, Brandon? Do you want my shield up or are we forgoing talents altogether?"

"No talents, just one on one." With that said, he dove for me with a laugh. I snorted, knowing he had worked with Emmett before. My brother always started with a big tackle. I spun out of the way, reaching for him, but only to find him behind me.

It was a huge fight, but we were having a blast. He slammed me into a tree, shattering the trunk and toppling it over. I pinned him on more than one occasion, only for him to reverse it.

We were at a standoff at one point – I was perched on a boulder and he was circling it. When Tanya's snide comment met our ears, we both bit our tongues. "So are we going to watch them all day?"

With a wink to Brandon and a nod back to me, we both dove for each other. We made sure our fight got closer and closer to her. With a snorting laugh as he pinned me, Brandon swung his legs, knocking Tanya to the ground. We didn't even look her way when her growl met our ears, but we moved to the other side of the clearing.

"Nice," Brandon chuckled, ducking my tackle.

"Thank you, thank you," I laughed, spinning and landing on his back. He reach behind him and slammed me to the ground. "Draw?" I smirked.

"Hell, yeah," he laughed, reaching for my hand and helping me to my feet. "Good job," he smiled.

"You too."

Tanya ran up between us. "You did that shit on purpose," she growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I shrugged, pulling a rubber band from my pocket. I wrapped my hair up in a messy bun, waiting for her to say something more.

"Yes you do," she growled.

"Prove it," Brandon snarled.

"I don't have to prove it, everyone saw it," she sneered, leaning in towards me.

"Whatever," I sighed, rolling my eyes, "you got too close. You should have moved," I smiled, shrugging again and turning to walk away.

"Don't do it, Tanya," Alice growled. "She'll make you regret it."

Tanya sprung anyway, not heeding Alice's warning. I heard Demitri sigh, "That is one hard-headed woman."

I left my shield down. I was tired of defending myself against this woman. She hated me, so be it. She wanted a fight and I would be glad to give her one. I shifted my position at the last moment, laughing as Tanya found herself in a thorny shrub. Her clothes snagged and ripped as she extricated herself from the plant. Diving for me again, I caught her, slamming her to the ground.

Cheers of, "Kick her ass, Bells," rang out around us. I smirked down at her. She growled again and brought her legs up between us to kick me off.

"Tanya, let it go," Mark urged with a frustrated tone to his voice.

"No," she snarled. "It should have been me," she sneered, slamming me into the boulder. I heard a large chunk crack and fall to the ground. "I should have had everything that you've been handed." I shook my head.

"I feel sorry for Mark," I growled, pushing her back and spinning when she launched at me again. "All this time you tell us you're mated and yet you're still holding onto regret. Tsk, tsk," I teased, only to make her that much angrier.

"As long as Edward remained alone, I had a shot," she snarled, landing on top of me.

"No, you didn't," I cracked up, pushing my shield against her and tossing her behind me.

"I should have been a Cullen," she grunted as I planted myself on top of her.

"And that's _my_ fault?" I snorted, shaking my head. I wrapped my shield around her and held her still. This conversation needed to happen. "They've been around a hell of a lot longer than me. Your jealousy is not aimed in the right direction, but yet, you respect Carlisle enough not to blame him. Or any of them for that matter."

"They hated what I did," she frowned, struggling against me. "I couldn't change what I was."

"And yet you have," I pointed out. "Wouldn't Mark be proof of that? What the holy _fuck_ do you want from me?" I growled, holding her still. "I'm tired of fighting you. I don't care enough about you to keep this shit up." There was a part of me that was fighting for control. It happened every time I was around Tanya. She could totally bring out the worst in me. Maybe it was the fact that she had tried to take Edward from me or that she almost ruined his proposal. Or maybe it was the fact that she was just fucking crazy and tried to kill me.

"Bella," Edward sighed, obviously hearing my thoughts. I frowned, looking up at him. "Come here, love."

"I want an answer, Edward," I growled, looking back at Tanya. "What? What do you want from me? We share the same family members, we share the same fucking diet, and we can't see eye to eye. _What?_" I snarled the last word, letting go of her and standing.

Edward started towards me, his eyes locked on mine until I heard movement behind me. "Tanya, no," he growled, diving passed me. He had her pinned to the boulder before she could make another decision. In a low menacing voice, he said, "That's enough. I've told you before and I'll say it again. If you can't rein yourself in, you can't come here. We can do this without you. One more thought like that..." He breathed, barely in control. "And I'll kill you myself." He was every bit the menacing predator that he could be, towering over Tanya with black eyes and a murderous glare. He was frightening and beautiful and perfect.

I shook my head. Edward's need to protect me was his first priority, family friends or not. I could well imagine what Tanya had been planning. I was about to stop him when Mark's growl rumbled towards me. With a sigh, I shot my shield around Edward and myself, which unfortunately included Tanya.

"Enough!" Carlisle and Demitri boomed, walking towards us with Marcus.

Jasper and Emmett grabbed Mark, restraining him. Carlisle walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He just shook his head, his face filled with sympathy. "Excellent job, little one," he smirked and then turned to Edward. "Son, let her go." My husband's glare and grip held firm. Carlisle turned to me with a pleading look upon his face.

"Edward," I said, walking to his side. "Look at me." His gaze snapped to mine, his breathing still heavy. "Carlisle's asking you to let go," I urged, wrapping my hand around his wrist. "Come on, love," I urged again, placing my other hand on his shoulder. "Let's walk for a moment, ok?" I rubbed his hands until the relaxed just enough for Demitri to pull Tanya away.

Kate and Esme were in front of her quickly. "Have you lived so long that your memory has faded?" Esme sneered. "We offered you a place with us – you chose differently."

"And you begged to stay with me," Kate frowned, looking at Tanya as if she disgusted her.

"Tanya," Carlisle sighed, his eyes closing, "I'm going to ask you this one time. Are you with us or not? Because I'm not peeling you off _my youngest child_ anymore." Tanya merely nodded, a defeated look on her face. "Then take a break and calm your mate down." He pointed to Mark, who was still struggling in my brothers' arms.

Marcus wandered up to Edward and me. "She's loyal. I see it, but it's not as strong as the rest of you," he mused to himself mostly. "She has no loyalty to you," he said, pointing to me with a smile playing on his face. I snorted and shook my head.

"I imagine not," I sighed, turning to Edward. "You ok?"

"Perfect," he sneered, watching every move Tanya made before she and Mark left the clearing.

"I can tell," I chuckled. His face finally softened when he looked back to me. With a deep shuddering breath, he wrapped and arm around my shoulders, burying his nose in my hair.

I sat out the remainder of the training with Brandon. We compared notes and made bets on who would win. We talked about the powers that were heading our way. He was worried about the one Demitri had said was like Chelsea. If Brandon's loyalty could be turned, we could be in trouble.

As I watched all members of my family, I started to feel a little more confident. Even when Mark and Tanya returned, I could see the strengths we had. Edward's speed and ability to know what his opponent was thinking made him quite the force to be reckoned with. Emmett was pure strength and ease. Jasper was a calculating opponent when not facing Edward, making tactile decisions that were both deadly and brilliant.

Alice, like Edward, could see every decision made and stayed one step ahead of her opponent at all times, which worried me the most. Was she going to be able to do that when the pack was near?

The only two I couldn't watch was Carlisle and Esme. Even though they could handle themselves quite well, it was unnerving to see. Kate, though, was an interesting talent. If she got her hands on you, a jolt of electricity shot through you. It reminded me of a stun gun. It rendered her opponent useless for about thirty seconds. She shocked Edward once, and the next time she tried it, he was under my shield. She laughed, looking over at me. I shrugged with a giggle. Edward winked at me and they continued their fight. It was my instinct to protect him.

Rose was one of the coolest to watch. She was stealthy and strong. Her demeanor was calm and collected, but her reactions were quick and lethal. She and Edward had quite the match, finally falling to the clearing floor in a heap of laughter.

Mark was interesting. Even though he had never developed a talent and he was still quite new, he was showing an excellent ability to fight. He bested Rose and Esme, but couldn't quite catch Edward and Alice. He and Jasper were a draw.

The final match of the day was Catherine and Edward. Brandon and I were in hysterics, each using our mental abilities to hedge our mates' chances. It was like playing a video game. If Catherine tried to pull Edward in, I shielded him. When Edward could hear her next thought, Brandon shut down his mind reading. It was hilarious. Carlisle finally declared it a draw.

Night fell around us and Jasper built a fire. We all sat around, the sounds of the night surrounding us. As I sat between Edward's legs with my back to his chest, I listened to an owl in the distance. I could hear the same mouse rustling around in the tall grasses that the owl was hunting. And I heard when the mouse was no more.

Demitri, Marcus and Carlisle discussed strategy, while Rose and Jasper told funny stories about Emmett much to everyone's entertainment.

"What's the most juvenile thing Emmett's done?" I asked, turning to Edward with a giggle.

"You want a story?" He asked, his eyes darkening as he looked down my body and back up. I bit my lip in order not to laugh. "I deserve payment for my stories, my beautiful girl," he crooned in my ear. I sighed and shook my head.

_It will have to wait until we get home, handsome. It will require a shower and a change into...um, something secret._

His chuckle was dark and sexy. "So we were living just off a golf course," he started with a smirk. My head fell back with my laugh. Edward was truly shameless. I felt a kiss to my neck as everyone turned their attention to him.

"Oh, damn," Emmett groaned, shaking his head. "Eddie, really?"

"You're so grounded when this story's over," Jasper teased.

Edward ignored them both and continued. "Emmett had purchased his first Jeep. Rose had given it every off road upgrade known to man and machine." Rose barked a laugh, nodding. "Carlisle and Esme had left for their anniversary. They were only gone a few days, but apparently that's long enough for us to completely ruin a perfectly good golf course."

"That was you guys?" Carlisle huffed a laugh.

"Yeah," Emmett smiled, a chuckle escaping him.

"Emmett got it in his head that if we tied a tire tube to the back of the Jeep, we could basically grass ski," Edward chuckled. "But we didn't have a tube at one o'clock in the morning, so Emmett said that the next best thing would be one of those heavy machinery tires. You know, they're about four feet in diameter...they're used on cranes and bulldozers," he said, looking at me. I nodded with a laugh and he went on. "We found one just outside the maintenance shed. We chained the tire to the hitch of the Jeep and drove out onto the course. The goal of the game was to sling the guy in the tire off," he laughed and his brothers joined him. "With every turn and hill we'd hit, the tire would gouge these giant ruts. The entire eighteenth hole was destroyed. There were skid marks from the Jeep and huge holes where we would land, not to mention everywhere the tire was dragged, the grass was gone."

"We lost track of time," Edward continued, "it was sunrise before I heard the mind of the caretaker."

"Oh hell," Brandon laughed, his head falling back.

"Not only was it going to be a sunny day, but Emmett had just turned the Jeep so that Jasper swung around in the tire. He took out five trees in one swoop, just like a straight razor cuts hair. The poor caretaker thought a tornado had touched down. Luckily, he ran the other way, so that we were able to drive away undetected," Edward laughed.

"And just where were you?" Esme huffed to Alice.

"Riding with them," she cracked up, "it was a hell of a lot of fun." Even Rose was nodding next to her.

The whole campfire exploded into hysterics.

"You know, that man reported it as a tornado," Carlisle laughed. "Never a dull moment," he muttered, which only caused the laughter to kick up again.

"Now," Edward whispered in my ear, "what color?"

_What color do you want?_ I smirked, turning to look at him.

"Black," he grinned.

"Done," I smiled back, fighting my laugh.

EDWARD

"So, Bells," Jasper chuckled, "what are you going to do with your contract money?" He wrapped an arm around her as we walked back to the house. Bella had signed the contract just in time to make the cut off. Her payment had arrived a few days later.

The Denalis, Demitri and Carina all decided to go into Portland for the next few days. Brandon and Catherine were off hunting, but would be back later. All I wanted was to get my wife home. Visions of what torturous black underthings she could possibly don to push me over the edge was flooding my mind. And she knew it.

Bella looked at our brother like he was crazy. "Um, nothing," she snorted. "Tell me you just deposited it in our account." She begged, looking up at me.

"I did," I smiled. The words "our account" made me smile. When I first met her, she wanted nothing to do with my money. It was a characteristic of hers that was charming, but once we were married, I insisted that we share everything. She was over the top happy that she could contribute back to me. I could have cared less.

"Nothing?" Jasper gasped. "Come on, you have to celebrate with it or something."

"We'll see," she sighed, linking her fingers with mine. Her mind drifted to our desire to go to Africa.

"Perfect, love, really," I sighed, kissing her head.

"Yeah?" She smiled, and then thought, _How about for our anniversary?_ I nodded, probably looking like a child, because she giggled and squeezed my hand.

"I think that's a fantastic idea," I grinned.

"I want to know!" Jasper pouted. Bella laughed, shaking her head.

"Africa, Jazz," she smiled, "I'll save it for that."

"No!" He whined. "You have to do something stupid and nonsensical with it. Just something completely dumb."

"Why?" She laughed.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "it just sounds like a fun idea. You could rent out a club or take it to Vegas," he grinned.

"Right," she drawled out, "because taking my mind reading husband to play cards is completely ethical." I laughed, my head falling back. The whole family chuckled on that one.

"Ethics, schmethics," he chortled. "I'll come up with something. Mark my words," he pointed to her, opening the back door to the house for us.

"Fine," she said, waving him away, "let me know what you come up with." She was giving in to shut him up and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to take a shower." She ran upstairs, shutting the door behind her.

"Son, before you go," Carlisle stopped me, "could you join me in my office?" I nodded, following him. "Have a seat," he pointed to the chair. _Medicine, Edward?_ He smirked, switching to his thoughts, a way we've always communicated.

"Yes," I nodded. "When we leave the country, I want to practice again." His mind filled with pride and I shook my head. "It's time, don't you think?"

"If anyone can do it, it's you, son," he smiled. "Pediatrics?" He clarified and I nodded. He knew me well. He knew that I preferred to work with children. _Ok,_ he thought with a nod. _We'll have Jenks work up the papers once it's time to go. I'll bring you in as an intern._

"Yes, sir," I nodded. I started to get up, but he raised a hand to stop me.

"One more thing," he sighed, "Bella. How's she handling things?" His mind flashed with the concerns he had been curious about: Felix, Marcus, school, Charlie, Jake.

"Fine," I nodded, "though Tanya's behavior was uncalled for tonight," I shook my head with a low growl. "Bella tries so hard to ignore her, but Tanya can't seem to let things go. I apologize for my reaction, but Bella didn't have her shield up and Tanya's mind went to a dangerous place."

_She threatened Bella's life?_ He asked, his mouth open. I nodded, frowning. _I fear that Tanya hasn't been stable of mind in a very long time, son. I know she wants to help us, but..._

"Marcus said her loyalty is with all of us but Bella," I frowned.

"Yes, I feared as much," Carlisle frowned, looking at his hands. "Please tell Bella that when it comes down to it, to watch herself around Tanya. Even though Tanya will fight beside us, she may allow someone to get to Bella. Understand?"

"Do we really need Tanya?" I snarled. "If she does just that, Tanya will declare herself my enemy."

"I know," he nodded, "mine too. But, Edward, we need everyone. Just tell Bella to be cautious. Tanya hates her on mere principle now. She sees her as the thief of 'what could have been'."

"It's deeper than that," I frowned. "She doesn't have feelings for me anymore, but she's so jealous of my wife's...well, _everything_. She hates her for her talents, her relationships with the family, her looks, her happiness, her...just everything."

"Her moral integrity," Carlisle chuckled. "Nothing angers Tanya more than when Bells walks away." I chuckled and nodded. He paused for a moment. "I'll sit down with the Denali family soon and talk about this. Perhaps Kate and Eleazar can control her just until this whole thing with the Volturi is over."

"If they can't, Carlisle," I growled, standing, "I will control her myself. I can't have anything happen to Bella. Period." He nodded, agreeing with me wholeheartedly. His last thought was how well Bella and I had fought together side by side. "Thank you," I smirked, "our connection helps."

"I imagine it does," he smiled. "Not to mention the fact that you'd protect each other from even the smallest threat." I looked up at the ceiling when the shower upstairs shut off. I looked back to Carlisle with a raised eyebrow. "Go!" He laughed, "And remember to tell her to be careful around Tanya." I nodded with a chuckle and bolted upstairs.

I found my wife in front of the vanity in our bathroom dressed in her robe, starting to brush her wet hair. "I heard," she frowned, "and Alice already told me about Tanya," she sighed, her hands falling to her side. She turned to me, leaning a hip against the counter. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned in the doorway.

"Carlisle will talk to Kate and Eleazar," I frowned, "maybe they can do something about her." I pushed myself away from the wall and reached for her brush. "Let me."

She smiled and turned in front of me, our eyes meeting in the mirror. "She doesn't scare me, Edward," my love smirked, "at all."

"She hasn't since you were human," I teased, slowly pulling the brush through her hair.

"I thought when Mark came into the picture that she would mellow out," Bella sighed, tilting her head back for me.

"If you think I struggle most with what I am," I smiled, "it's nothing compared to Tanya, love. She has lived a very long time, conquering many, many men, _human_ men. To find herself mated so late – much later than me, I might add – is a bit of a shock to her. And you, my sweet girl, are everything she will never be." I leaned in and kissed the back of her wet head. She was quiet as I brushed the tangles out of the back of her hair. "Turn around," I smiled, lifting her up on the counter.

"Enjoying yourself?" She smirked.

"Yep," I nodded, forcing a serious face as I stepped between her legs. I set the brush down and used my fingers instead. I just needed to touch her; I didn't care how or what the circumstances were.

Bella traced her finger over the design of the t-shirt I was wearing, her mind running through the practices she witnessed that night. She leaned into one of my hands, turning to kiss my palm as my other hand continued to play with her hair. She was nervous enough about the Volturi, and adding Tanya's threat just multiplied that anxiousness tenfold. And when my Bella was nervous, her self doubts came through. She didn't understand why Tanya could possibly be jealous of her. In her mind, Tanya was too beautiful, confident and knowledgeable about the world.

"Hey," I frowned. "How many times do I have to prove how beautiful you are?" I pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her closer to me. "How smart you are? How unbelievably sweet and compassionate you are?"

For once, she didn't throw out the old "You're biased, Edward" comment. I expected it and I was disappointed. She was truly feeling a little off. "Let me show you something," I smiled, setting her down on the floor and turning her to face the mirror. Her gaze met my own, not herself. "Don't look at me, look at you," I smirked, shaking my head. "May I?" I whispered, tugging at the belt of her robe. She nodded, her brow wrinkled.

I slowly pulled the belt open, revealing just the center of her tantalizing body. Glimpses of black lace peeked through. "Look at you," I sighed with the want of her, slipping the robe off of her shoulders and dropping it to the floor, "you're stunning, Bella. Jealousy rages around you everywhere we go, love. I hear it. It's not just Tanya. Mmm, and thank you for this," I growled, dipping my finger just inside the front of her thong.

"You earned it," she chuckled, her eyes watching my hands as they traveled over her body in the mirror.

"I did," I nodded, placing a biting kiss to her shoulder. Her breathing picked up as well as the scent of her arousal. "I want to take you in front of this mirror, beautiful," I whispered against her neck, "I want to prove just how sexy you are. I want to show you what you do to me."

"Edward," she groaned, the wanton sound going straight to my groin. Her hips instantly arched back against mine, grinding into me. I purred at the sensation, my eyes closing and my hands gripping her hips. She didn't say anything else, but her mind noted my clothing. With a smirk, I tugged my shirt off over my head.

"Better?" I asked, smiling when she muttered, "For now."

Her eyes continued to track the movement of my hands as, with my palms flat against her skin, I touched every bit of her I could. I started at her thighs skimming up to her stomach and sides, eventually cupping her breasts over the material of her bra. A whimpering sigh escaped her as her nipples hardened to diamond hard peaks under my touch. I couldn't help but grind into her from behind.

"God, Bella," I growled, "your sounds, the feel of you...so good." I pushed her hair from off of her shoulder, unable to stop myself from tasting her sweet skin. My thumbs brushed roughly over her nipples again as I sucked hard on the soft spot behind her ear. "As sexy as this is," I said, tracing my lips over the shell of her ear and dipping my fingers just inside the cups of her bra, "I think what lies underneath is sexier."

I reached between my chest and her back, flicking open the offending garment, my eyes rolling back as her breasts were revealed in the mirror. "This too," I whispered, my palms flat as they slipped under the waistband of her underwear at her hips. "Not that I'm ungrateful, God knows," I chuckled. "I do love that you wear these for me." I pushed them down and she stepped out of them. The scent of her arousal exploded into the small room.

My wife's mind was begging for more. More skin, more touches – just _more_.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Mrs. Cullen," I said, knowing that the sound of her name would just add to her desire. I was not disappointed. Her head fell back to my shoulder, her lips against my neck. "Wait, baby," I groaned, wanting her mouth on me more than I could describe, but I wanted this first.

"God, Edward," she moaned, her eyes locked on mine in the mirror, "kiss me and then you can do whatever you want to me." Her hand reached back, her fingers threading into my hair as she pulled my face to hers. Her mouth was wet, her kisses hungry and needy. I couldn't help but moan into her mouth as I felt just how much she wanted me. Her tongue slipped along mine, the flavor of her divine.

My hand cupped her mound, my mouth breaking from hers as I watched her reaction in the mirror. Her body arched again, an amazing purring sound muffling into my neck. "Your choice, my love," I whispered against her temple, my fingers slipping through her warm, wet folds. "I can make you come just like this," I toyed with her clit, "or I can take you right here," I growled, grinding into her.

Her mind reeled with both choices, but her decision was clear. _Oh my God, Edward, fuck me, _she panted, trying to turn in front of me. _You're fucking killing me._

"Done," I growled, kicking out of my jeans quicker than I thought possible. I turned her to the side and bent over her. "You're going to watch this, Bella," I whispered. "You're going to watch me fu..._take you_." She smirked in the mirror at me, knowing I just about let Dirty Edward out in a full house. My head hit her shoulder, a huffing laugh escaping me. "Damn, I want you so badly," I growled, shifting my hips so that my cock slipped through her warm moisture. Her hips backed up to mine, her mind telling me to hurry.

With one thrust, I buried myself deep within her. My teeth latched onto her shoulder, my eyes squeezing closed until I could gain control. With a growl, she arched into me, forcing me to pull out and thrust back into her. I bit her earlobe, "You watch that mirror, you tell me we aren't perfect together, that you aren't stunning."

Bella braced her hands on the wall and the vanity top as I took her hard in front of the mirror. Her eyes were pitch black, not watching herself, but reveling in where we were joined as one. Every time I would pull most of the way out, her breath would catch as she watched my cock disappear back inside of her. In her mind, it was the sexiest, most erotic thing we had ever done. She didn't think she was sexy, she thought _we_ were sexy together.

"Mmm, yes, Bella," I nodded, gripping her ass and pulling her to me harder and harder. The sound of our skin meeting filled the room. "Come here," I snarled, pulling her up and facing her to the mirror. I lifted one of her legs and entered into her again.

_Holy hell, Edward, come with me, please,_ she begged, her eyes rolling back. In her mind, she couldn't even watch anymore, the feelings alone were too much.

"You first. I want to make you come as many times as you'll let me. Can I do that, my love?" I asked against her neck, my tongue trailing up to her ear. I took her hand, my fingers over hers and together we circled her clit. "Feel that?" I asked, my own breath catching when our fingers were on either side of my cock filling her. She nodded, her eyes squeezing closed. "Open your eyes, Bella," I growled, feeling her muscles constrict around me. She locked eyes with mine in the mirror. "You watch how beautiful you are when you come for me." I pressed her clit hard, her coil finally snapping. Her mouth hung open in a panting cry, her eyes ebony. It took all the control I had not to come with her.

I slowed down, allowing her a moment to come down from her high. She set her leg down, saying, "I need to face you." It was almost torture to slip out of her long enough for her to turn around and hop up on the counter. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me back into her.

"_This_ is the better view, baby," she breathed, her brow wrinkling as she leaned in to kiss me. She was always much happier when we were face to face. She preferred to look at me, to see my eyes, to have access to kissing me.

It was her turn to touch, to caress. Her hands pulled me in closer, gripping my ass. I leaned her over the counter, taking one of her sweet nipples into my mouth. Her body arched up closer to me, her head falling back. I watched myself lick her, suck her in the mirror, my cock twitching hard inside of her at the sight.

_Your turn, Edward, come hard for me,_ she growled, _see how fucking gorgeous you are when you come in me._

"Together," I breathed against the swell of her breast. "Please, Bella," I begged, my eyes closing, trying to hold off my impending orgasm.

She reached between us, touching herself, and I was done. I pressed my forehead to hers, our mouths barely touching as we both shattered, gripping each other fiercely. I pulled her from the counter and walked her to our bed. I laid her down, still connected to her, bracing my elbows on each side of her head. My lips crashed into hers as her fingers gripped my neck, slowly slipping down.

_Poor Dirty Edward, _my love teased as she kissed up my neck and pressed her hands to the small of my back. _He almost escaped, the poor thing._

I chuckled, burying my face in her neck. I playfully bit at her neck. "He did," I laughed, "he needs to be heard sometimes."

"Indeed," she smiled against my neck. _Apparently, he has something important to say. We should let him out soon._

"Oh, he does, love, he does," I chuckled, rolling us over so that she was straddling me.

_Everything he says is _extremely_ important to me,_ she smirked, leaning over so that her hair fell in a curtain around us.

"I know it is," I teased. "If he comes out now..."

_Our secret will be out. I don't think so, Edward. _She kissed me hard, her little body grinding over me. I gripped her hips, knowing we were about to lose ourselves again. _As much as they are curious,_ she growled, kissing down my neck, _there are some things that are mine and mine alone._

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded, understanding completely.

_What would he tell me, baby? Would he tell me that he loves it when I ride his cock?_

"Oh yeah," I sighed, my eyes rolling back as she sat up. Her hips rolled over me, an amazing sensation on it's own, but when she clenched her muscles around my cock, my breathing stopped momentarily.

_Would he tell me that I was his, that he owns me? Because it's true. I'm so yours, Edward._

"Yes," I growled, guiding her over me, watching her mouth hang open as I hit the sweet spot deep inside of her. "Mine," I moaned.

_Would he tell me how fucking hard he is for me? To come just for him?_

"Yes," I hissed, rolling us back over and driving into her. She was pushing me over the edge. Her last statement as she clenched around me was all I could take.

_Would he tell me how fucking stunning I am when I come, because no one else can fuck me like this?_

"Bella," I growled, burying my face in her neck once again and spilling inside of her. Every expletive was on the tip of my tongue as I came and I bit her neck to hold them all in.

"I guess that's a yes," she teased, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"Uh huh," I nodded, smiling when her giggle shook me.

I spent the last few hours we had left before we had to get ready for school showing her just how stunning she was. We almost drove the house into a frenzy if it weren't for the fact that she finally had to shield us, taking sympathy on them more than I did.

** **

"Hey, Bells," I heard Jake's voice over the phone just as I sat down to the piano. "Charlie and I wanted to let you guys know that 'Operation See-Wolf'," he snorted, "has begun. And before you ask, yes, we did, in fact, appear in front of Mike Newton."

The girls exploded into laughter, huddling together on the phone. I could help but join them, a laugh barking out of me.

"Oh God, Jake," Bella giggled, holding her side, "please tell me you video taped that!" Jasper bolted into the room to hear the answer.

"Yes! Hell, yes," Jake laughed. "I'll email it later. It was hilarious, Bells. I've never seen a guy turn so white. He gives new meaning to the term pale faces."

The girls fell over each other in laughter. "Sweet," Emmett laughed, shaking his head.

"Wait until you see the video," Jake continued, "he looks like a fucking cartoon running away. He forgot to turn the knob to the door and just about knocked himself out."

"Stop it," Bella gasped, shaking her head.

"The sad part was," Jake chuckled, "there was some girl there with him and he left her outside."

"A blonde?" Bella gasped, looking between Rose and Alice. They all held their breath, waiting for the answer.

"Nah, a brunette."

It was my turn to laugh. "Guess who's cheating again," I guffawed, unable to duck the pillow Bella threw at me due to laughing so hard.

"Dammit," she growled. "Next time, snap his neck," she frowned. "He's a pig."

"Charlie would shoot me, Bells," Jake laughed. "But if I see Mike, I'll be sure to let him know you always thought of him that way."

"Thanks, Jake," she laughed.

"Sure, sure," he sighed, "now, let me finish what I'm doing and I'll have Anna send that video. Ok?"

"Ok," she chuckled, ending the call.

Jake had started showing the smallest member of the pack, which happened to be a thirteen year old by the name of Severn (Vern to his pack), to humans just as the winter started coming to a close. They would reveal only once or twice every few days. So far only a handful of people had called Charlie to let him know. He would go out to the scene to investigate and make a report. We were to let him know immediately when Alice saw Felix heading our way. Once she saw him coming, Jake was to expose the wolf much more often and scare a few more people. When Charlie felt that there were enough complaints, he would enact an evening warning that people should stay indoors if possible. The warning would keep most of the residents of Forks behind closed and locked doors when the newborn army came into town.

It was a brilliant plan. I had to give Jake all the credit for that one. Charlie was ok with posting bear alerts and keeping hikers and campers out of the woods, but he was at a loss as to how to protect his people. Jake had come through safely and efficiently. Not to mention he was probably having a blast doing it.

It wasn't long before Bella checked her emails and the video was there. Hooking it up to the TV, Emmett played it as we all rushed to watch it. Jake was right. It was hilarious.

From the edge of the woods, the camera caught Mike kissing a short brunette in what I assumed was his front yard. Bella groaned, shaking her head as the resemblance to her could not go unnoticed.

Jake's quiet laugh could be heard as Vern's wolf form emerged into the frame. He was small enough to almost be confused with a real wolf. He was a mixture of a reddish-brown and silver-gray. Jake could be heard giving instructions.

"Tell him to shuffle around and let out a growl," he snickered, trying to keep the camera steady.

The growl that Vern let loose might have been a little over the top, but the reaction from Mike was just as dramatic. Our whole living room exploded as Mike left the girl and ran up the steps to his house, only to smash into the door and fall flat on his ass. Emmett and Jasper played that particular part over and over before we could move on. I had to admit, it was just as funny happening backwards as it was forwards.

Rose hopped up to the laptop and unplugged it from the TV. "You really have to save this as your background."

"No!" Bella whined, falling over on the couch. "Mike Newton is not going to be what I look at every time I turn that thing on." She stopped, sitting up. "But a screen saver on the other hand," she giggled. "Give me that!" With Emmett's help, she set the whole video to play as her screen saver.

"So Bells," Jasper smirked. "Let's go to Vegas."

"Damn," she sighed, looking up at me. "I totally thought he'd forget." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Ok, maybe not Vegas," he mused, pacing in front of us. His mind was working overtime to figure out something that she could just spend her money frivolously.

"No cars. You have the bikes," he mumbled to himself. Bella started to shake her head and laugh. "A boat? Hmm, no."

"Do we have to spend all of it, Jazz?" She asked.

"No," he stopped, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," she frowned, biting her bottom lip, but her thoughts were crystal clear. She wanted another open mic night. It had been quite a while since the last time we went. She looked at me, narrowing her eyes.

"There's no spending involved with that, love," I teased. "In fact, it's free. But if that's how you want to celebrate, it's yours."

"What? What does she want?" Jasper looked frantically back and forth between us.

Alice started to giggle and clap, bouncing on the couch, chanting, "Oh, please, oh please!"

"What?!" Rose, Emmett and Jasper bellowed.

"Open mic night," Alice and Bella said at the same time.

"Ok," Jasper nodded.

"Nice," Rose beamed.

"Consider it done, little one," Emmett nodded. "In fact, all songs are your choice."

"Oh?" My Bella laughed as her eyebrows rose up in surprise. "_That_ will require some thought." Her eyes lit up, looking over at me.

"Well, I might have one I may want to do, love," I said, tilting my head at her.

"Ok, one less I have to stress over," she chuckled, kissing my cheek. "Let me know when, guys."

"Soon," Alice gasped, her face going blank, but her mind was flashing with visions of Italy. Felix was on the move. "Felix has decided to move."

"Damn, Alice, how long?" I growled.

"He's planning to be in Spain at the port in less than a month," she whispered, her eyes closing. It was her way of focusing. "They've bought a huge boat, a giant yacht. They will be here by the time the snow melts," she growled, her eyes opening. "They'll land just this side of the Canada border, heading south to Forks."

"Well, shit," Emmett growled as everyone jumped into action. Bella immediately called Jake to let him know, only to turn around and call Charlie. Jasper called Marcus and Demitri while I called Carlisle.

"Well, we knew this time would come," Carlisle sighed on the other end of the phone. "We're ready, son. I know it may not feel that way, but we are. Have everyone get ready to head to Forks at the drop of a hat, Edward. And have Bella arrange a meeting so that we all – and I do mean _all – _of us can make plans."

"Yes, sir," I sighed. "Meet at the Forks house tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can rearrange my schedule. Make sure Marcus and Demitri can be there. And call Catherine."

"It's all done, just name the time," Bella said, pulling her phone away from her ear. She was back on with Jake.

Once the time was agreed upon, everyone went into action. We packed cars and clothes, preparing to stay a few days in Forks if necessary. I knew that once we set the plan, we would have a Cullen meeting right after. I was not looking forward to scaring Bella with talk of what could happen if we were separated. In fact, as I watched her shut the lights off in our room and grab our bag, I vowed to do everything within my power to make sure we weren't separated. I just hoped I could do it.

* * *

**A/N...Ok, things are moving quickly. Everyone is meeting in Forks. How will the meeting go? How will the Cullen meeting go? And what is Edward's Plan B?**

**Oh and Mike...sigh...he's a loser til the end, huh? **

**I can already hear you guys about Tanya...so go ahead, get it out of your systems...LMAO I know you hate her. I know you want her left as ashes...Go on, let's hear it.**

**And poor Dirty Edward, he just about escaped into a full house. **

**Thanks to my beta Brits23...thanks for guiding me on this. You're right about Charlie.**

**Ok, update...there's been a few changes to my writing schedule. I was going to do some one-shots. Buuuut, a short AH story came to me. I know that some of you don't read AH...I get it. I will let you know when the first chapter of the new one will go up. **

**Reviews...let me hear it. Only 7 chapters to go...you keep begging for more, but don't want it to end...LOL Later...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N...Ok, I'm a little nervous posting this, cuz all hell will break loose at the end...but, remember...I love you all! LOL**

**Go on...I'll see you at the bottom...**

CHAPTER 38

BELLA

I pulled cases of sodas out of the back of my car and carried them around to the back deck of the Forks house. Flashbacks of the same type of meeting we were about to have flew through my mind. I had sat on that very deck the night that Victoria had come for me. It was the night that changed everything, including myself.

My family had worked smoothly with the pack and a repentant Jacob. But Victoria was cunning and got to me anyway. She had tried to shatter my human body against the rocks of the cave she brought me to after she kidnapped me. The last thing I remembered from that night was telling Edward how much it hurt.

"Bella," Edward said from behind me, his face unreadable except for the slight darkening of his eyes. Not in lust, but fury.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning to go back to the garage.

"Love, wait," he said, catching me just outside the garage entrance. "It's just that," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "that night was the worst in my long existence. I thought I'd lost you, baby," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me, "and I'd rather you didn't think this could turn out the same way."

"I know," I sighed, my forehead hitting his chest. I snaked my arms around his waist and inhaled the only scent on the planet that could calm me down. And as usual, it worked. "Come on," I smiled against his shirt, smacking his ass, "help me with this stuff for the pack. They'll be hungry. They always are," I snickered, pulling back to look up at my very worried husband.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded with just barely the hint of a smile on his face.

"You know," I sighed, pulling more bags and sodas out of the trunk and handing it to him, "I read one of the journals I took from here," I smiled, looking up at him and grabbing my own load.

"Did you, now?" He smirked. "And what decade was it from?"

"Seventies," I laughed.

"Shit," he breathed, shaking his head and huffing a light laugh. He set everything down on the table, leaning a hip against it. "Don't tell Alice," he begged.

"Would I do that?" I laughed, feigning shock. "Your lack of faith in me is disturbing. But I did find your rant on fashions to be, um, quite interesting."

"Bella," he warned, but a smile played on his face.

"Alice should know why she shopped for you," I snorted, backing away as he stalked towards me.

"I don't think so," he growled, "_you_ shop for me."

"I shop for you, because I know what I want you in."

"Come _on_," he snorted, "you can't possibly look back at that time and not see it." He growled, shaking his head. I was still backing away from his stalking form, trying my damnedest not to laugh. "And I was in a different place mentally," he tapped his head.

"I'd say," I teased, biting my lip. "You compared the entire planet in the seventies to Sodom and Gamorrah."

He laughed, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's what I get for studying theology at the time."

"You studied the Bible during the decade of freedom and sex?" I laughed, my head falling back. "During the most drug induced ten years just outside the cocaine riddled eighties?"

"Bella," he growled, but I heard the laugh come out of him. My distraction was working.

"Prude," I teased, squealing and squirming when he launched himself at me. He picked me up in his arms, tickling me like mad.

"Not. Anymore." He snarled into my neck, leaving a biting kiss just behind my ear. I giggled, nodding against him.

"That's because I turned you into a sex addict," I laughed

"You did," he laughed, placing a sweet kiss on my forehead before setting me on my feet.

"Did you really hate the fashions then?"

"Alice has already told you that," he chuckled. "It was just so dirty and revealing. Hippies didn't shower or shave. Humans never smelled so bad." I laughed, shaking my head and going back to the deck to finish setting up.

It wasn't long before everyone started to show up. I found myself leaning against the wall of the house behind them all. I watched as Carlisle and Marcus explained how and where Felix would come in. They had a map of the state of Washington, showing us all where to be.

"Bella, Edward," Marcus sighed, "I want you with a member of the pack here," he pointed on the map, "on this ridge. Bells, you can shield everyone at that point. We'll lead a trail with my scent to the clearing below."

"I'll be with you," Seth smiled from across the deck. I nodded, thinking we had done this before. My step brother and I made a good team.

"Edward," Carlisle said, turning to my pacing husband, "you'll have to stay in constant contact through Seth and Alice."

"I don't know if that works," Alice frowned. "Edward, make a decision...anything." Edward stopped mid-stride, glancing up at me and then back to Alice.

"Barely," she shook her head. "It'll be touchy at best."

"What if you shielded her against the wolves?" Jasper asked and I nodded, wrapping my shield carefully around Edward and Alice.

"Crystal clear," she sighed. "But we can't do that."

"No, we can't," I frowned. "We can't shield them out, because Edward will need to hear them. And I can't leave them unprotected either."

"What if you left Seth in your shield but the rest out?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

"I would need more than one of you in wolf form to test that theory," I sighed, looking to Seth and Jake. They both nodded, running to the side of the house and trotting back on four legs. Marcus' eyes were huge once he saw them for the first time.

Jake stood to the side and Seth came to stand by me. I wrapped my shield around Seth, Edward and Alice. "Edward, can you hear Jake?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yes," he nodded. "Alice?"

"It's still hazy," she frowned.

"Damn," I sighed. "Alice, I'll have to remove Seth every now and then for Edward to check in. Ok?" She nodded and then shook her head as if to clear it.

"That will work," Edward nodded. Seth and Jake walked back around the corner to change back.

Jasper stepped up next to discuss the killing of newborns. "Don't let them get their arms around you. Their strength is overwhelming. However, the ones we are up against will be trained in combat and will pose a bigger threat to us. Not to mention the new powers among them. Brandon," he pointed. "You have to shut down as many as possible. I'm wondering if he shouldn't be with Bella," he turned, looking at Marcus and Carlisle.

"With Edward or not?" Carlisle frowned.

I huffed a sigh, folding my arms across my chest. I did not want to be separated from Edward during this shit. _No fucking way! _I thought to him, practically shaking with fury.

"Carlisle," Edward frowned, sending a quick glance my way, "Bella is going to need to hear what's going on in the clearing. She'll be away from everyone and can't exactly communicate with Seth."

"Fine," Carlisle nodded. "Brandon, start with Edward and Bella. If we feel you're needed, we'll send word." Brandon nodded, Edward sighed and I relaxed. To have watched Edward fight too far away from me would have rendered me completely useless.

Charlie stood up, looking to Carlisle. "We'll give it two more weeks and I will start the curfew. It'll take one more week to stop the hikers and campers. I'll post the bear warning as soon as I get back to my office. What are we doing about the reservation? Every wife and child will be there."

"It will be covered, Charlie," Jake sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "We're leaving three young members of the pack behind to patrol the boundaries. We'll be able to hear them if something gets through."

"Good," he sighed, sitting back down.

And that was the way the meeting continued to go until everyone knew where they were supposed to be and what to expect. The Denalis took Marcus back up to Alaska to get ready to leave. We were all aware we might have to disappear if the fight didn't go well.

"Family meeting," Carlisle frowned, "inside." We settled all around him, Edward and I on the loveseat. "We have to make a decision. If this doesn't go well, we may have to make our move to Europe early." He paused, looking at each one of us as we nodded in agreement. "If we win, we'll meet back at the Portland house and go from there. We can stay or move on; our decision won't need to be hastily made if we come out on top."

"If we get separated from each other," Carlisle sighed, leaning back almost in a weary way, "then let a few weeks go by before making contact."

"Name changes," Emmett nodded. "You know what to look for. I haven't used McCarty for awhile."

"Yes," Edward nodded, "we'll be under Masen, Carlisle. Bella and I will head straight to London, if everything falls apart. I've had the identifications already made for some time now. We'll try to set things up before you guys get there, but that's only if we lose." I looked over at him, my brow wrinkling. He picked my hand up with a sigh, kissing it softly.

Carlisle nodded, wrapping an arm around a fidgeting Esme. I could see the toll it was taking on her. Not only was it possible for her to lose some of her family, but to go without contact would be a nightmare for her.

"I know you all want to make your own contingency plans, but give me a moment," Carlisle said, sitting up, but resting his elbows on his knees. "I want to be positive about this, because my faith in all of you is unwavering. But I have to be a realist as well. It is possible that something could go wrong." His eyes locked with Edward's for a brief moment and my husband nodded, his grip on my hand tightening. "I would prefer to see you all before we split to the four winds, but I know that might not be possible. I just want you to know, that as my family, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather go into battle with than the people I see in front of me right now. You're my children, my guardians, my secret keepers," he shook his head, his voice choking on emotion. Esme was a mess and it was time to leave our parents for a moment to themselves.

"Come on, love," Edward said, his face serious. "Let's get out of here for a moment." I nodded, took his hand and followed him outside. "Let's go to our meadow," he sighed.

We raced to the meadow, Edward winning, of course. But not even that could bring a smile to his face. I looked around the space we claimed as ours, seeing the dryness of winter with touches of spring trying to break through. I sighed, feeling a level of comfort that only this small spot could bring.

"Plan B, Bella," Edward growled, pacing back and forth. "If we are separated, you shield yourself only and come right here." He pointed to the ground. "I will be here, I swear it."

"You can't promise me that, Edward."

"I can," he snarled. "I made you a promise. I plan on fucking keeping it."

"Edward, stop," I begged, gripping him by the front of his shirt. "You're not thinking rational. You're letting emotion override it."

"I know," he said, his voice choking with emotion, "I just can't lose you." His brow wrinkled as he reached for me.

"Let's sit," I sighed, tugging him down to the clearing floor. "We've always talked everything out in this spot. We can do it this time." He nodded, not releasing his grip on me, but sitting down in front of me. "Look at me," I breathed, trying to keep my own emotions under control. "If we get separated, and we both know the other is ok," I said, my eyebrow raised. We both knew that if something happened, that the pain in our chests would be unbearable. "Then we'll plan to meet here. Ok?" He nodded, his face dark with emotional torture. "You can hear my mind for miles, sweetheart, so I will leave it open as much as I can."

"You _have _to," he begged. "I need to hear you, to know you're ok."

"Ok," I nodded. "Our Plan B?"

Edward took a deep breath, tension rolling off of him in waves. "You and I, we'll go underground if the family has to separate. I've already made our identities, set up accounts, and there's even a car in storage," he frowned, picking up my hands and kissing each finger. "We'll make our way to Toronto, only to fly out to France," he said, looking up at me, but his lips rested on my fingers. "From there, we'll go to London," he paused, "we'll open up the Cullen house there and wait for the others," he sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen?" I asked. It was an honest question, but a sudden look of pride flashed across Edward's face.

"Yes," he nodded. "I haven't used that name in Europe, so it should be safe."

"Ok," I smiled, glad he had relaxed for the moment.

"And it's _doctor_," he smirked.

"Yes, sir," I teased. "Ok," I nodded, "Plan B." I sighed and looked around us, suddenly needing to be as close to Edward as possible.

"Come here, baby," he sighed, pulling me to his lap. I buried my face in his neck, letting the emotions of the day take over. "I love you so very much," he whispered against my cheek. All I could do was nod.

"Are we going back to school?" I asked after a very long time of just sitting quietly in Edward's arms.

"No," he shook his head. "No, we'll have Carlisle give them a notice. Family emergency or something." I nodded, pulling back to look at him.

"Even if everything turns out ok?"

"I don't think so," he sighed. "Are you ok with that?" He asked, making sure I looked him in the eye when I nodded.

"Then there's something I want to do," I frowned, picking up his hand and tugging his wedding band off, only to put it on the correct finger. I reached up and took the necklace from around my neck. "Put this thing back where it belongs," I ordered, handing him his mother's ring.

He fought his smile, but lost, chuckling as he slipped my wedding ring back on my left hand. He picked it up, kissing it softly and leaving his lips there. A deep shuddering breath escaped me and I laid my head back on his shoulder.

We spent hours in our meadow. We went over the plans, training and the meeting. We made love several times in the place we loved most. As we stared up at the unusually clear night sky, I snorted into a giggle. I could see every star in the sky until Edward loomed over me.

"What's funny?" He smirked.

"It's not funny, just fitting," I sighed, caressing his face. "That this place of all places would become our safe haven if something goes wrong."

"Come on, sweet girl," he smiled, handing me my clothes. "They'll wonder if we ran away."

"I'm quite sure that we weren't the only ones to escape, Edward," I laughed, tugging my jeans on.

"Yes, but you are the one that Carlisle is worried most about."

"I saw that look. What's his concern?"

"He wants you as calm as possible. He wants to make sure that you don't lose control or break down if something goes wrong."

"You mean if something happens to you?" I asked and he nodded. "I cannot promise that I won't be a mess. I'll beg for death if something happens to you."

"Me as well," Edward nodded, reaching for me and wrapping me in his arms. He choked back a sob as he buried his nose in my hair. "Let's go home."

We were hard at work for the next several weeks. Jake and the pack were busy making sure the citizens of Forks saw large wolves roaming the town. My family and I were frantically trying to make arrangements with the Portland house, just in case we had to walk away from it the night of the battle. With our high strung emotions and all the uncertainty hanging over our heads, we were starting to get a bit punchy.

"Emmett, I don't want to play," I growled. I had been holed up in our room the whole day. Edward was with Jake and Carlisle, scoping out the area they thought Felix would land. I sat on the floor in front of the floor to ceiling windows, listening to music and answering emails from friends back in Portland. It was hard enough lying to them, but we had to tell them we had an emergency in Alaska and weren't sure if we'd be back. Wendy was the most devastated. It broke my heart. I understood why my family chose to sit back and not get attached after so many years of continually moving on.

"Come on, Bells," Emmett begged, "I hooked up the router and everything. Shoot some Nazis with me."

"Please, Em," I whined, not even bothering to open the door.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, walking away and mumbling to himself.

The next thing I knew, Jasper was sitting next to me. "That's an emotion I didn't think I'd ever feel from you," he noted, "guilt."

"I'm sorry I don't want to play with him."

"The guilt was here before Emmett came knocking," he frowned, tilting his head at me. "You feel like we shouldn't have gotten close to the Portland kids."

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning back against the wall and staring out into the woods.

"You can stay in touch for awhile. I know Wendy is important to you."

"I know," I frowned. "I just feel so..._unsure_ about everything. I know why you guys used to be so standoffish now."

"Yeah, we were jerks," he laughed. "It's ok to make friends, Bells. We were set in our ways and we weren't happy with our lot in our very long lives. Only Alice truly wanted to be involved with humans, but she never pushed. You've changed all of that for the better."

"I guess," I sighed.

Jasper studied my face, but I stayed quiet. Soft classical music filled the silence of the room. He pulled out his phone, dialing quickly. "Eddie," my brother sighed. "We have to get out of town for the night. Get home."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, and I sighed in relief at just the sound of his voice. He was farther away than I expected and my chest had been aching most of the morning.

"Too much bullshit, brother," Jasper chuckled. "The house is a tension filled mess. Let's go play. Just one night to forget some things," he said, raising his eyebrow at me. "I'm sitting with Bells right now, discussing what songs she wants you to play."

I snorted, shaking my head. "Unbelievable," I murmured.

"She sounds thrilled, Jazz," Edward chuckled on the other end. "I still have my own choice of song, that leaves her two of her own. Don't let her pout her way out of it."

"Jackasses," I snorted, folding my arms across my chest. They both laughed at me. "Fine," I sighed, ruffling Jasper's hair before disappearing into the bathroom to get ready.

When I stepped out of the shower, Alice was waiting for me. "They want to know your songs," she smirked, "they ran home to load the instruments."

"What do you think?" I asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. She watched me dress as if it was a rock club.

"I think you should be prepared for Edward's song," she sighed, raising her eyebrow at me. "And I think you should pick one for him and the other one just for shits and giggles."

"Ok," I rolled my eyes, "that's so not helpful."

"Well, you've been flip-flopping between two songs and I think you should go with the one he played at your bachelorette party."

"Yeah," I nodded. I had been considering that one. "And the fun one?"

"_Power of Love_," Rose poked her head in. "You know, Huey Lewis?"

"Ok," I nodded, shaking my head as Alice quickly texted them to let them know.

"To what degree of an emotional wreck will I be when Edward sings his song?" I asked Alice as we sat down at the front table of the bar. The boys had called, telling us when to meet them and where. They wanted to meet at the same club as last time in Olympia.

"Um," Alice hedged, looking everywhere but my way, "enough that I told him to make it the last song."

"Oh Lord," Rose sighed, placing a hand on my arm. "If it's the song I heard them practice last, you'll rush the stage."

"Um," I laughed, smacking my hand down on the wood, "stage. No rushing needed." They both laughed. "Edward only insists on a song when he has something to say."

"Well, he definitely is determined to say it," Alice snorted. She paused for a moment, her face flickering a bit of sadness. "With all that we're about to face, he's determined to rid himself of every ghost."

"He doesn't need to," I whispered, but my sisters heard me anyway.

"This is Edward we're talking about," Rose smirked, "so just humor him until he can get it out of his system."

Lights went down and the curtain lifted. Our boys were first. Emmett took his place behind his drum kit, which had grown substantially, and Jasper picked up a bass guitar. Edward strode out wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a long sleeve gray shirt underneath. He pushed his sleeves up to his elbow just before he picked up his acoustic guitar. I smiled and shook my head at him as he took a seat at the edge of the stage, letting his legs hang over the side.

He began _Everything_ by Lifehouse, softly playing and occasionally looking up at me through his long eyelashes. My bachelorette party came flying back to me. He smirked, glancing up at me once with a wink as he read my thoughts. When the song was over, he mouthed, "I love you," standing up and setting his guitar on his stand.

Jasper traded out his bass for an electric and Edward took his place behind the keyboards. With a shake of his head, a deep breath, and a smile, Edward started _Power of Love_. The club exploded. How could you not like that song? The words were true, the music extremely fun.

Emmett nodded, laughing as they played the song. It didn't help that Em adored the movie _Back to the Future. _Edward took lead on vocals.

_The power of love is a curious thing_

_make a one man weep, make another man sing. _

_Change a hawk to a little white dove_

_more than a feeling that's the power of love_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_

_Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream_

_make a bad one good make a wrong one right_

_power of love that keeps you home at night_

_You don't need money, don't take fame_

_Don't need no credit card to ride this train_

_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

_but it might just save your life_

With that line, Edward smiled and winked again.

_That's the power of love_ _That's the power of love_

Jasper's guitar solo was perfect as he walked the length of the stage. When it came to the end of the song, he and Edward harmonized perfectly, Emmett joining them. I braced myself for the next song. Emmett looked excited, but Jasper looked at me almost apologetically. Edward stepped from behind the keyboards, picking up the first guitar I ever gave him and slinging it over his shoulder. Jasper traded his out once again for the bass.

Just as Edward stepped up to the mic, the girls next to us, who I hadn't even given a second look to, cheered and whistled. They were a touch on the drunk side, because a curly headed brunette yelled, "Will you marry me?"

I thought Rose would fall out of her chair. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, I am married," Edward chuckled, Jasper and Emmett snorting into hysterics. "And this next song is for my wife. Maybe one day I can forgive myself for my mistakes. I was miserable without you, sweetheart."

I gasped, shaking my head as he smiled sheepishly my way. Emmett started with a drum roll and Edward strummed a loud note, singing a song I had never heard them play before – _Angel_ by Aerosmith.

_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_

There was nothing I could do about the sob that escaped me. I could barely look at the stage as Edward and Jasper shared a mike to harmonize._You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why_

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

Come and save me tonight

I shifted on my stool, but Alice and Rose grabbed me. I was pretty sure that Alice could see me about to bolt out of the club. I needed air. I needed Edward, but I needed to get out of there before I lost it and caused a scene. 

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me alright  
Come and save me tonight,

"Go," Alice whispered, "he'll meet you outside."

I nodded, pulling my hair away from my face as my breathing hitched. I shot up out of my seat, hitting the door and turning down the closest alley. For the first time in years, I wished I could cry, because tears would have been coursing down my face and they would have been a release. I leaned against the brick wall of the building next door, trying to get my breathing under control.

I heard the side door slam open and I looked up to see Edward walking towards me. I pushed away from the wall, rushing into his arms. "I'm sorry," he breathed, burying his face in my neck.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward," I sobbed, "just kiss me." He lifted me completely and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I found myself pressed into the wall behind me, the bricks cracking. Edward slammed his hands against the wall on each side of my head, his palms making an imprint into the side of the building as he leaned into me. One of my hands gripped his hair, the other pulling his shoulder in closer. I'm sure we could be heard around the corner, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I turned my head, deepening the kiss, swirling my tongue with Edward's as we both took ragged and uneven breaths. He groaned, deep and sexy, trailing kisses down my neck. "Why? What were you thinking?" I cried, nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Do you want me to melt, Edward?"

"No," he growled into the soft spot behind my ear. "I've been wanting to tell you that forever, love. I just..." His tongue snaked out, gliding up my neck and into my ear. "I'll never leave again. No matter what happens in the future, understand?" He pulled his face back, but his hips pressed into mine, causing my breath to catch and my hands to tighten.

I nodded fervently, unable to take my eyes away from his face. He was desperate for me to understand, to have faith in him.

"I really need you," I panted, rolling my hips against him. "Please," I begged.

"Here?"

"We can't stay out," I whined, "Carlisle said come straight home."

With a glance around us, Edward nodded, his hand gliding up my thigh under my skirt. He was met with no resistance. "Bella," he growled, his head hitting my shoulder.

"Alice," I answered his unasked question. I reached frantically between us, flicking open the button of his jeans. "Now, baby," I sighed, wantonly licking my lips as I freed him from the denim. Swiftly he shifted me over him, sliding me down over his steel hard shaft.

He pressed his forehead to mine, a slight smile on his face as he watched my face freeze while he entered me with a slowness. I shook with need, practically coming as he finally buried himself to the hilt. His hands were on my hips, but I reached for one, slipping it under my shirt, encouraging him to palm me, feel me. I needed everything he could give me in the short moment we were stealing the back alley of Olympia.

I felt brick dust hit my shoulder as his other hand slammed back into the wall. My Edward was trying his best not to lose control in public. He could have torn down the whole city for all I cared. He gripped my breast hard, tweaking the nipple until I gasped out his name against his lips. My head fell back as he took me against that wall.

It was the relief I needed after the never ending stress of the past few weeks. It was our love and our fear of losing that love. And it was a solemn promise that we would do everything we could to protect each other.

We cried out together, struggling to remain quiet but failing miserably. My legs pulled him in as my orgasm took over, Edward falling over the edge with me. We were unnecessarily breathless, but we couldn't help it. With my hand still in his hair, I tugged his face to mine, kissing him slowly, reverently. I broke away, dragging my lips down his jaw. "It was beautiful, Edward," I sighed.

"You're beautiful," he smirked, pulling back to look at me. I snorted at his cheesiness, but I loved him anyway.

"Did someone really propose to you?" I giggled.

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm quite sure I explained that I was already taken."

"You did," I nodded, kissing his nose. "She was ever so disappointed."

"She was drunk, love," he chuckled.

"And you're hot on stage," I teased, giggling when he shook his head at me. "I love being the number one fan...with benefits," I laughed as he snorted and kissed my neck loudly.

"We should go," he whispered, tilting his head at me and looking up at me through his long eyelashes. "They've packed the cars, baby," he sighed. I nodded, groaning as he set me down. He righted his clothes and I turned to look at the wall behind us.

"Wow," I chuckled, tracing a finger over his hand prints. "That's just," I shook my head, "really sexy," I laughed, my brow wrinkling. "Too bad you can sign that fantastic piece of art."

"I can," he grinned. Looking around the alley, he found a large nail, etching our initials and the date into the brick beautifully – almost as if it had been cast that way. I laughed the whole time he did it. He turned to me and smirked sexily. "Now, we can come back years from now and hopefully it will still be here," he chuckled, looking up at his work and back to me. I laughed, shaking my head at him. "Let's go, my sweet angel," he sighed, looking at the wall one more time.

EDWARD

I had to explain Bella's quiet and solitary behavior to everyone over the next few weeks. Despite the fact that she would sit in our room at the Fork's house alone, reading and listening to music, she was not upset. Her mind was open, calm, but she was trying to find courage and solace. I would almost liken it to meditation.

At first they begged, pleaded with her, but she declined them. Her mind would run through scenarios and training. All she wanted was to get the whole thing over with. There was a part of her that was struggling with a fight or flight instinct.

Unfortunately, no matter what she said to them, her shield pulled them in anyway. Esme would find her in our window just reading one of my journals or answering emails, only to sit down with her and read a magazine, not saying a word. Alice would drift in, bringing her fashion drawings and the girls would sit quietly.

Carlisle called it resignation. Bella had come to terms with what was heading our way and she was just trying to brace herself for it. What I didn't tell them or even confront my wife on, was her absolute and utter fear of losing someone that she loved – especially me. The thought sat in the back of her mind, every once in a while floating to the forefront, but she would push it away. When she couldn't control it, she would have to touch me, confirm I was there.

As weeks progressed, Jasper suggested that we start hunting more, even going as far as to encourage carnivores for extra strength. He wanted us to be as strong as we could possibly be for the fight with Felix. It was Emmett that took Bella on these hunting trips. His ease and humor brought her slowly out of the anxiety she was feeling. He would even go as far as to pick on her until she relented into a wrestling match. Hunting helped my love, giving her a brighter outlook, a clearer head, eventually bringing her out of our room a little more often.

Rose begged me to pull her out of it, but as long as my wife's mind was clear and calm, I didn't want to push her into something she didn't want. Maybe it was spoiling her, maybe she did need to interact with the family, but I would rather have her calm and quiet than frantic and scared.

We were home alone, Bella reading with her head on my stomach, when she finally said something about it. "They're mad at me, aren't they?" She asked, putting her book down, but looking out the window as the sun rose to a misty Forks morning.

"Not at all, sweetheart," I said, placing my hand on her head. "Why would you think so?"

"Because the boys want to play. I don't feel like it," she frowned, an almost child-like pout on her face. "I don't want to shop, either," she huffed.

"No one said you had to do any of those things," I told her, rubbing my hand on her head, almost petting her.

"I'm really scared, Edward," she whispered, finally taking her gaze from the window and rolling on her side to look at me.

"I can't lie, baby. I am too," I frowned. "Spring is here and I'm dreading when Alice says the word."

She nodded in agreement. "I want to be brave. I want to be ready for it, like Emmett, but I can't seem to get there. I've tried," she growled.

"I know, I've listened to you," I smiled, trying to prove to her that I was always watching out for her.

"I know," she smiled slightly. She picked up the remote to the stereo and shut it off. She crawled up on top of me, laying her head on my chest. "Hum my lullaby, Edward, please?"

I kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back as I began her lullaby. In her mind, the sound surrounded her. It vibrated up from my chest and it brushed her ear as my breath left me. I could feel every muscle relax, every breath deepen. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she fell asleep like she used to when she was human and I would hum for her.

She emptied her mind of everything, focusing in on the song and my breathing. She picked up my hand, slowly turning my ring and occasionally linking our fingers together. With a deep shuddering breath and after almost an hour of just listening to me, she lifted her head and rested her chin on her hands. Her smile was sweet when she said, "Thank you."

"Did it help?" I smiled, tilting my head at her.

"Yes," she nodded, sighing deeply.

"No one has the right way to prepare for these things," I sighed, looking at the ceiling and back to her. "In fact, before you came along, I would be just like you. I think that's why I haven't bothered you the last few days. I would get quiet and contemplative."

"Yeah?" She asked, her face brightening a little. She thought she was alone, feeling the way she was.

"Yes," I nodded. "Emmett can't be still. He's always ready. Jasper is calculating when preparing, but I think that's years of military training. Carlisle has been just as quiet as you. In fact, he told us to leave you, let you deal with it. He was kind enough to remind me how I used to be," I chuckled. "The girls just miss you, there's no stopping that," I smiled, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

It was then that every phone went off in the house: mine, Carlisle's, Esme's and Bella's.

"Shit," Bella and I breathed. We both picked up our phones, seeing the text was from Alice.

**A: It's time. Felix will dock today. We'll meet you at the clearing. Call the wolves.**

"Damn," I heard Carlisle from the opposite side of the house. I could hear him calling Marcus.

Bella shot up off the bed, dialing Jacob. "Let me guess, Bells," he answered.

"Yeah," she sighed, "let's go. We'll meet you there."

"Ok," he growled, yelling instructions to people in the background. "We'll be there."

"Hey," Demitri sighed, shaking my hand. "Marcus is down there," he pointed to the clearing, "he just got finished setting up his trail. I can already feel Felix's mind pulling me." He growled, shaking his head as if to clear it.

"I can't," I shook my head. "Not yet, anyway."

"Where's Bella?"

"With Carlisle," I smiled. "He wanted to show her the clearing from down there before he brought her up here. Not to mention she'll be bringing Brandon up here with us."

A rough, woodsy canine smell met both of our noses. Demitri chuckled, "Boy, you can tell when the pack arrives, huh?"

"Yeah," I laughed, turning when Seth wandered up in human form.

"Ed!" He smiled, nodding to Demitri, "Jake's running a perimeter patrol right now. I wanted to talk to Bells before I changed."

"She's heading up now, Seth," I pointed. I frowned at her worried mind, her teeth practically gnawing on her bottom lip. Seth scooped her up in his usual big brother fashion, making her laugh. It was a sweet sound, something I wanted to hold onto until this mess was over.

"Ok," Seth smirked, holding Bella by the shoulders. "Charlie sent me with a message to you. He said to tell you that he's safe, the rez is safe and all humans seem to be obeying the curfew. He also wanted to wish everyone luck and that he has faith in you all. He also said to tell you he loved you," he whispered the last line, tugging her ponytail.

"Thanks, Seth," she smiled.

He turned to me, "He also wanted to let _you_ know," he sighed, "that he was going to be in contact through Vern. He'll switch back and forth between forms to keep Charlie posted. If you have messages, just send them through one of us."

"Excellent," I nodded and turned to Bella, "Love, where's Brandon?"

"On his way," she said, her gaze drifting out over the clearing. "Alice just called them. They should be here within minutes."

It wasn't long before everyone's mind was focused, coming in clear. The pack mind was registering different scents other than the ones they were used to. I opened my mind to them all. I could hear the Denalis join my family down below, Catherine and Brandon giving each other encouragement before he left her with Carlisle, and I could hear – just barely – the new minds coming in from the west.

I looked to Seth, "They're here," I sighed. He had already changed into his wolf form and as usual, stood at Bella's side. He was her step-brother and just like the rest of us, would die to protect her. "They're a few miles out, but they've caught Marcus' scent."

Seth snorted, his body quivering as he passed on the information to Jake and the pack. He shifted on his feet, his mind was one with the pack. It was an odd combination to hear his thoughts as well as the pack's one mind together.

_Edward, have Bells shield just me for a moment_, Alice's mind hit me. I passed on the message and Bella removed the area size shield, only to wrap it around our sister and me. _Ok, she thought, we're looking at about eleven minutes until they get here. I see all thirty five survived the journey, not to mention the leaders._ Once Alice's vision was relayed, Bella shielded the entire clearing once again.

She walked to the edge of the overlook and I could hear her mind almost doing a head count. She noted where our parents and siblings were, what path the wolves were taking in their constant motion, and how much distance there was between where we expected Felix to emerge and where Carlisle stood waiting.

To the very second, Alice was correct with her timing. I shook my head as the large newborn army filed into the clearing. If Felix, who I could see walking by Jane, was surprised by the sight of us, his mind didn't register it. However, he wanted to speak to Marcus and Carlisle.

_Edward, I'll need you here to speak with him, Carlisle thought to me. Take the long way around, but hurry. Bella won't like this, I'm sure of it._

I sighed, closing my eyes and bracing myself for her reaction. "Bella," I whispered, "Felix wants to talk to Carlisle. He's going to need me down there."

"No," she shook her head profusely. "You can't!"

"He'll need to know what Felix is thinking and hear it immediately, love. I'll make my way back here, I promise."

"Edward, _please_," she begged. Seth looked between us, nuzzling her hand and leaning into her with a strange sounding purr to try and comfort her. Brandon frowned, but set his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Bells," he sighed, but his mind was worried with how she would react if I actually walked away. "We'll be cool up here."

"I have to," I said, leaning in to kiss her. "If he had come in violently, I wouldn't go, but Carlisle wants to try negotiating."

"You come _right back_," she growled the last two words through gritted teeth. Her breathing picked up, her fists were clenched and suddenly her mind was nothing but fear.

"Love, stop," I begged, "you'll see me, look," I pointed to where Carlisle was standing. "You keep that mind open to me, got it?" I asked, cupping her face and kissing her. "I love you."

"Love you," she said, her breath hitching. "More than anything," she whispered as I turned to leave.

BELLA

I held my breath until I saw Edward emerge on the far side of the clearing. He took his place beside Carlisle, running a hand through his hair. Together, he, Carlisle and Marcus walked towards Felix, Jane and, who I assumed was Alec as he was just as young looking as Jane. They met halfway between the two groups. My shield never left them. I didn't trust Jane. At all.

The conversation was animated with hand gestures and arms folded across chests. Felix laughed at one point and looked to Jane.

I smirked as her face scrunched in concentration. She must have been trying to take advantage of the situation. So much for diplomacy. I growled low, feeling her power push against my shield, joined by another push from Alec.

_Edward, it's all a trick. They are pushing against my shield right now. Touch your hair if you know this_. I sighed as his long fingers immediately went to his head. Good.

I turned to Seth. "They are already attacking my shield," I growled, Brandon grunting beside me.

There was a shift in Felix's line. Two vampires stepped forward. They were identical with dark hair and sharp features. It was a male and a female.

_If you three don't step back, I'll pull you back myself,_ I growled at Edward. Just as the thought left me, two trees about three feet in diameter ripped up from the ground by the roots, hurling untouched towards my husband, Marcus and Carlisle. They backed slowly away from the spot that my shield had blocked the trees from impacting.

"How many can you take out at once?" I asked Brandon.

"Individually, probably three," he frowned, "hang on, I got the creepy twins."

The twins had picked up two boulders, but once Brandon set his sights on them, the large rocks fell to the earth in mid-air.

This whole time, the wolves had stayed to the back, hidden within the line of trees. As they stepped forward, joining the front line with my two brothers, Carlisle, Demitri and Edward, a panicked sound echoed up from Felix's army.

"Wait for it," Brandon chuckled, "one of those newborns is about to freak the fuck out. Look at them step back a little." Seth snorted into a wolfy snicker, nodding at us both.

It was a tense standoff. Felix's face registered nothing but anger. Jane and Alec's powers weren't working and the twins had been shut down. He waved someone forward, the army parting like the Red Sea for Moses as the biggest vampire I had ever seen stepped forward, a tiny woman at his side.

"Damn," I breathed. "That must be the guy that can manipulate the elements."

"Fuck," Brandon growled, "he makes Emmett look small."

"Yeah," I sighed, my brow wrinkling as the small woman touched his arm when he walked forward. "Why is she touching..." I stopped. "Renata," I gasped. "She's a shield. The last time I met another shield we negated each other." I opened my shield wider, trying to stop them before they got any closer. "Fucking hell," I gasped as she and the giant walked right through it.

_Edward, move now!_ I growled, turning to Brandon, "Shut them down. Forget the twins, shut those two down." Brandon nodded, but snarled when Renata's shield shot him down.

The giant smiled menacingly, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. I split my own shield, focusing on who was the closest to them. All it took was one spark from the lighter and a huge flaming ball was hurling across the field. I caught it with my shield, almost feeling the heat from it myself, snuffing it out above my family's heads.

Once Felix realized the shield was open, he sent his army in. All hell broke loose on the clearing floor. I could barely register who was where. In fact, my only concern was the fire balls that were everywhere.

The wolves lunged at individuals, separating them from everyone else. My shield caught four more fireballs, extinguishing them in the air before they could reach their targets. My chest cracked wide open with pain. I scoured the clearing for Edward and I finally found him on the edge, Jane looming over him.

"Bitch," I growled, finally wrapping her up in my shield after having lost her so many months ago. With a growl and twist of my shield, she was no longer in one piece. Edward dove out of the way when I caught one of the fireballs, slamming it down on the ground where Jane's pieces were.

The giant was killing my strength. For every deed I did away from him, he had created that many more fireballs. "We've got to get that..._thing_," I growled to Brandon. "Seth, can the wolves touch him?"

Almost as if I had wished it, two wolves, one russet and one black, launched themselves at Renata, catching her off guard. "Nice, Jake, Sam," I nodded. They tumbled through the tall grasses with her, leaving the large vampire a little confused.

"Demitri wasn't kidding," Brandon snorted, "that dude really isn't the brightest bulb in the box, is he?" Seth chuckled and I smiled as he asked, "Shut him down?"

"No," I shook my head, catching another fireball. "Let's give Jasper's theory a shot, huh?" Just as the large vampire sparked the lighter, I wrapped my shield around him. Brandon, Seth and I both cringed at the scream that erupted from the guy. "Fuck, he was right," I winced, "he's cooking alive in there."

In fact, everyone stopped, listening to the monster scream. I couldn't take it any longer, finally twisting my shield until he snapped apart into fiery pieces.

"Sweet!" Brandon beamed, "Fuck, Bells. You've taken the biggest threats away."

"Nope," I growled, scanning the field for Edward first, finding him in a battle with a tall blonde man. He seemed to be holding his own. Felix was my next target. I scoured the entire area looking for him, wanting this madness over before something else could go wrong. He was nowhere down there.

"Well, well, well," an Italian accent sounded from our right. Brandon, Seth and I turned, finding we had company. Very dangerous company. Felix stood, grinning proudly, with Alec and another two vampires. "Just the two I've been looking for."

Quickly I slammed my shield around the three of us, sighing as I felt some kind of power bounce off of it. Seth shifted from foot to foot, getting ready to spring. I placed my hand on his large shoulder, stopping him for the moment.

_Edward, we're outnumbered up here. _I shook my head, crouching and tensing every muscle I had.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Felix crooned, pacing around us in a half circle. "Jane's told me so much about you."

"Well, she can't anymore," I chuckled, sneering as Alec snarled into a feral growl. "I've paid her back for her escape from me last time."

If this was news to Felix, he didn't flinch. "Oh, well," he sighed, waving her off as if she never really mattered. Alec's face flickered a moment of sorrow and anger towards his superior. "Let's see if I have my facts straight," he smiled, holding up his hand to start ticking things off. "Human daughter of Charlie and Renee...step-daughter to Phil. Born in Forks, Washington, but lived most of your life in Arizona. Hmm, Mom and the step-dad moved to Jacksonville, Florida. You are currently married to Edward Cullen." He paused, turned around and walked slowly back the other way. "You know there's a port in Jacksonville," he stopped, smiling my way. "Your mother was very pretty for her age."

"What did you do?" I snarled, stepping forward. Brandon's arms locked around my waist, bringing me to a halt.

"She thought you were dead," he chuckled, watching me struggle against Brandon. Every hair stood up on Seth's back, his growl was long, low and severe. Long, nasty tendrils of saliva dripped from his huge teeth. "But she found out the truth before we drained them both."

I snapped, whether it was the truth or not, I lost every bit of control I had. Bloodlust overtook every sensible thought. I split my shield, wrapping it around Alec, ripping him into shreds. Finally able to move, Seth and Brandon launched themselves at the two vampires that stood in the back.

"My, my," Felix smiled, realizing that we were left alone, "you are quite beautiful when you're angry. Carina was a waste of my time, maybe I'll take you back with me."

"I don't think so," I growled, my head turning when my name was called out. From the clearing, Jasper and Emmett were having an awful time against the twins. Without thinking, I split my shield, grabbing one of the twins and snapping them apart. It was the dumbest move I had ever made. I allowed my love for my family to make me forget to protect myself. Felix lunged the moment my attention turned back to him. He landed on me, both of us grunting with the force.

"Tsk, tsk, Isabella," he sneered at me. "Now let's see if you scream like your mother did when I killed her." He held me firm as I struggled in his grasp, looking for any way out. I prayed that Edward could hear my thoughts. I just hoped he made it in time.

**A/N...I'm ducking behind my desk...Look, the ONLY way this was going to work was as a cliffie...I'm so sorry...But you guys know me...it won't be long. I promise.** **There's nothing needed to say...we're obviously in the middle of the battle here...so just keep your fingers crossed, ok?** **I want to thank Brits23...who got just as wrapped up in the cliffie...lol Love you...thanks a lot.** **Ok, review for me...let me hear you yell at me for leaving you hanging...sorry... Later...**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N...Quit yelling at me! LOL Here take it...**

**But fair warning, this was a hard chapter to write. It was emotional and a little scary. I'm bugging you...go read...I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 39

"_Tsk, tsk, Isabella," he sneered at me. "Now let's see if you scream like your mother did when I killed her."_

BELLA

"I don't fucking think so," I growled, realizing Felix was every bit the same size as Emmett. I had fought Emmett, beaten him even. It didn't take much before I was able to push my shield out and find myself on my feet again. However, Felix was just as graceful, just as quick as my brother was. He didn't give me a chance to protect myself. He launched again and we shattered through a large spruce.

"Now why should young Edward get to have all the fun with this?" He sneered, gripping my hair as the large tree slowly fell to the ground.

"You know," I chuckled without humor, "it's not nice to touch that what doesn't belong to you," I growled, hitting him multiple times in the face and squirming quickly away from him. "And I will never be yours," I growled, launching myself at him.

It was, by far, the hardest fight I had ever been in. I didn't know if he was telling the truth about my mother and Phil, but just the thought weighed on my mind, causing me to make mistake after mistake. My temper was out of control; my mind couldn't focus. And Felix was perfectly designed for fighting, for killing.

With a last ditch effort, I flipped over him, trying to land my teeth near his neck, but he caught my arm. A loud resounding crack wracked my frame, my arm now useless. I felt the sting of air hitting the venom that leaked from my wrecked left shoulder. I growled, writhing in the grass and hearing Felix stalk me like a cougar hunts a wounded deer.

"Too bad Edward's not here," he chuckled, "I would like to have seen his face as I shattered you in front of him."

He took a step closer, planting a kick to my back. I tumbled into a boulder, a large shard of it breaking off and hitting the ground next to me.

The fiercest of feral snarls exploded from my right and Edward, looking more like a feline than ever, landed on Felix. The ground gave way under them, digging a rut the length of home plate to first base on a baseball field. Felix dwarfed my husband, but Edward was so much faster. And was he ever pissed.

I rolled myself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the large rock. The fight in front of me was the worst I'd ever seen. And Felix was losing. With every thought he had, Edward countered it. Every spin, every punch, every kick, every lunge, Edward saw it coming. Felix was starting to look fearful.

"Oh no, you don't," my husband taunted, "You'll finish this, you coward. If you run, you have no place to go. Your army is destroyed. We killed them all." Edward's chuckle was Felix's last straw. He turned and ran, Edward hot on his trail, calling over his shoulder for me to stay put right where I was. Like I could go anywhere.

The further they got, the louder the fight became. I could hear trees snapping, masculine growls, Edward's taunting laugh.

"Bells," Alice gasped, falling to her knees beside me. "Shit, what the hell?"

"I think he tried to take my arm off," I sighed, frowning when I could no longer hear Edward and Felix's voices. I shielded Alice. "What do you see?" I begged, gripping her hand. "Please, Alice."

"Nothing," she shook her head. "There must be wolves around them."

"Don't move, though, Carlisle's coming," she sighed, but her frown matched my own.

Soon, I was surrounded by my family. I sighed a deep breath of relief with seeing them all. "Bella, let me see," Carlisle knelt beside me, gently picking up my arm. "What happened?" I explained my altercation with Felix up until Edward showing up.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked, looking at Jasper, who was kneeling at my other side, running a hand softly over my head.

"Yeah, I think so," he shrugged. "All family and friends are accounted for, but I'm not sure about wolves. I know Jake and Sam are fine."

"Seth was ok when he took off to protect me." I groaned, my head falling back to the boulder.

"Let's get you up," Carlisle said, reaching for me.

"Edward said to stay," I argued, frowning and shaking my head. "Just wait, please?"

"Ok, ok," he smiled, sighing and sitting back on his heels. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I nodded, closing my eyes and relaxing as Jasper's hand still continued to rub my head. He felt it the same time I did. "No," he whispered, his voice barely there, his head shaking back and forth in denial. His hand went to his chest at the same time mine did.

"Edward," I growled, folding in on myself. My chest felt like someone had cracked it open with a jackhammer. "No," I sobbed, falling over on the ground. I tried to wrap my arms around my chest, but my left was dead weight. "Alice, please...tell me," I begged.

"I can't," she panicked. "Jake must have followed. I can't see anything."

It was then that Esme burst into wracking, heartbreaking sobs. Her eyes were wide as they focused on a blue-ish gray column of smoke rising in the far distance.

"No!" I exploded into hysterics, scrambling to get up, but the pain in my arm combined with the hollow crack in my chest wouldn't let me. "No, _Edward_..." I kicked and fought everyone around me as they tried to hold me down. It finally took Emmett covering me on the ground to hold me still. All I could do was sob into his shoulder, gripping him fiercely, his own breathing ragged.

"Let's get her home, Carlisle," Esme said, her breath hitching.

"No," I whispered, "Emmett, don't let them. Edward said to wait," I begged, looking up at my big brother. I could see the struggle he was having. Should he listen to Carlisle or give his little sister what she wanted?

"Little one," Emmett sighed, scooping me up in his arms, "let's get you fixed up first, ok?"

"No, no, _no_," I shook violently in his arms, trying to get down, trying to get away. "He's just too far away," I argued, my own voice not even sounding convincing. "He has to be ok," I cried, turning to Jasper and reaching for him. "Please, Jazz," I begged. "Don't, we have to wait for him." I could hear my sisters and mother crying behind me. "He's too far, that's all," I sobbed, struggling and shaking. "He's ok...he _has_ to be ok, please," I pleaded, my head falling back with my heartache. I could barely breathe.

"Em," Jasper sighed, "let me have her." Emmett set me gently down, leaning me into Jasper. "You need to relax, Bells, I can't feel your chest pain when you're in this state. Breathe, little one."

For the life of me, I couldn't calm down. With a sad look at Carlisle, Jasper shook his head. "I don't know," he sighed, shrugged. "She's too upset for me to tell what's panic and what's her connection."

"We're taking you home," Carlisle finally stated. "I can heal you quicker there. Emmett, go!" He pointed towards the gray pillar.

"No," I pleaded as I ended up in Jasper's embrace, gripping his shirt and sobbing hysterically. He was trying to send me calming waves, but I was too overwrought, too high-strung for him to succeed. "Please, put me down," I cried. "We have to wait. Edward said to _wait_," I snarled, fighting Jasper with everything I had.

"STOP!" A loud growl exploded from behind us.

"Edward," I sobbed, still trying to fight against Jasper, my energy was almost spent.

"Oh, thank God," Esme breathed, falling into Carlisle's arms.

"Let me have her," Edward growled. "No, Carlisle, I'll handle it and we'll meet you back at the house." Carefully, I was handed over, my sobs never ending. "Hey," he said, "look at me." I gripped his shirt as hard as I could with one hand, burying my face in his neck. "Bella love, please look at me." He forced my face away from him as gently as possible. "I'm ok, baby," he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. "Ok? Please calm down."

I nodded against him, cupping his face with my right hand, but I was still shaking. "Are you sure you're ok?" I finally asked, my breath hitching on every word.

"Yes, my sweet girl," he sighed, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear, "but it's you we need to worry about. Can you hold on?" I nodded, laying my head back on his shoulder. I could tell he was running, but it was as smooth as if we were in a car on the highway.

When he stopped, I looked up to see that we were in our meadow. He sat down, still cradling me. "I need to fix this shoulder, baby," he said, his face apologetic. "It's really going to burn, love." He gently pulled my shirt off, slowly tugging one arm out, then my head, finally easing it down my hurt arm. "Close your eyes, Bella, focus on anything else, ok?"

"'Kay," I sighed, squeezing my eyes closed. He shifted me on his lap and I was able to press my forehead to his shoulder. The first swipe of his venom over my open wound shook my entire frame. He had to lick it in order for it to heal quicker. I gripped his shirt, my breathing ragged. I forced myself to focus on his scent, the feel of him practically surrounding me. He had just gone too far. He was ok. He was alive. He was right here.

"I'm all of those things," he said, but I could feel his smile against my skin. "Please relax, my love. The venom won't take long to seal this wound."

"'Kay," I growled, flinching when a stinging pain shot down my arm. Soon, the pain started to subside, and it was replaced with another feeling altogether. Edward's mouth stopped concentrating on one spot and started traveling up my shoulder. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I couldn't help when I rolled my hips over him.

"Mm, Bella," he growled against my collar bone, leaving open mouth kisses up my neck and gripping my hips. I turned my head, crashing my lips into his. Both of us groaned, deepening the kiss. Relishing the contact, we lost ourselves for just a moment, groping and pulling each other. We were trying get as close as we could. I whimpered as I broke away from him, closing my eyes as his mouth trailed up the other side of my neck. "I take it that you're feeling no pain now?" He chuckled darkly just below my ear.

"What pain?" I gasped as his tongue flicked out and up the shell. He chuckled again, his head hitting my shoulder. He wrapped his arms all the way around me, exhaling in relief.

"We need to let you hunt, baby," he sighed, pulling back to look me in the eyes. "You'll feel better, I promise." I nodded, flexing my shoulder and wiggling my fingers. Edward helped me stand, handing me back my shirt. I grimaced at the stiff feel of it touching my skin again.

I wanted to ask him what happened. I wanted to ask him about Renee and Phil, but hunting sounded so appealing at the moment that I couldn't fight him on it. Two deer just north of the meadow never even had a chance. I took them both down, shaking my head to clear it when I stood.

"I need to take you home, love," he frowned, leaning against a tree. "Carlisle wants to see us as soon as possible."

"Ok," I sighed, feeling better. I looked up at my husband's face and could see that he was hiding something. "Just tell me," I frowned, forcing him to look at me.

"I want to check something first," he sighed. "Can you trust me?"

"I just practically beat up every member of our family because you told me to stay put," I huffed a laugh, "I think I can trust you."

"God, Bella," he growled, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry about that. Why did you panic, sweet girl?"

"You were too far," I mumbled into his shirt, "and then we saw the smoke. The pain in my chest didn't go away, Alice couldn't see you. I couldn't stop it."

"Alice couldn't see me, because Jake was with me," he smiled, pulling me back to cup my face. "And Felix was heading back to his boat...or what was his boat," he smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Jasper couldn't tell what was panic and what was connection," I sighed, shrugging, "it all kind of snowballed."

"It didn't help that you were in pain already," he frowned, tilting his head at me.

"No," I sighed, shaking my head. "And Esme fell apart."

"Ok," he smiled, "let's go. They'll need to fawn all over us, I think."

As we ran back to the house, I realized that he had successfully distracted me from the answer about my mother and Phil.

Esme flashed out the back door, flying into my arms. "Are you two..." She started, pulling away from me and into Edward's arms, "Are you two ok?"

"Yes," we sighed.

Edward's head snapped around as Jake came trudging out of the house. "Really?" My husband asked, his brow wrinkling. Jacob nodded, a smile of relief on his face. "Love," Edward grabbed my shoulders, "Renee and Phil are ok. Felix was lying. Charlie just called them."

"Thank God," I sighed, shaking my head.

"You weren't sure," Esme said, looking up at him.

"No," Edward shook his head. "I was listening for Bella, but when Felix told her about her mother, I couldn't concentrate on it long enough. I was dealing with two newborns."

"Some faith you have," Jake teased, poking my shoulder. "Didn't you tell me to watch out for him? And then you go and freak out?" I nodded, flying into his arms and thanking him.

We walked up to the back deck. It looked like an infirmary for mythical creatures – mainly werewolves. Everyone was there, it seemed. And they all looked the worse for wear.

"Bells," Seth sighed, trying to get up.

"Sit still," Carlisle chided. "That leg hasn't healed yet. Not that it won't take long, but still."

"Will you live?" I asked my step brother.

"Yeah," he smiled widely, "the jackass made a tree fall on me, but not before I ripped his head off." I shook my head at him, smiling. "You better find those brothers of yours. They were about to lose their minds when they got back here."

"Oh hell," I sighed, turning towards the doors, but before I could reach for the knob, Emmett was out and I was in his arms.

"Shit, Bells," he growled, ruffling my hair, "you scared the fuck out of me." He looked me over, flipping me around and turning me over as if I weighed nothing. "Did Eddie fix you? Are you all in one piece?"

"Yes," I cracked up, "put me down."

"'Kay," he sighed, setting me on my feet. "What the hell happened?" He looked between me and Edward. "She flipped the fuck out."

"I went too far," Edward sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "But Felix is gone," he smirked. His confident smile was too adorable. Pride at finally ridding ourselves of Felix radiated from him.

"Oh Edward," Esme sighed, "we didn't know what to think. And then the smoke," she shook her head.

"I know," he frowned, kissing my head. "I'm sorry. I would have called, but," he pulled out his phone and it was practically cracked down the middle.

"_That's_ why I couldn't get you," Alice growled. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry," Edward chuckled, sounding amused, but still managing to sound sincere.

"I just think you wanted a new phone," Jasper teased, tugging me away from Edward. "You ok?" He whispered and I nodded, letting him send cheerful waves over me. "So," he smirked, "my theory with the Firestarter worked."

"Oh God," I grimaced, "that was the worst sound I have ever heard." I sighed, sitting down next to Jake, who was getting his forearm looked at.

"Don't bother with stitches, Carlisle," he grumbled. "It will be healed in mere minutes."

"Fine, fine," Carlisle chuckled, moving on to Embry. His shoulder was dislocated. "Edward, come hold his body steady." We all flinched with the loud pop that came from Embry's arm.

"That was nasty," Jake snorted looking at me. "That giant flame thrower was just awful."

"It wouldn't have taken so long if he didn't have Renata touching him," I frowned. "Brandon and I couldn't touch him."

"Felix knew that," Edward said, looking up from Quil's injuries. His collar bone looked broken. "Which means, someone told him," he growled.

"Jane?" I asked, thinking she could have figured it out.

"I don't think so," Edward shook his head.

"Jane met a nasty demise," Rose chortled, shaking her head. "I've never seen Edward move so fast."

"Oh," I winced, "sorry, love. I didn't have a choice. I had her _and_ I had to catch one of those fireballs."

"No worries," he chuckled, standing up. "Don't move for a few, Quil." He turned back to me. "You owe me sneakers, though," he smirked. I snickered at his melted soles.

"And a phone, apparently," I smiled, leaning into his lips as he kissed my forehead with a sweet, soft laugh. He pulled back and gave me a wink before he went to look at the rest of the pack with Carlisle.

"You and those fireballs were impressive," Jasper chuckled, "just when I thought I needed to duck out of the way, they would snuff out overhead."

"I could feel the heat through my shield," I sighed, "it was weird."

"I want to know how Felix found us on that ridge," Brandon growled, plopping down next to me. His shirt was torn in two places, but otherwise he looked fine. "We made sure not to leave a trail from his entry point."

"I don't know," I growled. "And how did he guess my shield may not have worked against Renata?"

Demitri and Marcus walked out the back door. Carina was right behind them, her face pure rage.

"I think I might have that answer, Bella," Marcus frowned, his eyes drifting to the far end of the deck. Tanya sat with Mark. They were holding hands, but he looked furious. Tanya looked a little singed around the edges. Her clothes were blackened, her skin burned in some places.

"No," Edward, Brandon and I growled. Brandon and I were on our feet before anyone could blink. It took two werewolves, both my brothers, Demitri and my husband to hold us back.

"You stupid, vindictive bitch," I snarled. Tanya leaped to her feet, backing slowly away. "We could have been killed," I growled, struggling against them all.

"That's treason," Marcus said quietly, walking towards Tanya, "punishable by death," he sighed, shaking his head. "Let them go," he ordered. "The law rests in their hands. Let Brandon and Bella decide if she dies."

"No," Carlisle argued, shaking his head and stepping between all of us and Tanya and Mark. "Wait," he held up his hand at everyone holding on to me and Brandon. "My family won't be your executioners."

"Speak for yourself," Brandon growled low.

"Brandon," Carlisle warned, "wait, please."

"Let me get this straight," Jake growled, standing slowly. "One of your own, someone I've been watching out for, let them get by just to get to Bella?" His body started to shake, his muscles rolled under his russet skin.

"Jacob," Edward said, holding out a hand, "trust me, I know how you feel, but wait."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jake snarled, suddenly my best friend looked just as menacing in human form as he did in his wolf form.

"Let me go," I struggled against everyone. I couldn't even tell who was holding me and who was holding Brandon. There were just large forms all around us.

"Marcus," Demitri growled, still struggling to hold us, "perhaps killing her isn't the answer. However, there is some punishment required, but we don't have to go back to the way Aro ran things."

"I don't want to kill her," I sneered.

"We just want to beat the shit out of her," Brandon finished with a dark chuckle.

"Both my children," Esme said softly from the side and everyone turned to look at her. Edward sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes in his frustration. "I almost lost them both today because of you," she pointed to Tanya. "Bella and Brandon could have finished it all from that ridge, but you wanted vengeance for whatever crazy notion you have in your head." She growled, stepping closer. "We thought we lost Edward," she snarled, getting angrier by the second. But Tanya did the one thing I had told her ages ago never to do. She rolled her eyes at Esme.

"That. Is. It," I growled, throwing my shield out as hard as I could. I launched at Tanya, breaking through the rails of the deck and landing on her hard. I heard my name being called. I heard Brandon fighting to join me. I even heard Jacob change into wolf form. But nothing stopped me. I left my shield down, hoping to hell she fought back. And she did.

"I told you never to roll your fucking eyes at Esme," I spat, holding her down by the shoulders. Our fight raged out through the yard and into the forest. "Look who's been cheating," I teased as I slammed her into the closest tree. "My, my, crimson eyes, Tanya," I snarled, throwing her through the trunk. "Anyone I know?"

"Actually, yes," she sneered. "I think you go to school with them...Portland," she grunted as I punched her jaw.

"You drained children?" I snarled, ducking her swing and tackling her to the forest floor at the edge of the yard. Suddenly my mind filled with my friends from Portland. "Who? Who the fuck was it?"

"I didn't get names," she laughed, reversing my hold and pinning me into a bed of ferns. "I just wanted strength. And to piss you off."

"Your mere presence pisses me off," I growled, finally surrendering to my gift and wrapping my shield around her. "Tell me why I shouldn't snap you apart? _Tell me_!"

I threw her into what looked to be a hundred year old tree, raising her up a few feet off the ground and constricting my shield around her. "I could have lost my family today. I thought I lost Edward. Why shouldn't I just set this whole tree on fire and hold you here until you're nothing but ashes?"

"Bella," I heard behind me. I turned, still holding Tanya where she was to see Mark looking forlorn. "Please don't," he begged, "you know what it would do to me."

"You," I pointed, "will _never_ have with her what I have with Edward." I was shaking with rage, but Mark's face was slowly smothering it. "She'll never allow it. She's never going to be worthy of you."

"I know," he nodded. "You...it's different, I know, but won't you please listen?"

"No," I shook my head, turning when Tanya called his name. "Shut. Up." I pulled her away from the tree and slammed her back just to hear her head hit the trunk. Several large branches snapped off and hit the ground. Turning back to Mark, I said, "You will – with every fiber of your being – keep her away from me and my family. If, and I'm not kidding, if she comes near me – and I don't give a flying fuck what country we're in or what fucking decade it is – I will kill her. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "_yes_, Bells, I get it."

I turned back to Tanya and snapped her arms off, letting her fall to the ground. "_You_," I pointed to Mark, "can put her back together."

With that, I took a few steps back, folding my arms across my chest. I needed to find Alice. Turning around and running back to the house, I was caught up in Edward's arms. "It was Matthew, love," he growled. "She found him in the woods just outside the school with his friends from Los Angeles."

"No," I whispered, letting him pick me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he walked me away from the house. I shook my head, "No, baby, but his sister...his parents."

"I know, sweetheart," Edward sighed, tilting his head up at me. "It was the worst thing she could have done. He wasn't my favorite, but..." He paused, frowning and shaking his head. "They are calling it an animal attack," he said, touching my face, his brow wrinkling. "Jasper just looked it up."

"Poor Erika," I whispered. I didn't like Matthew, but to lose a loved one is terrible, especially one so young. "And everyone else?"

"Are just fine, sweet girl," he smiled softly. "Wendy, Drew, Pam...they are all just fine, baby."

I sighed with relief, burying my face in his neck.

EDWARD

"I wish humans healed as quickly as the wolves," Carlisle chuckled, sitting back in his chair. We were still out on the deck. Most of the pack had left, except for Jake and Seth. Esme was happily feeding them anything they would eat or drink. As big as they were, I wondered if it was quite possible for them to empty the cupboards.

"It is nice," Jake nodded with a smile before popping a potato chip in his mouth. "So what's the deal with Marcus? I mean, is he just going to start over in Italy or what?"

"Yes," Demitri nodded, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "He's extended an invitation to me and Carina to help him reestablish order. He wants Carlisle there as well. Actually, he wants the whole family."

Carlisle locked gazes with me, his mind full of questions. _In what capacity would he want us? Are his ideals going to change? Or will he start where Aro left off?_

"Bells," Alice growled, "shield me from Jake for just a second." Bella lifted her head from my shoulder with a nod, waiting for Alice to tell her when to stop. Alice's face went from skeptical to passive, ending with a slight smile. I couldn't see the vision, but my sister's face indicated that things would be ok. Or at least, I hoped. "Thanks," she smiled. "Marcus has decided to change things. He's seen what the change in diet can do. And he understands that this lifestyle should be offered as an alternative, not ostracized. If we helped, he would want Carlisle there on an advisory basis. But he wants the rest of us for different reasons."

"Like what?" Demitri sighed.

Alice's vision replayed as she locked gazes with me. I nodded, saying, "He would use each of our strengths to gain control back, reestablish the laws. The Russians got away today, so he would want Alice and Demitri to find them. Garrett never showed, but Marcus wants to question him. He'd use me for that. And he's absolutely sure that there would be rebellions, so he would want Emmett and Bella for protection."

"I'm not a bodyguard," Bella huffed, not even bothering to lift her head back up from my shoulder. I chuckled, kissing the side of her head.

"No, Bells," Demitri smiled, "nor would he force you to be. He's mentioned asking all of you to come with him, but he knows how this family works. He's witnessed it. He respects it. Although, don't be surprised if he does ask for your advice," he said, raising an eyebrow at Carlisle.

"I have no problem with helping him, but I won't be a member of the Volturi again," he frowned, shaking his head. "Even if it's under a new ideal."

"The only thing he may ask of you is for help when he goes back to Volterra," Demitri shrugged. "He needs help making sure the castle is clear of all traitors."

"I thought he didn't leave anyone behind," Bella said, looking over at Alice.

"There are still servants and vampires that actually run the facade of the tourist attraction. Not to mention the humans employed there, they are well aware of what the place is," Demitri answered.

"We would have to take that to a vote, Demitri," Carlisle frowned. "I won't speak for everyone. Let Marcus know we'll get back to him, but that I understand his concern."

"Definitely," Demitri smiled, patting him on the shoulder and standing.

"I have no problem helping Marcus," Rose frowned, "but I don't want to live there, be an employee, as it were."

"I agree," Bella added.

"But I don't want him walking into a trap, either," Emmett sighed, "I like the guy."

"It wouldn't hurt to walk in with him," Jasper mused almost to himself. "It also wouldn't hurt to give vampires this alternative lifestyle."

"And that's what I would be doing," Demitri smiled. "Carina and I plan on maintaining our diet once we move back into the castle."

"Good for you," Carlisle smiled.

"Ok, well," Demitri smirked, "I better go. Carina wanted to hunt before we followed Marcus back to Alaska. And I have to make sure Mark put Tanya back together correctly," he snorted, raising an eyebrow at Bella.

She huffed a laugh, looking out over the yard. "Keep her away from me, Demitri," she growled, her eyes meeting his. There was absolutely no humor there whatsoever. In fact, her eyes were black with fury. Her mind swirled with thoughts on how she felt when she thought she lost me. How Felix had told her that he had killed Renee. All of it could have ended on the battlefield, but Tanya told him exactly where Bella would be.

"Easy, little one," Jasper frowned. "No more today, ok?" He chuckled, sending her a wave of calmness.

"Whatever," she sighed, still angry. "I'm not kidding," she mumbled, staring back at Demitri.

He studied her face for a moment, his mind completely agreeing with her. "Don't worry, Bells," he smiled, "Marcus has plans for those two. Something about Siberia and snow and no contact with others. Their fate rests in your hands. Marcus will do whatever you tell him to do."

"Just don't ask me today," she growled, standing up and giving him, Jake and Seth hugs. "I need a shower," she sighed. "Take care and give Carina a hug from me." Without looking at me, she answered my confused expression. _I'm ok, love. I just...I had my heart shattered today and put back together. I saw things today I never want to see again and I need to wash it all away._

Every mind on the deck wanted to know if she was ok. "She will be," I answered softly, sitting up and staring at my hands.

I bid farewell to Demitri, Jake and Seth. They left, telling us to let them know what the plan was.

"Edward," Carlisle stopped me before I reached the door. "In the morning," he sighed, shaking his head, "we'll all sit down to discuss the future of this family. We'll put it all to a vote, son." I nodded, taking another step. "In the meantime, I think taking one night off might not be a bad idea. Everyone meet back here by dawn," he said, looking around at the deck. In his mind, he was kicking everyone out. I had to fight my smile. He was giving Bella a break.

"Yeah, sure," Emmett nodded, taking Rose's hand. "Let's go, baby."

Carlisle and Esme decided to run up to the Canada border to a place just off the coast. Rose and Emmett went back to the Portland house. Alice and Jasper wanted to stay close, so they opted for Seattle. Bella and I were alone at the Forks house. Instantly, they were all gone.

I walked upstairs, hearing my love in the bathroom. The shower was running, the steam flowing out in clouds out of the open door. I leaned against the wall, staring unabashedly at the artwork that was my Bella through the frosted glass doors of the shower. Her form was blurry through the glass from the steam, water and the pane itself. Her back arched as she ran her hands through her hair under the stream. The profile of her was too much for me to resist.

"Are you joining me? Or are you content to watch, Edward?" She smirked, sticking her head out of the door and eying me wickedly.

"Oh, I was quite content to watch," I chuckled, "but if you're inviting..."

"Get your handsome self naked and in here," she said, rolling her eyes. I barked a laugh, shrugging out of my shirt. Seconds later, I stepped in behind her. She turned me around, allowing the warm water to flow over me. I reached over, grabbing her bottle of shampoo, pouring some in my hands. "I've done that already," she snickered, but allowed me to work it into her hair.

"Yes," I sighed, frowning behind her, "but I haven't." She wanted to wash off the day. I was going to do it for her. I worked the soap into a lather, massaging her scalp down to the ends of her hair. I stepped back, pulling her under the water to rinse it out. I repeated the process with her conditioner. She leaned her back into my chest as I reached for the body wash. I started at her shoulders, rubbing down her arms to the tips of her fingers. I placed a kiss on her cheek as I soaped each breast, paying specific attention to her nipples. It elicited a beautiful giggle from her.

"I didn't realize they were that dirty," she snorted.

"Filthy," I chuckled, kissing her neck and slipping my hands down to her stomach. "Turn around."

I knelt before her, placing a kiss to each hip before I applied soap to her skin. I washed each leg, each foot, each toe, rinsing her off under the water. I stayed on one knee, turning her around again. I gripped her hips, pressing my forehead to the small of her back.

Her mind was killing me. It was replaying the emotions of the day. To have heard her mind as I ran to her after destroying Felix, I thought my heart would shatter. No one in our family could calm her. Even Alice's mind had thought the worst. She had been in such pain, such turmoil. I couldn't get to her quick enough as she argued to stay, even though she thought I might not show.

"I'm so sorry, love," I said, my breath hitching. "I'm sorry you were scared."

She turned in front of me, dropping to her knees. She grabbed my face, her breathing ragged. "Thank you for coming back, thank you for saving me." She cried, pressing kisses to my face. "Could you hear me?"

"Yes," I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning into her hands, "it was torture not to be able to get to you quick enough, to set your mind at ease. I don't think I've ever ran that fast. I saw them," I sighed, looking up at her. "I saw them try to help, but they couldn't," I shook my head. "I saw you beg them to stay, to wait. For me. But I saw your heart break."

"I thought it would," she whispered, kissing my forehead, cheek, and lips.

"I never want to hear you sound like that again," I begged, cupping her face. "I can't bear it. I never want to see you that sad, understand?"

"Only you can cause that," she breathed. "My happiness depends on you, Edward."

We were now both on our knees, water cascading down upon us. My eyes traveled every inch of her face, my lips just barely touching hers. "It killed me to see it, Bella," I sighed, finally giving in to my desire. A whimper rushed into my mouth from hers as she gripped my hair. She turned her head, raking her tongue across my lips. I growled, sitting back on my heels and grabbing her hips. Pulling her to my lap and raising her over me, I slipped her down. "We're home alone, love," I whispered, "I want to hear you. I want to hear my name come out of those lips when I make you come," I panted, grinding her over me.

She gasped, her mouth hanging open, her lids heavy with lust and a touch of relief from being one with me. I could feel the hot water start to run out, but the temperature didn't make a difference. It cascaded down over us, and I couldn't resist, licking the beads from her shoulder to her neck. I wrapped her legs around me, gripping her ass as she gyrated against me.

"Edward, more," she growled, biting at my neck. "Pick me up," she grunted, gripping at my shoulders.

I cupped her bottom, standing up and pressing her into the cold tile. She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me in so close that I could barely tell where I ended and she began. I moaned when she squeezed her legs tighter around me, her tiny body shaking with the effort of trying to get closer.

My arms snaked up around her, grasping her shoulders from behind as I took her against the shower walls. I was not gentle. I was not careful. In fact, the slate tiles started to crack slowly behind her. I needed to claim her, make her mine. I had heard what Felix's plans were. He wanted her, wanted to own her.

"Open the door, love," I growled, pulling her away from the wall. She reached over, sliding the door open. I dropped her to the bathmat, never parting from her, never letting go.

We dripped water everywhere, but I couldn't find it in me to care. "Tell me, Edward," she gasped, her head flying back. "Tell me I'm yours," she growled, her eyes pitch black and filled with need. Sometimes, I swore she could read my mind.

"You are mine," I growled biting at her neck and trailing my lips to her scar. I sucked the skin of my eternal mark on her hard, eliciting a beautiful growling purr from her. "You have always been _mine_."

Her whole body arched up, vibrating and pulling me in tighter. My name fell from her lips with hitching breaths as she triggered my own undoing. I didn't want her on the floor, so I picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. I pulled the covers up around her, running back to the bathroom to shut off the water and bringing her brush and towel with me. "Sit up," I whispered, turning her so that her back was to me. I ran the towel over her hair, taking as much of the dampness out of it I could and proceeded to brush her hair.

"You've missed your calling," she teased, turning slightly to look at me. I chuckled, kissing her wet head. "You're very good at that," she sighed, tilting her head back for me.

"I just want you to feel good," I smiled, laying my forehead on her shoulder when I was done. I wound my arms all the way around her, pulling her back flush to my chest.

"Well then, my turn," she smirked, turning around in front of me. She took the towel and with a sweet giggle, ruffled my head hard. I chuckled, holding her hips as she situated in front of me to brush my hair. "You know," she snorted, "when it's wet, I can actually tame it."

"Funny," I sighed in false indignation. Her smile finally met her eyes as she cupped my face and kissed both my cheeks and my nose. "You ok, my beautiful girl?" I asked, my brow wrinkling and my head tilting.

"Yeah," she nodded. "When I was human, I used to have dreams that I lost you. The reality of it was far worse," she sighed, tracing her fingers under my eyes, up my jaw line, finally over my lips. "It seemed like reality, anyway."

"I know," I sighed, leaning into her touch. In her mind she blamed Tanya for most of the heartbreak of the day. "Would you have killed her?" I asked, just following her train of thought.

"Yes," she stated with a nod and her mouth set firmly. "You know," she sighed, looking around the room and back to me, "I didn't care that she hated me. I didn't care that she and I could never see eye to eye. But to have almost lost you..." She stopped, her growl filling the room as she shook her head slowly, "Well, she went too far."

"She didn't think that way," I murmured.

"She didn't _think_," Bella snarled, closing her eyes to calm herself. "We were so fucking lucky today, Edward. We could have lost everyone. She sent him to me because she hated me, but she didn't think that pulling me away could stop everyone's protection."

"I love you," I stated simply, frowning and pulling her to me. I laid us down face to face. "And I'm so sorry that I scared you," I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers.

She wrapped her arms around me, melting into me and burying her face in my neck. She breathed deep, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of my head. "You are my life," she mumbled into my neck, using the words I told her so long ago. They made more sense to her now.

"And you are mine," I sighed, trying to pull her even closer. I couldn't help my body's reaction to having her naked and in my arms. I couldn't help my moan or my eyes rolling back as my arousal slipped between her folds. And I damn sure couldn't stop my hands from touching her.

With my palms flat, I gripped her ass, pressing her against me. The friction was delicious and I wanted more. She pulled me over on top of her, lifting her hips and opening her legs wider for me. Without words, I worshiped her. Our gazes never broke, nor did our lips leave skin. My goal was to see how many times I could make her come, make her gasp my name. I lost count before the night was over.

"Family meeting, sweet girl," I sighed, unable to stop myself from picking her up and wrapping my arms around her. She smelled sweet, clean. And she looked too cute to resist in my t-shirt and a pair of her jeans. She smiled, almost as if she knew what I was thinking. She reached up, running her fingers through my hair. "They're waiting for us," I whispered, smirking at her.

"They. Can. Wait," she growled, fighting her smile, but lost when the chuckles drifted up from the living room.

"Apparently," I teased, kissing her neck and playfully biting at it. "Come on," I purred against her sweet skin, "I'll make it up to you later." She squealed as I tossed her over my shoulder, smacking her ass as we walked downstairs. She pretended to pout after I threw her on the sofa. Carlisle chuckled at us both, but his mind was grateful she was feeling better.

"We need to decide," Carlisle started. "Do we move? Do we help Marcus when he goes back to Italy? Do we stay here?" He sighed, looking around the room. "Does anyone have objections to the move to London?"

We all shook our heads no. Except for Bella.

"It's time to leave Charlie, Bells," Carlisle sighed. "He's aware of it. He's prepared for it. And he can visit any time. But we can't stay."

"I know," she nodded. "I'm not objecting. I'll miss him, but this time it's different. At least I can call him." I picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Ok, good," he smiled. "Now, Marcus."

"I say we go with him," Emmett frowned. "I don't want to stay there, I don't want to be a permanent member, but he deserves to walk in safely."

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "I'd hate to think of Demitri and Carina walking into a trap. They've been there for us. I'd go more for them than anyone."

"Definitely," Alice and Bella nodded.

"If we go to Italy," I started, "there should be a time limit. Rules. I don't want to be there for too long. Just enough to help out. I was never comfortable with Aro's requests of me and Alice. Being there would feel strange."

"I agree," Carlisle nodded. "As much as I respect Marcus, I just hope that Demitri can keep him in line and not let the love of power go to his head like his brothers did."

"I don't want to be used," Bella frowned. "I have no problem helping, but not without knowing I have the freedom to leave at my leisure."

"Exactly," Rose nodded.

Carlisle's gaze locked on mine. "How do we do this?" He asked, looking from me to Alice.

Alice answered before me. "We move," she stated with a shrug of her tiny shoulders. "If we go to Italy first, we can stay just long enough to make sure everything's fine, then move on to Europe."

"Yes," I nodded, "that would have been my suggestion."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment. "He won't keep us," she smiled. "He won't even ask how long we're staying. He respects us too much."

"Nice," Emmett smiled. The whole room lightened up after that.

"Bells," Esme said, causing the whole room to stop. "Your house was closed on yesterday. I was going to surprise you with it, but..." She shrugged with a smile.

"Cool," Bella beamed. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was really looking forward to just the two of us living together. And she made me really happy by accepting the house as a gift.

"We'll decorate it when we get there," Esme laughed.

"Sure, sure," Bella giggled, looking up at me. _I actually can't wait for that,_ she smiled.

"Good," I nodded. "That's what I wanted."

So plans were made and Marcus was called. I could hear him thank Carlisle over and over on the other end of the line. He truly had been worried that something could go awry once he set foot back in Volterra. He would need every talent in my family to ensure that he was safe.

To guarantee our arrival at night, we chartered a plane for Rome, opting to drive to Volterra.

Bella's mind flickered over the last few weeks as we cuddled together in the large seats. She wasn't as sad to leave Charlie this time as she was the last. For this time, she knew that she would be able to call him or bring him in for a visit if he wished. Which he did. He wanted to see another country.

Both houses were packed and shut up, cars put into storage. My love was sad about leaving her Ferrari behind, yet another gift she had taken gracefully. However, she gave her Mercedes to Anna and Jacob. They needed the SUV for the kids and Bella had almost stopped driving it. She said it only made sense.

As I sat reading the book she gave me of our story, she smiled and looked up at me. "You're going to wear it out," she teased.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I sighed, turning a page. She giggled adorably at me. "You know, you could just publish this one..." I hinted, raising an eyebrow at her.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. The whole family had bugged her about our story. They had all read it, borrowing my copy or reading it from her computer. Every last one of us told her it was the better story, that it would be the biggest seller.

"Don't start," she warned and then sat up to face me. "Wouldn't it bother you? To have everyone know our story?"

"No."

"Really? Because it seems so personal," she sighed, frowning slightly.

"So take a few things out here and there and _un_-personalize it," I suggested. "Change it from truthful to a little mythical and you're good to go," I laughed as she rolled her eyes again. "Love, I would wear a neon sign, telling the world I loved you if I could get away with it. A fictitious story about a beautiful girl that has an oblivious vampire fall in love with her won't change that. Or change the truth as we know it," I smiled, holding up her book.

"We'll see," she smirked, still not giving in.

The captain came over the speakers, telling us to prepare for landing in Rome. To keep up pretenses for the flight attendants, we fastened our seat belts. "As of this moment, _Mrs. Masen_," I smirked, loving the soft purr that came from my wife at the sound of her new, but true name, "no more separations. No more time apart, love. No more pain."

"I love you, _Dr. Masen_," she sighed, leaning over to kiss me sweetly. "And I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**A/N...Ok, so off to Italy...if you haven't guessed by now, you'll see Italy and a touch of London. And also if you haven't guessed, the third story in the Angel Series will continue in London. And NO...I don't know when. I'm currently writing a short AH story, which I hope will tide you over until I can get back to our beloved vamps.**

**The last few chapters of this story are some of my faves. I was able to play around with some things that I wasn't able to do with a war looming over their heads. And remember chapter 44 is the end. It's creeping up on you, isn't it? lol**

**Thanks to Brits23...I can't thank you enough for your help.**

**Ok, review...let me hear what you think will happen in Italy. What will Marcus do when he's in charge? How will the remaining employees of the Volturi react when everyone shows up? Let me hear you....Review....Later.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N...Welcome to Italy. There will be a few new characters just for their time in Italy and maybe for the third story. **

**I'm well aware that you all thought Tanya should die. And a few of you were disappointed that there wasn't a EPOV on the battle. I'm sorry to say it probably won't happen. Since I rarely write outtakes, then the chapter will have to speak for itself.**

**Enjoy...see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 40

BELLA

"Wow, that's just beautiful," I sighed, looking out the window of the limo. "When was the last time you were here?"

"Early nineties. Right, Edward?" Jasper verified, leaning over to look out with me. Edward nodded, playing with a lock of my hair. He had been quiet since we landed. The four of us were sharing a limo, following two more cars out of the city of Rome. The lights of the night streaked by outside the tinted windows but from what I could see, it was gorgeous.

"Enough, Alice," Edward frowned, shaking his head. "It's not important."

Jasper and I looked at each other and then back to our spouses. "Spill it," we both said, folding our arms across our chests.

"If it's not important," Alice smirked, flipping her tiny hand in the air, "then you can share it. She won't be upset."

"Oh hell," I sighed, scooting back over to sit by my husband. "What is it?"

He glared at our sister and she ignored him completely. "I thought about coming here once," he mumbled, looking down at his hands and then out the side window. "If you had really died jumping off that cliff..." His voice trailed off.

"For what?" I asked, putting my fingers to his chin and making him look at me.

"He would have asked the Volturi to end him," Alice growled, sticking her tongue out at him when he sighed dramatically at her.

"Right," I nodded, a smile playing on my face. "Can't live in a world where I don't exist."

His eyes snapped to mine, hard and angry, but softened when he realized that I completely understood. _Relax, baby,_ I sighed, my brow wrinkling as I brushed his hair from his forehead, placing a soft kiss there. _You could have told me. I get it._

"Really?" He whispered, his head falling back to the head rest. I mirrored his position with a nod.

"They would have turned you down," Alice smirked. "And you would have caused a huge scene. It wouldn't have been worth it."

I couldn't help but laugh. Alice could really take the sting out of some tough conversations. I completely adored her for it.

"Hmm," Jasper mused, looking back out the window as the city faded into countryside, "Eddie losing his temper...who would have thought?"

I snorted, looking up through the sunroof. It seemed every star was twinkling brighter here than on US soil. It looked amazing.

"You think they're funny?" Edward growled in my ear.

"I think you have a temper and a flair for the dramatics," I smiled, cupping his face and kissing his nose. "But I lived and you didn't come here. No blood, no foul. Didn't you say that once?"

"I did," he said, fighting his smile. He was so ridiculously handsome. God, I loved him with a sickness sometimes. He heard that thought, his face softening completely. "Me too, sweet girl," he sighed, snuggling closer to look out the sunroof with me. "They do seem brighter here, you're right." He picked up my hand and kissed it, laying his head on my shoulder.

Alice and Jasper whispered to themselves on the other side of the car, leaving us alone. Edward nuzzled my neck, saying, "We could see some things before we leave, my love. I could show you Verona."

"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked, giggling that he would think of that first for me to see. Not Rome or the Vatican, not even the Leaning Tower of Pisa. No, he wanted to show me where Shakespeare was inspired to write my favorite story of all time. "Nice," I smiled, biting my lip. The joy that flickered across his face at my acceptance was too sweet. "They say it's just a rumor, that it's not really the _real_ balcony," I pouted.

"Doesn't matter," he smirked, "people flock there anyway. And you can almost see the whole thing play out around you."

"There's a statue of Juliet there," I laughed, knowing he would know what I was talking about.

"Yes," he chuckled, "they say if you rub her right breast, your love life will increase." His smirk turned deadly as his eyebrow rose sexily. I couldn't help the air that rushed out of me, which only caused him to chuckle darkly and place an open mouth kiss to my neck.

"Poor, poor Juliet," I sighed, "if she only knew..."

"Violated by millions of tourists," he cracked up.

The window went down between the driver and the back of the limo. Edward's laugh stopped abruptly and his attention focused on the announcement that was being spoken in Italian.

"We're almost there," he sighed, sitting up straight. "He said that Demitri wants to be dropped off together in the underground parking facility. We are to walk in together."

We all nodded, accepting Demitri's orders, but we turned to Alice by habit. She frowned, "Nothing tonight. No one reveals themselves. I imagine they will wait until Marcus is inside. They know he's coming with new 'friends'."

"They'll wait out the situation then – get a feel for why we returned with him," Jasper nodded, frowning up at the sunroof when we entered into a long tunnel. With the tilt of the car, I could tell we were going underground. Stone walls were the only view out the windows. Out of habit, I took Edward's hand.

The underground garage echoed as we all got out and slammed the car doors behind us. Marcus stood in front of us, a serious expression on his face. "They know I'm alive and coming home, they have no idea as to why I'm bringing you. Carlisle, you haven't been here in years, but your old suite is yours. The rest of you...we'll get you settled."

"Thank you, Marcus," Carlisle sighed, looking towards the sound of footsteps approaching us. His eyes instantly flickered to us, his family.

"It's a miracle," the man breathed, looking at Marcus, who was wearing an unreadable expression. "Marcus, welcome home," he smiled, taking Marcus' hand and kissing the top of it.

"Ah, Stephano," Marcus smiled, "let me introduce you to my company." Stephano froze at the sight of Demitri and Carina, fear flickered across his features and he mumbled what could only be a curse in Italian.

"Peace, Stephano," Demitri smirked. It seemed he liked to see the fear and respect. "Times are changing. There's no need to fear Felix anymore." This statement seemed to bring comfort to Stephano, but his crimson eyes stayed sharp, a smile spreading over his face.

"Thank you, Demitri," Stephano bowed slightly. "Marcus, all the rooms you requested are ready. Imelda saw to it."

"Excellent," Marcus nodded. "Meet the Cullens," he smiled, placing a friendly hand on Emmett's large shoulder. "Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Isabella, and Carlisle and Esme."

At the sound of Carlisle's name, the vampire's eyes widened. "I've heard of you – heard stories of when you were here."

Carlisle smiled graciously with a quick nod. "I'm sure," he chuckled.

"You were a legend," Marcus smiled and then turned back to Stephano. "Would you please see that my friends have everything they need? And arrange for a meeting in the auditorium tomorrow morning. Every resident and employee should attend. No exceptions."

"Yes, sir," he smiled. When he turned to lead us down the hallway, Marcus locked eyes with Edward and then Jasper.

"It's fine," Edward nodded. "He's more interested in hearing how you survived than anything else."

"He's nervous," Jasper shrugged. "But I would be too," he chuckled, slapping Marcus' back.

"Good," he sighed, "I see his loyalty, but I wanted to make sure."

The walls of the dark hallway were damp as water trickled from somewhere above and down to the floor. Our footsteps echoed around us as we followed Stephano through the winding paths. I realized that in reality, the place was built for never having to step foot in the sunlight if necessary. For a moment, I wondered if there were passageways all over the city like this – underground, allowing one to get to anywhere without going outside.

"Yes," Edward smiled and nodded, squeezing my hand.

We made our way to a reception area. The human facade was immaculate, perfect. A human walking in those doors would never know that they were entering in the lair of many vampires. We were on the street level, glass doors to our left and a reception desk to our right. I bit back a smile when Rose snorted. The receptionist was, indeed, a human. And she was extremely pretty. Her dark brown hair was curly and pulled half up with tendrils in her face. Her eyes were a deep brown, but sharp and intelligent. She was petite, wearing a beautiful black dress that showed off a graceful neck and smooth olive skin. She looked so young, eighteen or nineteen at most.

"Marcus," Stephano stopped, "this is Elena. She's new to the company." Her eyes widened and her heartbeat increased at the sight of the last royal Volturi brother. She stood nervously.

"Sit, sit," Marcus sighed. I could tell that he wasn't used to being the one in charge or having all the attention on him. I imagined that Aro held that role with pride and arrogance. "It's nice to meet you," he said flippantly.

Elena sat back down, looking down the line at us. I heard Edward snort as she eyed the men in my family. When her gaze reached my husband, her heartbeat increased and her eyes dilated. For once, couldn't the women crush on Jasper or Emmett? Just once? Even Carlisle would be a welcomed change – he was handsome too, for God's sake.

Edward's silent laughter at my side did not go unnoticed and I elbowed him for eavesdropping. He gripped my hand, squeezing it and then bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. With a quick and silent turn of my wedding ring, he told me everything. When I looked up into his handsome face, there was a smile playing on his lips, but the raised eyebrow asked the simple question.

_Yeah, yeah_, I smirked, _I'm it...no one else. Does she know what she works for? _He nodded as we started to follow Marcus and Stephano. Apparently, we missed the last of the conversation, but that wasn't unusual for us. _And we don't scare her? _He shook his head, avoiding her stare as we walked by her desk. _Interesting. _

A few more turns and up a few flights of steps and we were in what looked like the residential part of the castle. There was a sitting room in the center and doors on each side of the long stone hallways. Carlisle and Esme were across the hall from the room we were led into, Jasper and Alice on one side of us and Emmett and Rose on the other. Marcus left us, heading further upstairs.

Before we entered our room, Stephano stopped us all. "He said you are free to come and go as you please. If you need to hunt," he paused, catching sight of our eyes, but didn't falter, "it must be done outside the city. Those are the rules."

"Thank you, Stephano," Carlisle nodded, "I still remember how to traverse this place, so we'll be fine." Stephano left us and Carlisle turned to his family. "Don't hunt tonight, stay close."

"Indeed," Jasper chuckled, looking around and taking Alice by the hand. She froze for a moment, her brow wrinkling and then smoothing out into a wry smile.

"They'll leave us for the night," she smiled with a sigh. "But tomorrow's meeting might be interesting."

"I see that," Edward frowned. "We'll be needed by Marcus' side," he said, turning to Carlisle, who nodded like he thought as much.

Edward shut the door behind us as we walked into our room. It smelled of new furniture and fresh paint. "Did all of this burn, you think?"

"From what I saw in Marcus' mind, yes," he smiled, looking around. It was extraordinarily beautiful. With a castle feel, but a homey warmth, the room was decorated in what seemed to be antiques and linens in gold and reds. However, the french doors to the balcony were too much for me to resist.

A warm breeze blew my hair back as I walked out into the night air. I couldn't help but smile as I took in the beauty of Volterra down below. We were a few hours from sunrise, so the lights of the village were breathtaking. Terracotta rooftops spread out below. "That's beautiful," I sighed, leaning back into Edward when he walked up behind me.

"Not with you standing here, it isn't," he chuckled, moving my hair aside to kiss my neck sweetly.

I snorted, but turned in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to mine. "What did Alice see?" I asked, kissing his nose.

"Some unusual reactions tomorrow," he said, kissing my lips lightly. "Some people will be shocked or scared, but she didn't see much past that."

I nodded, leaning my back against the balcony wall, pulling his body flush to mine. I kissed his lips softly, taking his bottom lip and suckling it. Just as Edward turned his head to deepen the kiss, there was a knock on our door. I grunted in frustration, but he chuckled, rubbing my wrinkled brow. "It's one of the servants," he smiled, biting his own lip.

"'Kay," I sighed, following him back inside the room as he opened the door. My face softened at the most adorable old Italian lady standing there with a pile of towels in her hands. She was human and looked to be in her late sixties or early seventies, talking to herself in Italian. Edward's eyes gleamed with amusement, answering her in her own language.

"I speak English," she grumbled, shooting him a sharp glare. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "I brought you some towels," she sighed, walking into the bathroom. With a sigh, she stepped into the doorway with a bottle in her hands. "The name's Imelda," she said, finally looking at me. Her eyes widened and she dropped the bottle in her hands. It shattered at her feet. She was only in sandals and I was afraid she'd get hurt.

"Let me help," I said, grabbing one of the towels. "Don't move, you don't want to cut yourself."

She mumbled in Italian nervously, her gaze shifting back and forth from me to Edward. He frowned, but it was in sympathy. I wiped up the liquid and picked up the glass. "Non abbia timore. Voi won' la t be è punita," he said, holding his hands up. "She thinks she's in trouble, love."

"Oh no," I shook my head, turning to her. "I just didn't want you to get hurt," I smiled, guiding her into the room.

She turned to Edward, forgetting her English, it seemed, and asking him a question. He smiled so sweetly and answered, "Isabella." He turned to me and whispered low, "You reminder her of her daughter."

"Oh," I sighed and frowned, knowing that the only humans allowed to work in Volterra had to be without family. Carina had told stories to me, Rose and Alice ages ago. I winced, looking up at him. His face confirmed my suspicions as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Fitting name," she smiled, shaking her head and finding her English again. "My apologies, Isabella," she smiled softly, her wrinkled face suddenly showing an ancient sadness. "You remind me of my Amadora."

"No apologies necessary," I smiled. "How long have you been here?" I asked as she went around the room, making sure that everything was in its right place.

"Oh, let's see," she smirked, trundling back into the bathroom. "Over twenty years, I guess. I've seen it all, I suppose," she chuckled sweetly. "I try not to pay much attention to things around here, but things have been strange lately. Felix," she huffed, "_stupido._" There was no translation needed on that one.

Edward smiled, a soft laugh escaping him as he leaned against the dresser. "She reminds me of Miss Gail," he laughed, shaking his head. I smiled widely, nodding in agreement. She did act like the old lady I used to work for in the tiny bookstore in Port Angeles. Edward had adored her, telling me she had no filter from her brain to her mouth – that everything she thought she would say out loud.

"I'm glad Marcus is home," she huffed, bagging up the garbage that contained the remnants of the broken glass bottle, "he was always more polite than his brothers." She truly spoke without thinking. We could have been the wrong vampires to say these things to, but she either didn't care or could tell she could trust us. "And Demitri, that handsome thing..." I giggled, shaking my head at her. "Always the better person than Felix."

She walked up to me, a soft look on her face. "I think you have all you need...at least for the night," she smiled, "you let me know if you need anything. My door is the very last one on the end." I nodded and Edward thanked her, holding the door open for her.

"She's," I pointed to the door with a giggle, "adorable."

"Yes," he nodded, "she thought the same of you." His smile was sweet, but his eyes showed a touch of sadness.

"Tell me?" I asked, grabbing our bags to unpack. I knew we were staying for a week at the least, a month at the most, so I thought I would hang our clothes up.

"There's not much to tell," he shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his acoustic guitar out. "She wouldn't allow the thoughts to linger. But you did remind her of her daughter. Apparently, the father was an American soldier. That's how she knows English," he smiled, setting the guitar case on the floor. "He was killed in what looked like Germany, but the daughter died of an illness," my husband sighed, looking down at his hands as he picked a out a soft tune.

"She likes it here," he said, continuing to play, "they respect her and she them. It's a roof over her head and people to care for." I laid down beside him, but the opposite direction, my head at his knees. He looked down at me, "She knows what we are, but it doesn't bother her. We're all children in her eyes, despite how old we might be." He smiled at my snicker.

"So she's happy?" I asked, tracing my finger down the seam of his jeans on the outside of his thigh.

"Mmhm," he nodded. "Very."

"What about the one downstairs?" I smirked, my stomach jerking when he poked me with a chuckle.

"She's..._different_," he sighed, shaking his head. "She saw every man in the room as a means to an end. She's looking to be one of us. Immediately," he frowned. "She wants to leave her life behind."

"So," I urged, laughing when he sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing you married a shield, handsome," I teased. "I have to keep that sexy ass body for me and me only."

He huffed a laugh, shaking his head. "Yes, my love," he snorted, setting his guitar down and kneeling over my upside down head. I laughed, reaching for him. Slipping my hands into his hair, I brought him down to kiss him. It was different, deeper upside down. For a split second, I wondered what else might be deeper in this position. With a gasp, Edward pulled back from me. His eyes were coal black as he traced a finger over my lips. "Can we try?" He growled, a low husky sound that went directly to my center.

"We can do whatever you want," I smirked, licking my bottom lip and taking his finger inside my mouth. I dragged my teeth down, suckling the very tip. I felt my own eyes blacken as he tugged his shirt off over his head. I sat up, pulling my own shirt off and soon we were both naked. I hung my head back over the edge of the bed, beckoning him with my hand. A feral sound met my ears as I pulled him closer by his cock.

"Oh, love," he chuckled darkly, his fingertips brushing ever so lightly over my nipples. "This won't take long, I assure you. You in that position," he sighed wantonly, shaking his head, "I'm close just imagining it."

"Good," I chuckled, placing a long slow lick to his tip. "Heaven forbid you don't enjoy it," I growled, my hands grabbing his thighs and pulling him all the way into my mouth. I could feel everything this way. Every twitch, every thrust I felt all the way to the back of my throat. His whole body vibrated with a deep purr and I moaned as his hands cupped my breasts.

EDWARD

"God," I breathed, watching my wife's mouth take me all the way in, her throat expanding with my size. We started slowly, my climax already so close that I could feel my balls tighten. "Fuck, you feel amazing this way, baby," I breathed, my eyes squeezing closed to stave off coming too fast. It was all for nothing. She moaned around me again and pressed her thighs together, the scent of her arousal filling the room. Even though I knew I couldn't hurt her, this position was intense and I felt like I could snap her neck at any moment. "I'm going to come so fucking hard, love," I growled, tweaking her nipples. A snarl erupted from me as she cupped my already sensitive balls.

"Oh shit," I groaned, leaning over her, my forehead hitting her stomach. My hips flexed as I tried to fight off my climax. She felt so amazing this way. There was no holding it back. I came with a low, deep growl, my mouth open against her skin.

Bella turned around on the bed, pulling me up on top of her. "More, sweet girl," I whispered, laving my tongue around her hardened nipples. I planted my elbows at the sides of her head, her perfect legs wrapping around me. My eyes rolled back as she scratched her nails down my back to my ass.

"Good," she moaned, gripping my ass and pushing me in, "because I want you. I've wanted you since the plane."

"Oh God, yes," I growled, bracing my hands on each side of her head. Her hands slipped up and down my back, finally resting on my shoulders. My renewed erection brushed against her sensitive nub and she growled low. She held me still, grinding her hips to give herself friction, her mind completely focused on how good it felt. "I know," I grunted, sheathing myself deep within her. "I could smell your sweet pussy calling for me," I growled, biting at her neck. "It was all I could do not to ravish you in the bathroom."

"We've joined that club already, baby," she moaned, her nails digging deep into my skin as I swiveled my hips just enough to hit that sweet spot inside of her. "Jesus, right there," she gasped, her head flying back and her eyes fluttering closed.

"Here, my beautiful girl?" I growled, hitting the spot over and over. Her whole body trembled under me, her breath catching. She was stunning as she arched up to me, her heels digging into my thighs.

"Yes, don't stop," she begged, her muscles clenching. My wife was close. I smiled against her neck, knowing what it would take to send her over the edge.

"Come for me, Bella, show me what I fucking to do you," I growled, biting her neck hard and driving deep within her.

Her whole body reacted, pulling me in and holding me inside of her. The only word that I could hear from her was the sound of my name falling like a prayer from her sweet lips.

Slipping her fingers into my hair, she brought my lips to hers. I rode out her spasms in long, deep strokes, continuing to ravish her mouth. Our tongues twisted together as she urged me onto my back. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled over. Her hair fell around us, blocking out everything but her beautiful face as she braced her hands on my shoulders.

I sat up, suddenly wanting to see her come for me again. "Again, baby," I begged, my hand slipping between us to apply pressure just where she needed it. "You're so fucking stunning when you come," I whispered, circling her clit and gripping a fistful of her hair. She arched back, her body already telling me she was close again. "Please, my love," I whispered into the soft spot behind her ear, laving my tongue down to her nipple. Sucking it hard into my mouth, she shattered over me.

I gripped her ass, lying back down and thrusting hard up to her until my own climax spilled deep within her. I rolled her to the side, pressing my forehead to hers and placing kisses to her nose and cheeks while she ran her fingers softly through my hair.

_Hmm,_ Bella thought with a sweet smirk, _it's nice to see Dirty Edward made the trip with us._

"Oh, yes, ma'am," I growled into her neck. "He begged to see Italy." She giggled, placing a nuzzling kiss to my cheek.

I sighed, frowning as Bella and our family walked down the halls of the castle. As our stepped echoed around us, I hoped that this wouldn't take long and that we weren't seen as a threat.

Just outside a set of double doors, Stephano stopped and turned to us. "Marcus would like it very much if you would sit up front with him. He's requested that you sit next to him actually, specifically Isabella and Emmett."

Both Bella and Emmett nodded, knowing that this would happen. They were there for protection. Emmett would give off an intimidating appearance while Bella would be using her shield. Carlisle and Demitri had warned us all that this would happen.

"No prob," Emmett smirked, wrapping an arm around Bella. "Let's go scare some people," he chuckled.

"We don't need them frightened," Jasper whispered to me. "We need honest thoughts and emotions."

"He's kidding," I chuckled. "He's liking the attention."

"I know," he sighed as the doors opened. "The whole room is nervous."

"I can imagine," I murmured, letting thoughts around me sink in.

_Who are they?_

_Where's Felix and Jane? _

_I thought Marcus was dead..._

_Are we here for them?_

"Damn," I sighed, "I hope he tells them everything. The humans are worried that we are 'ending their employment'." I raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"Oh!" He snorted, shaking his head. "Is that what happens to them? When they aren't useful, they're dinner?" I nodded, taking a seat beside Bella.

"Shield him," Alice frowned, leaning around Jasper.

"Yup," Bella nodded. In her mind, it was smarter to shield the whole lot of us, but she wrapped her shield around herself, Emmett and Marcus only.

"I know you want to protect us all, love," I smiled when she looked over at me. "I couldn't love you more for it."

"I can't help it," she chuckled. "Instinct."

Her smile caught the attention of a few males in the front row. I frowned as I looked out over the small gathering. I noticed that the humans sat together on the opposite side of the room from the vampires. In total, there were only a handful of each.

I saw all of their minds, both human and vampire, take our looks into consideration. I saw the faces of my parents, siblings and wife fly to the forefront of every mind. I saw them all note that Bella's eyes were brown, but the rest of us were gold. Even Demitri and Carina's return was noted with a touch of fear. But most noticeable was the lack of Felix's presence.

"I know you all have questions," Marcus started in Italian and I translated for Bella. Standing up in front of them all, Marcus held up his hands in a sign of no harm meant. "I have a few announcements," he sighed, his face taking a sad appearance. "We have lost a few brethren in this long year. My brothers: Aro and Caius, Felix, Jane, Chelsea, Alec, Renata. And many, many more. The time for war is over," he frowned. "The Volturi has always been the law of our kind. It's time to stop fighting amongst ourselves and start learning from each other." Marcus' eyes flickered to me. He was seeing the connections around him. All of them seemed to be exuding loyalty, though a few connections wavered. One didn't exist at all. And he was staring at my wife.

A vampire in the front row sneered as he took in Marcus' words, but his eyes never left Bella. He took in her legs, her face, her lips, which caused me to reach over and place a possessive hand on her leg. She put her hand over mine, her fingers turning my ring. The vampire's eyes narrowed at me, a smirk playing on his face.

He was young in looks, but his mind was arrogant. He was used to getting what he wanted. And he had wanted the power promised to him by Felix. The fact that Felix wasn't coming back angered him. The fact that it was Marcus and Demitri that were going to be in charge completely enraged him, but also gave him a brief moment of fear.

Marcus' speech continued, introducing us and instructing them all to treat us with respect and honor. He explained that we would be here for a while, but not telling them when we were leaving. He wanted them nervous. He wanted them on their best behavior. He also neglected to tell them of our talents, something that was left out on purpose and extremely smart.

Another vampire caught my attention at the same time he caught Jasper's. _Second row, Edward. That one is about to lose it, _Jasper thought to me, catching my eye over Bella.

Before Alice's vision could formulate in her mind, he jumped over the front row, landing at Marcus' feet. "Master, forgive us," he begged, squealing as Emmett picked him up and away from Marcus.

"Easy, Agosto," Marcus smiled. "What have you done that needs forgiving?"

"We did what Felix asked of us. We thought you were dead," he whined, his mind completely filled with guilt and remorse at having to build a newborn army. "We didn't know, we didn't know," he chanted over and over.

My eyes flickered to the vampire in the front row, watching as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, love," I said to Bella and walking over to Demitri. "Front row, third down. Who is he?" I whispered.

"Vittore," he sneered. "Figures you would hear unpleasant things from that mind. He was brought in by Felix, taught by him. He's lethal in a fight, but no talent to speak of. He was never a fan of the brothers, just Felix."

"He's going to be a problem," I said, my eyebrow rising. "I saw through Marcus' mind that there's no loyalty."

"Nor would there be. Relax, Edward, I've already taken him into consideration."

I nodded, watching as Agosto begged Marcus for forgiveness. I also noted that the minds in the room could tell that he wasn't allowed near his master. "Jasper," I said, turning to my brother. The poor vampire was beyond consolable.

Jasper nodded, sending a calming wave over the man. Agosto shivered, relaxing in Emmett's grip. "Thank you," he smiled, looking at Marcus. "We were told you were dead, that Felix was in charge. I cannot make up my disloyalty."

"There's no disloyalty, my old friend," Marcus smiled, "I hid myself for protection. And Felix fooled us all with his plot at taking over. Emmett, you can let him go," Marcus sighed. Emmett complied, but stayed close anyway.

Vittore reacted to that statement, his lip curling and his mind cursing Marcus' existence.

"What can I do, master, to make it up to you?" He begged, reaching for Marcus but not quite able to touch him.

"Find the vagabond known as Garrett," Marcus smiled, "bring him to me, Agosto. Then we'll be even, yes?"

"Yes!" Agosto beamed, "Even."

"Does he even know where to look?" Demitri chuckled in my ear. I nodded, folding my arms across my chest as Vittore was staring at Bella again and she finally noticed. Her face took on a cold, unreadable expression as she stared back at him. She leaned back in her chair, whispering to Alice.

"He'll try, but you'll kick his ass," Alice smirked. I couldn't help but smile. God, I loved my family.

"Nice," Bella drawled, her eyes flickering to me. _He's a little unnerving, Edward,_ she frowned. I nodded to let her know I was aware of it.

As the meeting broke apart, all the employees came forward to welcome Marcus back and meet us face to face. Of course, Imelda sought Bella out immediately. "I have something for you," she smiled, cupping her face. "It was my Amadora's and I think it will fit you just right." Bella's smile was so sweet and kind as she thanked her and told her that she would come by later.

Vittore left the room without saying anything to anyone. Agosto was beyond pleased that he could find forgiveness so easily. We were all introduced to two more humans, Tessa and Luisa. Tessa was young and quiet, working the front desk with Elena, and Luisa was a middle-aged servant like Imelda.

"How come your eyes aren't red?" I heard softly beside me. Demitri chuckled with me as we looked down at Elena. It was pure curiosity asking.

"It's human blood that makes the eyes red," I said, noting that her heartbeat picked up. "We don't drink human blood."

"How do you live?" She frowned, looking up at Demitri.

"Animals," he answered.

"Oh," she said, her eyes widening. "That's what he meant about fighting amongst each other. Felix hated the thought of an alternative lifestyle. He said anyone different or living in a large coven had to die."

"I bet he did," Demitri chuckled. She smiled softly at him. It was a wry, intelligent smile.

"I kind of like that thought," she sighed, "Jane was always so cruel to them when the groups were brought in. Animals can't beg and cry," she shrugged.

"That's true," I nodded. My own curiosity got the best of me with the young girl before me. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes," she whispered, frowning down at her hands. "I have nothing else." Images of a angry man attacking her parents on the streets of Rome. She had witnessed the whole thing. She was grateful to the Volturi. They had given her a new family, though a strange one, and a sense of belonging. With a roof over her head and Imelda's cooking, she was glimpsing happiness for the first time in years. It wasn't that she really wanted to be a vampire, she just didn't want to leave the castle.

"Perhaps, you'll find something," I frowned, "this isn't always the answer." She looked up at me, her heartbeat flying.

"Maybe," she answered, sounding disappointed.

Oh, she likes you, Demitri teased. I sighed, looking over at him.

"Elena," Tessa called, smirking as she looked at who her friend was talking to. "Come on, we have to get up front."

"Ok," Elena sighed, looking at me again. "Let us know if you need anything. The front desk can get rental cars and train tickets if you want to get away for the day."

"Thanks," Demitri and I said, watching her friend tug her away and out the auditorium.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Bella smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "You just have to test their heart limits."

Demitri's head fell back with his laugh. "You're in trouble, Ed," he chuckled, slapping my back.

"You're one to talk, beautiful," I countered, matching her body language. "If there's a dangerous creature around, he's going to find you."

"Ha, ha," she snorted adorably, rolling her eyes. "Who was he?"

"Vittore," Demitri snorted, still fighting his laugh. "He's a close friend of Felix."

"Of course he is," she frowned. "Um, Alice and I are going back to Imelda's room, baby. I just wanted to let you know," she smiled.

"Yes," I smirked, "she has a gift for you, I believe."

"Eavesdropper," she scolded with a giggle and walked away.

BELLA

"Come on, come on," Alice beamed, tugging my hand. We had to wait out a quick meeting with Marcus before we were released on our own. Imelda probably thought we forgot about her.

"Alright, ok," I laughed, allowing her to drag me from the auditorium. We were joined by Rose and Esme, both of whom wanted to meet the old woman that I had liked instantly.

"Come on, Imelda's waiting for us, Alice," I sighed, but smirked when my sisters laughed again. We wound through the hallways, ending up back by our rooms. We took a right instead of a left and knocked on the last door.

"There she is," Imelda beamed, coming to the door. I introduced her to my mother and sisters. "Well, come in," she chuckled warmly. Her room was filled with amazing smells. I could tell she was cooking for the rest of the humans. Large pots simmered over a stove in her tiny little kitchen. I could smell tomatoes and fresh bread. "You remind me so much of my daughter. You are even almost her size," she babbled, waddling over to a small closet. "I wanted you to have this. That handsome thing in your room won't know what to do with you in this."

"Oh wow," Alice and I gasped as Imelda held out a beautiful peasant skirt. The work on it looked hand-stitched. The colors were bright – almost as if it had been made yesterday.

"That's stunning," Esme smiled, spreading the material out to get a better look, "did you make this?"

"I did," Imelda smiled and nodded. "It was for my Amadora's sixteenth birthday. I figured Isabella could wear it the night of the Saint Marcus Day Festival."

"Oh yeah," Rose beamed, "that's tomorrow, isn't it?" Imelda nodded with a chuckle. "Fitting he came home now," my sister snorted.

"And a relief, to be honest," Imelda growled. "Hopefully, things will get back to normal."

There was a banging on the door, but whoever was on the other side did not wait for Imelda to answer. Vittore just slammed the door open. "Is my laundry done?" He asked, his lip curled in hatred until he saw she wasn't alone.

"No, Vittore," she scolded without fear. "I told you not until this evening. You have to have patience. Luisa is working on it as we speak."

"I have none," he sighed, his eyes landing on me. "Vittore," he crooned, bowing to us all. I was already put off by his stares from the meeting, so Rose and I folded our arms across our chests.

"Now you want to show manners?" Imelda snorted. He growled at her and took a step forward, but was met with four angry stares stepping into his path.

"Remember your place, Imelda," he frowned, meeting everyone of our gazes.

"Does it bother you that he just barges in on you?" I asked, turning to the old woman. She winced, but nodded. "Perhaps you would get better service from people if you remembered to be polite," I growled, raising my eyebrow. Alice snickered, but Rose nodded. Esme observed quietly, stepping back to place a protective hand on the old woman.

"Perhaps," he smirked, folding his arms across his chest, "but fear works just as well."

"Not here," Rose snorted. He glared at her, but then back to me.

"Nor here," he smiled. "Isabella, is it?"

"Yes."

"Please allow me to start over, Isabella," he said, his voice taking on a sweet tenor. This guy was a jerk. "Welcome to Volterra, ladies," he smiled.

It was too late. We knew what he was just from the way he treated Imelda. Esme snickered into a laugh. "We thank you, but as you can see, we were quite enjoying our visit with Imelda. I'm sure that she will let you know when your clothes are ready."

"I'll drop them off at your room, Vittore," Imelda nodded, walking him to the door.

He had been dismissed. And he didn't realize it until the door to Imelda's apartment was closed in his face. "He's an ass," Alice growled, looking at all of us. "And he's going to be a problem for Marcus."

"Yes," Esme nodded, "I'm afraid you're right."

Spending time with Imelda was fun. All of us were completely enamored with her by the time she led us to her door. I could imagine this was one of those times that Carlisle would blame my shield for pulling in someone I liked, but she was truly too sweet to resist. I left the skirt that she had given me, telling her that I would pick it up the next day to keep it as a surprise for Edward. Alice wanted to add a top for it. Imelda told us that we could find some shops open just after sunset just off the town square. We thanked her.

"Oh," Alice frowned. "And you aren't to be the one to deliver Vittore's clothes," she shook her head as we got to the door.

"It will be fine," Imelda sighed.

"No, please listen to her," I begged, taking her hands. "Let someone else take them, or go get one of the boys to go with you, ok?"

"Ok," she sighed.

"Promise?" I asked and she nodded, looking reluctant.

We weren't gone long at all – a few hours at most. It was nice to get out, having been trapped in vehicles, planes and the castle for the last seventy two hours. The shops we visited were beautiful and small. Every owner welcomed us, treating us well. The store fronts lined the narrow cobblestone streets where no vehicles were allowed.

We walked back up the steps to see quite the sight in the sitting room between the hallways. Jasper and Edward had pulled out their guitars, playing softly. I could imagine that they had started playing by themselves with Emmett sitting with them. But they were surrounded by vampires and humans, listening to every note.

I leaned against the wall watching my husband lose himself to his music. He was oblivious to his audience, except when he sensed my presence. He tilted his head up slowly, looking up at me through his long, beautiful eyelashes. The sweetest smile spread over his face. I couldn't help but smile back.

My eyes traveled over his growing fan club and back to him. He rolled his eyes, but continued to play. I snickered, shaking my head and biting my bottom lip.

"Thank you for the advice," I heard next to me. Imelda was staring up at me. "Vittore was going to be vengeful when I brought his clothes down. Your husband was nice enough to go with me," she smiled.

"Good," I sighed, glancing back his way. He and Jasper were picking out a sweet song. It sounded like something they had written themselves.

"Edward said not to trust him," Imelda whispered. "How would he know?"

"We are," I paused, trying to find the right words, "a _talented_ family." I was hoping she would know what I meant. And she did. She smiled wryly and nodded.

"And he is certainly protective of you, though I don't think he has to be," she giggled like a girl.

"That he is," I chuckled, winking at him when he heard us. "He's been that way since I met him." He fought his smile, turning back to Jasper. _I love you, my lion._ I thought to him with a chuckle. He lost his fight with his smile. It spread over his whole face, making him truly look like the angel I knew him to be.

The heartbeats picked up in the room and apparently the lust, because Jasper looked up at me with a pleading face. I laughed, shrugging and shielding him from it. He chuckled, nodding happily.

The heartbeats belonged to Elena and Tessa. They both sat off to the side, whispering to each other about Edward and my brothers. Tessa's eyes glazed over as Demitri walked up beside me. So she was crushing on Demitri, while Elena couldn't take her eyes off of Edward. Some things would never change no matter where we went.

"Demitri," Imelda beamed, "I haven't had a chance to welcome you back. You let me know if you or Carina need anything," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

He chuckled, nodding and hugging her back before turning his handsome but amused face my way. "Our boys are the entertainment for this evening?" He laughed, nudging my shoulder with his.

"Apparently," I snorted.

As if his only purpose in the world was to drive me crazy, Edward leaned over to Jasper. "_Wild Horses_," he instructed, looking over at me with a deadly, sexy grin.

_Edward_, I growled, t_hat had better be your last song for the night. I can't... _I shook my head, looking at him intently. His gaze softened and he nodded. _It means too much, baby._ I frowned, my breath hitching.

His sweet gaze never left mine as he and Jasper harmonized with the song that meant a lot to us. It was different with the two of them, but just as pretty. Alice's eyes widened as she looked over at me. I laughed, shaking my head. We did love it when our boys sang.

They finished to soft applause and sighs from the girls. I sat beside Edward as they all begged for one more. I bit my lip, holding back my giggle as his face begged to play. "Go on," I chuckled, leaning into the kiss to my head.

"One more," he whispered in my ear, letting his lips ghost against my earlobe, "and I'm all yours, sweet girl." I smirked, a sigh escaping me as jealous glares came my way.

"You're all mine anyway," I laughed, dragging my tongue along my bottom lip. "Just play, silly."

"True," he chuckled, "so very true."

* * *

**A/N...So we have one guy that needs to be watched. And _everyone_ will have a job to do. **

**Thanks to Brits23 that is sick as a dog and could still get to this for me. Huge smooches.**

**I will have more announcements on the next posting. I hope to hear your reviews. Your theories keep me going. Later...**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N...Ok a little more Italy...a little fun factored in with some interesting characters.**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 41

EDWARD

"Please, baby?" My love begged, snuggling closer. Like I could deny her anything. "I want to go to the festival tonight."

"Bella," I snorted, nuzzling her hair. "It's such a silly tradition. They celebrate Marcus – _our _Marcus – for chasing vampires out of the city. How ironic is that?" I laughed, knowing I was going to give in anyway. I just loved to tease her. Jasper, Emmett and I had already decided that we were going to take the girls.

"You can tell me a story when we go," she purred in my ear. I growled, my eyes closing. She had gone shopping the day before and my mind couldn't even imagine what she could have bought to drive me crazy. She tangled her legs with mine and then sank her fingers slowly into my hair. The woman could play me better than I played the piano.

"What kind of story?" I asked, wincing when my voice broke on the last word. I felt her smile against my neck. She smelled victory.

"Anything," she purred, her tongue dragging up my neck. "Maybe something from the last time you were in Italy," she crooned, suckling my earlobe, "or something from the last time you were a doctor," she growled, pushing me onto my back and covering my body with hers. "Please, Edward?" She whispered against my lips.

"Ok," I gasped as she rolled her hips over me. "Just...don't stop," I sighed, my eyes rolling back. I grasped her hips and helped her meet a delicious rhythm.

"Never," she groaned, her breath catching as I slipped just inside her entrance. She sat up, gripping my sides and slowly sinking down over me. We both moaned, our breathing shallow. "God, baby, you feel so good," she breathed.

"You're so wet, love," I said, planting my feet and thrusting up as she came back down. "I love that you want me this much."

"Uh huh," she whimpered and nodded, her little body falling over mine. Her hair fell around my face and I gripped it in a handful, wrenching her head back so that I could ravish her neck, taste the perfection of her skin.

I rolled us over, sucking hard on the soft flesh behind her ear. Dragging my teeth along her skin and sucking again, I growled low at her flavor and the effect I was having on her. "You know I'd give you anything, right?" I gasped, pressing my forehead to hers as I drove roughly into her.

Her body arched up, her hands gripping my shoulders. "Yes," she nodded, her brow furrowing. She was trying to stave off her climax. We felt too good to for it to end.

"Come, baby," I begged, kissing her face with soft kisses. "It doesn't have to end, sweet girl. I could keep you here all day if you asked," I crooned, skimming my hand down her side and under her thigh. I hitched her leg up higher around my hip, making sure to hit the spot inside of her that made her cry out my name.

"Edward," she gasped, her head flying back into the pillows. "Come with me, then," she begged me. Her arms wound around my neck to pull me closer.

We fell over the edge together, staying wrapped around each other. "I like that thought, baby," she sighed, nuzzling my neck. "Staying here all day sounds like heaven."

I smiled, pulling back to look at my stunning girl. She was amazing when she was post-coital – sweet and cuddly, completely sexy. With heavy lidded eyes and swollen lips, she completely melted into me. Her skin smelled like me and lust and strawberries as I brushed her hair from her face.

"We can, Bella," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "Most of the day, anyway."

"Marcus needs you?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair.

"Demitri, actually," I sighed. "He wants to question Garrett. Agosto found him. Apparently, he was close by, waiting for Felix's return."

"That I'd like to see," she chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Then come with me," I nodded. "Together, remember?"

"Yeah," she smiled, biting her bottom lip. It took so little to make her happy. Even if it was just being with me. "Together," she smirked, rubbing her legs with mine. She was so dangerous. I couldn't even express how much she pushed me sometimes. She thought she knew and thought she could use it, but she had absolutely no idea.

"How long are we staying here?" She whispered, her lips brushing along my jaw.

"In Italy?"

"Mmhm."

I had to smile. She was still not quite able to speak. "Not long, I hope," I sighed, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder as her breath ghosted across my ear. She growled as I grew hard inside her again. "It could be a week or even a few weeks. Will that bother you?"

She shrugged. I fought my laugh, smiling against her skin. "You don't care, do you?" I chuckled.

"Nope." I heard the smile in her voice. Her happiness rested in her arms. As long as I was there, she was just fine no matter where we were. It reminded me of our first few years at Dartmouth. She attacked education like a child opening presents at Christmas. It was new; it was fun, but it wouldn't have been as fun if my family and I hadn't been there.

"I love you," I laughed softly.

"Don't laugh at me," she growled, taking my earlobe between her teeth. "Move, Edward, please," she begged, shifting her hips under me. I pulled away from her to look at her sweet face. She met my gaze with black eyes and an open mouth as I started to make love to her again. "God," she breathed, cupping my face, "you're so fucking handsome." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

There it was. I was waiting for it. My sweet, gorgeous wife was having what she called a moment. Our love was too much sometimes to contain. "What do you need, my sweet girl?" I asked, linking our fingers together and pressing them above her head.

"_More_," was all she said, arching up to me and gripping my fingers like a lifeline.

"'Kay, baby," I sighed, loving her more and more each day. The sun streamed in through the french doors of the balcony, caressing my wife's skin. There was nothing like Bella in the sun. I couldn't help but kiss every inch of her shimmering neck and shoulders.

I spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon ravishing her. We ignored everyone, including my family's requests to join them, including the knocks on the door from Imelda to clean the room. We couldn't stop and we didn't want to. My Bella needed me and that was all that mattered.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. _

The vampire known as Garrett was scared and for good reason. He knew Carlisle from decades back and was well aware of how to find him. He sat, eyes wide and breathing heavy, staring between all of us. But it was Demitri he was most afraid of. Apparently, Demitri had granted Garrett freedom from some past mistake and now he was absolutely sure that he was about to become ashes.

I looked around the "throne room" – there really wasn't any better name for it. Aro's and Caius' chairs had been removed. Marcus sat on a platform all alone. He hated it, but he had no choice. He was the last in charge, though he was leaning on Demitri more and more.

"Garrett," Marcus sighed, rolling his eyes, "what could you have possibly gained from listening to Felix? He threatened your existence every time you crossed paths."

"Europe," Garrett lied. I smiled, shaking my head behind him.

"Try again," Demitri growled, stepping forward towards him, and he flinched.

"Ok, fine," Garrett sighed. "Alaska, ok?" I nodded, a frown on my face.

Carlisle cursed under his breath and Bella shifted in her seat next to me. She tilted her head at the man at the center of attention. Her mind found him to be weasel-like in character with little to no morals. He only wanted to help when it suited himself. She also thought that Kate, Irina and Ghianna would have had no problem disposing of the weak minded man. I smirked, agreeing with her.

"So," Demitri started, folding his arms across his chest, "why didn't you show up the day you were supposed to – to get what you wanted?"

"I changed my mind," he whined. Marcus' eyes flickered to me. I nodded. Garrett was telling the truth. He was scared of seeing Carlisle and Demitri, and hated the thought of fighting. "You would have killed me as sure as I am sitting here," he said, sitting forward and resting his elbows on his legs. "Carlisle's family didn't deserve it."

"Yet," Marcus sighed, "you still volunteered information. You knew my brothers and I had no problems with Carlisle and his family, you yourself had visited him on occasion. Why would you sell out your friends and standards?"

"I don't know!" Garrett cried out, fisting his hair. "Felix had a woman with her."

"Chelsea," Bella whispered, her lip rising up into a snarl.

"Yes," Garrett had heard her. "And then Jane..." He stopped, shivered and continued, "Felix used every power against me."

Demitri's eyes met mine. It was true. All of it. Garrett had come to the Volturi, hoping to see the royal brothers, but found Felix in their place. Chelsea had manipulated his loyalties and Jane had tortured him for information.

"Damn," Demitri sighed, an evil smile on his face, "and I was really hoping to kill you Garrett."

"Oh God," Garrett groaned, slumping further in his chair. "I just wanted to be able to travel to Alaska. That's all I wanted."

"Well, now," Demitri smirked, forcing Garrett to look at him, "you have to ask Eleazar for permission. America is being monitored by him."

"Carlisle?" Garrett gasped.

"We're leaving the states for a while, Garrett," Carlisle sighed, "try to behave when you go over there."

"I promise," Garrett said, scrambling from his chair, "I swear." He fell at my father's feet and Jasper chuckled to my right. It was pure fear coming off of Garrett. "Please don't let them kill me."

None of us could help but laugh as Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Garrett, you were used, my old friend," he sighed. "Try not to let it happen again. And please respect my friends in Alaska. They will not give you warning. They've been through too much."

"I will, I swear," Garrett nodded. I watched as Marcus hid his smile. He wasn't expecting any less of Garrett. Bringing him in for questioning was merely a precaution.

As Garrett was led from the room by Stephano, Emmett turned to Carlisle. "If you're expecting us," he motioned to all of us, "to drop to our feet in front of you, then you're nuts." Carlisle laughed, shaking his head.

Bella giggled, turning to Alice when she stood. "Come on, Bells," she smiled, "Imelda wanted to see us." She turned to me, her mind blocked from me. "We will meet you guys by the fountain right in front of that big-ass clock, ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Jasper sighed, standing up to kiss her head.

"See you in a bit," Bella smiled, brushing my hair from my forehead and placing a sweet kiss there. _And thank you for this morning, baby._ She smirked, turning to look at me before she left the room.

BELLA

"Oh please don't cry," I begged Imelda, handing her a tissue.

"Happy tears, Isabella," she smiled and sniffled, dabbing her eyes. "I can't believe how much you look like Amadora in that skirt. And such a perfect fit," she gushed, folding her hands together. I turned to Alice, who was smiling sweetly at the old woman. We both knew what it meant for Imelda to pass this part of herself on.

"Sit, Bells," Alice smiled, "I want to do something with your hair." I sat down in front of her with one last worried glance at Imelda. "She's fine," Alice whispered. "Look, she's fawning on Rose now." I giggled as Imelda took the greatest of pleasures in dressing three women. I could imagine that living as a human in a rigid masculine environment could wear on her. Bring in three girls that laughed and joked and played and she was in heaven.

Alice left my hair down for the most part, letting it fall in soft waves around my shoulders, except for the front that she had pulled back away from my face. I stood up, taking a long look at myself in the mirror. The long peasant skirt was bright colors, mostly red, matching the shade of the robes of the festival goers. The top Alice found was white, simple with a scooped neck, showing just a small sliver of my stomach. It seemed to be made to go with the skirt.

With one last gushing hug to us all, Imelda let us out her door, telling us to have fun, to make sure we danced, and to tell our boys to guard us like soldiers. "Yes, yes," she snorted, "I'm well aware that you can take care of yourselves, but chivalry doesn't have to fade away, you know."

"You met Edward, right?" Alice and I laughed together. She giggled and nodded, shooing us out the door.

The girls and I hurried through the castle and down the corridors to come out under the clock. I had to catch my breath. Sometimes the sight of my husband could just about knock me back. The courtyard was full of people, mostly human, milling about here and there. Music played from somewhere down the street.

Jasper was sitting on the side of the fountain, his arms resting on his thighs. Emmett was pacing, but laughing his booming laugh at something they were discussing. I bit back a groan as my eyes took in Edward. He was sitting on the fountain as well, but turned sideways with one leg bent up. His arm was resting on his bent knee, his smile was breathtaking.

All the boys were dressed well. Emmett was in dark jeans with a pale sweater. Jasper and Edward were both in khakis, Jasper with a light blue button down while Edward's was navy. All their heads snapped up when they saw us.

"Hey, handsome," I smirked as Edward's eyes darkened slightly.

"Look at you," he whispered, standing up from the fountain and taking my hand. "You're a vision, baby," he breathed, kissing my ear. "Is this what Imelda gave you?"

"Thank you," I smiled, "and yes, the skirt anyway. She made this."

"Beautiful," he growled, shaking his head. "Yeah, let's go back upstairs," he chuckled evilly.

"No," Alice and I whined.

"Did you really just stomp your foot?" Jasper laughed, "Both of you?"

"Shut it," Alice snorted. "Ok, so I heard from Stephano that heard it from Tessa..."

"Isn't that a song?" I snorted. I should have kept my mouth shut. All three of the boys burst into song.

"_I heard it from a friend who...heard it from a friend who...heard it from another you've been messin' around_," they sang, making themselves laugh.

"Thank you REO Speedwagon," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes at Jasper and Emmett bumping fists. I cracked the hell up, covering my face and leaning into a chuckling Edward. The only one that wasn't amused was Alice, who we had interrupted.

"_Anyway_," she growled, "they said the music is good. The band is local or something. They say," she started, her dark eyebrow rising, daring anyone to interrupt her again, "that they play current stuff, not just Italian."

"Fine, shorty," Emmett said, still amused, "let's go. Demitri and Carina are already over there."

We walked down the cobbled street, following a few tipsy humans. "I hate that feeling," I groaned, feeling sorry for them.

"You got drunk?" Edward gasped, his mouth hanging open. "When?"

"Graduation night," I nodded, shrugging. "It was an accident. At first." I sighed, frowning and shaking my head.

"Let me guess," Jasper growled, "Newton spiked the punch."

"Tyler, actually," I snorted, "but Mike was there, yeah."

"What did you mean 'at first'?" Rose asked, looking over at me.

"Numb felt good," I mumbled, shrugging again. Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder, his lips at my ear. "Before I knew it, I was being dropped off at home by Angela. The only one that took pity."

"Oh," Emmett groaned, "how bad was the next day?"

"Don't ask," I grumbled, shaking my head. I had lived in the bathroom the next day. It was a horrid experience. But it didn't stop me from trying one more time.

"When?" Edward asked softly, listening to my thoughts.

"A particularly bad Jake day," I grimaced. "I wandered to Sam and Emily's and they were having a party. Seth, Quil and I took a case of beer and went to play pool. I was nineteen." I huffed a laugh, "And that would be my lesson learned. Believe me. I was convinced I could solve all my problems, the world's problems, conquer every fear, and still drive after seven beers. Seth stole my keys and I spent the night at Sue's. She never did tell Charlie," I said, my voice sounding surprised.

"What did she say?" Alice asked, her face soft with sympathy.

"Nothing," I smiled, "well, she did say my hideous hangover was punishment enough."

"That's not all she said," Edward said, his head tilting.

"No, it's not," I stated, shaking my head and shielding my thoughts. I could see the hurt look on Edward's face. "In a minute, ok?" I asked and he nodded.

We had come up on a center square. Performers of every kind dressed in long cloaks wandered amongst the crowd, fake fangs in their mouths. "Nice," Rose sighed, shaking her head.

The band had not come out yet, but a DJ stood in the corner of the square playing American music. Some of it was new, some older. A slower song started and I turned to Edward, "Dance with me."

"Ok," he smiled, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

As soon as we were in the middle of the crowd of swaying bodies, I let my shield back down. "I suppose I should start with why I went on two 'benders', huh?" I frowned, biting my bottom lip.

"No," he sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. We weren't even keeping rhythm to the song, but swayed to something that was entirely our own. "I actually understand the yearning for numb, Bella."

"Yeah," I nodded, kissing his lips before I went on. "Senior year was so hard. I barely remember a few months out of it. I put up with Jessica and Lauren's taunting, Mike's advances, Charlie's questions as to why I never went anywhere. Jake came along, but he couldn't fill the void," I winced, looking away from Edward's face.

"It's ok, sweetheart, just say what you need to," he whispered, cupping my face.

"I never slept, and when I did, I woke up screaming," I sighed. "You know this stuff," I said, playing with the hair at the back of his head. "Graduation just messed me up for some reason," I frowned, my brow wrinkling. "I had missed you, but your absence was never so loud as graduation day. I _ached_ for you."

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I wanted to graduate and go off to college with you," I breathed, "and it killed me that you weren't there. It killed me that Alice didn't throw some unbelievably vile party." Edward chuckled, squeezing me closer. "So numb worked."

"And what was the bad Jake day?" Edward asked, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Jake invited me to his Prom," I grimaced, "and there wasn't a chance in hell I could have gone. I told him no. Not just no. I believe the words I used were 'Oh hell fucking no'," I smirked, causing him to chuckle. "But Jake knew exactly what to say to make me fly into a rage. He yelled, saying 'you can go to Prom with that bloodsucker Cullen, but not with me'. He not only got slapped, but I told him that he was right."

"What did he do?"

"He dislocated two of my fingers. Sue popped them back in for me. Which leads me to Sue," I sighed, ignoring Edward's raging face. "The night after Sam and Emily's party, I was so sick," I chuckled, shaking my head. "She told me that all that glitters is not gold. To follow my heart. She said just because everyone thinks it's right, doesn't always mean it is right. You were home within four months after that," I beamed.

"Sue's a smart woman," Edward smiled softly.

"She is," I nodded, kissing him on the cheek and laying my head on his shoulder. "That's not fair," I whined.

"What?" He asked, pulling me back to look at my face.

"You were supposed to tell the story tonight, not me," I grumped.

"And I will," he said, his voice taking on a deep and sexy tenor. "I have to earn my prize, don't I?" He asked, brushing the hair away from my shoulder to place a long, slow kiss just behind my ear.

"Oh yes, you do," I snickered, licking my bottom lip. "You took that better than I expected."

He smiled against my skin, inhaling deeply before pulling back to tilt his head at me. "You wouldn't be normal without experimenting once or twice, love," he chuckled and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby," he sighed, his sweet eyes filling with sadness.

"I got my wish, Edward," I chuckled. "I got to go off to college with you." He smiled widely, nodding in agreement. "It just took time." I shrugged, pulling him closer as we swayed to the next song.

He relaxed, realizing this wasn't a sad conversation, but just a memory. "What did it feel like?"

"Being drunk?" I giggled, my eyebrows rising up. He nodded with an innocent smile. "Um, a loss of control," I smiled, "they call it liquid courage for a reason. I felt like I could have taken on the whole pack, especially Jake. They call it truth serum for a reason too," I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Both times, my mouth got me into trouble. I said things I would have never told anyone. Angela heard all about how much I missed you. Seth heard all about how Jake hurt me."

"That's why Angela was so happy for you when we saw her at her engagement party," he chuckled, squeezing my waist.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I smirked. "She had her suspicions about Jacob, though. Ang was never dumb."

"No, that's very true," he sighed, a sweet smile on his face. He had always had a soft spot for her. "Do you ever think about her?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling widely. "Alice has a fake Facebook account. They just had a baby."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm," I nodded, nuzzling his cheek. "He looks like Ben."

Edward chuckled, leaning his head against mine, only to pull away and look over the heads of the crowd. "They found Demitri," he said, looking down at me. "They want us to go watch a show around the corner."

"'Kay," I nodded, letting go of him and taking his hand. We got to the edge of the dance floor and Edward pulled me to a stop.

"Does it bother you? To leave friends behind...Jasper said..."

"You think I regret making friends at Portland?" I countered, studying his face. He nodded, but stayed quiet, spinning my ring. "I called Charlie the other day. He sensed my mood. We're so alike," I chuckled, shaking my head, "but he said that it's no different than being human. People flit in and out of your life. If they're important, you hold onto them. He said that if I needed them, I would find a way to keep them. But given the time we were at Portland, it would be understandable if those relationships faded away – even if I really was sixteen and moved away. He told me that the only relationships that mattered were the ones that made me happy. I haven't worried about it since."

"I owe Charlie a fast car or something," Edward chuckled, shaking his head. I laughed, my head falling back. "I'll figure it out, but I owe him for so much," he sighed, a smile still playing on his face. "Without him, I wouldn't have you."

"There is that new cruiser he's been wanting," I laughed, tugging him by the hand. "Come on, Alice will lose patience quickly."

My family was huddled off to the side, waiting patiently for us. Carina's face lit up. "Imelda, right?" She pointed to my skirt and I nodded. "She's a talented little lady," she shook her head. "She made one of those for me when Demitri first asked me out. She's like every woman's mother in that castle." She smiled, shaking her head. "She has no fear either. She doesn't care how old a vampire they might be. I've seen her teach Aro lessons in manners."

"No way," Emmett laughed. "Come on, that show is starting."

"She's a tough one," Demitri chuckled as we all began walking down the street and away from the music. "And you know, she'll talk about anything. Nothing offends her. And she's quite the romantic."

"Yeah," Alice and I laughed. Alice adding, "I saw that bookshelf. She's a historical romance fiend."

"Oh, I know," Carina giggled. "I used to think she got all of those as hand me downs, but nope. I was at the front desk one day when she got a whole shipment. The lady lives for the dirty novels."

"Nice," Jasper chuckled.

The show we were supposed to be watching was a magic show. After about three tricks, Edward chuckled behind me. "Want to know how he's doing it?"

"Sure." I laughed softly, leaning my head in so that he could tell me.

"Watch his finger, see how it never leaves the top of the deck?" I nodded, my eyes on the magician's hands. "That's the card the girl picked." Sure enough, the slight of hand trick shocked the audience. He pulled the girl's card out with flare, but it was right there the whole time.

"Now," I sighed, shielding him. "Watch it like everyone else. Don't let reality ruin the beauty of surprise. There's a reason no one wants the ending of a book or movie told to them, Edward." He chuckled, rolling his eyes, but nodded in acquiescence.

The next trick wasn't a card trick but a disappearing/reappearing act. A box was brought on stage and the magician crawled in it as his assistants covered him up. A spin of the box and a tug on the cover revealed a huge Bengal tiger. The erotic sound that caressed my neck from Edward was so sexy I could barely contain myself.

_Ok, so maybe that was the wrong one to surprise you with_, I thought, turning in his embrace. His eyes tore away from the beautiful cat and I was met with a heated gaze. _It's almost time to talk about Africa, love._

"Oh God, please," he begged, his voice raspy. "This summer. Our anniversary. No more putting it off."

"It's a date, baby," I nodded.

"Ed, look," Emmett smirked, slapping him on the back and roughly guiding him away, "games. Come on, I'll take you on those ring toss things." As the boys played, the girls and I stayed close.

We were watching a sweet, young girl make jewelry, when a voice met our ears. "Well, well," Vittore sighed, "if it isn't my favorite girls...and Carina," he sneered.

"Go away, Vittore," Carina growled.

"God," Rose chuckled. "You are either stupid or you have a death wish."

"Neither," he smirked, "Carina and I go way back, right, sweetness?" She scowled at him, but he paid her no attention. "Ah, and Isabella," he bowed, taking my hand. I yanked it out of his grasp.

I turned to Alice, "Stupid," we said together with a laugh.

"You need to be taught manners," he growled, stepping closer.

"And you need to know when to step away from what is not yours," Carina snarled. "Demitri has been looking forward to asking you all about his time away. Chelsea was dealt her hand. It's your turn."

A slight look of panic flashed across Vittore's face, but it was replaced with arrogance quickly. "Chelsea was an asset to the Volturi," he growled.

"Chelsea screamed when I ripped her apart," I snarled, my hands fisting at my sides. His eyes flashed to mine, hatred filling them. "She tried to take what wasn't hers. I taught her that she can't do that."

"You are _so_ outnumbered," Alice chuckled, shaking her head. "By girls, at that." His eyes narrowed at Alice. I could tell that her tiny prediction startled him for a brief second.

We were drawing attention around us with the tense conversation we were having. "Let it go, Vittore," Carina said, her eyes glancing around.

"Ah, Carina," he smirked, stepping forward. We moved away from the crowd towards a darkened corner. "Does your sweet Demitri know all that Felix made you do?"

"I was not in my right mind," Carina defended, "and yes, he does." I closed my eyes, fighting my temper. I had worried about what Carina had really gone through in Demitri's absence.

"That makes you upset, Isabella?" He chuckled, reaching for my hand. "Don't worry, she only gave up what she needed to in order to survive. What would you do?" He picked up my hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. I tugged hard, but he held me firm.

Before I could snap, a hand landed on my shoulder and Edward stepped up into Vittore's face. "Let go of her, now," he growled low. I tugged again and Vittore still held on. "I'll rip your arm off," he snarled. Vittore looked around us with a smirk, dropping my hand. "It will be too fast for anyone to see, I assure you." Edward's voice was low and deadly. He meant every word.

"A mind reader," Vittore chuckled. "My, my, Marcus has been holding out." His eyes landed on me again and I could only imagine what he was thinking. "Hmm, and just what were you doing at the meeting?"

"Oh, Vittore," Demitri chuckled darkly, stepping up on his other side. He was now surrounded on the little cobblestone street. "You mess with that one," he laughed, "go ahead. Edward will be the least of your worries." Edward smiled darkly, shooting a glance to Demitri and then to me.

"Now why would I take the fun away from you?" I chuckled, cupping my husband's face. Edward fought his smile as my family laughed around Vittore.

"Little man," Emmett frowned, shaking his head. "You have no idea what would happen if you mess with any of these ladies."

Demitri gripped Vittore's shoulder. Hard. He buckled at the knees slightly and Demitri bent to his ear. "Oh I know where your loyalties lie," he growled low. "And I know that Felix can't save you anymore. One slip up, that's all Marcus is waiting on, just one. And you would be surprised at what little it would take to make him order your death." Demitri smiled wistfully, like he couldn't wait. I had to fight my laugh at his joy. Vittore shot another glance my way.

"Oh, yes," Edward chuckled, "she's stunning, and she's _mine_." I bit back a groan at my possessive husband's voice, but he heard my mind, turning to me with a wink and then back to Vittore. "I'll rip you apart – with or without Marcus' orders. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Vittore didn't say anything, but he nodded. Demitri let him go and we all watched as he walked away. My hand found it's way to Edward's, turning his ring. He gripped back silently, pulling me to him and placing a kiss on my head. _I want to go for a walk_. I thought, looking up at him. He nodded once and pulled me away from everyone.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked as we walked along the wall of the city. "I don't think Vittore was supposed to know of our talents."

"It doesn't matter," Edward shrugged, sitting down on a low part of the wall and pulling me to his lap. "He would have heard about it soon enough." I nodded, pressing my forehead to his.

"Thank you for coming to us," I smiled, nuzzling his nose with mine.

He chuckled, rubbing my thigh over my skirt. "You don't necessarily need my protection. But I live to do it."

"I know you do," I giggled, biting my lip. "You're so sexy when you do it," I purred, leaning in to kiss his neck and laving my tongue against his sweet skin.

"Speaking of sexy," he chuckled, "you truly look beautiful, love. Like you belong here, like a true Italian." I snickered, shaking my head. I pressed my forehead to the crook of his neck, linking my fingers with his. I sighed with complete and utter contentment. "I believe I owe you a story, don't I?" He asked, rubbing my back with his other hand.

"Please," I smiled, sitting up with a grin. He laughed sweetly, kissing my lips.

"Hmm," he smirked, slipping his hands up the side of my neck and into my hair. He let them rest on my shoulders as his fingers caressed my skin. "Let's see," he frowned, feigning concentration. "You'll like this one, I think," he chuckled. "You were actually around for this, but I never told you about it." I tilted my head at him, my brow wrinkling. "Do you remember when I first came home to you?" He asked, but a smile played on his face. "Your blood didn't call to me anymore. And all I wanted was...mmm, more." He looked like he would be blushing if he was able.

"I remember you being freer, more relaxed with me."

"Well, the first night that we pushed every boundary," he sighed, his face taking on a far away look, and I smiled, kissing his cheek, "I was so surprised at how far we were able to go."

"Mm, me too," I purred, biting his earlobe.

"Will you let me finish?" He chuckled, tickling my sides. I laughed, laying my head on his shoulder, my mind telling him that I would behave. "I don't want you behaved," he snorted, slipping his fingers along the exposed sliver of skin just under my shirt. "Anyway, I was so ready, Bella." He shook his head. "I wanted to be yours, but I was scared that I would hurt you. We didn't know exactly what we were doing, nor how any of it would affect you, so I went to Carlisle. He had tested all of my...fluids," he sighed, a little laugh escaping him. "He said that we would be fine, but to use protection just in case."

"Yeah," I smiled, nodding, "I remember." We had used condoms for a few weeks when we first started being intimate. We weren't sure about his venom, or what it would do to me. At the time, he also didn't know I couldn't get pregnant. I wasn't even sure that was possible, but the venom never became an issue. It was the same potency as his kisses.

"Did I ever tell you what it was like to shop for those?" He laughed, his tongue gliding across his bottom lip. I giggled and shook my head no. "It was...um, quite the experience," he chuckled nervously. "I kept meaning to tell you, but it never came up."

"Tell me now," I giggled, running my fingers through his hair.

"I left Forks to get them," he laughed, raising an eyebrow at me. "I went to Port Angeles instead. I went to one of those big drug stores, thinking it would be easier, that they would be busy." I bit my bottom lip to not laugh at my sweet man's embarrassment of buying condoms for the first time. I would have been no better at it. Our innocence was shared. "I didn't take into consideration that it was one o'clock in the morning."

"Edward," I chuckled, grabbing his face. "No one is in those stores that late."

"I know that now!" He laughed. "So I go," he sighed, fighting his smile. "I walk in, finding the aisle. But what the hell to buy," he snorted. "I called Carlisle, who by the way, tried his damnedest not to laugh," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "It was _his_ idea," he huffed, "and I damn well wasn't going to call my brothers. I would have never heard the end of it."

"Thank God," I sighed, getting a kiss on the temple.

"I wanted to protect you from all that I was," he sighed. "But I knew that I couldn't keep myself from you any longer. And we were getting so close. It had to be done, baby." I nodded, agreeing with him completely. "Carlisle stayed on the phone with me, telling me that I needed the right size," he chortled.

"Magnums," I teased, kissing his neck.

"Will you stop?" He huffed, shaking his head at me as I snickered at him. "And Carlisle reminded me of our...um, stamina." It really took all I had not to say something about that last statement, though Edward waited, his glare at me was hilarious out of the corner of his eye. "Three boxes later," he smirked, "I walk up to the cashier. Yeah, she was all of twenty, reading a novel, bored out of her mind that late at night." He bit his lip, closing his eyes as I fought not to laugh. "Bella," he warned as I covered my face.

"God, I love you," I snorted, cupping his face and kissing his lips roughly.

"Anyway," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "The bar code wouldn't work..."

"Stop it," I gasped, "tell me she didn't call for a price check over the overhead thing," I said, my mouth hanging open as he nodded. Poor Edward would have been mortified.

"Oh, she did," he groaned, burying his face in my neck. "Not just called for it, but gave the entire description over the PA system. And it wasn't just answered, the other girl working with her had to bring the tag up to the front." He sighed, pulling me closer as if I could protect him from the whole situation even now. "Her coworker's mind exploded when she saw me, baby," he grumbled, his face looking like a pouting child. "Together, they were killing me. They noted the amount, the size..._everything_."

"Did they want you?" I asked, pulling him back to look at his handsome but tortured face. He nodded, his eyebrows knitting together. "Did they want what was mine, Edward?" I smiled, feeling my eyes grow dark.

"Mmhm," he nodded, his eyes drinking in every inch of my face.

"Did they say something to you?"

"Yes," he growled, frowning. "They asked me if I needed help using all of them."

"Tsk, tsk," I sighed, "it wasn't mine at that point, but I still owned it," I purred, my hand slipping down his chest to his now twitching erection. I palmed him softly over the outside of his khakis. "What did you tell them?"

"I said no thank you," he breathed, his lips brushing against my neck.

"What did you _want_ to tell them?" I whispered, tilting my head to allow him more room to lick up the side of my neck. My fingers dug into his hair, grazing against his scalp.

"I wanted to tell them," he purred, biting my skin softly and licking to take the sting away, "that the most beautiful girl in the world was sleeping in my bed at that very moment. I wanted to tell them that one box wasn't enough for what I wanted to do to her," he crooned, his hand slipping into my hair and tilting my head further as he sucked wantonly on my skin. My eyes rolled back in my head, my grip on the front of his pants tightened. He moaned softly, the erotic sound that I lived to hear. My whole body twitched at its vibration. My breath caught as my center throbbed for him.

"Let's go, Edward," I breathed.

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed, standing up and keeping me in his arms bridal style. "What color did I earn, my sweet girl?" He asked, tugging on the back of my bra.

"Pink," I groaned, biting at his jaw. "Pale pink, baby."

"Like your old blush," he chuckled, kissing my neck and taking off into the castle. If I could have blushed again, he would have succeeded that night in making it permanent.

EDWARD

"Where are the girls?" Demitri asked as we walked towards the throne room.

"Outside," I smiled. "Marcus told them it was safe to hang out inside the castle walls on sunny days. They couldn't resist the sunshine."

"Are you looking forward to England?" He asked, turning down another corridor.

I nodded, but stopped when Vittore turned the corner walking the opposite direction. His lip curled in hatred as he passed us, not saying a word. His mind revealed everything.

"He truly hates us," Demitri chuckled.

"He's a threat," I whispered. "He's the one that provided Felix with the weapons that burned this place. He's going to do it again."

"No," Demitri snarled.

"Yes," I sneered, looking back behind me. "Let's go see Alice first," I sighed, taking a different turn.

All of the ladies were lounging around the garden area. My wife looked too sweet lying with her knees up, completely absorbed in a book, shimmering spectacularly in the sunshine. Her mind was open, the words of the story surrounded her until she smelled my scent. _Hey, handsome,_ she smiled, turning to look up from her book. She registered my posture immediately. _What's wrong?_ She sat up, motioning me to sit beside her.

"You're right," Alice sighed, sitting up as well. I sat down to face my sister. "He is a threat. And he's going to act soon. It's you and Demitri he hates the most."

"Vittore?" My angel growled beside me. Alice, Demitri and I all nodded. "Though Marcus isn't safe either. I suppose this is why we came here."

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "He knows we're talented. He just doesn't know how talented," she smirked, her eyebrow twitching up. "The problem is...getting you alone," she pointed to me. "He wants Bells."

Before I could react, my wife growled low, "Let me get this straight. He thinks if he gets rid of Edward..." Her beautiful face was filled with fiery ire as Alice nodded. "Oh I don't think so," she huffed.

"It's ok that he wants to get to you, but threaten Edward," Demitri chuckled, "and the fight is on."

"It's not funny," she frowned, getting up.

"Stop her," Alice growled. "She'll hunt him down now."

"Bella, wait, love," I said, pulling her into my lap. "Patience," I crooned, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her mind was set. She never gave any thought to anyone attracted to her, but threaten her family and she wanted to protect them. Threaten _me_, and it was all over – hell would rain down. I smiled at her thoughts. "Let's see what Marcus says first, my over-protective girl." Her sweet chocolate eyes softened as she realized that I knew her intentions. "We were on our way to him anyway. Do you want to come with us?" I asked, tilting my head at her.

"I think we all should go," Rose sighed, setting her magazine aside and standing. "Come on, Bells, maybe he'll let us start the fire on that jackass." My sister's smile was evil, her mind hopeful. Bella bit her plump bottom lip in order not to laugh, her gaze meeting mine.

Bella stood up again, sighing in resignation. Demitri chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Bells," he smiled, shaking her shoulder, "when you're ready, I'll help you find him." I laughed at my love's smile. She shook her head, huffing into a laugh. He loved her for her bright outlook, she respected him as another member of the family.

As we walked through the castle, Bella's mind was ready to go. She was ready to be Mrs. Masen, to set up her own house, to be as normal as we could be for a while. I totally agreed with her. I was looking forward to my own set of challenges, as well as watching my wife relish in our new environment like she always did. What she was looking forward to the most was being alone – just us.

"Me too," I sighed, kissing her head. "Soon, my sweet girl." She tilted her chin up to me, a smile playing on her face. I held the door open to the throne room, joining the rest of my family. I hoped I wasn't lying to her. I really did hope we were almost done with Italy...and soon.

* * *

**A/N... So we finally have the story of condom shopping. I had been thinking about writing that as an outtake for a long time, but Edward's story telling was too much to resist. ;)**

**Now...What will Marcus do about Vittore? **

**Ok, so my new short story will begin when this one is over. Just a little taste...It's AH, set on the Appalachian Trail. It's more about the relationships developed on the trail than the actual hike. Bella is a photojournalist documenting the 2100 mile hike from Georgia to Maine. She starts out with two brothers, Emmett and Edward, meeting up with the rest of the gang along the way. Edward is hiding a past he won't talk about and suffers from awful nightmares. **

**I hope that you will follow me into that story as well. It won't be as long as AE, but I hope you like it.**

**Review for me. I can't wait to hear from you.... Later.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N...I'm sorry, but this is the beginning of the end – the end of Italy, the start of England, the new house, the new career – there's a sadness that comes with that.**

**And we couldn't leave Italy without a little drama...go on...I'll see you at the bottom...**

* * *

CHAPTER 42

BELLA

"_No, Edward, please," I begged, shaking my head in denial. _

"_I don't want to go, sweetheart," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "But I am the only one among us that has even a small knowledge of Russian."_

"_You know Russian too? Jesus," I snorted, the last word coming out high pitched and immature. I couldn't help it. It wasn't that he was going to look for Vladimir and Stefan, it was that Vittore was going with him and Demitri. It didn't help that I knew that the pain would kick in as soon as he was out of my sight._

"_Yes," he huffed, his laugh sounding just as exasperated as mine. "I've set the phones up for international, baby." Again his hand went to his hair. "I can call you. You can text me. It won't be long, love, I swear."_

"_Right," I pouted, plopping down on our bed. I folded my arms across my chest. He had promised that we would stay together, that we would try to leave Italy soon, but Marcus wanted to find the Russians, to put Vittore to some use as a test, even after we had all gone to him to tell him how untrustworthy he was. That conversation was two weeks passed. "And why can't I go with you?" I growled, feeling my temper kick in._

"_Marcus needs you here," he frowned, leaning against the door frame that led to the balcony. "Three days, Bella. We've gone three days, right?" The tone of his voice caused my head to snap up. He no more wanted this than I did and he was absolutely riddled with anxiety._

"_Yeah," I sighed, nodding slightly. "What if something happens? I won't know...I won't be able to tell, Edward," I cried, looking away from him. "It will be like the ridge and Felix..." I mumbled, my voice trailing off._

"_No, sweet girl," he whispered, falling to his knees in front of me. "I promise to stay in touch with you, I swear I won't lose contact," he begged. He had to do this. We had promised Marcus that we'd help clean up, though at the moment, I was sorry we were a part of any of it._

_I ran my fingers along his face, tracing his sharp jaw line. I tried to calm his poor hair down, but he had used it as a release so much that it was nearly impossible. I gripped a handful of his unruly locks and pulled his forehead to mine. "You. Will. Come. Back. To. Me," I sobbed. "You read every thought Vittore has and if he fucks up, you tear him apart. Do you hear me?"_

"_Yes," he breathed, closing his eyes. His arms wound around my waist and he pressed his head to my chest._

The heart wrenching cry that tore through me couldn't be stopped. I was sitting on the window ledge of our bedroom, trying to read, trying to forget that Edward had only been gone for two days, but the pain in my chest was excruciating.

Esme burst into my room, wrapping me up, Jasper hot on her trail. "Come here, little one," he sighed, rubbing his own chest. Knowing that my pain caused his own, just added to my misery.

"Guilt?" Jasper growled, "Come on, Bells, don't worry about me," he chuckled, pulling me into a hug. He knew that if he was touching me he could send a stronger wave of serenity my way. It washed over me like a breath of fresh air. My crying eased; the pain did not.

Alice flew into the room, taking my face in her hands. "He's fine," she frowned, her little brow wrinkling. "In fact, they've already made the decision to head back. The Russians went back into their frozen state again. Marcus is going to post guards."

"And Vittore?"

"He's scared to death of Demitri and Edward," Alice smirked, brushing my hair from my face. "They've been threatening him on a minute to minute basis."

I snorted, letting go of Jasper. "Come on," my brother said with a smile, taking me by the hand. "Emmett's brought movies back. He even brought the Muppets for you and him."

I smiled, a light huffing laugh escaping me. I let myself be led to the common sitting room at the end of the hallway. I let myself be pulled into Esme's embrace with my feet in Rose's lap. And I let myself zone out, trying to ignore the pain of missing Edward to the point of agony. Did it work? Not at all. Not even a little bit.

We were halfway through the third movie – some hideous alien thing that Jasper and Emmett absorbed like children – when my phone finally rang. I launched off the sofa, flying into my room and falling onto our bed. "Edward?" I breathed, my chest relaxing slightly.

"Hey, beautiful girl," he sighed, sounding every bit as frustrated as I was. I could hear the pain in his velvet voice. "I miss you, love."

"Me too. Tell me you're on your way," I begged, gripping the phone.

"We are, baby," he said, and I could hear the relief in his deep sigh.

"And Vittore? Did you tear him apart yet?" I smirked, hearing the sexy chuckle I had missed with everything in me for the last two days.

"He heard that," Edward snickered. "And no, but he's been warned."

"I bet he has," I smiled, biting my lip. I sighed, feeling the venom sting my eyes. "I can't go this long, baby," I said, my breath hitching. "I miss you too much, I need you too much."

"I know," he growled, "and I'm sorry. I broke a promise to you. I _despise_ breaking my promises, Bella," he snarled. "I will make it up to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that," I sighed, my head falling to the pillow. "I may not let you out for _days_, Edward," I purred.

"Bella," he whined, "please don't. Not now. I love you, but it's torture just hearing you and not being able to touch you."

"'Kay," I mumbled, curling up in a ball on our bed. "How long?"

"Before dawn, baby," he vowed. "_They_ will have to keep up with _me_," he chuckled again, but I could hear his stress.

"Don't leave Demitri behind, Superman," I teased, smiling despite my pain. "He needs you too."

"Ok," he laughed. "Um, love?"

"Mmhm?"

"I want to take you to Verona, can I do that?"

"I already said yes, Edward," I smiled. "When?"

"When we leave, we'll go through there. We'll go before we leave the country."

"And when is that?" I sighed, rolling onto my back.

"I don't know, but I hope soon, my sweet, sexy girl," he purred.

"Edward," I warned. I could hear the need in his voice, and it was deep and erotic, like smooth, warm melted chocolate. I felt it all over, like his hands caressing me.

"What are you wearing?" He chuckled.

"Nothing," I teased.

"Bella," he whined.

"Don't start then," I giggled.

"Ok," he sighed with a slight laugh. "You're right. I'll see you soon, my love."

"I love you," I breathed, "so fucking much."

"Tell me that again when I'm kissing you," he purred. "Tell me that when I've got you in my arms, ok?"

"'Kay," I smiled, biting my lip.

With a few more _I miss yous _and _I love yous_, we ended the call. My bed moved and I looked up to see Alice and Rose sitting at the foot of my bed. "Dawn?" Rose asked, her face full of worry.

"Yeah," I sighed and nodded.

"Good, let's go out!" Alice smirked, bouncing on the end of the bed.

"No," I whined, frowning at the two of them. Why on earth would I want to go out when my dance partner wasn't around?

"Come on, Bells," Rose sighed, picking up my hand, "it will do you good to get out. We'll pass the time away and have fun at the same time."

"Jasper promised that he would keep you calm, and I'll tell you Edward's updates," Alice pleaded, crawling up the bed to snuggle against me. I sighed in defeat. I didn't even give my answer, but they smiled in victory.

"I know you're upset with me, Isabella," Marcus sighed, trying not to smile. I raised my eyebrow at him, folding my arms across my chest. When we had come to him a few weeks ago to tell him that Vittore posed a threat, he forced us to wait, making him take off on this mission with Demitri and Edward. He huffed a laugh and held his hands up in surrender. "Obviously so," he chuckled, "but if it makes you feel any better," he pointed to me, "the connection is brighter. Your Edward is on his way back."

"I know," I sighed, trying to stay mad, but it totally wasn't working. "He called."

"Good," he beamed. "Now, have fun," he smirked, looking at all of us. "I hear that this place can be loud and booming, just like you're used to in the states," he laughed.

"Sweet," Emmett beamed, shaking his head at Marcus. "Let's go, baby sis. I'm quite sure that I could use a dance or two with you."

Marcus' hand on my arm was soft and tentative. "I'm sorry I separated you two," he frowned. "I wouldn't have done it, but..."

"I know," I sighed. "It's not the first time that my husband's talent and my talent were needed in two different places, Marcus. I'm sure it won't be the last. However, if Vittore does something stupid, I reserve the right to tear him apart," I said, my voice low and more menacing that I expected. "I won't ask for permission. I won't even think twice. Understand?"

"And that's fair, sweet Bella," he smirked, breaking into a chuckle. "And I wouldn't blame you if you did. He has no loyalty to me. The reason I sent him with Demitri was to test him, but the reports I've gotten back is that he's proved himself a pain in the ass."

Jasper snorted, shaking his head. "Then I feel sorry for him when Demitri and my brother lose their patience."

"A-fucking-men," Rose laughed. "Let's go." She reached for Emmett's hand and he linked their fingers together.

Apparently the club we were going to was themed. It was a love for all things American – retro and current American – but American nonetheless. The locals not only learned the songs, but could sing along with them in perfect English. It was harmless fun.

I danced with my sisters to _C and C Music Factory_. I laughed through the entire "I like big butts"song with Emmett. And my chest ached when _I Will Always Love You_ by Whitney Houston came on and my siblings wrapped themselves around each other. I was jealous, wretchedly so, and I missed Edward with an anguish I couldn't even wrap my head around.

The bittersweet lyrics started to hurt, making jabbing stabs at my heart, and the forest just outside of Charlie's flew to the forefront of my mind. Lines like:

_Please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you need __and_ _I hope life treats you kind. And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. And I wish you joy and happiness. But above all this I wish you love. _

I couldn't take it anymore. With a whimpering sob, I launched myself from the bar stool to go outside just until the song was over. To hear lyrics about selfless love and giving up on what was best for the other person was way too much. I wove through the crowd and skirted the dance floor, hearing Alice call my name, but I ignored her. As I rounded the bar, aiming for the door, the pain in my chest suddenly evaporated, like it was never there. My head shot up, a hiccup bursting from me as the most beautiful sight stood before me. He was feeling everything I was at that exact moment. He stood there, his eyes dark, his hair everywhere. And he was the fucking most exquisite thing I had seen in a long two and a half days.

"Edward," I breathed, my relief with the sight of him caused a shudder to run through my entire being.

"Come here, sweet girl," he sighed and I fell into him. He smelled like honey and sunshine, like evergreens and some other floral scent I could quite place, but most of all he smelled like home. "I missed you so much," he growled, slipping his hands into my hair at my neck. When his lips met mine, I snapped, much like I always did. My hands gripped his hair as he turned my head to ravish my lips hungrily. I felt more than heard the moan that we both let loose.

"You're early," I whimpered against his lips. I felt his smile and I pulled back to look at him.

"I had to get to you," he smirked, tilting his sweet face at me and looking up at me through his beautiful long eyelashes.

I giggled, kissing him again. "I hope you didn't leave Demitri in the dust, Superman," I teased, kissing down his jaw line. His chuckle was a deep and unbelievably sensual sound to me. I had missed it.

"No, ma'am," he smiled, biting his bottom lip as his arms wrapped around me completely and he lifted me in a hug. "They are both back at the castle. Marcus sent me to you. For some reason he thinks you're mad at him."

I laughed, burying my face in his neck, inhaling deeply the scent that bound me to the earth.

"Oh thank God," Emmett boomed behind us. "New rule," he proclaimed, "no more separating you two. I can't take it."

I snorted, giggling into Edward's neck and squeezing him closer. "Was it bad, baby?" He whispered, kissing my cheek. I nodded, pulling back to look at him. His face was sad with my answer. He reached up and brushed my hair from my face, sweeping it off of my neck. He bent down, kissing my skin lightly at my shoulder. He set me on my feet. "It was for me as well. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"You didn't break it, Edward, someone broke it for you. And you're here, that's all I care about," I sighed, smiling up at him. He nodded, kissing my forehead. I led him back to our table, giggling again when he tugged me into his lap.

"How'd it go, dude?" Jasper asked, smiling at the happiness that surrounded the table. He had suffered right along with me. "Bells, stop," he growled, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Can't help it, sorry, Jazz," I mumbled, laying my head on Edward's shoulder. I picked up his hand, turning his wedding band.

After kisses to my fingers, Edward told us about his time away. "The Russians are able to put themselves in this trance-like state, it's strange. It's like they're asleep, but their minds are..._aware_. Anyway, they're being watched now. Marcus called in two guards and they're going to keep a watch out. I actually don't expect much out of them. They were tricked like Garrett. Felix had promised them all sorts of territories, but they didn't trust him. Once they realized that the rumors of Marcus being alive were true and they actually saw him, they ran. They wanted no trouble with the Volturi. They never liked Aro, but were aware of the powers that Italy held."

"So you just left them there?" Emmett growled.

"Demitri wanted to tote them back," Edward chuckled, "lock them away somewhere in the castle, but when we called Marcus, he said no – to let them stay where they were. They weren't really a problem – that they could be controlled."

"And Vittore?" Rose asked, her lip curling in hatred.

"He's clever," my husband sighed. "He's learned when not to allow his thoughts to get away from him around me. It was when he would get quiet that I would pay attention. He hates Marcus and Demitri. He's attracted to all three of you girls," he frowned. "But it's Bella's – and I quote – 'smart mouth' that pushes his patience," Edward sighed and I smiled, pulling back and biting my bottom lip. Edward's eyes gleamed with a combination of pride and understanding.

"She's only tried to explain his rudeness," Alice defended, her innocent face not fooling any of us. The whole table laughed.

"Well, don't sweat it," Emmett chuckled, "Bells told Marcus before we came out that she would tear him apart without apology if he fucks up." Edward rolled his eyes to me, but I shrugged.

"I was mad," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. _I was in pain. I missed you something fierce. _

Edward's handsome face went from amused to sympathetic instantly. "I know," he smiled softly. "Me too, beautiful," he said, lightly touching my cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes darkening ever so slightly as he took in every inch of my face. The song changed to Madonna. "Where did you find this place?" He smirked, looking around the table.

"That girl at the front desk...Tessa is it?" Emmett chuckled.

"No, Elena," Alice nodded with a smile. "They said they were coming, but I haven't seen them yet. Stay out longer, Edward." I snickered as she predicted his desire to leave. I looked up at him. His face was unapologetic as he chuckled, still gazing at me.

"Yeah," Jasper smiled, "hang out for a little while, bro." He stood, slapping Edward's shoulder. "We were worried," he nodded.

Edward smiled, nodded and squeezed me closer as our siblings stood and made their way back out to the dance floor. "How much of that worry came from you?" He smirked, tilting his head at me.

"Most of it, I'm sure, but they did miss you," I smiled, kissing his cheek. "I can't help it, baby, I think the worst when we're apart." I sighed, pressing my forehead to his temple and closing my eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling me back, "let me see that stunning face of yours. I've missed it. My mind is flawed, only the real thing will do," he crooned, kissing my nose and then lips. Did I ever understand that. We stayed wrapped in each other's arms, occasionally kissing, but remaining quiet. "Do you want to dance, sweet girl?"

"No," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. I shook my head profusely, my brow wrinkling in an childish pout. I had missed him with every pore, and I wasn't quite ready to leave his lap.

"Then I need you closer, baby," Edward breathed, adjusting me in his embrace so that I was straddling his lap, my short, pleated skirt riding up.

"'Kay," I sighed, crashing back into him. Edward's hands were everywhere as our tongues swirled together with long, slow caresses. One of his hands slipped up my thigh as the other snaked up the back of my shirt.

With a roll of my hips, he pulled back, his breathing heavy and his dark eyes gleaming with arousal and mischief. "We should probably stop, Bella," he whispered, his fingers tracing circles on the skin of my lower back while his other hand cupped my bottom with a squeeze. Growling low, he discovered that I was wearing a thong. My eyes rolled back into my head when he squeezed again. "At least it's a dark corner," he groaned, pulling me back in to kiss my neck and surrendering to what we both couldn't stop.

The music was not helping. _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails throbbed around us, only adding to the lust that I was sure Jasper was battling.

"I missed you," I whimpered, trailing my lips down his jaw as my hand stealthily popped open a few buttons on his shirt. I needed his skin like I needed air. We both moaned when my hand caressed his torso, my fingers lightly teasing the soft hair on his chest all the way down to the trail above the waistband of his jeans.

"Now say it, love," Edward begged against my earlobe.

"I love you," I whispered, "so _fucking_ much." His sweet, low purr rumbled around me as he pulled me back to his lips.

We were losing ourselves and quickly. My tongue met his again and my hips bucked when his talented fingers slipped just inside my thong, gliding through the wetness and teasing me.

"Baby," he gasped, pulling back. He gripped my hip to still me, his heated gaze meeting mine. "We're being watched," he smirked, his tongue snaking out to slip along his bottom lip.

"Who?" I panted, pressing my forehead to his and squeezing my eyes closed. I was hanging on to my control by a mere thread. I wanted him.

"Tessa and Elena."

I didn't even recognize the sound that escaped me. It was a mix of a laugh and a sigh – maybe even a groan. It sounded wanton and needy, like I could have cared less.

"Mm, Bella," he chuckled so softly, "that was the single most sexiest sound I think I've ever heard from you. You don't care, my naughty girl?"

I fought my smile, shaking my head no, but unable to keep my mouth from his. His hand caressed my leg from my thigh to my ankle, occasionally stopping to grip for a moment and then continuing on. Did I care whether they were watching us? Not really. He was mine. And I was making up for two and a half miserable days of missed kisses.

I felt Edward's smile against my lips and he pulled back to look at me. I grunted in frustration. "What is it they are hoping to see, Edward?" I growled, not really giving two shits what the two humans wanted.

He smiled unabashedly as he tucked my hair back. "They want to see me touch you," he answered, his brow wrinkling for a split second. "They knew you had missed me, they find our reunion to be...mmm," he chuckled, "sexy and sweet. Actually, 'fucking hot' is what they're thinking – verbatim."

"And Elena is imagining herself in my place," I smiled, biting my bottom lip. He nodded, the smile not really leaving his face.

"What do you want, beautiful?" He smirked, leaning in to kiss my lips softly. "We can't leave, but I can't keep my hands off of you. I want you in any way I can get you," he purred, trailing his nose across my cheek. My breath caught with his admission. I agreed with him completely.

"Touch me," I begged, rolling my hips over his steel hard arousal.

"Where?"

"Everywhere," I whined, begging him with my eyes. "I don't care what they see. What I want is for you to take me on this table, but I will be happy if you just _fucking touch me._" I realized that this was like one of Edward's older fantasies, to be touched in public, to come when there were people all around. Quickly I made the decision to tell Alice to stay away from the table and to keep everyone else with her. If anyone understood our reunions, it was my sister.

"Bella," he growled, his eyes blackening to pitch, his hips bucking under me. "You call my name when you come for me," he commanded and I whimpered again, nodding against his temple. My breath caught, my mouth hanging open as his thumb brushed the inside of my thigh just under the edge of my skirt. His hands were hidden by my body from the girls that were just a little ways behind us. Edward's voice was just as deadly as the rest of him. "Mmm, sweetheart, so wet," he crooned against my neck. "I missed that," he sighed, pulling his hand up to swirl his tongue around his thumb. "When we finally get out of here," he vowed, biting my neck and slipping his hand back down between us, "I'm going to drink you dry. I'm going to lick that sweet pussy of yours until you can't remember your name," he vowed, his deep tenor was raspy and just about caused me to come right then.

"Oh, God, I hope so," I breathed, my center throbbing as his thumb brushed the apex of my legs on the outside of my underwear.

"Oh," he chuckled darkly, "don't hope...prepare for it."

"Baby," I growled, rolling my hips again, "I have to take care of you too, but I'm...shit," I sobbed, shaking all over from the coil that was about to snap, "so close."

"Beautiful, you _are_ taking care of me," he panted, his head hitting my shoulder and his thumb pressing firmly just where I was aching the most. "I'm right there with you, sweet girl."

Knowing his orgasm was as close as mine, sent me flying over the edge. "Edward," I panted, pressing my forehead to his temple as he place a long, hard sucking kiss to my neck. I shivered, gripping his shirt at his biceps, my spasms wracking my frame.

My head fell to his shoulder, but I wasn't done with him. He was hard as steel, twitching between us. Slowly I slipped my hand to the waistband of his jeans. I didn't care if the girls saw me, but be damned if they were going to see him – any part of him. I shifted closer, raking my tongue up his neck.

"So hard, baby," I breathed into his ear. "Did you miss me _this _much?" I smiled against his skin when he growled and groaned at the same time.

"Oh, love," he chuckled darkly, "you really have no idea." The last word broke in his throat as I took him into my hand. He pulled my mouth to his, whispering against my lips, "More. And for God's sake harder, baby," he panted. His hands wouldn't be still. He gripped my hips, palmed my ass and fisted my shirt, all in an effort to prolong his climax.

I broke away from his lips with a gasp at the same time my thumb gathered up as much of his leaking juices I could. My eyes never left his as I swirled my tongue around my thumb, taking in his amazing flavor. I moaned, licking my lips as I took his now throbbing cock in my hand.

"Touch me again, Edward," I commanded against his jaw, squeezing and twisting my hand up and down his arousal. "Come with me."

There was hardly any room between us as I leaned in to capture his lips. Our arms and hands were trapped between our stomachs. Edward slipped my underwear aside, his fingers knowing exactly where to go and what to do to get me as close to the edge as possible.

I let my nails lightly graze along his shaft, eliciting a perfectly erotic moan from him. His whole body jerked, causing his fingers to delve deeper within me. We both growled into each other's mouths.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned against my cheek, his breathing ragged. "There's a part of me that just wants to take you against that corner – _right fucking now_. I want to bury myself inside you and never come out."

"Please don't tempt me," I sighed, my head leaning away from him to give more access to my neck.

I squeezed my hand and twisted my wrist, and our arms collided. My whole body shook. Edward's other hand gripped my thigh hard. We were both so very close.

"You are the very definition of tempting," he panted. "Come for me, baby. Give me what I've missed so damn much." With that last purring statement, he curled his fingers, touching the perfect spot within me. He pressed his thumb hard against my clit and I shattered, pumping him harder and harder.

Edward stilled in my arms, his breathing heavy against my skin as he came silently but so fiercely.

The song changed again. _Sex on Fire_ by the Kings of Leon started and I smiled against his neck. "I think we're affecting Jasper, who is in turn affecting..."

"The DJ," we both chuckled. I pulled back to look at him. "Did the girls see what they wanted?" I smirked, shaking my head as he shrugged. He handed me a napkin from the table to clean him up. Carefully, I put him back together.

"No idea, they left," he smiled, biting his bottom lip. His eyes were warm liquid honey as they traveled all over my face, drinking in the happiness that I'm sure was all over it.

"I'm glad you're back," I sighed, kissing his forehead.

"That's a very good thing," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me and dropping his forehead to my shoulder.

I couldn't help the lazy, almost wanton smile that spread over my face as I sat in the window of the common room, answering emails. Well, the laptop was open, but I wasn't really looking at it. I was remembering our first night back together.

"_Edward," I moaned, gripping the door of the shower, my head falling back. With my leg over his shoulder and his black eyes locked on mine, Edward's mouth devoured me, licking, sucking and biting at my flesh. He ravished me like a dying man in the desert drinks water._

"_Never again, baby," he growled, curling his tongue around my swollen and throbbing nerve. "I won't be away from this ever again."_

_I had no words, just inarticulate sounds, as he tried to make up for our time apart. _

My computer alerted another email and it was from Jake, snapping me back to the present. All was well back home and he and Anna were checking in. They set up an email account for Charlie so that he and Sue would be able to keep in touch. I smiled at pictures of the kids tackling my dad, but my gaze drifted back out the window to the beautiful, sunny countryside just outside of the walls of Volterra.

Edward and Demitri were down in the auditorium with Marcus, catching him up on all they learned about the Russians and Vittore while they were away. Carlisle and my brothers were with them. Esme and my sisters were down the hall with Imelda, learning how to make the peasant skirts that she loved to create. I was happily sitting alone just remembering Edward's first night back.

I closed my eyes, letting flashes of thrown back heads, tongues on skin, naughty delicious smiles and hands pulling and tugging fill my mind. My phone went off with a text from Edward.

**E: Sweet girl, you're killing me. I can hear your mind above and beyond everyone else's.**

**B: Then hurry up with that stupid meeting. ;)**

**E: Believe me I'm trying.**

**B: Not hard enough.**

**E: I'll show you hard. Behave, please, beautiful. **

My head fell back with my silent laugh. Edward so rarely took the low road to innuendo. It was funny when he did it, because I could just imagine the wry smile spreading over his handsome face.

**B: And my punishment if I don't?**

**E: Will be swift and severe...I will enjoy every second of it.**

**B: Tease. Hurry. I want to play with you today.**

**E: Yes, ma'am.**

I've learned that "Yes, ma'am" from Edward was a resignation to whatever it was that crossed my mind and he was willing to give it to me – no matter what it was. I set my phone down, trying to turn my attention back to my computer. The smile still lingered on my face until I heard a voice to my right.

"What could possibly make a woman as beautiful as you smile so sweetly?" Vittore asked, leaning in the hallway across the room.

"Nothing that I'm willing to share," I sighed, chuckling to myself. "Not with you anyway."

"You have a serious attitude problem," he growled, stepping into the room. "All of you do."

"You haven't seen anything yet," I snorted, ignoring him and looking back at my screen. Suddenly, he was at my side, making me feel pinned in the window.

"So I gathered," he smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. "They are quite tight-lipped about you, you know."

"I imagine they are," I smiled, turning to look at him. Edward and Demitri would have guarded my talent from Vittore the whole time they were with him.

"I want to know why," he growled, reaching out to touch my arm.

"Wanting something and actually getting it are two different things, Vittore," I sneered, "and _don't_ touch me."

He gripped my arm, tugging hard. "You're a guest here."

"Yes," I growled, shoving him back. "Of Marcus', not yours. Back off of me."

His hand drew back and I caught it before he could make contact. "Huge mistake," I sighed, shaking my head. "But you will get what you wished for." I wrapped my shield around him, slamming him into the thick castle wall and holding him there. Dust floated around him as the force of my shield pushing him cracked a few ancient bricks.

"Check his pocket, Bells," Alice said knowingly beside me, showing up out of nowhere. She must have seen him make a stupid decision.

Vittore snarled menacingly as I reached into his pants pocket. He struggled senselessly against my shield as I pulled out what looked like a grenade.

"Flash bomb," Alice breathed. "That's what caused the fire here before."

"And just where were you going with this?" I asked, keeping it steady in my hand.

"The auditorium," Alice answered before he could. Vittore wriggled and squirmed again, fear covering his face. I was pissed, knowing he was disloyal was one thing, but seeing what he was planning was another.

"Oh look," Demitri chuckled, "he finally did it. Vittore finally reached Bella's limit."

Vittore's eyes widened as all the men filed into the room. Not only was my family and Marcus there, but Agosto and Stephano as well.

"Bella," Edward said softly next to me, "let me have that, love." He was slowly reaching for the grenade that was still in my grasp.

"He touched me, Edward," I growled and his hand stopped midway.

"I know," he whispered, his eyes darting to Vittore, who grunted in pain when my shield constricted in on him. "And he won't do it again, but you need to hand that to me." His voice was smooth, slow and cautious. I nodded, opening my hand so that he could lift it and place it into Stephano's awaiting grasp. "Good girl," Edward sighed, kissing my temple. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"Was that meant for me, Vittore?" Marcus asked, his hand landing on my shoulder.

An explosion of Italian curses erupted from the man I was holding five feet above the floor, his face contorted in pure hatred.

"That's not an answer," Rose snorted behind me and Marcus chuckled at her. She just shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"Bells," Emmett huffed a light laugh, "make him answer."

"'Kay," I nodded, using my shield to slowly pull Vittore apart starting with his arms.

"Yes," he screamed, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Thank you, Isabella," Marcus said, "you may let him down now. Agosto, Stephano, take him to the chamber." My head snapped around to Marcus. "He's my responsibility now, let him go, Bella." I wrenched my shield from him, letting Vittore drop to the floor where he was in the hands of Agosto and Stephano instantly. "Get him out of here," Marcus sighed, looking weary. I suddenly realized that Vittore would not live to see another day.

It wasn't minutes after Marcus, Stephano and Agosto left us with Vittore that I heard a cut-off scream echo through the halls of the castle. Vittore was no more.

EDWARD

"_We got it, Alice," I chuckled, setting all of our bags down so that Stephano could load them in the limo. "If we don't go now, we won't see Verona."_

"_Right," she huffed, "rainy day." She smiled brightly, nodding happily. "We'll see you in London in a few days."_

_We both turned when our family joined us, Emmett carrying my wife upside down. "Damn it, Emmett," she growled, wriggling in his huge arms. "It's only a few damn days," she grumbled, trying to fold her arms, but couldn't due to the position she was in._

"_Em," I chuckled, shaking my head, "let her down."_

"_'Kay," he sighed, a smirk on his face when she smacked at him. With one last sharp glance at him and Jasper, who was in hysterics, she turned to Carina, wrapping her in a big hug. _

"_I'm going to miss you," she smiled. "Promise us you'll come for visits." Carina nodded, her mind filled with sadness that she was now being separated from us. We had all come to feel like family._

"_As if you could stop us," Demitri chuckled, wrapping Bella up in his arms and swinging her around._

_Esme grabbed Bella by the face, kissing her cheek. "You guys are opening up the Cullen house, but when we get there, we'll start on your place, ok?" Bella beamed, nodding happily._

"_Come on, sweet girl," I chuckled at her glowing face. "We'll miss that train."_

_With a few more goodbyes and well wishes, we started for the car. "Oh, Edward," Bella frowned, "Imelda...I didn't say goodbye," she held up one finger. "Give me a second, ok?"_

"_Yes, ma'am," I nodded, leaning against the car. She dashed inside, flying through the castle. Her mind was open as she urgently knocked on Imelda's door. The sweet old woman smiled softly at my wife, tears welling up at saying goodbye. With kisses to both her cheeks, she let Bella go._

"_Son?" Carlisle said beside me. "Everything ok?"_

"_Yeah, Bella was just saying goodbye to Imelda," I nodded. I tapped my temple to let him know I was listening._

_Bella ran back up, her hair windblown from running the whole way. I smiled, "You ready now?" _

"_Yeah, yeah," she sighed, smiling as she dove into the car. I could see a touch of sadness in her eyes. _

_When Bella loved someone, it was instantaneous. When she had to let them go, it was hard on her. And not for the first time did I wonder if she would ever see regret in this life. The words that Charlie had told her came back to me. He had explained to her that if she truly wanted someone in her life, she would figure out a way to keep them. Obviously, he meant himself, but still I wondered if this was harder on her that she let on._

"Hey," I heard softly in my ear, "where are you, handsome?" Bella smiled, kissing my temple. I came up out of my memory like coming up out of water.

I looked out the train window and saw we were further along than I expected. "Are you going to miss Imelda?" I asked, leaning my head back to the headrest.

"Of course," she frowned, "but we can visit. I won't be able to resist seeing Carina and Demitri – Marcus too, for that matter." Her brow wrinkled.

"She's not young, Bella," I sighed, looking down at our entwined hands.

"I know," she sighed, looking out the window. "But I'm a better person for meeting her." Her statement shocked me.

"What do you mean?"

"She, along with a lot of people that have popped in and out of my life, will always be a part of who we are. Don't you see?" She smiled so sweetly. "Imelda will be the one memory from Volterra that I can smile about. Aside from that shower," she sighed dramatically, letting her eyes close and her hand press against her heart.

I barked a laugh, shaking my head. My silly, sweet girl. "So when you think of say...Portland, what comes to mind?"

"Wendy," she nodded with a bright smile. "She represents how I wished my first high school experience could have gone. I had a friend that didn't care about money or the fact that my interests were different. She was a good friend. She could even ignore how handsome you are." She giggled, shaking her head. "That's an impossibility in my book."

"And Forks?" I chuckled, wondering why her mind was closed to me, but I let it go.

"Mike," she laughed, "believe it or not."

"What?" I growled, a smile spreading over my face due to her infectious laugh.

"Yeah," she sighed, cupping my face. Suddenly her eyes filled with a love that took my breath away. "See, if it weren't for Mike asking me out, you wouldn't have talked to me again."

"Oh, baby, yes I would have," I sighed, "I was failing miserably at ignoring you." I pressed my forehead to hers, kissing her nose softly.

"Maybe," she teased, "but it felt that way, so that's how I associate it."

"What about Dartmouth?"

"That's all you," she smiled. "That was about learning to control myself, my talent, getting closer to our family. We didn't make many friends in New Hampshire." She must have seen something in my expression, because she continued, "Did that bother me? No, not at all. I watched your happiness grow there. That was really good for me to see."

"Why?"

"You said so yourself, baby," she sighed, kissing my lips quickly, "you're a better man now. I got to watch that happen. I watched you shed the last brick of the wall you spent so long building. And that made me happy."

"Any regrets? At all? For any of it?"

She frowned, bit her lip and studied my face. She reached up, her thumb caressing my cheek bone. "Not really. I mean, I would have liked to have at least finished out the high school thing." She smirked, winking at me. I chuckled softly, shaking my head. "Joe will always be a regret," she frowned, nodding and looking out the window. "He was sick," she sighed. "He needed help, but then...would it have worked?" She shrugged. "Matthew too," she said, worrying her lip. If she were human, I would be afraid she would have drawn blood. "Which leads me to Tanya, I guess," she huffed a laugh, but there was absolutely no humor in her eyes.

I growled low and fierce at the mention of Tanya. Bella wasn't the only one that would tear her apart if she showed up. She had crossed the line with me. She had always been jealous. Now she was a threat to the one thing that she couldn't have, couldn't touch. Tanya was now my enemy. There would be no more chances for her to threaten my wife again.

"Marcus promised you that he would keep her out of England, love," I said through gritted teeth, knowing that Tanya went from a pest to an enemy in my wife's eyes as soon as she realized Tanya was responsible for Felix finding her on the ridge. In Bella's line of thinking, Tanya could have been the destruction of the two of us. That was inexcusable – going far beyond using Brandon or her former feelings for me or even how she had tried to ruin my proposal. Not to mention the fact that Tanya completely threw out our diet just for strength and revenge.

"I know," she sighed.

"Hey," I whispered, tilting her head back to me. "I understand, baby. I do. She better stay away, Bella. I'll destroy her myself, if she comes near you." I looked up as the train slowed down. "When you thought I was gone, sweetheart," I choked, swallowing thickly. My eyes closed, remembering my love's staggering heartbreak. I felt her lips press to my forehead. She was nodding, holding back her own emotions.

"I love you," she sighed, kissing my temple and then my cheek. "It's that simple, Edward. I just really love you. And _that_ I will never regret." I nodded, unable to stop myself from pulling her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my forehead to her shoulder. "Come on, Romeo," she snickered, kissing my ear and running her fingers through my hair as the train stopped. "Come quote to me, so that I can kiss you like mad under that balcony." I huffed a laugh, lifting my head to look at her.

"_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again,_" I quoted, pulling back to look at her. She giggled, pressing her lips to mine.

"_You kiss by th' book,_" she quoted in return.

"Oh, Edward," my love half groaned, half giggled, "don't do it."

"Why?" I laughed, stepping up to Juliet's statue. The superstition surrounding that statue was hilarious, especially when you factored in the insatiability that Bella and I had. The tradition was if you rubbed the breast of Juliet, your sex life improved. That alone was too much to resist.

"Because the new house may not be standing after a week," she snorted, looking like she would be blushing if she were able. The few tourists that braved the drizzly day and that understood English were laughing at us.

My head fell back with my laugh. "That's if you believe the legend," I pointed out, still chuckling.

"This is _us_, Edward," she huffed, shaking her head and biting her lip to fight her smile. "It will more than likely be true."

"For me?" I begged, unleashing the face that she couldn't resist. "Please?"

"Oh hell," she chuckled, shaking her head. I hopped down from the pedestal and took her by the hand. "Edward," she whined. She looked away from me with a smile spreading over her face as I placed our hands on the statue. "We're in for it now," she laughed, looking back at me, but there was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"God, I hope so," I whispered, kissing her quickly.

"Don't break my house," she tried to order, but her laughter betrayed her.

"I'll buy you another one," I smirked, pulling her down off of the pedestal and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No," she snorted, "it took me ages to pick this one." I laughed, kissing her forehead. We walked along and came to the wall where there was another tradition I wanted to do. But I wanted to see her face.

"Oh wow," she smiled, looking at the names of loves written all over the wall. "Now this you can do!" She beamed.

"I figured," I chuckled, nodding and pulling out a permanent marker. "Which name?"

"Cullen," she smiled. "I married Edward Cullen. That will never change for me, baby."

"I know, sweet girl," I smiled, linking her fingers with mine and bringing our hands up to kiss hers. "Help me find a spot." She pointed to a fairly clear spot. "Date?"

"No," she shook her head. "_Forever._"

BELLA

Verona was fantastic. Not because it was where _Romeo and Juliet_ was inspired, but because it was the first time in a very long time that Edward and I just played. No threats, no impending danger, not even family to get back to. We acted our frozen ages and it was just plain fun.

I couldn't even find a favorite part. His silly reaction to Juliet's statue will forever be imbedded in my memory. I had never seen him as carefree as he was in that moment. When he wrote our names on the wall, his face was as youthful as I'd ever seen it. He was all of seventeen and completely in love as he wrote _Edward and Bella Cullen Forever_ in his calligraphy-like script and then took a picture of it to print for later. My heart exploded with more love for him.

As the sun set, Edward wrapped his arms around me and danced on the sidewalk of the village as an old man played the violin. He sang so softly the sweet words of the Italian song while his lips barely left the skin of my neck. And he bought me a rose from an old gypsy woman, who in turn gave us a blessing with her toothless smile.

Did he quote Romeo to me? Oh God yes, to the point where I was practically panting. It took all the restraint I had to keep from attacking him as tourists crowded around us. And he knew it. He used it. He used it until my eyes blackened with lust and I was clinging to him, shaking with the desire to just kiss him senseless. He took pity and pulled me into an alley doorway so I could do just that.

As we pulled into the long winding driveway of the London home, my mouth fell open. "That's not a house, Edward," I snorted, looking over at him. "It's a freaking castle."

"Technically," he sighed, a smile playing on his face, "it's a manor."

"What. Ever," I laughed, shaking my head.

He laughed in spite of himself with a slight tilt to his head and a raise of his eyebrows. "It's Carlisle's," he smiled, shifting the car into park. "It belonged to a relative from centuries ago and when he finally could, he bought it."

"So, it's really Cullen Castle?" I cracked up, opening my door, but he was there to help me out in an instant.

"_Manor_," he laughed, picking me up bridal style and nuzzling my face.

"Fine, fine...manor," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "All that's missing is the coffins, dungeons and moats."

"Silly girl," he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. I giggled, kissing his cheek as he set me down in the foyer.

It was much more cozy on the inside than it appeared to be on the outside – all Esme's doing, I was sure of it. From the front door, two staircases wound up to the second floor. The floors were a light marble and the walls were covered in rich tapestries and artwork. To my right was a door to a living room, the left the formal dining room and kitchen.

Edward gave me the tour as we walked through every room, uncovering furniture and opening windows to air the place out. He was working in the living room as I opened another door and stepped in. I didn't need him to tell me what was under the covers in the middle of the light and spacious room. I reached out and tugged the large square of white material, and gasped at the prettiest piano I had ever seen. It was shiny and stark white, sitting in a room surrounded by a few chairs and ancient bookcases.

"I'll need to tune it, baby," he whispered from right behind me as I traced a finger over it.

"It's so pretty," I smiled, "I never thought white..."

He smiled, nodding his head. "Esme helped me pick this one. She was encouraging my music more and more. She chose white, because of the light that comes in here early in the morning." He pointed to the windows on all three sides of the room where dawn had not quite risen yet. "She liked to sit in here and read when I played." I smiled, biting my lip and remembering Esme's defense of spoiling Edward. Now I saw that they spoiled each other.

He lifted the long, sleek lid and peered in. "I thought of putting this in our house."

"No," I shook my head, "let her have it. It's her memories, baby. We'll get one for our house." I knew without a doubt that had he asked her if he could take it, she would not fight him, but I couldn't see doing that to her when it obviously meant so much. It was how attached I was to the black one sitting under a tarp back in the Portland house. The thought caused my breath to hitch. A unexplainable sadness swept over me at the thought of Edward's piano covered and sitting without being used for who knew how long. It seemed so wrong, and suddenly I felt homesick.

"I can send for it," he rushed to me, hearing my thoughts. "If you want it, I'll bring it." He gripped my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I can have it shipped here, my love." His eyes searched mine, his face completely serious.

"Ok," I answered before I could change my mind. "Ok," I nodded again. I felt selfish and a touch childish in agreeing to it, but I honestly couldn't help it. There were just some things that meant too much to let go.

"It's not selfish, my Bella," he sighed, his eyes softening to a warm topaz. "You never ask for anything, and I'd give you the world. Do you want it?"

"Yeah," I sighed, biting my lip. "Yeah, I really want it here."

"It's done," he nodded. He didn't even let a moment pass before he pulled out his phone and started the process. As I made my way upstairs, he called Jake to ask him to meet the shippers. I shook my head at my indulgent husband.

As usual, I could tell which rooms belonged to which couple. Esme was always perfect in her designs, in her matching of personalities to décor. As I reached the stairs for the third floor, I heard Edward behind me.

"The piano will arrive in three weeks," he smiled, looking very proud of himself.

"Thank you," I giggled, unable to stop from cupping his face. He was too cute for words.

"My room," he pointed, opening the door. His room was just plain _sexy_. There was no other way to put it. It was dark and very old English with a huge four-poster bed in the center of the room with deep burgundy curtains all the way around it. The walls were stone on the outside wall and a deep, dark wood on the three other sides. There was a roll-top desk at one end of the room next to two very tall bookcases. The other end had a nail-head chaise next to a very old stereo. The floor was covered in thick, rich almost a wall to wall rug with the same deep red as the curtains of the bed. In front of the window sat two chairs on either side of a beautiful chess board. Most of the artwork on the walls were music related, except for a small Cullen Crest flag over the bed.

I looked around as he pulled covers off of everything. I lived for English literature, and his room was the epitome of every novel I had ever read. I bit back my groan or my swoon, or hell, both – I wasn't really sure.

"It needs updating," he mused, looking around.

"Don't fucking touch it," I snapped, wincing when he laughed at me. "I mean, a new stereo...yeah, but," I groaned, unable to hold it back, "it's perfect. It's so..._you_."

"I'll tell Esme you said so," he laughed again, his eyes darkened as he inhaled the air around him. "Mm, you _do _like it," he gasped, his mouth hung open in shock. "How can a room do that?"

"I'm a romantic, Edward," I whined, turning from him to look around. "Look at this room, it's just..._exactly_ like I imagined your room to be. It's like the very essence of you." I laughed, not even making sense to myself.

He smiled, tilting his head at me. A slight, sweet smile played over his face as he looked at me through his long eyelashes. "We'll need a new mattress," he smirked. "I never even once touched that one."

"Whatever," I chuckled, waving him away as he laughed softly at me. "What else is left to do?"

"I think we're done," he whispered, walking to me. "However, I was thinking. We could go into the city."

"This morning?" I asked, my brow wrinkling. It was barely dawn.

He nodded slowly. "I was wondering. Do you want to see your house?"

Despite being completely enraptured by the room I was standing in, the temptation of seeing my first house was too much to say no to. His face blossomed into a huge smile as he scooped me up and rushed me down the stairs.

"You know," he smirked, his sexy eyebrow rising, "we could get a mattress delivered before the morning's over." He raked his tongue across his bottom lip, barely holding in his own laugh.

"Testing your Juliet theory, Edward?" I snorted, bursting into a laugh when he nodded. "Then drive, baby. Drive." He laughed, shifting the car into gear and tearing out of the driveway.

* * *

**A/N...Ok so the beginning...before you ask, yes, they had to be separated. As Bella put it...it wasn't the first time her husband's talent was needed in one place and hers in another. It most certainly won't be the last. Ah, and reunions are so sweet...lol**

**Ok, writing Verona was too fun for me. A happy, carefree Edward was most deserved. Imagine...traveling all your life and not being able to share it with someone. The town that inspired Romeo and Juliet was freakin' perfect. LOL The reason behind that little side trip was this. You know damn well he had traveled there. How heart wrenching would it be to be alone in a city that inspired the most romantic of stories? How beautiful would it be to take the love you finally found back there to reclaim it? I honestly couldn't resist.**

**Coming up...settling into England...Edward's start to his new/old career...Bella sets up house...Meeting some new characters that just might carry over into the third story...**

**I know there's two more chaps to this...but I still wanted to thank you for all your support and debates and theories...I wouldn't have continued to write this without you. **

**Thanks to Brits23 who kicked this out quicker than I was expecting...therefore, you benefit as well...**

**Review for me please...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N...Here we go, one more chapter left after this one. This is a glimpse into the beginning of their life in England.**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 43

BELLA

The sun rose in London to a misty morning. A fact that I truly loved. Who knew when I left the sunshine of Phoenix all those years ago, that my happiness would depend on rain? I looked over at the reason for that and smiled. Yeah, he was worth it. If the sun never beamed on me again, I'd be just perfect.

"What's the smile about?" He asked, picking up my hand and kissing it.

"You, love, always you," I answered, smiling when he chuckled at the stealing of his line. "Are we there yet?" I laughed, leaning my head back to look out the window.

"No, Bart," he chuckled. "You watch too many cartoons with Emmett," he snorted.

"Sue me," I giggled, shrugging. "You're completely missing the intelligence of _Family Guy_," I smiled, "Brian is hilarious."

"The dog," he huffed, feigning his offense, "figures."

"Yeah, the _dog_. The dog that has a drinking problem, can drive a car, _and_ is the only sane voice in the house," I argued.

"Clearly you're wrong," he sighed, shaking his head, "when Stewie is obviously the more intelligent member of the family."

"You _do _watch it!" I gasped, "After all the shit you gave me? Oh, Edward...you're in so much trouble."

He stopped the car, his laughter causing him to lean his head on the steering wheel. "I teased you once. _One time_," he laughed. "And it was like two years ago. Jasper Tivo's it now. We watch it when you girls go shopping."

I shook my head, at a loss for words. I looked out the window and I realized that we were parked in front of our house. I recognized it from all the pictures in the file Edward gave me. I looked back at my now quiet husband, who was studying my reaction. "Show me," I whispered.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled. He opened my door and led me up the sidewalk, pulling the keys out of his pocket as we stepped up on the porch. My house was a grayish blue with white trim and shutters. There was a garden in the front and back yard. It was two stories but more the size of a brownstone than a full size house. I loved it instantly.

Inside definitely needed Esme's touch, but it was still perfect, because it was ours. I squealed when Edward picked me up to carry me over the threshold. "You're gonna do that with every house, aren't you?" I laughed, grabbing his face and kissing his lips as he nodded like a child.

There was a staircase in front of us and a long room to my left. To my right there was a smaller room with nothing but windows. I smiled and pointed. We both said, "Piano."

Edward set me down on my feet in the kitchen that had obviously been redone. There was marble counters and new appliances. There was also a breakfast nook with a large built-in booth. It just needed a table. The second story held two bedrooms, both with their own baths.

"Esme's going to have a field day with this place," Edward mumbled, wandering away into the other bedroom.

"Too late," I giggled, following behind him. "She's already had the sketches and ideas started for weeks," I smiled.

"I know I said it was yours to make your own, but one request?" He asked, turning to me. I nodded for him to continue. "Leave the exterior blue," he smiled, licking his bottom lip.

"That's it?" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah," he shrugged, reaching down to cup my bottom and picking me up. I locked my legs around his waist as he pressed his forehead to mine. "I just really liked the color when I added it to your file. I was happy this was the one you picked."

"Good," I smiled, "and thank you." I leaned in kissing him softly, only to find my back pressed into the wall.

"No," he moaned against my lips, "thank _you_." With a gripping hand to my bottom and one in my hair, he kissed me with a hunger that I wasn't prepared for. His hips slowly and rhythmically pressed against my center over and over.

"Bella," he growled, breaking from my mouth and leaving open mouth kisses down my neck. "I need," he sighed, grunting when I pulled his face back. "I want..."

"I know, but not here," I smiled, "I want it done before we...huh," I laughed, "christen this place." He smirked sexily, his eyes black as he dove back for my neck with an evil chuckle. "However," I sighed, my eyes rolling back as his teeth scraped my skin, "that room of yours...I can't _wait_ for that."

He huffed a laugh, smiling into my neck. "We'll have to go shopping then," he teased, sucking so perfectly on the soft spot behind my ear that I gasped, my limbs pulling him in closer. How the hell did he do that?

"Fine," I said, my voice cracking. "Let's just get it done, Edward," I growled, forcing him to look at me. "You're so fucking deadly," I laughed, as he unleashed his full pouting face.

"But you love me," he smirked.

"Unconditionally," I sighed, kissing his forehead.

OoOoOo

"You're not coming in?" He smiled, knowing exactly why I was going to stay in the car.

"Edward _Masen_," I growled, raising my eyebrow at him, "I'm not coming into a public place full of mattresses. You're not fooling me, I see your eyes," I sighed, shaking my head. His eyes were, in fact, pitch black. His mood had not changed since he had me pinned against the wall of our future bedroom.

At the sound of his real name, his face softened, but those eyes stayed onyx. I think I only made matters worse. "I _swear_ I'll behave," he smirked, holding his hands up. "I won't even hold your hand. Please?"

Damn it, the _please!_

I stood up out of the car, glaring at him. "One wrong move," I warned him, "one word from Dirty Edward inside this store," I pointed, trying not to laugh as he fought his smile, "and I'll wear my shield for a _week_."

"No," he frowned, shaking his head. "Ok, ok, ok," he sighed, his eyes lightening slightly, "I promise, but can we at least get in there, Bella? The quicker we get _in there_, the quicker they can have it at the house." He smiled, holding the door open for me. "Because, baby," he sighed, biting his lip slightly, "I really need this delivered and soon." His brow wrinkled as he took a deep breath.

I took a second to stop and really take a look at him. I could almost bet that seeing our first house together triggered Edward's moment. For him, it had to have been a huge deal to have bought a house just for me, his wife, his mate. Our first house, together. I really should have seen this coming. "Why didn't you say something?" I sighed, restraining myself from touching him. He shrugged, barely able to take his eyes off of me when the salesperson approached. _Can you focus enough to get through this?_ I thought to him.

"Yeah," he nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and turning to the clerk.

I tried to stay invisible, tried to stay out of Edward's line of sight. If he couldn't see me, he could concentrate and not stumble over his words. I damn well couldn't touch him. He was losing it and losing it quickly. I needed him preoccupied to finish this up, so I made a decision that Alice should call him. I blew out a breath when his phone rang. God, I just loved her.

"I'll finish, Edward," I smiled, "answer it. It might be important." I took another deep breath when he stepped outside.

"Which one, Mrs. Masen?" Harry asked, tilting his head at me. I pointed to the one Edward had tried to decide on.

"How soon, Harry?" I asked, pulling out my credit card and eying the door at the same time. I fought my smile as Edward looked relieved, yet confused at the same time as he listened to whatever Alice was talking about.

"Now, if you'd like," he smiled, "it's here and I can have the driver out in about an hour."

"I'll pay extra if he follows us now," I urged, using Edward's old trick of a sweet smile to dazzle the human.

"Um, yeah, ten minutes?"

"Perfect," I sighed, sliding my card across the desk.

I walked outside to see Edward end the call with Alice. "Who was that?" I asked innocently.

"Alice," he frowned, his eyes devouring every inch of me. "She said that she needs to go shopping when she gets here and that Imelda is sending you a care package with her..." His voice trailed off as he reached up to cup my face. "She also said to tell you 'You're Welcome'." I snorted, but leaned into his touch. "You're so beautiful, sweet girl," he sighed, stepping closer.

"Can you drive, handsome?" I asked and he nodded. "Slow enough for that truck to follow us?" I clarified as the delivery van pulled away from the back door. He nodded again, pulling his hand away from my face with a pained look.

As soon as the driver stepped out of the truck in the driveway, I knew I was going to have a problem. I sighed in frustration as his eyes traveled up and down my body. It was the low, deep, feral growl from my side that made me nervous. "Almost, baby," I whispered to Edward, kissing his tightly clenched jaw as he stared at the driver, who was pulling the mattress out of the back of the van.

There was a grunting huff that escaped poor Edward. "Mine," he rumbled under his breath.

"Yes, love," I crooned, trying to keep him calm. In all reality, I had never denied Edward this long. That was our dilemma. We always gave in to each other whenever and where ever it was needed. It escalated the issue since my husband was obviously having a serious moment.

It seemed to take _forever_ for the guy to take away the old mattress and put the new one on the bed. I seriously suspected that he was dragging his feet on purpose. It didn't help matters that Edward had his hand inside the back pocket of my jeans, squeezing and caressing. It really didn't help that he was whispering words of need and love and want so close to my ear that his warm, sweet breath engulfed me every time I inhaled. And it _really_ didn't help that I was right there with him and he could smell it.

When the front door slammed behind the exiting delivery guy, my sweet, needy Edward lost all restraint. With a deep, rumbling feline like purr that made my center throb, he tossed me over his shoulder and flew up the stairs.

As we landed on the bed, clothes were ripped and shredded under desperate fingers. Edward's hands were shaking and his breathing was heavy as he stopped all movement and dropped his head to my chest. "I really need to be connected to you. Now, baby," he begged.

"Please," I growled, forcing his face up so that his eyes locked with mine when he thrust into me with almost a sob. My head flew back as he drove into me, licking and sucking my neck at the same time. His mouth was hot, wet, and sensual against my skin.

"Oh God, Bella," he gasped, his mouth breaking away from my skin. "You're so beautiful when you're under me like this. I love you so fucking much. Do you know?" He asked as his hand squeezed my breast only to continue down my body to hitch my leg up higher around his waist. "Did you know that I'd give you anything – take you _anywhere_?"

There it was. There was what he needed to get out of his system. It wasn't just the house, although that was a major part of it, but it was the end of dangerous times, the playful day spent in Verona, and it all hit him at once. His love for me was overflowing to the point of madness and he couldn't contain it. I saw it all in his eyes.

"Yes, Edward," I sighed, reaching up and threading my fingers into his hair.

He dove for my mouth with a murmured, "Good," planting his elbow at my head and lifting my hip so that he could go deeper inside of me. Swiveling his hips, he hit the spot that made me cry out his name.

"Please, sweet girl," he begged, kissing me deeply with a fervor that was causing the coil in my stomach to wind tight. "Please come," he sighed, "I won't last much longer. I've never needed you to come so badly." He rested his forehead to mine, his mouth hanging open with a stunning combination of need, awe and pure desire. That look, along with his powerful thrust, caused me to fall over the edge – caused me to grip him to me and cry his name out. In that one moment, with that one look, I never felt more beautiful, more loved. He was everything to me. I was everything to him. And sometimes, we just couldn't control it.

Edward was holding back, gripping my hip fiercely. When he dove for my neck again, I scraped my teeth over the skin of his shoulder. "Let go for me, baby," I said, placing a long, wet kiss to his collar bone. "Edward, let go."

"Bella," he growled, his breath hitching and his whole body shuddering as he finally climaxed. He buried himself to the hilt, spilling inside of me with a gush of air leaving his lungs and my name on his lips like a prayer. He collapsed on me, and I smiled against his neck, placing sweet kisses to his skin.

"Let me see you," I sighed, pushing at him until he rolled to the side. He wouldn't allow much space between us, but I was still able to run my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't know."

"Me either," he smiled so sweetly. "It just sort of," he shrugged one shoulder, "sneaked up on me."

"It happens," I smiled, kissing his nose, chin and forehead. "More?"

"More," he frowned and nodded, rolling onto his back and pulling me with him.

From this position, I could control him, give him everything. I slowly sank down over his renewed arousal, my breath catching as the beauty of Edward arching up to me stunned me for a moment. He was very strong, very smart and very powerful, but I realized in that moment that I truly owned him.

"Yes, baby," he nodded, his hands gripping my hips and guiding me over him. "You do own me."

I hadn't even realized my shield was up. "Like you own me," I gasped, a whimper escaping me when his thumbs brushed roughly over my nipples.

"Yes," he nodded. Knowing exactly what I needed, he sat up, wrapping my legs around him and enveloping me in his embrace. "Tell me you love me," he said, kissing my lips with short nips and licks.

"I love you," I nodded, gripping his strong shoulders, "so much."

"Tell me you want me," he commanded, biting at my neck only to swirl his tongue over my skin.

"Always, Edward, I always want you."

"Tell me you're _mine_," he purred, leaning me back to take my nipple in his mouth.

"I am yours," I gasped, writhing in his arms as he bit down on my nipple and rolled it in his mouth.

"Tell me forever, Bella," he said, his breath catching in his throat as he kissed my scar with a reverence that only he could give.

I sat up, taking his face in my hands, "Forever, Edward." He reached between us, applying pressure just where I needed it the most and I shattered in his arms.

OoOoOo

"Sweetheart?" Edward called from outside the bathroom door. "Alice just called. They'll be here today."

"Ok," I said, rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. "Does she need us to pick them up or do anything?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding closer to the shower.

"Are you sneaking up on me?" I giggled.

"Yeah," he laughed. I shut the water off and opened the shower door. He was waiting for me with a huge, fluffy towel. "Like a moth to a flame," he chuckled, shaking his head.

He had been busy all morning on the phone. Some of it was Cullen money business, some of it was to Jenks to get all the correct paperwork for our identities done and some of it was normal, everyday things. He set up a gardening service for both houses, along with security systems. I spent most of the morning cleaning his room, making the bed and unpacking a few clothes until we could move into our own house.

He wrapped the towel around me and lifted me out of the shower, chuckling when I giggled into his sweet smelling neck. "What time?" I asked as he was enjoying drying me off just a little too much.

"They were boarding the plane in Rome, so a few hours," he smiled, kneeling before me to dry my legs. "I need to turn in the rental car."

"You need a car of your own," I countered.

"We are on the same page today," he chuckled, wrapping the towel around me and securing it under my arm. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah," I nodded, padding into the bedroom to pull out my clothes. "What were you thinking this time?"

"Jaguar," he smirked.

"Fitting," I teased, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that's what Jasper said," he laughed.

"I've missed them," I smiled, tossing my towel in the hamper. As much as I loved my alone time with Edward, the family dynamic was important to me. Silly times with Emmett and long talks with Jasper were very close to my heart. The relationships with my sisters were just as needed. And I missed Carlisle and Esme something awful.

"Me too," he smiled, licking his lips as I pulled on my jeans. I just laughed and shook my head at him.

"Not a chance," I snorted, "we're busy today."

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the show, beautiful," he smirked, leaning back on his elbows on the bed that finally got made.

"Shameless, Edward."

OoOoOo

"Edward's shipping the piano here?" Esme asked softly as we walked down the sidewalk. A girl's day out was needed. I was never so happy to see them arrive the day before.

"Yeah, it will be here in like two and a half weeks," I nodded, looking over at her.

"That makes our time short, but we can get it done. Maybe we can move you two in at the same time," she said, sounding like she was just thinking out loud.

"Why is he bringing it here?" Rose asked, a smile playing on her face.

"I wanted it," I frowned. "He watched me melt down at the thought of it sitting all covered up for an undetermined amount of time. It seemed wrong. I felt homesick."

"He'd give you anything," Esme giggled, shaking her head.

"He would," I laughed. "So, Carlisle's all transferred?"

"Yes," she nodded, "and he'll be bringing Edward in next week." I smiled, sighing at the thought of being separated from him after spending day in and day out together for years straight. What the hell was I going to do with myself? And not to mention trying to avoid thoughts of him in hospital scrubs. I bit back a groan when I realized he would be commando under those very scrubs.

"Absolutely not," Alice laughed, shaking her head and guiding us into the menswear store. "No, no, no," she giggled. "Only for work, but you _must_ not let him go like that."

"Alice," I snorted, laughing even harder at the looks of confusion on Rose and Esme's faces. "But he hates them."

"You don't give him a choice," she growled, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Will you two spill it?" Rose huffed, but chuckled when we made it to the underwear aisle. "Oh," she snorted.

"What am I missing, ladies?" Esme smirked.

"Edward needs underwear," Alice and I laughed.

"And this is a big deal...why?" Esme asked, holding her hands up.

"Edward doesn't _wear_ underwear," Rose guffawed. "Though I think his new...um, uniform will be setting a new precedence."

Esme gaped like a fish, and we all burst into giggles.

"There are many layers to your son's personality, Esme," I reasoned.

"Just not many layers to his clothes," Rose laughed.

Well, that did it, we completely lost composure in the store. It was a huge debate, but Alice helped me choose boxer-briefs. While there, I picked up some new shirts for Edward, not to mention ties. Esme explained that during rounds he would be dressed more like Carlisle. We had been in school so long that my husband's wardrobe had more of a youthful feel, not business attire. It was like starting all over. But, unlike shopping for me, shopping for him was fun. Imagining him in certain colors or outfits was great. And Alice was always the final say.

Interior renovations started on our house almost immediately. It was Esme's housewarming present. We decided to keep the kitchen the way it was, adding a table to the breakfast nook that she fell in love with as well.

When it finally came down to Edward's first day with Carlisle, I was happy for him and nervous to be without him all day, but my siblings had plans to keep me busy. I had to convince Edward to wear underwear first.

"I don't like them," he smirked, handing me the wadded up black pair I had laid out for him.

"Just at work," I pushed his hand back towards him. "For me? Please?" I begged, folding my arms across my chest. "I can't let you out of my sight, knowing how girls think. _And what they stare at, Edward_," I growled. "It's hard enough that you going to work is a huge change for me. Just do this one thing?"

His face softened into a smile and he sat on the edge of the bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, pulling me between his legs. "I know it's a big deal, sweetheart. And I thank you for letting me do this," he sighed, kissing my cheek. "Is this an Alice thing?" He asked, tilting his head at me.

"It's an Alice _and_ Bella thing, please?"

"Well, that's two forces I won't fight," he chuckled, taking the underwear back from me. "Only at work," he growled dramatically. I smiled in victory, leaning my forehead to his. "What will you do today, sweet girl?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"The bedrooms are done in the house," I stated, running my fingers through his still damp hair. He smelled like heaven when he was fresh out of the shower. "We're meeting the shipping company. Our boxes arrive today." I grinned in spite of myself. "Oh and Emmett's taking you to pick up your car on the way in. They called, it's ready."

"Good," he smiled, kissing my nose. "Are we still just storing stuff at the house until the rest of the place is finished?" I nodded, pulling back from him. "And the goal is to move in by the time my piano gets here?"

"Mmhm," I nodded again. "You have to get dressed, baby. And you have to do it soon," I laughed, licking my bottom lip. He chuckled, nodding and standing in front of me. He kissed me softly with a whispered, "I love you," pulling on the underwear.

"Holy Jesus," I groaned, shaking my head to clear it. If Edward going commando was sexy, then Edward in boxer-briefs should be registered as a deadly weapon. They hugged him like a second skin, clinging to the parts of him that I lived to touch – his thighs, his ass, and holy hell, the things it did to his cock. My mouth fucking watered.

"What?" He asked with the absolute most adorable face of confusion.

I just shook my head back and forth. "I have no words," I huffed, shrugging like an idiot. "In fact, just...get dressed," I waved him on. "I really have to leave this room." He laughed, reading my mind and every last dirty thought that flitted through it at the sight of him in those underwear.

"I'll remember that," he teased as I slammed our door behind me.

EDWARD

I dropped into my car with a sigh, smiling when my phone alerted.

**B: Can you pick me up at our house? Emmett and Jasper went to help Esme unload their stuff. And don't say it. I know I need a car. ;)**

I chuckled, shaking my head. My sweet wife had been so wrapped up in our house and all it's renovations that she kept pushing the necessity of a vehicle to the back burner. I also knew she wasn't ready to try driving in England yet. This was one decision I was leaving up to her, though it didn't stop me from teasing her.

**E: On my way, beautiful. Be there in 10.**

**B: Did I ever tell you that you're my hero? Lol**

**E: You have me wearing underwear...I won't wear tights.**

**B: So much for my plans...just get here, silly.**

My head fell back with my laugh. Despite that I was only on my third shift at the hospital and despite I was more challenged than I'd ever been, my life felt just perfect.

I knew that Bella needed an adjustment period every time we moved, but this was different. We went to being by each other's side all day, every day, to being away from each other for long stretches. I worried more about that than my actual job. Would she get bored? Would she panic if we separated too far? Would the move and all that it entailed be overwhelming? Alice said no. Jasper said no. Bella said yes, but that she would learn to deal with it. She said that a mind as brilliant as mine shouldn't waste so much time worrying about her, to go out and save the world.

There was nothing like her faith in me. I used to envy Carlisle. He had someone that believed everything he did was for the best. He had someone he could vent frustration to, bounce ideas off of, and shut the world out with. I envied my siblings for having playmates and partners. I was always off to the side. Not only did I have all of those things, but I had _more, _because my love not only completed me, but gave me my family. I was whole.

I pulled up in front of our house, smiling as I heard the music blaring. I walked in to see my most adorable wife dancing and singing as she unpacked the kitchen. I bit back my laugh as I leaned in the doorway. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, her hair in two braids. There were smudges of paint on her elbows, knees, and the side of her neck. But it was the song that made me smile.

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said..._

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

She reached over, turning the iPod off. "You can stop staring," she laughed, "the show's over."

"Damn," I chuckled, pushing away from the wall. "I missed you today," I sighed, realizing that just being in the same room with her made my breathing easier.

"Me too," she smiled, hopping up on the counter and opening her arms for me. "How many today?" She smirked, resting her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella," I half-whined, half-laughed.

"Tell me," she laughed, wrapping her legs around me.

"Two," I muttered. "Just two, I swear."

"Only two nurses thought naughty things about you today?" She asked in a doubtful tone. "Tsk, tsk," she shook her head, "I will have to go up there this week, huh?"

"You'll be happy to know they notice my wedding ring first," I said with pride.

"Well there's that, at least," she sighed, but she was happy.

"There's that and the fact that 'Uncle Carlisle' speaks often and quite loudly about you," I chuckled. We decided that introducing me as Carlisle's nephew would be easier to explain our youthful appearance.

"That's Esme," she giggled, her head landing on my chest. "I swear I'm not blackmailing Dad at all."

"Like you could find something to blackmail him with," I snorted, lifting her face up by her chin.

"True," she breathed, wrapping my tie around her hand and tugging slowly. "Kiss me," she begged.

Our kiss was slow and sweet, a reunion of sorts. It was a way to reconnect after being apart all day. For all the worry I had about our separation, it was clear to me that I missed her just as much as she missed me, if not more. I missed her during rounds, during meetings, during training with Carlisle, who would make me go call Bella just so I could concentrate again.

I sighed when the kiss ended, pressing my forehead to hers. "You've been busy today."

"When I could keep Emmett out of our boxes, yes," she snorted. I chuckled, shaking my head. She and my brother would always act like children together. We all loved to watch it. It made the atmosphere surrounding them light and full of laughter. "Speaking of Emmett," she growled. "Look," she pointed to her knees and elbows.

"I thought you had painters coming in," I laughed, kissing each paint smudged spot.

"We did!" She huffed, "But do you think that stopped him?"

"Um, no," I laughed, scooping her up off the counter and walking around to see what was done.

"Go upstairs," she smiled, holding onto my shoulder. "Our bedroom's done, but the other one is the storage for now."

"'Kay," I nodded, climbing the stairs with her in my arms. As I walked into our bedroom, I felt the smile creep over my face. "You _have_ been busy," I said, kissing her and setting her on her feet.

Not only was the room finished, but it was completely furnished and decorated. I could see influences from our rooms in Forks, New Hampshire, and Portland. The walls were a light tan, the furniture a cherry, but with clean lines, more modern. Navy blue curtains flowed in the early evening breeze that matched the comforter. Sitting in the middle of our bed was the stuffed lion and lamb that I had won for her. A sight that truly warmed me.

As always, she hung all of the pictures that meant something to us, including a few new ones. "You framed it," I smiled, turning to her.

"It's art," she smirked, shrugging. In the center of all the photos, the picture I took of our names on the wall in Verona hung proudly.

"Those are new," I sighed, looking at a few pictures I had never seen.

"Jasper," she nodded. "Apparently, he took them when we weren't looking. He wanted us to have them. He knew going back to high school was important."

There was a picture of us at a football game. I was sitting on the bleachers and she was standing in front of me, our heads pressed together. There was the two of us dancing at the Holiday Ball. There was even one from the Halloween party at Pam's house. Bella was playing pool and I could just be seen in the doorway of the room, watching her.

"Oh, and he said this one was for you," she smiled. She pointed to a picture of just herself. The most beautiful soft, sweet smile caressed her features as she read what looked like one of my notes. One of her hands was holding the paper, while the other was lightly tucking her hair back. If I ever saw her love for me, it was in that one picture. "I don't remember him taking that," she giggled, "but he said I was giving off warm and fuzzies and he couldn't resist."

"I want another copy of that," I huffed a laugh. "That's coming with me to the hospital."

"Ok," she laughed, "I'll tell him."

"Which note?" I asked, a smile playing on my face.

"There's no telling," she sighed, shaking her head. "I still have them all."

"You do?"

"I can't bear to part with them," she nodded, smiling up at me sheepishly. I kissed her forehead, nose and then lips. I loved that she loved every part of me, even something as simple as notes passed in class.

She showed me the progress on the rest of the house. The bathrooms weren't quite finished and they had painted what we were already calling the music room. Bella said the piano and even all the guitars and drums could go in there if her brothers wanted it. The living room was scheduled to be carpeted and painted in the next day or so. She showed me where all our boxes were and I laughed when I saw a few were actually cracked open and rummaged through by Emmett.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked, locking up the house and opening the car door.

"Well, they're coming to finish the bathrooms and paint the living room. Esme and I have more furniture to pick out," she sighed, a smiled playing on her face. "Are you sure you don't want a say in any of this?"

"As tempting as shopping is," I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her and starting the car, "no." She giggled, shook her head and looked out the window as we pulled away. "Stop by the hospital tomorrow," I blurted out. It sounded more like a command than a request. "Please?" I added to try and soften my desperate tone.

"Yeah, ok," she smiled. "I'll text you when we know what time."

OoOoOo

"Come on, Miss Sara," I sighed, chuckling when the four year old squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head. She had not listened to her mother and pulled a hot pan from the stove down, burning her hand pretty badly. Her mind was frantic with the idea of the needle that was in my hand. "What's your favorite color?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Pink," she huffed, eying me warily. She wasn't to be fooled.

"And your favorite movie?" I smiled, knowing that she was holding onto particular toy.

"_The Little Mermaid_," she beamed, holding out the red headed doll.

"Tell me the story," I sighed, wanting to hurry, but didn't have the heart to step away from her.

"Awiel lives under the water and saves a human boy," she started and just when she wasn't looking, the shot went in her arm. She flinched, but never even stopped the story. "And Sebastian...he's a cwab...he's bossy and twies to keep her out of twouble."

She told me the whole story as I checked her vitals. Emmett would have said she had an Elmer Fudd speech impediment.

"Dr. Masen?" I heard from behind me.

"Yes, Eden?" I said, standing up and turning to the nurse.

"Your _wife_ and aunt are here," she sighed. Of all the nurses, Eden had been the most tiresome on my mind. She was young, fresh out of nursing school and one of the two I had mentioned to Bella the day before. She had vivid fantasies about me. She liked that I was American, adding to her already exotic opinion of me.

"Thank you," I said, nodding, unable to keep the smile from spreading over my face. "Sara needs her bandage changed," I said, noting the child's chart.

"Yes, Dr. Masen," she crooned. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"Hey, beautiful," I smiled, kissing my wife's forehead and Esme's cheek. "How's the shopping going?"

"Like you care," Bella laughed, her eyes slipping past me to watch Eden walk behind the nurse's station. "One of two?" She smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes," I groaned, "daily."

_Her eyes stay glued to you, handsome._ She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "but come, let me show you two around." I turned to Eden, "Page me if I'm needed." Eden nodded, but her eyes dropped to Bella. My wife's beauty intimidated her. "Carlisle's in the ER today," I said, looking over at Esme.

"I know, he called," she smiled. "We'll stop by on our way out."

I gave my girls the tour, ending up in the courtyard of the hospital. Fresh air was needed, but Bella's scent was more healing. "Is it different this time?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "The advances since I've been away from medicine are amazing."

_And your outlook is different._ Esme noted internally, watching Bella as she slipped her fingers into mine and turned my ring. My wife's mind just wanted the quiet of being together for the few minutes we had. It was why she hadn't said much._ I wish you could see your face. So happy_.

I nodded, leaning over and kissing Bella's head just as my pager went off. I looked at it. "Well, you'll both get to see the ER. Carlisle's paging me."

As we walked through the doors, I turned to my wife. "Sweetheart, if you're staying, then shield the both of you." The scent of blood was almost overwhelming. I caught words like accident, jaws of life, and broken glass. "And if you leave," I kissed her head, "I love you and I'll see you later."

"Ok," she nodded.

BELLA

Carlisle caught sight of us and quickly kissed us both only to drag Edward off. I caught bits and pieces of the issue at hand. There had been a auto accident and a child had been thrown from the car. Carlisle was dealing with the mother and Edward had been called in for the child. The mother was begging someone to tell her about her little boy.

"Come here," Esme said, tugging my arm. "I want you to watch your husband. I want you to see a side of him you've never seen." She kissed my cheek and smiled with so much pride, she was practically glowing. "I know you love hearing about his history. Watch him. Watch his past come to life."

Edward moved with a gracefulness that only he could pull off in a panicky situation. The child had lost too much blood and was failing. He called out for what he needed, blood, plasma, meds, opting to hook the IV's up himself. And he was swift and precise. He was calm and intense. He was beautiful. He also was holding his breath, but I couldn't blame him. Machines beeped and alerted as he worked quickly to stabilize what looked to be a toddler-aged child. Nurses reacted to every command he gave, putting their faith in someone that may have looked young, but did not act it. I saw their nods of respect and their swift obedience.

My eyes drifted to Carlisle. It was like watching a mirror image. I could see them both concentrating on not just the emergency, but every movement of their hands, trying to stay at a human pace. The mother was at least vocal, but the child was not at all. I winced when Edward quickly slipped an air tube down the child's throat. Immediately, the beeping calmed, the heart rate leveled out.

Edward called for tests, glancing over at Carlisle with a nod and saying, "Internal bleeding...possible skull fracture, but I'll know more in a minute." The child was rolled out on the bed to be taken to whatever tests he needed. Edward joined a now calmer and mostly likely medicated mother. She answered his questions about the child's history and how the accident happened as he slowly pulled his gloves off.

"Bells," Esme said, breaking me out of my bubble. "We should go," she smiled, taking my hand. "I hear another ambulance heading in."

"Ok," I breathed, allowing her to tug me away.

I had earned a new respect for him that day. I thought I knew every side of my Edward – intense, sweet, angry, even naughty. I knew him to be so very smart, but seeing him _capable_ was something that just added to my love for him. To see him confident in his decisions and looming over a child like the angel I knew he was, I was lost in my love for him. And just knowing that he felt unsure of himself for so long, made me sad. How many lives could he have saved? How many children were old adults now due to his actions from decades before?

"What the hell is that emotion?" Jasper laughed, peeking his head inside the spare room as I tried to organize what needed to go downstairs into the living room. "I'm sensing...awe and guilt...there's some lust thrown in there too." He smirked, leaning in the doorway. He had been with me all day, keeping me company, though I think he and Emmett were on strict orders from Edward to keep the construction workers focused on work and not me. He had come over once Esme had dropped me off after our visit to the hospital. "Not to mention pride."

"Yes, yes," I sighed, going back to the box in front of me. "I'm feeling all of those things...and then some, I'm sure." I leaned on the box of movies, bracing my hands on the sides. "He's..._fucking amazing,_ Jazz," I breathed, looking up at my brother and really good friend.

"You saw him at work today, huh?" He smiled, nodding in approval. "Shines a new light on him for you?"

"Oh God, yes," I nodded.

"He's something else," Jasper said, sinking to the floor with his back to the wall. "He's different this time. And he's going into it really wanting it, not just following in Carlisle's footsteps. You did that."

"I did nothing."

"You did everything. Don't discredit yourself," he argued. I shook my head and went back to my box. We both smiled when Emmett and the girls came in the front door. "Up here," Jasper called. "You need to find a way to put a lid on all of that emotion. He'll be here soon, I imagine."

"I know," I nodded and turned to Emmett. "Am I glad to see you. Here," I smiled, "go tame that monstrous entertainment system you and Edward just had to get." Emmett smiled his boyish smile and grabbed a few boxes, rumbling down the stairs.

"It was too much," Alice sighed, sitting with Jasper.

"No, it was educational," I snorted. "I'll be fine. He hasn't shocked me in years. Today he did."

Rose chuckled, nodding and taking the box I handed her. "I imagine he did."

By the time that Edward came in through the door, we were all in the living room. His smile was happy and sweet as he beamed at all of us hanging out together. The radio was on quietly in the background as Emmett and I played a video game, and I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he wouldn't mind coming home to the same sight every day.

Watching him leave every morning all pressed and clean was nice, but it was when he came home that I loved. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his tie was loose with a few top buttons of his shirt undone. His hair looked like he ran his hands through it all day. I imagined that his poor scalp helped him with every decision he had to make throughout the day.

"There he is," Emmett boomed, pausing our game and setting our controllers on the coffee table.

Edward plopped down on the sofa with a contented sigh and a tired smile, pulling me back to wrap an arm around me. Placing a kiss to my head, he said, "Every time I come here, it looks different."

"Yeah, Esme's really convincing when she sets her mind to it," Rose chuckled. "I think the music room is the last to be worked on."

"Well, that and unpacking all those God forsaken boxes upstairs," I sighed, laying my head against his chest. He smelled slightly of the sterile environment he worked in, but warm honey and fresh linen still wafted over me.

He chuckled, rubbing my arm lightly with his fingertips. "I can help tomorrow. I don't go back to the hospital until my overnight shift the following day."

"Really?" I squealed, my head shooting up. The whole house chuckled. "Oh, I'm so putting you to work," I sighed, shaking my head.

"She's not lying, bro," Jasper laughed, standing and walking to the kitchen.

"I'm at your command, love," Edward smirked.

"Excellent," I smiled, rubbing my hands together. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Here, Ed," Jasper smiled, handing him a package. "She said you wanted one."

"Yes, indeed," my husband beamed. He flicked open the paper to reveal the photo that Edward had liked so much from upstairs. "For my desk," he said, his eyebrow rising.

"We can have t-shirts made if you want," Alice teased, shaking her head.

"Uh, no," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Oh," I turned to Edward. "What happened with that little boy?"

"He's stable," Edward nodded. "No internal bleeding, but a concussion. He couldn't breathe because his larynx was bruised. He was damn lucky. His mother said he bounced out of the car."

"Damn," Rose frowned. "No car seat?"

"Not even a seat belt," Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"Idiots, humans are determined to kill each other," Alice growled, standing. "Come on, guys," she smiled at me, reaching for Jasper's hand. "Let's go."

"Are we leaving too?" Edward asked, looking around the living room. "This looks good. Emmett hooked everything up for you?"

"Yes, he did," I nodded. "And no, we don't have to leave. The house is done except for that last room." I smirked, wrapping his tie around my hand. "If you want, we can stay." I tugged him to me, shifting us until he was braced over me.

"_If I want_," he smirked, nuzzling my nose with his. "You're giving me a choice between a full house and our own quiet empty one?" He chuckled. "Ok, option B, it is." I giggled, shifting under him again so that he settled between my legs.

"Thank you for coming by today, baby," he smiled so sweetly.

"How many today?" I teased, biting my bottom lip.

He sighed, feigning frustration, but said, "Just one."

"She's got it bad, Dr. Masen," I laughed and then sighed, "though, I can certainly sympathize. I've had it bad for years." He smiled, kissed me softly and sweetly, and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Are you ok with this, love?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Am I ok with being away from you all day? No, but I'll get used to it. Am I ok with you saving the world? Absolutely," I smiled. "Am I going to find things to do? When this damn house is finished, sure." I sighed and leaned into his touch as he brushed my hair from my face. "I found that seeing you today helped a little, so I can do that. I can stop up if I just need a moment of your time."

"Yes, of course," he smiled. "It helped me too. It's difficult for me to be away from you too, Bella."

"I know, baby," I said, cupping his face. "But you're really good at what you do. You should have been doing this all along."

He was shaking his head no before I even finished the sentence. "No," he frowned, "I wasn't ready. I wasn't in the right frame of mind, sweet girl." He kissed me, hard, swirling his tongue over my lips and pulling back. "You did that. You made me see what I was capable of." Suddenly, his face took on an ancient sadness. "Besides, if I had been doing this, I wouldn't have met you. And that..._hurts_...to think about."

"Oh?" I huffed a laugh. "You don't think clumsy old human me would have ended up in your ER?"

He laughed, setting his head on my shoulder. "Ok, point taken."

"We'll figure it out, Edward," I sighed, emotion making my voice thick. "I want you every minute of the day. I want to be able to reach out and touch you, but we've done the selfish time. It's ok to try other things."

"What _are _you going to do?"

"My book is done," I smiled, nodding when he beamed. "It's in publication now. Jasper told me this morning."

"My brilliant girl," he chuckled, kissing my head. "What's next?"

"I have a story to rewrite," I sighed, smirking at him.

"Ours, really?" He laughed, shaking his head. He looked so young at the moment that I almost lost track of the conversation.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I have to change it, but I'll do it. Jasper and I may take a class or two, we're still debating."

"Whatever you decide, you have my full support," he whispered, leaning down to kiss my neck. His lips traveled slowly over my skin, up to my chin and back down the other side.

"I know," I smiled, my body reacting to his ministrations instantly. I reached up to tug his tie off and dropped it to the floor. He pulled back, allowing me to unbutton his shirt, our eyes never leaving each other's gaze. I pulled his shirt out of his pants and shoved it down off of his shoulders. He fell back into me, his lips meeting mine with a hunger, a need.

I dug my nails into his back as his hips pressed into my aching center. I moaned when his hand lifted my shirt, cupping my breast. Arching into his grasp, I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and sighed when it elicited a beautiful sound from him.

"God, baby," he growled against my mouth, "I want more. I feel like I haven't touched you in ages," he whispered, ripping my shirt from me. I cried out as he scooted down to take my nipple in his mouth, cupping the other breast. Both nipples peaked to a sensitive, almost aching point as I threaded my hands in his hair to hold him close.

"Edward," I breathed, my eyes closing as he bit at my stomach, dragging his lips from one hip bone to the other. "Please, baby," I begged. He was right. It did seem like ages since we were alone, though in all reality it had only been a day. Maybe it was being all alone and not in the other house with the family. Maybe it was the fact that we were in our _own_ house, unhindered by lack of distraction. Or maybe it was all the changes we were going through and about to face that caused us both to lose control. Whatever it was, I needed him.

"Come on, my love," he crooned, picking me up. "I want to make love to my wife in our bed," he smiled, kissing me with abandon as he walked us upstairs.

We fell on to the comforter in a pile of arms and legs, moans and sighs leaving both of us.

"Clothes," he growled, fumbling with my shorts, "too many fucking clothes."

"God, just rip them," I finally gasped, frantically trying to get a grip on his belt.

A loud tearing sound hit the air and finally we were skin on skin. "Thank God," he growled, allowing his weight down on me for just a moment and letting the feel of just us take over. "We'll figure it out, right, love? We'll figure out how to make it work?" He asked, kissing my lips with licking nips.

"Yeah," I nodded, "We love each other. We can do anything."

He threaded his fingers into my hair, planting his elbows at my head. "You're everything to me, just fucking _everything_," he breathed, his eyes searching mine.

"I love you, Edward," I gasped, my head flying back when he entered me slowly, sensually. God, he felt so good. He felt like home. He felt like the other part of me reconnecting, meshing back together.

"Oh, my sweet, beautiful girl, I've been in love with you my whole life," he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. "I just had to find you."

"I'm glad you did," I sighed, cupping his face and losing myself in his kiss, his taste, his warmth.

I didn't know what this next stage in our lives meant. I didn't know if we – and I say _we, _because I knew my sweet Edward had just as tough of a time being away as I did – could handle the days apart, the new separate directions we were going. I knew that we could fight through anything. I knew that this immortal life gave us options, choices. And I knew without a doubt that if things got rough, we could find our way back to just us.

* * *

**A/N...Well, if you haven't figured it out...the third installment of the Angel Series will be about their time in England – time management, separate goals, new experiences. Not to mention, keeping up with the whole family, including those in Italy.**

**From what I'm guessing, the last chapter will be up this weekend. And I'll post the first chapter of the new story as well. I hope to see you all carry over. It's called _Nature of Love_. I hope you at least give it a shot. It was a different idea for me.**

**The last chapter is a bit of fun and something I've been promising for ages. **

**Ok, review for me. And I'll get the last (bittersweet, I know) chapter out to you soon....Later.**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N...Oh God, so here's the last chapter of Angel's Embrace. There's a bittersweet taste when I do this. Not only is it a feel of accomplishment, but there is some sadness at putting these characters to rest. (For a while at least.)**

**This starts with some emails to Bella...some catching up from different friends.**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

CHAPTER 44

_To: bcullen_

_From: _

_Subject: Miss You_

_Bells,_

_I hope Alaska is treating you well. I just wanted to give you an update on things. _

_Pam and Drew are still dating. They want me to tell you hello. They fight like cats and dogs, but I think they live for the making up part. **rolls eyes**_

_Anyway, Ariel is seeing some guy from another school, Trevor. He has long hair like Demitri. She's forever going to have a crush on your friend. Lol_

_Oh and Erika...Oh, Bells, they had to institutionalize her. Ever since Matthew and his friends were found in the woods, they have had to medicate her. It's like she lost a part of herself. He was the stronger personality, I think. She's lost without him. Not that they were close, but Drew and I think it's because they were twins. We had to stop visiting her, she couldn't handle it. It's heartbreaking._

_I have to go, Austin's picking me up for dinner. He got a car for his seventeenth birthday. I'm in love with him, Bells. He's everything to me. I never thought I'd have that._

_My mom is doing well, taking her time and letting me have my space. I still see Dr. Davis every two weeks. Sometimes my mom comes with me. Dad is now in a high security prison. They succeeded in giving him life without parole. He writes me letters, Bells. I hate it. I don't know what to say to him, but Dr. Davis told me to take my time. She said eventually I would have to face him – whether by mail or in person. I don't know if I'm ready for that. _

_Please tell Edward hello from us. We miss you guys. Write soon._

_Wendy_

OoOoOo

_To: bmasen_

_From: sueswan_

_Subject: We're home_

_Bella,_

_I wanted to thank you for the trip to see you. What a beautiful home you have. Your father wanted me to tell you that he got his copy of your book. He'd write this himself, but he said he won't touch this "darn machine"._

_He also wanted me to tell you that Renee and Phil are doing fine. They are moving back to Phoenix next season. Phil got an assistant pitching coach job for a college out there. _

_Jake and Anna are fine. Seth says he loves you and misses you. And all the pack are itching for another football game. However, all the girls vote basketball for some reason._

_Anna wanted me to tell you that Lauren finally "kicked Mike to the curb". She's remarried now and living in San Francisco. She said to tell you that he's tall and lean with messy hair. And Mike is currently fighting a case of the crabs. I don't know why you girls are so involved with that poor couple..._

_We love you. Give Edward our best and tell your family hello._

_Love,_

_Sue_

OoOoOo

_To: bmasen_

_From: jwhitlock_

_Subject: Forever_

_Bells,_

_See the attached email. That revision you did on that last book...they loved it. I told you. So now, once _Eternity_ has been out a year, they will move on with _Forever_. Does Eddie know yet? Or are you going to surprise him when you leave for your anniversary? Which, by the way, Emmett says he has all your information ready when you need it. Have fun in Africa...we'll miss you. I'll see you when I pick you up for registration._

_J_

OoOoOo

_To: bmasen_

_From: Demitri_

_Subject: Regret_

_Isabella,_

_It saddens me to have to inform you that Imelda is no longer with us. Her battle with heart disease was a short one. She didn't tell anyone and suffered in silence until close to the end. Marcus pleaded with her to let us call Carlisle, but she said no. She also declined immortality, saying it was time to see her family again._

_She was given the highest respects and placed inside the castle walls along with memorials for Aro and Caius. Marcus wouldn't have it any other way. The whole castle is mourning the loss of the little lady that mothered us all, even when we were far older than she could possibly imagine._

_I'm so very sorry, Bells. I know you came to love her in the short period you were here and it kills me to have to tell you. She spoke of you often before she left us. I thought you should know._

_Carina and I had begun offering the vegetarian lifestyle to others, but even Marcus has struggled to maintain it. He's not sure, and it is a hard choice. We'll continue to try._

_Tell Edward the Russians are still "asleep" and that we will let him know if that status changes._

_He also wanted me to keep you two posted on Tanya. It's Tanya and Mark that Marcus has posted to guard the Russians. They are to hold their positions until Marcus sends relief. If they leave before being replaced, it's my job to find them and end them. And I'll do it, Bells, I swear. She's finally pushed too far. I saw your heart break that day, I saw the hatred on Edward's face. I can no longer call her a friend when she threatened what I have come to love as my family. _

_By the way, Marcus has no intention of relieving her. At all – as far as I can tell. He has a terrible sense of humor when he's upset with someone._

_We miss you terribly and hope to see you soon. Carina has been begging to see you guys. We'll call you when we know when._

_Demitri_

OoOoOo

_To: bmasen_

_From: emasen_

_Subject: I can still pass you notes ;)_

_My sweet girl,_

_You really shouldn't sneak up on me in my office like that, my sexy girl. But what a delicious surprise. You'll be happy to know that a filing cabinet covered that hole in the wall just fine. ;) How did that happen again?_

_Since I'm working a double, I'm currently sitting in my office...missing you...and on a "break". I had to cover someone else's shift since we're leaving tomorrow. I know you're busy for the rest of the day. I hope you and Jasper enjoy signing up for class. I know you will watch over each other._

_Is the rule still the same? If I tell you a story, do I still get the prize, beautiful? God, I hope so, because there's something I need to tell you. And since I can't have you in my arms, I thought I'd write it. Email isn't my favorite way of telling you, but since I can't tuck this into your pocket, it will have to do._

_Remember when we first met and you asked me if Alice saw you coming? I evaded your question, telling you that Alice's visions were subjective – they could change at any moment. She stopped by this morning. She had had a memory resurface from her human days and wanted me to "see" it. While we chatted, she had another memory resurface, but this was from twenty four years ago. She had a vision of you, baby. We never knew what it meant then, so we didn't even pay it any attention. The day you were born, she saw you, my beautiful, brown eyed angel. She saw it all in this brief flash. A sweet dark-haired infant, an unsteady toddler, an awkward child and then the beauty that was you. God, baby, if I knew what it had meant..._

_The only thing that hadn't been clear in this vision was me. So, it's you, Bella. It's always been you. I hope you know that. I hope you feel that, because if you didn't, I would shatter. Even though I was the one that had come to terms with my set ways, it's always been you. You were meant for me, my love. Who do I thank? You? God? Alice? ;) I want to thank someone, anyone, because I couldn't be more grateful for what you've given me, for what you've filtered out of me. I love you. Thank you so very much._

_Our trip tomorrow has been a long time coming. I plan on never leaving your touch if I can help it, sweet girl. _

_With all my love, always,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Pack that little blue thing..._

OoOoOo

I took a deep breath and pocketed my phone. I should have checked my email more often.

"What?" Jasper asked from the driver's seat.

"Imelda passed away," I frowned, looking out over the small campus of the school he and I were going to attend in the fall.

"Oh, little one," he sighed, shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

"She was sick, but didn't tell anyone," I nodded. "And I thought _I_ was independent."

"She was very sad, Bells," he said, pulling the car over. "It was way deep down, because she got such joy out of taking care of people, but it was there. It surfaced when she would look at you."

"That makes sense," I smiled, "I looked like her daughter."

"Oh," he smiled sadly. "Yeah, now that does make sense. I'm sorry, Bells."

"I expected it, really," I sighed. "Edward and I talked about her the day we left on the train. He said that she wasn't young. I wonder if he knew then."

"He might have," my brother nodded, "but he's always going to protect you. Anything that could hurt you or make you sad, he's going to place himself in front of it."

"Nor would I change that, I suppose," I smiled. I looked out over the campus. "What are we taking?"

"I need to take a business management course, Bells," he sighed, looking out with me. "I need to make sure I can handle your career if you continue to write. Eddie doesn't have time to teach me."

"Oh, ok. Well, then let's go," I smiled, opening the car door. I pulled my phone out again, unable to keep the news from Edward. I forwarded Demitri's email and then texted my husband.

**B: The prize will always be the same, my love.**

I smiled when his reply was instant.

**E: I love a constant. ;) And I love you.**

**B: I forwarded you an email from Demitri. You need to see it. **

**E: Yes, ma'am.**

He didn't text, but instead my phone buzzed in my hand.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I'm very sorry, sweetheart," he sighed on the other end. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean, we knew, right?" I asked, stopping just outside of the registration building. Jasper waited patiently by my side.

"It doesn't make it easier," he sighed. I could almost imagine his hand running roughly through his hair. "You must be on campus," he mumbled. I could hear his hand rubbing his chest.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I feel it too, baby. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Ok, my love," he said and I could hear a smile in his voice. "I'll be home around midnight. What time is our flight?"

"Four a.m."

"And my suggestions for packing?" He chuckled. Jasper smiled and turned away.

"Are under my complete control, Dr. Masen," I snorted. "Go to work."

"Yes, Mrs. Masen," he laughed, "Love you."

OoOoOo

I stood in the middle of my bedroom, going over the last of the packing. Satisfied with everything, I grabbed my laptop and went downstairs to the living room. Missing Edward's warmth, I lit a fire in the fireplace and sat down in the chair. I opened the playlist entitled _Classical Edward._ I was in the mood to hear him at the piano. The playlist had every song he'd ever played. It was a very long list.

I needed to answer the emails I had read earlier, aside from Edward's.

_To: Demitri_

_From: bmasen_

_Subject: Thank You_

_Demitri,_

_I wanted to thank you for letting me know about Imelda. You were right, she had become important to me while we were in Italy. I can't imagine a better place for her than inside the walls of Volterra. She loved you all and took great pride in caring for you. _

_I also wanted to thank you for the update on Tanya. I trust that you will keep us posted with her status. She will not live through her next meeting with me. _

_I wish you luck with teaching "old dogs new tricks" when it comes to our diet. It's not easy for some, and almost impossible for others. Have patience, maybe one day we can start to see the changes._

_Give Carina my love and I look forward to visits from you guys in the future._

_Love,_

_Bella_

OoOoOo

_To: sueswan_

_From: bmasen_

_Subject: RE: We're home_

_Dad and Sue,_

_We were glad to have you. It was fun to be able to show you our new place. I know you worry when we go away. But I want you to be able to see us as long as you want to. _

_Edward's doing well at the hospital, the kids absolutely adore him. And yes, Sue, the nurses do too. ;)_

_Dad, Alice may call you in the next few weeks. She's looking into her past. She may need your help in acquiring some old records. She doesn't remember her life before the Cullens and has been trying to put pieces together for years. All we've been able to discover is that she was from the South and she had been committed to an asylum before being pronounced dead. Imagine not knowing where you came from or who you were. It's rare that anything can darken our Alice's demeanor, but we know that this is something that has plagued her since before she joined the family._

_I know you will help her. It will mean more to her than you could possibly know. Thanks, Dad._

_Edward and I are going away for our anniversary. I will call you once we return. Enjoy the book._

_Love, _

_Bella_

OoOoOo

_To: _

_From: bcullen_

_Subject: happy for you_

_Wendy,_

_Oh, don't be so hard on Pam and Drew. There's something to be said for making up. ;) Please, tell them hello._

_I'm very glad that you are doing well with your mom. I'm even happier that you still continue to see Dr. Davis. I can't give you the answer when it comes to your dad, Wen. You'll know when it's time to talk with him. You will know when you're ready to hear him out. He needs to apologize for his addictions, his abuse, and his past. And you need to hear it, but only when you can handle it._

_I'm very sorry to hear about Erika. Matthew's death was tragic and seemingly unnecessary. I hope with time that she will be ok. If you try and see her again, please give her our best wishes._

_I'm very happy for you and Austin. Edward told me he spoke of you a lot when we weren't around. He's loved you for a long time. Take care of each other. _

_Edward and I are doing well and miss you. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett all say hello to everyone. _

_Take care, Wendy, I miss you._

_Bella_

OoOoOo

My breath hitched as I deleted the email account that Wendy knew. I was going to miss her, but I could no longer keep in touch. Once she tried to answer my reply, her email would be rejected. It seemed harsh, but Alice said it would be the only way.

It was an odd day. Finding out about Imelda, severing ties with Wendy, and signing up for classes with just me and Jasper – they were all just huge changes. I knew that Edward worried the most about these things when it came to my immortality. He hated that he couldn't be there for every single thing that I went through lately. But if the first few years of my married life with Edward taught me anything, it was that no matter what, he was there for me.

Suddenly, I just needed to tell him.

**B: I love you. Did you know that?**

**E: Yes, love. As I love you. And you can tell me again in about an hour. **

**B: How many today?**

**E: Too many for my liking. You're the only girl who's dirty thoughts I want to hear. ;)**

**B: As it should be. I need your arms around me when you get home.**

EDWARD

As I read her last text, I knew that there was something bothering my love. Instead of replying, I called her.

"Edward, you better not be busy," she scolded. She feared I called too much, stepped away from my duties too often. That was actually not the case. It had been a quiet night.

"You are the most important thing, love," I smiled, "tell me what's wrong."

"Little things, baby," she sighed. I could hear classical music in the background. She missed me. A part of me wanted to bolt from the hospital to assuage whatever was bothering her, but I couldn't until relieved. "I emailed Wendy for the last time. Imelda. Classes without you...it's silly stuff, Edward," she huffed.

"Silly or not, I want to know," I frowned. "And it's not silly saying goodbye, baby. I fear that will always bother you."

"I know," she said, shifting around on the other end. "I hate that you worry. I will move on."

"We have plenty of time to talk about this, my sweet girl," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I have you to myself for a whole week."

"Ok," she said, but I could hear a smile in her voice. "Did Alice really see me?" She asked and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Her memory worked in like a circular way. She was remembering things from that tape that James left, which led her to thoughts of you and then that vision came through."

"How weird," she giggled. "Do you remember it from the first time?"

"Yes," I sighed, "but we didn't know, love. She often got flashes of things that held no context for us. She learned to push them aside to be able to focus on things that were more significant at the moment. We didn't know what a baby meant way back then."

"I bet not," she laughed. "I had monkey hair as a baby." She cracked up.

"You didn't," I snorted, but laughed with her anyway. "You were perfect."

"You're so biased, Edward," she groaned.

"Yes," I chuckled, "I can't help it. They're paging me, beautiful. I'll see you in a little while. And then you're mine for a whole week," I growled, smiling when she giggled again.

"Ok," she sighed.

OoOoOo

"So," my beautiful wife smirked, turning to me in her seat, "I have a surprise for you, handsome."

"What's that?" I smiled, leaning my head back to the head rest of our first class seats. I reached up, unable to keep myself from touching her. I traced my finger along her cheek bone and under her chin.

"They approved my second story," she beamed proudly. "Jasper's been avoiding you in order not to spill the beans." She giggled, taking my hand in hers.

"Ours?" I asked, my mouth hanging open. "Really?"

"Mmhm," she nodded fervently. "They loved it...better than the first."

"I told you, smart girl," I whispered, pulling her closer and kissing her lips. "Tell me. What did they say?"

"They said that the characters had more depth, more heart, and a longing that they had been looking for," she paused, huffing a laugh that it was us they were talking about.

"Longing, indeed," I chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Right?" She snorted, "Anyway, they also said that the female readers will be able to identify with my heroine. They said my hero," she smirked, raising an eyebrow at me, "is perfectly romantic."

"I do try," I sighed haughtily.

"Hush, silly," she snickered, kissing my lips. "They want more, but they want _us_." She frowned, her brow wrinkling slightly. "They're giving me all the time I need to renew my contract. Technically, it's not up until the second book is published, which won't be for a while."

"What's next, sweet girl?" I asked, trying not to glow in pure pride for my wife, but noticing the worry on her face.

"I can't, Edward," she sighed, cupping my face, her eyes overflowing with love. "I just can't write about being apart from you. I can't write about Jake and Victoria and the pain. I don't think it's anyone's business."

"You don't have to, baby," I shook my head as she laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes at how her scent alone was my world. "Can I tell you something?" I whispered, feeling her nod. She took in a deep breath and pulled back to look at me. "I'm not sure I want you to," I frowned, feeling like a jackass for saying it out loud.

"Oh thank God," she gushed, a smile spreading over her face. "I was sure you were going to pull a Carlisle moment on me and tell me I was stronger than I thought, tell me that it would be good for me."

"You're the strongest person I know, Bella," I smiled, "but I think it would be too much, baby. I think you've healed. You've become what you were always meant to be."

"Your wife?" She giggled.

"Besides that," I sighed, smirking at her for interrupting, "though that is the most important role you have." She laughed, shaking her head. "You've let it all go, sweetheart. I see the happiness that radiates from you. I think if you write that," I shook my head and sighed, "it will dredge it all back up."

"Me too," she whispered, kissing my lips softly. "I'll tell Jasper no."

"What did he say about it?"

"He was unwilling to form an opinion on this one," she shrugged. "He told me to talk to you. He must have known your feelings on it."

"He might have, though never underestimate Alice," I chuckled.

"True."

BELLA

I sat on the steps of the cabin we had rented, watching the rain clouds move in. Despite the fact that we were on vacation, Edward still checked in with the hospital. There was one particular little boy he was concerned with. Toby was starting his first round of chemotherapy this week and Edward wanted to see how the first treatment went. I listened with a slight smile of pride creeping over my face as he paced on the phone.

Esme had been right, he had completely immersed himself in the kids. To watch little girls gaze up at him in wonder, to see little boys listen to every word he said – well, hell there was nothing like it. And he was so good with them – patient, sweet, gentle and funny – all the things he said he wasn't the last time he was a doctor.

"Let the parents know, Eden," he sighed, "the weakness is more prominent after he's done the third treatment. We'll have to keep his fluids up, he won't keep anything down for at least a day or two."

"Yes, Dr. Masen," she swooned on the phone. I snorted a little too loudly, feeling a pillow hit me from behind. I turned around to see him roll his eyes.

"_Yes, Dr. Masen_," I copied, losing the fight with my laugh when another pillow was launched my way from inside our room.

"And Eden," he said, threatening me with another pillow and a raised eyebrow, "I'll be out of contact for the next two days. Leave messages with the resort's service. I'll check in when I get back."

"Yes, Dr. Masen," I mouthed with her with an exaggerated eye roll, catching the last pillow and hiding my laugh. He hung up the phone and stalked towards me. "She's got it bad, hot doc," I cracked up, launching over the railing with Edward hot on my trail.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" He growled, just missing me as I used a tree to place a defense between us.

"She's _so_ got a doc/nurse fantasy," I laughed, bolting past him and landing back on the porch of our cabin.

"She's not the only one, Mrs. Masen," he snorted, standing at the bottom of the steps. His smug look was sexy as hell as he hooked his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans. And damn it, if he wasn't right. In fact, I wanted to play "doctor" with him so bad I could taste it.

"Oh, you'd just love me in one of those short, tight nurses outfits, wouldn't you, Edward?" I teased, folding my arms across my chest. "Forget cheerleaders..." I squealed as he leaped up the steps and picked me up.

"Hell yes," he growled into my neck. I laughed, burying my face in his hair. "I want it as much as you want a full check up, my naughty girl."

"You really need to stop sneaking up on me at home!" I gasped, my mouth hanging open, "Stop parking four houses away!" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Not a chance," he smirked, sitting down on the steps with me on his lap. We were waiting for the sun to set before going hunting. "I've caught some very interesting things that way."

"Eavesdropper," I growled, pouting fabulously until he kissed me sweetly.

"I've done it twice, Bella," he defended, "and it was only by necessity. There was a party on our street the first night, and the second was when they were delivering the piano."

"Hmmf," I rolled my eyes, my mood changing when he mentioned the piano. "I really want to thank you for that," I nodded, cupping his face. "The house feels like home with it there."

"It does, sweet girl," he smiled, nuzzling my nose with his. "I'm sorry I don't play as often as I used to."

"Me too, but it's ok," I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "How's Toby?"

"Scared," he sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "He's only nine and the surgeon thinks they got all of it. I'm not sure, his scent is still off. But he needs a few months of follow up chemo just in case." Edward and Carlisle used not only their flawless memories as doctors, but their vampiric senses as well. Without a stethoscope, they could hear fluid in lungs, heart problems and joints that moved wrong. Their sense of smell was just as important. I learned most recently that cancer actually had a scent all its own.

"If they didn't get it all and you find it," I started out of pure curiosity, "how do you let them know without raising suspicion?"

"Tests," he nodded, "and that's a good question, love. I would order more tests to find it and show it to the surgeon." I played with the sleeve of his plain white t-shirt. "I've missed this," he sighed, looking forlorn. "I've missed being with you everyday."

"Aren't you enjoying your job, baby?" I asked, tilting my head at him. He nodded, looking guilty. "I miss you more than I can tell you, but I want you happy too, Edward."

"I thought it was going to be a challenge," he stated, "but I didn't think it would be so different this time."

I smiled, kissing his nose softly. "I'd like to think that's a good thing, love," I snickered. "You're so good with them and you're so at ease with it. Esme and Carlisle make it work. We can too."

"Carlisle says it's in the scheduling," he nodded, pressing his forehead to mine. "Three shifts in a row requires three days off or something like that."

"Well, once I start classes, let's work towards that, ok?"

"What are you taking?" He smiled at the mention of school.

"Classic lit and some history with Jasper," I smiled. "Rose told me to take nursing courses," I giggled.

"Could you?" He asked, his mouth hanging open. "I mean, would the shield help you if you decided to?" God, he looked so hopeful.

"Maybe," I smiled. "We'll see. How ironic is it that the school offers a phlebotomy class?"

His laugh was beautiful and deep, his head shaking. "You know they call them the vampires of the hospital. That's all they do is take blood," he chuckled, kissing me and standing up. Holding me in his arms, he said, "You would make a beautiful distraction at work." His voice was smooth and velvety, his breath caressing my face.

"We would get into trouble, handsome," I whispered against his lips, smiling when he chuckled and nodded. Apparently, that was something he was willing to risk – the shameless thing. "No promises. I don't know if I'm ready to work with blood, Edward."

"I understand, baby," he nodded. "It's not easy. Don't force it if you aren't ready."

"Ok," I smiled, setting my feet on the ground. "Ready?"

"Oh, Bella," he chuckled darkly, "I've been ready for this since you first mentioned it."

"Me too," I smiled, biting my lip. "Let's go."

OoOoOo

_African Lions. Although they prefer to live in a family setting, a pride, there are exceptions called nomads. The males can grow to be about five hundred pounds, eight feet long, and the females four hundred pounds, five feet long. They are inactive during the day, preferring to groom and play at dusk and hunt at dawn. They choose to live in the grasslands and woodlands of Eastern Africa, occasionally drifting towards the Sahara Desert. They never live in the jungle. _

And it was two nomads we were hunting. They had gotten a taste for humans, terrifying a small village just about twenty miles away from the resort where we were staying. Local hunters couldn't catch them. Women and children had come up missing.

Edward and I agreed before we even came to Africa that we didn't want to upset a pride or take away the mother of a litter of cubs. None of that. We respected the animal itself. We respected that Africa and all its animals were in trouble from poachers. But once Emmett found a few local headlines about the nomads, we were all for it. Get to hunt something we wanted, and save a village. It was a win/win situation.

Of course Emmett was trying to get us to hunt other things, and while we agreed with him, it wasn't a priority. A hyena sounded interesting, a giraffe just a lot of trouble. Elephants, rhinoceros, and cheetahs were all endangered, so we put our foot down. Although, I had to admit, I was curious about Edward versus a cheetah. I mean, who would be faster? How beautiful would that be to see running across the Savannah as the sun rose?

A light rain fell softly around us as night fell upon us. We had hunted in forests and grasslands at home. Nothing was as noisy as where we were. Despite the fact that everything near us was quiet due to our presence, a little further away was teeming with activity. And the _scents_ – they were potent, full of life.

Do hyenas really sound like they're laughing? Absolutely. Do bats as big as your head swoop silently through the night? Yep. And does the deep reverberating roar of one lion calling to another make my husband's eyes turn jet black? Sexily so. I had seen his reaction in Italy when the tiger had been revealed during a magic trick. His skin seemed to roll with want, need and anticipation. I had seen Edward hunt mountain lions, his body filling with the strength of their blood, his libido overflowing to the point of combustion. There was absolutely nothing compared to watching him hunt his favorite prey.

To the far, far west, we could see the lights of fires of the small village. To the east, the call of the lions roared again. Even my own bloodlust rose to the surface at the thought of all that strength, all that power, all that beauty within reach. And they smelled as close to human as I had ever encountered. I imagined it was due to the lion's diet on the villagers.

"_They're_ hunting _us_," he chuckled darkly as he pointed to one coming towards us. The other was behind us, crouched low in the tall grasses. "They don't know what we are," he smiled. "Their lack of fear of humans has made them forget to protect themselves, I think," he nodded, his eyes locked on the one in front of us. My ears stayed tuned into the one behind us. I wanted to watch Edward. I wanted to wait for mine in order to watch my predator at his most challenged.

Edward gasped at hearing my thoughts, his eyes blackening even more, if that was possible. A low, sexy, feral purr erupted from him as he looked at me. I shrugged. What more was there to say? I wanted it. I had fantasized about this moment for years. The fact that I was about to get it, was nothing short of a dream.

"Only if I can watch you," he crooned, gripping the front of my t-shirt and pulling me to him. I nodded slowly, my underwear already damp with want. His sweet breath caressed my lips as he barely brushed them with his own.

"Please, go," I begged, my eyes flickering to the lion in front of us taking a few steps more. It sniffed the air, shaking his head to clear it. It had no idea what was about to happen.

"'Kay," he breathed, his chest rising and falling with every heavy pant. The rain fell a little harder around us as he stared at me for an immeasurable amount of time. Droplets of water dripped down both our faces, Edward reaching up to wipe a few from my face with just his fingertips.

As always, the hunt for carnivores pushed us to the edge of our desire, causing the current between us to charge to almost a painful level. But this – _this_ was a completely higher level. I felt it from my shoulders to the tips of my fingers, from my chest to the tops of my feet. Even my scalp prickled from the feelings around us.

The lion to our north chuffed in confusion, trying to force his dominance over the situation. I moaned with loss when Edward let go of my shirt, taking a few steps back. I chanced a glance at the lion behind me. He was still crouched, still waiting. He was not the dominant one. He was there as back up only. He would feed when he was allowed.

Edward's lion was huge, a full, dark mane and sharp, but crazed eyes. He turned to circle us as Edward crouched ready to spring. I saw a dark look of entertainment flicker across my husband's face. He was going to take his time, draw this experience out. For the first time, Edward would play like his brother, Emmett. I couldn't help but smile.

My lion snorted, shuffling around on the ground, but made no effort to move from his spot. He was, however, watching everything with keen eyes.

Edward sprinted, feigning as prey to catch his lion's attention. The cat's muscles rolled under his fur as he charged, coming to a stop when my husband did. I bit my lip as a giant paw reached out in a powerful swipe, Edward dodging it deftly. He shifted in a blur of movement, confusing the lion again. With a diving roll, Edward landed beside his prey, only to have that giant paw reach out and swipe again, catching my husband's soaking wet t-shirt at the shoulder. With a deadly smile, Edward caught that very same paw, flipping the cat over on to his back with a loud, low growl and an echoing thud.

The lion landed with a grunt, air rushing from its lungs, legs flailing. I couldn't help the wanton moan that left me as I watched every muscle ripple in Edward's torso and arms as he pinned the huge cat's head to the grassy floor. My legs pressed together as his teeth sliced the pulse point just under the lion's front leg – the leg that he was still gripping.

And when Edward stood, his fists clenched, his breathing erratic, my mouth fell open. He gripped at the neck of his ruined t-shirt, ripping it straight from his torso as his eyes never left mine. He dropped it to the ground like a shed skin, but stood his ground. I couldn't even imagine the strength, the sexual desire he was feeling. But I could see it rolling off of him in waves. I could see his jeans bulging with his desire held painfully behind his zipper. God, I fucking wanted him and I hadn't even hunted yet.

Soft padding steps sounded from behind me, my head snapping around to see the second lion going in to investigate. I wasn't sure I wanted to play, but damn sure I wanted a taste. It wasn't about wrestling for me. Without pause, I wrapped my shield around the now trotting lion. He wasn't going anywhere. I loosened my shield just enough so that he could lunge for me, swiping at me just like his partner did to Edward. With my sharp vision, I watched with fascination as his claws dulled against my shield, filing down to almost nothing.

This was so much better than bears, than cougars, and it beat the hell out of deer. His scent drove my bloodlust into overdrive, venom pooling in the back of my throat. I spun when he launched at me, both front paws leaving the ground in a grasping motion, like he was trying to hug me. Using my strength and my shield, I caught both paws, crouched and pushed the lion onto his back. His pulse point was at my lips before he could struggle.

My God, the power I felt, the strength. My core throbbed as Edward's scent wafted around me. He was close as I drained my prey. I drained him faster than I had ever drained anything before. I stood, squeezing my eyes closed. Rain dripped down my face, and I shook my head to clear it. Before I could even register that Edward was in front of me, he was atop of me, pressing me into the wet grasses.

His bare torso glistened with droplets of rain and moonlight. My head fell back as he ground his steel hard erection into me, diving for my neck. "I want you so fucking badly, Bella," he growled, his voice not even sounding real. "I can't...I _won't_ be able to stop," he snarled, biting at the soft spot behind my ear and grinding into me again.

"Don't stop, don't stop," I chanted, my fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

With desperate grunts and whimpers, we shed our clothing. It flew around us, landing on shrubs and low tree branches. I cried out as he slipped swiftly down my body, spreading my legs with his hands. "Your scent," he whispered, "my God, love." A sound close to a sob erupted from him as he licked up the inside of my thigh.

"Jesus, Edward," I growled, gripping his hair as he licked up the inside of the other thigh. "Please, you can't tease, you just fucking can't!"

"I just want it all," he growled, his tongue finally meeting my heated center.

I don't think a coherent word escaped my lips as his mouth ravaged me. He didn't hold me back, he didn't pin me down. He let me writhe under his ministrations. He let me grind against his face, my legs pulling him in closer as his tongue dove into me without mercy. He used both of his thumbs to hold me open, to press against my clit. He drove me to an achingly blissful climax, only to continue until I came again and again.

My body shook with the aftermath of three consecutive orgasms. My whole upper body jackknifed as he bit and licked at my hip bones, my navel and sucking my puckered nipples into his mouth. It was sweet torture as with just his mouth, he was bringing me close again. I wrapped my legs around his hips and flipped him over.

I straddled his stomach, pinning his shoulders and meeting his smirk with one of my own. I dove for his lips, pressing myself against him as his flavor exploded in my mouth. He tasted of blood, my arousal and all Edward. He fisted my wet hair from my face, gripping my hip so that he could grind his erection through my folds. He needed release, and he was going to take it.

"Bella, if you don't fuck me," he grunted through gritted teeth, "I'm going to explode! Please...now, baby."

I pushed myself up, lining him up with my entrance and sinking slowly over him. I think we both growled, both rolled our eyes and both ground our hips at the same time. A shiver ran through me as I rolled my hips over him, taking him in as deep as I could. God, he fucking felt good.

We were not gentle. We were not slow. We were out of control, pulling and pushing against each other.

My coil tightened again as I watched Edward bite down on his bottom lip and thrust up to meet me with every roll of my hips. He gripped my ass hard as he hardened further inside of me.

"Come, Edward," I growled, my head falling back as his whole body rocked underneath me. He was lost in his climax, my own body milking him as he rolled us over, pressing me back into the grass. I smelled them before he did.

Humans.

Edward's head snapped up, his nostrils flaring. His whole body jerked when my shield snapped tight around us. "No, no, no," I breathed, shaking my head. "Look at me," I commanded as I grabbed his face. "Are you under control?"

He shook his head no. "I need more, love, but we have to go."

"Ok, the shield stays put," I said, my eyebrow rising. He nodded again in agreement. The dangers of hunting close to where humans inhabited was that bloodlust could get away from us. We were far enough away from the village, but there were humans moving in closer. He jerked his jeans on, handing me my own clothes.

"Our kills?" I asked, before he could grab my hand.

"Leave them," he said, "they'll be happy to know they're gone." With a beautifully sweet smile, he scooped me up onto his back and took off. We didn't stop until he threw me onto the bed of our cabin, falling into me once again. I squealed as his tickling fingers ripped our wet clothing off of us and dropped them to the floor. His chuckle was deep, sexy, his mouth meeting mine in the deepest of kisses. This time we lost ourselves with sweet smiles, soft laughs and feathery caresses.

OoOoOo

Our time away was perfect, making up for all the days we had been apart since Edward had first started at the hospital. I fell into our first class seats with a laugh as two flight attendants tried to help Edward with the overhead compartment.

"Shut it," he growled in my ear as he took his seat beside me.

"'Kay," I sighed, nuzzling his cheek with my nose. I was blissfully sated in every way. I had needed to lose myself in my husband without interruption, without his work or our siblings. I had wanted his undivided attention.

"Me too," he smiled, kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but smile smugly when the flight attendants' faces fell with disappointment. They both pouted as I leaned in to kiss him fully on the lips – just because I could. He was mine.

We found out Edward was, indeed, just as fast as a cheetah. He didn't hunt her, but did catch her, laughing as she tore off into the trees. We talked about how both of us missed each other throughout the day. I promised to visit the hospital more often and Edward promised to find a schedule that gave us more time off together, though we both knew that it might not happen. We vowed not to let time get away from us.

We spoke of Alice and her continuing hunt for her past. I told Edward that I had asked Charlie for help and he thought that was a good idea. We talked about Demitri and Carina, and how much we missed them. We both had come to love them like family and hoped that they would visit London soon.

Edward listened as I explained how I felt when I ended my contact with Wendy and how I felt when I found out about Imelda. His sweet face was attentive and slightly worried, but I assured him that the only relationships I needed were the ones I was currently maintaining. And the only relationship I couldn't live without was ours.

But above all else, we talked about nothing. Nonsense. We both babbled on and on, laughing and wrestling together as the days of our vacation flew by. We made love several times a day, unable to stay away from each other's touch, unable to get close enough to each other to settle our hearts. If we could have melted together, we would have still not been close enough.

I reached up and ran my fingers through Edward's hair, kissing his nose. "Happy Anniversary, Edward," I sighed.

"Happy Anniversary, my sweet, beautiful girl," he crooned, his warm, honey eyes were practically liquid with love. I smiled again as one of the pouting flight attendants huffed as she walked by. "Bella," he chuckled a warning.

"Mine," I purred, smiling when he laughed and nodded. "And don't tell me you can't hear the thoughts of the gentleman two rows up in the middle aisle." The round, red-faced man was practically drooling as he watched the two of us.

"I can," he smirked. "Want to know what he wants?"

"No," I cracked up. "Only what you want."

"A kiss, baby."

I was only happy to oblige him. We tried to keep it as chaste as possible, well aware that we were surrounded by travelers. I sighed when I pulled back, thinking about the fact that he started back to work the next day. "We can get used to it, right?" I asked, leaning my head back to the head rest.

"I hope so," he sighed, tucking my hair behind my ear. "We've done ok so far." I nodded, picking up his hand and turning his wedding band. I stared up at him, losing myself in his warm and loving gaze. Suddenly, the activity of people boarding the plane disappeared and all I saw was my husband, my best friend, my hero. My Edward.

"You're my life," I whispered, my brow wrinkling at the severe truth in that simple statement.

"As you are mine, love," he smiled, linking his fingers with mine as the seat belt sign came on. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, home," I smiled, realizing that single word – home – was really just sitting next to me. And he always would be by my side. He was my home.

* * *

**A/N...So they finally got their Africa trip. Here's how that ended up at the end...it never fit ANYWHERE in the story. There was never time, or they couldn't leave...so it became a goal. So giving it to them as an anniversary present was perfect. Times were happy, there were no more threats...perfect.**

**Some of you asked for one more romp with Dirty Edward...well, there you go. He was dirty, feral, half naked and soaking wet, not to mention completely lost to his lust. Can I get a hell yeah? LMAO **wipes sweaty brow** **

**Some of you also asked for a little summary on the new story, Nature of Love...Ok, no prob...**

**Let me start by saying that I got this idea by watching a special on the Applachian Trail. It's over 2100 miles from Georgia to Maine, through 13 states, and it's completely done on foot. There are hostels along the way, not to mention campsites. They say it takes approximately 6 months from beginning to end. **

**Nature of Love is not about the AT...but about Bella Swan, photojournalist, documenting the experience. It's about the relationships that develop along the way with brothers, Edward and Emmett, and friendships, hardships, and getting to know each other for the next 6 months. **

**The whole gang will be there. And there's more to this summary on the first chapter. I'm actually quite proud of this story and will be working with a different beta this time around. Jenrar has taken on this project and I can't wait to see where we go with it.**

**I want to really, really, REALLY thank Brits23 for her amazing beta work on AE. She has been so supportive through this story, guiding me, pointing out the little shit I miss, and I'm sure rolling her eyes when I make the same mistake over and over! LMAO Love you and thank you for all your help.**

**My readers and reviewers...I've fallen in love with each and every one of you. So please stick with me if you can or want to. I am aware that some of you don't do AH, but I hope to see some of you in the next reviews. I live for your theories, your rants, your praise and your criticisms. **

**Well, there you have it. Please review for me. Let me have feedback on our little vamps before I dive into the human world for a little while. I need you guys to have patience with the third installment of the Angel series. I'm not putting a time limit on this one. It will happen, I just don't know when. **

**I've babbled enough...let me hear from you. I hope you liked it...Later.**


End file.
